Preemptive Strike: TB, Season Five, The Finale
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: Welcome any and all vampires that do not believe in mainstreaming. Hey Russell, long time no see! Welcome to Bon Temps. Get yourself invited in and say your how dos. Don't be bashful! Have you met the cute little blonde waitress that works at Merlotte's? No? Why she is just dying to meet you. I heard her say so. I just bet she will be the final death of you yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Wow! Preemptive Strike was nominated for a Fangreaders Award…..wow! You'll find it under Jason Stackhouse…lololol…not that that is our blond preference to be under, but hey….lolololol….**_

_**Many thanks to Bwtawny for believing and submitting my story for the nomination! I am humbled and honored….she truly is the driving force behind this nomination! I enjoy the storytelling process and she believes that my story is worth reading! I am blown away by her generous spirit and belief in me. **_

_**Many thanks to you my darling one! **_

_**I dedicate this story to you! **_

_**Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!**_

_** CES**_

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale

_Once or twice, during the series, I always hoped that they would hire Miss Harris and let her axe some of the scenes someone had thought was better than what she had written. It was not to be._

_I am always optimistic. I always see the glass as being half full. Loving the books and watching the series, sometimes is very painful. However, there are several good things about the True Blood series. Four come to mind immediately: it gave us Godric, Lafayette, __Alexander Skarsgård's perfect ass, __and mindless entertainment. _

_I am clinging to those good things. I have come to the conclusion that no matter how Season Five ends it is probably going to be a disappointment. (I do so hope I am wrong and I like my crow grilled over a low flame. I have a long history of eating crow and know lots of different ways to cook it.) However, the history of the last four finales speaks to me._

_I hope I am wrong. I do so love crow with BBQ sauce. That being said, I do not need to see the rest of the season for me to write my own happily ever after for The Finale. I can do that right now. _

_Miss Harris is a genius. To Mr. Ball I would say respectfully….Really? _

**_._**

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_ This story begins after True Blood's Season Five's Episode, "In the Beginning," which aired on HBO, July 22, 2012._**

**_ After this episode, Season Five's story line has no influence on my tale. _**

**_ As always, thanks for reading!_**

**_ Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!_**

_CES_

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M. Contains language and adult situations.**

Jason was sitting in Sookie's living room. He was upset. His sister even more so.

Sookie had a guest that had come a' callin'. He introduced himself. He had not brought flowers, or candy or even the weather report for the day. He had, of course brought bad news as he stood there on her porch. Mad Queen Mab was shrilling for the half breed that had escaped her realm. Well, yes, Sookie grimaced, she knew just exactly who that was and invited the prince on in.

Albin was a prince of The Fae Realm. But The Realm did not hold his heart. This plane of existence that the humans called Earth, did. He was not kin to these Stackhouses, but he could see their great grandfather, Fintan in them. And he had loved Fintan as his own brother. Loved him more than his brother for they had both been born on the same day, at the same time, under the same double moon, just rising.

Brother and sister, these two were, Finton's heirs. With a heavy heart he watched them. Had they any idea how they were so blessed? Had they any idea how they were so cursed? The war in Fae was spreading to its farthest reaches and all heirs of The Realm were being found and destroyed. Mad Queen Mab wanted to be the only royal in the realm, securing her future by breeding the half breeds under her watchful eyes.

His time in that realm when his voice held any sane reasoning had come to an end. There were no more conversations to be had with the insane queen. All of his talking was now done on a battle field. He was an heir as well and his time in this world would not be much longer. When Mad Queen Mab was on the hunt, she was successful and her prey died slowly and painfully. Once she destroyed all those that she believed threatened her power base in The Realm, she would start searching for those of royal blood on Earth.

His attention rested on the dark male who was sitting and watching. Watching with the eyes of a brujo and this one called Lafayette would from time to time speak to someone who was not physically present. Albin could feel the presence, though, and could feel the warmth the unseen one gave off. He wondered if the brujo could, as well.

It was an interesting trio and in whose company he would not mind dying. But he could not be vested in their fight. He had a much bigger, more insane monarch to see, to.

If he did nothing else, he was going to end his days with the truth on his lips. That, he thought to himself, he owed to Finton, who had saved his life. Finton, who had stood by his side when he had married. Finton with his practical advice and ready smile. Finton, who had loved the humans too much.

It was now his duty and his honor to be the one to tell Finton's heirs, Sookie and Jason, how their parents had died.

When he had finished they all understood that yes, it was Sookie's blood that had been noticed, but not by vampire.

Silence filled the house. The sun was getting ready to set. Vampires would be rising. It was time for him to be going.

There was nothing more he could do here. He had explained that in detail. He had to live to fight another day. As soon as he finished here, he had to take his fairy ass back to the portal and step into his realm and go after Mad Mab, the Queen of Fae and Half Breeds, she had taken to calling herself.

There was no hope to give them. And he would not give them false hope. This was painful but had to be. "If I ward the house, it will bring Mab's insanity straight to you. If I do not she will find you anyway."

"What can we do?" Sookie asked.

"Iron, the juice of lemons…" he shrugged in hopelessness.

"Vampires?" You could hear the hope in her voice.

"They would have to be old and powerful and willing to absorb the energy blast that could bring them the final death.

I am sorry Sookie," his eyes rested on her, "Jason," he sighed as he stood and his eyes watched the male. "Your heritage now screams at Mab for your death. I am so very sorry.

I have heard that she is on the move and I will do my best to find her and end her before she gets to you."

Rising from his chair, he saluted them and then poof, he was gone.

"Fuck-ing worth-lesss fairies!" Lafayette hissed as he snapped his fingers with a wave of his arm in front of his face in disgust. "Sooks you said they was worthless. I just had no fucking idea," he had his fan out and was trying to stir up a breeze. "Tinker Bells and wizards spells, can I get me a shot of tequila and an amen! Just glad we did not offer to fix that worthless Tinker Bell hookah anything to eat." Taking a sip of his tea, he became thoughtful, "I sure did like the way he wore those pants, though," he sighed.

"Oh, sorry sugar," he said turning to the vacant place next to him on the arm of the chair. "You knows how fine it is I think you used to look in thems scrubs. But ya'll just ain't go no ass for me to grab on to on this here earthly plane."

Lafayette said he was talking to Jesus. Jason was happy to let him talk, it helped him with the royal fuck up he had bought into. "I know I should have never believed Hadley," he had his hat in his hands, playing with the brim, trying to come to terms with what he thought he should know. "That it was a vampire that caused Momma and Daddy to drown? Why would a vamp do that was the question I should have been asking myself?" Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked at his sister.

"Well yes," she grimaced, "it was Mab, sending one of her hunters looking for **any** fae blood. He just happened to find mine."

Jason understood only too well what was being said. He was so proud of his sister. There sat Sookie just nodding her head in agreement like this was not news to her. When she asked how to destroy them, her face had been set. He knew about weapons but he did not know how to fight with what was mentioned. Iron, lemons? Really? Did they need those frozen slushy lemonades from Sonic? Would you serve them up or just throw them like a grenade?

Sookie was pissed but not so much with her brother. He had issues and she had issues and apparently all God's children had issues because Russell was still out there and Eric and Bill….well fuck…she had not seen them in several days.

From time to time a short abbreviated text showed up from Eric. Any time he substituted **u** for **you** and used a letter instead of a word, she knew he was in deep issue shit, himself, and was vamp speed texting her on the sly.

Eric was proud of his vocabulary in whatever language he was speaking and he always wrote out and spelled properly the complete word. When he had been cursed, they had spent some fun time every day doing crosswords. He did his in ink and he never made a mistake. She told him he was just showing off when he would work the puzzle in Old Norse.

The short burst messages she was getting made her believe that Eric had some very big trust issues with someone. If Bill had sold Eric out, if she did not survive this, she would stake Bill from the other side of the veil. She'd get Gran to back her up and she'd go after Compton!

Alcide had taken his happy ass back to Jackson and left it there. Yes, his issue was that he was not willing to die for Sookie Stackhouse. So much for Eric glamouring Alcide and telling him to die protecting her. If he was fucking her he might have considered taking her back to Jackson with him.

But staying and laying down his life for her with out the sex? He had determined that when she was sober, that sex was not going to happen and so he drove his truck right on back to daddy.

"No body," she stressed, "needs a daddy's boy." And what the fuck, he had been living with the **V** addict, Debbie Pelt. Just how messed up was that? "There are still probably parts of that bitch in my kitchen! Oops, time to get off that subject, Sookie," taking a breath, she slowly let it out. Her rational mind was back. In all fairness, this was not his fight. It must be nice to go home to parents that love you.

"Can't say as that I do not blame him," she sighed.

Well damn, she had one or two issues of her own. Killing Russell and Mab and any other fairy that thought to get in her way.

"I told you Jason how the fae treated me while I was there. They lied," she stressed as she sat down next to him. "And of course they were not going to tell Hadley the truth. She wanted to run to someplace safe and they sure enough provided that for her. And then they lied to keep her and Hunter there. And then set it up so they could lie to you."

"Vamps are going to be rising Sooks, you, me, we, all three, of us need to make like the Tinker Bell and fly our asses our of here. We need to leave. Now. On paper, this still ain't your house. Russell will come looking for you," Lafayette said. "Jesus says our whammy might work some on the fae and buy us some time but it will just piss off the vamps. If we is gonna die, we don't want to look like no necromancers in the process. That shit will just get ugly in a hurry."

"He's right Sook," Jason sat down next to her. "We need to be someplace else."

The time had come. Finally. A million pounds lifted from her shoulders and for the first time in days she did not feel like she was breathing through straws in her nose. "Don't care Jason. Where ever I go Russell will find me. I am done with running. I have no more powers, I am a burned out light bulb. There is no more Tinker to my Bell. No day walking for Russell, no yummy fae blood for mid night snacks. It is I, just your every day old human, run of the mill, Sookie Stackhouse."

He had really fucked up listening to other folks. It was time to listen to his sister but he was not going to make this easy for her. "Well, he can still kill you, though. Or worse, turn you."

Shrugging, she went to the closet and got the nylon bag that was so big that it covered the closet floor and drug it across the hardwood. "Eric had this delivered," she said as she unzipped it.

Jason's mouth partially came open as he slid to the floor. "I guess he did," he said as he looked in the bag.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," Lafayette was also now engaged as he sat down on the other side of the bag. "Now this is sure 'nuff what La-La wants under his Christmas tree," he smiled as he opened the pistol case and hefted the Glock 9mm. "Well now, would you look at this, our boy bought us the kind with the hundred round mags." He fluttered his eyelashes at Sookie and opened the other five gun cases. "Hookah, look at us, we got us some matching outfits. Why, I think that boy is done gone blind crazy in loves with you," he said pointing his finger at her.

"Whoa momma!" Jason breathed out as he sorted through the arsenal that he was stacking by his feet.

"I've been practicing." Sookie smiled. "As much as I like the shot gun, Eric said we'll need a lot of fire power.

There goes the house," she sighed, "Oh well."

"Well yes ma'am," Lafayette grinned. "but you know your man willl just fix it up for you, again. Now Jesus, he says that this whammy just might work on the vamps." His smile turned to a bit of a frown as he was intently listening.

With a flutter of his hand, his sass was back. "My maaaan," he smiled as he looked up, "he says we probably still gonna piss them off but we just might kill us a few. Ohhh," he chuckled, "Jesus says to 'get some'", as he did a little cha-cha while sitting on his bottom.

"*_I'm in the nude for love_," started singing in Sookie's pocket. Rolling her eyes she said, "Eric's up," as she activated the phone.

"Whoa!" came out of Jason's mouth in a rush.

"B-babbbby girl," Lafayette was eyeing what had to be the newest looking "is that a spy gadget, cause it sure 'nuff looks likes to me, that Bond, James Bond, did sure 'nuff let the Northman get up in his stuff."

Sookie was very matter of fact. She held it in her hand, just as she saw the ladies do on the infomercials and with her other hand she ran her fingers up and down its sleek lines. "It does satellite, can launch missiles, changes channels, can open electronic locks on any bank and also does sexual favors." She added with a wink. "But Eric says I am not to put it in that mode until he can watch."

"That is just not right," Jason looked at his sister, "you should not be saying those kind of words in front of me, Sookie," he tone was dead serious, "that is just not right."

"Sorry Jason," she patted his hand. "I know, what would Gran say?" she sighed.

"I know what she would say," he was very earnest, "she would say that it was just not right."

"Well," she looked down at the screen, "Eric says, **RSN.** That means real soon now, and means, **8-D, **that means evil crazed laughter." Smiling she put the phone down. "He has such a dry sense of humor." Her audience was not laughing.

She was not a sad sack going to her own funeral. Her friend and her brother were not going to paint that picture for her, either. Eric has assured her this was their beginning, not their ending. "Both of you should go now," Their heads were down so she could not see to read what was on their faces. No way was she peeking into their heads. "He does not give a time but…"

Her voice faltered as she watched the two men now sitting on the floor at her feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes. They had "dug in" for lack of a better word. Her brother and her friend were going through the weapons bag and admiring its contents. Fuck Alcide and his family! She had her own, right her with her with no issues!

Kissing each one on the top of the head, they both smiled at her and went back to looking through the bag.

"Would you look a this," Jason smiled. "Silver bullets. They'll slow down and even kill a vamp if you hit them in the heart."

"Mmmmm-hmmmm," Lafayette grinned, "we gots us some fairy killing boxes of iron bullets here." Sitting up he looked at Sookie. "I needs to know, what is the dress for tonight's battle and does my eye shadow needs to be touched up? What does you think, hookah, lipstick or gloss?"

"I really like that cowboy hat you were wearing the other day. The one with the rhinestone star on the front," Sookie was thoughtful.

"Listen hookah, I onlys wears that with the chaps. Dos you think tonight is a chaps, event?" His eyes went from Sookie to Jason back to Sookie. "Or is we all Rambo or military in their face? I needs to know. Dressing for the occasion is everything. Gives you confidence, just like the perfect shade of red lipstick."

"No, I think chaps might be a bit over the top," she replied. "You know, we want to keep this as low key as possible. And I like the idea of a uniform. We do not want to draw a lot of attention to ourselves or draw this out. Kill them quick and dirty and then be watching Buffy re-runs by midnight. I bought some **Crunch N Much** today, the kind with peanuts, just for the occasion."

"I hears that! La La is like'n your plan baby girl."

Sookie and Lafayette sat looking at each other. She touched her finger to her tongue and then used it to straighten out her friend's eyebrow. "Oh, how about that purple turban with the matching cross your heart top?"

"Oh," his eyes got big, "with those mothah linen draw string pants."

Sookie was shaking her head. "Maybe not those. You have to be thinking about blood. That light linen, you will never get the blood stains out. Does not matter how long your soak them in club soda. I speak from experience."

"Good point," he was very thoughtful as he nodded in agreement. "That leaves those skinny ass black jeans." His face broke into a smile.

"My man is giving me those bed room, come on, eyes, and La La likes it. That," his smile lingered on only someone he could see, "that is Jesus favorite."

"Then purple it is," Sookie smiled. "I have a purple top and Jason, I have a purple t-shirt that I think will fit you."

.

They were cleaning up the kitchen after dinner.

It was full dark and quiet and peaceful as Lafayette made coffee.

"Sook, how is it that you are so calm about this," Jason asked as he field stripped another pistol, cleaned it and put it back together.

"Because Eric said it was going to be okay."

It was with the surety that she said it. Like God himself had sat her down and told her not to worry and that they were going to be victorious. Both men stopped what they were doing and shared a common thought. She loved the tall, blond vampire. She had cared for Compton. But what she felt for Eric, that was nothing like this.

Lafayette knew that Billy Boy had broken her heart. Eric might be a fucking terrifying, scary assed vampire but the big blond was true to his word. He knew that from experience. His blood had curdled while he had sat chained and tortured in that basement. If the Northman said he was going to eat you, then he would. "Lord has mercy and thanks you Jesus!" He shouted silently. He still wore one or two of those La La-is-the-fucking-buffet scars.

But Sooks put a whole different spin on that vamp's world. He knew that first hand as well. Whatever Sookie cared for…Eric…well…having Eric inside his head was daunting and at times down right menacing, but La La was still here and alive and spreading his La La cheer in this cheerless fucked up red neck world whenever he could.

For whatever reason, Eric cared enough about her to tell the local Were to die protecting her and keep his hands to his fucking self…well…that just speaks to the character of the man. "The wolf hauled ass, I bets he is part Tinker Bell, himself. But, the Northman…he is walking in here tonight expecting his Bell of the Tinker to be locked and loaded. Sooks will kill who ever threatens him. Eric would die to protect her," he mused to Jesus.

"_You better believe he would_," Jesus smiled at him. _"He has got it bad. Just the way I have it bad for you."_

Lafayette let Jesus' eyes pierce his soul.

After several long minutes his Latin lover winked and gave him a smile. "_Ohhh, you made the coffee the way I like it. Strong, black, with just a taste of spice."_

"Anythings for you, lover boy," Lafayette gave him a shy smile and got the pecan pie from the fridge.

.

"Lafayette," Jason sat back from the table, "that pie was delicious. And did you put something in the coffee? It tastes…just a little sweet."

Winking at Jason, he sashayed himself back over to the coffee pot and was poetry in motion as he wiped down the counter. "That," he snapped his fingers while he did a big wave, "is my special, special. It keeps the boys coming back around for more of La La," as he did a little wiggle dance.

"*_I'm in the nude for love_," was once more playing in Sookie's pocket. **10**, **: -) = , BGWM**.

"Okay, I get that he means at ten. I don't get these other two?" When she passed the phone to Jason he just shrugged.

"Lafayette?" she watched him as he gave a smirk and handed the phone back. "Give!" she hissed at him.

"This symbol here," he pointed, very serious, "is just a man with a beard. These letters stands for be gentle with me."

Brother and sister sat there for the longest time. Jason got up and went to the bathroom. "Innocents when it comes to on line dating and fucking," he rolled his eyes. "A man, Sooks," he eyes her, "with a beard." His voice was very pointed when he looked down her body a bit. "Maybe the man does not really have a beard, maybe he only has one when he is with his lady friend…?" He could see understanding replacing the confusion. "Followed by be gentle with me.

That Northman is one nasssssty, assssssed, fucker. And funny. Be gentle with me," he smirked.

"Don't you be showing him no gentle," he eyed her. "You are to keep in mind what he did to your roomie and you makes him sufffffer! He is not ever to grow a beard," he gave Sookie the roomie once over. "Or let you trim his hair, or any other personal grooming for him, you hear me hookah!"

Sookie gave him a nasty assed grin. Smiling at her, he just shook his head and then his finger as he rolled his eyes. "He is to suffer!" he mouthed one last time.

Right, like she was giving that up! But she would get even! "*_I'm in the nude for love,"_ she sang under her breath and he could see her plotting her revenge. "Thank you Lafayette, for clarifying that situation for me. Mr. Northman and I we shall be having words about this."

"Mmm-hmmm, I am thinking you will be having words all right, we'll all hear them but won't be able to understand anything other than, 'O, Eric!' shakin' the walls and crackin' the plaster." He fluttered his eye lashes, again. "Little Miss Tink, he will be ringing your bell all fuck'n night," he said with conviction.

Her grin got bigger as she got up and refilled her cup. Going back to the table, she took the phone and went to her directory.

"Time to make some phone calls, Pam is going to want to know, and Sam, maybe." Sookie said as she took a sip of coffee and then started tapping on the phone.

Jason came back in and stopped off at the fridge for another piece of pie and then came back to the table. "Sook," Jason, put his hand on top of hers before she could complete dialing. "How do you know that everything is going to turn out all right, tonight?"

Looking up at him she smiled, "Eric said Godric told him so."

_***I'm in the Mood for Love.**_ _**Jimmy McHugh music, lyrics, Dorothy Fields**_


	2. Chapter 2

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 2

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 2**

Both men eyed the woman who was cheerily going about her task.

"You mean, Godric," Jason felt his heart lurch, "Godric, Eric's maker? FoTS blew up his house and, and you stayed with him when he met the sun in Dallas? You mean finally dead Godric?"

Sookie thought that she maybe heard just a bit of panic in her brother's voice. Time to stop that shit right now! "You have met Godric so what is your point, Jason?" She stopped texting and took her eyes off the screen. "I can tell you are trying to make one."

Whoa! There was the hard ass Sook! Well, okay, his positive A game was back. "Nothing, just making sure that there was not another Godric running around," he said with a sure nod of the head as he went back to cleaning another pistol.

Her eyes went to Lafayette.

"Don't be battin' your pretty brown eyes at me," he said with authority. "I can finally see and talk to Jesus and I am doing it. I do not give me a royal mothah fuckah who believes me and who does not. My mannn," he slid on the word and looking over by the coffee pot he smiled, "he is here with me. And he is always just far enoughs away and is standn' just so…" he winked as Jesus, "that I gets me the very best view."

His focus was now back on his group of pecan pie eating vigilantes.

"I have not had the pleasure of meetin' yo Mr. Godric, but from what you tells me," he pointed his finger at Sookie, "I am willin' to believes that we are celebratin' this v-i-c-t-o-r-y right now! Thanks you Jesus!" he shouted raising both hands. Then he was dead serious again. "And we are celebrating by having another piece of pie."

"Yes," Sookie gave a small smile. "I could do with some more pie. What a fine idea," she said, pushing her plate towards the master pecan pie baker. "Lafayette, never thought I would say this, but it's better than Gran's."

"Yo Gran was a good woman, Miss Sooks, and I do not wish to speak ill of the dead, but you is right. Your Gran used to come to Merlotte's just to eat my pie."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow.

Both Jason and Lafayette were nodding their heads yes, the look of conviction on their faces.

"Wow, I did not know that," she watched as he carefully wedged out another piece. "I am glad we are celebrating our victory in advance. I get two pieces of your pecan pie because it was Eric listening to the after life Godric and deciding not to end Russell is how we arrived at this point and time and two pieces of pie."

"Say what?" Jason asked as took another bite and then wanted ice cream to go on top.

"Godric appeared to Eric when he had Russell in silver. Godric told Eric that he was now at peace."

Sookie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Eric was so pissed at Russell for slaughtering his human family and then for going after me that he decided that Russell was to have no peace. Just torment and insanity as he laid buried in that cement."

Lafayette was nodding his head in agreement. "That would be our Mr. Norths Man. You wrongs his pretty boy blond ass and he is going to be wrongin' you the rest of your mo fo'n days."

"So," Jason go up and got ice cream out of the freezer to put on his pie. "So, is there no Hell?"

Shrugging, Sookie passed her plate to Jason. "I want a small scoop," she said as she thought about that. "That is not what Godric said. Only that he was at peace. If we were to ask Hitler the question how he found the after life, I don't know that he would say the same thing.

Lafayette, Jesus got anything to say about that?"

"No Miss Sooks," he eyed the ice cream then said, "Fuck those skinny ass black jeans, you got vanilla bean vanilla. I needs me a scoop of that."

Lafayette's attention was some place else. Clearly, he was listening to Jesus.

"Jesus says that…that he can only talk about what is important to my well being and that him being with me is important to that. Well," he looked exasperated, "true dat!

And that," he bowed from the waist down, "that my spiritual path is my own to walk and that I am responsible for my own decisions. Judgment Day, he says, it is a come 'n. But he also says that he has seen the women of his family that has gone on but not that crazy psycho fuck, his abuelo."

"So," Sookie ate a pecan off her pie and had a bit of a smile, "who is to say?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," Jason sat up a little straighter. "I understand that."

All three smiled as they ate their ice cream in comfortable silence.

Sookie collected the dirty plates and forks. "Deep dark is coming on," she poured more coffee, "the time is now seven o'clock. Time to rock 'n roll. That gives us about three hours. Jason, many thanks for loading the fae bullets and also those for the vamps."

"Not a problem," he smiled, "things can get confusing when in the heat of battle so I painted the barrel of the vamps pistol with your red nail polish so we can tell them apart. You know, red for blood and vamps drink blood..." He was biting on his lower lip as he raised his eyes to his sister. "I thought that was a good connection, one we could all remember."

Jason was looking for some affirmation. Her brother was beginning to realize that there should have been more studying and less jock and girls. Sookie could give him some positive feed back. "That was good thinking."

Smiling at her he continued, "Sorry Sis, but I used most of the bottle. I'll buy you another."

The smile on her face reached her eyes. Her brother had grown up the year she had been gone. Her being gone had broken his heart, he said. But it had also done him a world of good.

"But," Jason hefted the Glock, "a slug to the heart is a slug to the heart. So if you run out of silver clips on the vamps and Russell's Weres, the lead ones will cut them in half just as easily. So don't hesitate to grab another pistol."

Ohh, that baby boy had himself some good advice! Lafayette liked being family. As fucked up as his was, he still loved them.

"My momma," he began, and Sookie and Jason both stopped looking around and focused on him, "is a fucking conduit to the ethereal realm. Was there one good reason she waits until my Jesus is passed on to tell me that?

When I was growing up and borrowing her lip stick I wishes she would have sat down with me and told my gay ass shit. Like, Wal-Mart is never going to carry Jimmy Choo's and I can not wear orange with that shade of red and your family is your fuck'n family and you loves them the best you can. And oh, by the way, if yo ass sees your Auntie Martha, please do not comment on that fuck'n awful suit we buried her in." He was shaking his head. "Now that," he stressed, "is some useful shit that I would have loves to known."

Sookie put her arms around him and hugged him.

"And, and that hookah, Tara…," he felt his heart tug at him as Sookie tightened her grip. "Well fuck. If she keeps her ass out of the sun, she just might be around for me to love until I am sure 'nuff done here.

And then there is you, Ms. Sooks," he sighed as he pushed the hair back from her face. "You done and brings a whole different fucked up into the equation of family," he smiled as he kissed her on the nose. "Now you knows I was right calling yous the angel of death. Lord has mercy baby girl," he grinned. "Tonight you is gonna be making it rain down fire and brimstone. When we get this party started, in less than ten seconds you is gonna brand someones with a hundred rounds of hot silver. With clip in and clip out, in three seconds you will be up in those mo fo's faces again with your deadly force. And I," he hugged her, "and I helped," he laid on with a thick Louisiana accent.

There was no way he could, loose, tonight. If he did not survive the night of vamps, Weres and Faes, he was the big I-done-won-the-lottery winner. His Jesus was right here with him. His boy would be there with him when he left this body. Then, he smiled at Jesus and gave him a wink, why, they would be together forever.

Sookie was letting Lafayette have his private moments and then giving him one more big squeeze, she let him go.

They all needed a little time to get their head on straight and do a little praying. He called her the angel of death. "Damn fucking straight," she smiled to herself.

Quiet time was over. Time to get started.

"Albin seemed very sure Mab was showing her nasty ass around here, tonight. The Fae don't want to be vamp snacks so they won't show up until after we kill the vamps. So let's stash our pistols and shells." She was looking around the room as she continued talking.

"Russell likes to think of himself as a gentleman so he will knock at the front door and make an entrance." Sookie was checking the cushions on the couch. "We will walk them inside and I will tell him my sob story. We will then cower appropriately and I will spit and hiss when needed. He is going to expect that," she plumped up the cushions, "and we shall see what he has to say. If we like it, we'll all sit down and chat."

Eyeing the line of the couch one more time, she continued on. "I think us cowering on the couch might work. If he's a pain in the ass, then we'll blast him where he stands all though Eric says he wants to take him out."

Turning to look at her, Jason had questions. "I, I thought you said Russell was stronger than Eric, like three times as strong and three times faster."

Her voice was full of confidence when she replied, "Yes, that's right, but Eric says he's got this. So, as long as Russell minds his p's and q's, we'll let Eric end Russell. But, he gives me any sass, his ass is mine. So let's start thinking along those lines of the best place to put our weapons and lines of fire. We do not want to be shooting each other. And while we are looking, be thinking about the cameras, as well."

They were all actively checking out the living room and discussing what the clue would be to open fire.

As they were working their way through the room, Jason picked up the electronics box.

Smiling, Sookie came over and peeked inside. "Eric said in his note to place the spy cameras all over the room. He said when the moment came for him to talk to a camera, I was just to stand under it and he would know which direction to look."

.

.

It was about an hour until sundown and Eric was awake. With a smile on his lips, he felt like whistling. He was going home!

For the past two weeks, which was time he would never get back, he had been rising early and had been thinking about his Sookie, that was very, very, pleasant; Pamela and the fact that he was now a grandfather, that was a shocker; the fucking Authority and how he was going to shove a vampire bible up each of their asses and then set it on fire; how much he was going to enjoy ending Russell, his smile got bigger; how long he was going to keep Bill alive before he finally finished him off, his fangs popped out; and Lilith.

It was all about strategy. He had been playing a version of chess while Russell was still living in a cave and fucking his wolves. If you wanted to win, you had to think strategy at all times. That sometimes got him in trouble with Sookie…he allowed himself a chuckle. Fuck, he was always in trouble with Sookie...

But they were both still alive and he was very, very good at thinking strategy.

Lilith. For the past two weeks he had continued to throw his considerable brain power behind that thought. He replayed the scene at the restaurant. The drop of blood. The way she grew from that drop of blood and then shimmered into nothing reminded him of a jinni daemon. Complete with the bottle to house her in and control her with.

When she appeared in that restaurant, he had several revelations. She could not speak and the hideous noise she made had just enhanced their feeding frenzy. It made him think of a maenad in younger packaging. And her ethnic origin was interesting.

Which brought him to their bible. That thing had been made in God's image? Humans had beautiful voices. Their God liked to listen to that horrible screech?

Under **Northman** he put a tally mark. So that was one point for him. If she was created by God and was so important to him, he reasoned, how was it that Godric had been able to talk to him and over ride her screaming and snap him out of it?

Maybe that made two tally marks under **Northman. **

If you applied a logical thought to the situation you came up with some interesting facts. A divided house can not stand. Therefore, God would always stand with God. Therefore, what Godric had done was impossible. Unless of course, Lilith was not from God and someone had brought in a jinn.

"Well my my," he grinned as he moved around on the bed, "who would be familiar with a jinn?" he smirked. "Well, Salome for starters." That put a whole new spin on things. "Fucking politics," he hissed.

Some one, probably Salome, must have taken the jinn's bottle with them the night they had tasted the blood and uncorked it in the restaurant.

Which caused him to reason, "What happens if you break the bottle?"

One more something to amuse his brain with, but first things first.

The humans had arrived for dinner tonight, he could smell them.

.

After rising and they had all fed, Salome gave the order that there was a helicopter waiting for them and that they were leaving for Bon Temps. Nora and Salome both were watching him to see what his reaction would be.

"Bill, Bill, Bill," he thought silently to himself. "You told them that you lived across the cemetery from Sookie because you were ordered to do so by Sophie-Anne. That your job was to recruit Sookie. That is why you spent time with her.

And you told them that I found her fascinating. I sincerely hope you find peace in the next life because I am going to end your life in this one."

.

Eric was watching the night sky as the chopper ate up the miles between New Orleans and Bon Temps. It had been a hell of a past two weeks. A Jinni. That made sense. He had been wrong when he had told Bill that in the sacred horn was vampire blood and they were vampires and what harm could it do. Well fuck. What did he know about drinking a Jinn? Nothing. It was date rape, but on what level?

The taste had been of really old blood and tinged with something perverse. Lilith was suppose to be about mercy and eating humans. That night in the restaurant, there had been a bit of a squabble over the children. Apparently Lilith, the Jinn, considered them a delicacy. He clamped down on that emotion. He could still see his dead baby sister that Russell had ordered his wolves to kill.

Lilith's mantra was to drain the humans. This explained the vampires they had drained right along with the humans? Coming back after that first night of tasting Lilith's blood, they had tortured several and drained vampires who did not believe in main streaming and were blood died Sanguinistas.

Well, who did not see this coming…same tune, different fuckers driving the bus. Lilith! Fucking bible thumpers! It was just as he thought. Politics…never ending bullshit and oh, we are going to wrap it in Lilith. Bow down and kiss my ass. And Salome had let the jenni out of the bottle. Literally. There went the fucking status quo. Fucking bitch!

Eric's thoughts drifted to the finally dead, Authority. Roman had been a powerhouse when it had come to maintaining the status quo. He preached it: Vampires need humans. Humans do not need vampires. Act accordingly.

Sadly, Eric, allowed his mind to drift, Roman did not understand when you rule absolutely and are looking for a traitor, start with your bed partner. There was more of that _mind trap_ the old ones lived in. Did he never consider that his Salome could really be a Jezebel? Too fucking late for Roman to connect those dots. He could learn from Roman's mistakes, though.

Eric looked over at his sister. Nora wore the same name. Lying, fucking, Jezebel.

Had Roman known the truth about the Jinn? Or had there been a switch? Salome loved Nora. He wondered if Salome told Nora about Lilith's real persona. He was sure the answer to that was yes.

Allowing his eyes to drift around the cabin, they settled on his maker.

Godric seemed content to look out at the night sky and would occasionally turn to him and smile. It was comforting to be able to look at his maker. It put everything in perspective. A house divided can not stand. He knew this to be true. Lilith was not from God but his maker, was, and had been sent back to him.

It would not do to get lost in a philosophical debate with himself about life, un-death and apparently there was now God. Eric went back to his thoughts. Salome was not much of a strategist when it came to dealing with humans. As old as Russell was, he was not much of one either.

Gritting his teeth, he put in his ear buds and dialed up his music. If he heard "Bygones!" one more time out of the little fucker Edgington's mouth, he was going to rip his tongue out through his throat.

"Fuck bygones!" Eric thought. "Russell is working his own agenda. I can see it in his insane eyes. Forgive me for staking Talbot, I do not think so. He thinks he can crucify me and leave me out in the sun for his weres to eat. Enjoy that thought, you little fucker."

He felt his anger rising. That would not do.

"Northman," he chided himself, "Peace out," as Molly was so fond of saying.

Those of great importance were over in one section pow-wowing, speaking as if they knew the future. Russell and Salome took a lot of things for granted because they were old. Their age played against them. Because of their age, they were stronger and they also thought they were smarter. In all instances, that was not necessarily true. Older just meant you were more set in your ways. Something he, himself, was guilty of from time to time. That shit could get you staked. When possible, think outside the vampire box. Think like a human.

_Eric was glad he had done that the night of the great revel._

_After that first taste of Lilith's blood, they had gone out into the streets of New Orleans, terrorizing those they encountered._

_When they had drained that wedding party, Godric's appearance had brought him back to his rightful mind and he stepped in and took command._

_Dispassionately he had evaluated the scene. Humans stacked everywhere. Blood everywhere. It was going to take a very hot fire. He could smell the gas from the stoves in the kitchen. That would have to do. Gone were the days they could cover up their frenzied feeding habits and call it the plague._

_He had asked for Salome's phone and made the call. Damage control had been spun up and out._

_When the cleaners had arrived, they had returned to headquarters and their jovial mood was soon dampened._

_There was a news file waiting for them to watch. Apparently there were dozens of vigilante groups through out the South that had that evening brought the final death by shooting vampires and had inflicted a lot of damage. Vampire owned buildings, homes and businesses lit up the night with fiery orange and red infernos on the wide screen._

_Then it was the local news. Reporters were still at the scene of the fire._

_"It had been party night out in the streets of New Orleans" they began their broadcast, "and it ended in tragedy." _

If they had gotten caught, they would still be reeling from that tragedy. A witch hunt for vamps would be under way this very minute.

_Several dozen vampires and been put to work and several dozen humans were glamoured to tell the police that they had tried to crash the bridal party by coming in the exit doors with their conga lines. That they had grabbed food and drink. That the restaurant had thrown them out and when they had come back to try, again, the restaurant had locked the doors._

_The news reported that when the fire started, the emergency exits that were to always be unlocked were key locked. The firemen had to take the door down with an ax._

_"It is against the fire code to lock those doors," the fire marshal kept repeating as he shook his head at the camera._

_It was Eric's experience with Fangtasia that gave a plausible explanation to the story of why the doors would be locked and they had burned in the fire. Think like a human and live another day. No one in this crowd understood that. The Reverend Steve Newlin, Eric rolled his eyes beneath his closed lids, who had been turned by Roman, took the approach he had been vampire for ever. Human what? clearly vibrated through him._

_"It was a good thing Eric had acted so quickly," Salome had said repeatedly as they watched the news._

_"_Yes, good for Eric," he let that smirk drift through him as he felt the vibrations of the rotors.

He would have been lying if he would have said he was not pleased about angry villagers in the streets with wooden pitch forks. Apparently, after a night of humans in revolt, it gave the Sanguinistas pause and were not quite so ready to go public with their demands or their vampire actions.

_Russell had, of course, pouted about his not getting to take over the air waves but Salome had just raised her hand and said no._

_With the rest of that dark, Eric had watched her walk back and forth, her paces saying that she was caught in the web of her own deceit._

_Eric knew about gold digging whores. Salome's life was never going to be the same without Roman. Humans in revolt did sorta present a new problem and apparently one she had not been counting on so soon. She was going to have to actually work to be successful instead of just spreading her legs. If she could not carry this forward, she was going to go back to just spreading her legs for whoever pushed her out of the way or ended her._

That was the thing about power. It might be easy to grasp but then you had to maintain it. And there was always someone looking to take your place. Eric knew that for a fact. That was why he was happy being Sheriff. One or two had wanted his job and he had ended them quietly. He could manage a couple of fuckers wanting to bring him the final death, it was different when there was a committee who had access to commandos gunning for you.

_Yes, that morning, before going to ground, he had been a hero. And all the ladies loved a hero. He had sensed Nora watching him watch Salome and she was jealous. His had let his eyes continue to follow Salome while she paced until Nora had sat down next to him and physically turned his head to face her._

_Oh, conflicting messages! Well what fun! Salome had looked at Nora with just a bit of heat and Nora had flashed her eyes right back._

_Nora's attention had focused back on him and she had wanted to talk about the victory that the Sanguinistas had achieved. Eric had listened to her vampire is superior to human declarations without much enthusiasm. When she had finally asked him why he could not rejoice with her, he had said that,_

_"This is not what Godric wanted for us."_

_"Do not," she had wiped the bloody tears from her eyes, "ever again speak to me about that abomination."_

And so he had not.

For the past two weeks, from time to time, he would see Godric look at Nora with sad eyes. Then his maker would look at him with joy.

"Eric," Bill's voice interrupted his musical reverie. Sookie's list was still playing. "We need your phone."

"Oh, of course," he replied as he pulled it from his jacket pocket and pulled out the ear buds. They were still playing that game. At any time, they pulled his phone and checked it for messages. Being a hero had only last until that sunrise. Then he had gone back to being a guest. "Still having an issue with trust," Eric chuckled to himself.

Poor Bill. He always looked so frustrated when he scrolled through his phone. The only things they found out from his phone was his fascination with the Weather Channel and an occasional text to his tailor, his day man and answering a question for Pamela about the bar. Anything going to Sookie, Godric wiped clean. His maker had talents in true death he did not have in un death.

His maker turned from the window and went and sat down on top of Compton's lap. It was with great amusement on Godric's face as he watched Bill scroll through his child's information.

Eric watched with disinterest. Well that just confirmed what he knew. Billy Boy was the worst type of traitor. For the past two weeks Eric had caught just snippets of conversation amongst Kibwe and Russell pertaining to, he knew, Sookie. They discussed recent things in her life.

They discussed things only a female would notice. That she was wearing a new nail polish. Eric knew it was OPI _I Am Really Not a Waitress_ red. When his Sookie saw that, she had cracked up laughing and had to buy it.

And she had purchased a new lip gloss. Which he also knew was made by bare Minerals called _Sprinkles_. It was a nude color and when she wore it her perfect pink lips looked like they were covered in glittery, fairy sparkles. It made him hard thinking about her red nails digging into his back and him licking every tiny bit of glitter off her lips and re depositing it on perhaps another set of lips.

Godric looked at him and winked. Eric winked back.

"Why Eric," Bill drew back in his seat, "are you flirting with me?"

"No, Bill, just admiring my maker."

"You began talking to Godric when this started. Now it is going to end and you are still talking to Godric." You could hear the amusement in his voice. "Insanity, Eric, does not become you. However, I think I will keep your phone."

"Please do," Eric replied as he turned to watch the night sky. Compton was a fucking cheap assed, gold digging whore to the end. He had been counting on that. The phone was finger print activated. If anyone besides him tried to power it up, ka boom! There was just enough plas-teek built into the hard cover to remove the top part of your body. No collateral damage but it would turn Billy Boy's head and other upper body parts to soup and that would turn the rest of his body into a goo spot.

Their never ending bullshit had made the helicopter ride excruciatingly painful. He was glad the ride was almost over. The best part was that his Sookie was there waiting for him…and then of course, the killing.

The closer they got to Hummingbird Lane, the more arrogant Compton became. When he had snipped at Molly, Salome had grabbed him by the jaw and told him to behave himself.

To re affirm his importance, Bill took out his phone and called Jessica to tell her he was in bound.

Eric stretched out his legs and closed his eyes. There was a spy amongst the home camp and her name was Jessica. Eric sincerely hoped that Bill and his child were living large. Because before the Buffy re-runs started at midnight, they were both going to be goo spots, hopefully not on Sookie's just re finished floors. His lover would have things to say about that. None of it good…

Speaking of spies, there was his girl, Molly, over there working away on her Mac. More than just your typical twenty one forever techno. She was a vampire with a past. A Fae past. Apparently she had offered it up for the home team, The Fae of the Earthly Realm, and now lived the vampire life. Somewhere, she was streaming live from the Authority's secret hide out to her buds in the land of Fae. Sweet!

_Good golly Miss Molly! During their jail time, knowing that they were being recorded, Molly had been on a roll and had introduced the topic of their human lives. They had chatted briefly and made polite conversation. She smiled while she talked about the women who had influenced her life. When she had told him she had a grand mother named Sookie, if it was possible to have dropped his fangs out on the floor, he would have._

_"Oh yes," she had smiled in her constant upbeat mode, which he now recognized as fairy, "that name in our clan goes way back," and she threw her arm over her head just exactly like his Sookie did. "Practically to the beginning of time," her grin had gotten bigger._

_He had gotten the message and smiled back and said he knew someone by that name, and then moved on. Apparently that name was a Fae thing. No wonder it had no history on earth. Well look, not only was he ending Russell, Bill, and this crew, but he would have an interesting tid-bit of news to share with his lover about her name. That, would earn him something very nice. Hmm, he was going to think about what he wanted to trade her for that piece of information._

_Miss Molly had spent all of two nights locked up beside him. Both of them being held because of crimes against vampires' beliefs._

"_Because of what?" he had spit out at his interrogation in disbelief. "If I could shit my pants at the ridiculousness of that statement, I would."_

_They released Eric first thing on the third evening and the council told him to stop being so stand offish, pig headed and put his beliefs in the politics of Lilith._

_Russell had had the audacity to look at him, with his hand over his heart and say, "Eric, there is no I in T-E-A-M. Stop the fuck with your selfish ways and be a team player. Bygones!"_

_Right after his debriefing, they released Molly. After all, she was the techno wizard. Headquarters could not run without her. Some one had seriously fucked up the security system trying to change the background color on a monitor._

_Miss Molly knew all the codes for everything electronic in the place and then she knew a few that no one else knew about. Little Miss Techno had made sure she had job security._

_That third night she had been brought back before them. Since Eric had been cleared but not trusted, he was allowed to sit in._

"_I believe in main streaming," she told them, "because I like to go to movies. I like having the latest, fastest electronics out there. I want a million apps for my phone. And when I get a million, I am going to want two million. I like reading books on my e-reader. These are things that humans provide. I do not have a problem sharing this planet with them."_

_That had brought out a heated debate while she sat there and adjusted the temperature of the water in the fountains on her Mac because Salome said they were not warm, enough. If the water was too cold, the harmonics of the splashing water were off._

_Russell had pouted and stomped his foot. "Well, she should at least have to wear the Sanguinistas' pin."_

_"We will get her one, and one for Sheriff Northman as well," Salome had smiled at him as she said his name and they moved on to another subject._

Fuck-ing politics! Well, at least it was bringing him home to his Sookie.

Having Godric's presence with him had brought him inner peace during those two weeks and Molly became his source to his outer piece, as in the outside world. He gave her his contacts and account numbers and she moved the money around and bought the goods and had them delivered.

"_I owe you," he had said to her. "There is a lot of money in your future."_

_She had smiled and said, "Oh, I know. I have the access codes to all their accounts!"_

Good golly Miss Molly. She had been worth the two weeks.

Eric could see the lights to Bill's mansion and he heard Bill say into the mic "Light me up"

That was the funniest thing Bill had said since Eric had known him. He what, thought he was some aviator hero? "Oh Billy," he laughed silently, "just you wait. We are going to light you up. Like the fucking 4th of July!"

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 3

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 3**

Arlene had thought long and hard about this. Her life was not complete without Terry. She had prayed and cried and talked to her momma, the goddess, God, Jesus, her self in the mirror and whoever else wanted to listen.

When she found herself in the library looking at self help books and asking the librarian which one did she recommend she knew that what she needed was not in a book.

That afternoon when she went to work, she had stopped Lafayette. She gave him the condensed version and that she had asked Terry to leave and she asked him to ask Jesus what he thought about her situation.

Lafayette had given her the best advice she had ever received. It was not with words, it was the look on his face. It was pain and sorrow etched there.

That was when she stopped Holly and it all rushed out of her. "You helped me with the pregnancy with Mikey. I trust you. I have got to do somethin'. Terry is the best man I know. He is my husband. I miss him so much I feel like I walking under water and can't breathe. Please help me. I need to know…" she shrugged and fought back the tears, "I just need to know anything…"

Holly knew this was coming. Arlene was on the down hill slide. Her friend could not afford to be on the down hill slide. That could lead you to drinking and she had babies to see to and love.

"We both get off at seven," Holly said as she held her hand, trying to calm her. "Feed the kids and you just come on."

"I'll get somebody at the house to watch the kids," Arlene hugged her. "And if no one will I'm bringing them. That okay?"

"Babies have positive energy," Holly smiled, "they are always welcome."

.

Holly was lighting candles when she heard the door. Sam had gotten the rental she and her boys had lived in back up and livable and they had moved back in. Taking several deep breathes, she centered herself.

Opening the door, there stood Arlene.

"Thank you so much for having me and doing this for me and for…" her voice caught. "I don't have a whole lot of time," she was weeping.

"Andy is watching the kids for me so…" she pushed the tears from her eyes, "so…so…just thank you," she sobbed as she wrapped Holly in her arms.

"It is fine," Holly hugged her back and then taking her hand, she walked her inside. "Come on in, I've got everything ready. I've already salted the perimeter so nothing will bother us. I swept with my sage broom and I've centered the room with a sage Smudge Stick and to keep it centered I've got a sage candle going. I made it myself so I know it's the real deal."

"I would like to pay you for all of this," Arlene began as she took bills from her jean jacket.

"Absolutely not," Holly shook her head. "But, Arlene, you need to know that I have the ability to let you know answers to your questions."

"I need answers," she replied.

"Okay," she smiled. "Now, you're pressed on time so let's get started," Holly led her into the room.

"I've made us a pot of sage tea and we are going to have a little of that," as Holly pulled out the chair for her from under the table and then stepped over to the kitchen counter, "and I'm going to put just a tiny bit of sugar in it. Helps with the rawness of the taste."

"Okay," Arlene said as she watched her friend. "I brought pencil and paper to take notes, with. That okay?" as she hauled those out of her pocket. "I'm just afraid I might forget something important."

"That is not a problem and a very good idea. Sometimes women get distracted with kids and everything that goes along with that," she rolled her eyes. She sat both cups on the table. "Not like we would know anything about that," she snickered. "But we got quiet here tonight. They boys are gone with their no good daddy on a float fishing trip for a couple of days.

Probably actually teaching them how to make moon shine…" her voice was flat with a hint of disgust, "oh well," she shrugged and then smiled. "We got all the privacy we need so just tell me what is on your mind."

They both took a sip and made a face and then Arlene started.

"I just need to know where he is," Arlene said to Holly. "here," she patted her chest, "in his heart. Can you check, can you see if he is all right? Terry left here with Patrick Devins. Is he still with him, can you tell you?

I guess I want to know if they are," there was a small shake of her head, her eyes filled with tears, "still alive."

"You keep asking me literal questions, Arlene," Holly whispered. "Please don't. Just ask me general things.

Girl, this is my gift. I can run the Tarot and it will give me answers. You just make sure **you** want those answers."

Arlene had her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes closed, making rapid movements with her head indicating that yes she wanted to know.

"Okay," Holly took a big deep breathe and then let it out. "I do not run my cards in anyone's idea of a traditional wheel or split. I do my own thing. That allows me to multi task. You good with that?" Her eyes and voice both earnest.

"What ever you say," Arlene opened her eyes and watched as Holly shuffled the deck.

"How much time do you have?" Holly said as she put the deck down and took both of Arlene's hands in hers and said, "Breath with me," as she coached her in taking slow, deep breathes.

"Took me fifteen to get here and I told Andy I'd be back in an hour. So, thirty I guess."

"It is nine fifteen now," Holly checked her watch, "so thirty for the read and then time to get you home. That does not give us enough time to run the deck. So, you pick a number that is special to you and we'll work with that."

Arlene looked lost. "I, I don't really have a special number."

"How about a birthday for one of the kids or yours or Terry's?" Holly looked hopeful.

"Well, I wouldn't know which one to pick," she sighed, "all three of the kids are special and I, I think Terry just hung the moon," she bit her bottom lip and tried not to cry.

"Oh sugar," Holly squeezed her hands, "I know Terry thinks the same thing about you."

"Sure 'nuff he does," she smiled through her tears. "He calls us the Bellefleur Cinq."

"Cinq?" Holly asked.

"Five," she grinned. "That is the only French I know. Terry keeps wanting to teach me a bit more but I fall asleep before we get rolling with that."

"I can understand that," Holly grinned.

"I think we should use the number five," Arlene said with assurance. "Five is our family. Let's go with that."

"Then five it is," Holly let go of her hands and picked up the deck and started to shuffle. "What else do you want from tonight?" Holly asked as she went through and touched each card.

"What I want every night and day," she said, "I want him back, I want this fixed, I want my husband and my kids' daddy. I want this curse gone."

Wiping her eyes she continued. "I know I have made mistakes and that at times I have been my own version of white trash but I have grown," her voice cracked, "and I like how I feel and who I am when I am with him and my heart is breaking and I want him back…I deserve to be loved," there was pain in her voice. "And so does Terry."

"Well, all right now," Holly smiled. "I see your fightn' spirit is back. That is good so we are going to take a bit of a different approach. You are the love of his life. He is the love of yours."

Arlene nodded yes.

"Then, I'm going to let you fix this."

"I'm not a witch or wicca or…." Arlene looked lost, "most days not a very good Christian…"

"Honey," Holly took her hands, "we are women. We deal with the shit that comes to us. Most of the time it is not even our shit. But there you have it, we clean it up anyway. That is what women do. Because we are women, we all have mojo, especially when it comes to the ones we love.

That was a woman that cursed Terry wasn't it?" Her voice was very soft.

"How…?" Arlene stammered.

"Do not, I do not want to know," Holly said. "For her to sic a fire monster after Terry, he had to have done something to somebody she loves," Holly said. "No, do not say a word, I am going to end up knowing more than I want too, anyway.

Settle in your chair and settle in your mind. Now, say it out loud, what do you want?"

"I want this fixed," Arlene's voice was trembling. "You just tell me what I need to do so my man can come home and not live in fear."

"Well yes, then, I stand as witness to that. On your piece of paper draw a stick picture of Terry. Since we are drawing five cards, label feet, knees, waist, heart and head on your Terry. You are going to work a spell," Holly said with conviction, "yes you," she saw the shocked look on Arlene's face. "So do not give me any more negative vibes."

"Okay," she said as she picked up her pencil and started drawing. "Like that?" Arlene showed her the crude stick picture she did. "I put big feet on him," she smiled, "cause," she sniffled, "that is my Terry and a great big Valentine heart…" her voice cracked.

"That is perfect," Holly smiled at her. "Yes, that is your man. I would know that great big heart of his, anywhere. Now, I want you to think about Terry and then I want you to tell me when to stop shuffling the cards and then I want you to cut the deck and then pull out five cards. Then you put them in order the order you want me to start reading them. Start either with his head or his feet."

Arlene was watching Holly's hands as they moved deftly back and forth with the cards. "Sttttooooop now," she said with a nod of her head.

Holly placed the deck in the center of the table.

"Your turn," Holly said with reverence.

Arlene spread them out with a swipe of her hand and then closing her eyes she drew five.

Holly picked up the rest of the deck and then Arlene left her five out in the middle of the table. "I lay them out North to South?"

"Yes," Holly smiled, "however you want to put them down," she said with assurance, "is the way I will read them."

Arlene sat still for a moment. "What if…" she bit her lip, "can we stop this at any point, without you know, upsetting anyone? Would the Goddess get out of tilt with us? Or who ever? I don't need anyone else pissed off at us than what we have already."

"It will be okay if we stop," Holly assured her. "But as long as we might have doubts? You ready for anything? I've seen some seriously messed up lives when I do this. If I think it is going to go bad, do you want me to stop or do you want to know?"

"You just give me the heads up," Arlene said. "And don't let me chicken out," she took her hand.

"Good enough," Holly smiled. "Your turn."

"Well, all right then," Arlene blew a lot of air out of her mouth. "We live in the South," she said and starting with Terry's feet she went North with the cards. Holly pulled her chair around to sit next to her.

There were five cards in a neat row.

"Ready?" Holly asked her.

"Yes," she said, taking a breath, "I want my man back." Arlene sat up straighter. "I deserve to have my man back," she said with a bit of heat.

"Yes you do," Holly said with belief. "With his feet he walked into your life and gave you love. His feet this night are going to walk back to you with his love.

First card. The King of Clubs," Holly said as she flipped the card and waited for Arlene to write it down. "It stands for _**Indulgence**_**.** Anything in excess. This would be something over the top that you did not ask permission for. You just went ahead and bought it or ate it or didn't get up to go to work so you could stay home in bed and watch your shows."

"Is that bad?" Arlene asked as she wrote. "I mean, that sounds kinda nice. To be able to do what you want without having to okay it with some one. Right?"

Holly started to get an uneasy feeling.

"What?" Arlene asked. "I can see something in your eyes. What?"

"Think about that and when Terry was in the Marines. You want to stop," Holly asked with a gentle voice.

"No," Arlene started to cry.

"Well then," Holly took a deep breath, "Let's turn the next one, this would be his knees and find out."

"Who is that?" Arlene asked when Holly flipped the card.

"The Emperor," she replied, her voice soft.

"I'm writing all this shit down," Arlene took her hand, "you tell me what that means."

"Aires and the Emperor, they are both the first in their hierarchy. They are both**, **_**Fiery**_ and all things that implies. They are dominant, male, powerful."

"Can, can we take the word fire out of that definition?" Arlene's voice was low and sounded scared.

"No," Holly shook her head. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," she replied, her hands starting to tremble.

"That is my girl," Holly smiled at her. "At his knees is someone in authority who has indulged in something."

"I am starting to get this," Arlene replied. "I want to know."

"Then it is on to the next one, located at his waist line." Flipping over the card she said, "And it is the Five of Hearts, Reversed."

Arlene sniffled. "His heart is reversed?" she wiped her eyes.

"You are very intuitive," Holly answered as she eyed the card. "It's about _**Relationships **_and disagreements and arguments and…"

"I get that," Arlene, sobbed. "That was all we did before he left."

"Well yes," Holly answered but then pointed to the other two cards, "but look at it in relationship of the previous two. He is not at all happy with The Emperor."

"Well what the fuck?" came out of Holly's mouth as she turned the next card. "At his heart is _**Indecisiveness.**_ Uncertainty, faltering. hesitant."

"Terry loves us," Arlene said with conviction, "I know he does. He is not uncertain about the love he has for us. It is something else he is uncertain about."

"Yes he loves you and the kids, of course he does, Arlene, but look. The Emperor told him to do something that he was not happy about and hesitated doing it."

"I'm flipping the next one now and it is the seven of diamonds, reversed." Holly held Arlene's eyes. "It means _**Torment**_, an ordeal that tortures him. That there is pain, he is under distress and is suffering. This thing he was told to do, it breaks his heart."

Arlene's hand was shaking as she wrote the information at his head. "Yes," tears rolled down her face, "that is my man."

"Okay," Holly put her arm around her and gave her a hug, "let me see what you have there, looks to me like we have a good beginning for the sp…" Holly looked at the paper Arlene placed in front of her and grabbed her cup of tea and dumped it on top of it.

"What," Arlene asked, drawing back, panic in her voice. "What happened?"

The paper had absorbed the tea and Holly picked up the pencil and began to touch what Arlene had written. **I**ndulgence, **F**ire, **R**elations, **I**ndecisiveness, **T**orment.

"I looked up Terry's monster," Holly said as she circled the first letter of each word, this is how you spell Ifrit."

Arlene stated screaming and pushing herself backwards across the floor with her chair.

Holly was there, with her arms around her. "No Arlene no," she smiled at her and held her while she cried. "No, we have this. You did this, you," she smoothed back her hair and her face beamed at her friend. "We have this fucker, girl, we got him. You did this. We have got to find Terry and tell him to get his ass back here."

"Really," relief swept through her. "Really?"

"Yes," Holly smiled. "Yes, we've got this. Come look at this," she smiled as she walked her back to the table. "Look, the spell absorbed the tea, all of it," she smiled. "See, there is no tea on the table and the paper is dry."

Arlene was shaking. "Should you be touching that? It has that monster's name on it. Did we call it here? Now I've got you involved," she wailed. "Terry said it was going to kill him and his loved ones," she sobbed.

Holly started to chuckle. "Can't touch us," she smiled. "If it did have any power over you and the kids, it's gone now. You did this, girl, you wrote the spell and the Goddess has blessed it with sage and your man is coming home. But we have got to have him here to work it on him because the Ifrit is still out there. Think, where would he go."

"Andy, Andy might know," Arlene wiped her eyes, her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest. "They have some place out in the woods or swamps or something. Some place where they would go as kids."

"Andy can start there," Holly smiled at her. "He is a good man and loves his cousin. I can see that in him."

"For the first time in a long while," Arlene sighed, "I feel like I have my right mind back. Like maybe this will work.

What about Patrick?" Arlene asked as she righted herself and Holly gave her another hug.

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know what to do for him. It was love that set the curse and it is going to take love break it.

Besides our concern is Terry. Get him here."

"I'm outa here. I'll be back. It might be late…"

"You just come on, it does not matter what time.

Here," Holly rummaged around in the cabinet for a thermos and poured the tea in. "Have him drink this and salt your car seats," Holly pulled a box of salt out of another cabinet. "I'm going back out with the salt and getting out a few more candles and then I'm cutting sage and putting it down on the floor. I'll do the prep, you get gone."

.

Arlene was pushing past the speed limit but she got herself home with five minutes to spare.

Walking into the house she went straight to Andy and turned off the TV.

"Hey…" he sat up on the couch. "I listened for the kids. Is that…"

"I have no time for this Andy Bellefleur, I know you know where Terry is, go and get him right now," she was now standing in front of him, her face even with his, "I want him here, right… now. I mean it," she growled at him.

"Arlene, you sure, he said that…." Andy was a little confused. Terry had said that he was not coming back.

"Andy Bellefleur, right this fucking minute," she hissed, "you go get him. You can leave Patrick if he does not want to come, but you bring my man home. Tell him I'll meet him out in the yard and you tell him that love set the curse and that love is going to fix it. I wrote the spell. Get your ass is gear!"

"You did what?" Andy said as he stood.

"You heard me," Arlene's fire was back. "You tell him exactly what I said and if I have to get the kids up and wake Mikey and come out there in the middle of the night to you boys' playground, he is going to wish the Ifrit had gotten him. You tell him that, also."

.

.

Before the car stopped, Arlene had the door to the patrol car open. "Here drink this," she handed Terry the Spider Man thermos.

"Baby," Terry started…

"Don't you baby me, you drink that and get your ass in the truck. I'm driving."

It was a reluctant Terry that opened the truck door for his wife and helped her up. "Arlene.." there were tears in his voice as he got in and sat down and fastened his seat belt. "…baby," you could hear the hesitation, then it was "…Baby, what am I sitting on?"

"Salt," she said. "Me too. We are going to Holly's and we are going to fix this. Drink the rest of the tea in that thermos. You are my man and I love you."

"No Arlene…"

"I mean it Terry. I have a real good idea of what happened. You took the day off from being a Marine and something bad happened. I know you were following orders when everything in you said no, it was wrong. I know that woman cursed you because of what you did to her family. She cursed you because she loved her family. I am undoing that curse because I love you. Now, I don't want to hear one more word out of you. Ifrit my ass. Just wait until it sees your red headed pissed off wife. Oh and another thing. I love Jesus and all, but I am a woman and I have mojo. From this moment on, I am walking with my mojo. Preacher does not like it, he can kiss my mojo walking ass."

"Arlene…"

"I mean it," she cut her eyes to the man who held her heart. "I like candles and herbal tea and knowing I can have a positive influence on my life and those of the ones that love me. I am done being white trailer trash if it is only in my mind. I have done moved into the mansion and I am taking my mojo with me."

.

.

When they pulled up, Holly was waiting outside for them on the front porch. She handed Arlene another cup of tea and said, "We need to do this out back in the yard so the Ifrit can watch."

Holly smiled, "It's here. Can't you smell the heat?"

Arlene grinned back. "Yes I can, Terry, you heard the lady, through the house and out back. Holly, I need my piece of paper. I thought of what I want to say."

.

The dark, smoldering, shadowy figure stood next to the salt and watched. What he wanted was there but it was impossible to reach it. He realized he should not have teased it and ended it while he had the chance.

The women were interesting. Both held power. One held love. She would be the one to watch. Would she be willing to make the sacrifice?

There were certain universal truths. Did she know them? He doubted. Since she held love, if she failed, he could consume her and the ones she loved, as well.

Terry was uneasy. Yes, he could smell the monster and now he feared for Arlene and the kids. Arlene was holding a piece of paper and discussing something with Holly. He loved her so much and now he had doomed her as well.

"Drop your pants," he thought he heard he say.

"What? Arlene?"

"Drop you pants and sit in this chair, and push them down to your feet," she took it off the small back porch and set it on the ground. "I want you in full view so it knows justice has been served."

Looking back into the dark, Arlene saw the smoldering banked fires in the black out line of what hunted her husband and then the red and orange was gone.

"Yes," she smiled, "you weren't expecting that, were you. You think what, I'm just some dumb old something that crawled out of the swamp and took to living in town. Well," her smiled got bigger, "maybe I did. But guess what, I graduated high school and I have lived and given birth and I love this man. So you had just best listen up. I have got you fucking…figured… out," she clipped each word. "You better run while you have the chance. Cause I am going to burn you when I am finished here."

Holly went into the kitchen and then came back out with a plastic tub the size that would fit in the sink. "I'm ready, when ever you are."

Handing the tub to Arlene, the red head took out the box of salt and poured it onto the step then set a plate on top of it. She took out two candles and set those on top of the plate.

"I'm real sorry, baby, that I have to do this," she kissed Terry. "But this wrong has got to be righted. You grieve for what you did, now I am going to grieve for what I am going to do. We shall grieve together.

You have to sit in that chair and not move. Just like what happened to the ones that woman loved. You remember them?"

Tears were rolling down his face as he shook his head yes.

"You are the victim and also the sacrifice. Nod your head if you understand."

Sorrow was etched in his face.

"I love you and you just keep repeating that."

Taking out a piece of paper she sat down on the step and read it with the help of the candles:

"_With your feet you walked into my life,_

_On your knees you asked me to be your wife._

_With my legs around your waist I loved you_

_And tonight with my heart I am going to show you_

_That your head, your waist, your knees, your feet, and all that you are belong in my life."_

With a candle in each hand, she held them below his knees. When she smelt the flesh burning and heard Terry's agonizing scream, she removed them and Holly was there immediately with the ice packs wrapped in cold wet cloths.

"Yes," Arlene sat the candles down and turned and smiled at the now diminished black thing that still lurked by the salt line, "how about that shit," she said with confidence. "I am now going to burn the spell that has your name written on it that was manifested to me. Because it was not by my knowledge or my might that your name appeared to me, but because of the love I have for this man. You had better haul your ugly fucking ass out of here. I mean, how embarrassing. To end your days so far away from the place of your beginning."

Turning back around, she held the page with her stick figure of the man she loved with the poem she had composed and hurriedly written down on the back over the flame.

The paper burned slowly and evenly. Each charred piece that flaked off looked like a snow flake as it floated gently to the ground. The same thing was happening to the creature. All three of them watched as the monster became less and less as white snowflakes floated in the night sky.

As the flame approached her hand, Arlene held the corner between her thumb and her forefinger and when it reached her fingers she felt the heat and then the paper was gone. And so was the monster that had thought it could have her husband and her life.

"Arlene," Terry sobbed.

"It's gone baby," she smiled at him. "You're free of it. We all watched it die. Now, it's time to go home. I'm sorry about your knees but that is where stick Terry said the fire was and so that is where I had to burn you. I am just glad it was not your feet or some other part."

"I've got some bandages so we can wrap those ice bags in place for the ride home," Holly smiled at them.

"Stick Terry?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "I burned him up in the fire. Stick Terry with the bad things he had done was the sacrifice to the fire monster."

"You, you can do that?" he asked.

"I did it," she grinned. "Along with Holly's help. Now, let's get her chair moved back inside so we can get out of her hair. I need my husband, your children need their father and your knees need to be kept with a cold wet cloth so maybe they won't blister so bad. Those are some nasty looking burns on your knees. Might scare a little but I think you are going to be just fine."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 4

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 4**

Pam was sitting on The Chair. Eric hated this part of owning a vampire bar. Yes, no fucking kidding! She was beginning to understand that in a big way. Fang fucking bangers! A tasty treat in a non hunting sort of way but then what did you do with them? Her favorite gators that she feed her drained meals to were fat and sassy. Last time she went that way she told them if they did not eat up she was turning them into a really wicked ensemble. Complete with matching gator skin bucket seat covers for her maker's Corvette.

Looking at the juke box she was either going to turn the fucking bass all the way up to drown out the insipid heart beats or she was going to toss the piece of electronic noise through a wall along with all the insipid heart beats. Was she upset? Well fuck yes!

Eric was coming home.

Her maker was coming back, but not to her. He has stressed before he left that he was a liability to her and Tara and he wanted them both to live and thrive. They could not do that with him in their lives.

And now he was coming home. He was not coming by himself, but with The Authority and they were pissed at Eric. That was not new. From time to time, he managed to piss off everyone. But there had been a change in the status quo at good 'ole HQ and if they ended Eric tonight, there was no guarantee they would not come looking for her and Tara.

Oh what to do?

Her child had no idea how to run and hide. Just fuck! She had been in such a snit with Eric gone she had by-passed some really important things. Like teaching Tara the ins and outs of staying alive when the big bad vamps came looking for you. And her maker never seemed to piss off small time anyone. It was always someone who could bring you the final death in a very painful and prolonged way.

Eric had taught her those lessons from day one.

Because, Eric had told her, there was always someone who wanted you dead. Humans, if they found out about you. Then there was the matter of other vampires, always wanting your wealth, your hunting territory and sometimes, the clothes off your back. Eric was an excellent maker and believed everything he had said before she had slit her wrists that night as human. That she was a life time commitment and what they shared between them was a feeling of completeness.

And that when he pissed someone off, if it was a fight they could not win, they ran and lived to kill the fucker another day.

She had not yet found that stride within herself for Tara. Who the fuck thought that this was funny that she had turned the human she had sworn to hunt to the ends of the earth and drain?

Well ha-ha. She had not drained her. That part of Tara's face that had been missing had seen to that. But she had shared her blood and then put on that gawd awful fucking sweat suit from fucking Wal-Mart. Fuck. She should never have to do anything for her child again. That had been more than enough.

Tick-Tock went the clock, not just fast enough for her. Since she had been released from Eric, a part of her was missing. She was one hundred years at the top of the food chain and she felt like she had been beaten, raped and left for dead. Hating that feeling, she growled at a dumb, hick, red-neck vamp that was smiling at her.

"Fang fucking bangers," she sighed. "they even bring Hill Billys into the club. That stupid vamp fuck still fishes. He smells like fish. He is a vamp, he is suppose to smell like…well fuck…anything but fish.

Might be time to institute a dress code," she thought. Vamps in overalls and plaid made her want to meet the sun.

With boredom, she watched what was happening on the floor. Putting on her thousand dollar shoes and wearing her ten thousand dollar outfit was suppose to make her feel better. It was suppose to put her in her happy place, so that just in case she just so happened to be out on Humming Bird Lane, and if she saw Eric tonight and the fang banging fairy, she'd be able to feel superior and air kiss and then drain Sookie when no one was looking.

Yes, her maker was coming home, according to the blonde blood bag bitch, and bringing his maker with him. "Fuck and fuck, again," she thought. "Godric," she sighed. "You had to meet the sun and turn my maker into an idiot right along with you. My family line went from the baddest ass vamps on the planet to pussies. Fuck me. I need a new daddy. One with balls and fangs and one whose dick can not be sucked into the bottom less pit of that good timing fairy."

Eric had walked off the deep end and apparently had taken Sookie with him. Every time she talked to Sookie with her unlimited enthusiasm for tonight's battle and how Godric was going to help Eric finish Russell, she wanted to drain Shreveport and then puke it all up on the steps of New Orleans.

"Well, I would not get any puke on my shoes, of course," she sighed as she looked down and admired the Jimmy Choo's she was wearing tonight. Damn her feet looked good in pink!

Well, this madness ended tonight. The fucking Authority was coming to Bon Temps! King Bill would be kissing ass and offering treats and then it would be across the cemetery and over to Sookie's with Russell killing everyone.

What had broken her heart the most was that Eric was passing the good stuff to Sookie and all she got was his replies to questions about the bar. Not one word about tonight. Why would he do that? She was still his child. Feeling the tears starting to form she snarled.

"Fucking get your head on straight," she hissed to herself. "You have been so pissed off at Sookie that…that…"

Reality hit and it almost doubled her over. "I have been letting those fucking human emotions get in my way!" She cursed at herself. "Eric taught me better than that. You stay alive by out thinking those dumb fuckers around you."

"Now," she righted herself. "What do I know:

Truth number 1. Sookie has not talked to Eric, either. Only texts. Truth number 2. There were only texts to Bobby and his tailor as well. Truth number 3. Bobby and the tailor check in with me every time they hear anything from Eric. I glamoured them to make sure that happened.

Truth number 4. Sookie said the messages she got was in abbreviated short bursts.

Truth number 5. Eric hates that fucking shit! Eric prides himself on his spelling and can kick anyone's ass at Scrabble.

What the fuck is going on?" she hissed.

Truthfully, she had been surprised when she had gotten a message back from him. She had sent a text out just testing the waters and he had popped back in with the answer she needed. So, she knew it was Eric. No one else would have that information. "They do not allow him to talk on the phone. He only sends text messages so they can check and see what he is saying. That is smart. That is what I would do."

There was so much electronic magic out there that she devoted an hour each night reading to try and keep up. Some how, he had to be able to scrub the messages he sent to Sookie but not to anyone else. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Watching Tara dancing, Pam thought about maybe she would take herself on out to King Bill's neck-of-the-fuck-out-of-the-way-fucking-red-neck woods. By going out to see her king, that was the excuse she was going to use to get past her maker. Eric had been most specific. Pam was to keep her nose out of The Authority's business and she and Tara were to survive. Eric would live on in them.

There was going to be a battle tonight out on Hummingbird Lane. More like a slaughter because Edgington was going to be there. Ever since this shit had started, Pam had been itching for a good fight. Some one she could annihilate and then dance in their blood and scream and howl in victory.

The Viking was waging war tonight and she was his child but she was a child that had been cut loose. "Well," she grinned, "welcome to my rebellious teen age years."

Wanting answers, she knew where to find them. Walking past fang bangers, Pam motioned for Tara and together they went back to the office. When the door closed Pam leaned against the desk and asked. "How do you feel about Sookie?"

Tara eyed her maker. Mind games, Pamela played them. You did good, dog shit is more valuable. You look good, dog shit looks better. Tara did not like games. She grew up in an alcoholic household. She liked the truth but she also came with attitude. That was one of her survival techniques. "Since you forbid me to feed on her, I guess you are not asking about if I want to drain her."

Making a face Pam said, "If that is the best you can do then you are staying here and running the bar."

Pam loved how easy Tara was to read. Her facial expression always gave her away. There was love on her face for Sookie, whether she would admit it or not.

"Sookie," Tara said and her eyes dropped to the floor and ran the toe of her shoe along the line in the tile. "What you are asking me is what makes Sookie so special? Why anyone would take a bullet for her? Why is she alive and I am undead? Why am I not just plain old dead and she is undead?"

Her eyes met Pam's and her maker's face told her nothing.

A short snort came out of Tara's mouth. "I get it. Stoicism is not only a philosophy but a way of life for vampires. Me with my still human ways. So charming in a I want to bash her head in sorta way, huh. I must make you sick all the way down to your maker bones. That's why you always insult me. You just call it as you see it. I bring nothing special into your vampire family. I was a mistake. Now I am your mistake."

"No," Pam finally replied.

"Then why did you turn me?" Tara asked. "I certainly have nothing special to offer. You have told me repeatedly what you think of me."

Pam put on her very best bored look. "Sookie and Lafayette were crying. Sookie begged me to. Blah, blah, blah. I told her if she brought Eric back to me, me," she stressed, "I would do it. I did not think there was a spark of life left in you and I certainly did not think that I would end up a maker. So I was in a win win situation."

"But not so much now, huh," Tara snorted then shook her head. Her hair moving gracefully with each move. "That fucking Sookie," Tara sighed, "she brought home every hurt thing she could find. I guess I was one of those hurt things." Then there was a slight smile and another shake of her head. Tara squished up her face and shrugged her shoulders and hissed "Sookie." The moment of hate that she tried to muster for her friend vanished.

Sighing, she struck an up town model pose and with her left hand held up, she began. "You want to know about Sookie Stackhouse? Well," she made an open palm motion with her hand in front of her face, "I am sure enough the one who could clue you in," she said pointing to herself.

"Number one and the most," Tara stressed, "important is that her skinny white ass is a sur…vivo…rrrrrrrr," and she trilled the **r's.** " She should have been dead many times over but folks and apparently not just white ones, or vampire ones but even black folk," she pointed to herself, "walk in front of bullets for her all the time."

Closing her eyes, Tara thought about her friend. The one that had offered her shelter and love and unconditional friendship.

Pamela watched her face. The hostility was gone. On her face was adoration and love and even pride.

"She's honest and trust worthy and even if you spit on her, you get yourself in a jam, she'll do her best to get you out. That is because she's been spit on and been in plenty of jams herself," Tara said remembering the times Sookie had stood by those that had ridiculed her, whenever their life would go to shit.

"Then, of course, she's a telepath," Tara said with surety. "Her folks feared her, her momma would not even hold her.

Being telepath, she heard everything."

Her whole demeanor changed. Before Pam stood the pissed of vampire ready to do battle.

"She had an uncle that would abuse her, sexually. So, not only did she hear what the sick fuck wanted to do to her before he did it, she also heard all the fucked up shit he wanted to do but didn't. Her folks did not believe her. When her folks died, she went to live with her gran."

Pam watched as a certain grace now settled over her child.

"Gran believed her and put an end to her brother doing that shit," she smiled with conviction.

Reading Tara, apparently Gran would have been a good person to know. Pam now wondered just what had Gran done to her brother? She bet it was good and thorough. Southern women had a certain charm about them. Especially when you pissed them off. They all knew how to use a shot gun and gut and skin out animals.

"Depending on which TV doc you listen too," Tara snorted, "Sookie should be broken into a million pieces. She should not able to have any type of sexual relations or maybe she'd be a hooker or serial killer or whatever happens to be in vogue. But her Gran loved her unconditionally. Me too. And together we got past that shit that was our childhood."

Tara's voice was that of a winner. Pamela felt her pride for her child rising up in her.

"You met my momma," she chuckled, with a look of exasperation on her face. "What she said to me, preacher's wife be damned. That was always her norm. Drunk or sober. I can not imagine having that screeching voice inside my head all the time.

Sookie," she beamed when she said the name. "Sookie lives with all the fucking loosers inside her head."

Tara laughed. "She likes being around vamps because she says it's quiet. If one us is going to rape and kill her, at least she won't hear all about it in advance."

It took every once of control Pam had to not say, "As your maker, I command you to tell me the truth." Pam knew about sexual abuse and what it could do to you. That the world was full of sick fuck uncles and fathers and brothers. One of her girls had been molested by her mother! What…the…fuck!

Eric must know some of this and this explained a lot. Sookie was not some little Southern Belle that had led a middle class charmed life. Well fuck and fuck again!

"You her only friend growing up?" Pam asked. That had just come out of her mouth. She needed to say something to hide her shock.

"Yes," Tara smiled. "We were sisters. Her house was my house. Her gran was my Gran and her worthless piece of shit brother, mine as well."

Pam sat back on the desk and clicked her nails on top of it. For long moments she watched her child. Vampire, but human clung to her. Tara valued Sookie as she had not valued anything else in her life. She would always value Sookie because she loved her. Her child would always remember what Sookie looked like when all other faces passed from her.

"What?" Tara stood taller and took a step forward. "What is going on?"

"Eric is coming home," Pam smiled, "or so says the text I get from Tempting Tanned Twat."

Tara started laughing. "That," she smiled, "is a good one." Then she became very serious. "So, he has survived The Authority. That is good news. I know you have missed him."

Pamela raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes, regardless of how I feel he arrives at the King Fucking Bill's mansion at ten or something close to it. Then they are going to Sookie's."

"They?" Tara raised her chin. "Who they?"

"All the Sanguinistas that have taken over The Authority whose names would mean nothing to you. There is one name you would know, Russell Edgington."

Tara growled. "That dumb fuck Lafayette lives with Sookie now. La La gonna end up vampire?"

"Hard to say," Pam smiled, "but if he does, it will not be by my hand. You feel like giving birth?"

"Fuck no," Tara took another step back. "Pam, what the fuck is going on?"

"Well, if you believe the Maker's Must-lick Molten-center Munchie," she drawled, "a war of sorts. They are bringing the true death to all those dumb fucks that rule in New Orleans."

"That," Tara smiled, "that sounds like fun. Can we go? I'd, I'd like to watch that or maybe even participate."

"Hmmm," Pam eyed her. "You eat yet tonight? Something besides True Fuck with You? As I thought. I can tell by your silence that you have not. I'm leaving here at nine thirty. I want to be on site and tucked away before ten. That gives you thirty minutes. You have a meal and we'll talk."

"Thanks," Tara smiled and turned to go. "Ahh, Pam?" she turned back around. "Are we Sanguinistas?"

"Tara, we are whatever the fuck does not mess with my manicure."

"You told me we were the top of the food chain. So should all humans worship us or something?"

"Well of course," Pam said with disdain. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Tara did not move. "I could use some help trying to figure this out," her voice was low.

"Tara," Pam focused on her child, "what do you like?"

"Huh?"

"I like shoes." Pam lifted her foot. "I like expensive shoes. I like matching handbags. I like hand tooled leather in my car of choice. I like to soak my undead body in bubble bath products that cost more than compact cars. There are no vampires in that business and from time to time I think about turning Jimmy Choo and he would be my child and design for only me. Eric says I am a selfish bitch when I talk like that."

Tara smiled and then swiftly said, "You are not kidding."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She let out a big sigh. "Humans are food but they are also useful and entertaining. Vampires can sometimes be food and are only useful if you can take something of theirs that you want and they are boring. Except for my maker of course. He is fascinating and charming and intriguing and intelligent."

"Ohhhkay," she smiled, "I've got that. And my maker is fascinating and charming and intriguing and intelligent."

"That is correct." Pam raised her eyebrow. "All the rest are boring. Rocks are more interesting, especially the kind that sparkle.

And I am in the need of being amused," Pam sighed. "If it looks like Eric is winning, then we'll join in. If Russell kills him first thing, we are hauling ass out of there."

"So, if I eat my human like a good girl," Pam could see the hope in Tara's eyes, "I can go along and watch?"

Her child was a fighter. Pam would not have picked Tara, but Tara was a lot like Eric. "Yes," Pam replied.

"Should we call King Bill and tell him we are coming?"

"No," Pam's smile was genuine.

"My Maker," she bowed her head to Pam, and raising it, her smile covered her face. "Is, is perhaps our King a Sanguinista? Please, please, please say yes!"

There in Pam's eyes was the glint of the vampire on the hunt.

Tara closed her eyes and shook all over in joy, her smile so big her fangs popped out. "And that red-head bitch of a child?" Tara's fangs were now full blown. "Mine, please, if I eat my human real good?"

"If," she cautioned, "if we involve ourselves, that one is yours. I expect you to bring her the true death," Miss Pam grinned. "Now," she frowned, "go eat. You are my child. Your Grandfather expects you do to us proud."

"What are you not sayin'" Tara asked.

"What?" Pam's eyes became a squint.

Tara drew her eyebrows in and frowned. "Never mind, then."

Well fuck. Intuitive like Eric. "Sookie says Godric has told Eric that he is going to be victorious."

"Oh," Tara said and smiled.

"Godric," Pamela pulled out her very best school teacher's voice. "your great grandfather met the true death by greeting the sun. And now Eric speaks to him. Insanity runs in our family. You should know this in case I start babbling. I fear our line ends with you. If I start to babble, do not," she stressed, "pass on this insanity."

"Insane! Because he talks to someone you can't see? What the fuck?" Tara laughed, "I'm a fuckin' vamp. That is not suppose to be either. Tonight just keeps getting better and better. What," Tara smiled, "do I wear to such an event? I'm looking forward to having a great grand pa who can work it from the other side."

"Well something stylish and in good taste," Missy Pam replied with a snarl. "And black. We don't want to be seen right away."

Tara went back out into the club and found a willing donor who was wearing a t-shirt that said **Fangs Up or Fangs Down I am still the Best Meal in Town. **

Taking him into the bathroom stall, she bit and fed. When she had finished she demanded the t-shirt. "This," she wiped her mouth with it, "is a lie." Her eyes held his. "Do not ever wear it again and stop smoking. You taste like an ash tray. Now, put that back on wrong side out and take you sorry ass on home."

Pam continued to sit on the desk. She was shaking all over and she just gave in to the moment. "What if Eric really has been talking to Godric all along," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well fuck," she sobbed. "My fucking child has more faith in my maker than I do. What the fuck is that about?"

Her tears started in earnest when she said, "I could actually kill King Bill," and her smile would have even scared Russell.

.

Somewhere outside Bon Temps.

.

"My maker," Tara said with pride, "you own some cool shit. You sure as fuck did not buy this at Radio Shack."

Pam smiled. "Well, that would be correct. My arms dealer, Pierre, keeps me informed and updated."

"Fuccccccccck! You have your own arms dealer. Can you hook me up? Can I have my own arms dealer?"

Pam could hear the glee in her voice. "All things in good time child," she allowed herself a grin. "I know our hearing and sight is vampire enriched and super charged but these night vision goggles and listening devices give us an even a bit more of an edge. It keeps us out of the smell radius of vamps and Weres and yet, it is just like being there."

"Sounds like we have a helicopter, inbound," Tara's voice was quiet.

"Yes, still about thirty miles out and closing. That would be New Orleans."

"Can you touch Eric from this far out?" Tara asked.

"Well, yes, but that would not be advised," Pamela's smile got bigger.

Tara felt joy coming from her maker. "Why not?" She giggled. Pam's joy was infectious.

"I was told to stay the fuck away. That myself and my child, we are to live while Eric was to die."

"You fuckn' kiddin' me," Tara spurt out. "He did what? So he gets to fight them and have all the fun. What the fuck is that about?"

Pam started laughing out loud and ran her hand across Tara's cheek. "That fuckn' Sookie," slithered out of her mouth while chortles still filled her. Pushing her goggles up and pushing up Tara's she said, "You are my child and I did good."

.

Jessica hung up her phone and changed clothes. Bill had called her from the helicopter and was on his way home. He needed to know what Sookie's status was. Vamp speed, she took herself over to Sookie's to do a little re-conning. It was easy to hear them though the walls. It was just her and Jason and Lafayette.

The smells of dinner still hung in the air. They had grilled. Smelled like steak and Jessica found herself wanting to puke. Human food still had that effect on her sometimes. Apparently it had the same effect on Bill but because he was older he handled it better than she did.

As she walked around the house, all seemed to be in order. No vamp smells, no Were smells. There was an old quilt out of the front porch swing. It smelled like Sookie and no one else. She must have come out after dinner and sat for a while and used it to cover up with.

For the past two weeks she and Bill had been Skyping. She had done her homework on the vamp web page and had looked up Sanguinista.

To be able to feed from humans when ever you wanted? In Dallas she had ordered room service. But to be able to walk into a restaurant and say, "I feel like Chinese tonight, Mandarin," and then have it delivered to your table? That could be pretty sweet. Fuck, if it came to pass, she was never having red neck, again.

There was nothing unusual as she walked through the cemetery and back to the mansion. Fuck, she loved being vampire. Even if she was a virgin every time she had sex. Big whoop! Her daddy was a king and her friends were Frat Rats and So Hos! Life was damn good.

The shit they smoked had improved greatly once she asked her day man, Sid, for the good stuff. And Sid did right by her for her meals. He would find her something that had some intelligence and didn't taste like cheap ass beer. Not that she knew what that tasted like but the local boys all had the same metal after taste. "Has got to be the cheap ass beer," she said with surety as she waved to the guards and walked up the steps.

Taking out her phone she called her maker. "All looks to be normal. It's just Sookie, Jason and Lafayette. No one lurking in the woods or cemetery."

"Thanks Jess," he smiled as he hung up.

.

"Some seriously cool shit," Tara raised her eye brow at Pam as they listened in to Jessica's phone call.

.

Sookie was admiring the new lap top that was set up in the dining room. The shades in there were pulled down. Jason and Lafayette were watching the monitor with her.

"Yo is sure nuff' Miss Sooks, what I call vamp ready. Would you just look at that's red-headed whore that was walking around yo's property. Damn, I don't knows who Eric's wire head is but this is some fab-u-lous shit!"

"Eric hires only the best," Sookie smiled. "Looks like we are killing Bill and Jessica tonight."

"Who, La La wants to know, who get's the mansion?"

Sookie shrugged. "I don't believe I know the answer to that. Vamps play by some seriously fucked up rules. Eric says it goes way back and you can get lost in the bullshit if you don't keep it all straight."

"And our Misters North Mans does seems to me to be ables to keep it all ahhh, straight," Lafayette winked at her.

"That is just none of your never mind business, Lafayette," she grinned right back.

"That is correct," Jason eyed them both. "At no time do I want to hear anything about you know….my sister and you know…"

"Yos means s..e…"

"You know that is exactly what I mean Lafayette," Jason frowned. Then he sighed. "You sure about killn' Jess, Sook?"

"I don't think she was sneaking around in my yard for my health," Sookie replied. "Want another Rice Krispie treat?"

"Yes, that would make me better," Jason mustered a small smile.

.

The second time Bill called, Jessica contacted the staff and had then turn on the landing lights. Damn, she love being the King's daughter! A helicopter getting ready to set down on their heli-pad. That was a first.

Changing, she put on a nice pin stripe business suit. Navy blue with a white stripe. The Authority was coming to her house. She knew all about being gracious and receiving their guests. Bill had asked for some disposables. When she asked Sid what that was he had replied it was humans that could be drained and it might be hard to procure some one such notice but he would do his best.

.

Eric wished he could brush his teeth. There had been no time after feeding tonight to see to personal hygiene. Feed and fuck in the main chamber with all the other heretics and then out the door. Maybe in their mud waddled huts and dank caves it was fine to blow off the niceties of civilization, but he was Viking and they were a very clean race. He could still taste that human's blood in his mouth. No way was he kissing Sookie with this mouth. Well, unless of course, she just absolutely insisted.

They were about ten minutes out and starting to bank. Salome had just wrapped up her tete-a-tete with the upper crust vamps of _who had not one fucking clue. _

Molly, he was beginning to think, never closed her lap top as she continued inputting information. Standing up, she showed something to the decision makers who were soon to be finally dead. When Salome smiled at her she sat back down and continued working.

Godric had walked to the front of the chopper and was looking over the shoulders of the crew. Then he sat down on top of the pilot.

"My child," he called back to him, "I like your method of flying much better."

Eric grinned and nodded.

Nora had had enough. Getting up she pushed past Eric's arms that were trying to block her and sat down in his lap.

"Stop this," she hissed. "Compton is right, insanity does not become you. You are my brother. Act like it."

"How can I be your brother if you refuse to acknowledge our maker?" Eric asked as he shoved her off and onto the floor.

Godric got up off the pilot and came back and sat down next to Eric.

"Lilith is the only one that can save your mind, my brother," she said as she stood. "Pray to Lilith and you will be saved as well."

"I pray to no one," he replied, "but I do talk to my maker."

Laughing she leaned down to look into his eyes. "They will end you for your presumptuousness; your arrogance; for your insanity."

"And don't forget that I refuse to wear my Sanguinista pin."

She slapped him as hard as she could. "Lilith will not ever forgive you."

"I don't need forgiveness from that bitch," he grinned. "Better buckle in, we are landing. If you fell out of the door, you'd go splat since you can't fly," he smirked.

"Fucking maker," she snarled and went back to her seat.

Godric took Eric's hand and held it. They sat that way until the helicopter sat down in front of the King of Louisiana's mansion.

.

.

Many thanks to Murgatroid-98 who wanted Pam/Tara/Sookie to solve their differences. I think all is now good with Eric's girls.

Battle next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

CES


	5. Chapter 5

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter Five

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 5**

Pam and Tara both watched the helicopter land.

"Now, keep your eyes on my maker. He'll do a visual sweep of the area to see what's what. He'll be mentally doing a body count. He'll note the wolves that are out in the cemetery. He'll see who is on the roof. Eric is tactical at all times." Tara could hear the pride in Pam's voice. She missed her maker. She was beginning to understand that. No wonder she had been so bitchy.

Both smiled when they saw Eric disembark. When his head appeared in the door, he began sweeping the area.

"My maker takes nothing for granted. All is foe. This is how he has stayed alive so long….oops!" Pam said under her breath when he looked right at her, his eyes moved a fraction to see Tara and then continued on their search for what else was in the area.

"Oh damn!" Tara squeaked out. "He looked right at us! He saw us!"

"That is my maker," Pamela's smile lit up her face. "Your grand pa. Okay, he knows we are here. From here on, we kill Weres and anything else that we can dispose of quietly. We will take the listening device. It is time to be vampire."

.

Eric nodded at Godric and smiled once their feet hit the ground. There was a great deal of pride he was feeling at the moment. He was with his maker, his child and her child. Family. Just as it should be. Nora was finally dead to him and would be to everyone else in just a matter of hours.

"You knew, my son," Eric looked in Pam's direction, "that there would be no keeping her, away," Godric chuckled. "My great grand daughter," Godric reached out and touched Eric's face, "is a warrior, just like you. You shall make her a great warrior." His eyes held Eric's. "And she is full of love, also just like you. Like your child, she will never betray you. Do not be afraid to let her into your heart."

"Yes Godric," Eric smiled.

They reached the front porch. Jessica bowed and said, "Blessed are those that walk in Lilith's light, for she outshines the sun. We are blessed that she is our god and we are vampire, created in her image."

Bill was very pleased. Jess did that very well. He had instructed her to read through their bible several times and to start memorizing. His kingdom was going to be blessed and he was so pleased that she was going to be a very big part of that. He was proud of her and told her so.

They had been in constant communication and she kept him briefed on what was going on at Fangtasia and from time to time she would check in on Sookie. Yes, he had done well. She was a good and obedient child and he treasured her.

The new suit she had purchased looked stunning on her. From the comments and smiles he was getting, The Committee very much approved of her. In his heart, he knew they would. After all, he was a king and she was indeed a princess, born into his image.

"Welcome," she smiled, "welcome to our home. My father," Jessica smiled at Bill and then bowed, "Welcome home. I have missed you."

"Thank you child," he smiled as he opened the door and held it open for everyone to enter.

Rosalyn pushed past everyone and looked around the foyer.

Salome surveyed the area with a critical eye. "This will have to do. There are no ancient artifacts, but Lilith carries the age of her essence where ever she goes."

"Is there something more we can do for you?" Jessica asked. "We have procured disposables if you are hungry."

"Not right now child," Salome smiled at her. "We have brought Lilith with us and for her to rest outside of her domain, this area must be consecrated." Reaching her hand into Jessica's chest, she removed her heart. Jessica blinked and then she burst, her blood going everywhere, long tissue masses lying at Salome's feet.

"Perfect," she smiled. "Bill, we will need her blood to cradle Lilith in until we return her to her rightful place of rest in New Orleans."

"Of course, Salome," Bill bowed, "I am so grateful that Lilith found my child worthy to be the sacrifice. What an honor she has bestowed upon me and my house."

"Jackson," Bill smiled as a vampire approached. "Please see to my child. We will need her remains in eight glasses topped off with a disposable. And if you will, fill the Limoges soup tureen with the rest of her sacrificial remains. Lilith needs to be at rest amongst her own kind."

.

"Bill I must say, a virgin vampire's blood," Russell tasted his drink and then shook in delight. "Most delicious."

Salome was sitting on the arm of the chair, next to Bill, her arm draped across his shoulder. "You were right, William, she was the perfect sacrifice for tonight," she smiled as she licked the rim of her glass. "Do you see how easily Lilith rests in her bath of pure blood."

"I had no idea that there was a virgin vampire," Rosalyn sipped her drink with relish. "Damn, now I understand why Lilith wants her. She is a very delicious sacrifice."

Rosalyn rubbed the blood into her face. "I feel like I have just been out in the sun and my top epidermis burned off and has grown back baby butt smooth. I am just a little disappointed that we only get one little drink," she did an exaggerated little girl sad look.

"The rest belongs to Lilith," Salome said, the voice of the priestess speaking.

Her tone indicated that there was no more to be said on this matter.

Everyone except Eric looked very disappointed. Godric sat next to him, holding his hand and kept pushing calm at him.

"I admire your taste Bill," Steve who was wanting another drink read the tone and swallowed his desire, as he was looking around. "Your decorator is top notch."

"Well, my home is very humble indeed to the quality and tastefulness of Russell's," came Bill's very smooth reply with a small smile and a bow of his head at Russell.

"Oh please," Russell raised his hand, "please stop. I have been collecting, forever!" he smiled. "Why Bill, for as young as you are, this is lovely and certainly evokes a very homey feeling.

And we do so like that homey, down home, Southern homey," Russell drawled out and wallowed around in it.

"Now Eric," Russell's smile got bigger as his eyes watched the Viking, "King Bill tells us that you and Miss Stackhouse are quiet the number. And that you made her house very homey, indeed. Why, cleaning, repairing, updating even. We understand," he winked at Eric and nudged Steve, "that you have a, why I believe you even have a _cubby_ there. Why that sounds very homey indeed. That you have become close, why even close enough to be _cubby _buddies." Russell smiled. "I do so delight in saying that word_. Cubby_." He chuckled and clapped his hands together when he said it again.

Eric smiled back. It less than two hours, this was going to be over and goo would reign supreme. Just please, not on Sookie's just refinished floors. All though, at this moment, Eric was fearing for them and was willing to bet goo would be on the bottom of everyone's shoes.

"Why, I think that is very charming," Russell winked at him. "We could all be _cubby _buddies! All though I do not believe I would care to share your _cubby_ delights, Eric. You are a very naughty boy," he shook his finger at him. "I learned that lesson from my Talbot.

But the very de-lick-ta-ble Miss Stackhouse. I do so believe that Lilith wants you to share her and your _cubby_ with us."

"We hear she is fae," Kibwe said, "and most luscious in the mouth."

"Fae, really?" Steve sat up. He held new admiration for Russell. "I, I thought you were kidding me when you said that," Steve nudged him in the side.

"I would not lie to you," Russell replied, a hurt look on his face.

"Well, pillow talk," Steve's eyes were dewy, "men will say anything during that time. Lies grow bigger in the telling. I know from experience, it is not always the truth."

"Oh now," Russell gave a tiny shake to his head. "after we have spent a couple of hundred years together, you will know me better than that. Pillow talk is the time I can be trusted."

Steve smiled, "Well I like what I know now! Thinking about any longer than just right now makes me weak in my knees."

Russell bit his bottom lip and then winked at Steve.

"So Eric," Salome smiled, as she cut her eyes at Russell, them clearly saying to those two _to get a room_. "She really is fae…how sweet. I, I can not wait to taste her."

"Let's drink up," Rosalyn shouted with glee, "and re charge our glasses for the walk through the oooooooooo," the ghostly sound left her mouth. "Cemetery. We have us a fairy to eat."

"Bill," Salome stood, "bring Lilith and the virgin. It is a night for sacrifices. We will savor the fairy but Lilith wants to drain her.

Bring your drink," Salome said to the crowd as they all stood.

"We won't need the guards but I want Molly to go with us so let her know. She is to keep headquarters constantly informed of our progress. Then the information will go out to our people across the planet and we shall begin the countdown," Salome said to Bill as he picked up the tureen.

Eric stood and smirked as he watched Bill scurry off with his newest job, his hands grasped firmly around the handles. No way was he setting that down! He would not want some else to take his trusted position in the new world order. The way he scurried off he reminded Eric of ants carrying their feast back to the ant hill. Why that could be Bill. King of the Goo Hill.

Eric did nothing to hide his mirth. Salome found that refreshing. Compton was an idiot and had no idea had to hold power but for now, he would play out his part.

Eric was essential to her plan and he was not playing nice. Salome wanted to howl in disgust. Russell may be older but Eric had the looks and the charisma to carry the Empire she wanted to create. It was time to take the world back to the days of the ancient Romans.

Get rid of the power grids and automobiles and the constant chatter that went on among humans.

Molly had the smarts to keep the vampires private residents in power and band width but the humans, it would be back to the good old days when the lamp burned out, all was in darkness. And all feared what was in the darkness.

Power, she loved, she craved it. And it had been a feeling of connecting with the divine when she had asked for the head of John the Baptist and it had been brought to her. From that moment on, she knew she was destined for greatness. Her easy manner in and out of bed made her very desirable to men in power. Always agreeing with them, being quiet but beautiful and available when they did business. Men were easy to control once you knew what they wanted. And they all wanted what she had.

Her palace would be built on top of a mountain that had been leveled by thousands of slaves. The stones would all be cut by hand and placed by hand and humans would bow down and worship when she commanded. They would breed to feed her and once every thousand years or so, a human would be picked to be turned. It would be a great honor and held with much pomp and ceremony. They were going back to the days of the Empire. All hail Lilith. Their god was here and her name was Power Absolute.

Such a priestess deserved only the best. In not only luxuries but companions as well. Kibwe was not to be trusted. When he was turned, he had been a king in his own right. Always the yes man to Roman and when no one was looking, his cold, hard, dark eyes would rest on her.

Russell was not ever interested in sex with women. He might go through the motions but the reason he was in a woman's chamber was to check her cosmetics and walk out with a pair of her shoes when she was not looking.

Steve, oh poor little Stevie. Russell had something planned for him and it was not two hundred years of celebratory sex. With Talbot gone, Russell was insane and capable of anything.

Compton was a piss poor lover. She had tired of him before they had even finished that night.

Northman, she let her eyes wander over him. When Hitler was looking to create the master race, Eric was what he had in mind. He kissed no one's ass and did not give a care if anyone kissed his. So what if he talked to Godric. She pretended to talk to Lilith. They were a match made in the stratospheres of the gods!

"Russell has his wolves waiting for us," she smiled at the group when Compton had come back with Molly. "Their devotion touches my heart.

They shall be our escort as we carry our god on this pilgrimage of faith and dedication.. May we all know and benefit from their loyalty and faithfulness," Salome said as she focused on Eric.

"Russell's wolves?" Eric chuckled. "Wolves only he can command?"

"Ohhh, bygones!" Russell pouted. "Eric please!"

"Reverend Newlin," Eric smirked, then became very serious, "those wolves are much faster than you, young one, keep that in mind."

"Eric!" Salome spit.

"Seriously, my brother," Nora slapped him.

"Oh! Eric! Really!" Russell groaned. "B-y-g-o-n-e-s! Now, let us onward and forward. I have so missed Miss Stackhouse and her fae ways. And, a little bird told me she is a natural blonde. None of that chemical after product taste left in your mouth."

Bill was smirking.

Eric was seething. Godric had his arm around his child to give him calmness. Now was not the time to destroy them. Soon.

.

"Okay," Tara eyed Pam, pulling out her ear bud, "that was just nasty talk. And I don't mind nasty talk as long as I am the one saying it about my family. That fucker has no right. And what is up with the soup?"

"Smell that," Pam was watching the parade of fools from high up in the tree. "That is vamp blood and it is also virgin."

"That's…that's Jessica?" Tara drew back. "Those, those are some seriously messed up sick fucks!"

"Oh yes they are," Pam smiled, "and Eric is going to redefine their messed up."

Getting out her back pack Pam said, "Now, let us go trolling for Weres."

"Really," Tara smiled, "you know a fishing term? Damn, maker, you just continue to enthrall me."

Pam winked.

"How," Tara was totally engaged, "how do we fish for Weres?"

Reaching into her back pack, Pam brought out a pair of shoes.

"Fffffuuuuck me!" Came out of Tara's mouth. "My maker are those real diamonds?"

"What kind of question is that child?" she drew back. "Of course they are. These are Stuart Weitzman's Cinderella slippers. There are 464 diamonds set in pure platinum. This is my favorite pair of little 'ole strappy stilettos. When I don't know just exactly where I am going to end up some evening, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with a jacket and these shoes. Good for any and all occasions."

"Oh shit!" Tara laughed. "You are gonna what? Dangle those from a tree?"

"You are my child," Pam smiled. "No way am I traipsing through these woods looking for wolves. They will see these and come to us."

"Damn! I love this!" Tara said with enthusiasm.

"Of course you do," Pam said with pride, "you are my child. Now, these flea and tick bags are stronger and faster than you but you will have an unfair advantage."

Tara grinned. "I will have my maker."

Pam grinned as she said, "Fuck yes. Now we don't have to worry about getting blood on these. I have once or twice before and it just all washes right off. Windex with a tooth brush, a dunk in warm soapy water and it is all good. When you pay for quality," she said to Tara, pointing her finger to emphasize her point, "it pays in the long run."

.

"We have visual," Sookie said. "They are in the cemetery and what the fuck…stopping to read tombstones. They will be here soonest," she smiled as she took one last look at Eric on the monitor and kissing her finger she put it on his face. The she gave Compton the finger. Shutting down the program, she then logged off. Sookie closed the lid and put it away in the dresser in the downstairs bedroom.

If Bill saw she had a new Mac, he would be suspicious of something. Not like that cheap ass would have bought her one when they were together. Not like she would have accepted it from him if he would have. Not like he had ever offered to take her out to dinner. Buying her that dress and taking her to that French place, she should have known something was up. Step on up and become Queen Sophie-Anne's fairy snack. Because up until that point he was a cheap assed tightwad. She wondered how much he thought he would get back on that return? Must have been an sizable amount for him to go to all that trouble.

She had taken her engagement ring to have it appraised in case she needed the money when she had gone to Mississippi to look for him. Turned out it was not a diamond at all. Instead it was a clear sapphire. Nice stone, the jeweler had told her, but only worth a couple of hundred. At the time she had comforted herself by saying that at least it was not a CZ.

Just like everything else in that relationship, it was all about what Bill wanted. Well fuck that shit! Tonight was about what Sookie and Eric wanted. And they wanted to live in peace and some occasional quiet. And lots of sex. Wow! Sex with Eric Northman…wow! Her toes curled and her girly parts got wet just thinking about it. Oops, that would not do. Vamps coming. Hurrying off to the bathroom, she hoped into the shower. Shampoo, rinse, soap, rinse, in two minutes she was done. Dry off, put on jammies and a robe. With a towel around her head, she was done in five.

Then she was in the living room giving a big yawn, she stretched. "Hey guys. I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed. You guys just turn off all the lights when you are finished. I'm gonna lock up."

Before she arrived at the front door, there was a knock. Three, two, one, she was at the screen door.

"Why Miss Stackhouse," Russell gave her a grand sweeping bow. "How lovely to see you again," he said as he stepped in and grabbed her hands.

"Russell," she took a step back from him.

"Now, now, Sookie, do you mind if I call you Sookie?" Russell asked. "Well of course not," he answered the question for her. "We are old friends here, are we not Northman?"

"Eric?"

His name on her tongue sounded like a gentle caress.

"Yes Eric," Bill snorted as he pushed past everyone, "see what happens when you do not own the house," Bill pulled open the screen, "why, just anyone can come inside." Bill made a big production of looking around. "I don't see Godric yet. He must not be going to met you here, either."

.

"That makes eight," Tara grinned as she licked the blood off her lips. "They taste kinda rangey," as she tossed the last one into the pile.

"Yes," Pam sighed, "you don't ever want to eat Were. But now you have and you know you can survive on it if you have too. Eric and I were in the boonies of Scotland for a month. Were was all there was and so we just made do until we got back to London.

You just be grateful I am your maker and not Eric. He drug my ass all over Europe. He made me sleep in dirt and bathe in frozen over mountain streams. 'Vikings are a very clean race' he would say whenever we would break the ice. Fuck, he lives for that shit. Fuck, I love modern plumbing and bath tubs I can swim in."

"I am indeed very grateful," Tara smiled. "I do not like the cold. Local girl and all," she said as she took the shoes down and put them in Pam's pack.

"I have eyes on the house," Pam smiled back. "There are five Weres there. That is all I can see and smell. Russell is now inside and there are eight vamps on the porch and oh, Compton just bullied his way into the house. See how Eric has his shoulders set. He is pissed. If you ever," Pam stressed, "see him standing like that, run, vamp speed, go as fast as you can."

"Got that," Tara replied as she watched the porch. "No to waiting around to see what a pissed off grandpa is going to do."

"Time to move in closer. We'll be peeking in the windows shortly," Pam said with glee. "Best part of surveillance."

.

Sookie would look back later and laugh. She was doing her very best not to laugh, now.

Bill with his air of importance and carrying blood and guts. It was comical and a little gross. She sincerely hoped he did not drop that on her floors. Eric had just had them refinished.

"Sis," Jason sat up and turned around. "Hey you got company...oh hi Steve," he smiled when he saw the group walk in. "It's good to see you."

"Jason," Steve smiled in genuine delight, "well what a pleasant surprise. These are some of my friends," he caught Jason's eyes. "They are so pleased to meet you."

"Really," Sookie said. "You come into my home and Reverend Newlin is trying to glamour my brother." Sookie tried to yank her hands from Russell but he held them fast and just winked at her.

"You are so new do you even know how to properly glamour someone?" You could hear the doubt in her voice. "Besides, didn't you do enough to him with your FoTS nonsense.

Seriously," she looked at Russell, "glamour is not necessary on my brother. And please, not by a newbie, he needs what few brain cells he has."

"She's right," Eric said as he stepped forward and captured Jason's eyes. "Sookie is in no danger. We are all friends, here. Jason, it is good to see you, please go sit down."

With a vacant smile, Jason sat down on the couch. Molly sat down next to him and continued working.

"You're cute," he smiled at her.

"I'm working here," she said as she got up. "You stay on the couch like a good boy." Looking around, she settled in front of the fire place.

"Sooks," Lafayette came out of the bath room, still drying his hands. "Oh lordy," he cried when he saw Eric. "Sooks, why is there a bunch o' vampires in our livin' room? Lordy, that is Russell…"

"La La," Eric smiled and walked toward him. "There is no reason to fear me or Russell. We are just here to have some conversation and maybe some dinner. Now, you be a good little fang banger and go sit down on the couch." Eric leaned down and was eye to eye with him. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Yes sir what, La La," Eric raised his hand to Lafayette's face and stroked his cheek.

"Yes sir Master Eric."

"That is much better, now, Sookie," Eric was vamp speed to her, " Now if you want Russell to release your hands and your friends to live, no bolts of lightning. Do you agree?"

"Do not, Eric Northman," she began full of fire, "walk into my home and tell me what to do."

"Oh come now Miss Stackhouse," Russell smiled at her. "We all know why we are here. I have come to dine once more on your delicious fae blood and to stroll in the sunshine. Eric would just like to make sure that there is something left for him. If you cooperate we can all have what we want."

"Do what?" Salome said. "Day walk?"

"Only for a bit," Russell smiled. "But those few moments were glorious were they not Eric. That is why he is trying to protect the little treasure he has in Miss Stackhouse. Personally, I know I can not wait to do it again."

"Yes, well," Sookie smiled right back. "Good luck with that. I was just part fae. And guess what, that light that shoots from my hands," when she raised her fingers a bit and pushed them at Russell, nothing happened, as he jumped back, taking her with him. "Fae is all gone. Turns out that unless you are full blood of the realm, the light, along with the tasty fae bits, can be used up. And I spent one night creating the aurora borealis above my woods.

It is just I, human, Sookie Stackhouse. Waitress, no longer telepath. My gift," she snorted, "left along with the light."

Russell pulled her to him and holding both her hands in one, he pulled open her robe and pushed aside the top of her t-shirt. Leaning in he licked her neck and took a sniff. "What the fuck fairy magic is this?" he hissed.

"That is just it. No magic," she smiled. "I was, only part fae. I can not be recharged."

Pushing her away, Sookie fell to the floor.

""This is not right," Russell snarled, "not right at all. I want my time in the sunshine. I deserve," he spat out, "my time in the sunshine.

You," he took a step toward her, "you had better fix this or I am starting with your precious non fae brother and draining him before your eyes.

Eric," he spit out, "tell her to fix this or I am killing you slowly while she watches and then I am draining her."

"Russell," Salome stepped in between Russell and Eric, "why did you not tell me? There were to be no secrets, not of this magnitude. Day walking!"

"Are you fucking kidding me," Russell laughed, "of course there are secrets. There are always secrets. Especially ones," he wrinkled his nose at her, "of this magnitude."

"Now," Russell smiled down at Sookie, "I think I smell something a little fae, just a trace."

Sookie started back crawling towards the couch.

"I'm going to have to suck your morrow out to…"

Russell's head went flying across the room. Molly ducked as it hit to the left of her and then bounced on the floor.

Salome took a step back and watched as Russell's blood splattered his killer's. "What the fuck, Eric? You have been keeping secrets also, I see.

Rosalyn, Bill, Kibwe," she sneered, "take the humans and drain them."

"Oh please don't" Sookie bawled as all three humans pulled out their weapons and opened fired.

.

"That takes care of the Weres outside the house," Pam said as she took the site off the sniper rifle and put it back in the case. "Oh, gun fire," she hissed, "they started the party without us. Haul ass!"

.

Eric grabbed Nora and flew straight up to the ceiling. There was a lot of blood and screaming coming from the floor. His three super heroes had the silver chains of vampire death and were wrapping away to their hearts content. Damn, with those padlocks on those chains, it reminded him of one night in Bangkok.

When he settled them back on the floor, Nora was weeping and kissing his face.

"My brother, my brother," she sobbed in joy, "I knew you had a plan. I knew Lilith meant for us to rule. Brother and sister. This was always her plan, I knew it in my heart. I believed it would happen, I just could not see the path she would take.

I see clearly what you have planned. We will find a way to make this fairy whole again and we shall rule the planet. We will own the day and night and all will tremble."

Eric kept his hand firmly on her wrist. "Molly, are you alright?"

"Perfect," she smiled as she went back to work.

Pam and Tara walked in the door and stood looking at the carnage that was on the floor. "Damn," Pam grinned, "is that Russell splattered all over you? My maker, did you remove his head?" Pam said with pride. "And which bitch is Salome?"

Her eyes went to the vampire Eric still held by the wrist. "Your sister, my maker?" Pam's eyes fastened on Eric's eyes only it was not Eric looking back at her.

"Eric?" she questioned. "Where is Eric?" She took a step closer.

"Your maker is here, my daughter," came the soft lilt from Eric's mouth.

"Godric?" Pam took a step back and Sookie put down her weapon and took a step forward.

"Godric," Sookie smiled at him.

"I see you are being mindful of him," he smiled at her, "I thank you for that." Those were Eric's lips but that was not Eric's smile. That was the one she remembered from that early dawn on the roof while the smoke billowed from him and on his face was hope.

Touching his heart, he said, "He carries love for you. He will tell you this, I promise," his eyes smiled at her as well.

"No," Nora yelled and tried to pull away. "No, Eric I will not fall for your tricks. Noooooo!"

"Child," the softness enveloped her as he dropped her hand and he pulled his son's shirt over his head. "Not your brother Erikr, but your father, God'ric," the voice was soft and full of love.

"Noooooooo," Nora screamed, "no, no, no" her tears ran down her face. "No," as she backed away from him.

There stood Eric, bare to the waist, covered in Godric's tattoos. Even those vampires that were suffering on the floor could not believe what they were seeing.

"Child," he reached out his hand to her, "I could not ask your brother to do what must be done. He loves you, he will always love you. Such is the way of his heart.

I love you also child. But there are children yet to come. You will never accept them and you would forever be a torment to him. His family would never walk in safety because of you."

Crying, bloody tears ran from her face as she kneeled at her maker's knees. Her brother's knees, her arms wrapped around him.

Feeling his hands in her hair, gently caressing her, she knew that her maker's love for her would once more guide her steps. Once more, she was a newling, walking along side her maker and her brother. Both proud, fierce and fearless. They were a family. They felt love for each over. That love would hold true, even now.

When Godric ripped her head from her body, the eyes had time to blink and Nora, daughter of God'ric and sister of Erikr, was no more.

"Come children," he turned, "come Pamela and Tara, come and receive my blessing." The two women approached him with wonder and joy as he kissed each one on the forehead. He spoke to them in a language that Sookie did not understand but there was no mistaking the joy that flowed out of him and into Pam and Tara as they cried and laughed and then both became still as Eric wrapped his massive tattooed arms around both. Placing a gentle kiss on each one's eye lids, he stepped back from them.

Godric then turned to Sookie. "My child, because of you," he smiled, "I see God." Smiling at her, he walked towards her. "My son knows that I love him and he also understands that I can not be here when the fairies arrive. They are coming. They will be here before dawn. You," he leaned down and pushed the hair from Sookie's face that had escaped from the towel, "you will follow your heart and you will save not only Eric, but yourself as well."

"Save us," Sookie's eyes were worried, "save us from what?"

"Loneliness," Godric replied. "Now, Sookie my daughter, a blessing for you," he smiled as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Then it was Eric kissing her on the lips as his arms wrapped around her, his mouth and body hungry.

"Give the love birds a minute or two," Molly said as she looked up and grinned. "Then we need to pick a camera so everyone can see what happens when you fuck with the Viking."

.

The kiss lasted forever, not long enough. There was passion and ecstasy and a softness that broke her heart into the millions of stars that pulsed heat through her body.

When they finally broke off the kiss, Sookie had her legs wrapped around his waist. When did that happen? The grin spread across her face.

"What are you wearing lover?" he asked her as he sat her down.

"One of the t-shirts I swiped from you when you lived with me," she grinned. "And since it has been in my possession for more than thirty days, it is now legally mine. Lover's rule number six."

In his eyes was the heat and trust that made her body go crazy. That was the Eric that she had held and read too and kissed when she had chained him with silver to keep the witches from calling him out into the sun. There was Eric, her Eric.

"We still have business," he let out a big sigh as his eyes went to the vamps that were chained on the floor and he rubbed his hand along her back side.

"Godric's tattoos are fading" she smiled as she handed him his shirt.

"House is on wi-fi," Molly said, "anytime you are ready, big kahuna."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"El hefe?" she grinned.

Snarling, he took a step toward her.

"Eric," she said laughing, "when ever you are ready. We are streaming live to HQ and every vamp bandwidth we have in the system. Pick a camera."

Sookie stood under the one in the living room. Might as well go for the full blown carnage. These were after all vamps. Damn, she was going to let Eric pay to clean this up. Sitting down at the piano bench and smiling at him, Eric sat down on the couch and went live to the vamp world.

"To all you Sanguinistas," he growled, "Russell Edgington has met the true death." The video bite ran as Eric just appeared behind him and his head went flying. "The Authority is no more. This is what happens to you when you think to step into Louisiana." Rising, Eric got the leader. Salmone was screaming filth. Even Eric's ears turned a little red. She became silent when he plunged the stake through her heart.

Newlin pleaded for his life saying he was a great asset to the main streaming cause. When Eric ended him, Jason smiled.

Bill had been left to the very last and vowed he would die with dignity. All that yelling and pleading and screaming would not work on Eric. And some how Eric has destroyed Russell. That did not make sense and could not be. He must be in his day slumber, he kept telling himself and having nightmares. He would have those when he was first turned.

As he listened to the begging and pleading, he knew this was no dream. This was Eric taking retribution. With Eric as sheriff, before Bill had moved here to procure Sookie, he had read about the Vikings. If you wronged one of their clan, they would hunt you to the ends of the earth. And they did.

As Rosalyn met the final death he heard Eric's last words and then felt himself being drug along on the floor.

"I know I have no right, Eric, but I please have one minute with Sookie?"

Eric raised his eyes to her and she smiled at her lover and knelt down on the floor next to Bill.

"Fuck you," she said. Rising, she walked to the back of the room, this one last time that she would see Bill Compton. She did not want one drop of Bill's blood on her. Nothing to remember him by.

Eric stood him up right. "For those of you who do not know him, this is Bill Compton, King of Louisiana. Tonight he killed his own child so that the blood of Lilith might be at home in his area. My only regret is that I did not end him sooner."

Sookie smiled at her guy who was covered in blood spatter. No CIS required here. It was obvious who was doing the staking. Then he staked Bill and whatever was left of Bill in her died also.

"There is one more, here, tonight that is to meet the true death." Picking up the soup tureen, he pulled out the sacred chalice and held it up. "This," he said, "is the blood of Lilith." Setting it back in the bowl, he pulled the stopper and picked up a bottle clearly marked Clorox. Pouring it into the container, the blood went to clear.

"Seriously," he spit out, "if your god can be dissolved by human laundry detergent that whitens your clothes, you are seriously fucked. Do us all a favor and meet the sun.

My name is Eric Northman and I was very happy to be sheriff of Area Five of Louisiana. It now looks like I have the whole fucking state. Thank you very fucking much," he growled. "As of this moment forward, I am The Viking," he said with fire and pride. "You touch what is mine and I will hunt you to the ends of the earth."

Molly cut the feed to the national and around the world vamp bandwidth and they were now only live to the locals in state. "

"To the vamps in Louisiana, we are now ripe for a take over. If you do not want some seriously fucked up royal setting up camp in our state, log onto this address that will be on your screen. Follow the prompts. If you think to fight against me, good luck to you." He turned away from the camera and then turned back. "Oh, those of you in HQ, you have three minutes to clear the building before it blows up."

It was time for a shower, it was time for a shower with Sookie, it was time for a new beginning….well, after they dealt with the fairies.

Tara looked at her grand dad. "You are one scary mother fucker, you know that right?"

"Yes," he growled at her.

"That does not scare me," she smiled, "your shoulders are not set right. I am only going to run if that left one should rise up just a smidge, more."

Eric's eyes went to Pam who was suddenly busy pretending to clean up goo.

"You and Godric," Tara grinned, "while he was inside you, you two were able to combine your years and that was how you defeated Russell, right?"

Eric could see the joy in her eyes. She was oh so clever. Just like him.

"Yes," he replied.

Sookie put her arm around Eric's waist and smiled at Tara. "I'm happy your home," she reached out to stroke Tara's face.

"Me too, it's not right when we fight," Tara's face said she was happy.

Nodding her head, Sookie wiped the tears from her eyes and pulling Tara to she hugged her and cried as she tried to apologize for what she had done to her friend and how selfish she was but that she could not live without her sister.

Tara hugged her back and finally stepped back. "It's okay Sook, really." Tara gave her another quick hug and then said, "You need a shower. If the fairies are coming, you probably should at least not be covered with goo to start with."

"She is correct lover. Shower," Eric smiled, "then let us to war with the fairies."

.

When they came out of the shower, Eric was feeling very pleased with himself. As much as he hated the quickie sex as their reunion sex, Sookie had insisted and so he could not say no. He had to be mindful of her self esteem, he chuckled. A little sex, a little blood, and his little Sookie all was right in his world.

After they got dressed and joined the others, things ceased to be right.

"King Eric," Lafayette smiled at him, "you knows that me and Jesus are your boys. So, here is the big question? Are you going to be moving into the mansions cause if you is, you and Queen Sooks, here, you could be cross the cemetery neighbors."

La La batted his eye lashes at Jesus. He was going for the gold and Jesus was encouraging him to do so!

"King Eric," Lafayette was going to make his point. "If you two is neighbors, maybe you would soon be kissing neighbors and then love'n neighbors and then," pointing his finger at Sookie, "La La and my Sooks, we deserve a mansion for us to live in. Just say'n, tall blond and fucking ruler of the vampire world. Yes, and as First Roomie, I gets to pick my room. Jesus and I needs us just a bit more room than yous," he looked around the room and gave the all knowing eye to Pam and that hookah, Tara, "that does not have a partner."

Tara, turned her eyes on Eric's and, started, was the word that came to Eric's mind. Fuck, she was just like her maker.

"We are moving into the mansion, right?" her eyes were glowing. "I mean, finders weeper, Bill was a looser so we get to be the keepers. Right?"

Tara turned her sad eyes on Eric. "I want to live in a mansion," her voice was soft and pleading. "All I have now is your left over coffin in the basement," she sniffled. "Please, Grand pa."

Eric made a fierce face.

"Oh, before anyone moves in there," Sookie started, disgust in her voice. "They painted some of those wood floors. What kind of white trash paints two hundred year old wide plank hickory wood floors? Well that's easy, Bill Compton, the yo-yo that just moves into a house that is falling down around his ears and spends no money on it to fix it up." Sookie became thoughtful. "Those would have to be stripped and re done. And that black and white motif? Just because you are a vamp does not mean you have to be color challenged."

"Is there a pool in the back? I thought I heard Jess say there was a pool in the back?" Tara was looking out the door, willing her vampire eye sight to get her a sneak peek at the back yard.

"Yes," Jason smiled, "all though I was not ever invited to swim in it," and he looked a little sad.

"War tonight," Eric said. "And," he held his hand up, "if someone thinks to move into it before we get there with the new dark, then we'll just blow it up with them in it."

At that moment, he was a hero. They were all smiling at him and then smiling at each other as they started talking about mansion living and adding on and if there was not a spa atached to the pool, that was the first order of business.

Eric would let them live their dream. War was looming and it was not the one with the fae that was keeping his mind occupied.


	6. Chapter 6

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter Six

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 6**

Sookie was leaning against Eric, his chin resting on the top of her head. His arms around her, pulling her in next to him and glorying in everything that she was. She had loved him with out his memories, he loved her without her fae.

While they had been in the shower he had fed from her and told her how perfect she tasted. She had sucked his brains out through his throat and then latched onto his nipple and bit down. As she was sucking on him he was pumping into her and he could feel her growling against his skin, "More, more, more, more!"

When she released his nipple she clamped down on his neck. Her legs wrapped around him and she hung on with her fucking teeth! Fuck yes! Soon, they were going to have to do that again very soon!

Very good times!

Standing in her living room with people around them, he wiggled his dick just a bit against her back, she wiggled her butt just a bit back. Sookie Stackhouse! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!

"Did you really give those vamps in New Orleans three minutes to get out of the building?" she asked as she slid around in his arms to face him.

"No," he grinned, "Molly had notified who she knew to be main streamers and they removed themselves discretely all evening. After I said they had three minutes, she hit the app button and Ka-boom!"

"Now that sounds like the Eric Northman I know and love."

"Yes," his hands roamed just a tiny bit on her ass "No more Mr. Nice Guy. Be at peace in your final death," and then holding her with one arm, he saluted. Then, wrapping both arms around her, he ever so gently kissed her on the nose.

"What are we going to do about next door?" She asked. "The boys have reload all the guns. Should we be standing out in the yard waiting for them?"

"Well," Eric gave her another little kiss, "they are not over here, yet, so I take that as a good sign."

Eric became very still, his voice quiet and gentle. "They are all watching the national site. Next door knows that their king is dead. What you have not seen is the sound bite of them killing Jessica, that Molly captured. Molly is now running the video from when they brought the final death to Jessica.

"Between Maker and Child is sacred," Eric's voice was very low and full of pain…. "that they would do such a thing…" he stood still and Sookie held him until he came back to her.

"They wanted it for posterity. So others can see what it is like to make the ultimate sacrifice." Sookie shuttered under his gentle, stroking hands.

"They are all watching, Sookie, as Bill rejoiced as Salome killed his child. This is an unspeakable act when she had done nothing wrong. True blasphemy. Then, to prepare a drink with her blood as the base for us to share. Making jokes and being flippant in regards to what they have done." Eric shook his head.

Tightening her arms around him, she knew Eric had done things that she never wanted to know, about. Even he was revolted at what they had done.

"Those that guard the mansion, they are chatting with Molly right now, hoping for…" his hands tightened for a second on her, "I think maybe justice."

Feeling his mood lift, she rubbed her nose against his.

In her eyes, was her pride for him. And her love. For the rest of his days, he wanted to see those eyes looking into his.

"Those that guard and work in the mansion, they are just vamps, my Sookie, happy to have a job. Just like anybody else. Go to work and when you wake up, there is still order in your world. Molly is monitoring the situation and she going to let me know. But I think they are still reeling from what happened to Jessica and are looking for some sanity in an insane world."

"Eric," Molly looked up, "Skype is open, come talk."

There was a knock at the door. They looked at Molly and she nodded yes as she checked the cameras on the porch. Sookie picked up her Glock and she and Eric opened it. "Your majesty," their stood a human and a vamp guard that addressed Eric, "we are here to swear fealty and guard the perimeter."

"Thank you," Eric said. "But for now, just the perimeter, and continue with the mansion. Before dawn, Fae are coming. They pop in and out and they will destroy you. Patrol for now, but only for human, were, and other vamps. You see a bright shiny light coming at you, run."

"Thank you," he bowed his head. "If you need me," he handed Eric a fob, "just push this. Also, Sir, this is Sid, you will find him most useful."

"Sid?" Eric raised his eyebrow.

He stood straighter and choked back the words. "I was Miss Jessica's day person," he said as he dabbed his eyes.

"From the looks of things, Sir, you need some cleaning done."

"Yes," Eric said.

"You and Miss Sookie are not to worry about this." Eric could hear the pain in his voice. "We are professionals. I'll get them in here. Tonight, I am also wired into your fob. If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be back to over see the crew." Speaking into his mic, he walked off into the night.

"That was fast," Pam said as she walked over.

"Why are they so helpful?" Tara asked.

"Because the wind has shifted to their favor," Eric replied. "I am local. They know me or know of me. I am sure it is all over the news of the raging inferno that is in New Orleans. And for any vamp watching, they know it is HQ."

At that time, as if by magic, news came on the TV with coverage of the raging fire. "I've wired the house," Molly grinned. "Sookie, if you will give me your phone and Mac, I'll set it up so you can run your life from them. Eric, when all this settles, I'll get yours done as well."

Sookie was shaking her head as Eric winked at her and gave her a little tiny kiss with just a tiny bit of tongue. Holding her he smiled at her and said, "We will get past the fae, we will get past the vamp bull shit then, it will be us."

They all heard the van pull up in the drive way.

"Looks like Sid," Sookie said as she looked out the window, "and folk. Eric," she pulled him down for another kiss, "you go take care of vamp business and Mr. Sid will take care of the mess."

Opening the door, she greeted them. All of them said, "Good evening Miss Sookie" as they came in, "a pleasure to be of help to you this evening."

They came in with mops and buckets and a cart of cleaning supplies.

"Damn," Tara said as she watched the activity around her.

"Really," Sookie sighed, "this is so nice. There is a bloody mess and not only did I not create it…well, you know, I did not actually do any killing, but I do not have to clean it up."

"If you would please," Mr. Sid indicated the living room, "if you would sit in there, we will take care of the rest."

.

Sookie listened as Pam, Tara and Lafayette talked shoes. Tara was so proud of her maker she got up and came back with Pam's back pack.

"My maker has shoes that cost a million bucks," she said with pride when she held them up.

"Jesus, love of my fucked up life, you knows I loves you," Lafayette said as his eyes admired the sparkles that were dancing before him, "but I thinks I just came, a great big messy one, over a pair of shoes. In my heart of hearts," he grabbed his chest, "I should be dis-gus-ted with such a vulgar display of wealths and the reaction my body has to it but baby!" he shook all over and snapped his fingers as he waved h is hand in front of his face, " ….they are fucking Stuart…Weitzman's…Cinderella slippers!" he shouted with joy… "And …and," his eyes went to Jesus, again, "I think I ams in love with a pair of shoes.

Yes, my Jesus, I am so shamed but I have the sure 'nuff hots for four hundred and sixty four of the most perfects pear and round cut winkers you would ever want to see! And on shoes….hallelujahs!" He shook all over again. "Ohhh," Lafayette groaned, "I just messed myself again."

"Well," Pam sat down with them, "you know your shoes."

"Miss Pam, this is La La you is talking too. Now, I am all about not living in the pasts and all about living in the futures. In my futures, all of them," he made a circle with his finger in front of his face, "is there just the slightest chance of me sliding me feets into these so that I cans have me a picture? Pretty pleases Mistress Pamela of the most Beautiful or whatever the fuck you wants me to call you!"

"I will drain you," Pam hissed.

"After," he smiled a very big smile, "I haves the picture and has posted it to my blog….and put it as my screen saver…and on Face Book and has it blown up and framed. I am putting the picture next to my Miss Monroe goddess picture."

His eyes were hopeful.

The threesome was very quiet.

They all knew something that she did not. "What?" Pam asked, "is going on."

"First of all," Tara began, "he is the First Roomie. He knows you are not going to do that. You may threaten and threaten some more but his ass is golden. 'Cause his ass is the First Roomie. Second, you plan on living at the mansion?"

Pam looked confused for a moment, trying to follow the conversation.

"Cause if you do," Tara continued, "his day walk'n self will be in your room and going through your stuff. Damn maker," her voice very serious, "you are a gay guys wet dream come true. He'll be trying on your shit and not just your shoes."

"What," she snarled, "are you suggesting, child" as she cut her eyes to Lafayette.

"You are here to supervise," she shrugged just a bit, "just let him slide his sorry ass feet in and we'll snap some pictures and you will know exactly what happened."

"What else," Pam growled. "I can tell you have something more to say."

"If he gets to put his sorry ass feet in them, may I please try them on first?"

Miss Pam had on a very scary vampire face.

"I thanks you Miss Pamela," Lafayette said, joy in his voice. "I wants to touch up my pedi, firsts, though. What about you Hookah," he gave Tara the once over. His face saying everything in the world was wrong with her. "What gods awful condition is your toes in?"

"You do my nails for my La La?" she asked, hope in her voice. "I have not had them painted since the last time you did them for me."

"Lordy girl," he shook his head in disgust and drew back. "I bes afraid to touch'm.

.

Eric looked up from his Skype call. On the couch sat Sookie, Tara, Pamela and Mr. Sid. They all had what appeared to be toilet paper stuck between their toes and had red nail polish on. Lafayette was sitting in the chair, holding Pam's favorite stilettos and appeared to be chatting them up while he wiggled his eyebrows, his upper body, and his red toes around in the air, as well.

Then he knew the peace that Godric referred, too. Sookie looked over at him and smiled and blew him a kiss. Smiling at her, he blew one back and then turned back to the monitor when Molly started the count down for the next call. Godric had said they would handle the fae, Eric was beginning to wish he would have said something about the vampires.

Several were pissed off that HQ had been blown up. It was now interesting to see who were Main Streamers and who was not. A couple had surprised him. The King of New York and California both said they were Main Streamers and were bringing the true death to the Sanguinistas in their areas. Who knew if this was true? It could be a reason for purging, all though they lost tribute money when they did that.

Arkansas had called. She had been a pain in the ass during Sophie-Anne's time. Eric had led one or two raiding parties on her kingdom back in the day. Tonight she had boasted to him that she was coming after him and would rule Louisiana, as well. That made Eric chuckle. Those vamps that were loyal to him were all ready positioned in Arkansas. He had just heard back that the Queen's residence had exploded.

"Pesky gas lines," Eric sighed.

"Blitzkrieg," he thought as he had already positioned himself and those loyal to him for the next six moves. In his mind, he had the following six after those, laid out. It was the tactic that had been used as long as there had been wars. It had gone by different names, but the Romans had come a long way in perfecting it. During WWII, you could read about it in the papers and listen to it on the radio.

Power! History was written on the backs of those willing to die for the cause. Whatever it happened to be. Some causes were more noble than others.

He and Godric had helped the Allies when they could. Hitler was a vampire's worst nightmare. The same as the Sanguinistas. Both were old world thinking.

The new world spun a little bit different. Americans came with attitude. They had tossed out the British because they had just wanted to be included in the decision making process when it came to their lives. A simple enough request but one that was denied.

The Colonist Vamps, the ones that were turned here, brought that attitude with them to vampire. They did not have the age or experience to fight The Authority, but they had the willingness to do so.

"Eric," Molly pulled him out of his memories, "Arkansas is back on the line. Looking a little singed and their queen is not present, would you be willing to talk with the second in command?"

"Go ahead," he nodded to her.

.

.

.

Sam was sitting with Luna with Emma on his lap.

"Let's get this coat on Barbie," Sam smiled, "so she can go out in the rain and get the mail."

"Oh Sam," Emma giggled, "it's dark outside and not raining. And Grandma got the mail before we came here."

"Well of course she did," he smiled at her.

"Well," he put her on the couch, "I've got to get my coat and go, it is getting just a little bit late for little girls and big girls," he kissed Luna on the nose, "and even bigger girls," he smiled at Martha.

"You get some sleep, Miss Emma," he tickled her ribs. "I know it's not your room but in just a couple of more days we'll get you back to your house."

Getting up off the couch, Martha walked him to the door.

"Shot gun is in this closet," he said as he pulled on his jacket. "Shells are on the top shelf. Stay away from the windows. The brick facing on the front of this house should stop any bullet. These are cowards, I don't think they are going to come to the front door and knock, but if they do, you kill those fuckers."

"Thanks for taking care of my family," her voice was low.

"I like to think of them as my family, too," he said. "I'm not hiding that from anyone. I'm going out with Andy for the next few hours. We know they ride around in a truck which is the same as everyone else in the tri-state area. You need anything, you have my cell.

We are going to stop by the house sometime tonight to check on things and get Luna's shampoo. She must be feelin' better, she is sure gett'n bossy."

"Gett'n?" Martha laughed.

"Always have been," the drugged figure on the couch replied.

"Get them to bed," Sam smiled at her and winked, then his attention was back on the oldest Were he knew. "I have got to stop off and see Maxine Fortenberry and tell her not to come over. She has a pie she wants to bring to you. I am going to do my best to discourage this but she has her ways. If she does show up, let her set down the pie, fuss over the girls and then get her out the door. Hoyt is walking his own path and she is lonely. Anybody else I want you to shoot."

.

Andy was getting out of his police car at the station when Sam pulled up.

"Let's take my truck and try to blend in," Sam said.

"Makes good sense," Andy said. "Give me one minute while I collect my things."

Getting in the truck, Andy fastened his seat belt and said, "Where we go'n?"

"Just cruising," Sam replied. "First thing, I promised Miss Fortenberry that I'd stop off. She made a pie to take to Luna. I want to get it before she takes herself and the pie over to seem them."

"How she doin' without Hoyt?" he asked. "I understand he has become a vampire willin' donor…" Andy just sat there, his voice saying he really did believe that maybe it really was the end of the world. "Why would he do that?"

"Don't know," Sam replied, "but I have to call Miss Fortenberry, Momma. If she says for you to do that, just call her Momma, give her a kiss as we take the pie and run like hell out of there. Otherwise, she will have us sittin' down while she makes coffee and cuts us a piece of pie and tells you why you need to call her Momma."

"Good to know," Andy said. "Fucking town," he sighed as he opened his thermos of coffee and said, "I understand why Bud retired."

.

Maxine fluffed her hair one more time in the mirror. Her boy had called and she was waiting for him at the door.

"There's my fella," she smiled at him and wrapped Sam in a hug. "And look, you've got Andy with you. That is so nice. You two just come on in here while I get my sweater. I've got the peach pie all ready to go. I made this with the peaches that I put up last year. They are just as pretty as the day they came off the tree."

Patting Andy on the cheek, she continued on, "Oh, let me get my other shoes, they are just right here. Any way, as I was sayin', my canned peaches win first place every year at the fair.

Andy, it you will grab the pie, I'm right now putting on my sweater. It will just take me one second."

"Now Miss Fortenberry…" he started in with his official voice. Now way was he going to be bull dozed.

"Andy Bellefleur," she eyed him, "your momma has gone on to be with Jesus. I know you got your Grand ma but a boy needs his momma. From now on, you just call me Momma."

Smiling she gave Sam a one armed hug. "I'm ready. Let's go drop off this pie. I made that coconut cream custard you like so well, Sam. When we come back we'll have some of that and I'll make a fresh pot of coffee."

.

It was a good night to be alive and sitting in the back of a truck howling at the moon and the stars and throbbing that 12 gauge against his hard on. Dammmmnnnn!

Frankie stuck his head out of the window that was open between the cab and the truck bed. "Put the guns, down, we are going into town. I need a chocolate milk shake," he giggled.

As they drove down main street they pulled into the Sonic and ordered onion rings and shakes and when Dora June came roller skating out with their orders there was some calling out and whistling and just being guys in general.

As she cashed them out, she winked and then skated back inside to pick up her next order.

"I want to go see my girl," Lenard said before he jumped down out of the bed to get in the front. "I need a quick feel. That is my good luck and we have not failed yet."

They cruised on down main street and then turned onto Presidential Lane. The truck pulled over in front of a lot that had not been developed. Lenard stuck his head out of the window and motioned for them to come close. "We just passed Sam Merlotte's truck parked in that drive way back there. This is where he hid our target that got away. What do you want to do?"

"I know what I want to do," Tyrese said. "Finish the job we started. We'll get her and Merlotte."

"What cha think, Hoyt? The Bitch Seat and the Shot Gun want to know, dude," Leonard giggled.

"Well," Hoyt smiled, "we are on Presidential Lane. I think it is time for the President to put in his official appearance."

.

Inside the house, Sam inhaled and then looked at Andy as he reached around and pulled his pistol out under his jacket.

"What the fuck, Merlotte?" he hissed.

"Martha, take the shot gun and Miss Fortenberry back in with Luna and Emma."

Martha sniffed, got up out of the chair and picked up the loaded shot gun and headed back.

"Sam, what's going on?" Maxine asked as Andy drew his pistol.

Snarling he said, "Those sick fucks that wanted to kill my girls, they are outside coming this way."

"Don't you worry about me," Maxine said as picked up her bag and took out her semi-auto Walther P-22 pistol done in a pink camouflage and clicked off the safety.

Andy was thunder fucking struck! "What the fuck Momma!" came out of his mouth in a whisper, "We don't have that much fire power at the station…

Then the door crashed open and someone came in through the window and guns blazed.

"Retreat!" was screamed but it was too late.

Maxine was in her mother-bear mode and she was at the window, shooting. "You sick fuckers had better run," she yelled. "There is a baby in this house! I'm going to see to it that you'll be in burning in Hell before you hit the ground!"

It got quiet. Andy was over by the door and looking back at her over his shoulder he yelled, "Momma, get away from the window. Get down. I'm calling for back up." Easing himself to look out, he saw bodies on the ground. There looked to be about seven. One or two might still be twitching. Or maybe it was just the breeze. Fuck, it was hard to tell. That woman carried a Walther 22 semi automatic around in her bag! He was horrified and absurdly pleased at the same time.

Turning to Sam he said, "You gett'n anyone else?"

"No," Sam said, "neighbors are starting to peek out though. You need to go on out. I'll walk out behind you and make sure your back is covered."

"We're all good back here, Sheriff," Martha called out from the back of the house.

"Thanks," he yelled back.

"Momma," his attention switched to Maxine, "you okay? Of fuck, you've been hit," Andy went to her as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh," she shrugged, "they just nicked my arm is all. Hell's fire, as big as I am you'd think they would be better shots. Ohhh, son," she smiled at him, "don't you be worry'n about me. Shoot, I've got the monthlies that bleed more than this. You just go on and see to those baby killn' fuckers," she growled. "If they ain't dead yet, you just let me know and I'll put a bullet in their head. Save us all some time and money. Hidin' behind President Obama that way. Sure as hell they ain't democrats."

Andy could hear the sires wailing in the background.

"They are all down," Sam said. "Most of them, there is the death smell already."

Andy went out, pulling his latex gloves out of his utility box, Holly called it, and swiftly moved to each body, moving the rifles and hand guns out of the way. Sam stood a couple of feet behind him, checking the area.

"Let me turn them over and pull the masks," he said, "I'm gloved and we'll be able to check for a pulse."

"Don't think that is going to be necessary," Sam replied, "but you've got an audience, now, so make it look official."

.

Andy had the masks off the seven men by the time the ambulance and squad cars had arrived. Then it was by the book police work. Keyna and Kevin had run the tape and were taking pictures.

When they brought Maxine out of the house on a stretcher, she made them pull her over to her boy. "Who are they?" she asked.

Andy looked at her and then lowered his eyes. Started to speak and then stopped.

Patting his arm she said, "I know one of them is Hoyt," she dabbed at her eyes.

With a nod of his head, he confirmed what she knew in her heart. "He's been lost to me. When he moved back in with me, he'd come home smelling like gunpowder and would toss in a load of laundry at two in the morning."

Shaking her head she said, "He thinks I don't know what gunpowder smells like? Who taught him to shoot and field strip his rifle? Me that's who!" She rolled her eyes. "Besides, what boy does laundry at two in the morning? Only one that has something bad to hide," she said with conviction. "And I don't mean jerking off kinda of bad. Boys do that, its expected." Her eyes watched as the coroner arrived.

"Ma'am," the medic behind her said, "We have to get you to the hospital."

"One more second, please," she smiled at him.

Taking Andy's hand she said, "When you and Sam finish up here, stop by the house for some pie. Sam knows where the key is. I'll be home when ever they let me out."

Her voice was very quiet and sad when she said. "They were gonna kill that baby girl…?"

Andy shook his head yes.

"I'm a good shot. I've been practicing," she said as she closed her eyes and said with conviction, "those fuckers are burning in Hell."

Andy walked back to the house with Sam at his side. "I'm gonna let my team handle the processing. Momma said you knew where the key to her house was, let's go have some pie and coffee."

"You sure?" Sam said, wondering why Andy was walking away from a career enhancing moment.

"Fuck yes," he sighed.

"Let's go to Momma's," Sam said as they both opened the doors to the truck. Sam carefully backed the truck out of the drive. Kevin waved them on through.

There was something big gnawing on Andy. "Who else?" Sam asked.

"Judge Clements, his boy Ronny. This shit is going to stink. The state has got the vampire vigilante hate crimes under control and now this. Seven men going after a school teacher and her little girl. What the fuck? My ass is tired of being chewed on by all the Alphabet law enforcement fucks."

"Let's have some pie," Sam said, "and then start the next go round. Momma," Sam smiled at him, "is going to be your very best weapon. Momma Bear is not going to let anyone bad mouth her boy, that would be you."

"If you say so." Andy sat in silence for a while. "Merlotte, you know my real momma is not with Jesus. At least I don't think she is."

"I know," Sam said. "I think it is safe to say mine is not with him either," he said under his breath.

"I guess everyone in town knows," Andy sighed.

"It is a small town," Sam replied in a very gentle voice.

Andy was staring straight out the window. "I always wanted me a momma that would bake my favorite pie."

Sam smiled. "I'd say you got one."

"You like being a Supe?" That question just rolled out of nowhere. Fuck!

His voice said he was not judgmental, just curious. Shrugging Sam replied, "It is who I am. I don't know how to be anything different. Andy," Sam turned down the road to Maxine's. "Say what is on your mind."

"Is Holly a Supe?" he asked.

"Holly is a witch," Sam smiled. "That is her religion and her life style and her craft. She practices magic, so yes, I guess that makes her one as well."

The silence was deafening…

"Andy," Sam began, "you are going to have to take a side and take a stand. You and Holly are going to get married and have a baby or two. You gonna let some one treat your baby girl the way you have treated Sookie in the past?"

"Oh fuck…" he grumbled.

"Yes," Sam smiled as he pulled up in front of the house, "you are going to have to take a side and take a stand."

Getting out of the truck and looking at the house Andy said, "Holly has two boys that spend way too much time with their shiftless father. Momma is gonna' need someone to cut her grass and wash her car."

"Sounds like good Saturday morning chores for two young men who need moral strengthening," Sam chuckled. "Plus, it will keep her from calling us and guilting us into doing it."

They were at the front door and Andy needed to talk. "Hey Sam," he said as he watched him remove the key from under the flower pot, "I…I screwed the pooch. It's about Ronny, the Judges son. Kevin gave him a speeding ticket. The little fuck was going seventy five in a school zone. The judge wanted it gone and so I made it gone. Told Kevin his radar gun was not working."

They both walked inside and Sam closed the door. "You have a good team working for you, Andy. After all the shit that has been going on, none of them want your job. And because of the kind of shit that is going on, they don't want an outsider coming and looking around and going 'What the fuck! Call in the Marines and quarantine the town!' Your department likes you just fine. This town likes you just fine. This should be opened and closed. They are not going to be looking at the sheriff, they are going to be looking at who gave the judge big campaign funds."

Sam took the pie out of the pie safe and cut it and said with authority, "You just believe that you have just been dealt a whole new hand and do not do that kinda shit again."

"You really think so?" he said as Sam made the coffee.

Sam was very thoughtful. And blessed when he had no right to be. "I know so. I have been dealt out of the game and back into the game. And Luna, at times she is just bat shit crazy but so am I."

"Good pie," Andy said as he took his first bite, standing at the kitchen counter waiting for the sky to open up and shower him with…well, he was not for sure at the moment what he wanted to be showered with. Normally is was shit…he seldom got a choice.

"Damn straight," Sam smiled. "That woman can bake. So, don't you be discounting Momma Bear. She has your back. You don't need anyone else."'

Andy took out his phone. "I gave Jason the night off. I think it's time to call him in."

"Can you give him till sunrise?" Sam asked.

"Fuck!" Andy closed his eyes and squinched them shut. "Do I want to know?"

"That depends," Sam smirked. "You ever watch the **X-Files**?"

"Well, yes," Andy replied, as he drew back, questions in his eyes.

"One of their writers came from here," Sam said with pride.

"Why the fuck am I not at all surprised about that," Andy said. "I can not catch a break," he moaned. "Not ever! I could us a clue, Sam. Please."

Sam was studying the man before him. Andy was a far better soul than he was but some stuff was not his to tell. "Sheriff, I believe that you knowing about Supes would make your life a lot easier. Some secrets are not mine to tell. But we are to stay the fuck away from Hummingbird Lane until Sookie says differently."

"Is it because of a Supe?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"Is it a scary Supe?" His voice went up a notch. "Like Zombies or some shit?"

"No," Sam replied and smiled. "They are, in fact very beautiful."

"How," he swallowed hard, "how beautiful?"

"Very," Sam smiled.

"Ohhh fuck!" he spit. "Sam, if I told you I had met," he paused and then just plowed on ahead, "a young lady out in the woods and that she was beautiful and dressed sorta funny in a sexy way and talked kinda funny in a sexy way and then I went to a club full of beautiful people and that they all wanted to be with me and she was there and I was hit by a ball of light out of these fuckers hands…could you tell me what they were?"

"Fairies," Sam smiled. "I heard they were in the area."

"Fuck noooooooo!" Andy cried. "Fairies? Like Tinker Bell?"

"Human size but yes, like Tinker Bell," Sam said. "You want to walk this path, son," his voice was dead serious, "you have got to know the players."

Andy took a step back. "Really, like Tinker Bell?"

"Yes, they are magical and beautiful," Sam said with an Irish lilt in his voice.

Andy swallowed, "Of fuck…!"

"Yes," Sam smiled at him, "that is my reaction about fifty times a day." Sam clasped him on the shoulder. "Hey you are doing just fine. Coffee is ready."

"Sam…"

"Yes, Andy," he turned with the coffee pot.

"I, I think…I think…I had sex with one."

"Well, that does not surprise me," he said matter of fact. "They like human men. Supposedly, most of their men are sterile so they, well, you know…."

"Find some dumb fuck like me to what…get them pregnant?" There was horror in his voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Sam decided that Andy had been through enough for one night. "An informed source says that they have to mate with the same human three times. This helps get the receiving party, more genetically ready as they pass back and forth fluids and there is a better chance of a birth."

Andy started jumping up and down for joy! "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Thank you Jesus and God who ever else is listening!"

"Only twice, huh," Sam eyed him.

"Yes, from now on, I am only dancing with Holly. That was too close for comfort.

Oh shit," he said smiled as he reached for the pie, "what a relief. I am going to celebrate. If you want another piece, better have it now. I'm sucking this down."

Sam smiled and helped himself to another slice.

"So, we need do not need to go out Sookie's way and check on her and Jason?"

"Nope," Sam replied as he poured some more coffee. "She says she has this and to stay out of her line of fire."

"Good to know. I am ass deep in paper work this very minute. I don't need no…no…" his eyes concentrated on the coffee cup he was still holding in mid-air.

Sam could see a very small light dawning.

"Does this stuff go on all the time around here?"

Laughing, Sam replied as he ate his pie, "All the fucking time. You see that **X-File** with that white sucker thing that lived in the sewers of that city. Mr. Price caught that fucker out in the swamp. Pulled him in off a trotline. He had his shotgun with him. Good thing."

"Old Man Price, that lives out on South Bayou?"

Sam was not going to chuckle out loud at the amazement in Andy's voice.

"That would be the one. He even has a picture of it. You ask him, he'll show it to you," Sam said taking a bite of the best coconut cream pie he had ever eaten.

"Oh fuck," Andy sipped his coffee, "I thought he was a crazy old coot. He stopped me one time and tried to show me a picture of Sasquatch."

"I'm kind hurt," Sam said, his face downcast. "He has not said one word to me about that one."

Andy put his finger in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"You don't get off that easy," Sam laughed. "We'll Zombie you up and put your ass back to work. You'll be working this town till all your parts fall off."

"Do I have to wait until I am sixty five to retire?"

Sam thought maybe he sounded a little bit whiney. Hell, he had not even met Eric yet.

"Look at it this way, you will always have something to talk to Holly about and she'll be so happy to talk to you about it. Women love it when you are interested in what they are interested in. You will have non stop sex."

"Well, that sounds alright," Andy smiled.

"Just keep her in the loop. She'll be your best source of information," Sam said. "If we are finished here, we need to clean up and leave Momma a thank you note."

"That's what good sons do," Andy nodded in agreement. "Not that I had a Momma I could do that for," he added with a sigh.

"Yes," Sam smiled, "me neither."

Both men stood and carried their dirty dishes to the sink.

Andy started the water. "I heard Hoyt one time when he was drunk say she kept her dolls in his closet."

"I heard that, too," Sam replied.

"No fucking way," Andy said, "is she doing that to me. I keep my girly magazines in my closet."

"We will wash cars and mow lawns and clean out gutters but we are drawing the line at dolls! Brother high five!" Sam said with enthusiasm.

"Fucking right!" Andy smiled and their hands met in the air.

It got real quiet.

"If, if she calls," Andy sighed, "you know I am gonna say yes…"

"I know," Sam sighed also. "Never had me a momma, till now. Hoyt was fucked up, Maxine is fucked up, but what the hell, so am I."

"Family," Andy grinned, "I finally have one where I feel like I belong."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

You guys are rocking my world!

My To Be Killed List is coming along nicely. Terry is the only one who was given a reprieve, thanks to Murgatroid-98. When I saw Hoyt get picked up with a gun in his face, Sunday night, I thought, no way! You can't kill him until I get my chapter posted!

I like very much how Ipulse53699 put the question right out there: "Will there be lemons?" A person after my own girly heart. I do indeed like lemons. Especially Eric and Sookie lemons. Woooooohooooooo! Ms. Treewitch703, bless her heart, she has read my stories since day one and I believe she would say the same thing about me.

I am writing this as fast as I can because I want to be finished before they show the next TB and I am gone on the 7th of August for a week… and there are wars to be fought and things to be fixed…sigh….so, war first, then love. But lemons, Impulse 53699, yes my darling one, it is coming.

And if I may shamelessly plug Ms Tree Witch here. She is writing a wonderful story about how Godric got his tattoos. If you like history and the earthiness of a Tree Witch, she is your lady. When bone is being carved and a knife made, if you need too, after reading this, you could do it, also.

treewitch703 with the dot and then word followed by press and another dot and then com.

You guys are great. Thanks for reading and your encouraging words.

Be blessed and be the blessing.

CES


	7. Chapter 7

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter Seven

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 7**

"Sookie," Eric had her to the side, "let me send to the mansion for…"

"For what Eric?" she smiled at him. "No, we are not letting loose missile launchers in my woods. I'm fine with the Glocks. I honestly believe that we will not need anything more than that. As much as Godric has done for us, he would have said something, right?"

"Of course, lover," he smiled at her.

"Okay, you handle the vamp biz and I am going to fix the humans something to eat."

.

When Eric stretched, it was a purely human reflex. It was something he had done as human when he was being weighted down with bullshit. Those Council Fires of leadership would go on until sunrise or the mead ran out. Old men and their love of talking would start to wear on younger men and their want of getting laid.

As much as old warriors liked to teach from their examples and relive their glory days, nothing out lasted vampires and their love of bullshit. "It is a good thing the sun rises," was all he could think, as he shook his head at Molly and stood.

After the first three calls, he instituted a rule. Between calls, he took a two minute break. Sookie would meet him in the kitchen and they would rub all over each other and kiss. Eric getting a feel of whatever he could and Sookie moaning softly.

He had just hung up with a Sheriff in L.A. Raymond had called him and suggested that they all go into mourning and have a non fang and banging dark in honor of Jessica Hanby. "Fucking L.A.," Eric growled. "Peace out," he muttered under his breath.

Molly smiled and then pointed to him.

"This too shall pass," he told himself as he took the next call.

At one point he was so feed up he had told Molly, "I am taking five minutes, they can fucking wait."

Taking Sookie to her bed room, he had pulled down her jeans and panties and tongued her. "Eric please, Eric please," left her mouth almost as fast his tongue stroked her insides.

Gasping, she came and then he bit her femoral. Then he was on top of her while she shuddered. Kissing her deep, he finally drew back from her and said. "I needed a reminder of why I am doing this," he had then nipped her lower lip and smiled.

He felt Molly kick him under the table and bring him back to the present. He was staring at the monitor and going through the motions because he had stopped listening five minutes ago.

He cut his eyes to her for just a second. She was waving her index finger back and forth at him and laughing her ass off, silently of course. Was there a reason Canada thought they had to jump into this conversation about how he lived his undead life? He had a sleeper in 'O Canada, they had better make this short.

Molly was still laughing at him and he was doing his best to concentrate. But the luscious taste of his woman was still in his mouth and on his hands. He had been a male without his woman for the past two weeks and there were things he needed to do…namely Sookie.

.

The time was now two in the AM. Not that he was keeping track. Ha! His internal clock never failed him. "My Sookie and I should be making merry and feeding and fucking." Growling under his breath he added to his silent reverie. "Well yes, welcome to the fucked up world of Eric Northman."

Sookie would from time to time wink at him as he listened to the masses. Well, not as fucked up as it could be as he would do naughty things with his hands out of sight of the camera and she would blush.

Well, just yippee-i-o-ki-ay...Texas called and shoveled their bull shit right on top of him. It was almost refreshing. They did not try to disguise it as pleasantries. They wanted to meet face to face and talk alliances. He had made no promises and finally that conversation was over! He growled at Molly as she continued to mime tossing a shovel over her shoulder. Time for a change of pace. He gave his full attention to what was going on in the living room.

His merry little band of warriors had gotten past shoes, who they wanted to design the add on for the mansion, hair products, back around to shoes and photos of shoes and then, tactical.

The Glocks were prepped and all the iron ammo had been loaded into the magazines. Jason was showing Tara how to use one. Now that looked like fun.

"Molly," he looked over at her, "if someone calls in, tell them I am busy on another line. They do not want to be placed on hold."

"Not on hold," she grinned, "I've got that."

Just great. Now she was laughing at him, out loud. He thought maybe Pam was also.

Eric glared at Molly and continued on. "The Fae will be here before dawn and it is time to conference with my fellow warriors."

Eric walked into the living room and sat down on the floor and Sookie sat down in his lap. He picked up a Glock and Sookie gave him the show and tell of how she had fired it into Russell and the surprised look on his face while the whole time, "Eric, he was saying 'Miss Stackhouse, bygones'. Yes, like we are friends or something."

"_Bygones_ and _cubby_ were words that Russell had just learned," Eric said with a grimace. "So he over used them in his zest for annoying everyone around him."

"Well," Sookie said matter of fact, "he annoyed me into dumping a mag into his body." Eric put the pistol back down and wrapped his arms around her. His woman was very pleased with herself. Holding her, he let her joy flood him.

The minutes were ticking away. The dark was easing back from the horizon. He could feel it. It was not that the sun came up, it was that all the dark was sucked away. There was more that he wanted to do to prepare but he was taking to heart what his maker had said.

"Godric said that the fae would be here before dawn. Sookie, you, Jason and Lafayette should rest.

Mr. Sid," Eric addressed the man, "this is not your fight. I will get one of the guards to walk you back to the mansion."

"There is nothing there for me to do," he replied, adjusting his glasses. "Miss Jessica did not have a list for me tonight. I was just to be available before she went to her day rest. I would be content to stay here if you do not mind."

"I can not guarantee your safety," Eric replied.

"But Godric did guarantee yours," he said.

Eric smiled at him and shook his head. "No, what he told my Sookie was _You will follow your heart and you will save not only Eric, but yourself as well. _He told Sookie that she would save us from loneliness, he did not say anything about a fairy horde."

"We are stay'n," Jason said, and all the humans nodded in agreement.

"Thanks all of you," Sookie smiled as she looked around her, "So, since you are stay'n, Eric's right," as she snuggled into his body, her girly parts now resting on his very nice boy parts. "I'll get the blankets and pillows out and we humans will just have a slumber party here in the living room. Complete with vampires and Glocks and Jesus, oh my."

"Mmmhmmm," Lafayette shook his finger at her. "Miss Pam, she done spuns us out a whole news version of those ru-bbbbby slippers," he smiled as he held up his phone. "La La has done posted his feet to FB over two hours, ago. Ohh, childs, look at all the dis-likes I've got," his smile covered his face. "three hundred and three.

And look here, all those ugly bitches at the **Pink Lady Finger, **tonight has disliked me, also. Those are some selfish mo fos out there," he chuckled. "Ieeee," he sang to his phone, "… yous is too late, bitches, La La has done set the trend and no mo fo'n way yous are getting your asses over that fucking Stuart Weitzman's bar. Yous just gos ahead and posts all those ugly thangs yous is wear'n on your feets!" he said with disgust.

"Oh hell, Hookah," he drew back "you are not go'nna believe who just popped up. "You 'member Ray John, Uncle Sayer's boy."

"Yes," Tara said, "he was an uppity little bitch."

"Well, looks at what this whore has done," he said as he leaned in next to his cousin with his phone. "He says these shoes are…what the fuck is thems words?"

Tara studied it for a minute. "Dhurt Dhaubbers." Tara played around with the two words and then she said, "Dirt Dauber…oh, dirt dauber."

"This is La La," he shook his head, "roll'n his eyes. That boy not only can he not spell, he thinks a wasps is a designer shoe. Looks to me like he wents to the Dollar Store and bought himselfs some nasty assed thongs and has hot glued," he rolled his eyes, "some rainbow rhinestones to those mothahs. Would you looks at that shiiiitttt! He just glues and stuck those poor sparkles on top, you can sees the glue. That is some nasty assed stuff he has got going there…" he paused.

"I blame Auntie Helen for that shit," Tara shook her head. "That woman hot glued everything."

"Oh yes," Sookie nodded her head, remembering, "you came home that time from visiting with her and…"

"Mmmmhmmm," Tara nodded and then rolled her eyes. "The button on my shorts had fallen off and instead of sewing it back on, hot glue." Tara rolled her eyes, again. "Did not work worth a fuck but I had my button."

"Hell, Hookah," he sighed, "there is some scary ass shits outs there and we knows all of them and are related to just about mosts of them. I am so glads I am here with you."

"There is no place like home," Tara smiled as she got up and went to help Sookie and Eric round up pillows.

.

.

.

**The Realm of Fae**

.

The sun was setting and a messenger had arrived under a flag of truce to Albin's camp that was located on the high rocky outcrop with the dead hawthorn tree rising like a giant skelton against the boulders. He always made camp on high ground where ever a hawthorn offered shelter. His family's crest was a hawthorn with its wide burgundy leaves and red fruit.

The tree was an omen of good luck for him and he embraced it live or dead.

He missed and longed for the days of color. Now all was dirty brown as the wind blew and rocks were the only ground cover.

A request was made to see him.

He recognized the bearer of the box and the wards and enchantments that were fixed to it. The contents were for him, alone. Opening it, there was the manuscript, written out on the cloth of his gods….. the leg bone of the High King. It lay nestled inside a hawthorn box. Mab had, he was sure, found that most amusing.

With a bow of his head to it, he gently took it out of the box and gracefully balanced it on the palm of his hand. "You know what this is, Stewart?" he asked the messenger.

"Yes, Uncle," came the reply.

"Have you ever seen **An G****heallúint**** an Bháis**?" (The Promise of Death.)

"No Uncle," he replied.

Albin motioned with his hand for him to move forward.

On the bone was etched **The Truce of D****efenestration**. It bound the ruler and the aggrieved part to the oath that was agreed upon. If the oath was broken, the windows between the planes would shatter and their world would be continually thrown from one plane to the next, chaos ruling as time no longer held meaning.

"The stuff of legends," he said to his nephew.

"Mab is a legend," Stewart replied.

"In her own mind," Albin replied.

Both men laughed.

"How is my brother," Albin smiled at him.

"He wishes you would come home."

"I am not going to offer myself up in such an easy way," he chuckled. Then became serious. "As soon as she kills me, it will be him then you or perhaps you then him."

"We know," Stewart gave him a small smile. "But father gave his word…" Stewart stood taller, "and he says that our world is broken, he will not add to it by breaking another promise."

"Yes, that broken promise could be the one that completely destroys us," Albin responded in complete agreement.

"Here are her terms," Stewart handed them to him.

"Step in then and bear witness as I read them and what she pledges."

.

Eyeing his nephew he said, "Winner takes all? Loser agrees to live peacefully?"

"Yes, and it must be fought at **Baile**. Her oldest warriors insist. They wish to go to their rest, there, on a field of green and honor."

"When do we meet?" Albin asked as he set the bone on the camp table.

"As soon as I step outside your picket line, I am the enemy," Stewart replied.

"Mab will be in attendance?"

"You know this must be so, or she forfeits." Stewart took his Uncle's hand. "I wish," he faltered, "I wish I could tell you more but honestly, Uncle, I have not one clue as to why she desires this."

"You probably should not have told me that," he said with a sigh.

"I do not hear the rumble of the ground splitting beneath our feet and swallowing us," he smiled.

Their eyes went back to the bone of their High King. They could both smell where Mab had pressed her bloodied finger onto it.

"I would not mind this agreement, I welcome her in battle, face to face," Albin replied. "Perhaps she has grown weary, just as I have." Nicking his finger, he pressed it next to hers. Uncle and nephew watched as both finger prints were absorbed into the bone. Light poured through the runes that were etched into it. It would stay lit until the terms of the agreement were fulfilled.

If the trust was breeched, then _D__efenestration, _began. Their world would exist, but was not; no longer any order, only chaos; each resident locked in their own space, never again to touch another. A forever of insanity for all, as they passed through one shattered window to the next.

"Good luck to you, my Uncle," Stewart hugged him and then a kiss.

"And you and your house as well," he replied as he pulled him close and held what was left of his family. "Come, I will walk with you to the edge of our light. Then you must away for we will be also.

.

.

.

The skirmishes had continued for Albin and his men as they made their way to the** Baile**. (Home) The time that he had so desired was finally here. He would stand face to face and sword to sword with her.

On Baile's green, it was swords only, no light, no personal family defenses. Nothing to harm what still grows there.

Albin was lost in his thoughts. If he was going to die, this valley would be the place to do so. In their realm, this was the only place left they had not destroyed with their war. Their life blasts shattered all to nothing, not only fae, but the life of their realm, as well.

All was now rock and barren, just like they were.

Except for this…this valley, remained. He could remember when all had once been such: meadows, trees, meandering springs and cool pools to take your delight, in. But then the royal house was split asunder and insanity took deep root until it blossomed out all over their realm and all that once held joy was no more. Except for here…**Baile.**

Countless millennia ago, a truce had been called for in this valley. Both sides had enough sense to understood that if they ever hoped to regain what was lost to them, they would need this lone standing place of green. The only weapons allowed here were swords.

There were skirmishes, here, still. Old warriors who had been friends before the madness, fought against each other with a weapon, a thing forged of metal, skill, thought and craft.

In their time of ending, they wanted to relive those days of honor. When you destroyed your enemy you stood face to face and toe to toe, watching the life leave them, by your bloodied hands. That was the way of the warrior. They came here, with their swords, wishing to end their lives in a place that reminded them of their youth. A time when all was literally right with their world.

A time before the Universal Madness and you destroyed your enemy with your own light, as you stood across a field. There was no honor in killing your opponent in such a way, there was no honor in dying in such a way. It was too impersonal.

With that last thought, Albin was at **Baile**. He stood and surveyed the green of the trees and grasses. He opened his being to it and allowed the living things to flow into him.

Yes, if his death was here, he welcomed it. He had done what he could. He had warned Finton's heirs. There was the horn. The battle had started.

.

Like all battles, it had ebbed and flowed. But finally, it was done.

.

Albin's troops were rejoicing, Mab's troops had retreated and were on the run. Guards still watched the perimeter but a feeling of relief swept through the ranks.

"Prince Albin," Kent smiled as he called to his friend. Saluting, he then wiped the grit from his face, "she is taking what is left of her forces and departing the area. We held our ground. Baile once more welcomes her fallen heroes and you shall be welcomed back into the place of your birth."

"I have a hard time believing that she is in retreat," Albin replied, as he scanned the valley, "but relieved none the less," he replied as he watched the wounded being carried from the field of honor. "We are fierce fighters, my friend," he smiled as he turned to Kent, "but she still lives. And while she lives, she plots."

"Must you always take the joy from my heart?" Kent sighed as he sheathed his sword. "She thought to strike us down and end all her warring. It has affected her just as it has us. Today, it was decided. She must stand by her oath. We actually fought with weapons today and not our life force," he chuckled, "it was good to don armor and to swing a sword. Meet my enemies face to face.

A good day," Kent smiled. "If we had a half a Halfling for all those we wounded and dispatched, we'd have an army," he laughed.

"What?" Albin stepped up to him. "What…?"

"It is just the joke, my friend. If I had half a Halfling for all the times I…." he shrugged. "I'd have an army."

Albin's face was full of anger. "No wonder we won so early in the day. Those she sent against us were Halflings!" he hissed.

Kent stood with his mouth open and finally stuttered out "Why would she do that?"

"Where is the rest of her army?" Albin whispered.

"What?" Kent said.

"It was all in the wording of the agreement," he hissed. "Sound the horns and open the portal!" Albin bellowed, "To arms!"

.

.

.

It was an hour before dawn. Eric sent all the vamps that were patrolling back to the mansion.

"Molly," his eyes rested on her, "if you stay here you won't get to spend all The Authority's money."

"Can't leave now," she grinned, "things are just getting good."

Her whole manner changed and looking out at him was the fae she once was.

"The fae are fast, Eric. They can pop in and out. The portal opens and there they are. Surprise is a major player. I know you said you drained one, but during war, they always travel in pairs. You see a single, he has a wing man, somewhere. Don't stick around to find out where. They get the jump on you, their light essence can bring final death to a vamp in one heart beat. I have heard stories, don't you be one of them."

"You should go to ground," he said, his voice low.

"Yes, I heard what your child and your grand daughter said when you suggested that to them," she chuckled. "Depending on who takes the day, I might come out alright," she said with her practical attitude. "You have any other questions for me?"

"No," he said with a smile. "I would however like to say thanks. Is there anything you want? Need?"

"You are welcome and no," she smiled. "I have the best toys out there.

"How about you?" she asked. "What's your plan?"

"Save the girl, live happily ever after," he responded.

"You really do believe that, don't you," she smiled at him.

"What can I say," he sighed, "I'm a romantic."

A tone sounded on her phone. "Dawn is coming, time to close up shop and put the little beastie away for its down time."

"You have an app for that?" he smirked.

"You bet," she smiled.

Lafayette was sleeping on the couch and then sat straight up. "Someone has opened a door," he said. Then he blinked and stretched. "Shit is getting ready to happen," he said as he stood. "Wakey, wakey, Jason," he nudged him with his toe as Jason slept in the chair.

"I think we haves enough time for me to pee and brush my teeth," Lafayette said as he headed for the bathroom. "Mr. Erics, if you would wake Miss Sooks, they are on their way."

.

All the humans were awake and all the vamps were drinking True Blood.

"Jesus and I we have beens talkin'," Lafayette said. "He will slip intos me and together we will curse them."

"Lafayette, you and Jesus ever cursed a fairy?" Sookie asked.

Lafayette smiled at her and put his index finger on his check and moved it back and forth in a semi circle.

"You know what I mean," she said, shaking her head at him.

"Well no…." he said with a prissy look, "not that kind of fairy."

"Then we are holding you as the last resort. You are the Cavalry. You are going to save the day if we don't save it first with the Glocks."

"We will each have a Glock," Eric said. "We will not shoot indiscriminately. We have ammo but not a never ending supply."

"Some one is coming," Molly said. Sookie's Mac was up and running.

"That's Albin," Sookie said checking the monitor. "He's okay. I'll get the door, Eric, the reinforcements have arrived. The sun is getting ready to come up, you…you…" she looked around the room. "Pam, Tara, you have the bleeds already."

"Sun is officially up," Pam said. "Tara, Eric's cubby and sleep."

"Please, fuck, no, my maker, no!"

"Yes," Pam replied as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Eric grinned at Pam. "Payback is a bitch," he chuckled.

Pam rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll get the door lover," Eric smiled at her. "He and I shall talk warrior and before the sun clears the horizon the battle will rage and we shall be victorious. I will just be raging from the porch that will keep the sun off of me while I do considerable damage with the Glock."

"Eric," Sookie began.

"Good bye loneliness, hello my Sookie." Kissing her until she was breathless, Eric put her down and looked at the monitor once more. Albin was a bit bloodied. "I do not think that he has killed Mab. I think he would look a bit more jovial if he did," Eric said as he walked to the door and opened it.

"You must be Albin," he began his way of introduction and then he was picked up and hurdled across the front yard and into the trees.

"Ericccccc!" Sookie screamed as she shot out the door after him. Her blood was vamp happy. Racing across the yard, chasing the fae, Albin began to morph. "You fucker," Sookie felt the tears in her eyes as she watched Mab pull a limb off a tree.

She had played football forever. Jason had been a good coach. "Big guys don't scare you and you can tackle them easy," he told her, "if you come at them at an angle. It is all about balance. You try to take them head on," he had said wisely, "they are going to flatten you like the Wyle E. Coyote."

Her brother had been sure 'nuff right. They had practiced and she had surprised him a couple of times. Sookie hit Mab on her left side, with her arms wrapped around her, they both went over and they landed with Sookie on top.

"Fucking bitch," Eric yelled as he got up. He was in the shade of a small grove of oak trees, dappled shadows were beginning to play on the ground.

Lafayette was standing at his own window watching the action. "Now is the time Jesus, your La La needs you to shows us the ways," he said as he watched Sookie hit Mab and take her to the ground. "Embrace the evil one," he found himself saying over and over, "embrace the evil one, all that is there, embrace the evil one."

Sookie had her hands clasped together behind Mab's back. They hurt like hell but she knew Eric's blood was pumping through her and giving her unnatural strength and stamina. Her confidence and adrenalin spiked and she became a human vise.

Mab was shocked and the breath had actually been knocked out of her. It was hard to struggle, let alone fight back. "Noooo," was the word that screamed in her mind. She was not able to get out the least sound as she tried to push Sookie off. Then she felt more weight push down on top of her and fangs rip into her neck.

There was an intake of air and then "Noooo," pushed out as she began fighting, trying to push her light into the one that was on top of her. The Halfling had her pinned and now she was fighting past the disgust that a vampire was suckling her blood.

With all of her might, she willed her hands to obey, to push the light out of her as she fought back, trying to bite, her arms pinned to her sides as she tried to stick her fingers into the half breed of Finton's and pull her guts out.

It was very odd, her hands would not move and now her fingers no longer obeyed her.

Albin stood in the trees with his brother, Cadeyrn, as they watched. Stewart was standing at his father's side, with his arm around him said,

"_In the morning light my love and I_

_Lay beneath a mighty oak._

_Our blood, our love, carried on the sigh_

_The promise of forever was evoked."_

Albin grinned at his nephew.

"The High King wrote his Queen prophecy in love sonnets," Stewart grinned back. "And she graced him with children."

"Mab should have kept her ass at home," Cadeyrn, laughed. "Those in the house can not see it yet, but the oak has her pinned to the forest floor. Its roots bind her arms and legs. Some one in the house is casting the spell and has woke the trees."

Albin was laughing. "The light has pulsed out through Mab's pores."

"I love prophecy," Cadeyrn sighed, "especially when I am around to see it fulfilled."

Those is the house had a few questions of their own.

"Who the fuck are all those people?" Tara asked, standing at the window with Molly and Pam, looking out.

"Fae, opposing sides," Molly said as she accessed the situation. "See, different colors, two different standards, only no one is fighting, they are all watching."

Pamela licked her lips. "And once more the fucking sun comes up and kills my good time. And Eric is full of fae blood and will be day walking. Blah, blah, blah."

"Damn, looks like Sookie is glowing," Tara leaned in a bit closer to the window. "Molly, why is Sookie glowing?"

"Fuck me," she giggled, "looks like the old legends are true!"

.

Eric drew the last of the blood from Mab.

Sookie knew when Mab died. The light stopped pulsing into her and then she was breathing in glitter as she hit the ground with Eric still on top of her.

"Hello day walker," Sookie smiled as she rolled over to look at him. "How drunk are you?" she wiggled her eye brows at him.

Eric rolled them both out into the sunshine. "I love looking at you hair in the sunlight," he smiled, as he supported himself with one arm while he ran his fingers through her hair.

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around him and held him and then began to cry.

Slowly he kissed her face, then her lips. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I did not see Mab hit you with any light," his eyes searched her. "I tried to pull you off of her, push you out of the way," he kissed her again, "but…I was afraid I would break all your bones. It was like you were welded together."

"I'm fine," she smiled at him through her tears as Eric lowered his head and kissed her, again.

.

"Lafayette," Jason turned and looked at him and said, "you still with us? Good. You have lost that scary ass thing you had going on. Looks like the hostilities have stopped for now. They are all together out in the yard talking to each other and hugging on each other. Hey, good to see you Jesus."

"La La is here," he said as he shook himself all over. "my mans did good. What did I miss?"

"Just watch from here on out and I'll catch you up later," Tara said as she looked around for a box of Kleenex and then grabbed one from the coffee table. "Good to see you Jesus," she smiled and then handed the box to Pam.

"Should I go out?" Jason asked. "And is that the guy who came to the door?"

"Looks like Albin," Molly said. "He must be the real deal. He is walking toward Sookie and Eric."

.

Eric heard the foot steps.

Albin cleared his throat as he approached. Happiness radiated out from him.

Eric stood up and then helped Sookie to her feet.

"My Lady, my Lord," he said as he kneeled on one knee, and looked up at them, "we are glad you have returned to us."

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked, embarrassed. "Please get up."

Albin rose and turning, motioned for all to rise.

"An explanation would be helpful," Eric said as he put his arm around Sookie.

"We can certainly do that, my Lord," he bowed his head and together they started toward the house.

"I prefer to stay outside," Eric said, "and as much as I would like to hear what you have to say, my time with Sookie in the sunlight is limited and I want to spend what time I have with her."

"Of course, Day Walker," he bowed his head. "But this day in the sunshine and all that follow are yours now to enjoy.

I have a story to tell…"

.

"What the fuck?" Jason whispered as he watched everyone in the yard kneel and then place their open palm on their heart, then they all stood.

"They are coming this way," Mr. Sid said as he slipped on his shoes and looked around the house with his critical eye. "All looks good for entertaining," he smiled. "I'll get a head count and then go to the kitchen."

Lafayette was shaking his head and then shook all over. "I feels good," he smiled. "And hungry. Lover boy," he smiled at Jesus, "I thanks you for yours helps."

"Yes," Tara turned around, "I sure do appreciate you helping our La La out this morning."

"Hookah, you can sees my man?" he smiled.

"Yes," Tara nodded. "He looks good enough to snack on."

"Is yous playin' with La La?" he said as he put his hands on his hips.

"No," Jesus' face was smiling, "but I am," as he wrapped his arms around his Lafayette and kissed him.

"Get a fucking room," Pam said as the action moved against a wall. "My maker just paid to have this house re-done, the way you two are going at it, it is going to need dry wall, repair."

.

Dear Readers,

I do not believe in spoilers.

But, at the end of TB we get a sneak peek at next week so here goes:

I always felt _a little cheated (that is putting it mildly) _when Eric got to day walk and swim with _the monsters of the deep_ and Sookie did not get to join him.

That is going to be fixed, along with some Fae history according to your old Auntie Carroll.

One last chapter, me thinks. Thanks for reading.

CES

Miss Trajedy99 inspired the **The Truce of D****efenestration. **We both like the tossing out of the window word. I am just happy I was finally able to use it. Thanks, T!


	8. Chapter 8

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter Eight

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 8 **

"Yous is real," Lafayette kept repeating as tears rolled down his face. "I can feels yous arms around me," he sobbed, his body leaning on the wall with his face pressed against his love's.

Jesus rubbed his nose gently against Lafayette's. "Yes, baby," he smiled, "I'm here."

"How...?"

Jesus kissed him and then pulled back. "I don't know but I want to hold you and smell you and feel your skin against mine."

"Come ons then," he took his hand in his, "my room."

.

.

.

"He can day walk? How long?" Sookie asked, her face lit up with joy.

"The rest of his days," Albin replied. "We are more than happy to sit here in the sun with you. We are more than happy and would be very pleased if you would like to go somewhere private in the sunshine and copulate. You decide when you wish to talk to us. We will be available."

Eric and Sookie were both so absurdly pleased about the forever of day walking that there was a several second delay.

"What?" They both said.

"That," Albin grinned "is part of the story. "And kissing," he added with a wink. "We would all love it if you would kiss more."

"Let me send some vamps to their day rest," Eric smiled, "then we'll talk," as he pulled Sookie in closer to him, "and kiss."

.

"Oh fuck," Pam hissed, "here comes Eric. Everyone stand back away from the door."

Eric was vamp speed in the house. They were going to rest if he had to carry them all downstairs and lock them in. Pointing his finger he said. "Vampire, and another vampire and oh look, a baby vampire. All have the bleeds. Cubby! Now! We will talk when you rise."

Reluctantly, the three women dabbed at their faces. Party time was over, the boss man had spoken.

"Eric," Tara said as they gathered up their purses, "we can all see and touch Jesus. Can you ask them if they have anything to do with that?"

"Will do," he answered. "Anything else odd?"

"Why did all those fae bow to you and Sookie?" Jason asked.

"They are going to explain that," he eyed Jason. "You should come and join us. The rest of you," his voice got louder, just a smidge, "cubby, now."

"Mr. Eric," Sid stuck his head out of the kitchen, "I have found the coffee and tea bags," he said. "If some one wants something, just send them in."

"Thank you Sid," Eric said "I'll pass the word but you have been up all night as well. Rest and we'll take care of this."

As they walked back out, all the fae were gathered in the trees. The forest floor, Eric thought, looked a bit neater and more…organized was maybe not right. Esthetically pleasing, maybe was.

Sookie was walking towards him to greet him. He stood and watched her as she approached. The sun fell on her hair and shimmered down each shaft. Her skin absorbed the rays and infused her, causing her to shimmer under her skin. For the rest of his days, her, in the sunshine, was his.

On her face he could see her love for him. Then she was in his arms. Wrapping her entire self around him, she pulled him down for a kiss. There was cheering and applause coming from the trees.

Eric's eyes went to the fae and then back to the fae that was pushing sunshine and warmth into his body. She was the sun, manifest in the human.

"We have forever," Sookie smiled at him. "Come and sit down and lean against a tree and put your arms around me," tears rolled down her face. "I love you," she whispered, as Eric crushed her to him and kissed her in the golden glow of the sunshine with blue skies and big white soft puffy clouds that formed into hearts above them.

Breaking apart he said, "I love you my Sookie. Is there a reason every time we kiss they cheer?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled at him and rubbed her nose against his. "Let's sit down so Albin can tell the story."

Eric settled beneath a tree, with Sookie on his lap. He was watching the shadows chase across the ground as the sun began its journey into the sky. Birds were waking and taking flight. Bird song filled his ears and his heart. It was the beginning of day and the life it brought with it. Tomorrow he was going to watch the sun come up with Sookie in his arms.

Albin was standing watching the life around him. He had believed that today would be his end. And so it was. The old life had died and now awaited rebirth. Soon, his people would all be complete, once more.

He could see it on their faces. For some of the young ones, it was a feeling they had never known as tears ran down their faces as well.

"First, I would like to explain my relationship to you, Sookie and Jason. Finton, your great grandfather and I we were born at the same time under a double moon…we were twins of the spirit, which is so much more than twins of the flesh.

"Soul mates," Sookie smiled at him. "I have a better understanding of the concept, now."

"Yes," he smiled at her, "our spirits tied."

His voice became serious. "We both stood together in our fight against Mab.

One evening, I was to meet with Cyr, one of Mab's stewards to discuss a treaty for a day of reverence for our fallen. That afternoon, a skirmish had broken out on our Northern border and I was called to go and so I asked Finton to do me a favor and to meet Cyr in my place."

His eyes held sorrow and pain.

"That is when they took Finton. When I felt his pain echo itself in my body I knew that I had been betrayed. I got there to late," tears flowed from his eyes. "I held him as the last of his spark was extinguished and then he was no more.

All that I have left of him," he touched his chest, "is the place he held in my heart and also this empty space inside of me where he once resided."

"This is why you have been watching our family, because we are Finton's heirs? And you feel responsible?" Sookie asked, her hands grasping Eric's that much tighter.

"Yes," he nodded as he wiped his eyes. "But your family is also the last of the High King."

Sookie felt Eric's body stiffen beneath her.

"She is a direct descendent," you could hear the softness in Eric's voice.

"Yes," Albin said with a nod of his head to Eric. "And she is the only descendent left with the spark complete and intact."

"So…." Sookie began.

"Hunter, your cousin, his spark is forty five percent. Jason's is only ten."

Jason looked at his sister and smiled.

"To understand your heritage, I need to start at the beginning with our cellular level.

There is a beam of light," he said, as he held up both hands and there appeared a pure white light that was stretched taut between his palms. "This light is what we are.

This, is our realm," he continued, and a small floating ball appeared.

"And these things," Sookie could see miniatures of a male and female fae, animals, vegetation, water and what even looked like a couple of moons, "represents everything in our realm. Take all these things and string them like beads on this light." As soon as the words left his mouth, it looked like a memory necklace. "You can see how the light passes through the center of everything. Now, tie the ends of the light together. This light that passes through us is continuous. No beginning or end and it never depletes. It is always there for us to draw from because it is a part of us. "

Sookie was leaning back against Eric's chest, watching what Albin was doing in the air.

"We shall come back to this light and our world," as he pushed it off to the side as it continued to hover in the air. He sat down on the ground and it floated down with him.

"Our world is about balance. True balance. During the rule of our High King and Queen for every five leaves that fall off a tree, five new ones grew.

Men and women were in balance, as well. In their blood, men carried the genetics for the children. Women carried the spark of life to impart to them. Both are equally important in our world for a Fae child to be conceived and born.

"This," his tone became somber, "is not the first time we have had civil war. There have been many in our long history. Those are dark times for us. But in those wars we maintained our integrity and fought with swords.

Then came the time of our High King Evan and his bride, our Queen Sookie, who ruled us since I can remember. They were fair and just and we thrived." In his eyes was the joy of an age long past. "There was beauty in our souls and in everything we touched.

They had two sons, Suibhne, the oldest and Finton was the youngest.

We live a long time, but even our days are numbered. Our king and queen passed on and their son, Suibhne and his queen Mab came to rule us.

They ruled for millennia side by side as equals." Albin became very thoughtful.

"No one," his voice was very quiet, "knows when the madness first inflicted Mab and none of us noticed it growing within her. One night we were all dancing beneath the moons and there was a terrible…" he paused, "there was a sound as if the world was ripping apart. Mab drained her husband."

"Drained?" Sookie leaned forward.

"Yes, we have fangs. Before the madness, we shared ourselves in such a way. We would take an ounce, our mate would take an ounce. Always in balance." Finton dropped his. "I am so old that I have fangs. Now, not all of the young ones are born with them."

"Sorry to interrupt," she said as she felt Eric tighten his arms around her. "Please, continue."

"Ask questions as we proceed," he smiled. "I am honored to be able to answer them.

The forest became quiet so it too could listen. "Those of us that were there were horrified at what she had done. And shocked as well. We all watched as our King's body passed back into the light. But Mab still stood. Her love for him was not true and now his blood lived on inside of her.

I drew my sword to slay her but my brother, Cadeyrn," his eyes lit on the man who had his same smile and hazel eyes, "held my arm. That night, factions split our world apart. There were those who had sworn to stand by the king and queen. They claimed that she lived and therefore so did their king inside of her.

There were those of us who saw it as murder and high treason and there was nothing more to be discussed.

Our world was immediately out of balance and in stepped chaos.

At first Mab had a great fear of killing those she had sworn to protect. So instead of killing them, she opened a portal and banished them to this realm."

Sookie's eyes got round as she squeezed Eric's hand.

"Those fae took many different forms. Some hid in the shadows of the trees and found peace there. Others walked with the animals to forget their sorrows. Others, choose to retain their fae form." His eyes rested on Eric. "They were human in appearance but they also had to adapt to survive. Because the light no longer sustained them, they discovered how to take the light from others. They drink their blood.

But the spark lives on in those that are banished here. And when the first human was drained unto death, the spark that in dwelt in our race was so horrified at what had happened, that it shunned the light and sought out the dark. But to survive, blood was required. So the spark evolved as well. Daylight caused the host to burn and if awake while the sun dances in the sky, the spark wept tears of sorrow.

So from our banished on this plane of existence, vampire evolved…."

"Vampire heritage is fae…" Eric's eyes were piecing together this new information.

"Yes, that is why we smell so delicious. Through the blood of your maker, that piece of spark now in you remembers that once that was your smell. However, now that we are back in balance, that smell will no longer be present.

Questions so far?" Looking at Jason, Sookie and Eric he saw understanding. Good.

"Now, let us got back to our string of beads." The beads now floated in front of his hands. "The light passes through everything. This light is what enables the men to be fertile and the women to have the spark.

After draining her husband, Mab now holds both male and female in one vessel. One vessel can not hold both so in Mab there is insanity. And our world is unhinged. Because the light now passes through one corrupt vessel, it manifests in all of us. As a result, few babies are born.

When our birth rate dropped dramatically, it is not hard to deduce the reason why. We warred with swords against Mab and when she throws the first light from her hands, she pulls it from the light that passes through all of us." On his face was misery. "The light sorrows. That which enables all of us has been used to destroy us. Mab missed her target and when the orb hit the ground, it destroyed everything there, never to grow back because it pulls from the same source.

We could not fight the light with our swords and so we fought back with light as well. As we war, our home goes from a paradise of all things beautiful to barren. It mocks us, because we too, are barren.

Fae was once beautiful…the land, the people…" his voice became silent.

"This is where you had your beginning," he smiled as he looked at Jason and Sookie.

"And today, here is we have our new beginning," he smiled, tears of joy once more glistening on his cheeks.

"The impossible happened. A miracle, if you will. There was a female Fae with a spark but no magic," he laughed. "There was a male vampire in the early morning light who loved this Fae more than he did his own life.

As the vampire drained the evil queen, the male blood that she had consumed passed out of her and into you, Eric, and our world took a step back from chaos. As you drained Mab, the light in her knew she was dying and that light passed itself to Sookie because she was empty…Sookie had in her a spark without light, crying out to be filled.

We are now whole or will be because the two has been split again and the light now no longer flows through the corrupt vessel and we are once more back in balance.

Your kisses, your bodily fluids are mixing in each other, creating balance. You are righting many things in the light as it now passes through you.

When you have sex and complete the joining, we will be fertile once again. And for each baby born of our kind, our realm will give birth to the forests and rivers and oceans. The pregnancies will put the green back into the land…small feet will once more run there in joy and our rivers will flow with tears of joy.

Today you will start to take us back to our beginning."

Sookie turned to look at Eric. The question was on his face, in his eyes, wanting to spring off his tongue but his lips could not move.

"We are all grateful for what you have done for us Queen Sookie and King Eric. It will be our pleasure to swear fealty to both."

Sookie wasn't really listening, as she watched the emotions being pushed across Eric's face.

Kissing him she turned back to Albin. "Eric is fertile," she knew, she just knew and so did Eric!

"Yes, my Queen," he smiled. "And both of you will become more the more fluids you exchange," he grinned. "Your female spark and the male blood Eric consumed, this allows both of you to be intuitive and these things that you absorbed, they will teach you. Your powers are yours and you will know what it is you can do."

"Your mate," Albin voice was once more gentle, "he can see your children. As once did all the males in Fae and so we shall again.

Take the rest of the day and walk your realm. We can talk again whenever you wish."

"Realm?" Sookie asked.

"Your land, those places that feed your soul. Those places that the light takes you."

"Albin," Jason said, "there is someone in the house that has been in spirit form since he died. Lafayette has been able to see him and speak to him but the rest of us have not. Will he always be solid to us?"

"He resides in the true balance of the Fae Realm. The farther he removes himself from The Realm, he will fade but as he moves back towards the center, he will once more be solid. And if he walks with our Queen and King, he will be whole then, as well. Are there any more questions?"

Albin looked around the quiet shady grove. Finton had planted all the acorns in the ground here hundreds of years, ago. The oak tree was his soul mate's herald. He knew his twin came back from time to time to check on them and to sit in their bowers.

It was here he saw a beautiful woman and he had told him she had fascinated him as had no other. "My brother, my dearest Finton," he held that thought in his heart, as he embraced the smell of the oak and he spoke to Finton who now lived in the light, "our Queen looks just like you. You would be so proud of her. She is all those things that I saw in you."

The tears started again…this would not do. It was time.

"We are returning home now. We owe this to our land. We shall start anew at Baile. We shall have sex in the wilds of our great green valley and the pregnant feet of our women shall walk there and once more our realm will flow with life. My wife awaits," he said with a grin, "we await you pleasure my Queen, my King," and poof, they were gone.

.

.

.

"That's a lot to take in," Jason said. "So I'm a ten percenter. I guess I'm just fine with that," he said with a grin.

"I love you Jason, ten percent or not," Sookie smiled at him.

"Thanks Sis, I feel like all the air has been let out of me. I'm gonna go sleep on the couch."

Getting up he gave her a kiss on the forehead and started toward the house.

"A ten percenter," Eric said into her ear as they watched him walk off.

"Women do love him," Sookie sighed. "They should not but they do."

Sookie turned around in Eric's lap and was now facing him, her hands on his shoulders.

"You saved my life," she whispered to him as she placed a tiny kiss on his mouth.

"You saved mine the first time I saw you walk into the bar," his nose rubbed gently against hers and then there was a very soft, wet, gentle kiss on her lips, then her nose then her closed eye lids.

"You saved it today when you tackled the evil queen," his hands were gentle upon her as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I see our children dancing in your eyes," he sobbed as he pulled her to him and crushed her mouth to his as bloody tears swept down his face.

His lips were fierce and demanding but his tongue was in quiet contradiction as it gently found its way, touching on everything in her mouth.

Breaking away from the kiss, Sookie pulled his face from hers and just as gently began to lick the tears from his face.

"Tell me about them," she smiled as she leaned in again and kissed him, his blood still on her tongue.

"Well," he smiled as he settled back against the tree. "The boys are strong and handsome like their father…" he said with a great deal of smugness.

"Eric," she laughed and then pinched him, "you know that is not what I mean."

"Ouch!" he laughed, "I felt that! Be gentle with me!"

Laughing she kissed his arm where she had done the deed.

Eric watched as her eyes turned liquid.

A child, she would have his child and she thought her heart was going to break. "Please, Eric," her voice was a whisper.

She picked up his hand and brought it to her lips. Pressing it against her cheek, his fingers reached her lips and she placed tiny kisses there.

"I have waited forever," he tilted his head to watch her make love to him. To know that she wanted not only him but also his blood. Then she was licking his wrist, the tip of her tongue tracing his veins. "Please Sookie," it was the merest whisper, "do it!"

Turning her head so that she could see him, she continued to lick his wrist. When her fans popped down, he gasped and his eyes widened in desire. Slowly she ran one fang over his vein that was pulsing. Just as slowly she unbuttoned her shirt and placing his hand on her breast, she picked up his other wrist and began, again.

When his hand pushed the lacy cup down, she started sucking on his wrist. Her mouth mimicking what she wanted his mouth to do. He nuzzled his face on her breast and with his free hand he positioned her nipple and his mouth latched on.

His other hand settled on her ass and began massaging her there. Slowly, his hand made its way to the inside of her thigh as she began to scrape her fangs.

"Eric," it was said in a pant, "I'm getting really close."

His mouth was replaced with his fingers pulling on her nipple and ending in a slight pinch and he said, "I want to watch you. Sit with your back to me," came out in a hoarse rush.

Her hands dropped from his wrist as she unfastened his jeans.

"Yesssss," hissed out of his mouth as he shifted himself off the ground and then pulled them down.

Sookie was on her knees and Eric's hands reached for her. Undoing her jeans, his eyes feasted on his woman. He wanted to take his time but the animal inside of him wanted to be fucked!

"Eric please," she whimpered.

Her jeans were down and then her panties. Picking her up, he turned her and sat her on his lap, his erection reaching for her before she was impaled on him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she panted as she laid her head on his chest and picking up his wrist, she licked it, her passion and need for him as her tongue felt his pulse jumping in excitement.

His eyes held hers and at times, Sookie could see that he was lost to the passion.

The dry sucking she was doing on his unopened wrist was being echoed by his dick as it thrust in and out of her. Deliberately she slowed down and with agonizing accuracy, he slide in and out of her to that rhythm.

There was surprise in her eyes. This pleased him and made him offer up a small howl!

On his face was a sly smile, his blue eyes telling her of his pleasure. That him pleasing her consumed him.

"Now Sookie," she heard as the blood roared in her ears. "Now, please…"

She bit and he moaned as he pulled her into him with his other hand, his arm now wrapped securely around her.

The blood flowed from his vein, into her mouth. His semen pumped out into her mimicking the rhythm of the same bursts that she sucked his blood.

They never lost eye contact and when she came, her mouth was still on his wrist, the vibrations of her pelvis pushing all the way to her fangs.

Eric watched as the whites in her brown eyes intensified and sparkled.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you" they both whispered. "Our children," he said softly into her hair as his arms lazily stroked her arms. "They are fierce and brave like their mother. And kind hearted and gentle of spirit. Our daughter looks like her mother and she stands there with her brother."

"Twins," she sighed as she placed kisses on his hand as she snuggled into his back and for a few moments, they both closed their eyes and rested.

Eric felt his eyes open when he felt Sookie shift in her sleep on top of him. He most of dozed himself, for a bit. There was what he knew was a humming bird hovering in front of his lover watching her sleep as well. When Eric smiled, the small creature flew up to him and hovered there, looking up and down his face. The effervescence of the green feathers filled him with delight. Eric brought up his hand and held out a finger. The small hummer tried to perch there but his fingers were too big. It flew one more time up to Eric's face and made a noise and then flew off.

Chuckling he watched it perch on a tiny limb just above his head. His eyes continued their upward trek as they sought out the top of the canopy. The sun was there as he felts bits of it make its way through the leaves and warm him. Everything in the forest was infused with the light and looking down at his hands around his Sookie, so was he.

The sun was higher in the sky but it was still mid-morning and he felt….felt….hungry?

Only this hunger was different. It was not emotionally driven now was it the hunger he felt for blood.

"Your hungry," Sookie smiled as she pulled his hand up to kiss it. "Me too."

His lips found hers as she felt him once more throb inside of her.

"Mmmmmm," escaped her lips as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Eric," she gasped as she drew back into him. "Eric," and he heard panic in her voice as he looked around.

"Lover what is it?" He wondered what it was she saw that he did not.

"Look at the ground," she said in wonder. "We are sitting in a field of primroses, forget-me-knots and impatiens."

Eric smiled as he surveyed the forest floor around them, "We are sitting in the center of primroses, forget-me-knot and impatiens. We are lover, ground zero."

"Healing," she smiled, "our woods as well."

Then she left go of everything and everyone that had caused her one moment of dismay. Healing….

Eric pulled her back into him and gently he began thrusting as he positioned his chin on her shoulder so he could kiss her and watch her one more time as she let go of the human routine that had been her life and stepped into what was now her destiny.

She was close to the edge, he could feel it. His blood in her was singing as his hand fluttered on that little tiny bump of pink that had a dark brown freckle on it that was the color of her eyes.

"Please, Eric, please," she was bucking on top of him, "please, please," he could feel her muscles clinching around him, "plllleeeessssss," she cried out and then he bit her neck. As she shuddered he licked her neck and held her.

"What do you think?" she asked when she returned to him.

"Not blood or sex hunger," he smiled.

"Eggs, waffles and bacon for breakfast," she smiled as he stood both of them up.

.

"Let's go around to the kitchen door," he was carrying her piggy back with several humming birds acting as escort. "Jason will be sleeping on the couch. We want to let him sleep. He can eat his weight in waffles."

.

"I smells foods," Lafayette was drying Jesus' his hair. "Sooks must be in the kitchen."

"I think I could eat," Jesus said with a shocked look on his face.

"Not until, Pretty Boy," he waved his finger at him, "I gets yous moused up all nice and tight."

Jesus winked at him and patted him on the ass.

"Stops it!" He slapped Jesus' hand away. "This is La La workin' its and that is yous sitt'n its. That breakfast is not….oh, lordy, that girl is do'n bacons. Let me washes this off my hands and gets down there. No little piggy is safe with Jason around."

.

Sookie had started flipping the bacon. "What would happen before when you tried anything but blood?"

"Puke my guts out, literally, I think I did that one time," Eric watched the waffle griddle. He was watching the timer and sniffing the air. "I think my nose is a better indicator when the waffle is done. I think if we go with the timer it is going to be a little brown."

"Go ahead," Sookie smiled at him as she turned some more bacon. "You are the Waffle King this morning in charge of the griddle. Lift the lid and take it on out."

"A beautiful golden brown," he said, looking very pleased with himself. "The timer still has one more minute."

"Now, cut it in two and the bacon is done and now I'm doing eggs and then we'll be ready to eat. You want to try the coffee?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head as he wrinkled his nose. "Have you a good beer?"

"Beer, with your breakfast waffle Mr. Northman?" she chuckled, "Why am I not surprised. Under that vampire and king is a just a guy after all."

"As Viking, I drank mead all the time," he added in a very nonchalant kinda way.

Sookie was still laughing. "Yes," Sookie turned the eggs, "and your water supply harbored all types of bacteria which is why you drank mead."

"I remember liking honey," he said.

"They make some honey beers, we'll find some. But I think, if you look way way back in the fridge there is a Smithwick's. Jason brought over a six pack to celebrate when I came back and that one is left."

Eric found it in the back of the fridge and eyed it for several minutes. "The Irish do have a way with alcohol," was all he said as he set it on the table and then walked around it, viewing it from all sides.

Sookie was not going to laugh. If she were to have something besides blood for a thousand years, she just might want to sneak up on it, herself.

Sookie set the food on the table and then Eric sat down.

"We'll see how you do," she said. "Now for the waffle we have a variety of things to put on it. Some days I put ice cream with whipped cream on top of mine."

Eric raised his eyes to her, "You start your day with dessert?" he tisked at her. "You will be a bad influence on our children. I can see where I must be present for every meal to make sure all nutritional needs are met."

"Yes," Sookie laughed out loud, "says Mr. Beer Is Just Bread In Liquid Form."

Sitting down on his lap, Sookie watched as he used his thumb to push the cap up into the air. Reaching out with her hand, Sookie caught it.

"Nicely done," he eyed her.

"I am after all a waitress, I've picked up a few useful things."

Sookie picked up the bottle and handed it to him. "The door is right there," she nodded with her head toward it, "just in case…."

Raising the bottle to his lips, he tipped it to him and stuck the tip of his tongue into the bottle for a taste.

"What cha think?" she said as he took a tiny taste.

"Better than mead," he smiled. "Heavier."

"Okay, I'm going to pour another cup of coffee and let's eat."

.

It was tentative small bites.

Then the boys came in for breakfast and eyed the vampire eating eggs and grits with a beer.

"Smithwick's," Jesus sighed, "is there another one?"

"No," Sookie laughed. "Lafayette we need to add that to the grocery list."

"So whats did we miss?" Lafayette asked. "How long is my boy heres for?"

"As long as you are in our realm," Sookie giggled, "which means anywhere on my property or where ever we are, he is solid. If he steps out of range, then only you can see him but when he comes back into range, he gets solid, again."

"Well, okays," Lafayette smiled and then biting his lower lip, he looked around the kitchen and then fussed with the napkin on the counter. He finally sat down at the table and putting his arms on the table, cried, his heart breaking one more time, this time because it was filled with too much joy.

"Oh baby," Jesus kneeled down beside him, "baby please," he said stroking the side of his face. "Please."

Sookie wet a paper towel and handed it to Jesus who wiped Lafayette's face. "Come on, I'm here now and as long as we don't go to Wal Mart, we'll be just fine."

Lafayette cut his eyes to his lover. "Jesus!" disgust was on his face as Jesus wiped away the tears. "We aint's never goin' nor has we evers been to Wal Mart. Such languages at the breakfast table!"

"There's my guy," Jesus smiled and pulled a chair over and sat down next to him.

"My water proofs mascara stills holn' up?" He asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, no smudges," Jesus said.

"What the fucks' do yous know," he pouted at Jesus. "You thinks I am always perfects. Miss Sooks, take a look."

"Lookin' good," she said as she looked carefully at his face. "No clumping, no raccoon eyes."

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "I cans dos this. So, Miss Sooks, if we is work'n at Sam's and as longs as yous is there, I cans have my mans there with me?"

"Well, yes," she replied. "I'm just not for real sure how much longer I'll be there. I'm queen of the fairies," she said, thoughtfully.

"Miss Sooks, La La is queen of the fairies." His face said clearly she had lost her mind. "Yous needs a different title cause we can'ts be having two queens of the fairies in the same houses. Lordy girl, that just leads to mayhem."

"Story time," she said as she settled into Eric's lap.

.

The boys listened intently.

"Sos, no crown jewels?" Lafayette said as he took another waffle off the griddle. There was no mistaking the disappointment to be heard in his voice.

Shrugging she said, "All the fairies that are here work. I think it is just about living the true balanced life with its perks."

"You knows, just cause somethings is not my bidness does not stops me from goin's there," Lafayette eyed Sookie and Eric. "Now lots of ladies works when they are expectn'…"

"No," came out of Eric's mouth. "My wife will not work and especially will she not work when she is carrying my children. And the mother to my children is take care of my children." There was a lot of heat in those words.

Sookie felt something ripple through her and it brought her joy! She stood with Eric on that belief. "True balance," she thought to herself and a small smile started across her face.

"So, a wedding…!" Jesus smiled.

"There is no ring on her lefts hand, baby boy." Lafayette nudged him in the ribs. "Till that happens, we cant' be plannins no weddin'." Lafayette turned back to Sookie. "But don't yous be worry'n. If yous starts to show before the kings asks, knows that we are here fors you."

"What?" Sookie and Eric both shouted.

"Just say'n," La La grinned.

.

Dear Readers,

WTF! This was to be the last chapter and we still have not had our playtime in the sunshine in the water.

And, turns out that there is now another person on my To Be Killed List as well.

If I don't get the next chapter written before the weekend, it won't be up until some time after the 14th.

Thanks for reading!

CES


	9. Chapter 9

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter Nine

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 9**

"I am standing in the basement of Fangtasia. Yes, there are two caskets, a pink one," he laughed nastily, "that has to belong to Northman's child and one that has to be for a male. Not a vamp in either.

I'm off to a place called Bon Temps. Their banger said to find a dive called Merlotte's. Some one there would know about Northman's human, Sookie.

The new joy juice you gave me works well. The banger sang to me and told me all his secrets. I'll talk to you when you rise."

"Fuck, Northman, nice gig you got going down here," he smiled as he walked around the basement and admired the _wheel of misfortune_. "I can tell by the oh so very clean smells that should not be in this basement that you have partied heartily down here.

Just a fucking waste of my time that fucking bitch was not having her beauty rest here, today. I would have fucked her, had some fun, fucked her again and then tossed her back into this pink," he laughed out loud, "suped up pussy wagon of hers and put a stake through her heart for you to find, Eric, old buddy, old pal.

Shame," he grinned as he walked up the stairs. "Maybe next time."

Stepping back into the bar, the human was in the same position that he had left him.

"Bobby my friend," he sat down next to the sleeping figure that had his head on the table and poured himself another glass of bourbon, "so nice of you to host an open bar for me. But sadly," he smiled as he took out Bobby's wallet and wrote down all of his credit card information, "I won't be able to stay. And would you look at that, Northman really is a cheap assed mother fucker…hey, just your mother," he winked at Bobby, "not mine. You do not have a company credit card."

Picking up the syringe, he tucked everything neatly back into its leather carrying case and dropped it into his briefcase. "You know Bobby, I just wish this would get me past a vampire's glamour and then I would know all your secrets. Sadly, it doesn't. So don't you worry your little fanged ass about this, you still have job security.

Oh, would I join you for another? Well," he winked at him, again, "if you insist. Okay, maybe another for the road. I would not want you to think you passed out from drinking only two glasses of Kentucky's finest."

.

Bobby's car was in the parking lot. Ginger pulled in and parked away from it. He drove a cherry red sixty-nine Mustang convertible and had a fit if anyone parked next to it. "He didn't put the cover on it today," Ginger shook her head, "he must not be stay'n very long.

She had her key out to unlock the back door. When she came in, she spit out, "Bobby, if Master found out you did not set the alarm…!" Going into the bar, she saw him there, snoring. "If Mistress knew you were drinking the good bourbon..," she shuddered.

"Bobby," she shook him, "Bobby, wake up."

"What," he mumbled pushing her hand, away.

"You drank the hundred year old bourbon and passed out. Mistress is going to garnish your wages and then drain you."

"What?" he yelped and then righted himself.

"Oh fuck," he mumbled. "Fuck..!"

Running his hands through his hair, he eyed the bottle. "I work for Master, he won't let Mistress drain me."

Ginger snickered about that and then went about her tasks.

"I work for Master," he re assured himself as he screwed the lid back on the bottle and walked it and the dirty glass back to the bar.

"You had better wash that glass," Ginger said to him. "Don't be leaving your dirties for me."

"Fuck that shit," he mumbled to himself as he ran the water to act like he was washing it and set the glass over to the side. "I work for Master not you."

.

.

.

Sam had actually gotten some sleep after last night's little to-do. The lunch crowd was standing at the outside doors, waiting for them to open. They were all full of talk and gossip and all wanted to know what he knew.

"Vultures," Arlene said as she tired on her apron.

"Arlene, you know…" but he stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Look Sam, you called me in to work. Mikey is riding along on my back. There was no one to watch him. Terry is in the kitchen working as well. You make him a time card and just get over yourself."

"All good with him," he asked as he stepped in closer.

"All is very good with him," she smiled as looked around the tables and booths. "He's back at work, you understand me, or do you like being short a cook that knows your ways and your fits of temper."

"I do not have temper fits, Arlene," he said, his voice hurt.

"Well, don't start then," she smiled at him. "We still got five minutes, you want me to let those vultures in or we gonna make them stand out in the sun so they'll want extra water and teas. I don't think many is this crowd will be drinking beer."

"Yes, please," he sighed, "let's get this cluster fu…"

Arlene said "Sam! Mikey!"

"Let's get the fun started," he smiled as he walked back to the kitchen.

Terry was doing his prep work when Sam walked in.

"Hey Sam, sorry about everything but the Ifrit that was looking to burn up Patrick and I has been vanquished! My Arlene has her mojo up and running and my family is blessed!" His grin was huge and infectious.

"So," Sam eyed him, "I have my cook back?"

"Yes sir," Terry smiled. "And sorry about brining in Mikey but Grand ma says she can't do diapers but is willing to sit with Lisa and Colby as long as they fix her lunch. I would have stayed with him but when you called Arlene into work she said I was probably needed as well."

"Well, yes," Sam slapped him on the back. "I'll put you back on schedule."

"Yes, my woman's mojo is working," Terry danced a little jig as he turned the burners on under the grill.

.

The black Escalade pulled into Merlotte's parking lot. "Damn, nice business for bum fuck no where," he was looking around for a parking spot. "Damn pine trees will drop sap all over my car," he eyed one spot and then decided against it. "Just park it out in the sun and let's move on. Part II," he smiled, "coming up."

When he walked in through the doors, he took a whiff, there stood the owner. Just best to get this show on the road. "Merrrrrrrrlotte," the name rumbled out of him.

Sam turned when he heard the voice. "Quinn," he raised his eye brow, "what brings you out here to our neck of the woods?"

"Buy me a beer and we'll talk."

"How about you buy yourself your own beer in Shreveport and we don't have anything to discuss."

"Sam oh Sam oh Sam," he shook his head.

"Here, is a thousand dollars," he reached into his pocket, took out his money clip and counted out the hundreds. "If I break anything in here," he smiled, "this might cover it. And lunch as well," as he laid it down on the bar.

"Oh, I'll take your money," Sam said as he motioned for Holly to pick it up. "Put it under the drawer in the cash register, Holly. We'll make change when he checks out."

"Sammy," he smiled "good. Come on, get us a booth and lets sit and talk like…"

He needed Merlotte's good will. No good would come of pushing this. "And let's talk."

"Over here," Sam motioned to a back booth that had just opened up.

"I got folks in Hollywood that want to have a big to-do right here in your back yard, so to speak. Bon Temps keeps popping up on the Supe radar and they would like to host a little special some'n' some'n' as a meet and greet for the locals. They want to make a reality show along the lines of the **X Files**. Locals could have a little cable face time and tell their story.

So, imagine if you will, several large tents, with wait staff in tuxedos, champagne from France and elegant tid bits served up on silver trays. This is what my clients want to do for your friends. I could use some wait staff to help host this event. I thought I'd start local and then branch on out to Shreveport."

Sam growled and Quinn growled right back. "Just look'n to help out your people around here Sam. I pay good. One or two of them look like they could use a little extra cash. If the show makes it to a time slot, that would bring the tourist dollars into your little piece of paradise. Now I can understand how you would not want them to see you in your natural state, but your folks working here might not mind the added tips."

"One step out of line…" Sam said as he stood.

"Boy Scout, promise," he grinned.

"Arlene, get someone to take this table," Sam said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"New Girl," he heard the female's voice say, "go take the order at Sam's table."

"Now," the tall, bald man sat up straighter on the bench, and he let a rumble vibrate down to his toes, "that is what I am talking about."

The tall brunette set the tray of beers down at a table, left the tab and then walked over. "Good afternoon, welcome to Merlotte's, what can I get for you?"

"Well New Girl," Quinn let his eyes roam up and down her body. "A couple of burgers, rare, a couple of baskets of fries, a pitcher of beer, and I'll need to sit in this booth this afternoon and listen to anyone in here that might have a haunted tale to tell. If you would not mind passing the word," he grinned at her, "I can be mighty grateful," he licked his lips. "As a matter of fact, if you had a nice tale of your own…" his voice trailed off as his head snaked around to look at her ass, gave a low whistle, and then he pulled the money clip out of his pocket and placing it on the table, he pushed it towards her.

"Not a problem," she replied as walked over to a table and asked someone to stand. Jumping up in their chair a shrill whistle came out of her mouth. All eyes focused on her when she said. "And a very good afternoon to you. To extend your dining pleasure here at Merlotte's, this bald gentleman over here to my left," she pointed with a grand twirl of her hand, "is looking for folks with local ghost stories to tell." Turning to him she said in a voice so loud that even the folks in the kitchen could hear. "How much are you paying?"

Quinn's grin stretched across his face. "Bitch," he mouthed at her and his eyes lit up. This afternoon was going to be fun.

Giving him the finger, she smiled in return.

"A hundred per story," his voice just as loud as he stood up, pulling his large, muscled, tall body out and onto the floor.

When she hopped down off the chair Quinn sat back down. "That money could have been yours, and now," his voiced sounded shocked and he shook his head in mock dismay, "it is going to have to be theirs."

"Gosh darn," she sighed.

"We are going to be Team Quinn, you and I," he winked at her. "What's you name?"

"New Girl," she replied.

"Because…" he gave her his sexiest smile. The one that showed all of his teeth.

"Because I am the new girl."

.

"Quinn is looking for someone," New Girl said to Sam as she stopped off for another pitcher of beer. "Every time the door opens, he looks up. Wants to know if I will be with him all afternoon and what times does the new shift come in."

"The gang is all here," Sam said. "Hell, I've called in," he paused and all the dominoes fell over in Sam's mind…wanting to hire wait staff, watching for wait staff…"everyone," he finished with a smile.

.

.

.

They had been out on the front porch swing all afternoon. Sookie was curled up next to Eric and Lafayette would bring out different things for him to try.

The love birds had the inside of the house and there were things going on in her kitchen that she did not want to know about.

She and Eric had the outside. There were things going on out here that she did not want to stop.

Right now, they were out in the over sized swing under the tree. When Eric had this one put up, he had obviously had it with him in mind. She was sitting up and he had his head in her lap, his legs pulled up with his feet planted on the swing. They were sharing a bowl of ice cream.

Eric had a bite, licked his lips and then smiled.

Pulling up her shirt, they had long ago dispensed with her bra, he put a spoonful on her nipple. Her body bucked. The cold made her gasp and then his warm mouth was there and he licked it off.

"It is so nice when they stand at attention," he kissed that nipple and then added a spoonful to the other side. When he had cleaned that breast, he picked her up and carried her off to the woods.

Her jeans were gone and then Eric was lazily tracing his hands along the inside of her thighs. "I see," he smiled at her, "a river of ice cream starting," his hand was just below her entrance and she was wiggling around trying to make contact with those remarkable fingers, "right here," and then the cold was spooned down the inside of her thigh.

"Eric…" she gasped and then vamp speed, his tongue was every where but the spot where she wanted it to be.

"What do you want lover?" He smiled at her as he looked up from teasing her femoral.

"What was it you called me earlier," he grinned at her, "the Good Humor man?" He fed her a bit of the vanilla. "I am here to humor you but you must tell me what it is you want. So place your order so I can be good."

Her hands slid down her body, giving him a show and then she pulled her lips apart. "Ice cream there, but only if you lick it off really fast."

"I can see what it is you are showing me," he looked confused, "but there are several parts there and I am not for sure just exactly where you want me to place it."

Her fingers reached a little further and pulled the pink, fleshy lips that exposed her clitoris. She heard Eric hiss and his fangs dropped. "I want it there, on my nub, please," she whispered, "just a shock from the cold and then your mouth, please…"

Before she had finished the sentence "Ahhhh…" left her mouth as the cold hit her and then Eric's mouth was there, covering the entire area. She felt his tongue slide into her and then make its way up to her clit where he removed all the ice cream.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, then her legs were above his shoulders and she was there, at his mouth. She had no idea how long it lasted, but she became a human ice cream cone until the last of the ice cream was gone and she thought maybe she had gone a whole lot crazy. Crazy Sookie yep, that was her. Yippee! She was spread eagle over Eric's shoulders with his face buried in her, gawd, she had no idea where. He was everywhere at once! Yippee!

Eric pulled his face out from her and licking his lips he said, "I like eating at the **Y." **

**S**he came.

Laying in his arms, they heard the screen door open. "Sooks, its Sams on the phone," Lafayette yelled. "He says it's important and wants to talks with yous now and Eric as soon as he rises."

"Be there," she yelled back. Eric pulled her to her feet and helped her get dress. Picking up the bowl, they headed to the house.

"Samuel is in a states," Lafayette said. "Other wises I would not bes bothering yous."

"Thanks Lafayette," she smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hey," Sam was in his office with the door close when he smelled the tiger go by. "I'm returning your call. I'm going to need another case of eggs when ever you deliver tomorrow."

"Sam, this is Sookie," she said to the phone, "did you hit the wrong extension button?"

"Yes, I know, it's last minute and all but we have had a run on customers today and you would not believe all the out of towners that have showed up. Yes, I know, Hoyt's death and all. He had a lot of friends."

"Sam," Sookie looked at the phone, "Hoyt's dead?"

"Yes, thanks a lot," and then the phone went dead.

"Lafayette, Hoyt's dead," she said, surprise on her face. "We need to turn on the news and where is my phone and that was the oddest conversation with Sam, ever."

Eric was beside her as she talked. "Someone was listening," he growled.

Sookie went to the closet and took out her hand bag. Grabbing her phone she sent Sam a text. _What's up? _

_I think some one is looking for you. When Eric wakes up, say the name Quinn to him and tell him he is here sitting and waiting for you, I think, to come in._

There was a loud growl from Eric and cursing in a language that Sookie now understood.

"Eric," she looked at her guy who had now dropped fang, "who the fuck is Quinn?"

"Were tiger," he spit out, his eyes savage.

"Lafayette, did you happen to see where Sid put the phones he took off of our friends from last night?" Eric asked politely.

"In a basket in heres in the kitchen," he replied. "Waits one, I'll gets it for yous." He came back out with the basket. "We has gots wallets and every thang, here."

"Go through the wallets and purses, keep the cash and what ever else you find, but destroy the credit cards, wallets and handbags. Shred the cards and burn the rest. I do mean burn it. And the jewelry, you can not wear as is. Break out the stones and have the gold melted down and recast."

Eric started going through the phones. Mr. Sid was worth his weight in bagged blood. These phones were spotless.

"Mr. Erics," Lafayette drew in a breath, "there is several thousands of dollars, in Russell's alone."

"Enjoy," he smiled as he turned on Russell's phone and started scrolling through his contacts.

.

.

.

The biggest part of the dinner crowd had come in and Quinn was still passing out hundred dollar bills. His story to sit here and watch had been thought out and well funded. The Caddy was his to keep along with whatever cash was not needed to get the job done. He had just not planned on giving his cash away.

He was, however, intrigued by New Girl. That was what every fucking one called her. How was he suppose to work his magic and get her information if there was no name.

That was no problem, he would just follow her home. Women did not tell him no, especially after he had them tied up.

There was, not yet tonight, a cute little blonde waitress that went by the name of Sookie that worked at Merlottes. Too fucking bad Bobby did not know more. Well, he had a suitcase full of money and a hick town to spend it on. One of the locals would eventually drop her name and he would turn on the charm and he would have her.

"Sam, gotta go. I've got Quinn's tab, here," she said as she took off her apron and handed him her book.

Quinn's ears perked up. He was about to get lucky.

"You working tonight?" and Quinn could hear the disgust in Merlotte's voice.

"Yes," she replied.

"You know, a job at…"

"Really Sam," she snorted, "my law books are going to cost five thousand, starting the New Year and the new semester. You got five thousand you want to give me?"

"Damn it now! But…fuck, Fangtasia!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, Sam was so pissed and he was sooooo happy.

"Hey, nobody grabs my ass there. Gotta go."

"Too fucking easy," Quin grinned as he ordered dinner.

.

.

.

Pam was up and drinking a True Blood and was pissed off! Molly had worked her magic and they were now tied into the Fangtasia security feed. They were all in front of the large screen watching what had happened, today.

"Who the fuck is that guy with the needle, who is the guy he's shooting up and would you just listen to that boy talk?" Tara said in amazement.

"Eric's day guy, Bobby. That is some type of truth serum," Pam replied.

"Something new," Eric replied, "that is fast acting. Wanting to know if I had a special woman in my life. Oh Bobby, how do you know about Sookie?"

"That fucker has a stake," Molly said as she watched him pull it from his briefcase.

"Oh, there he goes down stairs," Sookie shook her head. "Hey, it looks a lot cleaner down there."

"Well, yes," Pam answered "I don't sleep in squalor."

"Oh," Tara said, "who is he talking, too?"

"Not someone on one of these phones," Eric was thougtful, "I checked when Sam called and said he thought Quinn was looking for Sookie."

"So," Tara leaned back and looked at Sookie, "you two got super powers or something like that?"

"Something like that," Sookie grinned. "We are watching the sun rise in the morning from a pool of water. I think that will cause everything inside of us to gel."

"Will be a bit chilly in the morning," Lafayette said, "takes yous some hot chocolate and then reports backs on the temperatures of the water. Skinny dipp'n sounds like fun, though."

"I am getting a new coffin," Pam said. "Would you look at that, he is jerking off…no…"

"For such a big guy, you'd think he would have more in that department," Molly said. "Geeze, minuscule."

"Ohhhh, La La says that is just embarrassin'."

"What happened," Sookie asked, "besides the obvious?"

"He has some type of twist that he needs to get off," Eric said. "He lost the erection because he needs something more."

"Women's shoes does it for somes," Lafayette said.

"For thieves, it can be things that they have stolen," Pam added.

"I knew one guy who had to be on some type of fur," Molly added. "Guys are really weird."

"That is why I like girls," Pam said with attitude. "Oh, a pink pussy wagon, why I like that," she drawled. "I'll just keep him alive for a week when I find him instead of a month."

"Pam," Sookie shook her head at her.

"Oh," she put her hand over her mouth, "did I say that out loud?" Her wicked laughter filled the room.

"There he goes back up stairs and now he's got the hundred year bourbon. I'm keeping him alive for a year," she hissed.

"Fang bangers can afford hundred year bourbon?" You could hear the shock in Sookie's voice.

"You would be surprised who walks through our doors," she snickered. "Under those masks with tights and capes, sometimes it is a well to do business man or state senator."

"Oh," Sookie said as she felt Eric tighten his arms around her.

"Chow is working the door, tonight. I've all ready talked to him. I can't believe Quinn would come back but I'm going to the club, just in case he does," Pam smiled with her fangs down.

"No," Eric shook his head. "We stay put. The guards are patrolling and it is family night. We can play team Scrabble."

.

.

.

Quinn got to Fangtasia a little after midnight. "Looking for Eric or Pamela," he said as he showed his ID to the vamp.

"Not here tonight," the name tag said Chow.

"Any chance they are in New Orleans, I plan on being there tomorrow night," Quinn said, not smirking. He knew it was the Authority's building that had burned ten stories down into the ground. Hell, that was just impressive, as high as the water table was in NO, it must be an engineering feat how they kept it from flooding.

The blank stare that was returned gave him permission to give the vamp a wink and a smile.

Glancing around the bar he saw immediately where he wanted to sit but vetoed that. Instead he took himself to a dark back corner and he only had eyes for the pole dancer. Damn, she looked hot in that corset and stockings she was wearing.

She was an athlete. Gymnast of some sort the way she powered herself around on that bar. He kept wondering when she was going to take a break. There was a bottle of water that was on her little stage. She worked into her routine an occasional drink but there was no one stuffing bills in her cleavage, or anywhere else, not that the humans cared. They were here for the vamps. No body grabbed her ass or licked their fangs when they looked her way. New Girl must be Northman's private stock. Well, not after tonight.

He got a couple of good whiffs of her and went looking for her car.

.

New Girl left at one and he followed her at a safe distance. His heart did flip flops when she pulled into Denny's. He sat in his SUV and watched her as she ate a hot fudge brownie sundae. Damn that thing was big enough to feed ten. Of course, with the work out she had tonight she could probably eat four more and it would not slow her down.

Just as she was getting up to pay, he made his move. He backed his car up and slowly circled the lot until she started to come out of the door. Then he pulled up and parked a couple of empty spots down from her. He locked the door and then he was going in just as she was coming out.

"Why New Girl," he grinned, "good to see you again."

"Quinn," she smiled, "you following me?"

"Me? Hey I'm just a guy closing up shop in Bon Temps and driving back to his room in Shreveport and would like to have something to eat at two in the morning that is not fried. And I always enjoy having a lovely lady with me. And I seem to be short one, tonight. Would you please keep me company while I eat? I mean, you did all afternoon," and he gave her that little boy grin.

Her look said no.

"Oh come on," he made his eyes twinkle, "what's another hour out of your life? Please? I'm a new guy in a new town and look there is New Girl. Maybe you'll like me enough to let me take you some place nicer tomorrow night. I know Sam. You can check my bona fides with him."

Taking her hand, he led her back inside.

They were in a booth and their waitress was nice but a distraction. He liked what he had sitting across from him. Gawd, he hated anything green but he ordered two chef's salads. He ate them both, the whole time thinking he would have a better meal later. After all, he ate them for her. She should provide his protein snack before the sun came up.

.

Smiling at the waitress, he left a generous tip and placed his hand gently in the middle of her back as he led her outside. Walking her to her car he heard, "Oh shit, flat tire."

"Not a problem," he said, kneeling down to take a look. "Where is your spare?"

Walking around to the back of her car she opened the trunk and standing there she started shifting boxes around. "Oh shit," she stomped her foot. "I am so tired I forgot I took it out so I could have more trunk room. My roomie needed something brought home this weekend."

"Can I drop you somewhere?" he asked.

"No," she sputtered. "I don't know you."

"Really?" There was a look of shock on his face. "What's my favorite color?"

"Purple," she eyed him.

"Where did I grow up?

"Tulsa."

"And I went to high school where?"

"Edison High," she said as she took a step back.

"What?" he smiled. "I thought we had a real good time in there. I can share. I can open up. I even have a pink shirt. I am man who is in touch with his feminine side. And I still know Sam. Call him and ask him about me."

"I'm not going to do that," she hissed, "he's asleep by now. That is just rude."

"By sunrise, we could maybe both be satisfied enough that we could be sleeping as well," he voice was low and husky.

Rolling her eyes, he replied with. "A guy has to try. So, back to the gentlemen, Quinn. Where you staying? You got money for a taxi? Let me take you."

"I'm staying with my Granny," she said. "About ten miles from here."

"You gonna call your dear old grandmother and get her out of bed to come and get you?" He was horrified. "I'm sorry New Girl, but I don't know you," he put his hand over his heart. "I could not possibly give someone so cruel a ride."

He could see it in her eyes. Time to play the guy card. "I'm staying at the new Hampton. King size bed, Jacuzzi in the room. I do a great foot massage while sitting in a Jacuzzi. I would not have to drive you ten miles out of my way. You could just stay with me, get a new tire in the morning and drive to Granny's and she would never know that you would be the best thing I have found in Shreveport."

"No to the Hampton," she smiled.

"Is that a yes to the ride to Granny's?"

There was that smile. Gawd, she was beautiful and strong. He had to keep that in mind.

Opening the door for her, he helped her in and then helped her with her seat belt. Closing her door, he walked around to his side, got in and started the Escalade.

"Left or right at the light," he asked.

"Left, and we are going to cross the river," her voice sounded drowsy. Sleepy, good. That should help make her more agreeable.

"I love how lights reflect off the water," he smiled. "It will be a very pleasant drive."

When he started the car there was a blow of air on her face and she closed her eyes and relaxed as he put the car in drive.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm whooped. After I running my ass off at Merlotte's I drive into Shreveport and work my second job."

"So industrious," his voice was very approving. "What are you saving your money for?"

"Law school. I go to Tulane. Geezeeeee, the profs beat the crap out of me and I pay them to do it. I pay them a lot to do it."

"Babe," he laughed, "you could save yourself a lot of money. I'd do it for free."

"Well, would you give me a diploma?" she laughed back.

"No," he sighed. When he double tapped the door lock, not only would she not be able to get out on her side, her seat belt was now locked in place as well.

"New Girl," he said, "you sleeping over there?"

"Fading in and out, we to the river yet?" she said, opening her eyes.

"Past the river," his voice was soft and low. "I need to know your name Babe," he put his hand on her upper thigh and squeezed it. "The stuff I put in your coffee was just enough to take the edge off. Before I have my wicked way with you, I need to know your name. I can't have a trophy without a name. You left your purse somewhere, probably in the trunk."

"What?" She struggled to sit up, her hands fighting with the metal of the seat belt. "What, you drugged me?"

"Yes, all though I am sure I can kill you without the drugs, you have got some serious moves. You were smoking hot on that pole, tonight. I know your Eric's blood whore but that's okay. Your lover won't go hungry. I know Eric. He has women everywhere. I admire that about him. In that regard, we are alike. A woman is for your pleasure and then move on to the next one.

Now, if you tell me you name, I won't torture you, it will be a clean kill. If you don't tell me, I will keep you alive for a couple of days and then you are going to beg me. I promise you that."

"My name," she sobbed, "is Gabriel."

Laughing he slapped his hand against his thigh. "Like the angel, Gabriel?"

"Well not exactly," she said as she removed the seat belt and turned her body to face him. "More like the Arch Angel Gabriel, you stupid cocksucker. Oh look," she gave him a little tweak on the nose, "John Quinn shit his pants first in fear and then died from a heart attack. The coroner is going to find all that greasy stuff you ate today in your stomach and roll his eyes."

"What…" air blew out of his mouth as an arching pain went through his chest…

"Nooooo, please," he cried out. His heart stopped and the car went out of control on the country road. Quinn was still shitting his pants before it stopped when it slammed into a tree.

Gabriel was waiting by the side of the rode when a low slung black convertible Mercedes SL Class Roadster pulled up. "Let me put his trophy list in the back and we'll be ready to go." Zip, she was over to the Caddy, popped it open, closed it, zip, she was back and she hopped in.

"New Girl," Godric smiled at her as she got into the car. "So, back to Denny's to get your car?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile as she pulled down the mirror and checked her lipstick, cleaned up the black smudge around her eye, and then adjusted her halo. "It just fucking never fails. The fairies finally get their world straightened back out and Sookie and Eric are getting some loving and sweet alone time they both deserve and up pops ugly. What the fuck?"

Godric smiled. "Heart attack?"

"That's what I told him as he shit his pants" her grin covered her face. "Let the good times roll."

.

.

.

Chow had called a little after midnight. Eric had told Pam he would chain her with silver and lock her in the cubby for even thinking about going to Fangtasia.

"You released me," she cried, wiping at her eyes. "You can't deny me this."

"Well, consider yourself reinstated," his tone was firm. "You want to do something, get your ass on a lap top and monitor something."

It was three and Pamela was still pouting. At four Jason called. "Eric, you asked about a John Quinn. Shreveport is telling us they have a dead guy by that name. Ran into a tree. Possible heart attack. Air bag deployed but he is dead. No foul play. So heart attack is a best guess until he gets processed."

"Thanks Jason," he said as he hung up. Pam was by his side, immediately.

"It's done child," he said.

"We still don't know who was looking for Sookie?"

"Does not matter, this time tomorrow, let them come." A small ball of light appeared in his hand. "This," he smiled, "is deadly. I can stun, maim, freeze, and kill."

Her eyes went to his. "And day walk and eat ice cream from a cone, Sookie said." She sighed. "You are just not any fun any more."

"Depends on who you ask," he smirked.

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Hey, preemptive is in the title, I figure, for a reason.

I've still got one more on my To Be Killed list.

And for those of you who have read IANAA, ta-da!

Seriously, I just can't help myself! LOLOLOLOL…..Especially when the very lovely Olivia Williams wanted to know if Godric was going to be like Jesus…and I had known all along that he would not because he was angelic and Jesus was spirit….but hey, no where did my muse say Godric was not going to be like Gabriel…..so Godric is receiving his guardian angel training from the very best.

On my watch, Miss Sookie and her Viking are always in the very best of hands.

Thanks for reading!

CES

P.S. It's late….plenty of mistakes, I am sure….sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter Ten

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 10 **

The Mercedes Roadster sped down the highway back towards Shreveport. "Really?" Gabriel laughed "**AnglcBng **for a tag, I like it."

"We must blend in, that is rule number three," Godric said with surety.

"Yes, you are correct and I am especially liking how we are blending in with the one hundred thousand dollar car," she chuckled.

They both raised their hand and high fived.

Godric loved the feel of the night wind against his skin. He always had. As human, he had always loved the night and when the storm clouds gathered in the late afternoon, promising fierce winds that would push the night sky around, he would go out side and stand and wait for the first gale force wind to strike. At the time, he never knew just exactly what it was he was waiting for. Now he knew. Rolling thunder sounds like his God's official voice. The wind pushing against him was when you let your spirit free fall from Heaven to Earth. His earthly body had been born, knowing. At the time, he just did not know born knowing what.

"Are you going to continue working at my child's club?" he asked.

"For a bit. We'll see if anymore bad guys want to come in through the door."

"What more can I do? Eric and Sookie are safe at home. And will be," his eyes glowed with happiness, "for several days."

"Listen in for a distressful situation, go thither and un-stress it. Or let them battle it out and you take home who ever is going that way."

Godric pulled into the Denny's parking lot. Gabriel smiled at him and said, "**G**, Thanks for the lift," and hopped out.

"My pleasure, **G**," he grinned in return as he got out and the car disappeared. "Tonight was most satisfying."

"Good, it is meant to be." Bowing her head to him, she got in her car and drove off. Then Godric popped out.

.

Godric listened in to _their_ _net_ and all were where they were suppose to be. No one needed help and distressful situations were covered. Switching to pure angelic, he could now not be seen or heard unless he chose to be. He could push thoughts at humans in this mode and that was useful. He popped back to the scene of the accident to see if there was something he could learn that he could pass onto Eric and Sookie.

The first unit on the scene arrived at the same time as the ambulance. "All the driver air bags did not deploy, that's odd," Office Jackson said, "only the main one."

Office Reeves input the tag number. "Registered to a firm out of 'Orleans," he said to his partner.

As this information was showing up on their screen, two other squad cars pulled up.

They all watched as they used the jaws of life to cut open the door so they could remove the body.

When the door was gone, the para-medic took a step back. "There is some kind of white powder on the DOA and the floor. Seems to be leaking from where the side air bag would be."

"Drug runner maybe," Reeves said. "Probable cause. Glove up."

Godric walked with them as they walked around to the back. The officers popped open the tail gate and Jackson held the flashlight while Reeves began doing a quick inventory through Quinn's luggage.

"Open the briefcase," Godric said, "it's not locked," and when the words left his mouth, the briefcase was unlocked.

"Got a brief case, here." Reeves said as he set it flat. When Officer Reeves pushed on the buttons, it opened. There lay a large, silver, ceremonial knife. "Fuck!" he heard Jackson hiss.

"Vamp killer?" Reeves thought out loud, looked at his partner and then he stepped out and called, "Simpson, come take a look."

Walking over, the senior officer did just that. "Fuck!" he said followed by a low whistle.

Officer Simpson stepped up and took Reeves place and continued carefully through the briefcase and opened the small leather wallet. "Holy fucking shit!" Simpson said. "Shine those flashlights in here. He's got scopolamine and thiopental sodium and some other vile that is not marked. Get the camera. We need to be taking pictures as I go through the briefcase."

Word passed and one by one officers went over and took a look at the evil monster that lay on the stretcher and then over to the back of the SUV.

There was now a crowd of officers gathered around. All of them held flashlights. Simpson was holding a file folder in his hands. The men were very quiet and stood with their flashlights trained on the paper. "He's got them in alphabetical order. Names, dates, fuuuuuck, weight, blood type, places he took them from, how long he kept them alive. No mention of where he disposed of the body, though."

"Maybe he ate them," Godric said as he looked at Reeves.

"Maybe he ate them," Reeves said.

"Ohhhh, fuck!" Simpson spit out. "That would explain the lack of a trophy. Call the FBI. There are ninety nine names on this list. Some go back twenty years. It's time to give these poor souls' families some rest."

.

.

.

Jason was listening to the Shreveport chatter surrounding Quinn. When it went quiet on the police radios, he knew something big had popped up about Quinn. Time to make a call to his favorite full back from high school.

"Jamie, this is Stackhouse. I have had a heads up out today about your vic. John Quinn spent the afternoon at Merlotte's. He dropped a lot of money in hundred dollar bills. The ones I checked weren't counterfeit but I didn't have a chance to look at all of them. I heard he is dead. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Jason, I'm out here at the scene now, the front of his SUV was split down the middle by a tree. We've got the FBI coming in. We found serious shit. Not a word to anyone but we think he was a serial killer."

"Oh shhhhit!" Came out of Jason's mouth, "I thought he was a counterfeiter! Serial killer! Fuck!"

"Yes," Jamie spit. "Fuck, first thing I did was call my sister. You need to talk to Sookie. You say he spent the day at Merlotte's?"

"Yes, chatting up folk, wanting to know their ghost stories for some TV show."

"Or interviewing for his next victim. Jason, come sun rise, start asking around and seeing who didn't come home last night. If you hear gossip that sweet Susie didn't come home for breakfast…" his voice stopped. "FBI is probably going to want to talk to everyone he talked too."

"That's the whole fuckin' town," he said. "I'll hit all the regular early coffee places. Keep me posted."

"Will do, looks like the big guns just rolled in. I'll tell them what I know and send them your way. Later."

.

.

.

Sookie was asleep when Jason called. Eric listened intently and was not surprised by any of it. All kinds of shit was going to hit the fan. Quinn, the golden boy of _Supe Ville_ would soon be cursed by many, many names that would swear they did not know him.

Time to call Merlotte.

Eric told Sam what he knew.

"What the fuck!" he heard Sam roar. "New Girl spent the day with him! Thanks, I have to call her!"

Sam was pacing back and forth. He called her number and it went to voice mail and then he called again, chanting, "Pick up, pick up, pick up, come on Gabriel pick up the fucking phone!"

"Yes, Sam, you don't open for breakfast so what's the deal?"

"You're okay," he sat down on the edge of his bed as a wave of relief swept over him.

"Yes, except for lack of sleep I'm peachy…" she yawned.

"Your doors locked?"

"Yesssss," she said, "and the alarm is set so now I'm awake. What's going on?"

"News has not yet broke, but they think Quinn is a serial killer."

"I'm loading Granny's shotgun," she said, "even as we speak."

"He's dead and why would you do that?" Sam asked.

"I was coming out of Denny's at around two thirty this morning while he was going in. He was very charming and asked me to join him while he ate so I did. Asked me to go back with him to his room at the new Hampton and so I did not."

Sam was glad he was sitting down. Ice water now filled his veins. She was fine, she was fine, she was fine. "You still want to work the lunch shift? You don't have to come in."

"Like hell," she said. "I still got books to buy. I'm going back to sleep now with a shot gun. See you."

Sam looked around his place. "Who ever the fuck wants to be in charge today, can. I'm gonna over to be with my girls."

.

.

.

Dawn was still a bit away. Eric picked up his phone and said, "Child, you found some one to your liking at the mansion?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "But I don't think you are going to be very pleased."

"How so?" he asked.

"Bobby is here. Sid says he came out once before whenever you and the dead fucking king went to N O."

"That would explain how Bobby would know Sookie's name. But not what he is doing there."

"Want me to talk to him?" Pam asked sweetly. "Sun will be up in an hour and I know how much you want to be somewhere else."

"Thank you child," he smiled. "Yes please."

.

.

.

It was October so there was a bit of chill in the air. Who cared? Sookie was on his back and they were walking down to _their swimming hole_, his lovely Sookie said.

The one time they had started out in the shower and ended up in a bed in the snow had been exquisite. They both understood that the spark that was in both of them had been feeding each other and gave them what they wanted at that moment.

They both now understood just how impossible that was for a Halfling and a vampire who had been passed a bit of a spark through his maker's blood, to achieve. To go from the shower to the bed was fae magic and for that moment they had been simpatico on all levels. There had been love on all levels. They had been in true balance with each other.

"There are gators in there," Sookie smiled when they arrived in the false dawn light.

"Hmmm," Eric turned his head for a kiss, "are we sure we want them somewhere else? I have swam here before and not once did they stop by to say their hellos."

"Yes please," Sookie grinned and gave him a kiss and then another.

Eric cleared his throat and began, "_Gators, oh ye monsters of the deep_…

"And snakes and turtles, too," Sookie added.

"…_and snakes and turtles, also,"_ Eric's voice boomed, "_by royal decree ye must be gone so that the Queen of the Fae, the most wonderful and magnificent Sookie, she whose ass and tits are beyond compare, and her most loyal of subjects, myself, may partake of yon water."_

Eyes popped up out of the water and glowed red. "Hey, we thought we might get around to hibernating sometime before spring," a snapping turtle the size of a hub cap said as it crawled up out of the water.

Several gators came wallowing out. "Are you going to allow us back in?" A gator six feet in size asked. "Cause if you are not, I have a meal under a log. Just say'n."

"Better go get it," Sookie said. "'Cause my Viking here likes to skinny dip and I am going to give it a whirl."

"Is it all right if we hang around on the shore after you leave and sun ourselves?" A smaller gator asked.

"Well if some one comes down to swim, you need to be someplace else," Sookie spoke with surety. "Cause I don't know anyone who wants to swim with a gator."

"Got it," they all sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go two hundred yards that way to the bayou," the snapper called and they all headed in that direction.

"Nicely done," Eric said. "Now what else is required?"

"A sandy bottom and beach," Sookie grinned. "And a cute little cabana filled with top shelf nice things to drink and good beers so when you get tired of swimming and sexing, you can get something on ice if you want. Oh , and a nice grouping of lounge chairs and a table or two with matching umbrellas and a fire pit."

"I want clear, blue water," Eric smiled "and fish to watch swim by."

"Oh and some kind of fountain in the center, spraying water. I like that sound, a lot," Sookie sighed and in the semi dark she heard the fountain singing.

"What temperature for the water?" she asked.

"What temperature do we like our bath water?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just the perfect temperature," Sookie sighed.

"Then _be the perfect bath water temperature_ it is," Eric said with a grin and a wave of his hand.

"Now, if I shift you around to my front," he chuckled, "you can slide down the front of me to get down."

A long, passion filled "Ohhhhhhhh," came out of Sookie's mouth as she did just that.

"Next," Eric grinned, "comes clothes. Let me see, what is this you are wearing your majesty? Why, when I un-belt your robe, there is nothing on under it," he laughed as he pulled it off of her and tossed it on a chair and said, "you had better run." With a squeal she was off and splashing into the water as Eric pulled his off. Running, he came to the water's edge and shoving off with one foot, he dove in after her.

It was a merry chase. Sookie squealed every time Eric came close. He loved listening to her squeal so several times he let her escape. As a human, he was a powerful swimmer. As a vamp, he was _a very powerful swimmer_, he chuckled. Sookie would be fast because she had been drinking his blood. But she was not going to be as fast as him. She could pop as fae, but she was not going to out race him.

He could feel the sun shimmering below the horizon. Being in the water intensified the feeling. Effervescent. Like a million tiny bubbles were bombarding against his skin.

Since he had been vampire, with the approach of sunrise, it felt like the darkness was sucked away. Like a vacuum was turned on and that which gave him life was there and then gone.

He stood still for a moment and watched the darkness. His body in the water felt the effect of the sun. The part of him that was out of the water could feel the air vibrate as the sun's warmth churned everything in the atmosphere. Where before he had always willed the darkness to stay, the dark now looked like it was mist lying above the land and was slowly burning off. Bit by bit the black faded to a different shade of gray.

"Eric," Sookie came up behind him and put her arms around him, clasping her body to his back. "I love you," she said as she placed kisses there.

Turning around he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With her arms around his neck he said, "East is this way," as he slowly turned them.

"I can feel the sun beginning to heat the air and…and it feels like the sun is pushing through the side of the earth and heating the water," he smiled. He dropped one hand and grabbed his dick as he began rubbing it back and forth on her folds. "I can feel me," he whispered in her ear, "starting to heat you.

Sookie, I am going to turn just a bit to an angle so we can both see the sun," he smiled.

"Eric," her voice was soft…

"Shhhh, no, I want you here with me. I want to share this with you."

Removing his hand, he slid into her and began a slow, rocking rhythm. Her cheek was resting on his. As it became lighter in the East, Sookie noticed that his rocking seemed to keep time with the lighting of the sky.

When the first golden streak appeared, Eric gasped and gripped her tighter, his pace increasing. She could feel the need beginning to build in him. He was grunting in time to the thrusts then the grunts turned to "Yes, yes, yes…"

Sookie just held onto him and let him do whatever he needed to express himself for the first sun rise he had witnessed in over a thousand years.

The "Yes" switched out to her name and now he was panting "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie." Each time he said it, it was a little louder, with a little more passion, until the sun crested over the trees and the sun spilled onto the water so it looked like the sun was coming up beneath them as well. The gold off the water and in the sky made it look like they were in the center of the sun, being bathed in golden honey. When it had completely cleared the horizon, Eric screamed her name, his arms like steel bars around her as he shuddered into her so many times, she could not count them all. And each load he shot against her cervix made her shudder and scream as well.

They stood, the sides of their faces touching, the light, no longer something feared but welcomed. Her arms were still around him when the last of the magic of the darkness fell from grace and Eric once more felt the welcome kiss of the sun's molten light that caressed and kissed his skin.

He finally turned his face from hers and kissed her and then took a deep breathe and kissed her on the nose. They smiled at each other and then…then they both looked out toward the shore. Flowers were in bloom, everywhere. Trees had budded and flowered as well and there was a fig tree with ripe fruit, berries on brambles.

"I love you," he said. "Thank you." Then he became thoughtful, "That was the most powerful orgasm I have ever felt and I had no desire for blood."

He lay back on the water and pulled Sookie down to him. As he floated, she lay on top of him, her elbows on his chest.

For the next hour they created few ripples as they floated serenely on the water; Eric watching the birds fly over head and Sookie watching Eric and an occasional fish that swam by. Sharing a kiss as the sun kissed their skin.

The wing span of a blue heron momentarily blocked the sun and then landed on the far side by the cattails. "Like what you've done with the place," he said as he began watching the shallow water for his breakfast.

They both chuckled and standing, Eric tossed her into the water and said, "I am coming for you."

There was a loud squeal from her as she took her first stroke and then he was under her and had her and pulled her under and then with a shove he tossed her up into the air. Eric was up into the air after her, when he caught her, with his arms around her, he plunged them both back into the water. Sookie was screaming as he tossed her up again, caught her and then walked her over to the shore.

"I can hear your stomach rumbling," he smiled. "Let's go back to the house. You ride on my front and as I walk I shall give you marvelous orgasms all the way home."

.

The boys could hear the screams of joy all the way to the house.

"Quiets now," Lafayette grinned. "They are goins to be want'n somes breakfast. Then we is going down to the swimm'ns hole."

When the happy couple arrived back in the yard, there was an ATV that had been parked in the drive. In the carry all on the back was a basket with champagne, towels and a basket of goodies.

"A little something from the mansion," Eric smiled. "I guess we were louder than I thought."

"I smell breakfast, the boys can take this down. I like walking," she smiled at him as Eric ducked them behind a tree and it was quick and nasty and vamp speed.

.

.

Lafayette and Jesus stopped the ATV and got off and looked around.

"Lords have merrrrcy!" Lafayette whispered.

"Paradise," Jesus smiled.

"Well now, woulds you just looks at that. Gators sittins in those chairs wearn' hats." He was clucking his tongue and his hands were on his hips. "Jussssst what the fucks!" He hissed in the direction of the chairs.

"If we don't look at them, they're not there," La La heard one of the gators say.

"What was that? Did I hears mes some sass? Sass come'ns from a pair of shoes?"

"Hey," one of the gators said, "did some one leave their shoes on the beach?"

Lafayette was indignant. He was here to go swimming with his man. He had never gone swimming with his man. He was not leaving here without swimming with his man.

"Miss Sooks says to tells you the humans has arrived and and…" he squinted his eyes and raised his sunglass for a better look. "Is you drinkin's Gran Patrón Platinum?" He walked up closer. "Firsts, it is a little early to be gettn' yous blue agaves on and seconds, that is the Platinum. Moves yours asses on outs of those chairs and goes someplaces else.

I sees yous try'ns to takes that bottle. Oles! to you too!" He raised his eyebrows and pointed his finger at them. "Leaves it," came out with La La attitude with both of his arms crossed in front of him, one hip pushed out farther than the other.

"Don't yous bes mumblin' yous trash mouths at me and mines," Lafayette was walking up to the table. "I heards that!" He called after them. "Yes, that's right! You bests be gators crawl'n yours asses downs that trail. Don't thinks you wonts makes a nice pairs of shoes. I gots me a man who custom designs."

Several snorts came from the gators as they continued down the path and La La was sure he heard, "Yes, sure…"

"I dos. He designs Dhirt Dhaubers. Mr. Double Ds himselfs will be using your sorry ass hides. And now that Mr. Erics day walks, he eats foods. Those big ass Vikings used to eat fried gator back in the day. I done told Mr. Erics this morning, he gets a hankering, I'll be frying up your tequila stealing asses.

I sees yous flippn's me off with your tails," he shouted. "Just yous waits till I tells on yous. You'll be breaded and deep fried fasters than you cans say Ole!" Turning on his heel, he sashayed back to his man.

"Mr. Double D's," La La let out a sigh. "They gots me so riled ups I just fuck'ns forgots all good reasons."

Jesus was smiling at him and shaking his head.

"Now, boyfriends," he twirled his finger around, again, "don'ts yous be startin's on me," as he walked over to the table.

"Cute shots glasses," he smiled as picked one up off the table. Then his eyes went back to the path the gators had taken. "Those mo fo's will steals yous blind."

"Where do you think they got the sombreros from?" Jesus asked as he sat the picnic basket down on the table and took out the sun tan lotion.

"Lordys, who knows. Probablys from some Mariachis bands when they wents on break. We can't be leaving our stuffs down heres, I woulds have a hissy if I saw ones of them wearings my Chanel suns glasses!

Did you sees that!" Lafayetta said with disgust and a roll of his eyes as he picked up the bottle. "Thinkn's he is mistah charmin's. Giving me that big 'ole gator grins and winkin's at me while he tryins to tuck that bottle of pure golds unders his arm. What the fucks!"

"Well," Jesus smiled at him. "You told them. So you bring your perfect self on over here to me. Baby, you need some lotion on. So come on over here and see me."

"Anythings you says, Mr. Sexy, Latins and yummy. And I needs to go shoppn'. La La did not know it was go'ns to be this lovely. Oh baby! I needs some wrap arounds and covers up and some exxxxpensive big assed straw hats. Compliments of his fine gay ass, Russell, he done fucked with The Viking, Finally Deads Edgninton. Mmmmm hmmmm."

.

.

.

Breakfast was yummy and Eric and Sookie were watching the recorded feed being streamed to his lap top from the mansion. Pam and Bobby were in the King's living room. Pam was there on the pre-text of finishing business with King Bill and looking for a snack.

Eric watched his child. She had a natural charm to her that being vampire only enhanced. He could tell that Pam had not glamoured Bobby. She was having her daily dose of fun. Her integration method was laid back. That she was there for a donor and "Oh Bobby, hey why are you here?" Any time his child was not giving you attitude, in your own best interest, you needed to be someplace else.

"Here to see Princess Jessica," he said. "She has agreed to turn me."

Sookie was sitting on Eric's lap and her coffee was spit out all over the dining room table.

"Well," Pam replied, "that is between you, Jessica and you are going to have to give Eric notice. But in the mean time, Eric wants you to deliver flowers to Sookie this afternoon."

Eric could see Bobby physically draw back. "Hey, I'm one of you, now," he said with pride.

"No, fuck boy, you are not. Eric wants these flowers delivered. Here is the address. Make it happen."

Eric stopped the feed and looked at Sookie. "He does not know they are finally dead."

"No way in hell would Jessica turn him," Sookie said still wiping the coffee on the table.

"No," Eric said. "Bill thought some one had planted a bug."

"So," Sookie smiled, "I'm getting flowers. How lovely."

.

.

.

The FBI sat out at by the front desk of the Bon Temps police station. Their names were Special Agent Bonny and Special Agent Clyde. Someone at the Bureau had a nice sense of humor. Andy could understand that. Once or twice, he had wanted to laugh until he cried. Momma shooting those fuckers in Obama masks came to mind.

Andy was standing while they were sitting. All his patrol officers were there. With the past couple of days he had, he was not taking their shit. He was not taking their shit in the privacy of his office. He was finished with the universe raining shit down on him. Andy decided he had plenty, though, to shovel. Time to pass that around to everyone else. "Here," he said silently to himself, "have some shit, compliments of the Bon Temps police department." He had to screw up his face to fake a sneeze to hide the laugh.

"So," Clyde, the senior agent said, "you thought Quinn was running a counterfeit ring?"

"Hell yes, he was passing out one hundred dollar bills like they were candy," Jason said. "Big city boy comes to a small hick town and thinks, well lookee here. I have hit the big time."

"How many bills did you check, Officer Stackhouse," Bonny asked.

"Fifteen. When I came in for a late dinner, folks stopped me and asked me to check for them."

"Sheriff," Clyde said, "We'd like to talk with everyone that was in Merlotte's."

"If you want to go on out to Merlotte's, we'll spread the word. Biggest gossip is Lisa Hanks. We'll put a bee in her bonnet and folks will be out to talk to you.

But if you want to look at those bills, you can forget that. That's two to three days wages in these parts and that money has done been spent. But we can pass the word.

Oh, and you just have to be careful of the little old ladies when you interview them. They pass around a Walther and depending on which day of the week it is decides who carries it."

Bonny looked up from her notes. "You kidding me?"

"No ma'am. We do not kid about those kind of things," Kendra chimed in.

"Any body get shot?" Clyde asked.

"Sure, lots of people," Andy replied. "We just had a judge get killed. Shot by a little old lady. He had a gun and was breaking in with intent. She caught him doing wrong and she did right."

The two agents had put down their pens and were staring at him. Hell! Andy laughed to himself, why not! Time to take a side and take a stand!

"Welcome to Bon Temps. All of us sitting here have lived here all our lives and everybody in the parish carries. Rosie, what you got today?"

"My shot gun, out in my truck," she smiled. "I'm here after dark tonight and my ride home takes me past a deserted trailer park."

"You have to understand," Andy put on his very best face, "this is Bon Temps. One of the writes for the **X-Files **grew up here. Hell, they didn't make that shit up, it actually happens. No past tense. Happens. Here. On the nights of a full moon, we are glad that the vamps came out because we ask one to ride patrol with us. We're not proud of it but there is some scary ass shit out there we can't explain."

"That's right," Kevin said. "See my neck?" He tilted his head back. "Doc said it looks like panther only we don't have any panthers in these parts. Stories in these parts says there are were-panthers out over by Hot Shot. Stories say those were-panthers have been there forever. That is why this area didn't burn during the war. The panthers out there hunted down all the Union soldiers. Only around here we call them blue bellies."

Clyde watched as the local law officers nodded in agreement.

"When folks call in for assistance," Andy continued on, "they tell us if we need to bring a Bible or some holy water or a shot gun full of rock salt. We do whatever is needed to get the job done. Once in a while we even use bullets."

"We have to go all the way to Shreveport to get the priest to bless them, though," Kendra said. "We don't have a priest of our own in this area. We put in a requisition for one every year and we are always turned down. We were told that we actually had it good here and that there were some parts of our fair state that needed them more than us."

"Our shit is fucked up enough. Just glad I don't live there," Jason let out a long sigh. "Not that I'm Catholic, but we'll take all the help we can get. Just say'n," he looked from Bonny then back to Clyde.

"That's right," Andy nodded in agreement. "I think my officer speaks for us all. What ever makes our job easier."

"Yes," Kendra said and then took a deep breath. "Right now, in the morgue, we have a young man who was killed by his momma on a quarter moon. Don't get me wrong, it was a righteous shoot. Her boy was coming at her with a gun. However, she cursed him when she shot him. We don't know if he was dead before she ended her curse. They have got to keep him chilled until the moon runs to its next phase. Can't put him in the ground until then. We know you city folks laugh at that, but you come patrol with us any night of the year. We are happy to have you," she said with conviction.

"Thanks," Bonny and Clyde both said as they stood up. "We'll just go on out to Merlotte's."

"There will be plenty of folk there for you to talk, too. Rest will be on out," Andy said as he walked them to the door "just as soon as Rosie makes the phone call."

Andy walked back into the station and stood with pride as he looked at his crew. "Thanks," he said. "I mean it."

"No body," Kendra stressed.

"Wants your fuckin' job, Andy," Jason finished.

"'Cause we ain't got no priest," Kevin said with surety. "Rosie, is it my turn to take the bullets next week?" he asked.

"Checking the calendar and the answer to that Kevin is yes it is," she smiled at him. "We get re supplied next Thursday so Friday you'll need to make a run."

.

"What the fuck?" Bonny said as she got in the car.

"I told you I saw something that looked like a panther and then a nude woman was standing there by the road," Clyde said as he stated the car.

"I would rather deal with sewer rats the size of VW's than deal with this shit," she said. "Give me the big city. I even hate the 'burbs."

"We will do our interviews, we will not look in any little old ladies purses and we will be in Shreveport before the sun goes down," Clyde said.

"That sounds like a plan," Bonny responded as she listened to the GPS fire up. "Did," she paused "did…" her voice went up an octave, "did bitching Betty just say turn right onto the twilight zone?"

"Fuck!" Clyde yelled as he started punching buttons and finally turned the GPS off. "Get the map," he hissed.

Godric smiled as he walked past the FBI agents in the car. "Non believers," he grinned, "just took a step towards reality." He was enjoying his stroll through town. His grand children would grow up here. It was time to put some things in order.

Right now was _blend in with the humans mode_. He was wearing his jeans and the blue t-shirt that said** Illigitimi non Carborundum **(Don't let the bastards grind you down). Carrying his coffee he continued to cruise on through town, saying good morning to folks as he passed them and stopping to chat with an occasional stray dog.

.

.

.

Eric was going through his thousand and one e-mails.

Sookie was in the kitchen fixing lunch.

They both looked up from what they were doing when they heard the boys pull up.

Eric got up and went to the kitchen. "Sookie is going to have flowers delivered this afternoon," he smiled at them. "Please allow her to answer the door."

Lafayette looked at Eric, then at Sookie then back to Eric. Damn! Somethin's goods was goin' on. "Can we bes in the kitchens, listenin's?"

"Yes," Eric smiled. "Luccccyyyy, I think my boy Bobby is going to have some s'plaining to do."

.

.

After coming back from the mansion that early AM, Bobby went on line and placed the order with Eric's flower shop and went straight to bed. When his alarm went off, it was time to get going on the day walking shit list.

A shower, a power bar in the kitchen, "Because," he smiled, "I am a powerful person" then time to get dressed and get going.

"Bobby Burnham" he said to himself as swung open the doors. "You are a guy on his way up and out. Just look at your closet." He owned some really nice custom suits that he wore when he was officially representing Eric. Silk shirts and matching ties. He did, his momma told him, clean up nicely.

"Sookie," rolled around on his tongue like a bad piece of fish. "Jeans and a t-shirt," he said as he closed the doors. "Save myself a cleaning bill."

.

"What the fuck?" Bobby complained. The road as far as the King's mansion was nicely paved. Once past it he was in bum fuck nowhere gravel. "Was that a rock that just dinged my paint job?" he snarled. "Oh fuck!" he yelped. "One just hit my windshield." Slowing down, he continued down the road.

"Well," he could see the old farm house, "it certainly looks like someplace someone named Sookie would live. Sookie," he laughed, "only a back woods hick would name their daughter Sookie. The things I do for Eric. Well, that is just fine. My ass is soon going to be done, here. I will be vampire and living large in Vegas, baby," he said, curling his lip. He practiced his Elvis snarl.

Parking the car, when he got out, he saw the dust on his paint job. "That fucking bitch owes me a car wash. After I am turned I am coming back here and making her wash it with her tongue," he snarled as he took five boxes of roses out of the back, "before I fuck her and drain her."

Eric was standing outside behind a tree, watching and listening. "Really," his snarl was much deadlier sounding, "somehow, I just don't see that happening."

Vamp speed, Eric was around to the kitchen door.

"That mo fo alreadys in some deeps shit," Lafayette mouthed as he looked at Eric's face as he slipped in the door.

Eric licked his fangs and smiled at the two at the table as sat down next to them and waited.

"Knock, knock, knock," went very lightly on the door.

What the fuck was that about? Eric started to rise.

La La took his hand and nodded no. Eric sat back down, his eyes blazing!

They all heard Sookie as she got up and went to the door. Opening it she said, "Hi."

"Are you," Bobby made a deal of pulling out the invoice and saying "Stuckie?"

"Sookie," she said.

"Well, the invoice says I am to deliver these to Stuckie."

"No Stuckie here, then," she replied. "You have the wrong address."

"You know an Eric Northman?" he asked, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Even the high rolling broads got wet when he mentioned his name. This white trash must think she has hit the big time.

"Yes, I know Eric," she said. "Vampire, owns Fangtasia, has a child by the name of Pamela. Viking. Tall bonde, good looking in a Viking kind of way."

"Well, that's him alright," Bobby smiled. "So I'm sorry about the mix up with the name, but you can see right here on the invoice, it says Stuckie. So all these flowers are for you," he smiled. "Normally, I drop of more than these, so, so maybe you know, if you did something a little extra for him…" he winked at her. "I know he can be very generous," he gave her another wink. "One fang banger, when he was finished with her ended up with a cute little red Mini. You do right by him and hell, you could say good bye to that old…old…just what is that parked in your drive next to your," he chuckled, "parked next to your ATV."

_Lafayette's jaw dropped open. "That's mys ride!" he spit silently at Jesus. _

"As a matter of fact," he took a step in, "I am Eric's favorite sex partner. You give me head and I'll give you pointers…"

Bobby's feet were no longer on the floor and he was dangling from a very big hand.

"Would you like to see my pointers," Eric brought one of his fangs up to Bobby's eyes. "With just a flick, I could pop your right eyeball out of its socket."

"Eric," Sookie said, "I, I think he just had an accident in his pants."

"Better not get any of that on my Sookie's floors. We just had them refinished. Looks like we are taking this out side." Eric opened the screen door and tossed him on to the porch.

Taking Sookie's hand, they came out and sat down on the swing. "Bobby," Eric held his eyes, "besides me, who else do you work for?"

"King of Louisiana, King of Nevada, Reginald the Third…"

"Who the fuck is Reginald the Third?" Eric asked.

"Reggie, bartender at Fangtasia. I pick up his laundry, also."

Eric chuckled when he said, "I'm going to stake that cocksucker.

Do you know John Quinn?"

"No," he replied, "I don't know any Quinn."

"How did the King of Nevada contact you?"

"Vampire by the name of Victor Madden."

"What were you doing for King Bill?"

"I was listening to Jessica as she recited her bible verses. King Bill wanted them to be perfect. So, I was her human audience."

"Bobby, here is what I want you to do for me. I don't day walk and you don't know where Sookie lives and your dropped your drink in your lap then threw the cup out the window."

"Eric does not day walk," he repeated back. "I don't know where Sookie lives. Dropped my drink in my lap, threw away my cup."

"Go get in your car and go home, take a nap and congratulate yourself on getting something checked off your list."

Bobby did just that. He got in his car and drove off.

Eric grinned. "It will be good to see Victor, again. I don't know Castro, but they all fry at the same temp," his smile got bigger as the light danced around on his hand.

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading!

Stake Compton, Bring on The Viking!

CES


	11. Chapter 11

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 11

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 11**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day One **_

Sookie! Sunrise! Sex! The three were a lethal mix! Eric had no right to be so happy! As he had sat on his chair at _Fangtasia_, he had had more than one fantasy about that cocktail! Fuck, when he had been anywhere…he had played out different scenarios. In his wildest fantasies, and he had had several, he could not have imagined his life from sunrise to this moment!

Then there was the matter of food! Part of breakfast had been his head in Sookie's lap as she feed him grapes, cherries and bites of fresh pineapple! The way she had licked the juice off of his lips!

She had squeezed an orange into his mouth and then followed the trail of juice down his neck where she nuzzled him and then bit, her other hand on the outside of his jeans, stroking him. They had been in the sunlight, on a blanket in the yard, in the sunlight...and she was sucking his blood and he was begging to get off!

This morning at their pool and been…been…life altering and more than he thought it could ever be! Then it had been breakfast in the grass and Sookie in the grass and the need in both had been so great that she had unfastened his jeans and straddled him as she rode him hard and fast. He had been mesmerized by the way the sunlight played in her swaying hair. At one point, he had reached up and held it out in the sunlight as she drove them both to the edge.

She had not allowed him to finish. Handing him the bottle of wine, she had laid down beside him and pulled her shirt up. He poured the merlot into her belly button and licked it out with his tongue…in the sunshine…he had consumed the entire bottle one belly button full at a time, his dick pushing into her leg with each lick. Slowly, savoring each taste as his languid tongue lapped at the wine and then his lips settled over that perfect divot.

He had been on sensory overload as he lay in the sunshine on his side with her beside him, as he stroked her face while light kissed her hair and the tip of her nose and he thought his heart was going to burst. The sunlight had filtered through her eye lashes …that was when he mounted her. Running his hardness along her folds until he slid in and began a slow, agonizing rhythm.

Sookie had been sobbing for release for several minutes as he continued to rock her gently. "Come with me Sookie," he whispered to her and she did.

All day there would be times he would just grin. Let the happiness he was feeling flow through him and out into the universe. Sookie would stop what she was doing and look at him and smile. He was exactly who she wanted him to be. He was, he knew, in true balance, with himself and her as well.

Bobby, he thought, had been the fly in his other wise perfect day. Eric had decided his perfect revenge was to let him move to Vegas and work for Madden. Eric knew de Castro liked to gift the high rollers with a male for their exclusive use when they played in one of his casinos. Bobby would be enjoyed and Eric would be finished with him.

Albin had popped in for a few minutes after Bobby had left to report that whatever they had done to please continue to do so. Their lakes and rivers now ran with crystal clear blue water. And where ever there was a water source, vegetation was spreading out from it and was growing across the barren realm.

Eric and Sookie walked with him down to the swimming hole and Albin had laughed out loud. "Yes," he had hugged both of them to him, "yes, this is…." He had started sobbing, "this is what is spreading across our world."

Yes, Eric grinned, he was happier than he had a right to be. Sookie had been with him all day. They had even sat out on the porch with a bird book. He had wanted to know the name of everything that took flight around him. Sookie had also brought out a butterfly book. "They have left for the winter, but just wait until Spring, they will be back."

They also spent some time playing with their Fae powers. He had always liked the way he had felt whenever he had been around Sookie. Now, now he could feel how she was a part of him. He could also feel how he was a part of her. Between them existed a living connection. He could see how a maker and his child had evolved from this and on many levels perverted it.

But what existed between he and Sookie…this was never intended to be perverted…it was pure! It was an all encompassing feeling of well being. What she shared with him was a part of him that had been missing. It expressed itself on a cellular level what they felt for each other. He was humbled at what he felt from her. And proud that she felt that way about him.

He wondered if this was the same sense of the peace that Godric talked about. To know, without question, that you are loved and cherished.

There had been times today he had wanted to talk to her about marriage, children, their life together. Something else always stepped up and wanted attention. Or there was something Sookie wanted him to taste or to look at or to gaze upon with her so that she could talk to him about it. His Sookie noticed everything and missed nothing.

Her telepathy had stopped her from being able to share her private self on such an exposed, personal level and she had a life time of just very small things about herself that she wanted to share. And he wanted to listen. With all that he was he wanted to listen.

Her favorite foods kept coming back around to be a topic of conversation. He was most willing to have a small taste, taking what was offered from her hand…that seemed to be part of the new Eric, as well. Where ever she was, that was where he wanted to be.

His heart was full as he glanced around the yard in the afternoon sunshine. They were sitting on the porch swing with her photo album of the different flowers that bloomed in the yard when Lafayette stuck his head out of the door had said they had a phone call.

Eric had had a pretty good idea of who it was. He had been waiting all day for the call which was why he did not want to ask her just yet about the intimacies of their future life together. He was just happy that Sid had waited until afternoon to call.

Bill had shared some things with him in the trunk of that car.

Sid had Compton's _Last Will and Testament. _

.

The mansion now belonged to Sookie. Arms around each other, they started walking toward the deceased King of Louisiana's residence.

Sookie let out a big sigh. "The old Compton place. Most folks, before they move in, they paint a bit and spruce things up. Bill just moved in. At the time, I knew nothing about vampires and I thought maybe they liked living in creepy, run down places.

And then he lived there for years without doing any upgrades. Even after Jessica was turned. I guess that should have been my first clue that he had no intentions of staying."

"Yes," Eric replied, "No vampire likes to live like that. I was very surprised when I saw the condition of the outside of the house. He was coming out of New Orleans. He worked for the queen…" Eric shook his head in disgust.

"We all like nice things. That was a very big sign to me that things were not as they should be and that Compton was suspect. The question nagged me why he was being too cheap to buy a couple of cans of paint or do any repair work to the outside.

Two reasons came to mind why he had made no improvements. I thought he had worked a deal with Sophie-Anne. Give her what she wanted, that happened to be in my area, and she would pay for his renovations. Or that he was here for just a job, get it accomplished and then move back to New Orleans. Either way, he was doing something for Sophie-Anne behind my back. Which irked me a great deal and pissed me off even more.

And when I entered the house…it was just as bad as the outside.

I could not imagine why the queen would send him into my area. To procure what, I kept asking myself? I kept picking up faint whiffs of you. So I followed your scent. I wound up at the tub. I wondered if you were what he was after. And why all the subterfuge? This is a human female, glamour her and get on with it. It did not make sense to me."

Sookie snuggled in closer to Eric's body and laughed. "I did not glamour. That must have been a shocker for him. So he had to spend some money to get on to plan B. He had the bath tub installed for me. So we could bathe together and he could wash my hair."

Feeling Eric stiffen a bit, giving him a kiss she laughed. "Did you realize that as well? Was that why you took a bath in his tub?"

"Compton was," Eric paused, "almost prissy. Sophie-Anne liked things a certain way and he was constantly straightening cushions and plumping pillows and getting housekeeping in. Looking around his house, I kept asking myself why would he bring a female into such squalor? I knew the Compton from court was not the same one who now lived in this house.

I thought that tub had been installed for the female and she was important to Bill. I was Bill's sheriff. I was important to him, also. I felt it was my duty to bathe in it and show him just how important I was."

Sookie was cracking up. "Guys! You came in and pissed on his newest toy, marking it as yours."

Laughter erupted out of Eric. "Yes, that is exactly what I did. He wanted a blond in his tub, he got one. He did not offer to wash my hair, though." Eric pouted and Sookie pulled him down and kissed his bottom lip. Eric smiled and pulled her in that much closer.

As the approached the property, the outside guards waved. The Captain of the Shift came over and introduced himself. Eric talked to him briefly and then when the guard returned to his post, there was a short round of gun fire as bullets went whizzing past Eric and Sookie.

The Captain of the Shift was still a bit shaken when he walked back over.

"You can shoot anyone around us," Eric said. "You are not going to hurt us. You know this now. So you do what you feel is necessary to do your job."

"Yes, sir," he replied. "I'll brief everyone."

The house was notified they were on their way up the steps. Sid was there to open the door and introduce the day staff.

Eric and Sookie were doing a walk through of the mansion with Sid. When they were back on the main floor, Sookie glanced around the foyer and said, "Eric, I don't want it. I don't care if Bill did leave it to me. I want to live in the farm house. You can have this for your office and host all your official vampire things here but….but this is where Bill betrayed me. I don't want to live here and I especially don't want to raise our children here."

"He did what?" Sid looked at Sookie.

"Yes, beneath that genteel Southern gentleman was an A-1 lying bastard. His job was in procurement." Sookie rolled her eyes. "You would not believe…"

"I should have kept him alive," and there was a pissed off thousand year old looking vampire looking at Sid.

Sookie pulled Eric down for a kiss. "No," she smiled. "He would still be a part of our lives...you would be over here wanting to torture him and I would not come along with you for that reason and there might be some hot Supe over here and I'd start to wonder…." Before Sookie could finish Eric had her in his arms and was spinning both of them around. Peals of laugher sounded throughout the mansion.

Her arms were around his neck and there was a deep, wet kiss before Eric put her on the floor.

"See," she grinned, "I would rather have you with me doing that then…Eric,…" her voice was soft and full of love, "not one more minute….he does not deserve one more minute."

Smiling at her he patted her on the butt. "Point well taken. Yes Miss Sookie, I can see how this could work. This could be the seat of government. Granted I would be farther from you than I would care to be. But for now, it has what is required. Security and protocols are in place. Light tight where it needs to be. I don't want Pamela and Tara sleeping at _Fangtasia_ any more. I can't protect them there but we can, here. Let Molly find herself a room here as well, until she figures out what she wants to do."

"Yes," she smiled, "we'll just extend our protection shield to include the mansion. Take it right on through the cemetery. That will give everyone safe passage from the mansion to the house and our acres. Vamps at the mansion; if the fae want to speak to us, they can just come to the house."

"Mr. Sid," Eric was now once more smiling, "how do you feel about the new regime? You want to continue working here?"

"Yes," he smiled, "yes, very much so. I was Miss Jessica's day walker. I handled those things for her. It would be a pleasure to do so for you."

"Think beyond that. I need someone to run the mansion," Eric replied, "during the day. As we get ourselves established your job may shift around a bit. I may have to ask you to fill in where ever is needed, but I will pay you for your time."

"No problem sir," he smiled. "What am I to call you?"

"Not king," was the first thing out of his mouth, said with a bit of a snarl. With more control he added, "I do not want to be known as the King of Louisiana.

Miss Sookie," his attention was now on her, "stop smiling at me."

Laughing she took his hand and said, "Mr. Sid, we'll get back to you on that. But you are correct, he needs some type of title. We'll think on that.

You talking to the King of Texas, tonight?" she asked, taking his hand as they started to the front door.

"Yes, I can't put that off any longer."

"Then you are going to need a title, Eric. Something that puts you on an equal footing."

"I fucking hate politics," he sighed. "It eats all your time." Their arms were around each other as they were down the steps and were walking across the yard. "He's going to want to talk and show us his famous larger than life Texas hospitality and come and be his guests in Houston," they waved to the day staff as they went across the grounds.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Make love to you," he pulled her to him as he kissed her. "Let them deal with their own bullshit."

Sookie was laughing as Eric picked her up and spun around with her still in his arms. Putting her feet back on the ground, they continued their walk.

"They are all going to know that you are a day walker," she smiled at him.

"Let them come for me," he grinned, "it will be the last thing they do."

Hand in hand they walked through the cemetery, Sookie stopping occasionally to point out a relative.

As they approached the house, Sookie's pace slowed.

"What is it lover?" he asked. "What weighs on you?"

"Eric," she sat down on the swing out in the yard and Eric sat down next to her. "Do you want kids?"

"Children…" his eyes went soft and there was a sad smile on his lips. Picking up her hand he kissed it. "As human, I never married. I always lived in the long house, with my family. There would be a baby about, but not mine. I delighted in my baby sister…" he was thoughtful. "My father wanted me to step up and become more responsible. That meant a family, as well. I did not want to rule, I did not want the responsibility of a family. All I wanted to do was sail the long boat and fight and fuck every female that was willing to lift her skirt."

Leaning his head against the back of the swing, he continued, his eyes watching the birds in flight. "When Russell's wolves killed my family, that was exactly what I was doing. There was a new wench in the long house and…and when the knock came at the door I was buried inside of her instead of having my steel buried inside of them.

When I heard the fight, I was too late. I wounded several and managed to kill a wolf and watched it change back to human. Russell stood there outside the door as he called his wolves to him and they were gone with my father's crown."

Sookie settled herself facing him, a knee on either side of him. "That was a thousand years ago, Eric." Putting her hands behind his head, she lifted his head to hers and on his face she put butterfly kisses.

"I became the Clan Chieftain. It was a job I never wanted. Word passed quickly that Alric was dead and that the son who never wanted to shoulder the responsibility now ruled.

We were plunged into immediate skirmishes. I knew how to be a good warrior, I did not know much about governing. I went from being a charming rascal with a sharp, deadly blade, to defending my people. I sometimes did that with words instead of my steel. And I honestly prefer the sword. But it was my job to lead us against all those who thought they could raid our village and enslave us. Sometimes it was bullshit that reigned supreme.

Those are things I did not want at the time. These are things that I want now," he kissed her lightly. Rubbing his face against her hand, he sighed as he placed another kiss on it. "From the very first time I saw you, a part of me said if I could have you, I knew in my heart, I would not ever need or want for anything more. Your fire, your spirit, your kindness, they intrigued me as nothing else has.

And now," tears streaked down his face, "Yes, I would very much like to have a family. That you and I together…twins my Sookie." The tears fell faster. "I see them dance about you…they appear so real to me that at times I want to reach down and pick them up and shower them with kisses."

Pulling her onto his lap, he kissed her, soft, sweet, full of promise. "Yes," he smiled at her, "I very much want children. I very much want you to be the mother of my children."

"Lafayette seems to think that I am already pregnant," she smiled at Eric as she ran her fingers through his hair.

His smile lit up her soul. "I very much hope so," he said before his mouth devoured hers. When the kiss ended, Eric's forehead was resting on hers. Kissing her lips, her nose, her forehead, he sat her down on the bench and then stood. Bending down on one knee he took her hand and kissed it. "Sookie," his face was full of the promise of a new day, "would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes," she smiled through her tears. "Yes, yes, yes," as she held out her arms. Eric had his wrapped around her and they were once more twirling through the yard in the bright autumn late afternoon sunshine. Both of them laughing with joy! The sounds of their happiness sounding through out two worlds.

.

.

.

Godric had spent the day in Bon Temps. He had especially enjoyed the library. Sookie had spent a lot of time in there. He could see traces of her light everywhere. Books she had touched, places she had sat. He picked out a book with pictures from the Hubble telescope and sat down next to a window in what he knew was her favorite chair.

Looking through the book, he would occasionally glance out the window and wave at folk he had met that morning.

There was Delores from the coffee shop. Her husband had prostate cancer. Well, not any more. David, the barber who had cut his hair. His wife was pregnant. It would be a beautiful, healthy baby girl, despite the fact that his wife was a severe asthmatic. Maxo the Mark had given him another tattoo. Max would, about Thanksgiving, discover he had been accepted at LSU and was going on a full art scholarship. Godric pulled his t-shirt collar to one side and admired his newest. It was the Viking rune for Peace.

No wonder Sookie enjoyed sitting in this chair. He could see the dog, he had named the stray Androcles, and Lion, he had named the stray cat, lying under the widow. Both would raise their heads from time to time and peer in at him.

Bon Temps…he liked it just fine. New friends were found today everywhere he went. It had been a very good day and now he was surrounded by books in Sookie's favorite chair. That gave him an idea. She loved books, he would make her one.

They announced closing time. Godric put the book back and thanking the librarians, he went out side where his two friends were waiting for him. Scratching both of them between their ears, Godric put Lion on Androcles' back. Together they walked down main street and headed toward Hummingbird Lane.

.

.

.

Bobby was having a much better day once he was back in Shreveport and stopped by a car wash and rinsed the dust off of his car. Then he had stopped off at his favorite bar and rinsed the dust off of him. Sitting at the bar, he wondered if the bar keeps tits were real. They sure did look good enough to eat. When he was turned he was coming back here and glamouring her and finding out for himself.

He had dropped off the flowers and checked out the new girl. "Loser," he smirked as he did another shot of tequila. "Eric can do so much better. Eric can do anyone he wants. Pussy dripping with money wants Eric. Fuck, Eric can do multiples. Bobby is going to do multiples," he grinned, "when ever we get to Vegas! I am going to be vampire and those I can't train I am going to drain!"

When he asked the bar keep if her tits were real, he found the bouncer standing over his shoulder, suggesting he leave a very large tip.

In a snit, he had pulled all of the money out of his wallet and left it on the bar.

Pulling into his parking spot in front of his apartment, he heard a horrible ruckus coming from the open balcony French doors. There was a woman screaming obscenities as a chair came flying out of a window.

"What the fuck!" Bobby yelled as glass landed on the hood of his car followed by the bar stool.

"Fucking hell!" he screamed up at the open doors as he pulled out his gun from under his seat. "I am coming up there you fucking bitch and blowing your fucking head off!" he yelled at her as he got out of his car and pointed his gun at the broken window then at the French doors.

Fucking women and their fucked up way of doing things. It was within his power to end the suffering of that poor male. They would probably make him a hero! When he heard her voice, his gun was trained back on the open window.

"My husband is a lying, cheating sick fuck!" The nude lovely was standing in front of the broken window yelling down at him. "All men are lying, cheating sick fucks!"

"Baby!" The nude male yelled as he was now at the open doors, "Baby, he has a gun pointed at you! Shoot that fucker!"

"I hope she blows your dick off," Bobby shouted as he pointed the gun at the man.

"That's my husband, you cocksucker," she screamed. Bobby swiveled back around to face her. Raising the pistol, she took very good aim and hit Bobby right between the eyes.

.

.

.

When Eric and Sookie came in from outside, Lafayette and Jesus listened to the plan. Vamps at the mansion, Fae at the house until they knew who was friend and foe.

"Eric and I are not ever living at the mansion, Lafayette. If you and Jesus want to live there, that is fine. But our family will be here."

"We are talking about building on," Eric said. "Adding our wing so that it backs up to the kitchen. If you want to live on the property, we can building something for you and Jesus. So, think on that."

"And," Sookie bit her bottom lip, her smile covering her face. "Eric asked me to marry him!" was shouted with joy as the boys hugged her and danced her across the room.

.

As the sun went down, out of the cubby came the three girls. Sookie told them her good news and she was once more danced around the room by Tara. Molly offered her congratulations and Pam had eyed Eric but said nothing.

Eric explained what he thought was needed. Two separate seats of government. One for fae, one for vamp. They all nodded in agreement.

Eric called the mansion to let them know his three ladies were coming over. Sid assured him that the rooms had been cleaned out and he had furniture catalogues for them to look through.

.

.

.

Victor Madden was having a very good evening. It was a good night to be walking the strip, taking in the sights and sounds of Vegas. The heat had lessoned, a bit. Not that if affected him, personally. It did, however, affect the view of some lovelies that he passed by. Not as much bare skin and he did so like it bare.

Yes, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. There was no sampling of the lovelies on the side walk, as much as they wanted him to. With their favorite adult beverage in hand they would smile at him and he would flash his fangs.

Normally with a squeal, they would either take off or invite him to take off their clothes. He was always a winner. And he did so enjoy cashing out. He had been with a brunette last night. Fuck! He had actually taken her back to his suite and fucked her vamp speed, being careful not to break any bones and she had screamed like a banshee the whole time.

On her body were two of the most magnificent tits he had ever seen. That was where he had bitten when the orgasm and taken her apart. She was whimpering for more after he had feed and he had happily obliged her.

When they had finished he had sent her on her way, telling her to never tattoo her body but to get labia piercings exactly in the middle of those outer lips. That she needed to save her money so that she could come back next year. When she arrived she was to come to the hotel and ask for him and he would put in the rings he wanted her to wear, chain her and they would do it all again.

With such pleasant thoughts, he was home. Victor stopped to looked at the newest hotel on the strip. _La Rosa en el Aqua_ was Felipe de Castro's, the King of Nevada, newest casino.

And Victor was his second in command with a suite all his own. Life was pretty damn sweet. And had just gotten a whole lot sweeter.

For the past couple of weeks, rumors had run rampant that Roman was no more and that main streaming was going to be a thing of the past. That had been confirmed when Salome had made a trip to Vegas to have a little chat with Castro about that. Money seemed to be on her mind and funding for her building projects.

Along had come her architect and drawings and it all had been explained what it was that Lilith wanted. Madden was still chuckling about that. Salome said that they were enslaving the entire human race and that she would have her pick of the labor force, as Lilith had decreed it.

And yet, somehow, she wanted funding for the stone that was suppose to be free, along with the labor, which was suppose to be free. And with Lilith ruling the world and all bowing down to worship, Salome still seemed to be about a billion short. She had tried her dance of the veils on de Castro to convince him that he should give to fill Lilith's coffers.

His king had fucked her and smiled and promised nothing. When she and her entourage had left, Felipe was screaming obscenities!

Victor did wonder from time to time just what exactly went through the heads of the old vamps. Did no one do their homework? Enslave the humans? Really? De Castro made money in publishing, broadcasting and this was his third casino in Vegas. This did not count his other casinos scattered around the world. You needed humans to make those things happen. Madden had heard him rant enough times about Edgington and his world wide television premier. _We are going to eat your children_! Castro had been spitting blood after that little episode. Business had dropped off and in the casinos was where he made his real money. And his king was very, very, fond of his real money.

De Castro had jumped up and down for joy when he watched the feed of Salome and friends as Northman drove a stake through their hearts. All the begging and pleading and promises they made. It was comical. Salome had actually believed that Eric was going to let her go. Russell, on the other hand, knew that there would be no coming back from this. And when he had not been shouting "Bygones" what ever the fuck that was, he was spewing curses. That played on continual loop in his king's office. He would sit and watch in wonder and still, at times, it brought him so much joy he would clap his hands.

Apparently those of the New Orleans persuasion, had pissed off The Viking in a very big way. Victor had to shake his head in wonder at that. Through the land of vampire, if you had been around for any length of time, you knew about Eric. Damn…that boy did not play nicely with others nor did he enjoy sharing his toys. He had given lip service to his queen and who the fuck knew how he had tolerated that bitch and bowed his knee to no one but Roman.

Now The Authority, along with Lilith, were no more and every one of the Kingdoms had a little more disposable cash.

The Viking had seen to that. That was damn sweet! Eric had saved them money and a war. Because there was no fucking way de Castro was giving that psycho bitch Salome anything except a stake through her heart at the first opportunity. When she had started outlining her plan about shutting down power grids, controlling all the money and needing immediately a couple of million humans for her building projects, it was all Victor could do to not laugh out loud.

That finally dead crew was a bunch of crazy heretics! What a great video! Damn, it was priceless to watch Northman pick up that bleach and pour it in on top of Lilith, shake it around and…and Lilith was no more. Eric had style and a way of making his point.

De Castro had tried since Eric's show and tell to get in touch with him. He wanted to get a feel for where Eric wanted to take the state of Louisiana. More riverboats? Casinos? He had to be interested in gambling…!

Eric was going to need some type of game plan. His king wanted a piece of Louisiana. De Castro had been willing to take on The Heretics to prove his point that he believed in keeping his money and the humans gainfully employed so they could gamble it away in his places of business. Right now Felipe wanted Louisiana. Fuck, if Eric said no to sharing, his king would not let Eric stand in his way. There would be war, just not on the scale that had been planned on destroying HQ.

Eric and he were not exactly friends, but nor were they enemies. They were acquaintances. He knew his king would end up sending him as the first strike. Get a feel for what was going on, kill Northman if he could. Other wise, report back with as much information as he could.

Victor was acknowledged when he entered the casino, his thoughts still on Eric. He honestly hoped there was another his king might think of sending. He kept coming back to the fact that Eric did not play nicely with others. Especially those that brought ultimatums. Victor might end up sporting a stake through his heart. That just did terrible things to the line of his jacket and his nice, expensive shirts.

Felipe was talking to the King of Texas, Alfonso Bonaparte Stillwell, tonight. They were plotting some type of to do and this coup is for you. What they had both somehow lost sight of was the fact that Eric had brought the final death to two of the oldest vamps on the continent along with those that they surrounded themselves, with. They thought what? That was a fluke? That Eric got lucky?

Victor had watched Eric for years and that was not how The Viking did business. Eric was prepared and somehow he had been so prepared that New Orleans HQ was no more. Fires had raged but the place had imploded. That meant he had someone on the inside who had managed to get the C-4 past the guards and bomb sniffing equipment. That was just fucking inspiring!

Victor was willing to give odds that if de Castro thought to take on The Viking, it would be the last thing he would do. "I just hope I'm still alive so I can be the King of Nevada. I have the desire to dive into a vault full of hundred dollar bills and go swimming!"

.

.

.

Maxine, Andy and Sam all sat at the table in Maxine's kitchen.

"I'm just in a bit of a quandary, boys," she sighed. "I am just not for real sure what to do with a killer?"

"Bury him next to his daddy," Sam said.

"Yes," she thought to herself, "put the two killers, together. I'm going to specify that I want to be laid to rest over with my family, next to my momma. Put those fucked up Fortenberry's together. I'm resting with the Carroll's, where I belong."

Maxine's face said she was thinking about that. Sam wondered just what it was that Momma was thinking. From the look on her face, there was something not quite right about Poppa Fortenberry. Sam was going to be a dutiful son and not ask.

"What a fine idea," she smiled and got up to pour some more coffee. "We'll put him in next to his daddy. Now, for his viewing, what do you think? He has a suit that is too small. Should I buy a new one? Seems wasteful to have them slit that up the back and then put it in the ground."

"Now, Momma, whole town is going to be there," Andy's voice was gentle. "You know you want to do the right thing."

"Yes," she nodded, "his old suit will be just fine. They can slit that one and make it fit him."

.

.

.

Molly had the show up and running and was waiting on Eric.

Pam was watching him and finally could not hold it any longer. "Eric, you are going to marry her? I have just started liking Sookie. How dangerous is that?"

"I have not had the opportunity to show you, Child. But we possess the Fae powers. Only The Realm has not seen these gifts that Sookie and I have for millennia upon millennia.

It sounds very bold and arrogant but Sookie and I are going to be fine. That which indwells will only allow us to use for powers for good, but we shall destroy any that come against us."

"How unbeatable are you?" she asked.

"I don't know," he smiled, "but if I had to guess, we could withstand a nuclear detonation."

"You are not kidding," Pam took a step back.

"No, and Lafayette seems to think that Sookie is pregnant," he grinned. "You are going to have a brother and sister."

.

Dear Readers,

Yes I know…the end…! I guess not.

Megan Consoer, Olivia Williams, Darlene 10104, NCmiss12, treewitch 703, Erin 1075, and Murgatroid-98 all seemed to think there was more to this story. Well, okay…

Bobby…I thought that was fitting (I don't know karate but I know crazy and am not afraid to use it!) …and Victor…well gee whiz, I was liking Victor until he put the whammy on the girl from the night before and started dictating her life. And Castro…hmmm, I think Tara might need to make her bones with Castro….don't know yet. (I knew I should have posted this before TB, tonight. There was Tara, making her bones by taking off the new sheriff's head…just say'n.) Well pbbbbblllllltttttt!

I am still traveling. Writing when I can get a minute.

You guys are just the best!

Thanks for reading and your kind words!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking

CES

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 12

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 12**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day One **_

Pam's eyes grew wide. "Babies!" she whispered. "Babies!" Her voice had gotten louder and had gone up in pitch. "Is that wise, is that safe, and…and…. how the fuck would La La know?" Came out with attitude. Then the whisper was back. "And are you fertile, Eric? Babies!"

Eric thought maybe Pam was in panic mode. Tara, his grandchild Tara, was grinning like she had just won the lottery. There was joy on her face.

Lafayette put his hand on his hip. "I ams," he raised both eyebrows, "tieds into the universe and the universes," his voice said he would harbor no prisoners. He then batted his eye lashes. "Miss Sooks, she is gonna be a momma and makes me and my Miss T," he smiled at his cousin, "Aunties. We are goings to have us somes babies to spoil. Lots of spoilin' goin' to be goin' on, heres," he waved his finger around in front of his face. "Just so wes all understands that," he eyed them all. "Good, I sees that we are all ins agreements about thats." Then he turned to face Eric. "That big oles Viking," Lafayette grinned, "just yous waits, them babies is gonna have their daddy playin's peek-a-boos and doing diapers duty."

Eric was full of joy. His smile matching the one in his eyes. "I will excel at all of these. I am an excellent maker. First, Pamela, born of my blood. Now the twins, born not only of my blood but from my loins, as well."

"My loins," Sookie mouthed to Tara. Both girls giggled. Sookie thought if Eric's head got any bigger, it would hit the ceiling. He was gloating and smug looking and proud all at the same time. When his eyes found hers, there was only love. She thought her heart was going to burst. He could see their children. What was on his face was love for his babies. When he reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes, her smile only got bigger.

"I will also be an excellent father." His eyes cut to Pam asking her to say anything negative about that.

"You are just the best daddy on the planet," she replied, her voice sincere. "I am proud to call you Poppa."

Eric smiled. "I can see our children as they look adoringly at their mother. Our daughter looks just like my beautiful Sookie and our son appears to be a tiny replica of me. Never before have there been such beautiful babies," Eric said in all earnestness.

Pamela could feel the mirth vibrating through Tara. Well fuck…this was not fair! Her child was laughing at her!

In her former selfish only child life, Pam had wanted Sookie gone, then she wanted Sookie to bring Eric back and now…now…she was just not for real sure what to ask for next…if she thought Eric was impossible before…his twins tumbling in the tanned tummied twa…

"Oops!" she kept her face stoic. Eric's eyes were now slits as he stared at her…could he read her mind now? Fuuuuuuck! His mouth was open, getting ready to speak.

"All because you drained that fae bitch?" Pam's voice dropped and sounded sincere as she eyed her maker rubbing Sookie's feet and plastered a smile on her face at such a homey act.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Eric continued, "Because I drained her of the male blood and Sookie drained her of her light, both of us at the same time. It was a two fold process being done in perfect harmony. My Sookie was holding her down to save my life and I was draining her to save my Sookie's while her powers drained into both of us. Because we were simpatico, the Fae World is now once more in balance and my Sookie and I as well."

"Eric," Molly looked up from her lap top, "The King of Texas, Alfonso Bonaparte Stillwell," she smirked, "wishes to speak with you. Your office in the dining room would be best."

Eric's gaze settled on Sookie. "No to calling me King, oh mother of my children. Nor am I worthy of a Viking name of rulership."

"Day Walker," she grinned. "let them choke on that," she said with great relish.

"Damn, Grandpa," Tare chuckled, "that is fuck'n perfect. Piss on ev-er-y-body and piss ev-er-y-body off! It's not often you get to kill two birds with one stone."

"That is what he does best," Pamela drawled with pride.

"Day Walker…" Pam raised an eyebrow and savored the sound of it on her tongue. "You are right child, fuck'n perfect. That title will guarantee to pull everyone's fangs and get them to come to Louisiana. Get them to _Fangtasia _and my child and I," she smiled, her fangs down, "we shall show them a very good time. Momma to be Sookie, we are in your debt!"

"Damn strait, Maker," Tara smile. "Momma to be has got it going on.

As does my Maker," Tara smiled at Pam. "I just love it when you talk dirty. Really, I'll get to use my new sword?" Her smile was so big her fangs popped out.

Smiling at Sookie, Tara continued, "Miss Pam, gave me a sword. It is Japanese, a Masamune, really cool and sharp. It was made by a guy who was something like a Japanese Jedi a long time ago. We have been practicing."

Eric looked from one vampire child to the other, raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "The Masamune….?"

Pam just shrugged.

The grin split his face. "Your favorite, I believe my child, since I gifted it to you." Eric smirked, looking from his child to his grandchild. "Pay back is a bitch," he chuckled. Getting up, he kissed Pam on the forehead, then Tara and went to the dining room to take the call.

.

The King of Texas, Alfonso Bonaparte Stillwell, was an important vampire. His retinue and his state were the stuff of legends. He lived in a hacienda that was the size of Austin. And that was not just the city limits.

With The Authority gone, Alf thought his kingdom was just about to get a smidge bigger. He and Felipe had been busy. They both agreed they needed about two more weeks. An emergency summit would be held in Houston then the following week an even bigger one in Vegas.

All the neighbors would be there for the one in Houston and you were either in attendance or you were going to be out of a body and just a mess on the floor.

The entire country would be watching to see how they handled Northman at this small conference. If Eric survived Texas, then it would be on to Vegas.

The Viking was approaching. He could hear him as he spoke to his tech. Let the games, begin.

"Your majesty," Eric began when he sat down, "what may I do for you this evening?"

"Please, Eric, dispense with the formalities, we are all equals, here."

Eric was not going to laugh out loud. There was nothing equal about them.

"I am hosting a small summit with all of my neighbors. It would please me to be able to tell Oklahoma, New Mexico and Arkansas that you will be in attendance. Nevada wishes to attend, as well, as he would like to host the continental summit the following week."

Eric was nodding his head at the wisdom of this. Get everyone's point of view of what they thought should happen next. Get them all in one place and he if he did not like what they had to say he would kill them all. Hell, he just might kill them all just for general principle.

"Get me the exact date, time and place and I will speak to my wife. We have been busy since the old regime was destroyed and our lives continue to be so. The security and well being for the state of Louisiana continues to be our top priority. This is her home and she feels that it is her responsibility to be proactive. Stop any and all problems before they begin that would arise in the day to day living of her fellow Louisianans. I can only agree."

"Yes…yes…" the king stuttered, "yes of course. I can see why you would want to consult her…"

Eric could see the confusion on his face. "Pass that around through the official channels," Eric laughed to himself. "Northman has a wife, we can really fuck with him, now!"

Alf put on his most helpful manner. "What is her name? We shall have her name plate done for her place at the table."

"Queen Sookie of Louisiana," he grinned. There was more confusion on Texas' face. "Damn," Eric laughed to himself, "you can't buy this kind of entertainment!

S-o-o-k-i-e," Eric spelled it for him.

"Noted," Alf said. "Thank you so much for the spelling. And…and what are we to put on yours?" Alfonso smiled. Here it came. Northman had it all. Since he had taken out The Authority, he could claim that title for his own. The bet was that he would.

Eric was all business. "Day Walker. Two words. Both capitalized. Day Walker of Louisiana is my complete title. I would like that on my name plate."

Molly was streaming to the big flat screen.

Pam bit down on her hand to keep from hooting in glee out loud. Now that was a look you did not see everyday. A vampire king looking like he had just shit his pants. Something, big, warm, and steamy filling his drawers. And if he moved it would run down his legs and pool at his feet.

"Day Walker," he finally repeated back. "That is what you said?"

"Yes," Eric replied, "Day Walker of Louisiana. Get me the dates and we'll go from there."

There was a knock at the front door and Eric's soul filled with joy. "Oh," he smiled. "If you will excuse me your majesty, once I have the dates, we shall talk. My maker just arrived. I will be spending the rest of the evening conversing with Godric."

.

.

.

The screen went blank and in all of his eight hundred years, he was speechless. Finally, he could feel a thought forming. It only consisted of three words. "What the fuck…!"

Alf hissed as he sat back in his chair was all that came out of his mouth. "What the fuck?" He shouted this time. "What…the…fuck…!" he finally screeched as he ran his hands across his face.

Still trying to process what Northman had said, he had a rational moment and knew his mouth was still open. Closing it did not make things any better or more rational. Nothing about that conversation made sense. Standing from behind his desk he looked at his tech. "Play that back and put it on loop until I say to stop."

Settling back into his chair, his eyes were glued on the Viking. Each time Eric said "wife", he paused the feed. There was nothing on the Viking's face to indicate that he was walking the path of the unrighteous and mind fucking with a king. That was not what he was reading. "Wife" was said with a caress. Northman was married. How the fuck had they missed that? That kind of information was impossible to keep secret. Yet there it was. "Wife…"

Then there was the matter of Eric saying Godric was at the door. "Fucking impossible!" kept roaring through his brain.

"Godric, well just fuck…." he concentrated on the sheriff he had been so proud of snatching away from all the others. With the main streaming movement, Godric had been the best Sheriff he had in his kingdom. Of course, his reputation had spoken well of him, also. He had seen Godric as someone who could bring deadly force just as easily, as well. Then there had been the humiliation Godric had brought to his house when he met the sun.

He had been so upset at this unspeakable act he had not listened to all the gossip that surrounded, it. But, thinking back on that now, it seemed that someone had said a human female had been in attendance with him at the end. Someone had seen Northman in the company of a small blonde in Dallas. "Well fuck," he spit, "just how long has Sookie," he said her name gingerly, "been Eric's biggest secret?"

Starting the feed, again, he watched Eric closely. Confident, relaxed, satisfied. "Fuck," he closed his eyes for a moment. "He's happy."

Ever since Godric had met the sun, he had been told that Eric was…edgier. A bit more openly hostile and brutal. Nan Flanagan had called Eric a royal fuck up with a bad attitude and a sharp sword.

A wife explained much. If he had been hiding his affection for a human, that could account for his rudeness to his fellow vamps.

The feed continued on. At the end of the conversation, Alf could also hear the knocking at the door. The joy on Northman's face had been genuine. Of course, it could have also been his _wife,_ he gagged on that thought… "How the fuck did we miss the Viking having a wife?" playing along with Eric to help fuck with his mind.

Stopping that feed, he started the other one of Northman staking those who thought they could stand against him. The best tech minds in the business had looked at this. It was the read deal, not doctored in any way they all said.

There was no mistaking that Northman had killed those that ran HQ. Just how he had accomplished that was unknown. Eric was now a curiosity and even worse, an unknown. "What the fuck is Northman doing? Is he truly insane with the death of his maker or is all this some fantastic ruse to make me believe that he is insane?"

Taking the stairs, he climbed to the top of his hacienda and sat out on the upper patio, watching the night life around him. Here in the quiet he could sit and think and not have anything pressing on him. He needed time to get his head back on straight. Felipe wanted to talk nightly about what was going on and how they could take advantage of it.

Nevada would get the call when he was ready. Filipe knew more than what he had told him, he was sure. "I think de Castro wants to rule all of us," he said to the bat that flew over head. "I think he will ask me to send raiding parties into Louisiana and discuss strategies and perhaps have his people there to meet mine and destroy them. Perhaps I am to continue fact finding missions until I have no vampires left. Fucking politics!" he hissed.

A shooting star went by and that caused him to smile. "Perhaps Eric being bat shit crazy is a very good approach to take. Perhaps I should try a bit of that myself."

Bat shit crazy! That fucking Viking had turned the vampire world upside down! Louisiana was a neighbor. With The Authority in his own back yard, up until now, he had not worried too much about unrest.

But…now…now…to satisfy his own curiosity, tonight he had sent out a smallish raiding party into the great state of Louisiana. Most specifically, to scout out _Fangtasia_. What the fuck was he doing? Sending his people to a fang banger bar in Shreveport. What? Did he think that is where Eric kept the secrets to the universe? Of course not…

But still, it had not stopped him. He wanted his own one up on Felipe, no matter how small it was. His team would call him when they were in place. He had not yet heard back from them. That was why he had placed the call to Eric. If the Viking had them, he thought Eric would be gloating.

The leader of tonight's raiding party, Simon, was his best. He was carrying a satellite phone. There was no such thing as a dead zone. When all was in place, Alf knew he would receive the call.

Simon should be arriving there, shortly. They had flown from Houston to Dallas. Their van was waiting for them there. He let his pride walk with him. If his men were victorious and managed to find Northman and kill him, they would call him immediately and he was confident he could do a preemptive strike and take Louisiana for himself. If Simon did not come back….

Taking out his phone, in the still of the night, he looked at Felipe's number. "I think Eric and I can take you. When we do, Eric and I will have lovely chats about his maker. I will gain his trust and then, we he least expects it…

Bat shit crazy or no, I won't get rid of Northman until he finishes you." Putting his phone back in his pocket, he continued watching the stars. They were the one constant in his life and brought him piece of mind. He needed a new strategy for dealing with Nevada. He would have one before he called.

.

.

.

"Godric!" Eric shouted in joy. He put his arms around his maker and held him for a long time. "I am so glad to be able," his eyes filled with tears, "to be able to touch you again."

"It is good to see you my child," he smiled as he ran his hand down the side of Eric's face. "I have brought friends with me who are in need of nourishment and a kind and loving home. I thought of you and Sookie and babies yet to come."

"I…" Pam began, "I can smell them. My maker's maker?" her eyes were opened wide, "Did, did you bring them a dog and a cat?"

"Ohhhh," Sookie was waiting her turn to hug Godric. "it is so good to see you and did you bring us a dog and a cat?" You could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes," he smiled "I knew this was to be their home. May they enter?"

"Of course," Sookie smiled as she opened the screen door wider. Looking at here was a large boned dog. It was hard to tell what color he was. He reminded her of a stripped black and orange tabby with white spots thrown in for good measure. Not much meat on him but that would be an easy fix. On his back sat a very young cat. All gold in color. Also a bit on the hungry looking side. She had hamburger. Dinner was in their future.

"Won't you please come in," Sookie stood to one side as the dog walked in. The cat hoped down and both animals sat down on top of Godric's feet.

"This is Androcles," he smiled as the dog held out his paw. Sookie laughed as she shook it. "And this is Lion." Not to be out done, the cat held out his paw as well. Laughter welled up in Sookie and rippled out. "Welcome home," she said to both as she shook with them. "You two look like you could use something to eat and then," there was a smile but her tone was firm, "a bath," she said to both.

Both animals heaved out great big sighs. Godric had explained all to them as they traveled, here. Mr. Eric and his Miss Sookie would see to their needs and would give them a nice place to live and love and affection. They were looking forward to that. If it took a bath to get in the door, so be it. There was a fire going over there. They could feel the heat. A warm place to sleep would be welcome as well. Mr. Godric has assured them there would be children. Their hearts were full.

They would welcome a meal and would tolerate the bath because soon, there would be babies in the house. Godric's grandbabies! They would be glorious! They both smiled as they followed Sookie to the kitchen. Never had they seen an aura so beautiful or full of trust and love. Their days of being abandoned and not wanted were gone. They had come home and what a home it was going to be!

"I am glad to see that all is well," Godric smiled. "I believe it is time for the ten o'clock news." The TV came on and with it was the leading story of how Bobby Burnham and been shot and killed.

"Sookieeeee," Eric called into the kitchen. "Come and see this."

Coming out of the kitchen, she sat down on Eric's lap.

They ran the video clip that some had taken with their phone, bleeping all the appropriate words.

"Mr. Burnham had stopped off at this bar, _Guns,_ _Golf and Gators_ before he went home, today…we are live at the scene of the bar."

The owner of the bar stood outside in the bright camera lights in front his establishment. "I just want to go on record that we have disclosed to the police all that transpired with Mr. Burnham. And that _Guns_, in our name does not refer to those that shoot bullets…" as he placed his hands in front of his chest like he was hefting breasts.

He was cut off as the reporter said, "Back to our news room…"

Everyone in the room was silent and then broke into laughter.

"I know," Sookie giggled, "that it is not nice to make fun of the dead…but…he what, left here, went to a topless bar, got liquored up and then went home and started shooting?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "The spy managed to get himself killed all on his own." Eric became thoughtful. "I wonder if Sid has an interest in stepping in for me?" Eric sighed, "I know he has a lot going on…and if not, can he recommend someone? I will speak to him tomorrow to see just how he would like his job description to read."

Godric stood and said, "I am needed at _Fangtasia._ I just wanted to drop off our new friends and see your faces. I will be back to visit with my family."

"_Fangtasia_," Pam and Tara said together. "My maker," Pam was before Eric. "My child and I, we have been neglectful in our duty to this wonderful establishment that you have created. We are needed there. My grandfather is going to be in attendance there and it would be most grievous on our part to not be there to see to his needs."

Eric only looked a little pensive. "Child with Godric there, I am sure you will be safe." Then he turned to Godric.

His maker chuckled. "They will be safe there, my son. You do not need to worry for them. _Fangtasia_ will be a place of sanctuary for them this evening."

"Well," Eric smiled, "a family outing. This could be most enjoyable."

"Eric," Molly called from the dining room. "You have twenty five callers waiting in queue. All vamp royals. No to the fun and games. If I can not have a life, you can not either."

His head swiveled to look towards the voice that was refusing him his good time. He tried to make his glare pierce through the walls.

"Stop trying to burn a hole through me and get your self in here," Molly crabbed.

"I am your king, Undead Fae," he shot back.

"Then get your ass in here and act like it," she retorted.

"You two children had better not be laughing at me," he eyed the girls.

"No, not us, no sir, no Grandpa, no my maker's maker," Tara was all wide eyed innocence until she said, "no your kingship who must stay and listen to bull shit while we get to go out and kick some vampire ass."

Eric growled and took a step forward. Both girls were vamp speed out the door. Eric heard Pam's car start. Smiling, he turned to his maker. "This is why you never wanted to be king."

"Sheriff was so much easier," Godric smiled and then hugged him. "You are now needed elsewhere. They will manage the club and the area. It is for you, my child, to manage the big picture."

"Godric…" he began.

"My child," he stroked his face. "You are a husband and are going to be a father. You will do what is best for your family."

Pulling Eric's face to his, Godric rested his forehead against Eric's for long minutes. "There is much to be done, my child, and it now rests on you and your bride."

When Eric blinked, his maker was gone.

.

.

.

When Pam and Tara pulled up to the employee's entrance, Godric joined them.

"Will we need our swords, tonight, my maker's maker's maker?" Pamela smiled at him.

"Not right away, child," was his response. "The felons have not yet arrived. They got lost for a while in Dallas. All those clover leafs and detours….a lot of road work going on," he grinned. "That is just embarrassing to be so lost."

"Then my child and I, we shall dress accordingly. Come Tara, we need to show a bit more leg and a lot more cleavage."

.

As Pam and Tara came in through the door, into the bar, Pam's glance took in everything. "Ginger," she beckoned for her, "why is Gabriel working tonight?"

"With Mistress Tara gone, we needed a dancer. She's been in town for the past couple of days and called to see if she could work.

None of the vamps would okay it, because of the way you work the schedule, but we had no dancers and I know you said there was to always be some one on a pole."

"You did good," Pam said and then walked over to take her seat on the stage. "Is there a reason I pay those vamp fucks to mange for me when I am not here?" She rolled her eyes. When Chow looked over at her from behind the bar, she growled so that he could hear it and then Mistress Pamela went back to looking bored.

.

.

.

The van pulled up in front of _Fangtasia._ Eight frat boys piled out of the doors. They were looking for a good time in their LSU t-shirts and hoodies. They wanted to have a very good time with a bitch by the name of Pamela, child of Eric the Norse Man. Simon had not grown up in the time of the Vikings but he had fought for Elisabeth the First against the Spanish.

He liked war and once he was turned, he liked it even better. His specialty these days was recon and massive bouts of gun fire. He loved automatic weapons. If you sprayed a room, it did not matter how old or how fast you were. A silver bullet was bound to hit.

They were going in, without weapons. Do the recon first. They would come out on the pretext of a smoke, get their gun and then wander back in. It was a good plan.

They had their I.D. cards at the ready. They were careful not to touch Tara as she handed them back. With her mind, she reached out to Pam. "Incoming," was all she said as she told Just Desserts to take over.

Godric was sitting at a large table by himself. He was having a glass of tomato juice. In his jeans and t-shirt he did not exactly fit it nor did he fit out. He thought he looked like someone who was curious.

The eight who had just entered stood around looking for a place to sit. If they stood, they would be watched as a threat. The human at the table smiled at them as they approached.

"Taking a break from finals?" Godric asked.

"Yes," Simon smiled in return and the other seven nodded in agreement.

"Please, pull up a chair. The dancer is just the best. She has managed tonight to take my mind off of my studies. I find that I do not mind paying fifteen bucks for a drink or that I should be studying for my Rigid Bodies test." He allowed himself a chuckle at such an innuendo. "She can really work that pole," his smile got bigger.

Tara came around to take their drink order.

"Eight beers," she smiled at Chow as she sat her tray down on the bar.

Passing back through, she put the beers down and making change, she left to check on another table. Pamela had told her what to look for. When she had glanced in one mouth of the eight, she saw that he had fastened on the back of his molars, a small invisible wire. Well, invisible to humans. Attached to those wires and down their throats was something like a large condom. It could hold up to a gallon of fluid before it had to be emptied.

Tara went on about the business of being the best waitress on the floor. The sword on her sassy pirate wench costume was hollow plastic. The one tucked inside it was real. The best fucking maker in the world had told her that she was going to get to use it!

The eight from Texas continued to sit and sip their beers and watch the dancer. Simon was taking her with him when they left here. They were going to open fire on the crowd, snatch the female and be gone. The van could go light tight but they had an apartment with a garage to hold them until tomorrow night. He was going to feed from her, fuck her, then glamour her and she was going to be his new pet as they drove back tomorrow night to Dallas and then on in to Houston.

"Final call," brought Simon out of his lust stupor. They ordered another round and then the music stopped and the dancer slid gracefully down the pole, put on her shoes and left. Looking around, there was no one left in the bar.

"Greetings from Louisiana," Pam drawled as she and Tara took off their heads, "to the King of Texas."

.

.

.

Felipe grinned when he saw who was calling. "Bonaparte," his delight was genuine. "It is good to hear from you. How is our newest venture coming along?"

"Please Felipe," he smiled, "call my Alf or Alfonso but not my family name. It makes me weary in my heart for France."

"As you wish, my friend," he bowed his head. "There were times on the continent things were just simpler. Now, there seems to be no time."

"I know that feeling. I am a slave to my electronics," Alf sighed. "Enough bemoaning our fate as kings. Everything is going as scheduled," he replied. "I have some interesting news. Are you available to Skype?"

"Well, yes, of course. Give me ten minutes and I'll call you."

Hanging up, the King of Nevada wanted to do a little victory dance! Something very, very good must have been discovered. Walking through the casino, he was smiling and waving at folk he knew. Damn! There was no need for glamour in the casino. They all wanted to give him their money. Right along with their blood and their bodies.

How sweet it was. Depending on **who **you were, he would allow you house credit and was more than happy to take your I.O.U. If you did not have money and wanted to gamble was not necessarily a problem if you had the right things to offer. College students were excellent examples of what he liked to invest, in. In his stable were several lovely fillies and a couple of studs who were working off gambling debts.

As well as those in power and influence. He presently owned five who ran major corporations, two judges and four Senators and several major league players in all the sporting areas. His human chattel were most useful but he never allowed himself to have more than one hundred million outstanding in I.O.U.'s.

It was a very efficient system. If you had something to offer him, be it looks or a position of power, or a talent, you signed a contract and he would then take control of your evenings and weekends until you repaid your debt. Your genitalia were pierced and a ring was inserted. From this hung a small disk with his initials on one side and his kingdom's insignia on the other along with a GPS device implanted in it.

Florence, his human resource specialist handled that for him. She tracked who was where and if he wanted to gift someone with a human, she knew who he could draw from. This had proven to be very efficient. The humans worked off their debt, he was seen as being very generous, and with his mark between their legs, his property always left in good condition.

In this matter, he was fair. Florence kept a pay scale. His chattel worked for an hourly wage and there was also a scale for the different sex acts. If your gambling debt was a quarter of a million, you could generally work off your debt in a year if you worked every weekend. It roughly came down to five thousand a night which was cheap considering what some of his high rollers paid for an evening of amusement with a companion.

Florence was a former madam, herself, and was very conscientious of her job and those she sent out. Each one called in after a job and had face time with her. Florence had given them a safe word as well just in case someone was having a little difficulty letting them go.

Once, he had to go and get one of his chattel. That vampire who had thought to keep what was his was still chained in silver and every Saturday night, a silver solution enema was administered. Word passed. He had never had to retrieve another.

His rules were to be followed. If one went to a vamp, not ever was there was to be any glamour. Florence checked for that, as well, by administering a written test to establish a base line. After each job, she would them ask them questions to which they should know the answers. There had been one vamp who had glamoured a base ball player to the extent that the team lost the game that _he_ was betting on. A sure thing had gone down the toilet. He had made an example of that vamp, as well.

It was all very prime meat that Florence managed. He wanted them off his chattel list and back to being humans who carried on with their lives and were productive. Because after all, he wanted them to visit one of his casino's again so he could take all their money and they would run up another tab so he could put his marker back between their legs.

"Business, I am just trying to run a successful business," he sighed as he waved to his secretary, Miles, as he went in his office.

Sitting down behind his desk he signed on and then was connected.

"Alf, good to see you," he smiled. "Have you news?"

"Yes," he said, his game face carefully in place. "I spoke with Northman. He is checking his schedule and with his wife. Apparently she is concerned for the welfare of her state."

"Wife?" Felipe replied.

Good, very good. That was news to Nevada as well.

"Yes, she will be in attendance at the conference. I am to make her name plate for the conference table and on it I am to put Queen Sookie of Louisiana."

"Really?" Felipe leaned in. "Queen Sookie? Is Eric to be King?"

From somewhere the cock sucking king knew the name, Sookie.

"No, not at all," he continued on. "On his I am to put Day Walker."

Castro blinked. "What?"

"Day Walker of Louisiana. Day Walker is to be two words, both in capitals."

"What….what?" Felipe gasped. "Day Walker? What game is this?" He growled. "Do you take me for an idiot! For a fool!" His voice had risen and he was sputtering.

"I take you to be the King of Nevada," Alf replied. "I take Eric to be bat shit crazy or perhaps a genius. I have not decided which one, yet.

One moment, my tech is starting the feed of my conversation with Eric…"

While Castro watched the footage, Alf sat with his feet up on his desk. Felipe knew plenty but not about the Day Walker. He knew Sookie's name. Queen Sookie…that had come off of his tongue with ease.

A spy came to mind and he was very sure it was Quinn. He had died in a car wreck out side of Shreveport. That was all over the news. Serial killer…one who kept a fucking list and carried it on him.

He had taken a boat load of pandering shit for one of his sheriff's meeting the sun but politically, he had survived that. Felipe was not ever going to get past sending Quinn to do this job. The tiger had carried his list with him…that was just fucking nuts. Felipe must be missing Quinn's tiger skin ass to walk, upon.

William cleared his throat. That was his tech's sign that the video was coming to an end. Sitting up straight, he was ready when he went live back to Nevada.

"Married and wants to be called Day Walker," he was thoughtful.

"Shame Quinn is dead," Alf said, just as serious. "You could have him continue the job he started for you."

Castro smiled. "Can't get anything past you, my friend. I may have one or two other cards I can play," he bowed his head.

"Have you heard from your team you sent in?" Castro asked, hopeful.

"Not one word," he replied. "They are over due."

Felipe gave him a small, tight smile. "Northman?"

"I think so," Alf replied.

"If I discover anything more before the summit in your lovely city," the King of Nevada bowed his head to the King of Texas, "I'll get back to you. If not, I'll see you then." The call ended.

Picking up his desk phone, Castro punched in Bobby's number.

"Shreveport Police Department," the voice said.

"Yes, good evening, this is _La Rosa en el Aqua Hotel and Casino _in Las Vegas. I was just calling to confirm that Mr. Burnham's reservation has indeed been extended an extra night. Is, is there a problem?"

"Mr. Burnham's death is still being investigated. That is all I can say at this time."

"Thank you so much," he said and then hung up.

Hitting his intercom he said, "Miles, pull up every news feed coming out of Shreveport, Louisiana. I am looking for the name Bobby Burnham and how he died."

"Yes, sir," he replied. "I'll do a Google search first. If someone had a camera going at the time and oh yes…." he said. "Found it. I am sending the video to your monitor, sir."

"Thank you, Miles," he said as he turned off the intercom and turned back to the monitor.

Felipe had chuckled the entire two minutes it had taken for Bobby to pull into his parking lot and have his life ended by an irate woman who was a very good shot and not afraid to pull a trigger.

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Two**_

Eric stood and stretched. "It is two and I am finished," he said to Molly.

Her eyes met his and she smiled. "You did good, tonight."

"Pbbbllltttt!" left his lips as he walked out of the room.

Sookie was on the living room floor playing with the dog and cat.

"Without a doubt, my Sookie," he sat down next to her and ran his finger across the floor as the young cat pounced on it. "That is the ugliest dog and the biggest ears on a cat I have ever seen."

"OoO," came the forlorn sound from the dog.

"Do not," he said to the dog as he scratched him between the ears. "At least you smell better. I am just not real sure if you are a dog."

"He's a Heinz 57," Sookie smiled. "He won't have hip problems for as big as he is or a lot of weird o personality disorders. He is all around mutt. The kind all kids love."

One green eye and one blue eye looked back at him. Both eyebrows raised and his tail was thumping widely on the floor.

"I think the cat is about four months," Sookie smiled. "Lion fits him perfectly. All tawny in color and the same color eyes."

Lion began purring so loudly that Sookie had to pick him up and scratch between his ears."

"Lafayette and I have been talking while you were on the phone," she smiled, a little shyly. "You called me your wife."

"Yes," Eric smiled.

"Is that term…" she stopped. He was hers and she was his. She knew this to be true. "I think of you as my husband. Is there to be a ceremony?"

"Yes," he smiled at her as he pulled her into his lap.

Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. Androcles and Lion pushed themselves up next to her and stayed against her, trying to comfort her the best way they knew how.

"My Sookie," Eric put his hand on her face, "my wife, please…please," his voice became a whisper as he kissed her. "Please do not cry.

I want up us to be married," his eyes focused on her tear stained ones. "I want us to be married right now. Before we go to Texas, my last name and yours, the same, legally, so that all the world knows."

His blue eyes were so honest and sincere. Sookie kissed him and then Eric licked the tears from her eyes.

"Lafayette and I both thought something small, down at our swimmin' hole. He is licensed to do weddings. Tonight he went on line and filled out the paper work and we printed off the license."

"You tell me when," he kissed her and then held her close.

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

I switched out Cerberus, the dog's name to Androcles; the cat from Androcles, to Lion. While I was gone, I stopped by to visit my alma marter, so a bit of nostalgia on my part. _Androcles and The Lion _was the first play my Freshman year at university level I had been cast in. Good times.

These days are even better. Speaking of which…

In my other stories, I count vampire days as the old dark and the new dark. TB seems to go on a twenty four hour day system. So I am doing that as well.

With the Magics, I am trying not to borrow from my other writings….however, the Fae at the club did tell Sookie that she had no idea of their power.

Which gives me pause….I fear, that for Eric and Sookie's wedding, **the King and Queen of the Fae,** I want to pull out all the stops and have every winged creature, there, along with any Magic that might live in the land of the Fae. So I am thinking through that plot line carefully….

HOW EVER! If I may take a quote from Ms. Treewitch703: "HEAs are pretty magical - why not go whole hog!"

LOLOLOLOL….I do so love weddings.

Thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	13. Chapter 13

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 13

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 13**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Two**_

Eric scooped Sookie up and carried her to bed. Androcles and Lion were following in his wake.

When he placed her on the bed, there were two sets of eyes looking at him with longing.

There was gentle laughter coming from his Sookie. "Please Eric," she said to him.

"Lion," he eyed the cat, "you may sleep at the foot of the bed and warm your Mistress's feet. You may sleep there until I come to bed. Then, you are to take yourself elsewhere."

For a moment Eric thought the cat was giving him attitude. That look reminded him a whole lot of Pamela in a fur coat.

The cat eyed him the whole time while he pawed his way silently up to Sookie and she scratched him between the ears and then, eyeing Eric one more time, he retreated to the foot of the bed.

"Androcles," his focus was now on the dog. "You may rest on the floor by her side of the bed. I expect you to be vigilant at all times and raise the alarm if one is needed."

"Oooooo," came out as dog trotted over and circled around until he finally settled on the floor. His head raised up and Eric could have sworn he smiled as Sookie's hand came out and stroked his nose.

Responsibilities, he seemed to be a magnet for them now.

"You need to sleep lover," he smiled as he helped her undress and then tucked her in. "Lafayette is sleeping and in the morning we will all talk. We maybe have five or six days before Houston. There will be a wedding," his voice was earnest. "We have plenty of time to make this happen." On her face was the smile that lit up his universe!

"Eric, we need to talk to Albin, see if there is anyone in The Realm that wishes to attend."

He lay down on the bed and pulled her to him. "I thought you said small," he grinned as he kissed her on top of her head.

"I know, there are not many on this side I would invite. Jason," she shrugged. "Tara. Maybe Sam and Luna and Emma. Arlene won't be interested, no matter how much mojo she has going. She is not going to want to know about fairies. Lafayette and Jesus to round out the human side."

"The most important person in the world will be there," he whispered into her hair.

"Really?" she grinned up at him. "You inviting the President?"

"No," he replied as he kissed her on the nose, "it is you."

"Eric…" tears threatened her again.

"Lover," he pulled her close, "our children will be precious and loved, but they will not be their mother, to whom I gave my heart, first."

Sookie buried her face in his chest and he stroked her back, waiting for her sobs to subside. He held her until he felt her body relax into sleep. Kissing her one last time, he held her close and then covered her up.

Androcles's head came up off the floor and then he followed Eric. Stopping at the bedroom door he lay back down. Eric noted that the dog had positioned himself so he could see the windows in the bed room and the front door. His ears were alert as he sniffed around.

"You'll do," Eric grinned despite himself as he scratched the dog between the ears.

"Oo," came out as a whisper as Eric cruised back to the dining room.

"I'm going to the club," he said to Molly who was hunched over her lap top, "to check on Pam and Tara."

"They are fine," Molly replied with a chuckle. "I have been streaming the club live all night. There are eight who are not as un dead as they use to be," she laughed. "Now they are just dead and goo."

"Pamela," sighed from his lips and he rolled his eyes as he thought about his child. Deadly came to mind. And she seriously did not like anyone trying to sneak up on her. She had killed more of his assassins then he cared to think about just to prove her point. She constantly reminded him that he did not need anyone else to do his dirty work. Not when he had her.

"The guards from the mansion are patrolling," he said to her. "Androcles and Lion are guarding Sookie. I'll only be gone a few minutes." He thought _Fangtasia_, and then he was there in his office.

Pam looked towards the door that led to the back. "Eric's here," she smiled, as she heard the door open and then he was by their sides.

It was easy to see what was going on. His child and Tara had eight trash bags neatly closed. A whole punch had been used on the drivers' licenses. It looked like they had been attached with ribbon from a bustier. His girls were creative!

"Eric," Pam smiled at him, "glad you stopped by. We had a party of eight wanting to chat with you tonight. Sadly, they said they could not wait around for you to show up. As my child so charmingly put it, we made them _take_ _out to go."_

Chuckling, he went through the wallets and cell phones on the table. "Oh, satellite phone," he smiled.

"Texas sent them with the best he could afford," she drawled and stuck her finger down her throat, making gagging sounds. "That was last year's technology. He is a king. What the fuck?"

"Cheap bastard," Tara snickered and Pamela laughed aright along with her.

"And my child and I, we have downloaded all their contacts from their phones into the lap top," Pam added.

"Damn straight," Tara smiled at Pamela. "My maker showed me how to do that. We are handing that information over to Miss Molly and let her do her worst."

He was not going to smile. It appeared that the girls were finding their way. Good.

"I have called Percy," Pam was back to being all business. "He will be here with a car carrier to come and pick up their van. We have already gone through it and taken their guns and cash. I must say, Alfonso really is a tight wad. Only twenties and only a thousand in cash. What would have happened if his boys had gotten into some real trouble? It is a good thing they will never be in that situation to find out."

Pamela could be aghast at the smallest things. Eric knew she kept twenty thousand in a bag under her front seat for a manicure emergency. There was one salon she used. She had the owner on speed dial. More than once someone had slept at the shop until she showed up. Then there were her "closing emergencies". If she had to throw someone out and her nail got nicked, the owner was still on speed dial and would get a wake up phone call to open up.

"How do you want to handle this?" he asked her.

"We are going to put the bags on ice and put them back into the van and have it shipped to the King's fang banger club in Houston." Pam was very pleased with herself. "_The Blood Rose of Texas_," she snorted, "really! What kind of name is that for a fang banger club? He obviously has no imagination."

His child was fiercely proud of the name _Fangtasia_. Pamela was about to go on a rant about how vamps were suppose to be superior in all ways, especially when it came to thinking. A rant would not do, he did not have the time. "And the wallets and the phones?" he asked nicely.

Smiling at him, he knew she was back on her game. "I ran up bar tabs and purchased things from the gift shop with their credit cards. Fangtasia is about twenty thousand to the good. I see shopping in my future. Their pocket personals will be air expressed to his place of business, tomorrow. So that when he rises he will no longer have to worry if his crew defected or not."

His child was thorough. It was best not to be on her shit list. Your complete and utter humiliation was something that she took to heart. She did not care how much it cost. If you stole a penny from her, she would spend a million to get it back and then make her point with the thief.

Checking the club, all seemed to be in good order. Nothing broken and there was no blood spatter. All the action seemed to have taken place here at this table. Time to move on.

"Sookie and Lafayette are planning the wedding," he smiled. "It will be before we go to Houston."

"Do we get to go to Houston?" Tara asked, hope in her voice. "I have not ever been to Houston. And I've never been to Houston with a sword. Please." Her voice was soft and her lower lip was quivering. Tears? Because she did not get to be in on a kill? Just how the fuck was he suppose to survive this? She was just like her maker!

"My Child!" Her tone held shock! "My Maker!" And there was righteous horror in her voice. "All the way to Houston?" Pamela rolled her eyes and then put her hand on her hip. "I could not possibly have my child go flitting off all over the country," and you could hear the sternness in her voice. "She is still just a baby vamp. How irresponsible would I be to just turn her loose on this main streaming vampire society that you are just now bringing back under control?

Why," Pam raised her eyebrow, regarding Tara, "she could undo all the good works we have accomplished. As her maker, if she gets to go to Houston, I must accompany her." Her tone was final. There would be a family outing or not at all.

"I heard something about Vegas," she eyed Eric, her tone cryptic. "My child," she raised her eyebrow at him, "is not going to Sin City," there was dismay in her voice, "without me."

Eric's face did not flinch. Hmmmm, Vegas. Just who had mentioned that? He was going to have to have a little chat with Molly!

Eric looked from one to the other. He did not think he and Nora had ever treated Godric like this. It must be the attitude that came with the new generations.

"We'll see," was all he said as he popped out.

"I think that was a yes, my maker," Tara grinned.

"We can shop in Houston," Pam smiled. "There is a Miss Jackson's, there. They also stock nice designer jewelry as well. I'll call to request late hours. And Vegas," her smile lit up her face.

Then she kicked the bag closest to her on the floor. "Who the fuck has a credit card limit? What vampire has a fucking credit card limit?" she hissed. "My child and I are going to Vegas. And your measly twenty thousand will get us no where at Chanel's. Why, a pair of shoes each and not much else," she said in disgust.

"What?" Tara stopped. "What? Am," Tara swallowed hard, "am," her voice was soft, "I getting a pair of shoes that cost ten thousand dollars?"

"You are not to cry," Pam took a step back. "You get half of the cut tonight from our little party. We are going to Vegas. You are buying a decent pair of shoes. You are my child. People will be looking at you and judging me.

Now," Pam kicked another one of the bags. "these were some fucking cheap bastards but we will survive. Percy will be here before we get them iced down if we don't get a move on. I've got coolers in the basement for just such an emergency," she said. "We will get these cheap, good timing fellows iced down and in the van. As soon as Percy rolls out, we will need to lock up and haul ass on home."

"If there is any money left over…I… I could have a bed of my own in the cubby right?" Tara asked as they went downstairs.

"Oh fuck yes," she retorted. "Eric and his love of dull. He is such a guy. We are going to girly that place up."

Pam looked at Tara's face and then looked away. On her face was hope. Pam knew that look. Eric had given it to her.

"If I only spent eight thousand dollars on shoes, could I use the rest to buy one of those canopy beds? I always wanted me one of those," Tara sighed.

There was that soft voice again. Pam felt her heart, lurch.

"I didn't have a bed. I mostly slept on the floor or the couch growing up. I would sleep in Sookie's bed when I stayed with her."

"We'll get one," Pam drawled. "Just how big do you want? When we get back we'll look around on line. We'll start with the furniture Queen Elisabeth has in storage. Or do you want something from a museum? Or perhaps a private collection?"

"Holy shit, my maker!" Tara stopped and looked at her in awe. "Just who all do you know?"

"Why everyone," she smiled as they walked over to the wall and started carrying up blue coolers.

.

.

.

When Eric popped back in he stuck his head in to check on Molly. She gave him a half hearted wave of acknowledgement and her concentration was back on the computer.

When he walked towards their bed room, both animals got up and trotted toward the fireplace. Thinking on that he went back and tossed another log onto the fire and closed the screen. Headed back to the bedroom, he got undressed and slid in next to Sookie. He could see her smile as she reached for him and snuggled in.

Gran's bedroom would do for now, but they needed a larger living space. The bedroom was going to get just a bit cramped. There was no room for a rocking chair that would accommodate his body or a place for his babies to sleep. His children were not sleeping in another room. That was not the way of his time and it certainly was not the way of his time, now. Beside, he could not believe that Sookie would want them too. They would be right here, with them.

Even in his day, babies had come with _stuff_. Diapering cloths and small clothes and his mother had even shown him the bonnet he had worn when he was learning to walk. It had tied under his chin and across it were rolls filled with sheep's wool so that if he fell on the stone floor, his head would be protected.

He had seen commercials on TV. Some one had built a complete empire on things that babies needed. Eric was sure that these things were not inexpensive. Not that it mattered. His prince and princess would have whatever Sookie wanted them to have. Whatever he wanted them to have. He allowed himself a chuckle. He was sure Lafayette had his own list of what their well dressed baby prince and princess would be wearing.

The sheer curtain moving at the window caught his eyes. What the fuck! Staring to rise, he then felt the cold air on his skin. Getting out of bed it became obvious what was happening. With the re-do of the house, he had not had the windows replaced. Well fuck!

That was an easy fix for now. He was going to set the temperature at a comfortable level as he went in search of the thermostat. Sookie wore a sweater in the house and so did Lafayette. When she sat on the couch, she covered up with a blanket. Both of them did what was necessary to keep the cost of this house with its drafty windows, down.

It did not need to be a balmy eighty five, unless of course that was what she wanted, but it did need to be…he was looking at the thermostat. It was set on sixty three. He remembered her turning it down last night. Fuck, no wonder they both wore a sweater and heavy socks around the house. That shit ended right now as he pushed it up to seventy nine. He would have to use Google to see what temps were best for babies.

She had been frugal all her life and during his long, lonely years, he had amassed a fortune. He and his bride were going to have the money talk. As his wife, she would lack for nothing.

Never again was his Sookie to live on a budget. He was the husband. His job was to provide for his family. Her job was to be spoiled and his job was to spoil her. He was going to make it very clear to her that this was to be her life from now on.

After all, she would be his wife, mother to his children, Queen of the Fae and Queen Sookie of Louisiana to the vampires.

As Queen of the Fae, they would not interfere how she chose to live her life. But Eric was sure Sookie would not hold court in her cut offs. The Queen's blood and now her light coursed through her body. She would wear what was appropriate.

The vampire society, that was something else. As his wife, they were all going to expect her to dress a certain moneyed way. And the way Godric talked…well fuck...time to get off that thought and back to his Sookie.

His wife was smart, she was fae and he would not have to spell this out for her. Pamela did so love to shop and her taste was flawless. Lafayette had a very good eye as well. Molly, along with Pamela and Tara would be going with them to Houston. All his girls needed new clothes.

He felt eyes boring into him. There were two expectant faces looking up at him. The dog's tail was thumping in greeting and Lion was weaving back and forth around his ankles. "I have become a fucking responsibility magnet," he sighed as they all headed toward the kitchen.

The commercials on TV all said that the kitchen was the heart of the home. Hmmm, now that he was in here with the two animals, the kitchen needed more space and a bigger fridge. Time to haul in the architect and get started. He wanted this done before the babies were born.

He planned on being a hands on father. Babies…no fucking way was he missing out on this! His Sookie would feed them and he would do everything else. Someday, it would be him in the kitchen fixing them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and pouring them a glass of milk as they looked at him with love and snaggle toothed grins. No way was he letting Sookie have all the fun. They would both handle the children.

Hmmm…fun. Godric had talked like he was going to have to handle things with the vampire royalty to protect his family. Now that could be fun. "Fuck," he spit. "Pbblllttt!" left his lips.

Pamela did not know it but her life was getting ready to be _dedicated to the cause. _If he was taking on _the big picture_, her ass was going to move into the mansion and be handling _the much smaller picture of Louisiana. _With her protecting the home front, he could take on anything else. He had no desire to add real estate but he could certainly end anyone who threatened anyone or anything that was his.

Tonight he had talked with all the sheriffs in Louisiana. They all knew him and were all on board with the main streaming idea and would take care of anyone in their area who was not. There were to be no second chances or second guessing. "We peacefully co-exist with the humans," Eric told them. "Final death to any who think we do not." The sheriffs understood that. They all had business ventures that depended on humans.

Putting out food for the animals, he went back to bed and snuggled in next to her. In a logical manner, his mind moved from one scenario to another. As he thought ahead to the next piece to move on the board, Sookie would kiss on him in her sleep. He considered himself the luckiest person in the world that she counted him as one that she loved. And then, that she had given him her heart. That was humbling. Her goodness radiated out from her and there were those who basked in the light of her love.

Yes, basking in the light of her love. Which brought him to Lafayette. He did not think Lafayette was going to move out. To have the dead one you love whole and with you, again….Eric knew in his own heart that if he was in Lafayette's shoes, he would do anything to protect that relationship. He would not care if the house where he and his lover were to live was just twenty feet away. He would want to be where those were that guaranteed the existence of the one he loved. In the re-do there would be a place for them. Sookie loved him, that was all that mattered.

Besides, having Lafayette here could be useful.

From his human days, he knew enough that pregnant women needed to eat to nourish the baby. Sookie was carrying two. Two of his babies! Pride roared through him as his hand settled on her tummy. "Mine!" he wiped the tears from his eyes and brought himself back under control as he continued his train of thought.

Lafayette's mate had been a nurse. Just fucking perfect! Between the two of them, they would plan, cater too, and cook Sookie's diet. Jesus could monitor Sookie's blood pressure and other medical things as the pregnancy progressed. Sookie had never been sick, she had told him, and he did not think that would start now. He would check with Albin just to make sure but he was willing to bet that the fae did not have doctors. And if they did, one of theirs could track the pregnancy of their queen.

His wife would not be seeing anyone on this plane of existence. Human or otherwise. Dr. Ludwig was an ugly little troll and he did not trust her for one second. That she was a healer, yes. That she kept patient/doctor confidentially, he snorted. He had paid her handsomely not to mention Sookie, to anyone, after the maenad attack. She had taken his money and said she would not.

He heard the girls come in. Closing his eyes he let sleep overtake him. As much as he loved having sex with Sookie, he really loved having it with her out in the sunlight. Dawn was coming. "Let it come," he smiled, "and let my Sookie cum with it."

He was not aware of anything else until he knew that there were eyes staring at him. Opening his, Lion stood on his chest. A paw came out and tapped him on the cheek and then he hopped down and was gone.

Pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt he walked out into the house. The mantel clock said seven thirty. Androcles and Lion were at the door, clearly wanting out. Eric opened them and the dog stepped out onto the porch and sniffed. Then went on point. Eric watched as the limbs swayed on the trees and then walking behind the breeze were six male fae.

Warriors. They were dressed in their finest chain mail. Weapons bristling at their sides.

Eric walked out onto the porch and watched. There was no threat, here. He was their king and he knew in his blood that they had come to request an audience. A fucking responsibility magnet. It was time to step up and shoulder the mantle his father always wanted him to wear. As they approached Androcles stood on one side of him and Lion on the other. Twenty feet from the porch they stopped and kneeled on one knee.

"Our King," Eric thought what looked to be the oldest of the six, spoke. "I am Kearney and these with me are my brothers. We are here to thank you for returning our world to us and our families. Our wives are pregnant. We have brought just a small token of our thanks. If I might approach?"

Eric beckoned with his hand.

Kearney laid at the base of the steps six velvet bags, each about a foot square. "These are treasures that we value. But there is nothing more valued than our children that are yet to come. From my brothers and I, from our clan, a small token of our thanks."

They had been engaged in civil war for thousands of years. That there was anything left of their personal family possessions seemed surreal. "These things that belong to your families need to stay in your families. These things are for your children yet to come. I can not accept them," Eric replied.

"Thank you, our King," he smiled as he picked up the bags. "Albin said this was the way of your heart. In our thanks, we will guard your family. I know this is not necessary, but it is an honor to do so. All fae are warriors, but we are of the warrior caste. Your enemies will not see us," he laughed as he regarded the dog and the cat who were watching his every move. "But there will always be one of us about when you leave your realm. I can not imagine any enemy you could not defeat. But, if needed we will sound the alarm and alert The Realm. All there would die to protect you and our Queen."

"Thank you," Eric replied with a nod of his head. "I am in need of speaking to Albin. Will you see him?"

"We shall, our King. I will tell him of your kindness and that he is required. If there is nothing more, we shall deliver the message." Standing, all six closed their right fist and as one, they bent their elbow and raised their fist to their heart in a salute. With a bow of their head, they popped out.

Eric knew that all he had to do was concentrate and that Albin would hear him. For now, Eric could respect his privacy. They were fertile for the first time…since…since…he sorted through the fae blood that he now carried. There had been thousands of years and in The Realm there was maybe one birth for every hundred years that passed. Yes, he could respect their privacy. He certainly knew he wanted his and Sookie's respected.

Thinking about Sookie, he could feel her stirring around. She was looking for him and when her mind touched his he heard, "Please come back to bed."

He was there vamp speed.

.

.

.

Sookie could feel his approach. He was coming in fast and then he was there, at the door.

"Was there something you wanted, my lady?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Hooking his thumbs into the top of his jeans, he tugged them down just a bit.

The view, Sookie thought, was priceless. She swallowed a couple of times.

Then he slowly slid his hand up his chest, taking his t-shirt with him.

"Ohhhh fuck," she gulped. Rich folk talked about hotel rooms that over looked the ocean or the mountains and how much those rooms cost. No one had this view! Only her! Dam-m-m-m-m-mn! They could keep their ski chalets! She was looking at a Viking male who was a one thousand year old sexual experience waiting to happen that wanted only her!

"Take off the shirt and pull you pants down just a bit more," she was pulling herself up into the sitting position. Damn! A floor show before breakfast! Damn! All her girly parts were cheering!

One of his hands was hanging by his side. Slowly he slid it up his leg and it lingered on his erection that was throbbing against the denim. With his thumb he rubbed the tip and when Sookie gasped his hand traveled up to the metal button. Unfastening it, with both hands he pushed his jeans down farther and very slowly they began trekking up his body.

Sookie's eyes were watching everything he did. Mmmm, she smelled sweet, like honey. Ohhh, just like dripping honey….mmmmm. For a moment, behind his eyes, he could see light shining through a thick golden curtain. The color bathed him inside and he felt an ache start in his blood.

Stopping, he slowly run his fingers across his abs and then up to his nipples. He pinched them and Sookie's smell got heavier. Honey, he was drowning in it and the soft amber light was now throbbing in him as well. His blood started screaming at him.

His hands were trembling as his arms went on up and off came the shirt. He was once more leaning against the door frame. The erection reached up out of the top of his pants and the head was leaking. It was no longer tinged pink, but clear. Oh fuck, his brained registered, that was new. His thumb began a slow circle on the top. The moisture felt like thick honey as he spread it out over the tip.

Eric's blood was singing to her. She could feel herself surging along with each note that echoed in her. It felt like light was burning inside of her and only his blood could quench it. There was a thick, heavy wetness that was pouring out of her and down her legs. The light inside of her was pushing her to act. It was not to be contained inside of her but was to be cradled inside her heart's desire. Her mate was to hold what her spark had created.

Eric was no longer against the door but he was lying flat, with his back on the bed. Sookie was standing at the side of the bed as she grabbed the top of his jeans and pulled them off.

Her eyes got big. "I thought so," she breathed out. Reaching down, she tried to span him with one hand. "Impossible," she whispered, "I can't…I need two hands to reach around you…"

Fuck! He was massive before, but now, with the Fae blood, he was bigger. Longer, heavier, more girth. He could feel the blood in him, reaching out for her as it wanted to be buried inside of her.

"I must be different on the inside as well to take all that," she mused, her eyes wide with wonder. "I can not wait any longer," she moaned as the light in her pushed her forward. Then she was above him and then holding him in her hand, she guided him in and then slide down on him. A long, low wail erupted from her mouth once she was seated completely on him.

"I can feel it Eric," she moaned, "I can feel it. The lost passion of thousands of years. Your blood, fuck me," she screamed, "I need to feel your blood! I am burning up inside!"

When he thrust, she screamed again.

"Hold me," she whimpered.

Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her legs around him. He wanted to start out slow but it was impossible. She was squeezing him, holding him as he pulled out and she was equally as tight as he pushed back in.

Eric kept hearing a growling, snarling noise and in the madness of the passion, he knew it was him. He could feel something inside of him, pounding in him, driving him. It felt like every cell in his body was starving, screaming in desire to be fed. Her light, he needed it, he craved it. He was yelling and when Sookie came, she bit him and drank as he felt her spark ignite inside of him as the fire consumed him.

Sookie had her head on his chest, sobbing. It sounded like her heart was breaking.

"Lover," he was finally able to gasp out, "did I hurt you?"

"Eric," she raised her face to his. "Oh Eric," her hands were on his face. "When I drank from you, I could see them," she wept, "I could see them. Our children, I could see them."

With a long, shuddering sigh, he pulled her down on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her.

With her resting on top of him, he pulled the covers up and said, "Lover, I can search the blood for what just happened, but I think we need some answers."

Nodding, he pulled them both up into a sitting position and pulling up the covers he said, "Albin, we need to see you."

"Yes, my King and Queen," he said, his gentle smile taking in his surroundings as he kneeled.

"Please," Sookie said, her voice still shaking. "Please get up."

"The sex this time," Eric was thoughtful, "was different. I was some how bigger and hungry for Sookie's light. Sookie smelled like honey. What just happened?" Eric asked.

"Congratulations," he smiled. "The Realm will be so blessed to have your line continued."

Eric and Sookie both smiled as their hands tightened on each other. They knew, but now there was the knowing!

His voice was very serious, "For one of The Realm to be conceived, it must be done so in mutual respect which makes it impossible for a full fae child to be conceived by rape. Both partners must be agreeable.

You two shared and received each others gifts, willingly. My King, you craved our Queen's light which she pushed to you and she took your blood which with joy you allowed her to drink.

What you just experienced is part of the pregnancy. This reaction is to be expected in the early days. At these _heightened fae times_," he stressed, "different chemicals are released that the embryos need to implant.

Those of The Realm, after the initial implantation, the parents may not copulate, again.

In the past, some of the unions have been just for breeding purposes and there is no follow on. If that happens, the child favors the mother in all ways and is called one of her clan. If she is married, her husband is proud to stand and take this child as his own but it will never be of his clan.

But where there is love and a mutual sharing during these heightened times through out the pregnancy, the child takes on the traits of both parents and stands with his father's clan.

With the children growing in our Queen," he smiled, "the chemicals they are releasing into her body will let yours know when it is time for the next…" he hesitated a moment, "boost of shared chemicals."

"When I see them," Eric grinned, "they are identical to our looks."

Albin laughed. "Love, the love you two have for each other has already become the stuff of our legends. We all weep with joy at what your love has done for our world. What your love continues to do for us."

"Albin," Sookie pulled the covers up a bit more as she leaned forward. "Eric and I are going to be married. Would you please be so kind as to pass the word to any who would like to come. We don't have a date, yet, but it will be soon."

"All my Queen?" His eyes opened wide.

"Well, who ever wants to come. No pressure or anything, please," Sookie added sweetly.

"I," his eyes lit up, "I can not imagine that there are any who would not enjoy being in attendance."

"We want to have food and drinks. Please, some kind of a head count so we don't run out," she smiled.

"Yes, of course," he looked a little flustered.

"Is there a coronation or anything like that," she asked.

"Well," he stopped. "Not exactly. The King's blood and Queen's light pass on to the next generation. There is death then there is new life that wears the crowns. We all accept that.

But a wedding…"

What Sookie heard in his voice sounded big, very big.

"My Queen, where…where did you have in mind?"

"Down by the pool that we showed you," she smiled.

Tears streamed down his eyes. "You wish to invite us to your blessed event at the place of our renewal…" he wiped the tears away. "We would be honored. You are not to worry for the food or drink. We will provide this from our land. We shall feast on these things that bless us that had its beginning by the pool. You are not to worry."

He became thoughtful. "I, I would have one request," he was now kneeling on both knees. "Would you consider wearing the wedding apparel of King Evan and his Queen Sookie?"

"Ahh," Sookie looked at Eric who smiled and nodded yes. "Well yes, I guess so," she nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," he said, his heart full of joy. "I will accompany the tailor and the royal treasurer. Thank you," he wiped his eyes again. "Never did we think we would see the royal marriage attire again."

"Albin," Eric leaned in also, "our children will be born, here. Do the fae have doctors?"

"Healers, yes. We have one in Iowa that is a licensed doctor. We will position her in Bon Temps for our Queen to use. Within a week, all will be in place."

"Thank you," Sookie said. "Give us about a day. I still have a couple of things to see to and then we'll start wedding preparations."

"Most excellent, our queen," he smiled. "Once again, The Realm thanks you. With your permission I will take my leave and spread the word." Poof, he was gone.

"I, I wonder what we just agreed to?" Sookie was wide eyed. "Royal treasurer?"

"I can only imagine," Eric laughed out loud.

"Eric?" Sookie drew back from him. "Spill it!" She tickled him in the ribs. "What do you know?"

Grabbing her fingers he kissed them. "I have warred with the fae. Their cloth is finely woven with beautiful patterns of gold and jewels and chain mail so brilliant that moon beams can blind you. If they are a royal," he was thoughtful, "they wear their crowns into battle.

And it sounds like we will be wearing the royal jewels for the wedding, as well."

"Just wait until I tell Lafayette," her voice was hushed. "He is going to need some kind of title and we'll get him clothes, as well.

Come on," she giggled, "let's shower, fix some breakfast and wake him up and tell him."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Miss Sookie called it! Looks like the wedding is going to be "whole hog!" No way can I disappoint Lafayette.

Thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	14. Chapter 14

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 14

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 14**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Three**_

"Baby," Jesus nudged him, "I smell food."

"Lordys," Lafayette smiled with his eyes still closed, "didn't we justs dos that?"

"Bacon," Jesus kissed him on the shoulder, "and waffles…"

"Mmmmm," Lafayette opened both eyes and smiled. "Showers then breakfasts."

.

"Boys are up," Sookie grinned. "Gran used to say she never needed to call for us whenever she fixed bacon."

"My wife, I can only agree with the wisdom in that," Eric grinned as he took the last waffle out of the waffle iron.

"It's homey in here," she smiled and then wrapped her arms around Eric. "A dog, cat, babies on the way…you…" she smiled. "Where ever you are it makes it homey," she kissed him lightly on the mouth. "We are a family and it makes it a real home."

"Careful," he put a kiss on her nose, "or you'll cause the chef to burn something," he winked as he pulled his crotch back away from the stove.

Laughing, she swatted him on the butt and then got down the plates to set the table.

They were laying out their game plan when Lafayette and Jesus came in.

"Whats?" La La's eyes went from Sookie to Eric back to Sookie, "dids we just steps in? You twos," he poured Jesus a cup of coffee and then one for himself as they both sat down at their place at the table, "has beens talkings and it has beens about us."

"There are several things we would like to talk to you about," Sookie said, fingering the handle on her coffee cup.

"You wants us to moves?" and his voice caught as he felt the old fear rise up in him that he would once more be without the warmth of his Jesus.

"No Lafayette, of course not," Sookie reached for his hand. "No, just the opposite," she smiled.

"Eric," her attention was now on her husband, "will start. Everyone fix a plate."

When Sookie lifted the coffee cup to her lips, a hand shot out.

"Miss Sooks," Lafayette shook his head as he relieved her of the cup, "yous is expectin's. That is a great big nos to the caffeines."

"He's right Sookie," Jesus nodded in agreement. "Especially during the first trimester."

"I wills fix yous some hot chocolate," Lafayette got up and headed for the fridge. "You needs to be readin' about babies," he got the milk out of the fridge and arched his eyebrow at her.

"What else about babies," Eric asked, "comes to mind?"

"She should be eating about six small meals a day," Jesus said. "Protein and calcium. The twins will be pulling what they need from her bones if she is not getting it nutritionally."

"Mmmmm, La La says to listens to my mans. Sooks, you 'members how Grans would always say 'you loose a tooths for everybaby you has. That's cause back in those days, womens were not calcium heavy."

The micro wave dinged and Lafayette took the hot chocolate out and placed it before her. "So, little missy," he eyed her and shook his finger, "yous will be drinking your milk and havins some type of supplement."

Eric sat looking at his bride, slowly shaking his head back and forth.

Sookie thought maybe there was a smile trying to make its way onto her beloved's face. "Okay," she sighed, "so two gay guys know more about being pregnant than I do.

Just how," she eyed the two, "is that possible?"

"Before I died," Jesus said, "we talked about having a baby. I knew the basics, we bought books and started reading."

"Yes," Lafayette smiled, "we was findins us a baby momma and…" his voice trailed off.

"No," Jesus sternly said. "No, you will not go down that path and I am here now," as he reached for and took Lafayette's hand.

"Pass the syrups, please," Lafayette looked hopeful, "and lets get down to bidness."

"Eric is going to cover this part," Sookie said as she sipped her cocoa, "but keep in mind, you do not have to accept and you are always welcome to live here."

Jesus put his arm around Lafayette. "A life defining moment," he said.

"With Mr. Talls, Blonds and Bad Ass," La La smiled, "all moments are life definin's."

"I need a beer," Eric chuckled as he got up, "after that intro."

Sitting back down, breakfast foods were passed around and once everyone was comfortable, Eric started.

"As you just stated," Eric looked at both males, "Sookie is in need of high quality meals. Lafayette, we would be very much interested in offering you this job. There would be a paycheck, minus all taxes, health and dental and we are more than happy to build you a house on the premises."

When Eric saw his blink and grabbed Jesus hand tighter he continued.

"There will be an add on to the house. If you do not desire a separate dwelling, we are more than happy to include your quarters, here, as well.

Eric's attention then went to the ghost that was now flesh. He could not explain it, why bother. After all he was undead himself.

"Jesus, we are also in need of a full time nurse. Sookie will be seeing a fae doctor once she gets her office moved here. But I very much want the human perspective on this, as well. You would also be paid, minus all taxes and you would be carried on the health and dental plan as well. All though not needed, this just helps add to your human status."

"And I could cooks," Lafayette looked like he had just been handed the Holy Grail. His eyes darted from Sookie to Eric. "I means, really cooks. I reads Miss Julia Childes, that greats and goods foods godd-ess that she is, every nights before I goes to beds. I could, I could…I could cooks," his voice was sincere. "And shops for the rights ingredients…some are mo fo'n expensives…" his gaze held Eric's.

"You will reign supreme in the kitchen," Eric told him as he squeezed Sookie's hand.

"Baby," Jesus smiled at him, "you already have all those menus you created for our baby momma."

"And….and we could lives in the house," he got out as he brushed away the tears. "We don't minds upstairs, we don'ts needs nothin's special."

"You'll have special, Lafayette," Eric smiled. "You are going to be cooking for my family. So think on that but now you have to look behind the curtain, as well…"

"There's more?" both of the boys said together.

"We need a fast and nasty shopping trip to New Orleans, tonight. We'll already be on the ground when the girls rise. I need all eyes on the clothes they are going to be wearing to the vampire summit in Houston. As soon as we're back from Houston, we'll be looking at clothes for the Vegas summit. If you two could accompany us on our out and about, this evening, it would be very much appreciated."

"I ams going to needs to give Sam notice," Lafayette looked thoughtful. "Buts I ams off the next several days cause bidness has been slow. I'll call him today and gives notice. The Big Easy sounds likes fun and we dos have a little shoppin' monies."

"Pick out whatever you want," Eric replied. "It all goes on my tab. Good, now lets look behind door number three."

"Well," Sookie grinned, as she took a bite of waffle, "I guess this part is mine."

"Miss Sooks…?" his voiced trailed off.

"Lafayette, what do you think about the title _Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege?_"There was hope written all over Sookie's face.

"That," he hesitated. "Miss Sooks, I can sees that you are lookin's for…" he drew back, "for my approvals. But, I thinks my ones hundreds and seventy fives dollars onlys entitles me to use _Ministers of Marriages_."

Her smile got bigger. "We talked with Albin this morning and we are having a royal wedding and inviting The Realm. When we are ready, he will stop by with the tailor and the royal treasurer. If you have a title, you get to wear a crown. And they are bringing wedding clothes and I am going to ask for things for the bridal party as well."

"So," his eyes got big, "there, there is crowns jewels afters all…"

"I have no idea what there is," her voice was earnest, "but we are going to pick and choose what we want to wear. You game?"

"I…" he looked at Jesus, "I thinks I needs an assistant."

"Well of course you do," Sookie grinned. "The fae used to have fangs and will so again. Momma sipping Daddy's blood during the pregnancy is an important part of fae babies taking after their dads.

And just to point out the obvious, Eric is a vampire….I think that creates the mandate. Blood letting…..there has got to be a ceremony for that. You, sir," she squeezed his hand, "need a partner to help with this very vital part of the ceremony."

Lafayette laughed out loud. "Mys partner, he is mys only vice."

"Very clever," Jesus got up and poured some more coffee. "then I shall be the _Vice to the Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege,_ I like the sound of that," Jesus kissed Lafayette on the nose.

"Ohhhh lordys," La La winked at him. "Me toos." Sipping his coffee, he became quiet and thoughtful.

"Mr. Erics, I sure nuff do appreciates what you have dones for us, but, but I needs money. I gots responsibilities. I works two others jobs besides Sams which I'll bes quitin' as well. I needs to know how much?"

"Of course," Eric replied. "I thought you'd start off at one hundred thousand. A couple of weeks paid vacation. As the family increases, so will your salary. The same for Jesus. Is that enough, do you need more?"

There was quiet in the kitchen. Sookie understood only too well what her friend was feeling. All the burdens of the universe had just been lifted off your shoulders and the only thing you had to do was that thing that you loved doing the most.

Laying his head down on the kitchen table, Lafayette felt his world spin out of control and then stop as it righted itself and it became everything he had ever hoped it would be.

Tears coursed down his cheeks. His lover was going to be with him forever!

He was going to pick and choose some fucking crown jewels to wear that belonged to the Fae! He was going to make six figures a year for cooking! And not just biscuits and gravy…but food that he read about in magazines and saw on cooking shows. Food that Sam would never place on his menu because of the expense.

"Lafayette," he heard his name being called. "I need you here, with me," Eric said. "We are short on time and long on clothing needs. Around four, a helicopter is coming for us. We'll be in New Orleans at sundown. Tonight we will be at _The House of Chaz_. Please, give us a jump start. Look at their line and see what needs to be waiting for us, please."

From the look on his face, Eric knew he had heard of the place.

Eric laughed. "Fashion consultant falls under a completely different pay scale. If you can get Molly into anything that looks like professional attire, I'll give you a hundred thousand for starters and anything beyond one suit for her, is an extra ten, minus taxes, of course."

Lafayette wiped his eyes and sat up. "Mr. Erics, _The House of Chaz_?"

"That's right," he said. "You heard of them?"

"Oh lordys," Lafayette shuddered, "that is only every gays wet dream."

"I'll clean up," Sookie grinned, "you guys go get started. New job starts tomorrow."

As the boys left, Sookie sat down in Eric's lap. "What do I need to wear for tonight's little out and about?" She grinned.

"Why nothing at all," Eric grinned back. "But," he sighed, "I know your Gran would not approve so jeans and a t-shirt," he shrugged. "But I'm still voting for nothing."

.

.

.

When Pam woke up, the first thing she noticed was the noise from the rotor and that she was moving. Popping open the lid on the AA travel box, she saw her maker and Sookie and the two human males sitting together at the front. Looking around, she saw the lids on the other two pop open.

"Hail, hail the gang is all here," she thought to herself. Standing up, she recognized the New Orleans sky line. "Oh, field trip," she smiled as she went to the front and sat down. That was one very nice thing about Eric. When you went to sleep, you could wake up in some very interesting places.

They were getting ready to land on the top of a building. "Eric," she sat up straighter and smiled, "why, my perfect maker, are we going to _The House of Chaz?"_

Tara and Molly were up and had walked up to the front.

"That is correct child," he said as the chopper sat down. "We have a lot of shopping to do and a short time to do it. Lafayette is our guest conductor for the evening, ladies. His word is law and may only be over ridden by mine. We will be gone no more than three nights in Houston. It does not matter what they say or how long they wish to prolong it. Three is all I am willing to give them.

Lafayette, it you would please."

Standing, Lafayette looked around the chopper. "Today, whiles my ladies were getttin's their beauty sleeps, I was on line. Now," he said with a snap of his fingers across the front of his face, "La La has already looked at whats they haves and haves not in the House of Chaz," he said with flair.

He focused his attention on the wire head that was so geek that he was sure she thought in code. "Molly, yous is booked into their salons and besides clothes, it is a hair cuts and highlights in your hair kinda of night. Period." His hand was on his hip, his look daring her to defy him. "You will trys on what I haves alreadys picked out for yous then highlights.

Everyone elses," there was now a smile on his face. "Three nights," he wiggled three fingers around, "calls for threes colors. They are as follows: Pinks: night one for the ladies. Blues: the colors of Mr. Erics eyes for nights two. Purples: for the last nights. Cause you alls is fuckin' royalties," and he snapped his fingers again to emphasize his point.

"Tonights," his tone was low and serious, "we aint's lookin's at any other colors. If La La can not bes admiring that lovely pumpkin shade with the dirt green trim, neithers can you.

Mr. Erics says quicks and dirties," he shimmed down and then back up. "One final nooooote," he smiled prettily. "There shall bes no sassin's his fineness, La La tonight," he remarked as he waved his finger back and forth. "I ams your commandings officer."

"You all heard your orders," Eric stood and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, let us depart the aircraft. I believe there is wine and cheese and even willing donors that awaits."

.

.

.

Alf had just risen and feed and checked his messages on his phone.

There was business waiting for him in his office. He read the message again and told himself he was not at all surprised. Walking in, he could spot the large manila envelope that had already been opened by one of his staff. Picking it up, he dumped the contents out on his desk.

"Their van was just off loaded," William said. "There is another envelope with the car keys and a personal note."

Raising his hand, William brought it to him. "_It is illegal to transport weapons across the state line. There is no law that mentions transporting goo on ice across the state line."_ That was not how he wanted to start his evening. But there it was, goo on ice. "I guess I should just be glad that I am not goo on ice," he thought. Northman, well fuck…

Once more, he found himself on his roof top admiring the stars. "Nevada will not be up yet. That fucker! Letting me expend my resources while he walks through his casino and counts his money.

Yippee i oh ki yay," he snarled to the bat that winged at top speed past his head. "Here I am having all the fun and his ass is still in his day slumber."

The blue ice chests had been wheeled into his office. William had lifted the lids and he had said nothing as he inspected the contents. The remains had been tagged so that they could be claimed by their maker. Yes, right, like that was going to happen. He had staked all eights' makers personally so that he would not have any interference from them. That had cost him a fortune in start up fees, but fuck, how could you go wrong with that?

"Apparently you can," he sighed as he thought about his next move. Which was actually having Northman at the summit. Plan B was going to cost him more because anything that happened to Eric and his party would be fiscally responsible on him. It would have to look like an accident. He did not want to have to burn down his home. That little fucker in Nevada had actually suggested that.

Or better yet, just let it all move forward to Vegas. Now there was a pleasant thought. "Let Felipe burn down his own house to get to Northman. Fuck…" he hissed. "Eric Northman, Day Walker…just what the fuck?"

The remains on ice had been a nice touch, though. A maker could have tasted his child one last time and then bottled the remains. Northman had style, he had to give him that.

.

.

.

Chazworth Salinger Everly, Roman Numeral Number V, was well known through out the fashion world. He had settled in New Orleans because he liked the vampire friendly atmosphere. That was because he was a vampire, himself.

Eric was coming in and bringing Pamela with him along with an entourage of others. Eric's message had read he was bringing his own fashionista in with him. Fun and games! Eric had style but for what they wanted to push through tonight was very ambitious. Not that he was dishonest, but from time to time he had managed to overwhelm and make a sale.

With a gasp he saw them as they approached. "Well fuck," he mumbled, "just who all is that with him? I don't recognize anyone except Pamela," he smiled and waved at her. "I know everyone in the biz and I am not recognizing those two fabulous pieces of human male flesh he has with him. Ohhhhh," his smile got bigger as he waved at Eric. "His fashionista is gay. I still don't know him but there is always hope….

Ohhhh Chaz you naughty boy," he chuckled. "I hope Mr. Dark Chocolate's eye is not as good as he looks! Ooops!" He giggled as he bit his bottom lip. Well, too late to change things out now. They would push and maybe no one would notice. And if they did, he would just have to take his licks.

Opening the door wide he called out and waved, "Eric, my darling, welcome. It has been so long since I have seen you and look, you have brought the darling Miss Pamela…and delectable others," he smiled as they walked in the door.

"Chaz," Eric bowed his head, "this is my wife Sookie; my fashionista, Lafayette; Molly; Tara, my grand child; and Lafayette's mate, Jesus."

"Ohhh my," he grinned. "Why Eric," he eyed Pam, and mouthed, "a child!" then he was back to Eric, "the circles you move in these days. And a wife!"

"Hmmms, well yes," Lafayette stepped up. "We are very limiteds with our times. I've gots three vamps that needs to be feds in house. That needs to happens right nows."

Then his attention was on the girls. "Yous threes listens to your La La." He waved his finger at them. "Just a meal, no desserts. Lots to dos, little times to makes it all happens and so far I am not seeings anythings," he eyed the room, "that is rockin's my boat."

His concentration came back around to Chaz. "Whiles they are eatin's," Lafayette eyed him, "I wants to see what I picked out for Miss Molly. So get those skinny assed white un dead chicks out here and lets get started," he said as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the runway and he patted the one beside him for Jesus to sit down.

"Pretty Baby 1,2, 3, 4, and 5," Chaz called out, "move you asses. We are starting."

Sookie was ushered to a velvet fainting couch where she sat with Eric. There was wine, fruit and cheese on a table in front of them.

"I ams watchin's yous Miss Sooks," Lafayette turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "That wine is not for yous. There is to be some juice," he looked at Chaz, "I am not seein's any juices."

"Stephanie is my assistant, she has gone to get some. We thought you would be just a bit later."

"Yes," Lafayette rolled his eyes, "and I thought this was _The House of Chaz_. Right there on the site. _Your wish is our command. _I talked with a humans when I called in the order, today. She assured me it would all be heres when we arrived."

"I don't know if I like you or not, Lafayette," he smiled.

"Just gives it times and you won'ts," he said. At that time the girls came out on the runway. "Oh lordys, Jesus!" He took a fan out of his pocket and opening it up with a flourish, he started fanning, himself. "Do you see that shade of what they is callin's pinks?" There was horror in his voice! "That is not pink!" He grasped Jesus hand. "That is salmons!"

The girls had just stepped back in from their snack and was getting ready to take their seats. "Is anyones in heres fishin'?" Standing up he looked around at the girls and they all said,

"No La La, we are not going fishing."

"Hmmm, yes sir," he eyed Chaz, "you heard the lovelies that is a great big nasty assed no to the fishin'." He started fanning faster. "We want the fab-u-lous Baby Girl Pinks. If you ain't gots it, do nots be bother'n. Just say so."

Chaz was up on the runway inspecting the colors. "Get out of these clothes and into pink," he fumed as he shooed the girls away. "I am draining Catalina. That bitch!" he hissed. "She is trying to ruin me so she can walk out with my clients."

"Salmons!" Lafayette said loud enough for everyone to hear. "La La is goin's to be needin' him some hip waders to get through this bull-shit!"

Chaz bowed, made his apologizes and with a twirl and a flourish, wrapped a scarf around Lafayette's and then Jesus' necks.

Round one head clearly gone to Lafayette but Eric could see his fashionista lovingly stroking the cut velvet scarf that was that pumpkin orange and heavy in bead work. Jesus' was a fine cashmere that Lafayette kept arranging around his lover's neck.

Eric sat with his arm around Sookie, sipping his wine, nuzzling on her neck, and thoroughly enjoying not only the fresh goat cheese with dill but clearly the entertainment that Lafayette was when he was in his element. Jesus was there by his side to be his fire marshal because clearly, _The Land of La La _was here tonight and he was flaming!

Chaz was so far mortified at the faux pas that had rained down thus far. The owner was only a bit mollified that the fab two liked the scarves that he had gifted them with.

However, he noted as he looked around the shop, clearly his customers were being entertained. The runway ran down the middle of the store. Folks walking by on the street could see in the expressively beautifully plate glass windows. Those on the street would stop and watch if there was a runway event going on.

Between the plate glass and the runway, his customers in the shop could sit in chairs and watch as the models came out. On the other side of the runway, away from the prying eyes of those on the street, were comfy, overstuffed chairs for those that the fashion show was being conducted.

This is where Eric and his family were sitting tonight. All comfy cozy. Every whim catered too. No need to get up. Just sit back and relax and shop.

They had finally gotten past the _salmon_ disaster and moved on but not without La La making his point. Clothes had been found for Miss Molly who had then been marched off to their salon to have a hair cut and highlights. The lovely Miss Sookie was getting a pedicure while they sat. Pam, he noticed, was secretly trying to admire the hats that were on the head models along the back wall as she got a foot rub.

That was when all hell broke loose. The shoe models just walked out and La La was getting ready to call his bluff. Well, a stomp of the foot and "Oh fuck a duck and drat my luck!"

"Whats," La La stood up, approached the stage, then took a step back, "whats is this? Do I looks likes Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman?_ Do yous honestly thinks that La La does not knows Jimmy Choo's last years and am wonderings where is his newest lines that has been outs for a month, now?"

Eric started laughing. "Caught Chaz. Better bring out the good stuff. If Lafayette says you are wasting our time, we are out of here."

"No," he grinned, "Eric, we are not wasting your time. I, I just wondered if perhaps your ladies would be interested in these at a fabulous mark down. Buy one pair half off, get the other pair for free," he almost strangled on the words but he had been caught. Word of his very minor wrong doing could not get around. Trying to pass off last years as this years with this years prices. He could think of several who would stake him on the spot. Miss Pamela came to mind, first.

Sookie really liked the pink nail polish and would have to note the name. Lafayette was waving his fan at Chaz. "First runs, now. If we has times," and he eyed the ladies sitting on the couch, "then we can power shops, but not untils this is done."

"Hurry the fuck up and bring out the new line," Pam said as she motioned with her hand to the models. "Last years or not, those little strappy black ones are talking to me."

.

A crowd was gathering as they watched Lafayette put the staff through their paces. From somewhere, Sookie laughed, he not only had the scarf but he was now wearing a darling beaded black beret and a really cute pair of red pumps and Jesus was wearing a gray frocked cut away jacket with riding boots. Damn, those boys were quick.

The ladies came out in the blue business suits and La La got up on stage and said "Stop! I ams going to go vampire meets the suns and burst into flames. This is a poly/wool blend. I needs sun glasses at the shines that is coming off this."

Chaz just felt another stake go through his heart. Yes, he was draining Wally tonight right along with Catalina. The gossip must be true they wanted to open their own shop. Let them, he would burn it down with them in it staked out in silver.

"One hundred percents Italian wools," La La sobbed. "I am nots asking that the sheeps be virgin, just a nice summer weights wool that has a fab-u-lous drape. I needs this with pink, and blue and some purples. What I do nots needs is what tents are mades of. Go," he shouted at the girls and pointed to changing room door, "you gets this right! Or I will pick my own stuffs and models it," he yelled after them as they scurried away.

Chaz said his hellos to the ladies and then sat down next to Eric. "His eye is exquisite. Is he available?"

"La La?" Eric chuckled. "No, he's my chef."

Drawing his head back Chaz said in mock surprise, "Chef?"

"Yes, for my wife and myself as well."

Eyeing him suspiciously he leaned in and whispered, "The sheriffs are here."

"Lover, if you will excuse me for a moment," he kissed her and then stood.

Together the two vampires walked over to a corner. "I did not call them," Eric replied.

"Yes, I know, I did," Chaz smiled. "I don't want anyone else walking in, Eric, and proclaiming themselves ruler of Louisiana. King Bill and his cheap ass ways just about put me in the poor house. You need to make if official. That is what these clothes are about? Correct?"

"Yes," Eric replied. "Texas is hosting a small summit for his neighbors. Nevada will be in attendance."

"That fucking Felipe," he hissed. "You keep him out of Louisiana, Eric, or I swear, I am going after that fucker myself."

"That is the plan, my friend," Eric's tone was serious. "After Texas, the following week is the nation wide summit that will be in Vegas. We are, by the way, going to need more clothes so keep that in mind."

"You going to end de Castro?" he asked.

"That is the plan," Eric smiled. "He is just way too interested in and being cozy with Texas."

"Shame about Alf, we have shared some moments," Chaz sighed.

"Well…"

"Do not, Eric," he stepped in closer to him. "You kill that bastard as well. You kill all of them that wants to take over our fair state."

Chaz saw Lafayette stand and start towards him. He was there, vamp speed.

"Nexts up in the Lands of La La is evenings wear. Do yous," he eyed Chaz and fluttered his fan, "knows the Misses Paulette Goddard, Dorothy Lamour, Veronica Lake and Miss Monroe?"

"Well yes," Chaz smiled, "of course."

"Well, that is my girls. Yous evenings out wears is as follows: Miss Molly like the lovelies Miss Sweater, my Miss T as Miss Sarong and the fabulous Mistress Pamela as the Peek-a-Boo Bang. Because you know," he winked at Pamela, "she does," he said with a sway and a wave of his fan. "And of course," he was all business, again, "the lovely Mrs. Northmans as the blonde bombshell herselfs. Do its in pink, blues and purples. If you ain't gots it, just say so's now."

"Glamorous old Hollywood," he smiled, "why that is our specialty. You will not be disappointed."

Sookie was a little overwhelmed at all the fashion that paraded by her. But Lafayette was in complete control. Yes, no and some hell no's and there were several "I am La La. Do I looks likes some dumb ass fashion challenged straight males to yous!" There was also a lot of vigorous fanning and a couple of fainting spells that helped him to make his point.

One thing was perfectly clear, in the world of fashion, nothing got past Lafayette. She could even see Pamela from time to time and nodding her head in approval.

Sookie was quietly observing everything around her. There was also something else that was obvious. There were now several more vampires in the shop then had been there when they entered. Some pretended to be interested in the things that they were being shown but it was clear to Sookie that _they _were their point of interest. Every time Eric took a drink of wine or a bite of cheese their eyes were riveted on him. Eventually, the ladies were going to be herded to the back and be fitted. That is when, she thought, the men folk would all sit down for a chat.

Lafayette pulled her out of her silent reverie as Chaz sat down with them. "Mr. Erics is going to need shirts in those same colors," he said. "Tux shirts as wells. I understands you haves his measurements on file. Good. I'll takes a look at anythings in those colors you have in his sizes that cans be tailored. He is goings to be needns somes matchin' cuff links and mens do dads as well." Holding out his hand to Sookie Lafayette said, "Lets moves our girls to the backs and starts fittings thems. Then we are shoes shoppin' at greatly discounted prices."

After helping Sookie up, Lafayette re filled his and Jesus wine glass and off every one went to the back. Sookie turned around before she went through heavily draped opening that sported burgundy velvet curtains and sure enough, several vamps started towards Eric. So, he'd do some business. Good. It was time to get this party started.

Chaz catered to vamps as well as humans. It was past midnight and there were still both sects in the shop. Chaz beckoned with his hand and the sheriffs followed him back into what Chaz had said was their bridal area.

Pulling up a chair, everyone sat down. Eric felt like he was holding court. And in a way, he guessed he was. Sitting down next to him were the four sheriffs of Louisiana and five from Mississippi as well. That had surprised him but Waylon, the sheriff of Area 2 had made the call to them and they had all jumped on a helicopter and here they were.

"Day Walker," Waylon bowed his head. "Thank you for meeting with us tonight. Do you know the Mississippi sheriffs?"

"Samson, Troy, Franks, Delman, Jameson," he nodded to each one as he said their name. "I am glad you could join us. Also a little surprised."

"Our Queen is dead," Samson started. "We are sure Edgington killed her because she was given his kingdom. No one knows that yet. At least we don't think so. But, there have been out of town vamps nosing around. Unknown Weres during the day, as well."

"Case in point," Eric had on a grim smile, "why did you call me Day Walker?"

"Because I have a child in Texas who called me and said that was your new title."

"I just told Texas that last night," his eyes took in those around him. "And you knew when, before you went to rest this morning?"

"Yes," he eyed him. "Fuck yes," he hissed!

"I can't pretty this up for you," Eric's eyes were hooded as he looked at the five Mississippi sheriffs. "That took less than oh, let us say six hours to make the rounds. And you think they don't know your Queen is dead?"

"Fuck," hissed out of all the Mississippi sheriffs' mouths.

"Where is the threat, do you know?" Jameson asked.

"Texas is hosting a summit with his neighbors with Nevada in attendance."

"That fucking de Castro," Troy snarled.

"Yes, Alf and Felipe, together, again. What a quaint couple," Eric's voice was deadpan. "After this little tête-à-tête with Texas, which I am sure we are not suppose to survive, then it is on to Vegas with all the royals invited. Where they will know for sure just exactly who survived the purge and who did not. Vegas is going to be in about two weeks. That's how long you have to prep."

"Prepare what, Eric?" Franks voice was low. "When Edgington fled, he took everything. We have no money. We are a poor fucking kingdom. We have what is left of our personal wealth but Edgington taxed the life out of us and that is not much. And we have nothing like what Vegas is going to throw at us. We do not have that kind of money."

"The contingent from Mississippi," Eric smiled sadly, "Louisiana is here tonight to discuss our future. What is it you want me to say?"

"Say… ? Eric!" Troy gasped. "Say….I want you to do. You fucking staked Edgington and all the council. I did not see anyone there backing you up while you did this. Fuck Louisiana, if they don't want you to be king, we do."

Eric drew back in his seat. "No, Troy…"

"Yes…Eric. You know how this works. They will revert back to the old ways. They will hunt and kill the sheriffs and our progeny. No matter where our children are or who they are. That is just the business of a take over. Then they will bring the final death to anyone above four hundred years old and kill all the baby vamps. Be our king Eric so that we might live."

"Sheriff Lyle of the great state of Louisiana would like to chime in," Lyle leaned in and eyed Troy. "Day Walker destroyed The Authority and freed us forever of Lilith and her idiocy. That he has chosen not to take that title is of no concern to us. He does not wished to be called king, but Day Walker. Regardless, he is our Day Walker."

When Eric looked up there stood Godric. His maker's smile said it all.

"Now is your time, my child," he said with pride. "They are counting on you. The time for you to pick up your father's crown and to be responsible has arrived. You are to live your life so that these here may live theirs."

Eric felt laughter take over his body. "Well fuck," he finally sighed. "I am going to have to have call Texas and have Sookie's name plate changed to read: Sookie, the Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi."

For maybe two seconds, he squinched up his face and then let it go.

"I love you my child," Godric said as he blew him a kiss and then popped out.

He made eye contact with each one there. "Don't make me fucking regret this or I will toss all of your asses out into the sun. You really want to do this? Then there are things you should know then you can decide.

My maker met the sun and is now my guardian angel. He talks to me, I talk to him. He is how I defeated The Committee. I also day walk and eat food. My wife is pregnant, twins, my babies."

Laughter bubbled up and out of him as he looked at those around him. "Do you have no questions? You believe what I am telling you?"

"Eric," Waylon laughed, "we all saw what you did. We know that you did not do it on your own. We just did not know who helped you. Godric stands by your side once more as an angel. That is a solid plan for defeating anyone."

Troy shrugged. "I am vampire, I drink blood. If you had an angel, I would think you could day walk and eat food. And your angelic maker, he certainly could make you fertile."

Sitting back in his chair Eric asked, "Just how bad is it out there? That was way too easy."

"They have already taken a vampire," Jameson said. "They sent us the web site where they tortured her and then as a mercy, the final death. Mississippi does not care how you can do these things, as long as you do it with us."

Nodding his head, Eric began. "Listen up because here are the rules. You not only swear fealty to me but to my human wife as well. She will be your queen. Any questions about that?" Eric looked around. "Louisiana?"

"No Day Walker, all hail Queen Sookie."

"Good, Louisiana is in.

Troy, you are the oldest from Mississippi so here goes…it is all about mainstreaming. No second guessing and no second chances. Either your vamps are for it or not. If not, final death, quick, painless. It's that simple. You are to swear fealty to my wife and myself."

"Mississippi can do that," he said. "Long live Queen Sookie," he said and it was echoed back by those from Mississippi.

"Most of us have…," Troy continued, "well fuck no money and a human that we are attached, too. This won't be that hard."

"Those are the rules," Eric said. "Now, I think I just heard my name. I've got to go try on some clothes. Pass the word. I am to be called Day Walker. The King's house is where we are doing business if we are not at Fangtasia. More on that to follow. Louisiana, time to swear fealty.

Mississippi, same to you. Swear fealty and then haul ass on home. It can not be noted that all the sheriffs in your kingdom are some place else. I'll get Sookie so you can swear fealty, now. Let's do this before I think it's time to move me and mine to Alaska."

"I always liked the snow," Waylon replied. "I could trade the bayous for a snow bank."

"Oh hell yes," Jameson smiled, "I was turned in the Highlands in the winter. Alaska, just another name for Mississippi."

"You Southern boys would freeze your asses off," Eric chuckled.

"At least they would be ours to freeze off," Troy countered, "and would not belong to de Castro."

"Who," Eric became very serious, "did they take?"

"Suzette," he said.

"Your child?" and you could hear the pain in Eric's voice. "But she and Felipe had been lovers at one time…"

"Yes, that is why he took her," Troy's face was set. "We'll stake him?" and Eric could hear the passion in his voice.

"Oh fuck yes," Eric said as he clasped him on the back. "I'll see to it that you are there to witness it."

"Please Eric," he said, "I am ready to swear fealty. Knowing that you stand before us puts us all at ease."

.

.

.

Sookie sat watching the night sky as the helicopter streaked them towards home. Tonight she had sat in the bridal area of _The House of Chaz_ on what was called the Bride's Throne. It was huge, beautiful, and carved with love knots and hearts. It was indeed, a throne, bedecked in burgandy velvet and trim and tassels. It was everything a bride, or fairy princess or a queen could want.

Eric had come and gotten her when she had slipped on the heavily beaded and one of a kind diamond bedecked, pink fairy tale dress. Pam had twisted her hair up and stuck in several diamond hair pins. Eric led her to the room where the waiting vamps were seated and he had helped her onto The Throne.

She was surprised when Eric claimed the honor of bending his knee to her first and swearing fealty. Then he stood beside her as all the others swore fealty to her first, then him. Tara had sobbed uncontrollably as she held her in her arms and her best friend poured out her heart full of love and devotion. She guessed Pamela had surprised her the most. She had called her her maker's wife, his lover, the mother of his children. She had called her her queen and her friend.

Reaching up, Sookie wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

Eric reached across and took her hand.

"A good day, lover," he said.

"With you," she smiled and leaned her head against him, "every day is a good day."


	15. Chapter 15

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 15

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 15**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Four**_

Pam was gloating. She often had occasion, too. After all, she was the child of Eric Northman. And tonight was no different. That little fucker Chaz knew he was up shit creek when they had finished being fitted by midnight. All hail La La! Once La La had pronounced "Let the power shoes shoppn's begin," she was so happy that she told Eric she would pay for the shoes! "You can really vamp speed through a lot of shoes," she laughed deliciously to herself. "Especially fucking expensive free ones!"

There were two hundred and six pairs of shoes that came off their copter tonight with two hundred and six more "free" ones that were being off loaded from another. Pam had gotten such a good deal that she paid AA to ship the rest in a separate copter following them home. No way she was leaving those, the building might burn down or here new darlings might meet some such other tragic fate. She had read the fairy tales, that shit happened.

When they landed, she personally supervised putting them on the porch. They had been bundled according to whose they were. As she saw her pallet being gently put down, she took out money to tip the boys.

Power shopping through several million dollars worth of shoes had been the end to the perfect New Orleans evening. She loved buying shoes almost as much as she loved catching someone in a fuck up! And Chaz had fucked up and been caught in the act by a world class fashionista who was not at all embarrassed at having multiple fainting spell in a _mode haus (fashion house) _that cost you a couple of grand just to walk in the door.

Gawd, Lafayette had been worth the price of admission. She'd give Eric the money for that, as well. He had the eye for fashion and the nose for bullshit and the attitude and mouth for calling you on it. Those things were essential when it came to dealing with Chaz. No doubt his lordship of the latex lame had been surprised by several things that had walked down the runway tonight, but the shoes….that little fucker had tried to pull a fast one.

Eric had paid half a mil tonight for the private showing. Pamela always enjoyed those but tonight was a fun filled spectacular, even by her standards and she had not gotten to kill anyone!

And that shoe whore La La! She laughed out loud! La La, had seen to it that there was nothing private about it! More than once a customer had walked over and held up something the staff was trying to sell them, waving at him to get his attention.

He would either bat his eyes and say "Yessssss, ma'am," while fanning himself and making other yummy noises or he would look at the sales person who was hovering behind their client and pointing with his fan say, "What the fuck?" in a tone that spoke of his displeasure and their idiocy.

And that was how the night had gone. Yes… no… and a look over his shoulder when he heard someone in a sweet voice calling his name. Damn, he and Jesus clearly had been the stars of the show and had been showered with gifts. She had to give Lafayette credit. He worked it for Eric while basking in the glory. If the other shoppers wanted to give him something that required trying on, it went to Jesus.

There was one elderly breather that walked out with a fabulous around the world cruise ensemble. Clothes, jewelry, bathing apparel all done with "fuchsia is the themes, girl friend," Lafayette had winked at her when she had first approached him. "My mature dolls always looks hots in fuchsia! Yous takes a Taser wit' yous' to stops all those young bulls that will bes tryn's to get in your bed! " he said over his shoulder as he went on stage to look a piece of jewelry that was suppose to have pink diamonds in it.

"Even I have to admit," Pam licked her fangs, "I'd do his mature doll in that fuchsia and black evening beaded skirt and jacket set."

The older doll had, in turn, bought her "boys" about a hundred thousand worth of leather jackets and hand knitted sweaters and slacks and all things nice to go with. Both of her "boys" now wore a Rolex.

Eric was paying him a hundred thousand plus for running the show. "Worth every fucking penny," she growled. Her ass was about to get very busy. When La La was not cooking, she would pay him to shop for her. She was going business girl with a bang! Suits with girlyness and a touch of a bustier or perhaps a pair of "Why," she laughed, "a pair of darling freeee shoes!"

What Eric had done tonight was just brilliant. With all that was going on at Fangtasia and in the world of _Pamela Swynford De Beaufort _she had not kept her eye on the fashion industry as she once had. "Between the newest electronics, weapons, killings and child making, when is a girl suppose to have time to indulge in her favorite past time?

I am woefully behind on that front, with wars and all. Fortunately, La La is of the persuasion he can shop no matter who has chained him up.

And that he caught Chaz in the act," she actually laughed out loud. The majority of Chaz's shoe inventory now resided in the house. Here a shoe, there a shoe, everywhere a shoe shoe. Miss Sookie had a hundred pairs that had gone off to their bed room. La La and Jesus had fifty each. Eric had around fifty new pair. Tara had forty with ten to Miss Wire Head with red high lights. Why, that left a hundred pair for her!

She was so pleased with her "special purchase shoes" that when they got back, she and Tara hauled all of theirs to the cubby and tried them on, Tara taking pictures of them on her feet. Fuck! It was good to have a child!

.

The cubby smelled of Eau de Parfume La Fucking Expensive Shoes.

"Damn, maker," Tara tried on the black stilettos with the diamonds set in the heels, "how much did you save tonight?"

"About three point three mil," she grinned as she admired her feet in the mirror. "Less then one mil brought home all this perfection for our feet at half price, I might add. The other two hundred and six pairs are valued at right around two million and some change.

Anyone besides La La commenting on them being last years is dead," she stated, as she turned a bit to admire another view.

"Eric said tonight that as soon as our new furniture arrives we can move into the mansion," she eyed Pam wistfully.

"What is it you are not sayin' Tara?" Pam arched her eyebrow at her. "You are bringing me down off my shoe high. Spill it."

"Well, it's just that I like being here in the cubby with you and Molly. I thought maybe a great big canopy down here would make things all cozy. This feels like I belong. Gran's house was always a safe place for me. I like it here."

"Things are going to happen fast," Pam sat down on the bed and pulled the ear phones from Molly's ears. "Both of you, listen up. If you want to sleep here, that's fine. I don't give a fuck. But Eric now runs two kingdoms. He's putting my ass in the mansion and I am running Area Five and the other Sheriffs, to include Mississippi. Just hot zippity fuck! That means both of your asses are going to be in the mansion working as well because misery does so love company. And I plan on being fucking miserable so you will be also."

"But we will have nice shoes," Tara said with conviction.

"You are so my child," Pam ran her hand across her cheek.

Then she was back at it.

"Now, no vampire business will be conducted here. This is their home.

And you can bet there is going to be some fucking awful vampire business. Swearing fealty tonight is just one step in the process. There are going to be multiple more such nights. Eric and Sookie will be knee deep in vampire shit until this all washes out. Then they are going to be ankle deep for the rest of their days.

The testing ground will be Texas and it will be most amusing. They will gauge what Eric has to offer up and some stupid cocksucker will make a play for Sookie and Eric will make him the example. Those there will reevaluate and take a step back and lay out a better plan, they think. The real fun is going to be Vegas.

Anyone gives him any grief in Vegas, and several dozen extremely stupid royal cocksuckers come to mind," she said with a roll of her eyes, "and we'll end up with the whole fucking country. Just keep that in mind. Molly, you will end up wiring all the vamps into the grid so Eric can communicate with them at the touch of an app. I hope you have a plan for that. If not, you need to start.

Tara, my child, and grand child of Eric, you are going to step up and be noticed. Vamps, weres, humans, what ever the fuck out there that wants to win influence with Eric, will try and cull your favor. There will be sweet talking and bull shitting. You will be seen as our weakest link and many will try and play on that."

"Ha," Tara snickered. "I guess there was a reason Lettie Mae birthed me and I lived with her while growing up. She sure as hell did not raise me 'cause I did that myself.

Gran installed in me what moral fiber I have. They are going to have to up their game if they think I don't know what they are about.

Besides, I got me a new momma now and I like my new momma better," she smiled. "She lets me play with sharp pointed things. I can even run with them in the house. And she'll drain your ass just as soon as look at you."

Pam grinned and then was back to business. "I'm getting ready to text Eric. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Cubby, here, please," Tara smiled. "I know you all want your own personal space," she looked from Pam to Molly, "but they can build a bigger one, right? We can sleep here and business at the mansion."

"Molly?" Pam asked.

"Sure, does not matter to me where I sleep as long as my gear is with me."

"I knew she was going to say that," Pam rolled her eyes in disgust. "So, we need three cubbies that share a common…" she paused.

"A common closet?" Tara asked.

"Why yes, of course, I mean after all, we just need a place to sleep with a nice bath, for each, of course. But what we really need is closet space."

"With built in shoe racks," Tara was lost in Pam's vision of never ending closet space.

"And metal racks to put my electronic gear in," Molly said with a sigh.

"What the fuck?" Pam eyed her. "That can go in your cubby. No way are you destroying the lines of our _zone de garde-robe qui est belle norte placard concepteur. _( lovely wardrobe area that is our designer closet.)

Molly growled in reply. "If I am to wire the grid, I am going to need…

"A place at the mansion and Eric will build you some type of vault next to your bed to keep all your wire head stuff, in," Pam said with a tight lipped smile.

Molly smiled and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Good. I am sending that now," Pam said.

"Like your new look, Molly," Tara said. "Those red highlights have your rockin'."

"Yes," she smiled, as she powered down her lap top and started plugging electronic devices in, "like I had a choice." Looking around she sighed. "That whole wall is nothing but shoe boxes. Ten of those boxes belong to me. I own ten pair of freaking heels. The cheapest of the pair is worth ten grand.

I like my two toned red and black sneaks the best."

"Yes," Pam drawled, "how nice that they have lasted you this long. Your shoes from the early seventies, they have finally make a come back."

"Peace out," Molly gave her a shit eating grin, "I am sleeping on the right side." Kicking off her shoes, she sat down.

"I have the maker's favored left," Pam smiled.

"That's fine," Tara smiled. "I don't' mind sleeping in the middle. "It's like a slumber party."

"Eeeeeeeuuuuuu," the other two women said as they hit her with their pillows. When Tara started yelling, they stopped and Pam plugged in her electronics.

"Hey, it's a couple of hours yet before sun up," Tara said, "what do you want to do?"

"I'm putting my new shoes on my shoe inventory list on my pad, and then putting them on the cloud." Pam smiled. "I'm so glad I had you take pictures of them. I sort mine by color and then cross reference by designer. I give them names, just like all good children deserve. When their picture flashes up, it's like shopping for them all over, again, and bringing them home for the very first time," she sighed.

"I'm designing the metal grid that will house the electronic boxes I am going to want in my new cubby," Molly smiled as she played with her pad.

"I think I'll just go ahead and get ready to sleep," Tara said as she yawned and then sprang off the bed to the floor and was up the ladder. They could hear the shower and smell the soap and then Tara was there in her jammies. Grabbing her pillow, she arranged it just so and then laid down and went to sleep.

"Babies," Pam sighed. Clearly, her child was snoozing.

"You did good," Molly said as she drew the dimensions on her pad.

"Yes," Pam smiled as she reached over and straightened out Tara's hair, "I did."

.

Sookie had fallen asleep the last twenty minutes of the ride and Eric had carried her in and put her to bed. He had let the dog and cat out and sat down and started looking over his email. Word had passed. He knew when Mississippi had landed safely. His in box was full of messages from there.

They were going to entertain the fae, today. Get the clothes and the jewels so he could get the girl. That thought made him smile.

"Lafayette," he looked up. "What can I do for you?"

"I knows you is workin'," he said quietly as he stood by the dining room door.

"Please," Eric indicated a chair.

"Mr. Erics," he sat down, his face sincere. "Did I do wrong in takin' those gifts?" he asked. "I was workn's for yous. Lookn' backs, I don't know if my…"

"If you cheated me of your fashion sense and expertise?"

"Well, yes," he said. "I was there for yous."

"Lafayette, you took very good care of us, tonight, and not once did you falter in your duty towards your family.

You have endeared Pamela, to you, for the rest of your days. She will defend you and kill anyone who tries to take you."

Lafayette blinked.

Eric continued with a grim smile. "Chaz asked me if he could buy out your contract with me. I told him no, that you were my chef.

Later, he asked me again how much you make and he said that he would double it. I told him what I paid you and what I was paying you as our fashion consultant.

He choked. Those folks working the floor tonight, they make about fifty thousand a year. They have clients that tip them, Chaz takes half of that. If they gift them with something from the shop, it stays in the shop and is part of their work wardrobe."

"For the bullshit and abuse they takes at the hands of those rich folks, that is not much," Lafayette said thoughtfully. "Then he helps hisself to their tips and denies thems their clothes excepts for work…he is just a low lifes mo fo'n pimp."

"I think you have the jest of Chaz the 5th," Eric said, his voice matter of fact. "Because of you and your knowledge of fashion, we actually made over two mil, tonight, in free shoes. Pam got the discounted shoes for under one mil. That was two hundred and six, I believe she gloated, repeatedly, pairs. Then there were the two hundred and six free pairs which I think I actually heard her singing about. They were the higher end shoes because my child bought all the lower end ones at half off."

Eric became thoughtful. "I think I actually saw her smile, tonight."

"Yes," Lafayette said in a whisper, "that was just fuckn's scary."

Eric grinned. "And do to your keen fashion sense and no bullshitting, I actually only spent around one million and half of that was the runway fee."

"Oh lordys," Lafatette sighed. "If I woulds have known thats…"

"No," Eric continued, "what you did tonight was perfect. There is going to come a time Lafayette when Chaz is going to make a play for you or Jesus. This is just the way of the vampire. He admires you and now desires you. I, Eric Northman, now have that splendid something that he wants. This is going to eat on him until we see him for the clothes for Vegas. In his little black, greedy to be superior, vampire heart he is trying to think of some way to take you away from me. I one upped him tonight in front of his own. He thinks he is going to one up me by taking my human. And when he puts his moves on you or Jesus, I'm going to rip his fucking head off."

There was a gasp of air as Lafayette drew back.

"No," Eric eyed him. "You do not stop being who you are. You are safe.

I just want you to be aware. The politics have changed. Before I was just sheriff and you know how I guarded fiercely what was mine to protect. That was just Area Five. Now I head two kingdoms with Sookie as Queen. The stakes are much larger. If they think they can one up me, why who knows where that could lead. Perhaps, to my human wife and two kingdoms.

This is just the way most, not all, think. But you know from experience, I protect without giving any quarter, what is mine. Anything less is seen as a weakness.

You and Jesus live in this house. You are family. Anyone that thinks to glamour you or wants to harm you falls under my purview and that is death. The vampire sheriffs that were there tonight understand this. Chaz does not. He is just in a little bit of a pout that you have a better eye than he does. And his clients appreciated you for it."

"They sure 'nuff gave Jesus and me some nice stuffs," he said.

"You earned it," Eric countered. "I saw what some of the staff was trying to push. What they spent gladly on you, you more than saved them on poor taste and the embarrassment of wearing it in public."

"Okay," Lafayette said with a slight nod of his head. "There is another reasons I am here. Miss Sooks, I knows she is not a mornings person, but she has gots to start eating at regular intervals. She needs to be ups and movings and at the table by eights. Or she can haves breakfasts in bed early and goes back to sleeps, but she can't be sleep'n til ten or noon on an empty tummy. Them babies needs their grown' stuffs."

"Thank you," Eric gave him a genuine smile. "I appreciate you taking care of my wife and babies. We'll talk and get schedules straightened out."

"You needs to be thinkin's 'bout Texas and her eatn' schedule," he added.

"Another topic we will all need to discuss," Eric nodded in agreement.

"Good nights, then," Lafayette said as he headed back up stairs.

Eric let the dog and cat back in and was reading through his contacts list when his phone chimed.

Reading the text from Pam, he thought about what was going to be required. Three cubbies and one large closet. The new wing was going to sit on about four thousand square feet and go up another two. The basement below that would take care of the girls. "A place to sleep, each with a nice bath and everything else closet," he snorted. "It's going to look like a fucking department store," he rolled his eyes. Pam and her love of shoes. Apparently she had sired one just like her. "I need to talk to an architect, soonest! We are going to have a houseful if we don't get going on this."

But his priority was Sookie and the lives she carried in her. Lafayette was right. Sookie was going to need food and a schedule in Texas. No way in fucking hell did he trust anything that came out of Alf's kitchen. He would get one of the fae to pop in her meals. That would be the safest.

His phone just chimed. A new e-mail just popped up. The header said _Arkansas_. "Well, fuck, who gave them my e-mail?"

Opening it was a request for a Skype call. "Well fuck…" he sighed. Opening the doors on the antique armoire he called down, "Molly, need a Skype to Arkansas, Pamela, haul your ass up here as well."

Pam pouted as she put down her pad. "Fucking hicks. I'm wearing my newest Blahnik's booties, my *Brucifers," she winked at them as she took them out of the box and ran her hand over them lovingly. "They will keep me elevated above the bullshit that is going to be gathering on the floor while they give my feet a devilish aura of intrigue and mystery."

"You kidding," Molly eyed them, "you could kill someone with that pointed toe."

"Well," Pam smiled, "darling boots and a weapon. Why, I can be fashion forward and a cold blooded killer at the same time!"

Molly was shaking her head as she headed up the ladder. "You are a real piece of work, but you take pride in that right?"

"Why, yes, thank you for noticing," Pam smiled.

"Hey," Molly eyed her. "You have to stop smiling, it is creeping me out."

.

Arkansas signed off and Eric sat back in his chair.

"Their queen died and now they want to sign on with you," Pam hissed. "I am not," she eyed Eric, "moving to Arkansas."

"Well, we did blow up her residence," Eric grinned and then became sober as Pam stomped her foot.

"Tell me," she hissed, "who was it that contacted them out of Mississippi. I'll go right now and end their miserable fucking days."

"You knew this was going to happen," Molly said as she spun up the recording for Sookie to watch in the morning.

"Yes, but not this many and not this fast," Eric replied.

"They are really scared," Molly's voice was quiet.

"Yes," Pam replied. "no one wants to be under de Castro's boot heel.

My maker, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Get the sheriffs here, swear fealty, then call Texas and give him mine and Sookie's new titles. I will insist that the Arkansas delegates still be there. We'll see who they try to bribe and if they succeed we'll take it from there."

Molly regarded Eric. "Skill, brains, talent, looks, age. You should have sat on the council."

"No," Eric replied, "I would have killed the Magister, first, then Nan Flanagan second."

"Do you always have a plan?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Eric grinned. "I've got to take Sookie ring shopping, then get the fae in here this afternoon and try on clothes and meet her doc.

Tomorrow night, I'd like to have the wedding. That probably is not going to happen as Sookie' wants to ask a few folks. So the following night. I think that's Friday."

"Sun rise is coming," Pam said as she looked around the house. "We need to get to ground."

"Rest well this day," Eric smiled and kissed his child on the forehead.

.

.

.

Breakfast had been a charming affair and afterwards Sookie had modeled all of her shoes for Eric. He had whistled and clapped appropriately. They were in their bed room, both of them nude. Eric on the bed, resting against the headboard with his arms over his head, giving her the perfect view while he kept telling her how nicely her girly parts jiggled as she strutted her stuff for him.

At ten, he sat down with Sookie and said, "Lover, there is something I need to do. I would be honored if you would go with me."

"Well, Eric, of course. Do I get a hint?"

"I want you to meet my parents," he said.

Sookie scooted into his lap. "You mean take me to their grave mound? You, you did not burn them at sea?"

"No," Eric let out a sigh. "I found I could not. I wanted to someday be able to return my father's crown, to him. So, instead , I placed them in a small cave that I covered with rock and then started a small land slide above it to bury the rocks so that no one could find it. I thought we could just pop in."

"Of course," Sookie smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Of course, I would be honored. Let me get dressed."

"You'll need a jacket and some sturdy shoes. It will be cold in the cave. It is time for me to return to my father his crown that Edgington killed him for."

When she was ready, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

.

.

.

Sookie knew when they were there. Eric was right, it was cold, pitch black, and very quiet. With his fae light, Eric lit the cave and then the light hovered above the torches that were set in the walls. The light from the torches lit the small enclosed perfectly preserved area.

On a stone pyre was his father, mother and nestled between them was his baby sister. All of three of them appeared as if they had put on their finery and laid down to sleep.

Sookie stood by Eric's side. This was, she realized, exactly as he had left it as a human.

"No," he replied, "not exactly as I left it," he tightened his arm around her. "I left the torches burning. I…" his voice caught, "I could not leave them here in the…" his voice cracked, "in the dark…what if they were to wake and did not know where they were…." His body shook as silent tears rolled down his face.

All she could do was hold him as his tears, no longer bloody, but clear, ran down his face.

"I betrayed them," he sobbed, his heart breaking, again, just like it had that day he had placed them here. "I was not there to defend them…"

"My son," said a love filled voice, "how can you blame yourself for another's evil?"

"Father," Eric's head came up and there, against the opposite wall stood Alrik; his king that he had followed into battle; his father that he had loved and adored.

Alrik took a step forward, away from the wall and walked toward his son. "We have been waiting for you Eric. We knew you would make your way back to us. You are and always have been a man of your word."

"Father," his tears did not stop. Wiping them from his eyes, he put his arm around Sookie and took a step toward him. "I have kept my promise to you. I ended the one that took your life and that of my mother and sister. He stole your crown and I am here to return it to you."

"My Erikr," he smiled and finished the distance between them.

The two men were of the same height. Alrik laid his forehead against Eric's. "I love you my son. I should not have died asking you to avenge our deaths. I should have instead, told you how much I loved you and how proud I was of you."

"No," Eric shook his head, his tears still flowing. "you were right," he sobbed. "I…"

"I love you," Alrik said. "And," he stepped back and held Eric at arm's length, "I appreciate that you have returned the crown, but my son, it is a transient thing. It passes from one to the next.

In the after life, I have no need for it."

"But I wish for it to stay here with you," Eric whispered to him. "I have wanted, since it has come back to me, only to place it on your head, where it belongs."

"And what head would that be, my son?" he smiled gently at him. He turned Eric to look at the pyre and the three bodies, along with the clothes, vanished to dust.

"Come, you have brought your bride, our daughter," he smiled at Sookie. "I wish to meet her," he smiled at Eric and touched his face. "Those things that were your mothers are now hers. The ring you had make for your sister now belongs to your daughter."

"I…" Eric took a step back. "I…I can not take those things."

"I know, Erikr, but we can certainly gift them to you, just as it should have been done."

Standing beside his father was his mother who was holding his infant sister.

"Mother," he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her as she placed her hand in his hair and then putting her hand under his chin, she raised his face and ran her fingers gently across it.

"My Erikr," she bent and kissed him. "Please rise my son. Come our Sookie, join your husband."

Sookie was by Eric's side. Taking him by the hand, she walked with Eric and his father and mother to the pyre.

"These things belong to you and your family," his mother smiled at him. "Your wife is beautiful and these things that were once mine are now hers to wear. That are intended for warm, loving flesh and sun light; not cold stone and to be hidden away in the dark."

"Your mother is right, our son," Alrik smiled as he fastened a necklace on Sookie and then place the torque on Eric. The rest he gathered into his big hands and slid the jewelry into Sookie's jacket pocket.

Reflecting in the light was the massive gold ring his father held up. "This is the ring your mother gave me when we wed. This is the ring I gave her. And this," he picked up Sookie's hand and kissed it, "is the ring that my son gifted to his sister." He placed it on the tip of Sookie's little finger.

"Wear the crown, my son. Your time has come. Long live the king," he smiled at him, "Long live King Eric and Queen Sookie."

His father stood with his arm around his mother and baby sister. "All our blessings to you and yours my son. We love you." Then they were gone.

Godric took a step out of the shadows. "Your father is right, my child. Your time has come. Know that they are at peace. And now, it is time for your heart to be at peace as well." Kissing Eric and then Sookie, he was gone.

"I think your mom and dad just blessed our wedding rings," Sookie smiled at him. "Do you need some time to be alone," she asked, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I have been alone," his voice was soft. "I do not ever want to be alone, again, my Sookie."

"Then let's go home," she hugged him. "Take me home and make love to me."

"That," he smiled at her as he rubbed his nose against hers, "that I can do."

.

.

.

They were both stretched out on the bed. Arrayed on Sookie's tummy were museum quality pieces of gold, thousand plus year old Viking jewelry. Serpent and shield brooches, rings, necklaces, bracelets.

When he had built the stone pyre and placed his family on it, Eric had adorned his parents with all of their jewelry and it had been considerable.

Sookie had taken the gold torque off of Eric and admired it. Then she put it back round his neck. It was massive and a thing of beauty. The braided gold ends were capped with dragon heads. In each mouth was a gold ring.

"My mother," he showed her, "she followed the cycle of the moon. See this necklace," he picked it up off her stomach. Eric held the gold, O shaped, very feminine piece up. "She had this made to represent the full moon, a woman's full tummy full of life, the never ending cycle of nature. This is very clever. The pearl is caged inside the O with gold wire looped around the outside of it. Inside, the pearl is free to follow the path of the concave round metal O. My mother wore this everyday tied around her neck with a leather thong. When my father would go out raiding or warring, she would take it off and tie it here," he indicated the small rings that were in the dragons' mouths on the gold torque, "to protect him."

"Would," Sookie asked as she picked up the two wedding bands, "would you object if we wore your parents' rings?"

Eric lay down beside her and kissed her on the lips. "My bride, I would be honored that you would wish to wear my mother's ring."

Placing a kiss on her left hand ring finger, he slid it on her and then kissed the ring.

"It is beautiful, Eric," she said as she held it up. It went from the base of her hand to the middle of her knuckle. It was a gold dragon. The body was carved in Celtic knots all the way around the band and paved with…Sookie held it up to the light.

"Vikings called them blood stones," Eric said. "Garnets," he smiled at her. "We believed they brought us luck."

The tip of the tail made it to the mouth where set one of the largest bloodstones, she had ever seen. The eyes in the head were set with two small garnets as well. Without the gemstones, the dragon's head matched the ones on Eric's torque.

"It looks like a fire breathing dragon," she turned the ring to watch it reflect the light.

"Would you rather I had it set with rubies or diamonds," he asked her.

"Absolutely not," Sookie gasped out. "Eric, this is, is beautiful. And intricate and I am honored that your mother wanted me to have it."

Raising her head a bit, she picked up the smallest piece of jewelry there. It was a tiny replica of his mother's ring. Without the garnets. Just a little tiny dragon that was intricately carved then cast.

"Eric, you are so kind and loving," she said as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"That Eric lived over a thousand years, ago," he whispered to her.

Carefully, she traced every curve of his face with her finger. "A thousand years later," she kissed him lightly on the lips, "he still lives."

There was a knock on their door and they both heard Lafayette say, "Baby Momma needs to eats. Stops yous lovin's and come on to the table."

.

After lunch the business day started. Sookie watched the video and could only nod her head in agreement at what Eric had said to Arkansas. Then she had a snack and Albin popped in.

"My Queen and her King," he had bowed and smiled. "With me today will be Ruppert, the tailor, and Dublin, your treasurer. I will also bring across your doctor. Her name in The Realm is Bryn'daa Wyllsson, but the shingle on her building in Des Moines, says Dr. Brenda Wilson. We have also found the building she is to occupy here in Bon Temps. It will be at 1705 Erin Street."

"Is that in old Doc *Tawny's building?" Sookie asked.

"I am not for sure but it was once a medical practice," Albin responded. "It has been empty for several years. We got it for a good price. Since a doc is moving in, they are renting it to us until we close."

"Must be, then. That's the only medical building on Erin," Sookie nodded. "He's been retired for a lot of years, now. Everyone in town called him *Spunky for setting up his practice in our little part of America. He said he liked the piece and quiet of being a small town doc. I never saw him but I know Jason did once or twice for broken bones.

Since he retired, no other doc wanted to come to nowhere Bon Temps so it has sat empty."

"Well," Albin smiled, "not for much longer. It will be ready for you by a week from Friday."

"That sounds good," Sookie smiled.

"My Queen, if you are ready, your retinue would like to meet you."

"That sounds good." Letting out a lot of air she sat up straighter and her "people" popped in.

.

* Many thanks to BWTawny for the use of her pets' names.


	16. Chapter 16

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 16

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 16**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day four**_

Sookie felt relaxed and confident. She knew when "her people" wanted to pop in. There were vibrations pushing against her spark, sounding like an internal bell chiming. Her spark acknowledged them as friendly to her. Sookie thought yes, then she felt the spark give permission, and then there was a shimmer of glitter in the air and then they stood at the dining room door way.

Standing, Sookie beckoned them to come into the dining room.

"My Queen and our King," Albin bowed, "If I may, this is Ruppert. He will be seeing to your needs for dressing for the wedding. This is Dublin, he keeps the treasury that holds your jewels. He has kept the treasury since before the time of King Even and Queen Sookie. And this is our healer, Bryn'daa Wyllsson. Your doctor, Brenda Wilson."

Sookie thought it was true. There was no such thing as an ugly fae. These newest three, she thought, appeared to be no different than the others who had been at the club. Perhaps not as young, but handsome and with a face that was set with a defined purpose, none the same.

At first glance, they were charming, fit, lovely to the eye. At second glance, it was clear that they were also warriors. It was just not their clean lines and muscled bodies, but they all had about them what she thought must be a military bearing. The way they noticed everything about them and she could see them appraising their surrounding. Not for value, but how secure the area was. It reminded her a lot of what vampires, did.

Ruppert, she thought, was what a tailor was suppose to look like. He, himself was well groomed, charmingly and precisely tailored in his frock coat and his highly polished riding boots. For a moment Sookie thought he had just stepped out of a romance novel. His ruddy complexion went well with his wild curls of auburn hair and his well, those could only be auburn eyes. Maybe fae tailors posed for all the romance novels.

Dublin, the royal treasurer, was she thought, named for the famed city in Ireland. His presence spoke of towering strength and thick, secure, steadfast, walls. His friendly smile and clear blue eyes laughed and when they settled on something, this moment it was her, they danced with joy. His silver hair caught the light and for a moment, she thought maybe for as old as he was, he still had countless years stretched out in front of him. He moved with grace and Sookie thought, "fencing master", and she knew that was correct.

With her brown hair, the color of tree bark and her green eyes, the color of the grass, Sookie thought this was what a doctor should look like. The healer, Bryn'daa Wyllsson was just that. Sookie could see the soft, beckoning light that shone around her. Her hands possessing a soothing stillness and were full of grace and life. Wellness and a gentle spirit smiled at Sookie.

The woman, looked, maybe, a bit older than herself but in her eyes you could see wisdom that spoke of living and embracing all of life and fighting death. Undoubtedly, she had been on battlefields in The Realm, doing what she could and easing those that she could do nothing for except hold their hand and be with them until the end came.

Albin had briefed them about their doctor. After graduating from medical school, she had been in Des Moines, Iowa, as a family practice doctor for five years. Sookie found that comforting. She would be here for perhaps the next thirty years, seeing to the needs of herself and their children and their small community.

Sookie did not think there would be any illness, in their family, but there were forms that had to be checked off by a doctor so that the kiddos could go to school. And if one of them did get the sniffles, they would have a doctor that she could actually discuss something with.

The two men bowed and Brenda curtsied.

"This is King Eric," Albin said as he bowed his head. Once more the two men bowed and Brenda curtsied.

"Please," Sookie said, "please sit down at the table and let's start. May we get your something to drink?"

The three looked a little confused then shook their heads no. Albin pulled out the chairs and indicated they were to sit.

Taking their seats they all watched Sookie. She knew she could read their thoughts if she wanted too, but that was just rude. Either they would like her or they would not on her own merit. They were clearly here to discuss the wedding. Time to get started.

"Our date, today, is Wednesday. We would like to be married on Friday evening. Does this give you enough time? We could always push it back, but not my much."

"Of course my Queen," Ruppert said. "The clothes have been cleaned and aired and are to be fitted. You are the approximate sizes of King Evan and his Queen Sookie. Everything has laces. It will just be the matter of shortening or lengthening and adjusting. You said that there were other family members you would like dressed. I have brought clothes for them to choose from as well."

He clasped his hands in front of him on the table. Clearly, Sookie thought, he had briefed his part for now.

"Our King and Queen," Dublin began, "I have brought the crown jewels. There are also swords that were designed to be worn as well."

"During the ceremony?" Sookie asked.

"Very much so," Dublin replied. "It is part of the job of The Realm to help the King with his sword."

Brenda saw the confusion on her Queen's face. "We have gotten ahead of our selves. Let me," she eyed her cohorts, "explain the ceremony and then, perhaps, it will make more sense."

"I have two that need to join us," Sookie smiled. "Let's have some tea and a little dessert. Or," Sookie smiled, "would you prefer coffee?"

"No," they all looked a little bewildered, "tea is fine."

"Good, Lafayette brought over his tea service and I know he spent the morning cleaning it and making Crème brûlées."

There were three barely discernable nods of the head.

"I want you to meet Lafayette," she smiled and when she got up, they all got up with her. "I," Sookie looked around her, "I am just going to the kitchen, please sit. I'll be right back. I'll bring back my _Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege. _That is Lafayette and my_ Vice Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege, _Jesus. They are my family so if it is possible, as the bride, I'd like for them to have something fae to wear, also._"_

"Of course," Ruppert said. "Our Queen, I came prepared to dress the entire town of Bon Temps."

"Yes," Dublin nodded, "this is your realm. For the wedding, you are to provide for those in your realm."

"So," Sookie stood, "you'd dress Pam, Molly and Tara and Jason and…and…Hadley and Hunter…do they have to be immediate family?"

"Nooo…this is our job, our Queen," Ruppert replied.

"Ohhh," came quietly out of Sookie's mouth.

"Please, our Queen," Brenda stood, "let us help you with the tea things and we shall gather unto us those of your family and I shall explain the ceremony."

Sookie eyed her. "A doctor needs to explain it?" and you could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Well, I was there," Brenda smiled "just a child, but I was there when King Evan and Queen Sookie were married."

"Ohhhh," Sookie replied, looking relieved.

Eric was amused and very pleased at what was going on around him. Clearly, they had not encountered anyone like Sookie. From what Eric had learned of Mab, she was insane and had probably skewered her own kind on a whim. The insane ones often did that.

The bits of history he had been told, Sookie took after her namesake. Eric could see how this had served his bride, well. She was fearless and not at all afraid of the Supe world. Then, there was her stamina at the bar for dealing with red necks and just anyone offensive in general. Once or twice, that had been him. He was not going to smile. The graceful way she carried herself, even under the worst of circumstances. The way she fired a gun…he held that chuckle inside. Her cut to the chase no nonsense way she dealt with bullshit. The way she had always called him on his bullshit…he held in that chuckle as well.

Eric was not at all surprised when a small parade followed her back to the kitchen.

There were guests in their home and she was the perfect hostess. Her Gran would be proud. These three that were clearly here to await her pleasure, they were a bit mystified. Albin seemed the only one to be at ease. The other three had not yet dropped their guard. They were very much here to do business with The Realm.

"Lafayette," Sookie called out, "our guests have arrived," she pushed on into the kitchen.

"Goods," called back. "I ams getting's ready to plates up…" when he turned, he saw he had guests in his kitchen.

"Afternoons," he gave them a polite smile, "but yous can not be in heres while La La is workn's his magics. I haves broughts over my tea trolley and will be bringin's out the deliciousness that yous is smelling."

No one was moving.

"Miss Sooks, theys do speaks English, corrects?" his focus was now on her.

"Yes," Sookie smiled as she looked back at her group.

Lafayette took a step forward and raised both eyebrows. "I has beens polite," he then pointed his finger at them, "now takes your fine asses out of my kitchens. My Jesus and mes, we will be there shortlys with tea."

When the door closed, the two guys continued with their prepping. "Very nice," Jesus said. "Eric was not kidding about the material. Looks like starlight is spun right into it."

"There is a reasons, my lover," he smiled at him, "they calls them fairies. They likes things all shinys and bright. And there bes a reason they calls me Queen of the Fairies," he shimmed all over, "dammmmn! I wants to know where theys shops! I got me some monies now and a title of The Realm."

"Baby," he winked at him as he helped him place things on the tea cart, "I like you just fine in what Ruby Jean birthed you in."

"Don't yous be talkin's no trash to me now," he sassed, "don't you bes doin' that, now. That womans will to this day, walk offs with my sparkles. What is the Queens of them fairies without his sparkles? How the fuck am I suppose to know who I ams without my sparkles? Mmmmhmmm, now if her fineness would have birthed me with sparkles, well, okays. I would not be minds sharing's with her. But what she done gifted me withs! Chattin's up the dead, lover boy, that shit don't' count."

.

.

"This," Ruppert smiled as he ran his spoon around the perimeter of the small white dish, "this is exquisite. Crème brûlée," he sighed. "Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege," he made a mmmmm, yummy noise, "you are superb. And your Vice," his smile deepened, "makes the perfect pot of tea."

"Plllleases," Lafayette raised both of his eyebrows. "You mays call me La La. Miss Sooks and Mr. Erics, they calls me Lafayette." There was a ding and Lafayette daintily wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood.

"Mmmhhhh, there is my timer, I needs to gets to the kitchen. I'll bes right backs. Anyone wants another?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes please," Sookie smiled.

"That is a no to the baby momma," all the sweetness was gone as he arched one eyebrow at her. "Is yous hungry? I will fix yous a snack."

"Nooo," she sighed, "unless I can snack on another one of those," and she batted her eye lashes at him.

"That's not workn's on me, girlfriends," he said with attitude as he picked up her dirties. "I'm takin's your spoon as well. I see yous eyeing Mr. Eric's. Good things his is empty, as well."

A small "Pbbblllttt" made it past Sookie's lips as she squinted at the keeper of her baby calories.

"Thens, anyone else?" Feeling very pleased with himself he said, "I'll justs brings out a plate with five mores on it. You cans helps yourselfs, except for you Miss Sooks. I'll be watchin's yous," as he pointed two fingers at his eyes then towards hers.

"Tyrant," she mouthed at him.

"Mmmmhmmm," he smiled at her. "I ams takin's that as a complement."

.

Lafayette refilled tea cups then sat down.

Albin took that as a time to start. "Brenda, please."

"Our king and queen are to represent and unite our people. King Evan was of the water fae and our Queen Sookie was of the sky. Just like the father carries the blood and the mother the spark, the same is true of our land. We must have both. The water: the rain, morning and evening dew, the rivers and lakes. The sky: with the sun, the breezes, the starlight.

You have prepared your bathing pool," Brenda smiled. "Alpin showed it to us. This is an essential part of the wedding. To show the harmony that exists between the two of you, you start off, with those of your family, bathing together in the pool. Our King on one end with the males and the our Queen on the other end of the pool with the females."

"Oh," left Sookie's mouth. "You mean nude, in front of all those people?"

They had all done a very good job of gauging her reaction to that. The confused looks on their faces told her that was a yes.

"This could be a defining moment," Eric thought. "No way is my girl getting naked in front of a bunch of strangers."

"Not exactly, our Queen," Albin stepped in. "Certainly it is whatever you desire. We can arrange for a more modest representation of the bathing ritual. You can certainly be wrapped in something."

"Miss Sooks," Lafayette was fully engaged. "There coulds be a sarong, tied around the mens waists, done in blues," Lafayette said, "to represents the waters. And for the ladies, the sames, tieds at the top in blues for the sky."

"Yes, exactly," Alpin smiled.

"They were nude, huh," Sookie looked at the four fae sitting across from her.

"Yes," they all four replied.

"But this is a lovely idea," Ruppert said with a smile. "And I have just what is needed," he said and as he pulled a blue swatch from his breast pocket. "You can see the color here, in this sample material," as he passed it to Sookie. "We'll just cut everyone's from this blue run of this material and fasten it with…?"

"I have those lovely jeweled brooches," Dublin said as he got up and crossed to the far side of the dining room. "They are to be a remembrance of the wedding, one intended for all. Everyone will be wearing theirs. I think it most appropriate that the wedding party gets to wear one as well. With the nudity, the wedding party has never been able to wear one."

On the far side of the room, there sat several large chests. Lifting the lid, he took out eight and brought them back to the table and passed one out to each. "What do you think?"

Even Eric was impressed. The brooch was a massive three inch square done with cut work. In the center set a blue diamond that measured one inch across the face. The one inch wide frame that held the diamond was done in what appeared to eighteen karat gold. On top of this layer was Celtic love knots in white gold. On top of that was a heart motif located on the center half way point of each side done in what looked like blue gold.

What was most interesting was what sat on each point of a cardinal direction.

"This," Dublin began, "was the heraldic shield of King Evan and Queen Sookie. In the center sets the blue diamond that represented both the sky and the water.

As you can see, on the North, South, East, and West corners, sit those things that represented both of their heritages.

The North point represents our Queen Sookie. Here is an acorn paved in chocolate diamonds with the oak leave paved in rubies, emeralds, garnets, and yellow and orange diamonds to represent the leaf dressed in its fall colors that she so dearly loved. This symbol of strength and growth, the oak, represents those things that grow in the sky.

On the South point is a purple water lily for our King Evan. The purple diamonds have been done in cabochons to give that essential fullness of the flowers that bloom at night. The green leaves are paved with emeralds. When they were married, King Evan's kin each graced her with one as she walked the circle of life.

On the East point is a blue heron, also in three different shades of blue gold and paved with nine different shades of blue diamonds for our king. Our blue herons mate for life, feed their young with their own blood and stand motionless for days, waiting for that perfect fish to appear so that they may offer it to their mate.

On the West point is the fae falcon, called the Sookie Falcon, after our Queen. It is paved with golden diamonds for our Queen of the Sky and its eyes are set with pink diamonds. In our atmosphere, the pink color shields the bird's eyes from our sun's rays as it leaves our lower atmosphere and soars about and out into the higher atmospheres. From its great heights, and unseen by those on the ground, it can bring instant death and a meal to its nest.

These four symbols perform the job of the claw on a ring and not only raise the diamond up, but most importantly, holds it in place so that it looks like a blue sun is radiating out and flowing into those things that make up our world and because of you," Albin looked at Sookie then Eric, "they have once more...," his voice faltered, "…returned to us."

There was silence from all four fae as emotions stormed across their faces. When they were once more at peace, they collected themselves. All of them took a sip of their tea and then settled back into their chairs.

"The two birds," Brenda said, "had become the stuff of our legends. There would be an occasional report of one being spotted in our wood of green but it was often doubted. Not any longer," she smiled. "We have all hear the falcons once more calling from on high.

Our oak trees now once more bear acorns and the purple lily…" she stopped as she wiped her eyes. "I actually saw one, blooming, in the still waters of a small cove of the river Carr'lee."

Sookie squeezed Eric's hand tighter.

Dublin cleared his throat and then wiped his eyes. "With the cut out work," his focus was once more on the piece, "around each symbol, when worn, this allows the colors of the different clans to show through. And actually, with a clan color behind it, it completes the piece."

Sookie picked hers up. It was huge but was not nearly as heavy as it looked. "I love this," she smiled. "And all the symbolism." She carefully ran her finger around the outside edge of the acorn, a small touch of the blue diamond; the water lily, her finger once more dipped in to touch the diamond. Then heron and then the falcon.

Holding it in her hand she brought it up to eye level. The piece looked three dimensional. She could see through the cut out to the other side of her hand. It did indeed look like the four objects were holding up a blue sun. "So, we'd wear this attached to our sarong?"

"Yes," Albin smiled. "That would be perfect."

"Then," Sookie asked, "then what happens?""

"While still wet, you are dressed. It is the privilege of each clan, normally the eldest of each sex, to help the bride and groom dress. And at this time, they then dispense their clan blessing. Think of it as a long processional line and at each stop, another piece of clothing is added. Then, the jewelry. At this time, King Eric's sword would be placed on him. This is a true celebration of The Realm."

"We," she stopped, "on earth, at least here in the South, the bride is normally hidden away in some small room in the church where she gets dressed and no one sees her before the big event. I have not one idea what the groom, does."

"Our way," Albin began and then stopped, "our way gives everyone certain…" he hesitated.

"Bragging rights," Jesus said.

"Yes," said with a bow of his head to Jesus. "A royal marriage is so…limited in our experience, that it is recorded into our history who helped with what."

"How long does all this take?" Sookie looked from one to the other.

All of them shrugged and then was lost in thought.

"If I had to make the comparison in Earth time," Brenda was thoughtful. "Probably from dusk to dawn…?" You could see her trying to do the math. "If someone gets long winded in the blessing, maybe longer."

"We'll have vamps with us," Sookie replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No," they all four said.

"Your friends will be welcomed," Ablin smiled. "We no longer smell nor do we taste delicious to a vampire. Plus, we can now pop without using a portal.

We have already considered that all in The Realm wish to be in attendance. If you would , our Queen and King, before the time of the bathing, push a bit into our realm and we will hold onto the dark as long as it is needed. That way all can see and be blessed."

The spark in Sookie acknowledged that to be true. She looked at Eric. Clearly he was searching the blood for that. With a sure of nod of his head he was back with her and smiling.

"What about the exchange of vows?" she was watching them. "Does someone on your side officiate that? And we would like to do a blood exchange and Lafayette and Jesus are there to not only help with that but Lafayette needs to be present to make everything legal on this side."

All four fae looked at each other and shrugged. "When you are both completely dressed and standing before each other you are married," Brenda said. "I have been to a human wedding, I know what it is you are referencing but we do not do this…was there someone in particular you wanted to officiate?" she asked.

"Godric," Sookie smiled, "if he would."

"And," Albin smiled, "I understand that the blood exchange portion is the job of our _Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege_, and his_ Vice Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege._" His smile filled the room.

"And a blood exchange…?" Dublin lit up.

Sookie thought maybe he was dancing a jig under the table with his feet.

"A blood exchange! Why our young no longer have fangs! This will truly be a part of our history for them!" You could hear the excitement in Dublin's voice.

All four fae now looked at Lafayette and Jesus.

"We are blessed and privileged that this act will undoubtedly set the protocols for all marriages to come," Albin was beside himself with joy.

Lafayette felt Jesus' arm tighten around him. "Lordys, lordys," he whispered to himself.

Albin's mega watt smile was turned on Lafayette. "_Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege,"_ Albin bowed his head, "we shall await your words with great anticipation."

Sookie eyed Lafayette. Well, that was news to both of them. All though he did not look it now, he'd be fine. She was taking the Silver Patron and was going to put it in his jacket pocket the night of…just in case. ""So," Sookie leaned forward, "is there a rehearsal for this?"

"No my queen," Albin replied. "The clans know what to do, you just walk. The blood exchange, your Lord Authority and his Vice will also talk you through this when it happens. You and our King are just to show up and be blessed by The Realm. We shall have celebratory foods and drink. Anything else?" he asked. He beamed as he looked down the table. This was so much more than what he had hoped for.

"No, well then, I shall turn this part over to Dublin. With all of you here, he can go over the jewels for the wedding. Please keep in mind that these pieces will look very similar to what you know. The legends and poetry of your king Arthur and his Merlin were believed to both be fae.

Court dress for Queen Elisabeth is also part of our heritage. Along with the jewelry that was worn."

Out of the larger trunk, Dublin walked back with a smaller traveling trunk that he sat on the table. With shaking hands, he fumbled with the clasp. He stepped back and took a deep breath and then disengaged the fish lock.

Carefully, he took out a smaller case that sat on top. "These belonged to our Queen Sookie and King Evan. The first piece is the collar of office," he smiled past his tears. It was made exactly like the brooch, only the individual squares were held together by nine gold links. On the top of each link was a bezel that was one of the colors in the leaves. "As you can see, the badge," he pointed to the piece that dangled down from the collar, "is exactly like the brooch. My King," he said to Eric, handing it to him. "If you would, please."

"Queen Sookie," Eric smiled as he placed it around her neck and settled it on her shoulders. Then he gave her a kiss.

"Now, our lady," Dublin smiled as he held up a heavier version of hers, "for our King, please."

Taking the piece from him, Sookie smiled at Eric and then placed it over his head and then adjusted it around his shoulders so that it hung perfectly. With a smile and then a hug, she gave him a kiss.

"Those of the royal retinue" he continued, "wear these. This is the livery collar of King Evan and Queen Sookie," he smiled past his tears as he pulled out a slightly smaller version of the gold collar. "This one was part of Queen Sookie's retinue," he lovingly ran his hand across it. "As you can see, the badge, here, at the bottom, is the acorn and the hawk."

"For the Lord Authority and his Vice," he smiled as he placed the gold collar over Lafayette's head and then adjusted it on his shoulders and down his chest and then did the same for Jesus. "There is also a matching ring," he smiled as he went back to the box. Handing one to Lafayette and then Jesus, it was a miniature replica of the royal shield.

"My Lord and Lady," Dublin kneeled, "we have not been allowed to wear our livery insignia since the madness. Would you object?" he asked.

Eric squeezed Sookie's hand. They were warriors that had long been denied their rank and status.

"No, of course not," Eric said and Sookie nodded.

Out of the case came four more boxes. Dublin's hands were once more trembling as he saluted Alpin, and handed him a wooden box; then Ruppert, Brenda and then taking one more out of the trunk, he set it on the table.

All eyes were on Sookie and Eric when Eric said. "I am Viking. I understand."

With grateful nods of their heads they took out their old friends and placed them lovingly around their necks and then slide the rings back onto their fingers.

Sookie smiled at Brenda. "Your badge says you belonged to King Evan's retinue."

"Yes," she smiled, "my mother was a healer of the king. I was apprenticed at birth before he came to rule."

"I have the crowns," Dublin smiled, "if you like…."

"No," Sookie smiled and stood, "this is a lot. Let's maybe save that for a minute or two. I would really like to see the clothes."

"If you woulds excuse us, La La thinks that this is ladies firsts, sos my Vice, who is lookin' mighty fine," he said with a wink to his mate, "we is goin's back to the kitchen. If you needs somethin's," he smiled at the crowd, "just calls on back."

Lafayette and Jesus walked toward the kitchen and before they got there, Lafayette had Jesus by the hand and was pulling him along and out the back door and was sitting down on the steps.

Tears started as Lafayette wiped his eyes.

"Baby," Jesus put his arm around him and with his other hand, pulled his face to his chest. "What is wrong?"

"Oh shits!" he wailed. "The culture of their marriages is goings to be based on what I says and does."

"Baby," Jesus voice was soft, "I can think of no better person to talk about love and what that means to share your blood with the person you love."

"What the fucks, Jesus," he pulled his head off of his chest and was still wiping his eyes, "they is gonna expects something grand!"

Laughing, Jesus kissed him, then kissed him on the nose and then made a swat at his upper butt cheek. "Well, I think they have come to the right guy. I know no one grander or more capable of putting the grander in anything."

"Well fucks," Lafayette sighed. "Yous is rights about that."

"So," Jesus winked at him. "Is it blood dripped into a glass, or a glass of wine, or do they just bite each other?" He wiggled his eyebrows and then winked. "In South America, when folks get married, they use a marriage lazo. The bride and groom stand side by side and it is opened up and place in a horizontal figure eight to represent infinity, over their shoulders. It is really like a giant rosary. Some are really fancy and expensive, done with gold and pearls and attached is a crucifix. I've even know it to be tied around their waists. "

"Damnnnnn boyfriends," he drew back. "I coulds ties them up in the symbol of Miss Sooks faith in never ending love." Lafayette was up and moving. "I has got to gets going on this. If I can't finds one by six, tonight, I ams telling Mr. Erics he needs to call his many folks and gets someones to fly their ass here and walks it in the door."

"Now there is my guy," Jesus winked at him and then patted his ass.

"You bes careful now," he said in a sexy hiss, "you with all yours queens gold and cutenesses on. La La has got phone calls to makes and web sites to be lookin's at and things Mr. Erics needs to be spendin's money on."

.

Ruppert had popped out and just popped back in. That was, a portable closet, Sookie thought.

"I shall fit your dress. Shall we go else where."

Sookie eyed the rack that now stood in the dining room. "My darling husband," she smiled at him and kissed him, "you need to be elsewhere. This is the time of the wedding dress banishment. Fae wedding or not, there are some traditions I am not going to screw with."

Rising, Eric bowed to her and he and Alpin and Dublin left the room.

Ruppert started taking things off the rack. There were a lot of things. All of the things seemed to be very pale pink. Well, okay. She had not been able to work on her tan and she was at that stage that white washed her out. Damn, she would look like she was glowing in this!

Ruppert turned his back while she got undressed. It started with her pink see through corset, which Brenda helped her with. Then there was a slightly different shade of pink for the chemise, that was sheer and had embroidery on it that matched the brooch. The chemise had front lacing, which Brenda showed her how to do and from the back of it flowed a long train.

Then, an under dress with boning and front lacing, more embroidery, which also had a long train. That was when she called to Ruppert and he walked back in. He fussed with the sleeves and how the laces were tied and so far the over all fit. "It can be shortened a bit in the front," he said as he bent down and quick as a wink and added a few pins where it would need to be hemmed.

Then he took off the rack a pink overdress with a front lacing bodice where there just happened to be a bit more boning and "Oh shit," she breathed out…the train on that one, it was nothing but embroidery of all the flowers, Ruppert told her, that had bloomed when Queen Sookie was alive.

And sparkles! Those, he told her, were diamonds and star dust.

It looked like the train actually divided and became two somewhere in the back. "Why," Sookie asked, "does it do that?"

Ruppert said that was because "it represented our Queen and our King."

Then on went the overdress. This was embroidered, on the bodice, once more with their shield. Everywhere else were pearls and diamonds and fairy dust, it looked like, woven into the material. The skirting on this had enough tulle under it that it stuck out for several feet all around her and flowed behind her.

"How long is the train?" she asked, as she felt him pulling it out behind her.

"Thirty feet," he smiled.

All she could think was "It's longer than Princess Di's!" Swallowing, she continued. "I, I need a veil, for Eric to lift, before he kisses me. Is there something like that with this?"

"No," Ruppert stepped back. "But, I can certainly see this. Held on with your crown and flowing beneath it and behind you. Again, embroidered with your shield, done in shades of pink to match the dress."

"I, I would like to do something to honor your Queen," Sookie smiled, "She loved the fall…could you do the shield as the same colors on the brooch and maybe incorporate a little pink on the oak leaf?"

"I am deeply humbled, my Queen, that you would do this," Ruppert bowed to her. "Of course, this shall be done."

"What about shoes?" Sookie asked.

She could tell by the look on his face, there was another question he was trying to back pedal, from.

"What ever you prefer," he finally said.

"She went barefoot, huh," Sookie grinned.

"Yes," he smiled. "She did."

"I like her more and more," Sookie laughed.

"I believe my Queen, we are done with your fitting. Brenda will help you undress and I shall start with the men that are currently present. I believe Dublin is awaiting your pleasure. I believe he has set all the crowns out of the table."

.

Sookie sat at the dining room table with another cup of baby tea, she had taken to calling it. It was not bad, but she missed her jolt of caffeine. It did not take long with the guys, she sighed. On with this, adjust that and then you were done. There was a lot of laughter coming from the living room.

Sipping her tea, she looked at the wealth that was placed, lovingly, she knew, here. If Gran could only see this!

In front of Eric's place sat his father's crown. So, that answered that. If he had to wear one, he was wearing his dad's.

There were several just circlets with the brooch fixed to it on the front. His and hers. There were two, obviously his and hers, that had the brooches affixed to them all the way, around. There were several that were wide gold bands that were inlaid with the colors from the leaves. Others with the colors from the lily.

There were corresponding bracelets and necklaces and earrings. And she did not mind wearing the dress or even the collar. But what she really wanted were those things that had belonged to Eric's parents to be there with them.

She heard Jason pull up. Good, he had gotten her text. He could join the other guys in the living room. The girls would be rising soon. Get them fitted and then she knew there were things that had to be done in the world the vampire.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dear Readers,

It is late. Sorry for so many mistakes. More than usual, I fear.

I borrowed Ella's name giving dress from IANAA for Sookie's wedding gown. I love the concept of that dress and I needed something with enough layers that each clan would get to help her get dressed. So, to save myself some time, I decided not to reinvent what was needed.

I know the above chapter is a lot of detail…but anyone who knows me would tell you I am detail driven….lolololol…and I do so love the back story!

Thanks for reading!

Be blessed and be the blessing!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	17. Chapter 17

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 17

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 17**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Four**_

Jason walked out of the police station feeling good! It had been a busy day but they had all worked together and got a ton of shit, done because there was a ton of shit to do! A serial killer had come a callin' and the police of the great state of Louisiana had responded.

It was a proud day for law enforcement everywhere. When everyone was in this morning, first thing Sheriff Andy did was to pass out little special polishing clothes to shine up their badges with.

Serve and protect! All day long they were doing it with home baked goods and coffee and Sam had even brought them lunch. They were a grateful community, they all told them and their police were appreciated.

Folks were still walking into the station and giving their testimony as to what had happened at Merlotte's and feeling proud that they were there to help solve the riddle that was John Quinn.

And more than one had confided that they would rather talk to their own, who they knew and trusted, then the FBI.

"The FBI, they were nice enough and all," Grandma Miller had said to him in a whisper, "but they kept a looking at my pocket book like maybe I had a dead body in there or somethin'."

"Yes, Ma'am," he had replied with a sure shake of his head. "Mrs. Miller, you have to understand that their job is to serve and protect also, but they go by the title of special agents and are suspicious of everyone. But that is their job," he added with sincerity, "because they travel all over the country and don't get to know who it is they are protecting."

"Just like on the TV," she had nodded. "I sure thought they just made that all up!"

All day he had smiled and patted hands and offered reassurances. Andy had directed all the little old ladies over to him. And that was okay because he now understood why the women folk all liked him, no matter what their age. Yes, sure he was a stud with a nice face and great hair and you could bounce a quarter off his abs. But he was a ten percenter! "Those are just the facts," Jason sighed wistfully. "It just can not be helped. This was the way I was born."

Now that he was off work and headed towards Sookie's and was feeling very good he allowed himself to think about that as he drove out to his sister's. He was a ten percenter! With this new knowledge, he vowed only to use his powers for good. No more giving a girl the eye and then betting with himself to see if she would go home with him or if he could just do her in the bed of his truck.

He carried ten percent of the spark! A spark of any type was a dangerous thing! Why just a spark and gas fumes and "kaaabloooom"! A roaring inferno out of control! And the heat that was generated off of his lovin'… why "kaaaaablooom!"

No sir, he was never bedding a girl again if he did not know her name. He had the looks, the body, the smile…and now he had the acknowledged ten percent of the fae spark.

"I am just pure magic," he sighed as he pulled into Sookie's drive way. Stopping the truck and hopping out, he straightened out his uniform. "I am," he said, "an adult and I am a responsible adult," he congratulated himself as he stood in Sookie's yard and looked at the old farm house that had raised generations of Stackhouses. His was a proud and noble family. Himself, as well, could now stand proudly in their ranks. "From now on, I am only using my powers for good."

.

Eric was down in the cubby when Jason pulled up. He had given the briefing to the girls.

"Off to the mansion to eat," he smiled. "We will make introductions when you return."

.

Everyone was in the dining room when the girls came up and went out the door.

"Hey Jason," Tara called.

"Hey," he called in return. "Where you all headed? I thought the party was inside."

"It is," Tara replied. "We're gonna go eat over at the mansion and we'll be right back."

"That's cool," he smiled. "Sookie said I had to come and be measured for fae clothes for the wedding. So, is this a fae weddin' or just a regular 'ole human, one? And as her brother, do I get to walk her down the aisle and give the bride, away?"

"Sounds like as inside question to me," Tara said as she turned and looked at the house. "Hold down the fort until we get back. By rights, I should get to be her maid of honor and walk with her fae wedding or no. Don't you start asking questions until I return to back you up."

"Sounds like a good plan," he said. "See ya'll in a bit," as he started toward the house and the girls started walking.

"You really think you'll get to be maid of honor?" Molly asked as they started toward the mansion.

"Hell yes," Tara said with attitude. "We are sisters! And you can best believe I am playing _that card!_" as she moved her shoulders back and forth for emphasis. "No boney assed fae is taking my place. I don't care if they have been related to her for a couple of thousand years. No fucking way in hell is that gonna happen!"

Tara turned her head to look at her maker. "You plan on being Grandpa's best man?"

"Why," Pam stopped, "why, I could, couldn't I."

"Damn strait," Tara said. "You have known him the longest and are the closest thing he has to a best friend. Well you know, except for Sookie, now."

Pam raised her eyebrow. "I was have'n the perfect evening until you said that, child," she eyed her.

"You have got to let that, go, Maker." Tara started ticking things off on her fingers. "Sookie has got going for her, blood, spark, marriage, babies, fangs, Queen of the Fae and Eric's heart. Not to mention her talented twat. My girl has got this all sewed up.

But speaking for the home team," she smiled at Pam "you, of course, have your history with him and it is long and bloody and good timin' all over the fuck'n world. You two have got enough blackmail on each other that you will have each other's backs' forever. You are the A1, prime, greatest best man material there is."

Something like a growl came from Pam.

"Now Maker, you know I'm right," Tara stopped walking and looked at her.

Pam thought about that for a minute. "Well, that would be correct. I could be his best man. Coordinate his bachelor party. Arrange for the strippers and one last night of wild debauchery before he trades his hard on for diaper pins."

Molly snorted as they all started walking, again. "Now that would be a secret you would have to keep from her. Did you see the way Miss Sookie fires a Glock? How fast she can change out an ammo clip? Now her spark has turned her into a laser death beam planet killer. No way I want to get on her bad side. You can count me out of the bachelor party."

"That would be our girl," Tara smiled. "And Miss Pam, just an FYI. I don't think anyone uses diaper pins anymore. I know you've been out of those circles for a long time. I am doing you a favor by trying to keep you up to date in your expressions. That kind of shit can really date you. And my maker has it all goin' on. I can't have folks thinking that kind of shit about you."

"She's right," Molly agreed. "If your hard ware is not up to date, your soft ware is just going to suck it and not in a good or enjoyable way."

"Oh fuck me!" Pam moaned. "I am in a version of my own personal hell. I" she stressed, "have a child, for starters," she shuddered. "My child does not want to be vampire and I also have for a companion, a wire head who wears forty year old shoes. Are they first run Chanel's? Why no, thank you so much for asking. They are two tone, black and red, high top, PF Flyers.

My ass is going to be spending the rest of its days in Fucking King Bill Fucking Compton's mansion running sheriffs. Now, running sheriffs might not be so bad because I'll just kill anyone who does not fucking get in line.

But, I know, down deep in my undead, fucked until I met the final death, heart, which just might be at my own hands, that no matter what Eris says, I am going to end up doing political shit work. I have no attention span for that. I am ADD. Assholes Deserve Death.

I am presently of the persuasion of why must we ask any of these shit heads nicely when you can just hit them with the planet killer death ray that is our Sookie. This does not diminish her in any way and it would save me a whole shit load of time and anger management issues. Eric knows how I get when I am upset. I kill everything and then shop.

I am Eric Northman's child. This is not how my undead life is suppose to turn out. I should have humans begging for my favors. Instead, I have to listen to humans and Supe, fuckers begging for Eric's favors. If I decided to meet the sun, you just tell Eric it's been real and it's been nice but it does not look like from this point forward that it is going to be real nice."

The other two girls were laughing.

"Point in case," she snarled, "I have become entertainment for the masses."

"Ohh, come on Maker. You know you love us. Let's kick this into vamp speed," Tara said, "I don't trust Jason for a minute not to blow this for us. He'll get in there and start chatting with those fae…

Hey," Tara got thoughtful, "did you notice how there was no yummy smells in the house?' she said as they passed through the cemetery.

"Yes, Eric said that the fae were now back in balance. No smells, no delicious blood, no all you can eat, fae buffet….fuck…and they can pop in and out like an annoying insect," Pam sounded pissy and then eyed the two girls. "I keep hoping I am chained somewhere in silver and have got gone into the silver deliriums. Everywhere I look, there you two are and fae I can not eat. So we must all be finally dead and I see you two have entered into my hell with me so I really am not dreamin'."

"Well, I used to think Bon Temps was Hell," Tara laughed. "Now I just call it a nice place to be from," she smiled, "cause I live with my Maker! And she rocks!" Molly and Tara both high fived.

"Is there is no where I can now go to get away from you two?" Pam drawled.

"'Course not Maker," Tara grinned, "'cause I am your child and you know that you would be worried about me if I was not within sight and you'd be runnin' all over town peakin' in windows and calllin' for me."

Molly laughed. "Just like Wee Willie Winkie!"

"I don't want to know anyone with a wee willie," Pam snarled.

"Hey girl, you know Wee Willie?" Tara chuckled.

"Sure," she replied. "That used to be one of my pass words."

"Who the fuck," Pam growled, "is Wee Willie?"

"Not so much as a who, more like a what. It's a nursery rhyme. And now that you are going to have a baby brother and sister, you are going to need to be up on those," Tara smiled and began, *"_Wee Willie Winkie runs through the town, upstairs and downstairs in his night gown, tapping at the window and crying through the lock, are all the children in their beds, it's past eight o'clock?"_

"You just tell Eric," Pamela hissed, "that I have decided to meet the sun."

Molly was actually laughing.

"Oh come on," Tara smiled. "This is going to be fun and my sister is getting' married and I am going to be an Auntie and I need to know what's goin' on before Jason turns into Mr. Charming and blows this for me."

"Fun, child?" Pam wailed. "Fun! Fun is draining entire villages and then having enough time left over to fuck until sun up. I am Wee Willed out," Pam eyed the two, and then was gone, vamp speed.

"She really is easy to mess with," Molly said as they approached the mansion and waved to the guards.

"Yes, I know," Tara sighed, "and I try not to do it very often. But once in a while, I just can not help myself," she chuckled.

.

.

.

When Jason came in he called out his hellos and stuck his head in the dining room and said, "Hey, it's a pleasure, I'm Jason, " to everyone as introductions were made. After all the how do's he said "Sis, I'm starvin', can we do the formals after I get somethin' to eat, please."

"Sure," she smiled.

When he went into the kitchen he said, "Mother fuss bucket!" and stared with his mouth, open.

"La La thinks he likes," he smiled at Jesus.

"Baby, I told you, that shade of blue, all though impossible to find here on Earth, the fae knew how to match you skin tones."

"What…the…fuck, Lafayette, guys are not suppose to look that…that… pretty…" he said in disgust.

"Mmmmhmmmm," he batted his eye lashes. "Jason Stackhouse thinks La La is prettttttttyyyyyyy!" Then he winked at Jason and blew him a kiss.

"What," Jason leaned in closer, "what is that pattern woven into the material?"

"That, is a mo fo'n monochromatics color scheme," La La sighed, "all dones in blues that loves La La. The pattern is," as he held out his gold collar, "this here shield of King Evan and his Queen Sookie. With some diamonds and star dustses thrown in for good measures."

Lafayette turned slowly, around.

"As you can see," Jesus began in his fashion commentator's voice, "the well dressed fae Lord Authority," and he and Lafayette both high fived, "is wearing trousers woven out of some of the most…"

"Mo fo'n comfortable materials I have ever had the pleasures," Lafayette smiled as he spun on one foot. "And woulds you just looks at how this long vests follows my ev-er-y move!" He said with a snap of his fingers.

"The under tunic," Jesus continued on, just as if nothing had happened, "which comes charmingly to mid thigh, is rich in texture and color and yet resplendent in star dust so that your lover can find you on a dark and stormy night or you can blind your enemies with a stray moon beam."

"You shoulds sees the capes, that goes with! I am not wearin's it now cause I am cookin' and thoughs I never thoughts I would be sayin's this and don't you bes tellin's anyone I said this, but right now, it would bes overkill." Lafayette looked from one to the other. "I knows, I am just as shocked as yous to hears those words comes out of my mouth. But it's the God's honest truths."

Jesus could only nod his head in agreement.

"And you do know how much I love my guy all decked out. But this cape…I have one, a little shorter version…" Jesus grinned at Lafayette and then winked.

"Cause yous is my Vice," Lafayette grinned right back.

"But I am asking Sookie if we can keep them," Jesus said. "I'm normally not a cape guy, but this…." he sighed.

"So, you guys already picked up what you are wearing to the wedding?" Jason asked.

"Lordy nos!" Lafayette stepped back and looked like he was addressing an escaped lunatic. "This is just to gets us used to wearing their clothes."

"They will have the others for us the day of. They are just like this only the colors of the design will be done to match the shield on the same blue background," Jesus added.

""That's a lot to take in," Jason eyed them, again. "Is there somethin' to eat? I'm starvin'."

"Mades my now," and he held up both index fingers, "two worlds famous La La's gumbo," he said with a wink. "You wants rice?"

"Yes, please," Jason said as he lifted the lid on the pot. "Oh that looks like fresh corn in there, a couple of ears, please."

"Mmmmhmmm, you bests bes bettin' its fresh. I done talked with Mr. Erics. All organics and fresh when possibles."

"Wow, that's nice," Jason said as he watched Lafayette dish it up. "Glad Sook's got herself a man who has some money."

"Some?" Lafatette took a step back. "Do you sees these shoes I am wearn's?"

"Yes, those are…ahhhh, nice and sparkly."

"Mmmmhmmmm, Jasons I knows haute couture is nots your thang…"

"Hate what?" he asked as he got out a spoon and took a bite.

"High fashions," Lafayette eyed him. "Thems sparkles is diamonds. These shoes costs twenty five thousand dollars."

"Wow…and you're wearin' them to make gumbo. Lafayette," he took another bite, "I always liked the gumbo you made at Merlotte's, but this, this is…." Jason stopped and eyed the shoes. "Are those magic fae shoes? Like the fairy god mother? Like in Cinderella and Snow White and Dorothy? 'Cause if you wearn' those shoes is what makes me want to slap my brains out with my tongue cause this taste so good…if you make oatmeal wearin' those shoes, I'll be over for breakfast."

Lafayette put one hand on his hip and raised his finger and started to say something to Jason. Instead he turned to Jesus and said, "That dumb cracker just took Miss Dorothy's name in vains and Miss Glendas, I ain't evens goin' down that road! I do nots have the times or the energys."

"He doesn't know baby," Jesus said, "that he has trespassed into what is holy. At least he knew Dorothy had something to do with shoes."

"I guess I needs to be gratefuls for the smallest of things," he said with a sigh. "Cause if I hads my ways, Miss Sooks would be an only childs…"

"Is there some beignets to go with it?" Jason asked as he took another bite. "I could swear I smell somethin' sweet, fried."

"That just saved his life," Lafayette said to Jesus before he turned back around. "Do yous want cinnamon or powdered sugar or honey?"

"Can I have all three?" he said with a boyish grin. "Gran would always make them with the powdered sugar and for our birthdays cinnamon but on Christmas morning she would serve them with honey."

When Lafayette opened the over door and pulled out the rack the pan was sitting on, a revered hush fell over the kitchen.

"Whoooooa momma!" Jason breathed out. "Those are beautiful. How did you get them so perfect?"

"It's the fairy and his shoes," Lafayette said trying to maintain.

"Is that anything like the shoe maker and his elves?" Jason asked.

There was a moment of silence in the kitchen. There were so many things that La La wanted to say, starting with every blond and red neck joke he knew. But Jason was just too easy and he mostly had a good heart. It was not his fault he was only a ten percenter. Besides, unlike Barney Fife, he had more than one bullet to go in his gun. "Why," Lafayette smiled as he got down the little plastic honey bear, " justs exactly."

.

The dinner and dessert dishes had been cleared away and the tea service was once more back on the table. Jason had come in and was ushered to a bed room where he was to try on his clothes. Sookie sat in silence as she watched the parlays, going on around her. All she could think at this moment was that she loved Disney and the excellent job they had done in making the _**Pirates'**_ movies. It had helped to prep her for this moment because there was treasure stacked, everywhere!

Once more, she had Eric's parents' jewelry sitting in front of her. "Eric," she said, "are you going to wear your father's torque during the ceremony?"

"No," he replied, looking up from the map of the realm he was studying with Albin. "I have opted for the high collar as our Lord Authority has decreed that the blood shall come from the wrists. Everyone gets a better view."

"Then would you mind if I wore it?"

"Of course not," he said as he got up and came over and sat down beside her.

"I want to wear it on my head, with the moon oval attached to it. It can be my head gear and hold my veil in place."

"You mean your crown and hold your veil in place," Eric gave her a gentle smile.

She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you."

"You are going to be just fine, Sookie," he said then he kissed her. "More than fine. You are made to order. The perfect fit. You are, my lover, the answer to their long awaited prayers."

"That does not make me feel any better," she sighed.

"I love you," he smiled at her.

"Okay," she grinned, "now I feel better," and gave him a little kiss.

"Albin," she looked across the table at him. "Should I wear one of the crowns?"

Everyone around the table stopped their small conversations.

"All right, I can tell by the silence from the fae that you all think I should."

"The circlet with the fall colors, my lady," Albin picked it up, "it rests on your forehead and would still allow for the torque to rest on the crown of your head."

"If I may," Albin stood and picked up the crown and handed it to Eric.

"It wears like this, lover," Eric grinned as she placed it on her head. "Then," he smiled at her as he picked up the torque and tied the pearl moon onto it, "this would sit on the top of our head and the pendant would drop down on your forehead…just a bit…"

There was silence around the table.

"Perfect," Albin said and all the fae nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Sookie asked.

"Perfect, lover," Eric smiled as he placed his hand on her check. "It is perfect," he whispered to her and then kissed her softly.

The tears were forming in his eyes. Gently she rubbed her nose against his and then giving him one more little kiss she faced those at the table.

"I will wear the collar," she said as she lovingly ran her hands across the garnets, "but I want to wear the blood stones. These things belonged to Eric's mother and I want her there with us."

"Of course my lady," Albin replied.

Eric took her hand and bringing it up to his mouth, he kissed it and then held it there, pressed against his cheek.

"You look like your mom," she smiled.

"I heard that a lot when I was growing up," he kissed her hand, again.

"I'm glad I got to meet her, I think she liked me."

Eric chuckled. "I think she loves you. I heard her call you daughter."

"She really made me feel like I belong," Sookie smiled.

"Right here with me," he grinned in return, "in our home with our family."

Her smile reappeared. "Speaking of family, have your seen our four legged ones? I haven't seen Androcles or Lion, lately. Have you?"

"They were in the kitchen begging the last time I did see them," Eric replied. "If Lafayette did not put them in the gumbo, they might still be hunkered down in the kitchen, some where."

"You think Godric is hunkered down in there also?" Sookie asked. "I'd love another beignet and I think Lafayette would give me one if Godric was in there."

Now Eric was laughing. "I have not seen my maker since the cave. If you want another sweet," he gave her a kiss, "I'd be more than happy to supply you with one," and then he kissed her again.

"You and Lafayette, you two are in cahoots," she eyed him.

"Let's just say he showed me some passages I needed to read. Kisses are far better for you than empty calories."

"Yes," she eyed him, "kisses are how I ended up here in the first place craving empty calories."

"Oh," Eric grinned, "time to change the subject. Sounds like the girls have returned. Let's get them fitted and discuss the wedding."

.

.

.

The girls were introduced and then led into the dining room as they went through clothes.

"Very Elizabethan looking," Pam commented as her eyes lit on the open closet with her name on it. "The material, though," she ran her hand across the fabric, "is very soft to hold such shape."

"Yes, there have always been fae in the royal courts. We really like to influence fashion," Ruppert smiled as he laced up Molly. "Clothing is a very nice reminder of home. Easy to influence and can bring you a great deal of comfort to see others dressed as your own."

"Yes, I certainly understand that," Tara smiled. "Gran used to make Sookie and I matching short sets when we were growing up."

"Twins," Sookie smiled, "Gran used to call us her twin grand daughters."

"That's right," Tara said with authority. "Now, I am you sister," she stated without hesitation, "and your best friend. That makes me your Maid of Honor. Which one of these do you want me to wear?"

"It's not what we call a traditional wedding," Sookie eyed her.

"I am your sister," Tara picked out a dress and held it up. "What do you think? For your Maid of Honor, yes or no?"

"Ohhh," Sookie took a step closer. "That is really nice. Well, of course you can walk with me. I mean, it's just one long walk as Eric and I get dressed by the different clans."

"What?" All three of the girls, said.

"We start out bathing, then as we walk, we get dressed. Everyone gets to help. Then at the end, there is the blood exchange. Lafayette is working on that and had said we are biting out of the wrists so everyone can see."

"Good," Tara said, "lots of walking. I'll be there to fluff and straighten. Just like I would do if you were getting married anywhere else. Now, you said that I have jewelry to wear."

"Well," Sookie said, "come over here and look at these collars. You are part of the groom's family but you were my family first, so you get to pick either the collar with the Queens' badge or one with all four symbols. No way do you get to wear only Eric's."

"Wow, Sookie," Tara eyed her choices. "You know, I love you but I really like this one with all four on it."

"Then it is the perfect choice," Sookie smiled. "And there is a ring that goes with, find one that fits any finger. Molly, you and Pam do the same."

"Wearing Eric's" Pam said as she slipped the collar on.

"I'm wearing the badge that has all four," Molly smiled.

"Okay, perfect," Sookie stepped back and looked at them. "Wow, you are just beautiful!"

The girls went out and modeled for Eric what they had chosen and opted for wearing it the rest of the night.

Sookie then eyed Jason who had just walked back in.

"Do I get to walk you down the aisle and give you away?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Fae weddings are not like that. However, you can walk with me," she smiled, "but there is no giving. I only give myself to Eric. The Realm does not believe that anyone else is capable of doing that."

"I'm good with that," he said.

"Now, because you are my brother," she grinned, "you are to wear this and it becomes yours. This is your collar showing that you are part of my family."

Smiling at her, he slipped it on over his head. "Anything else I need to know?"

"I really wish I had more to tell you Jason," she sighed, "but we just roll with it as we walk."

"Well, I can certainly do that," he replied with a sure shake of his head and then bit his lower lip as his eyes held questions.

"What?" she said.

"Aww Sooks," he was very sincere, "this here is a wedding. You know what that calls for."

"Jason Stackhouse…" she eyed him.

"Awww, come on, please. You are my only sister. Please. Just say yes to the duck butt punch."

Heaving out a big sigh she said, "I think Albin said something about champagne fountains. Big ones," she eyed her brother.

"Can we take pictures of you and Eric toasting in front of the duck butt fountain? Please? This is me, your only brother askin. Please!"

"I guess you would not be legally in attendance without a duck butt," she grinned.

"Now that is my sister," he grinned. "I'll wash old Quacker up and get him ready to go."

.

Every one was back in the dining room talking.

"So," Pam was looking at the map with Eric, "you two can push into The Realm and extend the reality here, just a bit. Compton said he could walk in the sun, there," she kept her focus on Eric. He was holding her hand and giving her some strength. It was all she could do to not jump up and down for joy.

"There would be a definite dividing line of light and dark," Eric responded. "and you would be able to walk there in safety."

"But, but the groom's half of the walk could be in the light?" she asked. "I would be your best man and we could walk in the light?"

"Yes," Eric responded as Albin nodded in agreement.

"It will be dark here and the Queen will walk on this side. But The Realm," Albin smiled, "will still be in light and since vampire is descended from fae, I think it would be fitting that you walked the circle on that side."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Five**_

When Sookie woke up the next morning, she was in bed snuggled up next to Eric. "Last thing I remember," she rubbed her face against his chest, "was an orgasm that curled my toes," she said as she then licked his nipple.

"Only your toes?" he gasped, "Then I must be slipping. Let me see if I can correct this situation," he chuckled wickedly, " by starting out sucking on your toes."

"Ohhhh," she sighed as she put all of them in his mouth. "Ohhhhhhh," then sigh turned into a moan as his fingers began walking up her leg. "Ohhhhhhhhhh," she gasped once he made contact with her nub.

Then he was vamp speed on top of her. "I am bringing you something to eat," he grinned and then winked at her as he ground into her. Then he was up and dressed.

"What?" she sat up. "You big tease! Get back here and finish what you started!"

"Why," he lifted one eyebrow, "I, I would not possibly think that you would be interested in having sex with someone who only curled your toes."

"You are the biggest stud I know," she said sweetly.

"Hmmm," he eyed her. "What about the future? Is there a bigger in your future?"

"You are," she pinched her nipple and watched him heat up, "the biggest stud in the known worlds. No one bigger in the past, the present, or in the future. Or in any other world. You are it, all the other males are jealous and the women swoon when you walk by."

He took a step closer, "Is there, perhaps, anything more?" he asked sweetly.

"I melt into a puddle every time I think about you. Your ass is perfection and your reputation for your capacity for giving women pleasure has forever jaded them from taking a lover if they can not have you."

"Anything else?" his fangs had popped down.

"I am pregnant with your twins," she rubbed her tummy, "you had better do me or I am going to cry."

"Can't have that," he smiled and was on top of her and then in her, "we can't have that at all."

.

.

.

"Sam said he would talk to Luna," Sookie said as she hung up the phone and went over to sit in Eric's lap. "Jason said Andy would like to attend and bring Holly."

"The witch?" Eric said.

"Yes," Sookie replied. "Apparently Sam told Andy about the fae because, well, he was having sex with one and he says to serve and protect he needs to know who all the players, are and Holly says she'd like to attend a fae wedding. Also, Hoyt's funeral is going to be this afternoon at two. Mrs. Fortenberry says no point in putting it off. I need to take something to the house to eat, for afterwards. Let me tell Lafayette he either needs to clear out while I cook or tell me what he feels like fixin'.

Eric," she looked at him, "do, do you want to go with me, today, to the funeral?"

"Sookie, how can you ask me that? Of course I will," he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"You're not worried about people looking at you….funny?" she asked.

"Sookie, I do not think those that will be in attendance will know that I am vampire. And if perchance, some little old lady does recognize me from being in the bar," he grinned, "I'll just glamour her. Besides, if the sheriff wants to know the players, he needs to meet me. I think I saw him once or twice at Merlotte's."

"Thanks," she sighed, "I love you. I'm going to check in with the tyrant in the kitchen."

Eric grinned and patted her on the butt as she turned to walk, away.

"Jason called me," Lafayette said as Sookie came in. "What you thinks, something sweets and a savory?"

"Hoyt sure did like your sausage and grits casserole," she sighed.

"And I thinks the New Orleans chocolate praline cakes. Jason said Sheriff Andys told him Momma has been bakin' pies since Hoyt died. I'm thinkins somethin' chocolate and crunchy will make a nice differences.

Jesus is pressin's our suits. You got anythings you wants done, just take it on ups to him. You go on nows," he said, "I've gots this. Hoyts was a good boy, I'll do rights by hims."

.

.

.

"We are having the service at the cemetery," Maxine said. "I just don't feel right having it in the church. I mean, the preacher is going to be saying words, I just would not feel right to have him lying in church. I mean, Hoyt started out sweet but ended up a cold hearted killer. And wearing an Obama mask. Fuck, if your gonna kill someone, you should have enough pride to stand up and say I did it and not be hiding behind some mask. Yes, that's right, two. Now, I gotta go, my boys are here. We're going to lunch and then on to the cemetery. See you there."

.

.

.

Eric and Sookie and Lafayette and Jesus all walked together over to the cemetery to pay their last respects to Hoyt. It was a simple service, the casket closed, with a picture of Hoyt and his father in a frame sitting on top of it.

The preacher spoke of love and forgiveness and God's eternal goodness. It was, Sookie thought, one of the best sermon's she had ever heard the preacher give. Because that is what it was, a sermon. It was not a celebration of Hoyt's life nor was it an angry finger pointing rant about the bad ways of the world and the path to hell. It was, Sookie thought, exactly what was needed.

Walking back over to the house, Eric stopped Sookie and said. "That was nice."

"Yes," she smiled, "the pastor did good. Now, we are going to Mrs. Fortenberry's to eat food so that we know we are mortal and still here to celebrate life.

We need to help Lafayette get the things out of the kitchen and loaded and then we'll be ready to go."

"Wow," she asked as she they came through the trees to the drive. "Who's here?"

"That my wife, is your new Jeep Grand Cherokee," he smiled. "I'm glad they got it delivered."

"It's huge," she said as they walked around it.

"You, me and baby makes four," he grinned like a mad man. "This is the best way to transport them. Until of course, they start to fly."

"Or learn to pop," Sookie grinned back.

"Looks like the keys are on the porch swing," Eric wiggled his eye brows at her. "You open it up and look around and I'll help the boys. Just hold the fob and then touch the door handle and it will unlock."

"Say what?" Sookie eyed him.

"We got this Miss Sooks," Lafayette said, "lets Mr. Erics shows you what is what and we'll arrives in four wheels style."

.

Dear Readers,

Many thanks to duckbutt for the use of her ff name.

When we lived in Texas, Ann Richards was governor. They would have their oh la la soirees and into the champagne fountain or punch bowl, both big cause, hey, it's Texas, went the decoy duck butt.

The first time I read about this in the paper (obviously our invite had been misplaced..lolol) I told my stud…."Damn, I need one of those" so off we went to Dick's sporting goods and bought a duck butt and into the punch bowl it went.

The fancier the occasion, the better.

Thanks for reading!

Stake Compton and bring on The Viking! (Bleach would have taken care of last night's little problem. Or Eric moving at the speed of light and knocking it out of Bill's' hand...Just say'n…)

CES

p.s. Just a thought for the first scene of season six. Cue the music...then action: Bloody Bill is fully formed, takes one step and then explodes all over the room. Mad god goo...hey, it all cleans up with bleach.

* _Wee Willie Winkie_ was written by William Miller, 1841


	18. Chapter 18

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 18

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 18**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Five**_

Eric looked around the dining room and knew that as much as he wanted to stay, there was still a little business to take care of. He had made all the phone calls this morning before lunch. At ten, tonight, there were going to be builders and contractors waiting for him. It was time to get started on the house.

"Have to go talk to the architect," he smiled at Sookie. "They will be here in the morning to do a walk about and talk with you and Lafayette. I'm sorry all this is so rushed. What else do I need to do tomorrow to help prep for the wedding?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "And that works out nicely. I forget to tell you, the groom does not get to see the bride before the wedding. So starting at midnight," she patted his cheek, "we are off limits."

"What?" he leaned down and looked at her. "Off what?"

"If you just want to sleep over there, tonight, that would be just fine," she smiled.

"Sleep where?" he took her hand. "You mean not here? Why not?"

"Ohhhh, that's right Grandpa," Tara smiled at him, "you are soooo persona non grata, before the wedding. No seeing of the bride! Those are the rules."

"What?" was said a tad louder.

"I have no intention of seeing a sun rise without my Sookie," his voice sounded just a bit threatening.

"La La," Tara stuck her head out and yelled towards the kitchen.

"Whats?" was yelled back as he stuck his head out of the door way.

"Eric wants to be with Sookie right up until the wedding."

"Ohhhhh lordys," was heard throughout the house and there appeared, as if by magic, Lafayette, waving his fan.

"No," he was shaking his head and waving his fan at the same tempo. "No. It is bad, bad lucks. Bad lucks. No, hhhhhhmmmmm," he said with a shake of his head, "no, no! I have seens marriages fails because theys did not," both eyebrows went up and he shook his index finger, "abides by that one rules. And there are rules for a reason, especially ones having to dos with marriages. I will nots be blessings a marriage that is doomed to failures befores it even starts.

No," he said with a sure shake of his head.

"So give us a kiss," Sookie smiled "and go conduct your business. If your back before midnight, then…" and she wiggled her eyebrows, "but at midnight, you and I…I'll see you at the wedding."

"You can not, Eric," Pam said in all sincerity, "ill fate this marriage." Then she broke out in laughter.

"Pamela," he grinned, "your ass is with me. Let's go."

"Well fuck," came out with distaste, then resignation, "let me change."

"You have fifteen minutes. We'll be out on the porch swing."

Scooping Sookie up into his arms, they were gone, vamp speed and then on the swing. Eric's mouth devoured hers and his hands were everywhere. Then they were off the swing and against a tree, his pants down and Sookie's skirt, up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid into her and stopped. His mouth made contact with her neck where he licked and sucked as her inner vaginal muscles grasped around him and held on as he pushed in and out at vamp speed, his fingers on her nub keeping time, as well.

When she cried out his name, he bit and feed. The tension started down in his toes and was screaming in excitement as it flowed up his body. He could feel it peaking. The pressure of the lust rising up in him and then it exploded out of him and he roared as he felt her bite down and start to feed then he came again.

Her legs relaxed. She was limp in his arms, her head cradled on his shoulder. He could feel her ragged breathing against his neck.

There was another kiss as he licked the blood from her lips and then she slowly slid down to the ground.

Straightening out their clothes, he walked her back up to the porch just as Pamela came out.

Looking from one to the other, she rolled her eyes and said, "It is not even twelve hours that you two will be apart."

Kissing Sookie one more time, "I love you," he said, then another kiss and then they were gone.

They arrived at the mansion at ten till ten and Pamela was surprised to see all the service vehicles parked, there. "Really, the Were," she eyed the truck and then her attention was back on Eric.

"All hands on deck," Eric replied as they went up the out side steps. "I told Nelson, my architect, to contact whoever and however many this was going to take. I sent him the pictures of the house, dimensions and roughed out sketches of what Sookie and Lafayette want. He e-mailed back who he was going to need to make it happen this fast. I told him to bring them.

I want this done before the babies are born. I don't mind living in the original structure but after the babies, I am not going to be spending my time going back and forth to the mansion. I want to be where my wife and children, are."

His face was set. She knew that look. He could see his future and it was bouncing _his babies_ on his knee. Well fuck, she'd have to deal with the vamps and the politics. Her life was screwed. At least she could shop on line and send out Lafayette.

And before she was sucked up to her fangs in all of this, once a month they were going to Chaz's to shop. That had actually been fun. Every one was going to have to agree to that. There was a small sigh as she said good-bye to her freedom and then resigned herself to the fact. "Bringing them all in is a good idea," Pam replied. "But still, the Were…"

"He proved loyal while we were looking for Edgington," Eric replied. "Not so loyal after Sookie un glamoured him. And him showing his true colors and running from the fight actually works. My Sookie knows him for what he is and that he was never an option and if I catch him looking at her with anything but respect, he'll be a pelt on our floor."

"Now there," Pam smiled, "is a good, solid plan. Best one I've heard all night. How come the wire head is not with us?"

"I left her with instructions to do the wiring diagram she wants for the new. That is to be ready by sunrise and Sookie will hand it off to Nelson.

Do not start about my grand child not being, here," Eric said as he acknowledged the guards and the doors opened. "Tara and Sookie need one last night together. I understand this is what the bride and maid of honor do."

Pam snorted. "They normally phone in a male stripper who comes to the house and makes naughty."

There was a low threatening growl coming from Eric.

"Although I am sure," Pam was quick to respond, "I am sure my child would do no such thing."

"As your maker, child," his eyes fixed on her, "I command you to call and cancel that male whore that is undoubtedly on his way to the house."

"Of course," she was all business as she stepped aside and called to cancel all the bachelorette hard body party favors.

.

Alcide had sat quietly and listened to the big picture of what was to be done to Sookie's house. He knew that Northman still owned it. So, he was going to rail road this past her, just like he had done when he had bought the house and made the improvements. Damn vamp and his interest in Sookie. He was glad he had shifted when the moon had first risen. It made it a lot easier to sit here and take notes. When they were done here, he was going to shift back and go for a run out in the woods. That would help clear his mind.

What Sookie needed was options, but, as far as he could tell, she was fresh out of them. It was her that had opened the door to the deader and just look where it had taken, her. She was now a guest in her own home. Well, served her right. When he saw her in the morning, he was going to be oh so unavailable. He deserved more from a woman then being her fall back position, especially after being with deaders. Especially Northman. Especially a woman that had only wanted him when she was drunk and apparently wanted Eric whether she was drunk or not.

.

.

.

"Lafayette," Sookie stuck her nose in the kitchen. "Any more of that chocolate milkshake?"

Smiling, he shook his head in wonder at Sookie. He had been tweaking this ice cream recipe for a while. It was all non fat but if you used the pureed cottage cheese, it gave it enough body that it tasted like the real thing. "Of courses, I has them goings in mys little ice creams, machines."

"I think I could have one more of those," she smiled at him, "and that will make my insides so happy and all that calcium make my bones so strong that I think I can beat Tara at Twister. She is kicking everyone's ass. Even Molly's. I thought for sure Molly had her once or twice.

Then, bed time. Eric says the guys will be here by nine to start looking around. As lady of the house, I guess it behooves me to be up and moving at that hour."

"Any thangs special you wants for your weddin's days breakfast?"

"What do you feel like?" she asked.

"Crepes stuffed with crème fraiche and fresh berries, salmon eggs Benedicts and for our fruits, a little prosciutto and melon and fresh figs, on the sides."

"Yum," she smiled at him. "Can we have that? I'll invite my four fae if you say there is enough."

"'Course," he smiled. "Wents shoppin's and I have started stockn's the pantrys. Got some nice de-cafs coffees."

"Workmen will be here at nine, will it be ready by eight? I don't want to rush through this. It sounds delicious."

"'Course Miss Sooks, and I wills have somethin's just as nice for yous honeymoon breakfasts. With champagnes. Mr. Erics was most specifics."

.

Sookie was…. maybe….. maybe she was just a little bit horny when she went to bed. Plugging in her phone, she giggled as she hit Siri's button and started talking.

She sent Eric a text. _I am horny and naked and playing with myself, wishing it was you. All I can do right now is fantasize about you while I try to get off! Who makes up these dumb rules, anyway? See you in my dreams! Send some of those really nasty ones my way, please. I love you, sue key!_

When Eric heard Sookie's harp strings play, he looked down to check his text messages.

Pam reached under the table and took his hand. She could feel the killing rage as it tore through him. So, it had been something very naughty Sookie had sent him and he was stuck here in a hell of his own making. It was just all too delicious!

.

Their Queen had gone to bed so there was nothing more for them to do at this time. The fae were out on the porch, going through their debriefing.

"Friday, October the thirtieth, The Moon is still full and does not go to Waning Gibbous until the 2nd of November," Albin said as he pushed the swing gently back and forth.

Ruppert smiled as he sat out on the top front porch step and sipped the single malt. "The similarities are not lost on me," he said quietly. "The Full Moon is just one more acknowledged omen. When our Queen put that torque on her head with the moon piece…I thought I was going to lose it. It was all I could do not to throw myself on the ground in front of her and tell her how happy I was that she had returned to us."

"Her instincts are that of our Queen Sookie," Dublin said in a hushed tone.

"I'd swear it was our King and Queen come back to us," Brenda said as she stretched her legs out on the bottom step. "Who is going to tell them that our name Evan is our equivalent of their Eric?"

"His clothes were a perfect fit," Ruppert said. "There was no adjusting that needed to be done. It was also the same with the boots. Just like they were made to fit his feet.

There was only minor adjustments to our Queens. And only because she requested that the front be shortened just a bit. Her toe nails are to be painted and she wants them to peek out, just a bit. Apparently our King enjoys that."

"So, they have been reborn and once more rule the Realm of the Fae," Brenda sighed. "How this gladdens my heart."

"The old prophecies are true," Albin smiled into the night. "When it said that our king and queen would live again and reign from The Land of the Cold Moon, I could not imagine what that meant." His eyes went upward. "Now I do."

There was silence as they all sat and watched The Cold Moon that was shining so brightly. In their world, their moon shown with a clear, crystal blue light that gave off not only a glow, but enough heat to stir the air currents so that the smallest of them, the winged night fae could ride the thermals and walk on starlight. All though there was beauty to this moon, there was no heat.

Morning was coming and with it, the promises of old were sweeping away the destruction that had held them all as thralls to the traitorous bitch, Mab. So much was lost, to include their second moon.

"Once all is restored, our skies will once more dance with two blue moons," Brenda smiled. "I remember them," the tears started, again.

"That day will come," Ruppert closed his eyes. "That day will come and our world will once more be whole. And shall reamin whole. Our King and Queen shall see to this."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Six. **_

_Tis' Friday, the Thirtieth Day of the Tenth Month, Double Rings Around the Completed Pearl, in The Realm of the Cold Moon. The Wedding Of King Eric and Queen Sookie begins with the Setting of the Sun and a welcome to the Birth of the Darkness. Two shall become as one as they walk both worlds and the blood of who they once were is shared. _

.

Sookie's alarm went off and opening one eye, she realized it was still just a bit dark. Damn! Those were some seriously nasty assed dreams she had last night. The one where Eric was the king and she was the peasant girl pleading for the life of her family. Damn!

He had cleared the Throne Room and then watched her every move, as he had unfastened his pants and started stroking himself as she took off her clothes. Every time he said some nasty thing he was going to do to her, she had to say, "Yes, your majesty, I will enjoy you doing that to me."

Then when he had her on the throne and he did them to her she had to say, "Yes, your majesty, I enjoy you doing that to me." Only she was screaming when she said it and meant every word.

There was a puddle on the sheets where she had been lying. Damn! There had been multiple orgasms and she felt not as horny this morning as she did last night. Feeling Eric all through the dreams she knew he was in just as bad a way as she and after the fifth dream, they both finally found some release and then she drifted off to sleep.

This morning, things were a bit, better, and she knew Eric was walking a more even keel, as well. Anticipation! Well hell yes! Snuggling for one more minute, she thought Eric and then sent him a smile and a kiss and a "I love you! I can not wait to see you!"

She was flooded with warmth and in this was a sense of well being and being loved, wrapped in a tinge of lust.

As she sat up and stretched, her nose was being assaulted by something delicious.

Zip into the shower then zip into her lounging PJ's then zip another towel around her head and the zip, at a quarter of eight, she was in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Lafayette," she eyed him, "is that Realm clothing? That red color is to die for!"

"Mmmhmmm, La La is workin's," he wiggled his butt as he opened the oven, "his contacts. My mans and mes, this stuffs is what we wants and only what we wants and Ruppert, he does so likes the margaritas that I mades and then my now two worlds famous LaLa 's_ Helps Me Jesus, cause My Ass Is on Fires Nachos_ I mades after you wents to beds when he got the munchies.

'Sides," he raised an eyebrow, "I thinks he is dones a little sweets on me. Now that shits is not gonna happens but I am more thans happys to pays him offs in foods that are _a la La La_! Ole!" he said with a snap of his fingers and a stomp of his foot.

"Those the Chanel's you wearing this morning?" Sookie asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes, tis! My girl has gots the eyes. Now hows is her worshipfulness on this here her weddin's day?"

"Good," she smiled. "You know, its feels kinda odd to not be doing anything. I'm gonna do my nails later in the baby girl pink that Eric is so crazy about, but that's about it. Just laze about after I do the walk through this morning with the builders."

"Ain'ts nothin's wrong with that," he said as he took breakfast out of the oven and then popped a bottle of champagne and saluted her with his glass, "nothin's wrong with that's at all."

.

.

.

The Fae dropped in and it was a merry pre-wedding breakfast. Then it was a quarter of nine and taking her glass of apple juice bubbly with her, she went to get dressed in her jeans and sweat shirt.

.

.

.

The walk about went well. Lafayette explained what he wanted in the kitchen. Sookie talked about bathrooms and windows. "I know, she smiled, "that Pamela was most explicit about what she wanted in her closet space," and they had all nodded in agreement about that.

"Perfectly clear," their architect, Dub Nelson, replied.

Oh, Sookie thought by their reserved attitude, there might have been a little fang flashed as she made her point.

.

It took them until noon to get everything finished. Sookie watched in amazement as they took photos, then plugged it into their lap top and up jumped a blue print of the room.

They all got in their autos to leave after giving her the out briefing and print outs and the only vehicle left had Herveaux written on the side.

"This Eric's idea?" Alcide asked as he approached her.

"Yes," she replied, "and mine as well. And how do you get to have an opinion about that?" Her tone was with a bit of heat.

So, it was worse than he thought. She was all pissy and self righteous. Damn shame she had thrown up on him before he could have fucked her. All this shit would be a moot point. She would be with him. "He ever give your house back to you? Or is it still vamp central, around here?"

"And once more," Sookie said, her eyes now showing her anger, "how does that concern you?"

"You need a man around here Sookie that can protect you, not some vamp that wants to build himself a super closet hidey hole under your house. What the fuck are you going…"

Sookie could feel that they were incoming and she had no say so over whether they could approach her or not. They were_ The Queen's Own Gardaí (Guard) of Trodaí (Warrior) Moors_ and anything perceived as a threat to her over road any and all protocols.

By the shimmering in the air, she knew what their positions were going to be when they arrived. She was going to be flanked by one on either side of her and one behind her and one in front of her. Alcide was going to get the other eight in his face.

They were visible to her before they stepped across. That they were from the Warrior Moors was right. There was no mistaking what these men were and had been for the last couple of thousand years. They were taller than Alcide and bigger through the shoulders and on their faces was the business of the task at hand. Sookie could see that they would kill, with impunity, or without it. It did not matter to them when it came to protecting her. And since they were the Queen's guards, they had not been able to protect Mab because she held the king, in her, as well.

But balance was once more restored and her guard was back in business. She could feel their pride and their gratefulness as they once more had their true purpose, as they shimmered across.

Then they were there and the scene changed dramatically. The spaces around her were now filled with warriors whose sole purpose was to protect her and neutralized the threat. She was peaking out from behind one so she could see what was going on.

They were dressed in chain mail and leather britches and carried the biggest swords Sookie had ever seen with knives bristling from sheathes on their legs with their hair in braids. Holy fuck! They were some scary looking mothers! Then Sookie had a flash of the obvious. They looked like Vikings!

These were the oldest of her guards with the most experience. Her eyes filled with pride as she saw their collar of gold and from it dangled the queen's badge. There were twelve all together and four popped in, two on either side of Alcide. Two grabbed his shoulders and two his legs and picking him up above their heads, they slammed him into the ground.

Once he was down, he was surrounded by eight. There was a sword pointed at his heart, his throat, two above his eyes, and two hovering above his crotch while one kept watch of the area.

This was their job and it was not for her to interfere. She waited until one nodded at her to show her the threat had been neutralized.

The one in front of her stepped off along with the two on the sides of her and they moved as one to where Alcide had been pummeled into the ground. The one in front of her stepped aside and a bit to the right. He was still between her and the prisoner but she could see Alcide and be seen by him.

He was still gasping for air before he was able to catch his breath. Just what the fuck! The full moon was still in the sky. With a growl, he began to shift, only to find that once more his shoulders, hands and legs were pinned and that he was clearly being laughed at as his human form refused to give way to the wolf. These fuckers were doing something to stop him from shifting!

Sookie eyed him and for a moment, tried to find sympathy for him. There was none there in her heart. He loved to tell her what she should and should not be doing and who she should not be doing it with. But when it was time to do or die, he had decided to let her "do and die" by herself.

"I have several men, Alcide, as you can see, who protect me. I do not need you to do this." She let those words sink in.

"I know you have been hired to work on the house. That is all you are to do. If you can't respect me while you are here, then you need to be someplace else. Let Nelson know if this is going to be a problem for you and he'll hire someone else."

It was time to close this fucking chapter on her life as she watched him become a man who was just here to do a job. Her guards removed their swords and took a step back.

Picking himself up, he eyed her for a minute and then turning, he walked towards his truck.

As he drove off, he kept replaying what had just happened. Those fuckers had appeared out of nowhere. They were big, fast, strong and mean. They had scars on their hands and one or two on their faces. Vamps could not day walk but he would have sworn that is what they were. And they had kept him from shifting…just what the fuck was that, about?

"And I fucking lied for her to another Were…" he spit out. "What the hell was I thinking? Oh yes, that's right, like maybe I would have a turn at getting in her pants…"

He was about two hundred feet from the main highway when his truck stalled. Pulling over onto the side of the road, it stalled out. His truck door was opened and he was jerked out and was shoved up against the hood of his truck.

"I am Clayton, the Captain of the Queen's guards. It is by her will that you yet live," the blue eyes sparked at him. "You need to understand," his smile was big and toothy. "I have been at war amongst my own kind for thousands of years. Our Queen and King have restored order and have given us back our pride and our honor. You will be respectful or you will not be, at all. Am I understood?"

"Yes," he growled.

"Good," Clayton let go of him and stepped back and bowing from the waist, gave him a grand sweeping gesture as the truck started and he popped out, leaving the lone wolf wondering just what the fuck was going on.

Merlotte would know. The shifter was always in the know, especially when it came to Sookie. He'd get some lunch and chat.

.

Sam was sitting in the booth talking with Sheriff Andy and Stackhouse. "Well fuck," he growled as he approached and sat down. Well, after the morning he had, just why the fuck, not. Just roll it all out and see what Bon Temps finest thought of all this. He wanted to laugh out loud.

"I just came from Sookie's," he said as he started the conversation. "Your sister," he eyed Jason, "has got armed guards all over her property. Just what the fuck are they?"

"Her body guards show up?" Sam asked.

"Must have," Jason replied.

"I'll tell you what, I am sure glad they finally did," Andy said with a sigh of relief as he had another drink of tea. "The way that girl attracts trouble. Glad there's someone always there watching her six. Frees up my people, our time and saves us a whole of a lot of paper work."

"Amen to that," Jason said. "My sister is a trouble magnet."

"Are you listening to me?" Alcide said as he looked from one to another. "These guys are big and carry swords. They looked like Vikings. Just what kind of shit has Eric gotten her into?"

"Eric?" Jason eyed him. "Eric has nothing to do with that. Those are her body guards. Eric comes with his own set."

"Have you all lost your minds?" Alcide snarled.

"Nope," Andy smiled, "I just found mine."

"Me too," Jason ate a fry, "it all makes sense to me now that I know that I'm a ten percenter."

Holly stopped by and refilled their tea glasses.

"Hey Holly," Jason looked up at her. "Sookie says if you want to dress in the style of the fae, you need to stop by about an hour before sun down. That there will be clothes for you and Andy. Same thing for you and yours, Sam."

"Good to know," Holly smiled. "I am so excited! Who would have thought that I'd be invited to this weddin'! Thanks Jason for thinking to include us!" With a great big smile she walked over to her next table.

"A wedding?" Alcide leaned in. "Sookie getting' married?"

"Yes," Jason smiled. "And Quacker and I will be there."

Andy and Sam both started laughing. "I'm taking my camera," Sam was still chuckling. "It is just another same 'ole same 'ole wedding reception unless Quacker, your duck butt decoy, is there, Jason. Him in a punch bowl makes a wedding worth attending."

"Well you know," Jason sighed, "'Ole Quacker is special. He's never been out on the water with me in a blind, but he has been in more punch bowls then Old Man's Gary's huntin' dog's been in heat."

"Who is she marrin'?" Alcide asked, his voice indignant.

"Why the King of the Fairies, of course," Andy replied.

"Who?" Alcide asked.

"Eric Northman," the three men all said in unison.

"Fuck Herveaux," Andy chuckled. "You look like you have stepped in dog shit and your eyes have gone Were orange. You need to keep that shit in check when you are out in public."

"Whaaaat?" he stammered.

"Bon Temps may not be much," he smiled, "but it is our _not much_ to serve and protect. I can't do that without knowing who the players, are. You got anymore questions you want to ask me?"

"No," he sat back in the chair. "No, I guess not. Well maybe one. How is it that Eric is King of the Fairies?"

"'Cause Sookie is their queen," Jason said as he took a bite out of his burger.

.

.

.

Lafayette kept eyeing who was sitting out back at the picnic table. "We needs us a mo fo'n big ass grill," he said to Jesus as he flipped the burgers.

"Theys is eatn's in shifts. These fours, whiles sixes patrols, and the others has gone to talk with Mr. Erics."

"They look like Vikings," Jesus said.

"That is 'causes Queen S, The Original, was the first ever, Shields Maiden. Her boys, there, they broughts their fine asses to our Realm and inspireds and taughts others to be a race of Vikings. Their women folks that is the Shield Maidens faes, they'll be helpings her to dress, tonights."

.

Clayton was watching his king as he relayed the information.

"I will go and end his days, my King," he said again. "It would be an honor to do so."

Eric had a great big grin on his face. The original Shield Maiden! His Viking ways were descended from the fae. From the original Queen Sookie whose blood now coursed through him and her spark through his Sookie's. It just kept getting better and better.

"Thank you for stepping in," Eric smiled at him. "I know she can take care of herself."

"Of course she can, my King," he replied. "But that she should even have to consider destroying such refuse," he said with a shake of his head in disgust, "so far beneath her.

Our Queen," his voice became quiet, "she showed me the blood stones she is wearing with her dress. She, " his eyes lowered as he blinked back the tears, "she honors us by wearing our stone."

"They were my mother's," Eric said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, my King," he said with pride, "that is what our Queen said. On your father's crown, those two pieces that have been added to the bottom resemble the long boat, flaring to the back into the blue heron, that," he said with pride as he pulled his sword and then one of his knives, "this is the emblem that all warriors carry on their weapons. Our Queen used the blue heron to honor her husband. Those two pieces on the crown, that is the guard on all our weapons. Even the scroll work on your crown is the same as the scroll work on ours. And here, on my knife and sword, the eyes are set with a bloodstone. On all the warriors weapons, the eyes are set with the bloodstones."

Eric was admiring the sword. As much as he wanted to heft it, he would not. It was not his and he had not been invited to do so. That sword was this fae's calling. It would dishonor him to touch without permission that which defined, him. "My father's crown was ancient before it was passed to him."

"Yes," he smiled, "our Queen allowed me to examine it. It truly goes back to our Shield Maiden," he smiled. "She had it made to be worn by the humans that walked with her."

"My ancestors would have known her," Eric was thoughtful.

"Yes," Clayton smiled, "they would have.

My King," he bowed, "I know you have questions. Please, it is not my job to answer them for you. That honor goes to the Captain of the King's Guard, Liam and your man, Cameron."

"I know, I feel them," he replied quietly. "It is just that I have this one last piece of business to get, through. I need about another thirty minutes before I can do them the honor of sitting with them."

"Of course, my King," he smiled. "And this works to their advantage, as well. Now that they know which crown you have, they have been scouring this Realm looking for the other pieces that accompany it."

"Other pieces?" he asked.

"Yes, the torque, cuff bracelets, the cloak pins, the belt buckle, shoe buckles. There were all things that a man would need for battle. Sookie the First trained them all to be fierce warriors but with her she also brought civilization. Comb, ear stick. All manner of things for cleansing the body. The sauna.

Your guards wish for them to be in attendance for you when you bath this evening."

"The Valkyries? Valhalla?" Eric queried.

"Please my King," Clayton, bowed, "Liam will cut off my ears and then have them pinned to a gnat if I tell you what is his to tell."

Eric smiled. "I understand. But Queen Sookie, she created the Viking mythos, didn't she."

"Yes, my King," Clayton smiled. "Yes she did."

.

.

.

It was four o'clock and Sookie was relaxing on the couch in comfort the while Lafayette did her nails.

When she opened her eyes, she knew that she had napped.

"Yous taken's a babies nap, Miss Sooks," Lafayette said as he looked up at her. "I am just sittin's heres polishin's away when this here littlest, tinyest things in the world walks rights ups to me and askes me to do hers just like hers momma's."

"You, you saw her?" she sat up and smiled.

"Yes, Jesus saws her first and thens jumps into mes and that is when I saws her. When he jumped outs, I still saws her."

"Did, did she say anything," Sookie asked, hope in her voice.

"Yes, she said to tell Momma 'I'll see her at the wedding.' She gave yous a kiss while you weres sleepin's and then she was gone."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Obviously, no wedding this chapter. Sorry….…..I have once more run out of time (Long weekend and our 35th anniversary. My Airborne Ranger is still sex on a stick and runs the Marine Corps Marathon every year. Okay, that was just bragging but still the truth! Wooohooo!)

Yes, I know….backstories…sigh…

I thought, before I could get really wound up with the back stories, I honestly thought I would be finished with this story several chapters back….wellllllllllllllll!

A bit more of the fae history. That is all on me…I do so love the back story…lolololololol…..

Okay, as to the Were….when I started this, I thought maybe Alcide, as a Supe, would at least get invited to the Wedding. Looks like not.

**In the mean time:**

I watched the trailer for TB season six on line as our heroes are riding up in the elevator and talking. (After five seasons Jason was finally getting his act together and now for season six he has the **bat shit crazies. Was it a bump on the head that caused him to now see Momma and Daddy or is it, cue the scary music, something more ominous that has infected, him?

And of course, Jason mumbles the name Warlow once they are out of the elevator and of course, Nora knows the name Warlow. Nice to know Sis is good for something besides a fuck.

Continuing on:

_A review from 88Spike _

_"Cue the music...then action: Bloody Bill is fully formed, takes one step and then explodes all over the room. Mad god goo." _

_**From your mouth to Gods...well, in this case Alan Ball's...ears  
**_

_**(If there's music, I vote "It's Raining Men" during Bill's Carrie impersonation.)**_

_**.**_

_**And in from Miss duckbutt: **she called him** Billith…**_

.

**You can stop reading from this point on….the following is purely for my own amusement. I got the visual and I just could not help it so I started laying it all out….**

In no particular order:

We had a season of Bill.

We finally get The Viking and well, yippee! Godric!

We had a season of the maenad. Really?

We had a season of the witch. Really?

Bill as king….still laughing my ass off about that.

Welcome to the land of The Authority…okay, I can roll with that. Watching Eric getting his game on and taking out Nan Flanagan's goons was worth it.

Then along comes Lilith….and now to quote Miss Duckbutt, "Billith".

So, in the what it's worth, department, inspired by 88Spike and Duckbutt, yet another Opening Scene for Season Six and my salute to the military.

.

**Opening scene of True Blood: _Tis The Season of the Sixth, Tis The Season of Billith _(**not if I can help it**)**

**Cue the music: It's Raining Men**

**Camera opens on the clock on the wall that says 10:30. A clock chimes the half hour. A timer goes off on a watch that has been left on the table and a radio goes off playing _It's Raining Men. _**

**_._**

_*"Lilith took on the heavens and did what she had to do…_"

were the first words that were heard with his god ears. He thought for moment he had seen Sookie and that butt monkey Northman, but maybe not. Things seemed familiar and yet not. There was some confusion. No wait, he was a god. There was no confusion.

But the music! Yes, yes, yes to the music! Billith was singing along as he took his first step as a god and then…started dancing around the room! As he danced past the mirror, he wiggled his ass and stopped. "All this blood makes my ass look big," he said as he wiggled it again. "I need to dance more," he smiled and when he saw his larger fangs, he let out a little scream and jumped back.

"Oh, that's just me," he wiggled his jaw around and admired the new beauties that would allow him to rule the world and most importantly, make Northman his butt monkey. He would collar and chain Eric and have him go around on all fours, naked, as his butt monkey.

"Oh," Billith, got the visual of a naked Eric and then looked down. "Not naked. Bad enough that Sookie likes his ass. No telling what she thinks of the rest of that godless heathen that refuses to worship me.

He will worship me." Billith stomped his foot! "All will worship me. I am after all, the new god in town."

_*"According to my sources, the street is the place to go_."

He danced himself into the front of a mirror. "What an excellent idea. I need to go onto the streets. Wait, was that my voice, that screech? And what happened to my charming Southern accent? Did my dick just get smaller? Can I still play the piano?"

Standing in front of the mirror, he ran his hands across his body. "I drank that bitch Lilith down," he smiled and winked at himself. "I was the bitch that did that," he snapped his fingers, only because they were bloody, there was no sound. With a pout, he tried, again, and still nothing happened. A bloody "Pbllllt" left his mouth and sprayed all over the mirror. "Some bitch needs to get in here and clean that so I can admire, myself," he gave himself a sexy pout and then smiled as he twirled curls into his bloody hair.

"And I am now transformed and I am finally a girl with a body," he sighed. His hands went back to his chest. "And… and…no breasts that jut proudly out into the world." He felt a little sad and discouraged. Then just pissed off. "You would think that as god I could have tits! The ones Lilith had were non descript. I want Double D's! I fucking love Double D's!" Raising his hands and head, heavenward he decreed, "Let there be tits of the glorious Double D's! For I am Billith and I command it."

_*"So that each and every woman could find the perfect guy…"_

When he checked the mirror, nothing had changed and he was still a bloody mess and no tits. How was that possible? He was Billith!

"My inner '-ithness is in there somewhere," he smiled as he watched himself in the mirror. "I am a god and I can make god things happen. My god 'ithness just needs to be fed. That's it! I need to go out and feed. I need to go out and rule the world. But I need to change. Where is the purple gown I saw Salome wearing? I am hungry, though. I guess I don't need to dress to go out if I can have a snack from myself."

When he licked the blood on his arm, nothing came off. What the fuck? "Blood, be gone, I am Billith, I command you!" Taking a step back, he was still inspecting himself in the mirror. He still looked slicked and drippy with blood and checking his ass, it was still huge! How was this possible? "No to the bloody...large...ass!" He tried snapping his fingers again, still nothing!

From inside his head came, _this is the menstruation of the female god_. Where did that ugly thought come from? Did she now bleed out his pours? Was she always going to bleed out of his pours?

He could not consume his own god blood and yet he dripped it around to be scrubbed up and then dumped down the toliet so that human shit could be blessed and not yet him!

And he could not go naked, the blood made his ass look huge! He stood still for a moment. What to do about clothes to hide his ass? Why, he'd ruin everything he put on and...and... he would drip all over these beautiful silk, two thousand year old carpets! What about his two thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets? Fuck, he had just gotten a new suit which he paid for with his own money! "I bet it's too late to send it back and get a refund!"

_*"Feel…the…hunger, don't you loose your head. Rip off the roof and stay in bed…." _His feet started moving again of their own accord. He loved this song. He now loved to dance! He screeched along with it.

"Why, what a fine idea." He would start with the guards. Hitting their call button, he danced and would dance until dinner showed up.

.

.

.

Eric and Sookie were vamp speed to the lobby where they were met by Godric.

"This way," Godric smiled and kissed Eric and then Sookie on the forehead. "We don't have much time. I've already ripped of the roof of the elevator. We'll just go straight up the shaft and meet up with the others on the top. I have led the innocents to safety, you are the last two in the building that need to get out. Hurry my children."

"Sookie," Eric took her hand and then slung her onto his back and they were all gone, vamp speed.

.

"Godric," Nora sobbed when they caught up with the refugees outside the building.

"Child," he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Jason," he looked at him, "we need to be gone. Please," Godric offered him his hand, "please come with me. We must be away."

.

.

.

White House: Joint Chiefs and the President of the United States

"Mr. President, when General Cavanaugh did not return from speaking with Roman, we preload the GPS co-ordinates of Vamp HQ into the 2,000 pound JDAMs. (Joint Direct Attack Munitions /bunker buster) The _John Stennis _is sitting out in the Gulf. We have eyes on the building. Humans are out and being led to safety."

.

.

"This is the _USS John Stennis_," the Captain of the super carrier said to the voice on the radio as he listened intently. "Copy that Van Helsing, F-14s are armed and ready to launch."

"CAG," (Commander Air Group) the skipper said into his head set, "we are a go for launch. Get the Tom Cats up in the air. Tell The Slayers we are a go for ***_Here Comes the Sun_."

.

.

.

*"..._it's raining men, hallelujah_" Billith sang as watched his guards come streaming into the room.

_*"She fought every angel_…" he screeched as he stripped the first one of his clothes and rubbed his bloody menstruating body all over him.

.

_._

"We have visual Skipper, satellite is in position." The coms in the control room were popping with information streaming in.

"Jacob, this is Buffy," the CAG said into his head set, "sit rep."

"Buffy, this is Jacob. We are angels twenty, lining up for our approach."

"Roger that Jacob."

"Buffy, this is Seth, on final approach." The pilot said.

"Roger that, Seth."

.

"…_hear the thunder don't you loose your head…."_ Billith danced in the goo on the floor that was once his guards.

.

"What the fuck?" Nora said looking at the sky. "Is that thunder?"

"You really _don't _get out much," Eric eyed her.

"F-14s," Godric smiled. "Here comes the sun. Here," he handed them all Oakleys to put on. "You are going to need, these."

.

"Buffy, this is Seth, we are on time and on target. Our vector is hot. Here comes the sun."

.

"Fuck," Sookie yelped as Eric wrapped his arms around her as the shock waves hit first, followed by the rolling ground, then the light that had its origins ten stories under ground and destroyed everything deeper for twenty more.

Jason had not been so lucky as to have a vamp grab him. He hit the ground and hit his head. When he came too, he no longer saw his momma and daddy and was wondering who the fuck the one they called Nora was and he did not think he had ever fucked her before and she looked hot!

.

The headline news all night was "In a strike the Pentagon is calling ***_Here Comes the Sun_, it was not a nuke that the Navy F-14s off the _John Stennis_ dropped on the Vampire HQ in New Orleans. It was something more environmentally friendly. It is just one of the weapons that the Pentagon has been working on since vampires announced that they existed and wanted to come out.

It was enough explosive," the reporter smiled, "mixed with a more enriched nitrogen compound that for a second, it creates the chemical compound of the rays of the sun which destroys vampires."

.

.

Lilith, thought to be a mad god by a few, was not The God who on this planet had put everything that humans needed for dealing with what naturally occurred in nature and also things that did not. Nitrogen is a useful thing.

The blood that had been Billith vaporized instantly. The light that was created purified the area. Mad gods may come and go, but as long as there is one fertile human women and at least one fertile human male, it will continue to rain men_. * Blond, tall, dark and neat. Rough and tough and strong_ and not always so meek. And guys and their love of things that go boom, continue on, forever. Hoo-ah!

.

.

*It's Raining Men 1979, written by Paul Jabara and Paul Shaffer

** Bat shit crazy….Dear Readers, some one commented on "bat shit crazy." Please note, that term is not new to the TB series or even this time line. My mother did not swear but from my youngest days, I can remember her saying he, she, it or the situation was "just bat shit crazy," as she would whisper in a shocked voice, that foulness, to one of her friends.

In my experience, that term has been floating in the poor but genteel class of Southern women for at least fifty five years of my life and I have used it to warrant certain situations. All though, unlike my mother, I do not whisper it. So I really do not feel the need to give the writers of True Blood credit for that. Just say'n.

***Here Comes the Sun 1969 George Harrison

.

As always, thanks for reading! The next freaking chapter should be the wedding! Of course, I thought that two chapters, ago!

The pilot call signs for the mission _Here Comes the Sun_, Seth and Jacob, are the _**From Dusk till Dawn**_, slayers. When was the last time you got your Quinton Tarantino, on?

See you in September. Labor Day Weekend on! Thus endeths the summer!

Stake and Clorox Billith, bring on The Viking!

CES


	19. Chapter 19

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 19

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 19**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Six. **_

_Tis' Friday, the Thirtieth Day of the tenth Month, Double Rings Around the Completed Pearl, in The Realm of the Cold Moon. The Wedding Of King Eric and Queen Sookie begins with the Setting of the Sun and a welcome to the Birth of the Darkness. Two shall become as one as they walk both worlds and the blood of who they once were is shared. _

Arlene looked around Merlotte's. Something was up and Sookie was once more off the schedule. Sam said for good this time. She was getting married. Lafayette was gone, as well. Holly was smiling more than usual.

"What," she eyed Holly, "is goin' on? The town's finest was in here for lunch and all grinn'n ear to ear. What ever it was they had, you caught it. Spill it!" she said in her stern mother's tone.

"Sookie is getting married tonight, out at her house. Lafayette is doing the ceremony," Holly smiled.

Arlene put down the pitcher of tea. "You know, I like Lafayette and all, but I'm just not for real sure I'd want him to do my vows," she replied in a thoughtful voice as she turned in an order.

"Well yes," Holly became serious.

"I mean, he has a good heart and all, but I think I would want something a little more sanctified. You know at one time, Sookie and I were pretty close. Then she started hanging with Vampire Bill. That really cooled things down between us. I didn't think you two got that close."

Holly had been hoping Arlene would not find out but it was one heck of a small town. That was okay because she was prepared. "They only way I was invited was because Jason asked Andy. She is marryin' a vampire," Holly said with a sure shake of her head. "So they are keepin' it very private."

"Lordy," Arlene took a step back. "A vamp…," she whispered. Then righted herself. "I know Sookie and all is at times a bit….well," she took a deep breath and shrugged, "…but a vamp. Is it Bill?"

"Oh no," Holly shook her head, "Eric. Eric Northman. Tall, blond," she looked around to see who was listening in, "the one with the long legs that hook up to that perfect ass…Nordic god…" she whispered.

"Ohhhhhhh," both of Arlene's eyes got wide, "he's a vamp? Are you sure?"

"Mmmmm," Holly nodded as she poured ice teas.

"Well," Arlene put the teas on her tray, "I can see why it is so small and hush hush. You just be careful out there with that vampire," Arlene patted her friend on the arm. "Where there is one, there seems to be a dozen more. And I hope it all works out for her," Arlene said with a sad smile. "Because I am speaking from experience when I say that with that supernatural shit, there is enough there that can always go wrong."

Holly smiled as she took off towards her tables. "Arlene prides herself on her mojo, but that girl has a way to go yet," she said to herself. "But then, don't we all," she said with a sigh as she walked to her next table.

.

.

.

After Clayton's out briefing with his king, he was relieved of duty. His brother, Devlyn, had stepped up to take command. Others of the Queen's Own wanted the honor of standing with their Queen and it was his job to see to it that everyone had a chance to walk the Cold Moon Realm before the wedding.

It was a good day to be out and about in the new realm as his stride took him out onto the porch of the mansion. He was Clayton Lley'llelel of the Plains of St. Luica. He stood Captain to the guards whose job it was to protect their Queen. The threat this morning had been neutralized for the time being.

That showdown this morning had been all about male dominance. There was a reason he was the Captain of the Queen's Own. He was the strongest, physically. None could out best his warrior skills.

What had happened this morning had been no contest. Anyone of the twelve could have ended him with ease. Even when they were out of balance, they were still stronger than the Were.

Being out of balance, he would have still been able to kill him, but he would not have been able to stop him from shifting. Now that they walked in balance, his gifts were also the strongest. When the Were had attempted to shift, he had drained that energy into himself. Leaving the Were, spent; himself, with just a bit more of a charge.

More than anything, he had wanted to end the life of the Were who had thought to shift in front of their Queen. They had all been amused that the Were thought he was more than they and could damage them as the wolf what he could not accomplish as a human.

When the Were had picked himself up and looked at their Queen, as her Captain, he had wanted to end the animal's life, then. He could see the lust and the low animal cunning in the wolf's eyes.

Clayton laughed out loud. "Were with a hard on," he snickered. The wolf knew not who or what he was dealing with.

As Captain of the Queen's Own, he felt it was his job to inform him. It was good to be back with and with attitude…not that his attitude had ever left. That thought made him chuckle.

That was why he had decided to pay him a small visit out of range of their Queen's sight and hearing. So that Clayton could show the Were not only could he over ride him physically, but that he could also stop the heart beat of the mechanical engines that they had harnessed, as well. He had made his point that the Were could not out run him as the wolf or as a human.

The Were had best understand that he continued because of his Queen. There was nothing to be done about the four legged beast for now, but that one would bear watching and then killing. Because he was going to make a fatal mistake and it would be the last one.

As he walked away from the mansion, he was surprised and very pleased that his lover fell into step beside him.

His beautiful Kimber had joined him in his down time. She was what he called his butter cup fae. Her hair and eyes were a buttercup yellow and her perfect ass reminded him of the perfect curve of the flower's petals. Of course, the first time he had taken her was in a field of buttercups. Both of them covered in golden yellow with the pollen after their tryst and heavily perfumed from the flowers.

His mate continued to surprise him. Pulling him down into a field of primroses beneath an oak, straddling his legs, she loosened his braids and then ran her fingers through his hair and arranged his long white blonde hair until it was neatly flowing around his shoulders and down to the middle of his back, signifying that he was presently off duty.

Once his hair was to her liking, she undid the ties that opened the leather jerkin beneath his chain and pulled the tails of the golden yellow linen shirt out of his breeches and now it now relaxed around his thighs.

"My Kimber," he sighed. It was luxurious to feel her hands take him from his warrior status to that of lover. "Sadly, my love," he grinned, "I do not think I have the time to properly ravish you."

Laughing, she stood up. "This was not my intent," she grinned back. "I have not walked this realm and I can taste the long shadows on the breeze. To be ready for the wedding, I must be familiar."

His lover was a Shield Maiden, as in Captain of the Shield Maidens. She was just as deadly as he and a tad quicker with a knife or multiple knives. Her hair was down, but she was still bundled by her clothing for duty.

"Come," she smiled, "let us walk the perimeter of the Cold Moon Realm with my hand tucked into the back side of your breeches so that I may feel your perfect ass. Darkness is approaching and with the sun yet shinning, I can already hear the stars singing of tonight's joy and celebration."

They started out once more. He loved the feel of her hand against his warm flesh. In her other hand, she carried with her a walking stick that had been blessed by Ton'i'lyllel of the tree dryads. His mate was just as deadly with her blessed stick as she was with her knives.

He talked to her about this morning's adventures.

"Do you think there is any redeeming worth to the Were?" she asked, her eyes watching the birds that flew over head. Taking her hand out of his pants, she was holding the stick, straight out, into the air. Several birds sat on it and began to sing in harmony.

"Not at all," he smiled as he reached down and scratched the fox between the ears that was now walking at his feet. "The King briefed Liam, Cameron, Devlyn, and myself. Apparently the Were is a coward and not of noble ilk. He likes to bed drunk women and flees when there is a fight he thinks he can not win. He has no honor.

Liam wanted to go straight away and kill him to avenge our king. I told him I got that honor if our king did not wish to do it, himself."

"Not to be trusted," her eyes smiled at the birds as they finished their song and then flew off as she once more used the stick to help her along the path.

"Not at all," he smiled.

"And the vampyres?" her smile got bigger.

Kneeling, he drew a map in the dirt. "Our Realm, is Louisiana, Arkansas, and Mississippi. Our family shall be in attendance, here, in Houston, Texas, and then a week or so later, here, in Las Vegas, Nevada.

They are rich in vampires that have no honor and disgusting feeding habits."

Her merry laugh filled the woods and you could hear the birds laughing along with her.

"A good time, my mate," she smiled, "to be alive and well and blessed."

"A very good time," he smiled back at her as he erased what he had drawn on the ground. Putting his hands on her ass, he pulled her to him and kissed her with passion and longing. With a growl that promised more, later, they broke apart, and continued their journey.

.

.

.

Maxine Fortenberry was nobody's fool. She knew her boys. Something was up. "Samuel," Maxine said into the phone, "now, this is your Momma. I baked your favorite pie and you and the family can not stop over? What is going on?"

Sam looked at the phone like he had been snake bit. Nothing for it but to tell her the truth. "We are going out to Sookie's tonight. You met Eric…" his voice trailed off. Just where the fuck did he go from there?

"Why yes, nice young man. He thoroughly enjoyed the German Chocolate pie I made. Complimented me on it several times. He copied down the recipe and then he gave it to Sookie to put in her purse."

Well, okay then. Momma was all on board with Eric. "Well, he and Sookie are getting married, tonight."

"Married!" her ears perked up. "Why I saw the ring she was wearing but I never got the chance to talk to her about it. With her gran being gone, who is going to give her advice about her weddin' night?"

Sam looked at the phone. He knew exactly where this was going. Should he waste his time trying to talk around this and Momma out of it or just step on out? He voted on just stepping on out. Eric could glamour her, later.

"Momma, I'm sure Adele had that talk with Sookie and I'm sure Sookie would love for you to be there. It's a medieval fair kind of theme. You don't have to worry about what to wear, there will be some one there to help you with the…." he hesitated, only for a moment, "costume. I'll call Andy to pick you up. My truck is full with the family," he grinned when he said it.

"That's my good boy," Maxine said as she hung up.

When Andy picked up Sam said, "Pick up Momma for the weddin'. If there is too much of the fae, we'll just have Eric glamour her."

.

.

.

Ruppert's tent was set up and his banners on the peaks were streaming in the breeze. He was most pleased. The faerie godmothers had volunteered to help him out, tonight.

Ll'erin, the oldest of the Faerie Godmother of the Loodwlyn'cox Clan, had her ladies bedecked in their finest as they waited for the first of the Cold Moon Realm to arrive. It gave them certain bragging rights and a look around at a new realm where they could be, perhaps, set loose. Her cute, perky upturned nose took a delicate sniff. My oh my, there was baby smell on the air, everywhere. Why, this realm was blessed with babies who she was sure, needed faerie Godmothers. She was requesting an audience with her Queen!

It was delicious to watch those who had the gift of being a godmother. Ruppert could not control the grin on his face. None of them had ever been to Earth and knew nothing about the burgeoning population. They had been out of the fae godmother business as long as he had been in the killing business and they wanted babies to bless and to bestow gifts, too.

He could hear them talking amongst themselves. They would present their plan to their queen. She would give her blessing and they would go throughout the land granting wishes and fixing small hurts. They could not wait! Once or twice already, he had seen star dust go shooting across the tent and then gather in the highest peak where it formed a cradle and then rained star dust down on them when it melted, away.

Listening, he heard vehicles pull up outside. Ohhh, good, humans were arriving!

Ll'erin stuck her head out of the tent to catch a peek! "There is a baby girl in attendance," and she was so excited, she clapped her hands, together. "I heard them call her Emma!"

"Ohhhhh," was whispered as they all fluttered about to find the best place to take a peek. "Would you just look at her," they sighed, "and not a fairy god mother in sight," they all wiggled their eyebrows and shook out their wings. They were back in the biz!

.

.

.

The girls were up and moving in the cubby. They could hear Pam talking upstairs. Grinning at each other, they were up the ladder and off to the shower.

.

.

.

Maxine was at the lake and was looking around in a bit of awe. "Why, I've never been to Disney, but I've been told that it looks just like this," she smiled.

"Yes Momma," Holly had her hand. "Disney," she nodded her head affirming that it was all special Disney effects that Maxine was looking at. "And see, there goes a Tinker Bell, zipping by," Holly said in wonder as she watched the small fae, that she called a pillywiggin, hover and look at Maxine, blow some fairy dust on her and then dart off.

"I just love how they have divided that little lake," Maxine's eyes were aglow. "I wish I had brought my camera. These are some great special effects. Why, night time on this side and day light on the other. I'm glad," she whispered to Holly, "that Sookie is marry'n a bit of money. It's nice that he can do this for her.

And would you just look at that path way around that lake! Land o' Goshen, what is that paved with?"

"Looks like," Holly hesitated for a moment, "flowers and…and…and…" she just let that thought trail off. "Stardust," is what kept coming to the front of her mind. "Moonbeams and stardust and maybe a little pixie glitter thrown in just for good measure." Before she could say anything, Momma moved on.

Maxine just shook her head. "I see that Jason has brought Quacker," she said with a sigh. "I see a duck butt floating in the champagne fountain already and there have not even been any I do's."

"Yes," Holly smiled. "Oh, good, here comes Andy with our drinks."

.

.

.

Pam and Molly were dressed and gone. Tara stood looking at Sookie who was wrapped in a blue shimmering gauze velvet looking material that was tied in front like a sarong. Tara knew it was diamonds that made up the pattern on the bottom of the material. She was dressed in one just like it.

Tara's clothes were waiting for her at the lake. She would get dressed after the bath.

"You ready," she asked as she hugged her friend. Sookie had never looked more beautiful. Damn, her skin was actually, glowing!

"Yes," she smiled. "Let's pop down. I can feel Eric and he is already there.

Clayton," Sookie smiled at him. "Just where exactly am I suppose to be first?" she asked.

"Take my hand, my Queen," Clayton smiled. "As Captain of your Own, that pleasure is all mine. Come, and I will show you."

.

The material that was wrapped around her also hung by poles and billowed with the slightest bit of breeze, creating a small private area that was as tall as her shoulders. With a bow, Clayton walked out and two trumpets were blown. Looking across the lake, she knew somewhere in the crowd of men that was headed toward the water was Eric and with him, Pam.

Taking Tara's hand, together they stepped out of the small enclosure and with a few steps, she was in the water, being followed by all of her ladies.

Floating on elegant, carved wooden islands were the essentials of bathing.

"This soap is fab-u-lous!" Tara kept saying. "Body, hair, girly parts! Wow!"

"I wants me somes of this," Lafayette said as Jesus washed his back with a loofah. "I do nots nor do I cares, Miss Sooks, who you needs to be talkn's with, just pleases, gets us somes of this soaps."

Several Meres, with their blue green hair streaming like a waterfall, behind them, rose out of the water and blew on conch shells.

"I am," the announcement was heard from a voice that sounded like the sea crashing against the breakers, "I am Ma'ryll the Mur'ga'troid of the Meres. The Blue Waters are once more our home," The mermaid's upper body was out of the water. Her nipples, the same color of her lips, a jeweled effervescent, blue green. "Our Queen," she smiled, "from your husband's mother's heart comes your jewels of the bloodstone that shall grace your marriage and our bluest of depths and the warmest of our hearths."

Sookie was surrounded by Mermaids. Their beautiful blues and greens shimmered in the light that was reflected off of the water from the opposite side of the lake. Her hair was lifted and the necklace was added, then the bracelets, then the earrings.

"Our gift from the sea, that once more turns rock to sand then to fine dust." Around Sookie's neck, she put a string of blue pearls that hung to Sookie's waist. "May your nights always be blessed with the fullness of the moon and the fullness of your husband's child growing in your belly."

"Thank you Ma'ga' troid," she smiled as she stood. Holding Tara's hand, the two girls started toward the shore.

Tara and she were back in the enclosure where they were met with stacks of the same material that they were wrapped in. Drying off, Sookie then wrapped another around her as she waited for Tara to dress. Vamp speed, her friend was into her finery and taking Sookie's hand, they were ready to take the first step onto the glittery road that would lead them to Eric.

Jason stepped in behind them and together they stepped onto the path. A swirl of shimmery softness engulfed them and settled delicately on their skin and in their hair, floating softly on the air currents.

They walked several yards down the path when they heard another trumpet.

"I am, Erin Olivia," the voice was soft and soothing as the fae stepped out. "We are from Quinby of the Dragon's Hills," the velvety sounds washed over Sookie. With a start, Sookie saw the small dragon pins she had hold back her hair from her face, wink at her and then smile.

"Welcome our Queen," the small dragons bowed their heads to her as Erin Olivia continued. "It pleases us that we are the first stop on the way to your husband. It also pleases us that we are the last stop before your husband takes you to your marriage bed."

Sookie smiled and offered her thanks.

Seven more women gathered around her, holding up a privacy cloth as her pink see through corset was laced onto her body. A robe of pink spider gauze dusted with diamonds was draped around her.

Eric Olivia offered a courtesy and lifting a dragon from her hair, she placed it in Sookie's still wet hair. "May you always have a light in the darkness. This small one will provide that for you."

As they walked, a slight breeze stirred and small clouds of shimmer settled on them. Sookie was trying to see across the lake when another trumpet sounded.

"I am Victoria Carolina, from the North," a raven haired beauty stepped out. "We bring the cold of the starlight and the bejeweled touch of winter now that our world is once more moist with not only the water of the realm, but also," she smiled at Sookie and winked, "the wetness of the women, as well." With joy, she removed the robe and laced the chemise and what Sookie thought resembled snow flakes, dancing on the night air, was now at the back and adjusting the long flowing train.

"My your children suckle their fill from your breasts and may your husband slake his thirst there, as well," she said as she bowed and all the small winged winter fae behind her darted to her front, bowed, and streaked away.

The look on Sookie's face was priceless. Tara was not going to laugh. Besides, these fae had been barren for a couple of thousand years. If it had anything to do with fertility, it looked like they were all over it and sharing with their Queen. Taking Sookie's hand, they were once more walking along the path that swirled like quick silver beneath their feet.

There was another trumpet blast and Sookie heard, "I am Jasmin'lled of the Southen Sky," she smiled as Sookie stepped up and was helped with her under dress. "The blue sky of our realm reflects back into our once more blue lakes and streams. May you always see joy and passion reflected in the blue of your husband's eyes. May your children see the love you have for each other and the love you have for them."

They had, perhaps, made it about three quarters of the way, around. Sookie could see that they were approaching the line of equal dark and light. That is where she was to meet Eric.

The next group of fae women that was waiting for her had tattoos on their faces. This time, something that sounded like French horns went through the sky. Their leader approached her on the path and said, "I am Anika of the Blue Mountains. It is with pleasure that I help you with your over dress." Her fingers nimbly did up the front lacing bodice while her ladies moved to the back, the train spreading out around her.

"You have brought your goodness, mercy and kind ways back to us, our Queen," she bowed her head. "May you forever be showered with goodness, mercy and kind ways. You are a blessing to your Realms, may they forever be a blessing, to you."

"Thank you," Sookie smiled and continued her journey.

"I am Pa'yll'tri'cia". The small night riding fae of the thermals, fluttered close to her. "May we approach so that we may do your hair?" She asked.

"Of course," Sookie smiled and then darting around her head and through her hair were gentle breezes. "Be blessed with the moon light and the star light and the love of your people," all the night riders sang. "Walk in knowledge and power."

They continued their walk until the next trumpet blast. With a bow, she announced, herself. "I am Tania, Shepherdess of the Valkyries. We stand at you side, my Queen, ready to wage war and kill your enemies." Around her neck she put Sookie's collar and around her waist, a scabbard with a sword. "May your children live in peace and always be prepared for war."

Sookie could now see small glimpses of Eric as he was walking towards her on the path. The crowds that stood with him on that side were cheering.

The sound was once more of French horns as Sookie's attention was pulled from Eric and back to herself, as a tall blonde, fae approached her. "I am Kimber, Captain of your Shield Maidens," she bowed. "It is with great honor, my queen, that I bestow, your crown," as she slid it onto Sookie's head. This is," she stepped back, "Ton'i'lyllel. She represents all the others of the fae."

Looking at her, Sookie thought, "Dryad. That long willowy body and the green flowing hair could be nothing else."

"Your veil my Queen," as she stretched out her arms and lovingly draped part of it over Sookie's face as she settled it on her head. "May your fields always be blessed with plenty and the sound of the happy feet of your children."

"Now, the symbol of the Cold Moon," Tru'lldy Joy'll said as she placed it on top of the crown of her head. " As we all swear by the light of the Blue and Cold Moon, you shall never stand alone," she spoke, her words, solemn. "All in the realm will pick up sword and shield. None will do so faster than your Shield Maidens," she said as bowed her head and then walked back into the crowd.

Tara stepped back and took a long look at her. "Gran would be so proud," she said. Then with tears, "You are so beautiful."

.

Eric and Pamela were walking towards the line of demarcation. The boundary of dark and light. It had been a fucking good time walking in the fae sun in the half circle with Eric and watching him get dressed. There was an alcoholic beverage for him and a wrist for her at each station.

Pam was trying to get a feel for just how many were present. Thousands, she thought. They were spread out all along the lake. And she really did not remember this "lake". Eric had called it their swimming hole. There was obviously some fae magic at work, here. Things seemed to fold back in upon themselves. The woods, tonight were alive. She could see trees moving and all manner of things resting in the limbs.

The small dragon that now accompanied Eric everywhere he went had perhaps been the biggest shocker. So that his fireplace was always, lit, the Dragon Rider had told him. The hand size winged warrior had winked at her as he road on Eric's shoulder and blew her a little kiss. What a flirt!

It was lovely being in the sunlight, again. She had forgotten just how good the warmth of the sun on her skin could feel. Then, there was toasting and chanting and all manner of things said about his big dick and Sookie's endless satisfaction.

Apparently, in Fae, you could rhyme orange and it was their word for fucking, mind blowing, endless orgasms. Eric apparently knew all the dirty little Jodys and sang them right along with them. Boys will be boys, no matter what species. And there were one or two that looked enough like girls that Pam thought she might be interested.

The sun on the fae side was beginning to sink. Soon, would be their moon rise, as well.

Eric could see Godric standing with Lafayette. Sookie had yet to round the corner but she would soon be in his full view. This was perfect. What a celebration. Why, true to vampire fashion, there would even by some blood letting and a final death or two. His guards were missing. Even his man, Cameron, had winked at him and then popped out. Some one had shown up without an invitation. Bad mistake.

He was willing to bet Sookie's Own were someplace else, as well. For this time and place, he did not have to be the one on the move or the hunt. He could, since the first time he had been turned, just enjoy the moment. Besides, he had made Liam and Cameron promise him that they would not kill any of his enemies until he got to have a little personal alone time with them.

He was almost to Godric when he saw Sookie. He stopped and stared. The star dust that they had been walking through had settled all over her. It was heaviest in her hair. He could see it shimmering under her veil. It had settled lightly all over the rest of her. Looking at his arms, he was willing to bet the same could be said of him.

All eyes turned and watched as the sun went down and a brilliant blue light now washed over them and the tiniest of the fae began to flutter on the thermals. Then, the Cold Moon cleared the horizon as well and the land was bathed in white and blue light.

Eric reached out his hand for hers and together they stood, facing Godric.

The smile on his maker's face said it all. This was blessed and he was giving them his blessing. Just as it should be.

Kissing Eric, then Sookie, Godric, began. "We stand tonight, under the light of two moons. It took the resolve of two worlds and the hearts of two lovers to bring us here. I have stood before our Father's Throne, my children, and those that I see there, their spirits shimmer and shine just as the two of you do. Your hearts will always be a beacon to those around you. They will bask in the light of your love, but none shall be more blessed by it than you and your children. All my love and my blessing to you and yours."

Godric then came forward and kissed each on the forehead before he stepped back into the shadows.

Lafayette and Jesus stepped up.

Lafayette began: "Tis' Friday, the Thirtieth Day of the Tenth Month. Tonight, of all blessed nights, there are Double Rings around the Completed Pearl, in The Realm of the Cold Moon. There are Double Rings around the the Completed Pearl, in The Realm of the Blue Moon.

The Wedding of King Eric and Queen Sookie begins with the Setting of the Sun and a welcome to the Birth of the Darkness. They have walked two separate paths and now they stand together. No longer separated by the water of their ancestors, but standing, instead, on the dust of the stars that their ancestors gazed upon.

Two shall become as one as they walk both worlds and the blood of who they once were is shared. The blood of who they now are will be shared, as well.

Both moons now shine upon us. It is required that they both travel the path that is laid out before them. Complete the circle so that the smaller circles will represent this time of passing."

Giving Sookie a kiss, Eric then helped her onto his back and they began walking the path around the lake. Cheers and well wishes were called and flowers were tossed as each clan chanted their own battle cry and Eric and Sookie called out and waved in return. The smallest of the fae lit the path before them. At first Sookie thought they were fire flies but then she heard them chanting:

"We are fae of the blue moon

Rutting is what we desire soon,

Passionate screams to our ears are a boon

We send our enemies to their doom.

We are never cursed with blue balls.

All answer when they hear our call.

Our mammoth dicks do not require us to be tall

We'll smash your brains out against a wall."

Sookie leaned in and whispered in Eric's ear. "You hear that?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "And Liam tells me that not only are they great lovers, they are fierce in battle, as well."

"Good to know," Sookie kissed him on the ear.

Eric thought the Vikings had some nasty assed Jodys as they rowed their boat. The fae had nothing on them. And apparently the smaller you are, the nastier they became!

.

It did not take them long to complete the circle. They were once more standing in front of Lafayette.

"Our King, our Queen stands before you. The marriage circle is complete. At this time," he smiled, "please kiss your bride."

Eric noticed that his hands were trembling as he lifted Sookie's veil. "Mmmm," left his mouth in a sigh as he tucked the veil over her head and then his lips ever so softly began his seduction campaign on hers. As the king and queen, after their marriage, it was their sacred duty to get down and dirty in the woods so that nature could be blessed, right along with them. Eric was going to do his part to make sure that happened.

When the kiss finally broke, there was wild cheering from the crowd as they once more stood facing out.

Holding up both marriage bands, Lafayette spoke out into the night. "Two rings, representing two individuals, two fangs; two puncture marks, that are made when blood is shared.

A low "yes" was murmured from the crowd.

"Our King gives to our Queen, blood stones," he said, his voice full of pride. "The stones of warriors, the stones of killing, the stones of deep and passionate love and binding.

"King Eric," Lafayette handed him the ring, "your fang to your left ring finger, your blood on our Queen's ring."

Eric nicked his finger and then smeared his blood on Sookie's ring. Bending down for a kiss, he tasted her lips and then he stood, placing the ring on her finger.

"Queen Sookie," Lafayette handed her Eric's ring. "Your fang to your left ring finger, your blood on our King's ring."

Sookie thought "fang" and down it popped. Nicking her finger, she smeared her blood all over Eric's ring. Pulling him down for a kiss, she lightly ran her tongue around his mouth. When they pulled apart, she put the ring on his finger.

"Things are called forth for a reason," Lafayette continued on. "Everything has a purpose. Perhaps it is for betrayal. Perhaps it is for justice. Perhaps it is because there is beauty in the object.

Perhaps, it is called for because only in death can there be the promise of a new day and the promise of a forever of new days.

The blood that flows through the two of you is old and filled with mercy, wisdom and also death. To those that bring life, there is given life by your blood; to those that bring death, there is death by your blood. We do not hide this away nor do we flaunt it as a pimp does his virgin whore.

The "yes" from the crowd was louder.

"Death has been a necessity to bring our King and our Queen to this time and place. And in this time and place, their love speaks of a sharing of the blood."

The crowd became quiet and even nature had stopped the noises of the night.

Lafayette placed Sookie in front of Eric. Picking up Eric's right hand, he brought Eric's wrist to Sookie's mouth.

Kissing him there, she bit and then began to drink. When Eric pushed his hard on into her back side, she felt the shudder and knew that he had cum. Licking his wound, it healed.

Eric placed Sookie on his back. Lafayette brought her right wrist to Eric's mouth. He licked the spot first, tracing the veins in her wrist with his tongue. Then there were multiple little kisses and then he bit.

His sucking on her veins made her uterus clamp down and began rocking with each pull. Pushing herself into his back at the top of his hips, she clasped her legs into his sides and shuddered.

With his hands on her ass, he slowly helped her slide to the ground. Then turning to face her, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her as the cheering started.

With a wave to the crowd, vamp speed, they were gone.

.

There were food and drink stations set up all around the lake.

Maxine could not recall the last time she had had so much fun or felt so pretty. When they had showed up tonight, she was given this dress and jewelry and someone did her hair and makeup and had given her the most gorgeous and most comfortable pair of shoes she had even encountered. It was like going barefoot with sparkles!

Then the wedding! Sookie bathing in the lake and then walking and getting dressed and everyone saying those nice things to her. Maxine had no idea who these folks were. She thought the Stackhouses were short on kin. Must be from the groom's side. But they must all have money from the way they were dressed. She was pretty sure this was not costume jewelry she was wearing.

And land 'o Goshen! The special effects were a-mazing! She wanted one of those projectors that split the day and night in half and put that blue moon up there in the sky.

And she felt pretty and she was having fun. She had forgotten what it was like to flirt with a man who liked to eat pie. Only, she was not just for real sure that the kind of pie she was talking about and the kind of pie he was talking were the same thing. She was beginning to think that they were talking about were two entirely different things which made her giggle because Hugh, was his name, kept saying he sure wanted to eat her pie.

He was quiet a bit shorter than she was but "Pimpin' in a jumped up Ford," she smiled to herself, "would you just look at what is in his pants!" It was peeking out of the top! And she could have sworn she heard that one eyed charmer yell "Athbhliain faoi mhaise daoibh!" followed by "Happy New Year!"

.

.

.

They were somewhere in the woods. Sookie had her hands past his chain mail and had unfastened the jerkin under it. The blue linen of the shirt was pulled out of his pants and then he was pulled out of his pants.

"Yes," was all he could get out as she lifted all of her skirts and then his hands made contact with her bare ass and then she was impaled on him as he leaned back against a tree and she balanced on top of him.

She was not interested in niceties or the fact that his sword kept bumping into her leg. All she was interested in was getting rid of this ache deep inside of her. She felt the spiraling as it clinched her womb, again, and then her breasts were aching and then there were nothing but screams out of her mouth as she shuddered and then lay nestled on top of him.

"Damn," she finally sighed, "that blood exchange was hot."

Eric grinned, and then licked her neck. "Yes it was," and then he bit her and began sucking on her neck in earnest.

"Eric, Eric, Eric," was screamed until he stopped. She felt him loose himself in her as his pelvis continued to thrust inside of her.

"Mmmm," she sighed again. Pulling back, she put a kiss on his nose and then said. "What's up?"

"We had a couple of intruders, tonight," he traced her face with his finger.

"Is that where Clayton and the boys are?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I believe so. As soon as we are finished, here, they want to meet with us. This won't take long then we will be back with our guests."

"This is nice," Sookie smiled, "that someone else takes care of that."

"My thoughts, exactly," he grinned back, ground into her one more time as he slowly withdrew. Then they were vamp speed to the land of the Blue Moon. Eric knew exactly where the prisoner was being detained.

.

Eric could smell the vampire before he saw him. The silver was burning his flesh. The guards parted as their King and Queen walked through.

With a shake of his head, Eric eyed the prisoner. "Chaz," he raised an eyebrow, "aren't you just a bit far from home?"

"Eric," he grimaced, "I, I was just out for an evening stroll…"

Clayton pulled on the chain and the flesh sizzled.

"Well, yes, good for you," Eric smiled. "I'll just be leaving you here, then," he grinned.

"No, Eric, wait," and the silver no longer dug so deep into his flesh. "I got a phone call from Blitzer. Asking me to come out tonight and check on you."

"I smell vamp flesh burning," was Eric's reply as Clayton prepared to yank on the chain, again.

"No, Eric, no, really," he eyed the man with the silver chain in his hand. "No, Blitzer called me. Said he had wanted me out here, tonight. Said that you were getting married. I told him that you were already married and that someone was jerking him, around. But since I owe him several million, I thought I'd come on out and look around."

The smile on Clayton's face got bigger. He smelled Were on the vamp. That was who had been his guide. He was hunting the Were tonight and skinning him for his pelt.

"You are telling me that Blitzer, Josef Mengele's second, called you," Eric's eyes were mere slits.

"Yes, he occasionally comes in to shop. He owns several construction companies in the state and actually spends quite a bit of time, here, before hurricane season, every year. He lines things up for the reconstruction at that time.

If there is a builder in Louisiana, he has worked on some project for Blitzer. Rumor has it that he and his king have moved up from Argentina and into California. There is talk about a massive earth quake and he wants in on the tear down and the re-build."

Eric saw Clayton look at his men and with two fingers, point towards the door. Herveaux was going to die, tonight.

Liam pulled his sword and advanced toward the vampire.

"Look Eric, I'm dead either way. I am hoping with you it is quick."

"How much do you owe him?" Eric asked.

"A couple of hundred mil," he replied with a grin. "I was in one Castro's casino's and I was betting and betting some more. And I sorta know Blitzer and he asked me if I needed a small loan because I sure as hell did not want to end up as one of Castro's boy toys so I said yes. It was a wild night," his smile got bigger. "I kept playing bigger and bigger odds and before I knew it…there I was in debt."

Eric walked up and with his sword, slit Chaz's pants. Dangling from one of his balls was Castro's marker.

"Want to try again?" Eric smiled.

Well, he was fucked either way. He thought his chances of a quick death were better with Eric. "Blitzer and Mengele are going to be in Vegas during the conference. They wanted some entertainment, of the married, variety. They have all heard about you and your wife and I told them what I knew about Mrs. Northman."

"Now, see," Eric patted him on the face, "was that so difficult?" At that moment Eric had to walk away. He was going to rip Chaz's fucking head, off!

Turning around, Liam was all fang. "We won't kill him until after the conference, my King," his smile was big and nasty. "Until then, we'll see if he changes his story, again."

Eric put his arm around Sookie and walked out.

"No fucking kidding, Mengele is a vamp?" And you could hear the disgust in her voice.

"Yes my bride," he gave her a tight lipped grin. "Until now, he was been holed up in Argentina and other places South. Up until now, I have not had a chance at him."

They both wiggled their eyebrows at each other as they went out side and could hear the music that was now playing. It was time to dance.

.

.

.

Thanks to all of you that allowed me the use of your name! You know who you are my darlings!

And to Miss Treewitch703 who wanted a bit more of a bad guy than Alcide…who just happens to have made my Hit List.

Thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	20. Chapter 20

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 20

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 20**

Alcide was running as the wolf. Putting all of his cunning and his energy into this was the best thing he had done in a while as he stretched out with his senses to see if he was being followed. There were no vamps to be smelled on the wind or other Weres or Supes in pursuit. He had put enough distance between him and Sookie's land that he could slow down a bit.

Okay, maybe he had been in a snit when he had called Blitzer earlier, today. But Sookie had pissed him off then those guys dressed like Vikings had really pissed him off. Just what the fuck was that, about? When he had left Merlotte's he was so angry at the bull shit those guys had shoveled on him, when he got in his truck he crushed the steering wheel, a bit.

Sookie…he laughed to himself. Queen of the fairies…who the fuck were they kidding? He knew La La was gay so maybe they meant she was living with the queen of the fairies. A series of short barks came out as laugher.

Nope, he gave her every opportunity and she still liked to bang deaders which made her lunch meat. And Eric, king of the fairies? Once more, that was La La's job!

The Three Stooges had sat there at lunch and said that Eric had a guardian angel. He snorted. That was the best bullshit of the lot.

The one solid piece of information he had learned was the Eric's maker was in town. Godric. He'd dropped that name and no way was he passing all the other bull shit that had been shoveled by everyone sitting at that booth. Somehow, it had been decreed fuck with the wolf day and he had not gotten that memo. And for all the shit he had been taking…well, he had sat there in that booth and learned what he could and then moved out and then, dished out some shit of his own.

It had been with pleasure that he had called and left the message with Blitzer that The Viking had taken a wife. But be careful, he had also warned, Eric's maker was in town.

He had waited for sundown and the phone call he knew he would be getting. After talking with Blitzer, himself, he was told to wait and that a vamp by the name of Chez was coming to him. He didn't know the vamp that he had escorted, tonight, but if Chaz knew Blitzer, well then, good on him! And bad on everyone else.

He had just scored one of the biggest construction contracts of his life! There would be wine, women, and with any kind of luck, he'd be burying Eric in a grave of cement. "Just go fuckin' nuts, Eric," Alcide said with a great big wolf grin. "just go fuckin' nuts."

.

.

.

Eric had his arm around Sookie as they walked back towards the party.

"Alcide is dead, right?" she said as she stopped and looked up at Eric.

"Yes," he replied as he stroked his finger across her cheek. "He was Chaz's guide to you."

"You going to kill him?" Sookie brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"I have requested that any prisoner, I would like to see, first," he replied. "However, given the right set of circumstances, your guards would over ride that request and would kill him outright. He threatened you. It will be my pleasure to end him."

Wrapping herself around Eric, she felt his love and strength envelop her. It was a different feeling, not being on the receiving end of the worry stick.

"We still have one more official thing to do for Lafayette," she smiled as she nuzzled her face into Eric's body.

"Sign the license," Eric nodded. "Come lover," he lifted her face so he could see her brown eyes shining. "Lafayette's wants us standing in the one focused beam of both moon's." Kissing her and then putting his arm around her, they started back.

.

.

.

Pam kept eyeing the dragon that was sitting on her shoulder. That boy could talk some trash. She had actually laughed out loud at some of his shit. His eyes were some aqua blue, color, flecked with gold streaks. The under scales on his wings matched the color of his eyes. Until he moved, you thought he was a piece of exquisite art. The he opened his mouth and he was just an exquisite flirt.

Once or twice he had been nibbling on her ear. At first she thought he was being fresh, then when her ear ring went missing, she put two fingers in his nose so that he could not breathe until he spit it out. Damn dragons and their love of treasure! That did not seem to slow him down or phase him.

"Hi," he smiled at the ladies that walked by. "I'm Sciathán Laochra," he winked, "and I know that's a mouth full," and his smile got big and he wiggled his eye brows, "but you can all me Winged Warrior. And once we get to know each other," he added as they giggled and walked on by, "I go by WW," he called after them.

His attention was now back on Pam. "You," he settled more comfortably on her shoulder, "are gorgeous. And you smell like the first dew on the first petal of the first day of mating season. I could start at your toes…"

"You," Pam arched her eyebrow at him, "are a scoundrel and a thief and I don't fuck dragons."

"Don't…fuck…dragons!" he echoed back in surprise.

Then he was shaking his head at her. "What? No-o-o-o-o-o!" he said, as he stretched his neck out and sniffed her necklace. "Well perhaps yes to the scoundrel but I am no thief. I am a dragon. We like the bright and shiny. This is not my fault. I keep a treasure horde to sleep on and in case my king is in need of a historic piece of treasure… or perhaps a loan. I am only acting as your treasurer. I am only keeping your precious things safe until needed. No one gets past me. Your jewels, in my keeping…" he leaned in and eyed her. "Safe.

For things that are needed right away," he stood up just a bit and showed Pam his tummy, "you see, are embedded right there. I am ready whenever you are in need."

Sure enough, from his stomach was the flash of diamonds and rubies and other precious stones.

Tara was not going to have a fit of the giggles. That little dragon had been trying to put the moves on Pamela all night. Even she had to admit that he was pretty cute with those entwined WW's done in the color of his eyes in the center of his back that stretched all the way out to his dark brown, leathery wings. Apparently he had no problem with inter species dating or with making eyes at any female that walked or whizzed by. A couple of the small winged fae had called something to him which, in turn, had caused his smile to get bigger and sit up straighter.

Sookie's dragon, that was riding on her should was named Breather Dóiteáin. (Fire) Apparently these two were brother and sister and BD was more than just a little pissed at the way her idiot hatchling of a brother was acting. More than once BD had directed a very exact stream of fire and roasted the tip of his tail which had caused him to go "Ouch!" then glare at BD and put the tip of his tail in his mouth to soothe the burn.

Feeling the rumble, way down in BD's chest, Tara knew she was getting ready to scorch his ass and other exposed parts one more time. Sure enough, there was a stream of blue flame and then a very satisfying yelp as he put Pamela's necklace down.

"Only way you can get him to be quiet," BD said to Tara as she continued watching the party that was going on around her. "For every word I do not say, he has fifty to go in their place," she said as she shook her head at him and fixed him with her stare.

"Do you see this?" he took his tail out of his mouth and his body moved so fast he was a little hard to follow. He now had a claw on either side of Pam's nose as he balanced with his tail on her chest. "No not only does she make me appear weak and cowardly, in front of you my princess, she is trying to use her dragon glamour on me."

Pam put her eyes on his. "I'll show you glamour. Now, take yourself out of my face and out of my cleavage."

"Yes," he sighed as puffs of smoke came out of his mouth and he once more settled on her shoulder.

"Check your necklace," BD said.

"What?" Pam hissed, as she heard him say…

"Oops-eee!" On his face was horror! "Seems your jewel got caught in my claw," he offered it to her, the ten carat flawless diamond sitting in the middle of both claws.

Pam's fangs were down and her eyes were glittering.

"Please, my princess," he drawled, "a horrible misunderstanding between myself and your jewel. At times they call to me to keep them safe and I can do nothing but answer." His eyes were round and sad and Pam could have sworn she saw something that resembled alligator tears forming there.

"Here," he smiled at her as he put it back in its setting and with several short burst of fire, her diamond was once more, where it belonged. "See, all is as it should be," he nodded his head and gave her a sweet smile.

"The only reason you still live," she smiled at him, "is because there is not enough of you to even make a wallet."

"I will clip my claws, oh fairest of the fair," he sighed as he once more settled on her shoulder and began biting his nails.

"No," Pam hissed at him, "that is vulgar and disgusting. You do that in the privacy of…well when ever you take care of your grooming habits. Not while you are sitting on my shoulder! And certainly not at my maker's wedding."

"Yes my princess," he sighed as he closed his eyes and began to snore, tiny flames licking out of his mouth and along his jaw line every time he breathed out.

"It is just a real shame," BD looked at Tara, "that he did not end up in an omelet."

"Is he always like that?" Tara asked, wonder in her voice.

Rolling her eyes she smiled and said, "Only when he's been drinking. He walked with the King, tonight, and I am sure he toasted right along with everyone else." Then her eyes went to mere slits. "Before the ceremony, I saw him swimming in the fountain over there with Quacker." She leaned into Tara's ear and whispered. "I yanked his ass out of there when I saw him climb up on Quacker and try to fuck that decoy duck butt. Drunken man whore," she hissed at her brother.

.

Andy had left Holly speaking with one of the fae about their holy days. He slid up next to Sam and said, "Who is that guy Momma is spending so much time, with?"

"His name is Hugh," Sam replied as he took a drink of what he thought tasted like some sort of stout, but with a flowery taste. "I've been keeping an eye on her."

"Me too," Andy replied. "He is some kind of a charming sweet talker. I've never seen Momma look so…so…"

"Radiant, happy, joyful," Sam smiled at him.

"Well yes and she looks so nice, too. The way her hair is done and all…she looks…" Andy was at a loss for words, "well, just real nice."

"Yes," Sam smiled as he watched Emma and Luna walking in the lake and talking to a mermaid. "Maybe Hugh will stop by sometime and have pie with her."

Andy looked Sam in the eyes and said, "I'm thinkin' that is not all he wants to be havin' with her."

Sam laughed and slapped his brother on the back. "Nothin' wrong with that, but if he breaks her heart, he's dead."

"Oh, absolutely," Andy nodded his head in agreement. "So, what do you think, we need to go talk to him and law down the law?"

"I think so," Sam replied as they both headed off to have a little show of force with the fae that wanted to eat their momma's pie.

.

Maxine had looked all dewy eyes while her boys laid down the law. Inside, she was burstin' with pride. After their "there had better not be no walk of shame" speeches, they had both eyed Hugh and then kissed her and walked off.

"Your family loves and treasures you," Hugh said as he lifted her hand for a kiss. "And rightly so, you are a rare flower."

"Well," she smiled, "I've got me two good boys. They love their momma and they stop by with their families for pie and coffee. And we have a family dinner on Sunday."

"Oh, Miss Maxine," he kissed her hand again, "I would love to be so honored as to be invited when your family will be in attendance. Would you like to go rowing on the lake?" Hugh asked.

"Well, yes," she said, "that would be lovely. But my," she leaned in, "my butt is so large, I might have a little trouble getting in and out of the boat."

"Nonsense," his eyes lit up, "your…" he paused, "your lovely behind is perfect. I will personally lift you in and out of the boat."

"You can do that?" she whispered, wanting to believe with all that she was.

"Why yes," he took her hand and they started towards the water where she could see there was a boat that resembled a swan waiting for them. "I certainly can."

.

.

.

Lafayette had the marriage lasso and the license. One last piece of business then on Monday he would file everything with the county clerk. He could see how the moons' beams were starting to line up and would be intersecting with each other. It looked like it was going to be out in the middle of the lake. There was a very large dragon floating on top of the water, waiting for them to use. It's wing reaching the shore.

Chuckling, he looked over at Jesus who was in deep conversation with the fae's version of a holy woman.

Every time he looked around, there was someone smiling and waving at him. Apparently, they had liked the ceremony. Several had come over to him and expressed their gratitude to him for the joining of their King and Queen and wished there had been such a ceremony when they were wed.

"Why nots," he had eyed each one, "justs dos a vow renewal?"

It was interesting to watch that concept take root. That they could exchange their vows more than once seemed to be a magic that they had never considered.

More than once, the_ Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege_ had been consulted and asked his opinion about this and that and would he ever be available to perform a renewal, himself. Lafayette got very good at saying, "That depends on our Queen and King as I am theirs chef, as well."

"We are grateful for you and your Vice," he had been told more than once, as another fancy gold necklace was put over his neck and patted into place on his chest.

"Lordy," Lafayette smiled as he watched the happy newly married couple approach. "I am goings to have to talk to Miss Sooks. Apparentlies, they all thinks I gots me an official dwelling, somewheres where I conducts marriage bidness. Ohh, Lordies," he grinned, "we has created us a monster!

Which mights not be so bads," he grinned, "why Jesus and I, why we can dress in our new fae fineries and over sees happy occasions!"

Sookie and Eric were approaching through a shower of flowers and cheering. Lafayette fingered the crucifix that hung from the pearl and platinum rope circles that were suspended around his neck. "In the names of de Fathers, the Sons and my friends, the all powerful Holy Spirits, let us puts the legals stamps of this world on this."

Godric was standing in the shadow of a tree, watching the festivities. Turning his head he smiled as Gabriel now stood next to him.

"Eric is so happy," there was joy on his face as he turned back to watch as Eric picked Sookie up and walked with her up the dragon's wing onto the massive back.

"You know, Godric, that Eric is here in this time and place is because of you. And tonight, he will stand draped in a symbol of Christianity because this is what his wife, wants."

Reaching for Gabriel's hand, he found it waiting for him, half way. "I wanted to meet the sun for my own selfish reasons," his voice sounded bittersweet. "And I certainly did not want Eric there with me in Dallas."

"And yet, somehow, he was," she squeezed his hand and then dropping it, she put her arm around his shoulders. "You saved Sookie that night," her voice was soft. "And when you sacrificed yourself on that roof top, you saved Eric, as well, and put in motion what was Eric's and Sookie's destinies."

"That was not ever my intent," he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"But it is certainly what happened," she hugged him closer.

Feeling the joy flood Godric she continued, "Houston will be fun, but not as much fun as Vegas," her tone was jovial. "You plan on going to Vegas?" she asked, sweetly.

"Yes," he laughed. "Mengele was one of the ones Eric and I hunted along with Edgington during World Was II. I am so looking forward to finally getting to meet him."

"Myself as well," Gabriel chuckled. "I have been waiting a long time to see that one off this plane of existence."

"And it is my understanding that there will be several others, as well," Godric laughed. "All gathered together in one place."

"Just like there was a plan," she wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, here we go, Lafayette and Jesus are now standing with Eric and Sookie."

.

Everyone was looking up at the two moons' beams. When the blue light and the white light joined, you could hear the soft shimmering sound of the two lights harmonizing. The dust particles that was caught in the one light, vibrated with sound as well and the chorus of many voices gave voice to one song and it was a song of solitude and remembering.

"It sounds like _Gregorian Chants_," Sookie whispered to Eric.

The singing became a chorus that radiated down to earth and vibrated in the dragon they were standing, on.

The light blue light played on them, creating a perfect, round spotlight of the crystal blue.

Sookie was watching the sky when Lafayette, said, "The last step in the journey of the marriage ceremony and the first step of the completed union is the giving of your love before a deity. Our Queen has chosen the Christian God to stand before and pledge herself to her husband and our King has agreed to do as his wife."

Lifting the lasso from around his neck, he gave one loop to Sookie.

Placing it over Eric's head and resting it on his shoulders she said, "With all my love, I take you to be my husband." With a gentle kiss, she took a step back.

Lafayette then handed a loop to Eric who placed it over Sookie's head. With a kiss, he placed it around her shoulder and then said, "With all my love, I take you to be my wife."

"Before this assembly and in the eyes of our Queen's God, the Realm of the Cold Moon and the state of Louisiana, I now proclaim you husband and wife. Please, kiss your bride and seal your vows."

When the kiss ended, Jesus handed Lafayette the Bible and on top rested the marriage certificate. "By placing your signatures on this, the two moons that shine above us have become one with their light and in the eyes of our world you two have become one."

Eric signed with a flourish and then Sookie. Handing the Bible back to Lafayette, Eric wrapped Sookie in his arms and together they listened to the music and watched as the two moons once more began their individual treks across the heavens and their perfect blending of their light became two spotlights on the water and the music faded.

In the air above, all the winged fae present began singing and had taken to the sky and was throwing star dust into the heavens as it rained back down on all those present.

Lafayette took the lasso off of them and then hugged them. With Sookie in his arms, Eric took to the air. The star dust stuck to the moon beans and Eric danced Sookie across the glittery bridges that gently rose and fell on the breezes across the night sky.

Those on the ground "ohhhed" and "awhed" as their King and Queen waltzed across the jeweled night. Star light and gently falling star dust fell on those down below as they cheered.

None cheered louder than the King's and Queen's own guards.

.

.

Alcide has stopped to shift back to human and get his bearings. He should be getting very close to the _Choke and Puke_ where he had parked his truck, out side of Shreveport. Sniffing the air, there were no road smells. That was just a bit odd but then, he had come out here with Chaz as wolf and they had taken the long way around to get here, trying to avoid any hard top or civilization.

By sunrise, he wanted to be in that nice hotel he had booked himself into. He'd go home in a couple of days…after things had cooled off a bit and he could determine how things had settled out. Blitzer had been paying him in work contracts for information off and on for the past several years about anything of Supe interest in Louisiana.

The information that Eric was married would keep him and his employees busy until he decided he wanted to retire. He just did not see how Eric was going to survive this. That thought made him smile. He figured it would not take them too long to get rid of Eric and come for Sookie.

When the vamps got tired of Sookie, he wondered if he asked for her if they would give what was left of her to him. Hell, he had humped a drugged out Were on V, he could hump a human who had fed the V.

Besides, then she would be grateful to him and she'd want him. Of course, after spending all that time with the vamps, she might develop a drinking problem, but fuck, he could deal with that. Because she'd be so grateful, she'd want him to fuck her whether she was sober or drunk because she would realize it was him who had saved her fang banging ass. Just put another gold start by his name.

The moon was starting to set. He could feel it under his skin. Time to move his ass. Shifting to the wolf, he was once more covering a lot of ground as he ran through what remained of the night.

.

Eric and Sookie were sitting together on a bench as The Realm lined up and wanted to meet them. Hello's and how do's were passed and Lafayette and Jesus kept an eye Sookie. There was food and drink and before the sun came up, Jesus stepped up next to Eric and said, "I don't care what she says, she needs a bit of protein and then sleep."

"My bride," Eric smiled as he addressed he crowd, "needs her sleep and the twins need some protein. I thank you all so much for attending and being with us tonight and blessing our journey, together."

Flowers and star dust was once more thrown as Eric carried her up to the house.

It was vamp speed all the way there with Sookie snuggled into his arms. Across the threshold, without mishap and then he swept her into the bedroom. Carefully, he undressed her and tucked her into bed then he was back with the tray Lafayette had prepared ahead of time. "Lover," he smiled as he cut carefully into the hard boiled egg and spread it on the bit of buttered toast.

With heavy eyes she ate it all then with a sigh, "I love you, my husband," she murmured, closed her eyes and snuggled in and was asleep.

"Keep watch," he said to Androcles and Lion. "WW and DB," he addressed the two dragons that were perched across the top of the mirror on the dresser. "Flame all the way up and you toast anyone who does not belong."

Eric was back outside on the front porch.

"We have him, our King," Liam bowed.

"Yes," Clayton smiled, "half will stay here to guard our Queen, the rest of us will accompany you."

"Let us to it then," Eric growled. "This cocksucker is keeping me from sleeping cuddled up with my bride."

.

.

.

It was daylight and Alcide had to admit that his naked ass was lost. Where he was standing now seemed vaguely familiar. Taking a deep whiff and then closely observing the terrain, he now knew where he was. This was the place he and Debbie had seen Eric and Sookie making the two backed beast. Sookie softly moaning and Eric making some type of sound that had set his nerves on edge and had caused the hair on his neck to stand straight up.

The thought of Sookie moaning while under Northman made him hard. Damn, she sounded so sweet while she was being fucked. He had almost known what that was like. Fuck, he was throbbing, just thinking about that. Just wait until she had someone with heat in their body. A real man inside of her. And Weres ran hot. There would be a lot of heat in her body. "I hope the vamps leave something for me to fuck," he said out loud as he stroked his dick.

"You did mean just one vamp, is that correct, Alcide?" Eric said with a smirk. "And that one vamp would of course, be me, her husband. Not that you will ever know what it is like to lie with her."

"Eric," he spit out and continued stroking his dick. "Why, I was just celrating that time you fucked Sookie right here in these woods...and" his voice stopped and so did his hand. "Day Walker!" he said in disbelief as he saw the rays of light putting highlights in Eric's hair and then he lost his erection.

"Well yes, Day Walker," Eric's eyes did not leave Alcide's. "That is my title in this realm, in which I know my way around. I do not believe I can say the same thing for you. Apparently, you've gotten yourself a little lost. You are just as lost as Laguz." Eric's grin got bigger. "You know, Alcide," death lurked in his eyes, "that when humans get lost, they have a tendency to walk in circles."

"What…" his eyes grew wide in understanding.

"Yes, especially when you are caught in what the fae call their _Incessant Deception_. I know that is just a fancy name to your wolf ears. Something that you might understand is that you have been running on a hamster wheel all night so that mine and Sookie's guards could be in attendance at our wedding."

Alcide was scanning the area. He could not smell or see any others. All he needed was a distraction. He was pretty sure he could take Northman if it came to that. "So, what now," he drawled and relaxed his stance. "I run in these woods. Sookie's knows I run in her woods. I've done nothin' wrong so make your point. I need to go so I can start work on your house," he said with distaste.

"Let you go?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "You betrayed Sookie by bringing Chaz here," Eric's fangs popped down. "Calling Blitzer was really a very bad idea, but works to our advantage," Eric grinned. "He'll be in Vegas along with Mengele. I've waited a long time to get my hands on that Nazi."

"You mean," Alcide stepped back, "you mean Josef Mengele?"

"When you make deals with the devil, Alcide, you need to know just which devil it is you are dealing, with. And for your benefit, I will just go ahead and add that you seriously fucked up and can not un fuck this and this devil that stands in front of you now, you are going to have to deal with him."

"Well," the Were grinned, "I've always wanted me a taste of thousand year old dead meat," he shifted and then he sprang.

Eric watched as the wolf came at him. He was a fast fucker but not, he reached out with one hand and grabbed the wolf by the muzzle, closing his mouth and then reaching with his other hand, he snapped his neck and the wolf died instantly. "But not as fast as me," Eric threw the body to the ground.

"My King," Liam smiled as the guards walked out of the woods. "That was most satisfying. Now, do you want us to skin him out for you?"

Eric was watching the body, the wolf was not shifting back.

"He is in the Realm of the Blue Moon, my King, he is wolf and will remain, so."

"Then, yes, please," Eric smiled at him.

"And my King," Eric could see all the warriors looking at him, "will you be requiring the meat?"

"No," Eric replied, "do with it as you will."

.

.

.

Lafayette could smell food cooking. Pulling on his new hotness fae robe, he kissed Jesus who smiled in his sleep.

The house was quiet as he made his way through the kitchen. Looking out the kitchen window, he could see the guards were cooking meat on the grill. Opening the door he let Androcles and Lion out to complement those who manned the grill and at that time the two dragons came winging their way out the door, as well.

"Lord Authority!" they all shouted and banged their swords against their chain mail.

"Mornin's," he squinted against the sun. "Bits of the earlies for the grill, but I am glads you alls is feelin's confortables enough to be at homes. You wants some BBQ sauces for your meats? I got some might-t-fines Sweet Baby Ray's. Not as goods as mines," he said with an air of authority, "but is good."

"Thank you our Lord Authority," Clayton approached. "That sounds good. Do we add it while the meat is on the fire or afterwards?"

"Ohhh, Lordys, you needs La La to comes on out there?" he asked.

For a moment, La La thought the fae looked a little confused. That was an ugly look for that beautiful face he had. Time to correct that.

"I ams a purist," he began with a wave of his hand.

"You sauces, afters it comes off the fire," he said with a sure nod of his head. "You bes addin's that while its cookin' the sugars in the sauces caramelizes and gives it a different tastes. Nots that its bads, but La La's Laws says no. I likes to tastes the meats," he stressed, "and the sauces. They is two seperates things. This is the laws and this is how it is intendeds to always be by this pit master." He pointed to himself and arched his eyebrow.

"Wait ones, I will get yous the sauces and some silvers and some plates."

Coming back with a basket of goodies, Clayton took it from him and said, "Thank you, our Lord Authority," and with a bow he turned to walk off.

"What's you grillin's so earlies," Lafayette directed his question to all the men who were standing around the grill.

"Wolf," Liam called. "We have not had wolf since we walked with our Queen Sookie in this realm."

"Ohhhs," Lafayette said and waving, went back inside.

Closing the kitchen door, he stopped.

"Ohhh, fuck a duck and cook yourselves a Were!" he breathed out. "Looks like," he took another peek out the kitchen window, "this mornin's breakfasts meats is brought to you by Herveaux a la Sweet Baby Rays! Well," he shook his head and looked around the kitchen, "nothin's to been dones for that expecpts for I'm orderin's us a big ass grill," he went to the lap top in the kitchen and sat down and started scrolling through sites. "I just needs to makes sures it is big, enoughs because it will has to dos until the outdoors kitchens gets built." Placing the order, he got up and started back up stairs.

In the sink was the plate that he had set Sookie's breakfast, on. Good, his baby momma had eaten, the animals were out side havin' something to eat and there was now one less enemy to worry about. "Not that La La is worried 'bouts anythin's these days," he smiled as he went back upstairs.

.

They were all gathered around the picnic table. There were now three pushed together where before there had just been one.

"Saw you trying to hump that that… plastic….," he tasted the word, "plastic, duck butt last night," Cameron said as he passed a well gnawed bone to BD who held it in her fore claws and started munching away.

"What?" WW raised his head and opened one eye. He was lazing in the middle of the table, his tummy up to the sun, his eyes closed and catching a few rays.

"How much did you have to drink?" Cameron asked as he picked through the bones on his plate.

"He was swimming in the champagne fountain," BD snickered, "he not only drank it, but he also absorbed it through his pores, as well." She threw the last piece of bone that made the perfect missile at her brother.

"Ouch," he yelped as sharp piece make contact in the middle of his forehead. "I do not know anything about humping," he laid his head back down and covered his eyes with one arm. "I do know, however, I am still hung over. This sun is baking me and I am finally beginning to feel like I have life in my tail. Last thing I remember is toasting with our King at the Clan of the Dragon Rider. There was a lot of stout that flowed and as The Keeper of the King's Histories, I had to be there to closely observe."

"You and your sister are," Liam poked at him, "the two oldest things in the Blue Moon Realm and your memories of our histories are what keeps you held in such high regard. You need to respect, that."

The laughter that flowed from BD sounded like an angry flame that is greedily consuming all the dry leaves around it. "Oh, he was high all right. Riding higher than a Dragon Rider. You tried to bed our King's child, Pamela," she snickered. "I think you even showed her your boy bits. She hooted and laughed so hard, you fell off her shoulder."

"What? No-o-o-o," he started to stand on his hind legs and then laid back down. "Nobody laughs at my boy bits," he said, covering his eyes once more.

"Hmmm, you were nibbling on her ear and when you stole her earring, she put two fingers up your nose until you coughed it out, gasping for breathe. Most undignified. I was praying that you would not puke all over her as I am your sister and I would share in that humiliation as I recorded it for our histories. Then you took the jewel out of her necklace," she smiled as she munched another bone.

The men around the tables were laughing.

"Sounds like you had the night, our little drunk friend," Clayton chuckled. "He did return the jewel, correct?" he said. "I'd hate to drown his little ass, but I would, if the Queen so ordered it for stealing from their child."

"What? No-o-o-o," WW was once more standing on his hind legs. "I am not a thief. I was drunk. I mixed the wine of the fountain with the flowers of the stout and…and…I am a dragon and the jewels speak to me." His eyes went to one guard then the other.

"You put the jewel back," BD eyed him, "but the Princess Pamela, she will not be forgetting this. I think I heard her say something about you working at her club. That people would pay to see you in a cage and to light their cigarettes."

"I am," he sat up, looking around the crowd, a bit of panic and righteousness in his voice, "the King's historian. I must be with the King so that all is remembered properly. I can not be in some club where the King is not."

"I believe that the Princess Pamela is going to be remembering what you did last night. You had better start shitting gold, WW," Cameron laughed, "and maybe she'll not cage you and let you fly around the bar and do tricks. Not much call for a dragon's memory, here. In this realm, they record their own voices and their histories comes in books."

"I heard her say," BD smirked, "that your entire self stuffed and on a stick would not even make a woman pleaser. You'd still be too small. So yes, you had better start shitting gold."

"What!" he sputtered.

"She's right, WW," Clayton laughed, "my dick is bigger than you from your nose to your tail. Of course, I can't blow fire out of it, not that my Kimber wants me too, but if you are stuffed and on a stick, that part of your charming self will be missing as well."

Pulling himself up right, WW eyed each of them. "Just so you know," he added with bravo, his claws over his heart, "I can shit gold. And I will shit gold. And I will apologize and offer treasure and be charming to Princess Pamela."

Lying back down, he once more covered his eyes and said, "Bone please," as he held out his right claw.

His ears heard the sounds that none other could hear. "Nooooo," he hissed in a flutter of wings as he sat back up. "I did not," he eyed the warriors, "say boner! All of you, put that nasty thing back in your pants!"

.

.

Dear Readers,

WW… the mighty winged warrior, the keeper of the King's biography and history as it evolves around his King. One of the oldest things in his realm. I've written endless words and passages about the little guy and then deleted them. He is a player and no matter how hard I try to noble his ass up, he is still a player.

I fear, next time he'll be wearing his Oakleys. He is going to embrace The Realm of the Cold Moon and want to know where he can buy a wide screen TV so he can watch _Charmed_ re-runs and _Victoria's Secret Commercials_ and possibly NASCAR so he can see the hotties in the stands. He really strikes me as a Face Book kinda guy so he can friend every female out there and have a profile picture of himself licking his eyebrows. Oy Vey!

Sweet Baby Ray's BBQ sauce really is that good…..and warriors are warriors, no matter what realm they are in…..just say'n.

…and oh, I can check Alcide off my Hit List. Truly, he could not un-fuck himself from this.

Thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	21. Chapter 21

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 21

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 21**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Seven. 2nd day of Married Bliss**_

His lovely bride was still sleeping. Eric's eyes were closed and he was thinking about the future. There was a small sound and then he could feel Sookie push her body up against his and then her face was once more buried in his chest. His lovely bride was making little contented sounds as she settled back into a deeper level of sleep.

Sookie was sleeping in his arms! A lot had happened in the past several days and to end out the evening of nuptials, he had happily welcomed the "legal" aspect of the marriage. Lafayette saying they needed the marriage lasso was just fine with him. He was not going to piss any god off that had blessed him with this! She was just so fucking much more than he deserved and she loved him!

Opening his eyes, he could see sunlight peeking in through the curtains. Her skin was lovely in the softly lit room. He wished the stray sun beam the joy that he felt as it found its way into their chamber and was caressing her and showering her with its warm glow.

His ego radiated out into the universe! He was married! What the fuck! He was married to Sookie! What…the…fuck! In his wildest dreams, just to possess Sookie was enough. Then the gift of love happened and she now carried him in her heart!

This reality had far surpassed his imagination the first time he had lain with her. Now she was his to lay with every day and night….day walker! Now….now….he looked at his mother's ring on her finger and his father's ring on his. He was married and the union had been blessed by his parents!

The excitement rose in him. And she would bear his children! He had a family! Something vampires tried not to embrace or remember. The smile reached across his face as he put his finger in the ray of light and watched it color his flesh with its golden glow. "Hello my Sookie and good-bye loneliness."

Hmmmm, at the edges of his mind he could feel the world of the vampire pressing on him. Those fuckers were going to be cutting into his good time. He was starting to feel pissed off about that. They had all better be into the main streaming gig, or they were going to be the blue light special. There would be blue fire dancing up their asses before they became a pile of goo on the floor.

Main streaming. He remembered rolling his eyes when he first heard about vampires coming out. There had been a lot of discussion. At times it just got ugly. But The Authority had held firm and redefined ugly for several. Eric held the visual. There was Roman spouting main streaming; talk about things coming back around to bite you on the ass!

Eric had to suppress the chuckle. Once it had been decided that they would come out, he had never really thought one way or the other about what The Authority called main streaming. That was all just so much legalese that was not going to impact him. It was not going to stop him from living his undead life in the manner that he saw fit.

That night when he heard the news that all vampires would get along with humans, he had laughed out loud. Except in the very early years, he had always lived with humans. With the passing of time, he and Godric had lived in heavily populated areas with humans at their disposal.

And he had not lived in the human community for only the ready meal and fuck. He was Viking! Living in a cave or digging a whole in the ground was something you did when you went into hiding. He was not like some who had spent centuries out in the wilds without the pleasure of a hot bath or a comb or clean clothes hanging in your wardrobe. Living in a city brought unlimited pleasures and creature comforts.

During that time of having neighbors, he had never done anything to call attention to himself. That was just foolish and risky. That strategy was going to change. "Just call me foolish and risky and you finally dead," he smiled to himself. He was going to see to it that all the attention was now going to be on him.

On many levels this was just fucking hilarious. Married. Wife, babies on the way. He now had those things that the main streamers had demanded be theirs, as well. Main fucking streaming…now he was going to have to preach it. Just fucking hilarious on so many levels.

"Father," he smiled, "you would be so proud. I am picking up your crown and the sword that was made to match your crown that was gifted to me at our wedding. I shall wear the mantle of responsibility and destroy any who think to stand against my family."

It was time to put it all out there. Any vampire who thought about snacking on his wife and children would die a slow and horrible death. Safety would also be included to his extended family. With a smile, he knew that boon would also include Lafayette and Jason and those other humans Sookie had an attachment, for.

Boons….hmmm, what oh what to do with Chaz? Send his happy ass back to New Orleans and continue to work and talk to Blitzer or just end him?

Chaz would have to have an explanation of why he had not called with information before the sun rose.

If Chaz told them he had been captured, they would never trust him and send one of their own to end him. Chaz thought so highly of his ass and keen fashion sense, he would not do nothing to incur their mistrust. If Chaz was very creative in his lying to Blitzer, he just might live to see another sunset.

They really did need clothes for Vegas. Maybe he would pay him a visit at sundown. He could always kill him after Vegas or any time in between. Unless of course, he did something unseemly, then he'd be dead.

For now, he had no place else he needed to be as he placed kisses on the top of Sookie's head. Resting his cheek on top of her head, he closed and eyes offered a "Thank you," to the universe. Then he opened them. His daughter and son had both climbed up onto the bed and kissed their mommy on the cheek. Blowing him a kiss, they disappeared.

.

.

.

Albin joined the warriors at the tables outside. "Your protocols will need to be pushed out a bit," he said as he sat down next to them. "There are many who wish to speak with the Lord Authority. He is part of the royal family and is to be guarded as such.

His primary function, is to cook for our pregnant Queen," he eyed each man. "The small winged ones that will wish to see him will be the worst. They will offer to help him in his duties while they distract him with their star dust and chatter."

BD sat up on her haunches. "Does he need one of my kin to be in attendance? Anyone gets too _all knowing and familiar_ around him and they'll find their wings, singed."

"_My kind_," WW said with a snort and opened his eyes. "_Our kind_, dear sister."

Albin actually laughed out loud. "You had best lay off the stout, old sod. I was approached by many who asked for your position."

"What?" he stood up and spread his wings and was airborne as fire blew out of his mouth, his eyes mere slits. "I can not have a drink to toast my King's happiness and toadies are looking at me to consume my bones! It was those yearling Claymores in The Clan of the Dragon Riders, wasn't it!"

Laughing, Albin held out his arm. "Come WW," he smiled. "A bit of a jest at your expense."

There was a smallish rumble that sounded like thunder that came from WW's chest. As he hovered one second longer, swallowing the fire, the dragon glided in gracefully. Once he was on Albin's arm, he walked up to his shoulder and settled in.

"I was thinking Órga Ingne (Golden Talons) would be a good match for our Lord Authority. And perhaps Silver Ingne, his brother for the Vice. What do you think?" Albin looked at the two _Scimitar Class Dragons_. Though the smallest of the Dragon Clans, they were the deadliest. The _Claidheamh Mòr _(Claymore) were the biggest of the clans and were a terrifying sight when then came screaming in and belching fire and smoke. But for up close and personal work, the Scimitars were worth the Claymores' weight in treasure.

The two Scimitars eyed each other and nodded in agreement. "They are some stealthy gold shitters," BD said.

"They are some seriously sneaky bastards," WW could only nod his head in agreement.

"Good," Albin smiled, "I'll approach the clan and see what they have to say." Smiling at the crowd, he stood, eyed each one thoughtfully, then sat back down. "Is there something else I should know?" he asked, his eyes taking in everything. "I am not seeing that lean and hungry look in your eyes that normally glistens, there, o' guards to our King and Queen."

"We broke our fast with wolf," Clayton said. "The Royal Authority gave us some Sweet Baby Ray's to douse the meat, in, _after,_" he stressed, "it had cooked. The Lord Authority says this is the law. Cook, then sauce."

"Ohhhhh," Albin looked pleased. "Not only is he the authority for nuptials, but all reverences in the kitchen, as well. This is good to know. Well, most excellent," he grinned. "Your broke your warrior fast with wolf. This is exceptional and fortuitous. Queen Sookie has blessed her favored warriors, as they once more walk this realm."

The silence spoke volumes. "What," he asked. "am I missing?"

"It was the Were," Ian laughed. "We broke our fast with the were wolf that had threatened our Queen and a bottle of Sweet Baby Ray's."

"I must say, gentlemen," Albin was in a bit of a shock, "that our King and Queen agree with you. Your luck will become that of legend. Is there perhaps, a bone left for gnawing?"

"Nope," WW smiled as he reached around to the back of his body. "But here, I just shit this gold piece that was once a bone of the Were. Have it with my regards."

.

.

.

The curtains were open and Sookie was sitting in bed, leaning against the head board with Eric's head in her lap. Having finished their lunch, she was sipping her baby tea and listening to Eric's tales of last night. There were a couple of times she had laughed so hard some tea had come out her nose.

"So," she was placing kisses along his brow, "you really did have a bachelor party, of sorts. All you guys just being guys…" she chuckled.

"Yes, and my wife, you will be proud to know that in all the Realm of Fae, my dick is the largest. We measured."

This time tea was spit across the bed.

"Of course, some of the dragons were bigger, but they were disqualified for being dragons."

She was still snorting through her nose, trying to bring herself back under control as Eric looked up at her with sincere blue eyes.

"I truly am King, in all ways," he said, his voice modest.

"You are killin' me here, Northman," she was gasping for air as the mirth continued to roll out of her.

"Oh," his eyes were all innocence, "is it time, once more, for the small death, my wife? Is there no satisfying you? We did that twice before lunch, during lunch….I did so enjoy the whipped cream and strawberries," he licked his lips and now staring back at her was the predator vampire. "Eating them from you nether regions certainly made them sweeter."

Her tea cup went somewhere else and then she went somewhere else and then Eric was straddling her body. "Dessert is being served," he smiled as his fangs popped down and his body was on top of hers. "I think that is a yes to an ice cream sundae," he smiled as he felt her squirming beneath him. "I want mine topped with a thick, syrupy sweetness that can only be found between your legs."

.

.

.

The two Scimitar dragons, Órga Ingne and Silver Ingne, were in the kitchen, surveying and watching all that went on around them. Albin had asked politely if they were interested. Out of fairness, they said, they would take a look at the humans.

First of all, it was obvious to the Scimitars these were not mere mortals. The Vice existed on in the Blue Realm. His shadow had passed and had returned as flesh and blood. That intrigued them.

The other one was the Lord Authority. He was their Queen's family. His qualifications would be weighed, carefully. OI would consider him carefully. Old and tried warriors had asked him to share his life with theirs. So many had been lacking. He was not going to bond himself to someone who had dubious honor and skills.

.

.

.

OI sat in the kitchen watching Lafayette. SI had already bonded with Jesus and the two of them were chatting up a storm.

Sookie was doing her best not to laugh out loud. This was serious stuff, bonding with your Scimitar dragon. Because they road at times, draped around your neck like a torque, they were commonly called the cut throat dragon. You piss them off, bonded or not and your life was subject to be ended.

"I see's you sneakn's," Lafayette whacked OI one more time with his wooden spoon.

There was a very satisfying "Mo fon's gayness!" that was screeched in the kitchen as OI's tail was drawn back under his body.

"Mmmmhmmmms," Lafayette went on stirring in the walnuts and adding another sprinkle of cinnamon, "I done tolds yous, you needs to be keepn's your nasty assed claws out ofs my cookies dough."

"Who's ahead?" Eric asked as he came in, sat down and put Sookie on his lap.

Before Albin could answer, Lafayette said, "Mr. Erics, what kinds of questions is that's? This little bits of nothin's," he pointed with his spoon at the chocolate brown Scimitar dragon with the purple OI emblazoned on his back, "I don'ts cares how old his ass is, or how goods his eye shadows, is. And it is mighty fines," Lafayette added with all sincerity. "But this," he snapped his fingers and made a circle in front of his face, "is La La and I've whacked his ass eight times and how many bites of cookis doughs has you enjoyed, little OI?"

The dragon raised his head and his purple eyes with the silver pupils fixed on Lafayette.

"What," Lafayette put his hand up to his ear, "what was that's? Yous sayn's yous tryn's to glamours me."

Whack went the spoon and then there was another very satisfying screech of some of Lafatette's favorite curse words.

"Fuck a duck," OI rubbed his tail where the spoon had landed. "You have an unfair advantage with that spoon."

"Got's nothin's to dos with it," La La added the white chips to the batter. "I'm ams just as goods with a rolled up newspapers. Now, you wants to tries your fancies fly boy shits again?" he smiled sweetly. "Cause 'for my Jesus cames to me, I was all abouts fly boys and shootn's down their fancies shit. Mmmmmhmmmm."

When there was no response, Lafayette said, "Mmmmhmmmm." Pointing to his shoulder OI landed there. "Listens ups, little mans," he eyed him. "That is sure nuffs some colorful languages you has learned from mes. What else has you learned from mes?"

The dragon eyed him thoughtfully as he admired the jewelry the Lord Authority was wearing. His eye make up was exquisite. That was a very fine t-shirt he was wearing with a pair of elegant fae pants. Killer shoes. "You have great personal style and excellent taste."

"All theses things are true 'bouts the La La but yous is leaven's out what I wants to hears," he said as he raised both eyebrows at him.

"Your sneaking is better than mine," OI hissed out.

"What's elses?" Lafayette batted his eyelashes.

"Your sneaking is always going to be better than mine," he said with a sigh of defeat.

"Goods," Lafayette picked up a smidge of cookie dough and handed it to him, "just sos we got that straights. You mays be dangerous dragonness and fierceness and winged deaths from aboves, which I loves for you, by the way," he said with all sincerity. "And all that's." He said with a snap of his fingers. "But," he stressed that word, "you must understands La La at his core values. I was a gay little nappies headed boy child raised in Ruby Jean's house. I knows sneakn's," he said with a sure nod of his head.

"Now that those uglinesses are out of the ways of you and me, tells me about those ear rings you be wearn's. Is that reallys blue golds and some big ass mo fon's blue diamonds? And you have a pairs for me? I am liken's, this. Mmmmmhmmm," he winked at him, "wes gonna be all matchie matchie. Just like those up towns bitches on Rodeo Drives with their dyed to match Frenchie poodles. My little mans and me, wes gonna be all matchie matchie with our jewels," Lafayette winked at him, again.

OI was licking his lips as he finished off the last of the cookie dough and was smiling at the wonderfulness that had passed his lips and down his gullet. Mo fo'n cookie dough! The Lord Authority…why his gay fineness was all his! He'd rev up and kill anyone who tried to take his place with the Lord Authority!

"Just whoses, La La wants to knows, does your nails?" He asked drawing his head back and picking up a claw. "That is just some nasty assed colors you have on there. That golds looks like white trash trailer parks put up on blocks rusted out golds. Some old school bus shits out of Detroit. I can't be havin's that on my little man. After the cooks comes out of the ovens, La La is don's yous nails."

La La started talking about the importance of mannies and peddies as Sookie, Eric and Albin left the kitchen to sit out side on the porch.

"The bonding has happened," Albin smiled. "OI will be of great benefit to our Lord Authority. He will keep all others at bay who would waste his time. They will contact OI if they wish to speak to him and he will pass the word. Is there anything more I can do for you?" he asked.

"Not at this moment," Sookie smiled at him. "Thank you for all your help."

"My Queen," he smiled as he bowed his head, "the pleasure is indeed, all mine. My King," he bowed again. Then he was gone.

Eric and Sookie sat down in the porch swing. Eric's arms went around her as she leaned into him.

"I know when humans marry, they take a honeymoon," he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"After Vegas," she smiled, "there will be time after Vegas." With a deep breath, Sookie looked up at him. "Maybe not after Vegas," she smiled at him. "I know your time is about to become very encumbered," she stroked his face. "We kill all these kings and then a lot of their shit is going to fall on your shoulders. I love you, Eric. And I know that as much as you don't want to deal with their shit, I really don't want too. Especially after the babies are born."

"You and our children are what are important," his eyes spoke of his love for her. "I am your husband and their father. I'll do whatever is required to keep you safe and happy and provided for and we shall have the babies and I shall have the vampire shit."

Standing, Sookie then sat down in his lap. "I love you," she smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "And not just because you are willing to handle the vampire shit." Then she became very serious. "Thank you for marrying me."

"My Sookie," he kissed her, the want again building in him, "you are mine."

Smiling at him, she ran her finger around the heavy gold torque that now sat below his throat. "Viking," she drawled, "it fits your neck, perfectly. I like it, it suits you. I can see how it was made to match your crown."

"Yes," he pulled her in for a kiss. "Just like you were made to fit, me."

.

.

Pam, Tara and Molly came up from the cubby and went about the house saying their how do's and meeting the new folk before they left for the mansion.

As they walked across the cemetery, Pam said, "I did not realize dragon came in flaming gay."

"Wow," Molly said, as she looked through the pictures she had taken on her phone. "It's like they cloned Lafayette. All the way down to his plucked eyebrows and the butterfly eye shadow he is wearing tonight. As all fae, I never spent any time with dragons. So, this is my first real experience and all I got is wow…"

"I swear," Tara was wide eyed. "When I walked out to the back porch and saw that little dragon and La La with matching turbans and big assed jewelry and nails, I think I just might have shit my pants. Both of them smoking on those nasty assed cigarillo's La La loves and talking trash. Seems La La has finally found someone who will watch those Hollywood gossip shows with him and then dish the dirt, just like he was there, when it happened." Tara stopped. "I wonder if Auntie knows she is a grand mama?"

"I was interested when they started talking about the World Wrestling Entertainment," Molly smiled. "Lafayette knows his wrestlers and their favorite moves. I have my favorites, as well."

"You?" Tara stopped and took Molly's hand. Their wire head loved WWE? "You know that's not real, right. All that shit is staged."

"No-o-o-o," Molly pulled her hand, away, "it is so real."

"Nope," Tara replied.

"Yes it is," Molly insisted. "I've gone lots of times. Here, I can show you on my phone. I can even show you on You Tube…"

"Do not," Pam snarled. "I am going to have a nice meal, this evening. Mr. Sid has promised. Do not spoil it for me by talking sweaty, steroid flexed entertainment wrestlers."

They had landed on one of Molly's favorite things. She did not get to talk about them often "Oh, come on. Let's talk about something I like."

Pam gagged.

"No, really," Molly faced both of them. "I like the one that is called Dragon Death. He says he is descended from dragons. Hey, maybe he really is," Molly said with hope.

Pam snorted. "I met dragons last night. They have class. None of them would have had sex with anything that resembled the human that produced a WWE wrestler by the name of Dragon."

Tara's ears perked up. They walked a few more feet in silence and Tara said, "Can you explain to me about the dragons, my maker?" Tara asked with a smile. "OI and SI. There is now a little mini-me La La with all my cousin's mannerisms and SI is calm and laid back like Jesus. Eric's and Sookie's dragons don't act like them."

"That is because," Pam said, "WW and BD are the keepers of the histories. Their memories are verbatim like vampires. Those two are old. They date all the way back to just about the first King and Queen of the Fae. They don't bond with anyone. They remain who they are because Kings and Queens come and go and the histories must remain constant.

The other dragons, from the smallest to the largest, can choose to bond with a fairy, or in Lafayette's case, an over the top fairy. But they get to choose and they can and do say no. It has to be someone they respect and hold in high regard because they only bond the once. And when their person dies, their death cycle starts for them, as well. It takes hundreds of years, but it will happen. During this time, part of their responsibility is to avenge the death of their bonded."

"A lot of the old warriors," Molly said, her voice soft, "were bonded with dragons because they both have warrior spirits. When Mab came to power, when the old warriors fell, it was centuries later, but so did their dragons. But not until they had wrecked a lot of havoc."

The three women were very quiet. "So just how long does OI think La La is going to live?" Tara eyed the two women. "I mean, they had to have briefed both of them, right?"

"Yes," Pam's voice was very quiet. "I am sure they did. Keep in mind, time moves differently in the Blue Realm. We had a lot going on with our walk during the wedding. I mean there was sword play and dragon riding and endless toasting. And yet Eric and Sookie ended at the same time. And Jesus is already dead and Lafayette is tied to him. I have no idea how that works.

Oh, something to remember. All the dragons have some long ass names. The get pissy if it is not said just right."

"You've got that right," Molly added. "When I was only fae, I did not associate with the dragons but you had to know all the protcols, just in case. They are really elitist warriors. They will smirk and will rag you a bit if you are not of one of the standing warrior clans. They will really bad mouth you for not being dragon. They take great pride in their skills and in their names."

"Yes, I met several last night," Pam continued on. "They go by their initials and they are all perfectly happy with that. So, if your introduced, just smile and say 'Warrior of the Earth, Water, Fire and Skies, what do your preferred to be called?' Listen up for their initials and call them that. It's their call sign."

"Wow, maker," Tara grinned, "you learned all kinds of useful shit. All we got were blessings for babies and for the womb to always be fertile and the mind blowing sex."

"Women's shit," Pam snorted. "We had drinking and sword and archery contests. I got to see every dick in The Realm as they had a who had the biggest contest."

"No kidding," Tara's eyes got big, again. "So, who won?"

"Who," Pam smirked, "do you think? And it was not me."

"Oh, damn, maker, Grandpa really is all that," she laughed.

"Yes," she sighed, "and he is not ever going to let us forget it."

.

.

.

Mr. Sid had done a fine job of having meals for them tonight. Sadly, this could not be said of the prisoner. Miss Pam sat in the office with her feet up, watching Chaz on the monitor. He was chugging down True Bloods.

"Why," Tara asked, "is he doing that? Damn, if I downed TB's like that, I'd puke them all up."

"Exactly," Pam replied. "He figures he is dead in a slow, painful, drawn out kind of way. If he throws up on me, it will be quick, because I'll act out of rage and end him."

"You have more control than that," Tara eyed her.

"I'm wearin' my new Chanel," Pam smiled, thinly. "I'd rip his fuckn' head if he got just one drop of that shit on me."

"What are we goin' do with him?" Tara asked.

"Eric is on his way over. We'll see how it goes. I'd hate to end him before we shop for Vegas. But the way he is chugging those Bloods…he's planning something. I'm gonna go change."

.

Sookie was sitting in the kitchen with Lafayette and Jesus and the Scimitars. Everyone was having a cookie warm from the oven and a glass of milk. Eric gave her one more kiss, had a bite of her cookie and then another kiss.

Pam had called. It was time to get his fucking ass in gear. It was a lot more fun kissing on his wife and sneaking a feel then having to be doing this fucked up vampire shit. Oh well, nothing to be done for it.

"I'll come with," Sookie smiled at him.

"No," he sighed, "this should not take long. Either he lives or he dies. You stay here and enjoy your cookie and finish your milk." There was another kiss and then Eric whistled for WW as he walked towards the door.

"My King," he settled in on Eric's shoulder, as he licked off his milk mustache. "What are we about?"

"There was a vampire spy, as well, that was sent, along with the Were."

"What are we going to do," WW asked, "about the vampires?"

"Just fucking kill them all," Eric grinned.

WW chuckled. "Good times," he smiled.

.

It was a short trip. Eric was vamp speed, all the way.

The doors were opened as they approached the steps to the mansion. Eric was up the steps and through the doors and into the office. Stepping up to the monitor, he watched the prisoner.

"That is Blood number seven he's had since he has been up," Pam said as she watched him chug this one.

"He's been spelled," WW said. "It's an excessive spell. That is why he keeps drinking the," he only paused for a moment and then assimilated the new word into his vocabulary, "Bloods. He must do something in excess so the spell will work."

"Really," Pam looked at the dragon sitting on Eric's shoulder, who was watching the monitor with interest.

"Yes," his eyes were on Pam. "You been around as long as I have and you have seen it all."

"Are we going into harm's way?" Eric asked.

"No my King," WW replied. "I would not allow this. The blue light that you carry, it shields you from the bat shit crazies," he smiled.

"Well," Eric stood and addressed the room. "You who have not been shielded from the bat shit crazies are staying here. Come WW, let's go down stairs and see what's up with Chaz."

.

WW had settled around Eric's torque and enhanced the gold work that was already there. It now appeared as if Eric was wearing an exquisite dragon torque.

"Very clever," Eric said as they started down to the basement. "You appear to be an exquisite piece of jewelry set with fine jewels."

"My King," you could barely discern the lips of the inanimate object moving, "clever is my middle name," he chuckled. "I have served the Kings of the Realm as their eyes and ears. There is nothing I miss. You would be amazed at the shit folk think they can perpetrate while in the presence of their king," he chuckled. "I have killed several who thought to do rude things with their hands when they thought no one was watching. Just consider me your other set of eyes and ears and nasty killing disposition."

Eric stroked him between the ears. "As long as you don't fart Were in my face," and they both chuckled.

Chaz could hear Eric approaching. Laughing, well yes, that bastard had lots to laugh about. But not for much longer. If this worked, it was worth the couple of million he had paid the witches for the spell. He was hoping it would be Pamela that would come down. With the Viking, it might not be a quick death.

The cell door opened and Eric walked in and eyeing the empties said, "Really, Chaz, an excessive spell. Hope you didn't pay the witch much to cast it. Puke if you must, but the blood will not activate the spell that would cause me to slip on the blood to give you an opportunity to do your worst. And after all that puking, I'm going to make you clean it up."

Chaz sat back on the bed and had new found respect for Eric. The Viking, had at times, held him in thrall, none more so than he did, now. He had one or two options. Live or die. Well, why the fuck not.

"You can't win this, Eric," he stated. "Blitzer is not acting on his own, in this endeavor. Mengele is on board and they are both in cahoots with Filipe at some level. They are going to be drawing you into the _we respect you and are going to flatter your ass off _web in Houston and then they are going to sucker punch you in Vegas. I am just asking for a quick and painless death."

"We need clothes for Vegas," Eric replied as he leaned against the silver bars.

His eyes got big. There was not burning, no stench, no loud roaring of pain coming from Eric. Chaz swallowed.

"If I let you go now, you could tell Blitzer that the wolf was late in showing up, then you two got lost and you had to go to ground."

His eyes never left Eric's. "Why?" he asked.

"Because we need clothes for Vegas," Eric replied. "Because anything you tell Blitzer about tonight will have to be told to him as second hand knowledge since if he thinks you were here as my guest, that you are now a spy for me. Because one time, you offered me shelter. That debt, once you walk out of here, is paid. Anything you do after that…" Eric shrugged.

"May I please," Chaz asked, "may I have one solid piece of information to give him so he does not send someone after me."

"My maker is back at my side," Eric said to him.

"What?" Chez stood. "But Godric met the sun."

"Yes, he did," Eric smiled. "He is now back as my guardian angel."

Chaz chuckled. "So, you've got the bat shit crazies. That works. That would explain much."

Eric's grin got bigger. "This way out. I will escort you to our property line. If you come back without an invitation, you will be finally dead. The same holds true for anyone else you send. Test me on this and you will find it to be true."

Chaz blinked.

"What?" Eric sighed.

"I have a couple of Weres on the property."

"You had," Eric stressed "a couple of Weres on the property."

Eric felt something tickle at his throat. Time to wrap this up. WW heard Were and now wanted a snack.

"Really?" Chaz asked.

"You doubt?" Eric smiled as they started up the steps. "A smallish wager, then."

Chaz considered the odds. He could win big, here. "My Weres are alive and well. If they are, I get to kill your child and La La comes to work for me."

Eric was thoughtful. "Then, let me see, if your Weres are dead, we'll come and shop in your store for free. For one period of sun down to sun up. It is the winter months. It will be a very long and expensive night for you."

Chaz laughed out loud. "Done."

Walking through the mansion, Pam stepped in beside Eric and handed him a manila envelope. The front doors were opened and the two vampires stepped out into the night air.

Eric took a deep whiff. "Smell that meat being roasted over an open flame," Eric smiled, "that is wolf. The new grill was delivered this afternoon. It is a mo fon' huge fucker, if I might quote my chef."

Opening the envelop, Eric returned Chaz his phone. "Go ahead," he smiled. "Call them."

His eyes never left Eric's when he went to his contacts list and hit the name. A phone started ringing inside the envelop. He then punched the second name. Another phone started ringing.

There was silence as the two vampires walked to the property line.

"When we show up," Eric smiled, "I expect the shelves to be stocked and racks, full, of your finest one of a designer kind. If they are not, I shall hunt you to the ends of the earth and then turn you over to Pamela."

Bowing, Chaz smiled and replied, "It shall be as you say. You and yours are always welcome, Day Walker."

Chaz took a step forward and then turned to speak to Eric. Too late, he was gone.

He punched in Blitzer's number. When Blitzer picked up he heard,

"Begin."

"The wolf was late in arriving. He reeked of sex. He shifted and we began our journey. We never made it there. He got lost, or so he tells me. I think he is fascinated with Northman's woman. It got so late I had to go to ground. One interesting bit. Northman has the bat shit crazies. The wolf said that Eric believes that his maker once more stands by his side as his guardian angel."

There was silence and then Chaz knew that the line had been disconnected.

"So, he knew that," he smiled. "One more phone call to make."

"This is Chaz," he said when the phone was picked up. "I need to speak to the king."

Several minutes passed.

"Speak," was barked at him.

"My King," he bowed his head. "The wolf was late in arriving. He reeked of sex. He shifted and we began our journey. We never made it there. He got lost, or so he tells me. I think he is fascinated with Northman's woman. It got so late I had to go to ground. One interesting bit. Northman has the bat shit crazies. The wolf said that Eric believes that his maker once more stands by his side as his guardian angel."

For several seconds he listened and all he could hear was silence. That phone had hung up, as well. "Just how many the fuck does it take to spy on Northman?" he chuckled. "Apparently, they don't have enough. So, Eric rules the board. They are learning exactly what he wants them to know."

He started walking towards New Orleans. "I shall have to search out the tastiest of tid bits to have in the store. They can have for free whatever the fuck they want. When Eric takes over the world, I want him to think kind thoughts so that The House of Chaz is where the royal family will always come and shop. The vampire and human world will flock to my doors and pay outrageous prices for things that the royal family purchases. I'll make sure and mark up the prices when I know the royal family is coming in. That way I can lower them and seem oh so magnanimous."

.

.

Eric walked back to the mansion. He stuck his head in and listened as Pam did some business. When she hung up she said, "You let him live. Molly and Tara wonder why. Myself, as well."

"Before Vegas, from sun down to sun up we shall be shopping at Chaz's for free."

"Oh fuck…!" Tara gasped.

A genuine smile lit up Pam's face as she looked at her maker. "I delight in being your child."

"You can't take all the shoes," Eric said. His voice sounded disapproving. "Your closet square footage is not that big."

"I'm calling the architect, right now," she smiled. "Vampire business can just go fuck itself. We girls need more space. My child," she said to Tara, "go see La La and tell him to him act accordingly for his necessaries space. Then get your ass back here. Time to seriously talk about dividing up the closet."

.

.

.

"Wolf," Ian put his head back and sighed. "Three times in one day," he tossed BD and WW each a bone. "The Queen blesses us and the King walks with us and offers toasts so that our lives might be renewed. Truly, these things have come to pass."

Lafayette was sitting on the back porch listening to the warrior talk at the tables. Tara had delivered the message and then taken her ass back to the mansion. He knew what he liked and he could verbalize it, but Jesus had the skills to put in all down on paper.

Attached to the house would be their rooms with a door to the outside so that the fae could come and go on marriage business. It would have a second floor so that his little man could have a balcony that he could swoop from. His little man did not need much, but he loved a free falling swoop with someone to cheer him on.

Picking up a bone off a plate, Lafayette offered it to OI. "My litttles mans," Lafayette took another puff and blew smoke rings into the air. "Did yous gets enough to eats?"

"My big mans," came the reply as he crunched away. "Yes, I dids," as he finished the bone and then blew smoke rings to match Lafayette's.

"What chews thinks about little cuff bracelets for yours legs? La La wants some for hisself. We has gots us a free passes to The House of Chez and we bes shoppins. In all that finenesses I am sures I shall find many splendors. And if you likes it, we cans has matching pieces made for yous."

The both raised their heads and blew out another smoke ring.

"I fancies some pieces with yous, my little mans, as the model. Ear rings for sures," and then put their noses together and nodded their heads. "And bracelets and other do dads."

"I knows someones" OI smiled. "Will be willins to works for your mo fo'n cookies. I got the treasures, yous got the cookies, they cans just puts it all togethers for us."

Lafayette leaned back in his chair and smiled. His little man settled around his neck and together they blew smoke rings. His smile got bigger when Jesus came down with SI and sat down beside him and showed him the sketch that they were going to walk over to the mansion.

.

WW and BD fussed with the logs and then lit the fire in their bedroom for them and left. Sookie was yawning as she watched Eric pull off his shoes. "Not much of a wedding night and day," she said softly. "It was not exactly what I thought my wedding night would be like but I know I've had fun. Slept, ate, sex, some more sex, slept, ate, more sex. How was it for you?"

Eric turned to face her. "My Sookie," he was serious, "I am sorry about this bus…"

She was up and put her hand over his mouth. "No Eric, that is not what I meant. I could not have imagined this. The wedding, the sex out in the woods afterwards. The joy that you bring into my life. I know my preconceived notions went out the window, but they could not began to compare to the reality." Picking up his hand, she kissed it. "I just wanted you to know, that for me, today was perfect. How was it for you?"

Eric pulled her into his arms. He felt the tears forming in his eyes. "Since the morning we defeated Mab, my life has become more. Each minute brings something new and in that new there is always the sparkling essence of you. Our wedding," he kissed her, "was perfect. Today was perfect. I am," he was very serious, "just sorry I did not get to spend more of it with you."

"I love you," she ran her hand through his hair and the rested it on his cheek and felt him push into her. "I will take whatever time we have and cherish it."

"My Sookie," he kissed her palm, "all the time that I have is yours."

Grinning, she pulled his shirt over his head. "Right now," she licked his lip, "I'll just settle for your body."

"That," he swept her up, "has always been yours. Will always be yours."

"Mine," she said, heat filling her voice. "Mine," she growled and then pushing him back onto the bed, she bit.

.

.

.

Houston, Texas

King of Texas, Alfonso Bonaparte Stillwell sat out on his roof top admiring the night sky. At midnight, the e-mails would go out. In three nights, he would be hosting his neighbors and the King of Nevada.

Eric had called and left a message with his day staff. New name plates were required: _**Queen Sookie of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi **_and_** Day Walker of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi**_.

"We will be wearing our crowns," the message said.

"Very clever, Eric recording his voice then having someone call and play it during the day.

Northman is bat shit crazy," he kept hearing from different sources and yet he held three kingdoms. Fingering the crown he had on his lap, he thought about the future. "Felipe is playing a much bigger game than I am. He thinks to take it all for himself. There is so much he is not telling me. I am surrounded by the enemy.

Eric," and he paused. "He will be finally dead and Felipe will own the South.

This must be how they felt defending The Alamo," he said to the bat that flittered overhead. "Standing in you own home and wondering what the enemy is going to do next. Knowing that you will fight to the last man rather than surrender." Placing the crown on his head, he thought, "This might be one of the few last times I get to wear it."

.

.

.

Las Vegas, Nevada

Felipe stood out on balcony of the penthouse, over looking the desert. Fuck The Strip, he needed quiet and solitude and some time to think. Eric now stood with three kingdoms. He and his human wife would be wearing crowns. He still insisted on going by Day Walker. Shame Bobby was dead. He could use some real time information.

He was hearing the term bat shit crazy associated with Eric's name, a lot. Godric was back as his guardian angel. Well fuck…that sounded a whole lot like bat shit crazy.

Picking up his phone, he sent a text. He heard when Madden was given admittance and walked toward him. He stopped before he entered the balcony.

Felipe was stressed for time and so he cut right to the chase. "Who do you know that deals in the occult?"

"Boss?"

Castro chuckled. He could hear the shock in Victor's voice. "Spare me the good boy routine. You don't think I don't know you dabble," he turned and looked at Victor and beckoned him to move out with him onto the balcony.

Victor thought this could either turn out very, very good or very, very bad. "Well that would depend on the magnitude of what needed to be done. Different levels of demons handle different difficulties."

"What if you wanted to lay a trap for an angel? Ensnare them. Either have them swear fealty to you or destroy them. I am looking into all of the angles."

Victor kept his focus on the desert. This was way above what he did and who he knew. And so far out of his pay grade. Demons had a tendency to come back around and bite you on the ass. Victor liked his attached to his body. And they always wanted something big and generally alive for their troubles. "I don't know anyone who chats up angels or demons, personally. I have heard stories, though. I can ask around. Maybe find someone who knows someone who knows someone. But my King, you have the best resources for that."

"Yes," his gaze swept the empty sand. "Hitler did so love the occult. He paid the very best on how to do that. An Engel Falle. An angel trap. I can not ask those contacts. That would go right back to Mengele."

"You," he hesitated, "you think Godric is back at Eric's side?"

"No," he answered thoughtfully. "But if Eric truly believes it…we could lay the snare with knowledge and expertise and if we told him we had trapped his angel…" Felipe smiled. "That we had killed his maker all over, again. That could be part of the fun.

If Eric really is bat shit crazy, it would be great entertainment to watch Northman come apart. The mind is a fragile thing. We would not even have to chain him with silver. He would build those chains in his own mind while we play with his wife.

Just think, Victor," Felipe's smile was toothy. "With Eric gone, we could take the South without a single loss.

And if we really did trap an angel," Felipe's smile got bigger, "why, perhaps the entire world really could be ours."

Victor let his king's voice roll through him. So, Felipe really did want to rule the world. Humans would continue with their daily lives, but Felipe would rule, supreme. This might not be so bad.

"Victor, find out what you can." Felipe took a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Call me on this. It can not be traced. While you are working on this for me, I want us to be in constant contact. You do not have many days. I truly want this."

Victor admired his king. He knew what he wanted and destroyed everyone to get there. However, that Eric was bat shit crazy….Eric was many things…and a certain kind of crazy entered that equation, just not the bat shit kind. But damn, if you could trap an angel…Felipe just might be able to pull this off.

"We shall learn many things while we are in Houston," Castro said with confidence. "I am so looking forward to seeing Eric and meeting his lovely bride."

"So devious, my King," Victor chuckled.

"King," he said with pride and smiled and went back to watching the sand while Victor departed.


	22. Chapter 22

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 22

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 22**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Eight. 3rd day of Married **_

_**Please note: Dear Readers, FF ran all of my paragraphs, together...yikes! I think I have seperated them all out. I know I should not complain, 'cause it's free, but yikes!**_

Sookie had gone to sleep after one. Eric kissed her and got out of bed. Androcles and Lion watched him as he pulled on his clothes. Lion hopped up on the bed and snuggled in next to Sookie as Androcles got up and went to lie in front of the door. WW glided silently from the top of the mirror and settled around his neck.

"My bride deserves the very best," he said as he walked out of the room and stopped to scratch the dog between the ears. "I can not give her at this time Paris, London, Copenhagen, or even New York for a honeymoon. Just Texas," he sighed. In the dining room, he pulled out a chair and sat down. Googling vacations in Texas, San Antonio caught his eye. Scrolling through their hit list of things to do, he called Tara.

"Does Sookie like amusement parks?" Eric asked her.

"We would always do the rides at the county fair in Shreveport," Tara replied with excitement. "We had always planned on someday going to Six Flags over Texas, but we never had the money or car that would get us there."

"Thank you, tell Pamela that you ladies need to pack a bag for Six Flags. We will be in San Antonio when you rise," Eric grinned and hung up.

He then called the King of Texas. They were going to do a little honeymooning in Texas and Eric was going to give Alf the opportunity to say yes and welcome. If Alf said no, he'd meet the truth death before sunrise.

.

.

.

It was a lovely morning. A bit of a chill but Sookie had pulled on her hoodie and came out to join them. Everyone was outside having breakfast. Another picnic table had appeared and been pushed in with the others.

The guys had been busy. They had built a fire pit, as well. It looked nice. From the looks of things, some one was a stone mason. There was a nice roaring blaze this morning and gave everything a nice wood fire smell.

From the amount of food that was out, Sookie knew Lafayette had been up for a while. When all of this had started, she had not thought about him feeding their guards. Albin has said that was not necessary, they carried their own rations.

But still, Southern Hospitality and all…Gran would have a fit if there were folks she was responsible for and not feeding them. She knew Jesus helped him, but still…she'd have to talk with him and see what his limit, was.

Bowls of fruit were being passed to go on the Belgium waffles. Along with the vanilla bean ice cream and whipped cream. Lafayette had watched these warriors eat. Granted, there was not a lot of meat on wolf, but these guys gnawed the bones clean. He had heated a couple of spiral sliced hams.

They were down to the bones and all the Scimitars were eyeing those and discussing who was going to bring the blow to the bone that would divide it. Lafayette watched the small but highly skilled weapons that could breathe fire.

"Kinda looks like theys be doin's rock, paper, scissors." He grinned. OI had won and was trumpeting his success. Lafayette cheered right along with him.

Eric liked the fresh peaches that were mixed in with the fruit compote. With his fork, he fished all of those out and put them on his waffle then added the ice cream. Taking a bite, he turned to Sookie, "My bride, this is tasty stuff," as Sookie just nodded her head in knowing agreement.

When everyone had started on their second plate Eric stood and said, "We are going to _Sea World of San Antonio _and _Six Flags Fiesta Texas_ before the conference starts. Who wants to go?" he asked.

All hands went up.

"After breakfast, pack for fun in the sun and a very small chill in the air at night. I've made arrangements with AA. We fly non stop to San Antonio at four out of Shreveport. I've made reservations at the _Mokara_ on the River Walk. They have a world class spa and we have the penthouse and the piso ebajo del ático. Which is actually just the penthouse, below us. My family will be on the top floor, Clayton and Liam, divide up the rooms on the floor below us.

I know you can pop in and out but all must look believable. It will be noted that we arrived by AA private charter. We have the best rooms in the hotel. This will be expected.

Because I am expected to be difficult, I was. This morning I discussed with the King our quarters at this event. I told him my wife was not eating anything out of his kitchen. That her meals and those of her guards we would provide. Nor would she be sharing her lovely self with his staff during the day. I said I was prepared to rent rooms in Houston."

Eric smiled. "When we arrive in Houston, we will be staying on the grounds with the King of Texas but not in his hacienda. He has a private guest house with its own pool and spa with a lovely fire pit and his Weres patrolling the grounds during the day."

Chuckles erupted from around the table.

"Should we pack the Sweet Baby Ray's?" Cleve asked.

"Probably not a bad idea," Eric replied as he sat down. "I heard the Lord Authority say we are now buying it by the case."

.

They landed in San Antonio late that afternoon, just as the sun was setting and vampires were rising.

.

.

.

Stillwell sat out on his roof. What had possessed him to allow Northman into his kingdom three days before the event? They were staying in San Antonio and doing the parks. Northman said his wife had never been and she wished to experience, them.

He had to scramble a bit but he had eyes on them at the park, tonight. They were, indeed, riding the rides and enjoying the shows. For a moment he thought about joining them. Then he thought, "That just makes me look needy. Besides, Castro would see that as me schmoozing.

Fuck The Alamo", he said as the bat flittered over. "I really do want to come out of this alive and not meet the final death with my boots, on."

What had started out as a good idea to get Northman here so that he could be evaluated, was fast becoming an all devouring monster. Once he had called Northman, his plans had gone to human shit and Eric to all intents, constructions, and purposes, had stepped in and taken control.

The Queen of **L**(Louisiana)**A**(Arkansas)**M**(Mississippi) was bringing her own guards. Eric had insisted. His human wife traveled with her sword carrying, armor wearing, Viking looking guards. There was no room for discussion about that.

As King, he had of course insisted that his guards were more than enough and any others would not be allowed. Eric had said "We will not be in attendance" and hung up.

Alf allowed himself a chuckle. Laughing was better than howling at the moon! That had just been fucking humiliating when he had returned the call and tap danced his way into securing that Northman, would indeed, be there. The only reason he was hosting this was to get Northman here and lull him into a sense of false security. They needed to know the Viking's strength and weaknesses before Vegas.

Now, now he was not so sure just exactly where his own loyalty did lie. He did not think Eric was going to come out of this alive. But, on the other hand, you had to admire his balls. And as far as neighbors went, there was no saber rattling going on along his borders. Eric seemed intent on keeping the peace. There was much to be said for that.

.

.

Eric was having a very good time. It was great fun to listen to Sookie and Tara scream as they rode SUPERMAN: Krypton Coaster. When Sookie had read him the specs, her eyes lit up. "It is 16 stories high and goes 70 miles an hour. And," her eyes had sparkled. "It has no floor! It will be just like flying!"

Sure enough, Eric was strapped in between them and given every opportunity, they stuck their arms up in the air and screamed at the top of their lungs. He had been able to hear OI and Lafayette and SI and Jesus screaming at the top of theirs, as well. Which Eric thought was a little odd. He knew the dragons pulled more G's in a downward dive than the ride did but they seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves.

WW and BD did not seem to comment at all on the rides. They were both being worn as torques around their necks and would occasionally help themselves to whatever he and Sookie were eating at the time. It was most amusing to watch them with Cotton Candy. You would see a tongue flicker out and then you would feel the vibrations as they would shimmy all over. They would lick their lips for several minutes afterwards. Apparently spun sugar stuck to the lips of dragons. Eric was not hearing any complaints, though.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Eight. 3rd day of Married Bliss**_

.

They spent the next day at _Sea World_. Even Eric was in awe. There were more rides but Sookie was truly content to attend the shows and watch the sea life. When the girls joined them at sundown, they all strolled looking at the exhibits and sat in the Splash Zone for each show.

.

It had been a very good day. At the end of the night, they were all bedecked with glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets. Even the dragons had raised their heads so they could be accessorized. Tara and Molly had both purchased a walking puppet dragon that was guided by a stick as they were getting ready to leave the park and they were making it walk along with them.

OI and SI were so amused by this that Eric bought two more and watched as the dragons detached the puppet and had their boys tie the strings to them.

And then…it started.

"The stars of the show," Sookie smiled as the little kiddos and adults, too, watched in wonder at what _those_ _dragon puppets_ could do as they made their way toward the gates.

One little girl that was being carried by her father was so excited all she could say was, "Daddy, it's a dragon! Daddy, it's a dragon! Stop please! Can I pet it? Daddy, it's a dragon! Stop please! May I please pet it?"

"Do you mind?" The Daddy asked Lafayette.

"Not at all," he smiled. "Puts your little sugar plums down and the dragons will fly to her."

They had quite the crowd as Lafayette raised his stick and started twirling around and OI was flying.

They had quite a crowd that had stopped and sat down on the ground, hoping a dragon would glide over to them. All the children gasped in delight and clapped.

Sookie had her arm around Eric and was silently sobbing. It was very obvious to her who had stopped to watch Lafayette. On the ground, every where now, sitting down and waiting their turn, were bald heads and little faces that had big eyes and smiles of wonderment. It was a support group of parents who had children with cancer.

Jesus had joined him and was flying around SI as well. The dragons would land on the child and then do antics and tell jokes and riddles and pull gold out of their ears to hand to the small one.

Lafayette and Jesus tried to talk to the children to answer their questions about _their puppets_. Each time, OI and SI would yank on the string and say, "I am the dragon, here, human, I am answering the sugar plum's question." Somewhere in the process, the dragon delivered a kiss and would lick the child on the lips.

After each child had been bestowed a kiss, the group departed and OI and SI returned to their resting places around their bonded's neck.

.

.

.

Eric and Sookie were sitting outside by the pool, wrapped around each other when they heard the knock on the door. Looking towards their suite's doors, Eric said, "Please join us."

Clayton walked out and kneeled down in front of them. "In all the ages," he said, "never have I heard of a dragon sharing their kiss, unless it was with another dragon. They believe in death and that all pass from this realm to the next. That this is the cycle. Those children, tonight, who were so blessed, will live long and healthy lives."

His eyes rested on his queen…the Halfling who was now the most powerful fae in all of their land. "Your heart is tied to this place and time. Those you surrounded yourself with are of a like mind and heart. The only reason, my Queen, the Scimitars did this is because they are bonded to the Lord Authority and his Vice. In your family there are kind and gentle hearts."

"Thank you," was all Sookie could say through her tears as Eric nestled her next to him. Standing, Clayton bowed and then left.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day Nine. 4th day of Married Bliss**_

.

They went that morning to The Alamo and then spent the rest of the day on the River Walk. Their guards were always within sight but not obtrusive.

When the girls rose, they all wandered the walk ways and shops. At ten, they sat down for a late supper and Eric addressed them. "Lafayette and Jesus, your flight leaves tomorrow morning at ten. This will get you into Shreveport and plenty of time to get home before dark. I want you two on the grounds before vampires, rise."

"Brady and Barra will travel with you. Jesus will not be corporal until you return to the house. They will be your personal guards until we return. The grounds will be patrolled, as usual."

"Yous gonna be poppin's in for Miss Sooks meals?" Lafayette, asked.

"Yes," Eric smiled. "That is why I want you home. She is not going to consume anything that comes out of Texas' kitchen. Clayton will be seeing to this, personally, he assures me. We will have kitchen facilities, so if she wants something heated up…"

"Yous calls me," Lafayette eyed him. "I'll be fixin's her babys teas and whatever else it is she wants. I've got fruits and other freshnesses for her. You can dirites whatever you wants in that kitchens, but don' you bes eatn' its. I don't thinks they would poisons the pans, but we will not bes findn's out."

Eric thought about that and nodded in agreement.

"There are a lot of Weres and vamps here, tonight, on the River Walk," Eric said to his companions. "I can see how all the human traffic would entice, them, but I would wager that is not the only reason they are here. So, act accordingly," he smiled. "Spend money and take pictures and just be the tourist.

Where do you wan to meet at midnight?" Eric asked.

"_The Mi Tierra Cafe & Panadería_ (Bakery)." Jesus said. "The River Walk is nice but not so historic. The Café is located in the middle of the historical Market Square of El Mercado. It is only about a mile from here. My mom and I would eat there when I was small. We stopped by, today. The place has grown so much I did not recognize it.

The food is not what I make but their pralines are still the best I have ever eaten. They are very traditional with just a hint of cinnamon. Different from the New Orleans style. I got my first nursing job in San Antonio. I used to go just for the pralines. I would buy them by the pound."

"Ohhhh, pralines," Sookie smiled.

"The _Mi Tierra_ it is, then," Eric said. "We'll see you there at the stroke of midnight."

.

.

.

The white paper bag Eric carried, had, without a doubt, put a big 'ole Texas smile on Sookie's face.

One on WW's face as well.

"Almost as good as the marrow in Were bone," he would hear with a contented sigh from his Scimitar.

Lafayette and Jesus had purchased a couple of more stick puppets from a street vendor and OI and SI were once more back to being puppets. You could hear the crowds "ohhhh and awwwwwh!" as they made their way back to the hotel.

Eric was curious. About half way back he motioned for them to stop. The dragon tricks started in earnest and Eric started monitoring the crowd. Now that was interesting. He knew who the local spies, were, but there were a few out of town guests, as well.

Alf had lost control of his kingdom. Probably happened after Godric was no longer sheriff of the Dallas area. It was just a big fucking state with some areas with not even tumbleweeds to count as residents. Folks could come and go at will and apparently they did.

The rest of their walk was uneventful. Although, he did hear Lafayette say that they had made about one hundred dollars in tips.

There was a Salvation Army bell ringer with his kettle who was singing. Eric watched as Lafayette stopped to listen, sang along until the end of the song and then put in the money.

In all of Eric's long years, he had witnessed and experienced some odd things, and meet some odder people who did not seem to fit any category but that Eric had liked well, enough. And that was because they had such a tremendous depth of never ending layers. This was Lafayette.

When Eric had caught Lafayette doing and selling V, he had felt very justified chaining him to the _Wheel of Misfortune. _Perhaps circumstances did indeed make the man but Eric was sure that given a different set of circumstances, Lafayette would be a mover and shaker of world wide proportions. No wonder Sookie liked him. He was a fighter and a survivor, and loyal. Just like her. He also had a kind and generous soul, also just like her.

"Like is drawn to like," he reflected. Then he thought, "What does that make me?"

He felt Sookie stop as she pulled him down for a kiss. "That makes you who you were always suppose to be," she rubbed her nose against his and then kissed him. Smiling at him, she positioned herself once more under his arm and they continued walking.

.

.

.

The hotel doors were opened for them and then they were walking through the lobby. They would spend one more day in San Antonio and then when the girls rose, they would head for Houston. Festivities started there at ten the next night. That gave them plenty of time to get moved into the guest house and settled in and Sookie could have a little nap.

She could stay with him until two, but then he was sending her off to bed. It was bad enough that he was going to have to endure their bullshit, no need for her to do so as well.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 10. 5th day of Married Bliss**_

The three girls had been silent on their elevator ride up to the penthouse. Carrying their bags, they put away the treasures they had purchased. It had been a very good evening.

Pam laid out the game plan. It was getting ready to be a much better evening. It was vamp speed to pack everything and then it was time to find Eric.

"We're packed and ready to go," Pam said as she went out and sat with them at the their pool. "We are going to the spa and will be there until right before sunrise. We are going to have all the treatments and run up a huge bill and leave a very big tip."

"I suggest you do that," Eric smiled. "You will need to look your absolute best when you three sit in with me for all the bull shit sessions. Arkansas is arriving before sunrise and swearing fealty. There are five of them, left. I would like you present for that. The sheriffs from Mississippi and Louisiana will be here, also. Clayton will show them where to stow their travel boxes. They will all be traveling with us and will be housed with us. My child, I know how much they are looking forward to putting a name with your lovely face."

Something that sounded like sobbing came from Pamela as she stood up to go. Once she was at the door, all three took off for the spa.

.

.

.

Pam was one happy girl while she soaked in the dark chocolate bath. "They even have room service in here. What goes with Chocolate?" she asked.

Tara only thought about that for a second. "I loved chocolate ice cream after Chinese," she said.

"Asian it is," Pam said as she motioned for her attendant.

.

The girls all sat with their nails under the lights.

"I love these balloon chairs," Pam said. "I'm ordering a couple of these for the mansion. I very much like the royal blue with the gold trim. Very elegant."

"This is nice," Tara kept repeating with her eyes closed, to what ever was said. "I don't care if sunrise is coming, this is still nice. I could sit here and have the bleeds. This is nice."

Molly looked up from her iPad that she was using with a stylus so her nails would not mar. "We're going to have something like this in our cubby, right?" she smiled.

"Damn," Pam said. "I need to talk with the architect." Turning her head she said to the room, "Take my phone out of my purse," the manager came over and lifted the Coach bag/piece of luggage from the floor. "Front side pocket, and punch in this number and put it on speaker phone."

.

.

.

"The sun is gettin's ready to crest the horizons, my lovelies," Lafayette announced as he breezed through the spa door with Jesus behind him. "Times for the real bitches of San Antonios to sits downs and bes pampered."

.

"Mmmmm," Lafatette said as he sipped his fresh squeezed orange juice. "I knows it is an god's awfuls hours, but I am enjoy this spa. Shames we gots to gos at nine." Letting go of a big sigh he continued to lounge in the tub of Swiss chocolate.

"They are going to bring us breakfast at seven," Jesus smiled as the masseuse worked on his feet.

"Some breakfasts, some more pampern's, mmmmmhmmmm," Lafayette let out a big sigh. "I coulds get used to this."

"We should come once a quarter or so," Jesus smiled.

"Needs to be talkn's to the boss man," Lafayette smiled as he slide his body completely under the chocolate then came back up. "Shower's now, breakfasts, then one of those hot stones massages. Right now, I feel too pretty to do anythin's but be spoiled."

"That's coming," Jesus smiled at him.

.

.

.

Eric woke Sookie up before sunrise and helped her get dressed. After the fealty swearing, all the sheriffs went "to ground" in their travel boxes and Sookie and Eric went outside to greet the dawn and play in the pool.

.

They were floating in the water, listening to the waterfall at the other end. Sookie was sitting on top of Eric who had his eyes close. They were playing g_uess which way we are facing_? She would paddle them around and then ask the question. Leaning down and brushing his chest with her nipples, she would kiss him every time he guessed right. So far, he was batting a thousand. Sookie was intrigued by his sense of direction.

"It is something I was born with," he smiled. "I have an internal compass. As Viking, I was a very good sailor. I was a very good warrior. I don't have a problem in caves, cities, woods. Night navigation, not a problem. I never get lost."

"That's amazing," Sookie said. "Did being turned impact it?"

"No," he smiled at her with his eyes, closed. "It is still the same. Not better or worse. I think the children will be born with it."

"Really?" Sookie leaned reached across and pulled up one eye lid. "Why?"

"Well, because their father is such a big stud, how could my children not…"

Sookie pushed him under water and then she was flying up into the air and then she was pulled back down into the water. Eric kissed her underwater and then they were both back on top again.

"I also know up and down," he grinned.

The sun had been up for about fifteen minutes. Sookie and Eric both turned their heads when they heard a knock at the French doors that led inside.

There stood Ian and Clayton.

"Toss me a towel," Eric said. Reaching up his hand, it was a perfect catch. Wrapping it around Sookie he said, "Please approach. Which one was it?" Eric asked.

"Joe-Bob and Joey-Bob out of Arkansas," Ian smirked as they walked over to the pool.

"Fucking hillbillies," Eric said with disdain and a shake of his head. "What happened?"

"We were in the position you suggested. Room was light tight. We were waiting in the living room, sitting on the couch with our backs to them, with the TV on high and talking. We could hear them release the inside latches on their boxes. So we waited and waited and then, I thought, well, they are not going to make it before the first ray of light peeks up. They'll have the bleeds, for sure and there will be a mess to clean up.

They somehow thought stealthy meant crawling on the floor, slithering like a snake. I guess they don't know that marble flooring just amplifies that slithering sound."

Eric could tell Ian was trying desperately to keep a straight face. Clearly, he did not see vampires as any type of challenge. "So, we sat and continued to chat and when The J Bobs stood up behind us and we both turned around and said 'Boo' and then picked them up by their throats. We asked nicely who they were working for.

Joe Bob said Nevada and Joey Bob said Nevada. When we put our hands around their hearts and squeezed, their stories did not change. Glamouring them, Joe Bob was working for Nevada and Joey Bob was also on the take for New Mexico. We drug them out into the sun."

Eric was shaking his head. "We'll have to leave the cleaning team a very nice tip," he replied. "You getting ready to switch out your shift?" He asked.

Clayton was laughing now and shaking his head no. "What, our King, and miss out on this? We are here for the duration. This is the most fun I've had in the past two thousand years."

Eric smiled and a chuckle escaped him. "You flying with us, or popping?"

"Oh, flying of course, we love those little bottles of alcohol."

.

.

.

They got the boys on the plane headed for Shreveport and then Sookie and Eric spent the rest of the day in the spa.

"We need to do this often," Sookie sighed as she relaxed with Eric in the tub. "I love this. The way the candles sit on the protruding field stone, like that, from the wall. We are going to have something like this in our bath, right?" she sighed.

"Yes," Eric grinned. "A waterfall will enhance our natural stone wall, as well. It will be very soothing and pleasant."

"Eric," she turned around and rubbed her nose against his, "thanks. This is wonderful. I'd like to do this, often. I like being pampered and having you here with me to enjoy it. That my friends are here with me to enjoy it.

And I know you make all this possible and I should have more moral fiber but I like this lifestyle. I hate to sound all bitchy and uppity and all elitist, but damn, I like being rich. I've been poor and I have to tell you, I don't recommend it. For anyone. I like this a lot better."

Leaning back into his chest, the water swirled around them. Wrapping his legs around her he kissed her neck. "For you my Sookie, the world and all the wonder that it holds."

"I just want you to hold me," she lay her head on his chest. "Where ever you are that is where I want to be. I don't care if there is no money, Eric, as long as I have you."

Nibbling on her ear, she started to giggle. "I mean, I could do poor again. But I'd rather not." When he tickled her she shrieked, "Okay, being poor sucks! I don't ever want to be poor again! I'm a rich white bitch and I love it!"

They were both laughing as he pulled her around to face him. When she wrapped her legs around him, he traced her face with his finger, his voice gentle but backed by the power of his conviction. "Not ever again, my Sookie are you to do, without. I will not allow this."

Nodding her head was all she could do. In the smallest of ways, his love for her touched her heart. She could not speak as the tears rolled down her face.

.

.

.

They had spent such a delightful day in the spa, Eric pushed back their departure. When the girls rose, they all dressed in the appropriate _you can kiss my filthy rich stinking vampire ass, but only if I say so, _apparel.

The sheriffs were up and waiting. Eric briefed Arkansas that their numbers were now down to three.

The vampires watched as the guards for Queen Sookie of LAM helped her onto and get settled in the plane. Day Walker had said they had killed two of their own and had extracted information. He did not offer _what information _and they did not ask.

They all had opinions as to just what exactly her guards were. They kept those opinions to themselves. Along with their hands and they had their feet neatly pushed back under their chairs. Nobody wanted to come into personal contact with her guards.

Their plane touched down in Houston without incident.

AA loaded all of their boxes into a truck along with the luggage and everyone else got into limos. The family and the guards got into one, six sheriffs in one, five sheriffs in another.

.

.

.

The sky was black, blazing with a million stars. At the hacienda, Felipe de Castro was just blazing. He had not heard back from the spies he had in Arkansas. How could this be good?

.

Alf was up on the roof, watching the traffic as it approached. He hated having guests stay in his home but he could not host this on his compound in Houston. It was not nearly sumptuous, enough. A vampire hotel was out. He wanted to keep this intimate and friendly and have his cameras record everything that happened.

New Mexico and Oklahoma had arrived last night. Castro as soon as the sun set.

There had been a pre-party. Humans were willing and vampires were hungry. After all his guests had fed he had sent the humans away and had announced that guards were accompanying Eric's wife.

All of them had howled but he told them there was nothing to do done about it. It was that or Northman would not be in attendance.

Oklahoma had a fit. "No one," she hissed, "allows that. The host provides the guards. That is fucking protocol."

"This is not an option," Alf had replied. "You all have been assigned guards while you are here. They are my oldest vampires. Eric is not looking for trouble. I am not either," he had added, a low tone of threat in his voice.

"Oklahoma, that fucker is going to give me problems," he sighed. The caravan turned onto his private road. His phone beeped. _Northman,_ was all the text said.

.

.

.

The guest house was six thousand square feet. All done in Spanish style. Complete with rooms that opened onto the inner courtyard where there was a massive fountain.

The sheriffs took their luggage and headed down the stairs that took them to the basement. The Louisiana sheriffs were setting the code on the door to enter and exit. This would keep everyone contained from sunrise to sundown. They all knew that the King of Texas would have had an override system built into it. And that was okay. Molly was working her magic to source out the codes and block anyone's that did not belong to Louisiana.

Molly had her electronics up and running and was busy making some adjustments. "We can now call out. I have input our phone numbers and Texas is no longer jamming our signals. Neither is Vegas," she snickered. "Their spy gear no longer works, here, as well. We're jamming their signals for visual and audio."

"There will be those that recognize you from being in The Authority's HQ. You will be offered a lot of money to come and work for them," Eric said in all sincerity.

"I have a lot of money," Molly hooted, "'Day Walker," she grinned.

"Good," he smiled as he watched Sookie approach. "I think we're ready to go to the big house."

.

Felipe and Alf were standing in the library with the other kings when they both received texts on their phones at the same time. Discretely, they pulled out their phones and read. _We are being jammed. _

Alf had gifts, some not as fancy or as useful as others. But his hearing was exceptional. Which is why he enjoyed the bats, so much. He heard the vibration in Felipe's pocket at the same time his text had come in. Now, just what were the odds on that?

Either his comms guys were working for Castro, or perhaps, his good and life long friend had his own people jamming Northman's quarters, as well. Alf had a life defining moment. "I am throwing in with Northman. If I am going down, it is with a fight."

.

.

.

The minute they walked in the front doors, it was obvious to Castro that no expense had been spared, on any of them. In first came the eleven sheriffs. He was pissed that the sheriffs would be in attendance but Eric has insisted.

His two spies from Arkansas were missing. He really could not comment on that but it had not taken Eric long to figure that out.

He wondered if his men had killed any guards before they themselves, had been destroyed. Those were questions for which he would never have answers.

The next three in were Eric's staff. His child, Pamela, was a beauty and a bitch. He would try and court her. If that failed, she'd meet the sun. He had no idea who the black girl was, though he had talked to her once or twice. He disliked her just on general principle that she was one more step before he got to speak to Eric.

The third girl…she did look just a bit familiar. Where did he know her from? Well fuck…she had worked at HQ. She had come a long way. From jeans and tennis shoes to a million in jewelry on her body.

"Well, this explains how they are jamming my signal," he hissed silently to himself. "It will be a real pleasure to finish her."

All eyes went to the six guards that came in next. Vikings! Gathered in the collective conscience of the room. Big…fucking…Vikings… carrying big fucking swords…walked in and began scouting out for possible threats.

Felipe did have to chuckle, just not out loud. Every vampire in this room was a threat. Eric really was about the show.

In next came the happy couple. What was interesting was Northman's wife. Blonde, pretty, carried an air of intelligence and poise. She was the Queen of LAM…well, if she smiled at him, he just might let her live. When he took over, she would not be queen but maybe a nice blood bag until he drained her.

Then in came six more guards. They all gave him a look like they could read his mind and did not like what they saw, there.

Each guard had positioned himself somewhere in the room. Four around their Queen. Introductions were made and then they all moved into the library.

.

.

.

There was a lot of talking. Pam fielded questions for their team and ask questions while Eric sat back on the couch with Sookie beside him and contributed, nothing. The fire light in the room reflected off of his crown. The fall singlet crown Sookie was wearing tonight shimmered around her head like a halo.

They all heard the clock strike two. Eric stood and said, "It is time for my wife, to retire. She is pregnant with my twins and while we are here, I am most mindful of her food and her hours. She will be joining us again, tomorrow evening, for the official start of the conference. If you will pardon me, I am going to walk her to the door."

With military precision, the guards fell into place around them. Eric stopped at the door to kiss her goodnight and watched as Sookie and her merry band of twelve started toward their quarters. It was going to be a long fucking night.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 11. 6th day of Married Bliss**_

All eyes were on him when he entered the room and took his place back on the couch. The discussion continued. At five, willing donors were brought in. Eric stayed and oversaw his people. When all had fed, he said good night and all of his walked with him out the door.

Vamp speed, they were back at their house.

"What the fuck?" all the sheriffs kept muttering. "Just what the fuck?"

"This," Eric nodded his head to Pamela and the other two girls, "this is what they endure every night. Myself as well when they think they can draw me into it. This," he eyed them, "this is what you contribute too, when you call my ladies with your fucked up shit. Just unfuck yourselves the best you can and if you can not, then call Pamela. She does not want to know that human little Jimmy in the next county is seeing your girl. He's a human. She's a human. This is what they do. And if your human wants to see him, if they are not into threesomes, move the fuck on.

And because of your endless shit that you have blessed Pamela with, you are going to be rotating shifts through the mansion so that you too, can have an appreciation of life and times with the Day Walker and his family."

"Oh fuck, Eric," Franks from Mississippi moaned, "I'd rather meet the sun. From having to listen to their shit tonight, my ears have the bleeds. I learned not one fucking thing except that Oklahoma is a fucking cry baby and they all like to listen to themselves talk. Not one useful bit of information."

"And yet," Eric smiled, "we were there for seven hours, before finally, breakfast arrived to shut them the fuck up. This," he eyed the sheriffs, "this is who these fuckers, are.

They will relax their postures with the next meeting. They will bring their humans with them to snack on during the evening. The atmosphere will be more causal but still full of bull shit.

They thought they knew who I am. Tonight did not go exactly as they thought it would.

I rule three kingdoms. They were expecting grand and flamboyant and ego from the moment we walked in the door. My silence tonight contributed to their mindless chatter and uneasiness. Tomorrow night they are going to push me to see just how far I am willing to let them go.

The first one that thinks to give me just a nudge, is going to be just goo on the floor. Before midnight, Oklahoma is going to meet the true death. Anyone want to give me odds on that?"

.

.

.

Alf was in his day chamber so that he could erase the noise that was rattling around in his brain. Was there a reason one of them had not staked Oklahoma?

Felipe had been charming and full of shit.

New Mexico, he seemed off his game. Something had happened and once or twice he had seen him looking at Northman with a bit of fear in his eyes. Eric had said he was bringing thirteen sheriffs. Only eleven had arrived. So, two had been traitors and Eric had ended them. That would explain New Mexico.

Eric was fully embracing mainstreaming. The wife was pregnant. That explained why he had her guarded so closely.

.

Felipe had just secured the door on his chamber and finally allowed himself to laugh out loud. The wife was pregnant. That was just too delicious. He had loved sending that text to Madden with instructions to share it with Argentina, pronto. Any one of those guards that surrounded her was undoubtedly the father. They all looked enough like Eric to be his brother.

"This explains why Eric boasted he could day walk. Why one of my Weres thought for sure he was a day walker. There is one tucked away somewhere that looks enough like him to pull this off."

The pressure was building inside of him. He wanted a human. She would not be able to stay with him all day so he would drain her. Opening his door he made the sign to the guard for a woman.

"The Mrs. is pregnant," and he let his memoires ripple through him. "Maybe it was a free for all orgy under the full moon," he chuckled. "That is always fun. Let the humans rut without satisfying the woman and then you stepping into finish her off. She is so grateful and full of cum it is like fucking every human there all over, again."

Good, here came the human, one of his own private stock. He'd have to check and see how much she owed.

Removing her robe, she pulled out the marker from between her legs. Felipe scanned the chip with his phone. "Oh, my darling one," he smiled at her, "tonight pays off your debt. How lovely," he smiled at her and felt his hunger bite down on him.

For a moment he admired the lovely piercings in her nipples. Yes, he remembered her. He had chained her to the rings in the walls often enough at his parties as she stood ready to be of service to his guests. With a smile he bit.

.

That had been satisfying. If he did not get to sleep, he would have the bleeds. His door opened once more and he tossed the lifeless body out into the hall.

.

.

.

After breakfast Sookie had out the lap top. "There are some cool things to do in Houston," she said.

"I'd love to go to the Johnson Space Center. They have a tour," Sookie smiled, "and a gift shop! If we have enough time we can also tour the _Anheuser-Busch Brewery_. That's where all the beer comes from that we served at Merlotte's. I bet that's true of _Fangtasia_ as well," she smiled.

Eric was pleased by her enthusiasm.

"And there are lots of brew pubs," she kept scrolling through, "and oh, look, they have a _Melting Pot_. I have always wanted to eat at _The Melting Pot_."

Sookie read further and Eric heard the disappointment in her voice. "Well drat, they are closed for lunch."

She went on with her reading. "From the looks of things, you may want to bring the guys back some weekend for a pub crawl. Wow, that looks like fun. I guess I could go along and sample everyone's hot artichoke dip."

Eric picked her up and spun her around. "I love you," he said as she wrapped her body around him and laughed. He could feel the joy radiating through her. "Let us tell Lafayette what are plans are for the day. Perhaps they would like to pop back with one of the guards and join us." They were on a mini honey moon. His Sookie was to have what she wanted. Lunch was going to be fondue. There was only a slight problem. It appeared _The Melting Pot_ said it was closed for lunch.

Eric made a phone call.

The space center was fascinating. Sookie thought it was very cool that the astronauts trained for weightlessness under water.

The Scimitars had hooted and hollered and called advice about the best way to crash whenever one of theirs got a turn at flying the Space Shuttle simulator. They all got very good at calling right along with the recorded voice, "Commander, pull up, pull up..." followed by a long "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then a little voice saying, "Shame you suck at flying, you're dead," followed by wicked laughter.

.

.

Turned out _The Melting Pot _was open for lunch. There were fifteen of them all together. Even Albin had popped in.

The Scimitars had finally give up the ruse of being jewelry. They parked themselves in the middle of the table and kept an eye on the pots, occasionally adding their own heat when things were not moving along fast enough.

"We're just statuary," one of them would fix their eyes on the waiter whenever they came with more food.

"My big mans," you would hear OI from time to times. "I am likn's this cheese melteds with beer," followed by a loud belch. "We be needen's some of these magicals pots so we cans have this in the evenings or for breakfasteses, or…or…a beds times snack…" then he'd dip another piece of bread in with his tail. When it was loaded with enough cheese, he would stretch out on his back on the table as he leisurely ate the morsel that was spiked to it.

Lunch…the Scimitars had eaten the pecans off the salads and said rude things about the blue cheese. Then it was time to cook! For small tid bits, it was delicious!

Then came dessert!

Eric ordered another round of the dessert _Yin & Yang. _The first orders had gone very fast. The four Scimitars had divided the sweets equally and were slapping each other with their tails whenever one of them tried to sneak something from some one else's side of the plate to dip in the chocolate**. **

The dessert liqueurs were brought out and the morning was discussed, at length. The brewery was the next stop, then back to the hacienda.

As Eric was paying the bill, Lafayette was looking around for OI. "Little mans," he called out, "where bes you?"

You could see the ears as they appeared out of the top of the chocolate fondue pan. "This is nothings like what we batheds in at the spa," and now that everyone was silent, watching him, you could hear his tongue rasping against the side of the pan and then…sounded like he was drinking something. You could hear the _glug, glug, glug_ and his sighs of happiness that were heard. "This is mmm-mmm good." Two little eyes were now under the ears peering out. "Shame to let this gos to wastes." There was a great big belch.

"What chews got in there with yous?" Lafayette asked.

"Ohhh," he smiled as he held up the small bottle of Grand Marnia, "just sippings this orange juices along with the chocolates. It is a tasty thing."

"Mmmmmhmmmm, I sees that. And I also sees yous. And yous," Lafayette raised an eyebrow at him, "needs a bath. Come ons'," he grinned as he held out his hand, "a quick rinse under the faucets in the bath rooms then homes. I'm thinkings you are lookin's like nappy town."

Sad little dragon eyes were looking back at him. "My big mans, there has beens lots of talks about the breweries."

"Yous is a chocolately delight. Yous needs some bathin's rituals. We needs to be goings home. Gotta starts thinkings about Miss Sooks dinners."

"We'll get take out, Lafayette," Sookie smiled. "Come on, go with us."

OI started doing a victory dance!

"Lordys, he'll be swimmings in the vats! Gives us just a minutes. I'll wash him offs and we cans go."

.

.

Eric was eyeing all the Chinese take out on the kitchen counter. "Do you think we got, enough?" he asked.

"I think so," Sookie replied as she watched the two Scimitars sniff boxes. Sookie chuckled. "Did you see the look on BD's face. That one must have rice in it. She looked thoroughly disgusted."

Wrapping her arms around Eric she looked up at him and said, "Thank you. Today was wonderful."

"Everyday is to be wonderful," he ran his finger across her eyebrows and then down the bridge of her nose and his finger was finally at her mouth. "You need to rest. After an hour, I'll come in and wake you up," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Just a little recon," he smiled. "You are not to worry. I'm taking Ian with me."

"'Kay," she yawned and kissed him. "I'm gonna put the oven on 250 and put the food in the oven. It will keep it hot." Eric passed her the containers and when she closed the oven door, she kissed him again and then went to their bedroom.

"My King," Ian approached him, "is something wrong?"

"Many things are not right," Eric responded. "Sun will be down in just over an hour. Let's go do walk about. Put a little face time on their cameras and see how that stirs the pot, tonight."

.

They had walked the perimeter and even waved off a few Weres who thought they needed a guide. They were looping back around when they both caught the whiff at the same, time.

"Death smell," Ian said as they followed the heavy aroma of human decay.

Vamp speed they covered several miles. Slowing, they saw the ravine that was several hundred feet deep that stretched out in front of them to their right and left, forming a snake pattern. They both jumped down and saw the body of the female. She had obviously been thrown from the top.

"See here," Eric pointed to her inner vaginal lips. "Do you see how this side is torn. Something was ripped out. I am sure it is one of the King of Nevada's tags. She's been drained. Probably the last thing he did before he retired for the day. He would have passed her off to one of the house Weres and this is how he disposed of the body."

"What do we do?" Ian asked.

"Kill _anyone_," he smiled, his fangs not speaking to the happiness of the smile, "who looks at Sookie with anything but respect."

.

When Sookie woke, she knew she had slept longer than an hour. It was dark outside and it was quiet. Getting up, she pulled on a robe and went out into the main part of the house. Everyone was there. The guys were sharpening their swords. Even the girls had a whet stone that they were running up and down theirs.

"I smell dinner," she smiled as she looked at all the serious faces. "Chinese, tonight. I don't think they use Were."

The somber mood seemed to lift.

"Where is Eric?" she asked.

"Roof top," Clayton replied as he sheathed his sword.

"If you'll help me, we'll get the food out of the oven and we'll eat. What is Eric doing on the roof top?" she asked.

"Apparently King Alf sits out on his and talks to a bat, I think our King said. He is, and I quote, _learning some useful bat shit crazy stuff_."

A few minutes later Sookie knew Eric was down and approaching the door. When Eric came inside, folk were eating. They had all grasped the concept of chop sticks pretty fast.

"How late are we?" Sookie asked.

"The party starts when we get there," Eric replied with a grin. "The to-do does not start for another two hours and a bit. Plenty of time to eat and do some other things," he said and then kissed her.

"There are willing donors at the hacienda," he said to the girls. "The Sheriffs have already been over and I could see they were making their way back. Don't be gone long. Eat and haul ass back over here. And stay together," he eyed them. "Better yet, Cleve, do me the honor and keep an eye on them for me."

"Of course, my King," he smiled as he escorted them out of the house.

"What's up with Texas?" she asked.

"From what I can discern, he sits out on his roof and works through his problems, vocally. There is a bat that flitters around and apparently they are good friends."

"What's his bottom line?" Sookie asked while she fixed Eric a plate.

"I started listening when the Were came up and told him about disposing of the body. He's screwed and he knows it," Eric replied. "When ever I came in from outside, his last bit of hysteria was to link up with us. Of course, he keeps wavering on that but eventually that comes back around to being his way out. Bottom line, he has made a bad choice and he does not wish to live with that. We'll see how tonight plays out."

"What body?" Sookie asked as she eyed the lo mein noodles and then added a few more to her plate.

"Castro drained a woman before he retired for the day. A house Were dumped the body in a deep ravine a couple of miles from here. Liam and I found her when we went on our walk about this afternoon."

"Fuck…a…duck…" Sookie hissed. "I could light them all up right now!"

"There will be some killing tonight, my Sookie," he smiled at her, "but we really do need to have them all gathered in Vegas. It will just make our lives so much simpler."

"To Vegas, then," she picked up her class of water and said, "Death and final destruction to all those non main streaming vamps in Vegas," and then she tilted back her head and finished off the glass. "Let's eat," she eyed Eric. "I could get laid."

.

Fifteen minutes later the girls were back.

"Some seriously weird shit," Pam said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Victor Madden has shown up. Every one is surprised, to include Castro."

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"When he walked in the door, Castro did a double take. He was not expecting Victor." Pam smiled. It was scary.

Pamela was on her game. This was going to be fun. Eric smiled back at her. "So, Victor made the decision on his own to travel today and did not call to let him know he was coming. I guess he did not want to be told no. Sun has only been down a little more than an hour. Not enough time to get from Vegas to here on sunset notice. Something must have happened this morning before he went to ground to warrant showing up, unannounced. He could not even phone it in. Interesting."

"What are you going to do?" Pam asked.

"My wife wants me to fuck her brains out. I'm off to do that to the best of my ability," Eric smiled. "Then, we'll just see how the evening unfolds. We are taking odds that Oklahoma is dead before midnight. If you want in on that, talk to Liam."

.

Victor was in the shower with his king, scrubbing his back. He was hoping he was not going to have to bend over. That had not happened for a while. Not that Victor minded. It just caused his pants not to fit properly after one of those little sessions. Victor liked a very sooth, tight line to show off his very fine ass. Felipe seemed to always forget just how tight Victor was and would insert a little something and make him wear it for the next twenty four hours.

His king did not like to work that hard when it came to sex. Of course, his king did not like to work that hard about a lot of things.

Rebecca was suppose to be with him for this smallish summit. He had seen her marker carelessly tossed onto the coffee table in the living area, partially covered in blood and sticking out from under some reports that his king had been reading. Rebecca must no longer be living.

Felipe had not said anything to him about disposing of the body. That must have already been taken care, of. Good. One less something for him to have to deal with. Not that he minded. It was all good training. If something happened to Felipe, Victor was ready. He knew how to delegate responsibility and to do as little as possible. He had learned from the best.

"No time for play, tonight, my kitten," Felipe swatted him on the butt. "Dry off and tell me what brings you to the outskirts of civilization without my permission."

Victor had only smiled.

"Good, most excellent," Felipe grinned back. "Get dressed and let's go eat."

.

Tonight they were in the conference room. Around the table sat a chair for _The King of New Mexico, The Queen of Oklahoma, The King of Texas, The King of Nevada, The Sheriff of Area of One of Arkansas, The Sheriff of Area One of Mississippi, The Queen of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi_ and _Day Walker of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi._ The eight chairs were evenly spaced around the twenty four foot table.

Victor was in a chair with the rest of the retinues that sat against the wall. Except for HRM's guards. Two stood behind her. And two stood to the left of her and two stood to the right of her. Eric guarded those things that he treasured. She was obviously at the top of that list. Most excellent. It was all true!

He had been busy, busy, busy following his king's request to broaden his horizons in the occult community. Being the good and dutiful second in command, he had put out the word through his channels that he would pay for one of a kind, quality books dealing with the occult. It was interesting who called him. There were one or two in Vegas that from time to time tried to work their magic to win big at the tables. So far, that had not happened. He had, however, paid them handsomely for their libraries. An extensive library out of LA had been delivered.

All of his time had been devoted to going through the books. His first real piece of official business was to Skype Mingele with the news. That had been a bit odd. All during the call with Mengele, there had been something that looked like a smile on his face when he had reference that Northman said his maker was now an angel.

Then it all clicked into place. His Latin was very good. He read through the documents again after he had hung up from Josef. One or two books were written on some type of skin. Victor had not thought that it was human. What was written on them was most interesting. It also explained Mengele's fascination with twins and all of his experiments on them.

What he had read was that you needed infant twins. You needed infant twins still in the vessel. If it was the right three some, an angel would appear to rescue them from evil. Mengele certainly was evil.

During the war, the mad doctor had had an unhealthy fascination with twins. Unhealthy for the twins, so to speak.

Victor had once been to his home in Argentina. He had vowed never to go back. It stank of an unhealthy corruption that was older than man. He had never been religious, as a human, but when he had walked out of there, got back on the plane and once more set foot on Nevada soil, he had crossed himself and on his fingers counted off the rosary.

But there was no mistaking the joy on the doctor's face whenever he had told him about the twins. There was something more, there and Victor was now sure he knew what it was. Before the poem had made no sense, now it did. It was an angel trap!

_Their path still walks in the dark waters of their birth_ _Their lives should be lived and filed with mirth._ _But their steps are not taken So their faith can not be shaken_ _And the call is sent out from this realm of Earth._ _With water, air, fire and blood they are born_ _You are not, but in this circle of purple, I command you to take human form_ _Your shadow is dust, your walk is mine_ _I own your name and until the end of time_ _On bended knee to me, your allegiance sworn._

Just to be on the safe side, he had memorized the poem. Just in case something happened to his king, he would chain the angel, Godric! It was all there. Madden was fascinated at just how well this was going to turn out. This could not be spoken anywhere outside of Felipe's office, but by him being here and smiling, his king knew that he had done good.

.

They were still going through the preliminaries of a superficial role call. Each kingdom also had recorded who was in attendance with them and what species. Human, Were, Vampire. Victor was not going to smirk. This type of bullshit never made it to this level. Kings did not taut manifests. Northman would not know that. This was a device that had been devised by Oklahoma to find out just who his guards, were. Oh, next up was HRM of LAM. This should be good.

"Queen Sookie of the Kingdoms of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi," she said. "In attendance is our retinue."

Clearly she was finished. Victor could tell by the way she sat up straighter in her chair. Victor was giving himself odds just who was going to take the bait she had just so clearly put on the hook. Oklahoma was really looking cleared for take off and then she was airborne.

"Queen Sookie," she turned to her and there was a look of disdain on her face. Queen Freyda really thought she was all that. "Do you need me to explain to you in simpler terms what is required?" and then there was vampire goo in the chair.

Clayton was wiping his sword off on the back of the goo chair. "I believe my Queen knows what is required and what is not," he said as he took his place once more behind her. Everyone in the room sat perfectly still. There were Vikings with swords drawn all over the room. There was a very large sword positioned at the neck of each king.

It was noted that Queen Sookie understood how vampire politics worked when she said, "I believe that with the death of Oklahoma, that Oklahoma is now a part of our kingdom."

Her eyes were on Eric whose face was squished up. "You decide," her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Eric's voice sounded bored. That was because he was. He did not want Oklahoma. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be back at the spa in San Antonio and have a _Melting Pot_ built in Bon Temps. "I am not interested in expanding our Kingdom to include the Sooner Territories. Who is second in command, there?"

A woman stood up and said, "I am, Day Walker." Then she kneeled on the floor. "We are ready to swear fealty."

"No," came out of Eric's mouth without a moments hesitation.

"Please, Day Walker. Those in the Territories are young. I can not rule. I have not the experience or contacts that a sovereign needs. None of us, do."

Those sitting at the table could see a pissed off vampire. His face was set, having made an unpleasant decision, he was now going to live by it. "Pamela," Eric said.

"The Territories! Fuck…a…duck!" was heard in reply. "I am going to meet the sun," she snarled.

"Child," came softly out of his mouth. "You are not going to meet the sun. As your maker, I forbid this. Now, your happy ass will sit and talk with…." he eyed the vamp that was still kneeling.

"Sara O'Malley," she said.

"You shall exchange pleasantries with Miss O'Malley. At two, I am going to want a full briefing."

Sobs were heard coming from his three ladies that were positioned along the wall behind him. Bloody tears were running down their cheeks. All heard them bemoaning their fate and the fact that all three were sharing one hanky.

"Child," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Of all the kingdoms…The Territories! Saddled with yet another piece of real estate where I can not shop…." All could hear the wails of despair coming from her. "Will you let me…" she was sobbing, "will you let me turn Jimmy Choo?" she whimpered.

"No, now get your ass in gear," his voice was soft as he sat staring straight ahead.

"Fuck a duck!" she hissed as the three got up and escorted Sara out of the room.

"I apologize for the disruption," Eric said to no one in particular. "I believe that we can dispense with the bullshit.

My Queen and I are here at your invitation, King of Texas to discuss the end of the old regime and to satisfy your wish to see for yourselves what our weaknesses are:

King of Nevada, to answer your question, Job-Bob is dead.

King of New Mexico, Joey-Bob is dead, as well.

My maker, who met the sun, now walks with me as my guardian angel. So, do not look to place blame on how I know these things. Godric tells me.

Now, let us move on. My wife is retiring at midnight. Sooner, if this is the best that you have got. At two, I am apparently getting the briefing about the Sooner Territories.

I already have to listen to my child bitch non-stop about dealing with Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi. I am going to have to send her to Italy with a black American Express card to shop to get her to shut up. What," Eric looked around the table, making eye contact with each king, "is next on this bullshit agenda? I desire nothing more than to get this done because you are costing me a fortune."

The goo that was once the Queen of the Sooner Territories was wheeled out.

Standing, Eric picked up his name plate and his chair and moved it over next to Sookie and sat down. Giving her a kiss, he smiled and said, "First order of business is what?"

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 12. 7th day of Married Bliss**_

Sookie left at midnight. Eric left at one. He found all of his vamps in the library. Molly had set up a smallish jamming device in there so that they could not be monitored. Eric stepped in and motioned to his child. "Pamela, move Oklahoma to our underground sleep chamber. I want them out of the residence. And I still want the briefing at two. Anyone else with her?" he asked.

"Yes, four others and six humans. What the fuck?"

"Really," Eric growled. "She must have planned on passing them around. Find out if they are local or if they brought them with. If they brought them…well fuck…." he hissed. "Put them…put them in a couple of our bed rooms, I'll ask Ian to get someone to stand guard. If they are local, call the limo service to pick them up just at sunrise. If they brought them, buy them a plane ticket back to wherever and have the limo take them to the airport. I want them out of Houston."

Pam nodded in understanding. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"You will undoubtedly be getting shoes for bribes," he chuckled. "They think I can not control you, how can I possibly control four kingdoms. They all think I have the bat shit crazies. I spoke often of Godric and I told Castro I would be requiring a chair for him at the Vegas conference. Victor is gloating about something. Castro does not know what it is. So, whatever it is, it is so big he could not discuss it here. But his presence tells Castro that something very special has come to pass."

"What about Texas?" she asked.

Eric was thoughtful. "We were invited back, anytime to his kingdom. He hopes that next time we do the parks that we will be kind enough to invite him."

"What?" Pam asked.

"He liked Godric," Eric smiled. "He very much enjoyed listening to me talk about him, tonight." Eric paused. "And so did Castro."

.

Dear Readers,

In my Clan stories, I have always intended to do an Eric and Samuel story that takes place during WWII. Mengele was to be my bad guy during that story, as well. Someday, I might get around to writing that for _The Prankster Chronicles._ But for now, I have borrowed from that plot line to use, here.

Glad you like the Scimitars. They are rascals of the finest sort!

Thanks for reading and your very kind words.

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES

**24 Hours after Posting this chapter**: *Please note: I have not read past book ten in Miss Harris' stories. Perhaps I should so I could extend my Hit List.

Miss Duckbutt said : "...too bad it was not Queen Fredya that you took out."

In the books, I take it the Queen of Oklahoma is part of the reason for Eric's and Sookie's angst. So, I went back into this chapter and switched out the King of Oklahoma for Queen Freyda. I am hoping I found all the King of Oklahoma references and switched them to Queen.

I am hoping to be bad mouthing her in future chapters.

Thank you for your patience.

CES


	23. Chapter 23

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 223

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

_Dear Readers, _

_I have not read past book ten in Miss Harris' stories. Perhaps I should do so so that I could extend my Hit List. _

_Miss Duckbutt said it was a shame that I did not end Queen Freyda of Oklahoma. _

_So, I went back into chapter 22 and switched out the King of Oklahoma for Queen Freyda. (I hope I found them all). Let the bad mouthing, begin._

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 23**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 12. 7th day of Married Bliss_**

Victor watched from his very own comfort zone of one being present but not needed. It was good to be the second in command. By not being king, no one presently wanted to take his head, off. Those that had been capable of doing that had left. Viking guards! Just what the fuck! When ever all of Eric's party had left, the tension relaxed and a party atmosphere now held sway over the room. This was the most fun he had had at one of these conferences…..well….ever! Was not everyday you got to watch a royal loose their head. And there had been no one more deserving that than Oklahoma. Damn, that had been fun!

Oklahoma on a good day was a bitch! Tonight her mouth had run non stop and she had been annoying as hell. "His maker, Godric," she had smiled, "main streamer to the max. What a bore. I'm glad he met the sun. I was to sick of listening to Roman speak of what a fine example Godric was, I was going to end Godric myself. I had a plan. It was a very good plan."

When she was not saying that, she had spent the pre party bragging about how Eric liked girls and how she was very much a girl. "You know, when his maker committed suicide, that had to affect that tall, handsome blond. I will help him mend his broken heart. He is going want my wise words and seek solace in my arms. I will comfort him as only a vampire queen can do." Then there was her trash talk of how she was going to cruise past the human and bed the Viking and if the wifey wished to join them, well, she'd make a nice blood bag until Freyda drained her before retiring for the day.

Gloating, she kept repeating how she and Eric would marry and would rule over the four kingdoms and any others that wanted to swear fealty to their crowns. And many, many, would, she had winked and smiled.

Well apparently not.

The Viking did so have a way about him. A certain _je ne sais quoi_ that said he was a warrior that had sailed the ocean without the aid of a GPS and had fought his battles with brains, muscle and a blade. And, he certainly had a flair for ending bullshit.

After tonight, Victor had learned this lesson. You always wanted to know the background of the vampire you thought to destroy. Sometimes, this very important act was forgotten or sidestepped. Royalty took so much for granted. He was not ever again going to take anything for granted. Especially once he was king. That could get you finally dead. That point had been proved, tonight.

Victor took another hit of his human and watched those around him now that Eric's party had left. Madden was paying very close attention in his nonchalant way. They were all chatting like nothing had happened. That it was an every day occurrence when a human could kill a vampire queen. This was just another fine example of the royals' supreme stupidity. This just proved his point and his chances of being king just went up a notch.

Watching, it was easy to read his king. It was easy to read all of them. They were asking all the wrong questions. In all of their undead hearts, they all wondered when Miss Sookie and her guards would be up for grabs and perhaps, there was just a tad bit of respect for the HRM of LAM-O.

Respect. Fuck yes, he had no problems respecting her. HRM had not flinched or backed away from the goo that was all over that chair, table and her guard. That told him much. Obviously, she had experienced vampire, goo, before. Just what o' what had Eric managed to marry? This was most delightful. His king had actually flinched when the head had rolled and blood went everywhere.

Inside, he was laughing his ass, off. He would not out loud because, why, he could show respect. Especially to the newest players in town. And you had best bet your undead ass Day Walker and HRM were players.

The royals thought they were all that and then some and that was their problem. They did not respect or trust each other. Instead of trying to figure out who could kill Eric and walk off with Sookie, what they should be doing right now was figuring out from where Northman and found those guards. Instead you could still hear the snide remarks about Eric and his maker. Fucking idiots…

Victor could think of one or two things he would like to do with Eric… making disparaging remarks was not one of them. He knew of him and had seen him to chat once or twice during the centuries. He had never heard of Eric living in a nest. Eric kept to himself. And once he had made a child, he was hard to track down. Little was actually known about him but much was speculated. Especially now. And if not by the others, he certainly had a list.

Eric was wearing an Armani suit, tonight, accessorized with Viking. The crown he was wearing was elegant and substantial and held the spirit of the warrior. All the royals had gone with towering crowns set with jewels. Something that could be worn by either a king or queen. Something to show their wealth and poor taste.

This was not true of the one Eric wore. Eric's crown spoke to the fact that he was not only a leader, but a leader of warriors. The first into battle and the last one on the field of hand to hand bloody killing. His time as a human warrior was looking your enemy in the eye as they took their last breath at your hands. This is what Eric would bring into the battle when ever they thought to destroy him.

Around Eric's neck had rested a torque of great beauty. It appeared to be as old as the crown. Around his wrist was a great and fanciful dragon bracelet. His wife wore one, as well. They were exquisite and perfect in detail.

Victor was watching everyone in the room. Knowing now what he did, it did not appear to him that Eric had come down with the bat shit crazies. What he had was a guardian angel, a pregnant wife, and four kingdoms. And guards that could react.

They had all heard Queen Sookie address the guard as Clayton when he had come back to check on her after destroying Oklahoma to make sure no goo had been splattered on her lovely pink ensemble.

When she gave the "Thank you, I'm good," and smiled, Clayton gave a nod of his head and the swords were removed from around the royals' necks and her guards went back to their positions of earlier around the room…before Freyda had the good grace of extraditing herself early in the evening.

The rest of the evening had moved quickly. Eric had more or less chaired and you got ten minutes. Boom, boom, boom. Then, question and answer period.

Queen Sookie had left the little soirée at midnight and had taken everyone in the conference room out with her. In the foyer, they had all gathered to see her out the door and passed pleasantries and Sookie had said what a wonderful time they had visiting, Texas. They had all asked permission to kiss her hand and did she perhaps, did she need another escort back to the guest house? Even Felipe had offered to see her safely returned.

Not to be outdone, Texas had smiled and said how pleased he was that they had enjoyed themselves in his kingdom. Then he invited the Northmans back, anytime to his kingdom. Alf had ended with a flourish that "The next time you visit the parks I hope that you will be kind enough to invite me. Myself as well, I do so love the roller coasters!"

The following had just been a little sad and pathetic. All the other royals looking dog eared because they did not have giant roller coasters to offer her. They were thinking of just what they did have to offer, her. They were all watching Sookie with hopeful eyes. Wondering how much longer Eric could hold all this together and where she would be when it all went to hell and Eric walked out to greet the sun.

You could see it on their faces. In their undead hearts, they all thought Eric had the bat shit crazies and that his end was in the near future. Tonight he had spoke often of Godric. When he had told Castro that his maker would be requiring a chair at the Vegas conference next to him and his wife, his maker had bowed his head and agreed. Just like the bat shit crazies happens every day.

The pregnant wife, Victor thought, was the distraction for something much bigger. And Godric was much bigger! You did not live to be as old as Eric without always having a back up plan. What they all should have been watching was Eric. Bat shit crazy, fuck no. Crazy like a fox, fuck yes.

The good byes and the well wishing had lasted about an hour. Eric had finally removed her from her well wishers and walked her to the door, kissed her and then her guards walked her out. They had another hour of questions and answers. At two, Eric said his regards.

Once Eric had left, those present had started asking around what they thought Miss Pamela's shoe size was.

It was interesting to watch the sharks at what they thought was a feeding frenzy. Obviously, they all agreed, due to the bat shit crazies, Eric could not control his child She would perhaps, be the wedge to split the Viking's empire. Four fucking kingdoms. That was a lot to control. Miss Pamela and her merry band of two, they were betting, would be easy to sway.

"I am going to get to be king," Victor's smile expressed itself in his dick as he watched them all posture for position. One thing that was obvious, Eric did not surround himself with weaklings. That was evident with the wife. She was _completely un-phased_ by the violence. Victor was betting that Miss Pamela would chew you up and spit you out and laugh her ass off while she was doing it and not chip a nail. Some where just born to be vampire. She was one of them.

The same could be said of the young black woman with her. She carried herself like Vampire had always been her last name. "Tara the Vampire," he tried it on for size and liked the sound of it. And liked the look of her as well. As the youngest, she would be the weakest link. He would perhaps work that angle.

Some were just born to be….just exactly what the guards were was anyone's guess. So far, no one had jumped on that band wagon but you could see it as they pushed that thought, around. Hoping that maybe…just maybe…if Pam could be bought, so could one or two of the guards.

Here came his king. It was time to wrap this up.

"I have learned what I needed to know," Castro said as they fell into step. "Get us on a plane. I want to know what it is you know."

Bowing his head, he went to give his king's regards to The King of Texas. When the other royals heard that Castro was leaving, they excused themselves, as well, and said they would not be in attendance for the next two nights. Pressing business and all that.

"Big mistake," Victor thought to himself. "Eric has scheduled the next two nights, off. Texas will be riding roller coasters with the Mrs."

As he punched the number on his phone, he knew Felipe's things were being packed. Making arrangements for the helicopter and the plane, he walked back to the suite to give Castro the update.

Always one to multi task, he was laying out his own plan as he walked.

"If Godric is an angel," he thought, "and I am beginning to think he is…that would explain how the human guards could move so fast. Clearly, Godric has imparted them some angelic magic. Now, if the poem spell works on Godric, it should also work on the guards. We bind Godric and the guards at the same time, defeat Eric, then just how do I defeat Felipe and Mengele?

Well, there may be a spell or two about being a necromancer in my occult, library," he laughed wickedly to himself. "If I can control Felipe and Mengele, maybe they can just live…" he laughed out loud. "Or perhaps I would be much happier if they just died."

.

.

.

Eric met with his people in the small library in their quarters. He told them everything he knew. The meeting lasted about one hour.

Saying good night Eric cut them loose. "If you go back to the house, stay together. Always travel in twos. I don't care how strong you think you are."

Once they were through the front doors, Eric and Pam sat down in the small library and watched as his dragon started a fire.

Pam was watching her maker. It was time to talk.

"You," Pam hesitated, "you think…what?"

"I have some ideas," he smiled. "I think Castro honestly thinks I have walked off the deep end. That my maker's death has indeed taken me to the brink.

This would explain why I married Sookie and say that she is carrying my children. And insisting that Godric have a chair in Vegas.

Clearly, they were fascinated by the guards. All of them were taking whiffs."

"They register as human," Pam smiled, "which is really fucking with them. No human moves that fast, especially against a vampire."

Pam rolled her eyes. "I was going to end Oklahoma myself if she took one more look at you and licked her fangs. She was a guest in another's home and did not seem to mind embarrassing her host. She was trash that not even Weres would shit on."

"Yes," Eric grinned, "if Sookie did not beat you too it. That was coming across the bond loud and clear. I think that is why Clayton moved when he did. He wanted to end Freyda before Sookie did. He takes his responsibilities, seriously."

They both started laughing.

"Yes," Pam snickered, "when Sookie's eyes get a little wider, that is when you had best stop what you are doing and pay attention."

"You've noticed that, have you," Eric chuckled.

"If I wish to continue living my undead life," Pam was very serious, "you had best believe I have. I have been the recipient of her fae goodness on one occasion. She sparked me all the way across the bar. And she was just a little pissed at me. I honestly think that she could have ended me then. But in her heart, she cares for me. But now that she is expecting, all bets are off. Piss her off and you are liable to end up toasted vampire goo. "

Eric arched an eyebrow at his child as he heard the helicopter over head. Then he smiled. "My bride is going to be most pleased. I told her they would wrap this up early after I told them what they wanted to know and then we would be back on the River Walk."

"My maker," Pam wiped the tears from her eyes. "You kept the penthouses, didn't you?"

"Yes, child," he grinned, "my family was having so much fun I hated to cut it short. We'll are going to spend today in Houston and then we'll be here when Alf rises, give our regards and leave for San Antonio. Get everyone on a plane home and then you can spend the night in the spa."

"I absolutely love being your child," she smiled as she went to inform the girls.

.

.

.

Felipe was trying to read a report. It was a long fucking ride back to Vegas. Victor was quiet and would smile every time he looked at him.

"I hope he has the fucking answer," Felipe kept seething quietly to himself. "or Northman just might pull all this off."

.

The moment the door closed to Felipe's office, he turned to Victor and hissed, "Tell me!"

"I found the spell how to chain an angel. This is what Mengele has been working from all along, this spell. Doing his experiments, hoping an angel would appear to save them."

"I want to hear it," Felipe said as he sat down behind his desk.

"_Their path still walks in the dark waters of their birth_ _Their lives should be lived and filed with mirth._ _But their steps are not taken __So their faith can not be shaken_ _And the call is sent out from this realm of Earth._ _With water, air, fire and blood they are born_ _You are not, but in this circle of purple, I command you to take human form_ _Your shadow is dust, your walk is mine_ _I own your name and until the end of time_ _On bended knee to me, your allegiance sworn."_

"That's all?" Felipe asked. "Why, that is not much."

Victor shrugged. "No more, no less, my king. Or at least that is all that I have found. If Mengele has more, I would not know what it is for the spell stands complete. It tells you what is required and what you must do to execute the spell and the desired results."

"What is written down, I want you to bring it to me," he said.

"Of course my King," Victor bowed his head.

"I wish to understand this," Castro picked up a silver tipped stake he had been awarded at a royal's conference for earning the most revenue in one month and hefted it. It was silly, but the thing brought him comfort. This proved that he could succeed beyond his wildest dreams and kill anyone who thought he could not. Putting it down he stood and walked over to his balcony and admired the night sky.

"Mengele experimented on hundreds of twins during the war. Not one feather of an angel did he ever find to show that an angelic being cared or watched or intervened. And the things he did to them," Castro continued. "Most of the time without anesthetic. Their screams could be heard all over the hospital. If I ran across a pair of twins, I always made sure he got them. From time to time he would invite me to watch."

Victor said nothing. He personally thought that any war was a waste of humans. Let alone to intentionally destroy them on a mass scale.

"So," Felipe continued, "his approach was wrong. They still had to be in the womb."

"When I told Mengele the Viking's woman was pregnant, I think he might have cum. At that time, it all fell into place for him. And me seeing his face, it all fell into place for me. My king, I was able to put this together because it was you who said I was to Skype him." "

Yes," he smiled and then Victor once more watched him ponder what was before him.

He was not going to volunteer anything. Felipe was going to have to ask him the question. He had his answers ready.

"Victor, do you honestly think Godric is an angel and guards Eric?"

"My king," he began, "I think Eric believes this to be true. The guards that surround his wife are human and yet move at the speed of the oldest vampire. Humanly, this is not possible. There is no drug out there to chemically enhance a human to do so. Angelically, I believe this could be true. More than one human through the centuries has been destroyed by the world's do gooders who did not believe angels would talk to someone so lowly and not to them."

Madden gave a self depreciating shrug. "Angel's do not speak to me," he said. "Perhaps Godric does indeed speak to Eric," he added in all sincerity.

"So, Eric's wife being pregnant…?" Felipe did not complete that thought.

Victor watched as he swallowed it down. That was just fine. He had thought all of this through. A good king always planned ahead. "Maybe the babies really are Eric's," Victor said out loud. "And if they are, of course Godric would show up to rescue them from harm."

For a moment, Victor thought Felipe could not embrace the big picture. That was okay, he knew in his heart he would make a very good king and would rule the world with Godric at his side on bended knee. "

So, if the spell," Felipe was thinking it through out loud, "chains Godric, it should also chain any human he has so blessed?"

"Yes," Victor smiled, "you are right, of course my King! That…that would only make sense, would it not," he let a look of understanding ripple across his face. "Well of course, it would also chain the guards." This all needed to be Felipe's idea. Well, his second in command could certainly make sure he believed that.

.

.

Alf was sitting out on his roof feeling very pleased that when he had risen, Eric was still there to say his farewells. With the two extra free days they had, they were going back to San Antonio. Tomorrow night he was going to join them for roller coaster rides.

Alf watched the bat flutter by. It was still warm enough that his little friend did not need to hibernate. Moths were still out and providing plenty for his Lune (Moon) to eat.

Star light and moon light and centuries ago, on warm nights he would fish from the river bank to feed his family. He was the oldest son. His father was dead. His mother depended on him. While he fished, in the moonlight, he could see the bats flying over head.

One night, there was a bat that was much bigger chasing the smaller bat. There was a high pitched shriek as the small bat fell towards the earth. It hit not to far from him and landed with such a crash that he went to investigate. Lying in the bushes was a nude young woman. From the way she was moaning, she had been injured.

Picking her up, he carried her home and roused his mother. Saying he had found a hurt stranger by the river his mother had set her broken bones and nursed her back to health. That was his first introduction into the supernatural. It was also his first love. She told him there were things that went bump in the night and that he should not fish by himself, especially on nights of the full moon.

When she had healed, she had stayed and they were married. It had been a mild winter and his beautiful Lune was pregnant and the babe was due at any time. Evening was coming and she had not eaten. Fish, the mid wife had told him, the babe will come if she eats some fish. Desiring an easy birth for his beloved, he went to the river. It was on a beautiful spring late afternoon when he was captured and carried off into the lair of a vampire. While the other humans cowered, he did not. He knew what this was and what his fate would be. He was very surprised when he woke up vampire.

In his heart, he still held an affection for bats. He hoped that maybe someday, a bat flying over head would shift back to human and call him Grandfather.

.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 13. 8th day of Married Bliss_**

Eric loved being a hero! They were back in San Antonia and the family was all down in the spa.

It was just after midnight and his Sookie was sleeping. They had gone to bed at ten. There had been two hours of most excellent loving and her screaming his name and then she had snuggled in and gone to sleep. He was holding her as he stroked her back.

Soon, he was going to have to get up and talk with his sheriffs. Molly had wired the grid to make this as easy for him as possible. Oklafuckinghoma! Freyda had obviously purchased her queenship with Salome's help, vouching for her, he was willing to bet. Salome had known nothing about ruling, Freyda did not either. Same with Sophie-Anne. It was all bow down and worship, give me your money and I want to watch you while you fuck someone.

Freyda had run her kingdom into the ground the same way as Sophie-Anne, had. HQ had just fucking let her do it. As strong as Roman was about the kingdoms mainstreaming, he had not given a shit about their financials.

It was interesting that Bill's was the most modest of all the residences. He suspected that was because it had been improved by HQ. They were willing to spend a little money on the structure that was all ready standing. Obviously, no way in hell were they willing to spend a fortune to build him a monstrosity. Not when they had their own to maintain and upgrade.

When the Stackhouse farmhouse was finished, it was going to be about ten thousand square feet. Of course, most of that was going to be basement. Eric laughed out loud and he could see Sookie smile in her sleep as she pushed in closer to him. Lafayette and Jesus would have their quarters at one end and the rest would be theirs.

The rest, he smiled, would be theirs.

He put his cheek on her head and thought about the future. There would be at least two children. A daughter and a son. He held their little faces in his mind's eye and for the first time it rolled through him just how helpless these two little ones would be and would depend on him. Well, yes, he was going to be a father and then that thought registered with him on a deep, emotional level. Babies. They would be fragile human babies…in a world where fragile things got bumped and often broken.

Sookie rubbed her nose against his chest and kissed him there.

"What 'cha thinkin'," she asked as she put her arms around him and raised her face to his.

Her voice was deep and sleepy.

"Shhh," he kissed her, "go back to sleep."

"Hmmm-mmmm" she sighed as she pushed him over and then climbed on top of him. With her elbows on his chest, she kissed him, again. "You are thinking about something. Very deep thoughts. They stirred my soul," she stroked his face, "and woke me up telling me that my beloved needed me here with him."

"Sookie," and she thought maybe she saw for a moment, panic on his face, "I am going to be a father."

"Yes," she smiled and kissed him. "You are. You have seen the babies," she kissed him again. "I love that aspect of being fae."

"Sookie," he bit his lower lip then became very thoughtful. "I have no experience with small humans. I have no experience with babies. The last time I held one was my baby sister."

"That was good practice for you," she kissed his nose. "Now you are going to have two of our own, to hold."

"Yes," he replied.

"Eric," she heard the stress in his voice. "What is going on?"

"I am going to be a father, Sookie," he smiled at her and then tears sprang up in his eyes. "I am going to be a father to two human babies that are….so…so…"

"Tiny," she smiled. "New. Fragile. Completely dependent on us for everything. Spiritually, emotionally, physically, mentally. That we have to protect them, feed them, shelter them, provide for them."

"Yes," he nodded.

"Lover," she became very serious, "did you love your human family?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you love our children?" she kissed him on the nose again.

"Yes," he replied with a small smile. "Yes, I do."

"Eric," she stroked his face. "We are all blessed to be loved by you. Your courage, your strength of character. Your bull headedness," she chuckled. "The fact that you would chain me up to keep me from getting hurt."

"I keep apologizing for that," he said, his voice disheartened. "Is there something more I need to do?"

"No," she laughed. "No, but that is who you are. You'd piss me off for the rest of my life to keep me safe. I am sure there will be times when you will piss your children off to keep them safe." Her voice became sure. "That is being a good parent. _No_ is going to become a very big part of your vocabulary.

We will love our children and teach them right from wrong and encourage them to be the very best they can be and teach them that not everyone gets to be picked first or gets the first place trophy."

"What?" a startled Eric, said.

Sookie could feel the shift in him. Her Mr. Confident Bullshitter Supreme was back. Look you in the eyes and tell you the most outlandish lies and make you believe it.

"What do you mean not picked first," his head raised up a bit. "Of course our babies shall be picked first," he sputtered.

"Not always," she smiled.

"Yes, always," he replied with conviction.

Laughing she kissed him again. "I think we need names for these two."

"I," he did smile then. "I have been thinking about that. I wanted to name our son, Godric, but my maker said no."

"Oh," Sookie replied. "What did he say yes, too?"

"Alrik Ericsson Northman."

"Ohhh," she smiled, "after your father and you, I like it. For our daughter?" she asked.

"Signy Adele Northman. After your grandmother and my mother. Signy, her name means new victory. She was the twin sister of Sigmundr."

"You have really given this some thought," she kissed his forehead and then drew back.

"I am so please about them, Sookie. And terrified. And filled with hope and terrified. Lafayette left me another stack of books to read before we left. I read through them. There are so many things that can go wrong."

"There are," she smiled and then kissed him, again, "so many things that can go right. And this is right. We are having babies," she smiled and put his hand on her tummy. "You and me. Eric and Sookie. Northman and Stackhouse. Well, now, just Northman. Two Northman babies. One each, a boy and a girl." She felt Eric relax with her light hearted bantering.

Her voice was now gentle as she kissed his lips. "We have this. Lafayette and Jesus are the best there is in the baby biz. I've got Doc Brenda. The realm of the fae, they have this. All those that want us dead can just go fuck themselves or greet the sun or what ever. They don't like it, I will light them up, personally. Or I can refer them to my husband, the father of my children. He has a thousand plus years of experience of lighting you up."

"How," he looked sheepish, "how do you tell one of those tiny beings no?"

Sookie laughed. "Not to worry, Northman. I"ll be the bad guy. I'll tell them no and you can collect all the kisses."

"I'll share the kisses," he smiled at her. "I, I don't think I want to share in telling them no. They are so sweet," he added with a sigh. "When they give you kisses when you are sleeping, I think my heart is going to flood me with joy!"

Sookie laughed out loud. "Just keep that in mind when our teen age son wants to be just like you when you were that age, only instead of taking out the boat with only a cask of mead to go exploring by himself, he'll want the keys to your sports car and for you to buy beer for him."

"What?" he sputtered. "This, this will not be allowed. Bedding all manner of loose, diseased women and driving faster than he has good sense and ignoring his studies. Staying out all night drinking and and… Oh no! I will not allow this!"

Eric closed his eyes and laying his head back on the bed, he laughed. "I, I sounded just like my father."

"My husband," she kissed him again as she chuckled, "you are going to do just fine."

.

.

.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 14. 9th day of Married Bliss_**

Pamela had wanted to go to her day rest in the spa. Eric had said no. There had been some sniveling. Eric said he saw other kingdoms in her future. Pam went quietly upstairs to go to her day slumber.

.

That night at Six Flags, Alf joined them. He had never ridden a roller coaster before but contained his reservations whenever the family was loaded on. Before the end of the evening, he was holding up his arms and yelling as well.

It was interesting to watch Eric. He was relaxed and genuinely engaged in what his family was doing. You would never call what he had a nest. It was indeed, a family. Eric even wore a throat condom so that he could share in whatever his wife was eating. That was very touching.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 15. 10th day of Married Bliss_**

**.**

When he was invited back to the penthouse, Alf wondered, if just for a minute, he was going to get to have one of Eric's humans. He did not voice that out loud. Which was a good thing. There was no vampire room service where ever HRM was. The girls left at one to go downstairs to the bar. He was being picked up by helicopter at two on the helipad that came with the penthouse.

He had one hour. It was now or never.

HRM heated him a Blood and she and Eric both sat down and motioned for him to do so.

"Is there something, your majesty," Eric addressed him, "that we can do for you?"

"I apologize for the ruse of bringing you to my kingdom. Nevada desired this and I agreed. As you so obviously knew, we wanted to know your strengths and weaknesses.

I do not know just what Castro has planned for you in Vegas, but it will be nasty. I know he has been working with Mengele and that is all I know."

"Yes," Eric nodded in agreement, "whatever it is, it has been figured out. That is why Madden came to your home. What ever it is must be big. They did not speak of it while Madden was there and that was one of the reasons Castro left early. He learned from me what he wanted and Victor had big news that could not be dispensed until they were in a secure area."

"I want to believe that I am going to survive this, Day Walker, with all that I am. I believe that in order for me to survive, you will have to as well. Castro loves mainstreaming so much, he wants to rule the world to ensure that it continues.

Have," in the hesitation, you could hear the concern. "Have you a plan?" he asked.

"Other than surviving whatever Felipe has, no," Eric said with a shake of his head.

"Truly," and he thought he head the desire in his own voice, "Godric walks and speaks to you?"

"Yes," Eric replied, "he does."

"I," Alf hesitated, "I miss him. I miss his humor, his spirit, his sense of justice. I miss having someone to talk, too. With his great age, he had amassed great wisdom," he smiled and then became sober. "When The Authority was setting up kingdoms, Texas, at the time, was the biggest state in the country. It was a toss up between Felipe and myself as to who got Texas." Alf took a deep breath and then pushed it out. "I got to be king of Texas because I said I could get Godric to be my sheriff. Roman was impressed. Felipe got Nevada."

"Godric consented to being your sheriff because he cared for you," Eric's voice was soft. "He told me you had a fine mind for politics. That you could see past the 1400's and into the future."

"Well," he smiled and wiped at the tears. "he could see something in that frightened human that knew he was going to his death. Godric was there the night I was made. For some reason, he told my maker to turn me. Those first years, he taught me more than my maker."

"Godric was with Luka at the time. Was that your maker?"

"Yes," his voice was low. "He was the king of Slovenia and very busy. I grew up with vampire politics and Godric's sure and steady hand. During that time, once or twice, Godric sat me down to study with Nora, as well."

Eric merely nodded his head.

"Sanguinista... pity," Alf said under his breath then continued on. "Then, barely a century old, I meet Felipe. He can be very charming and ruthless. Because of living with him, I have a reputation that follows me to this day. No one invites me to their parties," he tried to laugh but it died in his throat. "It was Godric who came for me and took me from de Castro's nest. I had truly become a depraved monster living with Felipe.

And as charming as my x-roomie was in my home, he hates you Eric. He hated Godric with all that he was for taking me away and he swore to destroy all that Godric had."

"I am glad, at the end, that Godric found his way back to you," Eric smiled. "He was in need of comfort and he would not allow me to do this for him."

"He called me after the Dallas bombing and told me that he had spoken with Nan, that bitch. He said he was giving up his position as sheriff and was coming home to me." Bloody tears gathered in his eyes.

"You, you were there with him there at the end..." Alf choked out.

"Yes, and my Sookie stayed with him on the roof until the sun claimed him," Eric said, wiping at his own tears.

Alf got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of Eric. "Your tears," he said in wonder, "they are clear…"

Eric smiled. "So is my sexual discharge."

You could see understanding spread across his face. "Twins," he smiled at Sookie.

Then his attention was back on Eric. "When you see Godric," he smiled, "please tell him that I think of him. I am glad that he has found peace."

"I'll tell him," Eric smiled.

"I hear my helicopter," Alf stood. "I thank you for a lovely evening. Enjoy your day in the sunshine, Day Walker."

"Rest well this day, your majesty," Eric said in return.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 19. 14th day of Married Bliss_**

Chaz looked around his establishment. Food and drink were out. There were several different fresh squeezed juices for HRM along with a juicer. They could custom blend anything she wanted. He had hired someone to make smoothies if that is what she wanted. Fresh fruit abounded.

And milk products, as well. One of his humans had said expectant mothers needed milk. He had purchased the biggest refrigerator they had at The Kitchen Store! It had every milk product in it that they had sold at _Whole Foods_. Sour cream, he shuddered, came in fat, light fat and non fat. There was something called almond milk. His human had said it should be organic when possible. He had given her five thousand dollars and told her to shop...

There were willing donors and his salon was fully staffed.

Tonight they were closed to humans. That was because there were more vampires in his store than you could shake a stake, at. Fire codes and all that. From the looks of things, all of Louisiana was going to be in Vegas. Ahhh, he could see the royal party as they approached down the street.

"Where oh where does La La buy his clothes?" he sighed. Then he righted himself. "Does not matter, from now on he will be buying them from me."

Chaz opened the door and stepped out. All the vampires in the store stopped what they were doing and kneeled. They were here to swear fealty. Chaz could suck his own dick if he thought he was going to stop them.

The four Louisiana sheriffs were waiting for them as the door opened and Chaz ushered them in.

When they had all entered the shop, a small voice was heard.

"Mmmhmmm, fealties swearin's. Day Walker, you needs to get this done so we can shops!"

Eric turned and blocked the view of Lafayette. "OI," he smiled, "there are humans in this shop. You can not glamour them all."

"Who says?" The only thing moving on Lafayette's dragon necklace was the mouth. It was laughing.

"So, you think what? That the humans should watch while Louisiana swears fealty?"

"Why not?" the dragon mouth asked. "We will bes on YouTube and the scariest mo fo'ers out there."

Eric could see all the dragons nodding their heads. What?

"WW," Eric said softly, "what do you think?"

"We could be on TV?" was whispered with glee.

On TV?

"We are mainstreamers," BD said. "not the Masons. We watched _National Treasure _parts one and two_. _No secret rites going on here. Just shopping and some fealty swearing."

It began to fall into place. When he and Sookie were having sex, the Scimitars were to be else where. Apparently they hung with the other two who were banished when Lafayette and Jesus were having sex.

He had heard them asking Molly questions about the lap top in the dining room. She must have given them a tutorial. If they saw or heard it once, that thought was theirs to keep.

Molly had ever channel known to man streaming onto all the computers and phones. This explained why Sookie sat down at the lap top while they were in Houston and _Saturday Night Raw_ came up. Molly had her own lap tap. They both thought it was a little odd. Hmmmm…..apparently the WWE had four new fans. As did YouTube and who knew what else.

Eric turned back around to face his sheriffs. "You want to do this, here?" He asked.

"No secret rites going on here, Day Walker," the sheriff of Area Two smiled.

"Chaz," Eric eyed the shop keeper.

"Only humans that are in here are my employees, Day Walker," he smiled. "They are not allowed their phones while at work. We have posted on the door that we are closed for a private party until it is done."

"You mean," Eric heard a big sigh coming from around his neck, "we won't be getting millions of hits on our video?"

"Not tonight," Eric chuckled. "We can save that for Vegas."

Eric looked at all the vampires that were still kneeling and he was seeing hope on their faces. "We are sitting on the other side of the run way. Let's make this happen."

.

When the last "I swear fealty" was said, the shopping started in earnest.

.

.

.

Lafayette addressed each person in his party and told them what colors they were not even to look at.

Each person was assigned two attendants to take the things they picked out and place them on a rolling rack with their name on it. When the rack was full, Lafayette came over. If it was a yes, it stayed on the rack. If it was no, he pulled it and tossed it onto the nearest chair and gave the two attendants the evil eye.

Chaz was watching the royal family and the vampires that were in attendance. The family was receiving one of a kinds. But he had plenty of _almost something like it_ in the store. As the attendants whizzed by with their client, vampires took long looks at what was on the rack.

They were all trying their best to listen to what Lafayette said. Eric finally picked Lafayette up and stood him up on top of the runway.

"Listen up," Eric said. Everyone stopped.

"This here is La La," Lafayette pointed to himself. "Looks at the family and if yous falls somewhere in their colorings, sees what colors are on their racks. If there is not pukes green on their rack, do not be pickings up pukes green. Now, it you just loves pukes green and you looks like my Jesus, buy it in a scarf or a tie. Some littles some'n some'n, nothin's big," he stressed. "When the families goes back to looks at shoes, I'll do a quick walks bys and sees what yous gots."

Eric was surveying the room. Waylon, Sherman, Shedman and O'Hara stood together in a small huddle. His sheriffs were having a heated discussion about something and then would stop and look at him. Well, they obviously had something they wanted to say. Just might as well help them out with this.

"What?" Eric said when he approached them.

"Day Walker," Waylon bowed his head. "We want to go with you to Vegas."

"My sheriffs of course, I want you there. Your rooms are reserved."

Sherman coughed. "The vampires of Louisiana want to go with you to Vegas," he said.

"Molly," Eric said as he turned around to find her.

"Yes Eric," she was there.

"Are we wired so you can send out a 911 call to all our vamps with a message attached?"

"Yes, sure," she said. "Pam told me to make that happen early on. It's ready to go. I've got all the Louisiana vamps numbers, Mississippi and Arkansas."

"I'll talk to Pam. But not tonight," he cautioned his sheriffs. "Nothing comes between her and her shopping unless it is a stake for who ever gets in her way. She has to get through clothes so she can move on to shoes. She would fucking kill us all if we slowed her down for one minute. I'll need to speak to Castro. If he says yes, we'll see what is available. If we can find light tight rooms, we'll make it happen."

From the looks on their faces, that was not what they wanted to hear.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Eric," Waylon began and then stopped.

O'Hara stepped up. "We want to go with you. We all know that the only reason you were invited to Vegas is so that you can be destroyed.

We believe that Godric stands once more at your side. We do not believe that you will be defeated. But if…" he looked down at the floor and then back up at Eric. "But if something goes horribly wrong, if our Queen's guards are not fast enough…we want to die on a field of battle. The time and place of our own choosing. We would rather die fighting at your side," he said with pride, "than be subjects of de Castro," he spit.

"First of all," Eric's gaze was on each of his sheriffs, "we are going to be victorious. Second of all, you are not ever to throw away your life. Live to fight another day. Do not think that I did not run when I was out numbered. I did. I might not have got to kill those cocksuckers who thought to end me when I wanted to, but end them I did at a later time."

Waylon righted himself. "So, do you think I could wear a puke green shirt?" his voice very serious.

"Only if you were wearing puke green pants," Eric smiled. "and some type of poly sport coat in a plaid. I think you could wear that used car salesmen look very well.

Oops," Eric said as they all felt Lafayette staring at them and shaking his head. "Not ever are you to say Wal Mart or used car salesman around our Lafayette."

Sherman eyed the master of fashion. "So many humans, Eric. Do you worry for him?"

"For the first time in ages, I worry about nothing," he replied.

Shedman smiled. "Who besides us are walking out of the Vegas conference, alive?"

Eric's smile reached all the way to his eyes. "We'll see who draws their sword against us."

"What," O'Hara asked, "what if it is all of them?"

"Then Pam is going to be really pissed," he chuckled. "Good thing she is shopping tonight."

**.**

**A little something more for Miss Treewitch 703 about the bat that flitters around Alf. I used the French word Lune, for Moon.**


	24. Chapter 24

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 24

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**_Dear Readers, please note that this chapter starts whenever Victor and Felipe have returned from Texas._**

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 24**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 12. 7th day of Married Bliss_**

When Victor left his office, Felipe stayed out on the balcony**. **He had trusted Victor about this but only up to a point. He did not think Victor would try to out play him but one never knew. These were very big stakes.

It was time for a second opinion. He did not have much lead way on this. As much as he wanted to stay awake, he did not want to suffer the bleeds. He was going to need his strength until this was over. He could not be leaving his life essence all over bloody towels.

Taking out his phone, he made the call. "Paul," he said when he heard the hello, "I need a witch. The best in the business. Charge me what ever your brokerage house fee is. I am happy to pay."

"My maker," there was a sound of reverence. "You know no such service is required. It is a pleasure to be of assistance. Is she required to traffic in the dark arts?"

"I," he paused, "I don't know. I need a witch to verify a spell."

"I will find what is needed, my maker."

"When I rise, have the information ready for me. I will speak with you after sunset."

Hanging up, he sat back in his chair. It would not do for the vampire world to know he was consulting a witch. He picked up the original copy of the spell. It did not look like it needed someone of the dark arts. But then, what did he know? Fucking nothing!

"Paul will handle this," he said as he got up to take one last look at the pre dawn sky. "Paul is the best of the children. Always mindful of me. He knows what I need before I do.

I think, perhaps one of the best things that I do is to be a maker. I am very proud of this. Not everyone can. But my children…," he sighed. There was nothing wrong with his maker's skills. He was, not always, he was willing to admit, the best judge of character.

That fine autumn he had gone to Paris on a lark with no intentions of making another child. But sometimes the temptation was just too great! And Paul had been a great temptation! So much so that he had stayed in Paris a few extra days to watch this human and then turn him.

Daylight was coming. The desert was beginning to heat. "If he fucks this up, I'll have to end him and then..." he let that thought drift off. "No…not my Paul. Paul will stand tall. I can trust him to do my bidding and I'll have Godric, and maybe the heavens, as well."

.

Later that day, exactly one hour after Felipe rose, Paul called.

"My maker," he began, "I have located the very best person to do this for you. Her name is Sexton and she is a mystic. She is so much more than a broom rider. She is what is needed. I spoke with three different humans that use her and they all said once they were introduced to her, they got rid of their witch. She is so much more.

I was told the movers and shakers around the world use her and trust her. She has a dedicated following here in LA.

I spoke with her. She can transcend states of consciousness. She communes on all levels of reality. When she channels, she speaks with a supreme being."

"Not a witch?" Felipe repeated as he mentally shifted gears. He was prepped to talk about a witch. Not a mystic. "But she can work a spell?"

"Yes my maker, I have been told that she certainly can. One of my partners here in the brokerage firm uses her. He was the way of introduction to the two others. All very successful humans, all swear by her.

They told me she works with a map and a compass and carries with her a set of runes, tarot, I Ching and an Ouija board. She also channels, so she is an instrument, as well.

These men have used witches in the past and have forgone that sect, completely. Because she is a mystic and not a witch, her approach is different, these three stated. She's a little unorthodox, I've been told, but fuck, she gets results. Her métier is her life. She speaks with the unknown, my maker and works spells and gets desired outcomes. She would know if someone was fucking you over. And she is very discrete. Her business is fronted by her home interior design house.

Her first time initial start up fee is fifteen thousand. Just the meet and greet and an exchange of phone numbers. Then her fee depends on what is need."

At this moment, Felipe knew that it had not been a whim that had taken him to Paris. It was Paul calling to him. Prepping him for this moment when he would rule the world! This child was the very best! "I would like to meet her, tonight. Is this possible? I'll call AA and put her on a flight."

"I ask her about that just in case you did. She has a client until nine. There is a helipad in her yard if you are willing to pay to fly her from her home."

"Yes, of course, call Simpy and tell him to charge everything to me."

"Yes, my maker. Should I accompany her?"

Castro thought about that. It had been a while since he had used Paul as was his right.

"Yes, the King of Alaska arrives at midnight. I want you here for him. He is a bit rough and can not be trusted with anyone else. He brought the true death to the last vampire I assigned him. You are my child. He will respect your life."

"Yes my maker. Will I be seeing you anytime this trip?"

Paul was so thoughtful. At times, Felipe missed him. But he needed his child in LA to invest his money in stock and bond portfolios and to watch the market.

"Probably not. If there is time, when you walk her in, there will be just the initial hellos. I would not see you again unless Marshall invites me in for a foursome. If that happens, you'll be servicing all of us. I understand he is traveling with Riley. You know how big he is. Go ahead and put in a plug."

"Is there a maker's preference?" he asked.

"Yes, the ivory one I gave you that is tipped with the silver hearts. Riley likes for you to be in a little pain before he starts."

"Thank you my maker," he said as Castro hung up.

Looking up from his desk, his chocolate brown eyes swept over the LA skyline before they went to the wall in his office and admired the swords that hung, there. He had been a Lieutenant Captain of the First Company of the Louis XIV King's Musketeers. Now he was a vampire, the only remaining child of Felipe de Castro. If it were not for the fact that he had been raised Catholic, he would greet the sun.

.

.

.

Steven was on duty tonight for his king. Alaska had arrived early and was checked in and wanting entertainment. As soon as Paul and his designer, arrived, Felipe had instructed him to buzz him.

From his desk, he could here them approaching in the hall and then the door opened. Glancing at the clock, it was five till midnight. Hitting the intercom button, the deed was done.

Paul took his phone from his pocket and read the text. Stephen knew it was Felipe giving his child his orders for the night. Paul was to join Alaska. Stephen was thankful that it was not his happy ass that was being summoned to the king's suite. Paul introduced his guest and sat her down. Politely he said his farewells to Sexton and excused himself. As Paul walked out the king buzzed that he was now available.

Steven smiled graciously at the woman and opened the door for her. She went by the name of Sexton. One name. That was so LA. Steven noticed that his king stood from behind his desk and came around to greet her. Felipe was always so polite. His manners were top notch.

Closing the door, Stephen went back to his desk. The concert hall had to be redone in a very short amount of time. He hoped this woman had what his king wanted. It just made everyone's life, easier.

Stephen acknowledged his king's second in command as he exited the office. Madden did not traffic with those beneath him. Stephen knew that by the way Madden never acknowledged him unless he had a direct question for him.

.

Victor was leaving his king's office for the evening. Houston had been a blessing and a curse. Before Felipe had left for Texas, they were going to hold the conference in the concert hall here in the hotel. They still were, only now it needed a redo.

As he closed the office door, he was only mildly interested in the woman who was waiting to see his king. She was dressed business professional and had with her cases of samples for the concert hall for Felipe to look at.

She was attractive enough, but the woman was a little old for his taste. Forty. Even an attractive forty was still forty. She looked too world wise to be of any use to him. He liked them young and stupid. The navy suit was nice though, custom. White shirt. Pearls. His king liked things a certain way and this would take until the sun came up. Yes, Felipe had exquisite taste but it was a painful process to get there.

"Just fucking grateful I don't have to sit in on this," he smiled as he looked at the clock. Midnight, straight up. It was time to walk through the casino and then hit The Strip.

"What ever is decided, I am sure it will all be lovely. It is very nice that Felipe is redoing the concert hall for my coronation. Truly, timing is everything." In a matter of days, why he could maybe declare himself a god. Not The God, of course, he did not aspire that high, just _a_ god would do it for him.

.

Sexton's eyes were focused on the person behind the desk. "Your majesty," she said with a bow of her head. "I am Sexton. Before we begin, there are perhaps some things you should know about me so that if you disapprove and do not require my services, I can leave and no one is the wiser."

Felipe indicated that she was to sit as he sat back down behind his desk.

"As a rule, I do not practice my métier with vampires. They do not like me because of my power. If I am acceptable to you, you would be the first one.

I can not be glamoured and I am warded with a spell. Who ever wishes for my misfortune and the person who ends my life, all will be cursed and follow me into death.

If you still want to use my services, I will know things about you. Things that you will not want me to know."

"Yes, Paul explained it all to me," he said as he settled back into his chair.

"Then let us begin. What is required?" She asked.

"You tell me," his gaze held hers.

"Of course," she replied. "Would you mind if I sat up a space so I might cast?"

"No, of course not," he replied with a neutral voice, carefully keeping his face neutral, as well. He hated practitioners of any kind. None of them were innocent! There had been once or twice when he had been the judge to condemn witches to burn. All necromancers should be burned!

But she was not a witch, but a mystic, he reminded, himself. Her path reached all the way back to Delphi, Paul had told him.

"I am just going to take out my circle of confinement," she said as she turned to her sample case. From it came a round wooden top that was inlaid with symbols. From another case she took out the wicker base and placed the wooden top on it.

"Do you have a preference of what I use?"

"Once more," he smiled, "you should know."

"The Elder Futhark, then," she said as she took the leather pouch from a case. "Rune stones, to the lay person," she responded to the look of curiosity on his face.

"I begin by centering myself and reminding the universes that I know who I am. The following words are just my introduction."

Felipe nodded his head.

"_My things belong to me. I place them here upon my knees. We walk with power and our visions tower and are clear to those who seek. _

_I am Sexton. I am responsible for the upkeep of this path. I do this because it is mine alone to walk and I would not ask another to do so for me." _

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

Opening them, she smiled. "Now I will start by shaking the bag three times. Once, twice, thrice," she said and set the bag, down. Her hand went into the soft suede pouch and pulled out a stone.

Holding it up for him to see, she then placed it on the circle. "The Arrow**. ****Teiwaz. **The _Teiwaz _rune is the first rune of the third ætt." She drew a three in the air with her finger. It is the seventeenth rune in total." Placing it on the board, she carefully drew the 17 in the air.

"_Teiwaz_ is the rune of the god Tyr. He is the oldest of the Norse gods. Odin was unknown to humans when Teiwaz was first worshiped. This rune is not only his initial but also his name. Tuesday was named for this warrior god from the North who does not fear and walks away from nothing."

Her eyes met Castro's. "Anytime between 3 and 17 days from now, there will be a warrior that will move into your life. You look to defeat this warrior. Tyr loves warriors and stands with them. You will need something more powerful than Tyr to defeat him. This is why I am here."

"What else should I know about this warrior?" he asked.

Putting in her hand she drew out "**Dagaz.** **lXl.** The ray of the sun and the ray of the moon connected at their points in the center. This means the day and it sits as number twenty three," using her index finger, she wrote that number in the air also, "in the rune cycle. This is the warrior's name and how I shall reference him. The Day Warrior's mind is set. He will have a home, a family and he will move in a new direction by the twenty third day."

"Who," Felipe said as he felt his fangs itching to drop, "have you been talking, too?"

Shaking her head, Sexton let go of a big sigh. "One moment, please. I am going to reach into my case and pull out a sheet of paper and a pair of scissors.

These," she said holding up the paper, "are the runes. Merely a printed out copy but they are still symbols. Just as powerful as what I have in my bag because each rune is a _symbol of power_. As you can see on the page, there are twenty four, divided into three groups. I am going to cut them out, put them in this little bag and then you may draw out your own."

When she had finished, she placed her tray on the floor, got up, and handed the bag to Felipe.

When he did not reach for it, she set it down in front of him. "Now, you draw."

"What?" he drew back from the bag.

For a vampire, he was easy to read. "You believe that somehow I know things about this. That I have talked with someone. That I researched you before I came. That there is trickery involved, here."

Her face told him she was charging him for this.

"Still you hesitate. This path that you are walking should not have changed these past few minutes. Shake the bag, first please, then one at a time, draw two."

Picking up the bag, he shook it. His hand went in and out came _Tiwaz._ Placing it on his desk, his eyes went to her. Shaking the bag, again, he opened it and drew the _Dagaz._

"As I was saying," she continued, "the sky god and the day of the earth stand with Day Warrior." Returning to her seat, she shook her bag, again.

"The third ruin, **M,** _Ehwaz_: the two horses, twins, all things in double measure. It means journeys and all things for him shall be in accord. He is in an ideal partnership. From here he will grow. Family, wealth, possessions. It sits next to _Dagaz._ For all of his days he is in true balance."

Her eyes rested on Felipe. "Tyr does so love his Day Warrior. Ehwaz sits at number 19," her voice was calm as she drew it in the air. "The old numbers are ending and are waiting for one more event to push it to 20. There will be a new day for him, a new beginning."

Felipe reached his hand in and out came **M. **He deftly ran his finger over all three runes."Can he be stopped?"

"Not by you," she replied. "The runes are divided into three ætts. The literal translation of ætt is _point of the compass_. These three runes all reside on the third tier. This is called Tyr's ætt, or point of the compass. Tyr rules supreme here. This is the place of the warrior and warrior sanctified by sacrifice and a warrior does not stand alone here, but with their brother warriors. This **M **rune means he is synchronized with Tyr. Tyr will end all discord that comes to his Day Warrior.

There are 32 points on a compass. On one of these points that stretches into infinity is Tyr. All that lie on this path belongs to Tyr. This Day Warrior is considered the elite of the oldest Norse god. Even Odin would bow to him. Tyr would destroy Odin if he did not."

Felipe could not deny what was before him. All three runes, the same. One set drawn by his own hand. "Why can I not defeat him? I am a vampire king. I have many," he stressed, "at my command. What power and might I do not have I can purchase. I want to know this. How does he defeat me?"

Shaking the bag, again, she stopped and tilted her head to one side and listened. "You do not want to know this," she said as her eyes focused on somewhere in the distance. "You are being given the opportunity to not know." Her gaze was back on Felipe. "Often, that is just as good as knowing."

"I want to know why I can not defeat him," his voice was sure.

"So be it," she said as she shook the bag, again and reached in. "Eihwaz," laughter escaped her this time, "well of course. Here it sits on the number 13," she drew it in the air, "on the line of rune. This number represents a complete circle and a circle can not be broken. Not by you, not by a god. This is the rune of defense. The yew tree protects this warrior. Weapons are made from the yew. The far reaching bow is made from yew that can strike without the archer being seen.

You can not defeat him because the Day Warrior, he is invisible to you."

"That fucking Godric," screeched in his mind.

"Is there something more you would like to know about him?" she asked.

"Not tonight," Felipe was thoughtful.

"To end this casting, I will add up the numbers I drew in the air. There will be two messages. The first message will have to do with his present. The second message will have to do with his future. It will be what the gods have to say about Day Warrior. This can be good, bad, indifferent. To complete the circuit, I must do this. Do you wish to know these messages?"

"Yes," he replied. After all, he was paying. Perhaps in this would be Northman's weakness.

Taking a paper and a pencil from her case she wrote as she said, "This is the message about his present life." 17+3+23+19=75=7+5=12=1+2=3. **3**. This is the number of the Thurisaz. Thor's rune. His present life is that from chaos, he has brought order."

"And his future?" Felipe said.

"1+7=8, 3, 2+3=5, 1+9=10, 1+3=4. 8+3+5+10+4=30. 3+0=3. **3,**" she said as she watched him. "His future shall be, from chaos, he shall bring order. It is a double measure. True balance."

"Fuck," Felipe said as he stood up and then sat back down. "Tell me," he hissed.

"Day Warrior is in true balance. All that he touches shall be also. _Ehawz _has the final say with these two, threes. Twins. All things to him in double measure. The two, threes, also tell me that Ehawz will bring Day Warrior's journey here in six days.

If you require more proof, ask yet another question."

Felipe bit down on his tongue to keep from howling in frustration. Yes, in six days the unstoppable force that was Eric Northman was going to be here. "No," he replied, as he pulled open his desk drawer and took out the original writing of the spell. "I am convinced. I need you to look at this and explain it to me."

Gathering up her ruins, she returned them to their bag. Felipe walked it over to her and then pulled up a chair next to her.

Holding it in her hands, she read through the spell. Putting in on her tray, she then said it again out loud as she counted and clapped out each syllable in each word.

"It's a containment spell. Simple, a little flowery, but the old spells often were. This will get the job, done. These words should be written in a circle when it is actually conducted. That is just a given. You need a circle enclosed with purple. Amethyst works the best. You have to command this spirit to take human form and to do so you must use the spirit's name. That is also a given. For control and summoning, you must always know their true name."

"Do you know what it means?" he asked.

"Your majesty, all though this appears ancient, it is not. The lamb skin on which it is written speaks of industrial waste. There were a lot of spells written during the Victoria era by those who had the gift. All though this was not written by an oracle in Delphi, that does not make this any less effective.

During Victoria's time, everyone thought they were a poet laureate and to be a medium. Everyone wanted a ghost or two in their house.

During the Industrial Revolution, there was more money to be had. During this time, as in others, children died and parents grieved. Fortunes were paid to those who claimed they could bring their children back. Many of that era wished to chain death and some actually thought they could. Spells were written to reflect that.

As to the specific meaning," she pointed to the document, "I can only speculate. But you follow this and you will have chain the spirit that has entered your area of confinement."

Finally, some good fucking news. "How would you set this up?"

"How big of an area are you going to be working with?"

"Please, come with me. I'll show you."

.

They walked around the perimeter of the concert hall, together. "For a place where music is brought to life, this room is cold," she shivered once the circle was complete. "I would use amethyst to write the spell on the wall, I think would be easiest. Making sure that purple was touching purple at all times. That would ward the room.

But, first…" she shivered again. "This room is not aligned on an axis. Would you mind, if perhaps I added a rune? Pertho, I think, would be the best. It is feminine and with its help, it will help set your path. It is number 14," she drew the 14 in the air, "on the rune's journey. This would, prep the walls, so to speak and would help lay the foundation for the amethyst."

"Do whatever you feel needs to be done," Felipe said with reverence.

"Have you a pen?"

"Yes," he took one from his pocket.

"Fourteen times I will write this symbol on this continual wall. They will tile over top of it. I will need you to show me where you want the stones, laid."

.

Felipe watched as she drew a straight line then attached a **v **at the top, stretching out to the right and an inverted **v **below it, at the bottom. This was to represent a vagina.

"The vagina is open and will draw in the power," she said as she drew the first one on the wall. "Do not worry that it is overtly feminine, males draw their power from the vagina, as well," she said.

They walked together as she evenly spaced them around the hall. "Is there anything else?" she asked as they walked to the elevator and returned to him his pen.

"How much do I owe you?"

"15 + 4 for the runes and 5 for the consulting fee for the room and another 14 for symbols that will start to draw energy when I leave. Sixty eight thousand."

Taking out his phone, he sent a message. "It will be there waiting for us when we return to my office. Is there anything else before you go?"

"I'll just need my traveling companion," she smiled.

"Who?" he said with questions in his voice.

"Paul," she replied. "He started this journey with me, he must end it with me."

Felipe was trying to understand why Paul was needed. His child, he knew, would not be in any shape to travel. Alaska would be pissed that he was denied his playmate. "He may be indisposed."

"You are his king," her voice was gentle. "He needs to be un indisposed. For this to work, I have to go full circle. Now," she smiled, "I need to travel with Paul."

"Of course," he said as they stepped onto the elevator and rode up. "He will meet you on the helipad."

As the elevator doors opened, Castro stepped out and held the door.

"No," she replied. "He dropped me off at your office. He carried one of my bags. This has to be done in reverse order to complete the circuit. Those are energy markings on the walls. For them to collect energy and run it in that circle, my circuit must be complete. I need Paul."

.

There was a knock at the door of the suite and then voices. All though his ears were bleeding, Paul could hear his maker.

Felipe stepped down into the living room followed by five donors and said, "I need my child, now."

He was unchained and the donors lined up. By the time he got to the fifth one, the pain was gone and so was the blood lust.

"Shower, get dressed and come with me," was all that was said until they were in the elevator.

.

Paul was quietly listening as they rode up in the elevator. Everything about his maker said things had gone well. Normally, that was when his maker was at his most violent was when things went well. Right now, Felipe should have shoved that ivory plug down his throat while his maker road him using a silver crop. Instead, he had been regenerated and was apparently leaving. He was not going to complain or ask why.

They were in the hall to Felipe's office when he spoke.

"Paul, Sexton could be a valuable ally. When you ride back with her tonight, find out what she likes. I am willing to bet she has never had a vampire lover. Offer yourself to satisfy her curiosity if this is what she wishes. I want to talk to you daily. I want you to talk to her daily. I don't care what she charges. Be charming."

"Yes, my maker," he said as the office door opened and they both stepped in to help Sexton with her cases.

.

Felipe stood on the upper most tier of the concert hall and looked down on the scene below him. Sexton! By the stars above…Paul had out done himself!

"How, you bastard," he said to himself, "how have you gone this long without a…a…mystic?" Savoring the word, he let it roll around on his tongue. She had no other vampire clients. Damn straight they would fear her! But not him! She told him what he did and did not want to know and he had took it! He had fucking hated listening to it but he took it and just look what he had gained!

Sexton had told him he had to have a circle in which to perform the spell. Well fuck, would you just look at the circle he had. It was a fitting trap for an angel!

Dawn was coming and that was just fine. Felipe walked around the concert hall and allowed himself to step forward into the future. Godric!

.

.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 14. 9th day of Married Bliss_**

Felipe was still sitting at his desk staring at his monitor. The call to Josef was getting ready to end. Victor had been right about Menegle. He was gloating.

Signing off, he pushed his chair back.

Since he had returned home, the past several days had been busy. Endless phone calls and e-mails and chums he did not even know he had had actually come to his door. All wanting to know about Northman and his Mrs.

His architect was at the top of his list of important people in his life. After Paul and Sexton, had left, that night, the first thing he had done was to call Richards and tell him what was needed. Purple! Felipe explained that he wanted amethyst embedded with words in a complete circle around the walls. All pieces had to touch.

They sent roughed out sketches back and forth.

Richards had a good grasp of what was desired and "Perfect," Felipe had purred thirty minutes after initial contact.

Then there was the matter of everything else, purple velvet! Drapes, upholstery, carpeting! Everyone would think it was because of the gathering of the royals. Well, it was that all right…it was that just at the end of the evening, there was only to be one royal! Him!

"Mengele," his chuckled. "You go ahead and gloat you stupid cocksucker. It is time for me to do some gloating," he laughed as he got up. Picking up his now dog eared copy of the poem he started upstairs.

Felipe carried around a photo copy of the poem. He had taken notes on it and consulted it often as he walked the concert house.

Contractors had been in and work was started. "The amethyst that is embedded all along the walls cost a fortune. But will so be worth it," he smiled as he ran his hand along a section of it. "The amethyst brings magic. It is the Mineral of Alteration. The Elixir of Transformation. Godric will go from ethereal to corporeal. It will enable me to trap him."

The walls were coming along beautifully. He did not know why he worried. Sexton has assured him if the ceremony took place in _his _circle of power, then indeed what was caught in the circle would be his. "I am going to catch an angel, and snare the world!" His smile was genuine as he thought about the future.

Workmen were still finishing up. It was lovely. It was now lovelier. He was back to looking at his notes as he walked outside onto the 16th floor balcony. He knew he should be rehearsing…..blah. He did not want to rehearse. He wanted that night to be here so he could say it in earnest. Standing up straighter, with purpose, out of his mouth came, _"I command you to take human form!" _He said into the winter night. He whispered. "_I own your name and until the end of time! _Godric, Godric, Godric, Godric! A forever of Godric!" He laughed. "_On bended knee to me, your allegiance sworn_!" He felt tears forming in his eyes at the rightness of it all.

Standing out on the balcony that extend around the concert hall, Felipe felt the night settle on him and his destiny, assured. The count down was on and the clock was ticking. And then he wondered if perhaps, he would own time? Just what perks did come with chaining an angel? He was sure he was going to find out.

In this small, round, elegant, domed concert house is where he felt the most at home. Stepping back in he adjusted his cape and looked up through thelovely domed ceiling that would allow star light to flood into this momentous event. When you trap an angel, all of the heavens should be able to watch. There would be nothing to block their view as he became a god, perhaps, himself.

Coming in, he walked onto center stage where the royalty would sit. The massive table had already been moved in and had been polished to such a luster that he could see himself reflected in it. There were forty eight rulers and there were forty nine chairs pulled up to the table.

Starting at the North end of the compass, because this is how Sexton said it should be set, the royalty were seated in the order of when their state entered the union. Their name tags had been placed already on the table so that he could wander around the table and get a feel for who was where.

Chuckling, he stopped when he got to Ohio, then Louisiana, where there were three chairs, then Indiana.

The name plates read the same front and back_. Day Walker of Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi and Oklahoma. _Next to his was _Queen Sookie of Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi and Oklahoma._ The next name plate was the most interesting of all. _Godric. _No title, no flowery tribute, just Godric. Like everybody on the fucking planet was suppose to know who he was.

Godric, the name filled him with anticipation. What sweet revenge this was! To have the one that he loathed more than his maker always kneeling at his side. He would be corporeal when the spell was said and he, Felipe de Castro claimed what was rightly his. This was just so delicious. All would see as Godric kneeled to him and swore fealty. As all watched, Godric would take him in his mouth…he felt himself spasm and the wetness hit his pants. There were workmen still present. It would not do to loose control. After all, he was King!

Once more admiring his reflection in the table, his eyes feasted on the fulfillment of his dream. Yes, the concert hall was perfect. All around the wall was tiered seating that gave way to the balcony seating and there was not a bad seat, anywhere. The perfect view of when he would put the collar around Godric's neck and then attach the chain and everyone would watch as he command Godric to kill his child and then ordered him to rip the unborns from "Queen Sookie's", he hissed, "womb. And eat them," he snickered. "With your all too human mouth, eat them."

.

.

.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 19. 14th day of Married Bliss_**

Pam was walking the mansion, from one bed room to the next. "Fuck, they did not make these bed rooms big enough in the redo. Fucking Authority and their cheap ass ways."

"They make okay closets, my maker," Tara smiled. "I know not as fancy as what we are going to have in the cubby, but look, this room is just your shoes."

"Fuck a duck," she hissed. "No climate control to speak, off. You are right, though, child, the cubby area will be perfect. We will be able to crank that fucker down far enough we can cold storage our furs."

"Grandpa says we are wearing the blue the first night of meet and greet and then switching out to purple of the first real night of biz. Then we are going with winter white the second night of biz."

"I do so applaud Eric's self assurance on the winter white," she said with a roll of her eyes and clapped, once. "Every time I wear white I end up in blood spatter. I think white in Vegas is calling for swimming in blood spatter."

"Pam," Molly called up the stairs, "you are needed. It's the home boys of Louisiana. Looks like Felipe says yes to all of us being there so he can swim in our goo."

"Goo on him," she snarled. "Now I've got to make some decisions. My darling children," she sighed as her eyes swept her shoe room, "there will be one or two of you who will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. I fear for your lives and that you will not make the return trip from Vegas." Her voice became tragic sounding. "I…I do not know yet," she wiped a tear, away, "who will be discarded. Who ever is chosen, know that I will never delete your picture from my phone. Mommy loves all of you, this is not a decision I will make lightly," she sighed as she turned off the light and closed the door.

Pam went slowly downstairs, sighing heavily. When she reached the office she sat down to take the call.

Molly gave her nod of approval and then got up. She and Tara went out on the front porch.

"How is she doing?" Molly asked.

"Fuck," Tara sighed, "I could use a cigarette," she said to the night sky. Sighing again, she continued on. "My fucking maker is in mourning over a pair of shoes. You know, I can handle her bitch mode. But damn, I don't know about the sad mode. What the fuck," Tara looked at Molly, "am I suppose to do?"

"How bad is it going to be?" Molly asked. "Maybe it will just be Felipe dead and we all just then party on."

"Eric said if he had his way it would be knee deep in undead goo. First thing. As we get out of the limo and walk in to check in and then do the meet and greet and it would all be over except for the clean up crews."

"It has to be good," Molly chuckled. "What happened?"

"Ohhh," Tara rolled her eyes. "You have not heard? Apparently the stupid cock sucking King of Alaska is already in Vegas and has called and invited Eric and Sookie to his suite for an orgy. Fuck me runn'n," she said in a nervous giggle. "Sookie had to sit on Eric to keep him from taking his crew and popping in and killing them all. Then she had to order Clayton from taking her crew and going and killing them. Eric and Ian and Clayton have all been in a sulk.

My maker is in a sulk because she is going to have to forfeit a pair of shoes.

I think I should be in a sulk as well, I am just for real sure about what," Tara said with a small shake of her head.

Molly gave her an all knowing look. "Sulk on this. We are sharing a room with Pam in Vegas. We'll be there those final moments as she says her farewells to which ever favored fashion forward shoe children is laid on the sacrificial alter of goo. Be careful that she does not start shopping through yours. My foot is just way too big. Yours is close, though."

"Fuck," Tara hissed, "her foot is only a half size smaller than mine. I'm hiding my black diamond Jimmy's."

"Yes, she was very sad at Chaz's when they did not have those in her size. I think the only reason she handed them to you to try on was so that she could borrow them."

"Fuck," Tara growled, "now I am in a sulk."

"Just be careful what you wish for," Molly chuckled. "I was a fairy god mother before I took this gig."

.

.

All day Eric had wanted to channel his inner Viking and impress his mate. He talked with Lafayette.

"Ohhh, date night!" Lafayette winked. "Mr. Erics you wants to dos cave man steaks. I'll fix some sides and you cans bes the pit master. Just yous fan the ashes off the coals and toss them ons."

Yes, he seemed to remember doing that. As long as the ash was off the coals, the meat cooked nicely. "Cave man steaks," Eric laughed and then thought about it. "Well yes. Meat cooked on coals, making love to your woman on pelts out doors. Strutting around naked in the moonlight. Grunting and howling your pleasure. Fuck, I could be a cave man."

.

The sun was getting ready to go down. Tonight there was going to be a Waxing Gibbous moon. Some of his very best days as a Viking had been under a Waxing Gibbous. Tonight, he and his Sookie were going on a date. This date would involve dinner that he would fix. A meal by candle light and moon light. A little dancing where there would be some frontal rubbing. And then nudity. Lots of nudity! All hail the Waxing Gibbous! Then, just as now, it was going to provide some of his very best days!

.

There was the quiet popping of the bed of embers that was in the fire pit in the back yard. The moon caused shadows to play across the trees and the kitchen porch and on the two lovers who were entwined on the wolf pelts that were stretched out by the fire.

The hissing of the embers echoed the hissing from Eric as Sookie continued to lick the head of his swollen member.

"Bite me Sookie, please," he kept whispering.

"Not until you cum," she whispered back as she pushed the tip of her tongue into the small opening.

There was more hissing and then a low moan as his pelvis began thrusting as he slipped into her mouth. As she sucked, her tongue was still actively engaged with stroking the head.

He was gasping when she brushed the tip with her fangs and then ran her nails across his balls and the hissing was back.

"You are going to turn me into a fucking breather," he gasped as she flipped into the sixty nine position.

"Fuck yes," he snarled as he latched onto her nub.

She was there, she was there, one more clinch of her pelvic muscles and she was… "Eric," the scream left her mouth as he had flipped her to her back and he was now riding her, driving into her with lust and need.

Then it was just her screaming as she shuddered and he bit and drank, his body still thrusting into hers as she clinched around him.

"Mmmm, so sweet," he murmured. "So fucking sweet. Mine, my woman, mine," he kissed her neck and then she pulled him in farther with her vaginal muscles.

Yes," he yelled, "yes, yes, yes," the one word held all that he was. Then it was just a guttural moan as he tightened his arms around her and with deep thrusting, lost control as his body's primal urges gripped him. With the last thrust into her, he rolled them so that she was on top, the wetness that was inside of her now oozing back down onto him.

He could feel her as her fangs grazed his neck, teasing him, because she knew, there was one more inside of him. With a low animal cry and one sharp thrust, he came, again, and then she bit. Shuddering, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her feed from him. Concentrating on her mouth he could feel her lips as they made each sucking motion. Whispering her name, he came, again.

Tucking the quilt around both of them, he held her as she licked his neck and then kissing him, snuggled into him and her breathing told him she was asleep.

He found comfort in the night sounds. Those of Sookie screaming brought him comfort, as well. Of course, the spy that was out in the trees had just finished jerking off and had shifted back to wolf. Tonight the kill would be quick, there would be no screaming from him.

Eric knew Ian did not want to disturb this intruder until he had finished. It was going to be the last orgasm he would have. Alaska really needed to take no for an answer and stop sending Weres. He was, however, making their fae very happy.

Kissing Sookie, he stood and wrapping her in the blanket, he carried her inside. Ahhh, the sounds of the night. Moans of pleasure, screams of passion and the hissing and crackling sound of roasting meat. Not to mention another wolf pelt to toss onto the ground for when they wanted to make love out side. Now there was something to howl about!

When he opened the door, all four dragons were waiting for him, hovering by the door, when he carried her inside. "What's up?" Eric whispered.

"Not settling for gnawed on Were bones tonight," WW said. "We want meat. We've been practicing our smack down moves," the dragon chuckled softly, silently flapping his wings and hovering in the air and giving Sookie a kiss on the cheek.

"That's right," BD said. "I think we can take Clayton. If we tag team him, he's not as tough as he thinks."

"Just make sure," Eric said, his voice quiet, "that you don't end up on a spit over those low embers."

"Mmmmhmmm,"OI smiled, "that's a good ideas. Gets us the marshy mallows to spit and toast. So much nicers over a wood flames.

Never thoughts I would be sayings this, but I am sure 'nuff tired of wolf. Those marshy mellows with chocolate thoughs, in a mo fo'n sammy wich….mmmmhmmmm, that is what is goods for what ails yous." His wings took him over to the cupboards and he opened the door and was peering inside and moving things, around. "Oh, my mans boughts the pillows sizes."

"My little mans," Lafayette stuck his head in the kitchen door. "What's you doin'?"

"Look'n for chocolaty goodnesses and marshy mallows for the nice embers in the pit."

"Ohhhh," Jesus stuck his head in, "S'mores."

"This heres kitchen and all its Julia Childes and La La goodnesses has gone to bed for the nights, La La is say'n with a hand on his hip. See, hand on hip, so you knows I ams serious."

Looking at their faces, maybe not. "What?" Lafayette asked. "What is yous not sayin.' What?"

"Were," BD smiled. "Fresh, from a howl not five minutes ago to Sweet Baby Ray's over a perfect bed of coals."

"Well, I guess we needs us some desserts to gos with wolf. I'll puts all the finenesses for S'mores on a plates and get the toastings forks. Little mans," Lafayette eyed him, "no chocolaty messes on you when you comes to bed."

"Did I hear S'mores?" Sookie asked, with her eyes still closed. "'Cause if I am dreaming, I don't want to wake up until I have S'mores. If I'm not dreaming, I think S'mores are an excellent idea."

Opening her eyes, Eric was grinning at her. Eric had a real talent for eating S'mores. He could eat them from anywhere and had once just to prove to her that he could without getting any marsh mallow in her very fine and sweet curls. His tongue was a gift and everyday was her birthday and Christmas and… and…Happy New Year!

.

.

Dear Readers,

I am out of town until the 7th of October so I will not be updating until I return.

This is not a spoiler. This is a fact. Felipe is truly a dead man walking. A couple of you have requested that the King of Nevada's killing blow neither be quick or merciful. Is there a preference? What do you think?

Happy Fall!

Thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	25. Chapter 25

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 25

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 25**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 19. 14th day of Married Bliss_**

Felipe was pacing. He was not anxious, he told himself, he was just passing the time. It had just ticked to midnight in LA. It was noon on the continent. Things had been a bit uneasy with the market the past couple of days and all of his child's waking time had been devoted to watching the Asian markets drive the Europeans. Fucking stock markets! If there was not so much money to be made there, he'd just bury all his.

He was waiting on the phone call. He knew Paul had been busy. Damn money business, anyway! Why did the world not understand that there were far bigger things at risk, here, then money!

But Paul was being dutiful. His child kept him informed. On the trip back from Vegas, Paul had asked Sexton if he might see her. She had told him not for three days. The last rune that she had pulled had told her this. But they could talk on the phone. And they had been talking for the past three nights!

His child would call him before he would call Sexton, asking for advice and Felipe would coach him through polite conversation. Then, first thing upon rising, Paul would call him and give him the details about their phone call.

Well yes, his child was being charming but Sexton was following the path of the rune. Why, even he could see how important it was that she must not waiver from this path…but fuck! The waiting was eating on him!

Felipe had walked with them to the helipad. When she left Vegas that early morning, two hours later he had called her to make sure she had returned safely and was there anything she needed? She had laughed and said that Paul had been most thoughtful and had seen her safely to her door. That he was certainly a charming rascal and had he perhaps inherited that from his maker?

Clearly, she was smitten with Paul but the rune ruled her in this matter. The waiting was good for her, she had said. Paul was a handsome face and very charming and had centuries of practice of sweeping women off their feet. They had both laughed, said their farewells, and hung up.

Felipe went out to his balcony and watched the desert. He had been doing some reading about mystics. Damn! He was lucky to have her! She was the caliber of those that had resided in Delphi! The advice she had given him had been beyond measure! The concert hall was just about finished. In just three more days the world would be his…but things could go wrong in three days! Fuck, he had watched things go to shit in just a matter of seconds.

He wanted a sure thing!

Feeling the vibration, taking out his phone, he smiled when he saw the number. "Hello my child," he said. "I know you have been very diligent in watching my money and now I want you to know that I am rewarding you with time off. Call our lovely Sexton and take her out. I know how charming you can be. I have seen you be charming under the very worst of circumstances," he chuckled.

"My maker," Felipe could hear the smile in Paul's voice. "It is a pleasure to be mindful of you. I do not need a reward for this."

"Paul," his voice was very serious. "I need you to do this for me. Take her out, get her into bed, and do a small blood exchange. Or a fucking big blood exchange. If you two are bonded, so much the better. If at all possible, I want her tied to you. If not, then I want her with you when you come to me in three days. As your maker, I command you to do this. You may not fail me in this endeavor. You assign someone else to do your job and you make this your primary concern and you do whatever it takes," his voice was low and serious.

"Yes, my maker, of course," he replied as he bowed his head.

"Good," his smile was back. "I know you will. I'll see you in three days with Sexton on your arm and both of you glowing with the blood exchange."

.

.

Paul got up from behind his desk and walked over to stare out of the window. He had lost count of how many nights he had stared out of windows. Riding on the helicopter with Sexton to Vegas and back had been one of the high lights of his last one hundred years. The best part of his evenings these last three nights had been to call and chat with her. From anytime after midnight, until sunrise, they talked about her day and his night.

After some serious flirting, they then discussed the business of his king. She was now on Felipe's radar. Sexton understood the workings of the Supe world. Still, she was walking into the fire holding only a bag of runes.

Felipe very much wanted him to court her. He very much wanted to court her, without Felipe's encouragement.

"I very much want to be courted by you," she had told him. For all that he had endured, when she said that, he knew he would do it again. Inside, since he had been turned, he was happy. This human female made him happy!

His maker and his king had told him to take the rest of the night off. Well, he buzzed Gary and said he had the floor until he returned days from now. "Or maybe weeks from now," he chuckled. Grabbing his jacket, he was out the door. He was taking the rest of the night off and several more nights, off.

At midnight, as a rule, Sexton retired for the day and would sleep until his call. Tonight they would talk more in depth. He would love to be able to do this face to face, but she would not allow this. So, the phone it was.

He would not lie to her, she would know if he did. So he would tell her the truth.

Her life was getting ready to change. She knew this. "I enjoy your company," she had told him as he could feel her smile through the phone. "You make me happy. I'm not giving up on that."

After the reality of the situation was once more discussed, he was going to ask her out. She would see him, he knew she would when he rose with this day!

.

.

Sexton went about extinguishing candles in her house. The clock was striking five. The sun had set along the Pearl Necklace Coast and swiftly the night had settled on her home. Palos Verde Drive. Some of the most expensive and earth quake and sink hole prone real estate in the country. She had not meant to laugh when the 18th hole of the_ Ocean's Trail Golf Club_ slide off into the ocean. Then, even funnier was when Donald Trump bought the property. From public to private…she could see the humor. The wealthy thought nothing of building on the shore line and rebuilding each time Mother Nature decided to clean up her areas. Some folks just never took the hint. There were certain places Mother Nature liked a clean, unobstructed, view, herself. Just best to let that land be as was intended.

As Sexton blew out a candle, she looked around her home that she fondly called _The Keep of Fate._ The stone façade was that of a castle with a round tower sitting on each end of the house and lancet windows.

She had been born here, her mother refused to believe she was pregnant and she had lived in this house until she was five. She had an older brother that still refused to see her because as a small child, he would scream that she "Gives me nightmares!"

Her mother, Richelle, had said she was just like her devil owned mother. "You are not a good Christian like me! You are just like your Grandmother" she would hiss, "possessed!" and sent her to live with her grandmother, Mercedes. Which was the kindest thing that had happened to her up until that point of her life. To be gone from this house and to her grandmother's loving arms was a blessing.

The quake that had on June 2, 1999, rolled through here had outed the family. Her mother had said, "Enough!" or so she had been told when Richelle had called The Abomination that was her mother, Mercedes.

The house could not be sold because it lay on top of a fault line. It could only passed to relatives. Grandmother had cackled when she repeated to her what Mommy Dearest had to say:

"If you two soulless evil beings want to live here, you are more than welcome to it. I hope the ground opens up and swallows both of you and delivers you straight to Hell. I am taking my son and my husband and living elsewhere. You are paying the taxes!"

Sexton chuckled. Chancel, her brother, still lived at home.

At the grand old age of twenty five and her grandmother was eighty five, they moved in and took possession. Once the house had been cleaned, purified and blessed, they moved in their things. One month later, her beloved grandmother died. Her dying words was a smile that spoke of the wonder of the countless ages for her yet to come and the words, "Never walk in fear."

For the past thirteen years her house backed up to the Portuguese Bend Reserve so that only the night and the animals that prowled there kept her company. Looking out her windows, she could hear the Pacific settling in for the night.

Catalina lay before her, but the mists were in and so tonight the island was invisible, as was the mystic. Her schedule was always full. No even the economy kept her home design business from always keeping her days, busy.

Before Vegas, she had not understood why her calendar for both jobs was empty for two weeks. Now she did. Since Paul had seen her home, she was keeping vampire hours. She talked to him at night when she could and her voice was the last thing he heard before he went to his day rest.

Lying down to sleep, she dreamed of him. Most of the time it was with his clothes off and she was moaning in passion. Sometimes the screams were so loud, they woke her up. She had become geared to the rising and the setting of the sun, as well.

Three nights had passed. In honor of the rune Thurisaz, she had pulled in Vegas, she had waited three nights before agreeing to having a night out with him.

"A date," he had called it with his oh so charming French accent.

He would be here in an hour. With a critical eye she surveyed her piece of the American dream. Her home was smallish by the standards of those that lived along this stretch of coast. It was only five thousand square feet and it did not have glass from floor to ceiling to see the ocean. Her design house business was run from here and she would be out of business if everyone decorated with just the ocean view. Instead, she showed them what was possible with the ocean as a backdrop.

Her home was finely appointed. European and American antiques, heavy brocade drapes. Custom furniture that the average home buyer could not afford.

Above her massive Italian carved marble fire place mantel in the living room was a hand painted and gilded four feet by six feet sign that read:

_1. sex·ton_/ˈsekstən

**A person who looks after a church and churchyard, typically acting as bell-ringer and gravedigger.**

Her home design clientele and her friends thought that was very charming and just a tiny bit morbid.

Those who sought the advice of a mystic…well…one or two had laughed and said that was her job, as well.

Smiling, she would agree with them. That was because it was her job. Her grandmother had told her that her name came from the word _sacristanus_ which meant she was the custodian of sacred objects.

"Your job is just like the custodian at your school. Your gifts," she would tell her, "are sacred. As the Sexton of these gifts, you are to see to them. You are responsible for using them and keeping them in the very best working order."

So after school work, that is what they did. Her grandmother was gifted as well and it was from her the gifts had been passed. There was not anything that could not be read as a "sign".

"Do not ever," her grandmother would tell her, "limit yourself to the expected. _You_ have the divine spark, not the object. It is merely a tool. And like any tool, it is there for you to use. Once again, think of the custodian you see in the halls at school. The mop can not move, itself. The trash is not bagged by itself. These are her tools."

Her grandmother's second piece of advice was "Words have power to hurt or heal. Use them wisely."

For the past three nights she had been exchanging words with Paul. "Woof!" she smiled to herself. His hair fell in chocolate brown curls past his shoulders that were the same color of his eyes. In Vegas, he had worn it pulled back in a queue. She often dreamed of releasing it from its leather thong and running her fingers through it. His mustache, well, it seemed to frame his face, perfectly.

This morning, they had spent from one until sunrise talking, making sure she understood what had transpired and what was going to transpire. "I do not know what your business with my maker is, but he is so pleased, Sexton. Very pleased. He wants you bonded to me."

Listening to him talk, she understood the ramifications. She was not ignorant of the Supe world, she kept telling him. It was her decision to go to Vegas. Things would work out. She was confident.

Besides, who knew if a blood exchange would take at all. When she asked, all she got was **I**_,_ _Isa._ Ice. All was at a standstill. It was a time to wait and to watch the clarity of the ice. Find peace there and wait for the outcome.

What she did know was that if they did not do the blood exchange, the outcome would be horrific! Since the first conversation with Paul about what Felipe wanted, every time she cast a rune about not doing this, all that she got was **H**, _Hagalaz_. Nature at her worst. Uncontrolled destruction.

Castro's rage would be directed at Paul and then the King of Nevada would come after her. She did not fear for herself. She never walked in fear. But Paul, he would vent his rage on Paul and she would never see or hear from Paul, again. And, she smiled, she liked seeing and hearing from Paul.

Early this morning he had teased her until she thought she would cum. "You promised me," his voice was so sweet, "that I could see you after the three days. I have secured an invitation to a costume ball. I am going as d'Artagnan of the famed Three Musketeers. I have a costume for you as the lovely Empress Joséphine de Beauharnais, first wife of Napoléon Bonaparte. It will be delivered to you, today. I will be there an hour after sunset. Until then, my sweet," his voice was low and husky as he bid her farewell.

The box, six feet by four feet, had indeed, arrived. Done up in a beautiful red flocked paper with a beautiful red bow.

As she moved silently about the bottom floor, she felt very elegant in her Empire waist dress and with her robe flowing around her. The clothing was sumptuous, to include the crown. It was gold and intricate and possibly one that had belonged to the Empress.

Lost in her thoughts, she heard the door chime. Blowing out the last candle, she thought about the night, ahead. He would share her bed and her blood. If Castro gave them any grief, she would find a way to destroy him.

Opening the door, there he stood! Paul Charles Ogier de Batz de Castelmore, Comte d'Artagnan. There really was something to be said about a man in uniform! Especially one who had lived as a human in the 1600's. He was all leather and velvet and even lace! Buttons and braid everywhere! Even on his calf high boots and up the sides of his second skin pants. Oh la la…best not to linger there! His military jacket done in blue velvet was also heavy with buttons and braid with the lace collar of his white shirt peeking out. His blue velvet cape was heavy with embroidery of the crosses and also adorned with braid and buttons.

A huge ostrich plume adorned the brim of his Cavalier hat! With a twirl he removed it and gave her a grand sweeping bow. With a smile he said, "My Empress, Joséphine," he said as he raised her hand to his lips for a kiss, "you are truly beautiful and I am honored to stand guard by your side."

"Won't you please come in," she gave a bow of her head, also. "I need to put on my shoes and get my bag. I am so looking forward to this evening."

.

.

.

The limousine ride to somewhere was lovely. They talked, they flirted, they laughed and discussed childhoods. France had been lovely and unspoiled during his time.

Her response was that Northern California was lovely and there were still some ugly scars from the gold mining and several who thought the world was going to end had taken up residence, there.

When they had arrived on "the grounds" the car was parked and there was a carriage ride to the "main house".

Paul had helped her from the carriage and they then strolled arm in arm, listening to the chamber music and Paul occasionally twirling her around before he would talk her through the minute that they would dance too.

As they watched the activity around them, Paul nodding to those he knew, they chatted less as their hands said more until their fingers were finally intertwined. Through out the grounds were gardens with discreet benches tucked into arbors. They had sat on them several times during the evening as Paul would lavish kisses on her hand, then run his nose along her neck, placing a very small kiss there until he returned to gently placing kisses on her hand.

They both heard the clock chime eleven. "Let's go, before Cinderella's carriage turns back into a pumpkin," she smiled at him.

The ride back to her home lasted forever, did not last long enough. His eyes spoke to her of hope and tenderness. With each deepening glance she felt like she was melting inside. Her breathing was becoming erratic as his eyes had gone from gentle to eyes raging with passion. All the while, he held her hand and his thumb gently rubbed the palm of her hand.

Once there, the driver opened the door and Paul helped her out. Giving him her key, he unlocked the door and then swept her up into his arms. She heard the door close and then the lock.

Placing her on the floor, for long moments they just stood and looked at each other.

"I want to do this," she said, as she placed her hand against his cheek. "We won't know anything until we do this. Your blood may not influence me."

"But if it does," the words barely left his mouth.

"Do you want to lie with me?" she asked, hope to be heard there.

"Yes," the low, guttural sound filled with passion was barely a whisper.

"I want to be with you, as well." Taking his hand they started toward the back of the house. "We'll start a fire in my bedroom, light some candles, take our time, or perhaps only as much time as is needed."

Sweeping her up into his arms, he walked with his eyes searching hers. "It is not too late," he said.

"Yes," she pulled his face down to hers for a kiss, "yes it is."

In the firelight glow, clothes had come off. Slow, languid kisses had covered her body. Contented sounds came from his mouth and shivered across his body.

When he eased into her, this world slipped away and there was only him and the want, the need to be filled with what was Sexton.

When her moaning gave way to screams, he bit. Moaning her name, he came as well. With a fang he opened his own wrist and pulling her on top of him, he offered it to her. While she drank from him her murmured endearments and then came again, against her back as she licked the wounds.

Nestled together, for the next hour, as they kissed and murmured to each other, they tested the limit of the blood. By two, the effects had worn off.

This time, with more passion and force, he rode her as she pulled him deeper into her. With the orgasms, there was another blood exchange. With each ticking second, as they rested in each other's arms, they could both feel the influence of the blood fading away.

Lying on his chest, he was playing with her hair when she raised up and said. "You have to know," she smiled at him. "He is going to want to know."

Kissing him, she felt him pull away. "I will not do this. It was disgusting enough, talking about it." His eyes had gone from the twinkling chocolate brown to black. "No," he turned his head so she could not see the anger, there.

"Paul," her gentle hand on his cheek brought him back to her as she placed a kiss on his nose. "You can't lie to him."

"No," he sighed, the word barely audible.

"Then, we need to do this," her eyes were focused on his. "We've got an hour. You will know the best time to stress fracture the rib. I trust you to do this," she said as she rubbed her nose against his.

Now that the time had come, he did not want to do this. There was a set look on his face. Lines had formed around his eyes. "You can not trust me to do this," he said through clinched teeth.

"We both have to be agreeable to this," her voice was calm.

There was now a fixed look on his face. He was peering into the future and he knew this must be. Good. She wanted this done and she did not want to argue. With a nod of his head, he had come back to her.

"Only if you wear the silver bracelets," was his firm response.

"No…" she stopped.

"Yes," he replied. "If I get out of hand, you silver me. That will get my attention."

Clearly, she was no match for him, she was vulnerable. What had to be done was bad, enough. "There is much wisdom in this, Sexton, you know this."

They had a staring contest. With tears formed in his eyes, she nodded her head in agreement. Getting out of bed, she went over to her jewelry chest and removed to silver cuff bracelets emblazoned with rune _Algiz._ Protection.

Getting back on the bed, he watched her as she crawled her way toward him. Shadows playing on her nude body as the silver on her wrists gleamed with a deadly purpose.

With a gasp, she felt his hands on her and then he was behind her and in her, his thrust pushing down onto her cervix. The brutal attack caused her to cry out in pain.

It was vamp speed as he rode her while she was on all fours, her suffering seeming only to drive him harder. Then he pulled her up, her body next to his, with his arms holding her next to his chest. Both hands coming to her breasts and pinching her nipples while she gritted her teeth. One hand then shifted to her nub and then his fingers and his penis were both relentless. Her nipple, nub and vagina were all taking a pounding. There would be bruises, despite his blood.

When his hand landed with a sharp sting on her ass, she turned and pushed both wrists into him.

"Ahhhhh," he yelled as he pulled back from her. She was off the bed and now he was snarling. Paul was behind her and tossing her with force back onto the bed, he had her pinned on her stomach.

Then she was on her back and his knees were pinning her arms. "Lube it," he hissed, "or it will be a bloody mess."

Taking him in her mouth, she wet him down and listened to him groan in pleasure.

"Think you can suck me off?" He hissed as he flipped her again onto her knees. She could feel him at her rear entrance as he pushed, then pushed again and then he was all the way in her.

His grunting and her groaning was echoed back by their shadows on the wall. With his arms tight around her, she felt something in her side, give. She was screaming when he bit, his fangs ripping into her skin.

Then the nightmare that his maker demanded was done.

With a gentleness he did not know he possessed, he held her while she cried and fed from him.

His cheek rested on the top of her head. Inside him was the monster that had done this to her. He could feel the wounds closing on his wrist as he whispered her name. With a shudder, he felt her kiss his chest as his blood began to heal the damage he had inflicted.

Sitting up, she removed the bracelets and then stood and walked across the room to return them to the top of her dresser.

There was a blue box of baby wipes on the night stand. She had been prepared and unafraid. After he cleaned up she was back on the bed with him. Carefully he placed her on top of him. "I am so sorry," he murmured as he kissed her hand. "I know I hurt you. Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said as one last low sigh left her. "That is why I walked over to the dresser instead of just tossing the bracelets into a corner. To do a physical check. I'm okay. Bruised a bit, but I am okay. How about you?"

"The silver burns are healing," he sighed as he kissed her. Soft, sweet, gentle. "Sexton," he whispered in remorse as he kissed her still bruised body.

"Shhhh," she wrapped her arms around him and cradled him to her. "I'm fine."

"No, you are not. You are still healing," his voice choked out.

"Shhhh," she kissed his chest, "shhhhhh, it is done. Be at ease. I am fine."

His hands ran lightly over her curves as she found a quiet spot inside of herself and drowsed off. When the clock chimed at five, she stirred and kissed his chest before she opened her eyes.

"It's gone," she laughed as she carefully stretched. "Your blood is gone."

"One hour seems to be the limit," he chuckled.

"Can you stay?" she asked as she put her elbows onto his chest and kissed him. "This house was built during Prohibition. It has a couple of light tight rooms for drinking, gambling, offering a vampire a place to go to his day rest," she smiled.

"Really?" his fangs had popped down as he smiled at her.

"Yes, complete with hidden passage, as well."

"That offer is very tempting…mmmmm," he nuzzled her neck as he placed kisses there until he made his way to her mouth.

"I'm healed," she rubbed her nose against his. "If that helps with the decision making any."

"Why," he looked shocked, "are you suggesting sex before I go to my day rest?"

"I hope so," she giggled. "I really hope so."

"I have to make a phone call, first," his voice serious.

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head. "I'll run the bath water, you make the call."

Watching her as she disappeared into the bath, he smiled as he looked around her bedroom. Damn! There were clothes, everywhere, as he went in search of his jacket!

Taking his phone from his jacket pocket, he hit one on his speed dial.

"My maker," he said. "it is done. There is an interesting phenomena. The blood exchange only appears to last an hour before it burns off. We have fucked and feed three times, so far. I can get in another one perhaps two before the bleeds start."

"Only an hour?" Felipe said as he sat back in his chair. "Was there pain?"

"Yes, my maker, she was badly bruised in her mouth. I hit her cervix vamp speed until she was cried out. I took her ass with no preparation and while doing so I cracked a rib. Because of the fast burn off, she does not heal very quickly. I am watching this closely."

"That is enough, Paul," Felipe was now out of his chair and pacing. "You are to be mindful of her, not kill her. These things are good to know but from now on, be gentle with her. Has she healed, completely?"

"Her side is still a little tender. The rib is still healing."

"Hang up the fucking phone and give her some more blood," he hissed. "She must be one hundred percent. You be Mr. Charming to her from now on. I don't want any more of that!"

"Yes my maker," he replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Is she coming with you?'

"Yes, my maker. We will see you in two more days."

"Good, most good. I want her to see the final product before Alaska burns the place to the ground. What a fucking country bumpkin. I understand now why The Authority put him in Alaska. Smartest thing they ever did. No breeding what so ever. Good job, Paul. If bonding is impossible, then, if she is agreeable, I want you married to her. Start working that angle."

"Yes, my maker."

Felipe hung up the phone and then went out to inhale deep of the night air. "By all that is unholy," he sobbed, "what was he thinking?

It's alright, Felipe, it's alright. Paul has shown her that he is vampire. She will be just fine. Paul is a good child. He will be mindful of her from now on. For her to stay, she is going to have to like Paul's company. Most human women desire marriage. He will convince her she wants this. I have not the time or the patience to do this, myself.

Just to be on the safe side, I am going to gift her with silver chains so she can control him. She can destroy him if she must."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Worked on this a bit while I was gone. More to follow.

Thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	26. Chapter 26

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 26 A

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 26**

.

.**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 21. 16th day of Married Bliss_**

Walking down the Las Vegas strip, Sookie was not impressed. "So this is Vegas. And why are all these people passing out what looks like base ball cards of the prostitute they are pimpin'? What? Are we suppose to collect all fifty two cards? This is just really disgusting."

The one that looked like he was going to step up and hand her a card, Eric flashed his fangs, at, and he immediately retreated.

"Expensive shops, drunks, ohhhh, someone over there puking in the trash can. If it were not for the expensive shops and all the neon and water…and just what is up with that? Don't they know they live in a desert….shhhhsh! …I don't know, a lot of these women look like Jane Bodehouse. I think it's the hair. This could be maybe be Merlotte's on Saturday night," she chuckled.

"Vegas," Eric laughed, "a vampire's Mecca. Better than Paris. The crowds in the summer are even worse."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Sookie poked her finger into his ribs."

"No, of course not my wife," he said will all innocence, "just rumors I have heard."

"Mmmmhmmmm," she chuckled, "I am not buying any bridges from you. Oh look, we're here. As much as I want to look, I could use a nap before the meet and greet," Sookie said as they went into Neiman Marcus. "I am feeling the jet lag."

"It's four now," Eric said. "We'll take a quick peek inside at the baby things you saw on line. We have dinner reservations at six. Would you rather stay here longer and order room service?"

"That sounds nice," she said as Eric put his arm around her and they took the escalator upstairs. "Lafayette said he was making meatloaf with mashed potatoes, tonight, and peas and a spinach salad with strawberries. Something about cheese cake for dessert."

They were both wearing their Scimitars as torques, today. Eric and Sookie both felt them shiver all over and then say:

"The Royal Authority's cheesecake! That sounds really mo fo'n good!"

.

.

.

When the sun went down, the vampires rose. Some in more elegant surroundings then others_. La Rosa en el Aqua_ was touted as the most expensive hotel on The Strip. De Castro took great pride in that. It catered to vampires and humans, alike. Those vampires that had checked in would tell you it was the most expensive price they had seen on a hotel room, anywhere.

The royals did not complain because they thought that made them look cheap. Their retinue, who may or may not be able to afford the little shin-dig, did not complain because it made their royal look cheap and that would get them, the whiner, the true death.

Felipe was a winner either way.

The concert hall was most delightful. He was the only one in the room. The table that had been in the center for the royals had been removed and the floor was covered in a lovely purple fleur de leis patterned carpet. The purple velvet curtains that were gathered purposefully around the balcony windows went up the thirty feet walls with a certain masculine elegance.

The entire room was polished with refinement that could only be purchased with heavy doses of money. Starting at the stroke of midnight, he would host the receiving line and the festivities for the evening would start.

The pre party started at ten in the _El Thron __Galería__ Carmesi_. (The Crimson Thorn Gallery.)

Northman and his Mrs. would not be in attendance. Pity. This would have given Eric's wife a first hand look at what really went on behind the closed doors of the elite vampire society. Texas had been a real disappointment because Alf was being mindful of Northman's human. Pity. If she would be in attendance, tonight, she would be inspired and humbled to see just what Eric had given up for her. That he had forgone, for her, what he was entitled, too.

It just confirmed to him that Eric really was bat shit crazy. He was now a vampire….well fuck…well… Northman was a vampire king by everyone else's standards, just not by that bat shit crazy fucker's who wanted to be called Day Walker. Eric had finally reached the pinnacle only to deny his title and be dragged down by that which was rightfully his to drain and dispose of.

On the flip side, all of his guests should be so easy to accommodate. Josef had been in attendance for the past several days and thought he was entitled to everything. He had already called to complain about the lack of vision that was used in his suite. Then he bitched non stop about his meals. He wanted no one's cast offs and refused to eat from anyone… "With a tattoo, how vulgar! I refuse to drink ink!" …or anyone with Felipe's marker. Something fresh and lovely and blonde was required. Virgin.

"Virgin!" Felipe had snorted into the phone. "This is Vegas. I doubt there are any true blondes here, as well!"

When he had told Josef to call and order room service, Josef had hung up in a huff.

There would be thirty nine royals with their countless lackeys and their humans at the pre. That was fine. His stable was arriving at nine thirty, fresh from his own spa where deep tissue cleansing rituals would have been performed. They would be nude and chained around the gallery for food and amusement.

With great satisfaction, he heard the helicopter land. That would be Paul and Sexton. His child had been most successful in wooing her. His child had said they would be requiring only one suite. Most delightful! Why, he was sure chapel bells would be ringing at their future marriage!

His child had done so well, he had decided to grace him with his presence. Paul would be pleasantly surprised and deeply honored when he met them on the helipad. With one last glance around the room, he was gone.

.

.

.

It had been a most delightful nap, then dinner in their room, then some loving, then a lazy bath with Eric as they both talked about the fun and very sweet things they had seen for the babies, today.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Pamela stuck her head in. "I know you have declined but one of Felipe's minions stopped me in the hall and was actually crying. Like I cared," she rolled her eyes.

"However, we have personally been invited to the pre party. I think it would be good for Tara to go, for a bit. I suggested this to Molly and she put in her ear buds and turned up the volume on her music as she went back to working on the computer. She mumbled something about breaking into the hotel's feed and watching the party from the comfort of our own room. She is such a spoiled sport!

But, the unclean masses, they will smooze Tara and I am certainly planning on being smoozed. I hope someone is handing out jewelry."

"Did you brief her about the chained, naked humans?" he asked.

"Yes, she says she's ready for that. I told her none of Felipe's would be repulsive but I could not speak for the others that brought their humans. I stressed that we will not stay for long."

"Thirty minutes," Eric said with an arched eyebrow. "No longer. I want you back here and completely changed out, to include nail color, for the meet and greet."

"Yes my maker," she sighed, as she closed the bath room door.

"I like this, you being a law unto yourself," Sookie grinned as she scooped up bubbles and put them on his face to make a beard and then imitated Eric talking to a royal. "That sounds like fun but you can still fuck off. That does not sound like fun so you can just fuck off…. here, annoy my child and meet the true death…." she laughed out loud.

"My Sookie," he grinned as she added bubbles to his eyebrows, "we are in a very unique position."

"Yes," her laughter filled the bathroom, "welcome to the land of Eric and Sookie Northman where you can be served as the blue plate special. Do you want to be served with a side of fries or coleslaw? Cause you are comin' slathered in the Sweet Baby Ray's!"

.

.

.

For thirty minutes Tara walked beside her maker and was in complete awe. For a woman who hated the bull shit of politics, her maker knew how to shovel it with a bucket loader! So these were the fucked up yo-yos they had been talking too for the past twenty days. Now that she could put a face to a name, she would be more creative in what she called them.

Tara said nothing as Miss Pamela started every sentence with "I do not speak for Eric...," and yet, they hung on every word while they wrapped her wrists in gold and jewels. While speaking with a Queen from a province in Canada, her maker remarked, "I am so tired of gold, have you anything in platinum?"

"Fuck me!" Tara had watched in silent wonder as the Queen took off her own jewels and with much laughter and smiling, put them on her maker.

"Please excuse us," Miss Pam had said in a middle of a conversation with some fucking big wig vamp. "Eric is calling us," and without a so much as a "Fuck off" the two of them left the room.

"Fuck me!" Tara said as she looked at the bracelets that had been put on her own arms. "Do I get to keep these?"

"Yes, those are yours. We will report in and then I will get out my jeweler's loop and see who paid us homage and to whom we shall be returning their inferior bobble."

"Really?" Tara stopped and looked at Pam. "You'd give this back?"

"Tara, if they wish to cur our favor, it has to be with the very best. And fuck yes, if it is marred in any way, I'm giving it back to them tonight at the function. My plan is to embarrass the fuck out of them and let them be the example."

They started walking, again.

"I really like this ruby one, I hope it passes muster," Tara sighed.

"What did you think about Felipe's humans?" Pam asked.

"The ones that had were chained to the wall?" Tara shook her head. "I'm glad we don't do business like that."

"Why?" Pam asked.

"Because there is still enough of the human left in me that I find that degrading.

Did you ever do that to humans?" Tara asked.

"No," Pam replied, "Eric found it too degrading. Not so much for the humans, but for him. He is a warrior in spirit. Even as a Viking, he always made a clean kill and left the slaves to others. They were the spoils of war and raiding, but it never sat well with him. He said that he would never want to be chained.

As Sheriff, it was his job to deal with drainers and those that sold V. They were just dead meat from the time they were put on _The_ _Wheel of Misfortune._ Lafayette, was of course, the big exception to that rule."

"So, Eric _has always_," she stressed, "had a thing for Sookie?" Tara asked, trying to sort out what she knew of the facts.

"From the first time that fucking Compton was stupid enough to escort her into the bar," Pam chuckled.

As they approached the door, Tara smiled. "I smell La La's meat loaf. Damn, as good as blood is, that meatloaf is something to be treasured."

Eric eyed the girls as they walked in.

"What?" Pam asked.

"Clayton dropped off the purple diamonds. They are set in something that looks like platinum only it has its own sparkle to it. Sookie has them all spread out on the bed. Go take a look."

"Wow!" Tara said as she walked into the room.

"Let's wear the purple tonight," Sookie said, holding up a necklace that danced with purple and clear lights."

"Can do," Pam eyed the fae made jewelry that was on the bed as she shed the inferior man made things that had been given to her. "Oh look at all the different tiaras. If I can't drink fae blood and get high, at least I can wear their jewelry and have orgasms," she said as she placed a small crown on her head. "Yes, yes, oh yes," she hissed. "I think I just came."

.

.

.

Felipe stood in the Green Room door and looked out into the "Lackeys' Gallery". It had filled up early, he had been told. There were over two thousand vampires in attendance. Those that had not received an invitation to the receiving line were sitting there, watching their betters.

Paul had taken Sexton out and was showing her the town. There was no need for them to be here, tonight. Just in case there was someone in the crowd that recognized her. He did not want his surprise spoiled by anyone blabbing that he had the world's best mystic being a blood source for his child.

The receiving line was set up. With a dignified stride, he and the other fifteen royals who would be standing with him tonight, walked over to the roped off area. Victor was his adjutant and was already at the head of the line.

Next, it would be him, then the Queen of Washington then, the King of The Lower Californias who were co hosting with him tonight and sharing the expense. The other thirteen royals were from around the world and wanted a first hand look at Northman. Plus they had given him ten million apiece for the privilege of being so close to Day Walker, they could stake him if they had the mind, too.

HRM Sookie's guards just entered the room and took positions around the floor. When Eric had said their guards would be in attendance, Felipe told him he welcomed them. Tonight they wore different chain mail but all were still dressed in leather and a blue cloth. None of them had smiled in Texas. None of them were smiling, now.

These men were warriors. Castro could see it in the way they carried themselves and they way their eyes missed nothing. They were in the business of bringing death and having first hand experience with them in Texas, they were experts in this field. You could see that in the easy grace their swords dangled at their sides.

Tonight, there were more than twelve of them. "Please, let there be more!" he prayed.

In truth, he wanted an army of them. Stories about what had happened in Texas had been talked to its final death and was still a hot topic of conversation. As long as no one threatened HRM or spoke ill to her, theses warriors were just additional security that he did not have to pay, for.

Felipe could hear the musing as all the royals reasoned about how good this really was. With so many vampires present, this would be a perfect trap. Kill them all with one blow. But with the guards of HRM present, no one would be trying a _coup d'état. _It just assured a very pleasant evening would be had by everyone.

The line was moving along nicely and Felipe was chatting with The Princess of the Rhine Valley when he knew Northman entered the room. There was a momentary lull in the conversation and then a round of applause.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 22. 17th day of Married Bliss_**

With a slight bow of his head, Eric continued walking into the room with his human bride's arm though his. Would you just look the fuck at that! They blazed with purple fire!

For a moment, Felipe was, once more, just a little miffed that Eric's child and grand child would be introduced in the receiving line, as well, but there was no getting around that, either. Really, not only his child but also _the grand_? Peasants allowed to tread where their betters stood? It was revolting but had to be.

Felipe watched Eric as his group walked over to the line. It was because Eric was so inexperienced at doing these things. That was just something you did not want to make a habit, off. Bringing in the progeny and trotting them around like they were somebody.

There was, however, no missing the foursome. They were very elegant and appeared at home in his hall. There was no doubt, they were a very attractive family. Felipe wondered who the spy was in his camp that had told them that the room had been redone in purple! Well, now was not the time to bother with that ugly thought. Soon, the world would be his.

.

For a small town girl, Tara was doing just fine. Eric had briefed all of them before they left the suite. They would be on display. Everyone would be watching them.

Eric had said sternly, "You are what sets the standard for tonight. You can do no wrong. We play by our own rules, not theirs. Agree to nothing. An arched eyebrow will say all that is needed. If they press you for more, that will be the last thing they do.

I have spoken to Clayton and Liam. At the least infraction from anyone towards one of us, they will be a goo spot in need of being cleaned up. The boys are watching for anything real or imagined. They want a brawl," Eric chuckled. "Relax and have a good time, if you can. These things are normally dull to the point of tears."

So, Tara was watching in her nonchalant way to see what every one else did and she did likewise. No one had told her not to talk, but she found that just seemed to work the best for this evening. That thirty minutes with Pam earlier had been a real education. They were next to go through the line. No hand shaking, no bared fangs, only some small talk. She could do this. Fuck the small talk, she'd just arch her eyebrow.

Eric seemed to know everyone and she had spent a great deal of time studying him. Tara noticed he was right about the eyebrow. It was not what was said, but what was not said.

Then it was their turn to go through the line.

Her first impression of Madden was that he would look a whole lot better with his head removed from his body. And maybe a stake through his heart, as well. Tara had no idea if it was a gift or just what the fuck was going on, but he looked coated in a fine layer of oil. Greasy came to mind as she stepped up to introduce herself.

Listening to the others go before her, they all thought they were something with their King this and Princess that titles and ancient names. One fucker had actually introduced himself as "The only existing heir of the one true king of Camelot" and the woo-de-hoos of just who the fuck they thought they were. Well, nobody could top her title.

Protocol said that since she was the youngest vampire in their group, she started the Louisiana Parade. There were eight sheriffs behind her, two from each kingdom, then Pamela then Sookie and Eric. "How very nice that they identify the weakest physically and emotionally for the entire room," she smirked. "Well, just suck on this!"

Now she stood in front of Madden and said. "Tara, child of Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, child of Eric Northman."

"My pleasure," he said to Tara and then turned to Felipe and his voice sounded just as oily as he looked, "to introduce you to the King of Nevada, Felipe de Castro."

Tara gave a nod of her head when she heard Madden say, "Sire, this is Tara, child of Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, child of Eric Northman."

Felipe said, "Tara, child of Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, child of Eric Northman, welcome."

All she did was nod her head in return and then took a step to the right and faced the next royal to whom Felipe turned and said, "The Queen of Washington, this is Tara, child of Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, child of Eric Northman."

If Pam thought it was possible, she would burst with pride! Her child had just made this otherwise drab affair something to remember! Would you just listen to how often hers and Eric's names were being said and they had not made it to the head of the line, yet. Well, yes, her child had set the tone. All those wanna be cocksuckers behind them would introduce themselves in such a way, as well!

Eric stood with his arm around Sookie.

"If you don't stop smirking," she eyed him, "they are going to think that was planned," she said with a grin.

"My grandchild is exceptional," Eric said as he watched Tara finish with the line and then come back around to stand with them. "We all need to make sure we tell her that."

Pamela stood, with a bored expression on her face. "Eric, I don't have a title. I only have a vague job description now that I am working in the mansion," she said. "If I had a title, maybe I'd get paid more."

Eric eyed her and said, "I feel a headache coming on."

Raising her eyebrow at Eric, she stepped up to Victor and said, "Pamela Swynford De Beaufort; the fucker you have to get past before you can talk to Day Walker."

Victor blinked and then turned to his king and said in a steady voice, "Pamela Swynford De Beaufort; the fucker you have to get past before you can talk to Day Walker." And on down the line she went, chatting away, in a loud and clear voice, about whose jewelry had been acceptable and whose she was going to return.

.

Felipe was thankful that the receiving line was over. The highlight of that experience was that Josef had opted not to be introduced because "Josef Mengele, the Auschwitz Angel of Death" was something not even this crowd wanted to hear.

Then of course, there was the Louisiana contingent. There was no recovering from that. Once the Northmans started through, it all went to Were shit. Day Walker's Queen of, count them, one, two, three, four kingdoms, was pregnant. Twins.

Everyone had to fucking comment on mainstreaming and how well it agreed with Day Walker. It was humorous to watch as their eyes wandered the room checking out the guards, trying to determine which one of them was the proud poppa. Fuck, just pick one!

Because he was King, he would just have to endure it. If he could just have a moment alone so he could stick his hand down his throat and rip out his own heart, he might feel better.

.

.

.

Sookie was watching Pam. "Eric," she nudged him, "what is Pamela doing?"

"The jewelry that was given to her and Tara at the pre party…"

"Yes," she nodded in understanding.

"Pamela looped it. Some obviously had some flaw or blemish and is not worthy. So she is returning it in a very public and humiliating way.

Listen," he grinned, "and you can hear her. She is really riding South Carolina about the gold bracelet she gave Tara. Not enough gram weight," he chuckled.

"Which one is Mengele?" she asked.

"That short dark haired man talking to Felipe," Eric growled.

"You want to really fuck with him?" Sookie smiled wickedly.

"I'm game," Eric's smile lit up his eyes.

"Let's go introduce ourselves and tell him I am pregnant with your twins."

Eric shook his head at his bride. "You are very wicked," he chuckled. "Instead, Texas is standing off to the side by himself. Let's got start the baby talk with him. Word will pass. There will be drooling from afar. If he drools anywhere close to you," Eric said with a smile on his lips and death in his eyes, "it will be the last thing he ever does."

.

.

.

Alf was feeling very lucky! Here he stood with Day Walker and his very lovely Queen Sookie! Eric and Alf were chatting and all the others were doing their best to pretend to not be they discussed day to day life, all ears were tuned in to them. Sookie talked about the baby things they had seen today and the fact that Eric had picked out names for the children.

"Alrik Ericsson Northman," Eric said with pride, "named after my father and obviously me, for our son, and Signy Adele. Named for my mother and Sookie's grandmother. They will be here with us in August. We are counting down the days."

Eric had Sookie's elbow and had turned her just a smidge so she could see past Alf's shoulder.

It was all Sookie could do not to laugh. Mengele was staring straight at her his face frozen…with…it was hard to call that glee…maybe it was hope?

Eric's eyes went to Liam and then Clayton. Eric put "No!" in his stare. Their eyebrows twitched and Eric knew they would stand down. He was just not for real sure how much longer. He could have sworn he saw them licking their fangs.

Others drifted over to say their hellos and Alf had the pleasure of introducing them to Day Walker and HRM and the baby talk continued.

.

.

.

Felipe started rejoicing when Josef had earlier left the room. Now, not so much. Ohhhh, could his evening just get any more fucked up? Well maybe it could. There was a reason Josef had left. Well, would you just look at that. Josef had changed into a cowboy costume, complete with a ten gallon hat, jeans and chaps and boots with spurs.

Josef had occasionally had bouts of the bat shit crazies. Looked like he had brought his **A** game with him tonight for Part II. It was almost one and it looked like Josef was wound up for the rest of the evening.

"Fuck," Felipe sighed. "I am blaming this on Northman. All that talk of vampire twins has finally pushed him over the edge."

Josef was shaking with anticipation. Why, he had not felt this excited since, since….well, best not to think on those days. That is how he ended up living in South Americas with the fake cowboys. Now he was going to live in the North Americas with the real cowboys!

His guilty pleasure had always been to watch John Wayne movies. By every false god worshiped my men, he was going to be King of all these Cowboys! They would form a posse and hunt down all those that were on the war path and bad guys in black hats and you would only be allowed to wear a white hat in his presence. No other clothes.

Carefully positioned on the center of the floor was his thirteen, standing on the lines of a pentagram. When the clock struck one, he would unleash his magic and chain the heavens!

.

It was when the clock struck one that the chanting started:

"In darkness walks those yet unseen,

Be it those who ye knew in times of lean.

Or harvest fat above winter's fire roar,

We watch as guest is invited through the door.

Here on the star of thirteen stands,

Each with an hour glass in his hands.

For the hour has come for you to be seen,

Come Godric, come, and bow before your king."

Godric," diabolical laughter floated down from the upper tiers. "For the hour has come for you to be seen," Mengele laughed gleefully, "Come Godric, come, and bow before your king!"

Mengele now stood still on the upper most balcony railing so that all could see him and he shouted down to the floor, "I command you! Appear to me! Here is the seed of my seed of my seed," He unzipped his pants and started to jerk off as he waltzed along the rail. "You are the plow of my plow of my plow. Bow down and worship me! You are mine to chain! Appear to me, I command you!" he screeched as he then screamed in pleasure as he released his load.

"What the fuck?" Tara said to Pam.

"Fucking witches!" Pam hissed under her breath.

"I am going to stake his ass," Felipe hissed. "Just as soon as I get the chance."

"Clearly," several muttered, "he has lost his mind. Who has a stake?"

"Well, looks like it has started," Eric whispered to Sookie as he did a quick look around the room. Seth, Clayton's brother, was watching Josef who may or may not be the real threat. The rest of their guards did not give a fuck about what was going on upstairs. They were watching everyone on the floor. Eric was watching Felipe. The King of Nevada was just a mite bit pissed off. This must not have been part of the plan. There stood Josef who was doing a strip tease act on the balcony rail and yelling for Godric.

Eric beckoned for Clayton who took Eric's place by Sookie. Eric approached the side of the room where Josef was perched on the top row, now naked as the day he was born, flapping his arms and crowing about how he now owned the world and all would bow down and worship him, a real cowboy.

"Josef," Eric called up, "if it is my maker Godric to whom you refer, he is not here. Please, put your clothes back on. You are an embarrassment to our host."

"Off course he is here," he laughed hysterically. "I commanded him to be here. I have chained him and the world is now mine! I will prove this to you! It does not matter if I can not fly," he screeched, as he flapped his arms. "I have chained Godric and his is mine!" he roared, "and he will catch me," he sang as he wrapped his arms around, himself. "He will allow no harm to come to me," he gloated.

Shaking his head, Eric said, "I do not see how this is possible since my maker is not here. But please, go ahead and jump down to us so we can discuss this."

"Yes, you shall bow down and worship me and your children will be mine," he laughed as the dove head first off the top rail.

With a splat he landed at Eric's feet.

"Your gift is not flying," Eric chuckled as he looked at the vampire who had multiple breaks in his bones and whose brains he could see. "Nor is my maker ever going to catch you when you fall," Eric said in disgust.

Felipe's guards were there to collect Josef. With much cursing and shrieking from the injured vampire, they lifted him and took him back to his suite. The room returned to talking with a new and delicious topic of conversation.

The room was still laughing out loud about Josef's lack of flying technique. "He does not wear his crazy very well," Felipe heard circulated around the room. Those from The South kept repeating, "That was bat fucking shit crazy!"

Felipe would have to agree with that. Never had he seen anything like it and he was the first to admit he had seen a lot of weird shit. Most of it he had instigated.

But Josef up there strutting around on the balcony railing, naked, and shaking his parts to those down below was a sight to behold. There was no controlling the phones that were out. He knew it was already up loaded to YouTube. There was no stopping it. It would go viral if it had not already!

That fucker had tried to work the spell without him. Why was it he could not trust anyone? There had most assuredly been chanting. Sexton would know what had just happened.

.

.

Paul took the phone from his pocket. "Yes, my maker," he said as Sexton put the palm of her hand on his face.

"I need you and Sexton, here, now," he said as he thought about what had just occurred. "When you return to your suite, I'll be right up."

"Something has happened," Paul said as he slung Sexton onto his back. "Let us, away."

.

Good, his child had returned with his most precious cargo. Excusing himself, Felipe smiled at the King of Vermont. "I'm going to check on my guest," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll be back, shortly."

Paul opened the door for him and he said, "Child you are excused. Wait here outside the door. Just a small matter of business."

"Your majesty," Sexton smiled, "how may I be of service to you this evening?"

"Come Sexton, please sit, here on the couch with me. There is something I want you to see." Felipe played back the video of what had happened in the room.

It was played through once and then the loop started, again. "They are standing on a pentagram," she said as she stopped the remote. "Look, here, here and here. These five anchor the points of the star and the others fill in. Not unlike the constellations. Actually, that is very cleverly done. No matter what we had written on the wall, he has created his own zone within your circle."

"But it did not work," Felipe was intrigued by what she had shown him, "he was not able to trap the spirit."

"I do not toy with the sands of time," she replied. "But there are thirteen and they appear to be a coven so with their total strength, they would think they could bind time, as well. Their hour glasses and the chiming clock are in perfect sync. The sand ran out just as the clock chimed for the last time. They have rehearsed this and adjusted the sand. They had to have practiced this to the same clock that you have. Numerous times."

"So what went wrong?" he asked.

"Once more, your highness, I have a deep and abiding respect for the hour glass and I do not traffic with manipulating time. That is dangerous for the one casting. But to me, it appears it should have worked. My best guest is that Godric must not be the true name of the one they are looking to bind. Go'd'ric is a very old name. I can see why they would think it was the original."

"Then what is this spirit's true name?" he asked.

"One moment," she said as she removed her bag of runes from her case along with the top and base of her casting area.

Centering herself, she took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled.

"_Kenza,_" she said as she pulled the first one from the bag and placed it on her table. "Then _Isa_," as she carefully placed the rune next to it. "_Tiwaz_," she said as she looked at the third rune. Taking another breath, she placed her hand in the bag and then removed it. Exhaling, she gave a small shake of her head. "That is all. His name is *Kit. That is his true name."

"Kit," Felipe repeated, looking puzzled.

"Yes," she shrugged. "Some wise woman undoubtedly whispered a birthing name over him when he pushed out of the womb to prevent anyone from cursing him or working a spell on him. Such as now."

Standing, he smiled at her. "I will send Paul back to you. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening."

Staring at the runes before her, Paul came in and sat down next to her.

"What do you see there?" He asked, motioning to the runes.

"This is _Kenzaz_," she said as she traced her finger along the symbol that looked like the _less than_, math sign. "It is the fire of transformation and within you is the gift to birth your own truth. It is the phoenix, rising from his own ashes.

"And this one is _Isa_," she ran her finger along the **I.** "This is the patience of the ice and the clarity of thought to bring about your purpose.

_Tiwaz_," she smiled, "the warrior."

"What does that mean?" Paul watched her as she lovingly ran her finger tips across all three.

"With patience and clarity, rising from his own ashes, this warrior will be victorious as he goes forth to do battle."

"Should I be concerned?" Paul asked her.

"No," she said with a smiled, as she returned the runes to their bag. "You," she kissed him, "certainly should not."

.

.

*Many thanks to Miss Treewitch 703 for allowing me to use Godric's "milk name" Kit, that she has placed in her story, _Parallel Worlds._


	27. Chapter 27

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 27

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 27**

.

.

The party took a slightly different turn, after that. It was just a bit more relaxed. All of the attendees had suspected that some one would attempt some sort of take over. That was just a given. With The Authority, gone, you get this much power in one place and somebody always wanted to step up and rule the world. "Wouldn't you know, it would be Mengele," they all rolled their eyes. "Glad that is out of the way," more than one said as the willing donors came in.

Sookie and Eric made the rounds and then said good night. "My bride is tired," Eric smiled as they walked arm and arm from the room, followed by Pam and Tara with their guards scattered around them.

Once they were back in Eric and Sookie's suite, it started.

"Is that the bat shit crazies?" Tara asked. "Is that what happens to vamps who get the bat shit crazies? Is it like rabies? Can I catch it? Cause if it is, I want to greet the sun if my ending is going to be like that. Flappin' his arms around like he is some chicken with its head cut off and calling on Godric to come and save him when he just fucking dove head long off of that upper railing. His boy bits flapping in the breeze and him yelling 'Yippie-yi-yo-ki-yay' I'm king of the cowboys'! before the dumb fuck busted his head open. Just what the fuck was that all about?"

"Witches," Pam snarled. "Doing some type of spell. Just what the fuck was going on?"

"Get Molly," Eric smiled. "She got it all, I'm sure."

When Molly walked in and plugged in, the fun started. WW and BD watched right along with everyone else as the video played. "That is one ugly fucker," WW kept repeating as he eyed Mengele. "He should always wear clothes and a always sack over his head, because he is one ugly fucker. Hard to believe his mother did not do the world a favor and just leave him out for the beasts. He is one ugly fucker."

"Definitely a spell they are chanting," BD growled. "I have watched the _Wizard of Oz,_ so I understand about the hour glass but what I don't understand is why do they think it would work, here?"

"Huh?" Sookie asked.

"What they are doing is not organic magic. But the sand in the hour glass, is. They are mixing two unlike magics. Organic and what ever the fuck it is they are doing. These are obviously some fly by night broom riders. They are just lucky they did not turn into toads or some such. We saw that happen once. There was a prince who got caught in the fallout of a spell gone wrong and was turned into a toad. Shame those half wits tonight were not turned into toads. I'd like to try them toasted with the Sweet Baby Ray's."

This," BD hissed in disgust as she watched the witches do a little two step, as they chanted. "This will never work.

Not in anyone's universe. And especially not in this one. All the magic in this realm went into hiding. You have really got to know your stuff to coax it out into the open."

"He thinks he can chain my maker and get him to do his bidding?" Eric seethed.

"That seems to be the jest of it," WW replied as he settled back down around Eric's neck. "A little fire and that vampire will burn, nicely," he said with authority as he licked his lips.

When there was a knock at the door, Clayton, flanked by Liam and Sewell, got up to answer it.

"Day Walker," Clayton said as he closed the ante room door and stepped back into the living room. "There are three who would like to meet with you. One, by the name of Jonah Goldstein, said you two hunted Nazis during the war."

"Did he say what he wanted to speak to me about?" Eric asked.

"They want to bring the true death to Mengele."

Sookie went, "Ohhhhh, would they happen to be Jewish?"

"They said they were Israeli," Clayton replied.

"Close enough," Sookie responded. "Show them in."

.

"I am Jonah Goldstein," he said as he bowed his head to Eric. "You and I, we have met, before. In Paris, during the war. I sorrowed to hear of Godric's release from this world. He was a friend to the Jew when we needed one.

These are my friends, Noah Ben Asher, and Abraham Frankel. We want the Auschwitz Angel of Death and desire to know, Day Walker, that you will not deny us in this endeavor."

"No," Eric replied. "During the war, I had promised myself, if I ever ran across him, I was going to destroy him, myself. I will not stand in your way. You may certainly do so with my blessing."

"We thank you," they all three bowed their heads and Clayton showed them out.

"Just when you think it can not get any odder," Tara said, "in walks the vampire version of The Mossad."

"Hitler pissed off all kinds of folk," Eric said thoughtfully. "Mengele has been in hiding from everyone. Not just humans. Now that he is injured and has embarrassed Felipe, they think this is the best ever opportunity they will have to get at him."

"And they cleared it with you because," Tara was thoughtful, "they see you as the new regime. But there are plenty of other kingdoms out there that could give them grief for doing this."

Tara's eyes went from Pam back to Eric and then back to Pam. "We really are going to be the new regime…" her voice died away.

"Yes, child," Pam stroked her face with her hand. "We really are."

"So, so…sooooooo," came out in a long sigh. Her eyes turned to Eric and Sookie. "Chances are that good we are going to run the country?"

"The South, for sure," Eric replied. "Those who boarder us will think to push against us. This will not happen as they plan," Eric said with a shake of his head. "Texas will stand fast with us, but Kentucky, Alabama, Georgia, Florida and the Carolinas', they will see us as a threat. As more kingdoms fall to us, we will rule. Vampires are jealous creatures. Others will see our wealth and push against us, as well. It will just be a matter of time before we have if not all of the kingdoms, then most of them."

"And those guys who were just here, they know that?" her voice was quiet.

"Yes," Eric said, "they know that."

"How?" Tara asked.

"They watched the room, tonight," Pam replied. "Felipe is just the host. The one with the true power was Eric. The way all deferred to him, asked his opinion. They were just not currying favor, they were supplicants. Coming to the king and requesting his opinion and asking his permission."

"Damn," Tara sat down, "so I really am going to be working my ass off for the rest of my days."

"Enjoy what time you have," Eric said, his voice grim. "Felipe is up to something. We'll be leaving here with Nevada, as well. And if his co-hosts think to stand with him in the skirmish, The Lower Californias and Washington will also be ours."

"Well fuck," Tara sighed. "I feel the need to shop."

"Just like her maker," Pam grinned. "Come on, the_ Chanel_ shop is open. Let's go spend a lot of money."

As the three girls headed out, Sookie sat down on Eric's lap. "So this spell, this is what all the hub-bub was about that Texas was not privy, too?"

"Seems to be," Eric pulled her in close to him and kissed along her neck line. "I find it hard to believe that Castro would kick in with what happened tonight. That was just…" Eric laughed, despite, himself.

"Bat shit crazy," Sookie said with a grin.

"The way Castro looked when he left the room to check on Josef…" Eric smirked. "He was not going to check on Josef. He was going someplace else. In a hurry."

"Why," Sookie asked, "did he think he could chain Godric with a spell? Godric is an angel. You can't chain an angel."

Eric's gaze grew thoughtful. "Are you sure? You know this for a fact?"

"Well, yes…" Sookie stopped. "I mean…well of course, you can't chain an angel," she said with authority.

"And you know this how?" Eric asked.

"Well, just because…" she stopped again, and thought about what she wanted to say. "Angels are from God and you can't chain God."

"Which God?" Eric asked.

"My God, Godric's God of peace," Sookie replied.

Eric thought about that and continued on. "I am glad Molly is capturing all of this for us. If it is nothing else, it is entertaining."

.

Molly rode the elevator with Pam and Tara to the shops.

"One hundred thousand hits, already to World's Smallest Baby Elephant," she smiled as she held up her phone to show them the counter on the video of Josef flapping his arms and shaking his small penis. "With just a little photo editing, I colored in his entire scrotum area grey. I drew in eyes above his penis and added what looks like tattooed elephant ears on his upper thighs. See, his balls look like tusks."

"How the fuck do you get reception in an elevator?" Pam asked.

"Magic," Molly smiled. "Just because I am vampire does not mean I do not from time to time rock and roll with the fae magic."

"Who turned you?" Pam asked.

"I don't know," Molly replied. "A vampire was picked out to do the deed. When we both rose, my people were there waiting for him and he was vampire goo and I just went on to be vampire spy and electronics expert, extraordinaire," she said batting her eye lashes and waving her hand.

"Would you listen to her," Tara chuckled, "she actually believes that shit! All though, as fine as this elephant looks you could probably get some sort of art scholarship at a Community College. You sure you did not go up to his room and do that in person. It looks too good to be photo shopped in."

Molly elbowed her in the ribs as Tara was still snickering. "Seriously, my maker, now that I have relived that moment, again, I need to shop. Can we cruise The Strip for a while?" Tara asked. "I hear that _Caesar's Palace _has some great shops. And that we can actually do a canal ride at _The Venetian_."

"All hail my very fine Cleopatra," Pam replied. "This way. I can smell the Chanel from here."

.

As they walked along the crowded sidewalks they played their favorite game: "_I'd do her_."

"Wow, check out the legs on that one," Tara let out a low whistle. "I'd do her."

"I would _so_ do her," Pam smiled.

"I'd do her," Molly said, "and I don't know if I do _hers_ or not."

""Oh," Pam's smile got bigger as they reached _Caesar's_. "Here we are. Up these stairs to paradise and _Louis Vuitton_." Vamp speed, they were there. "Ohhh and look, someone put a _YSL_ shop right next door. We'll start here and work our way around."

As they cruised the Rolex shop Molly had _a moment_. "Mercedes," she smiled at the woman. "It is so good to see you."

"Mercedes was my grandmother," the woman replied. "I have been told I look a great deal like her."

"Oh, well yes, of course," Molly's smile got smaller, "she would have aged. How foolish of me. I am so sorry to have bothered you."

"Walk well this night and rest well during the sun's trek," the woman said with a bow of her head as she put the gift wrapped box into her hand bag.

"That was weird," Molly said as she went out into the plaza to watch the woman walk off. Before _Not Mercedes_ got very far, she was joined by a very handsome vampire.

"What's up?" Pam asked as she stood next to Molly who had her phone out and was watching the couple walk off.

"That vampire was not at the to-do. I looked at all the faces and he was not there. And would you just check out that ass. He is so gorgeous that he sticks out in a crowd, anywhere."

"Woof," Tara said as she looked at the picture on Molly's phone. "I'd do him," she batted her eyes.

"Woof, indeed," Pam said as Tara passed her the phone. "I could go back to driving stick for some of that."

"Don't you think that is just a bit odd?" Molly mused out loud. "Vampire, in Vegas, and not at the to-do. I am going to send this picture to Eric right now and see if he knows him."

"Why the interest?" Pam asked.

"That woman he was with, that was the spitting image of Mercedes Leyll'lley'll. She was my mentor and prepped me for being vampire and what to expect here in this realm.

I can understand about everyone having a double. But that woman's grandmother's name was also Mercedes. And she knew I was vampire. Too much of a coincidence."

There was a sonar ping and then Molly checked her phone. "Castro's child," her voice was soft as her eyes went back to where she had last seen the couple. "Why would the King of Nevada not have his own child at the meet and greet?"

Pam's eyes went to the same spot and started walking, following the path the other two had taken. "I don't smell fae," she said. "Of course, now with the balance, I would not."

"Would that vamp know if she was part fae?" Tara asked.

"If there was no smell…" Molly shrugged.

Pam's phone chimed. "That's Eric," she said. "He wants to know what's up. Time to go." Vamp speed, they were gone.

.

When they returned to the suite, Molly explained what had happened.

"Why," Sookie asked, "would Castro not have his child, there, tonight?"

Eric grunted in disgust. "He loans him out as a sex toy to gain favor. His friends are very rough with him, always returns him severely damaged, or so I hear."

"Eeeeeuuuu," all three girls said.

"Paul does not agree to by choice," Eric added. "He is Paul Charles Ogier de Batz de Castelmore, Comte d'Artagnan. His was a man of great honor. He was a musketeer for Louis XIV."

"You mean he was the real d'Artagnan?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, the one Dumas based the story, on," Eric gave her a small smile. "I met him a couple of times in Paris before he was turned. He was a true nobleman. Lovely home, his was fair to his peasants and his lands were always productive. Gracious, deadly with a sword and a musket, and loyal to his king.

If Paul has been with this woman and feeding from her, if she was fae, he would not be able to hide that from his maker. I have heard that Felipe feeds from him just to check and see what he has been up too. So she is not a fae tasty treat or she would be Felipe's fae tasty treat.

I do not doubt that she is descended, just not noticeable. Jason is a good example of this."

"I feel like I have been slimed," Tara shook all over. "We get to kill, Felipe, right?" Tara hissed.

"Felipe is on the list," Eric grinned. "I know he is plotting something. And the way he treats his child, he would not confide in him. Nor does he wish to introduce him to the other royals. Paul may or may not be a threat. But if he gets in the way, it will be the final death for him, as well."

Sookie could see the wisdom in that and then she focused on Molly. "What do you think Molly? Was she aware of her heritage?"

"No," Molly was thoughtful. "When I said the name Mercedes, I pronounced it as a fae name. It also carried a greeting. Nothing in her spoke back to me. But I am sure she is Mercedes' descendent. Jason is only ten percent. I'd be willing to bet that there is a percentage inside of her, as well. I mean, the fact that she was with a vampire and glowing like she was in love. I bet she carries more than ten percent."

Eric and Sookie both chuckled.

Molly rolled her eyes and continued. "She bought him a Rolex and he had several bags from Dior.

You could see her light up when ever they hooked back up. There was a kiss and then their arms were around each other as they walked off. She was not a pet. She meant something to him. And clearly, he did to her, as well."

"Well," Sookie smiled, "after all the killin', we'll be able to sit down and have some girl talk. You know small things. What's your favorite color? Where did you shop for those cute shoes and oh…by the way…can anyone in your family shoot blue fire out of their hands?"

.

.

.

Felipe was once more alone in the hall. The last of the hangers-on had departed and the area was cleaned up and the table and chairs were put back in the center. His day walking staff would add the name plates, when ever they came in.

The purple drapes that now went around the hall to hide the words that were embedded there, added a nice touch. If they were not splattered with blood, when this was over, he would leave them.

There was one last something he had to do before he returned to his office. "That fucking Josef," he chuckled. "I hope he has met the true death from his injuries."

.

When he knocked on the door to Mengele's suite, there was no response. Calling the desk he said, "I need a pass key to the Tower Suite."

Cheryl showed up with the key and let him in.

"This suite checked out sir," she said as they walked in. "Do you want us to charge them for the paintings they have destroyed?"

"That fucking Josef," he hissed. "Yes, I want triple of the appraised value."

With a hiss, he once more surveyed the damage. Flanking the fire place were five hundred year old oil paintings of the harbor of Cadiz, Spain. Not only the place Felipe had been born, but also the place he had been turned. His maker had painted those! Mengele would pay for this!

.

.

.

Four vampires continued their drive out to the desert in the panel van to a private airfield. They had stopped to help those in the truck behind them pull out the ten vampires that had been in attendance to the Angel of Death. The humans they had glamoured and sent on their way.

When ten bloody spots graced the desert floor and were shoveled over with sand, they all loaded back into their vehicles. The men in the truck wanted to accompany them and see Josef one last time before he was extradited.

Jonah was the oldest vampire of the three patriots that road in the van. At their request, he had turned Noah and Abraham during the war. He had been hunting Josef since he had influenced Catherine the Great to begin segregating the Jews.

Jonah now called Israel home. When he rose, he would be home and it would be a new day. In the van, you could smell the burning flesh and hear the screamed curses through the body bag that was woven with silver.

"Yes," he smiled, "it is going to be a new day. The beginning of a very good new day. What do you think, Josef?" He called to the back. "Are you ready to return to your new home where you will be heartily welcomed?"

Something that sounded like "Fuck you!" was heard through the muffled sobs of pain.

"That is not a polite way to speak to your host," he titched under his breath. "I would think you would know this, hosting so many, yourself," there was a touch of menace in Jonah's voice.

"But, you had a very permanent way of dealing with guests that over stayed their visit."

"I am a scientist," was yelled from the back.

"You were a torturer and a murderer. It was one thing to walk in the debauchery that was Hitler," his voice was soft by deadly. "Quite another to revel in the death and destruction of over a million at the camp."

"I will survive and science will advance because of me!" was screamed in German.

"Plan on that," Jonah smiled and all three vampires chuckled.

.

.

.

Eric and Sookie had spent the day out. They took a Venetian boat ride. Eric had her serenaded in Italian as he translated for her, whispering in her ear. From time to time she would nudge him in the ribs with her elbow. She was pretty sure that the gondolier had not just sang that she had prefect breasts and that she was so smart and beautiful that he'd do her right here on the boat.

They had lunch at the Society Café and continued to shop until four. They had tea and then hopped into a bicycle powered rickshaw. Waiting for them was a masseuse for her feet and then a hot bath, with her own personal bath masseuse. Eric insisted on getting in the tub with her and massaging some parts, she found out after he had sucked on her toes, that needed to be rubbed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**Blue is the color for tonight," Pam said as she moved round their suite.

"Did you see that blue velvet opera coat in the shop, _After Dark_?" Tara asked as she pulled on her leather pants and bustier with a long blue velvet jacket. "As long as we are going down stairs for a bite, I'd love to stop in there."

"Chaz will be here, tonight," Pam arched her eyebrow at her child. "If he sees you wearing something besides one of his creations, it will just get ugly in a hurry."

"How ugly?" Tara asked. "I'd be willing to suffer through being banned from his shop for the next six months. Until the cubby is built, I am out of closet space."

Something that sounded like a bark came from Pamela's lips. "First of all, you are my child. There is no such thing as too small a space because of too many clothes. There is always room for clothes and shoes.

Second, banned from his shop…" Tara realized her maker was laughing. "Chaz is even more over the top then Lafayette in his own way. You want to see that melt down as he screams in pain about how you dared to mix off the rack with his original creations. Banned from his shop!" She hooted. "He would call nightly, sobbing, asking when you are returning to him. So that once you are in his shop, he could wail even louder. And you had better believe, I am not taking that call. That would all be on you."

"Ouch," Molly said.

**"**Well fuck," Tara said with attitude. "I want that. I love the style. I'm going to take The House of Chaz label out of one of my other jackets and stitch it into the opera coat. If he says anything, I'll just show him the label."

"More and more like you every day," Molly said to Pam as she got dressed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The vampire world that had a lot of disposable cash, had turned out to watch tonight's little social gathering. The royalty that had opted to attend from Europe had their own seating area. Not only were the surrounding galleries full, they had set up seats on the floor, as well.

The fact that there was a seat for Godric had not gone unnoticed. And it certainly had been commented on. One or two thought to snicker about it and were met with several raised eyebrows of their colleagues as their eyes went quietly to the Viking guards that were scattered around the room.

There was a short series of trumpet blasts. That was the first signal to finish up your gossiping and your business and to start to find your way to your chair. In thirty minutes, the royals would be announced one at a time with a trumpet blast and shown to their seat at the table.

.

**.**

All the protocols were in place for tonight. The royals would be escorted from their rooms to the Green Room. A lot of time, thought and money had been put into tonight's gathering. Everything must be perfect and appear normal. The Kings and Queens would be suspicious it the very best was not laid out before them.

Felipe did not mind spending his money for this over the top, event. When by dawn, he would greet the day as its ruler.

.

At the appointed hour, there was a knock at their door and the royals were escorted to the Green Room that was attached to the concert hall.

.

Eric was stealing kisses from Sookie, who was sitting on his lap, when everyone in their suite heard the knock. There was a woman who stood at the door. Her name tag said Delores and she had badges for Eric and Sookie. "This will get you into the Green Room in case sometime during the evening you wish to take a break. You will have your privacy if you wish to put your feet up and the nicest rest room facilities."

Together they walked down the hall and to the elevator that would take them upstairs. Once there, you could see the lights in the city as you walked past banks of windows.

Then they were in the Green Room. It was sumptuous. This is where they would wait until they were called to be announced. Sookie was just a little amazed at what she would call stage fright being exhibited by one or two vamps who were pacing the floor and occasionally taking a hit off of their human.

Around the room there were different stations. True Bloods, glasses of blood, willing donors.

Eric took a look around and then said in a very loud voice. "I see all manner of things for vampire. Where is refreshment for the Queen of Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi and Oklahoma? Here stands the Queen of four kingdoms and yet there is nothing here to tempt her?

My wife is pregnant with my twins and requires nourishment for her and my children. We had a lovely tea, today, at _The Mandarin Oriental_. My queen commented several times how much she enjoyed it. She would very much like to have tea at the _Four Seasons. _Perhaps we shall go there, now."

There was a mad scramble, for lack of a better word. When several staff went pouring out Felipe took notice and stopped one to ask what was going on.

"There is nothing for the human Queen," was the reply. "We were given specific orders for refreshment for vampire only in the Green Room. That the pets could do, without.

Day Walker has noticed and has commented in a very loud voice. He is angry and talks of leaving. Mr. Madden was most specific. He wrote it on all the catering slips for the event that there was to be refreshment only for vampire."

"Fuck!" Felipe screeched. "Bring what ever has been plated in all the restaurants, vamp speed. Those breathers can just fucking wait!"

Before Felipe could make it into the Green Room, he watched as one of the Viking Guards approached the door with a tray. His vampire guard at the door was doing his best to be polite and insist on seeing his badge.

Another Viking guard approached and picking the vampire up, held him above his head as the other guard carried in the tray. Setting his guard back down on the floor, the Viking growled in a low, menacing rumble at his gate keeper and then stepped inside, as well.

With a dignified stride Felipe entered and saw Sookie sitting with her feet up on Eric's lap. He was rubbing them for her while she ate from a lovely arranged cheese and fruit tray that also held a pot of tea and several somethings that smelled sweet.

That buffoon, Alf, sat on one side of her as they chatted away. Looking around the room, there were twelve Viking guards that had walked in without a pass. He had no way of knowing if these twelve were part of the guards from last night. Fuck, they all looked alike and they all looked like Northman. Day Walk…well fuck yes! Twins, well no fucking kidding. Just pick one to be the poppa.

He could survive this. In just a matter of hours, they would all be working for him.

"This jasmine tea is really good," Sookie sighed as royals started to line up to be announced.

"Take a cup with you," Eric said. "I am sorely disappointed that there was nothing here for you, my Queen."

Clayton stepped up. "My Queen, if you desire this, gladly will I have a fresh pot made for you. I shall deliver it personally."

At that time, plates started arriving from the different restaurants. Eric sniffed at all of them and said "Why would my wife think to please her palate with some one else's cast offs. That the Queen of four kingdoms has not been considered is the grossest of non existent etiquette. And then, to send her someone else's scrapes. We are finished with being insulted.

We will not be in attendance, tonight," he stood and offered his arm to his wife. The guards flanked them as they went out the door.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!" Felipe sobbed.

Phones were out and royals were talking and eyeing Felipe like this was all his fault.

"Liam," Eric said, "fetch the girls. We are finished here for the evening."

.

**.**

**.**

Pam was not privy to an exact conversation, anywhere. But she could over hear plenty. From the jest of it, the Queen of Four Kingdoms, that would be _I Am in So Much Trouble_, and her highly angry husband, _Trouble_, were retiring for the evening. Apparently, there was all manner of blood products for a king or queen vampire of one kingdom but not a single thing for the queen of four kingdoms! And then, dinner plates were taken from tables and sent up from the hotel's restaurants!

"Pamela, is this true?" she heard voices calling behind her. Mississippi, Arkansas, Louisiana and Oklahoma were up in arms! "Have they so insulted our Queen by offering her scraps from another's table? Who is responsible for this?"

Pam looked behind her and saw a small army of pissed off vampires coming down out of the balconies. Muttering, swearing, cursing and just being an angry vamp in general. There were lots of fangs being shown!

Texting Eric she said, "What the fuck! The villagers have pitchforks! You are needed!"

Reading the text, Eric kissed Sookie and said, "Clayton, please get our Queen to our quarters. I'll be with you shortly."

The hall was emptying under a lot of vocal speculation. When Eric walked in, some found a seat and sat.

His four kingdoms looked hopeful and sat.

"Here is what has happened," Eric began. "There was all manner of refreshment for the vampire royalty. There was nothing for our Queen of the Four Kingdoms."

There was a lot of hissing and some very loud booing and impolite but possibly politically correct name calling!

Eric held up his hand and quiet once more settled over the area. "When I commented on this, the way to appease us was to send for plates that had already been prepared for patrons from the dining rooms."

There was a lot more hissing and "Cocksuckers, Fucking Cocksuckers" and "all of Nevada should just eat shit and die," and "they are below Were shit!" being heard throughout the ranks.

Once more, Eric held up his hand. "We are always prepared for such breaches in protocol," he said with a straight face. "The Captain of our Queen's Guards brought her a tray with things on it that are not only good for her but for the babies, as well."

Eric stood a little taller and was wearing a shit eating grin, himself. "We have decided on names for the twins. Alrik Ericsson, after my father and Signy Adele, after my mother and our Queen's grandmother."

There was a lot of whistling and cheering and "Long live Queen Sookie! Long live Prince Alrik and Princess Signy!"

Eric noted that his guards were now strategically placed around the room. Liam and Herschel flanked him and were one step behind him. Liam never let anything go to chance. WW was twitching around his neck from time to time and hissing that he was ready for a "Show of fucking force!"

Eric could feel his claws occasionally as he would kneed on Eric to relieve the tension that was building in him. "Belittle my Queen!" WW was pissed. "I will show them the true meaning of belittle!"

"You are heating up," Eric said nonchalantly as he scratched him between his ears.

"Sorry my liege," and his torque once more became cool to the touch.

"Since we now have some free time," Eric continued on. "we can conduct some business. For those of you who have not yet sworn featly, you are invited to come to our suite at this time and do so. For those of you who do not wish to swear fealty, get the fuck out of our territories or meet the true death."

"Here-here Day Walker!" they all shouted as the party moved downstairs.

.

.

.

Felipe was almost certain that Victor had done this on purpose. The plan was that Josef would have been victorious last night and was now suppose to have control of the show and therefore this would all be a very moot point. Then when Josef could not unfuck, himself, Victor had forgotten to make the corrections on the catering menus.

Well, there was no way Victor was going to be able to unfuck himself from this. Felipe was going to make sure of that.

.

Knocking on the door, Paul opened it and bowed his head. "My King," he smiled. "please come in."

"Paul, I need to speak with Sexton."

"Of course my King," he said as he finished shrugging on his dressing gown, "I'll wake her."

"Fuck," Felipe hissed and stood perfectly still for a minute. "…sleeping. I still need to see her. You make it up to her after I am gone," he said, arching his eyebrow.

"Of course, my King. Do you desire that I wait outside?"

"Yes," he said thoughtfully, "I believe that is for the best. Go to the _Chanel_ shop here in the hotel and purchase her something lovely."

"Yes my King," Paul replied as he went to wake the human who was redefining his life.

.

Sexton sat with the bag of runes in the middle of her containment field. With slow and even breathes she cleared her mind and began her rite of passage.

Felipe asked his first question. "Who are those that guard Day Walker and the Queen of Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi and Oklahoma?"

Drawing out a rune, she placed it face up on her small table top. "It is the arrow. They are warriors that belong to the sky god, Tyr."

"Truly, they are the god's warriors?" he asked.

From her case she took a velvet pouch. Inside was a forty inch long gold necklace done in stations of turquoise, sapphire, emerald, jacinth, ruby, amethyst, beryl, topaz, chrysolite, agate, onyx and jasper. The stones of the Twelve Tribes of Israel.

Cradling the chain in her hands, she shook it and tossed it out onto the wood. There formed was a Y.

"Yes," she replied.

"Does this god hate me?" he asked, his tone, serious.

Once more she shook the chain and let it loose.

"No," she replied as she traced the N with her index finger.

"I want to know why this god stands with Day Walker?"

Placing the rune back into the bag, she then shook it and drew one. "X. _Gebo_," she said softly. "Tyr stands by Day Walker because of the sacrifice he made for his partner. Sacrifice," she stressed, "this is the greatest gift the god can receive. Day Walker gave all that he had and asked for nothing in return. Tyr's gift to him was to put him in true balance."

"What happened, tonight?" he asked.

"How many do you want me to draw?" she asked.

"Three," he replied. "Three."

Shaking the bag she drew out the first rune. "_Berkano_, reversed. There is deceit and this causes them to be very anxious about someone close to them."

Felipe watched as she replaced the rune and shook the bag, again.

"_Laguz_ reversed," she said. "This drives them to poor judgment and wrong decisions.

Putting it back in the bag, it was once more shook. "_Mannaz_, reversed," she shook her head in disgust. "They are counting on their cunning and slyness."

Felipe sat back the couch and resting his head, he closed his eyes.

"Last night, who was going to deliver the killing blow? You can do initials?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Go ahead," his voice was hard.

"_Mannaz_," she replied. "The letter M."

"With the chain this time," he said with his eyes still closed.

Shaking it in her hands, the necklace landed in a V.

Opening his eyes he could see the letter in the perfect wing shape. "Thank you," he said as he stood. "In the concert hall, would a blood sacrifice be helpful?"

"I do not traffic in such things," she said to him. "That being said, life essence is a powerful elixir and desired by all. There are those that call the dark with blood. There are those that call to a spirit with blood.

Be advised, once you open that door, it can be nigh unto impossible to close. And the things that pass through that door can be nigh unto impossible to control. And with blood, they can be tied to you until that being is ready to release you. That is normally with your death and not always then."

"Thank you, Sexton," he said, as he stood. "Paul shall return to you shortly. You have given me much to think, about."

"Rest well, this day, your majesty," she said as she stood and bowed her head and then walked him to the door.

"Enjoy your day in the sunshine," he said in return.

Closing the door, she leaned against it. She did not know who M V was but Felipe, did. This evening had not gone well, that much she knew. She was glad the Felipe would be taking out his rage on M V and not on her Paul.

Taking out her cell, she hit one on her speed dial. When he picked up she said, "I don't know where you are, but please come back to me."

When he walked in, she was still standing at the window that faced out into the desert. When she turned, tears were in her eyes.

"What happened," his hand stroked her face and then he crushed her to him. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she shuddered. "No. Because of my gift, I am sending someone to their death."

Paul picked her up and carried her to the couch. Settling himself and then her comfortably on his lap he said, "Tell me what you can. I would not ask about your client's business."

"Something went horribly wrong."

"Who does my maker think is responsible?"

"I don't know. Just the letters M and V," she put her head on his chest and pulled her arms tighter around him.

"I see the wisdom in you keeping your own council," he kissed the top of her head. "Now that I know who this is, I must go and speak to him.

Shhhh, don't cry," he kissed the top of her head and took her into the bed room and helping her with her robe, he tucked her in.

.

Leon watched as Paul walked into his office. "Is my maker available?" he asked.

"One minute," as he made the call.

Paul could hear Felipe's voice. It sounded harsh, even from this distance.

"Go on in," Leon said as he buzzed open the door.

Felipe was standing out on his balcony when Paul entered the room.

"What is it child?" he asked as he continued to watch the night sky.

"When I returned to our suite, Sexton was crying. When I asked her why, she said that she felt that she was responsible for sending someone to their death. That something had gone horribly wrong. I asked her if she thought my maker knew who was responsible. All she knew were the letters M and V.

I trespassed where I should not have. I asked her if she thought my maker knew who this was. All she could do was sob.

I told her I could see the wisdom of her keeping her own council and now that I knew, I must come and talk to you.

First, how do you wish to punish me and second, may I track him?"

"Was she still crying when you left her?" Felipe asked.

"Yes," Paul replied.

"My child," Felipe turned and faced him. "I am glad that she has someone to talk to about this. I could tell when I left that she was upset but she did a fine job of keeping her emotions to herself.

I do not see that she has divulged anything that is not already suspected by everyone that was in attendance tonight. I understand there are odds being offered on Victor's life through all the betting sites. Apparently Chef Raul had things to say to him rather loudly over the phone in the kitchen for publicly embarrassing him in front of the elite of the vampire world.

Working for me are those that are tracking Victor. I have only one of you to comfort Sexton."

"Is there anything more?" Paul asked.

"Why are you still here?" Felipe said with a raised eye brow. "Go!"

Turning back he watched the night sky. Sexton. She was a gift. He would proceed carefully, but he wanted her exclusively. She had such honor that she would not ever betray her clients to him so he saw no real need in her keeping them. If he threatened her with Paul, who knew what she was capable of? He suspected, plenty, just from the small pieces he had seen.

The best plan was to let Paul spin his web around her. Though a mystic, she was a female human with the emotions of one that he had witnessed, tonight. He would insist that Paul move in with her. His Paul was a lover. He would be agreeable to whatever she wanted to do and she would trust him completely. Paul would romance her through the evenings and she would not have time for anyone else. Perhaps she could not live here, but they could certainly Skype every night and she would be just a short flight, away.

All that was left was just the small matter of chaining Godric with his true name, Kit, and ending Northman. When he rose, it would be the beginning of a new era. "Or fuck, after tonight," he sighed, "maybe not. What a complete and utter fuck up.

Everything will be geared toward the human queen for the next meeting. I will not give Eric a reason to leave, but every reason to stay."

He wanted to scream in frustration, but knew it would do him no good. Until he knew what it meant to chain an angel, he was keeping all of his options, open. Sexton made all of his options, possible.

It was time to get started. Coming back inside, he went to the door and opened it. That had startled Leon so much he had actually jumped. It was good to keep them all off balanced!

"Find Victor for me," he said to Leon. "I need to see him and I want him alive.

Get the staff in here, all of them. And I want all the managers of all the hotel departments.

I want Chef Raul here, now. We are going to show Day Walker we can be mindful of the Queen of Four Kingdoms."

.

Victor was already headed out of town when he got the text from Leon. "Yes, right, like I am coming back to Vegas," he snorted.

Tonight had been just a little tricky. He did not find out until he rose that Mengele had hauled ass. That had not been in the plan and now there were one or two things that were just a little suspect.

Reporting in to Felipe upon rising, that had bought him a little time. And a little was all he needed. Once he had reported in and was given his marching orders, he had hauled ass, himself.

The chef had called him after he was well out the door and was screaming about how he had been made a fool by not having food for the human queen and that Castro would be looking for his second's sorry ass. And when his king found him, Chef Raul was going to use Madden's vampire bloody bits to make stock.

Victor had followed the complete conversation. The vamp that ran the kitchen in the evenings would lapse into Latin when he got really excited. Victor had hated writing those Latin verb tenses out when he was human but had been the dutiful son and studied. Well fuck. Maybe that one hour a day had really turned out to be a wise investment. Because he still had the necromancer book.

In his undead heart, he had of course, been prepared for it all to get fucked up. As in Felipe wanting to fuck him up.

It was vamp speed to his safe house where he picked up some cash and the necromancer book of spells. Then it was vamp speed to the rail yard and his ride out of town.

Given enough time, he'd be back around to rule the world. But you could not do that if you were chained with silver and kept alive for your King's amusement. There was one stupid fuck in the basement that Felipe still had after a couple of hundred years. He could say in all honesty about Castro, if he had one spectacular gift, it was that he certainly knew how to carry a grudge.

Watching the star filled sky as his rail car sped through the night, this had been the perfect plan. The rail car had been the perfect solution. He had clothes, money, gold, bagged blood in the fridge. You just never knew when you were going to need to leave town in a hurry with out leaving a trail.

The luxury that surround him was what he needed to be comfortable and would sustain him until he reached better parts of the world where he just might purchase his own country. Until then, Josef would offer him shelter. Time to haul ass out of here and head for South America! Ole!

.

.

.

The fealty swearing had gone just fine. Everyone was out the door and Eric and Sookie were having hot sex. That girl was a screamer.

Pam stood out on the balcony of their suite and then went back inside to pout. If she was going to pout, she wanted an audience. Tara came over and sat down beside her.

"My maker, you are in some serious deep thought," Tara watched her as Pam stared off into the night through the French doors.

"We have worn the purple and the blue. That fucking Eric," Pam sighed. "Tomorrow night is the winter white. There is going to be vampire goo everywhere. And I like that suit. The good news is I have decided to wear the Cinderella shoes. They just wash right off with soap and water. The bad news is I really like that suit."

"That the Chanel?" Tara asked.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Would it be too tacky to wear a plastic rain coat?" Tara chuckled.

Pam chuckled, also. "I like it. We all show up wearing those thinner than plastic wrap dry cleaning protector bags, like they give you on the Niagara Falls boat rides."

"Or better yet," Tara laughed, "just have one in everyone's seat. And have those on the bottom rows marked as _The Splash Zone."_

Molly eyed them both from her chair by the door and got up to sit across from them. "Yes, you two go ahead and laugh. I actually have to put in an appearance. Eric wants us all there when Castro is destroyed. So I am getting dressed up for nothing. Pbbblllllt!" Came from her mouth. "It will take me forever to get ready just to be goo'd on. All that time wasted on a look that will be good for, oh, Eric seems to think, about the first thirty minutes."

Pam knew a good time when she saw one. "So," she fixed her look on Molly to appraise the situation. Molly could be impossible to read, but their favorite Geek had done something very, very naughty.

Once she knew what she wanted, she gave Tara an all knowing grin, then put on her most sincere face as she turned back to Molly. "What is Eric giving you to walk away from your little electronic children?"

"What?" nervous laughter came from her.

Pam leaned in. "Eric giving odds?"

Biting her lower lip, Molly gave them all a conspiratorial look. "I, I think I can win," Molly said with a sure nod of her head.

"Spill it," Pam hissed.

"Well, just between the three of us, yes" Molly eyed her looking woeful. "I had to bet him. The odds were just too much, " she looked a little misty eyed, "and there is a whole new operating system coming out and I am writing interfaces for it before I am even hands on from the schematics I have, perhaps, helped myself too, and it is all there, waiting for me, to bring order to chaos and my phone."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, our precious fashion challenged Geek. I want in on the odds," Pam said, her voice daring anyone to tell her no. "What's the bet?"

"If I win, I get weekends off, Federal Holidays, and only have to work five hours a night."

"Fuck!" Pam hissed and then drew back. "What does Eric get?"

"He owns me," she said with a nervous grin.

"What?" Pam chuckled.

"I become the other child he never had," Molly's voice quivered just a bit.

"Oh fuck," Pam laughed. "Just might as well practice calling him Daddy. How long before goo reigns supreme?"

"I said in the closing, Felipe would kill everyone and then suffer the bleeds to put his new regime in motion.

Eric said before midnight. No reason."

Pam was gleeful. "I'm calling my bookie. Fuck this is Vegas. People here will bet on anything. In some carefully couched words, I think I can make some pocket change. I think I'll have it posted as a boxing match somewhere in Europe."

"WW and BD," Tara said as the two dragons had joined them and were now stretched out on the back of the couch, their heads lazily hanging off the front, the only thing moving were their eyes, as they moved from side to side to watch the girls. "You know anything about this?"

"We are," WW began, "the trusted confidents of our King and Queen. You are not privileged to what transpires between them."

"How screwed am I?" Molly sighed.

"Very," BD snickered.

"My child," Pam smiled gleefully, "you want in on this?"

"Hell yes!" Tara replied.

There was polite coughing coming from the two dragons.

"That is what is known as insider trading," Pam eyed one dragon then the other. "You are not allowed to bet."

"We've got gold," BD said.

"I am so fucking taking that," Pam smiled. "Let's set this up and make it happen."

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 28

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 28**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 23. 18th day of Married Bliss_**

Sookie knew when Eric got out of bed. "What 'cha doin'?" she asked, her voice still sleepy.

"Go back to sleep," she could hear the smile in his voice and he came back to bed. "Just thinking through some things."

"Well come back to bed and think them through with me," then she smiled as he slid back in next to her.

"Victor Madden is now on the run. That little lack of food fiasco for you was somehow his fault. I did not see him all evening. He must have been working with Josef and when he found out Josef was not here, their plans to rule the world fell through and he ran."

"You think to South America?" she asked as she laid her upper body on his chest and placed kisses, there.

"Even with the bat shit crazies, Mengele would be a safer haven and the one place Castro would not go after him. Because Victor knows in his undead heart, his king is certainly looking for him."

"Unless Felipe is really quick, he won't have the opportunity to find him," Sookie chuckled.

"Yes, but I am sure Victor will be back around once Castro has met the true death. We shall deal with him then."

"I love you," she said and smiled at Eric.

His hand found a tendril of her hair and lingered there, with it wrapped around his finger. At this moment, he thought he might explode and rain down love in a world where he deserved, none. "When I think about you," his eyes were soft and tender, "I feel like all the stars, moon and sun live inside of me. That I will super nova and will shatter into light particles that will give warmth and hope to others."

Picking up his hand, she placed kisses all over it. "It's only three, hours yet until the sun comes up," she grinned at him. "Will you take me flying?" she asked. " Out in the desert there aren't many folk or light pollution, and the stars would look so close there, I would feel like I can reach out and touch them."

"Ohhhhh, flying," came a voice from the top of the mirror.

"We'll be your wing man," another voice said with glee.

"You have not ever seen us spit fire balls while we fly," was said with pride, "or shoot our fire stream."

"But I am sure we will," Eric sighed.

Sookie chuckled. "We'll do some sneakin' and have sex in the air some other time."

Her guy was all grins, again, until they both heard,

"What? Go flying without us!"

Turning his head toward the dresser, Sookie could feel the death ray beams shooting from Eric's eyes.

"I am your king. You will do as I say."

"Pbblllttttt!" came the answer from both. "We are your Scimitars. You are lucky we leave you alone at all."

"If I have to get up and come over there…" he hissed.

"Ooooopseeee," was said in high pitched squeaks. "We'll be out side in the air, waiting!"

The two winged warriors went gliding by. The veranda door opened and closed and Eric heaved out a big sigh.

"How about a quickie," Sookie grinned. "If you can bring me to orgasm in less than one minute, I'm yours."

"I do so love a challenge, but that is not much of one," Eric replied.

"Are you sayin' that I am easy?" Sookie sat up and gave him the stink eye.

Laughter bubbled up from Eric. "Yes," he laughed as he flipped her.

"I do so love eating at the **Y.**" And between his hands and his tongue and lips, she was screaming for mercy in less than thirty five seconds. Before they hit the minute mark, she was just screaming.

.

.

.

Chester was the guard that was with Lafayette. He was one scary looking dude. There were a couple of scars on his face, the ring finger on his left hand was missing and he had to stoop to come in the kitchen outside door.

"But damns, that boy cans mo fo'ns foam some milks!"

After going with Lafayette into town, the other day, Chester had spotted the Starbucks sign and wanted to stop. "Is that a mermaid on that sign?" he asked as they drove by. "They make good soup," he said. "Let's stop and get some."

"Mmmm, not whats yous thinkn's," he had replied, "but mercy given's caffeines is a good ideas."

In they went and Chester was fascinated. "I need to buy some of these mugs," he chuckled. "Much will be forgiven when I give Loraine one of those. Why, she does not have eatery with one of her own kind on it."

Then Chester was in love when he had the Venti pumpkin spice latte.

"And we could make this at home!" Chester kept saying with glee. Or at least, Lafayette thought it was with glee. It was a low rumble that shook the glass in the windows.

The lady that was a mermaid on that shop just happened to have in stock one of their own brewing machines. It was a Nuova Simonelli Musica and it was three thousand dollars.

"We want this one," Chester said as had picked up the box easily and carried it to the cashier.

"I've got gold," he said, turning his head to Lafayette as he began unfastening the pouch on his belt.

"That's all fineneses," he had stepped up to the counter. "but Mr. Eric's gave us the black and beautifuls AMEX plassteek! We'll gets some he-mans and baby coffees and teas while we are here as wells. And however manys of those mugs you needs."

"Her family is large," Chester said with a grin. "They like me well enough, they like me even better when I bring gifts. The last time I was with her, I called her by her sister's name by mistake. She bit off my finger as a reminder not to do that again. And not to come back until I found her a gift of such magnitude that she would possibly spit out my finger and reattach it."

"Damn!" was all he had been able to get out wide eyed.

"She cares for me or she would not have been so insulted when I called her Lorene by mistake. Besides, I was lucky it was my finger and not something else she bit off."

Chester had just laughed as he said, "I need three hundred of these mugs."

Ten thousand dollars later, they headed for home.

The stainless steel coffee barista was in constant use. The Musica was Chester's own little gift from the universe. "He makes a mo fo'n cup of joes," Lafayette grinned. "And keeps that caffeine maken' goodnesses shiny and new lookn'. Is goods to have nice coffees whiles you is all homey goodnessnes in the kitchen."

It had been quiet since the family had been gone, but today, despite the pumpkin spice latte, and the wonderful smell of the fresh apple cake baking, something was not sitting right with him.

And as the sun went down, Lafayette would occasionally stop and look out the kitchen window as he continued with his baking.

OI kept watching his big mans. "What's not sittin' pretties?" he asked.

"Don't knows, somethin's," he replied as the timer went off. Going over to the oven, he removed the pie.

"Lordy, lordy, lordy!" he hissed out. "Woulds you just dones and looks at this. Some'n is more than just not mo fo'ns right," he said and had another sip of coffee. "I done made this pecans pie and all the pecans have taken themselves to hidin's in the bottoms. Last times that happened, Uncle Ralfs was hits by lightn' at Auntie Sharon's funeral. They just made rooms for him insides withs her."

Lafayette blew a lot of air out of his mouth. "We gots some some mo fo'n cheap assed trash in our midst. Just say'n," he sighed as he went and looked out the back door into the darkness, "and somethin's else."

OI took off from his shoulder and was now hovering fifty feet in the air. The sound that he made could not be heard by humans but it certainly could by all the animals inside the house and outside, as well.

"What yous do'ns?" Lafayette asked as Androcles started howling and Lion yawled right along with him.

"Gett'n us somes mo fo'ns back up. My big mans says this is not goods. Well, all is finenesses now."

SI was breathing fire as he hovered above Jesus as they both came in through the kitchen and out onto the back porch.

"Ahhh, Baby," Jesus said as he looked around outside. "How many dragons do you think are out there?"

"Hard to say," Lafayette whispered. "I sees ten just sittin's in those three trees. They is all breathy with their fires."

"A Claymore is on the roof," SI said. "There are hundreds on the grounds. Nothing comes or goes without there being a dragon eye on it."

Chester walked up. "I heard OI call for the dragons. Is something wrong?"

"Noooo," Lafayette said as he tasted the night air. "Just somethin's not right."

"Then you two need to be inside," he said. "If there is going to be some fun, the Dragon Riders will get all pissy if they are left out. They are on their way. Who ever comes calling, we'll be ready for them."

Lafayette went in and sat down. "My man," he said to Jesus, "just on my whim…we are surrounded with night fight'n goodness."

"Baby," Jesus pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, "if something to you does not feel right, we all want to know about it. You do not say those things on a whim. This is their job. This is what they are trained to do. They want to know about your so called _whims."_

"'Kay," he said, taking Jesus' hand. "They is on watch, I've had me a days, let us take our mighty fines asses to bed."

.

.

.

At around midnight, there were loud, anguished filled screams and then silence.

Lafayette sat straight up in bed. "What the fuck?" he yelled as he shook Jesus.

OI was at the window with SI.

"Vampires," OI chuckled.

"And Weres," SI snickered.

"Finally dead vampires," OI chuckled.

"And Sweet Baby Rays," SI snickered.

"They kept one each alive," Chester was standing at their bedroom door. "Clayton and Liam are on their way."

.

.

.

Sookie knew something was up when guards appeared in their room. "Do not worry, our Queen, we are in with the ladies, as well."

"Worry about what?" Sookie asked as Eric walked in being followed by two guards.

"There were several hundred vampires and Weres that thought to do damage to your home. They have been removed from your property. Liam and Clayton are there, now. They shall have a full report to give you when they return. A vamp and a Were have both been kept, alive. We'll know shortly who sent them."

It was not five minutes later Liam and Clayton popped back in.

"Someone by the name of Josef Mengele sent them," Clayton said.

"All is well. The Lord Authority had a funny feeling earlier this evening and OI sounded the alarm to call the dragons to him. Chester notified the Dragon Riders and they are the ones who have been on watch and dealt with the intruders."

"I thought they could not come onto our property," Sookie said.

"They can not, my Queen. They were loitering uncomfortably close to the boundary line," he chuckled. "My Lady," he bowed his head, "you must understand it has been a long time since we had a Queen to guard and cherish. All want to do their part in this endeavor. OI is such a sneak. He should have contacted us, your guards. Instead he called his brother dragons and Chester, his brothers, the Dragon Riders.

Their egos are bad, enough. Now OI will be assured his own chapter in King's and Queen's histories and he will be immortalized.

All the dragons all ready sing of his talents for bonding with the Lord Authority. Now they shall all swagger with pride about how they saved our King's and Queen's earthly realm from the torch of the uncleans' hands and the Lord Authority and his Vice from pain of torture."

"But," Sookie eyed him, "they were never in any danger, right?"

"That is correct my Queen," he said with a shake of his head and then a roll of his eyes. "And also irrelevant. These are dragons. The tale, and their tail, gets taller with the telling."

"So everything is good at home?" she said.

"Well," Clayton was once more rolling his eyes, "I understand there is enough Were for everyone to have some meat or perhaps a bone."

Liam clicked his tongue. "My King, word has already spread that apparently there is Were a plenty to be had in this realm. All are anxious to prove their worth and be invited to the feast. Our bed of embers in our fire pit is the envy of our realm and the Sweet Baby Ray's wants to be tasted by every tongue. We shall have to beat them off."

"So," Eric began. "Just to make sure I have all the facts. Lafayette had a bad feeling. OI called in the troops and now Were and Vampire are dead that were sent by Mengele. There shall be a large BBQ tonight and more pelts for the floor. I trust there is enough Sweet Baby Ray's."

"Yes my King, and all manner of subjects are wishing to be on guard duty," Liam sighed. "Once upon a time, I had job security. Dragons," he eyed WW.

"Did Lafayette say what tipped him off?" Sookie asked.

"The pecans sank to the bottom of the pie, he said," Clayton responded.

"Yes," Sookie nodded, "that happened to the pie he made to take to his Aunt Sharon's funeral. Her husband Ralf was hit by lightning coming out of the church. There was a doc there that pronounced him and one of his cousins was a deputy sheriff for their town. They had everything they needed for the paper work so the just opened up the casket shook out his pockets, and put him in. He was wearing his best suit. Lafayette said things were just a little scorched but he still looked really nice.

What?" she eyed Eric who was looking highly amused. "You guys used to send your dead out on a boat and torch it. Funerals are still expensive," and Sookie was doing her very best to keep a straight face.

"What," Eric leaned down, "is so funny?"

"Well," she began, "I should not gossip about Lafayette's family, but the entire family knew Ralf was ahhh, seeing someone else on the side. He had even brought her to the funeral. Apparently she was strutting her stuff and introducing herself as Auntie Claire.

That bolt of lightning was to them a sign from God. Auntie Claire just watched in amazement as the family still clustered to Aunt Sharon's side and put _her _husband in with her.

Saved the family a bunch of money and they all figured that Claire would not be so likely to come around with her trashy ways and visit the grave."

"Because of pie," Eric said thoughtfully.

"Lots can happen over pie," Sookie said with a sure nod of her head. "No one pays much mind to cake, but pie, in the South, we believe in the goodness of pie and its all curative powers. If someone bakes a pie for you, well," she said, "only good things can happen. When a pie goes wrong, everyone knows, bad things can happen."

"Pie," Eric repeated.

"Mmmhmmm," she replied. "Lafayette says it is because it is baked in a round pie pan. That round is the key. My Gran believed that as well. We saw some aluminum six-sided pie pans at a garage sale, nobody would touch those. Mrs. Gracie Jones, she put those out with every garage sale she had, hoping some Northerner or anybody from Texas would just happen by and buy them for a dime apiece.

Since her momma-in-law had given them to her, she could not throw them away, cause that would curse her marriage. Miss Gracie secretly suspected all along that was what old Mrs. Jones wanted. Bad pie equates to a bad wife and her boy would come on home to her.

Miss Gracie had even tried giving them away with pie in them. They always came back to her washed and with a nice thank you note. I don't know what is going to happen to them when she dies, cause her daughter has already said she won't take them."

Eric chuckled. "Do you think maybe we should invite our clairvoyant pie baker and his dearly beloved to join us?"

Sookie grinned. "Clayton, could you pop the Lord Authority and his Vice, here?" she asked sweetly. "They may not want to smell Were cooking all night."

"Of course," he replied.

"They can pack light and just bring their shaving kits. Tell them they can shop once they get here. We have plenty of room for them in our suite. They can have the bottom floor."

"Of course, my Queen," he smiled and then poof, he was gone.

.

.

.

Lafayette eyed Clayton. His rigid body language saying it all. "Yous is just gonnas poofs us? But I likes the littles tiny bottles of alcohols on the flyings machines."

"The Queen thought you might not enjoy the smell of Were cooking all night. And this way you would be there. I can hear the party starting, from here."

"Good points," Lafayette said as he looked at Jesus who just said,

"Baby, Vegas could be fun. We don't gamble, but we could be someplace else with the family. They have some nice spas there and great places to eat. Good shows."

Lafayette relaxed a bit. "We could sees maybe Miss Celine?"

Jesus smiled. "What ever you want, Baby. I am sure Eric can make it all happen."

"Ohhhh la la, says La La." Mr. Claytons, can we takes a smallish bags? I want my faeness fineness for initial shoppins."

"Yes, of course," Clayton smiled. "The shops there in the casinos appear to be open all hours. The girls have amassed a very nice wardrobe. All the shops at Caesar's has benefitted mightily from them."

"Oh," Lafayette replied.

"They deliver to your hotel. Our King and Queen found this to be most beneficial, although I would have gladly popped those things they purchased, there. Of course, the real fun was to remove the listening device that Felipe had planted there. With great relish I blew shrilly enough into each one to blow out the speaker and someone's ear drums."

"Oh," Lafayette said, again. "Well, a smallish bags and a toothbrushes. We'll be ready in ten."

.

.

.

It all started innocently enough. The boys arrived in Eric and Sookie's tower suit, said their hey-de-hos, opened the door to the girls suite, said their hey-de-hos and then went downstairs to shop. Pamela saying they would be down shortly to help run up the tab.

Eric called the desk and said that he now had two more in their suite. Their names were Lafayette and Jesus and they needed room keys and also to notify the shops that they would be spending large sums of money and just to put it all on the room key. Please send someone up with two more.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Northman," Eric was readily assured, "we do this all the time."

Easy peasy.

In the mean time, Felipe was still trying to recover from Madden's fuckup. There was an all the way up the chain staff meeting. Felipe had talked to his people who had, in turn talked to their people. It was perfectly understood by all of the staff in the hotel and casino that if anyone in the Northman party wanted to burn the place to the ground, hand them the matches then just stand back and let them do it.

The head of physical floor security that shift was a Were. Not, his staff would all look back and agree, that it made any difference.

It all started in the _Prada_ shop. It was, of course, over a pair of red, sling back, peep toe, five inch ruby encrusted stilettos.

"That there's," Lafayette commented, "is big girls, Miss Dorothy's rubbbbbeeeeee slippers. Mmmm, by man, I needs me a pair of those."

"We need to see a pair of the red sling backs in a size ten," Jesus said to the woman working the floor.

Lafayette tried them on and said, "On hell yes, my mans, I am wearin's these. And I ams needn's the rest in my size."

"Here," Jesus said, "is our room key. I understand Mr. Northman has made arrangements for us."

The Queen of Alabama, who was feeling a mite bit peekish and perhaps her blood sugar was low, heard the name Northman and stepped in. She had been trying to get Eric into bed for the past one hundred years. And now, when she called, that…that…Pamela….the fucker you have to get through to talk to Eric….she felt steam come out of her ears… because that fucker Pam, ohhh, she was bringing her the true death…had laughed that she was never going to let her talk to Eric.

"I don't care what these breathers want," she smiled, showing her fangs as she walked in. "I am the Vampire Queen of Alabama and I am buying everything in the shop.

Take off those shoes," she snarled at Lafayette, "those are now mine."

And that is when, Pam, the fucker you have to get through and Tara, child of Pam, the fucker you had to get through, walked in.

"Why," Pam drawled, "if it is not the whore of the shore. I thought the last hurricane took out the trailer park you lived in in Mobile. So, what, you rebuilt? Did you decide to go with a double wide this time?"

"This is has nothing to do with you Miss Pamela," she snarled. "This breather was disrespectful to me. I told him to take off my shoes and he called me a cunt. I want satisfaction."

Pam took a step back and carefully looked Lafayette over. "I think he can take you. Who," she looked at the crowd that was gathering, "is taking odds? And where is the field of honor?"

While Pam provided the distraction, Tara had her phone out and was texting Eric. _911! Down stairs! Prada shop!_

When his phone squawked, Eric grabbed Sookie and poof, they were gone.

Eric and Sookie casually walked up. "See wife," he smiled, "I am sure we shall find something lovely here in the _Prada_ shop. And…" he surveyed the crowd.

That was when the Mr. Keystone, the Were in charge of evicting folk, showed up.

"Is there an issue that needs to be resolved?" the head of security asked.

"I want my shoes and satisfaction," Alabama stepped up and took a menacing step towards the guard. "This breather," she pointed at Lafayette and snarled at him, "insulted me. I am claiming my right to a challenge."

Steven Keystone knew a bad situation when he saw one. He had already hit the panic button on his radio. That went straight to the big boys eye in the sky security upstairs.

"Perhaps we could…" was all he got out before she spit out…

"I don't need a fucking Were telling me what we could do," she said as she shoved him into the display and he went down. "I know what is mine by right. Step out of the shop," her eyes glittered at Lafayette.

"You do know, Roberta," Eric said, "that Lafayette is not only part of my family, but he also holds title and position. When he ends you, Alabama is ours and my Sookie will be the Queen of Five Kingdoms."

"Fuck you Eric," she seethed. "You should have accepted my invitation to grace my bed.

Fuck your breather!" she spit out. "This breather of yours," her eyes glittered at Lafayette, "is mine to fuckup."

"Twenty paces," Pam said as she stepped outside and addressed the crowd that was gathering. "Count it off and put them in position."

Lafayette was worried. "Baby, a fight," he whispered. "You know hows these things ends up on YouTubes and suches. Is my face pretties?" he asked, looking in the mirror that was across from him. "Should I bes wrappin' my sashes around my hips or just, you knows, casually across my shoulders?"

"Mmmm," Jesus wigged his eyebrows at him. "Around your perfect hips."

"Okay, let me touches up my lips," he took his lipstick out of his bag. "Shirts, in or outs?"

"In, Baby," Jesus smiled. "Then the wrap, tied like this," he smiled and winked at him as he tied the knot and patted his ass. "Perfect," he started to give him a kiss when Lafayette leaned back from him and said,

"I justs did these perfects lips! My mans! YouTubes! Forevers and a day!"

Walking out, Lafayette sashayed over to the spot where Pamela was standing.

"Damn La La," she gasped, "cute shoes!"

"Mmmmm," he had on his happy face and batted his eye lashes at her, "Mr. Erics is buying the Pradas this fine evenings."

"They better have a pair in my size…six," she eyed the shop keeper who had come out to put her money down.

From the Prada lady came a quick nod of her head and then there was a smile from Pamela when she said. "Someone count it down from three. When they say one, start."

It was not just one who counted down, but the several hundred vampires who had gathered around to watch and exchange money that said, "Three, two, one!"

OI was now cloaked and had positioned part of his head in Lafayette's mouth. His head was now peeking out of his big man's.

Fire shot out across the distance of a paltry twenty feet as everyone could smell toasting vampire and then toasting vampire goo. Lafayette walked up closer and the flame was directed down as the goo just became ash.

All the vampires in the crowd stepped back, shock on their faces. "He breathes fire!" they said in disbelief. "He fucking breathes fire! What the fuck?"

Lafayette walked up to Eric and Sookie. "Mr. Erics, Miss Sooks. I ams so deeplies sorrowfuls in my hearts that you now has Alabamas. That girls was a potty mouths lying whore. You knows I would never use the word," he whispered, "cunts. That is just a mo fo'ns nasty…nasty word."

Then he was full of sass. With a snap of his fingers he said, "And no ways was I partn's with my Miss Dorothy's red ruby slippers." To help make his point he put his hand on his hip. "No mo fo'ns way was that piece of white trash gettin' these shoes," he said with another snap of his fingers.

Then, in a much quieter voice. "They got my good sides, right Miss Sooks?"

"You are beautiful," she smiled.

"La La," Tara called, "come on. They have those shoes in two tone also; purple and violet!"

"Ohhhh lordys," he air kissed Sookie and then Eric. "Gots to shop!"

"Molly," Eric said into his phone. "We have Alabama. Might as well get that show on the road. Their second is here. I'm putting her on the phone."

.

Felipe had been notified. He sat in disbelief as he watched the video. "He fucking breathes fire…" as he tried to comprehend what he was watching. All he could come up with was "He fucking breathes fire!"

.

.

.

They were all in Eric and Sookie's suite and the music was playing to the newest, hottest, YouTube video while they were all dancing. Alabama was all on board. Fealty swearing would be when they rose. All the girls were shoe happy. The nice folk in _Prada_ recovered and so did Mr. Keystone.

There were empty champagne bottles everywhere and they were dancing to the _Dirty Low Down _and cheering IO during the video for his fire and Lafayette for his fine fighting fashion sense.

The girls were all shimming up and down to the floor. Eric and Sookie were swing dancing as were Lafayette and Jesus. OI and SI were dancing in the air, tail slapping and doing an occasional bump and blowing victory fire. WW and BD were doing a lot of Michael Jackson moves. Sookie wondered where they had found the little Fedora hats they were wearing.

.

.

.

Sookie was snuggled in on top of Eric's chest. "So, it really would not have made any difference if Mr. Keystone had not been Were. She would have punched a vamp."

"Yes," Eric replied. "Alabama had bet New York a considerable amount of money that she would bed me last night. She was spoiling for a fight.

Clayton said that the YouTube video is being played in Fae. Apparently OI did something for Molly and she rigged it up to make it happen. All the fae can see OI blowing fire from Lafayette's mouth. Clayton said he may never go back to the realm. He said that dragons everywhere are strutting their stuff and waxing their eyebrows.

"Huh?" Sookie said.

"Apparently it's a sign of great heroism and victories. All dragons now claim first blood relationship with the Scimitars."

"Oh," Sookie chuckled. "Clayton out briefed me. He said Albin is coming to see us. That there are all manner of dragons petitioning him wanting to bond with the babies."

WW and BD both snorted from atop the mirror. "Scimitars will be bonding with the babies. We have already discussed among us who is the best for this."

"Relatives of yours?" Eric chuckled.

"Well yes," they replied. "Our mother and father."

.

.

.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 24. 19th day of Married Bliss_**

OI and Lafayette were still up and dancing to the video and drinking champagne and talking about life and death and the peacefulness that they both now walked in.

"My little mans," Lafayette reached out and stroked his wing. "What you's gonna do when I passes…"

"Yous is not passin's, except the mo fo'n Sweet Baby Ray's," he smiled and then belched a fire of champagne.

"What do yous mean?" he asked. "La La is mortal."

"Well, you bes sorta, mortal," OI was mirroring Lafayette's dance moves. "Yous is bonded to his royal badness of the baddest! OI!"

"Noooo," Lafayette smiled and then offered him his arm to perch on. "Yous is my little mans. Nothin's but goodnesses there," Lafayette tapped his heart.

"Now," OI smiled, "that is truths. Before," he shook his head, "no."

Lafayette sat down as OI glided to sit down on his lap. "My beautiful prince," his claw gently touched his bonded's cheek. "I am, OI, King of the Dragon Realm. I am the oldest living dragon.

Mab rained her madness down on us, as well. I am the oldest living dragon for a reason. I did what I had to to make sure my kind survived her reign of terror. I watched my kind breathe out their last fire and then turn to ash to be blown away by the smallest flutter of wings.

I did what none other was want to do.

So, I began my own reign of terror." His eyes closed and Lafayette saw purple tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"Because of these things that I have done, Albin gave me a couple of options when Queen Sookie and King Eric came to be. One of them was being bonded to you. Because of the symbiotic relationship we have with our bonded, it was believed that I would take on some of your kindness. Which indeed, I have. And that you would take from me, as well."

"Your long life," Lafayette sat back.

"Yes."

"I," he hesitated, "I have my Jesus and Tara, but I don't want to out live my friends."

"You will not, my prince. In time, fae will settle just across the realm border into Bon Temps and the fae realm boundary will be stretched to where ever they are. Our King and Queen already affect this area where you live, but they are only two. More are on their way. Those that you know, their neighbors shall be fae and the time in their cells will slow down, as well. Our town will be famous for people who live to be so old and who look so young."

"Our town," Lafayette smiled and then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yous and mes," OI moved his shoulders from one side to the other, to the beat of the music while keeping his lower body perfectly still, "was meants to bes…"

They were both back up dancing again.

"Justs how bads ass was you? This is La La yous is talkn' toos," he moon walked back, as OI copied his moves, "so yous tells me the truths," he pointed his finger at him.

"I was selln's dragon's blood, to whoevers was willing to lines our birthin's nests with their golds and jewels and other finenessess that sparkle. Maybes I did other things, too, for gold. Maybe some killin' of the stealthies varieties."

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "I was caughts by Mr. Erics for doin's and sellen's Vampire blood." Then he made a really scary face. "We calls it V. Is unpleasants vampire inspired deaths if you's is caughts with it. And I was caughts…mmmhmmm…." He said with a sigh. "And I knows about workn's other jobs to makes things happens for your families."

"I was caughts toos, by Albins," he whispered.

"We just be two reformed blood whores," Lafayette said with a shake of his booty, "hallelujah and amens! Thanks you Jesus!" as they both high fived and then shimmed down to the floor and then back up.

.

.

.

Felipe stood out on his balcony. He could not ban humans from the meeting they were having, tonight. HRM was human...of now five fucking kingdoms. Eric went no where without his guards. They appeared to be human. Now, he did not know if Eric would bring in his fire breather! Fuck! He did not want that fire breather, there, but if Eric wanted him there, he saw no way to get around it.

He could call it a closed session but then he would have to refund all that delightful money and many would be very, very, upset with him and he might not get the opportunity to chain an angel. He suspected his ass would be chained somewhere.

"Ohhh fuck, we need new name plates for Northman," he bit off the word, "and his lovely wife," he spit.

Was there a reason the universe had decided to just open up and rain Were shit on him?

It was an hour to sunrise. Whenever things looked a little tricky, there was a game he played with himself. He would set the parameters and then start his count down. "If I get a phone call with good news now before I count down from twenty, I will be successful," he said speaking out into the night.

"…three thousand, two thousand…" and then his phone, rang.

"We have found the traitor, our King," the voice said with a nasty chuckle. "We had the train stopped in Phoenix for a short time, due to work on the rails, was the official word."

"Most excellent," he smiled as he felt the burden lift from him.

"He will be, there, waiting for you when you rise. Rest well this day."

"Yourself as well, Theodore, yourself as well."

"Thank you, my king."

"Perfect," Felipe smiled as he hung up the phone. "We shall make an example out of Victor. This will be my excuse to keep the humans, especially all the fire breathing humans someplace else," he grinned. "Now, do I want to be called King of the World or Emperor of the Universe? Ohhhhh," he clapped his hands, "so many decisions to make."

.

.

.


	29. Chapter 29

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 29

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 29**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 24. 19th day of Married Bliss_**

Sookie was giggling as Eric was telling her dirty jokes. The sun was up all though there was cloud cover, today. It was late and she was stretched out on top of him and he was being oh so charming and she really did not want to move. Well, maybe a little bit as she felt a certain part of him push up into her leg.

"What do you want to do, today," he whispered into her ear.

"Stay in bed and listen to the rain," she replied.

Eric tilted his head. "But, I don't hear it raining."

"Then how about just stay in bed and have wild, passionate sex," her voice was cheery.

"Oh well, we are in bed but I do not," his voice went low and husky, "I do not hear the sounds of wild, passionate sex," his eyes went liquid as did the place on him where she was in contact with him.

His lips smiled but that was not what was in his eyes. His fangs peeked down as he put a hand on her ass and stroked it. "I do however, smell something very hot and erotic. And there is a very curious wet spot on my lower abdomen. Would you happen to know anything about that?" he asked innocently.

"Mmmm," she replied, "that would be me."

"Oh," he responded, questions in his eyes. "You are leaking? Is this serious? Should I be concerned?"

"When your voice goes all low and husky and rumbly, you make my girly parts all happy inside. They cry tears of joy. "

"Oh," he said, as he eyed her breasts. "Those are some of my favorite girly parts and they don't seem to be leaking. Are they happy inside?"

"Yes," she blushed, "they just show their happiness is a different way."

"Oh," he said. "How is that?"

"My nipples are hard and pointy," she replied.

"Well," he smiled as he leaned up and licked each one, "yes they are. And I did that?"

"Yes," she slid off of him and onto her side beside him as he shifted to his side to face her.

"Why did you move?" he asked.

"Because when we make loud, exquisite love, I want to feel your weight on top of me. I like it when you cover me with your body. I like to feel your boy parts pushing down on me."

"What else do you like?" his hand was at her throat and was slowly snaking its way past her breast where it stopped to thumb her nipple until she moaned appreciably. He lingered there, waiting for just a little louder moan each time he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"I like hearing my voice all hoarse from screaming your name," she gasped when his fingers found her nub. Then it was replaced by his thumb and his fingers were inside of her.

His mouth was on her breast sucking and she felt her vagina tighten around his fingers. His speed increased and so his name became more pronounced and vocal. Then it was just one long "Eriiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccc!" that left her mouth as she felt her body reaching for his, pushing into him, her body humping his hand, now desperate to feel him on top of her.

Eric was watching her. He knew what every facial move meant during this time. What her body wanted when her moans changed pitch. The way her sex danced just for him, opened, perfumed and then went wet and elongated prepping for him. Just for him. Just for fucking him! There were times he just wanted to roar "MINE!" out into the universe.

Especially at these times. When she was ready and wanting only him. Her body told him the truth about this. That her words said she wanted him, yes. But her body did not lie. And right now it was pulsing with need. The need to be filled by him.

"Please Eric," she was moaning his name over and over. The please was so sweet and very satisfying. It reached into him and made him want to be bigger and harder and tender and show her his strength while he pounded into her and have her hold him after he had lost himself and his mind inside of her.

His mouth was now where his fingers had been and while he ate her, she screamed in need. This was good but still not what she wanted. He was above her with his mouth on hers, his tongue echoing what his dick was doing as he felt her grasp him and squeeze him as she soared one level of ecstasy higher until she was wound so tight that one more touch on a sensitive spot….when he bit her nipple the scream tore through her then him. With each pull on her breast, she clinched tighter around him as scream after scream of his name left her mouth and filled his soul.

When he came, she wrapped her legs around him and her hands were in his hair as he yelled her name with his own release as her legs pulled him deeper into her.

For several minutes, he let her body take his weight. This showed her that her lover was satisfied as she rubbed her face against his neck and placed kisses there. When she gave that little contented sound, he rolled off of her and onto his side. Pulling her to him, he held her as the murmured their "I love yous."

"I'll wake you for lunch," he whispered in her hair as he kissed her and she drifted off to sleep.

Getting up, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Going out into the living area there sat the books for Alabama. "Well fuck," he sighed as he opened the lap top and looked at the notes Molly had left for him. "Lafayette got new shoes and I got the fucking state of Alabama. How is that fair?"

WW sighed and glided down from the top of the chandelier and perched on Eric's shoulder. "You are right, my King. It is not fair. Everyone got new shoes at the shop except for you. You were very generous when you insisted that the girls purchase the matching hand bags, as well."

Eric grinned, despite, himself. "So what, you do not have a problem with my earthly realm, expanding?"

"My King," WW brought his face around even with Eric's so he could look in his eyes. "You are King. You should rule all. We have all seen your goodness and mercy and sense of justice. All should be so blessed to call you King. Our Queen is the same. Do good and be blessed. Be bad and die."

"It is not always that simple in this realm," Eric stroked him between the ears.

"I understand this," WW replied as he wrapped himself around Eric's wrist so he could look at what Eric saw on the computer. "But, the supernaturals, you call them, in this realm, they understand that it really is that simple.

They need order brought to their chaos, my King. And that is your job. Not all will come willingly, such as Alabama proved. But come they will, or cease to be."

.

.

.

When Victor woke, he smiled. The train must have stopped, somewhere. Unlocking his box, he pushed open the lid. Then he blinked.

"Hello Victor." Felipe was sitting on a lovely fainting couch in front of a roaring fire in his office. "Please, won't you join me."

"Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!" Echoed around in his brain while he rose and carefully stood. Around him were the boxes of books from his library. Felipe was going through one now.

He had made copies of the necromancer book and sent himself copies to drop boxes he had all over the world. He had considered keeping the original but thought better of it_. You just did not ever want to get caught with that on you_. He had burned it in a homeless person's fire barrel. It was a very good thing that he had. You could explain a photo copy. Someone had handed it to you…but the book in your possession…you were up to no good.

Stepping out, he walked over to Felipe and kneeled down in front of him, with his head, bowed. "Please, oh please oh please, let this be the killing blow," raced through his head, listening for Felipe to pull out a sword or a stake.

"I can understand the temptation of wanting to be the supreme ruler," Felipe watched the fire. "I know the need that drives you to think that things would be so much better _if only I were in charge_…" his hand reached out and patted Victor on the cheek. "You and I, we are not so much different from each other and that, Victor, is the problem.

And actually, I could forgive you much, except for the fact that you spit on our guests. HRM of now _five_," he choked on the word, "kingdoms, had no sustenance last night. It made me look like an inept, uncouth, country bumpkin, who did not know how to host an event."

"Josef was sure of the take over and did not wish to be responsible for paying the bill for what was not needed," Victor answered.

"I thought as much," Felipe replied with a heavy sigh. "He is such a cheap bastard. Does not mind spending all of someone else's but does not want to part with a penny of his own."

The fire crackled and spit embers up the chimney. For long moments, that was the only sound in the room.

"Do you know why the spell did not work?" Felipe finally broke the silence.

"No my king, I do not know. I was not privy to the spell. Only that Josef, had one."

"He did not have Godric's true name."

Victor raised his head a bit and looked into his king's eyes.

"Yes, Victor," he patted his cheek, again, "not his true name. Not the one whispered over him by the wise woman when he pushed his way out into the world."

"You," his voice trembled despite, himself, the possibilities, endless. "My king," his eyes lit up, "you know his true name?"

"Yes," Felipe smiled, "I do. And tonight, I am going to kiss Northman's ass and the blood bag he married to make up for the fuckup you perpetrated on me last night. I must have them in the concert hall to work the spell.

You shall apologize to everyone in attendance, tonight, for the fuckup that was last night and offer to make restitution.

The good news is that your death is going to be quick. You shall be tonight's entertainment. I have not yet decided just when or where, you shall meet the true death. But I have decided on the method. My new phone has the _No Goo on You_ Stake'M & Go App. When the time comes….I don't know when just yet, but those in attendance will see your death as part of their payment. Until I make that decision, you shall sit in the hall chained and shamed and wearing the device for all to see."

"Yes," his voice was now steady, "of course my king."

Felipe admired the head that was bowed before him. Victor had been the only one he could trust sexually in his bed. A little silver, a little whip….mmmmm. It was so good when he could surrender it all and just take it and scream and not have to be in control. They had enjoyed some very good times.

And now this…

"You should have been my child, Victor, pity you were not. After Josef made such a name for himself during the war, you kindly stepped back from your maker. I admired that you had stood by him for all those centuries. Bringing calm to him when he had none."

"Yes," Victor's voice humbly replied. "Not many know that he is my sire. Then, when they were hunting him after the war, it really was for the best. At times I could offer him refuge and no one would think to look, there."

"Yes, such a good child," Felipe smiled. "I have a good child, myself, he is just not your caliber. I'm going to miss your wicked style. And your devotion. I know, Victor, that you would still be standing with me if your maker had not called you to him.

I also know that you did not betray me to him. That is why I picked you for my second. You love your maker and I know, Victor, that you would not betray him. You believe that when it comes to Josef, there are some things just better left unsaid so that it is not a worry to him. We both know that Josef's fine mind is not always, there. And that as your maker slipped from your grasp into his exclusive world, that you needed someone stronger to be devoted, too. Someone you could trust. I was honored when you gave that trust to me."

"I thank you for the compliment, my king," he said with a bow of his head, his voice soft.

Looking around the room, Felipe's glance saw everything. "Nothing incriminating was found in your books. Which is good, which means you did not have the intent to magically cause me any harm. Oh Victor," Felipe sighed, "I am so going to miss our special times, together. Just as I am going to miss spending time with Josef, bat shit crazies and all.

Just so you know, he did not make the plane," Felipe added.

Victor's eyes grew round. "Do you know if he has returned home, perhaps by another route?"

"He's not there," Felipe responded with a sigh. "I fear the worst."

"He's still alive," Victor responded as he listened to his blood. "But he is too far away too track."

Felipe shook his head as he read what was on Victor's face. "Even if I gave you permission, you would not survive where, I am sure, he is. Goldstein was here. _Was _being the operative word."

"They would have needed your blessing to get him out," he said quietly.

"Would they?" Felipe's face showed no emotion. "It was a well known fact that Eric and Godric hunted Nazis' during the war."

"So," Victor's eyes glittered, "Northman gave them his blessing…"

"I am sure," Felipe's voice was cold. "They no longer see me as a player. They defer to Eric."

"A mistake," Victor smiled.

"It was good to sit with you once more, Victor. But now to the business of being king. Strip. I would once more gaze on your perfect form before the guards silver you."

.

.

.

The Alabama vamps were lined up, ready to swear fealty and were waiting outside the suite doors. They were just a little bit ahead of schedule….by about one hour. Pamela still had the hot rollers in her hair when she stuck her head out of the door.

"You are fucking early," she eyed them. "Why?"

"We feel safe, here," Serenity, Alabama's second stepped up. "We went downstairs to feed and there were several looking at us like we were up for grabs. That king hillbilly out of West Virginia gave me the creeps. He kept talking about having me dressed in flannel and working in one of his gift shops. I heard him say that if we were just silvered and disappeared, there would be no one to protest."

"When was this?" Pam asked.

"We just came from downstairs."

"Well fuck. Come on in. You can wait in here. Molly," Pam called, "pull surveillance from," Pam turned to Serenity, "where were you, exactly?"

"The Virgin's Blush Rose, Room," she replied.

"Heard that," Molly called back.

"Queue that up for Eric. Looks like there is a hillbilly with a flannel fetish with some explaining to do."

.

.

.

Queen Sookie was decked out in an ice blue diamond be-studded dress with matching jacket. Her white was with just a drop of blue, tonight, and she looked good enough to eat.

Eric was in a tux. They were both sitting as Alabama kneeled and swore fealty.

When the last one stood, Eric did as well.

Alabama might not have known that their King was pissed while they were vowing their life to protect their new king and queen, but they did now.

"I am going down stairs," he snarled. "Molly, I'll tell you when I want you to run those conversations that cock sucking King of West Virginia was having with Indiana. When I do, I want it running on every fucking monitor and public TV screen that is hot in their system in the entire fucking building.

My bride," he picked up Sookie's hand and rubbed his face all over it. "I am so sorry that your toilette was disturbed. I think you are perfection, however, I know you do not. I am going downstairs and will be back shortly. I believe you should be able to watch it on the big screen.

Clayton," he grinned, "I leave you here with your Queen. Liam," and Liam's grin covered his face as he stuck his tongue out at Clayton, "you are with me."

.

The King of West Virginia had once been a very big man. Now he was a very big vampire. He enjoyed wearing overalls and flannel shirts. He liked to think that it made him look harmless. He especially liked to think that when he was in a casino that he owned in West Virginia. He believed that when he wore flannel, people would have a tendency to trust him.

Tonight he had put on a suit and a tie. Felipe had insisted on a dress code while they were here. How ever, he did not leave his adopted West Virginia accent at home. He was leaning on it heavily while he talked casino trash with the King of Indiana.

He did not miss the obvious when the room became deathly silent and his voice was the only one to be heard.

"Percy," Eric said as he advanced into the room, motioning for Liam to stay by the door.

"Why Eric," he smiled and turned around.

"I understand," Eric's smile got bigger, "that you were talking about taking something that belongs to me."

"Why now Eric," he took a step forward, "I can not imagine what that would be. Why I have only been discussing the new geo-political climate and the effect it is going to have on us the next one hundred years."

"Percy," Eric shook his head, "you do not lie very well. First of all, I don't know why you have adopted that accent. You had your beginnings in British Isle. Second, I don't think you know what geo-political climate means and third, I don't think you are smart enough to consider what you are going to need one hundred years from now."

"Well," he walked up to Eric and pretended to remove lint from his collar, "I am going to need a blood bag. Something else I'll need is a blood bag for fucking. I don't see how any of that is a concern of yours."

"Molly," was all Eric said as the monitors and TV screens around the room cut into regularly scheduled programming and they all watched as Percy threatened the vampires of Alabama.

"I can understand that you have what?" Eric raised an eyebrow, "Twenty five vampires living in your kingdom. I do not take kindly to the talk that you are considering kidnapping mine."

The stake slid down from Percy's coat sleeve as his head lay on the floor and then goo went, everywhere.

"I'm going to have to shower," Eric sighed, as wiped his now straight dragon bracelet with a bar towel that was tossed to him, "by myself. My lovely bride has done her hair and make up. Shower…by… my…self…fucking hillbilly," he hissed and then turned around and said to Liam, "Molly is really not going to be happy about this. I can only imagine how fucking unhappy my child is going to be. Yet anther kingdom where she can not shop. Well fuck," he muttered.

Then to the crowd he said, "Where is Percy's second?"

"Here, Day Walker," and Samson kneeled.

Eric sighed. "Molly, I am sure you got all that. I am going to send Samson up, get their particulars. Where is Pamela?"

"She took herself out to the desert so she could have a screaming fit," Molly replied. "She only went five miles out. If you listen, you can hear her."

"Fuck…" he sighed and said, "Child, I need you here."

Doors blew open as a cold wind swept through the room and then there stood Pamela, her face a bloody mess.

"Really Eric," she hiccupped through her tears, "West fucking Virginia?" as the tears continued to stream down her face. "Was Arkansas not enough? Will you ever be finished punishing me?" It sounded like her heart was breaking. "After," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, "after this little get away I will never get to shop, again," she wept.

Eric handed her the bar towel. "You will have to brief Samson as I must now shower, yet again. This time by myself," he hissed.

As Eric walked out the door, Liam fell in with him.

Pam stopped and turned and faced the room.

Gone was the sobbing child. There stood Miss Pissed Off and I will Fucking Bring you the True Death. Her tone was icy as she talked down to those in the room. "Will you do me a favor and just keep your fucking mouths off the subject of Day Walker and our Queen of now Six Fucking Kingdoms. My sense of style is flawless, but I will never get to fucking show it off when I am stuck at that fucking mansion. If you think to take us out, pleeease!" She rolled her eyes and hissed, "Don't be so fucking stupid to discuss it in a public place.

Because hear this," she clipped each word. "Any more new kingdoms coming into the fold, you will not be talking to me over the phone. Your happy asses will be at the mansion where you will be admiring my keen fashion sense. And when I have determined that you have paid me the proper homage, then we'll discuss whatever the fuck your problem is. You fuckers that are not kings and queens, just keep that in mind when your royal starts talking trash about fucking with anything that is my makers. You be the class room monitors and ask them politely to take that fucking conversation some place a little more private.

West Virginia," she cut her eyes to Samson, "and any others that are currently present from that fine state, let's go."

As they walked out the door, there was complete silence as the other vampires listened for their diminishing foot steps.

"Was that a knife Day Walker used?" Someone asked.

"Looked like a knife!" came the shocked response. "The dragon's body was the handle and the tail was the blade….I think. Or was it the other way, around? When he wiped it off, he wrapped it back around his wrist. Day Walker _wrapping,"_ he made the motion with his hand, "it around his wrist, that…that I definitely saw."

"So that dragon jewelry they wear, they really are weapons?" The King of Indiana was glad that he had not said anything during the conversation with Percy to piss Day Walker off. "Some type of switch blade?"

"What the fuck do you think?" New Hampshire said, still in disbelief. "Of course it is a weapon. Something very sharp. He cut off West Virginia's head with it."

.

Victor was still in pain. The silver chain had been wrapped so tightly around his penis his now non existent man hood had come off. The silver was gone but his naked self was wearing the stake vest and he was now the footstool for his king while Felipe did some more reading through the stack of books when there came a knock at Felipe's door.

With a sigh, Felipe got up and answered it. Keith did not want to be the one to bear the news, but fuck, they actually drew straws and he lost. He explained what had happened with the monitors and TVs.

Just when Felipe thought Were shit rained down supreme, there was a deluge and he was drowning in it. "What do you mean they over road the complete system? For how long?"

"About ten seconds. They only played a snippet of West Virginia saying he was going to kidnap Alabama's vamps. If there was a monitor or TV screen that was on in a public place, it ran."

"I thought I hired the best wire heads in the business," he hissed. "Apparently not," he seethed. "Any thing since?"

"No my king. We are all sure Day Walker did it to make his point."

"Really?" Felipe chuckled and then snarled, "You fucking think so? Fix this!" He said and then slammed the door.

His phone buzzed and when he picked it up Leon said, "They now have West Virginia, as well."

Slamming the phone down, he walked out to his balcony and howled. Then he righted himself. "Victor," he spit out.

"Yes my king," he was there vamp speed on all fours.

"You will not be chained, tonight. I want you dressed in a tux and silver healed. When I dismiss you, order room service.

Although, you are going to apologize and make financial restitution to all present so sign over your accounts to Leon on your way out and he'll give you cash.

I may just give you the chance to redeem, yourself. If you can kill anyone, tonight, in Northman's party, your death will be quick. If you survive that attack, I have decided I want you there with me, whenever I chain the angel. I want you to see how it is done."

"Yes, of course my king," he replied. "Thank you for your kindness."

Felipe laughed. "Fuck Victor, I am going to miss you." Felipe held out his hand and pulled him up. "I really am going to miss you. See Leon on your way out and get a phone as well. I want to be in constant contact with you. I'll let you know when to kill and who."

"Yes my king," he bowed and left the room.

"Here are my account numbers," Victor wrote them down. "I am going to need cash. I am also to have a phone," he said to the young vamp behind the desk. "My king wants to be in constant contact with me. It needs to have streaming capabilities so he can see what I see."

"Newest of the new," Leon said as he opened the bottom drawer and activated the phone. "The king's number is 1 on speed dial. You want the money in a safe in the concert hall?"

"Yes, thanks," Victor replied as he took the phone and headed out the door.

Keeping a neutral face, Victor took off for his suite. Felipe did not give a rat's ass about learning technology. He understood he had to have it, but he really hated spending money on it. The staking vest he was wearing was not the much sought after and very expensive version that The Authority, had, that could only be purchased in their gift shop. This was a knock off of those specs. The specs for this one was out on the net. He had paid a techie to walk him through it in a language he could understand.

Leon had always been a little lazy when it came to security codes. Victor bet his was still in the system. And if it was not, why, he knew everyone else's. Out on the cloud, he had the secret formula for turning this little beastie he was wearing, off. All you needed was a smart phone. Why, just like the one he now had. "You just have to love technology," he grinned to himself. "It makes being sneaky so much easier."

He might not need to leave town. He just might rule from here.

.

.

.

WW was gloating. "Dragon skin, toughest thing in the world," he chuckled. "When we go rigid, sharpest thing in the world," he laughed out loud as he hovered under the shower with Eric.

"My King, you and I, we are double death for any who think we are not!" as he soaped and slowly turned around.

Eric was chuckling. "Liam was upset that I did the deed and not him. He says, and rightly so, that I would not be requiring another shower if I had allowed him to do his job.

He stressed WW, that your job is to record our history and not be the warrior."

"Ppppppbbblllt," WW said as he rinsed off the last of the soap. "All dragons are warriors. Liam is just jealous that I got the kill and he did not."

"Well," Eric chuckled, "that, too. But apparently so is everyone else. Clayton said because of OI, that all now claim first blood relationship with the Scimitars."

Turning off the water, Eric grabbed a towel from the heated towel bar. Things were oddly quiet. WW had an opinion about everything and did not hesitate to voice it. Especially when it came to the matter of being a dragon.

And gossip….all dragons loved to gossip. They had the hottest dirt on everyone in the realm. The way vamps loved to gossip, Eric knew it carried in the fae blood and just settled heaviest in dragons and vamps.

Eric watched the small dragon go through the basket of wash cloths that was sitting on the counter. When he found one he liked, he turned around and faced Eric.

"OI is our oldest and that makes him our oldest warrior," WW's voice was barely audible as he ran his claws over the terry and then he began to pat himself dry. "He is our king. He is bonded with the Lord Authority. He has made the first kill of our kind in protecting our King's and Queen's family. His name shall be sung on the lips, of all. Forever.

I am proud to say I know him."

Eric was not convinced. His little guy should be crowing, not casually patting himself dry.

As Eric finished drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and cleared his throat as he arched an eyebrow at the dragon.

"Well yes, of course," there were sparks shooting out of WW's nose. "now there shall be another reason to claim not only first blood relationship but second blood as well.

Though not bonded to our King," his voice was very smug, "I was the instrument our King used to make a kill," then he did a little victory dance. "Not bonded and yet," he shrilled, "I am death from above!" As he shimmed all over.

"That's more like it," Eric grinned, as he turned on the blow dryer and started on his hair. "You going to wax your eyebrows?"

"I would pop back to the realm to get some proper wax, but I am sorely afraid I would miss something. After all, I am your historian and I must always be present."

Eric turned off the blow dryer and just stared at WW.

"Well, so maybe I like being the killing instrument in the hand of my King," he said excitedly. "And if I left, I might miss out…"

"On a killing…" Eric smirked.

"Just call me Death from Above," as WW started dancing around on top of the marble counter top, again. "That is how I am writing myself into the histories. I am my King's dragon weapon of choice, all shall know me as Death from Above! Historian hah! I am Warrior! I fought hand in hand with my King as we defeated the crazed vampire horde that was no match for our skill or our cunning! Faster than the blink of an eye and sharper than a harpy's tooth, our enemies lay bloodied at our feet and we were victorious! The crowds cheered our goodness and in gratitude, they lay woven crowns of buttercups at our feet.

Humbly did we accept them and agree to be their champions as they blessed our names and called us heroes."

WW looked very pleased with himself. "What do you think, my King? Too modest? I believe I have the beginnings of a great saga. Normally I just record prose, but, I think I have the makings of being a great sage writer warrior."

"I'd call you the makings for a ham sandwich, except you are a dragon," Eric laughed as he turned the blow dryer back on.

WW chuckled. "My King, you made a joke that I actually understood."

He hopped up and was hovering behind Eric, helping him mousse his hair. "I can see this my King, in fanciful script. The title of our saga shall be, _Warriors: King and Scimitar; Eric and Death from Above."_ WW was looking over his king's shoulder and meeting his eyes in the mirror, was nodding his head, vigorously.

Hmmm, his king was not looking very receptive to his idea. He would work on that, but now, back to preparing for tonight. His attention returned to his king's hair. "This mousse," he was spiking Eric's hair in the back, "you are using reminds me of the eye brow wax."

Eric turned around and WW smiled as Eric squirted some into his claw and WW worked it into his own eyebrows.

"I am going to start working on this great and good saga," he admired himself in the mirror. "I can speak to the wizard that is in Molly's computer and he shall record my words and Molly shall print our saga out. We shall have it bound in wolf hide. In the realm, I think we should make it required reading. OI can have his great tale. We shall have a saga!"

Eric was watching his Scimitar. All the signs were there. Clean body. Clean teeth. Sparkle in the eyes. A certain cocky come and get it pose. "You look like you are about to get laid."

"Well, I hope so," he admired himself in the mirror. "During Mab's reign, it was 'O, OI this and 'o, OI that'. He's old, but the ladies love a bad boy. With your coming, I thought, that things would now be once more in my favor. I would once more be historian and ladies adore scholars, as well.

But then, OI warriors on. Now, myself as well," WW licked his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows just to admire them.

"That explains much," Eric chuckled as they both checked their image in the mirror and then started getting dressed.

.

.

.

Personal notes were delivered to each vampire:

_**Victor Madden, 2nd to the King of Nevada, has betrayed his King. Victor will be in attendance tonight to ask forgiveness and make monetary restitution for last evening. **_

_**Sometime during the evening, he will meet the true death. **_

_**Royals are requested to be in attendance as well as vampires with an invitation. **_

_**All others will be restricted from the area.**_

_**By order of Royal Decree, Felipe de Castro, Sovereign King of Nevada, Sheriff of Area One. **_

.

.

.

"Looks like you will not be in attendance, Lafayette," Sookie chuckled. "I am soooo jealous."

"Hallelujahs!" he shouted. "Wes gots the bestest seats in the mo fo'n get yours Roman Togas on in the Coliseum of musical guest goodness. Tonights is the Canadian song bird, Miss Celine and we has boxed seats. Mr. Erics has spared no expenses!" He exclaimed.

"I has got my hankies, readies," he patted his newest Prada to match his Miss Dorothy shoes. "When she does _My Heart Will Go On_, I will bes boo hooin' untils the end of the shows."

Jesus nodded in agreement. "I'm taking the box of Kleenex, as well."

"I just loves my mans," he let out a long shuddering sigh.

"Take guards," Eric looked up from the monitor of what Molly was showing him. "It is happening, tonight. Chester," Eric spoke his name and he appeared. "If you want the Dragon Riders to escort the Lord Authority and his Vice, contact your favorites. Otherwise, I'm pulling from the realm."

"Thank you my King," he said on bended knee. "Being with the Lord Authority is just the best. My lads are coming across and will meet us in the hall."

"Mmmmhmmmms, La La sees that your sure nuffs ring fingers is back," he winked at him.

"Yes, my gift was accepted and Loraine has the honor of passing them out to her family members. I do not believe she is making it easy for them. However," Chester wiggled his eyebrows, "she made it very easy for me."

"Yous is so bads," Lafayette winked again. Jesus helped him with his wrap and then they were out the door.

"What's up?" Sookie asked.

"Madden is back in the building taking care of his King's business."

"So is all forgiven between him and Felipe?"

"Not hardly," Eric said. "Molly…"

She turned her lap top around and froze the frame. "See that heat signature coming from beneath Madden's tux. He is wearing one of the series of Stake'M and Go vests. That series is a knock off of what I did for The Authority."

"Your knock off?" Eric grinned.

"Well yes," she chuckled. "A girl needs a little spending money because The Authority was not paying me anything for those I did for them. The one Victor is wearing cost a couple of thousand. All profit."

"Oh my," Sookie smiled. "Maybe tonight won't be so boring after all."

.

.

.

That evening, Delores was given specific instructions. She showed up at Eric's and Sookie's door promptly at nine fifteen. With her were two other attendants. They both had baskets with flower petals. "There is no need for a badge tonight," she said bowing to them. "I am to be your escort for the evening. If you need anything, I will be right there. Now," she smiled, "if you are ready, I am happy to escort you to the Green Room."

Holding Sookie's hand, Eric did not smile as the other two women tossed rose petals as they walked before them. He saw Liam and Clayton actually smiling. When Eric looked back at them, Clayton said, "About time they show her the homage she is do."

The door was open to the Green Room with a flourish as Delores, two flower tossers, Eric and Sookie and twenty four guards then entered the room. Well yes, check out the willing donors but there was a human food spread fit for a king or queen…to include a roasted pig with an apple in its mouth. Chef Raul was there personally to over see anything HRM might desire. He was pleased when Day Walker requested a plate, as well. Throat condoms were a very good thing. As Chef, he was proud to strut his stuff and fix a variety of dishes right before their eyes.

He was a vampire, and with great pride he flambéed and at the end of all the temptations, he put a sparkler in their Bananas Foster.

.

.

.

No one was laughing in the concert hall when Miss Pam walked out the cheap seats and down to the floor. She was stopped momentarily by the King of Nevada's guards who checked her badge and then motioned her on through.

_Queen Sookie of Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi, Oklahoma, and Alabama. _The name plate was nicely polished. Taking out her lipstick, she started writing on the table in front of the name plate and behind the name plate so her maker and her Queen would know that she had been there. And, there was just the sheer satisfaction of rubbing everyone's nose in it as she finished writing on the gleaming, reflective, wood: _and West Virginia. _


	30. Chapter 30

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 30

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 30**

_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 24. 19th day of Married Bliss_

The heralding trumpet was going to begin announcing each royal. The vampire realm of King and Queen was now down to forty-five of the peerage. Actually there was only forty four of them left, but Day Walker had a Queen that was not "snicker silently with your back turned to them," vampire. But queen, somehow, she was and that still bumped their _royal number_ up one more.

There was a lot of speculation going on around the room. Not all had been present when West Virginia had thought to stake Day Walker. None were going to miss that hillbilly because he was an embarrassment. He drove a 1960 panel truck with the original paint job that he thought made him blend in, along with his flannel shirts that they all swore that he bought at Wal Mart. Finally dead, well yippee! _Let me buy you a willing donor and we'll celebrate his true death!_

That it was Eric who did the deed? Just what the fuck!

Word had passed what had happened to The Flannel Panel and the gossip continued on about "the child's", Miss Pamela's, dressing down afterwards. Her boohooing and actually letting you see her face a bloody mess had all been for show. She clearly tried to play her maker. There had been no playing when she had unload on the room about the do's and don'ts of being on her _you-are-so-fucked_, list.

Although they hated to admit it, Northman brought an interesting mix to the show. Whoever ousted him came into possession of six kingdoms, just like that! It was so very, very sweet not to mention sexy to let your mind think about that! Why, you could be called Emperor and with the job came some dragon jewelry that could apparently do tricks! Well, they were pretty sure they could do tricks….

Many of them secretly admired Eric's balls. One or two of them wanted to admire them up close and personal. The big, blond Viking was a very huge fantasy during the waking hours. If he would wear a throat condom for his human, just what, their lust filled eyes would flit around the room and rest on him for the merest glance and a lick of the fang, would he wear for them?

In the palm of Eric's now royal hand, he held six kingdoms. The Queen of Washington was thinking that if she could hold's Eric's scepter, mmmhmmm, she tingled all over and allowed herself a small giggle; they could relocate to Oklahoma, which was somewhat the center of the country and then intimidate those kingdoms, around them. It was delightful thinking about bringing that big stud to her bed and the havoc they could wreck and the kingdoms they could rule and the protection money they could collect! Well that would be fun!

Then she got horny thinking about what it would be like to have seven kingdoms they could rule. With her backing, they would take Georgia and Florida as well and sew up that part of The South. Of course, looking around the room at all the other faces, that seemed to be what everyone else was thinking. _Kill the wife and bag the Viking_! "Really!" she huffed to herself, "they can do not subtle!"

The King of the Lower Californias had a bit of a bolder, plan, as he would look at Eric and chew on his bottom lip. They'd take New Mexico and the panhandle of Texas, as well. "I would blow Eric every waking hour on the hour if we could just own the bottom fourth of the country, all the way around to the tip of the Keys. I have always wanted to rule an empire. I would do nothing but blow him if we could have the entire country! I bet together we could make that happen…"

At one time, the Queen of Missouri thought she and Eric would actually hook up. She had offered Sophie-Anne a lot of money so she could marry Eric and he would be her consort. That finally dead bitch had said, "No."

No explanation or clarification if there was something more she could do to sweeten the deal. Just, "No." That had left her pissed off for years but she felt much better when that cheap ass whore was deposed.

Speaking of cheap asses, where was Felipe's? "It is just a little disgusting to have human food actually being prepared in The Green Room. I am the fucking Queen of Missouri! Who do I complain too, about these smells? I've noticed Felipe has been absent all evening. Fucking coward," she was fussing silently to herself as she tried not to stare Sookie's jewelry. "When I kill that blood bag bitch, I'm getting her jewelry. I'll tell Eric he can just gift it to me. Just put all of it on my nude body with only your fangs!

Being in here with these commoners who are waiting on his bride is giving me the bat shit crazies! I am a queen for fuck's sake! I could just rip everyone's head off! If there was someplace just as nice to go, my ass would be there. Instead, I am stuck in here listening to Alf talk to Eric and his oh so human wife!

Where the fuck is Felipe and why oh why did I ever agree to come to this? Well, Northman is easy to look at, even if he does have the bat shit crazies. And his devotion to mainstreaming is so sweet even if it does make me want to puke. Babies! Gag! Adult children vampires are bad enough!"

Taking a moment, she did admit to herself that she llllllllooooovvvved looking at Eric. But the sparkle that came off of the blood bag next to him…. "Damn, I want the jewelry his breather is wearing, tonight. Those blue diamonds are the exact shade of Eric's eyes. Her crown is not nearly flashy, enough, though. I could fix that for her. Just remove her head and then give some head to Eric while we are fucking our brains out in her blood."

Fantasies were well and good but then, there were those that had actually been present when The Flannel Panel had experienced the true death. They were just a little bit more respectful in the approach to all things that pertained to the Viking. They had listened to what Miss Pamela had to say and had taken it all to heart.

On the 'Oh is so interesting to note' gossip rounds, their first hand viewing had paid off in a very generous 'be passed non stop the willing donors' kind of way, as ears tuned in when ever they brought the subject up. "Oh yes," they confided, "their Viking jewelry is just a very clever way of carrying a weapon."

Not all of them had been present when West Virginia had ended his reign of flannel, but they all listened to the gossip even though some did not still believe. Fuck, that torque that Day Walker wore and the bracelet his Queen wore sure looked solid enough. A blade of some sort? Really? Just no fucking way! Eric was known for his bull shit. This was probably just more of the same. But still….The Flannel Panel was old and Eric had ended his days….hmmmm.

Everyone's eyes would from time to time drift back to the dragon jewelry. The breather was wearing the bracelet/knife. They all wondered what the torque did. None wanted to ask Eric for fear of a demonstration, on them.

"Your majesties," Delores approached them, "it is time to be announced. Please, this way."

"Good thing," Sookie whispered to Eric as they stepped out of the room. "The way everyone was drooling every time they looked at you…everybody in there wanted to do you…right there on the spot! I thought Missouri was going to toss her panties at if you if she had been wearing any. There were enough gross, lewd, beaver shots in there tonight that I could have been lookin' through one of Jason's porn magazines. I thought I was going to have to end them all."

"We can still do that," was whispered from BD. "My Queen, it is not too late! Just let us walk our feet back in there!"

Sookie chuckled as she stroked her bracelet between its ears. "Don't worry BD," she said, "you'll have your own story."

"Thank you my Queen," Sookie felt her shiver against her arm in happiness.

That was when the heralding trumpet sounded from above them and the lights dimmed and they were hit with a spotlight.

"Her majesty, Queen Sookie of Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi, Oklahoma, Alabama and West Virginia."

Eric dipped her back and his mouth was soft but very passionate as his tongue licked hers, while his lips suckled gently on hers, causing her to moan.

"Day Walker of Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi, Oklahoma, Alabama, and West Virginia."

Breaking off the kiss, he stood her up, kissed her again with just a tiny bit of tongue and then Delores escorted them to their seats.

Liam walked in front of them carrying the wolf pelts. He spread one in each chair, bowed and then stepped back as Eric helped Sookie get settled comfortably in her chair.

Once Eric was seated, Clayton approached her, carrying a carafe and a glass on a tray. "You are to finish one of these at the end of every hour. The Lord Authority's orders."

"I'll have to pee every hour," she whispered, back. From the look on Clayton's face, obviously her bladder requirements were not under consideration. Drinking for the babies, was.

His face was set. "The Lord Authority's orders. He says that you are in the desert and the babies and you need the water to keep yours systems flushed out because of being in the desert."

Sookie eyed Clayton who eyed her back.

"May I have baby teas instead of just plain water to break it up?"

"The Lord Authority says that would be permissible," he responded. "The Lord Authority says that not only are you the dearly beloved of Day Walker, but you are carrying the Prince and Princess. *Hydrate or die."

Clayton leaned down, concern on his face. "Is this true, will you die if you do not hydrate this evening?"

Sookie patted his arm. The next time she saw Lafayette, she was having some words. But for now, she was worrying Clayton. "There is a lot that goes with that, but I'm drinking," she smiled as she poured herself a glass of water and then drank it all down. When she refilled her glass and sipped it, the captain of her guards looked relieved and took a step back to stand behind her chair.

She and Eric sat with their chairs pulled next to each other, holding hands. When the last royal was seated, there was a gallery of heralding trumpets that sounded and in walked Felipe. There was polite applause as he walked to his place at the table. Jumping up onto it he walked to the center and with a bow, began. "Thank all of you for being here, this evening. We have much to discuss, thankfully it is a long winter's night, with rain through tomorrow.

Before we begin, tonight, Victor…" he said as he turned and watch Madden come in through The Green Room door and take his place beside his king.

Bowing, Victor began. "To all of the royals that are present, tonight, I offer my deepest apologies. I know I am the reason that the meeting was pushed back a day and your valuable time and money was wasted. Tonight I make restitution for your time of which I desecrated.

I will be stationed at the table that has been set up in The Green Room. If you will send your 2nd, I offer a paltry sum that can not begin to compare with the duress I caused. This five million will be paid in rolls of hundred thousand dollar chips which you can cash in at your leisure. Please, the Hermes brief case is my gift to you for carrying the chips."

Felipe very much approved. Paying them in chips was a nice touch. This would keep some of the money in the casino, where it belonged. Victor was always thinking of ways of keeping their money in house.

Royals sitting at the table nodded their heads in approval and then sought out their 2nd in the crowd. Giving a sign to their number two, they rose and went to collect their money.

Miss Pamela was on her game. From the cheap seats her vampire eye sight let her see just fine. When Victor stepped out, her eyes began their search. Yes, there in his right breast pocket was the tiny bulge of a smart phone. There were a lot of things you could do with a smart phone.

She gave Eric lessons on his every time he upgraded. Eric wanted to know what it could do. He did not care how or why it worked. "I bet Felipe is the same way," as she watched with amusement what was going on on top of the gigantic round table that they were using for a stage.

As she waited, she counted the 2nds who went to collect. When forty had gone into The Green Room, touching Tara's hand, they both stood. As they walked down the stairs, some were bringing their briefcases back into the hall.

They were the last ones in line. There was a list of names that each 2nd checked off of and signed for receiving their chips. Her eyes scanned it and learned several things. Seventeen of the kingdoms had new seconds. That had happened since they had come to power. She wondered what their 2nd had said that had displeased their royal and they were now vampire goo.

When it was Pam's and Tara's turn, they stepped up to the table and Pamela said, "We have two royals. We have six kingdoms. That makes sixty million."

"Pamela," Victor smiled, "so good to see you again. And who is your lovely companion?"

"Victor, this is my child. Child, this is the soon to be finally dead Victor. Our briefcases, please."

"You can learn much from her," Victor smiled at Tara.

"Have already. Plan on learning more," Tara replied, her face set, her tone saying this was business, not social.

"I am…" he smiled, charmingly, "I am going to need to fill four briefcases with chips. Would you allow me to just call the cage and have them there, waiting for you?"

"Fill the briefcases," Pam smiled. "We can manage. I may wish to keep one or two chips, out."

"Of course," he smiled as he pulled from the vault that was behind him more chips and began counting

"Sixty million," he said as he closed the last brief case.

"Thanks, we'll take that." Pam took two and Tara carried two and they walked out the door.

Pam looked down to check the eyes in her dragon brooch. Good, they glowed green. That meant Molly was working her jamming signal magic. They could talk and not be heard, electronically.

"What was the reason we just did not let him transfer the chips down to the cashier?" Tara asked as they waited on the elevator. "We could stay and be there for Sookie and Eric if they need us."

"Because I have a bad feeling about this. We are going to the cage," Pam smiled "and cashing out and getting this money transferred to our off shore account. We will be watching everything very closely. Something is not right."

"What's up?" Tara asked as they boarded the express elevator that took them straight to the main floor.

"Something not good," she replied. "Victor is just way too cheerful for someone who is going to meet their final death and he has a smart phone in his right breast pocket. From time to time I can see the bulge."

"Yes, ma'am," Tara smiled as they stepped off the elevator and into the casino. "What else?"

"I am on a fact finding mission. Fact number one: Once I had signed for the money, they were no longer responsible. A lot can happen on an elevator ride down. Fact number two: I want to check out our exclusive cashier. We shall be eyes on the area. Any good commander knows, until you have boots on the ground, you have got some nice pictures from the satellite. I want to know why Victor is being so charming. I figure the answer is down here."

Together they walked over to the cash out cage. Cashier number fifteen had been reserved tonight, especially for them.

"I was told that you were to expect us," Pamela said to the man behind the bars. "I have Victor Madden's pay out. I want one hundred thousand in cash and then I want to send the rest of the money with a routing number."

"Yes ma'am, of course," he replied as they set their four bags on the counter.

The first bag was slide inside and the cashier was in a bit of a quandary as he looked inside the bag and then at the ladies. "I'm sorry, there must be some mistake. I was told that if any bags made it down it would be in five million increments."

"The mistake was Victor's," Pam's smile was frosty.

"But Mr. Madden said…"

And that is when Pamela flashed her fangs. "I don't give a fuck about what Mr. Madden said."

"Yes ma'am, of course. I'm starting that for you, right now."

Pamela watched as the chips were taken out of the briefcases and the plastic sleeves were broken open and counted. One by one the briefcases were handed back through the cage and she was given a hundred thousand in cash and a check.

Pam was led to a small but nicely appointed office. Scanning in the check, the wire transaction took place and with paper work in hand, Pamela called their bank and was assured that the sixty million minus one hundred thousand, was there and deposited.

"We're going to drop the brief cases off at the room," she said to Tara as they left. "They'll make nice gifts for whoever."

When they entered, they put them down in their living room and Pam said into her hidden camera, "Molly, did you catch all that?"

The text came to her. "_I was watching it on the dark screen of my phone. You can pull it up on the lap top. So what were they doing? All looked good from my end."_

"I don't know exactly, yet," Pam said as she booted up the machine. "Obviously, most of the royals went with just having the chips transaction handled over the phone upstairs. Why waste time by physically walking it down. Besides, most of these royals are very aware of how easily money can be spent in a place like this. You carry those chips around in your pocket and you start passing them out like they are play money. So a wire transfer is quick and easy to the internal bank. You get someone you trust down there to then switch to either cash or another electronic transfer. But Victor thought there might be one or two who would physically walk it down. You know, us of the non trusting sort."

"You think there is something wrong with the chips?" Tara asked.

Pam smiled. "Now there is an ugly consideration. Good job, my child. What I was thinking about was the cashier's behavior_. 'I'm sorry, there must be some mistake. I was told that if any bags made it down it would be in five million increments."_

"You think soon to be finally dead Victor glamoured him," Tara said with a raised eyebrow and understanding there in her eyes.

"Yes," Pam replied as she could see Molly on the computer monitor. "We did not fit the right scenario so the cashier had to regroup. I am going to think about this.

How are things going there, oh soon to be sister, whose ass Eric shall own?"

_LMAO,_ came back in text. _Sookie has gotten up to pee twice, now. Everything stops when she stands. They talk a bit while she is gone and then it all stops again, when Clayton escorts her back and helps her into her seat. Then he pours her another glass of water or a cup of hot tea. She is so beautiful and Eric is so sweet._

_On the bat shit crazy side of things, this is going to go on all night. Geeze, I hope Eric does end it all before midnight. I'd work for free for him the rest of my days if I could just walk out the back door, now._

"Oh fuck," Pam hissed, "gotta go." She hit redial on her phone and said, "Bastion, is there any way the sixty mil that just came in could be tagged, electronically? I was careful and followed all our protocols, but could they have hidden something in the bar codes on the check? Or somehow tagged it as it scanned through their system?"

"Ohhhh Miss Pamela?" his voice was soft, "so you suspect this?"

"I just have a very bad feeling. Like that money is going to walk out of the front door…or maybe a back door."

"We are on that," he said as she knew that stand alone firewalls just dropped and the Northman server that only handled their account had just been unplugged.

"I think," Pamela was all fang, "that Victor believes that he is going to survive tonight and that he now has our sixty mil stashed away until he needs it.

Now, our sixty million is not much for a vamp to live on in grand style, but it will provide you a little get away in Novia Scotia for a bit if you live quietly. However, the two hundred and eighty million that he paid out, tonight, give or take a hundred thousand chip for a tip here and there…you could go for a couple of hundred years. And if you somehow had a back door into all the royals accounts…."

"Damn maker," Tara smiled.

"Oh," she smiled as she looked at the caller ID and said "Hello."

"It is as you said, Miss Pamela," Bastion snickered quietly into the phone. "They are clever, but once you know where to look, we found it. Then we found another code. Our IT guru is intrigued. Bastion is not sure, but perhaps this is something so that they can help themselves to the rest of your money. We have already transferred you to a new server and we are busy replacing, everything. We will be keeping your books on paper for a while and let the dummy accounts we have set up run. Not to worry, Bastian has this. When someone tries to make a withdrawal, we will have them."

"Thank you Bastion," she smiled a genuine smile. Hanging up she looked at Tara, "He is so worth the half a mil we pay him every quarter.

Eric is going to be soooo pissed. Felipe had better end Victor because Eric will."

.

.

.

Just when Felipe thought he had it figured out when the best time was to put all of this in motion, the Queen of six fucking kingdoms would have to go to the bathroom. It was eleven. Just as soon as she came back, it was time to own the world.

Taking out his phone, he texted Paul. "_Please bring Sexton to the concert hall. Enter through the orchestra pit. All is prepared for her. I want you to stay down there with her while she continues to chant both of the spells. By midnight, this will be over."_

"_Yes, of course my maker_," Paul texted back.

Sexton was looking at the message on his phone as she drew another rune from her bag. "Tyr," she said, laying a gentle hand on Paul's arm.

"I do not want to know," he relied in a whisper in her ear. "Do not speak of the meaning or the outcome," he placed a kiss there, so that those who were watching them on the monitors would not be suspicious. "I do not want to know. I only want you," as his hand caressed her face and then he gently rubbed his nose against hers. "Let this madness be over," he breathed into her other ear.

She could feel his hands, trembling when he said, in a loud, teasing voice, "Tell me, why must you be nude and wearing only this white French silk tulle cape."

"Because," she smiled at him as he helped her undress, "before your time," she rubbed his nose, again, "this was the way of things in certain covens. Your maker has been very thorough and researched and has decided that when I read the spell, I am to wear, this."

"Well," Paul growled appreciatively, "I like it."

Sexton smiled every time she mentioned, Felipe's name. Paul had told her the room would be wired. Important things said while they were in the room, they exchanged in short, whispered sentences that were laden with kisses.

Things had began to change up, a bit. In the past several days it had become obvious that Felipe had been doing some reading. He had gone from letting her call the shots to having ideas of his own. When the white, sheer French tulle cape had appeared she knew he had been reading _Danse Sous la Luna_ (_Dancing Under the Moon.) _She was well acquainted with the book. Her great, great, grandmother had helped to pen it. She had an original copy.

Felipe also wanted her standing on a bed of rock salt, surrounded by a ring of amethyst. It would empower her while she stood on it saying the spell over and over again. This was believed to help build power and layers into the spell as well as offer protection. He had taken all of this from the book _Over My Left Shoulder_, which had been written by a Scottish mystic during the Victorian times.

The most interesting bit he had added was the calling of the four winds. That, he had taken, she knew, from _Taming_ _Elemental Truths_. It was a collection of spells that were ancient before there had been written words and during Socrates time, they had been recorded and various ones of these spells could still be found included in various books.

She was now also to say:

_East over the Sun _

_And West over the Moon_

_From the North Star it howls_

_And from the South on stealthy wings_

_The guardians coming can not be undone._

It was a part of a spell to call for the guardians who ride the winds and to do the master's bidding. She highly suspected, that under the round table that took up the center of the hall, there was a compass rose that had been painted on before the table and been put back. And she was sure he had used the one in the book. The compass was made to look like a dragon, with a dragon for each cardinal direction.

That spell was old and she had often wondered if it had dated back to when there had been dragons on earth. "Good thing there are no more dragons," she smiled, "or it could really get interesting," she chuckled. And if it all went to hell, the bed of salt was a place of safety. She was guessing if it did go to hell, Felipe would throw her ass out and he would step into the circle.

But none of that mattered. Paul would be her pit buddy while she chanted and she would be able to look at him and smile to her heart's content.

And before sunrise, Felipe would never be safe, again, because Day Warrior's time had arrived.

.

.

.

Felipe wanted to drain several breathers to relieve the boredom of waiting! He would start with Queen Sookie and her never ending need to drink water and go pee!

Then the oddest thing, happened. Felipe was not for sure, but he thought maybe, just maybe he was seeing flashes of purple light through the heavy drapes. Sexton must be present and chanting the spells! He was not going to giggle and run dancing over to pull back the curtains and look. This must be how poor Josef felt. All tingly and aglow because the world was going to be yours! Only, the world really was going to be his!

There was a discussion going on about taxation for inter kingdom trading. Boring stuff but everyone wanted extra money for their coffers. He was content to let them talk. In a matter of minutes, it would not matter anyway! The clock chimed eleven thirty. Before midnight, he would rule the world!

.

.

.

WW was on his game! "My King," he whispered in Eric's ear, "someone is chanting a spell."

Eric reached over to Sookie's wrist and all pretended not to watch as he removed the bracelet and it became a torque around her neck, resting above the blue diamond necklace.

"I can feel the vibration of the words," BD said to Sookie.

Sookie, feeling just a might bit impish, smiled at Eric and then mind flashed him and both of their dragons and said, _"Should we help it along?"_

"_What type of spell?" _Eric asked.

"_Right now, calling the guardians of the four winds," _WW responded with his mind_._

"_Are you the guardians of the four winds?_" Sookie chuckled.

"_In our ancient histories we were,"_ WW sang with glee.

"_IO_," Sookie made contact with the Scimitar's mind, _"would you please ask the Lord Authority and his Vice if they are up for a little fun? Some one is doing a spell in the hall, calling on the guardians of the four winds."_

"_Ohhh, my Queen," _he sighed in her mind,_ "We have not been called Guardians of the Four Winds in ages…." _

Sookie could hear the excitement in his voice._ "Yes, my Queen, the concert is over and Chester wants to know if Dragon Riders are required? They are all very excited!"_

"_Oh," _she chucked._ "I have promised BD that she is to have her own story to tell. Besides, I think the Claymores are too big for the hall. I think four Rapiers would do the trick. Just a nice medium size that can appear when needed."_

"_We are here, with you, our Queen," _Chester's voice was low and excited_. "I can see you. We are in stealth mode. One of us is hovering on each line of direction." _

Sookie's head turned in the direction of The Green Room door. "_Oh, I hear Lafayette insisting on being let in. I guess it is going to start_."

Eric stood up and walked to the door. Leaving it open he said, "Our Lord Authority, this event is by invitation, only. Is something amiss?"

"Ohhhhhh," Lafayette snapped open his fan, "I have been boohooin's since _My Heart Will Go On_ when, lordies, lordies, I has the chills in my hearts and in my ears and I can hears the spells beings chanted."

"What?" Eric turned stepped back out into the room where there was only silence.

All vampire eyes were looking everywhere and checking each vampire face. All vampire lips were in the closed and locked, position. No one wanted to be accused of casting spells!

"I can see no one," Eric turned back into the room, "doing this. Where? Do you know?"

"It can only be in the orchestra pit!" Felipe said, aghast, standing. "Witches! Here! With all of the royals present! I am killing all of my security team!"

Victor at that moment thought his head was going to be removed as he was going to take the blame for this. Instead his king was vamp speed and he heard Felipe say, "Paul," in disgust as he stood looking down into the pit.

"Nooooo," an anguished woman's wail came up, "noooooo! You lying bastard!"

"Bring her, child!" he roared. "I am your maker, I command this!"

Paul floated up out of the pit, with Sexton in his arms. There was stunned silence. None more so than Victor as Paul was then standing on the floor and put the witch feet down.

"Treachery of the worst, sort," Felipe hissed, "a witch in our midst! With all of us present, who knows just what foulness has passed her lips and been spent on us!" he screeched. "My unworthy child thinks to rule us all!

Paul, break…"

"No," Eric walked over, "she called you a lying bastard, Felipe, I am interested to know why she thinks so."

All of Eric's and Sookie's guards had drawn their weapons. Not to be outdone, Felipe's had theirs out, as well.

"Day Walker," the king of Nevada took a step back, his voice shocked. "Your Lord Authority was the one who alerted us. Such was the magnitude of her casting he felt it. I am grateful that we have in our midst one who the darkness of the stench from the pit alerts those sensitive to these things."

Sexton's voice spoke with the sharp clearness of happiness and relief when she said, "Day Warrior, I have been waiting for you to bring balance to our world, just as balance has been brought to yours. I have been waiting for fifteen years for you to arrive. Please," tears fell down her face, "please…yes, I was chanting but Paul is not to blame for this. The King of Nevada paid me to do, so."

"Lying witch," Felipe hissed as he took a step toward her. "Do you see how clever she is…"

Eric was now flanked by four guards. "I only ask for the truth, King of Nevada," Eric replied. "Surely you do, as well."

Eric held out his hand to her as his eyes sought out Paul's, who with a grateful nod of his head handed her over.

Were shit reigned supreme and rained supreme and would some one just please, for fuck's sake, rein in the Were shit! "Oh," Felipe sizzled inside, "well boohoo you have a black cloud that follows you around! I have a cloud that rains Were shit!" It was just this side of being totally fucked! He realized that now was his chance and he must grab it.

There was always only the sound of truth in Sexton's words. If this did not come to pass, he would have to go into hiding for the rest of his days. In a mere whisper he began, _"East over the Sun _

_And West over the Moon_

_From the North Star it howls_

_And from the South on stealthy wings_

_The guardians coming can not be undone." _

Felipe gasped as four dragons, with the body the size of a Range Rover appeared in the air, blowing fire. Each perfectly aligned with the compass that was, indeed, painted on the floor under the table.

"Who has called us?" Was roared through the belching flames!

As vamps scrambled for the doors, more dragons appeared while an inferno of flame shot from their mouths at the vampires that were trying to escape. Vampires were fast, dragons were faster and they used their fire, causing all to scurry back to their seats.

"See," Felipe yelled, "see what she has wrought! Witch of the most foul! Necromancer, as well, I am sure," he cried as he backed away from them as he danced with joy inside!

"The dragons are mine to control!" he wanted to scream.

"Do no worry!" Felipe shouted as he was vamp speed and to the table and then standing on top of it. "Do not fear! I have this. I have expected my child of trafficking in the dark magics for some time. I am prepared to call an angel to us that will help us."

Sookie's guards had her away from the table. The other royals, thinking this was a fine idea, did like wise.

"An angel?" Sexton hissed in disbelief. "That is the spirit that you would bind, an angel?" Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the horrific act and all she could do was shake her head in grief. "No," she yelled, "no!"

"Yes," the vampires around the room were yelling, "yes, an angel is what is needed!" as some cowered behind their chairs. "Call one, Felipe, call one!"

"_Their path still walks in the dark waters of their birth_

_Their lives should be lived and filed with mirth._

_But their steps are not taken _

_So their faith can not be shaken_

_And the call is sent out from this realm of Earth._

_With water, air, fire and blood they are born_

_You are not, but in this circle of purple, I command you to take human form_

_Your shadow is dust, your walk is mine_

_I own your name and until the end of time_

_On bended knee to me, Kit, your allegiance sworn."_

"Kit?" Pam snickered, "what kind of name is that for an angel?"

"Really," Tara chuckled, "I used to buy a pizza kit. It had everything you needed in it for a little homemade pizza."

"Ohhh," Molly said, "curtains are starting to blow, around," as air currants began to blow through the hall. With a roaring sound of a straight line wind, the curtains and the dragons disappeared. "Hey, check it out," Molly sang out, "there are words written on the wall starting to glow purple."

There was light now streaming down through the glass roof and as it intensified on top of the table, many had to shield their eyes as a figure, formed, wings and all.

In the center of the table stood the angel, Godric, with his wings outstretched and light still streaming from every pour. As he settled within himself, the wings curled in and the light from around him, diminished.

There were once more sobs of panic as vampires drew back into their seats.

"Godric," Eric smiled as he took a step forward towards the table.

"It is good to see you my child," he smiled in response. "I heard my birthing name, so I came to see who it was that wished to speak to me."

"Yes!" Felipe screamed as he shook on top of the table. "Yes! Kit…," he moaned as the orgasm took control of him. "Kit," the mere word made him come, again. "Kit," he sighed, "the true name of this angel, Kit."

Wiping his eyes, Felipe advanced to where Godric was standing. "Kit," he smiled, "welcome," he said with a bow of his head. "Please," Felipe turned in a circle on top of the table as he addressed the crowd, "please, everyone, take your seat and get up off the floor. All is well, now."

His second stood with his mouth, open. "You see Victor," he wiped his eyes again, "you see, I told you I knew his true name. Your maker could have chained him if only," he laughed through his bloody tears, "if only he had his true name.

I called you here," Felipe's tone was now one of pride. "You are mine, Kit. Mine. Eric, I would suggest that you tell your guards to stand down or I will command my angel to destroy your wife, first."

Eric took a step forward but Godric only shook his head and took a step closer to Felipe.

"Do you see," he smiled, "he knows who his master is. Mine, Eric, he is mine.

However," he mused, "thinking about that, now that would be quite the honor. The first to die by my angel under my new rule should not be a blood bag. It should go to someone else. Vampire!

Victor," he chuckled, "who do you think should be the first to die?"

"I hate Eric's fucking child," Victor said as his eyes sought out Pamela's. "She has been very naughty. I tried to access Northman's offshore account, my king, to take back the money you had so generously said I should give them, when a nasty computer virus took over my laptop."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Felipe shook his finger at Pam. "You are going to have to correct that. Before you meet the true death, you will make the phone call and correct that mistake."

"Fuck you," Pam replied with a smirk.

"Kit, I command you to freeze everyone in this room," Felipe chuckled and then clapped his hands in joy when he saw no one else moving.

"Now, as much as I would like to start with the very lovely but oh so disrespectful and foul of mouth, Eric's child, I do not believe I shall. And I must say Eric, my child is so much more obedient. Not one peep or movement from him this entire, time. This is why he yet lives.

But I do feel like doing some killing and I find that I am now just a bit peekish! Draining some human, slowly and painfully. Why I do believe I will start with the white trash breather that you have married and that you insists carries your twins.

Kit, please be so kind as to unfreeze my child and the very lovely Mrs. Northman.

My child, please escort her up here so that all can see her."

"You piece of Were shit…" Sookie spewed.

"Oops! Kit please, her mouth. While perhaps it is good for fucking I have no desire to listen to it."

Sookie was now standing on top of the table, as she glared at Felipe the entire time.

"Why yes, Sookie, you don't mind if I call you Sookie. Thank you so much for joining me up here on top of this very lovely stage. Now, hmmmm, as much as I would love to drain you, I think it would be far more amusing if someone else did the deed. I want to watch this.

Victor, to whom should the honor, go?" Felipe's voice was jovial.

"Why," Victor gloated, "to her husband, of course, my king."

"Perfect," he sighed and then looked out into the audience as he slowly turned around and his voice was hard. "Eric shall do this, because I shall command it and my angel shall see that my wish and desire is fulfilled. I am just offering this small demonstration so that you know just exactly who is in charge, from now on. Once I finish with this, I will tell each of you how the rest of your undead life is going to play out.

Now, Kit, release Eric from your thrall and walk him here to where we are standing."

"Come my child," Godric motioned to Eric with his hand.

There was a loud wolf whistle from Victor as he watched Eric walk towards the table. "Such a fine piece of ass, my king," his voice was low and husky. "Such a shame we never got to enjoy that fine piece of ass."

"And we do have a stage, do we not, my second, so that all could watch!" Felipe allowed himself a small fantasy as he too, watched Eric.

"Yes, my king, we do," he offered with a bow of his head.

"Please, Victor," he chuckled, "won't you join me."

Victor hopped up on the table and appreciably walked around Eric. "We all know, Day Walker," he snickered, "about your jewelry. I think I shall take that for my own. My king," he smiled as he looked at Felipe, "would you care for the lovely necklace Mrs. Northman will no longer be requiring?"

A smile covered Felipe's lips and carried all the way to his eyes. "Well, yes, my second, how thoughtful of you."

Walking over to Sookie, Victor removed the dragon torque that was around her neck and lovingly, place it around his king's neck.

With a few steps he was back and his smile got bigger as he eyed Eric. "I am going to beg my king to keep you alive, for a while, anyway. I know I am going to my final death, but before I do, there will be much pleasure to be had with you," he laughed as he patted Eric on the cheek and then removed the torque and placed it around his own neck.

"Stupid cocksuckers," Pamela laughed out loud as she put her feet up on the seat in front of hers.

"Can you believe that shit?" Tara was smirking, "can you believe it?" Her voice was incredulous. "Damn maker," she snorted, "I am sure 'nuff glad I am here to see this."

The vampires in the seats all had a most excellent view as the torques around Felipe's and Victor's necks came to life and bit. There were screams of anguish out of both mouths before they became perfectly still. Their faces frozen in the terrified and horrific position as the poison seeped into their bodies.

Then, there were two Scimitar Class Dragons buzzing the air space and shouting their victory cries through billowing smoke and blue hot flames as they swooped over head doing mach five and wrote their names with smoke in the air!

Eric was watching them as their guards called encouragement and was applauding and the vampires that were frozen in their seats followed them with their eyes.

"WW, BD, come. My maker is here and you have not been properly introduced. Besides, I fear you will set off the smoke alarms."

Gliding in, each dragon stopped short of their King and Queen. Flapping their wings, they were up above their shoulders and then with a gentle touch, they settled in. Their wings were still unfurled, ready to take to the air in a aggressive posture in a moments notice.

"Hello my child," Godric smiled at him as he pulled Eric's head down for a kiss and tickled WW under the chin. "It is good to see you," as he held him for long minutes. "And a pleasure it is to meet you, WW," he smiled as he stroked the dragon between the ears. "I thank you for being so mindful of your King. Protect him well."

WW pointed his nose up into the air and belched out flames as he called to all wind riders his victory!

Then Godric rubbed his nose against Eric's and with a final hug, he let him go and turning said, "And you also, our Sookie," as his hand gently stroked her face as he tickled BD under the chin, causing her to snort out smoke rings. "A pleasure to meet you BD, you who guard her Queen with all that you are."

BD shook her head and flapping her wings called out into the night at the honor she had been shown.

"Twins," he smiled at Sookie. "Twins my dearest daughter. I fear they will be more like Eric than you, my child," he heaved out a sigh and then gave her a gentle laugh as he rubbed his nose against hers and also scratched BD between the ears.

Godric then stepped away and looked around the room. "I realize that we have you at an unfair advantage. But this way Eric shall talk and you shall listen. When my child is finished, you shall be released."

The clock began to chime midnight and on the last stroke, Eric began.

"WW," he addressed the dragon that was sitting on his shoulder. "What has happened to Victor and Felipe?" He said in mock dismay.

"Merely a little dragon poison, my King," came the haughty answer. "They can hear and reason perfectly fine, they just can't move. Just like what you," he stressed the word as his head turned in a complete 360, eyeing the audience, "that are sitting out there are experiencing, now. For these two, the effect will wear off in a couple of days. The bite was most precise and the poison was mixed perfectly. We do this when," he smirked at Felipe, "we wish to eat our prey while it is still alive," he winked at Victor and licked his lips. "This is most satisfying."

"We thought it only fitting" BD continued, as she gracefully lifted off from Sookie's shoulder and hovered between Victor and Felipe, "that since, my King and Queen, he thought he could immobilize you," she put her face in direct line with Felipe's, as she blew a precise flame that outlined Nevada's head, "that the same courtesy should be extended to him," she chuckled wickedly as she winged her way back to Sookie and once more rested on her shoulder.

"Liam and Clayton," Eric saluted them, "the Captains of our guards, how is it that all others are frozen and yet you are not?"

"A great ruse, our King and Queen," they both replied.

"We pretended to be held, just as you and our fearless Queen pretended, as well. It was most difficult to not strike them down as they uttered profanities against you, but all went to plan," Liam said.

"Pamela, my child," Eric's eyes went back out to the audience. "One or two, perhaps, sit there, granted, unable to move, who feel great sorrow for Nevada and his second for what they are getting ready to endure. That some of you are thinking that we have been too harsh and unfair. My child, would you please tell everyone what you found out."

As Pam made her way to the front, Eric and Sookie's guards came to attention and saluted her as she walked by.

When she arrived at the table, she hopped up and faced the crowd. "We were all sucker punched. You really can learn something from watching _WWE,_ Molly, I'll give you that.

Yes," Miss Pam sadly shook her head, "myself, as well. But I got the next blow in," she chuckled. "and it was a knock out! There is the matter of that five million Felipe so graciously insisted that his child give to you.

Sucker punch! Felipe had no intention of you keeping that money. The money was tagged. Buried in the check you received when you cashed in your chips was a marker with a back door program that whenever it cleared your bank of choice, that five million would be able to be withdrawn, electronically. That," she turned and rolled her eyes at Felipe, "that was nice, but not nearly as nice as what Victor," she shook her head at him and made naughty sounds, "had done. Because Victor dreamed bigger than you, your majesty, you stupid cocksucker."

Pamela actually laughed out loud. "Also embedded with the outgoing transfer, was a number string that would allow Victor to help himself to all of the money in the account.

I like…your…style," Pam drawled, as she walked over to Victor and patted him on the cheek, "but your finesse and IT guy sucks the big dirty, hairy one."

Before she hopped down off the table she put her face back in Felipe's. "Seriously, a cape?" Rolling her eyes at him, she shook her head in dismay. Hugging Godric, she hopped down and went to Sookie's chair. With her lipstick she wrote on the table _and Nevada. _Then she was on her way back to her chair in the cheap seats.

"Now," Sookie began, "the matter of Paul and his lady," Sookie turned her head toward them and smiled as they began walking towards the table. "You called my husband Day Warrior," she smiled as they approached hand in hand. "And that you have been waiting for him for the past fifteen years."

"Yes my lady," Sexton kneeled and pulled Paul down with her. "I am," she began to cry, "I am Sexton, and you, you are the Queen of the Wind Warriors. Before time slowed, you called them to you and took them back to your realm when mankind began to hunt them. That I should live to see them once more soar on the currents of time," she sobbed in joy.

"Please rise," Sookie said as she walked across the table and hopping down sat down in a chair. "Please," she patted the chair next to her. "Please sit and tell me about your Paul and a bit about yourself. You sound as if you already know about me."

Wiping her eyes, Sexton stood and sat where Sookie indicated.

"My name is Sexton and I am a mystic. Paul and I met when my grandmother drew back the veil. She left me a few stocks and bonds and his brokerage firm handled them.

Do you believe in love at first sight?" she said, her heart full of love. "When I saw Paul, it was like I had come home," the joy inside of her lit up her face.

"For months we would meet in his office and discuss business and strategies. Then, we…some nights, we would talk and walk the shore, listening to the pounding of the waves. Sometimes we would meet in small, out of the way places and I would get to lie in his arms and watch him smile as we would talk about the better days to come. At those times, I was blessed to be there and I would guard him in his day rest.

We had to always be careful. Very light kisses on the lips and only gentle touching as there could not ever be an exchange of blood or tasting of bodily fluids. Because my Paul never knew when Felipe would send for him and nothing could be amiss."

Her eyes filled with tears as she hissed, "When he would return from seeing his maker," her voice shook with sorrow, "there would be so much damage done to him….and….and….he would not feed from me, but must always turn to another. Not ever could there be any trace of me for that monster that had turned him to find. My Paul would not allow this…" she sobbed.

"But the runes," her voice became strong, "told me, Day Warrior," she looked up at Eric, "they told me you were coming and that you would defeat de Castro. That the phoenix that stood with you had risen from his own ashes and that you would be unstoppable. And so you are…" she smiled.

Godric stepped up. "I know you have wondered where I have been these last few weeks, my children, I have been watching over Sexton," Godric said as he popped down to the floor and helped Paul up. "I helped her pull the runes that would be needed to help convince Felipe that she should be invited, here.

Her love for you is true," Godric spoke into Paul's eyes that were filled with hope.

Then he turned to Eric, "as is Paul's love for her…a human that loves a vampire and a vampire that loves a human," Godric grinned. "I have seen this, before, and I am all about that, my child. There is nothing to worry about here. Sexton only did what Felipe paid her to do. She believed with her heart that this was the road to Felipe's defeat and she prayed daily for his downfall.

And Paul, he is truly an innocent in all of this.

Now, I must be going. I am needed, elsewhere. Once you have all of yours in place, the room shall return to normal.

I love you, Eric, and you, my Sookie." Then poof, he was gone.

"Rapiers," Eric said looking up, "show yourselves. Our Lord Authority and your Vice, please join us in the room. Chester, I don't think a Claymore will fit in the room, but you are more than welcome to try.

And just where," Eric smiled wickedly, as his eyes rested on Molly, "is my newest child? We need to record the following and stream it to all those who could not be with us in attendance, tonight."

"Waits one, pleazzzeeee," Lafayette stuck his head out of The Green Room. "Chefs Raul, hes is shown's me the tricks to deboning a whole chickens and puttin' it back together so it looks wholesome and completeness! Miss Sooks is just gonna' love this!"

"One last piece of personal business, then," Eric's fangs popped down as he looked at Felipe and Victor. "Sexton, did I hear you say that for fifteen years Felipe, with Victor's help I am sure, kept you and Paul from your happily ever after?"

"Yes Day Warrior," she replied, humbly.

"Fifteen years…" Eric laughed as he eyed the two vampires who were going to endure torture most hideous. "That is how long it will be before you meet the true death. Your days will not be quick nor will they be easy. Clayton, since Felipe threatened my Sookie, he is yours."

Clayton actually began to glow. "Thank you my King!" was said with pride.

"Child," he smiled at Pam as tears of joy began down her face. "Since Victor threatened you, he is yours."

"Thank you my maker," she hugged Eric, "you have made me so happy!"

"Liam, if you will remove them for now."

Eight guards approached and carried the two from the room.

Eric looked out over the crowd. Some were still not believers. That was just fine. "If we are going to conduct business," Eric announced, "then let's get this done. Other wise, I am leaving."

There was a vamp speed scurry and the royals returned to their seats, order was called and the meeting, began.

"Interstate tariffs were being discussed," Alaska said as he looked up from his notes as he watched the black male, that was called the Lord Authority, approach with a fancy looking dragon with some big assed jewelry sitting gracefully on his shoulder.

Lafayette proudly carried a tray out to Sookie. On it was a beautiful, golden brown baked whole chicken. He set it down in front of her and carved it, minus any bones. She applauded.

There was, of course, going to be one who was going to challenge him, out right. Good, get this out of the way, early. Eric shook his head. Missouri was on her way to meeting the true death. "The Queen of Missouri," he directed the statement, "if you value your life, you need to keep your seat and your mouth, shut."

"Well, would you just listen to that!" She hissed. "What disrespect!" she glared at Eric.

Fuck! That had just slipped out of her mouth. Well fuck! Eric had it all. She wanted it all. His breather was just that, a breather. Despite the best security in the world, there could always be an accident. There was no one you could not glamour or pay off.

"Just because you have some dragons and warriors," she smirked as she eyed him, "does not make you something special. I am a vampire queen," she licked her lips as she pushed her glamour at Eric. "I may speak whenever I please. Since I am the only one with balls, sitting here, tonight, I am going to ask the question, just who the fuck are you? Your minions," she snickered, "they call you King and Queen, not Day Walker and fucking cunt of six…."

BD had struck with a dragon spit wad that had the same effect as napalm. Missouri died a horrible death, flaming and screaming until she was just goo.

BD was now hovering above the table, her fire stream inches from all she as slowly circled. BD was full of attitude when she said, "She is our great and good Queen Sookie of the Blue Realm. Is there anyone else who would like to question who she is or call her foul names?"

She fixed each one with her dragon's glare. "I can not," more fire belched out, "hear your response," she snarled.

"No, no one here," was heard multiple times, loud and with respect.

"Good," BD replied with attitude.

Gliding, she was now hovering above Sookie's head. "My hearing is exceptional. Better than yours. You just bring that Were shit to me and mine and you will end up toasting in the same way."

.

Dragons ruled the rest of the night, along with Eric and Sookie, of course. There were hundreds of the winged guardians, roosting, everywhere, watching! Waiting to strike! Wanting stories of their own!

OI would occasionally take off from Lafayette's shoulder, looking for a fight. When he would glide back in, there would come a very heavy sigh from him.

After his last turn around the hall, sniffing for trouble, when he came back to his bonded, Lafayette said, "My little mans," his beautiful prince tickle him under the chin, "I knows yous wants to make your bones heres as well."

There were little tiny dragon tears gathering in the corners of OI"s eyes. "Yes, my big mans," he sobbed. "No fightn's for mes. WW and BD, historians," he sobbed, "has done brought the honors and the glories to the Scimitars," he sniffled.

"But this nights," Lafayette smiled at him and stroked his wings, "wes saw and heards the most beautifuls Miss Celines."

"_My Heart Will Go On_," OI sobbed real tears this time. "So beautifuls. I am glads the Vice broughts the throw aways hankies. We sniffled throughs the whole boxes just a dabbin's away and yets was tenders to my old skins. My eye makem' ups still lookn' YouTubes goods?" he hiccupped.

"Yesssss," Lafayette smiled, "I will tells Mr. De Mille yous is ready for yours kissn' close up!

That there," Lafayette counted down the one chime, "is Mr. Big Ben London Tower's sayn's it is Miss Sooks Sand Mans times. It is one o'clocks. Time for our baby momma to be in beds. I am thinkn's for my little mans as well some beauty rests is requireds."

.

Eric growled at the thought of Sookie being escorted to their suite by Clayton and not him. Fucking never ending bullshit! Lafayette was right, of course, it was past her bedtime. He realized he was fangs down and drooling as he watched her perfect ass walk away. Well fuck!

He could hear Lafayette and Jesus in The Green Room with Chef Raul. Apparently, Chef enjoyed having his food made much, of. Apparently vampires did not get that very often.

WW had settle once more around his neck, but he was wings slightly furled and head up and alert, ready to strike!

The table was now open for general discussion. Good time to move on and on out. Raising his hand, Eric was recognized. "The highest bidder can have Vegas and," his eyes went to Pamela's who was nodding her head vigorously, "Missouri and…"

Miss Pam was there, vamp speed. "Please my maker," she had a beautiful smile on her face, "please…."

"And West Virginia," his eyes went around the table. "Talk amongst yourselves. I'm going to bed. Child," he gave her a small smile, "Tara," who was there vamp speed "and Miss Molly," he stood and offered all three seats to the girls, "you are in charge. If they really want it, make them bleed.

Ladies and gentlemen," he addressed the table. "it behooves you not to take this as a sign of weakness and take these words of wisdom with you. One: You can not chain an angel of the light. Two: You think to come against us, you can not win. And as much as I do not wish to own real estate, I will protect what is _mine_," the word was said with heat and a threat. "Three: "You think I will not," he hissed, "just try me. My children shall walk is peace and safety. Any who do not think so shall be finally, dead."

Wisconsin stood. "Day Walker, if I might ask, just what is the Blue Realm?"

Smiling, Eric chuckled and said, "The Land of Fae. Fairies, they really do exist. I am married to the Queen of the Fae. Although truly, I am only her consort, they are kind enough to call me King and extend me those courtesies."

When Eric left Pam looked around the thunder struck table and believed in striking while the iron was hot or the vampire had lost all bargaining skills. "There will be no bleeding over West Virginia. Just give me a fucking number," her voice sounded bored. "Missouri," she hesitated only a second, "I will give you thirty minutes to make the decision." Wicked laughter came from her. "Nevada," her voice dripped sex, "we are going to fucking sit here until we have the bleeds about Nevada," she grinned, "because it is not going cheap."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Epilogue next chapter.

If I left any threads dangling and you have questions you want answered, please let me know and I'll try to stitch them in into the last chapter.

The hour is late and there are more mistakes than usual, I fear!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES

.

*Hydrate or Die…As seen on the **CamelBak** hydration gear.


	31. Chapter 31

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 31

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 31**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 25. 20th day of Married Bliss_**

Eric had returned to the room and now he and Sookie were discussing Sexton and Paul. Her ancestor was known within the fae so she was now a subject that required protecting. OI had added to that conversation and had then called for and introduced them to Mercedes.

Lists of who Sexton was related to was called up. Listening to the dragons talk about the past, Sookie realized she was getting a real education in and of itself. They could recite blood lines going back a hundred generations in mere seconds. It took her minutes to read and then properly pronounce all the "Abraham begots" in the Old Testament.

Sookie wanted everyone to have their happily ever after and for Paul and Sexton, theirs had been fifteen years in the making. "They finally get to be together," she smiled and then there was a frown. "They are not going to be ripped apart, by some greedy bastards, or anyone else for that matter.

Fifteen years," she shook her head in wonder. "Paul was so mindful of her for fifteen years," she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We do what we must to protect those we love," Eric said as he stroked her cheek.

"She never doubted that you were in their future," Sookie was thoughtful. "Day Warrior…" her voice trailed off. "And Paul never doubted her.

He," Sookie began, "he…" she closed her eyes and continued, "he watched her grieve for her losses…manage through illnesses….and was helpless to do anything about it. Just as she was helpless to help heal him.

From twenty five to forty she loved him knowing that…that…that she was celibate and content with hand holding and that she would not have children. That he could not drink her blood to heal him.

That Paul was going to be forever young while she aged and her young body was not going to know what it was like to make love to him. And yet…and yet she still believed."

"Sookie," Eric lifted her chin so he could see her beautiful eyes. "To find love…" he said gently. "You considered yourself blessed to be loved. Paul does not see what you and I see. He sees her with his heart, not his eyes. Just as we see each other."

"You saw it first for us, me fightin' it all the way. Damn, took me forever, it feels, like to get there," she sighed.

"I have forever," Eric kissed her on the nose.

"So," Sookie saw unwavering love in those blue eyes that took all of her in, "when I'm say, three hundred and fifty six, you are still going to want me?"

"Well yes," he smiled and then added, his face even with hers, "Are you still going to want me?" he queried her back.

"You kidding me," she drew back a bit. "You are sex on a stick!" She said with gusto. "I am always going to want you. I want you right now!"

"Oh, my Sookie," he smiled, as he pulled her to him and lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You mean right now?" his fangs were peeking out. And so was the thing in his pants! Damn, what was a girl to do?

"Mmmm," her voice was low and sultry as she ran the tip of her index finger on the top of the now wet thing that was sticking out of the top of his pants. "I think this wall that we are leaning against will survive if you just fuck me," she growled, "right here. Hard and fast!"

"Oh," Eric smirked, "now that sounds like a challenge. You, my darling bride," he reached down and ripped her panties off, "shall have your ass cheeks permanently enshrined in the wall. I'll have to purchase the suite just so no one else can see them but me."

He was not gentle when he slipped into her and the wall began to sustain damage. She was not gentle when she bit down on his neck and sucked out his blood as he rode her the hardest he ever had.

When the last scream from both of them had echoed through their rooms, he carried her to bed.

.

.

.

Pam was sitting at the table going through things she wanted to discuss and scanning the cheap seats. The Nevada vamps were now sitting with their vamps...on the stairs, tucked away on the floor…well fuck….they had better not all come crying and whiney ass about how they lovvvvved Eric and Sookie and wanted to stay in the fold. Nevada was going to be someone's full time job times three or four and she did not want it to be hers. Besides, after they auctioned off Nevada, they were going to be beyond filthy stinking rich!

The hotel and casino continued on with their own security. Feds and all that. However, this room...their fae guards and dragons were still to be seen everywhere.

With Eric retiring for the time being and given the fact they now owned Nevada, at least for the time being, Miss Pam decided to do some recruiting of the financial and mystical, type. One or two looked like they just might do more than recruit. Eric would need to know.

Paul and Sexton stood on the fringe. A few moments of chit chat and then curious vamps moved on. All though some where hungry for ownership, they were cautious.

In their shoes, Pam would be as well. But, she was now better educated. Apparently there was a difference between a witch and a mystic. She would burn all witches personally, but given Paul's attachment, she was willing to believe that Sexton was not a witch but a mystic, until, of course she proved otherwise. Pam always carried lighter fluid and matches these days.

Walking over to the two love birds, she said, "Please, if you would not mind, I need you both to sit at the table with us. They are going to be talking stocks and bonds and other paper that represents money. We like ours in something more tangible but I need you to advise us. Bill us accordingly. If your king asks, I'll tell him that we are clients. That should keep everyone else, away."

Then….the meeting started. All other vampire business was pushed aside as ownership of new kingdoms came to the forefront.

Pam was keeping an eye on everything going on around them in her "who gives a fuck" kind of way. Sexton had called Eric, Day Warrior, and continued to do so whenever she would have anything to say about him. That seemed to have registered with the crowd as none of them called him King of the Fae.

But Sexton, she was a tasty tidbit as they all pretended not to care what she said while they watched everything she did.

Pam chaired their small group and the other four added remarks when needed. Well dammmnnnn! Paul monitored the money that was offered and Sexton monitored the intent of the deal, for lack of a better word. Tara talked common sense while Molly was scanning the room for electronic devices that could be used to disrupt the meeting.

They would confer as a group when they thought it was appropriate, or wanted to fuck with some one, or just piss someone at the table off in general.

Pam prided herself on being adaptable. She began each of her remarks to the panel that sat around the table with "Day Warrior will have the final say."

They had gotten through the West Virginia and Missouri rounds of bargaining without any blood shed. And when vampires started talking money, that could happen. The sun was not up yet so that could still happen, but damn! Things were looking good!

Miss Pam felt like she had just had the best fuck of her living and undead life! West Virginia had actually come in at one hundred mil! Fuck, she would have paid New Hampshire fifty mil to take it! Missouri, the cross roads of the heart land was four hundred mil and Vive Las Vegas was still under negotiation!

Sweet! The talks would continue this evening with the royals. To own the Kingdom of Nevada, they were calling in their lawyers and bankers and backers to be in attendance, tonight. With all the perks that were being offered, Eric was going to have to sit in on this one, just so he could see for himself what a good job she had done!

Of course, besides the mystic and the money expert, that was on their team, sitting on the back of every royal's chair was a Scimitar Class Dragon, breathing fire, literally, over everyone's shoulder and encouraging those in attendance to "pay attention with a fevered heart and a lot of fucking money. These are kingdoms that can be purchased!" Gawwwd! She loved hearing them pronounce _fucking_! Such a tiny body that could resonate such a loud and perfectly pitched voice…..and _fuck-ing_ sounded like Big Bend chiming the hour.

"Gold," she had heard Rinceoir Gaoth (Wind Dancer), say out loud to no one in particular, "is always desirable for lining a nest. Gold with jewels is even better. Think on this while you bid," she said with authority. And Pam thought perhaps a little glamour.

At one point Pam had had to excuse herself so she could run out into the desert and scream with laughter. Why, it was just not polite to do so in front of everyone.

These were some exceptionally good times as she looked around the table and saw several of them eyeing Tara. It would get even better if one of them tried to put the moves on her. "I am so easily amused," she smiled to herself as she continued to scan the table. Cell phones were often out and a lot of texting was going on. Pam had a most excellent idea what it was in regards, too.

Paul and Sexton would have to be guarded. She texted that to Eric on his phone, knowing eventually he would come back around.

Oh look, here came the boss man now, smelling like Sookie on a stick and with a great big smile on his face. It was nice to know someone in the family was getting laid.

"Thank you Paul and Sexton for your help," he bowed his head to both as he pulled out Sexton's chair and helped her up. "Please, we have taken enough of your time. Enjoy the rest of your evening. And please bill Pamela for your time.

Children," he addressed the three ladies, "Daddy has this. The sun will rise in one hour and twenty five minutes. I know that is not much time for fun and frolic, but you run along. I believe Lafayette and Jesus and their Scimitars have the chocolate spa all to themselves. I hear the chocolate waterfall is not to be missed.

I will sit with our would be buyers now and with the lawyers today and hammer out the finer points of the negations. I have been listening in, from time to time. Good job," he smiled. "We'll see who really wants Nevada when you rise. Now give me a kiss and eventually off to bed."

Pam, Tara and Molly each planted a kiss on his cheek and then were gone, vamp speed. Sexton and Paul had vamped out, as well. Good. He had tagged Ian to keep an eye on them.

Eric looked around the table at the royals who thought they could afford Nevada. They had no idea just how deep they were going to have to dig. Maybe all the way to China.

It had been interesting watching the room on the monitor after Sookie had gone to sleep. Eric had purposely stayed away. The Fae royalty bit was a bombshell. He had watched that filter through the crowd on the monitor.

You could see it when the novelty of the dragons wore off as did the bit about being fae. One or two dumb ass vampires sat looking like maybe they would enjoy having a dragon for a pet. "I just don't recommend that," he chuckled to himself. "You call one of them a pet and that will be the last painful thing you do."

Maybe at first a few had believed this was fae driven, but not now….now they were just believing Felipe when he had said that Sexton had called the dragons and the angel. No fae involved, here. Nope, no sir, nada! Just some good old fashioned magic and speculation on how to get some of your own!

Eric knew that with him out of the room, there would be a lot more talk then if he had been present. Royalty treated their underlings like they did not exist unless they needed them to do something. Sure enough, he had gotten an earful when they had relaxed their posture after he had left. Things had gotten interesting. There was a lot of talk about Sexton. Like maybe she was a piece of ripe fruit for the picking.

That would not do, she was part fae and had been recognized this evening by her kin. Her kin wanted her recognized as fae and treated as such with all the courtesies. That was going to happen. As King, it was his job to make sure that it did happen. Greedy vampires were going to die. That was just a given.

Eric's vamps, oh, that was interesting, as he scanned the tiers, along with Nevada, were all sitting in their seats and even on the floor, listening to the negotiations. There was a fifteen minute break from the table discussions. Pushing back his chair, he started toward their section.

"Liam," he said as he started walking over to where his vamps were sitting. "I want a guard in every one of our rooms. Buddy up. I am going to tell them, now."

Eric took to the stairs and walked up to their section and stood in front of them. "No one," he stressed, "leaves here without a guard companion. I don't care where you are staying. When you rest, today, one of our guards will be there with you. You have no say in this.

Nevada," he hesitated as he saw hopeful eyes looking up at him. "If you can not convince one of us to share a room with you, go to ground."

.

Thirty minutes before sunrise, Eric had guards posted outside of Paul's and Sexton's room. Right after the sun had crested, Eric had guards posted in their room. He did not mean to be high handed but he had run out of time and he was safety conscience. Besides, they were asleep. Rather than wake Sexton, a dragon had volunteered to be at the foot of their bed and greet her whenever she woke.

.

.

Sexton woke when she felt something warming her feet and the side of her body. Raising her head, she could see it was a dragon's neck that rested across the foot of the bed and had his head resting on his folded wings, pushed up against her leg and was watching her.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hello," came the gruff, reply. "When you are ready, our Queen desires to see you. She has news of your family."

"Has something happened?" she ask, concern in her voice.

"News of your fae family," he said, his eyes never blinking as she peered into their silver green depths, admiring the clear, crystalline beautiful diamond shape pupil she saw, there.

It sounded like the dragon was speaking through rocks. None of the other dragons she had listened to last night had sounded like that. She wondered what had caused it.

"You may shower, dress. Our Queen says you will desire these things. There will be food in her suite. You will break your fast with her, if this is agreeable to you.

You are not to worry for your dearly beloved," his eyes went to Paul. "Murray and I will be here to guard him. Murphy will be the one to escort you."

"What am I to call you?" she asked.

"Mercedes. Your fae ancestor was named for me."

Hurrying through the shower, she got dressed and applied only some eye liner and mascara. She liked watching the dragon. He was a Rapier class, she knew, and was actually the preferred of the Dragon Riders because of their size and agility. A Claymore had actually landed on the glass ceiling last night for a second or two. That…wow…that had been impressive but the Rapier class could actually fit in a room with you. Like having an SUV with wings and a neck and a tail tucked in with you. All though, it all curled up into a pretty small package, all things considered.

As she went about the room, the only thing that moved were his eyes. They followed her everywhere. Oddly, she found comfort in that.

.

.

Mercedes mind flashed Sookie that Sexton was up and moving. Checking the clock, it was almost noon. Sookie knew about keeping vampire hours. She had off and on for years. Now she was _off _keeping vamp hours. She was keeping baby momma hours. Early to bed and early to rise for evenly spaced small meals kept Lafayette out of her face and Clayton from following her around quoting the Lord Authority.

She had told Lafayette to sleep in. Eric had fixed her breakfast. Well, he had actually popped to Paris for some croissants with blackberry jam and two perfectly soft boiled eggs and some lovely mint tea.

They had an early breakfast, together, and then he was out the door to relieve the girls. She had been up since, watching the monitor and listening in to the posturing and hubbub in general that went on with vamp meetings in the comfort of her robe while she cruised the internet on her lap top looking at baby things.

It had become obvious that war planning stuff was up and running in all the warriors' minds! Clayton would always stop to look at what she wanted to show him on the monitor. Especially if it was for the prince and princess. Well, not so much today. He would not stop to look at anything she thought was cute. He was constantly scanning the room or checking in with the other guards. And just how many times did he need to sharpen his sword?

Her guards normally took breaks and switched out. Not today. She had the original twelve, the oldest of the oldest. The most experienced. The rest of her company of guards were all somewhere in the building. With so many vampires, around, and other things of the not nice persuasion, she saw a different side to the fae. They were all a little edgier and just a bit more terrifying looking. She went no where, alone.

Before dawn, Eric had sent all of their vamps off to bed with an escort which amped things up a couple of more notches for her guards.

Apparently, she and Clayton were joined at the hip, today. Whether thou go, I goest, took on a whole new meaning. She had declared the bathroom in their suite off limits.

In no uncertain terms, her Captain of the Guards was not welcome in the bathroom while she was in there. Public restrooms where there were stalls was one thing. Even Eric had insisted that Clayton check the bath room that she used in The Green Room first and stay in there with her.

Clayton eyeballing her and handing her the toilet paper in their bathroom was something else.

Kissing her finger tips, she placed them on Eric's face on the monitor. Her guy was dealing with the vampire shit. "I love you," she said to him and blew him a kiss. She could feel his smile radiate through her soul.

Shower, dress, make up. Second breakfast, because according to Lafayette, now she was part hobbit, and then some reading, a tiny nap, and before you knew it, it was noon.

.

The clock chimed twelve when the door bell rang on their suite. Clayton opened it and Sexton was ushered into the dining room.

Sookie watched her as she watched Murphy walk out. There was no doubt she was fae. You could see it in the way she moved. And she had lived through some shit. You could see the strength that she had endured despite it all, in her eyes.

Right now, there was hope and relief on her face. She had obviously read the crowd last night, herself.

"He has gone back to help stand guard in your room," Sookie smiled. "Would you like something to drink? And what would you like to eat? Breakfast or lunch?"

"Could we start with some fruit and cheese?" she asked. "And tea would be fine."

"Of course," Sookie smiled. "Please sit. It is time for my third meal of the day and you must be hungry."

"The Lord Authority has done a cheese tray, my Queen," Clayton smiled. "I'll be back with it in a minute."

As the food was brought out and tea poured, Sookie began. "I know you must have questions but we are all about safety first. With Felipe gone and everyone knowing that you and Paul love each other, it is just best to help honest folk stay honest. That is why we posted the guards.

I would not put it past any of those vamps here to take Paul and hold him for ransom. Eric said there was a lot of interest in you. Lots of folk with their phones out trying to find out just who you are. One or two scored some hits. Eric said he heard a lot of gossip about you in the early morning hours.

He heard that you are a gifted mystic and work with all the big money and that they trust you.

Eric also said they have now stopped believing our fae heritage. We don't fit what they know about them. They are, however, very impressed that you could call dragons and angels. Does not matter what was said. Eric said they all now wear that look that they all want to be able to do that and believe you know how."

Her eyes were filled with understanding and fear. "You think we are at risk? Here?" Her tea cup stopped half way to her mouth.

"Oh," Sookie helped herself to the strawberries, "we know you are. As of now, there are five more Weres gracing our big ass bbq grill at home. They were caught being just a little too interested in the hall way outside your room. I guess they did not get the word only seeing eye dogs are allowed in the building. "

"Ohhhhh," came out as she took a deep breath and focused on Sookie.

"You are part fae," Sookie said. "Your gifts and abilities must be amazing. Your fae ancestor, Mercedes, she was a dragon rider.

Molly, one of our vamps, she recognized you at The Forum Shops the other night. She said she spoke to you in the Rolex shop."

"Oh, yes," Sexton smiled. "There was a vampire that called me by my…grandmother's name," she became very thoughtful. "How…?"

"No magic there. That is because before she was vampire, Molly was fae and she knew that Mercedes."

Sexton turned her head toward the door she had come in and stared at it. Sookie wondered if she was somehow retracing her steps visually back to her room.

"The dragon in our room," she turned to face Sookie, "Mercedes, said that he was the first with that name."

"Yes," Sookie replied. "your fae ancestor, Mercedes, her mother, Derval, was also a dragon rider. Mercedes the 1st was the dragon Derval rode. They were so fond of each other, Derval named her daughter after him. He blessed the child with a kiss and imparted his gifts, to her.

Dragons are very," Sookie paused for only a second, "spiritual creatures. They have legendary talents when it comes to divination and seeing the future and whatever the rest of your gifts are. Which I am sure are numerous and spectacular.

Your human clientele call you a mystic," Sookie was intrigued. "That is something all together different in the spiritual realm."

"I have the gift," she acknowledged. Sexton put down her fork. "I often wondered where the gift originally came from. There has been a long line of my female ancestors who were born with it. My grandmother was very gifted.

My mother was so frightened of it that she named my brother Chancel, and I, for parts of a church, hoping we would renounce evil and not worship the devil from where she believed our gifts, came. She sent me to live with my grandmother when I was five. Evil kith belonged with evil kin, she would say.

Kindest thing she ever did."

"And I thought I had it bad with my fae heritage," Sookie shook her head.

"What gift did you have?" she asked.

"Telepath," Sookie gave her a half hearted grin. "It came with a switch I could not turn off. My mother was afraid of me, as well. My mom and dad died when I was seven and my brother and I went to live with my Gran. She was never afraid of me and loved me through the rough spots. And there were certainly plenty of those.

Then it turns out I am enough fae so my blood was irresistible to vampires. I had a three thousand year old vamp wanting to drink me down so he could day walk.

So you can see where we err on the side of caution around here. Guards are a good thing to have."

Lafayette stuck his head in. "Noonish," he said with a pleased look and a bow of his head to Sexton. "I am La La's," he said approaching with his hand out. Taking Sexton's he kissed it with a flourish.

OI was hovering in the air and did the same while he brought her hand to his lips. "I am OI," he said with reverence. "Bonded to the Lord Authority. The pleasure, fair lady, is mine. Welcome," and he kissed her hand, again.

They both bowed and Lafayette said with an earnest heart, "it is a pleasures and all to greet yous and at any others ticks and tocks on the watch we could be exchangin's channelin's stories.

But," he swayed one hip out, "I am the baby momma's," he turned on his heel and gave Sookie the stink eye, "nutritional FDA guidelines and Doc Brenda's eyes when she is not heres.

"So," he turned back around to face Sexton, his voice very kind and sincere, "yous is just gonna has to pardons me for the 'tudes I'ms 'bouts to puts on display."

"Trulies," OI bowed his head. "Tis necessaries oh tenderly fair and most beautifuls." OI picked up her hand, again, and placed several kisses there. "And we sorrows in our hearts," he dabbed at his eyes," that such fineness as yous is gonna'ns hear this."

They both offered up very big sighs and sad faces to Miss Sexton. With a slow turn, Lafayette faced Sookie.

"All I gots to says to you Miss Sooks is you is not walkn's aways from this just causes you gots companies. You just knows that I ams watchin's yous!" he said as he pointed two fingers at his eyes and then two at Sookie's.

"Clayton has done and tolds me," he had one hand on his hip and his other hand was in the air, his pointer finger making small circles that was pointing at Sookie, "that yous did not finish yours juices this mornin's. Just cause I am sleep'ns in does not means I do nots have my all know'n ways!

Now, I am fixin' the babies some hearties vegetables soups that I am expectin's you to be snacken's on all afternoons."

"Souuuuup," Sookie pouted, "but I want Snickers bars," she said with a smile.

"I know OI," she raised an eyebrow at him and pointed her finger, "sniffed out my stash for you and you hid them around here, someplace."

Her attention was now directed at OI. "Pbblltt," she raspberried him. "Don't you be givin' me that 'Who me? Sweet Pie!' innocent look. I swear, I get enough of that from Eric.

And you," she leaned in and was eye to eye with OI, "just a word of advice, you need to stop makin' eyes at Miss Sexton. She is in love and is spoken for."

"Told you she was, " BD snickered softly. "OI, you really are not as charming as you think you are and you need to keep your wiggling eyebrows to yourself."

"Yes, now you take my side…" Sookie sputtered. "When I asked BD if she could find my candy bars for me," she gave Sexton a small smile then her focus was back on BD, "… just what was it you said?" Sookie eyed her Scimitar.

BD cleared her throat and it sounded something like a lot of pride when she said, "I have sworn allegiance to the Lord Authority in all matters pertaining to the prince and princess."

"Uhuh!" she said in disgust and then "Pbbblllltttt!" as she blew a raspberry at her dragon.

Then her attention was back on Lafayette. "I like my Snickers," she said matter of fact "at any given hour that I happen to crave them and I am the baby momma and I get to have cravings, that is one of the joys of being a baby momma….besides," she sounded just a bit smug and was wearing a great big grin, "nobody died and made you the boss of me."

"Don't you sass me," Lafayette raised his eyebrow and leaned in. "Yous may bes charmn's Mr. Eric's with that pretty little mouths of yours, but La La is i-m-m-u-n-e-s," he spelled out, "to your ways. I sees yous gettin's ready to sass me, again. Hmmmm-mmmm, not todays, Miss Sooks! Me and my little mans, we are haven's ourselves nones of that!" With a flourish he turned around and walked back into the kitchen as he said over his shoulder. "When you are havin's yours fifths bowls of soups, you just pretends that is yours fifth pieces of chocolates and peanuts goodness," he said as he shook his ass at her.

"You forgot the caramel goodness," she yelled after him.

"Wrapped 'round yous thighs, girrrrrrl friend," he yelled back as he closed the door, laughing.

"Sorry about that," Sookie was laughing, also. "But Lafayette is my other brother and he is a lot more fun to sass than my other brother. Jason has no sense of humor. And Lafayette thinks he does not do enough for the money he is paid. From time to time I have got to make him feel like he is earning it. And did you see that great flounce he did when he turned around. Hell, I'm a girl and I can't do that," Sookie said with wonder.

"Besides,' she sighed, "he knows more about being pregnant than I do. It is just freaking embarrassing and until I get caught up with my reading and see Doc Brenda for the first time, he rules around here and has everyone on his side. So I get in my cheap shots when I can."

"Are," Sexton smiled with embarrassment, "are you really pregnant? With…with…"

"You mean are they Eric's?" she grinned. "Oh yes. Wow, almost a month, now," as she patted her tummy and smiled. "Some wrongs were righted and the fae are now back in balance. Which put Eric and I back in balance. Day Walker and fertile and my fae powers can now be controlled."

"A double portion," Sexton laughed, "I saw that in the runes, too, I just did not know that it meant physical twins!" she clapped her hands in joy. "Twins," she smiled, sweetly, "congratulations."

"Thanks," Sookie smiled in return. "Now, back to our original conversation. Just a bit of advice," she said gently. "You and Paul may want to maybe think about relocating. Besides your mystical being they are going to want, there are, I am sure, those that Felipe cheated or harmed in some way. They can no longer get to him soooooo…they will come looking for the next best thing.

And the King of the Lower Californias, Eric says he is a slime ball. I really don't think you should continue to live, there."

"Yes," Sexton was thoughtful, "yes, I can see this. I'll speak to Paul when he rises. He can work, anywhere. Myself as well. I Skype for a lot of my clients. Is there someplace you know of that is safe?"

"There is a little town in Louisiana called Bon Temps. It is not much, but we have a Starbucks and I understand The Melting Pot is coming," she chuckled. "Of course, on any given night there could be Were on the barbie," she laughed " and more dragons and fae then you can shake a stick, at."

"I like the sound of that," Sexton smiled. "That sounds like home. Do you know, is any of my fae family still living?"

"Yes," Sookie became very serious. "Yes, there is." Reaching out, she took Sexton's hand.

"Is Derval still alive?" she asked, seeing something in Sookie's eyes that she did not recognize.

"No," Sookie shook her head. "There was a great schism in the land of The Blue Realm when Queen Mab killed her husband. Families were split apart. There was division among the ranks. And huge rifts were created, physically in the land, that none thought could ever be healed.

Derval died helping her daughter to escape from The Realm to here.

Your ancestor, Mercedes, was a halfling. For a while she lived in this realm. Gave birth and when her children and grand children were grown, opened a portal and went back to The Blue Realm. She fought against Mab and was Molly's mentor to prepare her for her life, here."

Sookie stroked her hand. "In time, she also fell victim to Mab's madness."

"She was a halfling?" There was confusion on Sexton's face. "She, she was part human?"

"No," Sookie shook her head. "She was not that kind of halfling. Mercedes was named for her father."

Understanding rioted across Sexton's face. "My, my ancestor had sex with a dragon?"

"Your fae Were Dragon female ancestor had sex with a male fae dragon.

And not just any dragon," Sookie replied, gently, "but the Rapier dragon who is standing guard over your beloved."

Sexton closed her eyes and in her mind she could see the dragon who was gently fanning his wings and was watching as it ruffled Paul's curls around his face.

"Grandfather," she said, reaching out to him with her mind.

"I am here, child," she saw unfathomable depths in the eyes that focused on her and there in the crystalline beauty of light green jade she saw love. She now realized what was wrong with his voice. He was trying to keep from crying.

"I am coming to you," she wiped her own tears away and poof, she was gone.

"Oh shit!" Sookie squeaked as she popped after her and into their room to make sure that was indeed where Sexton ended up.

Sookie saw Paul sleeping on the bed with Sexton sitting there on the bed beside him, with her arms wrapped around Mercedes' neck.

With a smile, she left.

Clayton was eyeing her when she popped back in. "You are not to leave without telling me, my Queen."

"I was just checking to make sure Sexton arrived where she was suppose too."

"Well of course she did, my Queen. Her grandfather called her to him. Mercedes' love for Derval still stands after the passing of the ages. Their daughter was his greatest joy. Now that there is another child to cherish, he will do so."

"They are going to have to live local," Sookie said as Clayton sat down a sandwich and a bowl of soup, "so they will be safe. Cutting the sandwich in half she asked, "Just how much damage can a dragon his size do?"

"Anyone threatens that child, that looks just like his Durval," Clayton shuddered, which worried Sookie. "He would flatten the City of Angels, where she resides. Then he would call all of his brothers and they would flatten every city in this world.

They may not look like much," Clayton grimaced, "but they can do, everything."

At that moment, Eric popped in with his guards as he kissed his wife and then went to the kitchen for a plate. Sitting next to her, he smiled and said, "How did things go with Sexton?"

"I suspect they will be coming to live in Bon Temps," Sookie said, as she kissed him, again. "She understands that they will be safe nowhere, else. And Clayton just briefed me on the destructive power of a dragon. We don't need death and destruction all over the planet."

"That is a fact," Eric replied. "Pam would have a hissy fit if she could not shop in Paris, again. She did, however, do a very fine job of setting them up for me to move in for the kill, today."

"So, a successful morning," Sookie grinned. "I have tried watching it on the lap top but that is some very dry stuff. Lawyers, ick!

How much do you think Nevada is going to go for?" she asked as she took a bit of her dill pickle.

"Over a couple billion," Eric grinned wickedly and wiggled his eyebrows, "along with some interesting perks."

"Holy shit!" slid out of her mouth.

"Tonight should be very interesting," Eric smiled, but Sookie did not see one in his eyes. "Big wheeling humans have been arriving all morning. Oh, and now that Sexton is awake, there is a library of books in Felipe's quarters. I am going to send her with an escort and have her take a look. I want to know exactly what is written down and is it safe to be with someone else or should it all be destroyed."

"She would be the one to ask. Dragons have some serious mojo," Sookie took a bit of her sandwich.

"From the sound of things I was hearing early this morning," Eric tasted the soup, "she inherited just about all of it."

.

.

.

When Paul rose, there were now bookshelves lining one wall. His Sexton was reclining on a dragon. Her head was at the top of his shoulders while his head was turned around looking over her shoulder. They were comfortably stretched out in front of the small library as she read and asked questions.

She was so absorbed in what she was doing it was the first time ever he had been able to sneak up on her. But not the dragon, as he felt his hypnotic eyes fasten on him and pull him in closer.

Sexton could tell that Mercedes attention was elsewhere and then she realized the time and why. "Hello my darling one," she got up and wrapped herself around Paul. "I would like for you to meet my grandfather."

.

.

.

With the early sunset, the meeting started tonight at nine. Since Eric and Sookie were now hosting, different parameters and priorities were in place. Eric did not give a fuck about talking vampire politics. They had left this morning agreeing tonight would be the auction for Nevada. Eric knew tonight would unveil as it happened.

The only guards that would be present would be those of The Realm. There would be one or two who would try to circumvent that. Eric was ready to be amused.

At seven thirty, the girls came up from the spa. "There is a Shaw of some place wanting to see Eric," Pam said as she stuck her head in through the door. "Of course, I don't follow magical politics in the Mid East. He could just be full of Were shit."

"Does not matter if he is lying or not. Not selling to a foreigner," was all Sookie said.

"He says he has a genie in a magic lamp that you might be interested, in. He has gold and three wishes to give for Nevada. He'll even throw in the lamp."

Eric paused and then turned to face Pamela. "Child," his fangs dropped, "was this Shaw human?"

Pamela hesitated. "To look at him and have a whiff, I would say yes. But, but there was the distinct smell of blood."

"Ought ohhhhh," Sookie snickered. "Somebody is innnnnnn trouble."

"What am I missing?" Pam asked.

Eric was clearly pissed. "I am sure it was a djinn that was in the bottle that Salome claimed was Lilith. Salome was from the Mid East. She would know where to find one of those cursed, insane, beings. And now, magically, one more has perhaps, appeared on our door step.

I think not," Eric's smile was deadly. "Why I do believe he intends to perhaps loose it on us when no one is watching. And I did hear my Sookie say Nevada was not going to a foreigner?"

"What, what do you want me to do?" Pam asked.

"We need a bottle of bleach," Eric smiled.

Pam grinned back and then became serious. "Are we missing a couple of hundred dragons? I know they go to stealth mode, but I am getting to where I can feel them."

"You are my child," Eric's smile was genuine. "We wondered how much would transfer to you. And yes, they are taking turns eating at the house."

Pam rolled her eyes. "How many?" she asked, "And where?"

There was a big throaty belch from WW as he gave Pam a lazy smile. "Seven Were all total. They found Miss Sexton's and Mr. Paul's room most interesting to sniff around. "

"Oooops!" Pam chuckled. "I thought I smelled Sweet Baby Ray's."

"Yes," BD wiggled all over and then rubbed her full tummy. "Mercedes does not take kindly to anyone threatening his grand daughter."

"What?" Pam asked.

Sookie simply nodded. "Sexton's great how ever many was a Were dragon. Mercedes, the Rapier was her mate."

"Well fuck a duck…" Pam snickered. Eric and Sookie both gave her the stink eye. "Okay, I'm shaking that one off," she replied.

"Good," Sookie said, "because when this all washes out, Sexton and Paul will be moving to Bon Temps. We are going to have neighbors."

"Well that will be nice," Tara said. "Neighbors. Do they want to work in the mansion? Eventually the closets will go back to being bedrooms. They want to rent some office space?"

"You are so my child," Pam patted her on the cheek as they went to get dressed.

"That might not be a bad idea," Eric said.

"It would keep them safe until a few more fae move into the area and The Realm stretches out a little bit more," Sookie said thoughtfully.

"What?" Eric asked, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, he placed lavish kisses, there.

"Eric, I think all the fae have dragon blood in them. You could really see it in Mab when I pissed her off."

Eric eyed her, his face now even with hers. "Really? My Sookie? You pissed her off? You? Really?"

"Are you mocking me?" she tickled him in the ribs, "Cause if you are, you need to stop that. I am the baby momma," she grinned, "and I am not to be mocked orrrrrr," she yelled towards the kitchen, "sassed. I know you can hear me. And I want my Snickers bars!"

"Ohhhh, the caramel, chocolate and crunchy goodness is to be treasured," WW smiled as Eric cleared his throat and Sookie eyed the Scimitar and leaned in to sniff his breath.

"Do I smell peanuts?" she eyed WW.

"My King," he whispered in a shocked, high, trembling, squeaky voice, "does my Queen wish to see my…my p-nuts?"

At that time Lafayette and OI came through the door carrying hot artichoke dip and pita bread on a tray.

"Ahhhh, La La is mostly 'fraids to ask, but justs whats did we just misses?"

There were choked coughs from all over the room. Sookie looked from one to the other and saw innocence being pushed at her and knew a conspiracy when she saw one.

"I get no respect," she stated as a matter of fact.

"'Couse yous gets respects," Lafayette responded as he sat the tray down on the table and poured her a cup of tea. His voice was very serious. "Yous is the Queen of the Faes and yous is the baby momma. We has got nothin's but respects for that's. What yous is not gettn's is the Snickers bars," he said with a flutter of his eye lashes. "Now, I am fixn's some dinners and this will help push your hungries buttons," as he winked and then went back to the kitchen.

BD slapped her brother with her tail when he started to say something. Giving him the dragon eye, she turned back to Sookie, all business and vowing never again to share the small sweet bar goodness with he who apparently could not be trusted. "Yes my Queen," BD said, "all the legends say this to be true. All fae carry the blood of the winged warriors. That is why so many fae have wings and we can all pop in and out. None do this better than the dragons."

"And vampires are descended from the fae," Sookie was once more thoughtful. "And we know that the dragon's kiss can heal, just as their bite can poison."

"That is right, my Queen, it just depends on how we mix it." BD was now sitting on her shoulder. "What is it that troubles you?"

"Do you think Paul and Sexton could have a child?" She put the question out there. "Sexton's fae heritage is dragon on both sides and they have not ever had a real physical relationship until just the past couple of weeks. Just something to think, about," Sookie said with a small smile. "I would not want to get their hopes up, but maybe it is something we should talk to them, about.

And also, this deal with stretching the realm out….Pam can day walk on their side…I wonder if eventually vamps will be able to day walk on our side, as well."

"I can only see the wisdom of your words, my wife," Eric kissed her hand. "These are thing to consider."

Pam stuck her head back in through the connecting door. "I've ordered a lovely Theiry Mulger _Womaninty _parfum bottle. It will be right up with the bleach. This should be a fun night," she smiled and then winked. "Oh, that's the door!" She turned her head back into the room. "Child get that, will you…I ordered Thai, tonight." Turning back into the room she said, "See you in a bit. Our meals wore their regional dress and brought instruments. We are going to have a floor show before dinner."

When she closed the door, Sookie silently regarded Eric for long minutes. "Just how pissed off are you going to be about this? Kill this guy with the djinn outright or make a life long example of him? There are going to be humans in the room tonight," she gently reminded, him.

Eric's eyes were glowing. "In my long years I have not heard of anyone trafficking in the djinn. I bet this is the same person Salome bought the other one from. With her Mid Eastern contacts, I would think if she went on the hunt, she would find one."

"Pam said he was human but smelled of blood," Sookie said as she straightened out his collar. "You think maybe he is part djinn, himself? And that is how he has captured them? Lured them in as all buddy buddy? Or maybe this one is a female, as well. According to legend, the djinn are suppose to have big dicks and leave every female they are with in orgasmic bliss. A djenn baby leaves his dick and settles in the now all aglow womb of the mother and grows. She gives birth when she just drops as blood to the floor. Then she re groups and takes the baby to the father who raises it."

"I like our way a lot better," Eric smiled at her and then gave her a kiss.

"You would," she tickled him in the ribs as the Scimitars disengaged and took flight into another room.

"It's just that," he ran his hand over her breasts, feeling the nipples, "that you are so much better equipped for raising the babies."

"They have bottles now and formula for babies," Sookie eyed him.

"Not my babies," his nose was now buried in her neck. "They have their mother," he licked her quickening pulse.

Sookie felt a small shudder go through her as Eric's hand lifted her skirt and then cupped her ass.

"Moan my name, wife," he whispered to her as his long fingers slid under the lace and to her nub where he pulled on it slowly with deft fingers as she rubbed against him.

"Eric," it came out as a barely audible whisper. But it was enough to send them both over the edge. When he bit, she cried out and felt herself being pulled onto him as his hands held her ass as he now pushed her panties to the side and pumped into her until she shuddered, again, whimpering his name.

Wrapped around each other, he pulled her up to him and pulled aside his collar. Her nose rubbed back and forth over the spot until she could feel him vibrating with the need to have her taste, him. With a very wet kiss, her tongue then licked him and when she bit, he came, again.

"Thank you my Sookie," he sighed into her hair and then righted her clothes. "Bull shit is going to reign supreme tonight and we won't get through this so another night will be added on. Now at least, I will have my fingers to sniff and taste."

"You think they have reinforcements, coming , huh…" she stroked his face. "That is why tonight will be about the big stall…."

"Yes, tonight will be all about anything but business….a real cluster fuck so they can delay kingdom business…tomorrow night will be the show of power.

Tomorrow night should be an all out war."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

…and I am saying….WHAT WAR?

Yes, I know….sigh….still not the epilogue. I honestly thought I was there.

Then, as this chapter started to unfold and unfold and unfold …. I thought…well…..I could make it possibly the longest epilogue in literature but damn….that is hard to edit…. and 5-7 thousand words seems to work best for me….after the 3rd read through, I'm normally bleary eyed and tired of looking at words…(yes, I know like you have not noticed that…lolololol)

And some of you have been so kind to ask if the story could go on….wow….I am so humbled…..although not my plan, I guess there are a couple of more chapters.

As always, thanks for reading and offering me encouragement!

Epilogue will be when it happens.

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	32. Chapter 32

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 32

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 32**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 25. 20th day of Married Bliss_**

Marshall, King of Alaska was sponsoring tonight's orgy and gab fest. Riley, his vampire brother was also in attendance. They were both hoping that their maker would be able to make it but he was stuck in Canada with their youngest sibling.

It saddened Marshall's heart to watch his brother as he moped, about. Neither wanting to feed or fuck. Riley was in a pout because he no longer had access to Paul.

When Riley was in a pout, that affected him, the King of Alaska! to his deepest depths! That fucking Felipe! Was there a reason he could not keep his Were shit, together?

That fucking Northman! Was there a reason he could not keep his nose out of others' Were shit?

Marshall brought himself back to his centering position. It would do him no good to fume over the past. He could not change that. All he had was right now. And he could not control all of that. Admitting that to himself relieved some of the anxiety. "That fucking Cleanse the Mind and Body App, _Positive Thought For A Day,_ Riley put on my phone seems to help. I actually now look forward to rising to see what my new daily affirmation message is going to be."

Forgetting the desert, he instead concentrated on his favorite view of Honolulu beach. He tried to go once a year and one evening do nothing but watch the waves. It was good for him to deny his inner vampire self the beach bunnies by the bon fires and just watch the waves. It was a great strengthening tool. He always felt empowered when he could walk away from all that firm young flesh on display and go a night without sex or feeding.

Recalling those nights of sacrifice and restraint, he once more felt empowered and in control of his life. Being centered was important. He was not taken seriously when he was not.

"I can not be spun up and out when I meet and greet. And there is still some business to discuss before we go to the hotel."

Now that he had his head on straight, he was busy surveying and reading the crowd. Tonight the rich and powerful and somewhat perverted humans had been invited to stroll the grounds and to partake of what was offered. There was much to be said for having as much money backing you as possible. And to have that money as drunk or as high as possible whether it be on drugs, alcohol or every one's favorite. Power!

Alaska grabbed hold by the ears and pulled the head out of his lap and then kicked the male, away, as he zipped up. For tonight's little whoop de do, they had moved out of the city and into a mansion in the desert owned by, well, who the fuck knew, nor did he care. But everyone did seem to be having a howling good time. Sex, blood drugs and rock 'n roll! You just could not find good times like this in Alaska.

One thing was very obvious, there was a lot of debauchery going on tonight. And it was the good stuff! He liked it, a lot! Back in the day, there was a time when Northman had been known to frequent one or two of his parties. Eric had a very special way about him. He brought a lot of flair and creativity to any occasion.

But could he be here, tonight? Noooo, now he was too fucking good for that. He was the fucking king of…of….of how many now...well a shit load of kingdoms! Eric had found himself a breather, gotten married and embraced mainstreaming. Just what the fuck! And Eric standing there bold as brass saying "I am King of the Fae…."

"Eric, Eric, Eric," Marshall sighed. "I want some of whatever it is you are ingesting. King of the Fae…what the fuck? I have to tell you, at least you are creative in your wildest and highest imaginings."

Time was getting on. They had to be at the hotel a bit before nine. That was not a problem as the party continued on at its frenzied pace. Tonight's entertainment would end in a hunt. That was about fifteen minutes from now. Turn the humans loose, let them scream and run and then finish them off. At the moment, the pleasure to be had in that frolic did not hold his attention for long because he was all caught up in Sexton.

His mind kept filtering back to the older woman. He wondered what Eric had given Paul to share her and could he out bid Eric? Sexton…now there was a toothsome thought.

And then of course…he wanted to punch his hand through a breather wall and pull out the heart…there was Northman. You just had to love him for his deviousness. He was one very clever bastard.

This morning, before going to their rest, _it was an agreed upon fact_, among his peers, that it was indeed Godric that had been in attendance. "In my oh so un-dead and un-beating heart, I never did believe that Godric met the sun. Now it all makes perfectly good sense. He and Eric have planned this all along. The wings on Godric looked good but fuck, I've seen better at masked balls. And no one really got up close and personal with Godric.

The dragons, however," his fangs dropped as he thought about Sexton, again. "Eric and Godric did not fake that. She conjured them up. Damn, I've heard stories about them doing it in the East but never believed that it was possible. Dragons….now there is something useful to have.

That fucking Eric and his maker put all this together and said 'Well yes, hello, I'm King of the Fae', to keep the rest of us off balance, so they could make the big cash out and go buy their own fucking country. I would like to own my own country. Anywhere below the fucking Arctic Circle."

Once Marshall had sat and thought about it and got to a point where he could see past the bull shit, he had put together his own plan.

His own expert on dragons was going to arrive after the meeting started. He wanted her here earlier but a plane could only go so fast. Kitsunetsuki, The Majo of Okinawa was arriving and should be at the conference at midnight. She was _the world's leading authority _on dragons, having called them to her in her palace in Japan where she drank their blood and they discussed the secrets of magic.

He was feeling very good about this. When he had talked to her and before he wired her fee, she had said there needed to be some type of blood sacrifice in her name before she arrived, to purify the air above Vegas or she would not be able to land.

Grinning, he looked around. On one alter was a drained body with a lit pillar candle it its mouth. Well, that was just too fucking easy! Matter of fact, they had purified the air for her several times.

Marshall beckoned the nude female over to him. "Unzip me," he commanded as he relaxed against the chair and made the decision. If he came on the down stroke, she could live. If he came on the up stroke….well, the air above Vegas did need to be purified.

He motioned for Fleming to join him.

Smiling, Cecil Fleming, the king of the Lower Californias took the lounge next to Marshall and then his host insisted that he have the female that was doing him. "Thank you Marshall," he replied, as she unzipped his pants and her mouth latched on.

Wearing his silk Tommy Bahama Hawaiian shirt with the monkeys on it, Cecil was licking his fangs. He loved the colors on this shirt. He camo'd right into the desert!

Damn! What a rising party! Alaska did not mind spending his money on a good time!

It was very fucking good to be King! As King of the Lower Californias, he had been invited tonight to the pre-party, tonight…well…okay, he could be honest with himself. He was not always welcome and tonight he was because of the obvious reasons…one in particular with her Lower Californias in state resident vampire boyfriend…and tonight he was being highly courted. He liked being highly courted! What he did not like was anyone besides himself being sneaky!

His good and trusty subject, Paul, had been very, very naughty about not telling his king about his mystic. With her living right there in his own fucking kingdom and he had been "uninformed by Felipe's child," he had said with an all knowing smirk when he been had asked how this had escaped his notice.

And now Eric…! Eric…..well fuck!

There was now a problem in the size of a very big blond who thought he was the fucking king of the fae! There was one in every century! Before the Berlin Wall had gone up, there was a vamp by the name of Reggie who had claimed he was the King of the Fae…that had not ended well for anyone. Rumor had it they found Reggie's body when The Wall came down, because him mind was sorely missing as he was screaming about he was king of the fae before the last of the cement was pulled away. It had happened on the only sunny day they had in Berlin that November.

"Being King of the Fae had not stopped him from turning to goo," he chuckled.

Somehow, he was going to have to side-step Eric. That could get a bit tricky but was doable. He was sure.

With a moan, Cecil came.

"Was it on the up on down stroke?" Marshall asked.

"Mmmm," Cecil grunted. "Up stroke."

"Rock, paper, scissors," Alaska said as both hands went out in between the two chairs.

"Paper takes rock," Alaska chuckled as he pulled the woman into his lap. Winking at her, he bit.

.

.

.

There was a family gathering in Eric's and Sookie's suite. The dragons had been going through their history, since Paul's rising.

OI was now listening to Mercedes and nodding his head in agreement as they explained the rules that applied to dragons and their kin.

"Granddaughter," Mercedes addressed her, "there is no way to get around this, unless you were to wed, now. And I know you want the dragon's flame wedding. So, you need to wear my Dragon Rider tattoo. And OI's mark, as well. Until you are bonded to your mate and all witness this, the dragons will see you as available.

Dragons are not fussy about anything but our lineage. You shall wear my mark and that of our king. With OI's mark upon you, no one will dare to think of asking you to be their mate."

"This is true, princess," OI replied. "There is great strength and much courage in your grandfather's words. Your smell is that of an available female dragon. One whose line we have not had a whiff of in long years. You even had my old nose twitching. The House of Merc is one of the oldest and has stood through the ages, with nothing but integrity and honor. Your grandfather is greatly honored and fierce in battle. Any child of his would be a great boon to any family.

That the granddaughter of his beloved Derval has returned to him, your hand will be much sought after. It is just easier this way. Paul will wear my mark, as well. This will keep the others from challenging him for you."

"Will our marriage by the Lord Authority mean anything?" Paul asked.

"Of course," OI said. "The Lord Authority will be there to over see the signing of the paper and he shall preside over the service for the masses. Just as he did for our King and Queen. But the joining of your hearts will be according to dragon flame belief. That is the only ritual we recognize as valid among our kind."

"Where," Sookie asked, "is the best place to put the mark?"

"On top of the hand," OI responded, "here, between her thumb and pointer finger. That is the place dragons will look for the mark.

"Since she is predominate with her left hand, a true dragon trait," Mercedes said with pride, "I will place the _**MS**_ on the left. OI will place _**OI**_in the same place on the right. He will do the same thing to Paul."

Mercedes put her left hand on top of Mercedes and her grandfather licked the complete top of her hand. Then with a very narrow stream of fire, he made the _**MS**_, no lager than a dime, so that it could be read while you faced her.

"That, that," she turned her hand to admire it, "that did not hurt at all."

"Of course not," OI said as he took her other hand. "He is your grandfather. Just as I am his King, mine will not hurt, either," as he reached for her hand.

For several moments OI and Mercedes locked eyes.

"She is mine," Mercedes said, his voice quiet.

OI could only bow his head in acknowledgement.

Bringing her hand to his mouth, Mercedes licked the top of her right hand and placed it on top of his king's while OI burned his initials into her skin. The _**OI **_was also the size of a dime.

Feeling very pleased, she hugged both and then showed off her new tattoos to everyone in the room.

"I have never marked a vampire," OI's voice was sincere. "And all though vampire, you do not register as dragon. I can not lick your hand. The same holds true for Mercedes," OI said, his voice not going to give on this point. "His saliva is not for you."

"I understand," Paul said. "If there is pain, so be it."

"A dragon burn never heals," Mercedes said, his eyes blinking.

"He is mine," Sexton looked at both dragons. Picking up his hand, she licked the back of it. Placing Paul's hand on top hers, she presented it to OI.

With a bow of his head, OI focused his beam of fire and etched Paul with his marker.

When OI finished, he pulled back.

Holding it up, Paul admired the _**OI**_ that now graced the back of his right hand. With a smile he showed it to Sexton. "No pain," he chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him and held him as they both laughed with joy.

.

.

.

It was about time to go down stairs when Pam's phone rang. "One moment," she said as she hit mute. "It is Alaska. He says that he and Felipe had worked an entertainment deal for tonight. He is humbly requesting an audience so that they two of you may discuss it."

Sookie was smirking. "Let the games, begin."

Eric's fangs popped down as he reached for Pam's phone. "Get a shovel. We are about to be buried in bull shit."

.

.

.

At nine, the lights dimmed and then came back up. Eric was standing in the center on top of the table, addressing a full house. "The King of Alaska has made a request to follow through with the plans he and Felipe had made in regards for tonight. Having talked this over with my wife, we have decided that a Vegas floor show is something not to be missed. Please relax and let us all enjoy the show."

.

.

.

Eric was very amused as they watched the floor show taking place on top of their meeting table. When they had come in at eight forty five, Alaska had met with him and very politely explained the finer points of this evenings entertainment before the dry stuff of ruling took place. That this had been planned with Felipe and now Alaska was humbly saying king to Day Warrior, if this would suit Eric as appropriate entertainment for the crowd that was in attendance, tonight.

Eric and Sookie had agreed and his bride was actually looking forward to the show. After all, Sookie had never seen a Vegas style show in person. "We'll sit with our vamps in the upper seats," Eric said as he directed her that way.

"What's up?" she asked.

"The dancers will be topless and wearing a thong. They will be lovely and extravagant with an abundance of feathers and jewelry but there will be nudity. I just thought you might not like having their girl parts there at eye level while we sat in our chairs on the floor around the table."

"Good point," she smiled as they took the steps up to where their crew was sitting.

Sookie noted that their conference table made an excellent dance floor and wondered how many times before Felipe had entertained his guests in such a way with show girls strutting their stuff and occasionally doing the splits. And by golly Eric was right. Those feather fans got quite the work out and somehow always missed covering a vital piece of girly business.

When the girls bowed and took their curtain calls, they finally trooped off and on came a singer that Sookie recognized. For the next two hours they were entertained with ballads and acoustical guitar as the singer went unplugged for several sets. Then he was back doing rock and roll with the band.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 26. 21st day of Married Bliss_**

It was after midnight when the band took their bows and left the stage. Eric was vamp speed to the center of the table. "Thank all of you for coming tonight and enjoying the show. A round of applause for The King of Alaska who set this up for all of us. Please, get some refreshment. This evening has been so relaxing, I think an additional social hour would be most excellent and refreshing. At two, we shall discuss kingdom business. Do to lack of time, we will now be taking closed bids on Nevada. Thank you so much for attending this evening and enjoy the rest of your time here in Vegas."

Sookie and Eric got up to go to The Green Room while the crowd began to mill about.

"What the fuck just happened?" the rest of the royalty muttered to themselves. "A closed bid! What the fuck!"

Listening to Eric, the king of New York was now unhappy as he pushed his willing donor away. "I only came to be entertained so I could see the looks on everyone else's faces when I outbid them," New York bitched. "There is noooooo entertainment in a closed bid. That fucking Alaska and his big plan! What a piece of Were shit!" he hissed as he went in search of the idiot who thought he could circumvent the Viking.

He found him chatting up the child of the Arizona who was pretending to hang on every word. This idiot needed a fucking clue. Taking him by the arm, he led him away from the crowd and out into a quiet area. "Marshall, you cock sucking idiot," Dutch, The King of New York pigeon holed him. "Just what the fuck? I need to get back to my kingdom sometime this century. And now, closed bidding. You get down on your knees and you beg Northman to forgive your big-plug ass and you get us back to open bidding."

"Dutchie..." he sighed.

"Do not fucking Dutchie, me…" he snarled. Leaning in he hissed in Alaska's ear. "You can not take Northman. At least not at this time. You get someone on your team as powerful as the breather mystic, maybe you have a fucking chance. Maybe you don't. But this go 'round, you think you are going to round up your boys and storm the Okay Corral and take what is Eric's?" Dutch stepped back in disbelief and hissed. "Well fuck…I can tell by the look on your face that you think that this is going to happen.

"You," New York got in his face to help make his point, "need to stop thinking with your dick and listen to me. This is not going to happen. At this point and time you are not going to rule the world.

And let me tell you something very useful. You don't want to get on the bad side of the big blond. I've seen his shit and it is not pleasant. He is a fucking Viking. He will travel to the ends of the earth to take his revenge on you. I have watched him do that. You could ask Felipe and Victor just what they think about that if you could fucking find them."

"What does that mean?" Alaska asked. "Find them? Of course you are not going to find them. Eric has them."

"Yes, but just where does Eric have them? Hmmmm?" New York smiled a great big smile as he patted Alaska on the face.

Marshall was just a bit, confused as he tried to read New York. "Well…well…maybe a finally dead dried out wet spot out in the desert...or someplace else."

Taking out his ink pen from his breast pocket, Dutch clicked it twice. "This is a small jamming device. Electronically, we can not be overheard. It also admits a signal that garbles our words making it difficult for our fellow brothers to hear us, as well."

"Well damn!" Alaska grinned.

"You are such a provincial, Marshall," the king of New York shook his head in disgust.

"No fancy name calling," came his reply with a frown. "You find it just too easy to make fun of the ESL guy. (English Second Language) Just tell me what the fuck you think is going on and will you give me one of those pens?" His voice was earnest. "Is it actually also a pen?"

Dutch rolled his eyes in disbelief. "First, I'll call you whatever I want. Second, I don't know what is going on. That is my point. I put GPS trackers inside Felipe and Victor the night they ahhh, fell from of grace."

"Inside them?" Marshall took a step back.

"Ohhhhh, so you _can _understand when you want," Dutch snarked. "Yes, inside them. I sent them a couple of girls earlier who, let's just say, I had played doctor with. When the king and his second drank from them, Felipe's and Victor's GPS markers showed up on my phone so I could track them. When Eric's guards took them they just," Dutch gave the stupidest fuck on the face of the planet a tight little smile, "they just disappeared."

"Like vamp speed gone?" Alaska leaned in. "You mean like that?"

"No, I mean gone. I mean poof! Just like that! Poof!" He threw his hands up into the air to emphasize his point.

"But, that is not possible," Marshall grinned. "Well, unless they were abducted by aliens. Area 51 is suppose to be around here, someplace."

"And that is why you can not have a pen," Dutch smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well then, where the fuck did they go?" Marshall stepped in closer. "You can't just disappear into thin air. Only aliens can do that."

"Perhaps a better question," the king of New York smiled very thin lipped, "is just where did those dragons come from?"

Alaska looked pleased. "Do not worry about that. I'm going to find out. I've got the expert coming. Her plane just landed."

"Who?" Dutch raised an eyebrow.

"Kitsunetsuki," Alaska winked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The Wicked Witch of the East…" New York's face was scrunched up in pain. "Do…you…remember…the…1600's? Any of it?"

Alaska was looking just a bit, embarrassed. "Well, okay, maybe I partied through that century…but she's the real deal. She can and has talked to dragons."

"I saw the real deal in here last night, Marshall," his voice hissed.

"Oh come on, that was Eric's real deal," he said with a genuine smile. "Suki is going to be our real deal to use against Eric."

Shaking his head is disbelief, Dutch said, "You really think you can make this happen. When Eric stakes your ass out in the sun, or wherever the fuck he takes it too…and believe me, my brother, he is going too, do not mention that we are in any way related or that I even spoke with you about this."

As he walked off New York said under his breath, "Mother dropped you on your head as an infant. I know she did. That has to be the explanation."

.

.

.

Molly had taken herself back to their suite when everyone else had gone to The Green Room and was chuckling out loud.

"Ooopppps-eeee, way too late for that, my friend," as she listened in real time to the conversation the two kings had. It was fun having all the coolest gadgets! Her electronic ears on her lap top perked up when some one thought to use a smallish jamming device in her designated area. She had done trial runs on this particular program. This was the first real time test and things worked just fine.

"So," she was very intrigued, "you have access to the ingested micro tracking device. Good to know. I will alert the girls not to take any gifts from strangers!"

Inputting a string of code, the voices from the two kings went to printed words and downloaded into Eric,'s Sookie's, Pam, Tara's, Lafayette's and Jesus' phones.

.

Eric and Sookie were still in The Green Room, having snacks and chatting in general. With all the folks stopping by the hour was going to pass very quickly before Eric went back in to discuss business and Sookie went off to bed.

Their phones beeped and as Eric and Sookie read the messages, their Scimitars, who appeared to be solid jewelry torques, tonight, were reading right along with them. Sookie thought BD was going to stroke out to keep from laughing out loud. Eric handed the phone to Liam who read it who handed the phone to Clayton.

Clayton read it and handed the phone back to Eric and said nothing as he drew his sword. Which caused a chain reaction from the other fae guards. Swords were now out, with the point resting on the floor and eyes everywhere.

.

Lafayette and Jesus had just come in from shopping and had mixed a drink and had taken themselves downstairs to go through bags and boxes. Lafayette was trying on his newest Chanel outfit for Jesus and OI and SI were offering accessory advice when their phones went off.

As Lafayette and Jesus read the messages out loud, OI and SI had plenty to say. So much, in fact, that both boys went to put on their fancy duds while OI, with much speed and dexterity sent out the text…._We is sure 'nuffs on our mo fo'n way down to do an up close and personal on this mo fo'n bitch of the east! OI & SI_

"Fam-i-leeee is coming down," Sookie sang under her breath. "This should be fun!"

.

OI was livid! "My big mans," he was pleading, "we can just poofs and we'll will be havin's our happy asses there! No needs for this metals box that slides ups and downs!"

"We will gets there in plenty of times, don't you be worries. La La has this. I am wearn's the sacreds Miss Dorothy's shoes and we is aim's to meet this here Wicked Witch of the East…she gives us any," he looked at OI and shook his finger, "and I do mean any sasses, I'll drop a house on her and all her mo fo'ns sister girl friends and that will bes that!" he said with surety and a snap of his fingers as he gave his little man a reassuring nod.

"Mo fon's right!" OI hissed. "I am wantn's to knows just what mo fo'ns dragons she believes she bes talkn's toos. Like she can calls dragons…mo fo'n imposture. Well her happy asses, cause when I'm dones, she'll have more than ones, scattereds from heres to the moons over The Realm, she'll be meetn's the king of the mo fo'ns dragons. Talks to me and mine…." He hissed. "Her mo fo'n asses is mine!"

.

"Whoa!" Sookie chuckled. "I do believe we have incoming. OI is pissed."

Stepping back Eric said, "Liam, if you would please, inform Paul and Sexton that they are going to be having company. Sexton may wish to disengage from the palm reading she is presently doing over in that far corner and perhaps do her palm reading over here."

"Putting her center stage, are you?" Sookie chuckled.

"Good times," Eric smiled as he kissed his wife on the nose as Miss Sexton, a table and two chairs appeared. "OI says they are on their way. Lafayette is going to be your next reading."

.

Alaska had insisted on a trumpet announcement as they entered the room, with his bad assed witch on his arm. They could not call her by her official title, not with this crowd. No witches in the same room with a vampire if you please, but he did have her announced to The Green Room as _The Dragon Mystic Suki._

Which caused Sookie to snort, "Is there a reason she has to use some bastardized concept of my name?"

"I will dispatch her for you, my Queen," Clayton said with a grin.

"Thank you Clayton, but not yet. So far she is innocent."

Pam eyed the woman and said, "I doubt she has been innocent any day of her life."

The Oriental woman was perhaps beautiful but it was hard to tell. Her head was shaved bald and she was covered in a tattoo of a dragon. The sheer flowing gown, from the way it was constructed, was obviously to represent wings.

Sookie turned her back to the processional that was taking place in front of her so that no one could see her when she grabbed her sides and contorted her face to keep from busting out laughing.

Tara thought Sookie's idea was fabulous. She did the same thing as she did an about face and then quietly choked back her laughter.

Alaska was so pleased. With great enthusiasm he introduced her as they walked through the crowd. "It was just," he would tell any and all that was interested, "after seeing dragons here, last night, I thought to call in the expert and have her explain it all to us.

There must be a reason why here and why now. Miss Suki will be able to tell us."

"My Miss Sookie," Eric grinned, "is not at all impressed," he whispered into her ear. "Oh and here comes the rest of tonight's entertainment.

And a very good time was had by all," Eric chuckled as he watched his Lord Authority with a grand flourish enter the room, followed by a sultry "Evenin's" nodding his head at folk as he sashayed his way over, being escorted on Jesus' arm. Who the fuck needed trumpets, this was La La, come into The Green Room and with one look, declared all of it his for the taking.

"He's wearing the ruby slippers," Pam rolled her eyes. "Get ready. Gawwwd, I love it when he goes full blown."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

I am going out of town until Halloween and am taking the lap top beastie with and will try to do a little writing while I am gone.

A blessed All Hallow's Eve to you and yours and only the very best on All Hallow's Day!

If you are kind enough to leave a review, I will not be able to post my thanks until my return.

Thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	33. Chapter 33

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 33

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 33**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 26. 21st day of Married Bliss_**

It was a La La-licious moment. Mmmmm-mmmm! Lafayette was clearly the most exotic thing in the room…and perhaps the prettiest and at this one particular moment, the sexiest, as he sashayed and winked and nodded at vampires as he went by, proud to be seen on his man's arm and looking so fab-u-la-la-licious.

"For moments like these," he snuggled in closer to Jesus, "you needs yous ruby reds and La La is smoken' in his! Miss Dorothys would be so prouds! 'Cause I am heres with my mans and where ever he is," he felt tears forming in his eyes, "I am homes," he said with a smile and love in his eyes.

That was a fact! Jesus believed that he was the luckiest man on the planet. The love of his life knew how to walk into a room and claim it! Spin it around and then lay it at his feet to admire his shoes. His Lafayette was many things. Stunning topped the list on most days…and fearless the others.

Moving in with Sookie had been one of his beloved's life defining moments. It had taken him from being alone to once more being back in a family unit. When his guy was alone, the best of things did not happen to him.

Bonding with OI was the other moment that continued to propel his lover, forward. No spirit popped into Lafayette's body on a whim or a want too. Any spirit not at rest who had a problem to work out took it someplace else. On the very best of days, you just did not want to cross paths with OI. Jesus had heard some of the stories of what the dragon king had done to make sure his race had survived during Mab's reign. Jesus was very glad he had never had to make those types of decisions. A part of his heart sorrowed that OI, did.

Bonding with OI imparted to Lafayette some of the dragon's long life but it also amped up Lafayette's gift and certain other powers. The trade called his Lafayette a Medium….Jesus laughed. More like a Well Done with whipped cream and a cherry on top! His guy was now capable of a lot of things. OI's trust and love and knowledge that was mainstreamed to Lafayette just topped off that list.

And on being Gay…his guy loved being Gay! Jesus was convinced that if Lafayette had been born a girl, she would be not be the flame thrower that his lover was now. And now that they had the money to pull it all together, his Lafayette could step that out to the boundaries that fully defined him and then push it to his heart's content. His guy was happy. That was all he had ever wanted for him. And tonight, walking Lafayette across the room with all eyes on him and over to their family...he was humbled that his life had been restored to him so he could see his lover at this moment.

Escorting Lafayette over to the vacant chair at Sexton's table, he pulled it out for his beloved and watched as Lafayette gracefully maneuvered his long, flowing, peacock feather colored and diamond studded robe over his diamond studded peacock floor length sarong to sit in the chair.

The turban Lafayette was wearing was bedecked with peacock feathers, that curved around to a half circle and framed his face. All was centered on the turban with a blue and green diamond brooch the size of your palm. His eye make up reflected the same colors. His red ruby lips matched perfectly the shade of red he was wearing on his feet.

Jesus thought all should bow down and worship, especially the skank covered in the tattoos that was eyeing his man as a threat and with some discernable distaste.

Which was interesting. The Asian paid no regard to Sexton. Clearly she did not see Sexton as a threat, at all, and had completely ignored her as she concentrated on Lafayette. "Bad mistake," Jesus kept his opinion to himself but he was clearly reading it from the rest of their family that the faux dragon temptress was not paying attention where she should.

If she was truly a Supe, she had no regard for the protocols that were firmly established. It did not matter your status, to enter this room was by invitation and not as arm candy for a vampire. Which meant Alaska had a death wish and that she was working her own agenda and damn lucky to still be alive.

Eric was not pleased that she had dared to trespass but The Viking was not at all surprised. He had told the guards to let "any vampire and their guest, in" just to see who was working what. Alaska was the only one who thought he was all that. Very bad mistake.

OI was not at all pleased that this imposter dared to look at his bonded with contempt. Death would be a blessing. What was in store for her was going to be this side of hell.

Suki was intrigued. The humans could not hear her, but she knew the vampires could as she pretended to whisper to Alaska. "The dragon bracelet that the peacock is wearing wrapped around his wrist is not true to form. The head is too small in proportion to its body. The wings," she snorted, "the membrane is too heavy. It should be more delicate and bat like. I have seen this cheap knock off so called _ancient_ _authentic," _she snickered_,_ with her hand in front of her mouth, "dragon jewelry. This is a mockery to the dragon spirit that dwells within me." Making a face she gave a sad shake of her head. "I do not understand this nonsense but clearly, _he_," she giggled again, "this peacock is not capable of calling dragons."

"What about the woman he is sitting with?" Alaska asked as his eyes now focused on Sexton.

"Let us find out," she smiled as she slipped her hand through his arm and they approached the table, smiling as a path was cleared for them. "She gives off no vibration to the room. So far I do not find her note worthy."

Alaska said nothing as those around him raised an eyebrow at the words from her mouth. What? Sexton not note worthy? Did Felipe lie? What? Did Sexton not call the dragons? That was so like that rat bastard de Castro!

Eyes that were concentrating on Sexton now focused, elsewhere. So, she was not important. Many had seen the peacock breathe fire! Perhaps he was part dragon, himself!

"May I join you?" Suki asked as Alaska motioned for a willing donor and then had him down on all fours on the floor so she could sit.

With a very slow turn of his head, Lafayette took in what had just sat down to his right.

"Firsts of alls, I do not minds, but it is Miss Sextons who is gracin's us with a readin's. Seconds of all, girl friends, do you knows someones had done and thrown inks all over yous body? Did you sees who dids this? 'Cause I would sure 'nuffs be talkn's to someone's 'bout that and maken's them pays to have all that's…" he circled with both hands in the air, "lazereds off. Yous faces," Lafayette leaned across the table just a bit, "whew, some one done drawns a nasty assed lookn' snakes on yous face. I gots some covers ups for blemishes and suches…."

Jesus was standing behind him and Lafayette reached for his hand and turning, he picked it up and kissed it as he looked up at his guy. "My man, I don't thinks I broughts the heavies covers up. I don't thinks I can be helpn's her."

"I am," Suki's smile was fixed on her face as this soon to be dead one turned back to her, "the human form of Dragon. I am a true descendent. These are my dragon clan markings. On my body I carry the anatomically correct placement of the dragon's organs.

As you can see, a dragon's heart is located here," she pulled the sheer covering tight and indicated the tattoo on the lower left side of her abdomen.

"Hmmmmmmm," Lafayette said with his face all scrunched up. "is you sures 'bouts that? Dragons done has three hearts locateds in the centers of their chests, equally spaced aparts.

Sees," he said removing his bracelet and straightening it out and laying it on its back on his inner arm. "Here, here, and heres. Top one is for their brain, mid body pumps blood for dey wings and this lower ones controls the rest of the body and especiallies their reproductives parts. Mmmmhmmmm, some powerfuls stuffs when dragons mate."

Suki opened and then closed her mouth.

"Those jewels that encrust only certain parts of the under belly," she smiled politely, "that is most charming. But a true dragon would be completely covered with jewels to protect their soft underbelly."

"Whats?" Lafatette leaned back. "Nothin's soft 'bouts a dragon, anywheres. They armours themselves in spots where they is ticklish. Lordies," he chuckled, "you don't want to gets one a'goin's! They is liable to burns down the house!" he chuckled as he wrapped his bracelet back around his wrist.

"Anything else?" she asked tight lipped.

"Well, I don'ts mean to be no Peepn's Toms, but," Lafayette looked closer at her, "I can sees throughs your coverin's….you has got their little man bits in the oddest place. It is not that close to the centers of their bodies. As I said 'fore, that is where a heart goes."

Baring her teeth at Lafayette she smiled and then said, "My outer covering, which I must wear while in public, keeps me from shifting to my true dragon form, which," she leaned across the table and held Lafayette's eyes as she boasted, "you would not want to see. It is fierce and destructive.

All though," as she held out her arms straight from her body, "you can see how the membrane on the wings would appear if I were to take my true shape.

I am…" with her smile came a hiss, and then a screech as she rubbed a place on her arm. Looking around, she then looked up at Marshall who was just as surprised as she was. "I am the dragon's emissary here on this plane of existence." There was another screech, louder this time, from Suki as she rubbed now two long welts that went across her arm.

Lafayette's arms were resting on the table, his hands out in front of him. As the bracelet, OI's body was still in view, only his tail had gone into stealth mode and had unwrapped from beneath Lafayette's arm and had snake out and whacked Little Miss Asian Dragon Imposter. Twice!

Jesus was doing his best not to laugh. After all, he was dead, he should be able to manage that but he could feel that little tickle at the back of his throat wanting to push on out into a guffaw.

Dragons, when in stealth mode, gave off a faint, luminescent glow that he could discern. OI was having the time of his life. His tail, which had gone to stealthy, had a soft glow that kept changing colors. "I think it keeps time with each chuckle!" Jesus' was wishing he would change colors if it would keep him from laughing out loud.

Jesus was staring at OI's face. He could have sworn he saw a smirk, his tongue stick out and then a wink. Then his tongue darted out and licked his eyebrow.

"I do not," she sneered, looking at Jesus, "see the humor in this. Clearly this is a spirit that seeks to anger me and wishes for me to take my true shape to dispel all non believers. I am very close to doing, this."

"Mmmmhmmmm," Lafayette's voice took on a warning of its own. "Perhaps I shoulds introduces you to my mans. This is J-e-s-u-s," he spelled it out. "He is dones and Hispanics and all so yous Asians tongue pronounces it with the _**H**_s and all. However," he batted his eye lashes, "J-e-s-u-s, that spellin's is not Hispanics. Mmmm, mmmmm, no," he said with a shake of his head, "it is nots. And you done and prounces that _**J **_of that big mans names, no matter what yo mo' fo'n national tongue is.

Now," he leaned across the table and put his face even with hers, "yous and mes, we will be haven's us a Come to Jesus Meetin's," his eyes went to mere slits, "if you evers thinks about, even just the tinyest bits of thoughts," he held up his hand and had this thumb and forefinger mashed together, "of unpleasants things for my mans."

Leaning back into his chair, he reached around for Jesus' hand and bringing it to his lips, kissed it and then settled it on his shoulder.

Looking very sad, he turned to his left and said, "I ams so sorry Miss Sexton's you had to witnesses that, nows I cans be graciousnesses and, and," he was not going to laugh, "bygones," he closed his eyes and crossed them for some type of control as he thought about Russell yelling '_bygones, Eric, bygones_', before he turned to goo all over everyone's favorite Viking and Miss Sooks just refinished floors. "Would you," Lafayette turned back to Suki, "would yous like to be reads?"

Sniffing delicately at Sexton, she wondered about her chances of actually being "read". She had made a lot of money before the crash and now she supplemented her income with dragon lore, history and the dark crafts in general. Vampires paid a lot to get any type of justification for what they wanted to do or for what they thought had happened in the past. They were not so much about moving forward as they were about justifying their past and maintaining the status quo.

Marshall was the most superstitious of all. Nor was he particularly smart. And she had, perhaps more than once, pandered to his baser vampire desires.

Did she traffic in the dark and seemy, dank and dirty underbelly of the unseemly? Well yes. Did she actually talk to dragons…well, she talked to someone and got answers and he assured her he was a dragon. And most of the time they were good answers. Often a little off beat, but then, there was nothing that a vampire was not willing to do.

This woman that sat at the table with her was an unknown.

Then…she paused…the man that sat her with her…there was power. And it was not fueled by the dark magics that crawled around inside of her and had told her to have the tattoo of the dragon inked onto her body. The voice had told her that this would be the outward sign that she had given herself over to another. The inward sign was that she was enabled to draw on that darkness that lived in her and bend it to her will and when she slept, she was no longer haunted by the nightmares.

Never one to back down from a challenge, turning her right hand over, she leaned in and placed it palm up, in front of Sexton.

There was nothing exceptional about the woman that sat across from her. Her hair, neither blonde or brown, was swept up and pulled back. Her light green eyes reminded her of water green jade. She was neither strikingly beautiful or plain. She looked like all the other nondescript humanity that walked the path of soulless self destruction.

Her eyes went back to La La, he had called himself. He was beautiful and wealthy. She wondered what his gimmick was, because clearly he had one. If nothing else, this would be amusing.

As the woman reached for her hand, there she saw it. _**MS, SI**_, tattooed onto the woman's hands_. MS, SI,_ as letters were nothing, the symbols that represented those four letters were everything.

In the ancient manuscripts that she studied, those symbols' meanings were different than what they stood for, today. And someone had tattooed her with the glyphs that meant _Honored Warrior_ and _Ancient Warrior_. Not that it meant anything, she told herself. She often played that game with herself, adopting the ancient to the modern and looking for messages where there should be none.

But still, she was uneasy. "No please, as a show of my good will, please, perhaps Miss Sexton would read you first," she actually smiled as she bowed to Lafayette.

Holding out his hand and turning up his palm, Lafayette presented his life as was told in the crevices and paths of his hand.

Taking it in hers, Sexton smiled. "You come from a long line of magikers. The women of your family have walked this world with style and grace since they were called into existence. Speaking their mind and working with their hands as they kept their family safe. Here, this line, that is the one of your ancestors. From this line comes six distinct lines. Those six women had more gifts than the others that make up your family."

"Six?" Lafayette asked.

"Yes, these two closest to you, your mother and your sister. Your grandmother and her sister, her mother and her sister. Always by twos and always females."

"I," Lafayette looked confuse. "I don'ts have a sister."

"You do," she nodded her head. "See, these two lines branching off your mother." Lafayette nodded in understanding. "She follows the same line as the other females. This is either a twin or she is very close in age."

"Yous sure?" Lafayette drew back.

"Yes, and she is very gifted. You and her interconnect from time to time," she pointed to the two lines and the junction where they intertwined. "You both draw from the same stream of energy. That would be the one that was held sacred by the other women of your family."

"Is she still livin's?" You could see it on his face, he was trying to process.

"I can not tell that from your palm," she replied gently.

Lafayette felt Jesus' grip tighten on his shoulder.

"That Ruby Jean," Lafayette sighed. "I 'members goin's to a funeral…we traveled a couple of days to gets there…I must have been 'bouts fives. Momma told me it was her brother's, Uncle Jacobs' girl. That baby girl was my age," he said, lost in the memory. "When we came back, that was when Momma would start haven 'bouts of the fogs. Could not 'members this and that's and would always wakes ups screamn's."

Pulling himself together, Lafayette kissed Jesus' hand and said looking at Sexton, "I'll bes maken' that phones call to Miss RJ. What's else you gots for me?"

"Well," she smiled, "a long and healthy life infused with happiness."

"You bitches hears that!" he laughed as he lifted his head and shouted to the universe. "Long and healthies with happinessnesses!" Turning he wiggled his eyebrows at Jesus and then he was back focused on Sexton.

"Gives me one mores somethin's Miss Sexton's. Somethin's to rock my ruby red polish from my feets and past my ruby red slippers."

"Here," she said, "in the middle of your life line and it is a long one," she smiled, "is another line that bisects it. This is your family line. There are three lines coming off of yours. You will have three children. That is still years in your future, but they are there."

"Three babies…" the whisper left his mouth as he sniffled, before the tears started in earnest.

"See, I told you," Jesus leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I told you I saw three children."

"Oh lordies," Lafayette sighed as Jesus handed him a Kleenex. "Ohhhhh lordies. We's gonna haves to has the house builts just a bit, biggers. Goods to knows now. We don't need no white trashes built on's leans tos. No 'fense Miss Sooks," he said, turning to face her. "But no white trashes for our babies."

"None taken," she smiled at him. "Congratulations," she came up beside him and gave him a hug. "We'll let the architect know."

"Mmmmm-mmmmm," he shook all over, the feathers in his turban that sparkled with an occasional diamond, going everywhere. "Nows, that was lifes 'a'firmin's.

Miss Suki, I do believes it is yous turns." Lafayette did laugh out loud. "'Lesses of course, yous is afraids of the truths…yous hidn's somethin's neath yous tramps stamps?"

"I am here," she said standing and not smiling, "to validate the truth. So far, I have seen no dragons. I smell no dragons. I have tasted the wind and no dragon has lifted its wings to ride its currents. I suspect what has happened is that the memories carried from old with this one," she pointed to Lafayette, "were stirred and the veil parted that is his life and they were seen. His magic brought to life his dreams for all to see.

That these were the ancient and royal oriental dragons, from whence came all of creation, that carried the worlds on their backs until they found this place and time and set them floating in space on the sea of wind that their wings created. No. If this was the case, I would know.

That his dreams have influenced vampire," her tone was very matter of fact, "makes him a dangerous one to have about. I am amazed your ruling body has not drained him unto death."

"Yous don'ts gets out much, do yous?" Lafayette said, his smile gone. "Shames you is not wearn's yous ruby slippers. Yous is gonna be needn' somes," his tone was matter of fact.

"Whats," he smiled at her and winked. "You thinks you can get the vamps to destroys me and venerates yous? Why Miss Suki's, yous shits must sure 'nuffs stink if yous is thinkn's to hides your Asian tattooed ass behind my black, but perfectlys formed, one.

Girl friends, hates to be the ones to bes breakin's the news to yous surgically altered Mr. Spock's ears, but Mr. Erics, he broughts the true deaths to the vampires ruling body and he and his Miss Sooks, they are the vampries ruling body."

"He does not rule me," Alaska yelled and then charged, followed by the kings of the Lower Californias, Arizona, Utah and Colorado. As swords swung, Washington, Oregon and Nebraska felt the need to jump into the foray.

Pulling the poisoned tip pin from her elaborately worked robe, Suki drew her arm back to plunge it into Lafayette. The pin made contact with his brown body and broke off. Only, now something was horribly wrong! His skin was moving! Wrapped around her arm was a dragon's neck and looking up at her was the head.

"I am OI, King of the dragons, you imposter. Poison, I believe I smell on the tip of that lethal, sharp device." With a lash of his tail, a much deeper mark appeared on her arm this time, in places oozing blood. With a spit, his saliva entered the open wounds. "Your life is guaranteed for the next year. The poison will affect your mind until you are nothing but a screaming husk."

Disengaging from her, he blew fire at her until her screams could be heard above the roar of the fight. In a panic, she did not know which way to run. With a roar, OI drew back and prepared to strike. Blowing another ration of flame at her face, she took off screaming through the goo that now covered the floor.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm, my big mans," OI grinned at him. "That there hookah done and left her ruby shoes at home. She will never be findin's her way back. Now we needs to be a steppin' on back so we looks YouTubes perfect. Here comes Mr. Erics with a big ass sword, dripping in goo. And our guards, they just bes lookn' way too happys drippin' in goo."

"Anyone else?" Eric asked, looking around the room, wiping his blade on the jacket that Liam handed, him.

"No," he said out to the crowd, "then I guess I need to go out and break the news to those who are now missing a king or queen and have gained a Day Warrior. Perhaps we should all move this out into the concert hall so we can discuss this with all present."

While Eric and the fae sheathed their swords, Indiana, Ohio, Kansas, and Wyoming attacked. Those who did not wish to be assimilated into the goo on the floor, drew back to the walls and watched as complete annihilation took place. Most vampires had some blood spatter on them and hoped to walk out with their undead lives.

Once more wiping his sword, Eric was shaking his head as he said, "I can do this all night. And the next night and the next. I am happy to see Europe minding your own business. Anyone else thinks they can dispatch me?" Looking around the room, Eric could see fear and respect and jealousy.

Before the sun rose, there would be others who would think that Eric and their guards had relaxed their vigilance and that their pride and arrogance would allow them an easy victory if they only banded, together. Well fuck, before it was all over, he might not have the North Eastern sea board, but he was betting, he would have the rest of the country.

Looking around the room, Eric thought that the blood spatter that was everywhere would be enough to convince them. Apparently, not.

Neither did Pamela's wailing as she was busy crying and cursing the day she was turned as she recited the numbers… "which brings me to Wyoming, a back water where a shopping oasis consists of Prime Outlet Malls on the fucking Interstate where seconds and off brands are sold to the great unwashed human masses…" she hiccupped, "…that they bring in on rented touring buses….," there was horror in her voice, and then sadness as she added, "and no designer houses to be called their own."

Finally her tears subsided as she wiped at her bloody eyes and sneered as she stared down the room. "I can see you fuckers sitting and standing and being stupid, out there, thinking now that all the hard work is done, that you can slip in and take it all. Well fuck, I just wish you would," she dabbed at her eyes again as the tears started. "Or sit your asses down and give Eric the fucking money so we can go home.

That fucking mansion is waiting on me and will be there," she sobbed again, "the rest of my days." Growling at the goo on the floor, she yelled, "I hate you stupid fuckers. West Fucking Virginia is now back on our list along with Prime Outlet Malls of Missouri," she hissed. "Leaving me your shit to deal with! I hope all of you are burning in hell."

Righting herself, Tara handed her a wet hand towel. Delicately cleaning her face she bowed to Eric and said. "My maker," she bowed, deeper. "I feel," another sob escaped her. "I fill the need to…to…shop," squeaked out. "I'll be in the Chanel store. You know, my maker," her voice sounded just a tad bit whiney, "just kill another king or queen of some gawd awful outlet-mall-Wal Mart rich kingdom or just," she sobbed, "or just send all the rest of these stupid fuckers to their true death and then send someone to get me," she hiccupped. "The cell reception at Chanel sucks."

.

.

.

All could hear the ruckus going on in The Green Room. When Eric walked out bloodied, all motion stopped and the only sound that could be heard was the starlight streaming through the glass ceiling.

He was vamp speed to the center of the table and turning slowly he read off the list: "Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi, Oklahoma, Missouri, West Virginia, (a round of cheering went up), Alaska, (a bigger round of cheering went up) The Lower Californias,(there was whistling and foot stomping,) Arizona, Utah, Colorado, Washington, Oregon, Indiana, Ohio, Kansas, Wyoming. Nebraska and still in our position, Nevada."

The vampires from Nevada stood and cheered and applauded wildly.

Motioning for them to sit, Eric began. "I was hoping by this time, to have completed our business and be on our way home with the sun rise. This is obviously not to be. To those who are presently without monarch, you reside under our flag. You therefore live your undead life by our rules.

The Original Four, at this time, are the only kingdoms we have any intent to keep. That does not mean that will not change. So, until we get to a point where money actually exchanges hands, Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi and Oklahoma, please stand. All of you have had the briefing. You in turn, will brief the others of our newest, temporary, I am stressing and my child is believing, kingdoms. For everyone else, I apologize for the interruption, but this gives you something else to consider to bid on.

To my vampires divide up into groups. You have thirty minutes. Get the job done. I will not detain the other monarchs longer than that. I am going to shower and change. When I return, we start."

The Shaw of the Gandhara Empire, Misso to his friends when he had any, sat out on the floor with the other royals and watched the activity around him. Eric had his people organized, he had to give them that. With Northman gone, it gave him a chance to see just how well his organization was oiled.

He had never attempted a take over of this magnitude and it helped when there was infighting to start, with. So far, no infighting. No one had jumped down to go to the aid of their monarch or thought to kill each other in hopes of ruling.

That was interesting. Northman's vamps had taken them all outside to stand on the balcony. Interesting. They left the doors open. Obviously they were not attempting to hide, anything.

Northman had seemed very sincere with his attempt to auction off what kingdoms he had. Misso could not grasp that concept but apparently this was desired by those that were crazy enough to settle in The Americas.

His hearing was not as good as vampires but it did not need to be. A sheriff from Mississippi was giving the briefing. The talk was: Mainstreaming, mind your manners, use the rules for a good genteel upbringing. Read 'Dear Abby' every day.

Nothing there to be learned.

In The Green Room there was cleaning going on. So there was nothing of interest going on in there. His mind kept wandering back to the beautiful and vivacious black man that had been in attendance. He sparkled with power and vibrated back the magic of the universe. His moves were slow and sensual and his heart spoke of love.

Ohhh, to hold love once more in his hand and use it to control the djinn. The tastiest djinns were those whose love he had captured and used it to command them. Their bittersweet tears of the passing of the years for their loved one was the nectar of the gods to his old and sordid tongue. He would capture that love for himself and lock his La La inside the lamp once the female he now held inside was gone to do his bidding one last time and this world was his.

"This La La," Misso sighed, "he will make a most excellent djinn. And I will keep him for myself, forever and a day. He shall amuse me and sing to me and when darkness falls with the passing of the years, his laughter shall light my path."

Misso was so lost in his musings that he did not hear Eric come back in.

Walking out to the balcony Eric eyed the group of what appeared to be about eleven hundred vamps all hovering and listening. Everything was quiet when Eric stepped out.

"You have heard our views on mainstreaming. If you stay, you are expected to embrace this life style. Nothing else is tolerated. Mississippi, how many have you brought the true death since you have walked under our flag.?"

"Sixteen," came the response.

"Sixteen," Eric repeated. "There is no tribunal, no Magister, no ruling body to appeal, too. I will not show up to pronounce sentence. Your Lead Sheriff meets with your local sheriff with you in tow and then calls and sends video to my child whose response will be, 'That is not fucking mainstreaming.' There are no second chances. So you abide by the rules, get the fuck out or meet the true death. You live in our kingdom, those are the only options you have.

For right now, you live under our rules until your kingdom comes up for auction."

"Can we pay you not to auction us off?" some one from the back asked.

"No, but you can all chip in and put in a bid."

"Seely, from Nevada," a short vampire stepped out to the side. "Is there a reason you don't want to…well to keep us?"

"Seely, you and I both know that there are going to be those among you who are going to venerate the idea and then stray from the path. Bottom line, I don't want to have to deal with your shit. I have my own shit that I am dealing with.

I have come to an understanding with The Original Four. I can trust them to police, themselves. With the rest of you, there must always be a presence. My wife is pregnant. I am going to be a father. I am spending time with my family, not chasing down insurgents."

And that is when Florida, Georgia, Alabama, Montana, North Dakota and South Dakota, The Northern Californias, and Idaho rushed him.

.

.

_Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi, Oklahoma, Missouri, West Virginia, Alaska, The Lower Californias, Arizona, Utah, Colorado, Washington, Oregon, Nebraska, Nevada, Indiana, Ohio, Kansas, Wyoming. Idaho, Florida, Georgia, Montana, North Dakota and South Dakota and The Northern Californias._

Sookie stood with Eric looking over the list. "Just wait until Pamela sees North Dakota," Eric sighed. "I fear she will greet the sun. I am going to have to command her not, to."

.

.

.

When Tara walked into the Chanel Shop, Pam stood perfectly still with her head hung low. "Just go ahead…how bad is it?"

"Twenty-six, all total."

"Majority," the oldest child of Eric Northman sighed. "He won't walk away from that. Not that he wants it, but with a majority of the kingdoms he will insure that mainstreaming is on going.

So," Pam was ready to hear the very worse. "How bad is it really?" she asked, looking at her child.

"You know how you are always sayn' you'd meet the sun before you would ever set foot in North Dakota…" Tara heard sniffling before she finished the sentence.

"Eric said you are forbidden to end your life in any way. He commands you as your maker to live."

"That rat bastard," Pam sniffled through her Kleenex.

Motioning to a sales lady she said through her tears, "I'll take one of everything in my size," as she dabbed at her eyes. "Bill it to my suite."

.

.

Dear Readers,

Hurricane Sandy has curtailed my out and about activities so I am home and prepping for her to do her worst. If we have power, I plan on doing a little writing!

For those of you who live on the Eastern seaboard and those that will be impacted by the wind and rains and snow, keep safe. Grandma's good china is not as precious as you, are.

On the Western Coast of the Americas, that goes for those of you who fall within the Tsunami warning area, as well.

As always, thanks for reading! Happy Halloween!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	34. Chapter 34

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 34

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 34**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 26. 21st day of Married Bliss_**

The Green Room had been cleaned and put back to rights. Gone were the blood soaked velvet and satin furniture and Persian carpets from the floor. Now there was leather and just the inlaid travertine tile. All the American nobility had congregated there as Eric held a meeting with his twenty six kingdoms out in the concert hall.

Twenty six fucking kingdoms! Go figure. Eric Northman. He had been _just a sheriff _out of Louisiana. Not on anyone's political radar_. A fucking nobody_ in the hierarchy.

And now he ruled more than half. Apparently someone had the brains and Eric had a lot of muscle. Just a real shame he was all about mainstreaming. If Eric would just join forces with them, they could truly rule the world as many thought that with him by their side, they could return home to Europe and kick ass, there, as well.

"Northman is entertaining the masses," they all chuckled among themselves as their vamps sat out in the hall and also listened to what Eric had to say. "This is good. Let Eric preach mainstreaming. He can be the new Roman to his kingdoms," they snickered.

"It makes my subjects realize just how well they have it," Vermont smirked and they agreed.

"They could be subject to very stringent mainstreaming laws if they lived in Northman's area," Maryland replied. "No leniency. Only the true death. Worse than The Magister, really."

Speculating about Eric and discussing how good they all had it was just a ploy to keep their spirits up. There was a lot of hub-bub that was going on as no one was sure just how all of this was going to affect them. The smell of disinfectant hung in the air and under it was the still cloying sweet smell of vampire blood. Not a bad smell, but it certainly made you thoughtful. And you mostly, beneath the forced smiles, thought about how that smell had gotten, there.

Eric Northman. From a nobody to ruling an Empire. Truly, America was the land of opportunity.

The King of Texas was more thoughtful than most. He had watched this unfold from the very beginning. He was sure of many things. Northman loved his wife. That she was expecting and Eric claimed the twins as his, well fuck yes, why not. Day Walker, now Day Warrior. Well fuck yes, why not. Eric had said he was king of the fae. Well, after what he had seen, he could believe it. Roller coasters, dragons and angels, oh my!

Angels, he savored that thought. It was very good to see Godric, again.

It was easy to listen to the small talk that was going on around him and see their snide looks. They thought Godric yet lived his undead life. Alf knew he did not. What he had seen was an angel. He had seen his Godric as an angel! It gave him hope, where before he had none.

Alf was sitting comfortably in his chair. Perhaps he was the only one who was. It appeared _edginess_ was the new look for American vampire royalty. Some wore it better than others. Clearly, the entertainment for the evening had not ended. He was surrounded by ego maniacs who had for centuries taken whatever they wanted without consequence. Not even The Authority had reined them completely in. There were, after all, a few perks to being a reigning monarch.

With The Northman Purge, they had taken to calling it, this crowd all thought the world should belong to them.

That if only…they had enough muscle, money or if there was someone close to Northman that could be compromised! Or a traitor! Please let there be a traitor! They could live the fulfillment of their dream…they could rule absolute!

They did not see this as a lesson to be learned. Instead they plotted and schemed to dispose of Eric and take what he had. Of course, that led to the question amongst themselves who got what and who could be trusted? Alf could answer that question. Each thought they should have all and not one of them could be trusted.

Casually observing the room, Alf could see this ending badly for a select one or two. Tennessee, Virginia, and South Carolina were sitting with him and openly discussing the politics of the evening. They were all riding high on the _what ifs? _There was not a lick of common sense between them.

His foursome held the attention of the entire, feigning boredom, room. Alf did not give a hairy Were's ass who thought to listen in. And listen in they all did.

"All hail Eric!" he could hear them mouthing their contempt.

Alf knew where his allegiance, lay.

"Just leave Eric alone," he kept repeating for the _nth _time. "He does not want your kingdom, but you try and fuck with him and he will have it. Learn from the others' examples. There are twenty six of those, you know."

The Queen of South Carolina was not convinced and with her tone she tried to convince everyone she was right. "Well, he went from auctioning off kingdoms to meeting with all twenty six kingdoms out in the hall. He does not care who listens in. All the Euro-trash royals are sitting out there with him hanging on every fucking gesture. That tells me a lot," she minced each word.

"Really? And what would that be?" Alf 's voice was full of contempt as he eyed her. "It tells me," he sat back into his chair and pulled down the sleeves on his jacket, "that if they would have left him alone, they would still be ruling and I could be bidding on Nevada.

Do to numerous stupid gestures on the part of twenty six royals, Eric has said, enough. He will insure the safety of his family by destroying all that stand against, him.

Eric is dead on serious about raising a family and stopping anyone who gets in his way."

All three other royals made a disgusted face then looked a little dreamy eyed.

"You think these children will be his vulnerable spot?" Alf was laughing at them. Righting himself he said, "You are finally dead," he eyed each of them. "Just do us all a favor and greet the sun. I am tired of smelling vampire goo. Burn in the light of the new dawn and just be done with it.

Have you another subject you wish to discuss?" He asked in a cheery voice. "Dragons and angels, perhaps? Was that Godric? Yes," he smiled. "That was my Godric as an angel. But, fear not," he raised his index finger, "you will continue to believe what you want.

Were those dragons that we saw and not just some fleeting images called by a Dream Weaver?" His voice was earnest. "Yes, those were real, fire breathing dragons, but you will continue to nit pick and rationalize that reality which is before you because it is not one of your choosing or making.

Since you will not listen to reason, be happy in your beliefs and be just as happy in your un-beliefs. Because I think we have talked the Northman aspect to its final death," he smiled. Cleary, his companions were not amused. He did not give a fuck.

"There is an hour before sunrise. I'll see you when we rise as long as you do not do anything stupid for the next hour. Eric wants to go forward with the royals' discussion of the future of American vampires. So another night or perhaps, two, of the business of why we came here. That is if you live that long."

South Carolina snickered. "That's right, Texas," she wrinkled her nose at him and smiled prettily. "Preach Eric Northman and his virtues. You are surrounded by the Northman flag. Your death will be just as ugly," she batted her eye lashes, "when he comes to take your kingdom."

Alf laughed so loud they were now the obvious center of attention. "Fool," he snickered. "Surrounded by Eric, I am protected from the likes of you. My final bit of advice to you is this. Day Warrior is so much more than the total of the sum of his parts."

Standing, he gave a nod of his head to all three and then left.

"Just what the fuck does that mean?" South Carolina asked.

"That we are screwed," Kentucky replied as he motioned for a willing donor. "In neither a good or fashionable way. Just screwed. Get used to it. If Eric asks me to bend over, I hope I get a kiss afterwards."

"I have no intentions of 'getting used to it'", she snipped. "I have ruled my sweet Carolina long since before the war," her voice took on a lilting Carolina accent, "when a true gentleman knew his place and how to treat a lady."

Her voice became hard and cold, again. "And I shall rule it long after mainstreaming trash like Eric Northman have served their purpose and like the trash, been taken out.

Silence over took the room.

"Oh," she laughed, looking around and sneering, "Don't look so shocked. All of you are thinking it. I am the only one with the balls to say it. We get rid of Northman, we rule the country. Set up our own governing body. Perhaps pattern it after the European model with a few tweaks of our own. Then, for a hefty fee, turn who ever wants to be vampire. Only we keep the money and just drain them.

And," a smile etched itself on her face, "I'd pay in gold who ever can get to Northman's pregnant slut and turn her."

That was when Lady Sarah Evangaline de Vere, daughter of the Sixteenth Earl of Oxford, lady-in-waiting to Elisabeth the First, and for the undead life of her could not read a room, had a life defining moment, herself.

"My wife is not a slut," the voice said behind her and then her head was on the floor and Eric needed another shower. "However, she is pregnant. Twins," he smiled, "and mine," he said with pride to no one in particular.

Pam had stepped in behind her maker and there was a long, suffering sigh as she turned and headed back out the door. She may or may not have said, "Well fuck, Eric…"

When she was back in the hall everyone heard, "Molly, we are not finished, yet. We had one more fucking royal who could not keep their mouth, shut."

All the vampires up in the peanut gallery in the hall, without making any noise, quickly sat back down and waited to see what kingdom was next. They all crossed their fingers, hoping it was theirs.

"We need South Carolina," Miss Pam said and a rebel yell went up in the section on her left as those vampires stood up, answering with their war whoop and did the wave.

"South Carolina," Pam turned and faced them, "Glad you are so happy about this. We've got thirty minutes. Your ass is mine. I don't give a fuck how hungry any of you think you are or that you'll get the bleeds.

Get over here with the rest of our happy campers while we take your particulars. I want the Original Four here with us. The rest of you, be back here tomorrow night. At seven we start. Don't piss me off any more than I am, already. Be on time and you'll learn that takes my pissed offedness down a notch. But you still are not going to enjoy it."

.

.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 27. 22nd day of Married Bliss_**

Sookie was just waking up and stretching when Eric walked in. "You are goo gorgeous," she smiled. "Whose?" she yawned.

"South Carolina," he sighed. "Pam is not happy. I told her that we are now in the ruling kingdom business. I am, lover, not real happy about that, myself. The Original Four are really not going to be happy about that as I pull from their ranks to post a Governor Sheriff in each state that all others will answer to before it gets to Pam.

Liam has assured me that we will have all the troops necessary to make all of this happen. He tells me that it is only right and good that we rule…." Eric shook his head and sighed. "I am beginning to think he lives for this shit.

However, on a brighter note," he fixed a smile on his face, "Liam actually let me have a sword, tonight, and stood by while I ended South Carolina. He was not happy about it but I insisted.

You should have seen them, my Sookie," he rubbed the bridge of his nose and then continued, "My two thousand plus year old battle hardened warrior guards…like they had picked up a sword for the very first time and won their very first victory with an experienced lady of the night waiting for them to offer a choice of tempting rewards in multiples.

After The Green Room the boys kept nudging each other and saying "Good times'. And I kept saying to them, good times for whom? You get to keep killing and I have to deal with their vampire shit which seems to lead back to more killing.

To which Liam nods his head vigorously and says, 'Yes my King, good times'."

In the mean time, as I came in just now, Clayton is out in the living room pouting. He takes his job very seriously, but this early AM the Queen's guards are busy guarding their queen while the king's were on a field of battle maintaining the room while their king brought justice.

Of course," Eric smiled half heartedly, "Liam crowing about it in front of Clayton does not help. I think I heard Clayton saying something about short sheeting his bed. I have no idea what that means but Clayton laughed and Liam scowled."

Sookie thought maybe Eric sounded just a little bit sad. Gone forever were those days when he passed the vampire shit up the chain of command and he rolled in the 'good times', himself. It all now literally, rolled to and stopped here.

She loved him so much that if she could, she would change this for him. But it was too late for that. Her guy had gone from warrior status to the guy behind the desk status. "No battle field fun for you, lover, only the vampire shit.

I know how much you did not want this," Sookie's voice was soft. "But, as Queen of the Fae, I am in a position to grant you a boon. You hop in the shower and remove a layer of Miss Southern Hospitality and I'll come in and scrub your back for you if you'll scrub my front."

There was wicked laughter as Eric leaned against the door sill to the bathroom. Licking his fangs, his hand then slowly unzipped his pants as King Eric peeked out and then was completely exposed as Eric's pants dropped to the floor and he kicked them to the side.

"Woof," she said with desire in her voice. "You maybe need help ripping those clothes off?"

"No," he smiled, "on the off chance that something of this whore might touch you."

"Well then," Sookie got out of bed, "I'll just watch you as you ahhhh," a low moan escaped her mouth as his hand slowly stroked his dick up and down as his thumb worked its magic on the tip. "I'm just back to woooooof…," came slowly out of her mouth. "I'll just watch until…wow…," her fangs popped down as she licked her lips and felt more than just a little lust for the show Eric was putting on for her.

"I think the babies need a taste of their daddy. I know their momma, does. I'll start the water. You get out of those clothes. Please hurry," she swallowed as she saw the clear liquid form at the top of King Eric as Eric was rubbing it around and groaned her name as he rocked his hips, forward. "I think," she whimpered, "I'm about to cum."

.

.

.

"The one good thing you can say about sunrise," Pam remarked when they all walked in the door of their suite, "is that the vampire shit, stops. No phone calls, no whining, no woe is me as I did not mean to scare that human to death. What I really wanted to do was drain them."

Tara wanted to laugh so much she hurt inside holding it in. A vampire out of Mississippi had redefined stupid for her maker.

Miss Pam was on her now current favorite rant. "Can you believe that? That is what Mission out of Mississippi said in defense of himself for that human dying. ' _I wanted to drain him but he got so scared he died,'" _Pam snorted. "As I still live and no longer breathe," she said in disgust as she rolled her eyes.

Tara was doing her best not to laugh. Her maker was a natural at this. Obviously Grandpa knew this and that is why he had put her in charge. Miss Pam would bitch and moan the rest of her days but Grandpa knew she was going to bitch and moan anyway. Having had over a hundred years of experience of listening to her bitch and moan he knew that was not going to change. No matter how good or how bad it was for her.

Her Miss Pam was a good judge of character and could not abide stupid. She had made a special trip to stake Mission, herself. This way everyone was a winner. Grandpa got some free time, her maker got to bitch and moan nonstop and end stupidity on a personal level.

And well, she was assimilating so much so fast that at times Tara thought she could watch herself go by. "You have in mind the Governor Sheriffs you want to put in place?" Tara asked.

"Yes, I've been talking to Eric and I have got a good feeling about that. They are going to be fucking miserable when I ship their asses out of their home state. Like I care. I am fucking miserable and misery does so love company. Just wait until I rotate every fucking one of them through the mansion with me. That will put being Sheriff Governor on a whole new level of the very best of times."

Tara thought she saw her maker actually smile.

"Wicked cute shoes you are wearing," Molly replied as she headed off to plug in her electronics.

"Don't you dare try and cheer me up," Pam snarled after her. "But thanks for noticing."

"How many more?" Tara asked.

"I think Eric is right," she was thoughtful. "We won't get the North East. Those are the oldest and have been ruling the longest. They have weathered all the political storms of here and Europe and most of them have been doing some version of mainstreaming all along.

Besides, you have to mindful of the humans in that part of the country.

A week long winter Nor'Easter to them is just another day. They are some sturdy folk. I can respect that. They'd have no problems staking or burning out a vampire. Those royals from that part of the country know that and act, accordingly.

The royals that are remaining in the rest of the country are not that smart. They think with their fangs and their seconds all encourage them to do, so. _'Ohhhhh, my vampire royal!" _Pam batted her eye lashes and simpered,_ "you are the baddest ass out there…all bow down and worship!'_"_, s_he snorted. "I think maybe five or six, more. Hopefully not, but I am about ready to give odds on that."

.

.

.

Sookie and Eric were having breakfast when her phone, rang. "It's Hadley," she said when she picked up her phone and could see the caller ID. Hitting talk she heard:

"Sookie, oh thank God," relief washed through Hadley. "I was so worried. I was at Gran's house and there are workmen, everywhere. I was afraid something terrible had happened and you had disappeared, again or that maybe you had been killed in the fae war and the house had been sold."

"No Hadley, nothin' terrible. Eric and I are just buildn' on." Sookie looked at Eric and watched his face. He was listening intently to what was not being said.

"Eric…" you could hear the fear in her voice, "…Eric Northman the vampire? That Eric?"

"Yes," Sookie stared at the phone. "What happened to you and where have you been? Are you and Hunter alright?"

"Hunter and I are fine. We have just been on the run." Her eyes were following Hunter at the rest stop. She was letting him run a bit and he had stopped to pet a dog someone was walking.

"When the fae at the club started talking about how a war was coming, here, to our world, and that Mab was going to hunt out and kill all the halflings, they all left and so did I…."

The fae had not paid Hadley in money. They had provided a safe place for her and Hunter to stay and food in exchange for her working evenings. That seemed fair but left her short on cash.

Hadley had to admit to herself that Sookie had worked hard her entire life. She felt maybe a little bit bad about what she had done. Hadley hesitated, but she owed Sookie this much, at least. An explanation. "I knew Gran used to keep money behind the laundry soap and bleach in that old crock jar with the lid on it out on the porch.

I thought you might as well, also. You were gone the day when I stopped by and I knew you would give it to me so I grabbed all of it so we'd have some runnin' money. We took off for…" she stopped herself. "Well, we just took off. I thought you should know that money is gone, in case you were countin' on it. That was a nice amount, Sookie, thanks.

Anyway, we were just passin' through and everythin' seemed so quiet in town so I pulled in and saw all the work bein' done."

Staring at her phone, it was easy to see things had not changed very much for Hadley. "Yes," Sookie closed her eyes and knew that she was not responsible for the life Hadley had made for herself. "There was a war and the good fae won. All is now back in balance with them.

I am glad you called. You need to know Hunter will no longer be bombarded with others thoughts nor will his smell identify him as part fae so he is safe from vampires. If he wants to listen in, he is going to have to concentrate really hard to make that happen. I'm out of town at the moment and should be back in a couple of days…can you stick around in the area so we can talk?"

"No…not with that vampire Eric, around. He knew Sophie-Anne and wanted to destroy her. He knows me. I won't risk my baby. Besides, we are back on the road."

"But you would what," Sookie was tired of having this conversation, "stop by on your way through to see if you could steal from me, again?"

"That's not fair," Hadley sobbed.

Hadley had been hoping against hope that there would be more money in the jar. That had been quiet a windfall! But as she drove down Hummingbird Lane, the other day, it was easy to see and hear the construction going on before she even got to the house. So there would be no sneaking in and looking for more money.

"But it is true, huh?" Sookie replied.

So Sookie was not going to be sweet about this. She was hoping maybe she was. She was not going to apologize for what she did. "That money was just sittin' in there. For all I know, it was Gran's and by rights, I was entitled. I am her grand daughter, too and you get to live in her house. Sookie, I have to take care of me and mine. I am always going to put us first. I suggest you do the same."

When there was nothing but silence, Sookie shut off her phone.

"She will be back around," Eric said as he sat down next to Sookie and held her in his arms. "Her personality type dictates, this."

"I know," Sookie wiped the tears from her eyes as she pushed herself deeper into Eric's chest. "She took the two thousand you put in that jar when I first moved back in. So for a while she'll make ends meet and then she'll start thinking about the on going construction and how that cost money and she'll get over her fear of you being a known vampire and figure you being a vamp, maybe you have some extra cash. And she liked being with Sophie-Anne. She liked being her favorite. So, in time, there just might be some flirting going on with you, there, as well.

Then she'll tell herself that she is doing all of it for Hunter and that she'll be brave because this will be some easy money. She'll actually have to ask this time instead of sneaking in and stealing it. Unless she thinks she can feed and fuck you for some extra cash."

"Any thoughts about that?" Eric asked as he pulled her into him, holding her close at the betrayal he knew was coming.

"Yes, I'm going to take her advice. I am always going to put us first."

Eric's smile radiated out through his eyes.

Sookie sat up straight and met Eric's gaze as she rubbed her nose against his and then gave him a very gentle kiss. "She wants money, she can get a job and provide for her son.

Hadley was there with him when she gave birth and that has just about been it. She left her new born with his grand mother and moved to New Orleans and hooked up with Sophie-Anne and ratted me out. I got that from her when I saw her at the aquarium.

It is not like she raised him. Remy Savoy, Hunter's daddy, his momma did. With no financial help from Hadley.

It was a shock and a seven day wonder when she showed up with him at the aquarium. She brought him to me to see if he was a telepath, as well. When I said yes, then she ran.

My cousin gives me any shit about how she can't take care of Hunter, we are going to lawyer up and he'll be ours. I see her looking at you with anything but respect or fear, I'll go either way with that, she can kiss her ass, goodbye."

Eric chuckled and then gave her a resounding kiss. "That's my girl."

.

.

.

Eric and Sookie sat overlooking the hills as they had high tea. It had been a lazy morning. Toe curling sex after breakfast and then they went back over to Neiman Marcus to look at baby things. Lunch at Spago's and then Sookie wanted to look at more baby things. These two that were growing inside of her were becoming very real to her as she realized that she had missed her period and she felt just a bit different in her tummy area.

And this morning, in her breast area, as well. "Tender with a tingle," she had told Eric as he placed lavish kisses, there.

Now high tea. Well damn, this was just perfect. Lafayette and Jesus had joined them and they were in all out baby discussion. Eric and she were sitting together on a lovely upholstered bench where she was snuggled in under his arm and he had a hand resting on her tummy.

Her guy was, she realized, a guy after all. He was absurdly proud of what he had done. Marked her as his in a way that defied all reason. She knew that he went out into the desert and shouted for joy! Probably beat his chest, as well!

Then, there was a matter of the babies. They were real to Eric. He could see them and at times, she knew, interact with them. He knew these two in a way, she suspected, she never would.

So with each royal's death, her lover saw it as securing another part of their babies' future. And with oldest sister Pam running the show, they would never be troubled by the ills of the vampire world. Not that, Sookie smiled, they would, anyway. There were a whole bunch of scary assed guards who were going to see that her children walked in safety. Not to mention everyone else in The Realm.

The rain had started, again. Vamps would be rising early, tonight. Eric had moved her hand down to his crotch. Hmmmm, her vamp as well! He was already up!

.

.

.

Misso was in a bit of a quandary. He wanted what he wanted and now there was to be no bidding on Nevada or anyplace else where he could trot out his magic lamp with the djinn. "Hmmmm, o' what to do," he thought as he smoked his hookah and lovingly stroked the lamp.

"There will be guards at the doors. They will not allow me entrance. It will do me no good to spill her blood in the hallway." Taking another hit, he let the hashish filter through his body. With the passing of each year, it was getting harder to find emotional release.

He needed his La La to bring him joy! Since he had no flying carpet, the only thing he could do was contact the Northmans through the hotel and make an arrangement to talk with them. It was dark. Vampires had risen so he'd give them about an hour to feed, fuck, and get dressed. By seven, he'd seek out Mistress Pamela, the one whose meeting had been so fortuitous in the spa area.

Sitting up on his day bed, he let the gown he was wearing part his thighs and fall on either side of him to the floor. With disgust he watched as his dick lay limp on his thigh. "Worthless," he muttered as he got up to shower and then get dressed.

.

.

.

High tea had lasted and lasted and they had laughed and enjoyed sitting by the fire as the dessert cart had been rolled out and they had sampled one of everything.

With one last, "I done come all I cans from this sugar beautifulnessess," from Lafayette, the boys excused themselves and went to do some shopping.

"He is funny," Eric smiled as he motioned for the check and watched the two stroll out hand in hand. If anyone thought about muttering "Faggots" at the two of them, they all thought again when they saw Chester walking behind them.

"What now, my Sookie," Eric brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Pam is starting her meeting in a few minutes. We are not required. Is there," he placed a very wet kiss this time on her hand, "someplace else you would rather be?"

"Can we go look at the baby things, again?" she smiled. "I'll understand if there is something you would rather do….I'll just take Clayton."

Eric's grin covered his face. "I think it is time we did a little shopping, perhaps, as well. Our prince and princess are going to be needing these things in just a matter of months.

Besides, Yuletide is coming, and Father Christmas tells me you have been very, very good this year."

"I guess it is," she said in wonder at just how quickly the time had passed. "I think we just sorta skipped over Thanksgiving. I saw the Christmas decorations out but anymore, that starts at around Halloween. Christmas," she smiled, "Christmas at home with my husband. I like that," she gave him another kiss and then dabbed at the tears that formed in her eyes.

Giving her a kiss, Eric left the money on the table and with her tucked snugly under his arm, they went out into the night.

.

Misso had run out of ideas and time. The main vampire meeting would start later this evening. He wanted Northman's vamps out of the way. He would use that show of power as an example to show the rest of the vamps just what he was capable of. They would either pay him tribute every month or they would suffer insanity.

It did not matter. Either way he was a winner. He would walking out of here with his La La.

.

.

Hanging racks had been moved into the girls suite. They were all tagged with their names. Pamela was going through one that had a sign that read, _Mistress Pamela's, Bow Down and Worship, Blue Chanel._

"Just what are you going to wear, tonight?" Tara asked. "I don't want blood spatter on my new stuff. Or bleach either. In case he explodes, that will take the color out and I still won't be able to wear it."

Pamela put her arm around her child and commiserated with her. "These are hard questions," she sighed, "especially when you know there are going to be causalities amongst your clothes. Pick your least favorite outfit and," she sighed, "….shoes are the hardest. They are all my children. I do not ever want to take them into a perilous situation, but at times, this can not be helped. Eric and my own self esteem will not allow me to meet the enemy barefoot.

In other words my young grasshopper, these are questions you can only answer for yourself. But I know you will do me proud and yet choose wisely."

.

.

They were upstairs in the concert hall. Clinton was the Captain of the Guards that had been assigned to the girls. The meeting was getting ready to start.

The Shaw of the Gandhara Empire was requesting an audience. Listening to the supplication, Clinton knew this was the one Miss Pamela was waiting on.

"Perhaps she could spare a few minutes," Clinton said with a bow of his head as he stepped away from the door.

When Pam saw Clinton approaching, she knew something was up. It was not hard to guess just exactly what it was. She had been wondering when the Shaw, she laughed silently to herself, was going to show back up. Clinton was just a tiny bit upset when she told him he could not end him. Not until she had her fun, first.

Clinton walked to her and stopped and explained with a loud voice and a lot of gesturing that there was one who was worthy that requested an audience.

Rolling her eyes, Pam told him that he would never make it on the stage, but then, there were a lot of Hollywood actors who would not either.

Now there was a pout on his face. "But our oldest princess," he began, "I am at least as good as those of the _WWE. _And I think more handsome. And certainly more fierce and much stronger.

And my muscles, much bigger. My skill with a sword is noteworthy and I train many in the art of self defense. My scars have been won in countless battles and I have slain my enemy and returned victorious."

"Those are not actors," Molly said as she tweaked the cameras that were going to capture it all. "Those guys are athlete wrestlers just earning their living. They train for that every day to be at their peak performance."

Pam squinted at both of them. "Both of you. Do not start. Tara, stop snickering. I refuse to be entertainment for the masses."

All their vamps were listening and then were watching the door. They had heard a lot of stories about Miss Pamela, now they were going to get to see her in action. She was beautiful. They did not know yet if she was really that scary. The Original Four were terrified of her and talked openly of their fear. They wore it like a badge of honor.

"Bring him in," Pamela said taking a last look around the area. "He is going to make some type of mess. I'm not for real sure just what, exactly. That is why I am wearing last years Mode Haus."

That brought a startled response from their vampires…only for a second. There was going to be blood letting! Then, they were once more all non emotional vampire face and waiting for the entertainment portion to walk in the door.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Clinton went back to the doors and opening one, exited.

"My maker, I see you are wearing the Cinderella slippers, good choice," Tara was accessing the situation. "I see what you mean. They may have cost but damn, you get a lot of wear out of them. Very dressy but you could stand ankle deep in blood and they clean up smokin' hot!"

"That's right child," she replied. "Keeps all my other favorites in tact and without blemish," she replied as she picked up her luggage size Coach bag. Since the witches, she had gone up another size bag to accommodate the lighter fluid and box matches she now included in her toilette.

Tonight she had the Womanity bottle as well. Pulling the stake to the top of the bag, she did a quick re-arrange. Pamela was in no hurry. Clinton would see to it that she had all the time in the world. Going through her bag, she took out her perfume and spritzed. Dropping it into her bag, she turned and watched as Clinton walked the Shaw across the floor and over to her.

With a bow and a flourish, Clinton made the introductions and then stepped back.

"Please," he smiled, "Shaw is so formal. My friends call me Misso," while silently he thought, "and if I allow you to live, you will call me Master." Pulling the lamp from his robe, he presented it to Pam. "This," he smiled, "was what I discussed with Day Warrior and it will make all your dreams come true. I know the secrets of the universe and have captured the biggest secret of all. I am Lord of the Lamp Djinn and I would still bargain for Nevada.

I am," he gave her his sincerest look, "older than the starlight that sifts through the drifts of the sands of the desert. That is when the Djinn were called into being. They ran rampart through the universe wrecking havoc and granting wishes where they would. This upset the balance of the scales in this world and so I was brought forth to be their master.

In this lamp," he held it forth and bowed, "awaits your future of untold wealth."

"I am curious why you seek Nevada when you have the lamp of untold wealth," Pam gave him her very best bored expression.

"As their Lord," he bowed his head to her, "I am not entitled to their powers. My only glory is to be able to hold them and sell them to others. Our relationship is strictly that of master and slave in the strictest sense of owning and selling."

This vampire was stupid and crass and in gross violation of so many protocols concerning his position that happily he was going to end her. He did not want to hear the word Master ever coming from her lips in reference to him. This ridiculous female could not understand the word and do it justice.

However, she was holding a lovely bottle in her hand. Pay her a compliment and then have her exchange it for the lamp.

"I can tell by your beautiful bottle, that you understand the importance of dominance. The weak should always wear a chain to show ownership. If you rub the lamp, you will see this is true of the djinn as well. She is chained and awaiting your ownership.

Please, allow me," he smiled, charmingly as he reached for the bottle and held out the lamp with the other.

It was, now that he held it, a beautiful bottle. Perhaps the female that was represented on this bottle was not chained after all. Perhaps, he carefully studied each feature, perhaps she was strong. Her strength radiating out through the cold metal that heated with the touch of his hands. Such a thing of beauty must hold a delightful smell.

His eyes cut to Pamela as she was doing a close inspection of the lamp. With glee he watched as she rubbed it once and he could feel the vibration begin inside the metal.

When she looked at him, he smiled. "You have, with your all knowing and graceful touch, woke the djinn. This is good. See how she responds to you already. She senses your masterful touch. You can see the lamp visibly responding to you. Another such rub will show her that you are her master."

Good, she went back for a closer inspection and would not notice if he added just a touch of what must be a delightful touch to his wrist.

There was confusion on his face as the smell registered and Pam's hand was there to relieve him of the bottle. As he slid to the floor, his head hit as he was now in the prone position. He watched in horror as she sat the lamp down in front of his face and unscrewing the top from the bottle, poured it into the lamp.

All activity from the lamp, stopped. He could feel the life force in him, slowing down, as well.

"What?" he was able to gasp out.

"Clorox," Pam replied, as she screwed the top back on the bottle. "The humans use it to whiten their whites and destroy a crime scene."

As he melted, the liquids that left his body were clear and his robes did a good job of absorbing most of the liquid.

Pam picked up the lamp and gently shook it. Every one could hear the sloshing around. Pouring it out onto his robes, it was clear liquid as well. "We are still going to need a cleaning crew," Pam said as those vampires in the seats were applauding wildly.

**.**


	35. Chapter 35

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 35

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 35**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 27. 22nd day of Married Bliss_**

The meeting with the American royals did not start until midnight. This gave Eric the opportunity to sit and observe in the comfort of their suite Miss Pam and her merry band and those that wanted to ride the Northman train of mainstreaming.

Misso had been entertaining. Always good to see a djinn gone. Clorox was a useful thing. Eric did not know if there were other djinn masters but the world was now less one and another djinn had been freed from slavery. Eric chuckled. Just add bleach. His life should be so simple. If he encountered another, he was just going to let Liam kill him outright.

Pamela had gone over the rules of do's and the do nots of _that will get you the final fucking death. _With great gusto she told the Mission story one more time and ended by saying, "The least you can do is lie creatively. I don't do stupid. Try me."

When he went upstairs, he was going to talk money and Tara was going to start with discussing a small matter of tax that would be a lead in to the new ranking system. Eric had decided he wanted a couple of more layers between the idiots that were not yet dead and his girls.

"Your tribute tax," Tara said to those whose interest she now held, "is five thousand a year. That's all. We are just looking for enough money for the upkeep of the mansion and to pay a stipend to those who are going to be taking on jobs of responsibility." All the vampires in the auditorium were in shock. "Those titles will be Sheriff Governor, Sheriff Councilman and Sheriff. All of this will depend on your population. But the three of you should be able to listen to the facts and decide an outcome. If not, that's when you will kick it to Miss Pam.

From the taxes that are being charged, you can tell these positions will not be about money. Honor and trust," she stressed, "and common sense is what will be needed. So, don't quit your other job thinking you have made the big time."

"What," Stacy out of Idaho said as he stood, "are we to call you?"

"You are to call my maker," Tara took a step forward and said with attitude and announced, "She Who Must Be Obeyed or SWMBO for short. Because you give her any grief she will be swabbing the floor with your tongue and scrubbing out the ground in stains with your eyeballs before she tosses your sorry ass out into the sun.

Any questions about that?" Tara's steely gaze settled on everyone in the room. "No. Good. Moving the fuck on."

"SWMBO…" Molly chuckled. "Sounds like a an expensive designer label mixed with new all metal jacket weapons."

For one second that eyebrow of Miss Pam's lifted.

"I," Molly looked up from her lap top. "I want a cool name, too. I would like to be addressed as The Institutional Technical Savant to SWMBO or TITS-SWMBO. I don't have much of a bosom and I have to wear a padded bra. That name really makes me sound like a bad ass with a great bosom and I think my girls, small though they may be, deserve that."

Pam's mouth may have dropped open just a bit.

"Very cool," Tara said with respect. "I can see you looking like the female on the Womanity bottle."

"Yes," Molly nodded her head, "that is the look I wanted to conjure up. Well machined parts with an Art Nouveau classic style and graceful mystical lines."

"Dare…I…ask?" Pam addressed Tara.

"I am very proud to be your child," Tara said with a bow of her head to Pam. "I would be honored to be known as Child of SWMBO."

Molly thought about that. "Like the McMahon family and the WWE. Grandpa Roderic was born in 1892 and was a wrestling and boxing promoter. From him comes a family of athletes and today's WWE."

"Well," Tara was not quite willing to run with that, "I was thinking more along the lines of _Drive Angry_. Miss Pam as The Accountant. William Fichtner was smokin' hot in that role. Very cool and leaving a trail of bodies or being Mr. FBI agent as needed. In the end, helping Cage to save the baby girl from the Satan worshipers. Cage still ends up driving both of them back to hell and rightly so, but it's a happy ending."

Out in the gallery, someone cleared their throat. "Beauchamp, out of New Or'layons…" Tara's over emphasized lazy drawl offset her attention that was now a laser beam on the vamp who thought to move things along. "You immigrated here from British Isle. How about if we make you the Foreigner Underling Consultant Developing Bipartisan Institutions or FUCKED BI SWMBO.

Or perhaps the Deputy of Entertainment At The Honorable Were Shit House, or DEATHWSH…for the rest of your fucking days.

It is not," Tara was on a roll, "like we have time to discuss this amongst ourselves in private 'cause we are always dealn' with your fucked up shit. So, you can spare us a minute while we figure this out."

"I kinda like Death Wish," Molly said, as she looked down at her chest, trying to envision her pro wrestling outfit. "If I was a wrestler, I think I could be Death Wish."

Tara and Pam both raised their eyebrows at Molly.

"Sister dearest," Pam was checking her nails before her eyes leveled on Molly, giving her a sad little smile. "You lost the bet. Eric owns your ass and small tits and everything in between. Even when you meet the true death, Eric is still going to own you. He is going to command your finally dead, undead ass to stay on this plane of existence, TITS SWMBO.

Furthermore," there was now a tight little smile on her face, "while at the mansion, I do not have time to shop, there will be no time for pro wrestling."

.

Sookie was chuckling as she stood behind Eric and wrapped her arms around him. "You'd better get down there before the girls decide to make it mandatory to wear pumps when ever any of them call the mansion."

Pulling her into his lap, he kissed her, running his tongue around the inside of her gums. "I love you," he smiled as he broke off the kiss and then pop, he was gone.

.

Now," Pam looked out at the crowd, "moving on. My maker is on his way."

With that announcement, all Eric's vampires in the gallery stood and Day Warrior walked in through the main doors with his guards following.

.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 28. 23rd day of Married Bliss_**

It was past midnight and_ The Glass Slipper_ was the newest club on The Strip. Lush, lovely and very girly with its Cinderella motif. It catered to any and all as long as you had enough money and could get in the door.

Jesus sat looking at his guy. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"If one mores piece of Hollywoods trash makes eyes at yous…" his voice was quiet, "I shall be haven' me some fifty cent words with that hookah.

I," he paused and looked around, "I thoughts this would be exciten's….but it is not. Just desperates…" he sighed. "Sex, drugs and rock'n roll. Just ins a more expensives atmospheres. If I sees one more hookah passin's drugs, I'm makin' the call to the police, myselfs. What the fuck! That red head just did a line.

'Sides, since we gots three little ones of our owns comin's I am feeln' old and marrieds…" he batted his eye lashes at Jesus, "and I likes it. Let's go," he smiled.

"Baby, you sure?" Jesus asked. "We have the night…the money…it's Vegas…"

"I knows in my heart," Lafayette put Jesus' hand over his heart, "all I have ever wanted is right heres, with me. My ruby slippers and me, we are homes when we are with yous.

'Sides, I done posteds on FB and eight hundred bitches all over the worlds dislikes me. Made my points, needs to be goin's."

"We are out the door," Jesus brought his lover's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Hand in hand they strolled The Strip. Stopping to take pictures and admire the scenery.

"The Eiffel fucking Tower," Lafayette shook his head. "That is just wrongs. On so many levels. Though I would love to sees the real one with yous."

"Need to get that done before the babies, arrive," Jesus said. "I'll talk to Eric and see if they want to go to Paris."

"Wish I could feels bad about all this goodness that is happenin's to us. Just can't," Lafayette said with a smile.

"Nothing but goodness here on out," Jesus rubbed his index finger down Lafayette's nose.

"Careful as you gos," he winked, "no smudgn's the perfectness that I ams right now."

"You are worse than any woman," Jesus laughed quietly.

"Ba-a-a-by! This is La La. No woman ever looks this good," he did a little shimmy and then they continued walking on.

By the time they had reached the hotel, Lafayette was savoring the Scotch they had acquired along the way at The Venetian. Refusing to stroll along with a paper cup, they had purchased a crystal hi-ball glass to put it in.

"There is the red head we saw at The Glass Slipper," Jesus said. "Looks like she is staying here."

"Or snorted her courage on and came to play with the vamps," Lafayette responded. "Nice Weitzman's she be wearn' even if they is about five years, ago."

"Really?" Jesus stopped and stared at Lafayette. "Baby, you continue to amaze me."

"Same with the outfit. Nice Chanel. Also from the same time frame. Good color for a red head. You don't notice the datednesses so much cause it is very figures and color flatterns."

Lafayette took a step back.

"What?" Jesus asked.

"Nothin' that won't waits till mornings," Lafayette replied.

OI raised his head. "No to the mo fo'n waitin's my big mans. What is botherin's you my bonded?" he asked.

"Just somethin'," Lafayette's eyes followed the woman to the front desk. "My man, would you dos me a favor and just follows and you knows, stands behind her and do a little eaves droppin'."

"Can do," he smiled as he took off across the floor at a moderate rate and then breezed in beside the woman as he talked to one of the desk assistants.

"Clinton, hide me for just a few tick tocks," Lafayette said, "she is comin' back around this way. Looks like they is headed somewheres. I knows that girl..."

Jesus walked back up. "She wanted to speak to Victor Madden. Eric put in place any and all wanting to do business with the former regime talks to Hans Leader. He runs the hotel, knows who comes and goes and he is still interested in doing so."

"Anything else interestin' 'bout her? For the life's of mes, she is familiar." Lafayette was following her with his eyes, keeping his head perfectly still, lost in thought.

"Well yes," Jesus was thoughtful, "Southern accent."

Lafayette snapped his fingers. "Miss Sook's Auntie Linda was a red-head." There was a sharp intake of air as he watched the woman walk off with her escort. "I saw that bitch," he spit out the word, "at the funeral. Blonde at the time. That was Hadley. Sooks said she had skipped town helpn' herself to her laundries money."

"No…" Jesus started to question his guy about that and then stopped himself. His Lafayette had that look. He was reaching out with everything that he was, trying to see past the fraud and into her essence. Then reality set in. "Baby, she did not have Hunter with her. Where would she leave him…?"

"Not watch'n his momma snort coke, that's for sure," Lafayette said in disgust. "Clinton, pops in and wakes up Miss Sooks and get Mr. Erics. We gots to rock 'n roll!"

.

Eric was presently standing in front of the group and together, with Pamela, they were discussing how every vamp in their kingdom were all going to rotate through the mansion.

Then it felt like he had been tossed into a freezing, raging out of control, river. Sookie was awake and he could read anger, panic and bring Molly. Then Clayton walked through the door and Eric was out the door, vamp speed with Molly in tow as they walked to the men's bathroom and then popped out.

"This is Sookie Northman," Eric heard her say into the phone, as they popped in, "I want to talk to Hans Leader, right now. I know, if he is not all ready in a meeting, he is going to be shortly. I want to talk to him, right now."

"Molly," Sookie said as she pushed back her hair, fears and tears, "I want video of the front desk. I want it right fucking now for the past fifteen minutes."

"On that," Molly said as she sat down and hit her control shift buttons. "What am I looking for?"

"A red head, not checking in but wanting to speak to Leader. Jesus is going to come in beside her and speak to a desk clerk."

"Here," Molly said as she turned the lap top around. "This is her."

"Hadley," Eric and Sookie both said at the same, time.

"She is dressed in Sophie-Anne's cast offs," Eric said.

Handing the phone to Eric, Sookie started crying in earnest. "Lafayette said he saw her using at the club they were at and what the fuck did she do with Hunter and why would she want to talk to Madden?"

Sorrow and anger were flooding the bond. All the fae in the room were uneasy and had their hands resting on their swords. Their Queen was visibly upset and it was streaming into the light that pulsed through all of them.

Eric saw no need to mince words. Eric knew Hadley would be capable of betrayal. Not just at this level. "She brought Hunter to you to see if he was a telepath. Perhaps her original intent was to hide him. But for what purpose? Was it so she could bargain with him later? I am guessing she met Victor while at Russell's mansion.

Since the fae can no longer be recognized by their smell, anyone claiming to be fae would be hard to prove. Unless they were related to Sookie Stackhouse. That would get you an audience. Then all they would have to do is prove the gift.

She's an addict, Sookie, and Hunter would be valuable. To a vampire, even more so."

The pain and grief were rolling off of his wife as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "Molly, she would not know you. Wire me, you put in an earwig and you are going to take the meeting."

His attention was back on the phone. "Leader, this is Northman. Molly is coming down to take this meeting with…what name is she using?

Sookie Hale…" Eric said through gritted teeth as he repeated what he heard and anger rolled through him. "Get her in the room, get her comfortable, offer her whatever she wants. To include illegal human substances. You are just the point of contact. Tell her your boss is coming. Say nothing else.

From the hotel, I want a briefcase with two million in it, ready to go. Make that happen right now. I want an escort right now to our suite. Molly will use Madden's old office. Have the money ready for her."

When he hung up the phone, Molly did a sound check for Eric and Eric looked her over carefully. The navy blue business suit she was wearing tonight was a good choice. Very professional. Expensive. Diamond studs that were headlights. Good.

Within minutes, there came a knock at their door. Good, vamp speed. Eric was is no mood to deal with anyone's shit house attitude. Not if they wanted to keep their job or their head. "Liam, I want a guard with her at all times. Make that happen."

"Rory," his Captain of the Guards barked and then the guard stepped across and then went into stealth mode.

The door opened, Molly said hello to the vampire Stella and then she was gone.

Molly got to the office and set up a couple of iPads and started talking with Eric about color on the picture and the sound. When Eric had it exactly the way he wanted it, he gave Molly the go ahead and called Leader. "Bring Miss Hale, in, please."

"Clayton," Sookie shuddered all over, attempting to knock off the adrenaline surge. "There is a little boy, my cousin. He is a telepath, as well. Can you find him?"

"Tracker Dragons would be the best. We'll need a sniff of the woman."

"Molly," Eric said into the mike, "when she comes in, take her jacket and Leader will be there to take it from you."

"My wife," Eric could feel her grief as it still overwhelmed her. "We will cut their search time if we have a better understanding of where she is staying. If her intent is to sell him, she will not have him in any of the high end hotels. There are security cameras everywhere. On the feed would be a child with her if anyone went back to look. There are a lot of places in Vegas where she could have him off the grid."

Eric was stroking her hair. "Give us a few minutes to question her. A little glamour will fix this."

Wiping at her eyes, Sookie was shaking her head. "I don't know if she can be glamoured. And he is just a little boy, Eric. I hope he is not alone. But he might be. I want to know where he is, that he is okay. I want the trackers, started. They can always divert. I feel so helpless..." her voice trailed off.

"Of course my wife," Eric pulled her to him and placing his arms firmly around her, he felt her relax against him as tears once more trickled from her eyes. They both heard the knock on the office door. Pushing the chair behind the desk, Molly went to answer it.

"Good evening, Miss Hale, I'm Molly. May I take your jacket?" she asked in a voice that really held no question as Molly stepped up to her and helped her with it off. "Mr. Leader will see to it that it is properly taken care off. So lovely, it deserves space all to itself. Now, may I get your something?"

Hadley had seen other vampires treated like this when they had come to see Sophie-Anne. Their choice of whatever they wanted. This was nice. She was being offered a choice as well. Granted she had imbibed while she had waited in the other room. When offered her choice of drugs, she had thought it not too outrageous to ask for a little weed. When it came, it was already lit and it was the good stuff. That had done a lot to clear her mind.

"Mr. Madden had said to call anytime I was in town," she began as Molly offered her a chair.

Sitting down, Hadley watched as the female leaned against the desk and did not sit behind it. It must not be her office. What if she did not have an office and she was just some flunky they had sent in. She could feel the paranoia start to settle around her. Good, it was good to be back. Suspicious of everything and everybody and getting the very best for the very least.

Fuck, she wanted to giggle out loud, maybe she really was a junkie.

"Mr. Madden is out of town," Molly replied. "But I am his representative in all financial matters and many personal ones, as well. My name is Molly. What may I help you with this evening?"

"He assured me that I would only speak to him in this regard," Hadley said.

Eric was on his game and told Molly what to say.

"If this is in regards to you working for Queen Sophie-Anne and being related to the much sought after telepath, Miss Sookie Stackhouse, _Hadley Savoy_," Molly stressed her name, "I am read in."

Hadley swallowed. Well okay. Molly was not kidding. So, she was not a flunky. She knew the good stuff. "This is not something I consider lightly," Hadley stated matter of fact.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric and looking in his eyes, nodded her head, yes. "Just do it," she said.

Molly repeated it exactly as Eric said it. "You do not smell of fae so _you_," she stressed, "do not have the gift. This was a concern for Mr. Madden. He wants to believe you when you say the child, does.

You are, once again, using. With this habit, you would not possibly be considered for breeding purposes to see how many telepaths you could produce in what is left of your lifetime. So, how much do you want for the child?"

Damn, it was a good thing she had taken the edge off, earlier. She was now so clear headed that she could hear the stars talking and that is what she needed.

That had been pretty painless. It just made things simpler when everyone knew what was going on. She knew from experience that vampires were tricky and sneaky and possessive. Once Hunter found his rhythm with them, he would be well protected. Why, in twenty years or so, she could stop back by and let her boy tell her just how thankful he was for what she had done for him.

"We have him," came through the bond and then Clayton was there, holding Hunter in his arms. Cleve had a bag with all of his things.

"What's wrong with him?" Sookie asked as she took him from Clayton. "Jesus," she whispered and he was immediately by her side, relieving her of the tiny little guy who looked so helpless and obviously drugged.

"She has given him something," Jesus pulled back his eye lids and checked his eyes. "Pop me back in and let me take a look a look around," and then poof, they were gone.

Eric continued on with the conversation as he watched Sookie and the boy, carefully.

"Wet wash cloth," she said to no one in particular and Clayton appeared with one at her side as she laid Hunter carefully on the couch and she looked with concern as she kneeled down beside him and placed her hand on his rapid rising and falling chest.

"Children's hearts beat faster, lover," Eric said gently and all she could do was nod in her head in reply as she began wiping down his face.

What seemed like forever Clayton and Jesus were gone and then they were not.

"Children's Tylenol," Jesus said as they popped in and then he was there by her side. "It looks like she has been cutting Benadryl into quarters. The bottle of Tylenol looks fairly new but there are several doses gone. She has probably been giving him a little of both to keep him asleep. He is dehydrated," he said as he picked him up and laid him on the floor.

"We stopped off at a hospital and helped ourselves to a children's needle and an IV bag of fluids. Once I get him hooked up, I'll do my assessment.

Hello little man," Jesus said as he rubbed his nose against his and then placing a kiss on his forehead, he started looking for a vein. "I'm in," they all heard. "I'm going to turn the drip up and take his vitals."

"I'm ready," Lafayette said as he noted the time on his pad of paper and he and his partner began by recording sleeping Hunter's pulse, then his blood pressure. Lafayette slipped his arm under his knees so Jesus could check his reflexes.

"Chest sounds clear," they all heard Jesus say with relief. Leaning back from his small patient, Jesus let out a breath. "Is it just me, or does he look better, already?"

"Can I hold him?" Sookie asked. "He looks so uncomfortable down there on the floor. And…" she bit her bottom lip as tears formed. "He probably has not been held for days."

Jesus hesitated for a minute.

"What?" she asked.

"If he goes into cardiac arrest, it's best to have him on a hard service."

Sookie swallowed and thought about what she would like to do to her cousin. None of it was pleasant. "If he goes into cardiac arrest, he's having some of Eric's blood. Now, can I hold him?"

"Yes, of course," Jesus said as he waited for Sookie to settle on the couch. Then holding out her arms, he placed the sleeping child, there, adjusting his IV as he sat down next to her so that he had a clear view of Hunter's body. Jesus held his wrist in his hand, monitoring his pulse.

SI was wrapped around Jesus' wrist. He caught a whiff of something and then he raised his head and stretched out his neck as his tongue flicked out onto the boy's wrist.

"Finton's heir," was all he said.

BD stretched out her neck and sniffed above Hunter's mouth. "Yes," she hissed. "He has enough of the spark that he is an heir."

"Contact Albin," Sookie said as she ran the wash cloth once more across Hunter's face. "There is going to be hell to pay."

Eric was still feeding the lines to Molly. Apparently Sookie's soon to be dead cuz was now being coy. Wanting to negotiate the very air she breathed.

"You tell me," Sookie heard Molly say, "how much money do you want?"

"Well, there will not be another one like him. Sookie is married to Eric Northman and she will have no children. Hunter is rare and one of a kind. I think perhaps an auction."

Molly tapped her fingers, together, her face blank. Maybe sending her was not the best idea. Sookie knew that in her fae life she had been a fairy godmother. Sookie had never seen Molly so…so…vampire, like.

"Mr. Madden is prepared to be very generous, but he will not be made a fool, of. You contacted, him. He sees the child as his. Name your price."

"You kill me and you will never find him," she smiled. "and if you do, chances are good he will already be dead. I have had him warded with spells. My death guarantees his."

"She can't lie," Sookie chuckled, "worth a tinker's dam!

She is probably regretting that she did not have that done," she growled and then rubbed her nose gently against the baby boy's that was in her arms.

Molly countered with, "Jason Stackhouse will someday marry and have children. There are plans to get rid of Northman. Then we'll have Sookie."

Hadley went very still.

"We have investigated all there is to know about the Stackhouses, Mrs. Savoy. I strongly suggest you name your price."

"I want a million," Hadley said.

"Mr. Madden has authorized me to offer you two," Molly replied.

"Oh," she sat up straighter.

"In cash," Molly said as she pulled out the briefcase. "Non sequential bills.

Now, where is the child?"

"Residence Inn," she replied. "On Paradise Road. Suite number 365. I got one that has two floors. He'll be asleep upstairs." Opening her purse, she took out a key.

"Now," Molly walked back to the desk, "one last piece of business." Sitting down, she input information into her lap top and then hit print. When the printer came to life, Molly removed the papers. "I need you to sign, here, here and here."

"What is this?" Hadley asked.

"Bill of sale," Molly replied matter of fact. "You are not walking out of here with two million of Mr. Madden's money without signing for it. Keeps my ass off his to do list. Keeps yours off it as well."

Opening the door, Molly motioned for Leader. "I need two witnesses."

The assistants in the front office were called in.

Hadley signed where Molly pointed, too, then Molly nodded at the door and they left.

"Do I get a copy?" Hadley asked.

"You want a record that you received two million non taxed dollars? We certainly are not going to declare to the IRS that we paid 2 mil for a child. This is strictly for my ass protection. Mr. Madden will read it and then I will shred it.

If you wish to count it," Molly handed her the brief case, "you may do so."

"Not necessary," Hadley said, standing.

Opening the door Molly said, "I need Miss Hale's coat, please."

"Can I go back to your party room for a few minutes?" Hadley asked. "I believe you about the money. But that is some of the best mary jane I have every had.

And I need a room. Can you set me up with one?"

"We are booked here, but we'll call _The Bella Vacanza _for you and ask them to comp you a suite for a week. It is the most expensive hotel on The Strip. You should enjoy your time there."

"Thanks," she replied. "Meals also?"

"Yes," Molly smiled. "And a few thousand in chips."

"Thanks," she said as she was helped with her coat.

"Leader," Molly smiled at him, "please show Miss Hale to our party room and then she will be needing a limo to _The Bella Vacanza_."

Albin was sitting in the room, listening to the rest of the conversation. His finger was gently outlining Hunter's face.

"I do not ask to spare her life," Sookie said. "I know the law pertaining to such a matter. She seeks to sell an heir to the royal family into slavery. A child," Sookie kissed the top of Hunter's head. "I simply ask to post a guard over her so that when she overdoses, we will know."

"You believe this is imminent, my Queen?" Albin asked.

"By the end of the week," Sookie said with a sure shake of her head.

Albin's voice was steel. "That will be a kindness compared to what would otherwise be in store for her."

"I do not wish to circumvent the fae law," Sookie sighed. "Just that we let her finish this herself on the path that she wants to follow. I have human laws, as well, that I must adhere, too."

"Of course my Queen," he said with a bow of his head.

When Albin popped out, Eric sat down next to her. Putting his arm around her he tried to comfort her while he thought about the greed he had just witnessed.

Sookie's voice was quiet. "She'll live the last week of her life as if in a dream. She'll move up in the social ranks and with that comes a better product of blow. By the end of the week and the end of the money, it will almost be pure. Her death will be quick."

Tears streamed down her face. "Not that she deserves it. Hunter's fate would not have been so merciful. What kind of monster sells their four year old? Knowing the consequences, what type of unholy being sells a part fae child to a vampire?"

Picking her up, Eric pulled her into his lap and held her while she rocked Hunter back and forth and cried.

"You need to rest, Sookie," Jesus said as reached for her arm. "I am going to check your blood pressure. Lafayette is fixing you a tiny bit of a snack and you are going to eat and rest. We'll tuck Hunter in next to you and I'll be in a chair next to him."

Eric watched as Jesus slipped the cuff over her arm and pumping it up began listening. "Good," he smiled at her. "One ten over seventy. Now, you in bed. I can hear Lafayette coming this way."

"I'm okay," Sookie smiled at Eric. "You go on. I know all the royals are wondering where you are.

I'll blast the bond, again," she managed a smile, "if I need you."

"We have this, my King," Clayton replied. "The slaver is this moment being shadowed. Do not worry for our Queen or our young Hunter. Any one of us in The Realm would be proud to have such a lad call us father."

Leaning his forehead against Sookie's, Eric murmured, "I hate this beyond measure."

Kissing her, and then a kiss on Hunter's forehead, he stood.

Liam saluted his Queen and then Eric and his guards all popped out.

.

When Eric came in before dawn, he watched as Jesus removed the IV.

"He looks much better," Eric noted.

"Pushed him full of fluid and electrolytes. He's starting to stir. His bladder has got to be full. At least I hope it is. We don't want his pee to be yellow or have any blood in it. We want it to be clear."

Eric pushed himself over the two of them on the bed and lay down next to his wife. "Sookie," he rubbed his nose in her hair. "My Sookie," he kissed her. "Hunter is starting to stir."

Curled up next to her was Hunter. He did look better and he looked like he was in a natural sleep, not drugged. She smiled as he wiggled his little body parts, around.

Jesus repeated what he told Eric.

When Hunter opened his eyes, he smiled when he saw her. "I dreamed I was with you," his grin got bigger. "But I need to pee."

"This way," Sookie smiled.

"You have a little step for me to stand on?" he asked.

"Nope, I'll just hold you up," she smiled. "We'll buy a little step, today, so you can have one from now on."

"Aunt Sookie," he said as they held hands and walked toward the bathroom. "I miss my grandma. Can I go home?"

"I know what you mean," she replied. "My Gran raised me. We'll call yours today and tell her you are just fine and that you are with me and you can talk to her and tell her yourself. We'll be going home in maybe two more days. Can you wait two more days or do we need to go, today? What ever you decide we'll do."

"Do I have to go with Hadley, again?" he asked.

"Nope," Sookie replied.

"Who was that man on the bed next to you?"

"That is my husband, Eric. He is your Uncle Eric."

"Does he like little boys?"

"You bet he does. And little girls, too. We are having our own babies. Twins. A baby boy and a baby girl."

"Can I see them when they get here?" he asked.

"You bet. Why since you are older, you can teach them big brother kinds of things."

"They don't have a big brother?" he said with hope.

"No sir. I was hoping maybe you'd like the job."

"I can't leave my grand ma, again. She depends on me to help her out. I am her hands down low to the floor, she says."

"I know you are," Sookie smiled as she watched him lift the lid on the stool and then she lifted him up. When he finished his business, he shook it off and the pulled up his jammies.

"Wash your hands, young man," Sookie headed him to the sink. Lifting him up she smiled at him in the mirror and said, "I think we'll buy two stools, today.

Hunter, do you know where your Grand ma lives?"

"In her house," he replied with a smile as Sookie set him on the floor and handed him a towel.

"We need to flush, Aunt Sookie," he said as they started out the door.

"Your Uncle Jesus needs to pee, he'll flush," she smiled at him. "You hungry? I'm starved. The babies are hungry, too. Lafayette is fixing us some breakfast."

"Does La…La…" he stumbled on the word. "…make oatmeal?"

"Yous just calls me La La," he stuck his head through the bed room door. "I heard the twins has done and gots themselves a big brother. That, La La says, is the most important jobs in the world. You needs your oatmeals for suches an important job as that."

"Now, you dresses for breakfasts. Afterwards, we gots us an indoor heated swimmin' pool. You broughts your water wings?"

"With a slide?" he asked, wide eyed.

"With a slide," Lafayette countered.

Sookie went through his bag and took out a t-shirt and then found a pair of jeans. "Into these young man," she smiled. "Now breakfast."

"Uncle Eric," he looked up, up and up at the man that was now standing. "You going to have breakfast with us?"

"Oh yes," he smiled. "I need to wash my hands just as soon as Jesus is finished in the bathroom."

When the bed room door closed, Eric hissed to Clayton. "Glamour Hadley. Or torture her. I care not. Find his grandmother."

"You fear the worst, my King?" he asked.

"Yes. The child does not call her Mother, but Hadley. Something is not right."

"Little yellow to his urine," Jesus said as he came out of the bathroom, "no blood. We'll keep him full of fluids, today, and monitor that. A bowel movement is going to be very important. He needs roughage and exercise. We don't know what she has been feeding him, if anything at all. Junkies can forget to eat."

Clayton seemed to digest that and it did not sit well with him. "OI is the very best at glamouring. Torturing as well. We are gone, my King."


	36. Chapter 36

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 36

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 36**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 28. 23rd day of Married Bliss_**

When Eric came into the kitchen, Hunter was all eyes and ears as he listened to La La explain about oatmeal goodness with brown sugar and walnuts and maybe some raisins.

"My Grandma puts white sugar on it and some butter and some milk, from the cow pitcher."

Hunter turned and smiled at Eric and then went back to looking at the brown sugar that sparkled in the pretty clear dish.

"Hunter," Eric came up to the table and sat down, "the voices have stopped in your head."

"Yes," the little boy looked relieved.

"But you knew when I entered the room."

"Yes…is….that okay?" his smile was gone and he looked anxious.

"Well of course," Eric reached over and lifted him out of his booster seat and stood him up on top of his legs so that they were eye to eye. "That is just another part of who you are. And we love who you are. We do not want you to change.

Your grandfather, Earl Stackhouse, he had such a gift as well. And he was a fireman."

"Oh…" the smile was back and his eyes lit up. "My grandpa did? Did he ride in the fire truck?"

"Yes, he did," Sookie lifted him from Eric and then put him back in his seat. Watching Eric hold him filled her with joy! She could see the cards their children would make to give to Eric…**_World's Best Daddy_! **

When she took him from Eric, she made some decisions. They were now a family. They were going to act like a family and be a family. Hunter would have his La La and his Uncle Jason and his Uncle Jesus. But by golly, Miss Fortenberry was right! A little boy needed his momma and his daddy. Especially this little boy who had never had either one.

Smiling at Eric over Hunter's head she said, "You and your daddy can have that conversation later. But right now, young man, breakfast."

Hunter's eyes got big at Sookie's words. He had never had someone to call daddy. When they went to church, there were daddies. He would look at them with joy and in his heart, want one for his own. His little eyes misted over. "Will you be my daddy?" his voice was very small as he looked at Eric.

Eric could see his lower lip trembling. Once more he lifted him out of his booster seat and held him in his arms. Eye to eye Eric replied, "You are my son. Mine. From this moment forward. I am your father and you are my son."

Hunter put his cheek on Eric's shoulder and he could feel his sobs shake his little body. That which Sookie loved, he would love, also. Eric closed his eyes and pushed strength as this small one whose day was going to get worse before it got better.

"Your Mother," Eric whispered in his ear, "looks like she wants to join us in a family hug. What do you say Hunter?"

Raising his head he smiled at Eric as he nodded. His voice was very still when he turned shyly to Sookie. "May…can I call you Momma?"

"You'd better," she replied as got up and wrapped herself around them. Giving him a kiss, she held him in her arms and she knew when he felt better. Putting him back in his chair, she poured him a glass of milk. "Now, your daddy likes brown sugar and walnuts and sometimes raisins on his oatmeal. How do you want yours?"

His eyes went to Eric who nodded his head in agreement. "Like having," Eric whispered, "an oatmeal cookie for breakfast. But don't tell your mother. She will not let us have cookies at breakfast."

"Same please," he said as he watched his daddy start with sprinkling on his oatmeal the brown sugar that sparkled in the sunshine streaming through the window and then adding the walnuts and then raisins. "Do you think my grandma would like her oatmeal like this?"

"Well, when we talk to her later today, we will ask her," Sookie smiled. "Right now, breakfast. Do you want bacon?" she asked.

With a sure nod of his head, Sookie added that to his plate beside the bowl of oatmeal.

Hunter would from time to time cut his eyes over to Eric. When he saw that his daddy had his napkin in his lap, he put his there as well. That he would dab his lips from time to time, he did likewise.

When Eric reached for the fruit on the table, he regarded Hunter and said. "Have you a favorite?"

"Sometimes, Grandma buys peaches. We always plant the seeds but no tree would grow," he said sadly.

"Fresh peaches are my favorite, as well," Eric replied as he filled a fruit bowl and removed the empty oatmeal one. Sitting it in front of Hunter, Hunter missed nothing as Eric filled his own fruit bowl.

With a smile the little boy watched as Eric picked up his fork and would cut the peach slice in half and then eat it.

Hunter was trying to do that himself.

Eric could see his plight and reached over and said, "Peaches can be slippery and try to get away. They really do not want to be eaten so they slide across the bowl trying to run away."

"Like the gingerbread man," Hunter replied and he dug in and ate the ones Eric cut in half.

"Who?" Came a puzzled response from Eric.

"Your education is going to grow by leaps and bounds," Sookie smiled at her husband.

"He's a cookie," Hunter managed with his mouth, full.

"Mmmmm," Sookie said as she sipped her juice. "No speaking with your mouth, full. Chew first, then talk."

Hunter chewed and chewed and then swallowed. "He's a cookie and he runs away as fast as he can," he made pumping motions with his arms as he wiggled around in his chair, imitating running, "cause he doesn't wait to be eaten."

"Ohhhh," Eric was very thoughtful. "I see. Well, for a cookie, this is very smart."

"Fox eats him," Sookie said, "because he does not want to swim the river. So the gingerbread man hops up on the fox's nose to ride across as the fox swims the river. Chomp…" Sookie opened her mouth wide and closed her teeth and then Sookie swallowed real big.

"Oh-h-h-h-h," Eric said under his breath. Then he leaned over to Hunter. "I do so hope that was not at Mr. Fox's breakfast. His mother would have something to say about that."

Eric and Hunter both chuckled.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Sookie eyed them both. "I know you two are thinkin' you had an oatmeal cookie for breakfast."

The chuckles stopped as they both went back to eating their peaches but they were still grinning.

"Speakin's of swimmin's, Uncle Jesus and I are riding the slide," Lafayette made a sliding motion with his hand, "into the pool. Anyone else?"

"Daddy," his little hand reached out and touched Eric's arm. "Is it okay if I go swimmin'?"

"I believe so, but you need to check with your mother. She's the boss around here."

"Momma," Hunter turned the other way, "is it okay?"

"As long as you are with La La and Uncle Jesus. Not ever by yourself. You hear me," she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes'm," he replied.

Sookie was thoughtful. "Now, when I went through your clothes this mornin' I don't think I saw a swimmin' suit."

Lafayette was all aghast, as he clutched both hands above his heart! "What does you means you gots no swimmn's suit?"

Hunter was laughing as Lafayette drew back in horror! "Well, we can nots," he was sadly shaking his head, "go in the pool without, ones. You do wants to swims with yours Uncle Jesus and me?

"Yes, please," Hunter replied and then finished his milk.

"Only one thing to dos and that is shops!"

Hunter was not for real sure but nodded in agreement. "We goin' to Wal Mart? 'Cause if we are, we need a make us a list. Grandma always makes us a list. We can only buy what is on the list."

"Miss Sooks, we is takin' this here fine young mans shoppin's. We'll make us out a list before we go. We'll just be gones a minute or twos or threes. Uncle Jesus, we needs us a swimmin' suits. Put that on the list. Now," La La gave Hunter his full attention, "You gots any books for bedtimes stories?"

"No," his little eyes looked hopeful.

"You gots crayons or water colors for makin's Rembrandts for my ice box?"

"No," he looked very serious.

"Well, we has gots to have some of those, toos. Mmmmhmmmm, shoppin's. Good thing you hads oatmeal and bacon and some freshness peaches for breakfast and drank all yous milk and Uncle Jesus is makin's us a list. Mmmmhmmmm, good, good, good thangs.

Now sir, we all needs some shoes on. You gets yours and I'll gets mine and we'll starts."

"Come on sweet baby," Sookie picked him up out of the chair. "Shoes, shoppin' and swimmin'. You are going to be busy."

Sookie walked back to their bed room and began looking around through his clothes bag and then Hunter's other bag. "Hmmm," she smiled at him. "Can't seem to find your shoes."

His little face, fell.

"But that is just fine," she gave him a smile and then patted his hand. "Your Uncle Jesus can carry you and shoes will be your first stop. We need to go tell your shoppin' buddies that."

When they came back out, the boys were ready to go and Sookie explained the problem and that shoes had moved to first place on the list.

"Now," Sookie kneeled down, "you are not to go anywhere without givin' me a kiss, first. Same with your daddy. The rest of our days. You do not leave with out given' kisses."

With a smile that Sookie thought would break her heart, he wrapped his little arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"You be here when I come back?" he asked.

"Of course I will," she replied.

Eric reached down and picked him up. Hunter put a hand on each of Eric's cheeks and said, "Daddy you be here when I come back?"

"Yes," Eric replied and then gave him a kiss.

"Will everyone else be here too?" he asked.

Eric nodded. "Do you feel them or see them?"

"I can't see them, like I can you."

Eric nodded, again. "Some of them will go with you and La La and Uncle Jesus. They are there to keep you safe."

"Like angels?" he breathed out.

"Yes," Eric gave him another kiss. "Like angels. You ready to go, now?"

"Yes," he nodded solemnly. "Gave Momma and you a kiss. I got my angels. I can go now."

"Then to Uncle Jesus you go," Eric said with a smile as he handed him over.

As soon as the door closed, Sookie said, "Albin."

"I am here, my Queen."

Eric picked up the file folder. "All of this has to be done according to the law," Eric said as he sat down on the couch and spread everything out on the coffee table as Sookie and Albin joined him there. "These are adoption papers. The slaver signed them last night as Molly was pushing all the other papers at her. "

"Clever," Sookie smiled.

"Yes, Molly just pulled them down off a legal-ease web site and printed them off. She can go back in and adjust, accordingly. What we need to do now is fill in the rest of the blanks, have it witnessed, and a notary seal. We'll put whatever date on it that works best. Lawyer up and have them filed with the state."

"Hugh can do that," Albin replied as he looked over the papers. "I understand he is very smitten with Miss Fortenberry and has relocated his office to Bon Temps from Minnesota. He told me proudly that he has already passed the bar exam and has hung out his shingle." Albin added, "All though, I am not for real sure what that means."

"He is, himself now, an officer of the court in the State of Louisiana and is open for business" Eric replied. "Most helpful. We can back date accordingly. Hunter is our son. We will have this no other way. He will be raised in our home with his other brothers and sisters. If his grand mother still lives, we will see to her needs, as well."

When he looked over at Sookie, he saw nothing but love there, shining out at him.

"The grandmother," Albin said quietly. "I was with Clayton and OI as they dealt with the slaver, before I came to you. I was asked to stand witness for the royal house."

Sookie felt tears, forming. "What," she wiped at her eyes, "what happened to her?"

"Several months, ago, the slaver appeared at the grandmother's door, saying that she wanted her son. She told the grandmother that she had heard that the drug dealers that had shot Remy might come looking for her and Hunter. That all would be safe if she just took the boy for the summer. Once the danger had passed, she would return him.

That was after Soffie-Anne had been retired and the slaver had been released from service.

Unknowing to the grandmother, she returned about a month, ago. She waited out in the trees that came up from the creek, for the house to settle. She knew where grandma kept the extra house key. She let herself in and started calling out that it was Hadley.

By the time she got upstairs, Grandma was awake and had come out to greet her. The slaver side stepped the hug and pushed her down the stairs.

She went through the house looking for money and anything valuable. The slaver thought the grandmother was still breathing when she stepped over her, let herself out, locked the door, replaced the key and was gone back down through the woods to where she had parked the car."

Sookie was weeping as Eric held her in his arms. His fangs were down and his eyes were blazing.

"OI has this, my King," he said gently. "You required an address, we have one for her. Along with a phone number. Scouts are there, now, looking around the property."

Sookie was sad in her heart. From her family had come two monsters. She was now a firm believer that from time to time all gene pools needed a little bleach to clean things up.

"Do you think that some druggie from Hadley's past could really be looking for her?" Sookie sat up and followed that thought. "Maybe that is why she took up with the vamps in the first place. Have the baby, dump him with grandma. Then save your own skin.

No matter how bad-ass you think you are, no human is going to take on a Vampire Queen in her own lair."

"An excellent observation, our Queen. Let come who may. We are prepared. As Finton's heir, our small prince comes with his own set of guards. OI has said that there shall be a Scimitar in attendance, upon him, as well, if you will grant this dispensation. Word has already gone out. OI's son, ZZ, wishes for the honor. OI will put him through his paces before he grants such a privilege as even requesting an audience with you for this to be discussed. Then he shall put in a formal request saying that a worthy one has been found who seeks the highest privilege."

"Hunter can sense the guards in stealth mode," Eric gave up a ghost of a smile.

Albin smiled and there was a small, happy laugh. "He is Finton's heir. No one could ever sneak up on Finton. OI, himself has tried. Myself as well. They just know," he was lost in a peaceful memory.

Eric and Sookie looked up as Cleve shimmered across. "My Queen, King," he clasped his fist to his chest and then bowed. "We are scouring the area with tracker dragons in search of a hint of the grandmother Bluebell Clay. We have entered the house and there are still traces of a blood stain at the bottom of the stairs."

"Was her bed made?" Sookie asked.

"No, my Queen."

"Were there dishes in the sink?"

"Nooooo," he paused.

"Were they still in the dish drainer, next to the sink? Like they were waiting to be put away?"

"Yes," he nodded his head.

Sookie was thinking about her gran and all the nuances that had made up her life. The women of that generation might be poor, but they were clean. "A neighbor came in and cleaned up as best she could downstairs. Did not go upstairs, though. Grandma Clay has not been back."

"My Queen?" he asked.

"No woman of that generation leaves the house with her bed, unmade. If she would have done the cleaning, she would not leave any trace of the blood on the floor, either. And no dish would still be sitting in the drainer.

So when the ambulance came for her, her neighbor picked up downstairs, hoping that when her friend came back, she would not be embarrassed by the condition of her house when company stopped by to see how she was doin'."

"Oh," came Cleve's reply.

"If you'll give me Grandma Clay's address, I'll start lookin' around at the news on line."

"The closest town with a sheriff is Lake Providence, Louisiana. Go North on 1 to Highway 2, go about six and a half miles and then turn left onto Stonewall and go three miles. There is a small cluster of homes. She is the only one on the left."

"Where was her closest neighbor?" Sookie asked.

"Across the street and then one hundred yards to the left. Back in the trees a bit."

"Did Grandma Clay live out in the country…" Sookie was lost in her own memories, "little white farm house?"

"Why yes, my Queen…" and then he hesitated when Eric's face told him to stop.

Eric pulled her into his arms as she wrapped herself around him and cried.

Picking her up Eric popped with her into the bed room. Placing her on the bed, Eric lay down beside her and gently stroked her back as he held her to him.

When Sookie thought she could make a coherent sentence, she raised her face to his. "That could have been Gran. Hadley could have just as easily killed Gran.

Oh my gawd, Eric, maybe the reason she didn't was because she knew where Gran kept the laundry money. Hadley was always a thief. No one knew about the place where Gran kept her emergency money except me. And then later, you.

It was impossible to get to without a step stool to stand on. There was not ever much there. But any extra loose change we'd toss in until there was enough to make a bill and then maybe with enough bills we'd go to Wal Mart and Jason would get a new pair of tennis shoes or I'd get an actual store bought shirt.

But when Hadley would come to visit…" Sookie paused. "After she would leave, at some point we'd count the money so we could buy out bit extra and there would always be a bit less and we would have to wait. And Gran would say maybe we did not count it right."

"But you did," Eric answered for her as he kissed her nose. "Your grandmother just could not make herself believe that Hadley was stealing from you."

Sookie lay her head back into Eric's chest. "You think the grandmother is dead, don't you."

"Yes," he replied.

"You have thought so all along…" she knew her voice sounded sad but she could not help it.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?" Sookie raised her head to look into those eyes that loved her and offered her encouragement and strength.

"When I saw Hadley at Russell's mansion…" Eric paused. "that morning. She was not expecting a vampire to be up and about. I had the bleeds but I wanted my privacy when I spoke to her. Before I gave her the message to give to you, I saw in her face that of a predator. She was what she fucked and fed. Ruthless, possessive, above the law, before her mask slipped back into place. And like vampire, she would work every angle to succeed."

"What else?" Sookie asked, stroking his face. He was holding something back. Something awful.

"She was still bleeding from the puncture marks. I could smell it in her blood. She liked it. She liked all of it. She reeked of contentment and satisfaction and," he paused for only a moment, "happiness."

Concern for her husband radiated out from her. "By talking to her, weren't you taking a chance that she'd blab."

"Lover," his eyes smiled at her in that quiet way that touched her soul, "there was not anything I was not willing to risk to get a message to you."

"Oooooh Eric…" was all she was able to get out before she started crying.

"Shhhhh, my Sookie," he held her close. "Those days are long past. We shall find out what happened to Bluebell Clay and we shall be here for Hunter as his heart breaks and we mend it with our love."

"I love you," she whispered as she shuddered with a sigh. Righting herself, she stroked his face. "I was hoping you would not mind when I referenced you as his daddy."

"My Sookie," he kissed her. "Do you not know by now that I am going to treasure what you treasure. And I am going to love what you love. I am honored to be bestowed such a title. I hope I live up to the name."

She had no idea how long she lay on top of him. Just feeling his hands as they passed lightly over her back made her day a million percent better.

"Grandma Clay's neighbor will be the place to start," Sookie was finally able to talk. "She'll know what has happened and she will be able to give us Hunter's life story. How much longer do we need to be here?"

"We effectively covered everything we needed to last night with our vamps and the other royalty. Tonight was just a formal."

"I'm ready to go home. Take our family and go home. If Pam and the girls want to stay and party, fine." Rolling her eyes she said, " I'm sorry, I am being selfish. If you want to stay," she stroked his cheek, "I'm good with that, also. Get all gussied up and go mingle."

"I have had enough," Eric kissed her, "of their bull shit to last me a life time. When I had to leave you here last night to go and…and…take a meeting of royal vampire bullshit…that was exactly what I did not want to have happen. Leaving you here having to deal by yourself while I had to listen to them," he growled. "It was all I could do not to throw bleach on them."

"Stud," she smiled, "you know bleach does not do anything to vampires."

"Pisses them off," Eric grinned. "We could have just had an all out war and gotten it all over with last night. I might have actually gotten to do some more killing. As it is," he sighed, "there will be those who think to come against us at the house and Liam and Clayton will be having all the fun while afterwards, I have to toast them and have none…of the killing sort," he added hurriedly. "Because I have nothing but fun when I am with you," his voice was very sincere.

"Nice recovery," Sookie chuckled. "Do we have time for a quickie? With kids, quickies…" and then her mouth was full of his tongue and others parts of her body were full of others things that belonged to Eric that he did not mind at all if she used. And Eric always insisted that they were hers, anyway, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed as she dug her nails into his back.

.

.

"Dammmmmn," Hadley's body was still shaking when she sat up in bed and looked at the time and thought for a moment fear was going to cause her to puke. "That was some good stuff I did last night. What a nightmare!" she grinned as she checked her body for marks. "Fuck…!" she giggled, "that was so real!"

Running her hands through her pubic curls, she leaned over to take a better look. "Yep, still there," then she ran her hands through her hair and then carefully patted her face and blinked both eyes. "Having a dragon burn all the skin and hair off my body slowly while being suspended in mid air and screaming until I thought I had nothing left and then screaming some more… wow!

Then, being spit on by a dragon and watching it all grow back!

That was some good shit! I need some more of that. I was totally fucked up!

Being tortured for grandma information," she chuckled. "That is just fucked up!

Now, I think champagne for breakfast is called for to chase down," she reached over for her evening bag off the night stand. Taking out a small pill bottle she grinned, "who the fuck, knows. But it will be delicious. I need room service."

.

.

.

Sookie was sitting out in the living room with her lap top open, checking the news leads out of Lake Providence. "Here is her obit…" Sookie sighed.

Eric put his lap top on the coffee table and put his arms, around her. "We have this, my Sookie. I think there is a part of Hunter that knows."

"When he did not push to call her this mornin'", she replied.

"Yes, he was willing to wait. Do not worry, lover. I don't think he read that from Hadley. She came searching for more money after the *pocket fae world was collapsed. Albin said they stayed until he went and gave them warning after he left speaking with you. We know she let herself into Jason's house that night and they stayed, there.

So, by the next morning, Mab was dead and the fae were back to being in balance. Before she got to Bluebell Clay's we were well under way of righting their world. After that point, Hunter should have not have heard her random thoughts."

"We won't tell him until after…" she sighed. "…let him play in the pool. We'll have lunch and then…." she felt tears forming. "That fucking Hadley…"

It was a boisterous crowd that came through the door. Hunter was no longer being carried. He was proudly showing off his new shoes. In his hands he was carrying a small bag. Inside were his swim trunks. "Momma," he came running over to her, "they got whales on them. You know what, Uncle Jesus said they saw whales when they went to…to…"

"Sea World of San Antonio, Texas," Jesus finished for him.

"And we got books," his eyes lit up, "and brand new crayons and paints and paper for makin' pictures for the ice box," he grinned.

"You are gonna' be busy. Your daddy is gonna' want pictures of the family for his office, as well. You just keep that in mind. Now, you need some help with those swim trunks or can you manage?"

"I can manage…" he replied with a smile as he took off for their bed room.

"What 'chu find out?" Lafayette asked.

"Obit," Sookie replied. "Albin stopped in and says that OI got what was needed. Hadley pushed her down the stairs and left her to die as she looked for money."

"Mo fo'n bitch," Lafayette growled and shook all over.

"Exactly," Sookie sighed. "On a better note, OI will be back in a bit. I know you are missin' him. He's doing the fae's equivalent of paper work."

"Note the age," Eric said as he handed Lafayette his lap top.

"That woman was eighty-eight…" Lafayette whispered.

"_His great-grandmother_," Sookie spit. "Hadley dropped a new born off with an eighty four year old woman who lived below poverty level on a fixed income." Sookie's voice was full of disgust.

"That explains why he is so mature and responsible. He had to be," Jesus closed his eyes and fought back his own tears.

"My man," Lafayette's voice was soft as he took Jesus' hand.

There was a tight smile on Jesus' face. "I had to be, as well. We were running from my abuelo. Never stayed anywhere, long. Mi Madre worked whatever job she could. My job was to learn English and then teach it to her. Every day I had to teach her five new words. We had an old, portable, black and white TV that some one had set out with the trash. I grew up watching Sesame Street.

If she was working night shifts, before she went to bed that day, she would set a timer and when it went off, that is when I would start dinner. By the time I was five, I could put a chicken in the oven."

"I'm ready," Hunter called as he came running out and then stopped. "Need to go pee," as he took off to the packages that were by the door. "La La, if we got a step out, I could go by myself."

"Yous is such a big brother," Lafayette high fived him. "I knows exactly where to looks."

"And don't worry," Hunter smiled, "I got muscles. I can carry it."

"The very best big brother," Lafayette took it out of its box and then handed it to him.

"We bought every thang," Lafayette said as he watched him carry it off to the bathroom. "To includes a new tooth brush. "Nuff to gets him started. As much fun as we was have'n Miss Sooks, we figured you and Mr. Erics wants to have some funs as well.

Now, we needs to be changin's into our water spashin's gear."

.

Lafayette and Jesus were all about having fun in the water. The slide was in constant use. When Lafayette announced that it was time to start thinking about what to have for lunch, the three boys hopped out and slipping into a terry robe, they came inside.

Hunter came over and stood at Eric's knee and watched him as he did things on the lap top.

"Daddy," he asked, "you ever go swimmin'?"

"Yes," he smiled as he closed the lid and put it down. "But I don't think I brought my swim suit."

"Ohhhh," he said. "La La, he said maybe you didn't." Running over to the bags, he found the one he wanted and then carried it back. Putting the bag on the floor, he went through things until he found the bag with the tissue paper. "We got this for you," he grinned.

"A surprise! For me?" Eric smiled as he untied the bow at the top of the handles.

Hunter's laughter was infectious. "Got a s'prize for Momma, too," he laughed again as he clapped his hands and reached back into the bag and handed Sookie a bag that matched, Eric's.

Removing the tissue paper, Eric chuckled. "Why, I do believe there are whales wearing ties on my new swim trunks."

Sookie chuckled as she took her new swim suit out of the bag. "I think I got momma whales on mine."

"Yes," Hunter clapped his hands, again. "They have on lipstick! And…and," he was so pleased, "we got one for my baby brother and sister, too! We are a whale family!"

"Thank you sweet baby," Sookie pulled him over for a kiss. "We'll change. You wait here with Clayton and Ian."

.

Hunter rode on Eric's shoulder's and they played chase. Some times he rode on Eric's back and they played shark as they chased Sookie around the pool. Hunter and Sookie both came down the slide and Eric caught them and tossed them up into the air.

"There is," Lafayette was standing beside the pool. "Entirely too much funs being hads out here. We'll bring out the lunches and we'll eat out here."

.

Hunter was intrigued by the salad as he kept asking for more. "Good tomatoes," he would say as he would just sprinkle them with salt. "That is a good cu'mber," he would smile as he would pop one into his mouth. "Mmmm, that corn looks good," he smiled when a piece was put on his plate.

"Momma," he waited for the butter to melt, "do we have a garden? I know how to help in the garden."

"We have flowers," Sookie smiled, "and right now, there is a lot of construction going on at the house. But, yes, we are going to have a garden. Sounds like you know what to do."

Nodding his head rapidly, he was all business. "I can pull weeds and help water and plant spring onions. I have a little shovel for puttin' in the tomato plants."

"That's good. That is exactly the kind of help I will be needn'. And you'll teach the babies those things, as well."

"My grandma will be needn' my help, too." His voice was quiet.

"You want to talk about that now or after lunch?" Sookie asked gently.

"After lunch. I just don't want her to worry 'bout her garden. She counts on that so we don't have to put vegetables on our list."

.

When lunch was finished, Sookie picked him up out of his booster seat and said, "You and your daddy go shower and put on some clothes and then we'll talk."

Now that the time was here and she went back inside, Sookie sat and thought about how she was going to do this. When Eric and Hunter came out, both had on jeans and a red t-shirt. Hunter was riding on Eric's shoulders. Just the best daddy in the world, her heart sang!

When Eric sat down next to her, he lifted Hunter off his shoulders and sat him in Sookie's lap. Eric put his arm around Sookie and then took Hunter's hand.

"I tried to call your grand ma," Sookie started out. Hunter nodded his head. "There was no answer at your house. So then I called Pastor Weaver. You know him?"

"Yes," Hunter nodded. "That is where we go to church. When Grand ma got sick, he came and prayed with her and brought us dinner."

"That's right," Sookie said. "That is part of his job."

"Ladies at the church cooked," he said, nodding his head.

"That's right. And I know your grandma helped out doing that when she felt good."

Tears formed in his eyes. "When Hadley came to get me, my grandma, she was not feelin' good. I have been so worried."

"You hugged her neck and kissed and told her you loved her before you left." Sookie smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes," he swallowed. "Momma," tears ran down his little cheeks, "I can't…" he tapped his chest, "she's not there anymore," he sobbed.

Tears ran down Sookie's cheeks. "No sweet baby. She went to be one of God's angels so she can watch over you all the time."

He had his arms around Sookie's neck as his little body was wracked with sobs. Eric had his arms around both of them, tears streaming down his face as Sookie cried uncontrollably.

It seemed like forever that they sat there. Wrapped around each other as sorrow seeped from them. Each one grieving for a loved one that was no longer theirs to hold.

"You gonna' get sick?" Hunter whispered.

"No," Sookie replied.

Keeping his head on Sookie's shoulder he asked, his eyes sought out Eric's. "Daddy you gonna get sick?"

"No my son," Eric leaned over and kissed him. "Neither will your La La or your Uncle Jesus or the babies."

"When you are ready," Sookie kissed him, "we'll go to Grandma's house and get whatever you want to bring to your new home. And Grandma's house will always be there, anytime you want to go back and visit."

"'Kay," he sighed.

Sookie held him close. "When my momma and daddy died, I went to live with my grandma. When she got sick and went to be an angel to watch over me, I lived in her house. We live there now and that is where you are goin' live. 'Cause she's your grandma, too."

"'Kay," he nodded.

"You got other things you want to talk, about?" she asked.

"It's nice that the other's are gone outa my head."

"Yes," Sookie said. "Me too. I like the quiet."

"Me too," he sighed.

Sookie tapped his chest. "You no longer feel her, there?"

"No," he sounded so sad.

"That was her earthly love she felt for you. Like she was always there with you. Now she has a heavenly love for you. That feels different."

"I miss her," he whispered.

"I know you do. I miss my Gran, too."

Sookie had her cheek resting on the top of Hunter's head.

"You got a dog or a kitty cat at Grandma's that needs to come home with us?" Sookie shifted and kissed the top of his head.

"No," his voice was very quiet. "Grandma said they had to eat, too, and there was not room on the list for dog or cat food."

"You think you are big enough to take care of a dog and a kitty cat?"

Hunter raised his head. "You got room on the list for food?"

"We do. Matter of fact, we have a dog, whose name is Androcles and a cat whose name is Lion."

Hunter was rapidly shaking his head, yes. "I can water them. I know how. You show me how to feed them and I can do that. I can be your hands down low, Momma."

"How about," Sookie hugged him close, "you just give me your kisses and hugs. And some for your daddy, too. I can share."

Hunter wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head back down.

"Sometimes," Sookie said, "we are going to be sad. And we are going to cry. And that's just fine. You just come and sit in my lap and we'll cry, together. Or you can sit in your daddy's lap or your La La's or your Uncle Jesus'. We all got grandmas that have gone on to be angels.

For right now, we'll just sit here until you tell me what it is you want to do. Okay?" She whispered to him.

"'Kay," he sighed, as he wiped at his eyes and brushed away the tears that were forming, there.

Eric picked up Sookie and settled her in his lap. His big hand was now resting on top of Sookie's that was resting on Hunter's back.

Hunter reached out with his hand and put it around Eric's neck. "Daddy," he raised his head, tears cascading down his cheeks. "You…" he hiccupped, as sadness etched into his face, "you won't let Hadley take me, will you?"

Eric vowed at that moment if he ever heard fear in his son's voice again, someone was going to die a horrible death.

"You are," Eric's eyes held his, "mine," and he pushed into that one word everything it meant to a vampire.

"I love you," Hunter whispered as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Albin," Sookie said as he popped in and sat across from her.

"My Queen," he bowed his head as he smiled at the boy. "What is required?"

"Is it possible that Hunter holds some type of race memory of the fae?"

"It is always, possible. But that is not our way. That is why we have the historians. Why do you ask?"

"From holding him, I feel like I can tell him everything there is about his heritage and he would just nod his head in agreement. He lived with the pocket world fae for about a month. Would that have any bearing?"

"No my Queen, we were still out of balance. I think, perhaps, it is just his skin contact with you. You and our King kiss him and impart a piece of yourselves to him.

That fae which is in him absorbs it and responds in like. I have told you what it was like when a child was born when we were out of balance. The mother found a male that was fertile. It may not be her husband. But her husband was filled with joy and accepted the child as his. And the child became his.

It is the bonding. It was not uncommon for eye color to change to that of his bonded father. Other things as well. Height. Sometimes hair color. It is whatever the bond thinks is best."

"So," Sookie settled into Eric, "he could end up looking like Eric?"

"Yes, my Queen. That is certainly possible. Most assuredly he will have certain traits of our King that will mark the boy as his. Humans will see them together and say 'There goes father and son.' The Fae as well. This is expected."

"Because from the father comes the genetics, but…" she was thoughtful, "that does not just happen at conception. I mean, you have to have it for conception to take place but you can fudge that around a little after you have the baby..." Damn...that was useful!

"My Queen," he smiled, "I have seen some instances where the bond has fudged that around _a lot_."

"He knew when his grandmother died," Sookie stroked Hunter's back.

"That is interesting in one so young. She must have been a blood relative that he loved, dearly."

"Good to know," Sookie sighed. "I wondered if Remy really was his genetic father or if we'd have to chase that down."

.

*Many thanks to Bwtawny for the use of term **_pocket world Fae_.**

.

Dear Readers,

The next chapter is finishing up in Vegas and taking them home and then out to Grandma Clay's house for Hunter's birth certificate and to meet the neighbors.

OI says there is still some unfinished business with the slaver… OI says that if you will pardon the pun, he is just getting warmed up.

Ouch!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	37. Chapter 37

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 37

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 37**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 28. 23rd day of Married Bliss_**

**"**When we push through the adoption papers," Eric said, "we'll be ready for who ever else shows up. You are right, my Sookie. The neighbors would be the ones to tell us about who just might come calling. Leaving this evening would be for the best. If Hunter does not wish to go with us, tomorrow, we shall leave him at the house with Lafayette and Jesus.

We shall go and ask around and search out his birth certificate and other important papers from the house."

"Birth certificate," she mused. "Clayton," Sookie turned to him. "Will you do me a favor? Pop back into where you found Hunter. I called and asked and Hadley has the room for a couple of more days. So unless she has had them moved out to her newest, the rest of the suitcases should still be there. Go through whatever is there. I want anything in regards to our son. Especially any paper work she might have. Specifically his birth certificate. Go through everything in the room.

Then, glamour the hell out of whoever is at the desk and see if she has a safety deposit box with them, as well. If she does, I want to know what is in it. And if it's anything to do with our son, I want it.

And if possible, look around for her car, as well. If you find it, I want all trace of Hunter, removed.

Also, I want to know what happened to his shoes. Maybe they are under the bed in the hotel or maybe they are in the car. But as careful as he is with his things, scooting a chair over and hanging his clothes up and folding everything so neatly, I can not believe he misplaced them. And if they are not there…" she paused on that thought.

"Tracker dragons, my Queen?" he smiled.

"Yes," she raised both eyebrows at him. "If it is too much area to cover, I understand. But if that bitch tossed them out someplace, thinking that would help keep him confined…" her voice ended in a hiss.

"With pleasure, my Queen," Clayton said in a low growl and gave her a grand sweeping bow.

Sookie heard him in his command voice bark out as he shimmered across, "Sound the horn. Prince Hunter's Own, report for duty." And then a rousing cheer went up!

Turning her attention back to Albin, with a grateful voice she said, "All I can say is thank you. That does not seem like nearly, enough."

"My Queen, it is more than enough. What else may I assist you with?" Albin's joy lit up the room. His Queen…his beautiful, magnificent, heart laden Queen! His own Queen Sookie!

"Nothing at the moment. Once we get the paper work done, maybe your help filing it where it belongs with the state. Stealth mode, glamour, whatever it takes."

"A pleasure," he smiled. "I will check in with Hugh. Whenever you are ready for him, just call. I will take my leave and check on OI."

Lafayette and Jesus sat down across from them where Albin had been sitting.

Sookie smiled as she brushed away her tears. "We'll be leavin' tonight. Sorry 'bout the short notice, guys. You get the butler service up here to help you pack.

Have them just put everything on those rolling hanging closets. They will just transport them like that to the plane. Put them in shrink wrap and we are headed, home."

"Got that Miss Sooks. What else do yous needs us to dos?" Lafayette asked as he watched her rub Hunter's back.

"I guess he needs everything and then some. You and Jesus, please, make that happen. Get him seven of everything for everyday wear. Jeans and t-shirts are gonna' be big with him. Blue…black…red. That is what his Daddy wears."

Laughing she wiped more tears from her eyes. "You know what Eric wears. Probably better than I do. Just match'm up. He is real proud of those tennis shoes. He's gonna need a pair of those rough suede slip on house shoes, as well that Eric wears and some jammies. And those black loafers that Eric wears. Buy matching pairs of PJ bottoms for Eric.

Get our little man a pair of dress shoes and a little suit. Oh and please, one of those black leather jackets. Like the one Eric wears all the time.

He is gonna be goin' to preschool one or two days a week once we get him settled. He needs to be around others his age. Needs to learn to play. I know," more tears fell from her eyes, "that with you two dressin' him, he will never be embarrassed about what he is wear'n or have someone make fun of him because of his clothes."

Lafayette nodded assuredly. "And he will need somethin's for safety for ridin' in the Jeep. We'll get whatevers….we got this Miss Sooks."

"I know you do," she smiled as she watched the boys head out the door.

Eric heaved out a big sigh. "Jammie bottoms," he sighed, again.

Sookie rubbed her nose against his. "Matching jammie bottoms. With kiddos comes a whole different way of life."

"Yes," he grinned and winked at her. "I believe you said something about quickies."

"See," she kissed him, "that sounds delightful, but…"

Eric became serious. "We are not leaving him without Jesus and Lafayette here with him. I know my wife. Once he gets to know his guards, he may be comfortable with that. But until then, our son is not to wake and wonder where we are."

"You are just the best daddy in the world," she kissed him, again.

"Your arm about to go to sleep?" Eric asked.

"Yes," she replied. "He's a solid lump. But wonderful…"

"Hand him over," Eric said reaching for him. "I'm going to hold him for a while then we'll put him on the couch and we can sit next to each other and work and wonder at this small marvel that is our son."

"Best husband in the world," she smiled at him as he took their boy and snuggled him in close.

"I'll call and get a plane for tonight. We want to be home by midnight?" she asked.

"Yes, that will give you eight hours of sleep in our bed and we'll get Hunter into the room across from ours. He'll have Androcles in with him for sure. Lion may or may not stick with us. A boy needs a dog. I loved mine…" then he stopped.

"My maker, my maker," he looked heavenward, "….did you…perhaps….see this coming? I am beginning to think you did," he chuckled.

Sookie grinned. "I want ZZ on board. Once we get Hunter home, it'll be easy to explain things to him, I think, once he sees how natural it just all flows, together. He'll start to find his way once he knows that he is surrounded by love and he really is home where nothing can happen to him.

Speakin' of which, Hugh," she said and then he popped in.

"I have heard my Queen," he said, his eyes sparkling as he saw Eric holding the young prince.

"Here are all the forms," Sookie said as she picked up the papers on the table. "Let's talk time lines and back stories and when did he come to be ours…I want all this in place."

"Of course my Queen," he said with gusto.

Sookie could have sworn that his eyes sparkled, again. "You got stardust in your eyes," she chuckled, "or are you just in love?"

"Well," he grinned as he righted his shirt cuffs. "With love comes the star dust and with the star dust comes love. But, we digress. Our young prince has needs. Let us get to work.

I can see," Hugh said as he pulled out his laptop, and began scrolling through the state, site, "his birth certificate. He was born at home. It gives a Rural Route address, on March 10th, 2008, at 12:05 PM. I will forward that to everyone. This piece of Louisiana will become a revered place for us. Also, I can see that his grandmother filed a will and has left everything to him. No money to speak of in her account. But the house, land and everything on the land or in the house and barn belongs to our Prince."

"That is very cool," Sookie eyed him as she watched him skip through the state's data base. "Some how, I don't think all the other lawyers have that capability."

Chuckling, he continued on. "I am Molly's Uncle. She keeps me up to date on all things having to do with electronics and their snooping abilities. I am a very good lawyer, if I just might add for the record. Graduated from Harvard top of my class."

Out of his brief case he pulled several raised embossing metal stamps. Picking one up, Sookie let out a low whistle. "Is this the Seal of the State of Louisiana?" she queried him. "And I don't want to know how it came to be in your possession."

"No my Queen?" He looked shocked! "But it is a most amusing story," he laughed.

"Hugh," Sookie arched an eyebrow at him, "I am beginning to understand how you are such a successful lawyer. Do you just…oh… I don't know, borrow whatever seal is needed and then put it back? Please tell me you put it back."

"I live to serve, my Queen," he bowed his head. "And I am an officer of the court. Of course I put it back." His tone said maybe he had not in the past but he would in the future.

"Now," looking up from the papers in front of him, "let us start talking dates. By the close of business in Baton Rogue, I want these adoption papers on file and our young prince with his rightful parents. Very good. I see his last name will be Northman.

We also desire official copies of his record of live birth and of the Last Will and Testament of Bluebell Mayflower Clay. I am going to print those out and affix the official seal. We shall have several copies of those."

It had been a very good and satisfying afternoon. Sookie had watched her son sleep and his father, work, through the nuisances of the legal system. Damn, what bullshit! Damn, no wonder you needed a lawyer! Damn! And they were going through all the back doors!

Eric could have been a lawyer, himself. Then Sookie had a moment. He probably had been at some time. Probably more than once. Eric Northman, Esq. Well yes, he looked like an Esquire!

Clayton shimmered, across.

"There was nothing of our Prince in the auto. The slaver had already cleaned that out. There was nothing in the room, as well.

We found his shoes, my Queen. Past the town of Kingman off of 40. Buried in a small shallow hole along with paper ashes." It was not hard to read what was on Clayton's face. He was pissed. "We brought both," he said through gritted teeth.

Clayton handed the shoes to Sookie and the pouch of ashes to Hugh.

Opening the bag, Hugh dumped them onto a piece of paper and with his pen, began sorting through them, piecing the document back together. "There" he said pointing, "is part of the seal of Louisiana. Here," he pointed, again, "you can see through the charred piece our Prince's name. It is his certificate of live birth."

Sookie felt a scream lift up from the soles of her feet and then riot through her! Churning through her stomach and up her throat wanting to explode the very universe around her! Clamping down on her emotions, she spit out. "…an bás ina gcónaí! The Living Death, you fucking bitch! As his mother I curse you with The Living Death!"

The fae guards that could be seen drew back. Hugh visibly blanched. The fae that were in the room that could not be seen could certainly be felt as they shuddered through out the room.

"This is what she wanted for our Hunter. To be locked away and encompassed in fear while he was feasted upon and used at will until the final death. This is what she has just brought upon, herself. We shall leave her in this world to enjoy it, just as she would have for our son!"

Drawing his sword, Clayton raised the blade to the air and brought the pummel to his heart. "My Queen," he responded, pride flooding him and radiating out into the room. "True justice for our small Prince. It is an honor to be The Captain of your Guards," he said with fierce pride.

"OI will desire to be the one," he sheathed his sword and bowed. "And as King of the Dragons, it is his by right. The oldest of the Fire Breather Clan to avenge the youngest of the royal house."

"Upon OI's return," Sookie said, feeling some control coming back to her, "we shall discuss the parameters."

Tea was poured and as Sookie sipped hers, she felt sanity return to her. Soon, soon her son would wake and she would have him to hold in her arms, once more. Justice would be served and it would be an eye for an eye. Work continued, and amongst the activity going on around them, there was some movement on the couch. Eric put his hand on Hunter's back and rubbed it gently back and forth.

Sitting up, Hunter looked around and yawned. "Love you Daddy. Love you Momma. Need to go potty," he said.

"You need to go poo or pee?" Sookie asked.

"Pee," Hunter replied.

"You go poo yet today?" Sookie was watching him.

"No," he shook his head.

"Well, when you do, don't flush and come and get me. I been talking to teachers at your new school. You have to see Doctor Brenda and have a physical and she is going to listen to your heart and check your eyes and your hearing and make sure you are healthy. Nothing to worry about but Doctor Brenda is gonna want to know when the last time you went poo. Okay?"

"Yes Momma," he smiled.

"I'm gonna go to school," he said as he climbed down off the sofa. "Daddy," he beamed at Eric, "I'm gonna go to school.

I'm gonna go to school!" He was so pleased, he sang it as he skipped to the bathroom.

Eric was doing some smiling, himself. "Hunter Ericsson Northman," he said as he flipped through the folder one more time. "Everything is in place. Complete with birth certificate and Bluebell's last will. All blessed by the great state of Louisiana."

"Congratulations Mr. Northman," Sookie giggled, "it's official. You're a father."

They hugged each other and then kissed and that is how Hunter found them when he came out.

"You hungry?" Sookie asked, reaching down she pulled him up with them. "You took a nice nap. Uncle Jesus and La La are on their way back. They made a list and went to buy you some new things for school. Also, I found your other shoes. They were in the other bag."

He nodded, "That's good. I can save my new shoes for school."

"No," Sookie shook her head, "the news ones are for you to wear, now. When you need another pair we'll get them. Now if you want to go out tromping through the woods with your Uncle Jason, maybe your old ones can be your getting nasty feet in woods tromping shoes. And by the way, you leave those outside on the porch. Don't you be tracking up my floors. But you need shoes for everyday out and about. Besides, I think your feet grew an inch longer, today. Your Daddy has big feet. I think you will, too. I bet your old shoes no longer fit."

Hunter wiggled his bare toes. "You think so?" He looked over at Eric's feet.

"Mmmmm, we'll try the old ones on and if they have no toe wiggle room, they are too small and only good for giving to some one with smaller feet. Okay?"

"Okay," he replied. "We got a room at church. When I need somethin', we always look there first before we put things on our list. We put things in there too, that no longer fit me."

"That's a good plan," Sookie nodded in agreement.

"Now, about that snack," she kissed the tip of his nose. "There is a nice fruit tray with some caramel dipping sauce and some vegetables with some melted cheese to dip them in. What cha think?"

"I like vegetables. Those peaches at breakfast were good."

She smiled at him. "Oh, I hear the door. La La and Uncle Jesus are here and hungry as well. Time for our snack," she said with gusto.

.

Hunter was sitting on his Daddy's lap. He decided everything tasted better when he sat, there. The snack was on the coffee table. "Those can'lopes sure are good," he sighed as he reached for another piece to go on his snack plate. "Pine'napple," he sighed as he put another piece on his plate.

"You want some more banana bites?" Eric asked. "Rolled in graham crackers and then coconut makes them a tasty treat."

"Those are real good," he said.

Eric put two more on his plate. "You eat and then we'll see if you are still hungry."

"Yes," Sookie smiled as she helped herself to two more. "the babies like those banana bites, too. We'll be going home, tonight, so you'll be meeting Androcles and Lion. We'll have supper before we go.

But we'll have fruit on the plane. As well as those banana bites. Once you get home, there will be so much for you to look at and do, I'm afraid you won't want to stop to eat."

When Hunter was finished, he put his plate on the coffee table and patted his tummy. "Daddy, I think I'm full now. Got sticky on my hands, though."

Eric put him down and said, "Go wash your hands."

Off he skipped as Eric sat back on the couch and kissed Sookie's hand.

"I know," she was watching him as he went, "we have not had him for twenty four hours yet, but he has not poo'd. You guys saw that bitch at the club at midnight, right?"

"Yessss," slithered from Lafayette's mouth. "But she had been there for a while before we showeds up."

"When he comes back out," Jesus was watching him as well, "I'm going to listen to his gut. With what he has had, today, there should be lots of gurgling noises. The body is always producing waste. Children process it faster. Takes about thirty hours, for them, give or take. I think it is safe to say, unless he goes in the next bit, he has gone twenty four hours without eating. The corn he ate today will be our marker. That is what we will look, for."

They all heard Eric's fangs snick down. "I'm killing that bitch, tonight."

"No," Sookie shook her head at him. "I am his mother. That would be me, doin' that."

"My King, my Queen," OI looked up from Lafayette's neck line, shock and hurt in his voice. "That mo fo'n child slaver bitch is mine. All in Fae heard the curse of his mother and his queen ring out. I have already been honored and celebrations in my name have begun. That…that…." he sputtered, "…..that…please…"

"He has lain with countless females," WW snorted. "All want to bear his young for this that he shall do. Avenge the Prince and fulfill his mother's curse…they shall erect statues and countless young shall bear the name of OI."

"Oh come on," Sookie pouted. "You get laid on the possibility of an event to yet happen?"

"My Queen," OI drew back. Standing, he bowed from the waist, down. "This oath of vengeance is mine to fulfill."

"Yes," she conceded, "I know."

With a contented air, he settled back around Lafayette's neck. "The young Prince looks like his father," OI chuckled, "you can see it in his eyes."

"What?" Sookie and Eric both asked.

There was laughter coming from their bathroom. You could hear it. There was a little boy that was so pleased his giggles carried on the air and caused everyone in Fae to giggle right along with him.

"Momma, Daddy," he came dancing out. "I looked in the mirror and look," his Daddy was standing and he was being tossed up in the air by his daddy, "Look, my feet aren't big yet but I got my Daddy's eyes!"

"Let me see that," Sookie laughed as Eric was holding him close and they were spinning. "Let me see my boy, Daddy," she laughed as Eric stopped and then Sookie tickled him in the sides. "Show me," she laughed along with Hunter, "show me your Daddy's eyes."

"See," Hunter opened them great big, "they are blue, like my Daddy's."

"Well yes they are," she laughed. "Well yes they are," they made a Hunter sandwich, with Sookie wrapping her arms around his and her head was resting on his back. "I love you sweet baby," then she kissed him on the cheek. "We need to pack up and out and decide where we are havin' dinner. I think we might have time for one more swim. You'll meet Pam and Tara and Molly then some dinner and then we'll take ourselves to the airport.

But first, your Uncle Jesus needs to listen to your tummy. Then, we when see Doc Brenda, he'll be there to say your tummy gr-r-r-r-owls," she tickled him again and listened to him laugh, "just like it is suppose, too."

Hunter watched Uncle Jesus with his stethoscope. He got to listen, too. He heard his heart beat and he listened to himself breathe and he heard rumblings in his tummy. When Momma said it was time to hop in the pool, he was ready to do that, too.

They played until it started to get, dark. Then it was time to shower and get dressed. Daddy was with him in the shower and washed his hair and dried him off. When his Daddy wrapped a towel around his waist, Hunter did the same thing.

His Daddy put just a bit of "mouse," Daddy called it in his hair. He watched as his Daddy ran the blow drier through his hair and patted it into place.

"Can you do my hair like that?" he asked.

With a big smile, his Daddy sat him up on the counter and moused his hair and then dried and patted it down. "My son," his Daddy was so pleased, "looks like you have a cow lick exactly the same place I do."

Coming out of the bathroom, Momma had his new clothes laid out on the bed. His La La had said they were back from the laundry just in time and on went the underwear and jeans and a blue t-shirt. New socks that had monkey faces on them made him smile and then his new tennis shoes!

He watched as his Daddy got dressed. Underwear, jeans, and a blue t-shirt. "Daddy," he clapped his hands, "you got monkey socks, just like mine!"

"Well yes, of course, my son," Eric grinned as he pulled his black loafer slip ons out of the closet and then slid them onto his feet.

"I like my new tennis shoes," he smiled. "Momma says I got toe wiggle room," as he was walking around the bed to take a better look at his Daddy's shoes.

"Where?" Eric asked, "are your shoes that look like mine?"

Hunter stopped in mid stride.

"Did you check that small shoe box in our closet?" Eric asked.

"No sir," he replied, his voice full of wonder. Nobody got two new pair of shoes in the same day!

"Well, I think those might be yours. They are too small for my feet."

Hunter stuck his head into the closet and he could see where the shoes were kept and spotted exactly what his Daddy was talking, about. There was a small shoe box with the lid off and inside was a black pair of shoes, just like his!

"You want to wear those or your tennis shoes?" Eric asked as he stuck his head in.

"I'm wearn'n these," he sat down on the floor and pulled the Velcro on his shoes. Off came the tennis shoes, on went the black ones and into the shoe box went the tennis shoes.

"You got toe wiggle room?" Eric asked.

"Yes, sir, see," he grinned as he moved his toes around. Kneeling down Eric watched as he did it, again.

"Yes," Eric said, putting his finger at the tip of the shoe while Hunter was still wiggling his toes. "Yes you do. Good. Let's go show your Momma and your La La and your Uncle Jesus. They did good."

The girls were up when Eric and Hunter came through the door and into the living room. Eric had given them the briefing in the early morning hours about Hunter. Eric was now a father. There was a child in the house. Act accordingly or your happy ass was working it in Alaska.

"My gawd Eric," Pam drawled, "you have cloned, yourself."

"I understand," Tara smiled, kneeling down to Hunter, "that I am now an Auntie. You call me Auntie Tara. And this here, is your Auntie Pam. She's family too, all though she can grump. A lot. Even if she smiles, she grumps. So, don't let that bother you. And this here is your Auntie Molly. She likes the WWE."

"You know Friday Night Raw?" He was in awe. "My Grandma and me, we watched that with Mrs. Bryce on Saturday after lunch. We'd go to her house and make popcorn. That was our time to howl, Grandma said. But we had to be home before dark, 'cause we had to cross the big road."

Sookie was not surprised. Her Gran liked to watch it as well along with some of her friends. Sookie was sure it had everything to do with muscle bound males in tight pants.

"Momma, is it alright if we watch that? Grandma said it was not real and that they really weren't fightn' that they were just play actn'."

"From the mouths of babes," Tara said with a straight face.

"We'll see," Sookie smiled at him. "That might be somethin' for you and your Aunt Molly and your Daddy and me to do, together."

Molly smiled. "Gonna need some time off to do that."

Pam made a face. "If you get time off to watch WWE with Hunter, then Tara and I get that time off, as well," she said, her eyes on Eric.

"Maybe," Eric said, "we'll just watch it as a family. La La likes to watch it as well. We'll give it a trial run and see what we think."

When Hunter looked at Eric and smiled, Pam made a motion like she was driving a stake through her heart.

"Now, time for dinner," Sookie smiled. "We've decided to just eat in the room. Your La La is talking with the chef right now that is in our kitchen. The butler staff is on its way up to pack us out.

I understand you girls have already eaten. They can start with you and then if you don't mind supervising them while we finish up, I'd sure appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Molly said. "We have an inventory list of everything we bought. I'll go start in your room, then move on down stairs to the boys taking pictures."

"You stay'n or goin' home with us?" Sookie asked.

Pam was pretending to be thoughtful. She already knew the answer to that. "We all know that the action is where ever you and Eric happen to be." There was a laugh from her and then a shake of her head as her eyes once more rested on Hunter. "I would not miss the stares you are going to get tonight for the world as you walk out the door with him. Eric Northman's son. Good times…" she chuckled.

Then she blinked. "His chin…he now has a cleft chin…"

"Just like your Daddy," Sookie picked him up and kissed him. "Oh, I hear your La La saying it is time for dinner. Let's go eat."

.

There was, Tara thought, a fleet of butlers that packed, bundled and did the shrink wrap on the rolling closets right there in the room. There were six that handled nothing but inventory. It took them thirty-five minutes to handle well, who knew how much! And they knew the good stuff! They did not need to ask one question as to what design label is this? They knew!

Once their suite had been cleared of everything but carry on, Pam escorted them to Eric and Sookie's and the process started, again. Their carry on was in the living room along with Jesus' and La La's.

Then they were down stairs to the boys.

At seven, the family was walking out the door.

For the return trip, they were heavy: 1. By several thousand pounds of Miss Pam's new clothes. 2. One four year old. 3. And one hundred and sixty eight of Prince Hunter's Own Royal Guards.

.

Eric had his left arm around Sookie and firmly straddling his hip with his arm around him, was his son.

The little happy family were busy chatting away. Pam was standing behind them clapping her hands and jumping up and down and being gleeful. Maybe she was not physically doing it but in her undead heart, she was singing the Hallelujah Chorus and doing back flips!

Hunter even wore his hair the same way as Eric! Both had just a bit of mouse in their hair, that…she hesitated and then would have choked if that was possible…that controlled their cow licks and if it was not for the fact that they were just so fucking cute she'd howl, herself!

That little black leather jacket was soooo obviously La La's magic touch. Jesus had whispered to her that La La had literally waltzed himself into _Shanghai Tang's_ saying, "I knows Mr. Northman shops with yous. You calls yous main offices where ever the fucks that happens to bes if you needs to verifies. I have here's the jacket you mades for him.

If you can produce one, in one hour, to our Mr. Hunter's four years old specs that I have here's and allows a little bits of grow'ns rooms, there is a fifty thousand dollar tip in it for someones. You gets me one in thirty, I'll doubles that," and he had smiled and batted his eye lashes.

When money talks, Eric gets the fuck whatever he wants. She knew he was excited about the twins. Her maker was now over the top with Hunter.

There were also a few more guards. Still Viking looking, but a different color shirt. These were dressed in Hunter Green. Ohhhh, ha ha, she had to laugh to herself. All together, there were now thirty six guards that walked seen. Who the hell knew how many were in stealth, mode.

She was not going to push that button to find out. Eric had told her that it was in her best interest to behave herself around Sookie. That if she was ever perceived as a threat, Sookie would not be able to stop them from ending her. That the safety protocols for their Queen over road everyone and everything else.

However, Miss Pam kept her smiles to herself. There just might be one or two as they made their way out the door who might wish to push that boundary. "I just hope to fuck they are not royals," she sighed. "Please, just dumb ass lackeys….I could use some cheap entertainment."

Alf had been out on The Strip when he came back in the door, watching the crowd. "Fuck me running," he muttered. "Eric already has a son."

.

Dear Readers,

Rest assured, the slaver is going to pay for what she has done to Hunter. Momma Bear that is our Sookie has done cursed her and the bond is up and running, backing Momma and Poppa Bear up.

Yes, to the slaver getting her just desserts….and my darlings, I know that you know that I do not mean at The Cheese Cake Factory.

OI shall eventually be having that little talk with Hadley as will our Miss Sookie. So fear not! Hadley is going out with an earful that she will know as truth! Just not, tonight. I'm tired and it's late and mistakes, abound, I am sure. Oy Vey!

As always, thanks for reading!

Be blessed and be the blessing!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	38. Chapter 38

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 38

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 38**

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 28. 23rd day of Married Bliss_**

It was still early in the evening. Winter time was a vampire's best summer's day for a human! Alf had been out on The Strip actually doing a little site seeing and perusing the shop windows and thinking that he liked his Texas night sky far better. As he approached the hotel doors, the doormen greeted him and opened them for him.

This had been one of de Castro's signature hotels and casinos. You could always tell the vampire owned ones. Most human hotel/casinos, you had to walk past some of the gaming and the noise to get to the front desk. Not here. This was opulent luxury. A show of money, style and wealth. The kind of money that said "Fuck you and meet the Truth Death. You'll never catch up."

No vampire wanted his ears assaulted. It was enough dealing with the humans. The electronic noises that came with today's age was enough to make you want to chew glass. Plus, with the casino in a separate part of the building, it kept the feds where they belonged, watching the money and not the vampires.

Oh, there was some excitement going on in the lobby. Alf was watching the crowd that was beginning to stop and react to what was going on. The ripple effect was fascinating. You could actually hear the electronic sound of the slot machines in the background. The silence began to be overwhelming as it can only be with a crowd of vampires. Well. Not exactly all voices were absent. There were three that you could hear just fine.

"Fuck me running," he muttered. "Eric already has a son!"

There were plenty of vampires downstairs milling about. The formal did not start until eleven. There would be under the table meetings until then. Many had gone out to embrace The Strip. Plus, the lobby in a vampire hotel, at times, could just be as exciting; seeing who was coming and going. A lot of business was done in such a lobby. It drove the speculation and the money! As a rule, it just did not get much more thrilling than this!

Or maybe it did as Alf positioned himself so he could watch the room.

**...**as the Northmans continued to advance through the crowd, all the vampires had stopped to stare. There went The Family! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! That little boy Northman was carrying had Eric's Nordic-Sky blue eyes! Those eyes were hard to replicate. That particular shade of blue had been bred out of the gene pool. You saw that color only in the old vamps. And that same cleft chin as Eric's. Granted, the boys hair was darker….but what the fuck! The boy's human mother's family would have to come into play, someplace. But fuck! Look at that! There was a fucking cow lick like Eric's...!

Without being too conspicuous, they were all trying to get a sniff as they walked past.

Then the collective consciousness set in. Well wait one…..ooooooh fuck! Were they leaving? Were they leaving for good? Was that their fleet of limos waiting out front? Was Eric not going to be at the mingle tonight? What was the point of the meet and greet if it was not to spend some time schmoozing Northman! That was the whole fucking point! Schmooze Northman! Schmooze fucking Northman who apparently really was fertile! The rumors had always ran rampant that the really old ones could sire a human child!

Well fuuuuuuuccccck! Screamed silently around the room!

They could all hear the little boy chatting away. "Daddy are there enough dog treats at home?"

"Yes my son," Eric had turned his head and smiled at him. "Androcles will be there to greet you at the door. He will be so happy to see you he will not want a treat."

"Momma, do you think Lion will be waiting up for us?"

"I am sure he will," came his mother's reply. "Your kitty has missed you, also, Hunter."

"Daddy, will I be asleep when the plane lands?" he asked.

"Oh-h-h-h-h," Eric chuckled, "your mother is going to say…."

"You had better be, it will be close to midnight," Sookie leaned in and gave him a kiss. "That is way past your bed time, young man."

"Did we remember to pack the swim suits for my baby brother and sister?"

"Yes," Sookie replied, ruffling his hair. "Your Daddy put them in your suitcase so tomorrow, when we put your things, away, you can see for yourself where they are and where you want to keep them until your brother and sister get here."

"I'll find a special place for them," he smiled. "I think Alrik will like his with the whales wearin' the fireman hats. His trunks look like mine. He will know that we are brothers. I'll be sure and tell him 'bout Grandpa being a fireman and riden' in the fire truck. And my baby sister, Signy, her whales are wearing those…those…"

"Tutus," Sookie smiled at him. "Like ballerinas wear."

"Yes," he digested that word. "Tutus. She will look so cute in that. She's got that great big ruffle like a tutu on hers."

Tennessee was having a melt down, of the personal and financial sort. There went Northman with his little happy family! Just what…the…fuck! He had planned this evening out. Leaving nothing to chance, he had brought in gold to bribe the remaining royals to give him fifteen minutes along with Eric upstairs. It had been a fucking lot of gold he had passed out!

Now it looked like Eric would not be discussing vampire business with _him._ But he was discussing the business of _his_ day…just like he fucking thought this was the suburbs instead of a vampire Mecca! This was a fucking vampire hotel that catered to humans so they could be snacks! There went The Viking! Just like he thought he could walk out that door and mainstream and be a fucking daddy!

"I do not fucking think so," he snarled as he spoke into his mike and rerouted his vamps. "We are here to do business of the vampire sort," he said loud enough so that those around him stepped away as all eyes settled on the Viking guards that were still, with a purpose, walking through the crowd and not looking at Tennessee like he was going to be a goo spot.

"Well, at least something is right. Finally! Eric has lost all good tactical reason! Fucking perfect and made to order," Tennessee laughed out loud. Eric had his arms around his family instead of grasping a sword or prepared to fight to the end with his vampire strength, only! Fucking mainstreaming made you weak! The weak deserved to die! He was more than happy to help Eric out with that.

Nothman had thirty six guards in attendance. With his family gathered around him, with those stupid weak breathing humans, he would not expect nor could he contain the King of Tennessee's mighty one hundred that were at this moment converging on the spot!

Timing was everything. It would happen when Eric was _almost_ to the outside door. _Almost _to the safety of the limo and he would become more carless then he was right at this moment. _Almost_ would not be enough for Eric…such arrogance! He….Satchel Kincaid, the King of Tennessee, he was going to build on that empire that Eric could have never controlled and he was going to rule the fucking known world!

Eric chose to ignore the First Rule of being a vampire: You never trusted or showed your weak side to another vampire. Not to anyone!

"Wait for it," Pam snickered softly to Tara. "Molly, get your camera ready. Tennessee is about to loose his fucking head. That stupid little Were shit actually is so excited he has the bleeds out his nose. He is breathing so rapidly in and out of his nose, he has burst the blood vessels, there.

Oops, or maybe no to loosing his head. Clayton and Liam just sheathed their swords. They won't kill them in front of Hunter. Bets are on that they will just grab the guilty and pop out. Who wants in on that?"

"Not betting against you," Tara chuckled. "Tennessee is about to come into the fold. Good thing they were sitting out there listening early this morning, hanging on every word and taking notes. That will save us some time. I smell one or two Weres in with that crowd. If you watch OI, you can occasionally see his tail, twitch. La La keeps stroking him but it does not help. The King of the Dragons has got Sweet Baby Ray's in his future and he knows it! And if I just might add, he loooooooves knowing it!"

"On my phone I can see the technology Tennessee is using to speak back and forth to each other," Molly said with disgust as she rolled her eyes. "I got an App for that. Tennessee's extremely embarrassing electronics is all last years, bought in bulk on e-bay. You can buy a jamming device now at Radio Shack that will knock that out. Vamps need to quit being so cheap and get with the program. I could use a challenge."

Pam bit back a snarky chuckle. "Would you just look at that little fucker, Tennessee. I swear, he's either gonna explode or vibrate right out of his skin."

"I saw a vamp do that once," Molly chimed in. "Vibrate on out. Wasn't pretty. Wasn't too gross, either. Didn't get any video of it, though. Mr. Edison was still working through the nights on that. I was helping him a bit from time to time. But I am sure getting this."

Eric and Sookie and Lafayette and Jesus were all wearing earwigs and listening to the girls conversations.

When Eric turned his head and looked back at the girls, they all three chuckled and said, "Oops, sorry."

"Our sit rep," Pam replied in her very best monotone, "Tennessee is getting ready to make history. He is going to…."

"I am King of the World!" The King of Tennessee said as he jumped up to hover and watch his troops move in….

"…just fucking disappear, along with about one hundred others," Pam smiled as she watched the room become less by about the one hundred number. "Just because he survived The Titanic does not mean he is going to survive this."

As the doorman opened the door and the family went outside to their waiting limos, Molly was still panning the room as there was now _stunned silence _coming from the vampires. That sound of vampire stunned silence was more intense then just their regular silence.

"Tennessee," Pam drawled out into the room. All faces swiveled to her voice, whether they were Tennessee or not. "What ever is left of you, you call in your particulars or move the fuck out to someplace else.

Someone out of your group wrote down the number to the mansion. I hope it was not one of these finally dead, fuckers. Make your decision to leave or stay. Then call in. I expect you to get yourself to the mansion by the end of the week. Come Saturday, eight o'clock, I expect to see all your bright and smiling faces.

Christmas is coming on and I am fucking taking the holidays off. Christmas Eve Eve through New Year's Day I am spending with my baby brother! We are riding roller coasters and watching WWE. You are the newest in, your asses are going to be the first to sit in the chairs and man the phone lines. Welcome to my undead fucking life. Ho ho ho and Happy Fucking New Year!"

Clayton was standing guard by the limo door that faced traffic. Sookie got in first and Eric handed her Hunter. Next came Jesus then Lafayette. Eric waited until the girls walked out and loaded into the next limo. In went Pam, Molly and Tara.

Stepping in, he seated himself next to his wife and son and the door was closed. Clayton got into the SUV that was in front of them. There were guards standing along side the vehicles until the rest of Northman's Viking guards came out of the building and loaded into the SUV's.

There was a police man that stopped traffic as the convey pulled out into the road. The outside guards hopped in and they were on their way to the airport.

Alf thought maybe his mouth was open, as well. Closing it, he had distinctly heard Miss Pam say "roller coasters". Of course, The Family now had options. They could go to Disney. Pick one….either coast. He banished that thought from his mind.

"Yippie-yi-yo-ki-yay, California and Florida. I can see by one or two faces who think The Family is coming to you. No sir," he smiled out at the crowd and watched as they all tried to figure out just what had happened. "They are coming to Texas! They are eating on the River Walk! They are taking their son to Houston so he can look at NASA. His momma had loved doing that. The roller coasters had been fun, but all night she had talked about NASA. They can not get that kind of hands on experience at Cape Canaveral. Sure, they will take the family to come and play there. But hello Space Center Houston," he chuckled, "it is a go for launch."

Then he had a personal revelation. A genuine blinding flash of the obvious. Ohhhhhh, so many things made sense, now.

"When they came to see me, they had been testing the waters. Was I friend or foe? Eric waiting to see how much bullshit he was going to have to deal with before he brought his son out into the open. Well," he looked around the lobby at the still shocked faces. "Looks like now he knows and he has dealt. I think I count as a friend! Sweet!" He was one happy vampire! He was taking his happy ass on home.

"I miss my roof top," he sighed. "I miss my Lune flittering on the night sky."

Walking through the lobby he heard, "Hunter is the son he was carrying…" Alf knew that was New Hampshire's second. "Who can confirm or deny?"

"Confirm," came a voice.

"Alrik and Signy are the twins," New York said.

"Confirm," came several responses.

"Sounds Viking," came another voice. "We need to Google that and get the correct spelling. Androcles is the dog and Lion is the cat."

"Confirm," said another.

"You think the mother walks in faith?" Another asked.

"Fuck yes, you hear her accent. Louisiana. Born and raised, there. Plus, Miss Pam said she was taking off on Christmas Eve Eve through New Years."

"Well fuck, looks like we are sending out greeting cards this season.

.

When the limo pulled away from the curb, Hunter was all eyes. "That sure is a lot of cars out there next to us. I thought there was a lot of cars at church. This is a big, big road!"

"That is right," Sookie gave the tip of his nose a kiss. "You stay with your Momma and Daddy or your Uncle Jesus or you La La when it comes to roads. At school, there will be an adult crossing guard who blows a whistle to stop traffic. No sir, you do not cross one by yourself."

"Yes, Momma," he replied, seriously. "I won't."

"That is my sweet baby boy. Now, I bet if Daddy held onto you, maybe you could stand up. What do you think, Daddy? Just this once so he can see all the lights?"

"This once," Eric replied. "When we go in the Jeep, you are buckled into your seat."

"Yes Daddy," he replied as Eric stood him up with his arms around him and together they peered out into the Vegas Strip.

"Daddy," you could hear the hint of laughter in his voice, "you got us a Jeep? Like the kind that climbs on rocks or goes through the snow or the rain?"

"I did. I bought one for your Mother so we can take you to school and the babies and the dog can ride with you. It is big enough so we will all fit and go with so we can talk about your day.

Your Uncle Jesus and your La La are going to be needing one as well. Just in case something comes up, like when your brother and sister are born. Your Mother will be home in bed with them for a few days when they are brand new and I'll be helping her with your brother and sister. And when you come home, you can help, as well."

Hunter said with a wise shake of his head. "You don't want to wake no sleepn' babies. I heard that at church all the time. Babies would go to sleep and their mommas' would hate to wake them up to take them home. So, maybe only my Daddy will come for me or Uncle Jesus or my La La."

"That's right," Sookie smiled at him. "You like Jeeps?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied now concentrating on his mother. "You got a Jeep, you don't have to stay home. It was snowing and my Grandma did not feel good. Mrs. Brown, across the big road, she could not take us to town to buy some, but she brought us over some Aspirin, cause Grandma had run out. It had been on our list for a while but we could not get to town because of the weather."

"Hunter," Jesus smiled at him, "do you know why your Grandma did not feel good? Did she have a head ache?"

Shrugging he replied. "I don't know. She never talked about a head ache. Grandma said it was nothin' to worry about. She just had the cancer. She would take an aspirin every morning when we ate our oatmeal and she would always feel better."

Eric reached for Sookie's hand and held it tight as he felt his beautiful, loving wife, battled for control.

"Did she ever say what kind?" Jesus asked gently.

"I'm tryin' to 'member," his voice was soft as he concentrated. "Sir Vicks," and you could hear the doubt in his voice. "She only said it the once. She just called it the cancer."

"Did she say cervical?" Jesus asked.

"Yes," Hunter heard the word. "Yes, that is what she said."

Jesus stared out the window. "Mi Madre, my mother," he turned back and faced Hunter, "she had cervical cancer as well. She took an aspirin for it too."

"Did it make her feel better?" he asked.

"Yes," Jesus smiled at him, "yes it did."

"Sometimes I wondered," you could hear the relief in Hunter voice, "cause sometimes she would take one with supper. She said that one was not for the cancer. This one was just for her tired old bones.

So don't you worry about your Momma. We will have a Jeep, Uncle Jesus. We will always be able to go to town and get aspirin for her if she needs it."

"We are going to do something very naughty," Eric smiled at Hunter. He now had his son's undivided attention. "Your mother is not going to approve. But if we ask her to join us, maybe it will be okay."

"What Daddy?" he asked, round eyed.

"Watch," he smiled as he pushed a button and the roof slid open.

Hunter's mouth went into a perfect O shape.

"Ohhhh, you naughty Daddy," Sookie chuckled. "I have always wanted to stick my head out of a limo and wave at people. We are going slow enough, I think we will be just fine."

"Like at a parade!" Hunter clapped his hands as Eric wrapped his arms around him and held him up as they now poked out of the top and looked out onto the boulevard, waving at the cars that were moving just as slowly as they, were. Then all his aunties popped up out of their roof and they all waved and called back and forth.

Lafayette put his arms around his man and held him as he cried. His arms wrapped around his Jesus as he rocked him back and forth in his arms.

When the family popped back down, the boys had out bottles of water. "Needs to be hydratin' in the desert," Lafayette handed one to Hunter. "Yous been out there in desert land for long enough. Yous peoples were not desert dwellers. They were Vikings. Times to come back inside and drinks.

Miss Sooks, Mr. Erics, won't you please join us…" and Lafayette handed each of them a bottle. "We is not desert dwellers. Time to be headeds back to the lands of big humitidies and sketters that are so big that will open yous door, turn on the light and drink all yous beers.

Now, we have air flyin' surprises," Lafayette said to Hunter. "Mmmmhmmmm, and they is some good ones. So gets ready," he said as he pulled out a back pack from behind him. "I believes this has yous initials on it Mr. Hunter. And it ohhhh," he tried hefting it. "It mights be too heavies for you."

"That my backpack for school?" He slid forward in his seat to get a better look. "I saw one in the room at church. Grandma said when I started school I would need one."

"Tis indeed. I sees we are almost at the airports. If you can keeps it on yous laps, without no peek'ns…we'll unzip when we get settled on the plane."

.

The transition from limo to private jet went smoothly. Big rollers flew in and out all the time. None had the very old money that was now walking up the steps to the jet that was nonstop to Shreveport.

"It's like a house inside," Hunter said in surprise when he put his head through the door.

"Yes," Eric replied. "We are going to be comfortable for the ride home. Little boys and pregnant mommies need their rest. During take off, we'll sit over here on the couch so we can look out. You ready?" Eric asked.

"Mmmmhmmm," Hunter answered. "The nice lady took my back pack and put it in that closet."

"Yes," Eric tweaked the end of Hunter's nose, "once we are in the air, she will bring it back. I promise. Now, my darling bride, buckle in. I made sure our son, is."

"Yes," she smiled. "I have cashed out and I am leaving Vegas the biggest winner of all time."

Smiling at Hunter, he grinned back. "I love you Momma."

"I love you my sweet baby."

.

Hunter was watching everything around him. They had moved from the couch to great big chairs. Sure 'nuff, his Daddy was right. His new back pack had come back to him. It even had his…his…his La La had said…. "Momma what was that word, again. For these."

"Those are your initials. H_.__**N**__._E_._ See how much bigger the N, is. That stands for Northman. Then the H stands for Hunter and the E stands for Ericsson. That is because…" she smiled. This was his favorite part.

"Because I am Eric's son," he grinned.

"That is right. Now are you ever gonna unzip that and see what your La La and your Uncle Jesus put in it? I am dying to know!"

"I know it is somethin' good!" he looked up at her with big eyes. "But I don't know how?"

"Hmmm," Sookie looked closely at the bag. "Where are the zippers?"

"Zippers…" Hunter was turning it once more on its side. "I saw two down here at the bottom, tucked away. But I could not get to them."

"Ohhhh, things must have got shifted around a bit. Here….oh," Sookie sat back. "I see what you mean. They are hard to get, too."

Taking off her dragon bracelet, she put a tiny hook in it's tail and reached into the crevice and pulled them out.

Wrapping the bracelet back around her wrist, she pulled both zippers to the top at the same time. "Now, it's ready for you. Go ahead."

He pulled down one and then the other.

"Ohhhhhh my," Sookie said, "what is in there?"

"I got books!" he said in wonder. "And…and…crayons…"

"Here on the box," Sookie pointed out the word, "it says _glitter_ crayons. You want to color first or have a story?" she asked.

"A story, please," he smiled.

"Well, now, let us just see what is in your new backpack. You take the first one out. What do you think that story is about?"

"It's got a tree on it," his hands traced the tree on the front.

"Yes," his Momma smiled. "It is called _The Giving Tree_."

"Now, next book."

Chuckling he lifted it out. "It's got fairies on it! Grandma would tell me stories about fairies. She said where her momma came from, Whales, she called it, they used to help in the garden. She called them the wee folk. Grandma called me her garden fairy cause I was her hands down low and I helped her in the garden."

Eric's eyes came up from the book and met Sookie's.

"Garden fairies would be very useful to have, my son. Did you or your Grandmother ever see one?"

"No," he sighed. "But Grandma said the Good Book said there were things we would not ever understand. Just 'cause we did not see them did not mean they weren't there."

"There is much truth in that, my son," Eric smiled at him. "What else did your Uncle Jesus and La La get for you?"

In went his little hands and out came the next book and there were squeals of laughter and Hunter clapping his hands! "Vikings, Daddy! Look at the cover! It's you and me as Vikings!"

"Yes it is," Eric smiled. His eyes went to Lafayette and Jesus. They both winked at him and then smiled as they went back to watching Hunter.

Opening the book Hunter said, "Ohhhh, look at the boat and the fish we caught. See, this page, we are walking up to our house with our string of fish." Turning the page, he clapped his hands, again. "Look Momma," he beamed at Sookie, 'there you are and you are holding Alrik and Signy. Ohhh, this page, look, you all came to the door to give us kisses."

Turning another page, he chuckled. "There we are at the table. Look, I'm a good big brother. I am putting some jelly on Alrik's and Signy's bread. I can do that. I helped Grandma pick blackberries to make jelly. We'd go down by the creek. We always took the snake stick. Never saw no snake but grandma said always be ready. I'd pick and she'd stand guard with the stick.

Momma, you stand guard with the stick and I'll be down low, pickin'. Those are the sweetest. We'll make jelly and I'll put some on my brother's and sister's bread.

Look," he grinned at the next page. "We are getting ready for bed. Oh," he gasped, "is that our bed? It's got hearts and leaves and acorns cut in it."

"A cupboard bed," Eric smiled. "My son, looks like you have climbed the little ladder to the top bunk and your small brother and sister are being tucked in down below, with Androcles resting his chin, there, on top of the covers. See Lion is here, curled up on your tummy, already asleep."

"There we are, your Daddy and I, " Sookie smiled, "giving your sweet dream kisses."

Then he turned the last page and his laugher, erupted, again. "Look at the tiny fairies that have come to our house. They look like Uncle Jesus and our La La. Uncle Jesus is using his wings to fan the babies….and my La La is riding a tiny dragon as he blows out the candles! Look at Auntie Pam. She is blowing on the window and drawing hearts on it with a sewing needle. And Auntie Tara is putting star dust on the window, above her. Auntie Molly…" he paused, "she has a music box like what sits on Grandma's dresser. You wind it and it plays music."

"You want to save the other books for later?" Sookie smiled at him. "There is a lot to look at in these pictures. We could spend all day just lookin' at the boat that you and your Daddy went fishin' in. Why, if you look on this page, see the quilt you are snuggled under. There are tiny dragons on it. And look at the floor. The stone pattern makes up what?" she asked as she traced it with her finger.

"It's a dragon," he chuckled and clapped his hands, again.

Sookie whispered in his ear. "You got somethin' you want to say to your Uncle Jesus and your La La?"

The boys unbuckled and walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Thank you," he whispered as he gave them each a kiss.

"This family book," Jesus began, "it has no words. That is because all the things on these pages represents our family and you are to tell the story in your own words. As you grow, the story will change because you will change. But these things about your family, they will stay the same.

This is a special made book. There will always be room for more pages so as our family grows, so can the book."

"I love you, Uncle Jesus," he said as he gave him another kiss. "I love you my La La," and he gave him a kiss.

"I love you," they both said and got up and went back to their seats.

"Hunter," Sookie smiled. "Now that we did a picture walk, let's go back to the cover. You come from a long line of Vikings. Your Daddy was a Viking and says he still is. He can tell you all about all those things on that boat. You want to hear your Daddy's story?" she asked.

"Oh yes please," he nodded his head in quick, rapid succession. "My Grand pa was a fireman and my Daddy," he said with pride, "is a Viking!"

Eric looked around the cabin. Apparently everyone was interested in hearing his story. Pam, Tara and Molly had put down their laptops and moved up closer. Jesus and Lafayette had closed their books and were watching Eric, intently. The guards on the plane all fell silent.

"Vikings," he smiled at Hunter as he turned to the front of the book, "ruled the seas, that is because of the type of ships we built."

"Daddy," Hunter was all eyes, "is it okay if I unbuckle and sit in your lap?"

"Of course," Eric helped him out of his seat belt. "You want a blanket and a pillow?"

"Yes please," he sighed with contentment.

"Momma will get that," Sookie kissed him as she unbuckled and reached around behind her to get one that was left in their seat.

When one of the attendants looked up from her drink cart, Sookie just smiled and waved and then snuggled back in.

Hunter fussed just a bit with the pillow on his Daddy's chest and then his Momma covered him up and then Daddy was holding the book and talking about the boat and explaining what was in the picture.

Eric would trace things with his finger on the page and talk about how the boat had been built. They counted the iron rivets in the wood and then they counted how many pieces of wood went up the side of the boat. They traced the letters of their name NORTHMAN, that was carved in the wood. Then they counted how many letters were in their name. Then they found where Hunter's name had been carved, then Sookie and Eric and Alrik and Signy.

Hunter's hand road on top of his Daddy's as they traced each letter and he would tell his Daddy what the letter was. Some he knew better than others.

His Daddy told him that on long voyages, to help pass the time, they would carve fancy things on their boats. Everyone always carved the names of their families.

Eric was talking about fishing off the boat and how they caught a sea fish that was almost as big as the boat, was, when Hunter let out a small giggle.

"My son?" Eric stopped his story.

"He likes your story, too," Hunter giggled, again. "During the good parts, like when your friend fell in and then just took a bath and with the big fish, his ears twitched, trying to hear better, I think."

"Who do you mean?" Eric asked, although he had a very good idea. No wonder Hadley had kept him drugged. When the fae had come on line one hundred percent the voices would have stopped inside his head….Hunter noticed everything and having lived with an elderly person, who had undoubtedly vocalized to him as she reasoned through things, he had learned to do this, as well.

"That little dragon who is pretendin'," he chuckled. Sitting up, he made a V with his index and pointer fingers and ran them down the opposites sides of the boney ridge that was in the center of WW's head. "I think dragons like this," he said gently. "I think their momma's would do that with their forked tongue when they were little."

OI lifted off from around Lafayette's neck and glided over. Hunter held out both hands put together and OI sat there, his purple eyes taking in the child. "My King and Queen," OI did not take his eyes from Hunter's. "That which lives in you and allows you to understand how to use your gifts, which makes them intuitive, you have imparted this to your son, as well.

What our young Prince has described, that is exactly what a mother dragon, does.

The bond has allowed him this. I believe Albin will tell you the same. Just as a child that will be born of your blood will have this gift, so does our Prince Hunter. He recognizes what is Fae and accepts it as his own. Just as any child born in Fae, would.

There is one, my King, my Queen, who requires an audience. He represents my house and wishes to protect and someday bond with our Prince Hunter."

Eric turned his head and motioned with his hand. "Liam, Clayton," he said.

"Yes our King," they replied as they bowed their heads when they were before him.

Eric's eyes went to the attendants. "Dragons will be in attendance. Time for some glamour.

Albin, if you please, some of your time."

Hunter sat looking at OI. Really looking at him. Noticing everything about him. "You don't look like the dragons my Momma and Daddy wear."

Albin popped in and now Hunter's attention was on him.

"I am called Albin, my young Prince," he said with a bow and then kneeled down before Hunter. "I knew your great grandfather Finton. You have your father's eyes, but you have your Grandfather Finton's hair color. I am happy that that part of my friend lives on in you."

Hunter concentrated on Albin. "Momma, he glows like two moons."

"Yes, my Prince," he smiled. "That is a part of who I am. My Prince, would you like to set OI down?"

Hunter did not hesitate and leaning forward, placed him on Albin's shoulder.

"You knew exactly where to put him," he smiled at him. "This is the mark of a true wind talker. How is this one," Albin scratched OI between the ears, "whose name is OI, different from the ones that your parents' wear?"

"He's like my Grandma," he nodded his head. "I ask my Grandma somethin' and she always told me. I would ask her how she knew that and she said she lived a long time.

And, he's a Viking, like my Daddy."

"What does that mean?" Albin asked.

"Like on WWE…only my Daddy would not be play actn' if someone wanted to hurt me or my Momma or my Uncle Jesus or my La La or my Aunties. My Daddy would hurt them. Bad," he nodded yes, thinking about that.

"This one that your La La wears, OI" Albin bowed his head to the Scimitar, "he is the same. He would not allow anyone to hurt you. His spirit is that of a warrior."

Albin smiled, "And you are correct, my Prince, he is like your grandma. He has lived a long time. As is the same as SI, the dragon that your Jesus, wears.

The one that your mother wears is called BD and the one your father wears is called WW. They are warriors, also, but they are also historians. They keep our family records."

"You mean like in the family Bible." Hunter understood perfectly. "I can show you where Grandma wrote my name in it and when I was born. My grandma, I guess that was her job, too."

"Yes, exactly," Albin smiled.

"My Queen, my King, my Prince, OI comes on behalf of his son, requesting an audience with his King and Queen and his Prince. His son, z'Zim'balylast, my Prince, wishes to act as your guard and help to keep you safe."

Hunter thought about that. "My Daddy will keep me safe. Maybe he needs to be with someone else who is not safe."

At that moment, Eric thought his pride could not possibly be more! "My son," Eric leaned down and Hunter turned to face him. "I can see it on your face how happy you are to have your family. I know for I have this same happiness in me now that I have my family. ZZ, this is what OI's son is called, he wishes to be part of our family as well. To be where his father, is.

Would you like to meet him?"

"He wants to be with his Daddy?" His smile was very sweet. "Yes," Hunter nodded.

A beautiful dappled green dragon was now hovering to the right side of OI and behind him.

Hunter now looked past OI and stared at the Scimitar whose wings were gently flapping and Hunter thought he was the color of every growing green thing he had ever seen. "You have your Daddy's eyes," he smiled. "Me too."

Holding out both hands, ZZ settled into them. "We have to wash our hands after we go potty and before we eat. I am my Momma's hands down low and I am going to help with my baby brother and sister. I like to help in the garden and when I go to school, we will go in the Jeep with my dog. You want to ride in the Jeep with me?" he asked.

"Yes, my Prince," ZZ smiled or what could only be called the equivalent of a dragon's smile. It was big and toothy.

"Do you want to see in my book my La La and my Uncle Jesus got for me? There was a dragon that looked just like you on my blanket. You want to see that?"

Eric looked at Sookie who drew back in thought. "Daddy, how about we turn to that back page," Sookie said.

"Sit here so you can see," Hunter lifted ZZ to his shoulder. "See, right there. There you are. You are green just like all the things that grow in our garden. And see here," he smiled at his dragon, "the dragons on my blanket have purple eyes, just like yours."

"Fuck me runnin'!" Lafayette breathed out into Jesus ear, as they both high fived!

"Do you like stories?" he asked and ZZ nodded his head, yes. "My Daddy is telling us a story about Vikings. He is a Viking so he knows all about them. You can just sit here with me and we'll listen, together."

.

They had stories and washed hands and used the bathroom on the plane. They had snacks and Hunter explained about the banana bites and how pine'napple was good but it got your hands sticky so after snack you had to wash your hands, off.

They all liked the hot kraut dip Momma said she and the babies were cravin'. Daddy feed it to her on pieces of bread. Yes, it was yummy good and Daddy kept puttin' that on his snack plate, too.

Then, they brought out chocolate dipped strawberries. It was so pretty he just looked at it for the longest time. Momma finally cut it for him in pieces so he could eat it and he was glad he was no longer looking at it. That was yummy good, too.

These chairs they were now sitting in laid back. Now he was all washed up and in his jammies and ZZ was resting around his neck, just like he was suppose to and Daddy was reading him a story…

"Out like a light," Sookie chuckled as she kissed him. "I'm going to the bathroom."

As she passed back by she sat down next to Lafayette and Jesus. "Spill it. Where did two find that book?"

"Shop on The Strip," Jesus said. "Only instead of build a bear, they have a build a book. You pick the theme and how much detail you want added to each page. You can give them family pictures, they put them into the computer and that turns them into the graphic story lookin' characters that you picked out then that all feeds into built in templates that are already placed on the page. They print it out and put it together and charge accordingly."

"We thoughts," Lafayette smiled, "maybe it would be a goods leads in. Introduce Hunter to some ideas. This one is all 'bout's countin'. It is actually billed as a math book.

In the backpack is another with Viking map readin' skills. We did that ones just cause I love the compass roses they used. And one abouts intuitive thinkin's. Thoughs, thinks Mr. Hunter has got that is spades, so says his La La and so it bes."

"There is a whole series of books set up this way aimed through second grade. And they all tie in together," Jesus said.

"You guys did exceptional," Sookie grinned. "You need anythin' else to eat or drink?" she asked.

"Lordies," Lafatette chuckled. "No. My little mans had his strawberries with Grand Marnier on tops and so dids I and then I thinks we was doin' shots and toastin's his boy ZZ and I just might be drunks.

Mmmhmmm, lots of tasty lefts overs for breakfasts Miss Sooks till I gets up and runnin's."

Sookie gave him a kiss. "You are wonderful and don't your worry. I talked with Mr. Sid so we are in good shape. We'll get the food to the house and I think Daddy is going to be makin' waffles for his boy in the mornin'. I'll do the eggs and we got fruit to go on top. I highly suspect there will be some Were on the grill when we get home to continue on with the party."

Sookie heard a belch and then a chuckle from OI. "I would," he was flapping his wings and ascended into the air. "like to propose a toast to my son, ZZ."

"Here here," was said as glasses were raised.

"And give him some advice. A Warrior Scimitar Class Dragon has never given away their position by wiggling their ears. Do not be the first."

Muffled laughter went up from the crowd as another round of "Here here!" went up as their glasses were drained.

WW eyed Albin and Albin shook with silent laughter in return.

"He is Finton's heir," WW said in self defense. "No one can sneak up on our young Prince."

"That is a given, WW," Albin smiled at him. "OI would not be able to as well. But you got caught. When it is written in our histories, my friend, note it with pride that you were the first that our Prince Hunter outed."

"Well yes," he smiled. "But of course." He settled back around Eric's neck. Sookie knew that with his mind he was streaming video. Words and pictures that were being captured and then translated into words and pictures for all of Fae to read.

"Albin," Sookie's attention was now on him.

"Yes my Queen."

"Do you think Grandma Clay was part…"

"Something?" Albin finished for her.

Sookie nodded.

"If there was my Queen, it left no lingering smell. When you go and visit tomorrow, I think you will find that the slaver gave birth and left. I find no trace of her in him.

Prince Hunter imprinted with his Grandmother. She was what he needed. Finton loved all growing things in nature. Especially trees.

You saw our world. It made Finton more than weary in his heart. What is here on this plane is a washed out version of the colors that he knew, but for him, it was better than the barren nothingness that we had created.

Prince Hunter is very intuitive. I am sure he was without the bond. That would have enabled him to reach inside of himself on the days that his Grandmother did not feel well and push that Fae feeling of wellness at her.

I am sure their vegetable garden that he is so proud of…he did the same thing. Coaxing them to grow by tickling them in the right spots and patting them in places to encourage optimum growth. He was her hands down low, he would have been close to the root system doing small chores for her."

Sookie was thoughtful. "He said they were always sad when they could not get the peach seed to grow into a peach tree."

Albin smiled at the boy. "He would have wanted her to have what she wanted. I know you said he likes peaches. I bet she did, as well.

When you talk with her neighbors, you will understand things much clearer. He was raised where he thought he was special and those things he could do, they were always welcome.

And all though that sounds like a community of Fae, I know that it was not or the Scouts would have said so. He was just surrounded by those who believed that there are things that can not be explained. And he is one of them.

Also, such a small community. He had the quiet. So instead of battling to keep his shields up as you did, our Queen, he would have had strength to push out with his will."

"I have been just a tiny bit worried," Sookie sighed. "When we go, tomorrow, his eyes are now blue and he has a cleft chin. I thought maybe I'd ask the dragons to glamour whoever we saw."

"There is no need, my Queen. The bond will adjust accordingly. Our Queen, the light runs through all of us. Yourself as well. You may think of yourself as part human, but you are Fae. My King, the same holds true of you. You consider yourself vampire, but you are not. You are now Fae. The same with our Prince. If his eyes need to be brown while he is there, they will be brown. The light changed this. It will be whatever the light reads as needed.

"That's just way too easy," Sookie smiled at him. "Not nearly complicated enough for me. I don't have to be out runnin' around trying to do the impossible with only ten minutes to get it done before the world comes crashing down on top of me. Or tryin' to think up some elaborate scheme why my baby needs to wear sun glasses the entire time he is there. "

Albin chuckled. "Balance, my Queen. It is all about true balance."

"He is perfectly content with ZZ," Sookie smiled as she ran her hand across Hunter's hair. "It's like ZZ is not even there. He does not pull at him in his sleep or anything. He did not while he was awake, either. That's part of the balance, also."

"Yes. Prince Hunter would not take off his arm and play with it. It would never occur to him to do this with his Scimitar. If you are worried about him doing so in school, do not. ZZ is now a part of who he is. Children and adults will comment on his torque or bracelet. He will say with fierce pride that his Daddy is a Viking and this is a part of his family.

I am just a bit amazed that the bonding with ZZ has been established. Even in the royal house, the Scimitar is in attendance with the babe but the bonding does not happen until the child comes of age, at which time they both decide if this is what is desired.

Never has a dragon bonded with one this young that was not destined to be a great dragon rider. And never has a Scimitar. They are clannish and standoffish. They bond with only the oldest and most noted of the warriors. Truly, my Queen, one for the books. ZZ will serve him well."

ZZ let go of his tail and raised his head. "If I do not, my Father will break my neck and suggest my brother a'Abros'yll'll for this honor."

Albin laughed out loud. "Well, there is always that," he replied as he scratched ZZ between the ears.

Grinning, ZZ put his tail back into his mouth and was once more resting around Hunter's neck as a beautiful green gold torque. Straight out of a fairy tale book that the hero always wore. The eyes, never blinking. They were the same crystalline Nordic-Sky blue as the young man's whose were now closed fast asleep.

Sookie reclined the chair and was snuggled up next to Eric with her own pillow and blanket when she went to sleep. Hunter was on his other side, his body pressed into Eric's. While he and Albin talked, he would, from time to time, reach out and caress both.

When they had finished, Albin excused himself and left.

Eric sat back in his chair and considered the impossible. On a roof top in Dallas, the love that he had left in him had died, forever, or so he thought. Had burned away as his maker had stood and greeted the sun and his own bloody tears had covered his body.

With a smile he wiped the now crystal clear tears from his eyes. He had so much love inside of him, that he could not possibly bestow all of it on his family. But he was going to try.

"Long live the King," he smiled to himself and then chuckled. "Well fuck. Father,' he smiled, "I think I am responsible now. I have all those things you wanted me to experience. Hearth, home, wife, children, other…" he chuckled as he thought about the three girls and Jesus and Lafayette. Those two as fairies in the book were just too funny for words. Then, to include the girls with pixie smiles, star dust and wings…damn! Funny!

"Kingdom of the Fae…and look a kingdom of the vampire….and another kingdom….oh and look another kingdom oh and look, walking out the fucking door tonight kingdom number twenty eight.

And let us not forget Androcles and Lion. Yes, that is right. No family is complete without a dog and a cat. Yes, what… you didn't think of that so my maker had, too.

And now from my son…I have the feeling, a piece of Louisiana where there are several little old grandmas that I will know about come tomorrow who are also going to fall under my purview.

I can be responsible. Too quote our La La, I can be responsible in spades," he said as he snapped his fingers then made a circle around his face.

It was time for the next phase of his life. "Bring it," he smiled. "Just fucking bring it. We will kick your ass and if you live, you will be wondering what the fuck just happened."

.

.

.

There were twenty one royals that were wondering that same thing. "What the fuck just happened?" was being heard a lot.

Alf was not saying it or wondering it in regards to Eric. Somehow, he had been shanghaied into this meeting. He kept asking himself how the fuck that had happened as he was walking through the lobby with his carry on?

He had rolled his eyes more than once at the idiots around him. They kept asking him what did he know about Eric? What did the wife, enjoy? Did the child Pamela really like to shop? Tara…they had all licked their lips and he had rolled his eyes, again.

Did he known _anything _about Hunter? What did he like, his favorite toys. They had humans standing by on the phones, waiting to shop.

"You are all insane," he had finally laughed out. "He is The Viking's son. You think he lacks for something, anything? Those that were in the lobby heard him the same as I. He is a little boy that wants to go home and be with his dog and cat."

"I want the good stuff," Vermont said. "I, I was not there and missed it."

"The good stuff…" he rolled his eyes, again. "He loves his father. You could tell that by the way he had his arms around Eric's neck and he was resting his bottom on Eric's arm while his legs dangled. There was no fear, there, only love. I saw a little boy that loves his father and treasures what he thinks and seeks his advice on these things that affect his life. Enough treats for his dog. Would his kitty be awake to greet them, also.

He was concerned about the new swim suits he had picked out for his baby brother and sister. Miss Sookie assured him _that his Daddy_, had packed those into his suitcase so he could find them."

"Eric did this?" Vermont drew back. "She said that Eric did this? Packed them. Not a valet?"

"_That his Daddy_ did this. Yes, of course she meant Eric. The child does not call him Eric. He calls him Daddy."

"Why," Rhode Island asked, "why would Eric do this?"

"Well because," Texas was laughing, "Eric…is…his…daddy!"

"Well," New Jersey chimed in. "We would have known if Northman had a child," she responded.

Miss Pam said repeatedly that she did not do stupid. Alf was beginning to see great wisdom in that. "Really?" he asked. "I am their neighbor. I have had Miss Sookie in my kingdom with Eric in attendance," he smothered a laugh, "several years ago when she was called Miss Stackhouse and he was just the Louisiana Sheriff of Area Five. The only reason I knew anything at all about him was because he was Godric's child. I did not know much. Godric did not speak of him of very often. Perhaps now I know the reason why."

Smiling charmingly he asked, "What did you know about him and when?"

"Ohhhh fuck," she spit out. "Not anything until this started. For an old one, Eric has kept a low profile."

Alf laughed, a genuine belly laugh. "I would believe that to be true. A very low profile. Runs a fucking vampire bar. Can you fucking believe that? Now why would he do that? I'll tell you why. Bar maids come and bar maids go but I think maybe there was one who came and went regularly. Right under everyone's nose. He could feed from her. So what if she occasionally smelled like him. Just another blood bag in no fucking where Louisiana. Just fucking perfect. Just fucking genius. Hide her in front of everyone."

"Fuck…" Jersey hissed. "You saw the boy…?"

You could hear the pleading in her voice. She did not want this to be true. Too fucking bad.

"Yes," Alf replied. "That was a first time for me. I am sure it will not be the last. Miss Pam also commented on roller coasters. Miss Sookie does so love her roller coasters. They will be coming to Texas during their holy days to go to the entertainment parks."

"Fuck that," she hissed. "I want the good stuff…."

Yes, just stupid. He could give the good stuff to her in spades. "There is no mistaking the color of Eric's eyes. We all know that Nordic-Sky blue color has been bred out of the humans. Their Mr. Hunter has the exact same color as…his…father. Same chin. Same cow lick in his hair. You can fucking deny this all you want. Eric has done the impossible. He has fathered a human child that walks with him and he has two more on the way.

Not to mention he fucking rules the county except for the North East and Texas." He silently congratulated himself for not gloating. "You give him any of your Were shit, you will be just as dead as twenty eight others who thought they could fuck him over and he'll have yours as well."

There was vampire silence through out the room. Alf was shaking his head. "You want the good stuff? You should be asking how did Tennessee disappear into thin air? One hundred vampires and one little tyrant of a king with very bad manners just disappeared. You want answers. My very best advice to you is this: Eric said he was King of the Fae. Believe it and move on with your undead life and leave him the fuck alone.

Now, I have postponed my flight long, enough. I am going home."

Texas stood to leave. When he got to the door he stopped and turned around. "Do not," he replied with a shake of his head. "Eric will end your days. But I can tell by some of your faces that you will.

Tennessee just fucking disappeared. You all saw it on the security camera feed. Just fucking disappeared. Find an explanation for that, instead."

When the door closed, New Jersey snickered. "They fucked with the feed. I have my people do it all the time. Now, whose in?"

New York leaned in and stared at Jersey. "Really? You have people who can do that? Cause one hundred and one vampires to disappear from a room?"

"They just erased them from the video," she said with a hiss.

"Oh! Well fuck, that was easy," he countered, "where are they now?"

"They left early," she replied.

"They left early," he repeated. "I agree with Texas. I am leaving early. You have left all good reason someplace else."

With a smirk she watched as the door closed. "Eric can not be all places at once. We will hit him on multiple fronts. Burn down his club after we have killed everyone inside. Set fire to the mansion….capture his wife…"

"Where the fuck did she go?" Rhode Island stood up and swatted through the air where she had been.

.

Some how, in the blink of an eye, she had ended up in a cell. A vampire cell. A very high tech vampire cell.

.

Wallace and Cleve had just popped onto the plane. Pam was eyeing the boys and wondering what they had been up, too. The way they were grinning it had to be something good. They out briefed Liam. Oh, it was something really good cause here came her boy, Liam, now!

"Miss Pamela," Liam bowed his head to her. "There is a surprise waiting for you at the mansion." He was all fang when he smiled at her.

"Well fuck," she snarled. "Don't tell me, oh," she plastered a smile on her face, "I'll just wait until I get there." Liam chuckled and then went to sit back down.

Who?" she licked her fangs as she looked at the girls, "do you think it is?"

"Hmmmm," Tara thought about that. "Who was that little bitch that sniffed us every time she went past?" she asked.

"You mean New Jersey?" Molly said.

"Yes, she always looked like she had something she wanted to say to me. She would sniff, curl her lip and then make a little disgusted face. Open her mouth and then close it. Take a look at what I was wearin' and then walk off."

Pam smiled. "You are so my child. I hope you are right. She was one jealous bitch!"

With a big sigh Pam looked at Wallace who stood up and with a strut walked over to her.

"I never thought I would say this, but I think I might need to get to the mansion in a hurry." She fixed Wallace with her vampire stare who winked back at her. "Keep your hands off my fine ass," she drawled. "I only play with girls."

"Me too," he grinned as he wrapped himself around her and poof, they were gone.

.

New Jersey had tried yelling, screaming and then throwing herself against the bars. Yes, they really were silver.

Up above a monitor came to life then there was a voice. Not exactly the one she wanted to hear.

"I just fucking walked in the door, you stupid bitch," Miss Pam drawled. "And now I have to conduct business. Not one free fucking moment for myself.

Let me tell you what is going to happen to you. Eric is going to make an example of you. It won't be pretty. We are going to mainstream you to every vamp channel we have on the spectrum as you toast in the UV rays of modern technology. Lights, cameras, action," Miss Pam said as the cell came to life along with Jersey screaming as she cooked.

.

"Oh fucking Were shit…" Vermont was shaking. "My 2nd just sent me this."

New York's phone beeped. It was a message from the mansion and then he was streaming live. "Oh look," he chuckled, "some one is fucking with the feed." He turned that off and then called Dianne. He was in need of some comfort. She had been his go to girl for the past ten years. She was smart, funny and she got his sense of humor. He loved knock knock vampire jokes and so did she. When she picked up he said,

"Knock knock."

"Who is there?"

"Fang."

"Fang who?"

"Fang you very much!"

There was the laugh that he needed to get him through most nights. He thought maybe he just might love her. He was going home. The rest of them could bask in the goodness of Eric's UV lights. He was going to bask in the light of a human woman's love. His human woman's love.

"Good for you Eric," he smiled. "Good for you," as he headed toward his suite.

In stealth mode Bryce nodded his head to Chester. "We'll watch him and see how it goes."

.

.

Many thanks to Alguien for keeping me straight on the Spanish!

.

Dear Readers,

I learned from Bad Moon Rising, Once Upon a Time and Momma Herveaux you have got to give Grandmas their due. So, I'm taking care of Grandma business right now so I don't have to come back in another story or two and back story for Grandma Clay. Oy Vey!

So, next chapter will be what ever it takes to set that to rights. So, we will just let Hadley live her "big life" a few days longer. Her time is coming.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	39. Chapter 39

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 39

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 39**

When the pilot announced that they would soon be landing, Sookie shifted, yawned and smiling up at her dearly beloved, sat up as an attendant came around to adjust her chair.

Once the wife was in the upright position, the flight attendant smiled at Eric and said, "Your little boy looks just like you. He is so adorable." Heather, it said on her name tag, then bent so low into Eric's face to reach across to croon at Hunter, Eric said, "Heather, I am married and if you don't take your tits out of my face, my dear wife and my son's mother will do it for you.

And yes she is a natural blonde while you are not. I can smell the hair dye. The money and position are hers. So it you want to shove your tits in the face of the most powerful person here, that would be her."

There was applause coming from everyone on the plane and lots of chuckles. "You knows that's right!" laughed the gay male. "Tru dat!" When she stole a glance at Sookie, all she saw was glittering eyes and fangs.

"Sorry, so sorry," Heather squeaked. Fuck! A vampire! Ohhhhh fuck! Could not be squeaked, through her being, enough! "I did not know, sorry."

Sookie held her eyes. "Are you married?" she asked.

"Yes," came the monotone, response.

"From this day forward, you will be faithful to your husband."

"Yes," she replied.

"Now, apologize to me and mine and move your sorry ass on out of here," Sookie said with authority.

Their Queen was everything they knew she was and then some! She took no shit or prisoners! They listened to apologies of the heart felt, scared out of Heather's mind, sort. Sookie told Heather she was excused and to go and buckle in and stay there until they were all off the plane.

"That takes some brass," Sookie said in disgust to Eric. "And with me, sittin' right here. She not only insulted me, Eric, but you as well. Thinkin' you could appreciate her doin' that.

With our baby sleepin', right there," Sookie said in disbelief. "I thought I saw some white trash in action at Merlotte's. They got nothin' on this girl.

It was a good thing Hunter was not awake to see that. I'd turned her into a big titted toad and feed her to OI if he would eat such a foul thing."

"My Queen!" she heard OI growl in approval and cheers go up. "I have never had such a creature, but I would be willing to give it a try. Sweet Baby Ray's is delicious all by itself. I think it would be good on big titted toad, as well."

Throaty chuckles lasted until the plane had landed. Their Queen Sookie was so much more than they could have ever hoped, for. She was indeed, worth dying for!

.

When the plane door opened, Eric knew he was home. No place else on earth smelled like Shreveport. There, every so daintily, floating in the air, was the sweet smell of his Sookie.

Hunter was still asleep, his head now resting on Eric's shoulder as his son's arms went around his neck. With Sookie's arm around his waist, this was a life defining moment. They had brought their son, home.

Shreveport did not roll up the sidewalks at dusk so there was still some traffic. But it certainly was not Houston or LA or New York where your midnight traffic was just the same as your noon traffic. Shreveport had served him well. There was comfort in the thought of being at home. Hmmm….Shreveport. Forty long fucking miles from Bon Temps and then either farther out to the house.

That was an easy decision to make. Nothing was more important than his family. Pam could handle most, but there was some that would take his attention in the evenings and he would be required at the mansion. No one now had the time to be at _Fangtasia_. It had served its purpose. From this moment on it was time for the next phase. Bulldoze the bar along with the rest of that area and build a town centre.

It had been great fun looking at baby things. In the centre, he would have to include some type of boutique shop for that. Sookie was going to need maternity clothes! It might not all get done by this pregnancy, but by the time the next Northman baby put in their appearance, their Momma would have her shops!

And something for the dog and cat. Hunter would want to go shopping for things for Androcles and Lion. Eric had been looking on line. Maybe an_ Unleashed by Petco. _Lafayette said he needed a _Whole Foods_, a good kitchen store and some mo'fo'n place where you could get sample tastes of a decent cup of decaffeinated tea. _Teavana, _Lafayette had said. Yes, put that in next to the baby and mommy shops and that would do a nice business.

Eric was all about change. Either keep the fuck up or get bulldozed, under.

.

The Jeep had been waiting for them at the airport. Jesus was driving. For a dead guy, Eric kept his chuckles to himself, his driving was excellent. He and Sookie sat in the back with Hunter stretched out between them on their laps.

Riding on the luggage rack in stealth mode on top was for sure Liam and Clayton. Only Sookie's god and maybe Hunter, knew who else was hanging off the sides and standing on the steps. Eric was sure that from time to time the two Captains stood and practiced their sword play.

Damn, he had remembered doing that once or twice during the 1600's, 1700's and the 1800's on the top of a coach as it careened through the alleys of Paris. His date screaming as his driver whipped the horses and Eric battled it out to the final death with his opponent.

Then, on the hood of a Porsche with the engine screaming and squealing tires through the cobblestone streets of the neighborhood Montmartre, in Paris, one cold, snowy winter's night. Pamela driving as Mitchell, a vampire about as old as he was had taken affront that they were doing a little sightseeing without paying all the appropriate taxes and tariffs first.

It seemed there had always been someone who had tried to remove his head when he was in the company of a lady…good times!

No way in hell were his guards _ever _going to let him do that, now. Sigh…

Then he looked over at Sookie and when she smiled at him, he really did sigh.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 29. 24th day of Married Bliss_**

It was just after midnight when they turned down Hummingbird Lane. The King's and Queen's and Hunter's Own had dealt with the Tennessee mighty one hundred and one. Eric smiled. Goo spots of the vampire variety were where ever the guards had taken them to do the deed. He did not know where, he did not need to know. That was one less thing churning through his brain.

Eric knew the lights were on at the mansion. Those were lights of the UV variety. Miss Pam had been diligent in keeping him posted. She started each feed with the text: "_See what a good child I am. I deserve some holiday time off to be with my family_. _This is my baby brother's first Christmas at home. This celebration will impact the entire family in a good and positive way."_ You could always tell when Pamela watched the afternoon TV shrinks she taped from time to time. This time she was right. They would all be home for the holidays.

He had watched the video that she had streamed out and others that had followed. Vampires of many and various stations in life must be shitting their pants. Jersey was there and then she wasn't. They had all seen Pamela load into the limo and then there was Pamela spouting _Romeo and Juliet_ from the balcony scene, as Jersey cooked. And people thought his child had no sense of humor. Well, this just proved that she did….. "what light through yon window…." You had to admit, now, that was funny.

He hoped they had all taken to heart about how she did not do stupid. It was a scary thought but she now had the means and the mobility. She just might take to making house calls. Poof, "Hello, I don't do stupid." Poof, gone. If he did not know any better, he just might think Little Miss I Only Play With Girls, was maybe a little sweet on Wallace.

No body was sweet on Jersey and there was a bitch who not only did stupid but took great pride in it. New Fucking Jersey. The True Death would look good on her. And eventually she would own that look. But not before he made his point with her. And he was going to make his point.

The entire vampire world was going to understand just how unhappy he was to have to deal with their shit. In Technicolor, blu ray or real time. How about 3-D? IMAX, anyone? They could pick how they wanted to watch it. He had all the fronts covered. Go Molly!

When he called New York, he was going to offer him a sweet deal. "The Kingdom of Jersey, is yours. Take it please, I don't want it." He was even willing to throw in what was in Tennessee's bank account. Fuck, he'd throw in what was in his bank account. He'd have to pick one, of course.

Highbridge Canton Wellingspost was the King of New York. For the most part reasonable and preached mainstreaming, as well. In that high dense population of humans, that was just the smart thing to do. But, Eric suspected that somewhere there was a human that he held dear. Chester would be sure to report back in with that information and Eric would use it to sweeten the pot.

Now that Eric was out, there would be one or two others as well, who would be seen with loved ones. New York just struck him as the type. Something about him said "Family man…"

Yes, Eric grinned, thinking about himself and just how far he had come. A family. After landing, Molly and Tara had arranged for a ride of the poofing, you are there, variety, themselves. Molly wanted pictures of Hunter as they brought him into the house for the first time. So did Eric. Hunter's Mother thought that was just the best idea, ever. She was talking an oil painting of the event. Eric thought that was just the best idea, ever.

Where the fuck did you get a Rembrandt when you needed one? Hmmm, there was a lot of counterfeit paintings floating around out there. He'd have to talk with Jon-Paul in Amsterdam and see who was doing what these days. Jon had been most excellent at coping the light and shadow of Rembrandt's style. He just might be the guy for the job.

"Sweet baby," his lover's voice took him out of his silent reverie as his Sookie reached down and rubbed his son's back. "We are just about home. You want to wake up or sleep through till morning?"

"I was havin' good dreams," Hunter smiled at her as he stirred. "I was playin' with my brother and sister."

"Well," Sookie smiled at him, "Daddy will help you up and carry you inside. Your Aunties are already there waitin' on us. You can say your how do's then we'll tuck you back into bed."

"Momma," he stretched out and the blanket shifted around him. "This feels nice. Not being scared."

"Yes, it does," she smiled at him.

Eric pulled her in closer to him. He could feel it as anger vibrated through his wife. Scared as a small child…she knew what that had felt like, as well and Momma Bear would destroy anyone personally who made her child feel like that.

Sookie ran her finger across her son's face and Eric could see the soft glow of love, being absorbed into their son's skin from where ever she touched him. Then she leaned over and giving Eric a kiss, he knew she felt much better and the car stopped.

Eric had Hunter sitting in his lap so he see out the window.

It was one of the biggest houses Hunter had ever seen! All those windows with light streaming out! The door to the house came open and on the porch was his Aunties and peeking out behind them was Andy and he was sure that was Lion sticking his head out of the door!

"Okay Daddy," Sookie smiled as Eric opened the door and getting out held Hunter. "You got our boy, let's go inside."

One thing became perfectly clear to Androcles…there was his boy that Godric had promised him! His tail started wagging and his feet started hopping around and "OoOoOooooo," came out in greeting and then he was down off the porch and over to Eric and then he was jumping around again and wagging his tail and talking for all that he was worth.

And when he heard, "Daddy, that's my dog!" he thought his heart was going to thump right out of him and into his boy's hands.

"Androcles, settle" Eric said as he squatted down and set Hunter on his leg. "Here is your boy, Hunter. I know Godric has been telling you all kinds of wonderful things about him. They are all true."

With his tall wagging non stop, Androcles put his head on Hunter's lap and Hunter laid his head on top of his and stroked his flank. Eric could feel Hunter's joy and Androcles shaking all over he was so excited.

"Now, we have said our initial hello's, let's get inside. It is winter time in Louisiana and I can smell a wood fire. Besides, I see Lion peeking out the door."

"Daddy," Hunter was looking at everything around him as they stopped at the steps, "I like the porch. We can sit out here and watch it rain. There is room for all of us."

"Yes my son, your Mother enjoys this as well," he replied, as Eric put his arm around Sookie and together they went up the steps. Once they were inside, and the door closed, Eric set him down on the floor.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty," Hunter called. Then snaking around his ankles was Lion, purring loudly. "Hello Lion," he picked him up and hugged him next to him. "You and Andy are in my Viking book with my Momma and Daddy and my brother and sister. It is good to be home."

"Yes," Eric kneeled down next to him. "Yes my son, it is. You hear that sound your Lion is making. Your Mother says that is because your cat is so happy. Come on and for now, we will show you where your room is and the bath room and our room. The rest can wait until morning."

Carrying Lion over his shoulder, Hunter scratched him on the back and Andy walked beside him and he scratched him between the ears. There was a fire going in his Momma's and Daddy's room and they showed him where their bathroom was. This was a nice room! His Momma and Daddy would not get cold and if he did, maybe he could come and sleep in here.

Then they were out in the hall and he had his own bathroom! Momma said they would leave the light on in there so he could find his way. And leave his bed room door open so there would be some light.

He would need that, this was a big house!

Then his Momma and Daddy took him to his bedroom. It was big! There was a bed that was puffy with blankets and he could see where the covers had been turned back and there were whales on the sheets and some fat pillows just for him!

Oh my! There were lots of covers and the one on top had whales on it! He liked lots of covers! He peeked around at things and then asked the big question. "Where does Andy and Lion sleep?"

"Well, only one way to find out," Sookie said. "Let us tuck you in and then we'll see what happens."

Daddy put him in his bed and Momma fixed his covers.

"Did you and Grandma say a prayer at bed time?" his Momma asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Thank you God for sendin' us your angels. Amen."

Sookie squeezed Eric's hand and they both said "Amen" after him.

Then they both gave him a kiss for sweet dreams. When they turned off his great big light over his bed, he heard Andy come in and lay down by him on the floor. Rolling over he could see his dog down there looking up at him and his hand went down to scratch the top of Andy's head. "Can Andy sleep up here with me?" he asked.

"No baby, dog's do not belong on the bed," his Momma said. "Maybe once we leave, Lion will jump up there with you."

Giving him another kiss, they stood over by the door and blew him kisses. He heard Momma and Daddy say goodnight, we love you. Yes, they left his door open. He had some light coming from the bathroom.

He was feelin' lazy in his eyes when he felt somethin' jump up on the bed. Then he heard a sound that he thought was an angel singing. It was coming from Lion who laid down beside him and pushed his warm, furry back into his side. Momma said the "purr purr purr" sound meant he was a happy cat!

Scratching him between the ears, Hunter settled in and looked out the window. There was nothing here that could hurt him. Momma and Daddy said so. His Grandma said there was nothing to be afraid off, also. God would send His angels.

Still, he had a dog and a cat now and he did not need to sleep on this nice bed by himself. Plenty of nights he had slept on the floor by his Grandma. Hopping up and then down to the floor he pulled the covers off. With a nudge here and there, he had made a nice looking pallet. It would be soft! Up he climbed back onto the bed and he tossed down his pillows.

"My Prince," ZZ was fluttering by him. "What are we doing?"

"I got to take care of Andy," he said to his dragon. "Momma said no Andy on the bed so I'm down here with him." Then, picking up Lion, he was down on the pallet he had made and had pulled back a blanket. Patting the area, Andy scooted over next to him and he put the blanket over his dog as well. He fixed his pillows and then he fixed Lion and covered him up and this way everyone was snuggled in. He had Andy on one side and Lion on his other side, with everybody under the covers with him and safe.

Rubbing his face in the dog's neck he knew he would be a good big brother. He knew how to take care of his family.

Everyone was out on the back porch and Sookie and Eric were congratulating OI when all the dragons ears perked up.

"My King and Queen," OI looked a little puzzled. "That is ZZ. He says to come to the Prince."

Eric grabbed Sookie and they popped in. They saw the empty bed and then heard ZZ before they saw him. Their son's dragon was trilling ever so softly to the trio on the floor a song older than the earth, itself.

"My Son," Eric smiled at him and knelt down. "I see you have made quite a nest here for your friends."

"Yes, Daddy. I know ZZ is here to keep me safe. Now I got to keep Andy and Lion safe."

Eric could hear them out in the hall. That would be Hunter's guards, his guards and Sookie's guards all trying to crowd into the small space.

Eric sat down on the floor.

And some dragons. Yes, definitely the sound of flapping wings. OI had invited them to the Were roast. Then their sense of duty had invited themselves inside. It was good to have friends of the honorable killing sort. Over four hundred warriors had crowded themselves into the house.

Sookie came over and sat down next to him.

"Safe from what?" Sookie asked, gently.

"From the face at the window," _came…the…words…out…of…his…son's… mouth_!

"This window?" and Eric knew the look of utter amazement on his face and in his voice must be one for the books. His son saw a face at the window! What the fuck? That was impossible!

"No Daddy," he shook his head. "I checked. No face at that window. I was not afraid to look. I know ZZ will protect me when you are not here."

"Baby," Sookie was doing her best not to shake. She could feel the anger that had burned earlier roar into a raging inferno. When she took him out of the covers and wrapped her arms around him she felt better. "Was there a face at Grandma's window?"

"Sometimes," he said. "I would hear the dogs start barkin' that lived down the road from us. And sometimes Mrs. Jones dog, Rusty, would bark until he didn't come home that time. She said those wolves must have got him.

Grandma showed me a picture of a wolf. That was what would look in my window. Only…only his eyes would kinda glow. Grandma said that a wolf could climb up there but we were inside and God would send His angels."

It was a very good thing Hunter was looking at his Mother. Eric's fangs dropped and there was death shooting from his eyes as his mouth had pulled back in a snarl. He needed to get a hold on his anger before he scared his son.

"Fucking Weres" was the silent, hate filled, growl that came from their King that vibrated through all of the fae.

Through out the house, Hunter's Own stood taller. They were going on the hunt! It was all they could do not to beat their chests!

"My son," Eric righted himself and smiled as he took him from Sookie's arms. "ZZ is here to protect you and Androcles and Lion. And when you are out in the woods with your Uncle Jason, he will keep him safe as well. ZZ will keep safe whoever you love. You may look out these windows all you like before you fall, asleep. There will be no one looking in unless it is a fairy riding a shooting star."

Hunter laughed. "I would like that."

Eric smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Then that you shall have. But now, I can tell by the way your Mother is looking at me that she wants her son back in her arms. She is going to carry you off to bed and when I come to bed I shall find my wife, my son and his dragon and our dog and cat neatly tucked in."

"I love you Daddy," he smiled, as ZZ once more settled around his neck.

Eric wrapped him in another hug and gave him a kiss.

Sookie scooped him up into her arms and they all trooped off to bed.

Standing, Eric walked out into the hall and a path cleared as he headed for the living room. All of these were tempered, battle hardened warriors for over two thousand years. Fighting a civil war that destroyed not only their world, but their kin as well.

They were, at this moment, Eric thought, the scariest things he had ever seen! You would not ever mistake what stood around him for human! The savagery and raw power that glowed there spoke of only one purpose. Destruction! Complete and utter annihilation!

The dragons that were fluttering that he could see looked different as well. Any trace of, he paused on the word, humanity, that had been there before was now gone. On their faces they all wore intelligent animal cunning and brutality!

"OI," Eric smiled, "my friend, I am sorry to infringe upon your celebration. I am going to need a few moments with Prince Hunter's Own."

"Of course my King," he said with great pride. "Know that the Clan of the Fire Breathers is here to assist."

"My King," Liam stepped forward, "as his father, this affects you as well."

"Yes," Clayton stepped forward. "Our Queen's son has been threatened," he punched out each word.

Eric chuckled. "This is true but…Jameson," he said the name with formality and deference for this one's rank and position. "You are the Captain of Prince Hunter's Own," Eric said with great respect. "On this matter, all answer to your call. For tonight, I want surveillance in the area where Hunter was born. No more dogs are to be meals for Weres. You see a Were looking in a window, he is yours. You see a human doing that, he is mine."

"Yes…my…King," Jameson said with pride. "Liam, Clayton, five each from your company. If more are required, I'll sound the horn. Prince Hunter's Own, back porch!"

It was with a great deal of solemnity that Jameson walked through the rest of the house. Standing out on the back porch, Jameson looked out on his men. It had been a long time coming. Duty and honor were once more the watch words of a noble and honorable profession! "Prince Hunter's Own!" His command voice said with pride, "and the vanguard that has already been on the grounds. You are to join us. You will start the briefing.

We are doing a little night reconnaissance. We are being joined by five from our Queen's Own and our King's Own. Someone thought to spy upon our small Prince. Perhaps thought to do him harm!

Their fucking ass is ours!" he roared.

"Their fucking ass is ours!" was roared back as they beat their swords against their chest!

Eric stood inside and listened to the briefing. Topographical, number of houses on the road. And, interestingly enough, the Scouts had not smelled Were. Of course, there had been rain there since the last full moon.

"Just makes it that much more interesting," Jameson had chuckled and all had laughed with him.

Jameson could feel his King's approach and knew when he was standing by his side. His King! A long time in the making! He wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned head and saw the King of the Fae prepared for battle! Fangs extended! His saliva, ready to poison those that he did not deem worthy to kill out right but leave in agonized, screaming pain! The blue flames that licked along the ends of his hair!

From his eyes flashed the blue lightning of The King!

At this moment, his pride knew no bounds! His warriors were old, but not as old as the King's and Queen's Own. They had all heard the stories and had seen the paintings of The King in the throes of the battle rage! In his life time, he did not think he would ever know the honor of seeing the terrifying creature that now stood beside him!

"Captain of Prince Hunter's Own Royal Guards, I would ask for a moment if you would not mind."

"Of course our King," Jameson said with a bow of his head.

Eric looked out into the crowd. With a chuckle he said, "You are some scary looking fuckers!"

"Prince Hunter's Own," was cheered with a clang of their swords against their chests.

"I thank you," Eric said, his voice now quiet and serious. "There have been those in our son's past that thought to use him for their own gain, ending in his death as still a child.

His future stands secure, before me now."

With a bow of his head to them, Eric said, "Prince Hunter's Own, I salute you," and stepped back.

"Prince Hunter's Own!" was shouted again as Eric turned to go.

Eric heard Jameson say, "You all have the coordinates, to war!"

With a smile, Eric started to walk back inside and stopped as he saw something that vaguely resembled him being reflected back at him in the window. "What the fuck?" He raised his hand to his face. "I need Eric back," he said and then there he stood. "Good to know. I can turn into the boogey man…so this is what the king in his killing rage looks like. I need to tell Sookie."

When Eric walked into their bed room, he had to stifle a chuckle. There were, apparently exceptions to every rule. He was looking at one right now. His bride was not asleep. She was reclined at an angle on top of the pillows with Hunter lying on his tummy with his head resting above her heart. Lion was draped around her shoulders with his paw on Hunter's head and Androcles was lying beside her, next to the edge of the bed, with his head resting on top of Hunter's back.

"Don't you dare laugh at me for breakin' my own rule," she eyed him.

"I would not, my Queen," he replied with a bow of his head, his voice serious.

"Good," she smiled at him and then kissed Hunter on top of the head, "'cause our boy is going to need a bed big enough to accommodate him and his dog. If his bed at his grandma's house is not big, enough, maybe he would like to have his Grandma's bed. I am sure it's old and it's probably just a double, but until he gets bigger, he might find comfort in that.

Eric, would you mind popping in and having a look? Folks her age normally had their wedding bedroom set. Take a look see and figure out what we are going to need to get it home. I mean, we can pop it, but things are going to need to look normal for the neighbors. I know Gran even got a little rocker with hers and a vanity, besides the his and hers dresser and his Grandma probably had somethin' for night stands.

Depending on how much she had will tell us how big a trailer we'll need. We can always rent one and pull it behind the Jeep."

Coming over to his side of the bed he was beside her and gave her a kiss as he watched Hunter rise and fall to the beat of her heart.

"You know, we wondered what The King in the throes of battle rage would look like?"

"Yes," Sookie eyed him.

"That is probably not something Hunter is going to need to see. The Fae shifted to their killing forms. Those were the scariest fuckers I have ever seen until I get a look of my own reflection in the kitchen window."

Sookie was thoughtful. "The Queen is suppose to look, worse. You know, I saw Mab in her killing form. And yet, she was out of balance so that was still not the Queen's true killing form. I can understand scary."

"Ohhh, my bride," Eric wiggled his eyebrows at her, "sides to you yet to be seen," he winked at her and then kissed her soundly.

Grinning, he lifted his face from hers. "I'll go take a look and be back. I love you," and then poof, he was gone.

Jameson knew when his King was incoming. He was there to greet him. "My King," he bowed his head.

"I am desiring a look around the house," Eric replied. "We are thinking about renting a trailer to bring home things Hunter might want. For instance, his grandmother's bed. Sookie thought he might find comfort in sleeping on that. But now that I am here, I'd like to do a walk about on the outside, first."

"Of course my King," Jameson said.

Together they started at the front of the house. The first thing he noticed was that it had originally been a log cabin. It had been faced in overlapped oak siding at some time in its history. Probably when the farm had experienced a good year. The cabin was not very big. About the size of a two car garage on the bottom floor.

There were two lines from the utility pole that ran to the house. One for electrical and the other was phone. There was a tin roof covered porch that provided shelter for the door and a chair. Stepping back, he could see the two windows up above. He could smell Hunter to the right. The grandmother would have slept to the left. There was a covered well to the right of the porch. He could see where a wolf could jump up there and then onto the roof of the porch.

As they walked towards the back of the house, Eric sniffed and looked into the woods. "Outhouse," he said they went up the back step. Stopping, he noted that it was a piece of petrified wood that was used.

Entering, they were in the kitchen and there was no mistaking the smell of propane that was used to fuel the O'Keefe and Merritt stove. The refrigerator was from the fifties as well.

The cabinets that hung had been hand crafted and were old. There were few and wide dove tails that held the joints, together.

There was a drop down table that was attached to one wall with three caned backed chairs pulled up to it.

The rest of the furniture on the bottom floor was oddly out of sorts. There was no couch. Okay, granted it was a small room but even at Sookie's there was a love seat that had been in her family. No television. There was a disgusting, cheap, plastic dial knob radio, probably from the 60's along with some other olive green things. His eyes went to the fireplace. The only thing that held true was the small rocker that sat beside it. The metal tv stand that sat next to it certainly had no place being, there.

As they started up the stairs, Hunter's scent became stronger. To the right was his room. Standing at the door, he stopped, then entered. It would not have even made a nice sized walk in closet.

Someone had built a frame to put his crib mattress, on. Kneeling down, he pulled out cardboard boxes that had been cut to fit under his bed. In one Eric found socks and under ware. In the other were his pants and shirts. Quilts were neatly folded at the foot of his bed.

Just at Hunter's height, someone had whittled two sets of pegs and placed them in the walls and on top of them placed sawed boards probably from a locally felled tree. There were his story books, meticulously arranged according to size. Eric felt pride for his son rise up in him.

Looking towards the window, there was a very small table made in the same style as the cabinets in the kitchen. On top set a twelve inch high green ceramic Christmas tree with tiny, plastic shaped bulbs on the tips. Turning the switch on the cord, it lit up.

"His night light," Eric mused out loud. "This would be why he would look towards the window before he went to sleep or if he woke during the night."

Eric stepped back into the hall and then opened the door to the room that backed up to Hunter's. A bath room. Obviously added later by building a wall in the room where the children would have slept and cut the room in two. But still, the claw foot tub and chain toilet and sink were original.

Opening the grandmother's door, he was more than just a bit, surprised. The way Sookie had talked….he had expected, more.

There was a twin size mattress on what he was sure was just a bed frame. There was an old white dresser that had to date from the sixties with its faux modern lines and cheap pulls. The closet was true to the form of the house. A wooden wall that went up to the ceiling for a single season closet with a curtain suspended on wire to help keep the dust out. Pulling open the curtain, there was a shelf running across the top. Sticking his head in, he checked under the shelf to see the joints in the wood. They were the wide dove tails. Original to the house. The same work as whoever had built the cabin.

Stepping back into the room, his concentration went to the top of the dresser. Smiling, he realized, for the first time since he had stepped onto the property, there was the music box on the dresser that Hunter had talked about.

He went back out into the hall and took the built in ladder that went up to the loft. That was interesting. Nothing stored there. It did have a wooden floor, though. It was load bearing with two dormer windows. After the bathroom had been added, the children would have been shifted up here.

As they started back down the stairs Eric said, "Something here is just not right. The Queen may wish to come and see this for herself. What ever she decides, we will be here tomorrow. And until all of her questions are answered to her satisfaction, we may be spending the night. The bed that is upstairs in the grandmother's room is not what our Queen thought that it would be. And if we end up staying, we are going to need bedding.

I will keep you posted, Jameson," Eric said to him. "Please, tell your men that I thank them for their kind regard for our son."

"My pleasure my King," he beamed at Eric's praise. "That will be my pleasure to tell them so."

When Eric popped back in, his family was asleep. Sookie had shifted Hunter off of her and onto the middle of the bed. Well, wherever he got this way, it would not be his sweet, sweet Sookie that he nestled into. Instead it would be his son's tiny body resting next to his. Along with Lion who was tucked in between Sookie and Hunter in a valley. Androcles was awake with his head peeking up looking at him, still on the bed.

"Go back to sleep," Eric mouthed at the dog. One thing was definite, they were going to need a bigger bed. Especially when the babies showed up. The house crews needed to move this project, along. They needed their bed room. And a big bed. A very big bed.

"Fuck," he chuckled, "I'm back to sleeping with a dog. I have not done that since I was a boy…"

Eric went to the kitchen to get himself a beer. He still had to make his stop off at the mansion. He was going to deal up close and personal with Jersey. OI had just come in from outside. It was quiet outback but you could tell there was still a party going on.

"My King," he smiled, "you have returned to us. Is more assistance needed? Do I need to call the dragons?"

"No," Eric chuckled. "no. Jameson has this and tomorrow we shall be that way. It is just that there is a small nagging question or two that I can not answer and that I will not know the answer too until I speak to my Sookie. She is sleeping so that can wait.

However, there is one mystery you can perhaps answer for me. BD and WW say they are the two oldest in the realm. That is how they are the historians. And yet, you are the oldest dragon and BD and WW have parents who live."

"Myself and others were before The Realm was created, my King."

Eric took a drink of beer and leaned in.

"When men came of age," OI continued on, "The Realm was created for us and The Realm became our home.

ZZ is the first of my children that kept his true form."

Eric bowed his head to him. "I am honored that you thought to offer one of your own children for our Prince."

"My King," OI's eyes filled with purple tears that sparkled with silver, "the honor is all mine and our family's. Is there something more we can do for you?"

"No," Eric sighed. "I have business at the mansion and while I am there I am going to catch an ear full from Pamela. If I can't off load the Kingdom of Jersey, she's is going to stake me. Do you know, has Chester returned?"

"I believe he is out back gnawing a bone, my King and having a beer. I thank you for this great honor you have bestowed upon my family.

And to allow the use of The Fire Pit," he said with pride. "Already it has become a place of legend and it is the most popular place in all The Realm. All marvel at the mo' fo'n big assed grill," he whispered. "The Queen has already warned me of the dire consequences for swearing around Prince Hunter. But I just feel that had to be said."

Eric chuckled. "Yes, warriors and language," he sighed. "She has warned myself as well. She has laid down the law and that law has been carved in stone."

"She is the Queen Mother, my King," OI nodded his head in sage agreement. "And her word is law. All though, I must confess, I was intrigued by the thought of Sweet Baby Ray's on a big titted toad. I now see the wisdom of these flying machines. It allows for those to be at their worst and exposed to our Queen. I think, perhaps in my future is one of these foul creatures. From now on, I am packing my own Sweet Baby Ray's!"

Laughing, Eric opened the door and OI went flying back out as Eric stuck his head out the kitchen door and called, "Chester, Bryce, if you have a moment."

"Yes our King," they both stood.

"I've got to get to the mansion. Tell me what you know about the King of New York."

.

"Hello, children," Eric smiled as he walked into the office. "Daddy is here now and I want to hear all about your day.

But first, Miss Molly, I need to know everything there is to know about Dianne Rachael Smith. She is a tax lawyer that lives in New Jersey."

Pam eyed him as Molly went to work. "Any particular reason you want Miss Smith's life story? This same Miss Smith that lives in New Fucking Jersey?"

"She is going to be our lead into the King of New York. After Miss Molly gets me her particulars, The Kingdom of New York is going to highly desire the Kingdom of Jersey."

"I love you," Pam said dabbing at her eyes.

Giving her a kiss on the nose, Eric walked down to see what was left of New Jersey. She had wanted his Sookie. Well, there were now certain things of hers he wanted. He would start with her fangs.

.

.

After an hour of a heart to heart with the now deposed Queen, Eric went back upstairs to make Pamela happy. Or at least looking like she no longer wanted to stake him. "I am ready for the Skype," he smiled at her as he sat down.

Molly punched in the number and it was time to do business.

"Your majesty," Eric began the Skype conversation to New York. "I know you have just arrived home and I appreciate your office putting you through to me."

"Day Warrior," he countered with, "what may I do for you before I go to my rest?"

"I wish to offer you the Kingdom of Jersey. I do not desire payment of any type, I just wish it off my books."

"Why," Canton leaned forward, "would you do this?"

Well fuck! Could anyone help lighten his load without thinking like a vampire? It did not matter. New York would see his way clear to help him out. Eric could be very persuasive.

"Because I am a father who desires time with his family. Because my oldest child is going to stake my ass if I bridle her with one more kingdom. Because I thought, perhaps, it would make your life easier."

Leaning back into his chair Canton chuckled. "Eric, if I may address you by your first name, I like my life the way it is."

"Canton," he responded still smiling but his voice very serious to appease, Pamela, to show he was all about this. "I am not keeping New Jersey. I have conceded this point to my oldest," he stated as a matter of fact. "Therefore, it is going to someone. I thought to offer it to you for free."

Eric let him digest that for only a second. Good, the King was on his game. That was noted and now New York was waiting for the "…y_ou are in my debt_…""

"If you do not desire it, to the auction block it goes."

Bowing his head, Canton replied, "Well, once more I thank you for thinking of me but I was told never to look a gift horse in the mouth. Your free something can become an ugly and useless sight that you soon have to destroy."

"I understand," Eric sat back, "That Miss Smith is not so ugly and there is nothing wrong with her teeth."

"Please Eric, tisk tisk. She is the best tax lawyer just about anywhere. I am surprised that you do not know this. I am not her only vampire client and you are not the first to attempt to attach her name to me or any other royal that lives in the North East.

You actually have free time for this? Call Simpson in Boston. Please…he lives for the intrigue. Invite him into whatever your scheme is by using her. Eventually, you too, shall see the error of your ways. I must warn you, though, we are all protective of her. Her tax knowledge is top notch! You do something to her and all the royals in the North East will come after you. Not to mention some heavily moneyed and influential humans and other Supes."

"Oh well," Eric smiled, "so then, you are not in love with her and it does not matter to you that the next royal will have their protocols in place and if you think you are doing some sneaking around to see her now, just wait. You know how possessive Vermont, is."

"Well yes," New York smiled indulgently. "Once more…"

"Canton, if I might be so bold to paint this picture for you. Just think, if you owned New Jersey, there would be no more sneaking. You could be seen out in public other than just official functions. Honestly, I don't know how you do it. I do not want to pass the day without being with my Sookie."

"Well," he gave a sincere smile to Eric. "I believe Freud called that a transference of emotions. This is not my condition, it is yours. You are sadly misinformed if you think I care for her for I am vampire and she is human and I do not love."

"Knock knock," Eric said.

"Excuse me?" The King of New York replied, hoping his voice did not crack.

"I believe the correct response is _who is there_?" Eric answered.

"Please," was the soft whisper that left his mouth. "Eric please, I am begging you…"

"For what?" Eric asked, his voice serious. "Her life? A chance at happiness?

New Jersey?" Eric grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "You may not love," he laughed, "but it sounds to me like you are having difficulty breathing," Eric chuckled as he shook his head in dismay.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Canton kept repeating softly as he rubbed his hands across his face. "I think my heart is beating…oh fuck!"

"Pamela is going to fax you the papers right now. Sign them, fax a copy back to me and we'll call this fucker done."

"Do I want to know how you know…"

"What the knock knock jokes?" Eric smiled. "I am King of the Fae. My warriors can go into stealth mode and they can pop in and out."

"Oh Eric…" he smiled, "…really? All know that Molly…"

Eric replied leaned over and whispered into the King of New York's ear. "Yes really." And judging from the smell, Eric was pretty sure the King of New York shit his pants as Eric pulled up a chair and sat down next to him at his desk.

"Instead of faxing them, I just decided to drop them off in person," Eric smiled. "Now, we have highlighted the places you are to sign. See there is your signature block," Eric handed him a pen and pushed on his hand to get it in motion. "See, here is my signature block," he signed with a flourish. "A set for you, a set for me. I think we are all good, here."

"What," New York, "what…what am I to tell the others?"

"If they ask you what you paid me for it, tell them the fuck whatever you want. They ask me and I'm going to tell them if you have to ask you could not afford it. And then I shall smile charmingly. Thusly," as he put his the top of his right hand finger tips under his chin and batted his eye lashes and smiled charmingly.

"On a more serious note, you have for the next thirty six hours some of my personal guards. They shall be available to help you with any uprising or rebellion. They are already positioned in Jersey, waiting for you to make contact with your office, there. So, please, just make that call.

As soon as I have returned victorious with these papers, my children are going to declare me a hero! So adieu," he winked and then he was gone.

For several moments he just sat and looked at the papers, then reality set in. "Felix!" he bellowed.

"Yes my King," his personal assistant replied sticking his head in through the door.

"Post this to the national site. Get Jersey on the line and then get them in here."

.

It had been an exciting past couple of hours. One or two had thought to circumvent the peaceful take over. He had talked to Eric about that and offered his thanks. Eric said no thanks were necessary and he called the finally dead _goo spots_. As the King of New York and Jersey, he could see the wisdom in that. The sun was up but Canton did not care. He had one more phone call to make before he went to his day rest.

"Knock knock," he smiled at his phone. They were going to have iPhones. He could see her whenever he wanted!

"Who is there?" came the reply.

"Winter Solstice," came his heart's answer.

"Winter Solstice who?" she laughed.

"Will you please marry me on the longest night of the year?"

"Yes," he could hear her softly crying, "yes, yes, yes."

"I'll be there tonight and do this properly," he smiled. "And we'll talk.

"Where?" she asked.

"Your place. Wear something wickedly appropriate. I have always imagined you wearing that blue Elizabethan dress that shows off your cleavage and me on bended knee in my armor asking for your hand in marriage."

He could feel her smile through the phone. "What," she was sniffling now, "what are you still doing up? The sun has been up for a bit. You must have the bleeds."

"Nagging me already?" he teased her.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Now get to bed. I love you, Canton."

"I love you, my sweet Dianne," he smiled as he hung up the phone. "Thank you Eric," he breathed out as he wiped his nose and ears with the towel.

"I shall inform my King," came a voice from nowhere. He thought maybe he shit his pants, again.

.

.

As a vampire, Eric thought he would never experience a new rising without fucking and feeding. And he had held true to that absolute tenet of his belief. Some nights it was multiple times that he practiced that one particular law that he lived by. Then….

Helllllloooooo Sookie Stackhouse….

…and then his life changed. And he found that the one rule no longer to be valid. After meeting Sookie, there were some nights he raged, destroyed priceless antiques and on one occasion, or maybe two, changed the course of a couple of rivers by blasting through solid rock with his sheer force of will and created small divergences in the natural scheme of things. On those nights he swore off all humans and would just howl and rant in general... well, at one small blonde in particular.

It was now official. He was married and he had gone twenty four hours with out sex and or one lovely vein exploding in his mouth. His dearly beloved was still asleep. His four year old son was in the bath room. Eric had been greeted this morning with a tiny voice in his ear, "Daddy, I need to go poo." And like any good father, he was waiting patiently until his son came out and then he was to go in and inspect said poo.

"What cha thinkin'" he heard the laughter in her voice.

"I am now thinking, my darling wife, now that you are awake, do I need to be the official poo inspector?"

Then she did laugh out loud. Turning her head to him she pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you," she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you and no, you do not. I know you were dealin' with vamp and Were shit last night," she smiled at him then became very serious. "Thank you. That is enough poo. I will deal with this. After breakfast, we can have a quickie in the shower."

Eric licked his fangs and winked at her when they heard the water turn on in their bathroom and hands being washed. Then, coming out of the bathroom was their boy. "Is it time for breakfast 'cause I sure am hungry?"

Eric thought their son was glowing as he skipped over to the bed. Eric leaned over and pulled him up.

"You got any kisses in you before I go potty and then pull on some clothes and head to the kitchen?" Sookie asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a great big grin and wrapping his arms around her he gave her a kiss. Then he gave his Daddy a kiss. "Where's Andy and Lion?" he asked.

"Already up and have been let out to go potty. Your Daddy will help you with your shower and I will get dressed and start breakfast. I think Daddy wants to do waffles. I'll mix'm up and you boys can run the waffle machine. Your Daddy has a real talent for that. Scoot on now. Time for Momma business of the bathroom sort. And don't take too long. Waffles sound good."

Sookie went in the bathroom and looked in the stool and wanted to scream. It had been now about twenty four hours and there were raisins that had been in yesterday's breakfast. "You fucking bitch," she seethed.

"Get back on track," she chided herself. "You have him now and Hadley is on the express lane to Hell. Flush, brush and pull on some clothes. Our boy is hungry and we are having quickie shower sex. Besides," she smiled, "Hadley is taking a small detour before she gets to Hell. Her own personal version right here on Earth."

Sookie beat her guys to the kitchen but not by much. There was a wide red ribbon that led out and through the kitchen door. When she peeked out on the porch there was one of those huge French door refrigerators. "Oh my," she chuckled as she stepped out and opened the doors. Inside were leftovers that they had brought home.

"Ohhhhh," she eyed what could only be the Rueben dip. "Lordy I want some sauerkraut….I wonder how wrong it is to have it for breakfast?" Patting her tummy, she wiggled her eyebrows as she stuck in her finger and had a taste. "Oh damn," she grinned, "that is good. Maybe I should do kraut balls with the waffles. Now, there is a tasty idea. Lafayette did a lot of those and put them in the freezer inside. Let's just heat some of those bad boys up."

Turning back and facing the yard, to the left of the fire pit and grill….that is when she noticed the… "Well I guess that is a swing set!" she said in awe as she looked at the wooden play ground equipment that had been set up. Swings, slides, a covered bridge, a pirate ship that could be sailed. "That will have to be replaced with a long boat," she chuckled. There was a tent on the top of one tower that made up a playhouse. A tiny little rock wall to climb up so you could slide down. A rope ladder was one way to get on the boat. A swing bridge was another. There were monkey bars. It was, she thought, a little boy wonderland. All scaled to Hunter's size. "Just the best Daddy in the world," she smiled, as she went back inside.

.

Hunter came into the kitchen smelling one hundred percent loved. Blue jeans, a white t shirt and a pull over navy blue sweater. House shoes. His Daddy had on the exact same thing.

"Mmmm, Momma that sure does smell good."

"Well thank you Son," she beamed at him. "There is fruit on the table, a nice mix of berries and some peaches, which I know is a big hit around here and some melon and the batter is ready for the waffles."

"Waffles," Hunter looked at his Daddy. "I don't know waffles."

"Well," Sookie smiled as she set the table. "You are gonna. Cause the griddle is hot and your Daddy has the knack. And I think the kraut balls are just about ready to come out of the oven or will be shortly.

Now, I fed Androcles and Lion cause they were hungry, too. So they ate and went on out 'cause they are not allowed in the kitchen while we eat. After breakfast we'll show you where their food is kept."

"Okay Momma," he smiled as his Daddy poured him a glass of milk.

It was not too much longer before his Uncles Jesus and his La La were in the kitchen with them getting extra plates and making coffee.

"Don't look on the back porch," Sookie said to Lafayette. "If you look, you'll move out."

"Why?" Lafayette took a step back and raising one eyebrow, tried to see past her. Then he drew back in horror. "Oh no you dids not. Oh no. Pack my bags…this is me….leavin's…."

"What?" Jesus asked. "What's wrong with the back porch?"

"It has done been turned into white trashes. Miss Sooks, there had better not be…"

When he opened the kitchen door and stepped out he let out a low whistle and then stepped back in. "Well, if we is gonna be white trashes, lest ways we gonna be ex-pen-sives white trashes. None of this low rent, trailer parks, car up on blocks white trashes."

"Mmmmm," Sookie said. "Did you see what else was out there? Past the grill?"

"Nos, I was blindeds by the fiercenesses of the sun bouncing offs all that stainless steels."

"After breakfast, we are all goin' outside. Maybe you boys would like to go out with us for a bit. If you would not mind, Eric and I are going to shower and get cleaned up. If you would supervise our young man while we are don' that, I would appreciate that.

"And," Sookie's gaze shifted from Jesus to Lafayette, "we would like to eventually be on the road.

Hunter," Sookie moved her chair closer to him. "Daddy and I are going to drive out to your Grandma's house to meet the neighbors and have a look around and make sure everything is just the way she left it for you to find when you came home.

Do you want to go with us or stay here with your Uncle Jesus and La La? You don't have to go if it's too sad for you to think about. And remember I told you, if you need to cry, Momma will sit and hold you and we'll cry, together.

But I would like to meet and thank the nice ladies that were friends with your grandma and also loved you."

"Could we take Androcles to ride in the Jeep with us?" he asked.

"Daddy what do you think?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Eric replied, "we could do that."

"ZZ won't let any wolves get him," he said with surety.

"No baby," Sookie smiled at him and then scratched the torque between the ears, "ZZ certainly will not."

"'Kay," he replied.

With that one word, Sookie knew he was still unsure. "You don't have to decide right now. And Daddy has some nice surprises planned. Maybe we won't leave until after lunch. We are in no hurry. We'll finish our breakfast and look around the house and outside and then you can decide."

Breakfast was over and then it was out the back door and Hunter heard his dog barking and looked in that direction and oh…my…goodness!

"Daddy…Momma!" he gasped out as he took off running.

Eric chuckled. "I think he likes it."

Hunter was pushed on the swing and then Sookie explained to him how to pump with his arms and his legs. He was all over the play equipment. The only place Andy could not go was up in the tower. But he could and did go everywhere, else.

"Okay, if your Uncle Jesus and La La will stay out here with you, Daddy and I are going to go shower."

"Okay," Hunter shouted as he went down the slide and then Andy went down after him as the guys were swinging.

As they walked into the house Eric said, "You were asleep when I came back last night. Things were not as I expected them to be. The dwelling is a log cabin that has been faced in oak siding. It is around one hundred and fifty years old. There was a strange dichotomy to the furnishing. Original fixtures when things had been added.

His grandmother was sleeping on a twin mattress on a bed frame. A dresser from the sixties in her room. Downstairs, though, was the small rocker that reminds me of your Gran's.

In Hunter's room, his crib mattress was on the floor on a frame someone had made. His books were neatly stacked," Eric said with pride. "Card board boxes under his bed held his clothes. I thought that was odd. Why did the slaver not take all of his things?"

"All the more reason to go and find out," Sookie said as they walked toward their bedroom. Stopping, she took his hand. "You doing okay? I know," she smiled, "that it has been over twenty four hours and we have not had sex…"

"Sookie, there is more to a relationship than great sex," he smiled at her. "There is mind blowing, toe curling, blood curdling screaming sex. And that is what we are getting ready to have right now."

"I love you," her eyes sought out his. He was okay with this. Really okay.

"He is a child, my Sookie. He is now our child. He can not do for himself. He depends on us."

Wiggling his eyebrows at her they were vamp speed into the bathroom and vamp speed clothes went flying. "Just as you depend on me to give you those orgasms that leave you breathless," he kissed her as he turned on the shower.

Pulling her up onto him, she had one of those orgasms before the water heated up. Then one after he had washed her back. Then another as he washed her hair with her legs wrapped around his waist. And one of the best ones was when he was drying her off with his tongue.

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Okay…WTF! I was suppose to have Grandma biz taken care of this chapter…!

Then **WTF!** The week of Thanksgiving has arrived…Really? Today is my last day to play unashamedly at my laptop. Tomorrow, I shall be busy cooking. Yippee! But between pies baking and pumpkin bread rising, I'll have my lap top at the counter. Yippee!

Then, on Thursday, after we count our blessings and once the desserts are out, I start Christmas.

So, as time allows between baking and decorating and we get past our gumbo gathering on New Year's Day, I shall write! They may be short chapters. Only 2-3 thousand words. I am apologizing in advance, but the grandmas are indeed going to be dealt in….and someplace along the line…the slaver dealt, out.

As always, thanks for reading!

Happy Thanksgiving!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES

.

Sookie's Cravin' Sauerkraut Sausage Balls

2 pounds sauerkraut

1 pound hot breakfast sausage (Comes in a plastic tube. Slit open the tube and break it up as you put it in a large bowl.)

1 pound mild breakfast sausage. (Do the same.)

1 egg

1 cup seasoned bread crumbs. (Progresso Italian Style is the one I keep on hand.)

Drain kraut well. Chop fine. Drain again. Place in bowl.

Mix kraut, mild and hot sausage.

Add bread crumbs. Mix well.

Plus egg, mix again.

Roll into golf ball size balls.

Roll in seasoned bread crumbs.

Bake at 350 for 35-45 minutes.

You can make these ahead and freeze them. You can re-heat in the microwave. I put them between two paper plates and turn them about every ten seconds until desired temp.

.

Pregnant Mommies' Rueben Dip

8 oz deli corned beef….(I buy the Carl Buddig 2 oz packages over in the lunch meat area of the grocery store. Less expensive and no line to stand in.) Slice very thin, then chop.

8 oz cream cheese

8 oz sour cream

8 oz sauerkraut, drained.

4 oz shredded Swiss cheese

For a party, I do this in a small crock pot. Set desired temp. Add the first four ingredients, stirring well to melt the cream cheese. Stir in Swiss cheese until melted. Serve with crackers or pita chips or bread bits like fondue.

The recipe has been around for a while. Still delicious and different when you get tired of The Turkey. And no, I don't make it with the 1.000 Island dressing. If you like your Rueben with the dressing, make this and try it without first. Just a suggestion.

.

This is the pie recipe that Eric copied down at Hoyt's wake after the funeral from Momma Fortenberry. It is Eric's favorite and will be Hunter's as well.

**German Sweet Chocolate Pie**

This recipe is from the chocolate-tey good folk at Baker's. Forty years ago I clipped it off their bar of German Sweet Baking Chocolate.

4 oz Baker's German Sweet Chocolate

¼ cup butter

1 2/3rds cups (13 oz can) evaporated milk

1 ½ cups sugar

3 Tablespoons cornstarch

1/8th teaspoon salt

2 eggs

1 teaspoon vanilla

1 unbaked 9 inch pie shell, highly fluted

1 1/3rd cups Flake Coconut

½ cup chopped pecans (I will up that amount to a cup. We like pecans!)

Melt chocolate with butter over low heat, stirring until blended, only. You are only melting the chocolate and butter. Remove from heat.

Gradually blend in milk.

Place in a bowl the sugar, cornstarch and salt; mix thoroughly. Beat in the eggs and vanilla. Gradually blend in the chocolate mixture. (You don't want to cook the eggs. The pan in a cold water bath in the sink takes the temp down in a hurry.) Then add the coconut and nuts. Pour into pie shell.

Bake at 375 for 45 to 50 minutes. (Filling will be soft but will set while cooling.) Cool at least 4 hours before cutting. If the top browns too quickly, cover loosely with foil the last fifteen minutes of baking.


	40. Chapter 40

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 40

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 40**

It was a very contented Eric that helped Sookie put her clothes on. As he fastened her bra in the back for her, his tongue was licking the side of her neck, healing the puncture marks, there. Screw the blood. This fae thing was handy. He could heal her with his saliva.

"Mmmm," he smiled, "you taste different. Being a pregnant mother agrees with you and it really agrees with me," he nuzzled her ear.

"Yes, just you wait till the babies get here. Hunter is fun and easy. His grandma did a great job of raising him. When these two," she patted her tummy, "gets to be four, let's see if we can say the same thing."

"My wife," he looked a little hurt.

"Mmmhmmm," she arched an eyebrow at him. "I notice how you don't say a whole lot about them. I think you don't because they are like you." A long suffering sigh came from her. "Even our sweet baby girl is like her Daddy."

Hmmm, maybe she saw tears, there, glistening in his eyes.

"Your silence, Northman," she chuckled, "speaks volumes to me."

Eric laughed a bit and then turned her around and adjusted her breasts in her bra. "I prefer to think of our twins as full of creative energy."

"Good thing you can day walk," Sookie smiled as she kissed him on the tip of his nose. "And night walk the floors with them, as well. And that their Uncle Jason is on the police force. That way, when they are older and driving, when we go in to get them for something they have done, we can say our how do's at the same time."

"Oh my bride," sorrow rolled off of Eric, "they will not get caught. I will teach them better than that," he said tickling her.

Amidst her squeals of laughter, picking her up he tossed her on the bed and helped her put her pants on. Then take them off…then put them back on.

.

Hunter knew how to work the spigot on the side of the house. The hose was just right by his dog's water dish. He had refilled it twice! It was hard work playing fort! Uncle Jesus helped him fight off the bad guys and protect their fort!

His La La had joined them on the swing'n bridge and he had shouted "go aways" and "be gones" while "shakin' my boot-ties!" and Hunter had laughed so hard at one point he had to sit down.

After that, his La La had gone inside to fix a small snack tray and get the good guys something to drink, as well. His La La said defeating bad guys was hard work and made you hungry. Hunter had to agree.

When his La La brought out the tray, there came his Momma and Daddy. He had to let out the giggle that was inside of him when he saw them.

There was all kinds of fruit on the tray to pick from. He had some can'lope and then he had a bit more. He did not know cherries. When he had one he ate another. He wanted just to eat those but he wanted to save some for later. Those grapes were good, too. When he finished his glass of milk he sat back in his chair and patted his tummy.

"You think that will hold you till lunch?" Sookie asked.

"I think so," he grinned. "Tummy feels good."

"You are," his Momma kissed him on the nose, "a growin' boy. Now, I have some phone calls I have to make," Sookie smiled at him as she put down her fork. "So, I'll sit for a few more minutes in this wonderful warm winter's day sunshine and then go inside. You can show your Daddy how well you can climb that rope ladder and sail that pirate ship. How does that sound?"

Nodding his head, he hopped down from the bench. "Not sticky today. Can I go play?" he asked.

"You still good with that hoodie? With all the runnin' you been doin' I see it is still zipped up. You need something heavier to wear?"

"No, I'm warm."

"Please do go play," she smiled at him as he took off for the rock climbing wall with Androcles right behind him.

Sookie finished her hot cran-apple juice. "It's about one hundred and thirty miles from here to Grandma Clay's," she said. "That's about two hours give or take. I'm gonna call Pastor Weaver again and ask about the neighbors and if I can use him as a point of reference for when we go to meet them."

"Most excellent, my wife," Eric replied.

"I'm taking the adoption papers to show him, Eric. Along with the will. Our story is that the state contacted Hugh and he gave a copy to us. If someone comes askin' around, Weaver can say he has seen the official seal on the papers and he'll have Hugh's card to refer them, too.

Then, once we get back here, I'll call Jason and Sheriff Andy and Sam and have them out and give them the low down. Might as well knock this out with one fell swoop."

"My bride, you are quoting Shakespeare," Eric wiggled her eyebrows. "Even The Bard has been brought into our great gambit."

"Well yes, and my Gran. She'd follow that with if it is not the best of news, just tell the town crier and get it all out there. Everybody is gonna know anyway. You want them to know your version, first.

Hadley is not the best of news. Never has been. The way she is goin' she is goin' to turn up dead of an overdose in Vegas possibly still in a high roller's suite. Wallace says she has hooked up with some Hollywood pretty boy who is snorting right along with her.

So I'm just putting it all out there with our spin on it. To her cousin, Jason. The local authorities. And Sam who will be able to set anyone straight who he hears gossipin' at Merlotte's."

Eric paused. "I see the wisdom in this. Perhaps to Momma Fortenberry, as well."

"Well," Sookie considered that, "she did tell you to call her Momma at the wake. You get her on your side and you are golden. And she gave you that pie recipe. She has never shared that with anyone.

So, I'd color Momma Fortenberry standin' with us. Especially once she meets, Hunter. Just nip it all in the bud before it starts.

I'm gonna go in and start callin'. But before I do that, I'm gonna pop on out to Grandma Clay's and make sure that there is not a trace of blood on that floor. I love you," and leaning in she gave Eric a kiss. Waving to Hunter, who waved back, she went inside.

"Clayton," Sookie addressed her Captain, "I'm going out to Hunter's birth place. I want to check the floor for blood. You gonin' with?" she asked.

"Of course, my Queen," he replied.

"I'm gonna get a bucket, a bottle of Windex and some paper towels. Maybe a scrub brush, as well. Please alert Jameson and whoever is out there. Give me a minute, then we'll go."

When they popped in, Sookie thought she was prepared for this. "Well," she said to herself, "at least it is not dirt floors."

Sookie knew growing up that living with her Gran they had been what was called in the South, genteel poor. The old farmhouse had survived the war and at times they had prospered and the house had been added on to.

Then men folk started dying off or were poofed off to the land of fae and that ended the cash flow. They had the house and the land and that was all they had. Which was sayin' somethin' because it was still in the family and it meant they had been able to pay their taxes and on occasion get a new roof maybe twice.

There was nothing genteel about this house. It just said poor.

She knew the Swedes had introduced log cabins into the Americas. Right now she was so grateful to Eric's people for that she thought she could bawl. She hated to think what Grandma Clay would be living in if they had not.

"My Queen, we cleaned the blood when we knew it was of a concern to you," Jameson said.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I appreciate that."

Looking around, she could see that during the 50's there had been a little money. In the kitchen area was an old farmhouse soapstone sink. Old stove and fridge. It must have been a seven day wonder when indoor plumbing was added and a hot water heater. There was still an old wringer washing machine by the hot water heater on the other side of the room. Looking at the pipes in the kitchen area, nothing was leaking. That was good.

Old, used, but clean. Like living with Gran.

Checking the cabinets, she smiled when she saw the cow pitcher. Dishes were mismatched china, old and used. There was enough of one pattern that it had probably been the original wedding set.

In the other cupboard was oatmeal, peanut butter, and dried brown beans in fruit jars to keep from calling to the mice. There were several jars of home made blackberry jelly and canned green beans, tomatoes, squash, beets, chow-chow, and other things from the garden.

She would check with Hunter, but she was sure those things would be going home with them, as well. They would make a big to-do about how this had come out of the garden and how much Grandma Clay had loved Hunter. Because she had….and Sookie was mighty grateful for that.

Tucked away in the top of their cupboard at home, there was still a jar of jelly that Gran had made. After Gran had died, Sookie had carefully rationed the homemade jelly. That one jar, from time to time, she would take it down and hold it while she cried. It was the last remaining bit of sanity in her world that had gone to hell.

Looking inside the door on the side of the stove was a cast iron skillet, two cast iron corn muffin pans, the matching roasting pan and what would have been called the stew pan. All with lids. They would have been included free with the stove.

On top of the stove sat what Sookie knew was the aluminum oatmeal pan and the gallon size brown bean cooking pot. This was probably the first time it had ever gone and not had beans simmering in it.

Opening the fridge she had to smile. There was a note. _"Bluebell, I took the eggs and milk. I'll replace them when you come home. Esther_." Then she felt the weariness wash over her, again. So, when Grandma had been found, she was still alive. "Fucking Hadley," she seethed!

Walking over to the rocker by the fireplace, it did remind her of the one her Gran had.

Smiling, she ran her hand across it. Gran's would be the one she would rock their babies in. They would take this one home for Hunter to go in his room so they could sit and rock him while they read him a story before bed time.

Looking up the stairs, there was nothing to do for it except get this done. That is where Hadley had stood to push the almost ninety year old woman down the steps that ended in her dying.

Wiping her eyes up the stairs she went.

Bathroom was her first stop. Yes, reminded her of home. The original plumbing fixtures. Only theirs were hidden inside walls. These were not. There probably had not been any money to put down linoleum. The old plank floor in here looked good, though. No rot she could see.

Pushing aside the shower curtain, there was only baby shampoo and two wash clothes hanging over the side of the tub. The shampoo was not generic. So, Grandma Clay was not taking a chance with it stinging his eyes. It was the only soap and shampoo in the cast iron tub. She used it, also, for the body as well. That made sense. Just buy the big size for them both to use.

Towels were worn thin but there was a stack of them on the cane back chair that sat next to the tub. Smiling, she reached down and touched his little step up to the toilet. It had been home made.

Stepping out, she went across the hall and into the bedroom.

Grandma's bedroom. Eric was right. This was just strange. A twin bed? What had happened to the one she had shared with her husband? Drawing back the curtain and peeking into the closet, she saw the extra set of twin sheets on the top shelf. In regards to everything else in the house, these were relatively new. Not decades upon decades of use.

There were a couple of other boxes of things up there as well. She needed a stool or Clayton. She started to call for him then changed her mind. No, not now, she did not have the heart. It could wait.

That poor old soul owned two dresses. One for church, one for outings other than church. Sookie stopped. What had she been buried in? She would have to check on that. If some one bought a dress for her to be buried in... well, she was going to find out who and make sure their life was going just fine for them.

There was another old radio sitting on another TV tray by the bed. Only it did not match the one downstairs. Turning it on, Sookie recognized it as a news only station out of Baton Rogue. Well, that made sense. Grandma would have grown up listening to a radio if there had been money for one.

Sookie opened the dresser drawers.

Undies in one. A couple of night gowns in another. One drawer held a man's things. Probably things that had belonged to her husband that she could not part with. So where the hell was the bed?

One drawer had knit pull on pants. Another had t-shirts. Long sleeved and short sleeved.

There was a comb on top of the dresser that would have been part of a set. Sookie had her Gran's set. Where was the rest of this one?

Needing some cheering up, she picked up the music box. It had a crank on the side and slowly she turned it as it played _Angels We Have Heard On High. _

"Thank you God for sending us your angels," she whispered, as she set it back down and walked over to the door where she stood and looked one more time into this elderly woman's room who had cared for a baby while she had been dying of cancer. "Truly," Sookie wiped her eyes, "you had for our Hunter the very best to take care of our boy…I thank you for that."

Her eyes went across the hall…Hunter's room…

Walking across she opened the door. Yes, a closet with a window came to mind but this is where her baby had lived and slept and a Were had come to look in the window at him. More than once…

Kneeling down, she began to go through his meager things. Crib mattress is what he had slept on. Clothes under the bed in card board boxes. Not many clothes and nothing new but they were all clean and carefully placed inside. His bed was made. Baby blankets stacked neatly at the foot of his bed.

"Huh," Sookie stopped and thought about that. "When Hadley took Hunter, it was summer. But Hunter did say that sometimes he slept on the floor next to his grandma. Maybe these are what he make his pallet, with. Or, for some reason, Grandma thought he was coming back. No central heat. No heat at all except for the fireplace downstairs, the kitchen stove and the little propane heating stove in the bathroom. He'd need the extra blankets.

_OI had said that Hadley told Grandma Clay that she had heard that the drug dealers that had shot Remy might come looking for her and Hunter. That all would be safe if she just took the boy for the summer. Once the danger had passed, she would return him._

Sookie thought about that…. "So to prove maybe, that she was comin' back with him, Hadley left his things. And Grandma wanted to believe that her boy was returning to her, so she left his things out as well and then as summer slipped away, put out extra blankets for when he came home.

Her gazed fixed on the two shelves. "But Hunter would want his books…that boy loves books." A million different thoughts started through her mind. None of them good. "I need to get my ass home so we can get here and I can get some actual answers. 'Cause what I am thinkin' is just pissin' me off even more than I already am."

.

Sookie stood patiently by while Lafayette laid down the law.

Lafayette had an ice chest. It was full of food. He would look at it and then Sookie then back at the ice chest. "Do you thinks the ones is enoughs? I gots another ready to go justs in case. And a case of bottled waters. That is for Androcles to be drinkin's as well. Don't you nows be drinkin's anything local.

If you decides to stays," he was looking around the kitchen, opening doors, going through canned goods and then his concentration was back on Sookie, "you call mes and I'll bring dinners. Who knows what lurks in those nasty road side diners and suches?" and he shook all over. "There is nothin's," he shook his finger at her, "in those nasty assed places for my families to eats. We clear on that?" he added arching both eye brows.

Sookie nodded in agreement. Would not do to disagree. He'd pack the kitchen sink and strap himself to the luggage rack.

"So, there is the goodnesses of milks and juices and some cheeses…I got the Irish cheddar and the cranberry with the cinnamon on that cheddar he likes and a sliced loaf of rosemary breads. Lots of fruits. Our boy loves those purple seedless grapes and cherries. I pitted some and put those in his snakin' bag.

I got some chicken salad made up. When hungers nips at yous tummy comes dark that will be good. I put those grapes and pecans in those chicken salads, toos. Along with some provolone cheese slices. Nows, if you gots a pan, that bread and cheeses can be toasted and then adds the fillin's…but if not, coldness is just as delicious. For sures, you heats up that potato soups we had with lunch.

And I puts in dogs food and his waterin' dish!"

"I love you Lafayette," she smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Now, we need to get goin'."

"You ain't said much since yous been back." He was watching her face now, intently. "How bad was it?"

"Clean, poor. Log cabin. The plumbing pipes are on the wall. They just dropped wiring from outside and ran it down the wall for electrical. All original. It's a wonder the place has not burned down.

There is a little tiny bathroom on the 2nd floor. For the main floor there is an outhouse out the back door and down a bit."

"Lordies…" Lafayette started to say something and then stopped.

"Yes," Sookie grimaced. "Was there a reason Hadley could not bring him here? I think about all the different possibilities," Sookie sighed, "and sometimes I want to cry and other times it just pisses me off. But that is all a moot point, 'cause he's mine now," she smiled. "And I hear my guys. Sounds like they have finished in the bathroom."

There was a parade to get them out to and in the Jeep. Lafayette had prepared the other ice chest "just in case" and there was a cake carrier and Hunter's back pack full of books and "travel'n stuffs that is essentials to grow'n minds."

The way-way back was loaded. Eric showed Hunter the split back seat and dropping the smaller split, and putting a blanket down, Androcles hopped in. Hunter was buckled in with a bottle of water and a soft cover lunch box went into the pouch in front of him, his back pack went to the side of him with a pillow and blanket and off they went.

Jesus and Lafayette were both smiling and waving as the Jeep disappeared.

Lafayette turned to Jesus and tears were running down his face. "I gots no mountain climbin' clothes. And you knows I is scared of heights. You and our boy up there in that club house where the eagles soar playin's fort. I was worrieds the whole times.

Lordies, I has got to get some fort play'n clothes, I was so unprepareds for that. It is a good good thang we is waitin' on our babies. Only so muches you can reads about. It is all in the day to day livin's.

And then," he threw both arms up into the air, "they just go drivin' offs with him…"

Jesus wrapped his arms around him. "The little mother in you," Jesus smiled at him. "You are a natural. When the time comes, you'll be ready."

Lafayette wiped his eyes. "I always thoughts sos…but now…the realities is differents…"

"Baby," Jesus held him, "our reality is different. You love a dead guy and your family includes the King and Queen of the Fae."

"Well," Lafayette pulled back and Jesus could tell he was feeling better, "at leasts yous did not mentions that wild eyed Miss Ruby Jean. I gottas to be talkin' to that Miss Thang. Mmmhmmmm, that girl, she got some 'xplainin's to do."

.

Eric was just a little amazed. "Truly, my wife…" he glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Oh," she replied. "this is nothin'. Just wait until the babies arrive. We'll have this much just to go and pick our boy up from school. When they get here, we might want to consider a mini-van."

"I know somewhere inside of you is the chuckle waiting to escape," Eric eyed her. "A mini-van…" and his voice trailed off as he took another look at her.

"This is me not laughing," she smiled. "That is why mini vans are so popular. Children come with their own life support systems for busy families on the go."

"I refuse to drive a mini van," Eric replied, his eyes on the road.

"Famous last words," then she did laugh

"Momma," and they both heard the worry in that little voice, "will the babies not ride in the Jeep if it rains?"

Eric took her hand and squeezed and Sookie turned around and smiled at Hunter. "Of course they will, sweet baby. I was just teasin' your Daddy. I know how much my guys like their Jeep."

She could see the tension drop from him. "It can go in the rain," he smiled.

"Yes it can," Sookie put a kiss on the tip of her index finger and leaning back, put it one the end of his nose.

It was a pleasant drive. Winter, such as it was, had arrived and the sky was blue with soft billowing clouds. The trees that were going to turn had and there were still splashes of color mixed in with the bare limbs and evergreens as they drove East.

They talked about the stories Hunter liked and Sookie sang along with him the songs that he knew. Songs from Sunday School and nursery rhymes. What she found amazing was all the old folk songs that he knew the words, too. Well, Gran would sing them to her and Jason, so had his great-gran. At the less than two hour mark, Sookie looked at the GPS. They were close.

It was just a little county church. Sookie could see the steeple before she did the building. Then Eric was slowing down and had put the signal on.

"You know where you are?" Sookie asked, putting a smile in her voice.

Hunter looked up from his coloring book and then they were pulling into the gravel parking lot.

"Church," was all he said.

"I need to go talk with Pastor Weaver for a bit. You want to go inside or wait out here with Daddy?" Sookie asked.

"I'll wait out here. Can we take Andy for a walk? He's been a good boy. I think he needs to go potty."

"Yes, that is a good plan. You get his lead and I'll go on in and we'll just meet up out here when I am finished."

"Okay," he said. Sookie did not hear any anxiety there. Eric gave a small nod of his head as well. Good….

As she hopped out and headed toward the front doors, she heard Eric get out and walk around and undo Hunter. Taking him out of his seat, she heard little boy laughter…turning around, she watched as Eric tossed him up into the air. Then Eric's arms were around him and they were off to get Andy out and go for a walk.

Opening the door, she called out "Hello, Pastor Weaver?"

From the back she heard, "Mrs. Northman," as an elderly gentleman came out to greet her.

"Hello," she held out her hand and shook his. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And yourself, as well. It has been delightful talking with you. I am glad our Hunter has a family that loves him."

"Yes," Sookie smiled. "I'm sorry we did not come for him sooner. It was not until fairly recently that we knew about him. It we would have known, we could have helped relieve some financial burden and physical burden as well from Grandma Clay.

When he was first born, not that me and my Gran had much but we would have loved to have been able to help provide for him."

"Mrs. Clay was a good woman," he said, his voice soft and gentle. "She's got good neighbors. Taking her whenever they would go to Wal Mart in Monroe or asking her if she needed something when ever they would go."

"Eric and I are lookin' forward to meetin' them and sayin' thanks, ourselves. I've brought the adoption papers and the copy of Grandma's will. I wanted you to know that our boy is with us to stay. No more of this passin' him around. We are his Momma and Daddy."

"Where is he?" Pastor Weaver asked.

"He's outside with Eric walkin' the dog. He did not want to come in and we said that was just fine. If you would like to go out and see him he would probably enjoy that. He said you came and prayed with Grandma and brought dinner one night. He was real proud of that.

We still don't know if he wants to go in the cabin or not. We won't push. We came prepared to have the guys sit out in the car or go for walks while I go through it. He seems to be okay visiting with Mrs. Jones. I think he is looking forward to seeing her. He drew her a picture on the way over.

He asked if Grandma died in her bed. I told him no. She died at the hospital with doctors and nurses there to look after her.

He said that was good. He did not want her to die by herself and she did not want to die with him there."

"He…" Weaver stopped. "…he is a real special little boy. Have…?" he hesitated. Sookie did not see fear there, just a genuine concern.

"Have we noticed that about him?" Sookie smiled. "Of course we have. He gets that from his Great-Grandpa Earl. My Grandpa. I got that gift, also. Hadley and my brother did not. So I understand what he has gone through so far and I'm here with him now. He is gonna be just fine."

"Hadley," he sighed and gave Sookie a smile.

"Pastor Weaver," she gave him her very best church going smile, "let's just sit down and you take a look at these papers and Hugh H. Hughes, our lawyer, I've got his card to leave with you in case anybody at all asks about him. If you have a mind too, and please do not feel obligated, you can just refer them to him.

And those nice ladies that took care of Grandma Clay, if anyone at all bothers them or if say, they are behind a bit on their taxes or whatever, if you would please, just call Hugh.

I know Grandmas. They would not take kindly to us butting into their business. My Gran raised me and my brother after our parents died, so I understand about that. We did not have much but Gran had her pride. But I want you to understand how grateful we are and there would be no need for them to know.

I can tell by the look on your face…," she said softly. "If you would, just write down their names for me and consider it done."

"If I might ask, Mrs. Northman, what do you and your husband do?"

"We are in the security business. Our clients are kings, queens, princes. Not the President of course," she smiled, "although I think we could give the Secret Service a run for their money," she chuckled.

"We don't advertise so you won't find us in the Yellow Pages. But we are Viking Security Systems. Physical security and cyber as well. And cyber is actually where the biggest threats seem to be these days. But we take physical security just as seriously.

My husband is a retired warrior, himself. He has waited a long time to be a daddy so he works from home. We are expecting twins. I'm a full time mom with Hunter and our son is looking forward to being a big brother."

"Do you have any plans for the Clay place?" he asked.

"That property belongs to our son. We are going to take a look today but Hugh said not to expect much. He looked at the plot map and pulled the paper work. He said not to expect any improvements.

So, we are going to expand the cabin and bring everything up to code. If Hunter ever wants to come back and visit we'll be here. Our intent is that our son will never loose contact with who and what his grandma was to him.

My brother is a deputy sheriff for Bon Temps. His name is Jason Stackhouse. I suspect he'll be out to hunt and tramp through the woods when he gets a chance.

And that forty acres, we'll be runnin' some of our physical security guys through that area for training. They are all x-military so there will always be someone with eyes on the place and on the ladies that live out there as well. Like I said, we are mighty grateful for them being so mindful of Hunter and Grandma Clay.

Hadley, I could just kick her ass but that is livin' in the past."

Lightly he ran his fingers over the raised seal and that is when Sookie said, "I'm sorry, I did not know you were blind."

"No need to be Mrs. Northman, my wife helps me along but I can feel the raised seal, here."

"Do, do you want me to go get her…or…"

"No," he smiled, "no need. I will keep the lawyer's card, though. My wife will put it into Braille for me.

It's not for me to gossip, I'm sure the ladies that live out there will set you straight," he smiled. "But yes, there is going to be one or two who will call your Triple H."

"Oh," she chuckled, "Hugh is going to like that. Triple H. I hope they come with attitude. Hugh loves attitude.

He's a real character. He's all down home and folksy and kind. On the flip side of that, he graduated top of his class from Harvard and he eats attitude with his mornin' coffee. He says it helps keep him regular."

They both had a chuckle. Pastor Weaver because the bitch that would be calling was nothing but attitude. Sookie because Hugh really did love dealing with assholes with attitude.

"How about if I say hello to Hunter?" Pastor Weaver asked.

"Perfect," she smiled. "You need a coat?"

"I've got a sweater on, that should be enough."

Then Sookie has another epiphany. The man did not own a coat.

"Hunter told me about the donation room that you have," she said as they started toward the doors.

"Yes," he smiled. "We call it God's Swap Meet. Folks don't like charity so much so we charge accordingly. Books and children's clothes are a penny, adults clothes are a nickel. Appliances are a quarter. Or you can leave something and take something in exchange. There is nobody in there running it. If you are making a purchase, you just put the money in the box for whatever it is you need."

"You take donations?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"What ages you run through here?"

"All ages," he replied. "We gots lots of families always in need. Our little church is usually packed on Sunday. We seat about one hundred and twenty, comfortably. I know that does not sound like much but it keeps us busy."

Sookie opened the door and heard, "Momma, Daddy says that's a squirrel's nest up in that tree. And we saw a red headed wood pecker and Andy went on point. He raised his foot and his tail stuck straight out!"

Simon Weaver could hear the little feet running as fast as they could. There was the happy giggle as he heard the little boy being lifted up into her arms and then the kiss.

"Hello Pastor Weaver," and the little hand came out to touch his face.

"Hello Hunter, my friend," he laid his hand on top of the small one.

"Pastor Weaver," he heard the male voice and the jingle of the dog collar. His head raised to follow the sound. Tall. The man was very tall. There was just a tiny bit of something. Perhaps it was the careful, thoughtful way each word was pronounced.

Or money…old, educated. East Coast money had a certain way of speaking. Warrior. Yes, that made sense. He probably came from a long gray line of West Pointers dating back to the beginning of the country. There was the rustle of clothes and that was interesting, the man knew he was blind.

Simon's hand was suspended in mid air and just as smoothly, the hand clasped his in a firm hand shake. "Thank you for caring for our son. Is there anything you need?"

Laughing he said, "Well, our septic system is shot."

"Do you want to go local to have that fixed?"

His voice was earnest. Simon had been reading people for a long time.

"I trust you know who to contact to put in a new one. Call Hugh and have the work done and send him the bill," Eric said. "Your roof looks in need as well. I was looking at the parsonage. That one also needs to be replaced. When you receive the bill, call Hugh."

"Daddy, my tummy is rumblin'," Hunter whispered. "May I have somethin' to eat?"

"You need a snack my son. Come, give your Mother a kiss and let us see what your La La has packed in the ice chest.

A pleasure to meet you," Eric grasped his hand again and shook it.

"Good to see you Pastor Weaver," the happy little voice said as he heard Hunter being shifted from one pair of arms to another.

"Andy you hungry? We got food for you, too. And some water. Daddy, I think Andy needs a snack, too," as Simon heard the foot steps retreat.

"He is serious about that," Sookie's voice was sincere. "You need workin' bathrooms. And a new roof. I know you got committees for that. Just tell them you now have the money. Call Hugh, it will be there.

We know these are tough times. Who ever you hire is gonna need some up front money. Tell them you won't give them more than half. You can't find anyone, we'll get someone out of Shreveport to come on out this way.

You don't get started on this, Eric will be out here supervisin'," she chuckled. "Anyone from the committee shows up and gives him any sass about the work gettin' done, he'll scare the pee-waddin' out of them.

He's been sittin' behind a desk and misses bein' the guy in charge out in the field," she chuckled. "You know, breakin' the ice on the water to wash with in the mornin'."

"I'll," Simon was, at the moment, just a bit overwhelmed, "I'll make some phone calls."

"Good," Sookie replied. "After we meet the neighbors, if I have any more questions, I'll call. And please don't hesitate to call me. You've got my cell. But Eric is right all money goes through Hugh. Please, call him."

"Thank you," he said.

"No," Sookie shook his hand. "Thank you. Pastor, my Gran always said you reap what you sow. You were there when Grandma Clay and our Hunter was in need, now we are here for you.

You hungry?" she asked. "I think my guys have dug out the cheese and apples and a thermos of hot chocolate. Oh, there is the bag of marshmallows. I think I hear my tummy rumblin' as well."

Simon stood with them for fifteen minutes and shared in their small repast. Apples, well yes, three different varieties and some lovely Irish cheddar and fresh mozzarella with basil and a slice of brie with some smoked salmon.

He loved listening to them interact. Kind. Thoughtful. Funny. Loving. If he did not know any better, he would say that this was the original family unit. Hunter was completely accepted as their oldest and had responsibilities regarding the dog. And also, he learned for Hunter's cat, Lion.

Between the two adults, there was nothing there but love and respect. For Hunter as well. Sookie had said that Eric had waited a long time for a family. Shame more folk did not.

Sookie walked with the Pastor back to the church. "Hunter told me that there was a wolf that had looked in his bedroom window. They been bringin' down livestock?"

"From time to time," he responded. ""That's how Mrs. Penn got into trouble. She had five cows that she was going to sell for her taxes. Had been fattening them up all summer. She figures a wolf climbed up through the window and got into the barn, scared the cows who busted down the doors. She found some remains but that was all."

"Well, our guys that are out there, any wolves come around…they'll be a pelt on the floor. So, don't you worry any about them."

Sookie had him back at the door and said. "Eric will be checking up about the septic and roofs. Call. Now, we gotta get goin'. Thanks."

Simon walked past the alter wondering about God's timing and faith. He believed in miracles. He had seen too many things that he could not explain.

Going back to his office he called Esther Jones. "They are on their way. You tell Sonnet that she is not to worry about her back taxes. God has provided for her."

When his wife came in from the parsonage, he looked over at her and smiled. "Hunter has his family. Just like we prayed for. Including a momma that understands him. She's got the gift, too. Hadley's cousin, Sookie and her husband, Eric, adopted him. I have their lawyer's business card for whenever Bell May comes back around.

It will be five years this Christmas," and from him came a gut wrenching sigh.

"Just like the plague," Cathy Ann said. "I don't understand how a woman such as Bluebell could have such a child."

"Sometimes, wife, I just don't see God's plan or mercy. As hard as I might try. You know, normally I like to think only the best about someone. Only thing nice I got to say about Bell May is that she only comes around once every five years."

.

Eric and Sookie and Hunter tidied up the food and closing the lids on the ice chest, they walked Androcles over to tree line one more time.

Then it was Hunter back in his car seat with the door closed and Andy sitting up and looking around. Before Eric opened Sookie's he leaned in and whispered. "Do you think Weaver knows a Were sits in his church?"

"Or rustles little old grandmas' cattle?" Sookie hissed.

Eric arched an eyebrow and opened her door. It was time to right some wrongs.

As they drove, you could not call it a town. There was a Quickie Mart that sold gas and Hunter had said, "You can get aspirin there if you need too."

"That is good to know," Sookie said matter of fact. "Hunter," Sookie turned to face him. "You want me to sit back there with you?"

"'Kay," came out in a sob, as Eric pulled over.

Sookie was out of her seat belt and had Hunter's door open with her arms around him. "You want to go home?" she asked.

"I miss my Grandma," was all he was able to get out before the tears, started.

Sookie leaned against her seat, with Hunter in her arms. Then Eric was there with his arms around both of them. They stood that way for a long time, Sookie pushing every last smidge of love she had at him. "You want to go home?' she asked.

"I'd like to see Grandma Jones," he replied as he wiped his eyes. "She was Grandma's best friend."

"Well alright, here is what we are gonna' do. We are gonna' break all kinds of laws but you are gonna sit up here in my lap and we are gonna hold Daddy's hand."

"'Kay," he said, sadness still in his voice.

Eric kissed his son and then his wife. Eric held him until Sookie was in and then in went Hunter, his head resting on her shoulder so he could see Eric.

Eric started the car and pulled out. His hand now holding Hunter's.

It was five miles past the church. Turn left and then two more miles. You could see the smoke rising from the chimneys of the small farming communities. They passed a cluster of small farm houses then another.

"Huh, that's odd" Sookie said as they passed the next set of houses. "That's somethin' you don't see everyday in Louisiana."

"What my bride?" Eric asked.

"There are hex signs painted on those barns. And that house back there, as well."

Eric slowed down and pulled into the gravel drive.

Mail box said Jones. So did Hunter's eyes.

"You want to do this?" Sookie asked him, her hands rubbing his back.

"Yes," he replied with a nod of his head.

Before the car came to a stop out of the door popped Mrs. Jones who was calling "Hunter, Hunter," as she stepped off the porch and then she was there, opening Sookie's door and was holding him and placing kisses all over his face and head.

"Pardon my manners," she smiled at Sookie, "it is that I have just been so worried and then relieved and now so happy to see him, again. I'm Esther Jones. You have to be Sookie and Eric, our Hunter's momma and daddy. Come on now into the house and out of the cold. I just got off the phone with Pastor Weaver. He had nothin' but nice things to say and as old as he is, it's a wonder he can talk at all without havin' a heart attack."

Eric said, "Let me crack the windows for Androcles, our dog."

"Oh nonsense," she said, "this is a farm house. If the worse thing that comes in is the dog, it's a very good day.

I called the ladies. They are all comin' to see our boy."

Sookie could tell, Hunter was relieved to see her as she ushered everyone into the house and was taking jackets and hanging them on the hooks by the door.

"Grandma Jones," Hunter began, "were, were you with my Grandma when she died?"

Leave it to a child to ask the question they wanted the answer, too.

"Yes," she said as she picked him up. "I was there with her. So were all the other ladies. She was asleep, Hunter, when she passed. You know I called her every morning to check on her. That morning, when she did not answer, I went right to the house. Doctors think she had a stroke.

There at the hospital, standing around her bed, we all held hands and we all sang her favorite song. You know the one that plays the music on top of her dresser. Just like she wanted. And then she slipped away. I know your Grandpa was there to welcome her on home."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he could only nod his head as he said, "She sang that all the time."

"Yes, she did," Grandma Jones said. "it brought her comfort."

"God will send his angels," he said. "that's what Grandma always said. My grandpa an angel?" he asked, as the sobs escaped from him and his little body shook.

"Yes sweet baby," Sookie replied as she took him from Mrs. Jones and held him as he cried. Sookie felt the tears roll down her checks as Eric put his arms around both of them and held them close. All Eric could get out was "I love you," as he placed kisses on both of them.

After a bit Hunter raised his head and said, "Momma, I like listening to your heart beat," as he closed his eyes and within minutes, he was asleep.

"Here, sit," Mrs. Jones said. "Can I fix you some tea?"

"Only if you have de-caf," Sookie smiled. "Otherwise a glass of water is just fine.

If you wouldn't mind, one of the reason's we are here is to do a visual on the place. If you would not mind if Eric went out, we'll just sit and visit."

"More than fine," Mrs. Jones smiled. "You expectin'?"

"Yes," Sookie smiled. "Twins. Hunter is so lookin' forward to being a big brother."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones for being loving our son," Eric said bowing his head and then raising his hand to her lips, kissed it.

"I'm going to go exploring," he turned back to Sookie and helped her sit, fixing pillows behind her. "Mrs. Jones do you have an extra key to the house? We brought the adoption papers and the will. It states that you know where the extra key was kept."

"I've got one in the kitchen," she replied, as she stepped from the tiny front room through the doorway back into the kitchen. "There is one down in the old barn, as well. It's in a fruit jar with all the other jars that hold horse shoe nails and tacks and such." Opening a drawer, she took out a key.

Then she was back. The key was tied with a ribbon through a margarine tub top. It was, Sookie realized, hard to miss. That was, of course, the point.

Handing it to Eric he thanked her and turning to Sookie said, "Androcles is with me. Clayton will be outside. I love you," he said gently as he kissed Sookie, nodded his head again to Mrs. Jones and then taking his jacket he was out the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 41

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 41**

"I see Hunter settled on who he is going to look like," Esther smiled as she carried in a glass of water.

"Our boy looks like his daddy," Sookie replied, smiling. Not just real sure where this was headed but Grandma Jones was pleased about it!

Esther chuckled. "That is for sure," and she sounded so proud of that Sookie thought she was going to bust!

Handing Sookie her water, she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "That boy is a seven day wonder. His entire life his eyes would shift colors. Those blue eyes he has now and cleft chin…he looks just like his daddy. That's nice."

"Yes," Sookie smiled in return, hoping it was not her Crazy Sookie smile that was beaming back at Mrs. Jones. What…the…fuck? Albin said the bond would do what was required. What the fuck! Just roll with it!

"He loves his Daddy," Sookie continued on. "He was so pleased when he came out of the bathroom and his eyes were blue, just like Eric's instead of brown. They have not changed to any other color."

"There were times it was a wonder to watch the fae in him," Esther replied as she sipped her tea.

"What the fuck!" rioted through Sookie, her face, she was prayin' still in neutral!

"When he was helpin' in the garden with the plants, his eyes would be green. If he was diggin' in the dirt, they would be brown. If we were just sittin' out under the trees, they would be blue. On rainy days, they would be grey. Bluebell said one day they would settle. Just like the fae heritage did in King Arthur. I'm just sorry she was not alive to see it."

Okay, she was just back to what the fuck! King Arthur! King Arthur was fae? "Yes," Sookie kissed Hunter on the top of his head. "He knew when she died. He said he could no longer feel her inside."

Esther wiped at her eyes. "I wondered about that," she pulled a Kleenex from the box and wiped away the tears. "Those two were quite the pair. You could see it the day he was born. Right there in the front room. She caught him as he pushed out and she held him from that day forward."

"Oh good, the ladies are here," Esther stood. "They have all been so excited. I'll get the door. We'll keep it to a low roar so Hunter can sleep."

Sookie met: Lydia Moreholt, Deborah Sagemoor, Mary Bowdler, Elisabeth Rhys, Naomi Lloyd, Sarah Cardiff, Sara Gawine, and Sonnet Penn. She shook everyone's hand as they passed by her and all of them gave Hunter a kiss on top of his head. Sonnet and Sara sat down on the couch beside her.

Chairs came out of the kitchen and Sookie noticed three brought their own folding chairs. Everyone was crowded into the little room and they all had brought their own something to drink. They were, Sookie decided, Grandmas of the finest sort. Her Gran would approve!

"Where we at in the story?" Sara asked. "You were not to start any good parts without us."

"I just told Sookie our boy was born in the front room. Bluebell caught him as he pushed out."

"Okay, that's good," Sonnet said. "We'll get past some particulars and then we'll cut the cake I brought over earlier this mornin'."

"We ready now?" Esther asked as she checked the room. Jackets were off, beverages were being sipped and the box of Kleenex had made the rounds.

"Oh land's yes," was heard muttered from many mouths as they all then looked at Sookie.

Sookie gave a great big affirmative nod of her head yes.

"Well, as I was say'n," Esther continued. "Hadley showed up two days before she gave birth sayn' Remy was dead, shot by drug runners and that the baby was comin'. She had some diapers and bottles and formula.

Elisabeth," she pointed to the curly, white headed woman with the rosy cheeks who Sookie thought maybe could be Mrs. Claus, "used to be our midwife. So we called her."

All eyes went to Elisabeth.

"Well, it was plain to me just lookin' at her she was carryin' a boy. She wouldn't let me touch her so we knew she was gettin' close. You could see by the way she waddled that boy's head was engaged and I'm still surprised she went past twenty four hours after gettin' here."

"Well, he came fast," Esther said as she smiled at Hunter. "The morning of the 10th, I get a call from Bluebell to come on and to call Elisabeth and then I go tearing over there and Hadley is sittin' sorta on the rocker, but her butt is hangin' off and Bluebell is sittin' on the floor with a blanket."

"By the time I got there," Elisabeth frowned, "it was all over but the shoutin' and cuttin' the cord and deliverin' the placenta. Bluebell was a great-grandma and just as proud as she could be.

I did," she smiled in triumph, "have in my bag a certificate of live birth. Bit on the old side but still legal tender."

"You are just the best," Deborah said as she toasted her with her travel mug.

"He was born that morning and Hadley stayed until after supper," Esther had a real grandma_ I-thought–I-done–seen-everything,-I-am- ready-to- meet- Jesus,-but-this-one–takes-the-cake_ look on her face. "Said she felt okay and that she had to go to town to buy some heavy flow pads. She had no idea she was gonna bleed the way she did. She did not come back."

"We did not know," Sookie sat there shaking her head, her mouth open. "Not that she was married. Pregnant or even alive."

The women all looked at her expectantly.

They must have had their theories about Hadley. It was time for Sookie to step on up and to confirm them for all of them.

Between Eric, Hugh, and herself they had worked out a plausible story. But Sookie was not going to go into details and dates unless asked. As far as the world was concerned, Hunter was theirs before they left for Vegas.

"My parents were killed in an auto accident when I was seven. My older bother Jason and I, we went to live with my Gran and she raised us. When my Gran passed, she left me the house and land.

My Aunt Linda was my mother's sister and Hadley's mother. Somewhere along the way, Hadley started stealin' from Gran and doin' drugs.

Gran paid with money from somewhere to put her into rehab. Probably took out a loan. We did not have that kind of money.

Well, the call of the drugs was better than rehab so Hadley skipped out and we have not heard from her since. Until…"

Sookie could see it on their faces. They expected the worst from Hadley. Well, she was not going to disappoint them.

"She calls one day and shows up with Hunter who is sleepin'. Says he has this little problem and she knows I have this little problem and Grandpa had this little problem and would we all just like to be a family of little problems?

Well, I am married to Eric at this time, not that it would have mattered. Hunter is my family and I understand him better than anyone.

So, I said of course we'd love to have him but she was gonna have to sign him over to us.

She said as in permanently? And I said that was the only way this was gonna happen. He would be ours, end of story. She would not need to worry about doctor bills or schoolin' or any of that.

If she wanted to send boxes at Christmas and his birthday or an Easter basket, that was fine. But he's a child and if he breaks an arm that is a trip to the emergency room and I was not waitin' around to try and track her down for parental permission to get him to the doctor. And oh, did she have money to pay for that?"

Shrugging, she then kissed Hunter on the top of his head.

"She said she could see the wisdom in that."

All the women muttered things under their breath.

"My husband…" Sookie paused, "Eric, he's been in some tight spots when he was soldiering and he's been around the world a couple of times. He's pretty good at readin' people. So, Eric, not hesitating, called our lawyer and requested his very fine ass to be out at the house just as soon as he could get there and to bring adoption papers.

Well, Hugh gets there and starts talkin' Hadley through the papers and what it all means and she needs to sign and we have two witnesses that are not related to us and she has one more page to sign and she looks up and says she needs some travelin' money."

All the women in the room closed their eyes and were nodden' their heads. They had been waiting on this.

"So Hugh asks how much does she need. And she says she needs twenty thousand cash and a car.

And Hugh says that is fine. Is there anything else?

And she says she needs a prepaid credit card for gas.

And Hugh says how much?

And she says ten thousand should take care of it. She wants to do a bit of travelin'."

You could see the thirty thousand pieces of silver on all their faces. Hadley had just sold her boy.

"I thank God everyday for Hugh," Sookie smiled. "When ever Eric called, Hugh's lawyer self saw this comin' and came prepared. He says he speaks from experience…white trash always wants cash, gas, and a car.

He says it does not matter who your momma and daddy are. He says he has seen it all. Cash, gas and a car.

I guess he's pretty good at readin' people, as well. He handed her the title to his car, a brief case with twenty five thousand in cash and a Visa card with twenty thousand dollars on it.

While she was sittin' there still flabbergasted that it is more than what she asked for and before she could stop and think should she ask for more than that, Hugh had her sign that last signature block on the adoption papers. Then she signed the car title. Handing her the keys and the brief case with the money and the credit card, he walked her to the door, out to her car, helped her put her luggage in it and then she was gone.

When Hunter woke up he I told him I was his Aunt Sookie and this was his Uncle Eric. But that he was our baby boy now and that he could call us Momma and Daddy if he wanted, too.

He calls us Momma and Daddy," Sookie said as she kissed Hunter, again.

"I think to go with our cake we need a fresh pot of coffee," Esther said. "I'll be right back."

They could all smell the coffee brewing when Esther came in to sit back down and began. "Bluebell was always worried about her age and raising Hunter. Then, when she was diagnosed with the cancer, she made me executor of her estate and left everything to Hunter.

We did not know how to get in contact with Hadley's people but we figured that with the land, the lawyers would track Hunter's people down. We knew Hadley's maiden name was Delahouysse and that she was from Louisiana and that she had a gran named Adele. And somewhere there had to be a marriage license on record from when she married Remy.

That was my dear friend's worse fear. That her boy would wind up only the good Lord would know where. She figured that if Hunter was landed gentry, someone would take notice and find his family.

Then, when Hadley showed up for him, it was an answer to prayer."

Now Grandma Jones was crying. "Truly, we believed that God had answered all our prayers. Bluebell grieved to let him go but she did not want Hunter finding her dead. She wanted him with his family so he would be loved and understood.

So, when Hadley called and said she was comin' for him and that they would be safe now….well," she wiped the tears away and sighed and then smiled, "it was an answer to our prayers. We," the tears started again, the joy in her voice, "we just did not know that she was takin' him to you."

"God does work in mysterious ways," Sookie said gently. "But He does work," she kissed Hunter again.

"Now," Sookie sighed. "what about his daddy? Remy?"

"Hunter was not the first grand baby Bluebell took in," Sara said.

"That's right," Sonnet said. "From time to time, when he was still in school, Remy would come and live with her. He'd call from the bus station in Monroe and Bluebell would fire up the truck and we'd go and get him."

"Then, he showed up here what, about six years ago and he wanted Bluebell to meet Hadley. He said he was thinkin' about askin' her to marry him," Mary said. "She was so pleased that he had brought her home to ask for her blessin'."

"They stayed about a week and took Bluebell to Monroe to shop and Remy fixed the old lawn mower and knocked down some weeds and then they were gone," Lydia said. "Never saw Remy after that. Then Hadley showed up here sayin' Remy had been shot, we assumed dead, gave birth and left.

Next time we saw Hadley was when she came for Hunter. It was right after breakfast."

"Now that we are here," Sookie said, looking at each woman. "I have a few questions and I need to introduce that in the way of an explanation. We own Viking Security Systems. We do physical and cyber security for royalty abroad and the very wealthy everywhere.

Once Hugh contacted us about the will, Eric sent a team of our guys out here. They have been in the house and sent me video and pictures. Now all I got to say is you had better not have seen any of them," Sookie smiled. "Or they are all fired."

The women chuckled.

"Lookin' at those pictures, there are some things that are just not right. Now, we were poor, but there was no way my Gran would have parted with her marriage bedroom furniture. I saw a picture of Grandma Clay's rockin' chair that came with it sittin' down stairs by the fire. What happened to the bed and dressers?"

"And cedar chest," Naomi added, her unhappiness evident.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to cut the cake," Esther chuckled through her tears and rolled her eyes. "We are gonna be needin' somethin' a little sweet after this bitter story. 'Cause this is gonna include Remy's momma…"

"…Bell May," they all said with disgust.

"Now that one holds the curse of Mordred," Elisabeth hissed through closed teeth.

"Story holds every true that every hundred years one so cursed rolls around. Well sure enough…" Sonnet made a face and all the women nodded in agreement.

And yet another King Arthur reference! Sookie filed that away.

"That is Bell May," Esther's voice had gone hard. "The good news is that she left home and moved to anyone's guess when she was eighteen. Then every five years she comes home at Christmas to help herself to whatever she can find.

She would roll in on Christmas Eve Eve. Go to Monroe to shop on Christmas Eve, she said, for presents. All though she never had anything for Bluebell or ever brought home any food.

Bluebell would be up early to fix the Christmas meal cause Bell May would sleep until lunch time on Christmas Day.

They would eat and then while Bluebell cleaned up, Bell May would load whatever she was takin' in her car and leave.

Sometimes, she'd be married, sometimes not. When she's just past forty, she shows up that Christmas, married to Winchell Savoy and she has a little boy about Hunter's age, Remy.

So, as time passes, every five years, at Christmas, she shows up with Remy and not Winchell. Sometimes Remy stays until summer and sometimes he stays maybe a year or two until Bluebell gets a phone call to say to put him on a bus in Monroe. Her bus is pullin' in at such and such a time and she'll be there to get him.

Five years ago, at Christmas, she shows up with a new husband. Her story is she has finally got herself a good man and a good job, only she has hurt her back and she needs a good bed to sleep on. This is her shot at happiness and says this sixty year old woman to her eighty year old mother, 'I need your bed so I can keep my job. We are gonna starve if I can't work."

"Ohhh shitttt…" came rolling out of Sookie's mouth.

"Exactly," all the women said.

Esther was indignant at what had happened to her friend. "So, they load Bluebell's bed room furniture into the back of their truck and off they go. Probably to the flea market in Monroe. When Bluebell called me after they left she said she still had a pot to piss in but not a bed to sleep on.

I had the twin so we got it over there to her."

"Why…why…?" Sookie had no words. She was at a loss. How could you treat your mother this way? How could you treat any elderly person this way. "Why…why every five years?"

"Because," Elisabeth hissed, "the new fiscal year starts 1 October and every five years a new farm bill passes. Maybe, by Christmas, there is a little extra money. Taxes might have gone down. Why," she batted her eyes, "government might be givin' poor farmers a million dollars. You just never know until you show up in person, have a look around and steal what you can not convince someone to give you that you so desperately need."

"Oh shit…" Now Sookie was pissed.

"We have no idea if she knows her Momma is dead or not. And this is the Christmas she is due back," Sara chuckled wickedly. "And as much as I miss our Bluebell, I know she is in Heaven laughing her ass off.

Because her Hunter is not only with his Momma and Daddy, he has a Momma and Daddy that can afford a big time lawyer."

Sookie was now laughing. "Oh fuck…oops sorry," she chuckled. "Just wait until Eric hears this. Team Hotel Oscar (**H**/Hunter's **O**/Own) that is over there right now at Grandma Clay's...if I was not holdin' my sleepin' baby, I'd be on the floor rollin', laughin' so hard I'd worry about pee'n my pants. They are gonna love this."

"You need to tell them to be careful," Mary said. "When Hadley said Remy had been shot by those in the drug business, we all sorta wondered if that is what Bell May has been doin' all along. She always had a hard, outer crust to her."

"Now there is an interestin' thought," Sookie was still smiling. "I'll pass that along. But you are not to worry about me and mine. Those guys that Eric hires they are all combat hardened x-Marines, Navy SEALS and Army Rangers."

The women all looked, relieved.

Sookie was laughing. "You can't scare these guys. Honest. Impossible.

And you ladies are not ever to be scared, again. Of anything." There were now smiles on their faces.

Sookie was very sincere when she said, "You took care of Grandma Clay and our Hunter. This is just a very small somethin' we can do in return.

Our guys have got our area wired. They are always watchin' and listen'. And if you can see them, that means they are not doin' their job. Believe me, they are there. There are several right now standin' guard around the house. You can look all you like but you will not be able to see them.

The stuff we use is the best money can buy…and these guys tweak it out even more. They are not only silent but smart.

There will be no more problems with wolves gettin' to your live stock. And if you need help gettin' your car or tractor started, just raise the hood. Our men will announce themselves and ask if they can approach. They dress like Vikings so there will be no mistake who they are. You have to remember that these guys have lived their lives behind enemy lines. They can fix just about anythin' with duct tape, spit and a prayer. They have had, too, if they wanted to come home.

We are gonna be fixin' up and addin' onto the cabin so workmen will be comin' and goin. We got twins on the way and Hunter is gonna' want to bring his brother and sister around to meet all his Grandmas. Show them his favorite fishin' spots.

And I have to say, I am lookin' forward to meetin' Bell May. If she does come to the cabin door, one of our guys will answer and give them Hugh's phone number."

The women looked relieved. Sookie understood that. "Now, did I hear you right? You said she had Mordred's curse? As in son of King Arthur?"

"Yes," Mary said. "Our families originally came from Wales and we brought our own folk history and stories with us. We came in through New Orleans and settled here before the war. There were originally thirty families all together. Each generation, young folk moved on. All that's left of the original families any more are us and a few others. We are all," she grinned, "descended from the Knights of the Round Table. Well, except for Bluebell, of course. Her maiden name was Brenin. It means king. So, we all told her she was Arthur's heir and got the Mordred curse."

Sookie's smile covered her face. "Hunter said his people were from Whales. Our boy loves whales. Took him shoppin' and he found swim suits for the family with whales on them."

Sookie kissed Hunter on the head and felt him stirring. When he raised his head he smiled at her and patted her face. "I was havin' good dreams. Grandma said she is with God now. She said that she does not need me to be her hands down low any more. That she is now God's hands down low.

That is an important job," he nodded his head at Sookie. "the most important. I told her I was your hands down low and she said she was real proud of me. She knew I was going to be a good big brother because God had already told her that I would be."

The tissue box was being passed around as all the women were now openly weeping. "A word of knowledge," they all said.

"That's right sweet baby," Sookie smiled at him through her tears. "You are your Momma's hands down low. And you are going to be just the best big brother, ever." Sookie wiped at her eyes. "Grandma Esther said there is cake. You ready for some?"

"Can we have it with the cherries? I left some in my snack bag to share."

"We can do that," Sookie hugged him to her. "Yes, we can certainly do that. You visit with the grandmas and I'll go out to the Jeep."

Handing Hunter to Grandma Esther, Sookie went to the door. There stood Clayton.

Towering above Sookie, all the women in the room could see him. He was beaming. "Grandmothers," he bowed his head. "It is an honor and a pleasure to meet the noble houses that have watched over our Hunter. Know that we stand guard.

The cherries," he smiled at Sookie as he handed her the bag from the cooler and bowing his head, he stepped back and was gone.

"They like cake," Hunter smiled.

"Yes," Sookie grinned. "I am sure if you ever wanted to bake them some cookies or a pie or somethin' you could just leave it out on the porch and say to the wind, 'This is for you.' They'll return your pie pan all nice and clean but not with a note of thanks. They are not suppose to leave any proof that they are here. Please remember," she laughed, "they are suppose to be out here training. Don't make them fat."

Esther stood up and looked longingly at the door. "I'm gonna' go cut the cake."

"I'll help with that," Sonnet said. "I made Hunter's favorite. White cake with that black berry filling with the cream cheese frosting," she was looking out a window.

"Lord have mercy," Esther whispered her to when they were in the kitchen. "Better than WWE!"

.

Eric was having a very good afternoon. It had been over a thousand years since the last time he had been out in the woods with a dog. Androcles was a good companion. From time to time the dog would turn to him and say, "OooOo," which Eric knew meant, "There is a really stupid fucking Were following us."

Shame the Were did not speak dog. Stupid fucking Were was going to end up regretting not bothering to learn dog. Eric decided he would make this easy on everyone. Just go on down to the barn, get the extra key and see if Stupid Were made his move, then. If he did not, Eric was going to make it for him.

WW was cheering him on. He had not gotten any Were from OI's party, earlier, and Eric did feel obligated to make it up to OI for disrupting his party. Were two nights in a row. The guards did seem to enjoy that. "We are going to have to buy stock in Sweet Baby Ray's," Eric said to WW who lifting his head, smiled at Eric and then shook all over with happiness in appreciation.

Well yes, how easy was this. Eric walked into the barn and sighted the old work bench covered with jars that held rusted bits. Picking up each one he admired the contents as he felt the energy coming from the Were trying to position himself to get a look inside.

Eric continued going through the jars until he held up one that held a house key. Eric heard the low wolf growl as he took they key from the jar and then one came from Androcles as Eric told him to settle and then Eric turned, grabbing the charging wolf by the ruff of the neck and throwing him into Jameson's waiting arms.

"Nice doggie," the Captain of Hunter's Own smiled as the Were shifted and Jameson was holding him with his arms behind his back, down on his knees, kneeling in front of Eric.

"Were," Eric chuckled, "you need to learn to speak dog.

"What the fuck?" was growled at Eric before Jameson had the man's face in the dirt and then after rubbing it around some, pulled him back up sputtering and spitting.

"Does Pastor Weaver know that on Saturday nights you rustle grandmothers' cattle when you sit in his church on Sunday morning?"

"I did not," he yelled. "I would not ever," he said angrily as he tried to struggle free. "You are the one that is trespassing. Going through things that are not yours. You are the thief, here. I saw you take out that key to the house."

Eric's bull shit meter had always been very good. It was now most excellent. It sounded like he was telling the truth. How did he know that was the key to the house?

"Then you are some pervert who delights in looking in the window at little boys."

"I am not a pervert," he replied and withdrew. Eric could see it in his eyes. He was hiding something.

"But you do not deny looking in his window."

"At church I heard Hunter say that he saw a wolf lookin' in his window. From time to time live stock goes missin' out this way. I came out to Mrs. Clay's to check it out, is all."

"Yes, that was most convenient when Rusty went missing."

"I did not kill Mrs. Jones' dog," his eyes did not flinch from Eric's. "Rusty was a good dog. Smart. Could herd her animals into the barn."

Eric merely raised his eyebrow and smirked when he said, "And could raise an alarm.

So," Eric continued, "if you are not a cattle rustler or a pervert or a eater of dogs, just what do you do and why are you doing it out here? And you knew where the spare house key was kept. Shame on you."

"I work for the county mowing grass during the summer. This is part of my route. I keep an eye on the ladies that live out here. Most of them are widows. If I hear them talking about something that does not sound right at church, I come out and take a look. Momma Clay has kept that key there, forever. Everybody local knows that."

Eric smiled. "So, you know all the mysteries. Do you know who the Weres are that took their cattle?"

"Not personally. I know that they are out of Mississippi. They occasionally ride through. This is the first time I've heard of them stopping."

"That still does not explain why you were looking in Hunter's window."

Eric laughed. "Every time I say his name, there is a part of you that withdraws. What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing. But I would sure be interested in knowing how it is you shifted me back to human and are keeping me from shifting now?"

"Oh," Eric bowed his head, "an exchange of information. Let's start with our names. I am Eric Northman."

The Were started laughing. "Really? Well who is hiding now? And I'd be careful if I was you. The Sheriff of Area Five catches you using his name and it won't be very nice what he does to you."

"Really?" Eric looked aghast. "And you know him to tell him this?"

"Look, if you are trying to shake me down, as you can see," he chuckled, "all I've got is a smile. It does not matter what you do to me because it is nothing compared to what Northman is going to do to you. You are one dead fucker when the Sheriff catches up with you. And he will. You think you can scare me? You are the one that should be shitting bricks terrified."

"Well, I'll take that into account. And since you don't like Eric Northman, for the sake of conversation, you can call me The King of the Fae. What," Eric smiled and caught his eyes, "am I to call you? I command this. The words are going to come out of your mouth and you are going to listen with your ears while your brain is not going to fucking believe all the things you are going to tell me."

"du Lac," he said and looked surprised.

"Well, good. A very good beginning. Now, why were you looking in Hunter's window?"

"Because," Eric could hear the tears in the man's voice. "I…I have lived with the hope that he was my grandson."

"You are Remy Savoy's father?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Bell May would never say anything about that. My gawd she is such a bitch but it was like I could not help myself. And she loved mind fucking me and I let her do it every time I saw her. Which would always lead to the other fucking. And I'd let her do that, too.

Always been that way with her."

Now that was interesting. She sounded like she was a relation of Jason Stackhouse. Just enough of the fae to keep you enticed. "Tell me more about Bell May and why would you think that Remy was yours?"

"She will always make a little time for me when ever she comes home at Christmas. After seeing her one Christmas and then when I saw her five years later there she was with Remy. The timing seemed about right. My Daddy's name was Remy. When I was fucking her that Christmas, she said that Remy was not mine. She just liked the name.

"Ouch," Eric chuckled. "Led around by your dick, much?"

"Yes right, like you never have been," du Luc laughed. "Like I said, she's a real bitch.

I figured I was always her fall back position. When ever Momma Clay died, Bell May would come back around to live in the cabin and I'd cut the grass while she lived with whoever her newest was."

His whole mood shifted and Eric could hear the concern in his voice. "There was never any smell that I recognized that came from Remy marking him as mine. All I could smell was Momma Clay. Then Hunter was born and I thought well, maybe I have a grandson.

Then, when Hunter said there was a wolf at his window…I came out. I did not recognize the wolf. This was not the ones out of Mississippi that ride through."

"What is in this for you?" Eric asked.

"A family," du Luc responded. "Ever since I can remember I thought Momma Clay was going to be my mother-in-law.

I'm sixty five years old and I have waited my entire life on a woman that is never going to love me. Maybe we had a son who gave me a grandson. You wear a wedding ring. You have someone who loves you, so you don't know what that feels like not to have someone to share your life, with. And this one sided love I had was of my own doing. I have got no one to blame but myself."

Eric nodded to Jameson who let him go. "Get dressed," Eric said "and join us. If Grandmother Jones can validate your story, you get to live. If she can not, you are Were on the barbie.

Have you a first name, du Luc?" Eric asked.

"Lance," he replied.

"Your name?"

"Eric Northman, the Sheriff of Area Five, ruling Day Warrior of now two thirds of the vampire kingdoms of the United States and King of the Fae. Oh and my most important title of all, Daddy, is what my son Hunter calls me."

"Fuck yes I am coming with you," he growled. "If Grandma Jones can't vouch for you, I'm staking your ass or shooting it or dropping a house on you. Whatever the fuck it takes. If you have done anything to that boy…" and Lance took a step toward him.

"Careful big guy," Eric grinned. "if he is your grandson, I just might end up calling you Daddy. I can see the family resemblance."

"Fucking vamp," Lance hissed.

"Ohhh, I make a remark about sex so now I am a vampire." In his most serious voice Eric replied, "My wife does enjoy my big dick all though she really loves my tongue.

You are not much to look at. It is good that you have that," he wiggled his eyebrows, "at least, going for you. I suspect that is the reason Bell May kept coming around. The Were smell is probably what keeps her away."

Jameson and Eric were both laughing as they started out of the barn. Stopping, Eric turned around. "Shift, go get dressed meet us there. I'll give you an hour. You are not there by then, you'll be found, destroyed and skinned for your pelt."

Lance snorted. "If you really are Northman, you know that when we die, we shift back to human."

"When you are King of the Fae, you stay as wolf and end up on our mo' fo'n big ass grill with Sweet Baby Ray's and a side of…Jameson, have you a favorite side?"

"Just more Sweet Baby Ray's," he replied.

"One hour," Eric eyed him.

"Androcles," Eric whistled, "come on boy."

Then poof, they were gone.

"What the fuck?" Lance hissed. "What…the…fuck?" Time to ponder that later. His clothes were down by the river. Get there and then get to the house. If nothing else, he'd get to see Hunter and have Grandma Jones revoke Eric's invitation. Day walking ass hole.

.

Dear Readers,

This week is going to be a long one for me. Will write when I can eek out some time.

I think I have answered some questions.

As always, thanks for reading!

CES


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 42

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 42**

**Las Vegas**

**Money**….money was a very nice thing to have. Living in the lap of luxury was very desirable. Money could buy you anything you wanted and Hadley deserved everything. Her sweet Sophie-Anne had given her a taste. Now she drank from her own bottle. As often and as much as she liked.

Sometimes, she giggled, she drank with a straw. A five thousand dollar straw. She and James Madison were getting to be very good friends. There was a lot to be said for getting into bed with that president!

She had a brand new special friend who had a special friend that could buy you anything! All she had to do was call her "personal shopper". And Hadley had called her, a lot. That woman, Stella, knew how to shop. To include the boy toy that was now in her bed. He was a movie star with a habit. His agent had stopped buying for him, Stella had whispered to her. Hadley had started.

Opening one eye, she thought maybe it was noon. It was hard to tell. It was dark. Hadley looked around the room only she was not in her lovely suite that she was going to buy with her untold millions. After all, she was related to Sookie Stackhouse. Vamps loved Sookie and vamps would pay her so that they could ride the Sookie train. All 'a board!

Hmmm, the Sookie train seemed to be spinning or something. With some difficulty she managed to focus. Like maybe her false eye lashes had come unglued and were stuck, together.

The little dragon was back. He was so small….just perfect in every way! My goodness, she giggled, she loved these highs the best. His wings were fluttering and he was sitting down on a tall, elegantly carved stool.

Gripped between his knees was her brain. It looked like her brain stem had gotten very long and was still attached to the inside of her skull, somewhere. He was busy separating the different lobes. When he found two he liked, he pulled them apart. From somewhere he had a bottle of …

"…Sweet Baby Ray's," Hadley could finally see it after he had poured it between the lobes and then set it back down beside him on the stool. "I don't know that brand. I just always bought whatever was on sale.

I don't grill much. My momma always said that was a man's job and my daddy didn't grill so we'd maybe do hot dogs on the 4th. Just needed sweet pickle relish and some onion for that.

And a white bun, of course. It just does not taste the same on a whole wheat bun. I don't know who thought that up, whole wheat and a hot dog. It is just wrong. Sometimes mustard is okay but never catsup. I do so enjoy a good hot dog.

I heard once that there is somethin' very sexy about a woman who can eat unabashedly and with pleasure a hot dog without a bun. I tried that once but I burned my fingers and dropped the hot dog and it got covered in dirt. My momma told me not to waste food."

"That is good advice," the dragon said.

"You are not wearin' your jewelry today! I really like that purple set you have. The sparkle on that is a killer! Why, when you breathe out fire, it looks like starlight in the room with you!"

Looking up from his work, OI replied, "That is because the purple ones are forged from a particular fairy dust which is just harvested star light. We recycle."

OI's tongue went back to darting in and out of the folds of her brain. Then he would hit it with fire and steam would rise.

"How come this time it does not hurt?" she asked.

"No pain receptors in the brain, itself," and you could hear a hint of disbelief.

Hadley thought maybe she had just been insulted. She was not real sure why. "You gonna eat my brain?" she asked.

"That is just disgusting!" OI returned, his gaze now focused on her with his eyebrow raised. "I would not want to eat any part of you.

What I am doing," he regained his composure, after shaking off the horrible thought of actually having to ingest this creature, "is preparing your body for the living curse that our Queen has levied against you. I heat and lick each part of your brain and cover it in my saliva. It will transmit to the rest of your body the special elixir that is going to coat all of your cells as soon as I am finished, here. This is the last step in the process. After this treatment, you can overdose at any time. I suspect you will before you run out of money.

I just thought the Sweet Baby Ray's would help cover the taste of something as foul as you."

"Hey," she smiled at him, "this is my hallucination, you be sweet to me."

Rolling his eyes, OI continued his task.

"Hey, don't roll you eyes at me. This is my hallucination. My private time! I paid for it. I paid for you! I am never going to run out of money. I am related to a Stackhouse. So, if you want to be back around, you be nice."

It was hard to understand what he was muttering under his breath as he went back to work. Did he really just call her a stupid bitch! Why, she was a lady! She never swore or called anyone names! Her momma had taught her better. He must be something very evil!

"Are you the devil?" she asked.

"The what?" he snorted.

"You know, Satan, Lucifer. Have you come to carry me off to Hell?" OI thought she actually sounded pleased by that. The Creator of the Light had a judgment day for all. This one would meet up with Him when her body here had been cremated.

"Dear, uniformed, ignorant, miss…"

"Hey, I said be sweet," Hadley sounded a little petulant this time.

"I am being sweet. I did not call you stupid." Bowing his head he said, "I am OI. King of the Dragons. I am not nor have I ever been a devil."

"Now see," Hadley smiled, "that was not so bad. All those other times that you have been here, the pain was so horrific and I would get so scared that I was afraid to go to sleep. Damn," she giggled, "I can say damn in my own head right?" she giggled, again. "I don't ever swear. It is not lady like." Smiling at him she tried to move her hand to reach out and stroke him. Her hand would not move. "It is nice to see that you have a gentle side."

"There will come a time when you will remember this conversation and you will weep in horror with great pain. You will not think on me as having a gentle side. From time to time a member of a Fae clan will stop by to see you and bring great tales of heroism about our King Eric and Queen Sookie. They shall sing songs of grace and compassion about our Prince Hunter. You will scream in agony that you were fucked over by OI, King of the Dragons. And those laughing fae shall remind you that you said OI had a gentle side. It will be a great good joke and this shall bring great honor to my clan.

Now, I am done here," he had one more lick and then he screwed the lid back on the BBQ sauce. "Now, this part is going to hurt. There are pain receptors in your skull. Bone is a living thing. Time to put you back together."

When Hadley woke up she was still screaming. "You douche bag," she kicked at the man who was lying in the bed next to her, snoring. Pulling his head over to her she screamed in his ear.

"Hey sweet thing," he slurred, "you do my make up yet?"

"I am so not your make up whore," she retorted. Sitting up, with her feet, she pushed him off the bed. When he made a satisfying thunk sound when he hit the floor, she spread out all over the king size bed and went back to sleep.

.

.

.

**Louisiana**

There was a knock at the door and Hunter gave his cake to Sookie and was up to go answer it, saying "I can see my Daddy though the window!" as he was past all the grandmas who were having cake and coffee.

Turning the knob, the door was open and he was up in his Daddy's arms. "I am having a good visit. Grandma Sonnet made my favorite cake. I helped pick the blackberries. I had a dream about Grandma. She is real happy and she is with God now and is busy being His hands down low, just like I am for my Momma.

Daddy, you want to sit and share my cake? I got an extra big piece. And we are having cherries with it. Clayton got them out of the Jeep for Momma." Looking down he could see his dog waiting patiently.

"Was Andy a good boy? Do I need to clean his feet? Is it all right if he sits over there by us?"

Eric was taken with happiness. How could something so small and full of questions bring him such joy? "Andy, was, as always, most excellent," Eric kissed his boy. "I checked him for burrs and muddy feet after the river. He may sit by us if Grandmother Jones gives her permission."

"Bring that boy's dog on in here," she said. "Put him in the kitchen, Hunter. He'll be fine there and it will give him more room so he can lie down if he is tired. If he has been down to the river, he needs a rest."

"Thank you," Hunter smiled at her. "Go on Andy, to the kitchen. I'll be able to see you from the couch."

"Cake sounds delicious, my son. We shall share your piece. You can sit on my lap and tell me all about your dream.

And I have some news, as well."

"Eric," Sookie smiled, "come sit over here on the couch. I'm gonna go potty and stretch for just a few minutes and fill Andy's water dish."

Kissing his bride and helping her up, Eric had a seat. Between bites, Eric heard all about Hunter's dream. Then came blackberry picking stories so they could have jam for the cake.

"Yes," Eric grinned. "I went looking for your favorite fishing places down on the river. From you descriptions, I think I found one. The place where the three big rocks stick up out of the water and makes a pool, I can see why the fish would like this."

Hunter was so pleased he clapped his hands. "That is always a good place, you can always catch a fish there. Grandma said her family never went hungry 'cause the women would always come back with a fish from there.

We always did," he said with pride.

"My son," Eric feed him another bite, "I also walked through the cabin. Remember when your Mother and I said that Clayton and Liam and Jameson would paint the inside."

"Yes," he nodded his head.

"Well, that is done. It is much brighter looking now, because it is new paint. And they removed the paint from the wood beams. Now it looks like a log cabin on the inside, the kind of house that my people would build. Now it looks like the house in your Viking book."

There sat a happy little boy. "I showed the grandmas my book and told them the story," Hunter smiled then became very serious. "Grandma always wanted to add paint to the list but there was never room. Sometimes, when we went to Wal Mart, if we had time we would go to the paint section and she would show me the kind we were going to buy. It said white. We would spell it out."

"Well," Eric smiled, "I put that on the list and it is done. Also, where the radios were plugged in, we took those wires down for now. When we add on so there will be room for your brother and sister, we will have the men come and run new wire. But right now, we don't need it. La La sent things in the ice chest so they will stay cold. We'll just take our laundry home and do it.

We have some nice lanterns and candles that we are going to be using when it gets dark. Just like Grandma did when she was a little girl your size and like in your story book."

"That sounds good, Daddy," he smiled. "Grandma would talk about when she would go to be bed and her momma would leave a lantern, burning."

"And," Eric tickled him in the ribs. "I thought you might like to spend the night. Your Mother and I ordered new mattresses just in case you did. The men will be here soon. We are going to have our bed set up down by the fire place. Where do you want yours?"

"Do we have to stay?" he asked. "Will Lion be okay?"

Eric was listening for any anxiety in Hunter's voice. There was a bit. It was not about staying in the cabin. He was concerned for his cat.

"No," Eric replied, "we do not have to stay. And Lion is just fine. I talked with your La La as well. He has feed Lion a snack and Lion was lying in front of the fire, being lazy and having a nap. Probably dreaming about his boy."

Hunter thought about that.

Eric was watching him carefully. "We can have dinner and then leave, afterwards. But, the delivery men are coming and I was wondering if you would like to go with me when we tell them where we want them set up the new beds?"

"We got new beds?" Hunter was now actively engaged.

"Yes," Eric smiled. "I looked around and found a cupboard bed. If we put your Mother's bed in front of the fire, we can put yours to either the right or left of the fireplace.

What do you think? I could use your help." Eric added quietly as he watched Hunter process everything.

"What about Grandma's rockin' chair?" he asked.

"Your Mother and I thought you might like to have that for your room. That we could sit and rock you in it and read you a story at bedtime."

"I'd like that," was all he said as he wrapped his arms around Eric and rested there.

Eric set the cake down and wrapped Hunter in a hug.

There was a knock at the door and Hunter sat up. Looking out he said, "It's Mr. du Lac. Grandma Sonnet, he likes your cake, too. Can we offer him a piece?"

"'Course we can," she smiled. "You sit there with your Daddy, Hunter," Grandma Esther smiled, "I'll get the door."

"Lance, come on in here," Esther smiled, opening the door. "We always got room for one more. I want you to meet Hunter's momma and daddy. This is Eric Northman. Sookie is his momma. She has gone to freshen up and get a bit of fresh air.

They brought our boy by for a visit. They are gonna be fiixn' up the cabin so that they'll have some place to stay when they bring Hunter out to visit."

There was a nod of the head at Eric. "Lance du Lac.

There is a delivery truck that was pullin' into Grandma Clay's drive," he said as Eric's phone chimed.

"That would be the beds.

Eric Northman," he smiled as he stood, with Hunter's arms firmly around his neck.

"Daddy, this is Mr. du Lac. He's real nice. He'd mow for Grandma and fix the roof. Sometimes he'd go fishin' with us."

"Thank you," Eric smiled and nodded his head. "I appreciate any kindness shown to Hunter and his grandmother. Now, if you will excuse us, Hunter and I are going to the cabin."

"You think they need some help?" he asked. "I'm pretty handy."

Eric saw a sincere desire to help. "No please, sit, enjoy your cake. I am sure the grandmothers would love to hear about your day."

For a moment, Lance thought Northman was being a smart ass. Yes, like he could tell them about his day. Well yes, I am a Were and Eric here, Hunter's new daddy is a the meanest most ruthless vampire you are ever going to meet. And oh, apparently he can day walk and got himself invited into your home where he is sitting eating cake as he looks at Hunter with nothing but love.

"Daddy," Hunter looked concerned. "They gonna put my bed together? You think they know how? Mr. du Lac, he can fix stuff. He'd fix stuff for Grandma."

"Would love to have you," Eric bowed his head as he grabbed Hunter's coat and putting him down, fastened him in. Grabbing his own jacket, they were out the door and off to sign for the beds.

Parked out in the yard, there was an old truck with every tool imaginable neatly attached to it.

"I'll drive over, in case they need a tool they did not bring," Lance said as he got in and watched Eric carry Hunter down the drive and across the road.

He'd howl at the moon if there was one. Who do you love? Well fuck…Hunter had settled on an eye color and a cleft chin. Eric fucking Northman…that was who he loved. A day walkin' vamp? By all that was fucked up! It sure seemed that way!

King of the Fae…he did not want to think about that. He had been raised on the old folk tales surrounding their people. They were all suppose to have a touch of the old country in them. Bluebell's people were suppose to have the most. That was why the original thirty had come here. Instead of _take the money and run_, they had taken the magic and left.

He had never doubted the magic. That it was fae….well fuck, a lot of things could and did get lost in the translation. But fuck, who was he to question, he was a Were.

Bluebell could do some stuff when she had a mind, too. She claimed it was just the fae in her. Hunter would toddle along after her and do stuff as well.

It was just beyond scary when they would sweet talk a fish into bitin' on their cane pole or Hunter would tickle a tomato plant that had just a bit of green life in it and was marked down next to nothin' at Wal Mart. They'd bring it home and that baby would put it in the ground and water it. Fuck, next day, it looked like the ten dollar plants from any garden center.

"Pull your head out of you ass," he hissed as he started the truck. "This is not about you. This is about Hunter. He wanted a daddy. I'd say he's got one. Hope those stupid fuckin' Weres come back through here. Hunter has a daddy that will turn them into some dead stupid fuckin' Weres. From somewhere Eric has gotten' a touch of the fae so they stay as wolf after they die and end up on a grill. Fuck me….

Fuuuuuuck…..maybe he really is King of the Fae." Backing down the drive he checked the road and then drove out and was pulling into the other drive.

That was a nice delivery truck sittin' in the drive. On the side it proudly announced **Chambre des ****Antiquités ****Swynford ****De Beaufort. **_Fine antiques and furnishings._

Looked like the bad ass sheriff had no problems spendin' money on his family.

As the back of the delivery truck slid open, Eric unlocked the front door and opened it. **Jack**, the name tag said, let out a low whistle. "That is a home made door. Look at how that opening is framed out. I don't think the head board is gonna fit through that opening."

"We measured," Eric assured him. "It will fit."

Rick was shaking his head. "Ahhhhh, well yes. But we count on being able to lift the front door out of its hinges and…and being able to remove the facing off the door. That gives us a couple of extra inches."

"So," Eric said, a hint of anger in his voice, "your specs that say you give the exact measurements are not really exact."

"It will fit," Jack said.

"It had better," Eric said in return, his voice still. Like the calm before the storm.

The lift brought the crate down. The sleigh head board that came out of all the wrapping was massive. There were carved reindeer and pine boughs. Eric walked over so Hunter could admire it.

"Momma is gonna like this," Hunter grinned.

"I think so," Eric smiled at him.

Rick measured the bed then the door. You could see it on his face.

"Take the wheels off the bottom," du Lac said. "That will get it in the door. _But it is gonna be close_."

"It is heavy without the wheels," Jack said.

"It is going to be even heavier if it goes back to Baton Rogue," Eric was not smiling.

Lance was not going to smile. He thought maybe the headboard would be back in the crate along with a couple of dead bodies. Rick and Jack thought maybe that is what the tall blond meant as well.

"We are going to get it in the door," Eric said with confidence. "You heard my son, his Momma is going to like this."

It took all four males to carefully slide the piece in. Then in came the matching foot board and the side rails. The next box that came out of the truck was just as big. The crate was opened and the pieces came out.

"Now what," Eric smiled at Hunter, "do you think that is?"

"That's my cupboard bed," Hunter laughed, clapping his hands. "Daddy, it looks just like Momma's."

"You made up your mind where you want it?" Eric asked. Hunter seemed to be in a quandary. Eric could see the problem. There was a window on each wall that flanked the fireplace.

"How about for now," Eric smiled, "we put it up against the stair case. Whenever we add on, we'll have some different places to choose from."

"If we put it over here," Hunter was looking at that spot, "you and Momma could see me, right?"

"Yes of course my son," Eric smiled at him.

"There is good," he smiled.

It was a might bit crowded downstairs after the men were finished. The sleigh bed took up the entire front part of the cabin. There was a passage way between it and the cupboard bed back to the kitchen area. Next in came the mattresses. Then another large box was off loaded.

"That is," Eric wiggled his eyebrows at Hunter, "the sheets and eiderdowns, and pillows. Just like in your book. Just in case we want to stay, tonight. And," at the bottom of the box, "here is the bed for Androcles."

After they made the beds, Hunter looked around and giggled. "This is cozy.

Daddy," his voice was then full of concern, "where would Andy sleep?"

"I think for tonight," Eric considered that, "that maybe you could be on the bottom bed and we could put Andy's bed at your feet and he could sleep there with you."

"He'd be safe from the wolves," Hunter nodded in agreement. "I know Grandma Esther misses Rusty. I know I do. He was a good boy."

Eric looked pointedly at du Lac.

The Were looked pissed off.

"Still plenty of time to decide what you want to do," Eric smiled at him. "It is starting to get dark. It has been a while since you had a snack. Are you getting hungry?" Eric asked.

"Maybe a little bit. Momma said my La La packed supper."

"I think what your Mother said," Eric chuckled, "was that your La La packed enough food to feel a small army."

"You think the grandmas want to eat with us?" Hunter asked with hope in his voice.

"Well," Eric smiled, "there is an idea. We can ask.

Gentlemen," Eric turned to Rick and Jack who had just finished packing up their tools and were getting ready to move out side and clean up out there. "I thank you for your faith and perseverance."

Eric handed each of them two folded fifties as he shook their hands and escorted them out the door and closed and locked it.

"Mr. du Lac," Eric turned to Lance, "would you care to join us in our evening meal?"

"That might be nice," he replied.

"Good," Eric replied. "I think the men folk will do the cooking tonight. Your Mother, my son, can just go right on visiting and getting caught up."

"I got room for two more and a dog if you'd like a ride over," Lance said.

"What do you think my son?" Eric asked.

"Sometimes, when we would go fishin', Mr. du Lac would drive us and we'd take Grandma Esther and Rusty. Rusty would ride in the back," and there in his voice, Eric could hear Hunter's concern for his dog. It was starting to get dark. Rusty had gone missing in the dark.

"I think maybe Androcles could sit in my lap," Eric said. "Thank you for your kind offer," Eric said with a bow of his head to Lance. "Let's load up."

Hopping in, the truck started and they were crossing the big road. Swinging back and forth from the rear view mirror was a hex sign that was really not a hex sign.

"Algiz," Eric said as he admired the rune, "the protector." Clearly, it had been carved from a single block of wood. Growing up from the center of the piece was the yew tree. From the center came the one rune, Algiz, repeated nine times. Nine of them growing out from and going around the tree, forming a circle. Infinity. Represented here were the nine lands where Algiz resided. "That is an impressive talisman. Each rune painted a different color for the four winds, the four elements and the rune, itself. Very impressive. I have not seen such work since I was a lad."

Lance looked over at him. "And that would have been when?"

Eric chuckled. "Why, at times," he winked at Hunter, "I have waited so long for my son to love, it seems like a thousand years ago." Eric rubbed his nose against Hunter's and then looked at the Were. "I know what it means to be without a family and how lonely that is. Then, when you have one, to cherish and protect it above all else."

With a nod of his head, Lance replied. "It was a gift from a friend. He teaches now at the University of Texas, Austin campus. Does not get home very often."

.

When the men folk came back in Hunter was so proud he was about to burst!

"What," Sookie asked as she stood up to get her kiss, "is gonnin' on?"

"Men folk are cookin' tonight," Hunter replied as he came over to his Momma and when she picked him up he gave her a kiss. "And we got surprises for you!" He clapped his hands as he hugged her again.

"Oh my," Sookie smiled at him, "as much as I like surprises, maybe that can wait. My tummy in rumblin' for some baby momma food. Let's eat first."

"Grandma, is it all right if we men cook in your kitchen for all the grandmas?" Hunter asked.

"Lord have mercy yes," she replied. "It does my heart good to see a man in the kitchen."

"Don't worry 'bout anything. Momma said my La La packed enough food for an army. And don't need to worry about the clean up," Hunter said, "my La La packed paper. And Mr. du Lac, Daddy says he is the protector. He has his tail hangin' in his truck. So we don't need to worry 'bout Andy."

"Hi," the small woman said, "I'm Sookie Northman, Hunter's Momma. Thanks for helping my guys out. I just want you to know I really appreciate everything you have done for Grandma Clay, and Hunter and for all the nice ladies, here. They can not say enough good things about you."

Lance shook the outreached hand. She was warm, confident and strong. She looked in his eyes and knew he was a Were. There was a smile of acknowledgement. Like she really was proud to know him.

Not anything at all like the smart ass grin Eric had given him earlier. But after helping move the beds in, even Northman seemed to thaw, a little.

"You know what you need?" the smile was gone but there was laughter in her eyes.

"No ma'am," he replied.

"You need a tattoo. The grandmas told me you have woman problems. Get yourself a tattoo. Just one. That will take care of it."

Laughter escaped from him. He was not expectin' that.

"Why just one? And which one?" he asked.

"With some ink on you, it will break up the pattern of your skin and will break up your woman problems. I'd go with…" she did laugh, "the tail you have hangin' in your truck."

"Not that kind of tail," he did laugh. "Your husband called it Algiz. The protector."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "Well Lance du Lac, I would say that was perfect for you. I would say you've done a lifetime of penitence for your former life. During that life, you loved where you should not have.

This life, you have loved where you should have. I'd say you've been the protector for all these women who live out here. Time to move on and out."

Lance eyed the grandmas. Started to say something then stopped. Then looked at the women again, and said, "I see you have been talkin' since we been gone."

"Lancelot," Sara smiled at him, "she's right. I think a tattoo would do it. Time for you to move on and Bell May on out. You got a lot of love in you. There is some single woman out there that deserves that."

He thought, maybe, he turned white with shame. "You know 'bout me and Bell May?" he asked.

All the grandmas slapped their thighs and laughed. "Course we know. And Bluebell always wanted Remy to be yours. She could never tell, though. She was real proud of the way you looked after her and Remy and then her and Hunter. She always thought on you as hers."

"Nothing to be done for Bell May," Naomi sighed. "She was just caught up in the curse of Mordred. Once she got her monthlies, it was her decision to make. She made a bad one and the curse, took. We all just figured you were her first. That is why it hit you so hard."

"I'm….," he was overwhelmed. Momma Clay thought of him as hers. "I'm gonna' go sit in my truck and cry for a bit. Then I'll be in to help with supper."

Eric was clearly amused as Sookie walked into the kitchen to check on her guys. "So," he lifted the potato soup out of the cooler. "Just what all did I miss while we were gone?"

Sookie was watching him work. "I saw a list of the original thirty that settled here. All their names are some type of form of a knight from the Round Table. They all have a fae background of some type. They talk about it like it sits down to breakfast with them. Though they don't know the connection except for Bluebell's. She's descended from Arthur and he apparently was strong in the gift. As in able to actually pull a freakin' sword from a stone. We need to talk to Albin.

Next, apparently, Lance has been doing penitence for making time with Guinevere in his former life. May Bell was his gift to help him remember to never do that again. Grandmas all decided today he has suffered enough. They even took a vote. As the remaining heirs to the Round Table, they can do this. We all figured a tat of something that he sees and values every day would be the thing to ink him with. My guys supplied that for me, hence the rune.

How was your afternoon?" she smiled.

"Oh," Eric beamed. "Pam is in sooo much trouble. On her web site for her antique business, she says they guarantee everything will fit through the door. Measurements are exact. Well, they are exact if they can dismantle the door to include remove the top part of the door frame." Eric rolled his eyes. "We are going to have words….

…then, in Lance's truck, hanging from his rear view mirror is the perfect nine world Algiz talisman. Which is most interesting, because I took a closer look today at those hex signs on the buildings you mentioned. They are not hex signs in the traditional sense, my most darling wife. They are the flat mathematical representations of the runes painted on to represent the nine lands."

"Mathematical?" she said.

"Angles and lines and colors. Where the ruin falls on the aett would dictate how it would be drawn."

Sookie eyed him. "Was there a reason you Vikings could not just be straight forward about everything?"

"Oh my bride," he chuckled, "Odin may have hung in the tree, but according to the fae, the runes were first used by Sookie the Shield Maiden. My people were not couching anything in mystery. Just guilty for doing as we were told."

"We need to speak to Albin," Sookie said wide eyed. "Eric, King Arthur was all about trying to achieve balance."

"Finton…" Eric was rapidly processing everything he knew about the Arthur legends.

"Finton always kept his family hidden," Sookie said. "Perhaps he had this family hidden in plain sight using his mother's language. The irony there is just beyond anything. Talk about rubbing it in Mab's face."

"The Vikings went everywhere," Eric added. "No one would find it odd to find runes anywhere in the world."

"So," Sookie grinned, "where is Merlin?"

Eric chuckled and then thought about the talisman hanging in the truck and thought about the drawings he had seen today. "Perhaps," he replied very seriously, as he turned on the flame to heat the soup, "he is the player to be named at a later date."

.

Dear Readers,

As always, dear ones, I thank you for reading and for your time!

So goes The Week! Bring on the Holidays and the Holy Days!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	43. Chapter 43

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 43

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 43**

"Oh my bride," Eric chuckled, "Odin may have hung in the tree, but according to the fae, the runes were first taught to the Vikings by Sookie the Shield Maiden.

She is my son," Eric bent down and picked up Hunter, "who your mother is named for. She was the great and good queen of the fae."

Hunter leaned over past Eric and looked at his momma. "Mmmhmmm, Daddy," he nodded in agreement, "and Momma is pretty, too."

"That she is my son," Eric smiled. "Your Mother is just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. There is no mystery to your mother. She is a woman that loves her family."

Sookie thought at that moment she would go through every bit of her life again to have her husband and boy look at her the way they were doing now.

Eric continued as he kissed Hunter and then put him back down. "My people, the Vikings, were not couching anything in mystery by using the runes. We were just guilty for doing as we were told."

"We need to speak to Albin," Sookie said wide eyed. "Eric, King Arthur was all about trying to achieve balance. That was one of the reasons for the Round Table and the code they lived by."

"Finton…" Eric was rapidly processing everything he knew about the Arthur legends. "Finton was always trying to realize balance. Maybe he thought he could accomplish it through a human family."

"Finton always kept his family hidden," Sookie said. "A king is a little high profile, but…" she shrugged, "if he had safe guards in place. Perhaps he had this family hidden in plain sight using his mother's language and some very low grade Rune magic. Something very subtle that would work but not call attention to itself. Something that Mab would not suspect. The irony there is just beyond anything. Talk about rubbing it in Mab's face."

"The Vikings went everywhere," Eric added. "No one would find it odd to find runes anywhere in the world. Certainly not in Wales. Not in Louisiana. My Viking brothers would have followed the coast down and around and evidentially, they would come to the Mississippi River.

That would have been a great water way to explore."

Sookie thought Eric sounded a little wistful. There was a part of his life she knew nothing about. Being a sea going, exploring, Viking. Well, she'd have to hear his stories.

But right now, her son's heritage was what was important. "So," Sookie grinned, "where is Merlin?"

Eric chuckled and then thought about the talisman hanging in the truck and thought about the drawings he had seen today. "Perhaps," he replied very serious as he turned on the flame to heat the soup, "he is the player to be named at a later date.

But, I think he is du Lac's friend. The one that lives in Austin. The one that made the rune that hangs in his truck."

"You take any pictures?" she asked. "Of the not-hex signs on the barns?"

"Yes, as soon as I get the gas turned to where I want it exactly, I'll show you." Eric adjusted the flame and took the lid off the pot.

"Hunter," Eric smiled at his son. "You want to see how the Viking's talked to each other and left each other messages?" he asked as he took his phone from his pocket.

"Yes, Daddy," he replied.

"Just like you have an alphabet with letters to make your list with when you go to the store, the Vikings had the same thing. Only, a lot of times we just used one symbol, what is called a rune, to represent an entire idea. That was because we did not have pen and paper. We did have a knife and there was plenty of wood or bone or antler and even rock for us to write on but it could take a long time if we spelled everything out. So we had short cuts for our writing. You know what a short cut is?"

"Yes," Hunter was very serious, "when we would walk down to the river, we'd go straight down. Grandma would take the snake stick. If we would ride down in the truck, it would take longer cause we would have to follow the road."

"That is correct. Very good my son. The Vikings believed that there were nine worlds. What we are going to be looking at in the pictures on my phone, they represent the rune in one of the nine worlds. Eight areas of this one world would be North, South, East, West, Fire, Water, Earth, Sky. Those are all things that we use here.

The ninth area would be the one of the rune. In this one world would exist the rune's name, color, its number, what it looks like, what it does. The rune's world was a blessing to us and we were grateful that it made itself known in such a way that we understood.

Vikings lived very close to nature. Because we were sailors, we loved all things about the sky. The sun and the stars for navigation. The wind to help power our ships. Gentle rains for drinking water. And in the night sky, we could see the bridge to Valhalla.

From here, we took colors to help show which world we were referring, too, when we used the runes. For this realm of Earth, we used the colors in the sky. What colors do you think those are?"

"Blue," Hunter replied. "And white, like the big pillow clouds. I think the sun is yellow…" and his voice trailed off.

"Yes," Eric grinned, "you are so smart. But there is one something that appears sometimes when it rains…"

"A rainbow!" Hunter's eyes lit up.

"Very good, my son," Eric smiled. "And also, the black night sky. So, as we look at these pictures, let us kept that tucked away in our brain.

Now the first picture I am going to show you is the most important symbol of all. This picture on my phone, this is **Wunju**: this is home. This is where there is joy, comfort and a cheery hearth, or for a Viking, our fire pit. Our fire pit represents safety, warmth and love and family. The color it represents is black because of the blackened rocks of our fire pit.

Now, our forever home to a Viking, is Valhalla, which is located in the sky. We see its bridge in the black night sky. To see Valhalla, you have to physically look up.

See, this is Wunju's rune. If I trace with my finger, you see half an arrow pointing towards the heavens, but I am a warrior still standing here, upon the earth. Do you see how if you add another line, it now looks like a pair of legs standing on the arrow that will someday take me to Valhalla? And because I am at my own fire pit, my home, I am close to Valhalla. So Wunju also means to be physically up high."

"Daddy," Hunter asked, "are you Wunju 'cause you are so tall?"

"That is the idea my son," Eric grinned. "So, Wunju is this symbol, and it is number eight in the aettir, and its color is black.

And the reason I know this is Wunju in this world is because…?"

Hunter was clearly engage. With his little finger he counted around the black flower. "Eight," he smiled, "there are eight of those petals with the legs on them."

"Very good, my son. You are indeed a fine Viking.

Now," Eric moved to the next picture. "How many petals are on this flower?"

Hunter giggled. "That flower looks like a dandelion," then his finger moved to the screen as he began counting. "Daddy," Eric had kneeled down beside him, "I can only count to ten."

"Ten, my son," Eric hugged him, "is a very good number. I am thrilled and amazed at how smart you are. Not yet five and you can count to ten!

Here, Daddy will help you. You said this one was ten…next comes eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. This is **Pertho **and stands for West. Because to go West is the longest distance you can go from your home so its color is violet or purple. When you go to the West, you start early, when the sky is still purple and you stop late, as the evening sky becomes purple. There are great mysteries to the West and there is coldness in your heart because you are away from your family. Do you see how there is a pair of legs looking at each other on the line. We sit in pairs when we row our boats. Since you are so far from home, you are also away from Valhalla so Pertho also means to be physically down low."

"So," Hunter grinned, "I'm Pertho, 'cause I am Momma's hands down low?"

"Yes," Eric nodded.

"Now, on this sign, it represents the direction, North. For a Viking to go North, this is to the land which is barren and nothing grows. I know that because there are let us count them…

"… eleven flower petals," Eric and Hunter said, together. "But do you see how the two in the center come together to form the letter I. The number eleven stands for the rune **Isa**, or ice or snow. So the petals are painted white. Now, North can also mean to move forward.

The white could represent the stars in the night sky, as well. To move forward towards Valhalla. See, nothing blocks the way. It is a straight line.

This one," Eric moved the next picture onto the screen, "represents the direction South. The rune is called **Fehu**. Vikings would travel south to the fertile lands. It looks like just one half a stalk of barely, or rye or now, wheat. That is because until we reach the South, only then will we be able to have the full stalk of grain. Do you see how it is painted yellow. Because to a Viking in the South is sunshine and warmth and all growing things, especially the grains that turn yellow in the warm sunshine.

So, these are some of the not hex signs I saw today. Oh," Eric stood up and check the pot of soup, "it is heating nicely.

Now," he smiled at Sookie who was following, along. "these are interesting because I found all nine worlds.

This photo stands for _Earth_, which is **Ingwaz **, the earth god, so the flower of twenty two petals, is painted green.

Next, I saw, _Water_. This is the rune **Ehwaz** and it is painted, blue with nineteen petals. And water always means transportation to a Viking!

The five petals on this flower represents the _Wind_ and it is called**, Raidho.** Its color is indigo blue. The wind causes our sails to billow so we can go A Viking!

This flower with its six petals is _Fire_ and its rune is **Kenaz. **It is orange for the sun and the flames in our fire pit."

Eric became thoughtful. "More of the same, my wife." Sookie leaned in for a closer look. "This ninth rune for this world is **Gebo**, the **X**, striving for balance. In our home, our boat, our packs, our walking stride. Balance. At the end of our journey, we want to be in balance.

Now, my son, trace the outside of the **X**, with your finger. You see four warriors, standing back to back, each looking out in one of the four directions that is his to protect, standing in perfect balance.

This flower is painted red, because the color red represents blood. … the X can also be a bird of prey's talons, a wolf's fangs or bear's claws, antlers, swords…all of these things will bring blood, but, these four warriors, their blood will run to protect this…it says that your blood will run if you trespass here….Blood is always red."

Hunter was nodding his head. "You can say all those things with a short cut.

I'm going to tell the grandmas and then go potty," Hunter said as took off. "I'll be back to help."

Eric and Sookie smiled at him as he went to tell the Grandma's about runes on his way to the bathroom.

"Now," Eric leaned against the counter and pulled Sookie over to him, "look closely at the black lines that are drawn around the flowers to give them definition and highlights. These are just not lines. This is the rune **Thruisaz.** Do you see, how he stands. The legs are in the center of the staff, you are neither standing on the earth or in Valhalla….you are in the in between world of confusion.

This is a very simple yet complex. Now that I see the whole, with the addition of Thruisaz, this represents a physical plane and also a spiritual one.

This, my wife, would be a type of off the radar magic to which you referenced. Very subtle. This is designed so that there would be confusion for those that came this way that were not suppose to be here.

"Thruisaz," Sookie said. "this would not be specifically be to keep those that dwell within the boundary of the runes, safe, which would be noticed, but to keep those that would do harm, away.

That makes sense," Sookie was thoughtful. "Why Hadley could not stay. Bell May can't either. Interesting, though, Remy could. Even after puberty, which is when the curse of Mordred strikes, the grandmas all say. Remy went to Junior High and High school, local off and on. Studied. Liked living here."

"Yes," Eric nodded, "that part of Hadley's story was a bit strange. How was it that she lived yet the drug dealers killed Remy? As a rule, drug dealers kill everyone."

Sookie blew out a lot of air. "Fuck," she mumbled, "you think she killed Remy."

"I do now," Eric added. "Maybe Remy was not the one dealing. Maybe it was Hadley. Maybe he caught her with them and later he confronted her and said, 'I'm callin' the police and they will put you in jail. Then after you give birth, you are staying in jail and I'm taking the baby and going home.'"

"Goin' home to Grandma," Sookie added. "The woman who had raised him with good night kisses and bed time stories. He would trust his grandma with his son."

"Hadley was very pregnant," Eric said. "So, she probably shot him out in the woods and just walked away from the body."

Or pushed him off somethin'," Sookie was pissed. "The way she treated Hunter, I would give odds that Remy was the one that purchased the baby products. She killed Remy then ran here, to hide."

Du Lac came back in and was greeted by a chorus of happy grandmas who all had something to say about how a man should spend more time in the kitchen.

With another pair of hands, more things came out of the coolers. When Hunter came back in, sandwiches were being made.

"Which reminds me," Sookie smiled at Hunter as he came back into the kitchen, "we need to check the family Bible when we get back to the cabin. If nothin' else, we will take it with us."

Hunter grinned. "That sounds good, Momma. Now, you go visit. The men are cookin'."

"Well, okay," she smiled as she patted the little round oak table Grandma Jones had in her kitchen and went back out to join the ladies.

Sookie was sitting in with the grandmas. "Time sure is flying by. It's the 24th of November, already. Did you all have a good Thanksgiving? We've been busy so we just decided we were not going to celebrate it until next Thursday."

"Oh, it is certainly not like it used to be," Grandma Jones smiled a little wistfully. "Our kids all grew up and moved away, all above the Mason-Dixon line. And it's not like they are any longer exactly young. They offer to fly us to them but we just buy one of those turkey breast with the stuffing and gravy included and Sara made a pumpkin pie and I bought some brown and serve rolls and we all just brought our favorite side dish, over. God bless Deborah. She brought butter. The real thing. None of that whipped stuff in a tub. We thought we were livin' large when we had real whipped cream on the top of the pie."

"Only reason we did that was to honor Bluebell," Naomi sighed. "Just not the same without her and Hunter, there."

"You all goin' to church in the mornin'?" Sookie asked.

Sookie was reading all the ladies as a no.

"Well, we thought we would wait and see what you did," Grandma Esther, said. "If you were spendin' the night, we were stayin' and havin' breakfast so we could visit. If you were leavin' tonight, we would maybe go to church."

"Well, I think Lafayette sent breakfast things. I know he included those pumpkin bars for breakfast and sent along some smoked salmon and cream cheese and some nice bagels.

During dinner, let's talk about plans for tomorrow."

.

Everyone had seconds of the potato soup. Eric carried the pot and Lance handled the ladle as they went from grandma to grandma. The sandwiches were delicious and had been cut into four exact sizes. Eric was very good with a knife.

With the sandwiches there were sweet potato fries and a corn soufflé and the salad was lots of crunchy vegetables to dip in Lafayette's special dill yogurt sauce.

They talked about the not-hex signs Eric had found on his walk about and where he had found them.

Esther was listening to what was not being said because of the small ears.

"Who painted those do you know?" Eric asked.

"Em," Lance said. "He is responsible for all the things like that. He keeps up with what was originally done. Every couple of years he comes back and checks in and then looks at whatever needs to be done.

Sookie laughed. "I thought maybe it would be Merlin."

The room got kinda quiet.

"His name is Welsh Emrys," Lance said, his face set.

"Oh," she replied, "so it is, Merlin."

"Like me," Lance said, "he remembers some things. Mostly the not so good. There are just enough flashes of other things to make you think you are crazy except when you grow up out here, there is someone," he smiled, "to help you piece it along."

"A tornado came roaring through one day," Esther sighed, "I guess he was about eighteen, not yet graduated from high school that spring. He was out in a field with his staff rebuking the storm. Well, the storm did not abate and he got pissed off and slammed his staff into the ground. Once the tornado had passed he said, 'I'm done.' He left home that summer to work at the university. Has not really been back, since. He comes for funerals but gets here late, sits in the back and then leaves.

Every couple of years, he comes home to freshen up the paint…" and her voice trailed off.

"We don't see him, we just know that he has been here because the paint looks so good," Sonnet remarked to no one.

"He'll stop when he sees me out mowing," Lance said, his voice quiet. "Says hi, we talk about…" Lance shrugged, "the weather for a few minutes, then he is gone."

"Well, he has to find his way," Grandma Lydia said. "He knows he is suppose to be somethin' more and it makes him sad because he is not. But you have to play the hand you have been dealt. Nothin' more for you to do than that."

The guys collected the dirties and then Lance made another pot of coffee. "Momma Esther," he said, "I just emptied your last can, you got another one?"

"Oh dear," she sat up straighter. "No…"

"It's okay Grandma," Hunter smiled. "Daddy has the Jeep. We can go get some more. We don't have to stay home because of rain or snow. You got enough aspirin? If not, we'll get some of that, too."

"He still remembers that?" she said looking at Sookie, surprise in her voice. "He wasn't very big."

Hunter was very solemn when he said, "You brought Grandma over some aspirin. We could not go to the store because of the snow. I showed Momma and Daddy the Quickie Mart where you can get some if you need it.

They sell coffee there?" he asked.

"Well, yes," Grandma Esther replied, "but…"

Sookie could see it in her eyes. Yes, you could buy coffee there but it was twice what she would pay for it at Wal Mart. Sookie knew that look. Just like Eric would not ever let her do without, these ladies were not going to either.

"Hunter loves to ride in the Jeep and laugh at the weather and how it can not keep him at home," she smiled. "You need anything else? I think Eric could go ahead and get gas while they are there.

Oh," Sookie smiled at Eric. "And another gallon of milk. I want some hot chocolate. We got the syrup and enough milk for breakfast but I think Hunter is going to want some hot chocolate, too. Anyone else?"

"Hot chocolate would be nice," Hunter smiled. "We drank all the hot chocolate that my La La sent with our snack. We shared it with Pastor Weaver."

"Then it is settled," Eric smiled. "So, are we staying the night or going home my son?" he asked.

"I think we could spend the night," Hunter nodded in agreement. "I want Momma to see her surprise."

Getting up, Sookie went to the kitchen and did a quick inventory of the coolers and put a few other things on the list. "By the time you fellas get back, it is comin' on past bed time for little boys," Sookie smiled at Hunter. "It is eight o'clock already.

We can have our hot chocolate and a story and sweet dream kisses then it is time for the Sand Man."

"We need coats, my son" Eric helped Hunter into his and shrugging his on, Eric carried Hunter out to the Jeep and backing out of the drive, they headed toward "town."

At the cross roads was the Quickie Mart, a seed and feed store, a post office and perhaps twenty houses spread over perhaps a neighbor hood that went back four streets.

Eric slid his credit card into the gas pump while Hunter watched from inside the Jeep. Then they parked and Hunter was out of the truck and holding hands with his Daddy as they went into the Mart to buy coffee, another dozen eggs and a gallon of milk and bread for French toast.

When they came out, Hunter was riding piggy back as two men were just getting ready to enter. One of them had gas on his hands. Eric held the door open for them. They said "Thanks" and kept walking.

"Timing really is everything," Godric smiled as he slipped the muzzle off the dog that was tied in the back of the van.

"Daddy," Hunter said as Eric walked them over to where they were parked. "I like French toast. Momma said we had syrup. We'll make that…"

From the panel van came "OOOoooO!" It was the sound of a dog crying out for all that he was worth to the boy that he loved.

"Daddy," tears sprang up in Hunter's eyes, "Daddy, that's Rusty! Rusty!" he looked at the van. "Rusty," his little voice quivered.

"OoooOOOooo," came back in a joyful cry.

"My Son!" Eric responded as he processed the information. "Liam, Jameson, get the dog. Leave the passenger's door open."

The guards were there and with a push of the button the door came open. "He's tied with a rope, my King," Liam responded as he turned to face out.

"Make it look like it has been chewed through," Eric responded as he put Hunter in his car seat and put the grocery bags on the floor. "The dog to Hunter and you track them. I want to know where they are staying and who they are with. Conversations. All of it."

Hunter had his arms out as the door came open and Rusty came in. Hunter had his arms around his neck with his face buried in his fur, holding him. The doors were closed, Eric was behind the wheel and they backed out.

Looking through the windows, Eric could see the two men. They were headed toward the bathroom. "Cocksuckers," he breathed out as he listened to his son whisper to the dog about how glad he was to see him and that Grandma has missed him so much.

Eric put the car in drive. He had not smelled Were on either one of the men. "Just what the fuck?"

As much as he wanted to wait until they came out to have a little chat with them, his first responsibility was to Hunter. Get him and Rusty, home. Safely. Then, maybe…why he could be up for a little fun.

Well drat…maybe not…he knew Liam was somewhere, close by… probably on the roof. Jameson would be handling this. Hunter's Own were as of this minute, right now geared up for war. Nothing came or went out of this area that they would not have eyes on. If an owl, hooted, they would know its location and at what time the bird had called out.

All would be suspect until Hunter's guards had determined, otherwise. Eric had to smile. They were the youngest of the Royal Guards and right now they were where the action, was. _Nanny nanny boo boo_ was the term, he believed, he had heard Tara use when she had scored a win at anything.

Liam must be gnashing his teeth. Clayton as well. Oh well… "Just freaking welcome to my world," he sighed as they began the final approach to the house.

Checking the rear view mirror, looking back at him were a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were filled with trust and faith and love.

"I love you Daddy," the tiny voice whispered.

Eric felt tears forming. "I love you my son," he whispered back to him. Eric knew that Hunter was pushing the 'fae feeling of well being' at the dog. So the smallest hurt would be gone and filled with the love that was uniquely Hunter.

"Should we call Mommy and tell her?" Eric asked.

"Grandma needs to know," Hunter replied.

Eric hit the call button on the steering wheel. When Sookie picked up he said. "My bride, we found Rusty. Tell Grandma we are on our way and we are bringing her good boy home. He appears to be fine."

"Eric!" Sookie gasped.

"We are about two miles out. We have Rusty. Hunter says it is him."

"Okay," she smiled. "Okay. I'll tell her."

Sookie hung up and said, "Grandma Esther, the boys are just a couple of miles out. Eric says that Hunter says they have Rusty in the car with them."

"What?" she set her coffee cup down.

"They have Rusty. That is all I know. But Hunter said so. Eric says he appears to be okay."

"They got my Rusty," she wiped her tears away as she was out the door and sitting on the porch step, waiting. Then the Jeep pulled in and she could hear welcoming barking. When Eric opened the car door there was a streak racing toward her that was her Rusty. She was covered in kisses as her arms went around him and she sat for the longest time just rocking back and forth, holding him next to her.

"Let me help you up," Eric smiled at her as he reached for her hand.

They all went into the house. There were tears, smiles, and wagging tails.

Rusty was loved on by all the women then taken to the kitchen where the light was better and was looked at, by everyone.

Sookie looked at Rusty, Hunter gave him the once over. Grandma Esther, once satisfied that there was nothing that appeared wrong, got out his dog dishes and fed and watered him. Androcles checked him out as well, licking a spot here or there.

If Eric thought Androcles was large and ugly, Rusty was medium size, rust colored and just as ugly. Mutt. Everything about him said so. It was the way his ears perked up that said the dog was long ago in his gene pool descended from some herding breed as his heroic exploits were told about him in the feed paddock and he was made much of.

When coffee had been refreshed, the rescue story was told.

Hunter had been declared a hero and he was passed around and kissed and told how brave he was! All the ladies declared they were baking cookies and setting them outside for Liam and Jameson and their quick thinking!

"Jameson and a couple of his men are tracking them," Eric said, his voice very neutral.

"My son," Sookie kissed his nose. "You have had a very big day. How about if we ask Grandma if we can have a bath here and then we'll get you into your jammies and ready for bed?"

Esther was beaming. "Sookie, you know where the bathroom is. That would be just fine."

There was a knock at the door. Eric walked over and opened it. There stood Clayton with Hunter's bag.

"Grandmothers," Clayton beamed. "It is with great pride that we are able to be of assistance in the smallest of ways. Please know, you are not to be concerned about this. Rusty is now home and we shall keep an eye on him as well from this day forward. It is a great honor to be able to provide security for all of you and yours." Bowing he stepped back out.

They all cheered and applauded Clayton, who Eric thought maybe blushed as he closed the door.

"Bath time, little man," Sookie smiled at him as they headed back toward the bedrooms.

When Eric heard the bath water running and the door close, he began. "It happened just as Hunter told you. Liam opened the door to the van, frayed the rope with his knife, got it wet in the water dish. He handed Rusty to Liam who handed him off to Hunter. I backed out and all I could see were two white males, about forty, walking back to the bathroom. Jeans, sweatshirt, coat. The tags on the van said Nebraska. Which I found most odd."

There was a noted silence in the room and looks passed.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Once or twice," Lance hissed, "Bell May would show up here in a car with plates from Nebraska."

Sonnet was shaking her head. "Why would they take Rusty?"

Eric shrugged. "To prove that they could…"

"What?" Grandma Esther was watching Eric. "You got somethin' on your mind. Just say it."

"Bell May comes home every five years. Let us say, as long as she is coming this way, maybe she delivers a drug package, as well. But, in the back of her mind is that someday her mother is going to die and she is going to inherit. This is a quiet farming community. Older women that live out here, alone. The houses all set back off the road, just a bit. You could conduct any business you wanted to out here. Maybe even cook you own meth down in the barn from time to time to help supplement your retirement income. Float it out by boat on the river."

"I could see how that could work," Lance was thoughtful.

"But why take Rusty?" Esther asked.

Eric had seen vampires play this game since he had been turned. It was all about _I have something of yours that you cherish. _Which is why vamps tried not to cherish, anything_._ "Esther is Bluebell's best friend and Esther values the dog. So, Bell May takes him as insurance. Obviously, the dog is no use to her dead or he would be. There is something she is going to gain by keeping him alive."

Esther was livid. "She took Rusty to use him to get Bluebell to do something."

"Bell May has not one idea what she is up against," Eric chuckled. "Grandma Esther, you have a mind like a steel trap."

"That bitch!" she hissed. "She was going to use my Rusty to show she had the upper hand."

Lance was pissed. "She does not know her mother is dead. She is now sixty five and wants to what? Maybe retire? So she has her mother's best friend's dog and shows up with Rusty and kills him in front of her and says I am moving back in. And if you don't like it, why I'll…..I'll hurt Esther," he snarled.

"Let's just say she has been running drugs off and on for decades," Eric said. "You don't know how big the network is. And maybe she told her boss that she knows a quiet little area where you can set up a new shop. Buy out some grandmas and move yourself out to the farm.

"What about the men who had the dog?" Sonnet asked.

Eric shrugged. "That part I do not yet know, but I will. But we staged it to look like Rusty chewed the rope and escaped. So, they will think he made his way home. If they try that again…" Eric chuckled then once more became serious.

"They brought Rusty here, I am betting Bell May is not far behind. Within the week, she should show up.

And you ladies are not to worry. You heard Clayton. They will be watching and listening for all of you, now. There are eyes on you at all times."

Lance's eyes caught Eric's and together they rounded up the left over dirties and went to the kitchen. Carrying out the trash, Lance said, "Okay, it makes sense, now. The Were that looked in Hunter's window was here for the dog and to check on Bluebell. I did not recognize his smell.

Right before that happened, there was that big drug bust in Maine, it was all over the news," Lance said as he put the trash in the container and closed the lid. "We had some cycles through here. More than usual. Weres lookin' to relocate."

Eric followed that train of thought. "Someone who knows about the Weres picked up the pieces of the old drug regime and the new management started looking around for a new home.

Weres could do well out here. Running space as well as privacy for other illegal things. You run all the grandmothers out and this whole stretch of highway could be yours.

Eric could feel the vibrations coming from the Were. He wanted to shift and howl!

"You," Eric's voice was serious, "need to keep out of this. Let my men handle it."

There was a growling sound that Eric did not care, for. "You listen to me," his eyes locked with the orange of the Were. "You have endeared yourself to my son. These women depend on you. You are a lone wolf, Lance. And those Weres that have been through here know that.

You will actively work to keep yourself safe. If you do not, my men will do it for you. I'm not asking you to back down from a fight. I am just saying do not start it. You won't be the one finishing it. My men will.

Then I am going to let you explain to Hunter how you allowed yourself to get hurt.

My son is going to cry and then his mother is going to start on you. She is pregnant, twins. Mmm, hormones…after she unloads both barrels aimed at your heart, and that could be literally as well as figuratively, she has killed a Were that came at her. Used a shot gun, blew her face off."

Well good, the orange was gone and the human eye color was back. "Then my wife is going to cry."

"Gawwwd," Lance hissed, "I would rather get shot. I hate it when women cry."

"Then see to it that she does not," Eric arched an eyebrow at him.

"You suck," was the only come back du Lac had as it rumbled out of his chest.

"No nearly as much as I use to," Eric chuckled then became serious. "I know you have been shouldering this by yourself for a lot of years. These grandmas still depend on you but you are no longer alone in this endeavor. We have your back.

And Sookie and I have some work that needs to be done to the cabin if you are interested. We want to add on. If you know of any local abandoned log cabins, approach whoever owns it. I'll get you the figure on how much a square foot. Just like a real estate agent, you'll get a percentage. Money will no longer be a problem for you or these ladies.

Before you start," Eric noted that the low rumble growl was back, "this is not a hand out. I don't believe in handouts. But I do believe in paying a fair wage for work that is done."

"I have seen some when I'm out running," Lance replied, somewhat sourly, Eric thought. Then on a more realistic note, "Folks could use the money."

"Excellent," Eric replied as he opened the screen door. "I'll get started on the paper work, for that.

For the rest of this evening, Jameson will be reporting back in. When I know something, I'll call you."

"Thanks," he replied. "I appreciate that."

It was quiet as they walked across the back porch to the kitchen door. "Does Bell May know that you are a Were?"

"That did not exactly come up in the conversation. I don't think so. Of course, if she's workin' for the new guys, someone has mentioned me in an off handed way. Were that mows for the county. So she does, now."

"My men will not allow her entrance to the cabin. Bell May will be by to see you to find out what has happened," Eric said. "Get the tattoo," he stressed, "unless you really do want to fuck her."

"I am going tomorrow to be inked," he growled. "If Bell May comes to my door, I am going to need one to keep me from killing her, as well."

.

.

.

Perhaps Keith was not the smartest thing out there. He was pretty sure though, he was smarter than Kevin.

Keith was still lookin' in the back of the van.

Mentally, he was retracing their steps. They had stopped just the other side of Arkansas to walk the dog who had been whining. Then, they stopped local and the dog had not been whining.

They got gas. Went inside and had gone to the bathroom, even washed their hands. Bought Moon Pies in chocolate, banana and vanilla. And Strawberry Red Nehi Sodas….damn, that was the only good thing about coming this far South.

After payin' for everything, they walked back out to the van. Kevin said that it was a cheap ass piece of crap they were drivin' and when could they get somethin' new. He was tired of the door not closing without him holding his mouth just right.

They got in, he started the piece of crap. He was happy it turned over. They ate the pies and each one had a soda as he drove. Damn, that soda was good. He loved the strawberry, though Nehi made a good orange drink as well. They got to the house they were stayin' in, took their drinks and the rest of the moon pies, found the key and went inside.

Then well damn! They forgot the dog! When he came back out, he thought he might as well get their duffle bags while he was at it and settle in for the night.

Goin' back out, the door on the passenger side still had not closed properly and there it was wide open, again. Kevin had a way of slamming it that caused it to bounce back open. Good thing he had come out, or the battery would be dead by morning, piece of crap, anyway.

And that is how he got to be here, now. Lookin' in the back of the van, no matter how he wished it, nothin' changed. There was a muzzle on the floor. He had a rope that looked like it had been chewed on and no dog.

He did a silent mental inventory one more time. Muzzle that the dog had slipped out of. Check. Chewed rope. Check. No dog. Check. Well damn!

Dogs were funny things. He would probably be able to find his way home from here. Bell May was goin' have somethin' to say about this!

.

Dear Readers,

My intent was not to teach about the runes. I know that's a lot of information and not a lot of story. But, I wanted you to have feeling for the magic that was there.

Next chapter, so long, fare well, auf Wiedersehen! Tschüss! Ciao! Or, au revoir, farvel, bless, arrivederci, da bye, to Hadley.

For those that have read my stories, you know I am all about the good guys living happily ever after and the bad guys getting theirs. My intent was always to have Hunter rescue Rusty with some help from Godric. Yes, the HEA drives the story...I am always surprised where it ends up.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	44. Chapter 44

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 44

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 44**

Sookie knew the men had been talking while they had been outside. That was good. Lance was a good man. He just needed to know that about himself.

Drying off Hunter, she helped him with his jammies and then they were off to have some hot chocolate. Ohhhh, she could smell it from here! Eric had made some for them! She was married to the best guy in the world!

When she and Hunter came in, she sat down on Eric's lap and Hunter sat down on hers. Eric handed them a cup of hot chocolate which had been especially heated too little boy temperature with lots of marshmallows floating on top.

They were discussing the cabin when Sookie sat down and thought she and Hunter would share the cocoa and was a little surprised when Hunter drank most of it.

"Sorry Momma," he said when he handed it back to her. "I should have saved more for you."

"Sweet baby," she smiled at him, "you still hungry?"

"Little bit," he said.

"That boy still hungry?" was the call taken up by all the grandmas who were aghast! Tongues were clucking and heads were shaking. More than one said, "Momma, you get him to the table and feed him."

"Let's get you set to rights," Sookie smiled at him. "No wonder you are still hungry. Being a hero builds up an appetite. What are you hungry for?" she asked.

"Ohhh," he patted his tummy, "may I have some runny eggs with toast. Grandma, you got some blackberry jelly?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Sure do," she smiled. "I still keep it on the bottom shelf."

Together Sookie and Hunter got up and went to the kitchen.

They could all smell the toast and then the eggs that started cooking. Grandmas were now smiling and nodding their heads in approval. They could hear a jelly discussion going on and another cup of hot chocolate was being poured up. That was right. Just as it should be. Their boy was growin'!

Hunter was giggling as they talked about marshmallows. Those had not been a part of his diet when he had lived with Bluebell. Clearly he was excited about them.

Eric was watching them through the kitchen door. Well fuck! There were so many things they did not know about his lost time with Hadley! His son was hungry! How had they missed that?

Fucking Hadley! Well yes, of course. Hunter's body was still righting, itself. That fucking Hadley! He wanted to howl! Instead he just cursed that fucking bitch under his breath!

He was watching Sookie intently as she went comfortably about in the kitchen. It was not even her kitchen and yet she knew exactly what to do. This settled it! He needed to know the basics, at least, of getting around in the kitchen so he could take care of their children's needs, as well. He could not feed them waffles or peanut butter and jelly for every meal!

Plus, they did not know what it did to Hunter when he pushed his will at someone, else, to help them along. After all, he was expending energy…Maybe that made him hungry, too. Monday could not get here soon, enough. They were going to see Doc Brenda.

Eric could hear the yummy noises coming from the kitchen. Once he was satisfied that Hunter was content, he re engaged in the conversation. "We are going to be expanding the cabin using other log cabins. Lance says there are some in the area that might be for sale?"

"Well heavens yes," Sonnet said. "We all started out here in a log cabin. There should be thirty of them in bits and pieces scattered around this tract. I got one on my place I'll give you if you'll come pull it down."

"Lance is my point of contact for this," Eric said with a nod of his head in du Lac's direction. "And you will be paid a fair amount for it. We'll get a team in here that specializes in moving cabins."

"That could be some rough terrain," Sarah said. "The thirty families that settled, here, each started out with one hundred and twenty acres. Things were built a little differently, then. They looked at natural fortifications and built accordingly. Some of these places are gonna be back a spell and won't take a front end cavalry charge or a front end loader, either."

"That's right," Esther spoke up. "My Granny Woman talked about that. Bluebell's cabin sat where it is because it was centrally located to everyone else. If there were visitors, they stopped in there first and paid their respects before they went on out to see whoever. That was the way of doin' things then.

When the road came through, the cabins were left behind and the houses that were built just gravitated towards it. Easier to get goods to and from the market."

They all heard, "I see the Sand Man has got you. We got your face and hands, clean. We'll extra brush your teeth in the mornin'. Go see your Daddy. Momma is gonna' clean up the kitchen."

Out came Hunter from the kitchen and then out came a great big yawn. Petting both dogs, Hunter got his blanket out of his bag, raised his arms and Eric picked him up. His Daddy wrapped him in his blanket and then wrapping his arms around Eric's neck, he went to sleep.

Sookie came out of the kitchen wiping her hands. "Is it alright if we leave the ice chests are do you want us to move them?"

Esther was shaking her head at the wonder of it all. There was their Hunter. There was Hunter's Momma and Daddy that brought in dinner. There was Hunter who found Rusty. She was gonna have a little extra money for the old cabin! Now this precious angel wanted to move ice chests! She could not fathom it! Too many miracles in one day!

"Lord have mercy, Sookie. I'm not going back in there and you'll be here in just a manner of hours. Leave'm."

"Well, alright then," Sookie said with a nod of her head. "I see our boy is sound asleep. I could be that way, myself.

Eric, I'll carry him across if you want to stay and visit."

"No my bride," he smiled. Standing, he grabbed Hunter's bag. "Let me take my family, home. Ladies, du Lac," he smiled, "we shall see you in the morning. Hunter is a fairly early riser. Of course, he has had a very big day. I would say eight for breakfast. We have an ice chest in the Jeep with some milk and fruit in case he is hungry before that time. He'll be fine until we get here."

"See you at eight," they all called as Esther held open the door and out the Northman family went.

Lance looked at all of them and shook his head. Eric Fucking Northman! Who knew his day was going to end like this! Certainly not him!

"I'm gonna go out after they leave tomorrow and start lookin' for cabins. That will be some extra money in your pocket. I'll take pictures and send them on. Eric is gonna hire an architect to take the old cabin parts and add on for more room."

"Our boy is comin' to see us on a regular bases," Sonnet smiled. "And bringin' his baby brother and sister!"

"First things first," Esther said as she rubbed Rusty between the ears. "Bell May is gonna come callin'. I have a mind to meet her with a shot gun. Just shoot her as she steps out of her car."

"She won't come here," Lance said. "Word will get back to her that they lost the dog. Eric is right. They will think he came back here on his own."

"She'll be at your place for sure," Naomi said to Lance. "You goin' to _Sissy's Tao of Tats_ for your spell breaker, tomorrow?"

"Yes," he was thoughtful. "Right after breakfast. I'm gonna have the rune put here on my hand, between my thumb and my forefinger. That way, every time I look down I see it."

"Good," Esther smiled. "Em did a good thing when he made that rune for you. You did a good thing when you decided to keep it."

"That was a lot of years, ago," he sighed. "I miss him…some days I miss him more than others…"

"Call'm then," Esther punched his arm. "Tell him to get his ass home. Bell May is comin' and it is gonna' be her last time, here. The three of you should have one for the road."

"You think so?" Lance asked.

"Well, the two of you should have one for the road while I splatter Bell May's brains all over it with my shot gun."

"Damn woman," he laughed. "I'll get you some silver bullets that have been blessed by a priest. She is a mean bitch. I don't think the regular kind will get the job, done."

"Both barrels I think would splatter her brains, nicely," Esther stated matter of fact. "I feel up to provin' that to be gospel."

Rusty was content to be in Esther's lap and raising his head, licked her face.

Lance reached over and ran his hand down Rusty's flank. "He's a good boy," was all he was able to say as he felt the tears slide down his face.

Esther laid her hand on top of Lance's. "Yes you are. The best. We are gonna get this finished up and put Bell May in the ground where she belongs. I'm putting salt in her casket, just to be on the safe, side. Then, I see a woman in your future."

"I'm a little long in the tooth to be thinkin' about datin', anyone," he replied. "I think I've learned my lesson about women."

"I'll remind you of that when you come around here with her on your arm," she said smugly. "Now, I could do with a little TV. We got wrestlin'."

"You know that's not real, right?" Lance said out of habit. "Those are just actors." They had this conversation ever so often.

"Be that as it may," Sarah smiled, "the men don't have to have pretty faces. Just flex those muscles and get on with it."

"On that note, I'm goin'," he said as he made a disgusting sound. "Just please have the decency to wait until I am at least out the door before you start your hootin' and hollerin'."

.

There was a cheery fire happily burning in the fireplace. In the kitchen was only the sink and the stove. The old fridge and washing machine had been removed, which freed up a little more room.

There were wrought iron lanterns on the walls with glass enclosures. _Very Midnight Ride of Paul Revere,_ early American, looking. They appeared to be right at home in the cabin. Sookie was sure the soft, white, light that was coming from them was fae.

In the light, the white walls gave off a soft, luminous glow. Wow…paint. It did go a long, way. She also suspected that it was fae paint. Of course, having the dingy, hundred year old stuff removed from the timber went a long way, as well. The idea of the log cabin had been embraced and not shunned. There was probably a little fae magic to help that along, as well.

Eric had tucked Hunter into his bed and Androcles was settled in at his feet. Their beds were beautiful things.

Nothing was lovelier than her husband that was now lying beside her.

The "silent sex" had been mind numbing! Yippee! The object of tonight's romp was to be as still and quiet as possible. Only your face could say what was happening to your body….and her face had been screaming mindlessly!

She had loved watching Eric's face in the fire light. He had, for a thousand years kept his emotions buried inside of him. Not any more. His love was for her to hold and cherish. To watch in wonder at the expressions on his face as she did things to his body.

Holding her, he had shuddered inside of her as love shone out of his eyes.

A grandfather clock had been placed against the wall to the right of the fireplace. She heard it strike eleven. One more hour and this day was done. For this time and place, her life was perfect as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 30. 26th day of Married Bliss**_

"One, two, three," she counted along in her mind with the clock. Reaching for Eric, she realized he was not in bed. Sitting up, she understood, why. On the front porch, there stood Albin with her husband. Pulling on her robe she kissed Hunter who smiled in his sleep, and went to the door.

"What's up?" she asked.

"The slaver, my Queen, her time has come."

"What should I wear?" Sookie asked.

"You are Queen of the Fae," Albin replied with a bow of his head, "and Queen Mother to our Prince Hunter."

"So be it," Sookie replied and there she stood, in her Queen regalia. The fae equivalent of silk brocades and velvets covered her body. Cinderella slippers, you betcha, she was wearing a pair that would put Pam's to shame.

The crown this time was not the small circlet that she favored. Nope….this thing on her head, although she could not see it, she knew which one it was. It was the one that declared that she was _The Queen of the Fae_. The rest of you fuckers had just better step back!

Around her neck was her badge of office. This one, the metal was set with all the colored diamonds that corresponded to the pieces on the badge.

Looking up at Eric she smiled. "I love you," she said. "And I'd do it all again…even if it meant that that I could spend only one hour with you as my husband and Hunter as our son."

"I'll be here," Eric's eyes searched hers and he saw there no fear or regret. Just the task at hand. Leaning down, he gave her a kiss. One that spoke of his love for her and admiration. As they broke off the kiss, Eric placed a tiny one on her bottom lip.

With a nod of her head to Albin, they were gone.

Eric stepped back and grinned. Those small, Southern, women. You had better pay them nothing but respect. They did not take kindly to those that were lacking in manners or those who thought they could sell their child to a vampire. Hadley had made his bride…well…beyond angry! Which was something he personally did not recommend. He had seen his Southern Belle in action…ouch!

"As Pamela is so fond of saying," Eric chuckled, "'A Southern woman knows her way around a shot gun. And how to gut and skin out an animal. Keep that in mind before you piss one off.'

Hadley," Eric grimaced, "you just should have known better."

.

It was still early in the evening. Vegas had not even opened all of its doors, yet! Why, the night was still young and she was young and in love and had money and her stud…..why, they were using her house credit tonight to gamble. Mmmmmm, she loved watching him move. The way his hands held the cards at the blackjack table.

Damn, he was something and he was with her. All the women recognized him and would smile or wink at him but Hadley had something that they did not. A bag full of coke. She was not only hot! She was smokin!

"Baby," he grinned as he passed a chip around to everyone that was watching him, "let's go back upstairs," he said with a wink.

Arm in arm they strolled out to applause and well wishes and a few whistles! Hadley was all about the compliments. After all, her ass looked just as good as anyone in Hollywood.

They got undressed and hopped into bed. He did a line from between her breasts and then she did one that was laid out between his abs! Lying down, she smiled as the chemicals took control…

…only there stood her cousin Sookie. That was just a bit odd. And odder yet, she was beautiful! What kind of high was this? No one was suppose to be prettier than she was. After all, she was the one that paid for the drugs!

And oh my gawwwwwwd! Would you look at the clothes she was wearing and the jewelry! Why, she was dressed like a Queen!

That guy that was standing there next to her, well at least he was familiar. He had been here with the dragon a couple of times during her highs. Oh, there was that sweet little dragon. With all of her might, she tried to wave.

Wait one! What was going on? But, but…the handsome, older man, he brought her cousin over a chair and helped her sit down. Okay, this now officially sucked! Once she used up what was in her purse, she was never again buying from Dickey. She was sticking with Shelia!

Sookie looked around the room. It's fine sweeping lines, two story vaulted ceiling and view of the desert were lost on Hadley. She knew this because past those heavy drapes that had never been opened once Hadley moved in was a veranda that had never been sat on by her cousin.

Hadley was grub worm white and looked like she had lost ten pounds since she had been here. Even with the AC cranked down, the room was still stifling with the smell of room service trays that had been ordered and not eaten. Hadley and left notes on all of them to _Leave it. I paid for it so you leave it._

"Hadley," Sookie began, "I know you can hear me. I am in your mind. And for now, I am going to allow you to respond to me. I will hear you in my mind because you can not talk."

"What?" she laughed. "Of course I can talk."

"Only in your mind," Sookie replied. "You overdosed. Your heart has just beat its last and one last time has sent blood to your brain. You don't know it yet, because you are frozen in time at this moment.

The massive heart attack you just had has yet to register with your brain. OI, the King of the Dragons, has pretreated your body and made all this possible. So I am taking this opportunity to talk to you."

"What?" Hadley laughed heartily. "First of all, you are Crazy Sookie and don't belong in my very personal private time. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna have to do another line to get me past this downer. Because that is what you are. And look at you, you are Crazy Sookie. I am the pretty one, not you. I am the one with the mommy and daddy, not you. I am the one Gran loved, not you, because you are Crazy Sookie. Everybody knows that. You are not fit for anything except waitin' tables. I'm gonna think real hard and get you back into the waitress uniform.

Damn!" Hadley pouted. "You still look gorgeous. I must have snorted baby powder and not the good stuff."

"Well, yes…baby…" and Sookie felt the curse waft through her….

"Don't you start on me," Hadley snarked. "It was bad enough listen' to Remy. I stayed clean the whole time I was pregnant. That was more than enough. Hunter owed me. No drugs, no alcohol. I did that. Me. Hunter owed me. I just collected what was due me."

"Hunter owed you?" Sookie hissed. "You sold your baby to a vampire."

"What?" Hadley choked and then said, "Hey, this is my special time and I can say and do what I want. And I did not sell him. I invested in his future. I gave him the opportunity to make somethin' of himself. I gave him a chance at life."

"Make somethin' of himself…." Sookie was livid. "He…is…four," she replied, in her tone, there lurked the living death. "And I could forgive a lot of things, but you lived with vampires for four years. Tell me, just how do they like their blood charged? Is it with sex or fear or maybe both?"

"Like you said," Hadley replied haughtily, "he is four."

"So that would be what?" Sookie replied.

"You," Hadley smirked, "are just some bad drugs. I don't have to answer to you. Remy thought I had to answer to him! Well, I fixed that! Shot his ass and left him out in the woods when he tried to boss me. No body," she laughed, "died and made you," she sneered, "the boss of me."

"Ohhh," Sookie raised an eyebrow, "that is where you are wrong. Mab, Queen of the Fae died and I became Queen of the Fae and that makes me the boss of you.

When you moved in with the pocket world fae and accepted their protection, and proclaimed yourself and Hunter as fae, you stepped into my realm. And you have been judged by our laws. And you have been found guilty of selling a Prince of the Realm into slavery. And not just any slavery. But to a vampire."

"Hunter," Hadley laughed, "just like a bad dream, I wondered how this was going to work back around to him. He's gonna be crazy just like you are," she laughed. "But crazy works for me.

Actually Sookie, I am going to go back and have a little chat with Miss Molly and see if I can introduce the two of you."

There was a growl that came from behind Sookie's left shoulder. Ooopseee, that would be Clayton, OI, and Albin. There might not be anything left of Hadley if she did not move this along.

"Yes," Sookie grinned. "Good golly Miss Molly. She lives in cubby that is below our house."

"What?" Hadley asked. "How come you know that and I don't."

"Because," Sookie smiled, "you are technically dead. Or will be as soon as this conversation is over.

I am not here to bandy words with you Hadley, just to pronounce sentence. Hunter is, indeed, a Prince of the Realm. He comes with his own set of guards and his Momma and Daddy are the King and Queen of the Fae."

"But," Hadley was trying to process, "but you said you were the queen."

"That's right," Sookie smiled. "He calls me Momma and Eric Northman, my husband, who also happens to be King, Daddy.

He is our sweet baby," she said with pride. "And we are so proud of him that at times, we can not stop the tears of joy that he brings to us."

Sookie leaned in. "Being Queen of the Fae has its perks. Untold wealth. Guards. Dragons. When Lafayette saw you in the lobby on your way to see Madden, he called me and the first words out of his mouth was, 'Hadley is here, where is Hunter?" The fury was rising up inside of her. "We found him with tracker dragons. He was already in my arms before Molly gave you the two mil and you signed him over to us. Yes those papers you did not bother to read. One set was for Eric and I to adopt Hunter.

When he was brought to us we guessed that he had not been fed in at least twenty four hours and that you had drugged him to keep him out of your head so he could not see what you had planned.

When they found his only pair of shoes and his burned birth certificate out in the desert, that is when I lost it and cursed you."

"No," Hadley screeched. "This is my private time. I know what goes on here. This is all inside my head. You can not know things that I do not."

"Well know this," Sookie sat back. "all those papers you signed for Molly. Well, one of them was to give your body to science. For the next two years you are goin' be sliced, sawed, frozen, and kept in a vat of formaldehyde. Now, normally, they don't take autopsied bodies, but they are willin' to make an exception for yours.

Now, this is where it gets interestin' because you have been cursed with the living death. The whole time this is goin' on, the cells in your body will be screamin' for the blood that is not going to be pumping through you. You lungs are going to be on fire for the air they can not take in. You will feel the pain as you are experimented, on."

Sookie's voice dropped. "You will feel like you are drowning every time they put you back into that vat with those other cold, lifeless bodies, as your brain fights to keep your body alive. But you are not alive. Your body and your brain just don't know that. You are going to feel and experience pain on a whole new level. And on top of that, you will still be an addict craving your next fix.

I wanted to have you plasticized and put on display as an addict and show the effects of what it does. Show you as a warning to others. But, Eric reminded me that he learned a valuable lesson from Russell. Revenge can eat you away next to nothin'. So, I'm good with the standard two years at the university. You'll be released from the curse when the medical school returns your body to us and we cremate it. Then of course, you have to answer to God…" and Sookie just shrugged.

"Mmmm, from the smell, your companion just died. He's talkin' to God right now. Your time is coming to lie here in your own pee and shit until the maids come in later this afternoon.

Don't you worry about Hunter. His Momma and Daddy think he hung the moon. And we tell him how much we love him. He is so proud that he is going to have a baby brother and sister. Eric and I are havin' twins," she smiled. "So, you can see, I am just not going to have the time to sit and fret about you.

But don't you worry. We have fae that go through medical school. They will be sure from time to time to drop by and tell you how Hunter is doin'.

Any last words?" Sookie asked.

"I need a new dealer," Sookie heard Hadley's last thought and then her heart, stopped…

…and Sookie broke the connection.

"It is done my Queen," Albin bowed to her. "With more grace and style than what the slaver deserved."

"Does she know?" Sookie asked. "Or does she think she is still high?"

"She knows, our Queen, " OI replied. "This is a different reality. She can hear us and she can smell and feel her own waste. The pain has started."

"Thank you," Sookie bowed her head to them.

"My Queen," Albin smiled, "Fae justice has been met and the slaver has taken her own life."

"You are our own great and good Queen Sookie," OI bowed. "Allow Albin and Clayton to escort you. You are the Queen Mother. Go home to your husband and your son."

OI watched as the three popped out. With a chuckle, he landed on Hadley's chest. "How do you like me now?" he laughed. "Still think I am sweet? What, sorry, I can't hear you above the screams." With another chuckle he popped out as well.

If anyone would have been capable of hearing Hadley's screams, it would have shattered their ear drums.

.

Dear Readers,

Yes, I know Hadley's pre version of Hell is not original to me. It's been done several times. I just thought it was fitting….never ending horrific pain on a cellular level….not to mention everything else…just say'n….

Remy…..at one time, I thought he was not such a good guy and I put him on my "hit list"….turns out he was on Hadley's instead. Oy Vey!

I've got Bell May to end so Grandma Esther can salt her grave…lolololol….as much as Esther wants to end her…that is not going to happen….but that is some where in a future chapter….

Em, I think, will be home for the holidays!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	45. Chapter 45

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 45

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 45**

When Sookie popped back into the cabin, Eric was awake and rocking Hunter in Grandma's rocking chair.

Sookie was full of concern and then Eric looked up and smiled at her. No matter how long she lived, she would never tire of seeing him holding their child in his arms.

Shrugging he said, "You were not here. I wanted someone to hold. Our son does not seem to mind. He did not even wake when I picked him up."

With a thought, her Queen's regalia was gone and there was Sookie with her face scrubbed and ready for bed.

"It's done," she said as she sat down on the bed and ran her hand along Hunter's back. "After breakfast, we need to be headed back that way so we can gather the clan and explain what happened.

There is a _Come Back Later_ sign on Hadley's door. Maid service was in to turn down the bed, the note said at midnight. So, they won't bother her. But someone will come in twenty four hours, later. That's the Vegas rule. I guess they got folk who come there and gamble away their life and then find a way to die."

"That gives us some time," Eric reached for her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissed it.

"You got room for me in that rockin' chair, too?" she asked, reaching for Hunter.

"Always," he replied, as she took Hunter from him. Settling in on top of Eric, he covered all of them with an eiderdown.

Sookie drifted off to sleep as Eric continued to rock his small family and place kisses on them. He was filled with a contented happiness and when he smiled for no reason, he knew his maker had just popped in.

Sitting across from him on the bed was Godric.

"A family my child," Godric smiled at him. "Your love for them fills my heart," he placed his hand on his chest. "From the ashes rises the phoenix," then his hand reached out and stroked Eric's face. "And from love rises a family.

Your son," Eric felt Godric's love wash over him as his maker continued, "the darkness wanted him. That his spark of love and joy would be used to feed the evil that walks this world and his life would eventually end in terror and horror. His small crumpled body would be thrown aside without any regard. And the darkness would rejoice that another light had been extinguished.

The same with our Sookie," his voice was tender. "And just look who they were trusted, too," Godric's voice held compassion and gentleness.

Eric's eyes filled with tears as he bit back the heated words. "The meanest fucker out there," he hissed between his teeth, the smile still on his face.

Godric chuckled. "Yes, my child."

His maker's quiet laughter was contagious. Eric was soothed by the warmth from his wife and his son as he allowed it to settle into his body.

"Liam said something about Rusty's muzzle that was on the floor of the van…" Eric now raised an eyebrow at Godric. "He was just a bit puzzled. At the time I remembered thinking that was very suspicious. Would you happen to know anything about that?" Eric's voice suggested maybe his maker did.

"Rusty is a good boy," the angelic being nodded. "The rest of his days are with Grandma Esther.

My Eric," Godric leaned across and kissed him on the forehead, "is a good boy. The rest of his days are with his family."

Godric rubbed his nose against Eric's and then was gone.

Eric stood and put his precious bundle down on the bed. Lifting Hunter off of Sookie he laid him down and tucked Sookie in. It was with a great deal of pleasure as he watched Hunter wiggle his way back to her side.

"Sleep well, my son," he kissed him and then his wife. "Your father stands watch. And he is the meanest fucker out there."

Eric went upstairs and made a few phone calls, sent out some text messages and then called Pamela.

After he told her what to gear up for, he went back downstairs and got into bed. He wiggled his way toward Hunter and Sookie as well. With his arms firmly around each, he closed his eyes and thought about the new day.

.

Lafayette had been up off and on all night. It had all started when Sookie had sent him a text saying they were sleeping there. She was sure they had enough food for breakfast.

"Miss Sooks is sure? Does that mean she is not sure? " Lafayette looked up at Jesus. "What is that suppose to mean? Of course they gots enough food…why would they not? Has somethin's happened so there is not enoughs food? I knows they shared their snack with the Preacher. Has Grandma gots herself a houseful? Are they feedn's the church?"

His night was miserable. Lafayette tossed and he turned and he finally sent out a text to Eric.

He got a message back from Eric saying, "We fed the grandmas dinner. We have enough for breakfast. We bought another dozen eggs and a gallon of milk and a loaf of bread. More than enough even if the Were shows up."

"Grandmas! More than one! What the fuck! What mo fo'n Were is he talkn' about?" Lafayette stared at his phone, demanding answers that he knew were not forthcoming.

Kissing Jesus, he got dressed. "For a dead guy," Lafayette sighed, "you cans sleep through any'thangs!"

Mumbling about eggs and milk and grandmas the whole way down the stairs, going into the kitchen, there was Chester, making coffee.

"God bless yous," Lafayette said. "I'm makin' cinnamon rolls and scones. Chester, anythin' you wants in particular?"

"I like those cornmeal crepes," he sighed. "With apricot jam," and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Lafayette considered that. "We woulds need the blender," he replied as he sipped his coffee and gave Chester a high five!

With the goodness of caffeines, his brain was tick tocking and then it was back to hmmmmm…..

There were Grandmas being fed and eggs being bought! Just how many Grandmas did Hunter have? And a Were! What the fuck? Time to get the dirt! He punched one on his speed dial. "Hookah," Lafayette said when Tara picked up. "I knows you knows what is mo fo'n goin' on. How many grandmas is havin' breakfast?"

"From listenin' in to my maker talk to Grandpa, there is a mess of them."

"As in a mess of catfish as in a stringer?" he asked.

"Well yes," Tara stared at her phone. "You got another definition for a mess?"

Now Lafayette was staring at his in disbelief. "Hookah, you ain't been vamp that long," and you could hear the incredulity in his voice. "There is also a mess of fried okra and green fried tomatoes and a mess of polk greens the last time I checked."

"Ohhhhh, Lafayette," she sighed, "those were the days. Okay, point taken. Not as many as fried okra, so that would be as many as a string of catfish."

"Okay, gives me a ball park figure to work with. Some where between six and ten."

"That sounds right," Tara confirmed. "I could ask Missy Pam but you know how she gets." Tara sounded exactly like her maker when she said, _"Grandmas_…" then she said in her Tara voice, "at this point you have to imagine Pam rollin' her eyes..." Then she was back to her Missy Pam voice, "_You have to drain several dozen to get a decent mouthful and they still don't satisfy."_

"You jus' bad," he said as they were both laughing when they hung up.

.

There are some things you just know.

With his eyes closed, Eric knew it was still early. They had plenty of time to make breakfast at eight. It was, perhaps, after six, not yet seven. It was cloudy. It smelled like rain. That Sookie was in bed and was drinking something rich and chocolate-ee. And that someone was looking at him, intently.

When he opened his eyes, he felt his wife run her hand through his hair and then his son rubbed his nose against his.

"Daddy," he whispered, "if you are still sleepin', I can be quiet. I already had some of Momma's hot chocolate. She asked me if I wanted my own cup but I like sharing with her. 'Sides, I'm here restin' next to you."

Lingering over the chocolate were overt smells of coffee. And it did not smell like the coffee that they bought last night.

"Is your La La here?" Eric asked.

"He was," Hunter was still using his quiet voice and snuggled in closer. "He and Uncle Jesus gave me a kiss and dropped off our drink and went over to Grandma's."

"Was there anything else?" Eric asked as he closed his eyes and snuggled back in as his wife continued to stroke his hair.

There was a giggle. Then another. "My La La said it's raining, enough to make mud. But you got him and Uncle Jesus a Jeep just like Momma's so they were not goin' to stay home, today. They came to see us, instead and brought breakfast." And he sounded so pleased, Eric opened his eyes and staring back at him was joy! The same joy he felt inside!

"Was there anything else?" Eric asked.

"I love you," Hunter smiled at him. "Now I need to go pee."

"Do you have a kiss for me before you go?" Eric asked.

"Yes sir," he replied as he kissed his Daddy, then standing he kissed his Momma and then was out of bed and up the stairs.

Leaning down, Sookie gave Eric a kiss. Taking the cup from her, he set it down on the floor and then pulled her down on top of him and kissed her slowly and with passion.

"Later today we are going to have some time for each other," he whispered to her.

"I am lookin' forward to that," she kissed him back as she lay on top of him. Eric was running his hand up and down her back when Hunter climbed up back onto the bed.

His Daddy drew back the covers and Hunter climbed under. It was warm under all these feathers next to his Momma and Daddy! He and his Daddy were both wearin' their jammies with Jeeps on them! Momma was wearin' Daddy's sleepin' shirt with Jeeps on them! They were a Jeep family!

Hunter's head was nestled into his Daddy's shoulder with his Momma on his Daddy's chest. They listened to the rain and talked about did his Momma like her surprise? His Momma was so pleased about the beds, Hunter was glad they had stayed the night!

His Momma and Daddy both said this was a safe place to be. That the dogs were now sleepin' inside at night. If that wolf came back, Rusty and Andy would sound the alarm and his Daddy would get'm.

His Daddy talked about how he knew what those men looked like that had Rusty. Daddy said that maybe they had found Rusty out lost and roamin' and said, 'This good boy needs a good home.'

Or maybe not. Maybe they just stole him. But, Daddy said the important thing was that Rusty had not been hurt and now he was back with Grandma Esther. But if those men came back around here look out!

Hunter could feel his angels that now watched over his grandmas. Why, anyone tried to take Rusty, or hurt his grandmas, his angels would get'm!

.

Esther was having a very fine mornin', herself. For a moment, she wondered if she was dreamin'. Lord have mercy! There were three very fine lookin' men in her kitchen doin' thinnnnnngggggs, and she actually giggled, she had only seen on the cookin' channels when she went to the doctor! There was a very fine lookin' one that was makin' coffee in a coffee machine that was about the size of a hay baler!

"Lordy!" she whispered into the hand set, to Naomi, on the black rotary phone that was on her night stand. "I am still in bed. They brought me my coffee on a tray just the way I like it fixed. And there is an orange scone, which seems to be just a biscuit but is sweet and has orange rind in it with this frostin'….ohhhhh boy…. heated to the perfect temperature with the cutest butter pat that looks like Rusty sittin' beside it and I think I am the Queen of Sheba!"

"I'm on my way!" Naomi whispered back. "I'm just comin' in my robe! You just scoot on over. I want coffee in bed, too!"

.

.

Chester, Lafayette's self appointed knight, protector and also reigning monarch of the coffee that came into the kitchen and self proclaimed coffee expert, since having been to Starbucks, just said no to cheap ass coffee. He did not care how expensive other brands were or how robust it smelled. Without the mermaid on the package, he lifted his nose and kept on walking, saying he was not drinking cheap ass coffee and said in a very loud voice, "I eschew cheap ass coffee. I eschew it!" Nor was he drinking anything from something called a Mr. Coffee. "I eschew Mr. Coffee, as well," he said to Lafayette and anyone else who would listen.

And that was how the 6' 7", two hundred and fifty pounds of coffee expert; fae, that was presently dating a mermaid; killing machine; barista that was Chester, had come to ride in the Jeep. Along with the espresso machine, on their way to grandma's house. The GPS showing them the way over the river and through the woods.

.

When the Northman family showed up at eight, the party was in full swing and from the looks of things, had been for a while.

The grandmas did not have a problem of putting more Bailey's Irish Cream than coffee into their cups or doing shots of white whisky at eight o'clock on a cold, rainy, Sunday morning. Eric knew this, seeing as how they were just this side of being well…lit...up.

Apparently, Eric discovered, they all kept a bottle of "White Whisky" for medicinal purposes, as well.

"White Whisky?" Eric said to Sookie as he filled Hunter's plate with more eggs. "We never stocked that at the bar."

"That is just polite talk for moon shine," Sookie smiled. "Comes in a nice bottle instead of a Mason Jar. Don't know that I have ever seen a bottle come out this early. But, hey," she grinned, "Lafayette is making cornmeal crepes. I am not complaining. And would you look at how he can flip those things using just the pan.

If he falls into the flame, though, he's a goner. That boy is about 80 per cent proof at this point. Would you just look at that Esther…" she laughed, "refilling those shot glasses. Lafayette thinks he can keep up with her."

.

Lance could not remember the last time he had laughed so hard or so often! Those that were truly funny came to mind. There was George and Gracie. Desi and Lucy. Lafayette and Jesus.

And damn! The big blond guy, Chester, made a mean cup of coffee! Of course, every time he fired that monster of a coffee maker up to brew a cup, the lights on this grid all flickered…probably ten miles in both directions.

Lance was just happy they had not blown a fuse or burned down the house!

At ten, the food was divided up, the kitchen was cleaned up and "the family" was packed up and drove away.

"You ladies need a ride?" Lance asked.

"Nope," Sara grinned. "We are all just gonna eat our way on through this and then take a nap. We figure, when we wake up from our nap this afternoon, it'll be safe for us to drive home."

"Eric said you were to wait here until the ATV arrived," Sarah smiled. "It left Shreveport at 'bout seven this mornin'. Should be here shortly."

"You all happen to notice the jewelry they were all wearin'?" he asked. "Those little dragon necklaces…"

"You mean the torques?" Esther replied. "Kinda hard to miss."

"You think those are real?" he asked.

"I think," Esther eyed him, "that our Hunter is going to be well provided, for. His momma and daddy are tickled to death that he is their boy. When the twins get here, they'll have their Viking necklaces, as well. They are Vikings and very proud of it."

Standing out on the porch, Lance was having the last of his coffee before he went to get inked. A truck pulled in pulling a trailer. Strapped down on the trailer was an All Terrain Vehicle. When he was showed where to sign for both, he was also handed a phone, a book of directions and a letter. Ripping open the letter he read. "_Take pictures and send them to me. E."_

"Well fuck," he sighed as he watched them attach the trailer to his truck. The rain started in earnest as he finished his coffee and thought about the day that was ahead of him. "Get inked, get out in the woods, get on with my life."

Bell May was on her way out of his life as in permanently and Em was coming home and he was going to work on making that permanently. Ho ho and freaking ho! He was not taking no for an answer. From either one. Good bye you sick fuck and hello old friend.

Going back in he rinsed out his coffee cup, passed out his kisses and headed on out. Time to take his ass to work….for Eric Fucking Northman…

Esther stood out on the porch and waved as he drove off.

"Did I think those torques were real…" she snorted as she came back in and took off her jacket. "What kind of question is that? You could tell just by lookin'….what, Lance thinks just cause we're poor we don't know the real thing…"

"Yes," Naomi said with a shake of her head, "when that little dragon around Lafayette's neck winked at me and blew me a kiss, I just started pouring that Bailey's into my cup. Screw the coffee…let the good times roll!"

All the grandmas were hootin' and hollarin'!

"I don't think that is the _real _Lance had in mind, but it'll do," Esther was laughing and managed to get out…"The magic is rising. This is the _something more_ that Em has been waiting on...that he knows in his heart it is suppose to be here.

That's why he gets so pissed off every time he comes home and he can't get a breeze to blow or a candle to light or his ass to stop twitching when he gets so pissed off."

Deborah fixed herself another plate of shrimp and grits and said matter of fact. "You think Hunter is the one."

"No thinkin' too that. Of course he is," Esther said, her voice quiet.

"But," she picked up the bottle of Bailey's and poured the last of it into her cup. "He was suppose to wake from a powerful sleep when he is needed and there are no champions…" Sarah's voice trailed off.

"No," Esther replied, "he is suppose to rise when there are powerless champions. Then, will Arthur once more walk the halls of Camelot and among his people and call his champions to his side. And with Excalibur, change the wind and change their fortune."

.

On the way home, Hunter wanted to talk…and so they talked. He liked that the rocking chair was coming home. Did Mr. du Lac need any help returnin' Grandma's bed? Would the add on be big enough so that his La La and Uncle Jesus and the babies could all sleep there? Would their new kitchen be big enough so they would be able to have the Grandmas over to eat? How often could they come and visit? Could the Grandmas come and visit him? He was excited to meet Doc Brenda, tomorrow. Was Daddy going to come with them?

When they stopped to go to the bathroom it was a different conversation. He noticed lots of things and commented on how he had seen some of those things when he had been in the car with Hadley. He was interested in the vending machine. Eric put in money and explained to him how it worked.

When they were back in the Jeep, it was like, Sookie thought, something inside of him had found peace and he was sure of his place in the universe. Was it their love or the dream he had or was it because he knew Hadley was dead….or, she paused, was it because Hunter knew Hadley was reaping what she had sowed? Or was it all of them?

Then Sookie smiled. Did it matter? No…her little guy was happy and confident. He had come home.

And giving that some thought, living with Bluebell had actually been the best place for him. His grandma had encouraged him with his gifts. Taught him about other gifts. Excepted him for who he was. Could offer him solitude and quiet.

Sookie had learned this morning from the grandmas that they had always worked a picture puzzle. They liked the ones with five hundred pieces but were happy with what ever was there. They would get those from church. Sookie knew by doing that Bluebell was helping him with his concentration skills to help keep the voices out.

And out on the farm with Bluebell, he was safe from vampires.

There was a bit of time when he would not have been safe with her. Maenads. Sophie-Anne. Renee, your local serial killer and a Were Tiger, your out of state serial killer. Weres comin' and goin' out of her house like their names were on the deed.

Well, then she had gone missin' to the land of fae….and of course, Eric on the hunt for Russell and Russell wanting to own it all. Crazy Mab….oh and last and forever least….King Billy the Boob "Soook-ah" Compton.

Some days….

Eric squeezed her hand and she was back in the now of her life. That was forever in the past. Eric put on the blinker and now they were turning onto Humming Bird Lane. Hunter sat up straighter and said, "I think we're home."

Androcles sat up and looking out the window said, "OooooOoo." Sookie knew he said, "You are right Hunter, we are home."

.

It had been raining hard enough to make mud on the ride home. The closer they got to home, the rain tapered off. The front was moving slow but it was moving. They'd have rain by nightfall.

They had soup for lunch in front of a fire that was singing along with the family as Sookie put on Christmas Carols.

"Folks are comin' at two," she smiled, as she watched Hunter have a bit of cheese and then have a spoon of soup.

"I understand Emma is comin' with Sam and Luna. She's a bit older than you but I think you will do just fine. We've got books and crayons and I think Sam said Emma liked to play Barbies so she might be bringin' those.

You okay playin' with dolls?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," he replied.

The way he smiled, Sookie knew he liked being with other children. Their boy needed to be in pre-school, soonest. "And I think your La La said something about makin' popcorn balls, this afternoon, or rice krispie treats or somethin' that sounded good. He has not yet decided. You might have to help him with that."

"Grand ma would make popcorn balls. I'd butter my hands and help her. We never made the treats," he smiled.

Sookie laughed. "You make them with marshmallows," she winked at him.

Hunter's grin took over his face. "Ohhhhhh," his eyes got big, "do they go in hot chocolate?"

"Well now," Sookie smiled, "after lunch, maybe you should go talk to your La La and find out just what is what."

"Okay Momma," he smiled then went back to having his soup. "If its not rainin' or too cold, can we play outside for a bit?"

"Good idea," she replied. "We'll check with Miss Luna and see what she thinks about Emma being outside."

.

At a quarter of two the trucks started pulling up.

"Come on in," Sookie called from the porch standing next to Eric who was holding Hunter. "Ignore the diggin'. We are gettin' ready for the add on."

Hunter was looking intently at everyone as they approached the porch.

"Hunter," his Momma said, "this here is my brother and your Uncle Jason."

"Hello, little man," Jason gave him a lopsided grin. "I understand you have a fort in your back yard."

"Yes sir," Hunter smiled. "Momma said you are a policeman and that our grandpa was a fireman."

"That's right," Jason smiled. "Maybe you'll find some time to show me around your fort, later on."

"I'd like that," Hunter replied.

"Go on in. If you are hungry, there is food in the kitchen," Sookie said to her brother.

"Hi," Sookie stuck her hand out to Luna, "glad you could make it. Good to see you again, Emma," she smiled. "This is our boy, Hunter."

Hunter's grin covered his face. "Do you like to swing? Momma taught me how to pump with my legs and arms so I can go by myself. If your Momma does not mind, maybe we can play fort. Andy is my dog, he plays with us."

Emma looked at her mother who said, "Let's get settled first."

"And this is Sam," Sookie said.

Hunter looked at him for a long time and then said wistfully, "you're not him."

"Is that bad?" Sam asked.

"No," Hunter reached put and patted his cheek, "no," he repeated and then smiled.

"This here," Sookie smiled, "is Sheriff Andy and his Miss Holly."

"I got a dog named Andy. He's a good boy. Miss Holly, is your Sheriff Andy a good boy?" he asked.

Smiling at Hunter she replied, "Most days."

"What?" came Andy's startled response.

Hunter leaned in and said, "That's okay Sheriff Andy. Just wipe your feet real good and Momma will let you in the house. If I go trompin' with Uncle Jason through the woods, I got to leave them shoes on the porch. I can not be trackin' up her floors."

"That's right," all the women said in unison and then saying their how dos all around they went inside.

The Mommas all decided that outside was good. Children and dogs could run and play and Mommas and Daddies could watch and they'd have a nice big fire in the fire pit to keep them warm.

When the children were out of ear shot, Sookie started. "That is Hunter, our oldest boy. Eric and I adopted him. Hadley gave birth to him, but that is all she did," and then Eric and Sookie filled in what they knew about Hunter growing up.

"You think you know poor," Sookie shook her head and then explained about the room at church.

"The Grandmas said that Hunter would find a couple of pennies a month on the ground whenever they would go to Wal Mart. He'd spend one in their church store and he'd always put the other one in the offering plate.

This past March for his birthday, he was given a roll of pennies." Tears started falling from Sookie's eyes.

Eric wrapped his arms around her and continued the story. "When Hadley came for Hunter, he did not take many things from his great grand mother's because he was upset about leaving her. So to calm and assure him, Hadley promised him they would be back. See, they were leaving his things. That calmed him but he wanted to take his pennies in case he needed to buy something.

So, Hadley and Hunter move in with the pocket world fae. During that time, Hadley comes to the house and steals money that Sookie has been saving.

Jason, the night Hadley spent at your house, the next morning, she and Hunter left for Vegas."

Jason thought about that and nodded. "She took all the coins out of my beer pitcher," he said. "There was at least a hundred in there.

"She took two thousand from me," Sookie gave him a tight lipped grin.

"So, I guess she had some leavin' town money," Jason said, a sad look on his face.

Eric looked at the non family members. "Hadley, for those of you who do not know, is a junkie. Adele took out a loan to put her into rehab. She checked herself out of that, leaving Adele the bill. She ended up with Sophie-Anne, Queen of the Louisiana Vampires, where Hadley learned her way around and eventually met the vampire Victor Madden who lived in Las Vegas.

When she left here, we do not know where she started for, originally, we just know that she ended up in Vegas, looking for Madden."

Eric became very still and thought carefully about what he wanted to say and to have the control to say it. "Once they are somewhere in Nevada, Hunter told her that he was hungry.

She asks him for his roll of pennies. She shows him a vending machine and that it needs pennies and if she has his, she will get him something to eat.

Only," Eric hissed, "it was a slot machine. She shows him the pictures of the cherries and tells him that if they are lucky, that is what is going to fall out and he will have a nice snack…." Eric's fangs were down and there were sparks coming out of his eyes. "We found that out this morning when we stopped at the gas station so he could go pee. He asked what the vending machine was and I told him. You put money in and out came food."

"We were there for that conference," Sookie wiped her eyes, anger radiating from her. "Hadley came to sell Hunter to one of the vilest vampires that ever walked so he could have a little fae snack. She thought she could introduce me to him, as well. Lafayette saw her walk in and called me, saying that he had eyes on Hadley and where was Hunter? Eric set it up and sent Molly down to do business with her.

We sent tracker dragons out lookin' for him. When they brought Hunter to us, he had been drugged. Jesus hooked him up to an IV. When he woke that next mornin' he looked better but he did not have a bowel movement until over twenty four hours, later. So, he had not eatin' anything in at least twenty four hours, we think longer," she was wiping the tears away, again.

The other two women were weeping, openly, while the men wiped at their eyes.

"In Vegas, we gave Hadley two million dollars. She thought she had sold Hunter to a vampire.

Molly pushed adoption papers at her and she signed them and we lawyered them through with Mr. Hugh, complete with seals from the great state of Louisiana.

That is my baby," Sookie hissed, "and I will blast straight to hell anyone who thinks otherwise."

Taking a deep breath, she had a little more control when she said, "If anyone asks you, you do not know exactly when we adopted him. Just that it's been in the works. And that he is now legally, ours. If they push, have them call Hugh Hughes. He's our lawyer."

"We are giving you fair warning," Eric stepped in. "Hadley is dead. Drug overdose. The fae have been watching her and we were contacted this morning. There is a male in bed with her. Both of them…overdose.

The hotel staff will eventually let themselves into her room. They will call the next of kin. Jason, she has your address and phone number in her wallet. She is an organ donor. Her body will go to a medical university to help those students who wish to become doctors. After two years, it will be returned and we will have it cremated.

You need to understand," Eric's gaze settled on Jason and Andy, "she has blown through almost two million dollars in less than a week. She has not purchased gifts or clothes or cars. She has been partying at exclusive clubs with big names and blowing it all on drugs and alcohol.

The local uniforms are going to think she was paid off by someone for a job well done. By someone on the wrong side of the law. They are not going to think that she stole it because she has been right there in plain sight.

So when they call you Jason, just tell them the truth. Which is…?"

Eric was watching Jason.

Shrugging Jason said, "She's my cousin. They should know I'm a deputy. I can ID the body with a Skype call. They may want to talk to Andy.

If they start askin' questions, cause of the drugs she was usin', I was over at Sookie's when she spent the night at my house when she was passin' through. I have not seen her. By the time I got home, she was gone. My sister and her husband adopted her boy."

"They want to talk to me," Andy shrugged, "I don't know that much."

"It's gonnin' on three," Sookie said as she squeezed her brother's hand. "Hunter is gonna be wantin' a snack. We keep a real close watch on his food intake. He enjoys his mid morning and afternoon snack.

The twins, also," she smiled and patted her tummy.

Andy was watching the kids, playing fort. Jesus and Lafayette were out there with them, defending their position. "You know," he sighed, "you know you gotta do this. It'll just make things so much easier."

"I know," Sookie sighed. "We're takin' Hunter to see Doc Brenda in the mornin'. I thought I'd call Miss Fortenberry and see about stoppin' by. Let her meet Hunter and get this started.

Not the complete story, of course. I'm gonna give her the version we gave all the grandmas. Miss Fortenberry will have all the dates and the money amounts that changed hands that we told the grandmas. You just let her tell it and get your facts from her."

They all nodded at the wisdom of that.

"Luna," Sookie turned her attention on her, "we want to get Hunter into pre-school. They run a good program there at the school?"

While education was discussed Lafayette brought out an afternoon snack of fruit and cheese followed by rice krispie treats.

When the rain moved in, every one moved inside. While the children played and crayoned, over coffee and hot chocolate, education was still being discussed. Holly with a parent's point of view. Luna as an educator. Sookie and Sam as students with 'special needs'.

Eric filed all of it, away. He would start with the pre school program and then work his way up each grade.

He had no one but himself to blame. This is what happened when you did not pay attention. He had been so cocky, so sure of himself as vampire. Sure, he had attended evening classes just about his entire existence.

But humans…their schooling…what they fuck! Who cared!

Now he was a parent with all of those concerns and he was waaaaaaay the fuck behind. Oh well…this was nothing that a little money would not solve….or maybe a lot of money. Not that it mattered. His children were going to go to school, here.

The Northmans, they were all going to find out, were very interested in what went on in school and at school and believed in being proactive. Anyone who did not think so…he allowed himself a small smile. He was an excellent strategist. There were several dozen dead vamp royalty that came to mind.

Mainstreaming, he had achieved it in a way that Roman could never have dreamed, of.

Of course, being King of the Fae, helped that along…and his maker was now a guardian angel…and that his wife was Queen of the Fae…and his son, a Prince of the Fae…and that he was actually no longer a vampire but fae, himself…..

"Strategize that," he laughed to himself, "all you non mainstreamers and deal with my child, Miss Pamela.

Which reminds me, the girls will be rising, shortly. I wonder if they want a cubby at the cabin?"

.

**Dear Readers,**

It is getting late and I wanted to get this posted. Tomorrow is hectic! Sorry about the mistakes….

I am out of town starting Monday. I will be without the lap top beastie….

If you are kind enough to leave a review after Monday, I will not be able to send you a thank you until I return.

Please note: I received a "heads up" spoiler alert from SpikeLizard in regards to TB's Season Six.

SpikeLizard says my sign off tag line now needs to read:

Stake Compton, drain the fairy*, bring on The Viking!

I went and took a look….awww geeeze!

On the plus side, they have gotten away from the "boyish" fairy look of what they had going on(yes really, how about a casting a guy who looks like he is old enough to shave)…new guy is something a little more robust…lolololol….all I got to say is:

Stake Compton, drain the fairy*, bring on The Viking!

On to the Holy Days and the Holidays!

As always, thanks for reading!

CES

*Many thanks to SpikeLizard for the addendum.

**Cornmeal Crepes**

1 cup milk

3 large eggs

1 tsp vanilla

2/3rds cup flour

¼ cup cornmeal

Salt to taste

In blender:

Whirl all the ingredients together until there are no lumps.

Heat 7-8 frying pan over medium heat.

Add oil or butter to grease.

Pour in ¼ cup of batter all at once. Tilt the pan until the batter covers the bottom. Cook until the surface of the crepe is dry…about 40 seconds…depending on your heat source.

I spray the top side with Pam, turn, brown the other side.

Keep warm on a plate in the oven. (They don't stick when you stack them.)

Note: Blend batter before each crepe as cornmeal tends to settle.

Fill with you favorite crepe filling. If you are doing a Tex-Mex brunch, these go with, nicely. Yummy good with apricot jam and a whoosh of sour cream through the inside folded into quarters. Even better, spread with a tiny bit of butter and sprinkle with cinnamon and sugar and roll up. Ho Ho Ho!

**La La's Potato Soup**

Saute in 2 Tbs butter:

2 grated carrots

1 medium sized chopped fine, onion

Clean, peel (if that's your thing) and cut up and boil about 3 pounds of potatoes about 20 minutes or until potatoes are cooked through. Easily cuts with a fork.

Drain. To this add chicken stock to cover half the potatoes in the pan. (Or, drain off ½ the potato water and add two-three cubes of chicken bullion.)

To this add:

1 tsp salt

¼ tsp celery seed

1/8 tsp pepper

2 cups hot milk

Onions

Carrots

Heat and stir to uniform temperature. I add cooked, crumbled up bacon to this…oh yum…..

**Pumpkin Spice Bars**

I have seen and been given variations of this recipe. I just decided to go straight to the source. This recipe is from the good folks at Libby's. If you have not tried their pumpkin roll that is on the inside of the pumpkin label, you should. It is a killer!

1 can (30 oz.) LIBBY'S® Easy Pumpkin Pie Mix / ( I use just plain pumpkin and buy a spice cake mix)

2/3 cup (5 fl.-oz. can) NESTLÉ® CARNATION® Evaporated Milk

2 large eggs, slightly beaten

If you can't find a spice cake mix, use 1 pkg. (18.25 oz.) yellow cake mix, use the (30oz ) can Libby's Pumpkin Pie Mix for the spice flavor or using a can of regular pumpkin, go to your recipe for pumpkin pie and use the spices from that to put in the yellow cake mix.

1/2 cup (1 stick) butter or margarine, melted

1/2 cup chopped pecans or walnuts

Whipped topping (optional)

Directions

**PREHEAT**oven to 350° F. Grease 13 x 9-inch baking pan.

**COMBINE**canned pumpkin pie mix, evaporated milk and eggs in large bowl. Pour into prepared pan.

**COMBINE**cake mix, melted butter and nuts in large bowl until crumbly (clean hands may be used). Sprinkle over filling.

**BAKE** for 50 to 55 minutes or until golden brown on top. Cool completely in pan on wire rack. Cut into bars. Top each serving with whipped topping, if desired.


	46. Chapter 46

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 46 Alpha

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 46**

Lance enjoyed the drive back to his place. It was just a two bedroom old farm house, but it was home. His momma had been an untrained artist of some considerable skill so on their walls was just tongue and groove boards that had been painted white and she had painted landscapes.

On the coffee table was the old _National Geographic_ that had done the article with pictures about Wales. From that she had painted the landscaping onto the walls and added her special bits. Like that fox, with glasses on under the tree reading a book. And the tune the blue bird was singing that was sitting on a nest in the tree, you could see the musical notes above its head.

If you plaid that tune, it was _Carol of the Bells._

His momma could play that old violin as well. That song was one of her favorites. He always offered to help clean up the kitchen after supper, so she'd have a little extra time and would play some songs for him and his daddy before it was time for home work.

Those were better days when he was growing up. Em and his family had been their closest neighbors. They had been friends since he could remember. Em…his best friend. His best everything…

Things seemed easier, then.

Then puberty hit and Bell May and shifting and football and then college and when his momma and daddy died, life was never easy, again. Because as long as he was with Bell May, he was alone. And wolves were pack animals and being alone drained the life and the desire for life out of him.

Then, along came Remy…he wiped the tears from his eyes. At first he was hoping and praying there was some sign that the boy was his. After bit, it did not matter. In his heart, he loved Remy whether he was his or not. He saw him every day he was at Bluebell's. Talking to him about whatever was age appropriate at the time and during the summer getting down to the river to fish, either early or late, depending on how his mowing job was going.

He had thought his heart was going to burst when Remy had called him and said he wanted him to meet Hadley…

Then came Hunter…

At that point he pulled over, put the truck in park and cried. He was so relieved that Hunter was not going to end up with Bell May an emotional dam had burst inside of him.

After about five minutes he blew his nose and righted himself. "Time to get this done." He was five miles from home. Drop off the trailer along with all the emotional baggage he had carried for years and take another shower and maybe shave, again. There was a lady coming into his life. When or where, he had no idea. But he had better look presentable.

He could do this. He was, after all, Lancelot du Lac, and his sins had been so grievous in his past life, that at the age of sixty five, he had finally been absolved…or at least, a grandma vote was taken and he was told that he had suffered enough. Now was the time to get a tattoo of Algiz, kick Bell May to the curb and get on with his life.

What the fuck! Why not!

Putting on his blinker, he pulled into his drive. As a Were, he noticed small differences. With the rain, you could not miss the big differences. That was interesting…someone had been to the house. They had pulled far enough into his drive way to determine that his truck was not there, then had backed out and left.

"Fucking bitch," he grinned. "Come and get it!"

.

.

.

Lance was sitting in a chair at the tattoo parlor watching and sniffing. Clean…that was one of the things you were suppose to look for in these places…or anyplace that served the public for that matter.

The artist had a fresh needle and he had watched her as she removed a tiny bit of ink.

"With a name like du Lac," she eyed him, "you sure you only want this…this…what did you call it?"

"A sign for protection," he smiled. "And yes, I'm sure."

Her name was Tin Can Tiny and there was no doubt about it, she was an artist. He had looked through her portfolio.

"What's your first name?" she asked. "Did your parents have a sense of humor?"

"Yes," came his muffled reply.

"Daaaaaaamn!" she sighed. "Can I show you the sword I have sketched? It's just right here, in my sketch book."

"You know Lancelot's tale of woe," he sadly shook his head at her. "No way am I having Excalibur inked on me."

"Excalibur?" she chided him. "Everybody does Excalibur….but nobody but me does Lancelot's sword.

See, look," she was very proud of her work. "Your name means _of the lake._ I think The Lady of the Lake, she had to be a Wyvern, shared that sword with Arthur only because Arthur was du Lac's friend.

So, I did a Wyvern from the point to the peen block here at the tippy top. Pretty cool, huh! See I did your name _du Lac_ on the blade. Dude, this is so you. You gotta let me do this. I won't even charge you if you let me take a picture and say I inked my vision on Lancelot du Lac."

"Where," he asked as he was lost in a long ago memory…_as he fought his way to Arthur's side with a blood curdling battle cry and a sword that his father had given him…_ that looked just like that one. "Where would you put it?"

"Well, it would have been worn, starting at your hip. The peen block would have to go up here, some place about mid rib cage. So you know, you'll have to pull your shirt up and take your pants off but I got a sheet and a couple of beach towels and they will be warm from the dryer. And then just run it down your leg."

"I'm left handed," he said, his voice low.

"I know," she smiled. "I am all about attention to detail. But you signed that consent form with your right hand. I bet you are just as handy either way. So which side do you want it on? Most guys choose the opposite of which side their junk lies on. No comparisons or competition and all that. You think about it while I do your hand."

.

.

Kevin was looking at Keith. They all thought Keith was the smart one. If that was the case, how come they were lost. Just how come?

"All these poor dirt farms look alike. Same dirt driveway, same old white house that needs to be painted and a new roof…" as Keith kept muttering, "I can not believe she wants that dog, back."

"He was a good dog," Kevin said. He really did not have much more than that to add to this conversation as he kept trying to find a dry spot to sit in.

They could not find the farm house, cause Keith was right, they all did look alike. So plan **A** was out. Now it was time for plan **B**. They had thought this one up, themselves. They were driving real slow down the road with the windows rolled down listening, as they went past an old farm house, to see if a dog would bark. Damn, they were getting wet. In Nebraska it would be snow you would be dealing with. There was something about rain in the winter that just seemed unnatural. And riding with the window rolled down, that really seemed unnatural. And had they passed this church before? Like maybe three or four times?

"There we go past the church, again," Keith said in disbelief. "We're gonna need gas…again…" Keith sighed. "She's gonna take it out of our pay. Piece of crap, van, anyway she bought us to drive."

"Those folks at the Quickie Mart are real nice," Kevin said.

"That they are," Keith said. "It's a pleasure going in there. You could eat your lunch off those bathroom floors. They sparkle! The entire bathroom does. It's going to be a real shame when they won't sell to us for that low price we'll be asking and we have to kill them.

That Quickie Mart will make some nice drug headquarters. Good location. We will have everything the mules will need and they will pay us for it. Gas, something to eat, coffee, bathrooms, here is a kilo and the address, get back on the road."

"Yes," Kevin sighed. "I hope whoever they put in there to run it keeps those bathrooms just as fresh and nice. I do so love a clean bathroom."

Hunter's Own were monitoring all activity in the area. Marcas and Ryan shook their heads at the wonder of it all. "It just somehow does not seem right," Ryan laughed. "that something so ignorant could come with killing power."

"Seems to be the way of this world," Marcas laughed along with Ryan. "I am proud to stand tall with Prince Hunter's Own. I had no idea there were so many vermin that needed to be disposed, of, creatively."

Ailín, Sorley, Eoghan, and Dónal joined them out in the trees.

"Blessings on us all," Sorley smiled as they stood under the pines, appreciating the feeling that the fresh, rain water made as it absorbed into their skin, "I love a rainy day and a mission. And perhaps a killing mission on a rainy day. Does it get any better than that?"

They all chuckled and handed him something. Carefully he sniffed it and then bit. "What," he sighed, "is this newest piece of the two moon heavens that the Honored Grandmas have left out for us to cherish?"

"The Honored One said it was a Ranger Cookie," Eoghan replied. "I Googled Ranger on the iPad we were given. They are elite human warriors. There are also Forest Rangers. They protect the woods. Both of these things are honorable and noble. They are both warriors with great responsibility and both are important and essential in this world, as well."

"Well, that is us on both accounts. Now, what is going on with these two that we are watching?" Sorely inspected them with keen interest.

"They had Rusty," Ailín's teeth were now that of the fae geared for war as his eyes glowed with the hunger of the kill. "They are looking to take him, again."

All of them laughed.

"Plus, they think to kill those in the Quickie Mart," Eoghan said as they trotted along to keep pace with the van. "They need a store front so they can sell their drugs."

"Our Prince and King have claimed this as part of _The Realm of the Lands of Prince Hunter,_" Marcas said with pride. "The Honored Grandmothers come and go from there. Things shall continue on as they are. We shall see to this. Personally."

They all laughed, again, this time a bit deeper and all of their eyes were glowing.

"Jameson is going to want a full report so he can brief our King," Ryan said. "Who ever tells the best story gets to do the briefing. We'll vote and you can not, Ailín, vote for your own story. I'll start," he smiled as he began, "Once upon a time…."

.

"It's starting to get dark and the rain is coming down heavier," Kevin shivered in his wet coat. "I have not heard one dog. I'm rolling up my window. My jeans are soaked and this heater does not work worth a damn."

"I agree, piece of crap heater," Keith said as he rolled up his window only to have it get stuck with the window still one forth of the way down. "Shoot! My seat is going to be soaked in the morning if this thing does not…ohhh shoot, I just broke off the handle. I might have to end up taking the door panel off, tonight.

Can I catch a break?" he sobbed. "What a day! She's probably going to charge me to have this fixed and I'll be the one fixing it.

And if Bell May calls one more time whining about us getting that dog…" and then he shivered as the air temperature dropped and he could see his breath as his jeans felt like they were now freezing to his skin. "I'd love to get out of these wet clothes," he shivered. "We should have been done with this by lunch time. When the old woman was at church, we were to just go to the house, grab the dog and be gone. Instead…" the words stopped as they both turned sideways…

…and said, horror in their voices. "That's the church. We are back at the church…"

Keith pulled a u-turn and gunned the van. "We are going back to the house. We are going to get gas at the Quickie Mart, then go for five miles until we get past Dead Man's Curve then go for three miles. Then we are turning left and I am putting on some dry clothes. There is a Sonic in Monroe. We are going there for dinner."

Kevin could only agree at the wisdom of that.

They got gas at the Quickie Mart and they were on their way to being past Dead Man's Curve when _The Curve_ had other ideas.

Keith was going to fast for the road conditions and Kevin was just as much in a hurry as Keith to change so he said nothing. The phone rang and when Kevin picked it up and read the caller ID he said, "It's Bell May."

"Piece of crap," Keith said as he reached for the phone.

Kevin, not always the smarter of the two, while in the process of handing the phone to Keith, gave the phone the finger, which made him laugh, which caused the phone to slip away from him in the process of handing it to Keith, who in fact, was not really the smarter of the two.

Keith reached for the cell as it went tumbling and Kevin reached for it and they knocked heads.

Keith said, "Ouch," as his foot stomped down in pain on the gas pedal and then jerking his head up and seeing the curve, he realized his mistake as he then stomped down on the brakes on the piece of crap only to have the brakes lock up as they went skidding off the road and head on into the tree.

The piece of crap van was in the process of rusting out the gas tank. Kevin and Keith finally got their pants dried out, just not in the way they wanted.

.

Lance was still enjoying his dinner that he had at the Golden Corral. It was Sunday all the steak you could eat and he had eaten. Maybe his weight in medium rare meat. Of course, his leg was still a whole lot sore from the tattoo but he had worn the bandage like a good boy. When he was home, he was taking it off and seeing if it needed some more tat cream or if it was Were healing.

The tat on his hand looked damn good!

"Oh fuck…" he slowed down, "looks like The Curve has claimed another poor fool." Then he stopped with the other cars as the highway patrol had the road blocked off. Some of the officers were still holding fire extinguishers along with the volunteer fire department who were now rolling up their hoses.

The EMTs were removing the charred bodies. "Oh fuuuuuuck," he said as he took out his phone and started taking pictures.

"_Panel van. Nebraska plates,_" was all the text said. He figured that was enough.

.

.

.

Eric took note of the message and then went back to the conversation about what was needed at the school. Lafayette had just stuck his head out and asked what was wanted for dinner.

Sookie looked over at Hunter who was doing a portrait of Emma while she posed. Those sparkle crayons were just the best!

"Sweet baby," Sookie smiled at him, "you hungry for anything in particular?"

"May we have meat? We always had meat on Sunday night. Grandma would cook meatloaf or make spaghetti. Sometimes, she'd do a burger. We'd split it 'cause it was so big. We always looked forward to Sunday night."

"Of course we can," she turned her face toward Lafayette so Hunter could not see her tears.

"Steaks," Lafayette said, "on the grill. Coming right up with some baked potatoes and a salad. What time should I put them on?"

"You think about six, six thirty for dinner?" Sookie asked Lafayette as she go up and went over to him.

"Sure," he said.

"I'm thinkin' about askin' Miss Fortenberry to come on out. I mean her family is here…just go ahead and get this started. We got enough steaks?"

"I'll take some more out," Lafayette said.

When Sookie looked over at Eric, he nodded yes. His face saying that was probably very smart.

"I'm gonna call and ask Miss Fortenberry to dinner," Sookie said to the group.

All around were wise nods of heads.

"Is Grandma commin?" Emma asked.

"Maybe, I'm gonna call her," Sookie said.

When Maxine picked up there was just a bit of heavy breathing going on. The family always came for Sunday lunch then Hugh stayed and well…ohhh la la. Sunday evenings had never been so pleasant or frolicsome!

"Why Sookie," she winked at Hugh who winked back at her as he continued on polishing her toe nails. "How are you this evenin'?"

Sookie gave her a mini condensed version. Ending with, the family was there. Would she and Hugh like to join them and meet Hunter?

When Maxine relayed this proposition to Hugh, he replied, "It would be for the best."

Maxine looked at him a little crossed eyed and then said, "What can I bring?"

"Miss Fortenberry, Hunter loves peaches. Could you spare a jar of your 1st place prize winning peaches?"

"Why of course I can," Maxine smiled. "Just as soon as my nails dry, we'll be right over."

Hanging up the phone, Maxine was thoughtful. "You know somethin' about this…"

"Yes," Hugh replied. "I am their lawyer."

"Is…" she pondered that. Since Hugh had come into her life, Maxine watched all the lawyer shows. "Is there anythin' at all you can tell me? I know about lawyer and client privilege."

Taking out his phone, Hugh fired off a text. Within minutes one came back.

"Mr. Northman has said, this is fine. That you are considered family and that you will understand. That there are some things I can share with you but the other should come from Hunter's mother and father."

Maxine listened as Hugh talked about Hunter. That he was Hadley's son and that she had said her husband had been killed by drug runners.

Maxine was clucking her tongue. "I watch those TV shows. Killed Remy and left her alive?" She rolled her eyes. "Hadley had quite the reputation when she was growing up. While in Junior High she was doin' the football team while doin' weed under the bleachers after practice.

I think it was when her momma Linda, got cancer, that she started having a little extra money. We all thought she was selling Linda's pain pills," she said with authority and a bit of snarl to her lip.

"It is mighty good of Sookie and Eric to take Hunter in," Maxine sighed. "Of course, Eric calls me Momma. He's a good boy." Maxine thought for several minutes and then said, "One or two jars?"

"Two, I think, my turtle dove," Hugh replied.

.

As they drove out to Hummingbird Lane, Hugh explained about the adoption process. Since Hunter was family, that helped the process along but this was not true in every situation.

But according to the great state of Louisiana, Hunter was now legally Eric's and Sookie's. "Hunter Ericsson Northman is his legal name," Hugh said.

"That's good," Maxine could see the wisdom in that. "If they are gonna' be a family, they all need to have the same last name. Just makes things go easier."

Reaching for her hand, Hugh brought it to his lips. "My exact sentiments," he said with passion as the car continued on through the early night.

.

Sookie and Eric met them out on the porch. Eric was once more holding his son as the introductions were made. This would give them a bit of privacy before they went inside and family talk started.

Even in the yellow glow of the porch light Maxine was full of pride when she said, "Why son, your little man looks just like you!"

"Yes," Sookie said, "his great gran always said he would settle on his looks when he got a bit older. When he came home to us, he started lookin' like Eric."

"Same with me," she smiled at Hunter. "I did not look like anyone in my family until I met my Grandma Carroll for the first time. My hair went from mouse brown to blonde and I grew tall like my Grandma and my second toe got longer, just like hers. I understand about wantin' to be like someone.

And your Momma said that you like peaches, well, I brought some for you to have with your breakfast."

"I like peaches," Hunter said with the same serious voice. "My Grand ma liked 'em and so does my Daddy. He cuts them up for me so I don't have to go chasin' them around all over my plate."

"That's the sign of a good Daddy," Maxine replied. "Now your Daddy calls me Mother Fortenberry, you call me Grand ma," she said as she took Hunter from Sookie and carried him inside.

There were hugs and kisses all around as everyone settled back into talking and Hugh sat down on the floor to play with Hunter and Emma.

"That man," Maxine sighed. "He is something else. Look at him down there with those babies…" and she sighed, again.

"Thanks for comin' out on such short notice," Sookie said. "Want something to drink?"

"No, but I could use a cooler place to sit," she replied.

Sookie took that as the sign it was time to dish the dirt.

"Lafayette is going to be grillin' here shortly, let me put on a jacket and we can sit out back."

Sitting out on the back porch, Sookie told the story, again, this time to Maxine who was saying the whole time "That poor old soul. God bless her for takin' in that baby…"

As Sookie continued with the story, she had had never heard Momma Fortenberry say, "Are you fuckin' kiddin me?" Tonight Sookie heard it more than once as she went on with her story.

Sookie ended with, "So we are grillin' steaks tonight, because Sunday night was the night they had beef. Hamburger in some form."

Both women were dabbing at their eyes.

"I know this all happened very fast. But when Hadley showed up here before we had to leave, Hugh brought the money with him and then just pushed everything on through for us. He was right, of course. We are forever in his debt."

"He is a good, good man," Maxine smiled a little wistfully. "You got one, too, I can tell. And Sam and Andy, good men.

Hugh," she hesitated, "Sookie he moved here from Minnesota to be with me. I can't begin to imagine that. Mr. Fortenberry would not even move out of his momma's house for me. I swear the ghost of that old woman still rolls her good eye at me. She was blind in the left one, you know. Gave me the creeps, the way she would stare at me. That's why I keep those dolls in Hoyt's closet. Gives her something to look at besides me in a room where I can't see her.

Hugh," she got back on track. "He says he is building us a love nest," she make a "pshaw" sound and then was wiping her eyes, again.

"I…I thought that part of my life was over…" she said with wonder, "I…I did not realize it had not even started.

"Great sex, huh," Sookie chuckled.

"Daaaaamn!" Maxine replied in a whisper.

"And if that was not enough, he wants to take me to the Mall of the Americas in Minneapolis. Well, I told him I was not gonna' cross a state line with only a ring on my finger and a promise of being his wife."

"Miss Fortenberry," Sookie took her hand, "have you got an engagement ring?" And you could hear the joy in Sookie's voice.

"Well, yes and no," she smiled and Sookie thought the years dropped from her face. "He told me what he wanted me to have and I said I could not wear somethin' that big and so he sketched out something else and I swear, it was bigger and I told him that that was sweet lookin'….well…and then he said not as sweet lookin' as me….and well…" Maxine blushed, "he really likes my pie."

Sookie chuckled. "Well, alright then. So he's building the one of a kind house and he's havin' a one of a kind ring made, just like he knows his bride is. Unique and one of a kind. That sounds very romantic."

"It scares me Sookie," she whispered, taking her hand. "I'm scared I'm dreamin' and then I am goinna' wake up and I am gonna' be old and alone."

"This is not a dream," Sookie hugged her. "I have those doubts myself from time to time. But I have come to realize that I am worthy of being loved. And if my husband has a boat load of money, well that is just fine, too. And he can spend it on me and my family."

"I know that's right," Maxine replied. "Hugh says he has worked his entire life so he can spend it on the one he loves and spoil them to death. All he has ever wanted is a family."

"And you're family," Sookie hugged her, again. "Just wait until Hunter sees your canned peaches. He is gonna' be over there helpin' during canning season."

.

Before the steaks went on, Hunter was in the kitchen to see if there was something he could help with. That was when he saw the peaches sitting out on the counter. With reverence, he carefully turned the jar. "Too pretty to eat," he said with a sigh to his La La and then went to report back in to the family.

"Grandma Berry," he said standing at her knees, "those peaches are just as pretty as they came off the tree. Not a dark spot on them. They are too pretty to eat."

"They win first place ribbon every year at the county fair," she said with pride. "Maybe next time I put some up, you can come over and help. Then we'll both win a first place ribbon."

"Maybe Emma can help and we'll all get a ribbon," he clapped his hands.

"I like that," Maxine smiled. "We'll win the Grandma and Grandchildren prize as well." Then she thought about that. Well, that just might have to come to pass. She sat on the Entries Committee.

Watching him go skipping back over to Emma, Maxine turned to Eric. "You can tell he's been Grandma raised," she watched Hunter sit down next to Emma. "He's old in his speaking and his gestures. So many old folk phrases and his knowledge of canning is remarkable. And to know about put up peaches….not many can do it right, any more, let alone recognize it…everyone freezes them," she said with disdain.

"But he was raised right," she said as she watched the children exchange ideas, "I can tell. How old was Grandma Clay when he was born?"

"Eighty four," Eric replied. "For as young as he is, he takes great pride that he has always been her hands down low. And that he is now this for his Mother.

You can see, for the past several days he has been our primary, concern. We have not had time for anything else. Thank you for coming on short notice," he smiled at Maxine. "We are appreciative that the Sheriff's department and Sam could be in attendance and will be able to head off any gossip about Hunter.

We were a bit concerned about people wondering about him calling us Momma and Daddy. I thought maybe Aunt and Uncle since they are just cousins but Sookie would not have it any other way.

We are a family she told me and now after living with Hunter, I believe that in my heart."

"That's right," Maxine smiled at Hunter and Emma and waved as they went back to coloring. "That boy is yours. We have a way of doin' here in the South when it comes to family." Wiping her eyes, Eric took hold of her hand. "We step up and take on whatever needs to be done. Lovin' who needs it and all though it breaks your heart, puttin' any down when they go rabid."

"Speaking of rabid," Eric growled, "we know at some point Hadley will come back around wanting more…" he coughed discretely, "money. And you would not believe the stories about Hunter's grand mother, Bell May."

"Tell me, son," Maxine said, as Eric launched into the topic of the white trash of the Clay family.

.

The dining room table was set and dinner was brought in. The meal was loud and rowdy with the joy of being a family. Many, many, accolades were given to Lafayette on the exceptional meal. Lots of yummy noises were being made as well.

"Would you just look at that boy eat peaches," Maxine kept saying to Hugh as Hunter asked for them in his salad, as a side and he would by pass the honey and put them on his biscuit.

The table was cleared and tomorrow was a school day so as much as everyone wanted to stay it was time to help clean the kitchen and get moving.

When all was set to rights, there was enough of everything with a smidge left over for Maxine to serve for lunch tomorrow when the family came over after the doctor's appointment and for Luna to pack in her lunch.

Good-byes were called and there were hugs and kisses all around.

When Sookie hugged Hugh, she whispered in his ear. "Give her a ring. She does not care. If you want over the top, she'd be proud to wear it."

Hugh did a very tiny, discreet, jig and then hugging Sookie he said, "My Queen, you can just call me Daddy!"

.

"Did you have a good day, my son?" Eric asked as he picked Hunter up and settled him on his hip.

"The very best Daddy," Hunter smiled and then yawned. "Dinner was good. Mmmm-mmmm," he patted his tummy. "I like bein' with my family."

"That is good," Eric grinned, "because they love being with you. Now, bath time, then a story and then bed time."

"And kisses for Momma," Hunter smiled as he yawned, again. "And kisses for my Daddy."

.

Maxine Fortenberry was just a tiny bit upset as she sat in Hugh's Mercedes as they headed toward her house. "Who takes the bed from an eighty year old woman?" she kept repeating, her voice just a bit louder each time she said it.

"Who leaves," she sputtered, "a newborn with an eighty four year old woman that has the cancer," she would squint up her eyes and shake her head.

"My darling one," Hugh was holding her hand. "You know, if this had to be done, you would do it."

"Well yes," she felt the tears forming, "of course. You see hope in a baby's eyes. You see the future and you want it to be the very best. But her life was coming to an end…"

"She was not alone, Maxine," Hugh said softly. "And you will not be either. Tomorrow night, dinner, dancing and moonlight. I'm going to take you rowing out on the pond at Eric's and Sookie's. Before we leave, if you have a mind, we will stop off and you can show them your ring.

You said yes," he reminded her, "tomorrow night it becomes, official. I want everyone to know that you are spoken, for. That such a treasure is no longer available."

.

.

Lance was home after checking on the Grandmas. Everything seemed to be in order. No one had stepped onto their place and Rusty was as good as ever.

Ripping off the tape that held down the gauze, all at once, just seemed to be the best way to do it. After some mild yelling, he opened the closet door and looked in the full length mirror.

"Damn," he grinned as he admired the tattoo, "I think I'm ready to slay dragons. Or at least call Em."

The area was still a little tender but his Were blood was healing it all very nicely. The one on his hand was completely healed. Looking down at it, it seemed so natural it was like it had been there, forever.

When he got Em's answering machine he blew on past that. "You need to pick up," he said. "It's Sunday night and I know you are meditating trying to reach that inner spark. Well your ass is never going to kindle it sitting there in Texas."

Hearing the click, he smiled.

"Aren't you dead, yet?" Came the sound of laughter.

Lance was laughing as well. "If you mean am I your conscience and am I dead yet, to leave you to run naked and rampant through the universe, well no. So get your ass home so we can talk."

"I need something more than that," came the soft reply.

"Eric Northman wants to buy the old cabin on your place. I bought the makings for baklava, today. I'm making it tomorrow. Tonight I'm letting my tattoo continue to heal."

"Eric Northman. Now that sounds like a cliché. He can have the old cabin," Em said off handedly.

Now! A tattoo?" he chuckled. "Are we re living our youth?"

"Well," Lance considered that, "maybe…

As to Northman, he is the original cliché. Still wants to purchase the cabin. I get a commission so there is not going to be anything free.

Baklava is being made. Two pans, one for you and one for me."

"Baklava tastes best after it has aged for three days. I'll see you on Thursday," Em replied.

"Come prepared to stay," Lance said. "I mean it. Winter Solstice. The Yule Season, Christmas and the New Year. Call it what ever you want, but you are going to be here with me."

"Four holidays," Em laughed. "What am I going to get in return?"

"Your magic," Lance chuckled. "See you Thursday," and then hung up.

Em's concentration was now officially shot to hell! Blowing out the candle the old fashioned human way, with a puff of breath, he looked round his meditation room. All folksy and with crystals and rocks and magically imprinted things from all over the world, none of which spoke to him, of course.

Rising up from the floor, his robe flowed out around him, because in his secret life, he was Emrys, Myrddin, or simply Merlin. Only it was not so secret. Merlin bled over into his everyday life and most of the time he felt like he was at war with himself.

Going over to the answering machine, he listened to Lance's message. The truth resonated through him as he listened to his friends' voice. _"It's Sunday night and I know you are meditating trying to reach that inner spark. Well your ass is never going to kindle it sitting there in Texas."_

"He's right," he said, "I am never going to kindle it sitting here in Texas."

He was hosting an Old Norse symposium for the next two days. He could not cut and run. But he could be out of Austin by Wednesday_. _

"_What am I going to get in return?" _he had jokingly asked_._ When Lance had answered, _"Your magic,"_ everything inside of him and shouted for joy!

"I could leave Tuesday after the last session," he hugged himself. "Smile, shake hands and then leave them to their hypothesis about the beginning of language over drinks and talk of their next book about some minutia that is so important to no one except them and their book that they will require their students to buy."

Shoving one last thought at the candle, the cold, lifeless object sat on the small, brass stool and did nothing. "At one time," he leaned down and eyed the traitor, "you could not have waited for me to enter a room so that you could bring it to life. Now," he sighed, "not even with a match do you bring a room to life. You are just light."

Leaving, Em blew out the other candles.

The candle that had been the object of his attention sighed. "Myrddin, I am not the one lacking in the belief that I can do magic, it is you."

.

.

Later that night when Bell May got the phone call about the accident, she managed to shed a tear. Somehow, she was never ever destined to hold onto a man.

Well, there was nothing for it. She had to tell Kenny. Practicing her boo-hooing, she went to the hotel room next door and sobbing, explained about the phone call from the Louisiana State Police.

"I know," she hiccupped, "that it must seem like Keith and I had not been married for very long when you two have been brothers…" she let her voice trail off as she watched for Kenny's reaction.

Tears were cascading down his cheeks. "Taking a curve too fast, that stupid fucker," the oldest brother cried. "Fuck'n baby brother," he was wiping his eyes, "Momma knew what she was talking about when she said I needed to look after him. I just can not be every where at once…"

At that time, Cleo came in out of the bathroom and Bell May told their boss's wife what had just happened.

"Oh baby," the thirty something year old pulled him to her fake bosom," as she motioned to Bell May to go away.

"Come back later when he can talk," the plastic Barbie had the audacity to say to her.

"One of these days I'm gonna catch her with on of these young bucks and then," Bell May smiled, "why my bosom is just fine for pillowing a man while he cries. Especially that man."

Dear Readers,

I was delayed one day. Out zero dark thirty in the morning. Fourish...ouch!

If you are kind enough to leave a review, I will post a thank you upon my return!

As always, thanks for reading!

Ho ho ho!

Stake Compton, drain the fairy*, bring on The Viking!

*Thanks SpikeLizard


	47. Chapter 47

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 47

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended_._ The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 47**

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 31. 27th day of Married Bliss, 4th Day of being Parents**_

It was after midnight and Sookie thought they had good sex, but this, she was still panting, this one was…well…mind blowing. Instead of screaming she had just begged the whole time, "Please, please, please, please, please…"

Eric was being contemplative as he held his wife. "Being a father brings out a whole different emotional field to me. Even more hormones in me that scream out to do things to you," he said in explanation as he pulled her in closer to him.

"Okay," she breathed out. "Wow…wow!" she lay there on top of Eric, catching her breath and letting her body settle down. "You being a Dad is rockin' my world," she kissed his chest, then licked his nipple, then bit. As she sucked his blood, his body shuddered as he exploded into her. With another low groan, he showed his hips upwards as she pushed back and then Eric put his arm around her as Sookie licked the wound she had made and watched it heal.

There was most assuredly something going on with Eric's blood in her mouth. She did not even have to swallow. It was absorbed, instantly, into her tongue and the walls of her mouth and she could follow its trek though her body as it coursed down the side of her body, down her leg, then up her leg too her uterus where it was deposited and divided evenly among the twins.

Warmth spread out from her tummy to everything that she was. The Fae in her was content and at ease. Peacefulness engulfed her.

Whispering "I love you," she fell asleep.

.

.

.

Carol was a hotel ambassador for the _Bella Vacanza (Beautiful Holiday)_ and had been since it since it had opened five years, ago. For the past two years she had worked the penthouse. That is how she had been assigned to Hadley Savoy.

Since being here she had seen richer and crazier or maybe at this level they were eccentric, nahhh, she still held with just crazier, but Carol had not seen this side of white trash since she had left Dallas. And she knew white trash…her family tree was The Dump!

Having been a poor white girl that was considered white trash, Carol had studied hard, worked her ass off, and gone to school and lost the Texas Twang in a basic 101 phonics class. That was where she had learned to say, "You can pick a peck of pickled peppers or you can pick a peck of pickled peckers… but if you are hungry, save your money and just buy your own fucking lunch."

Not only a tongue twister but words to live by. And from what Carol could tell about Miss Savoy, that was what she did.

That was very unlike some of the other girls she had seen occupy these rooms with some wealthy but ahhh hmmmm, eccentric men. Those girls you could dress up or take them out, just not both at the same time. Mostly they just stayed naked as they frolicked here above The Strip.

Miss Savoy brought her own money into the mix. She did what she wanted and who she wanted. Carol could admire that. Sadly, that was all she could admire. Having lived in a house with a couple of cars up on blocks sitting out in the yard, she knew the mentality of _That cost ME money and no way in hell are we ever throwing that away…or that away….or that away…_. And Hadley Savoy did not disappoint. Her untouched dinner trays and countless handfuls of mints that she had pocketed from some very upscale establishments sat around the room or in some instances, had just been emptied out onto the floor from her purse.

So here Carol stood outside the penthouse doors. She had always worked with the high rollers. The hotel gave her the job because she was smart and educated. At UT she had been a psych major. She even had a diploma. Along with schooling, she also had a gift. She could spot those, that were her clients, that were not going to survive Vegas. One of these days, she was going to write her Ph.D. thesis on the ones that walked into town and went home in a box.

When she had met the limo that night, she had held out no hope for the strung out Hadley. In her heart, she knew it was going to come down to this.

In the years she had been, here, she had used her pass key and found fifteen dead bodies in rooms. In the penthouse she had found ten. Looked like the penthouse was once more going to up her tally.

Being fair, she should not complain. She was paid six figures plus six figure bonuses for finding dead bodies and then following the discreet protocols for getting them out of the building. When people asked her who was first on her speed dial, they thought she was kidding when she told them it was the coroner.

Enough with reminiscing. Time to get down to business.

"That _Come Back Later_ sign is still on the door," Carol said into her phone as she stood outside the penthouse suite. "But Miss Savoy has a standing order for a Coke Zero, chili with extra onions and cheese and a bag of Fritos every night at ten. I tried calling. No answer. Should I just go on in?"

Cindy was the manager on duty. The penthouse was handled with white gloves and their own personal staff. Carol managed that staff. Carol would not call unless she knew what an ugly mess was behind door Number One.

Carol had kept her posted. Miss Savoy was one of the heartier partiers. Cindy could believe that she was dead behind that set of doors. Carol had found more than her fair share of idiots DOA.

It was after all, coming on the holidays. She could spare Carol this. Not that Miss Carol seemed to mind.

"Maid service said she was not there at midnight," Carol stated for the record. "I've checked the records and with the staff."

"We are going on twenty four hours. You want me to go in with you?" Cindy asked.

"I just have a bad feeling," Carol replied. "We have not seen her all day. There is always a big parade of fans whenever they show up. They are always passing out chips and Miss Savoy is wiggling her ass. Lunch by the pool has been an event these past several days."

"I'll be up," Cindy replied as she hung up the phone and then she was vamp speed up the stairs.

Carol was grinning as she counted down the seconds. The fastest Cindy had gotten to her was in thirty Mississippis. Oh, tonight her record was twenty!

Cindy was walking in from the stairs and said, "What is that smell?" as she took a whiff before opening the door with her key.

"Meals that Miss Savoy ordered and did not eat," Carol replied. "Just wait until you see the notes she leaves on top of them. I'd like to collect them and use them as titles for the chapters in my book that I am going to call _Please Come Back Later_."

Out came the pass key and the door was opened and Cindy stepped inside and then stepped back out. "Death smell," she hissed. "Fuck! Why me? Is there a reason they must wait until evening…can't they do this during my day rest. I am up to my ass behind in paper work already. Now this…I am suppose to be fucking mainstreaming…I am never going to get all my holiday shopping, done!"

"Do you need a personal shopper?" Carol asked, trying to keep a straight face. "It appears I am now available. I am assigned to Miss Savoy for three more days. I am Santa's elf. Ho ho ho….I can spend a lot of your money in three days."

Cindy considered, that. "I need something for all my staff…" she raised a quizzical eye brow at her.

"How about a _Brighton_ lanyard with the initials **B** **V** as the center beads for the _Bella Vacanza_. I can go to one of our shops in our Plaza for that."

"That would earn me some Brownie Points," Cindy smiled, "big time. The boss always likes it when we shop local. Woman, I like your style.

Okay Hot Shot, for my mother and father…" she fired at Carol, making a quick draw gesture with her hand.

"Well, if they were alive, I'd say purchase them their complete holiday meal from _Honey Baked Ham _and hire someone to decorate the front of their house then to come after the New Year and take it down."

"That's a good idea…." she said thoughtfully with a nod of her head.

"What about for the vampire that has everything…" Cindy said with a smirk.

"A plant that bloomed from the time when they were human," Carol replied.

A surprised look crossed Cindy's face. "Perfect," she said as she heard the elevator doors ding open and out stepped the uniforms.

.

Hadley could not stop screaming. Every cell in her body was convulsing. Her lungs were on fire. Her heart…oh my gawd, the pain that ripped through her heart! The pain that ripped through her brain! Would it just please explode and be over with!

Lying in her own shit and piss she screamed about that as well. The indignity, to be so humiliated! To be found naked with a man that was not her husband! They would be all over the news that they were doing drugs! Naked! She would be portrayed as a cheap ass junkie!

"Mask and gloves," Hadley heard the female Officer say above all of her bawling and shrieking. "There is enough blow in here to get the entire state, high. Looks like these two partied until their hearts, stopped. Would you just take a look at the terror on the female's face. I wonder if she saw hell before her heart stopped?

CSI is on their way up. Not murder, here, just fucking stupid. You can quote me on that but the coroner always has the last say. When he cuts these two open, I bet he has to scrape their exploded hearts off their chest cavity."

"Coroner?" Fear was now added to the mix of Hadley-mania. "They can't cut on me…" as her screaming reached a new pitch.

.

.

.

Officer Jason Stackhouse was on duty when the phone call came in.

They went through the preliminaries. Jason told them he did not have a problem ID'ing the body. Did they have Skype capability? When that was done, Jason looked at the monitor.

"Was she usin'?' Jason asked.

"Yes," came the somber reply. "The suite is being sanitized."

"A lot, huh…" he sat back in his chair. "She's been in and out of rehab. For several years we did not hear from her and we thought she was dead from an overdose, then. Well fuck," he sighed.

"In her wallet was a card," his contact continued. "She has donated her body to science. University of Minnesota Medical School. We will call their 800 number now that I have talked to you. I just wanted to give you a heads up. They don't always take an autopsied body. Just in case you get the phone call that she has been rejected and is still in Vegas. You are going to have to think about what you want to do with her body."

"Thanks for that. I appreciate it. You need anything else?" Jason asked.

"No, I'll let you know what the University decides."

"I'll wait on your call. That'll help with the obit and maybe where to send money too instead of flowers."

.

.

.

Bell May was still pacing the floor. They did not fly, anywhere, ever. They drove, everywhere.

There was security with cameras at airports. Personally, she did not want her face being seen by law enforcement officers throughout the land. Not that she went out of her way to keep hidden, but she did not advertise where she was.

Kenny wanted his brother brought home. Bell May had to snort at that! Brought home! Where the fuck was that? They were just like the migrant workers. They traveled the U.S. and followed the sun. They took a month off every year and wintered in Nebraska in February. Winter in fucking Nebraska!

At least plastic Barbie was on her side. It was just more cost effective to have the two bodies cremated and Bell May would drive and get them and bring them back. "It's not like there is a lot left to them anyway," she shook her head. "The police asking me if I owned the van and who was driving it?

No dental records to compare. How is Kenny going to know which body is which? Is there a reason they could not have burned a bit more? Would have made my life a lot easier.

Orrrrrr," she smiled, "we could bury them there. Kenny could come to Louisiana and take a look around for himself. See the good life. No reason why we could not all just settle down, there, now."

They could work this plan. Shipping two bodies required a lot of paperwork. And she did not like to leave a paper trail. If they buried the bodies in Louisiana, Kenny would be there and _she_ could show him around.

If not, well, she'd have her Christmas visit. Apparently her momma was doing some child care. Taking care of a little boy. There might be some extra money. That was good. She could use a new car.

.

.

When Hunter woke up, he lay with his head on his pillow. He knew it was too early to get out of bed. It was still deep dark. Lion was curled up beside him sleeping and Androcles was at the foot of his bed. The house was quiet.

His bedroom door was open and he knew his Momma's and Daddy's door was open. If he needed anything he just needed to call out.

"What is it my Prince?" ZZ asked, raising his head.

"I'm just excited about goin' to see Doc Brenda and then to school to get registered. I won't need my back pack today, Momma says. I have to get a list first." He was so excited. He was going to have his own list from school!

"Then, we are havin' lunch with Grandma Berry and Grandpa Hugh. Then maybe some shoppin' for things on the list. Gonna' be a busy day, Momma says."

"Do you want to read a book?" ZZ asked.

"Nooooo…" he turned his head and looked longingly at the door.

When Hunter sat up, so did the cat and the dog. Sliding down off the bed, with silent feet he padded into his parents' bedroom. Going over to his Daddy's side of the bed, a big hand came down and wrapped around him and pulled him up.

"Your Mother is sleeping," his Daddy whispered as he put him under the covers and then rubbed his back. "You snuggle here next to me. Lion will find his spot and Androcles will be beside you on the floor.

You excited about school?" his Daddy asked as he kissed him on the nose.

"Yes," came his reply as he yawned and then with a smile, his eyes grew heavy and went back to sleep.

.

.

.

When Sookie woke at seven, she was wrapped around Eric who was holding her as his hand stroked her back when he felt her waking.

"Hunter is in bed with us," he whispered. "He woke up at four and came in. Sookie, I…I could feel it when he woke up."

"He's your boy, Eric," she said with conviction. "Yours. I mean, this is what we tell people. That he is our son. You are just as tied to him as if you…" Sookie hesitated, "Albin said the bond does whatever is needed.

I did not give birth to him and it was not your sperm that gave him life…but that boy is ours. I am his Momma and you are his Daddy. And as silly as it sounds, he is the piece that has been missing from our lives. With him here with us, things are exactly as they should be. I knew in my heart the twins were suppose to have an older brother. I…"

"Yes," Eric kissed her. "Myself as well. Hunter completes the picture," he said as he felt his boy shift, make sleeping noises and then push in closer to his side.

Leaning over Eric, Sookie watched their son, sleep. "We have only had him…wow….this is going on the fourth day. Seems like he has been here with us, forever," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. Hunter went right on sleeping. "He is one tired little guy. He has a big day ahead of him.

Us too," she smiled. "First official baby doc appointment."

.

.

Hunter sat on the table in Doc Brenda's room. He was fascinated. He had never been to the doctor and he watched everything she did.

"Your Momma said you knew when you Grandma was no longer with you?" she asked.

"Yes," sadness settled over him. "She was no longer there," he touched the area above his heart.

"Can you tell me," Doc Brenda picked him up off the table and put him in Sookie's lap, "who do you feel there now?"

"My Momma and Daddy and my brother and sister and ZZ and…" his voice was very serious. "And Mr. du Lac."

"Anyone else?" she asked as she gently tapped his chest. "Do you feel anyone else in there Hunter?"

"I love my grandmas and my La La and Uncle Jesus and Andy and Lion but it's not the same," he said. "When you shine the light in my eyes, it's like that." He was very thoughtful. "Those are all the lights I got."

"I understand that," she smiled at him. "I do indeed. And who is Mr. du Lac?"

"He took good care of my Grandma," he said with pride. "And he'd take us fishin'. And he'd come over and mow and fix the roof. He'd bring me a book and read me a story."

"He sounds like a wonderful man," Doc Brenda, smiled. "Why he sounds like a grandpa."

Hunter thought about that. "He never said I could call him that," his voice was very serious.

Brenda looked down at her chart and then signed the forms. "This young man is healthy enough to go to school," she smiled at him. "Now, it's your Momma's turn. You gentlemen can wait in here with her. I'm gonna pull the curtain and do a few other things but you can be in here if you want while I do the exam. If Momma, that's okay with you?"

"That's just fine," Sookie smiled. "We gonna' do an ultra sound, today?"

"We will. Won't be much to see but we'll take a picture so you can start the twins' baby book. I'd draw blood but would not do me any good since you and Hunter and Eric don't have an AB blood type," she smiled as she ruffled Hunter's hair.

All three adults smiled. That was code. They had no blood type that would be recognized as human. "We'll just do everything but that," her finger ran down Hunter's nose as she pulled down a fresh piece of paper.

.

.

Lance looked down as his pocket and frantically pulled out his phone as it wolf howled at him. "Who thinks this shit is funny?" He grouched.

Going to his message app he opened it. "_Come for dinner. Much to discuss. E"_

"Like I am now at his beck and call," he said with disdain. "Fucking day walking vamp! I'm too old for this shit. And while I'm at it," he took out his book for his phone, "I'm checking all these settings. That fucker Northman has a sick sense of humor."

His phone howled at him, again, which resulted in more swearing. Checking the message it read: "_Apparently Hunter never had permission to call you Grandpa."_

Lance stared at the message for a long time. "You can't tell that I'm his Grandpa from a doctor's appointment," he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Unless the boy shifted. Remy didn't shift. Even if he could, Hunter would not at such a young age.

How would they know that?" For several minutes he cried at the possibilities until he felt a flicker of joy.

Eric picked up his phone while Sookie was talking to Doc Brenda about the twins and which books to read. Excusing himself, he stepped out into the hall.

"There is a light," Eric began, "that passes through all of Fae. Hunter knows this light and his family is tied to him in such a way. He knew when Bluebell died. He says you are tied to him with this light.

You never said he could call you Grandpa. So he called you Mr. du Lac. If you would like to be called Grandpa, perhaps you would like to come for dinner."

"I would like that very much," Lance was feeling his heart beat out of control.

"I'll send you directions," Eric replied. "Now I am off to have lunch with another set of Grandparents. Then we are going to school and then school supply shopping I believe. Any time around four would be fine if you would like to be there in time for tea."

"Thanks," Lance replied. "Thank you," came from his heart.

As he put his phone back in his pocket, he admired the tattoo on his hand. He was a Were by the name of Lancelot du Lac. He was, in fact, Lancelot du Lac. At times he did not know where fantasy and reality began.

But this tat on his hand, was real. That little boy that held his heart was real. For a moment, he thought he felt the steel, hanging at his side and banging against his leg, to be real!

Em was coming home!

As was, another. "Bell May, you bitch," he smiled. "I now know all your dirty little secrets. You think to play me, I'll skewer you and eat your liver. Raw. While you watch."

.

.

.

Brenda walked with the royal family out to the waiting area. Hunter was talking with her receptionist, Miss Giddy-Up, the children called her. Hunter had stopped to show her that he was school ready! Mrs. Gideon-Upton was looking over Hunter's paper work as he proudly talked about the rumbles in his tummy!

"I hear that The Slaver's body is being transported, today," Doc Brenda smiled at her King and Queen. "To the medical school at the University of Minnesota. There is," her smile got bigger, "a large population of us that reside there, due to very low vampire counts.

That makes their medical school very attractive to us. The Slaver will be most welcome," Doc Brenda said as she helped Sookie with her coat.

"Justice will be served," was Sookie's reply.

"Yes, my Queen," and Sookie could see pride in Brenda's eyes. "Yes. It is known that our Prince was denied food, water and love. That he was indeed, starved.

All heard your verdict. So The Slaver shall be as well. You are indeed, our good and fair Queen Sookie."

.

.

.

"Come on in here with my grand son," Maxine opened wide the door and hugged everyone. "I got lunch, goin'. Your La La said just to heat up that steak and serve it over the salad. I made biscuits and I've got peaches and I made your Daddy's favorite pie," she said as she hugged Hunter to her.

"Now, your Grandpa Hugh will be here shortly and I want to hear all about what the doctor had to say to my little man."

Hunter sat up on the counter and talked to Grandma Berry as she asked her questions.

"I asked Doc Brenda for a note so I could have a snack at school," he told his Grandma. "My tummy gets all to rumbling before lunch. Momma says I need a snack 'cause I'm grown'."

"That's a fact," his Grandma nodded her head. "Maybe some days, your Grandpa and I can come over and have Snack Time with you. We'll find out who has allergies in your class room and maybe we'll bring snack for everyone."

"Got to be a healthy snack, Grandma Berry," Hunter replied sagely. "Can't be candy or marshmallows. Doc Brenda says cheese sticks or a glass of milk with a piece of fruit. I like banana bites."

"I don't know that," Maxine said as she looked at him intently.

Hunter went into great detail.

Maxine nodded her head. "I can see how that would be tasty and good for growing children."

When Hugh came in there were more hugs and kisses. Lunch was pleasant and then it was time to go to school.

"Who are you putting on his emergency contact list?" Maxine asked.

"Well," Sookie began, "Jason and Lafayette and Jesus…"

Sookie could tell Maxine was waiting for her name to roll, around. "And of course, you and Hugh."

"I can see the wisdom in that," Maxine smiled. "Now, Hugh and I will just come along and help with the paperwork. Annette Scroll, she works the main office and handles the registration. I've known her for years and used to volunteer at the beginning of each school year to help her out."

When they showed up at the school, Lafayette and Jesus were there waiting for them. "We are heres to photo op the moment," Lafayette said as he was snapping away. "Our boy is gonnin's to school. First day, we'll be out here with video!"

Once inside, Eric was highly amused by the whole procedure. As a rule, Miss Scroll kept saying, they did not need so many on an emergency contact list. With the momma's and daddy's names, three extra were sufficient. Eric had finally caught her eyes and nodded yes. She needed to understand there was no way in hell they were walking out of here without all those names being on that form.

Mother Fortenberry was formidable. She could not be distracted nor was she intimidated. She said her how dos to everyone in the office and carried on from there. When the principal stopped by, Mother Berry made the introductions. Her son and his lovely bride had brought her grandson to enroll him. Everyone shook hands and Hunter was smiled at and it was just damned impressive to watch the Fortenberry machine at work. This woman was unsmiling in her approach to doing what was best for her Hunter. It was a good thing she had not been turned. As a vampire, she would have been daunting!

Looking around the small conference room, the whole family was here. Even Jason had dropped by! The only one missing was the wolf and well, of course, all the grandmas. Hunter's first day would be this Thursday. That was their planned Thanksgiving Day. Nothing to be done for that except to bring all the grandmas here so they could see him going to his first day of school and then be at the house to eat with them when he came home and they celebrated.

Eric would rent a van and Thursday early, Lance could drive them all out. They could spend the day with them and then Lance drive them home that evening. Until the house was finished, they just did not have enough room to put all of them up, comfortably. He could rent hotel rooms, but Hunter would want to be there with them.

No, just send them on home and the family would drive out that weekend to visit with enough leftovers so it would just be another heat and serve weekend.

.

Hunter had his list as he was being buckled into his seat. "I need a pencil box and two pencils and safety scissors and crayons and a glue stick," he smiled.

"And a box of Kleenex and hand sanitizer," Sookie smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I know exactly where we can get those."

.

Hunter rode in the cart while Eric pushed it. "What do you think my Son?" He asked. "What color pencil box would you like?"

That was a big decision. They had lots of colors at this Wal Mart. "I like the green one," his eyes and come back around to that one. "It's the same color as ZZ."

"A wise decision, my Son," Eric said as he put it in the cart and they went on down the school supply aisle discussing what different things were and as Hunter grew, for what subject those would be required.

"It's three o'clock," Sookie said. "Time to wrap this up and head for home. We are going to have a visitor."

.

Hunter had pushed a chair up to the door so he could look out the window. "He's here," he shouted with joy as he hopped down and pushed the chair back out of the way.

Their guest was not mentioned again on the ride home. Now that they were here, Eric was watching Hunter intently. His boy had known that du Lac was on his way. Which led Eric to wonder what else had Hunter known? Slowly and carefully it was probably best to find that out.

Eric picked up Hunter and went outside to watch the man get out of his truck. Eric had done some checking. Lance du Lac was, at one time, a force to be reckoned with, himself. He had a mechanical engineering degree from LSU. Had graduated the top third of his class.

He was good enough he had played football with a four year all paid scholarship and been a tight end. Du Lac was big enough to play an offensive blocker and was fast enough to be a receiver. He was a coach's wet dream and a double threat and the coach had used him as such. LSU had been on a winning streak that year. Du Lac could block and hand him the ball and he managed to run with it when all kinds of big guys thought he should not.

Last game of his Senior year he had been injured. Eric went digging through newspaper articles. The doctors were amazed when he had recovered the use of the leg at all.

That was the Were, of course, but it had taken him a couple of years to fully heal, according to the Grandmas. He still walked with a slight trace of a limp. That must have been quite some hit.

The Were was unlike any he had ever met. Not that he had known that many, or any that he would call friend. But walking toward him was a tall, muscular man with a purpose. His grey eyes complimented his salt and pepper black hair. That he was sixty five? Like a Were, he wore his age, well. Eric would have guessed fifty. It was not animal cunning behind his eyes but quiet intelligence and a methodical method to living his life that did not include alcohol, which seemed to be the Were drug of choice.

Watching him walk up to the house, Eric realized he was wrong. This man was still a force to be reckoned with.

Setting Hunter down, his son took off running toward the man that was watching them.

"You never did say I could call you Grandpa," Hunter whispered as du Lac picked him up and held onto him for all that he was worth.

Hunter hugged his neck and sobbed, "I love you."

"I just did not think you would ever want to call me Grandpa," came out the tear choked voice as Eric could hear the man echo back "I love you."

Smiling, Eric caught du Lac's eyes, saluted and then went inside. They would eventually find their way to the rest of the family. Grandfather and Grandson had a few things they needed to say to each other.

Eric understood that. Godric had carried his heart when he did not have the strength to do so. Hunter had carried his Grandfather's as only a four year old, could. With love and faith and trust.

.

Tea was set out and Hunter was having just another small spoon of lemon curd on his piece of pound cake. He was listening intently to the conversation. His Daddy was going to buy his Grandpa a van so his Grandmas could come and visit! Especially on his first day of school and they were having Thanksgiving that day as well!

Hunter was sitting in his Daddy's lap and agreeing with everything his Daddy said. "You could take them all to church too, Grandpa," Hunter added as he had a small bite and then swallowed. "You know, Grandma Sonnet, she does not like to drive when it rains." Hunter was nodding his head at the wisdom of this.

Above Hunter's head, Eric was smirking. "Wise words, my Son," Eric's voice was grave as he smiled at the man across from him. Northman scores as du Lac is held at the line of scrimmage by a four year old!

"This would just be a part of what is needed for you to do your job as agent for the cabins. By the way," Eric was an expert at changing the subject, "how is that coming, along?"

"I have some pictures," Lance replied with a raised eyebrow at Eric as that gave way to a smile at Hunter who had patted his hand. "I went back to the cabins I sent you pictures of. I took a few more today from different angles."

"What?" Eric watched him. "I can see something weighs on you?"

"Since this tattoo," he shrugged. "I don't know but things seem….clearer. Like a veil has lifted.

I keep walking around these cabins like I am looking at something that I should know. It is very frustrating…"

"You think it is infringing on you from your other time?" Eric asked.

Lance thought about that. "Yes," he said. "I think you are right. It's a memory that is pushing through.

Plus, Em is coming home and he always stirs things up for me."

"Emrys," Eric smiled. "I would like very much to meet him. I think I speak for the family when I say we all would."

"Ohhhh," Lance smiled, "once I explain to him about the runes, I think he is very much going to want to meet you," he laughed. "And after you have a little chat with him, he is going to go back to his esteemed colleagues and explain to them how they are all wrong about Grimm's Law and their guttural stops."

Lance was now laughing out loud. "That is going to be priceless. That Em of mine never did study," he said wiping his eyes. "He would just pull on his memories from before and party the night away before showing up reeking of a brewery before a big test. I actually did better in the linguists' classes then he did. What a …" and his voice trailed off as Hunter looked at him with interest.

"Em does not know it yet," Lance smiled as Sookie refilled his tea cup, "but I am taking him to have a tattoo done, as well."

"If he is here, bring him Thursday, if you want," Sookie smiled. "We would love to meet him."

"He'll be here," the Were smiled. "I want him to meet my Grandson."

.

Dear Readers,

Yes, I changed the name of the hotel where Hadley was staying to the _Bella Vacanza_. I think I found all of them.

As always, thank you for reading!

Happy Holidays!

HO HO HO!

Stake Compton, drain the fairy,* bring on The Viking!

*Thanks SpikeLizard!

.


	48. Chapter 48

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 48

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 48**

After tea, Hunter went outside to play and the adults went out to watch him. Sookie sat on the swings with him while Eric introduced the Captains of the Guards and explained what it meant to be guarded by the Fae.

Lance took all that in while he watched Hunter and Andy playing fetch until the dark set in and they went inside.

Dinner was pleasant. Thursday was discussed and plans were made. Then it was bed time for small boys and time for Grandpas to be headed back.

Eric, Sookie and Hunter walked Lance out to his truck. Before getting in, bending down he picked his grandson up. Hunter gave him a hug and a kiss and said, "I love you Grandpa. I'll see you on Thursday."

With a nod of his head, Lance hugged him back as Hunter rested his head on his chest and Lance rested his head on top of Hunter's. Lance closed his eyes and felt his four year old warmth seep into his old, tired bones. With a kiss, he then handed Hunter back to Eric and getting into his truck, started for home as they all waved.

As he went down Hummingbird Lane, he truck sputtered and then stopped. "What the…" he said and then standing by his door was a large Viking.

Rolling down his window he said, "Jameson, correct?"

"That is correct, o' Honored One. I am Jameson, Captain of Prince Hunter's Own. We guard the Honored Grandmas and now you as well. I know our King told you this but he wanted me to let you know that we are present and we will hold all evil accountable in your area. Our powers are considerable…we work for the good of the Blue Realm and will destroy any that come against, you."

"Thanks," Lance said. "But, there is going to come a woman onto my place. Just so you know this about her up front, her name is Bell May and she is evil and she may need to be destroyed, but just not yet. There are things between us that I've got to get settled. We go way back. None of it is pleasant. Although she is not my mate, from her line comes Hunter, but apparently…there is no light connection," he added slowly.

"I understand," Jameson smiled. "In terms of Fae, she is not related."

Lance let go of a small laugh. "Well yes, of course you understand that," he said with a shake of his head. "I guess I'm preaching to the choir."

It was Jameson's turn to look confused.

"Just an expression. It means I am telling you something you already know better than I do."

"Oh," Jameson looked thoughtful and then repeated the saying to himself.

Lance watched him process that then he added, "Anyway, If I'm not there, it is fine, just run her off in whatever manor you deem fit. But if I'm home, I need to see her so I can end this. On my terms."

"I understand," Jameson said with a bow of his head. "As our Queen did with The Slaver. Our young Prince has been vindicated. So you shall be as well."

Ohhhh, so many things fell into place. He had asked what had happened to Hadley and he had not gotten the full story on that. All Sookie had said was that justice had been served, that perhaps Bell May and Hadley were related and he would get the story, just not tonight. Slaver! He felt the hackles rise on the back of his neck! Had Hadley thought to sell Hunter!

"Hunter is now safe," he said to Jameson. "From all the predators."

"Yes, Honored One," Jameson said with a smile.

Fuck! Jameson was even scarier looking when he smiled!

"And my friend, Em," Lance continued on, "he is coming to visit. He also has a house in the area but some nights you'll probably find him buck naked, howling in my yard. I don't know if you have ever heard of Emrys, or Myddin or Merlin, but that is who he is. He can get a bit squirrely at times when he thinks he should be able to call lightning from the skies and that does not happen. Especially if he's been drinking. Just humor him if you would."

"I can do that Honored Grandpa," he said with another bow of his head.

Then poof he was gone and Lance's truck had started and he was once more on his way home. It was just now eight. He would be home by ten. Out of habit, he would drive by and check on the Grandmas. Not that that was necessary. After tea, today, he had been given a brief explanation of how all this had come to be…a vampire that loved and the halfling that had loved him back…he never would have seen that coming.

After the story, he then met some of those that stood watch out in their part of the world. That they were there, now, watching everything that touched the lives of the grandmas.

That made being gone, easier. Because in his heart he knew the grandmas were guarded by the best…he was sure that was everything.

Lance thought he had met some mean fuckers in his day…

…he could not imagine being at war with your kin for thousands of years.

Then, to have that change and your world brought back into balance. Honor and dignity once more ruled their lives when Mab had died and now Sookie and Eric reigned. Lance could tell by the way that the guards had looked at Sookie and Eric and Hunter, that they were beyond, grateful.

What he saw in their eyes was devotion. Each one of them was willing to prove themselves when it came to protecting what their King, Queen and Prince, loved. You cross one of these guys and they were going to redefine your life in some very creative and painful ways before you ended up…well…if you were a Were, apparently a tasty treat.

"I do so like Sweet Baby Ray's," he said and then chuckled. "I just don't know it would have occurred to me to put it on BBQ'd Were."

.

When he pulled in at ten and parked, standing naked out in the middle of his front yard was Em. Well, as the lights hit him, Lance could see he was wearing his knee high hand made, rough suede, lace up boots. His hands were lifted towards the stars as he grasped an oak staff and twirled slowly, calling out to the universe that he was home and if there was going to be no magic could he at least have a cold imported beer. No cheap ass shit!

Lance stood and watched his friend complete his howl and take his cheap shots about not having anything very nice to drink after such a long journey. Em was shouting to the night sky:

_I have come home again,_

_Not to find my friend,_

_Or a bottle of gin,_

_During this my time, the journey's end. _

_Sober still,_

_Without the will_

_To beckon to the light_

_And be glad that a hangover is not my plight._

"You know where the key is," he said as he closed his truck door. "And the beer. Put your robe on," Lance said as he walked to the front door. "I'm makin' a phone call. I think Tin Can Tiny is still open and will be for a bit. She wants to meet you. We are getting your sorry ass inked, tonight."

Em bowed and with a flourish, rose. The old pot sticker (one who uses the tip of his sword to retrieve dinner from the pot, there by sticking the pot and often putting a hole in it and therefore keeping the tinker of the tinker's dam fame in business) still had the courtly manners of an impoverished knight wishing to impress.

Despite himself, Lance smiled. The two of them were often mistaken for brothers. Em's hair was salt and pepper black but instead of grey eyes, his eyes were black. He was not as tall or broad through the shoulders as he was, but back in their younger days, Em could hold his own in a fight.

And there had been plenty of red necks in Louisiana and Texas that could attest to that fact. It had not helped that Em insisted on wearing his kilt on the nights they went out drinking. That just seemed to set certain factions, off. That of course, was Em's plan.

Because Em loved to start fights as he called down the furies, harpies, lightning bolts, tornadoes and all manner of other things that held an unfair advantage in a brawl. When none of those things showed up, that is when Em would yank his sorry Were ass into the scuffle as he would yell in desperation "du Lac, where the fuck are you? I'm getting the sands of Troy beat out of me!"

Once they were in the full throes of getting their butts kicked, Em would start yelling about non classic trained locals as he recited Homer in whatever dead language was his choice at the moment which would just piss the locals off more.

Yes, that was back in the days of free love and sex and bras burning and they had their pick of college lassies whose virtue was offered with a smile and they gladly plucked it with style and grace and a condom as the lovely strove to make her point. Most the time they had not one fucking idea what her point was but they would listen politely and utter shocking noises while they helped their date remove her clothes.

But even in such debauched times, they were gentlemen and they were all about defending a lady's honor as they were thrown out of bars that were located in downtown Baton Rogue that over looked the Mississippi. There was always a male or two who said they were infringing on their women. Sometimes that was the bouncer. They took exception to that. Em always paid said _lady of the evening_ so that he could fuck her on the pool table and make her squeal like a pig with pleasure.

Could not, should not, would not, dwell there! There had, perhaps, been one or two drunken brawls! If he got to laughing there were be no getting this done.

Yes sir, it was time to get his boy, inked. Bell May was comin' and nobody was going to defend her honor. Sure as hell there would be no squealing with pleasure. Some where along the way, Lance was hoping Justice was going to be served and from Bell May there would be a lot of squealing with pain. Her death thrown into that mix would be just fine with him, as well.

Once they were inside, and each had a beer, Lance showed him the sketch that Em was to be inked, with. "I want you to take a look at what I have etched out," Lance said. "That is your name, Myddin Emrys done in runes."

"You combined two runes," Em eyed the paper like it was a leper as his conjuring robe settled around him. "_You_ are not suppose to do that. _I _am the expert, here. After all, I may not be able to conjure but I can conjugate the verb _to shit_ in ten dead languages."

"Shit, shat, shitted," Lance rolled his eyes. "Hey look, I can do it in a language we can all understand. Expert…pbblllttt! And don't act like you studied languages. You just called on your memories. Sleeping on top of your books in an alcoholic fog trying to learn by osmosis does not count as studying."

"Ohhhhhh, sour grapes, so says Mr. _The Dean's List_," Em looked shocked and hurt. "Do you still begrudge me one passing grade? Because," Em laughed out loud, "I've go an undergrad transcript full of them. Care to look at my graduate work? How about my doctorial thesis?"

"Yes," Lance smiled and then growled. "Mr. Shows Up Late, Scratches His Ass and Passes. And here I am, yet once more doing the research while you are off tromping over Iceland looking for the secrets of the universe when you need to take some advice from Dorothy and start literally, in your own back yard." His attention was back on the paper on the table as he tapped it.

"Your name done like that, is the proper way it is to be done. Yes, I have combined the runes that represent _Mankind _with_ Strength and Enlightenment._ Followed by _Dagaz, _and those two are attached back to back _so that you have an awakening in this life _and_ your spiritual one_. Next is _to see clearly,_ says Isa, _so that this time of trial and testing is over._

In essence, I have taken the six letters of your name and reduced them to four.

Emrys, with five letters completes the message which _means to move forward of the self and evolve with enlightenment and success. _

So sayth the runes," Lance said with a bow.

"Pretty sweet," Em chuckled. "I do so love how you have bent the universe to your will. That we should all be so blessed."

Lance growled deep in his throat, again. "With your name thus, it breaks down to nine letters. One letter for each of the nine worlds of the runes. Each world bringing a different facet to the rune.

Just wait until I tell you about the paintings that you do on the buildings. It's all about placement and color and numbers. It is the rune unleashed."

Em grumped as he traced the runes with his finger. "I have heard the same from who-do artist and Miss Jasmine whose 900 number I keep on my phone. She is waiting for me to call so she can tell me my future. What you are suggesting is pure speculation."

"Not so," Lance smiled. "My thousand year old Viking expert trumps any guttural stop you may think you know."

"A Viking!" he scoffed.

"Put your fucking money down," Lance smiled.

"Viking…vampire?" Em's eyes turned hungry. "You don't ever leave, here. How the fuck do you know…"? His eyes went back to the paper on the table. His voice was thoughtful. "You know a Viking vampire? One old enough for the Elder? Who can work the runes?"

Laughing out loud, Lance said, "I'll take your money."

Em swallowed as he thought about all the theories he was going to blast out of the water, to include his own. Hot damn!

"Once upon a time he was a Viking vampire, now he's King of the Fae," Lance added.

Em rolled his eyes. "For a moment," he smiled, "you had me believing…."

Shaking his head Lance continued. "As I was saying, I have laid these nine letters out in the shape of a tree. A fucking tree you moron. Mamza and Eihuaz combined here at the tippy top, then the next row there are three, then the next row there are five, then Sowulo down here at the bottom center for the trunk of the tree. The very last letter in your last name that represents the trunk that spreads out in to the universe to feed the tree. You are not allowed to give me any shit, shat or shitted, about this. Tin Can Tiny agrees with me and for bouncing ideas around, she's the next best thing to you being here with me."

"Really," Em snorted, "is she fae as well…?"

"No to the fae, I think, but yes to the dreams she has in IMAX surround sound."

"Shit, shat, shitted," Em laughed. "You do so believe whatever a pretty face will tell you."

"Shit on this," Lance said as he dropped his pants.

"Fuck me running," Em started to reach for the sword and then drew back his hand. "It's a tat…?"

"Damn straight, although, at times, I think I feel it banging against my leg," Lance said with a smile and then became very serious.

"The magic is stirring, Em. Time to step up and out. You really want to start a fire with just a thought or do you want to continue to just bitch about what you could do once upon a time…?"

"Fuck the once upon a time," he leaned down for a closer look. "My name if Myddin Emrys and I need a tattoo.

So tell me what I don't know about the fucking Fae. Really? They have a King? What happened to Mab? Shakespeare got that right. I knew the old gal and I do mean in the Biblical sense. Madder that a hatter in March but damn, she had some moves. She invited me to my first yard party. All the guest were given a yard of material to wear." With sincerity he added, "I made an elaborate mask and shoes."

They were both grinning.

"I miss you when you are not here," Lance said quietly as he pulled up his pants. "So what do you think? Where does your tat need to go?"

"I like the tat you have on your hand," Em studied it closely. "Can Tin Can Tiny do small intricate work? If so, I think I'd like one on each of my hands. Maybe on my palms…"

"Oh I like that," Lance replied. "I see you have gotten into the spirit of the thing."

"I miss who I once was," were the whispered words. "I can admit that to myself. That there were times that I liked the man Merlin and times when I did not like the wizard Myddin.

I think in this life I have gotten past the ego maniac phase that was a part of my ancient life; and the crying phase and maybe even the drinking phase that has made up this life.

I used to think that the magic was the better part of me." Shrugging, he wrapped his kilt around his waist. "I have come to realize that I am not all bad nor am I all good. But I pay my taxes and attempt to be a good citizen and teach with fire and the conviction of my beliefs.

I think my greatest accomplishment is that my students learn enough to question everything and do not fear to ask me questions."

Pulling on his white linen shirt, there stood the caller of the hills. Myddin, who talked to stars and Merlin who talked to men.

"But if the magic can be called back to me…." Em sounded wistful, "I would no longer walk alone."

"You are not alone," Lance replied with sincerity in his eyes.

"I know, my brother," Em sighed. "It is just that it feels like a part of me is missing."

"I understand that," Lance's voice was low. "It must be what it is like for a wolf to be without a pack."

Lance then smiled. "A part of me, how ever, has been fulfilled. I'm a grandpa."

"What?" Em took a step back. "When? Who?"

"Remy," he smiled, "married Hadley and they had a little boy. His name is Hunter."

"Wait one…." Em was watching Lance. "Remy was yours? I…I thought there was no proof."

"None for a court of law," he shrugged. "And I honestly don't think Bell May knows that. I am sure I was any number of guys she was fucking at the time along with her husband. Just imagine her surprise," Lance chuckled, "when I tell that bitch that bit of news."

Em looked at his friend in disbelief. "Wow…that's….that is a very big something to just be finding out. And for a Were, you are very calm about this."

"When Remy was here, growing up, I spent time with him like he was mine," Lance smiled. "I wanted him to be mine." His voice became very serious. "It is believed that Remy is dead and the upcoming full moon, I'll howl for him. But Hunter lives on. That is a whole other story. I'll tell you on the ride, over."

.

Hearing the sleigh bells ring on her shop door, Tin looked up. "Dr. Emrys…!" Tin Can said with a bit of surprise in her voice as she stopped her sketching. "I took your runes class so I would have a better understanding of what I was drawing into all of my pictures."

"You," he smiled and bowed his head to her, "were the art major."

"Yes," she grinned back. "I had to study my ass off for that class. You were not kidding when you said you did not get many who take that class for fun."

"Upper level linguists majors are what normally walk through that door. I admired your audacity and your perseverance. You were very intuitive about your observations of the runes. Most academics are not. I gave you credit for that."

"I'm glad you came for the tat. I always knew I would meet Merlin. I just had no idea that I had, already. Do you approve of the sketch? What needs to be added or subtracted?"

"Tin Can," he sighed, "I may have my memories as Myddin but I do not have the magic. And I admire what you have done with my name and Lance has talked me through it, but the combining of the letters…I know this was done but I am not sure why or how it influenced the sound of the letter."

"Now you sound like an academic," she chuckled. "There are some things you just have to take on faith. Your name, like this, now resides in all nine worlds. You can tap into which ever world is needed. Lance showed me the carving you did for him. At one time, you were very intuitive about this, yourself, but you let your lack of magic influence you.

What you don't see about yourself is that your magic has just been funneled into your academics. You found a respectable way to use it and do no harm. If half of what the legends say about you is true, I can understand that. You were sex, drugs and rock 'n roll through the age of magic and were accountable to no one. Damn!"

"She's one of mine," Em said with pride and a wiggle of his eyebrows to Lance. "I am an exceptional teacher."

Holding out his hands, palms up, he said, "Miss Tin Can Tiny, let's get this started. On the palms' of my hands, I think.

Now," his eyes watched her, "you tell me what you think," as he lifted his hands to her and slowly turned them front to back.

"I like it on your palms. One with the trunk pointing down and the other with the trunk pointing up. That way you draw the energy in and you can also push it out.

And once I'm done…then what is required?" She asked him.

"Why, a blood sacrifice, of course," he answered her.

"Just a small nick from where?" The sound in her voice said she knew the answer.

"Blood from above my heart, of course, spread on the tattoos," he smiled. "Just because I have no magic does not mean I don't know the rituals."

"Good," her eyes were laughing, "we all agree.

This is on the house. Of course, I want photos and bragging rights that I inked Merlin."

Laughing he regarded her. "I have taught at UT for the past thirty five years with a couple of fellowships at Cambridge thrown in. Not once have I been asked if I was Merlin. You believe…why?"

"If you are not The Merlin, then who are you?" she shrugged.

"It is not that simple," he replied.

"That's the academic talking," she replied as she sat him down and placed his hand on top of the disposable plastic tray as she put on her gloves.

"Then, if it is that simple," he smiled at her, "I have to ask, who are you?" he said with reverence.

Raising her head from inspecting his palms she replied. "I am your destiny or fate, the fork in the road, the luck of the draw. I am chance. The high ground you took instead of the low ground.

Call it what you will.

As a little girl when I would ask for art supplies for all special occasions, I knew it was my job to ink your hands just as it was my job to ink Lance.

Where do I go from here, I have not one clue. But I have always known, in my heart, that when you showed up I would be ready to help you move forward and so I studied and practiced and honed my craft so that I could do the very best job possible.

And after I do this, if I die tonight, then I have done what I know in my heart was mine and mine alone, to do." Picking up his hand again, she swabbed the right palm.

"Did I tell you she is one of my students?" he said with pride as he smiled at Lance as she started.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 32. 28th day of Married Bliss, 5**__**th**__** Day of being Parents**_

"I have your promise you will come back and see me so I can take the after pictures," Tin said as she saw them out the door.

"Of course," Em smiled. "I am here until the New Year. Have your candles out when I come back. I plan on lighting them all for you with merely a thought."

"Lancelot, thanks for the pictures. You heal really quick. I gotta say, that sword is smoking! Wow, sometime I impress even myself. Goodnight!" she called as Lance opened the truck door for Em. Closing that door he walked over to his and getting settled in, off they drove.

Turning around, there stood Godric. "Hi," she smiled, "I didn't see you. You ready for another photo session? Please? I would love to photograph the Elder on your right arm."

"I am ready when ever you are, Miss Tin Can Tiny. Any good dreams lately?" he asked as they both went in.

"Well, you just missed two," she grinned. "In that truck was Lancelot and Merlin."

Godric laughed. "So, where is King Arthur?"

"I don't know," she replied thoughtfully, "no dreams about him. Just those two. That is just a bit odd. You would think that I'd get the complete bad boy triumvirate," she laughed out loud.

Then her attention was back on her present customer. "So, you have been thinking about your new tattoo? Made any decisions?"

"Something in the Elder, I think," he replied as he took off his shirt, "to go on the left arm. I am all about balance."

.

Em listened as Lance talked, about everything. All the way down to Hadley, Hunter's mother, who was believed to be in some deep shit because she had tried to sell her son.

Every once in a while Lance would toss into the conversation, "See what happens when you stay away, you ass hole, you are clueless."

Fuck…he was clueless. "But," Em counted with, "I am going Thursday to meet Queen Sookie and King Eric and your grandson, Prince Hunter…?"

"Damn straight you are. We are having Thanksgiving at this time because apparently there has been a lot going on."

Reaching over Lance punched Em on the arm.

There was a very satisfying "Ooooowwww, you ass hole!" that was roared back in return.

"Good, stay awake over there. Just be grateful it was not your hands I whacked. I got a lot to speculate about and I have had _no one_…" he stressed, "to talk this shit out, with."

Ideas were bandied about and Em was very taken with The Slaver and making the universe cough up information about her. "I get this…this…feeling that she's dead but she's still here. If I had my cards I would run them and see what they have to say."

"When we get back," Lance glanced over at his brother in arms, "I want to put my feet up, have a whisky and then go to bed. I want pictures of all the cabins, tomorrow. You can help me with that and we'll photo your paintings, as well."

"Well just listen to you," Em grumped. "You drag me into this and I am actively engaged and now that we are almost home I'm suppose to shut down, have a whisky and be off to bed?"

"Yes," Lance replied. "Emotionally, I've been patted down and strip searched. You can howl at the moon all you want. Whisky, bed and then up with the sun."

"Noooo, wait one. I'm on vacation," Em countered.

"Bull shit, old sod, you are back on the farm. No body sleeps past five in these parts."

"I fucking hate living on the farm," Em responded. "One of the reasons I left was so I would not get woke up listening to the rooster crow anytime he got randy."

"Well, I don't have a rooster, we don't have to get up at five and I'll make breakfast."

"Better," Em replied. "I'm still running the cards on Hadley when we get back. After the whisky, of course."

"It feels like snow," Lance said and then looked over at this friend. He had nothing left and he was not going to hold anything back. "I'm really glad you are here," his voice was quiet but held love he had felt for this being since he could remember.

"I am sorry I stayed along so long," Em replied. "There were times when I could not stand to look at one other forest…" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Of course, leaving you here by yourself to cope makes me a piss poor friend. A piss pore everything."

Lance reached out with his hand and Em placed his gently on top of it and said. "But I'm here now."

.

.

Lance sat up in bed. "What…the…fuck!" he growled as he heard the pounding on his front door as someone else laid on the horn. "Some one had better be fucking dying," he snarled as he pulled on his jeans and went to the door.

This is not the way he would have planned it, but what the fuck! He smirked as he looked through the window on his front door.

Opening it, he growled, "What?" and then something very interesting happened, he felt a warm spot on his hand and then a sharp pain and he realized it was his tattoo.

"Lance," the petite auburn haired woman smiled at him. But there was no smile in her eyes that matched the color of her hair.

"Bell May," he said with a tinge of disgust as he leaned against the door. "Is there a reason you come pounding on my door in the middle of the night?"

"That is not much of a greeting for an old friend," she replied with a sweet smile.

"We were never friends and old, well yes. We are getting on up there in years. So once, more, what are you doing pounding on my door?"

"I'm home early this year to spend some time with Momma. Only, when I knocked at the house, a man answered and said she no longer lived there or owned the place. Someone by the name of Hunter Northman owns it."

"That would be correct," he replied as he started to shut the door.

"Hey now," she said as she stepped in closer and put her body next to the door frame. "I need to know where the old Grandma Woman is. I just talked to her last month and she did not say anythin' about movin' or havin' a buyer for the place."

With a nasty chuckle he hissed at her, "Really, you talked to her last month? You need a better lie than that. If you would have called, that would have been a topic of discussion."

Welllll fuuuuuccck! What just happened? He was not happy to see her! Time to regroup. "That was very bold of me," she softened her approach. "To come to your door in the middle of the night and expect things," she smiled sweetly at him.

"That is a fact," he started to close the door, again.

"I am done with bein' nice, Lance," she snarled. "Now, we both know I can have you down on your knees worshipin' me at my very hot, drippin' core if that was my desire. And maybe we'll get around to that. But I need to know where Bluebell is because I need someplace to sleep with what remains of tonight. And if it is with me stretched out between your legs, then that's where it is gonna' be."

If Lance did not know any better, he would swear his sword was hanging on his body. If he pulled it…would it actually be there?

"Oh…come…on…" she stomped her foot. "You know I am gonna' get what I want and you really do not want me wakin' up Esther, do you?"

"Bluebell has gone to be one of God's angels," he smiled. Damn, that felt good. This was the first time he was able to say that without tearing up! "So you can see how it would be just a little difficult for you to be talking to her.

My boy Remy," he felt sorrow flood him and then a sense of peace over whelmed him, "he's up there in Heaven with his Grandma who loved him with all that she was. And you knew what it was like to be loved like that by that good woman and that boy and you fucking pissed it away.

Well, I got Momma Bluebell's and Remy's love. A double dose."

There it was. He could now see it in her eyes. She was facing the unknown. And now Lance could smell fear.

"Remy is not yours," she retorted. "I was married at the time…"

And then Lance snorted. "Did not stop you from fucking me and several other males. You really should brush your teeth after a blow job."

"You," she put her hand on his chest. Damn, he was still solid muscle and he rippled with heat under her hand! "You were very naughty. You kept secrets from me. Big bad wolf kinda secrets. Why," she simpered at him and batted her eye lashes, "if I would have known that, maybe I would have stuck around. Maybe I would have seen you as something more than a handy dandy fix it man.

I had to learn about that side of the fairy tale from my now dearly departed. Out in the car waitin' on me is Crock," she said with attitude, "and he is living proof of the fairy tale. That wolf is dangerous and fast. I bet you still walk with a limp. I bet he is faster than you."

"As in a crock of shit," Em pushed past her from outside and came in and removed his cloak.

"Em," she smiled, "you still comin' around," and she broadly winked at him.

"Bell," he said with enthusiasm, "a Were will fuck anything. My boy here and you, rolling around in the barn, that is living proof. However," and he gave a grand bow, "we Shifters are just a bit more particular what we stick our dicks, in."

"There is the pot calling the kettle black," Lance snorted. "I saw some of the women you brought home while we were in school sharing an apartment. One was so ugly I'm not for real sure I would have classified that as female or even human."

"Ohhhh," Em rolled his eyes, "says that guy that fucked Bell May. More than once. Maybe not in the same decade more than once, but still…"

"Well," Lance said matter of fact, "at least she gave me a son. I know she's female."

Em spewed laughter, everywhere. "I'm taking your word for that. I can believe that Remy was left in the cabbage patch by the Fae," he winked at Bell May.

"I did not drive all the way out here to be laughed at by you two fairies," she hissed.

"My Bella," Em winked at her and wrinkled his nose. "A Were does run hot. Of course, so does Shifter. But we both like girls."

"Stop it," she stomped her foot, again. "I want what is mine. I own the house, the land and I apparently have a grand son. I own him, as well," she smiled nastily at Lance. "We both know I can be very convincing. Why, I'll have that judge wrapped around my little bitty finger. My poor grand son who is so afraid and alone in this world without his grandma. You'll come around. If for no other reason to make sure I don't pull the wings off this newest little fairy that was left in Bluebell's cabbage patch."

"Hugh H. Hughes is the lawyer, Google him." Lance replied as he felt the anger wanting him to shift. "That is who you need to talk, too," as he started to close the door.

"Big bad wolf without a pack," she held the door, "give me and Crock a place to sleep for the night or you are gonna' regret this."

With a nasty smile she added. "All the old women out here are gonna' regret this very bad mistake you are gonna' make. We will make the last years of their lives a living hell. Esther, gawwwwwd I hate her. I'm gonna' start with her little dog."

Lance could feel his sword at his side and then the obvious became very clear. Through the ages this bitch had worn many bodies and gone by many names. Like all evil, she hid her true name so that it could not be used against her. When Em had called her "My Bella," his tat had throbbed and that hand had reached for his sword of its own accord. With great control, he kept his tattooed hand relaxed at his side.

Until this moment, he did not know that was a piece of the puzzle that had been missing. He and Em had been given their true names. And so had Bell May, only...it was in anagram form. Lance stood tall and repeated it to her. "My Bella," he grinned and he knew that was right! He smiled at her as she hissed,

"How did you know?" The words slipped out of her mouth without any thought. Was that her voice? May Bell took a step back as memories from lives past clicked through her mind. But oh fucking shit! He was right! My Bella was her name! Her worst enemy knew her true name!

"Now would be the time to leave." Em blew open the door with just a thought and walked toward her and said, "Before I drop a house on you…"

"You don't scare me," she laughed, "you are just a…"

With a flick of his wrist, Em's hand was palm up and lit up and the blue fire of The Realm danced along it as sparks from his name sizzled and spit at her like a celebration sparkler. Where ever they landed on her, they burned as she screeched and stepped back, hitting them with her hand, which only caused more cursing.

"How about a little fire, scarecrow?" Em said in his deepest and sexiest voice as his hands burst into flame.

Lance and Em stood on the porch as she went running from the house. She was yelling very bad things as she hopped into the car and in a roar they were gone.

Walking back into the house, Lance closed the door and thought for only a minute. "I don't think there is any need to lock it."

"I would agree," Em replied, wisely. They stood silently looking at each other.

"Wooooooooooohoooooooo!" was screamed into the room! "Did you fucking see that!" Em danced around! "Did you fucking see that!" Magic! It's my magic!" He shouted as he continued to spin, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Laughing along with him, Lance sat down on the floor and watched his friend celebrate!

After a while, a more sedate Em said, "Thank you," and lifted his hands heavenward.

"You are smiling like an idiot," he said as he sat down next to Lance.

"I am just so happy for you," he replied.

"You made me proud, tonight," Em replied. "You did and said exactly the right thing."

Lance rubbed his tattoo. "The spell is broken. I am real proud of you, too. _My Bella_," he laughed at himself. "Fuck….she has run with a lot of names through the ages and has fucked us over more than once. Mogaine, Morgan le Fay, Vivian, Lady of the Lake and all the other fucking names she hides, behind, each time she takes on a new body. But we have that bitch! _My Bella."_

"An anagram," Em smiled. "Well daaaaaah! Mr. Linguist and his love of language and words.

Somedays…." he sighed. "_Bell May. My Bella. _Anagram! Yes, fuck to that!"

"Whisky and I think a lot of it is called, for," Lance said.

"And eggs, scrambled, with catsup," Em replied. "And oh, by the way, you need help lighting that old gas stove," he grinned as there was the perfect low blue flame.

"Well, apparently not this morning," Lance chuckled as he stood and looked at his friend.

"Do we know where Arthur is?" Em asked, quietly.

"No," Lance smiled, as he pulled his sword and held it up in the air and watched as it flashed in the early morning sunlight that was coming in the window. "But we're ready. My life for his, where ever he might be. "

"Long live my king," Em smiled, "where ever he may be!"

.

Dear Readers,

I thought it only fitting to introduce Em on Winter Solstice.

Be blessed as you go about your day!

On to The Holy Days and Holidays!

As always, thanks for reading!

Merry Christmas! Välsignade Yule! Gott Nytt År!

CES

(It's the holidays! I thought I could give Compton a break. LOL…)

Oh wait, the Scrooge in me steps up and says: "Really?" So:

Stake Compton, drain the fairy*, bring on The Viking!

*Thanks SpikeLizard

.

And from me to you: Ho ho ho….

_**Visions of Winter **_

.

It was the night before Solstice when elves go looking about,

With clipboard and iPad they do give a great shout!

At who has been naughty and who has been nice

Cause the Yule Elf is coming and he does not want to have to be invited in twice!

With long blond braids and blue eyes and a grin that does sparkle

He arrives at your door at the same hour as dark will.

.

I know that good stories always have a beginning

But honest, I swear, that dark I had not planned on sinning.

I was just hanging some wreaths made out of mistletoe

Decorated with candy canes so that they would call to and encourage the snow.

Looking up from my task you can imagine my delight

When I see what can only be the Yule Elf landing gracefully from his flight.

.

I stood there admiring the cut of his jacket and the white of his fangs,

In his pants resembled something that looked like a HUGE candy cane!

And low and lower yet my eyes did drift down,

All I could think was "Oh Woof! Yippee!" Yule Elf has indeed come to town!

I am _only a red blooded willing female s_o how can there possibly be blame!

All I could think was "Woohoo! Can he fuck me till morning! Would it make me insane!"

He was looking at me from the window, I said good bye to false shame

And with a wink and a smile I tossed away my silver chain.

.

With his eyes he promised me the kiss of his lips..

And I knew that dear Yule Elf wanted to come in for a nip...

….welllllllll!

And not a nip from the bottle nor am I referring to the nip of red on his nose

But he wanted a nip from me and without any clothes….

Wellllll…

… it was the Yule Season and what was a wondering sweet girl to do

But change from my jammies that said nice

To jammies with a much naughtier view!

With a wink of his eye and a smile o' so bright,

I said to my self, "Girl, you had better hold on to him tight.

'Cause once all the others know this Elf has to be invited in,

There will be doors flung open wide as well as legs open for sin!"

I shudder and stammered at how this could cause such a fright,

So I needed a way to hold onto Yule Elf until morning light.

.

Woohoo! Lucky me, this Elf can give quite a ride!

On top, on bottom and oh look! Side to side!

His magical tongue made short work of his marks,

And I felt very very very content there with him there in the dark.

"Oh," at his words I languished as his blue eyes dazzled me as I let out another sigh,

"my dear sweet pure Carroll, the time is flying by.

And there are lots of other good girls who are not wearing their clothes,

Hoping to still be awake so they are not left with just coal."

And hearing those words, I let out many tears.

As I watched him blow open the doors and wink as he said with something that resembled a leer,

"I may come only once a year…

...Oh dear," his voice dropped, "I'm sorry, I seemed to have ripped open your gown….

.

I giggled as he tried to right this small wrong,

And I could tell in his pants, the candy cane was once again long.

With an appreciative eye and a smile all my own,

I knew that dear Yule Elf _was only on loan._

With a sweet little smile and a sweet shake of his head

He flashed his fangs at me and with a wink once more he said.

"I may come only once a year, but I come all night long

And now in your heart you carry my song.

Just leave the Welcome Mat out for me dear

And I'll be back this way with the New of the Year."

And I heard him laugh softly as like a bat he took off in flight,

"Damn, I love to be fucked like that every night!"

.

…and may you have visions of The Viking, bedecked in wreaths of mistletoe hanging from just whatever will support them!

Damn, I love the Druids for giving us mistletoe!

Ho Ho Ho!

CES


	49. Chapter 49

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 49

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 49**

Dear Readers,

In chapter 48 I went back and posted a little more of Bell May's history.

CES

.

Bell May was still putting out flames when she got into the car. What the fuck had just happened? This was not how it was suppose to happen! Her momma was suppose to be home, in bed, asleep! So happy to see her she'd get up and give her her bed while she went downstairs and fixed breakfast and had the house warm for whenever she decided to get up.

There was not suppose to be a large blond man who came to the door when she tried to open it with her key and ask her what she wanted?

It should be fucking obvious what she wanted! She had wanted to come in. She had a fucking key! This was her house!

In disbelief she had watched as this man had taken her key chain, removed the key and handed her key chain back to her! And she had just stood there with her mouth open and let him do it!

This house was now owned by Hunter Northman, he had said. Who the fuck was Hunter Northman?

Then she was escorted back to the car by another big blond man and was told to move on. Like what….she was some spectator at an accident! And that stupid fucking Were, Crock! Crock of shit was right! Well fuck! Big bad wolf! He had just the fuck started the car and moved on without one snarl of discontent!

Then having to listen to Crock ask her how come they were not spending the night, there? Just how come? They were suppose to sleep there. She had told him that was the plan. She had broken with the plan. Like a broken record he kept at it as they drove out to Lance's place.

Damn! Lance….damn! He still looked real good and could burn her inside! Make her ache all over like she had the flu! While she was workin' her magic on Lance, that fuckin' Were had fuckin' laughed at her!

Ohhhhh fuck, she felt her insides heat up…he was a Were…mmmmmm, as she clinched her legs together.

It was dark out here at night. No street lights. No lights on in the houses. Maybe a halogen light would be on that was attached to the hay loft on the barn. They had certainly did their share of fucking in a barn and out in the woods. Lance was always fearless out there in the woods. She wanted to get lost in that pleasure, again.

There was a voice that droning on and on and was pissing her off! With a grunt, she left the orgasm hanging and returned to this reality. Remy was not Lance's son! She would never have given that loser what he wanted!

Rubbing a place on her neck, she stopped when she felt the small blister. Fuck! Em was up and runnin' with the magic! Fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Just like Momma had someday said he would! She was afraid to look at her face! She could feel some areas that she thought might blister! Shifter! He was a fuckin' Shifter! No wonder those two had been so close. A Were and a Shifter out in the middle of fucking no where!

There had been secrets she had not known, about. One of them was her own. Em had called her "My Bella." She wanted to scream and beat her head against the dash!

My Bella! What the fuck! Her name was My Bella! Memoires tried to crash their way through to her present day! No! No! No! Not now! She could not possibly deal with that now. The curse…the curse…the fucking curse! Her Momma had warned her. Meddle where you do not belong and the curse will take you and the land will turn on you! Well, she had meddled and the curse of Mordred did turn the land against her!

My Bella! Her name, her true name! That was what had been missing when she had tried to spell the runes and turn Lance's heart to ash if he ever refused her. She had never wanted his love, only to control him.

That was what she wanted ever since she had turned sixteen and that year had came her moon flow and with that came the blood magic! She thought she was something! All the boys sniffing after her! Wanting her!

But only Lance could get her over the top. Them dry humpin' out in woods on an old blanket. His hands everywhere and him rubbing on her through her panties… then one night without her panties! His hands and mouth working her until the fire that he created in her that evening had burned away all the good girl trappings.

When she had kissed him and tasted herself on his mouth, she knew it was time to be the bad girl! And she liked being a bad girl. It spoke to some thing deep inside of her and she would go out to the places where the runes were painted and she would do things. Taunt them with her sex while she masturbated…get naked and dance for them…

A year later, the next thing she tried was maybe not so innocent. After casting the spell she had killed that chicken while saying she was killing Lance's ability to love. From that time on, when she was around her momma, it was like she was kept in check as she was buffeted by winds to leave. At times, physically pushed to be out of the house and off the land.

Images played at the corners of her memories like an old silent film. With fascination, she watched as she shared a drink with Hitler out of a human skull! She knew the skull had belong to Nero… Fuck! My Bella! A part of her had always known she was more than capable of doing not very nice things.

A voice brought her back to the present. Bell May thought she knew where she was. They should be comin' up on the Quickie Mart.

"So, we're not sleepin' there?" Crock repeated. Again.

"No," she replied, "because things did not work out like I thought they would," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Why not?" he looked over at her while he drove.

Through the years of this life she had learned, if you wanted to live, you never admitted defeat.

""Cause things have changed. Things I did not know about. I need some time and a place to think things through."

It was clear, Crock was not going to let this go.

"I was looking forward to a nice bed. You said there would be a bed at your Momma's and you," he looked at her again, "did not even know she had moved. What kind of daughter are you?"

"I am thinking I am the kind of daughter that did not pack her pistol. I am thinking I am an idiot!" She hissed silently as she glared out the window as she was now wishing she had. This stupid fuck might be fast but he could not out run a bullet. If she would have been smart, he would be dead and she would have the silence that she needed to think. A bullet in his head was not going to happen, but it was a nice fantasy, though.

"I been workin' real hard, Crock. You know that. Kenny has kept all of us hoppin'. I have not had the time to call her and chit chat."

"I'm not sleeping in the woods," he stated for the record. "I always sleep in a bed."

"Yes, I know," she smiled through gritted teeth. "That's why we are goin' out to the house that I rented for the boys."

"You mean, we get to go through their things and keep what we want. Law says that we can keep anything we kill."

S. T. U. P. I. D. spelled stupid! She had left her fucking pistol, intentionally! Not ever, again! "Well yes, that would be Were Law, but you did not kill Keith and Kevin."

"But they are dead," she could tell by the finality in his voice he was not going _to let this go_, either. Just like a dog wanting the bone or the Were wanting the remains of the kill. Crock took pride that he slept on a bed, well yes, even dogs slept on a bed.

She made a bet with herself if she said "Squirrel!" he would look in the direction she pointed and then if she followed that with "Bright shiny object!" and pointed up to the sky, he'd look there as well.

"Yes," she replied. "May I remind you, one was my husband."

"You would never wear his clothes," he said in disbelief. "You always dress real nice. He's dead, I get his clothes. And any money that is in his clothes."

"No," she shook her head. "I am his wife. That money belongs to me."

"You did not kill him either," was Crock's come back.

"I am still his wife," she patted Crock on the arm. "And maybe given enough time I would have killed him."

Crock thought about that. "Well, yes, I guess maybe that is right."

Oh fuck…silence please….or sleep…or please…..please…please…Valium! Or a bottle of Jack!

Or a pistol with just one…fucking…bullet!

Fixing a smile on her face she continued on. "As soon as we get to the house, I'm gonna sleep for a few hours. Then I have to get up and make some phone calls. I gotta go see a lawyer, today."

"Lawyer," Crock eyed her. "Why does Kenny have you seeing a lawyer?"

"This is on my own personal time," she replied. "My Momma has passed on is why she did not come to the door and it's about the estate my Momma had. I'll be needin' the car."

"Not a problem," he replied, "I'll be asleep."

Bell May gave directions once they were passed Dead Man's Curve and soon they had pulled into the dirt drive and parked.

Well, when she had rented it, it had been good enough for Kevin and Keith. Fuuuuuuuck! This had come back around to bite her on the ass!

At one time, it had been a share cropper's shanty.

Now, every couple of hundred years, maybe, it was hit was a coat of white paint as the tin roof made sounds as acorns dropped on it. She hated that sound. Always had. Sounded like bones being broken!

Getting the key from the beneath the chair that sat at the end of the small porch, opening the door, there were a couple sleeping bags on the floor that had been tossed inside and used.

It was just a shot-gun house and you could see through the openings down the middle of the tiny A frame. Right now, they were standing in a kitchen with no appliances, then a living room with no furniture, then a bed room whose furniture lay here at the door.

"Why the fuck," she asked herself, "had they slept in the kitchen?"

That small door off the living room had to be to the bathroom. At least she hoped it was. Walking in, she opened the door. Toilet, a fungus decorated shower with no shower curtain and a sink that was sagging from the wall.

"Well fuck," she hissed, when she stuck her head in. Those ass holes had used the last of the role of toilet paper. On the floor were two bath towels. Right where the stupid dicks had dropped them. Eyeing the shower again, she had no desire to end up living the rest of her life with the CDC (Center for Disease Control ) doing experiments on her. No way in hell was she buying anything to clean the plague that was growing there waiting to happen.

She did a quick mental inventory. She had hand sanitizer. She had certainly shit out in the woods before and used leaves to wipe with. She could, again. She needed sleep. Fuck that stupid ass Were and this shit hole that she had rented because it required no deposit. For tonight, she had Keith's sleepin' bag. After seeing the lawyer, tomorrow, she was moving up town!

Kicking off her shoes, she undressed down to her underwear. It was fucking cold in here as she got in and zipped up.

Crock sat down on the floor next to her. "Their stuff is not here," he complained, bitterly.

"It must have all burned in the van," she replied as she closed her eyes.

"Well yes, but all that I've been thinking about is their stuff and how some of it was going to be mine and now I have a boner. It's a great big one, Bell. Kenny said you liked great big ones."

Weres did not mind being naked. And she had seen Crock naked. He did have a great big one. And she had wanted Lance's great big one…all that heat and friction and the way he would growl when he came….she had not done Crock but she guessed she could.

"I do not love you so this is not free," she settled in. "And when you are done, you are not sleepin' with me. Now, how much money have you got?"

"Six hundred and some change," she heard him turn off the light switch and then drop his clothes as he walked back over to her.

"I want half. You either leave it out for me before you go back to your bag or I'll help myself in the mornin' when I leave. Either way, I'm takin' what's mine."

"Is it any cheaper if I please you?" he asked as he unzipped the bag and got in beside her.

"You'd better please me," her voice held warning, "or I'll bite your dick off."

"Yes, well," he pulled her on top of him, "you could bite half of it off and I'd still be bigger than anything you have every had."

Opening her mouth wide, reaching out and leading with her teeth, she latched onto his entire left nipple area. It was very satisfying to listen to him while he was screaming with pain. When she let go, he was bleeding and still swearing as she sat up on him and laughed.

"Fully equipped, you are not the biggest I have ever had, but for now you'll do," she grunted as she slid into him. "Move your ass," she threatened. "Ahh, good rhythm," she smiled. "And soon," her fantasies held her as she started to think about Lance, "that great big Were dick, I plan on having that again. Now, shut the fuck up with your whining and please me. You just consider that your friendly warning shot," she smiled as her hand came down hard on his wound and his yelling started, again.

.

.

.

"Lance?" Em was making toast and buttering it as it popped up. "Why is there a small bus parking in your drive way with a guy coming to the door?"

"That would be The Touring Bus, I believed Eric called it. It will comfortably seat fifteen grandmas in chairs that recline, I believe Eric said. And Rusty as well."

There was a knock at the door as Lance opened it, signed, took the keys and waved the guys off.

"From here it looks pretty nice," Em said, standing out on the porch.

"I'm sure, leather, carpet or fuck, maybe hardwood on the floor. Bose with surround sound for music or movies."

Em stepped back in as his friend turned the ham he was frying.

"I get the fact Northman has some money. Vampire now Fae. How much money are we talking here, ball park figure?"

Laughing, Lance could only shrug his shoulders. "How the fuck would I know. He was turned young, but he's old, Em. Over a thousand. And smart. You can see it in his eyes. He has adapted through the ages. He's soft spoken. Cultured. His voice is hypnotic as well as his eyes.

He has what I call raw, natural, intelligence and finesse. It all comes to him naturally. Everything, like he was born to it. His brain has not been cluttered with the 21st Century's bull shit. You just dump whatever in his path and he processes it and uses it. He's always thinking. And the first thing he is always thinking about is survival for his family. This would be his Viking mind set then compounded by the vampire. With Fae thrown into the mix. Now there are some scary fuckers.

So, for the past thousand years, he has been finessing his way around the world and helping himself to only who knows what.

Plus, I have no idea the going rate a Fairy King gets paid these days."

In his everyday voice he continued. "There are major renovations going on at Sookie's old farm house. There are going to be major renovations going on across the street. He is paying for new plumbing and roofing at the church.

He just bought two new Jeep Grand Cherokee's. Fully loaded. I've got an ATV parked out in the shed. Fully loaded. He talks about bringing the Grandmas to visit and this shows up," he pointed with his hand toward the door, "the next morning. I don't know, how much does it costs to get someone out of bed to sell you a small, custom, touring bus and get it here from where ever the fuck they had to ship it in, from?

He's paying $200 a square foot for the old cabins. I have a handy dandy camera that calculates the square footage for me. I've been on the phone and everyone has agreed to sell me whatever is left on their property. I have access to an account of two and a half million dollars for purchasing these log cabins. When the actual work begins, I will be there to over see and there will be a different account with five mil that I am authorized to write checks on.

You and I both know some of these structures are not more than a couple of hundred square feet. But that's fifty thousand dollars and that's a damn good couple of years working the farm if everything goes right and nothing big breaks.

Today we are going out to finish taking pictures and write the contracts and checks."

In a very quiet voice he added, "He is paying me an extremely embarrassingly large amount of money to do this."

Lance wiped away the tears and turned off the flame. "However much I spend to put all this together…" he choked on his words. He felt joy that he would be able to provide for others, sorrow that he had not been able to in the past. Relief that Hunter was now provided, for. And knowing that if he had to, he could now provide for Hunter.

Getting a hold of himself, he continued. "That is how much I am going to get paid. By my calculations, it's going to cost about 2 mil to get all the cabins. I've already done contracts for five hundred thousand. I now have that much sitting in my account. What…the…fuck…!" was all he had left as he washed his face in the sink and then dried it with towel.

Em knew once or twice, Lance had talked about selling off some of his land to help pay doctor bills for Bluebell. Bluebell had said no to that and she stopped going to the doctor and just took aspirin every day.

Em had five years ago finished paying off his school loans and now paid that money to Lance for working on anyone's old farm house. Between the two of them, they had seen to it that everyone in these parts scraped by. He knew Lance drew Social Security. Maybe six hundred a month. Maybe. Lance would spend that on a tractor part for someone if it was needed.

"My brother," he smiled. "You deserve this good fortune. Everything you have told me…." Em poured him some more coffee. "…speaks to the manner of the Viking. He understands family and responsibility. Hunter loved his grandmother. You took care of her. When her time came, you built her casket, dug the hole and buried her. If there had been money for this, it would not have mattered. You would have done it anyway."

Lance plated up the ham and then added the eggs. Putting the plates on the table, he sat down.

On his face, Em could see the moral code that this good man lived, by. His brother saw what he did as nothing special. He did what was right, always.

"Don't," Em said, holding up his hand. "Do not. You can't play the_ only if_ game with your past. I've done that…" Em said with conviction. "And it's not pretty. More than once you've held me while I cried after I had puked my guts out."

"I did what was easy," Lance answered. "After being injured, I came home to lick my wounds."

"No," Em shook his head. "You did what was hard. You came home and you made a difference."

Lance snorted. "Yes, but after healing, I never left to seek my fortune."

"No," Em sat down with him. "I said no to_ the what if's_."

"Fine," Lance replied. "Then let's look at my present. During the summer, I fucking mow the grass for the county. In the winter, all I have is the occasional odd job and the money you give me to help out where I can. It takes me saving every penny during the summer to make it through, myself. It's a good thing this place is paid for."

"The folks in this county depend on you," Em replied. "You fix tractors for them when they brake and help get cattle to market. You stop by and help them with roof repair and plumbing. For the older folks, you are their child, Lance. Like myself, their children left and seldom find their way back. You are the dutiful son and you are loved and welcomed, like one. When you wave at them when you drive by, you fill their hearts with joy. You know this to be true.

And now, someone wants to pay you an embarrassingly large amount of money. Good. Personally, I think you are long overdue."

"You should not get paid for doing what's right," he sighed.

"Why not?" Em asked. "Lots of folks get paid for doing what is wrong."

"You know what I mean," he growled.

Em laughed. "Yes, you can not put a price tag on love and caring for someone. But fuck, Lance, apparently Northman wants to try."

.

.

.

Hunter was having breakfast. Today he was having pancakes. He had one pancake on his plate all by itself with a runny egg on top and one off to the other side with some butter and syrup and then there was one with just peaches on it with something his Momma called yogurt. This yogurt was good for his tummy rumbles so he liked it too.

His Daddy had fixed his plate for him and cut up his ham while his Momma was pouring his milk and it was time to eat.

"I can smell our feast cookin' already," he said as he had a bite.

"Yes," Sookie sat down with her plate, "your La La has got a couple of turkeys smokin' out back as well as a couple in the oven already. As soon as the birds come out at noon he's gonna' start bakin' pies."

"Mmmm," Hunter was eating his pancake with egg, first, "I like pumpkin'. I can stir. I'll help him."

"I know you will," Sookie smiled. "After breakfast, we've got Jell-O salad to make and my Gran's ambrosia salad. Your La La says we are responsible for the yeast rolls, as well. So we'll get started on Gran's recipe for refrigerator rolls. Tomorrow mornin', we'll get up and put them in the pans to rise so we'll have hot bread with our meal. Then," she smiled at him…

"The grandmas and my grandpa will be here and I'm off to school!" Hunter clapped his hands. "Then the family is comin' and we'll all be here for our feast!"

"That's right," Eric smiled, "the family will be here.

Now, my son, have you chores after breakfast?" Eric asked as he poured Sookie her juice.

"Yes, sir. I gotta take Andy outside so he can go potty and we need to play some fetch. He needs his exercise.

Then, we come back in, I need to check his water bowl then check it again after he has a drink."

"That's right, but you left something very important, out."

Hunter grinned. "Before I go outside, I gotta give you and Momma a kiss. And make sure I got my angels."

"That is what I want to hear," Eric tweaked him on the end of his nose as he put another piece of ham on Hunter's plate.

.

When breakfast was over out went the boy and the dog with the parents on the porch watching him and cheering him on whenever he would throw the tennis ball for Andy.

"He's still eating a lot of carbs," Jesus said. "He seems to crave them. We are balancing that out with his fruit and protein and lots of fluids, but grains is what he wants. I'd say his body is still in starvation mode and building up fuel reserves."

"Fucking Hadley," Sookie seethed.

.

"Did you hear that?" The newest medical student in Minnesota mind flashed Hadley, "you seriously pissed off our Queen.

I'm going to be dissecting some of your eye, today. Don't mind me while I cut in and take a sample. Then Stephen is going to be practicing his drilling technique on your skull."

.

.

.

Bell May had slept remarkably well. Sure enough, beside her was three hundred dollars and fifty six cents. Grinning she sat up. Crock had pulled his sleeping bag back to the bedroom. That boy must have learned his lesson.

In the bathroom, she used Keith's towel and had a quick bath in the sink. She had some cover up for those red burn marks on her face that thankfully did not blister. There were a couple of blisters on her neck but no one would see them. A scarf would fix that. She'd freshen up her make up in the car then head to the Quickie Mart for some breakfast and coffee and a real bathroom break.

Somewhere along the way there had to be a small hotel chain where she could rent a room and get presentable before she met with the lawyer. She needed to look like she was fairly well to do and could not be fucked with. She wanted some answers.

.

.

.

Eric was chopping celery for the Jell-O salad.

Hunter had watched him and had admired the clean smell of the celery. Eric had handed him several pieces and watched as his son ate them with abandon.

"Hunter," his Momma smiled at him. "I'm gonna set out the peanut butter and a case knife. Your Daddy can cut you a longer piece and you fill it with peanut butter. You still got the hungries and that will give your rumble tummy something to do."

Eric smiled at his wife. Damn! He had so much to learn. He was watching Hunter spread peanut butter on a piece of celery he had left extra long. That boy loved vegetables and he seemed to be extra hungry this morning. Everyone was in the kitchen doing something…mostly they were all eyes on Hunter.

When Hunter got his peanut butter just so and even on the top, he left his celery on the table and put a spoonful of peanut butter in Andy's food dish.

As Andy ate his treat he picked up Lion. "Kitties don't like peanut butter," he sighed. "I got no extra special snack like that for you."

"We got some extra specials kitty treats in a foil packet from the store," Lafayette said. "You can try giving one or twos to Lion, see if he likes them. They is in your cupboard."

Hunter knew exactly where that was. It was in the bottom of the old pie safe. That was where he had the container of dog food and kitty food and treats for both. But now there were special treats for Lion! He handed his Daddy the pouch and watched as his Daddy ripped it open and then showed him how to work the slidey thing to open and close it.

Into Lion's food dish two crunchies went and then when those were gone, Hunter put in two more.

"I think he likes them," La La said with approval. "Goods to know. That is what we'll put on our list from now on."

Eric's phone rang as Hunter was explaining the do's and don'ts of extra special snacks to his two furry friends while he crunched merrily away on his.

Eric hung up and then waiting until Hunter had finished his milk, Eric swung him up into the air.

Hunter was laughing when he was finally back in his Daddy's arms and then they were sitting on a chair.

"Hunter, did your Grandmother Bluebell ever mention anyone by the name of Bell May? Or did you ever hear anyone's thoughts about that name?"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't know her."

"Do you know the name Remy Savoy?"

He thought about that for a minute. "I heard Hadley say her name was Hadley Savoy. I don't know no Remy."

"What name did Grandmother call you?" Eric asked.

"Hunter," he replied. "Sometimes, Hunter Clay. Same as her."

"And what is your name?" Sookie leaned in and tickled his ribs.

"Hunter," he laughed out loud, "Hunter Ericsson Northman!" he giggled as Sookie picked him up and spun him around the kitchen and out into the living room.

"Now, go get your crayons and paper. It's time to make decorations for the table, tomorrow. I'll meet you back in the kitchen."

"What's up?" Sookie asked as she stuck her head back in.

"Bell May was at Lance's early this morning. She has called Hugh and requested a meeting for one o'clock this afternoon."

"And just what name is she using?" Jesus asked.

"Bell May Clay," Eric replied. "She has requested that Hugh set up a meeting with Hunter Northman so that they can discuss the terms of her buying back her mother's property."

There was no sound in the kitchen.

"That white assed trash does not even knows that baby's name," Lafayette said in disgust as he rolled his eyes.

"That would be right," Sookie smiled, death lurking in her eyes. "Hunter was born out of her five year cycle. All Lance told her was that the land belonged to Hunter Northman. That guy needs a raise.

And I'm gonna' have me some white trash fun."

"My Sookie," Eric smiled at her, "my darling bride," his voice was soft and gentle.

"Eric, if she sees you and Hunter together and then finds out he's Hadley's and Remy's son, she is gonna think Hadley two timed Remy with you and that now I have stepped in to take my cousin's place and now I get it all. The husband, the boy that is not related to Bluebell in anyway and most importantly, the land.

I won't kill her right away...I think I'm gonna play with her a little bit, first," Sookie said with a great big toothy grin.

"Ahhhh-hhhaaaa, hmmmm, cough, cough, cough," was heard as Clayton materialized. "My Queen!" He sounded shocked.

"Awwww," she pouted, "come on, I don't ever get to have any fun," and there was just a wheedling note to her voice.

At that time Hunter pushed back into the kitchen with his crayons and paper. "I found the color book with the gingerbread man. Can we color gingerbread men to go on the table?"

"Sounds good, my Son," Eric smiled at him. "We'll get started on that. After lunch, your Mother, along with all of your angels," he stressed as he shook his head no at Sookie, "want to go to town."

Clayton was grinning ear to ear as he bowed his head and went out the back door.

"Hunter, your Daddy," Sookie sighed, "is a party pooper."

"Momma I don't know what that is," he smiled at her, "but our feast is tomorrow and Daddy will be there. So we are ready."

"Yes we are," she sighed with deep resignation. "I think I am beginning to under how your oldest sister, Pamela, feels."

.

After lunch, Sookie went in to change.

Eric stuck his head in the door. "I like your plan. You can taunt her, but you can not kill her."

Sookie let her lower lip tremble and sniffled.

Eric shook his head no.

Sookie sniffled again.

Eric shook his head no, again.

"Can I wear my jeans?" she asked. "You know the ones that lace up the crotch? And no bra…and…"

"My wife, I think it will be sweeter if she sees that you are well to do and have clung to your white trash ways, despite the money. She would understand, that, better.

Besides, for your plan to work, Hunter must be in attendance. I do not think you want him to see you dressed like that."

Letting go of a big sigh, she could only nod her head in agreement. Wistfully she eyed Eric. "Just so I got this straight. No to the slutty clothes, no to the killin' but I can take my cheap shots as I see fit and let her think what she wants."

"Fire away," he smiled and then was thoughtful. "Just nothing fatal and only the truth of the matter," he added as he gave her a smart, two fingered salute and then closed the door.

"Well drat," Sookie sighed as she pulled out her Chanel Street Suit they had purchased in New Orleans. "Now, where is my pair of fifty thousand dollar shoes and matching bag?

Clayton," Sookie said as she went through her jewelry. "If I don't get to kill her, you don't either."

"Well drat!" she heard expressed with a great deal of disappointment and with a smile on her lips, she started getting dressed.

.

May Bell had been real pleased when the lawyer had called her back and told her that Hunter Northman would see her. It was a pleasant drive and she had found a mom and pop motel where she had showered, pressed her clothes and felt a whole let better about the outcome of this so far, tragedy.

Here she was in Bon Temps on Main Street. Well oh fuck! She was looking around as she drove through the stop in the road. "Well, at least they have a library and a stand alone post office. That is somethin'.

And a police department with patrol cars," she looked straight ahead as she fiddled with her sun glasses. "This place must be bigger than I thought."

Driving the Lexus, she thought she looked well to do. Helping herself to some nice things in a couple of upper end department stores, she thought she cleaned up real nice. The gold and diamonds she was wearing were real. She had attended a funeral and the deceased had apparently liked nice things as well. As she boo-hood at the casket, she had helped herself to the earrings and necklace and one of several bracelets, which she knew had only been laid on top of the body and not fastened down.

Her plan for this afternoon was old but simple. She was going to touch Hunter Northman. Just gently rest her hand on top of his arm to make her point as she cried about the loss of her family home and then get Hunter, she rolled the word around in her mouth and savored it there, to agree to meet her for coffee. Then, well then the rest would be Bell May history!

.

.

.

"Would you just look at my guys in their suits!" Sookie smiled. "You two are so handsome," she gave them both a kiss.

"Daddy and I got matchin' everythin'. We are even wearin' our sock monkey socks, today and our...our…Daddy who did you say that was on our underwear?"

"Superman," Eric replied with a straight face.

"Ohhhh," Sookie kissed Hunter again, and then wiggled her eyebrows at Eric.

"Well, you two are rockin' the father and son boat," she tweaked Hunter's nose. "I need a picture. Let me get my phone.

Jesus, Lafayette," she stuck her head in the kitchen, "come see my men folk and bring a camera!"

There were lots of whistles and cat calls as Eric and Hunter posed for pictures.

"Time to go," Eric chuckled. "We don't want to be late."

.

Dear Readers,

It is Christmas Eve Eve.

I got a lot of "Christmas Cheer" done today.

To include a little writing. I'll be back this way after Christmas and maybe before the New Year!

A very Merry Christmas to All!

As always, thanks for reading!

CES

.

There are as many recipes in the South for Ambrosia Salad as there are ways to make a mint julep. (I can hear some of you saying "What…no there is only one way to make a mint julep, the way my Momma taught me….my point is made.) This was my Mom's recipe. I like more coconut, nuts and marshmallows because I like coconut, nuts and marshmallows but 'tis The Season and to honor The Old Grandma Woman, I'm putting it out there as she has it written down.

I've subbed non fat Greek Yogurt for the sour cream and I've used non fat Cool Whip to help lighten the calorie load and sometimes both at the same time.

Ambrosia Salad

2 cans pineapple chunks, drained (20 ounce can)

2 cans mandarin oranges, drained (15 ounce can)

1 jar maraschino cherries, drained (16 ounce)

1 cup flaked coconut

1 cup miniature marshmallows

1 cup chopped pecans

Six ounces sour cream

16 oz container of Cool Whip (thawed, please)

Combine the Cool Whip and Sour Cream.

Mix in the other ingredients. Serve.


	50. Chapter 50

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 50

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 50**

If you would have been sitting in the Jeep with the Northmans, you would have said that the drive to Bon Temps was not remarkable. Hunter chatted away while they answered his questions. They had allowed enough time to drive past his school so he could take another look see.

The thing that Eric found remarkable was that sitting next to him in the afternoon daylight was one of the most beautiful women he had even known. And she was his. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," played through his head to the beat of a waltz. In the back seat sat their son, "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," continued to sing to him. Reaching over he rested his hand on her tummy and "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," sang softly like a lullaby.

Sookie placed her hands on top of his and gently ran her thumb up and down the top of his hand. "What cha thinking'?" she asked.

"Mine," he said softly. "You, Hunter, the babies. Mine."

Raising his hand to her lips, she kissed it and then placed it back on her tummy.

Looking in the rear view mirror, Eric saw Hunter grinning. "What, my Son, has filled you with such joy?" Eric smiled.

"Mine," he hugged himself. "My Momma and my Daddy and my babies," he giggled, "mine!"

"Just like his Daddy," Sookie grinned as Eric's smile got bigger and they pulled in to park.

.

The sign on the building said _**Arts and Crafts Style, built 1902, The Friend Cox House**_. Bell May thought it was a little stiff for such a small town. The lawyer probably slapped that name up there so that he could charge more. There was an elaborate stained glass storm door that led into a lovely front porch with fancy leaded glass down to cover the screens. With such a configuration, it paid no heed to the winter. It was filled with small green trees…bonsai….or something like that, and orchids, maybe, and white wicker.

Her eyes drifted from one miniature tree to the next. On the plate it told you what it was and how old it was. Snickering, she just shook her head in amusement. "No way that little bitty tree is twelve hundred years old."

The heavy, oak door with its wrought iron hinges made her laugh. The lock on that door could be opened easily. If there was anything worth taking, maybe she'd come back after midnight. She could hear the receptionist talking on the phone.

Closing the glass door behind her, there was a fountain in the middle of the porch that gurgled from a perfectly round rock that must have been four feet high.

At the base was a small rock lined pond that held gold fish. She could see flashes of gold among the green of the water plants. There was a cat that passed by, stopped to get a drink and then went back into the office area.

Stepping inside the main building, the inside was nicely redone but reminded her more of the house she had seen in that Hobbit movie then it did a place of business. She had been in a lawyer's office. It was pretty stark. It was all, glass, chrome and business.

One thing you could say about this place…it was not that. Folksy kinda ran through her head and she shuddered.

Crystal, the name on the desk said, greeted her and requested if she would like tea as Bell May was showed to a semi-private waiting area. There was lots of wood and carving and stained glass windows as she sat in an anti-chamber that was just a bit secluded from the receptionist. Crystal could not be seen but she could be heard.

Sitting the tea service down, the woman left, leaving Bell May to ponder the possibilities and outcomes of today's venture. So far things were going in her favor. Putting her hand in her purse, she rattled her keys two times, paused and then two more times. That would insure that things continued to go in her favor.

Picking up the clean lined hammered tea pot, she added a bit to her cup and took a sip. It was a flavor she did not recognize. There was a small plate on the tray filled with tiny cookies and sandwiches.

What she really wanted was a bottle of Bourbon. She was betting there was a bottle stashed, somewhere, for the men folk that came in. It was probably poured out of a crystal decanter into a heavy crystal hi ball glass for polite sipping. Not straight out of the bottle as it was intended and into a jelly glass with a couple of ice cubes. Bourbon was to be drank, not sipped.

But this was just all right. She could do polite. No way in hell was she eating one of those little tea sandwiches. "What is the point to go to all that trouble for…for…fuck," she eyed the small offender on the plate, "just what are you?" she muttered to herself as she sat back and looked out the widow as she sipped her tea.

"Well damn!" She muttered as she watched the family get out of the Jeep. "That is a good lookin' man that does not mind spendin' a little money on the little woman. I'd do him for free and he would not even have to buy me dinner."

Then she realized they were going to come in here. She felt herself get wet. "Well damn," she grinned to herself. "That must be Hunter Northman. He's young but I've had younger. I can do this. I can still pass for fifty. I am a gorgeous fifty! I'll have my land and a fun romp with him, as well. The wife can take the boy, we'll have coffee and then…" she heard the door open and then a little boy's voice as he commented on the gold fish. She head the receptionist say, "Mr. and Mrs. Northman, so good to see you. Please follow me."

From behind a magazine she watched them pass by as they were led to another area. Fuck! Hunter made gorgeous babies! That little guy looked just like him! Too bad she was past child bearing. She'd maybe have one for him. As she sat quietly, she heard a door open and greetings were called and then the door closed.

"It's five till one, the meeting will start in just a few minutes, if you'd care to freshen up," Crystal said as she pointed in the direction of the ladies room.

"Punctual, I like that," Bell May answered as she put her magazine down.

"Oh yes ma'am," Crystal replied, "I've been with Mr. Hughes for a lot of years," she smiled, "and the light will continue on but more than cookies will burn if you are not on time."

Bell May started to stand up and then thought about what the woman said. "That was just too folksy for words. I'm going to suggest Hugh fire her ass. This is a lawyer's office. I don't need the _Reader's Digest_ quoted to me."

In what she thought was her most professional voice she said, "No need to freshen' up, I'm ready," she said as she stood.

"This way, then please," Crystal smiled as she led her down a hall that was inlaid with a Celtic pattern, past hammered copper sconces to a set of pocket doors.

Sliding one open, they both walked in and Crystal made the introduction to Mr. Hughes. Closing it as she left, Bell May realized that they were in his office and not a conference room.

That was a pretty tile that went around that fireplace. All very lovely, but still, she wondered just what kind of lawyer he was. The big money was in defending those who chose to exercise their right to well….make money in the supply and demand market. She was pretty sure HHH did not defend anyone like Kenny.

"We still have a few minutes," Hugh said as he stood. "Mrs. Northman is admiring a piece of art work in one of the other rooms. They will be with us momentarily."

When the clock chimed one, Hugh the lawyer opened a door on the other side of the room and said, "Please, this way."

When they stepped into the conference room, the Northmans stepped in as well as Hugh began to make the introductions. Crystal came in with a silver tray holding a pitcher of water and several glasses. Setting them in the middle of the table, she left.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," an older blond woman breezed in. "But I heard my grand baby was in town and I came by to get him while his momma and daddy talked business. Looks like I am just in the nick of time. No one has sat down, yet.

Son," the tall blond bent down to kiss her on the check. "I'm taking my boy and we are goin' do a little shoppin."

"Grandma Berry!" the tiny Northman look-a-like laughed.

"Give your momma and daddy a kiss young man," her voice sang, "and they can just call us when they are done," she said matter of fact and with a wink. "Now," she took his hand, "I understand that a small but well stocked bookstore has opened in town. It is called _The Tinker's Bell with Books_. I think we need to go check that out."

"Ohhhhh," his face lit up, "books!"

There was a flurry of hugs and kisses and then quiet settled over the room as the two left by a different door.

Bell May was trying to keep up. Really? Were there three doors in and out of this room? Looking, she now could not see where the woman and child had exited from. Just another reason to hate all this wood! It all blended together and you could not tell Jack from Jill!

"Please," Hugh said as he pulled out chairs. "Please sit.

Ms. Clay is here today, requesting to..." Hugh indicated with his hand that she had the floor.

"I wish to purchase back the family home and land," she directed that statement to Mr. Northman. "The land that you have purchased has been in my family for generations. My relatives braved the oceans crossing from Wales and then the inward trek across the wilderness. Clays have lived on that land since before the war." Her attention was then directed to Mr. Hughes. "I am grief filled at my mother's passing and in my heart I have been wondering why my mother would have sold it, especially to a stranger."

The two men cleared their throats. The blonde that sat across from her snickered and rolled her eyes.

"All that I heard about you is true," the little tramp laughed at her.

"Heard about me?" she responded, keeping the hiss out of her voice.

"I find it most interestin'," that bitch rested her bosom on the table as she leaned toward her, "that you", then she pointed at her with her finger, "have gone back to use'n your maiden name. I guess when you have been married as many times as you have, it's just easier to remember.

After all, Mr. Hughes is an officer of the court and all. Best not be lyin' to him," she said with a lift to her eyebrow.

Bell May was just a little thunder struck and then a lot pissed off! So, Mrs. Northman had gone out and met her new neighbors! Well, she'd have to stop by there and have a little chat with Esther and the rest of them! Eventually Em would leave and take his ass back to who knows where and she would know when he did.

Those nosey, gossipin' grandmas! Their time was coming. If she could not have her land, they would not either. She'd burn them all out!

"Mr. Hughes," she countered, "was kind enough to put me in contact with you. I am sure he is honest and trust worthy," she said giving him her very best Sunday School smile. "Now, I wish to discuss the business of buying back my property from Hunter," and the smile she gave Eric was anything but Sunday School.

"You are under some misconception," Eric's soft voice filled the room. "I am Eric Northman, Hunter is our son."

"Our adopted son," Sookie added with a very sweet smile. "Hadley was my cousin. She birthed him but gave him up to us."

"Hunter?" Her eyes rested on Eric. He was not Hunter? The little boy was Hunter!

"Hadley?" Bell May said, as Hugh was now her focus. "Who is Hadley?"

The two men coughed again and Sookie burst out laughing. "Da-a-a-mn," she said through her mirth. "This is better than Jerry Springer that I'm givin' up by bein' here. Hadley was married to Remy Savoy…your son, you know _that,_" she laughed out loud, "_name_, right?"

Bell May knew when she was being mocked and did not like it.

"Hunter is just a baby. Now our baby," she stressed. Sookie was leaning across the table and put her hand on Bell May's arm. "No way could he purchase that cabin and land. His great-grand ma Bluebell Clay, left that to him."

Bell May felt like she had just been sucker punched in the stomach and had all the air knocked out of her! Since when was Remy married? With a baby?

Reality came crashing down! Bluebell did what? It was all she could do not to shriek!

Feeling the head ache building in the back of her head, she rubbed the base of skull. Then realization struck! She pulled back, away from Sookie's touch!

Sookie pulled her hand back and placed it firmly on Eric's arm and grinned and winked at her.

Feeling like she was going to hyperventilate or throw up or both, Bell May poured herself a glass of water and had a drink, buying herself some time!

Remy had married and now with a baby! She was a grandma? No fuckin' way! She was too young!

"I can assure you, Ms. Clay," Hugh patted her hand, "that I have for your perusal all the paper work. Your mother's last will and testament, Hunter's birth certificate, and his adoption papers. All here for you to view."

"Here is Hunter's birth certificate." Passing it to her, he continued on. "As you can see, it clearly states the parents and has your mother's signature on it and the State's raised seal. Why your momma delivered the boy right there in the front room of her home."

Bell May was now staring at Eric Northman. There was no way in fucking hell Hunter was Remy's! Sitting across from her was that boy's daddy! She wanted her land…she was going to have to see how far she could take this…well fuck, she could do this. She had not come this far to watch her retirement plan walk out the door because the two timing slut Remy had been married to could not resist a pair of long legs.

Brushing away the tears in her eyes, she said, "I may have led my momma to believe that Remy was my boy. I…I…" she cleared her throat, "I could not have children and so when I married Mr. Savoy, I became Momma to his darlin' little man, Remy. Remy was only a month old when he came into my life and changed it for the better. And now, my momma has left our land to…to…someone not of her blood," she opened her bag and took out a tissue as she wiped away the tears.

"Be that as it may," Hugh continued, "inheritance often falls to the blood kin, but not always. Your momma was of sound mind when she made out her will," he said passing her a copy, "and she left everything to Hunter Savoy, now known as Hunter Ericsson Northman."

Laying her head down on one arm on the table, she started to boo hoo and with her other hand she reached over and placed it on top of Hugh's. With tears streaming down her face, she managed to ask, "What can be done to right this wrong? Clearly….clearly…there has been a gross mis-use of trust and good faith…and…."

Sookie stood up and reaching over removed Bell May's hand from Hugh. Then she pulled her chair between the two men and place her left hand on Eric's and her right hand on Hugh's.

Smiling at Eric then Hugh she said, "You gentlemen are just gonna' have to excuse us girls for a minute or two. I would love some tea. Would you two please make me a pot."

Smiling sweetly, Sookie watched as they left the room.

Bell May sat up in her chair and with mere slits for eyes watched Sookie. "I want what's mine," she said through clinched teeth as she glared at Sookie.

Sookie was still watching Eric walk out the door. "He has a great ass," she wiggled her eye brows. "Well actually, Eric has a great everything."

Apparently the stupid little blonde whore did not have the good sense to fear her. Time for a different approach. "Well, I suppose so, if you don't mind havin' your cousin's left overs," Bell May snickered. "I'll drag this out in court. That is some tasty white trash to drag out into public record."

"Ohhhh," Sookie put on her Sunday School face and calmly replied. "You know, now, what I've done, that's almost Biblical. Back in the day, the brother was expected to marry the widow and continue his brother's line.

I am just seein' too Hadley's line continuin', is all.

Besides, I'm blessed to be Momma to that wonderful little boy.

Now, if you want to talk pickin' through the trash in court, I did not take an eighty year old woman's bed that was dying from cancer.

Besides," Sookie's smile got bigger as she wrinkled her nose and winked. "I bet the only way you would appear in court would being escorted by a nice officer of the law in a pair of hand cuffs and I bet they would not be fur lined. I bet if I called the police right now and asked them to run a back ground check on you, why, you'd get up and leave before they got here.

I think if all your secrets were known," Sookie sat back into her chair and got very comfortable, "now, that's white trash worthy of its own reality show," Sookie smiled and blew her a kiss. "This is my town. Folks here know me and mine. Why," she giggled, "my brother is on the police force."

Sookie's voice became soft and full of concern. "I am just tellin' you this for your own good so you don't embarrass yourself. Things will stand as they are. The land belongs to Hunter. That sweet baby calls me Momma. And Eric, Daddy. It's all nice and legal.

I do, however, greatly admire you ability to think on your feet. I like your story about how Remy was not yours. That was some nice fast thinkin'. But, I met all the neighbors. And apparently…ahhhhh….hmmmm…there is one man that lives in that area. He says he has proof that Remy is his."

It was just unfucking believable that she had intentionally left her pistol! "What?" Bell May hissed. "What? He told you that! That fuckin' Lance!"

"Ohhhh," Sookie sadly shook her head. "So, maybe Hadley was not the only one havin' a little fun two timin' her husband.

Of course," she became very serious, "Eric did not know at the time Hadley was married when he was invited to that party in Mississippi. However, I," she stressed, "stayed at that party while she blew on out of town before Eric had the chance to really get to know her.

Why," she batted her eye lashes, "I was not goin' anywhere. Not with that tall drink of water wantin' to quench my thirst.

Then, years later, when Hadley showed up at the house with Hunter, who is so obviously Eric's son," Sookie stressed, "why we gave her the two mil she wanted and she signed him over to us."

Bell May blanched. "Two million…"

"Mmm," Sookie smiled. "Eric does love children. Why, I'm carrin' our twins for him right now," she patted her tummy. "Can you imagine payin' two million for a child? It just boggles the mind! But, if its your baby, you do whatever it takes. And Eric loves his babies.

So I'm gonna be Momma to just as many little Northmans as I can. It may blow out my figure, but fuck," she grinned, "I'm gonna be surrounded with Eric's babies.

And maybe on TV. You have given me some great ideas, today. I think Eric would get me my own reality TV show to host. I think we could call it _Everybody's Got Trash, Let's Take It Out With Sookie._ What do you think?"

Bell May bit her lip. She was furious!

But…but…she righted herself. It would not be the first time she had removed the competition. And if this worked, she'd kill anyone who got in between her and Northman. Even Kenny.

Sookie sighed and then poured herself a glass of water. "I can see what you are thinkin'. Eric is not ever gonna' be interested in you, _no matter if your gifted hand was strokin' his dick" _she hit each word for emphasis. "You are," Sookie smiled, "what…at least sixty five. No matter what you hear or read or you believe, sixty five is not the new forty. It's not even the new fifty. And your hair color. Lordy, you know that color is not found _anywhere_ in nature, right?

I am just being kind," she said, with a soft voice as she reached over to pat her hand.

Bell May put them both under the table.

Sookie's sighed and then grinned. "Well, all right then. The brutal truth. If you have some extra money, you need to use some of it and buy yourself a face lift and a new set of_ Spanx_, cause I don't think lipo will fix what you have goin' on. I think the new, larger size, _Spanx i_s gonna give you the best return on your money. 'Cause today you look like a sausage falling out of its casing."

Snorting, Bell May sat up taller and raised her head and threatened. "You listen to me, I can see that you got the gift, too, maybe a bit more than me. But that land belongs to me.

And that little boy is mighty cute. Hard to miss with those eyes that look just like his daddy's and I speak from life's experience _that you_," she smiled and pointed to Sookie, "can not be everywhere at once."

Through out The Land of the Blue Realm, a collective breath was held as all Fae listened to the words that were about to be spoken….

"Yes, I'll show you reality TV," Bell May leaned in and clicked her fingernail on her front tooth, as her smile turned nasty. "As in the six o'clock news.

You don't know who I am or what I am capable of," her voice carried the threat. "I can get rid of you, those brats you are carryin' and that little boy and not give it a second thought. I would do it all by myself.

Because you," she licked her lips on the word, "would not be the first skinny white bitch I have put in the ground." She was laughing now, at the memories of the two women pleading for their lives.

"Eric is a nice lookin' man. I like nice lookin' men. I really like rich, nice lookin' men. I bet he's good in bed, as well. Something' a scrawny assed piece of ass like you could never appreciate. While he is the grievin' widow, I'll be there to sooth his hurts."

At that time, Eric and Hugh walked back in carrying a silver tray with a tea service on top.

Hugh poured the tea as the men sat back down.

"Mr. Hughes… Eric…" Bell May let her voice drift over his name, "I thank you for your time," she said as she stood. "Mrs. Northman," she winked at Sookie, "congratulations on your up comin' happy event. I do so love children. I look forward to perhaps, someday seein' them."

They all heard the front door close and then Crystal was there at the door. "All in Fae heard the threat against our Queen, princes and princess."

Hugh's eyes were glittering with rage. "I am honored my Queen and King, that you brought her here. Words can not express this great tribute you have paid my house. I am deeply humbled by this privilege."

Crystal grinned, her fangs glittering in the afternoon sun. "Prince Hunter's Own are rejoicing across the bond." Then laughter erupted from her. "OI, my majesties, he has called for justice and an audience."

Sookie placed her hand in Eric's. Sookie acknowledged Crystal with a bow of her head. Crystal bowed and OI appeared.

Landing on the table, with a grand flourish of a bow, The King of the Dragons stood and began. "As was heard in all the Realm and by every Fae ear, my majesties, The Perverted One thinks to take the life of our Queen, our Queen Mother, our pregnant Queen Mother who carries twins," was said in furry! "To end the lives of our Prince Alrik and Princess Signy and the life of our Prince Hunter," his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he howled his storm of discontent.

Righting himself he continued, "That is four lives," he said with passion. "That calls for four years," he said with fervor.

"Four years of The Living Death!" was shouted across The Blue Realm as it vibrated across the bond and was repeated by the five fae present, to their king and queen.

"I am," OI's voice was humble, "here as the oldest dragon to claim my right to fulfill the Pledge of Revenge for the sentence The Perverted One has brought upon herself."

"I can find no fault in your words," Sookie said. "This is the law and your right."

"Thank you, our Queen," OI stated and with a grand flourish and bowed again.

"All the formalities are over so it is just fine," Sookie said. "You just go ahead," she nodded with her head to OI. "I know you want, too."

"My Queen?" you could hear the hesitation and the question in his voice.

"Victory dance?" and you could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh," he was singing as he shifted from foot to foot and then started rotating his body and his arms that were out in front of him in opposite directions as he shimmed all over, shimmered, then he was gone.

BD was chuckling as she rolled her eyes. "There he goes, to entice the ladies and have more songs sung in his honor and glory!"

"Well drat," WW sighed. "There shall be no hatchlings with my name for many double moons to come. The ladies do all so love a bad boy. And a hero. And the bringer of justice…"

.

.

.

Bell May was feeling very good about this. At any time, she could strike. She thought about kidnapping and then brushed that aside. She was right when she told that slut that she wanted Eric. Why settle for a little bit of the money when you can have all the money!

Crock was not very smart but after last night, she was pretty sure he would do things for her. He liked to track. She did not think Kenny would think that was too over the top if she asked Crock to do some scouting. She could sell that idea. Crock was not doing it for her, but for the business.

It was a real shame about Keith and Kevin. Oh well…could not look back at that. She'd make do. She had enough money tucked away to make one or two some things happen. All of it was going to happen to that pregnant bitch!

What she needed was time to sit down and think all this through. By the time she got back to Crock, he'd be risin'. Maybe she'd stop and buy some Tilex to clean that fuckin' shower with and a couple of towels and some toilet paper. Show Crock she could be good to him. She was gonna' need him on her side.

She'd have to call Kenny tonight. She was gonna' need him on her side, as well, only without him knowing it. Damn, she had better have been to the funeral home before she made the phone call to him. After all, that was why she was here.

Eric Northman. Her phone did not work worth a damn out here. She needed to Google him and see what she could find. Primarily where he lived. Or worked. Or anything that would allow her to do a little stalking.

.

.

Eric was smiling at Sookie as they walked arms around each other down the street to the book store. "Are we feeling better?" he asked. "Hugh and I and heard the entire conversation," he chuckled. "My darling wife, that was some serious white trash talk. Why, even Pamela would have leaned a thing or two she could use.

You were very convincing. I think our oldest would pay to produce if you would do the reality TV."

"I think I'm busy enough," she gave him a kiss. "I got no time to be anything more than wife and momma. But wow, yes!" She grinned, "That felt as good as when I'd whack some guy upside the head with a tray when he'd put his hand on my ass."

Eric growled low in his throat. "Mine," he whispered, "and if any guy even comments on the state of your perfect ass…"

"I'll blast him," Sookie grinned as she pulled Eric down for a kiss.

Her guy was all happy, again.

"So," his hand squeezed her ass before it returned around her waist, "I believe I heard that you are just going to keep populating the world with Northman babies. I have a witness. Hugh was beaming at being Grandpa to so many little ones that he kept wanting to know if I had any idea how many that was going to be."

Sookie thought Eric looked very smug. "You said I could take my cheap shots but that I had to speak the truth," she pulled in closer to him. "I believe I did that," she chuckled.

Eric was smiling. His woman was something to behold when you set her loose.

"Oh wow," Sookie stopped in mid stride. "Would you look at this store front. They have Christmas fairies hanging from those beautiful bejeweled and glittered sticks in the front window.

Ohhh," Sookie said, "we are here at the book store. Look, story hour is just ending. Oh how cute, all the kiddos have beautiful paper masks. Must be the characters in the book."

"Fae store," Eric grinned. "The Realm is pushing out. Hugh is handling that. Those that want to immigrate see him. He told me all about the sisters that own this place, today. They know we have been busy and that is why we have not been around to meet them."

"Momma, Daddy!" Hunter turned when he knew his parents were at the door. "Grandma," he was applauding, "Momma and Daddy are here."

"Why so they are," Maxine replied. Patting the empty spot on the couch next to her, Sookie sat down.

"Whoa!" Sookie said as she shielded her eyes. "You were in and out so fast I did not have time to see just what it was Hugh had put on your finger."

"Do you think it's too much?" Maxine whispered as she watched Eric come over and admire Hunter's pumpkin mask.

"Heavens no," Sookie was still eyeing it. "But it does not matter what I think. Do you like it?"

"Heavens yes!" Maxine whispered, again. "I swear, I can now be seen from that Russian space station. Hugh calls them starlight diamonds. There are three, three carats each of those honkers sitting there on that band with all those little ones goin' up the side."

"Well, it looks right at home sittin' there on your finger. Just like it was made for you," Sookie hugged her.

"Hugh says it was," she gave Sookie a shy smile. "At times, that man…" then her eyes lit up. "Oh, here he comes, now."

"Nice ring," Sookie squeezed Hugh's hand as she stood so he could sit down. "We are gonna go shopping for books. This place looks amazin'!"

"I think the sisters will do just fine," Hugh smiled. "It is all geared for children but they carry adult books as well. It is a lovely shop filled with lovely books at affordable prices. Just wait until you meet the owners. Twin sisters who surely carry a touch of the old country magic! Oh, here they come now!"

Hugh made the introductions and Sookie chatted with Trindy and Breeony. From time to time she would check on Eric and Hunter. She could tell her little guy was still excited. He was in Eric's arms going into great detail about story time and how everyone got to make a mask for the story and when it had rained on the pumpkin patch, glitter had come down from the ceiling just like it was raining.

And he had made some new friends when he had been makin' his mask at the makin' table. They went to school already and they would be there tomorrow! Sookie watched as Hunter introduced little folk which led Eric to speaking to the adult they were with.

The sun was starting to go down when they were standing in line to cash out.

"Momma," Hunter came up, with a small person in tow. "This is Tommy. It's dark and we got a big road out there. May we give him and his grandma a ride home?"

"Why Mrs. Blanchard," Sookie held out her hand. "It is good to see you. Hunter is right. The wind has picked up. I believe you met my husband Eric. Can we drop you at the house?"

"That would be nice," she smiled. "We'd appreciate that. We came to listen to the story hour and I'm just in my sweater and then got to visitin'. I did not mean to stay so late."

"Not a problem, just let us pay out and we'll see you home."

There was some serious little boy talk going on in the back seat. Forts were being discussed at length and dogs and cats and then "I'll see you at school in the mornin'" they both said cheerily as Eric helped Mrs. Blanchard out and walked them to the front door.

On the ride home Hunter talked about making the pumpkin mask and how he had crayoned and glued and glittered and some of the girls had even added ribbon to their mask. The nice ladies had used something hot to glue on the stick so he had not been able to help with that.

Then they were home and the lights were on inside the house and there were yummy smells coming from everywhere. They walked past all the construction and then they were inside.

Hanging up jackets, Hunter went off to the kitchen to show his La La and Uncle Jesus his mask and to tell them about his new friend.

"You are being very quiet," Sookie said as Eric as down on the couch and she sat down on his lap.

"He is just like me," Eric said, his voice quiet. "Hunter…he is just like me. I remember being like that. He takes the initiative. He not only sees the problem but wants to help solve the problem. It's dark. You need a ride home. I know where you can get a ride home."

"He's a leader, Eric," Sookie replied. "Just like you. He's not loud about it or pushy. He's quiet and soft spoken and if he can't fix it, he knows who he needs to talk with to make things happen. Just like his Daddy."

"You think we have enough food for tomorrow?" Eric's head turned toward the kitchen when he heard the laughter.

"Well, yes…" Sookie's voice trailed off.

"Once, when I was small, we were visiting another village. We were invited to eat with them. I remember being hungry after the meal.

At my mother's table, there was always plenty. So, I invited them all home to eat with us," he gave a crooked grin. "Of course, my father stepped up and echoed my invitation. So of course they said yes, so of course they all came."

"We'll make some more rolls," Sookie said thoughtfully. "And talk to Lafayette."

.

.

.

Bell May hung up the phone from talking to Kenny. That had been close. She was standing in the funeral home when Kenny had actually called, here. The big thing she had learned was that he was going to be here tomorrow night! She was glad now that she had bought the cleaning supplies and the shower curtain.

Driving back to the house she called Crock. "Let's go eat," she smiled into the phone, "my treat."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

I honestly thought Bell May was just going to end in just another fiery crash. I had no idea she was going to threaten Sookie and the babies.

Then OI stepped up and pronounced sentence. I know the law is the law but oy vey!

Hadley and Bell May have never met. Yes, reeks of white trash tell all TV. Who knew that mother-in-law and daughter-in-law would finally do so while at medical school! You know it is going to be a proud moment when both of them are floating in the same formaldehyde vat and say their how dos!

As always, thanks for reading!

On to the New Year!

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

CES

*Thanks SpikeLizard!


	51. Chapter 51

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 51

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 51**

Dinner was finished and Hunter was sitting in front of the fire telling Andy and Lion about story hour. "Daddy bought the _Tired of Toads? Then Pick Pumpkins!,_ book for me," he smiled as he ran his hand across the front of it. "And see, here is the pumpkin mask I made to go with it.

The story ladies are twin sisters!" He was so pleased he clapped his hands. "They will have story hour on the weekends. Momma and Daddy said we can go on Saturdays before we go out to visit with the grandmas.

And," his smile covered his face, "I made a new friend," his voice became very still and quiet. "I like him. His name is Tommy. He'll come out and visit. He likes dogs and kitties, too. But they don't have one. He and his momma live with his grandma. You'll like Tommy. He's gonna be at school, tomorrow.

So, tomorrow is a big day," he said, happiness lighting up his face. "Grandmas and Grandpa are comin' to visit and we are makin' bread and then school and then home for our feast."

Hunter closed the book after doing a picture walk with his friends. Andy stretched out in front of the fire and Hunter laid his head on top of him and Lion shifted up even cozier and curled up and pushed into his side.

Sookie stepped into the living room and smiled. Eric was on the phone in the dining room talking a little business. Back tracking, she motioned for him to hang up and follow her.

"I'll call you back," was all he said as he stood and followed the scent of happiness that now wafted from her.

"I don't think he wants his hot chocolate," Eric smiled as he picked his sleeping son up off the floor.

"Good thing we got him ready for bed right after dinner," Sookie leaned in and gave her boy a kiss.

"I've got to go over to the mansion," Eric fixed a fake smile on his face. "The Child wants her pound of flesh."

Sookie eyed him. "I thought you were out of trouble with her when you got rid of New Jersey? I thought she and the girls declared you a super hero for lightening the load by one."

"Oh," Eric smiled charmingly, "she does not want it from me but from the prisoners.

And for foisting Jersey onto York," he winked at Sookie, "just like on my underwear, I am, indeed, a super hero. If I remember, correctly, I distinctly remember hearing you call me the man of steel, earlier…or was that something about part of me that was hard as steel…" he chuckled.

"Lafayette bought Hunter and I a whole series of super hero underwear. I think for school, tomorrow, Hunter wants to wear Spider Man. I think Thor is going to be my favorite!"

"You are already a Nordic god," she winked at him. "So, you'll have the undies to prove it."

Eric struck what he thought was a super hero pose.

"Spider Man, huh," Sookie chuckled. "You do have a way of spinning a web and capturing the bad guy and," leaning in she rubbed her breasts against his chest, "the girl."

Eric put his hand on Sookie's ass and squeezed gently. "I do so like what I have captured," he gave her a deep kiss as her hand roamed over his ass. When the kiss ended, there was a sigh. "Yes, so I guess I had better spin my web and swing my ass on over, there. Fucking vampire bull shit…" he muttered.

Sookie felt his pain. She was just glad she was not the one having to deal….! The girls deserved some time off. "Please talk to them about The Holidays. I know we've talked about it…" but on Sookie's face was just a little doubt, "Pam really is takin' off from Christmas Eve Eve to after New Year's? And she is going to spend it with us?" Sookie said in awe.

"I thought she'd high tail it to Paris or Rome or some other such place for sure," and on her face was a look that said she thought that still might happen.

"No," Eric kissed his wife on the nose, "our oldest says she is sticking with the family. I guess we have captured her in our web!"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "She has no one except for Lafayette who would truly appreciate and admire her shoes…pay them and her the homage she is due."

"I think in our Pamela's heart, although she may never admit it, she likes having a family that fits what her human idea of what a family should be," Eric said thoughtfully.

"Oh," Sookie closed her eyes and nodded her head.

Eric ran his finger across her face. He could not take her past from her, but he could certainly give her a present and a future!

When she smiled at him, he continued. "Pamela has cleared us with the King of Texas. We are going back to San Antonio. She has made reservations at all the places we went, before, to include _The Melting Pot_ for lunch. Everyday if that is what we want. So sayeth the oldest child," Eric was so taken with the smile on his lover's face that he kissed her on the tip of her nose so he would not disturb it.

"As for operational plans, right now, she has got the Original Four Kingdoms over at the mansion, who are, I am sure, now well versed in shoes and all the bull shit they care to shovel. We are going to have an influx of vampires starting this weekend. I believe she is running them through _The SWMBO School of It Sucks to be You_."

"Oh," Sookie chuckled, "I know I should not laugh, but at times, I can not help, myself. You two make quite the team."

Eric pulled her in for another kiss. "We," he shifted Hunter a bit and then his lips were on hers as he tongued her lightly. When she was breathing heavier just a bit, the kiss ended and now their foreheads rested on each other's, "we make quite the team."

"I love you," Sookie whispered as she felt Eric's tongue make its way past her lips and stroke her gums. With a sigh and regret they stepped apart. _There was the matter of vampire shit to deal with._

Eric carried Hunter in and they both tucked him in. The critters stood patiently on the floor while they kissed their boy goodnight and stood by the door and watched as Andy and Lion jumped up on the bed and took their places.

Hunter shifted a bit so that he could feel them through the covers and then there was just the sound of a very small boy sleeping in the room.

"You got time for a quickie, before you go?" Sookie asked as they walked toward their bed room.

"Always," Eric replied as Sookie's clothes went flying and then she went flying and then she was on the bed, panting Eric's name as he took his time to take her over the edge. There was nothing quickie about it. "They can just fucking wait while I please my wife," he growled to himself.

.

.

.

Pam rolled her eyes before Eric walked through the door. When he stepped in she said, "I could smell you the moment you stepped out of the farmhouse. Have sex, much?" she eyed him. "Oh," she continued on, "do I sound like a jealous bitch?

Do I ever get to go on a date, or raid a nunnery or just lick the fuckin' wounds that need to be healed on a human? I have not even been privy to a nasty vamps's nasty leftovers."

"Good evening child," Eric smiled and winked at her. "Daddy is here now," he said in a calm and soothing voice. "Why don't you tell me what troubles, you."

Hmmm, time to re-group. Pam gave Eric the once over and kept her smile to herself. Eric being happy and not pissed off all the time could work for her. He and Sookie being married…well, she would not have thought it, but damn, this just might to her advantage.

Nothing was set in stone and well, maybe she could push things around just a bit. "You have said nothing about the very fine arrangements I made for our family's blessed holiday season. I sent you the agenda. We are doing that, correct? I have put down deposits…"

"Why child," Eric laid his hand across his heart, "you are a priceless jewel among children. You glow with the beauty of the night. Why, I was just discussing with Sookie about the wonderful holiday plans you have made for our family.

Your Mother is looking forward to us all being together during the holidays."

Oh my, for a moment Eric thought maybe he saw confusion on her face. Ohhh. Nice recovery.

"_My_…_what?_" Pam raised her eyebrow at him.

Tara saw two weeks of not having to deal with vampire shit in her future! "Well woohoo, you bet," Tara hopped aboard that train. "I love bein' a family. I am spendin' my two weeks time off with Grandma Sookie and Grandpa Eric and Hunter!"

Tara elbowed Molly, who looked up with a bit of confusion on her face and said, "Was that my cue? Did I miss my cue? "

"Say it the way I rehearsed you," Tara smiled at Eric as she elbowed Molly, again.

Eric was not going to laugh. The smile on Molly's face looked like she had just stuck her finger in a light socket.

"Yes, me too. Ahhhh, woohoo and…and.. yippee," Molly added for good measure.

"Now," Tara's full face grin was still fixed on Eric as she said through her teeth to Molly, "twirl your finger around and say it like we practiced it." Tara twirled her index finger around as a reminder, "And smile like you mean it, not that idiot grin you have right now. No fangs," she cut her eyes to Molly to make sure all was in compliance.

"Woohoo!" Molly said it again with a bit more enthusiasm and twirled her index finger.

Eric sat on the edge of the desk. "Ohhh, look, our oldest child," he smiled at Tara and Molly. "The children are so happy. Two weeks of fun and no work. I see the grand children are excited about our trip. We shall have a jolly time."

His eyes came back around to Pam.

Pam was dancing and bouncing off of walls in her head! Eric just agreed to two fucking weeks! Damn, she could do that. "Well," she drawled out in her who gives a Pam you are fucked anyway voice, "just woo-fucking-hoo!" her smile was firmly fixed in place. "We are going to Texas with Mommy and Daddy!" She hoped the smile on her face was sincere enough.

Eric knew how this was played.

"I thought," he looked a little sad, "I thought maybe you would enjoy this. If not…" he sighed.

"And ho ho ho and," her voice sounded merry and bright, "…and Jolly Old Saint Nick and...and…" she faltered for only a second while she tried to think of Christmas cheer. "Why," Pam smiled as she pulled out a paper from the printer. "I have even printed off a cheery holiday poem that we can send out with our holiday family photo," she stressed, "and Holiday letter. Just a little something I penned. I am calling it _**Visions of Winter**_!

Eric began reading the poem to himself. He stopped and leveled his eyes on Pam as he continued out loud with the second verse.

_I know that good stories always have a beginning_

_But honest, I swear, that dark I had not planned on sinning._

_I was just hanging some wreaths made out of mistletoe_

_Decorated with candy canes so that they would call to and encourage the snow._

_Looking up from my task you can imagine my delight_

_When I see what can only be the Yule Elf landing gracefully from his flight._

_I stood there admiring the cut of his jacket and the white of his fangs,_

_In his pants resembled something that looked like a HUGE candy cane!_

_And low and lower yet my eyes did drift down,_

_All I could think was "Oh Woof! Yippee!" Yule Elf has indeed come to town!_

Oops," Pam smiled as she reached for the page. "That's the naughty version. I have the nice version around here, somewhere."

Eric read on and chuckled until he reached the end. "I am," he smiled, "of course The Yule Elf. Sookie will be most delighted by this.

Child, I can see that you have indeed embraced the spirit of the season, as lewd as it may be," he chuckled, again, as he folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Ohhh, my girls, truly," he nodded his head, "I am so proud that you wish to spend the holiday season as a family. And on that note, I'm going downstairs to have one last little chat with New Jersey. Send out my little chat, live. I want her and Tennessee ended before the New Year starts. You can either do it before we leave or I'll do it, now."

Pam bit her bottom lip and decided to go for it. This was a King and Queen. Eric finished off the royals. That just made everyone's life, easier, if it ever came back around and wanted to bite you on the ass. And sometimes, ending a royal would come back around to bite you. But Eric only let Sookie nibble on his ass these days. Every one else was a dead or soon to be dead fucker.

But damn! Those two royals had pissed her off! Casually she said, "I'll do it before we leave for our family away time."

"As you wish," he smiled as he went downstairs.

"Two weeks!" Pam's feet were doing a happy dance. "And I'm doing Jersey and Tennessee! Sweeeeeet!"

Tara just shrugged as her grin spread across her face. "Hunter is the key. He's gonna love the rides, just like his Momma and his Auntie Tara. Shoot, I bet we can stretch this out to three weeks, maybe four. There are the Twelve Days of Christmas that ends in Twelfth Night on the 6th of January."

Pam thought she just might orgasm. Fuck, she was over the top with two weeks! "You are on," Pam smiled. "Give me odds," she said to the room full of vamps. "The baby girls can get three weeks of family vacation time while your asses are here listening to and working the bullshit!"

Pam was feeling very smug. "I'll pay for the first two weeks…all expenses paid. We are doin' Texas! Fuck a duck! Not even Texas has seen as much money as I'm willin' to spend!

Week three will be on Eric," she began planning that week in her head. "Daddy and Momma are gonna go over the threshold of good taste and embrace the vulgarity of spending all that money in fun and frolic for week number three. Why, I bet there will even be face painting! I want odds on face painting!"

"Odds on face painting," Lindy out of Mississippi said as she put that into the news feed. "What," she asked, "what exactly is face painting?"

"Just what it sounds like," Tara chuckled. "I bet Grandpa and Hunter get matching face paintings."

"Odds on that?" Lindy said with passion as word went around the mansion and out onto the grounds and across the band width.

.

.

.

It had been a good day. Bell May had learned some useful things. Some surprising things but useful. Cleaning the bathroom had not even been so bad. Shoot, you just spray that stuff on and it does all the work. Crock had even helped her hang the shower curtain.

After dinner out, there was a honky-tonk somewhere and Crock wanted to go. She wanted to go to bed. It was only nine but she felt like it was hours past mid-night comin' on mornin'.

Going into the bathroom, she turned on the light and got out her toothbrush. That was interesting, on her chest and face where there had been the red spots that had not blistered were what looked like maybe runes, faintly showing through the red.

Well, that would be Em's doin'. She would kill that fucker some other day. Magic or not, a bullet was fast, especially if you did not see it coming. Brushing her teeth, she turned out the light and going into the kitchen, she got undressed. Sleep. Getting into the sleeping bag, she closed her eyes.

Something woke her. She thought she heard someone singing _Santa Baby. _Had Crock come in listening to music? It was a nice voice. It was dark and she had no idea of the time. There was something sitting on her chest. That was where the music was coming from. Opening her eyes there was a soft glow and she screamed and screamed and screamed.

"I am OI, King of the Dragons," he said to her. "You have threatened our Queen Sookie and her children. You have been cursed with The Living Death. The honor was mine to bring forth the cry for your demise."

"Is that my brain?" She wept as she watched him. "Please put back my brain."

"I will," he replied, "but not yet. When I am finished, it shall be returned."

"Are you an alien?" she simpered. "Have I been abducted? Are we in a space ship? Has the take over of Earth, started? I always thought the mother ship had maybe left me here and they would come back and get me. I wanted to be alive to see that, but now I don't think I do."

"No and no and no and no," he replied. "As I said, I am dragon. I am Fae. At my very core, I am what you would call magic. You know in your heart that you have magic, as well.

It has brought you to this time and place."

Watching him, she realized she really did not hurt. It was just a frightening thing to watch anyone, let alone a very small dragon hold your brain. And he was so matter of fact. No emotion. Sorta like Mr. Spock…!

He seemed to be willing to answer her questions. "Will I still be alive after you put my brain, back? Will I be damaged?" When he focused on her, his eyes were purple! Somehow, that was reassuring. "I still got a lot of life left in me.

I know I have…well perhaps, not used my gift for good. But that is not my fault."

OI snorted. "If not your fault, then whose?" he rolled his eyes. "As a child you were loved and given every opportunity to thrive. You alone poisoned the well that you drink, from." He made a disgusted sound and continued on.

"And of course you will still be alive. You are alive right now. Damaged?" he queried her. "You are already damaged. This was not of my doing. What animates you I would not call life. I would call it a vileness that you revel, in.

But you are wrong, there is not a lot of life left, for you. Four years and then your body will be cremated and your spirit set free to continue its journey."

What? She was not damaged! She only had four years left? Why, she was only sixty five. She would live well past seventy! She would live to her eighties! Maybe she was just dreaming after all.

"I met a woman today by the name of Sookie," she smiled trying to think of something pleasant to say. There was not any pain, just the horrifying image. If this was not real, it classified as a hum dinger of a nightmare. "She is your queen?"

"Yes," he continued on with his work. "Queen of the Fae."

Laughing, she let out a big sigh. "I should not have had Chinese and then that great big piece of cheese cake for dessert. But I was celebrating because I had made up my mind how I want to kill that bitch, your queen!

This is wild," she watched him. "For a moment, I actually believed you were licking my brain."

OI grinned at her. "Oh, you are going to believe," he replied as he replaced her brain. Her screaming started again once he began fusing her skull back together. Then, she could feel her hair growing back….

Panting as tears streamed down her face, the little dragon fixed his eyes on hers. She could feel herself slowly being pulled on, starting with the ends of her hair and that feeling working its way downward.

"I am limited on time," OI said in way of explanation. "We are celebrating a milestone event for our Prince Hunter. I need to be elsewhere. There is one more major something I want to do, now. It is going to deplete your cells of all the oxygen for a very small amount of time. It will be agonizing but necessary as they will be completely coated with what will sustain them during your Living Death. Then you shall return to normal."

"How do I know this is real?" she wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes but her body could not move. Maybe she was damaged, after all. "Can you give me a sign?"

"A sign?" OI countered. "You will have your memories of this, is that not enough?"

"I could be dreamin, or hurt somewhere dyin', or for all I know, I could be dead. When I wake up, can you give me a sign?"

"Such as?" he leaned in closer and watched her eyes.

"Somethin', anything' so I know this is real. I know…I want others to see you also. If we all see you when we are together, then I'll know I'm not dreamin'."

Bell May sat up in her sleeping bag, groaning from the memories. The sun was not yet up so she had no idea of the time. She could tell Crock had not yet returned. She was alone in the house as she did a silent inventory of all the places that the dragon had opened her up. There were no cuts or scars or anything. Perfectly normal.

As soon as the sun was up, she was calling Kenny and asking him to bring her pistol with him and that way she would have it. She was going to tell him that there were some rats out here that needed killing.

Nothing stirred in the house or outside. She could see light from the false dawn creeping towards the East window. That's when she heard Crock pull up.

When he came in, he went straight through, stripping as he went. The he was asleep.

Everything was normal in the light of the new morning as she sat up and checked out everything in the room. Chinese and cheese cake….a lethal combination! Well she knew how to be lethal, herself. The little dragon OI, he had called himself, said that she had magic. Well yes, she did. And she was home and she would find herself a painted rune and next time she was not just killing a chicken and pronouncing her curse.

Fuck, even Hunter had made it into her dream…what the fuck! Well, why not. She was gonna' be his momma some day.

"Queen of the Fae my ass," she chuckled as she laid back down. "If I kill her, I guess that makes my fuckin' Cinderella. 'Cause that prince charmin' she is married to, he is mine!"

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 33. 29th day of Married Bliss, 6th Day of being Parents**_

At five thirty the "Grandmas Goin' to See Hunter Bus" was just about to the Quickie Mart. It was filled with all the creature comforts. Reclining seats with foot rests, blankets and pillows and traveling mugs filled with a hot beverage and a thermos or two or three of coffee. There were several bottles of Bailey's _that had been opened_ and Lance would have sworn he saw The White Whisky peaking out of one or two of those knitting bags.

Rusty, Bucket, Red Dog and Dawg, all from the same litter, were stretched out in front while there were coolers filled with this and that stretched out under the bus.

"Good morning and welcome aboard. Our arrival time to Hummingbird Lane is in two hours. I brought movies," Em said over the microphone. "I thought we could start with the one I narrated for National Geo…"

"You got the James Bond movie where Daniel Craig walks up out of the ocean?" was called out. "We like that part in slow motion."

"Miss Naomi," Em sighed. "I know that was you."

"_Casino Royale," _the cheer was taken up and chanted by all the women.

"Master of the Caravan," Em turned to Lance. "If you would please. A stop at the Quickie Mart so we can rent the movie before they mutiny."

Lance was laughing. "I bought it yesterday when we were out. It's in the CD holder up above in the luggage rack."

Em got up and looked through the movies. He put in James Bond and leaned in to Lance. "I did not see any Fred Astaire or holiday moves. You bought _Broke Back Mountain_?"

"Yes," he sighed, "And the _Best of Raw_. I just hope on the ride home they are so liquored up they sleep."

.

Hunter woke up and he could smell yummy things coming in his bedroom door!

Quick like a bunny, he was off to the bathroom and then stuck his head into his Momma's and Daddy's room.

""Mornin' little man," his Momma smiled at him. She was wearin' his Daddy's Jeep sleepin' shirt.

"Where' s Daddy?" he asked.

"Kitchen already," she pulled him up onto the bed with her and wrapped him in a hug. "Now we need to put on our clothes and wash up and go help get that bread to rise'n'. Then the grandmas will be here and we'll have breakfast."

.

Eric was standing in the back yard. There had been some slight modifications during the dark hours. There was now a large, very lovely white tent, accented with Hunter green stripes, connected too and erected off of the back kitchen porch.

Upon close inspection, you could see tiny dragons woven into the material. There was no mistaking the large dragons woven into the Hunter green stripes. Especially the stripes that framed the door way openings. A fancy metal flue in the shape of a dragon now directed the heat from the fire pit out of a hole in the top of the tent.

It was all very impressive and carried a Celtic, motif. Or, Eric chuckled, that would be a Fae motif that inspired the Celts.

It was beautiful and all of this was dragon Fae work, of course.

Dragon banners hung from everywhere. He was sure if he checked outside, he would see them attached to the house, fluttering on the breeze there, as well. OI, he guessed, was spearheading the decorating committee.

Inside, the heavy wooden carved tables were set. Dragon bodies done in fanciful Celtic knots adorned the rims of the plates, mugs and glasses. Silver ware, napkins and table linens all carried the motif.

The floor was now paved in the stone that matched the fire pit. You could see dragons had been worked into the stone flooring, like in Hunter's Viking book. There were wolf pelts scattered around, everywhere.

Stepping back into the house, Lafayette eyed Eric and just shook his head. "Mr. Erics, we has not seen over the tops," he smiled. "My little mans, he just keeps after it."

"Where is OI now?" Eric asked.

"Said somethin' 'bouts goin' throughs the treasure horde. Little some'n', some'n' gifty for all those in attendance for Hunter's first day of schoolin'."

Eric grinned. "The family is up and moving this way."

Lafayette smiled and listened to Sookie and Hunter as they were chatting away. When they stepped into the kitchen Lafayette said, "I've got the roll pans out and ready."

Giving out kisses and washing his hands one more time, his Momma showed him what to do. She cut the dough with a sharp knife and then Hunter placed it just so on the greased cookie sheet.

They did six cookie sheets. His La La said they would rise and then he would bake them off while he was at school.

.

Em was sitting in the seat behind Lance. "We must be getting close."

"Yes," Lance replied. "The GPS says we are about five miles out."

Laughter erupted from Em. "I'd say that is probably correct. There are dragons in the distance riding the thermals."

Lance grinned. "I was wondering if I was the only one who could see them?"

"That is a negative," Em replied. "Oh, we've been spotted. Here comes one or two, now. I think we are going to get an escort, in."

.

Finishing up with the dough, Hunter heard the clock chime the half an hour and then his Daddy said they had company!

They were all out on the front porch to watch the bus pull up. Once it had stopped and the door had opened, they were off the porch and down at the door of the bus!

Hunter called out in delight as the dogs came out and sat down by him and Andy then his Grandmas were there!

There were hugs and kisses and more hugs as he was passed from grandma to grandma. There were some barkin' dogs and more kisses. As Hunter hugged his Grandma Esther one more time, there was only left standing the two men as his Momma and Daddy took the grandmas inside to show them where the bathroom, was.

"Grandpa!" Hunter said in joy as Lance picked him up and hugged him.

Lance held him for what seemed like forever and not long enough. Kissing on his little guy one more time, he said, "There is someone I would like for you to meet. Hunter, this is Em. He has been my friend since I was smaller than you. Em, this is my grandson, Hunter."

Lance continued to hold Hunter as boy and man regarded each other.

"Hello young man," Em smiled at him. "A pleasure to meet you. Please call me Em."

"Hello," Hunter replied as he stared at Em intently. Then with a sure nod of his head, he hugged his grandpa one more time and was down on the ground, still staring at Em.

"You're him," he smiled. Then he turned and started skipping toward the steps with the dogs going with him and talking to him the entire time.

"I'm him," he paused to think about that. "Is that a good thing?" Em asked.

"Can't be bad," Lance smiled, "or you'd be dead."

"No fooling?" Em said, a smile on his face but his voice, serious.

"No fooling," Lance replied, his voice just as serious as he closed the door on the bus.

"I don't see the dragons, now," Em said, searching the sky.

"They are there," du Lac replied as he opened the doors under the bus. "And lots of others, as well."

"May we be of assistance?" Jameson asked.

Lance looked over his shoulder. "Yes, thank you Jameson. The grandmas made some things for breakfast and lunch. The blue coolers go out now, the red ones wait until lunch time."

Em stood aside and watched as the four men each picked up a cooler and walked toward the house with it tucked under their arm.

"Fuck…me…" Em breathed out. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Those…" he closed his eyes and mentally regrouped. "It took both us to pick one of those up…"

"Yes," Lance smiled at him and put his arm around his brother to help walk him to the house. "It is one thing to see dragons floating on the breeze in the distance. Because you can tell yourself, 'Oh look, why, those are just some dragons…how wonderful that my third eye is open and I can see past this reality…'. That is the mentality you have when you are trying to find the end of the rainbow. No matter how hard you try, you know that you really are not ever going to find the end of it.

Like the dragons. You know when you get there, you are not going to be able to see them.

It is something all together different to have the of warriors of The Blue Realm, the Fae call it, help you unload."

.

Breakfast started as soon as everyone had gone to the bathroom and made their way out to the back.

Hunter was delighted and kept looking at and commenting on everything as he ate his breakfast!

Chester made special coffees upon request as bowls and platters were passed and pictures were taken.

Lafayette was petted and kissed on and the promise of recipes printed off in large, bold type was agreed, upon.

At eight fifteen Eric stood and made the announcement. "It is time to load up so that Hunter will not be late for his very first day of school."

A cheer went up as Eric watched as his son finish his milk and then Eric had his boy as they were off to brush his teeth.

There was more talk and pictures as Eric put Sookie into the Jeep and then Hunter with his backpack as the grandmas, dogs, and Jesus and Lafayette loaded onto the bus.

"I liked havin' everyone there for breakfast," Hunter said as he thought about this morning. "We all have full tummies. Even Grandma Naomi whose tummy does not always set right with her. She said she was full.

That was a nice tent," his voice was quiet. "Will it be there at lunch time?" he asked.

"Yes," Sookie smiled at him as she turned around. "So don't you worry. There will be plenty of room for all the family to sit and eat."

"Can Tommy come and eat, too?" he asked.

"Sweet Baby," she patted his leg. "We'd have to ask his grandma if that was okay."

"Maybe we could ask her too," Hunter replied.

"Well, yes," Sookie hesitated for only a second as she saw Eric shake his head and then cut his eyes to her and coughed to keep from laughing. "You are just like your Daddy. He would invite people to eat lunch with him when he was your age. We got plenty. If we see her, we'll be sure and mention it."

When they pulled up across the street from the school, his Uncle Jason was already there in the police car! His Grandpa Hugh and Grandma Berry were, there, also.

His La La and Uncle Jesus were the first ones off the bus as they were out taking pictures. Then his Daddy helped his Momma out and then they both came around and got him and he was out of the Jeep with his backpack, on!

All his grandmas and his grandpa and uncles and Em were lined up along the side of the road and waving to him and calling their "I love you!" His Momma and Daddy walked him down to the corner and there was Tommy and his grandma!

While they were waiting on the crossing guard to blow her whistle, he could hear his Momma talking with Tommy's grandma! Then the whistle blew and the crossing guard lady held up her stop sign and they all walked across, together.

They went up the side walk and then there was his teacher, Miss Hilton. He hugged his Momma and gave her a kiss, and his Daddy, and then he turned and waved at everyone across the street.

With a smile, he and Tommy walked into school.

Eric has his arm around Sookie as they walked back to the corner to cross the street. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried non-stop.

"First day," the crossing guard said, in an all knowing voice as she pulled a small packet of tissues from her pocket and handed them to Eric so he could get one for Sookie.

"Yes and thank you," he smiled as he handed the small tissue package back to her. With Sookie tucked safely under his arm, he kept placing small kisses on the top of her head until they were back where they had parked.

"You better not have taken a picture of me sobbing like that," she said.

"Oh baby girl," La La turned his phone around. "We gots you live, in livin' color. I had the zoom on."

Sookie was then petted and kissed as everyone loaded back on the bus.

"Now, don't you worry," Maxine hugged her. "Hugh and I have snack time covered. All the permission slips have come back that his class room can share snack time with him. No allergies to speak of but just to be safe, I'm not doin' anything with nuts or sulfates. Now, today we are havin' a hard boiled egg and a piece of buttered raisin toast and a box of milk. Hugh and I will be there at ten thirty sharp."

"Thanks Momma Berry," Sookie hiccupped as she felt the tears forming, again.

"There there now baby girl," Maxine hugged her. "It's gonna be alright. He's gonna have fun and learn and make lots of friends."

Eric gave Maxine a kiss, put Sookie in the Jeep and started for home.

.

"That's Miss Hyatt. She's our teacher, too," Tommy said as they stepped inside the door and there was their room.

Miss Hyatt greeted him and said Tommy would be his classroom exploring friend.

Tommy showed Hunter where his cubby was located and that his coat hung right below it. Out of the back pack came his pencil box and that went into his cubby.

"Now," Tommy smiled, "we are inside and got to use our inside whisper voices. We got to get our book box and go sit and quietly read till Miss Hilton comes in. See, those books in that basket in your cubby are for you. You are sittin' at my table. Let's go read."

The bell sounded and Miss Hilton came inside. Hunter knew the pledge 'cause his Momma and been helpin' him with that. Then they all sat in a circle and he was introduced and they went around the circle and he was told their names.

Then, the day started for sure! He was given a _Weekly Reader_! With great pride, he took out his pencil and wrote his name at the top! Hunter Northman.

.

It was a "bus ride" back to the house. On the monitors Lafayette was showing the pictures and the videos he had captured. He started with Sookie boohooing and then worked back through breakfast and then with the grandmas arriving. There was a lot of cheering!

Once they were home, the party moved back to the tent.

Lafayette was in the kitchen enjoying the sounds of the fun and frolic that were coming from outside. He had been a bit worried about fitting everyone in the house. OI had told him that he had this.

"No fuckin' kiddin' my little mans," Lafayette chuckled as he put the rolls in to bake.

Chester had just fired up the big ass grill. They were going to set all the deboned meat in its pan with just a bit of water in the bottom covered in foil on the grill to heat up.

It was a heat and serve kind of day. As soon as the rolls came out, in went the casseroles.

"Delicious breakfast,' Em said as he came in from outside.

"Thanks," Lafayette replied. "I gets lots of help, though."

"Myself as well," Em replied. "Since being home, I realize just how much I need my family."

"You bets," Lafayette smiled. "I have not always done what's right and many times I have dones wrong. But here I stands today…a testament to my families."

"Amen to that," Em's voice was low.

"So, yous was a Wizard without his wiz… Lafayette said. "Emrys…The Merlin with no magic.

Even my Jesus, he's a dead guy, he's got it gonins' on. He's a bruja."

"What?" Em said. "How…?

"We are true love. We live in the land of the King and Queen of the Fae….waaaa la! Or abra ca dabra….or what ever it is you wizards say."

Em sipped his coffee and closed his eyes. "Dead guys walking and dragons and magic…and I had none….and I thought the magic was who I was."

"I understands that," Lafayette continued on. "'Cause I had gifts I did not want. Me, my momma, her momma, all the way back…we had the gift. I'm a medium….I channel all kinds of dead mo fon'n folks. Drove me to drinkin' and all kinds of the uglies. Then my Jesus, he was murdered by his crazy assed grandfather.

Until I bonded with OI, I would have some dead mo fo who thought to borrow me. My little mans keeps all those crazy assses out of mes.

I only gots room for one in heres and it is the fab-u-La-La-licious, me.

You gots to leave the darkness behinds and comes to the light," Lafayette shouted as he raised his arms and shook them.

Em smiled.

"Yesssss sir," Lafayette winked at him. "And I can tells by lookin' at chews," he winked, again, "that you are home. I think this Miss Dorothy found her ruby reds and clicked her way back."

"When I was Merlin," his eyes were on Lafayette's. "I seriously screwed up. And I don't mean with women, all though there was a lot of that, as well. I meddled where I had no right. The Pendragon should never had made his way to Igema's bed. Gorlois should have been Arthur's rightful father. I took that honor and privilege away when I shifted Uther to look like him."

"Listen's to yous La La," he said as he pulled up a chair. "You can not lives in the past. It seriously fucks with yous present.

Once I understoods and accepteds that, my Jesus came back to me.

And I thinks you understands that, 'cause your magic has come back to yous."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"'Cause my bonded, he told me."

"Jesus?"

"No, OI," Lafayette answered as the torque around Lafayette's neck came to life.

"In the Realm of the Wind Riders," OI said with a bow of his head, "you have been missed."

"Ah…ah…ah…" Merlin got out.

"Ohhh, fucks….," Lafayette stood and went to the door. "Jesus," Lafayette called out into the tent. "We needs you. Emrys has fainted."

"Get a picture," Sookie called out. "If I'm being used as a screen saver boohooing, I want The Merlin passed out cold."

.

.

"It's just ten minutes," Miss Hilton said at ten twenty. "We'll be okay."

"We don't have enough instructional time as it is," Miss Hyatt said.

"They have a little snack, recess, then we're back on track," Sissy Hilton smiled.

.

.

There were lots of yummy noises during snack time. Hunter's Grandma and Grandpa kissed him good bye and then it was time for recess!

For fifteen minutes there was fun and frolic on the play ground. Hunter was all smiles as they ran and went down the slide and he played just as hard as he had studied.

.

"Is it just me," Anna Hyatt said, "or are they more focused?"

"Maybe," Sissy jotted down the observation and would start tracking it. "Maybe we were wrong. Maybe they did not get wound up at recess and would loose their focus. Maybe when they came back in, they were just hungry."

.

Bell May was looking around the place and thinking about sweeping but she did not have a broom. It was now going on eleven. She could call Kenny and not wake him.

"Good thing you called," he said when she heard his voice. "I can't make it tonight or tomorrow. Looks like I might be going off the radar for a few days. If that's so, I'll call before I disappear."

"Oh fuck," she moaned as she hung up. "I wonder what shit just blew up in his face and if he is leaving us holding the bag?"

.

.

Hunter was packed up and school was over and it was time to go home to his feast! He knew his grandmas were at home cooking but he had asked his Daddy if he could ride on that bus on the way home!

As Miss Hyatt walked him out the door, there was his Momma and Daddy and Grandma Berry and Grandpa Hugh waiting for him at the end of the side walk! He was walking with Tommy and Brian and Shelly and Heather and Skyler and Paul.

Their grandmas were waiting for them at the end of the sidewalk, too. Hunter introduced his friends and then he met their grandmas. "Can they come to our feast?" Hunter asked.

Sookie was watching the interchange. Eric was right…there was their boy and his friends and he wanted to feed, them. Looking around, these were all her Gran's friends.

Sookie explained about the lack of Thanksgiving and so today they were celebrating.

That's when Maxine stepped in and took everyone in hand. "Now you all come on. There is plenty of food. I been baking pies all week. I have seen lunch…it is, indeed a feast. Hugh and I rode out on the mini bus to be with our boy. You just come and ride with us and we'll get you home at the end of the meal.

Hugh, help Mrs. Rogers, please. Now, you babies hold your grandma's hand. Hunter is gonna hold mine and we'll have us a grandma parade!"

Across the road they went and onto the mini-bus. Sookie saying her how do's and how happy she was to see them. Yes, it had been an age since she had stopped by a Glorious Dead meeting. Yes she was married now with a baby of her own. This was her husband Eric.

God bless Maxine Fortenberry, was all she could keep thinking. Maxine gave it all creditability. Not that Sookie had ever felt she needed it but at times she wanted it. This was now Hunter's home. Grandma Berry held his hand and walked him across the street for the world to see. Bon Temps knew Grandma Maxine would go gunning for you if you did not step up and say the right thing.

Things had not changed much since Gran had dropped her off, here. Then Sookie had a personal revelation. Why, that had been twenty two years, ago. These small houses around the school that had raised generations were now raising the next one, as well. Times were tuff. The friends that Hunter had made, today…their parents did not drive fancy cars. These were single moms that had moved back home for whatever reason. They worked while they were lucky enough to have someone who would watch the baby and not have to pay a lot of rent. These women that were here today, they were her Gran's age. They were great grandmas, raising that baby. Just like Hunter had been.

.

The ride to the house was full of excitement. Hunter sat in the middle of his Momma and Daddy and told about his day and that he had homework. "We got to read ten minutes every night," he said to his Momma and Daddy. "I got a readin' log. It says on it how to fill it out. We can do that, together!"

Hunter's grandmas met the grandmas at the door and all said their hellos.

"We've been helping in the kitchen," they all told Hunter. "Now we want our hugs and kisses. During lunch, we'll hear about your day. You and your friends go wash up. Our feast is ready!"

.

Hunter did not think he had ever seen so much food! Not even at Sunday Supper at church! There was one whole table of nothing but pies! He and his Momma were going around the table with the bread basket. With a great deal of pride, he listened as his Momma told every one that he had helped her make the rolls. His Uncle Jason said they were the best he had ever eaten!

Sam was there with Luna and Emma and Sheriff Andy had brought Miss Holly. Everyone said it was all real good and everyone clapped for his La La.

He had bites of lots of different things. When he and his friends were full, the sides on the tent were pulled back and there was his fort!

Asking if they could go play, his Momma said that was a fine idea and that they could have pie in a bit.

The warmer afternoon sun streamed in. Chairs were turned so that the children could be watched. Hugh and Maxine had come prepared. They had folding chairs and down to the fort area they went.

Em and Lance took their coffee and wander down and sat on the benches that were there and watched kids and dogs, run and play.

Sam came down and sat down with them. "You two had each other growing up, huh? That must have been nice."

"Was," they both answered.

"You two know Hunter his entire life?" Sam asked.

"I'm his grandpa," Lance said. "I was there the day he was born. I met him that evening after I got off work."

"I just met him, today," Em said. "He's an interesting little boy."

"You know," Sam waved at Emma, "Hunter said something very interesting to me the first time he met, me. He said I was not _him._"

"And he said to me first thing when I met him this morning that I was _him_," Em countered.

Lance looked from one man to the other. "You are both about the same size. Both Shifters. Em's a bit taller but…" and he shrugged. Then Lance had a life defining moment. "I need to have a small chat with Esther, if you will excuse me for a moment."

"What?" Em asked.

"Bluebell always believed that she would be alive when Arthur returned."

Em rolled his eyes. "The prophecy has not been fulfilled."

"Why not?" Lance's eyes searched the tent. "We both have our magic back."

"Oh come on," Em sighed. "We are missing two vital players. First of all, Camelot. Second, where the fuck," Em said under his breath, "is Arthur? Do you think it is Sam? He's not old enough."

"No, moron," Lance shook his head in disbelief at his friend. "I think it is Hunter."

.

.

**Served at Hunter's First Day of School Breakfast**

Make Ahead French Toast

1 c. brown sugar  
1/2 c. melted butter  
Dash nutmeg  
1/4 tsp. cinnamon

(In the winter time, I use a dash of ground cloves and all spice as well.)

Combine ingredients.

Slice loaf of French bread (26-28" long) or your favorite bread, 1/2 to 3/4 inch thick.

Place the bread in bottom of the greased 13 by 9 inch baking dish. I have, when feeding a crowd, overlapped the bread, just a bit. As long as it absorbs the moisture, it is going to taste good.

In a bowl whisk:

6 eggs  
2 c. milk  
1 1/2 tsp. vanilla

Add the brown sugar mixture.

(Because I like pecans, I'll chop up half a cup and put that into the mix. My sister uses chocolate chips as well. Yikes! That is not for me but she likes it.)

Beat together and pour over bread. If the bread wants to float, push it down with a spoon a bit. Cover and refrigerate overnight. Bake at 350°F for 35 to 40 minutes. My convection oven does this nicely right at 40 minutes.

Please Note: This makes more of a custard-ee French toast. All those eggs and milk…mmmm-mmmm. This really reminds me of a New Orleans bread pudding recipe I wrangled off a mom and pop gas station nice lady that had a couple of picnic tables around on the side when we stopped to get gas and eat her crawdudes about thirty five years, ago, as we were passin' through. Oh yes, had her bread pudding, as well.

She used day old cinnamon rolls, the yeast bread variety, not the ones you buy in the can like biscuits, and tore them into pieces. (Really? They don't get eaten?) Eight eggs, 2 cups heavy cream (yikes and yum!) , 2 tablespoons vanilla, a half cup of melted butter and a cup of chopped pecans. Of course, she explained, it all depended on the size of the pan she was using. If she was making a bunch, like during tourist season, she told me, she used a bigger pan. She just upped the eggs and cream and butter and vanilla. Made sense to me. Yes indeed-ee, you can't go wrong with that! She said it was all about covering the bread with the eggs and milk. The end product….it makes a lovely vanilla custard around those broken up cinnamon roll pieces…. I love bread pudding….sigh…no to the raisins, though!

So, if you if happen to have some day old cinnamon rolls, you know, just lying around, taking up precious counter space and not doing anything…tear them into pieces so that they come almost to the top of your well greased 13 by 9 inch pan. Pour on the well whisked cream, eggs, vanilla, butter, pecans. This bakes at 350 for 45 to fifty minutes. I had one oven it took an hour and ten minutes. Depends on how cold the eggs/milk are at the time and how user friendly your oven happens to be. After the holiday season, my oven goes on vacation. Yeppers, just says, "Yo, woman, I'm done. See ya!" So I won't be seeing it after 12th Night until it returns in time for St. Paddy's Day to make Soda Bread. I should have such a life!

.

My mom used to make during the winter for breakfast on Saturday mornings what she called Cocoa Gravy. She served it over biscuits hot from the oven. I have made this and I've had folk turn up their nose and say…"Oh, no thanks…" and that's just fine. Leaves more for me.

Cocoa Gravy

2 cups milk

3 TB cocoa powder

½ cup sugar

Pinch of salt

2 Tb flour/put in leak proof container with some of the milk and shake till smooth

1 TB vanilla

¼ cup butter/ margarine can be used but changes the taste

Place the ingredients into a pan on top of stove. Heat until thick. A gentle boil for a couple of minutes should do the trick. This will pour easily.

Please note: What you have in essence made is a very simple chocolate pudding without the eggs. And you are serving it over a "short cake". If this was called _Sauce Cacao avec Shortcakt_, you'd be standing all day over the stove making it for those who were too good to have some Cocoa Gravy. If, there is any left over, put it in the fridge. It sets up like a soft pudding.

Chocolate as a breakfast food. God Bless America.

As always, thanks for reading!

CES

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

*Thanks SpikeLizard


	52. Chapter 52

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 52

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 52**

Sookie sat down next to Albin. "Thanks for coming, today. I know it has been hectic but we appreciate you being, here."

"My Queen," he smiled at her, "the pleasure is all mine. It was wonderful to see our Prince off to school, this morning. Indeed, he is blessed to be surrounded by such good people. His life is before him. I am happy to be here for this, event. I thank you for your most gracious invitation."

They sat, looking out, watching the activity going on at the fort.

"I see he has picked his champions," Albin smiled.

"What?" Sookie responded.

"His companions. They are champions. They shall walk this life with him."

"I know I'm Fae now," Sookie sipped her tea, "but I still think like a regular 'ole human at times. He'll be five in March. And he has picked his companions?"

"Oh," Albin said and looked confused for a moment. "Of course, OI has not yet gifted Hunter's guests. Has that charming rascal discussed this with you at all?"

.

The Merlin had had better days. He was beginning to think that maybe hanging his head over a toilet was going to be a better feeling than this.

"You think it is Hunter?" Em echoed back. His eyes went to the small child who was laughing as he went running up the rock climbing wall with the dogs following him as he charged the bridge to rescue his friends.

Em's eyes then went to the tent that was erected behind him. There was no mistaking the dragon flags that were unfurled in the breeze. Arthur had flown the Pendragon's flags everywhere he went. The smell of the wood fire carried the smell of the roasted meat, as well. Maybe, if he closed his eyes, he would hear the call of the dragons in the distance. He would hear Arthur sound the horn and laugh as his champions gathered to him and the hunt was on….if only that would happen, maybe he would have a chance to right all his wrongs.

The past…those were not simpler or easier times. He had lived outside the law. He had thought that in this life, Arthur would come striding back in and take retribution for all the wrong he had done. No, that was not right. He had prayed that Arthur would find him and punish him for the wrongs he had done in that life.

"Camelot, old sod," Lance was very serious, "is a state of mind. Arthur was most specific about that back in the day. It was not the building or the table we sat at. It was the honor and faith and trust we carried for each other. When we broke that faith, we destroyed Camelot, though the building yet stood."

"He's only four," Em replied, his heart aching.

"We were all four at one time," Lance replied. "The poem says_ Arthur will __rise when there are powerless champions. Then, will Arthur once more walk the halls of Camelot and among his people and call his champions to his side. And with Excalibur, change the wind and change their fortune._

Looking around me…_today_…I think I could make a case for that being the fact."

Sam looked from one to the other. "You two really are…" and the thought would not take form in his mouth.

"Lancelot du Lac," the Were grunted. "And this moron to my left is in this life is Welsh Emrys. Past lives: Myddin; Emrys; Myddin Emrys; or Merlin. We are walking this life _to get it right, this time,_" he directed at his friend. "You really should have studied," Lance added with a shake of his head, "or at least paid attention in the humanities class. Just because you lived through it does not mean you get the historical perspective."

Sam's eyes went to Hunter then back to Emrys. "So I'm not _him_, but you are," he said to the wizard. "A shifter is a shifter is a shifter. Or so I thought. But now I think maybe not. Are you a _something different shifter_ that he would recognize? That would mark you as being different?"

"I think," Emrys began, "I think I was originally dragon and I shifted to human and I don't know how to shift back to dragon. But those memories are not there.

Before I fainted…"

"What?" Sam looked at him. "You passed out? Are you okay? You didn't do any skin walking did you?"

"No to the skin walking," Em replied. "I…I…was just so shocked by actually seeing…something that was not expected," he followed with.

"Oh," Sam smiled, "you should have been here for Sookie's and Eric's wedding. The Blue Realm pushed out and all the fairy folk were down at the swimmin' hole. Talk about seeing stuff. From the tiniest winged fae to the biggest dragons. You know, they class the dragons by swords. The family all wears what are called Scimitars because they are the smallest. But you piss them off and Lafayette says they will cut your throat so they also go by cut throat dragons, as well. I think the largest are Claymores. Once and a while, if I'm holding my mouth just right, I'll see one riding the thermals from the bar.

Emma just loves them. At the wedding, she got to ride one."

Deep belly laughs were coming from Lance.

Em was running his hand back and forth across his forehead and he was looking very pained. What was it the little dragon had said? '_In the Realm of the Wind Riders, you have been missed_.' Then he fucking passed out! His eyes just rolled into the back of his head! What the hell was that about? Then waking up with a wet wash cloth on his forehead and an ice pack where he had whacked his head when it fell on the table. Worse that than a wimp….fuck! He had wet his pants! A nine year old had gone dragon riding. "I bet she did not pass out or pee her pants," he hissed to himself.

"Welcome to _Bon Temps_," Sam smiled and slapped him on the back. "_Good Times._"

"Pies been cut," Sookie called out from the tent. "Come on, now."

There was a parade of little people and dogs walking up from the fort.

When Hunter came into the tent he clapped his hands in joy and the merry band of preschoolers were laughing in delight! "Miss Hilton," he went running over to her. "You came!"

There was an influx of kiddos as she got hugs.

"You havin' some lunch?" Tommy said. "It's all good Miss Hilton. We ate earlier so we are havin' our pie, now."

"That's good, lunch first and then dessert," she smiled.

"Uncle Jason, when you and Miss Hilton are done eatin' there will still be pie," Hunter said with confidence. "I never saw so much pie."

Both adults chuckled as they watched them all head off to the pie table.

"That's a fact," Jason nodded in agreement. "I have never seen so much pie. Not even at the county fair. And I know you are new to the area, but Lafayette," he pointed to the man who was admiring the lemon meringue pie, "always takes first place with his pecan pie and Mrs. Fortenberry, she always takes first place in just about all the other pie categories. Her coconut cream pie…honest truth," he pointed at her with his finger, "I just might have to shoot you if there was only one piece left and you wanted it. It is a good day to be here to have a piece of pie. Just sayin'," he leaned in and said, his voice very serious.

Sissy whole heartedly agreed with that! Yes, it was a good day to have a piece of pie!

When Hunter had asked Anna and herself to his feast, today, she had sent off an e-mail to Mrs. Northman explaining that Hunter was passing out verbal invitations. If they were planning a party for him, just to be prepared. Mrs. Northman had zipped back with an invitation and directions to the house, saying an RSVP was not necessary. They had plenty. Come and eat or just to come on out for coffee and dessert if she wanted.

That got her to thinking. Well why not? Hunter's first day of school was being celebrated and she liked celebrations! It had touched her heart at all the grandmas that had been outside this morning to see him off on his first big solo adventure.

The kindergarten teachers were outside this morning as well, to welcome their students. They had kept mouthing to her, "Who is that?" and she just replied, "I have a new student, today. His name is Hunter. Those are his grandmas."

As the morning wore on, the more she thought about it, the more she decided it was the right thing to do. After recess, Sissy had made up her mind that she would at least stop by.

Anna had bowed out. She had graduated from LSU and had a boyfriend that worked in Shreveport and she was headed that way. Anna had stayed to help her prep the classroom for the next day. That had saved her time so she was able to get here a little earlier than she expected.

The drive out had been pleasant. Normally, she was bundled up and scraping snow off her car at this time of year, being originally from Indianapolis. She had taught there for five years and this was her first teaching assignment away from home.

Yes, she was away from home, alright. She had not tucked tail and run, she told herself as she walked with Jason to get coffee refills, first, before having pie. And not all men were assholes. It had been the middle of May. There had been three weeks of school left when her fiancé had walked into her classroom at four thirty and said he did not love her. It was all a mistake. With his hand stretched out, without a word, she took off and handed him back his ring and he walked out the door. The rest of June she had been a hot mess!

Then she got pro active! She decided she needed a change of scenery. Bon Temps, Louisiana, she read on the national site. She put the name into the Google translator and found out in English it meant _Good Time_. Well yes, she decided that was just what she needed. Good times! They had a pre-school teacher's job open. Starting pay with her experience was twenty six five a year. That was a big pay cut but her cost of living was going to go down, as well. _Good Time_…it had resonated through her like a bell.

Good times….well not exactly yet but her heart was doing better and this was a good place to heal. She had not gone home for Thanksgiving so, printing off the map, she headed on out. She was prepared to have coffee and say hi and show she could be part of the community.

When she drove up and parked, she was a little surprised to see all the construction that was going on. Along with the two Grand Jeep Cherokees, a Mercedes, that cute little touring bus, two big assed trucks, and there was a police car.

Being escorted to the back she was even more surprised. She had stepped into a medieval fair! The large man dressed like a Viking took her to Mrs. Northman who took her into the house and let her pick out off the rack whatever she wanted to wear! It was amazing! Never had she worn anything so elegant or comfortable! No matter where she was in relationship to the fire pit, she always seemed to be the right temperature!

The little ones were the most delightful of all! The boys in their tiny suits of chain mail and leather breeches and the girls all dressed like fairy princesses! Layer upon layer of lace and texture and color and ribbon! With their short capes flying about them! And yet, as she watched them out on the "fort", and climbing the rock wall, they moved with the grace and ease of a butterfly.

Her eyes rested on Mr. and Mrs. Northman. The Lord and Lady of the castle…Mrs. Northman was sitting in all her finery on his Viking dressed lap while he fed her from his plate.

Sissy told herself she was not going to cry. That would have never been her future with Simpson. He did not believe in celebrating birthdays or anniversaries or even Christmas. "Just another day," he would say to her as she longed to get something for him for his birthday.

"Just another day," she smiled as she watched how a family celebrated their little boy's first day of school. That they had missed Thanksgiving, well okay. But this was all about Hunter…just as it should be.

For a moment she did not recognize Mrs. Fortenberry or her Mr. Hugh. Wow, clothes really did make the person! They were helping the kiddos with their pie.

"Oh, so glad to you could make it," Mrs. Fortenberry smiled at her. "I am goin' warn you about Jason Stackhouse. I love Jason," she smiled and then shook her finger at him, "but he is a ladies man. Don't let him break your heart."

"Awwww Mrs. F., I'm doin' better. Honest," he gave a sweet little smile.

"My point exactly, Mr. Charming. This here is Hunter's teacher, young man. Don't you be upsetting her. I know you're a good boy, Jason, at heart…" she gave him a kiss. "But other parts of you can get you into trouble."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied.

"Good," she smiled, "now I know you like coconut cream. I just happen to know where you can get a piece."

While they ate their pie, there were fire breathers and jugglers and a tight rope had been strung up inside the tent and all applauded and cheered when it was successfully walked.

"I am Merlin," the one dressed like a wizard, in flowing robes said to the crowd and on the table, appeared a rose for every lady. Sissy was thoroughly enchanted and looked at Jason and said, "How did he do that?"

"Magic," Jason had smiled at her as they applauded the next trick.

When he had finished, Mr. Northman stood up and everyone became silent. "On behalf of Sookie, Hunter, and myself, we would like to thank you for being here and helping us celebrate our son's first day of school.

I believe he has a small thank you for everyone for being in attendance, today. Please, it is yours as just a small token of our appreciation for the joy and love you give our son."

Eric stood Hunter up at the head of the table.

"My name is Hunter Ericsson Northman," he began, his voice full of pride. "Today was my first day of school. My Grandma Clay said our family came from Whales. That in Whales, there are fairies and magic and that is a part me.

My Momma's Grandpa, he was a fireman and he rode in a fire truck and he had the gift. Like my Grandma Clay," he nodded his head with surety. "So he had some fairy magic, too. My Uncle Jason, he rides in a police car, I don't know if he has any magic but some day he's gonna take me and turn on the siren," he said with happiness as all his little friends went "Ohhhhh…."

Then he became very serious. "My Daddy, he comes from Sweden. He says that we are Vikings and that Vikings have a different kind of magic. Vikings have dragons. So I have dragons, too. And he says that my Momma is the boss so that I've got to check with her if I want to do somethin.'"

Everyone chuckled and all heard Lafayette say, "You knows that's right!"

Hunter smiled as well. "I checked with her and so I've a gift for everyone!"

Sookie stood up and went over from under a table and picked up a large, elegantly dragon carved wooden box.

Carrying the box, mother and son walked over to where Hunter's friends were sitting. He opened the box and took out a smaller dragon bracelet than the one he was wearing. Around each friends wrist went the dragon bracelet. Then next came the grandmas and Miss Holly and Miss Hilton and Miss Luna. Giving his Momma a big kiss, he put one on her other wrist.

Then he started with the men.

Lance leaned over to Em. "Don't pee your pants," he whispered.

Eric looked over at OI who was resting around Lafayette's neck. OI blew him a kiss and then winked. Eric kept the smile to himself while he watched his wife and son bestow the one of a kind priceless gift.

When the last bracelet went on, there was a round of applause as Hunter said, "Thank you for being here with me," and his Momma swept him up and hugged him.

Eric joined them. "For our small friends, tomorrow is another school day. I understand there is homework, tonight, and bedtime is soon," and all the little ones nodded their head, yes.

"Please," he smiled at the crowd, "please you are welcome any time. We would love to have you. But I understand that there is a need for our little friends to return home. Lafayette has fixed plates to take with. Please, the clothes are yours to keep."

Hunter was over by his friends and they were all walking together while Eric and Sookie stopped off in the house and picked up their bags of clothes and then food and saw them all out. Lance and Em helped them onto the bus and Hunter asked if he could ride on the bus with them. Lafayette and Jesus wanted to ride too.

Jason helped Miss Hilton out as others collected their things. With hugs and waves, the car, bus, trucks, and the police car were gone.

"There is still a lot of food left over," Sookie smiled. "I know Lafayette sent home enough with Hunter's friends they will have enough to eat for a week. That will help with their grocery bill down. I think Sam and Andy and Jason took a piece of every kind of pie."

Eric held up his wrist and admired the small purple dragon bracelet. "That was quite the gift," Eric said as they passed back through the house to the tent.

"OI…" she smiled. "He said there was nothing valuable enough in the horde. That there was not enough gold or jewels to gift to those that stand by his Prince. So, he went to the next level."

"He said they are fledglings, not hatchlings," Eric stroked his between the ears. "So they are still young just not brand new. And they won't bond. They will just be available."

Eric chuckled. "Hmmmmm….they would not happen to be related to anyone OI knows do you think?"

"Ohhhhh," Sookie smiled, "all his children. He thinks this will be a good training program for them. They all volunteered and _had to want it_ he stressed._"_

"Ohhh," Eric said, a bit of concern in his voice. "Blood was spilled," he chuckled.

"Count on it," Sookie smiled as they went into the tent to check on their guests. "The question is, just how much?"

"Never," WW sighed, "has there been such a time as this. I am proud that the Scimitars have become a vital part of the Royal House…..OI's…" he sighed, again. "His children clamor to be of service not only for the honor, privilege and glory of serving the Royal House, but so that they can be here with their father to watch and learn from him. _They all want to be just like him_!"

"What our famed Historian says is just and true," AS'aa said from around Sookie's wrist.

"Quiet young one," WW eyed the fledgling.

Sookie could feel the young dragon smiling and humming away with laugher.

"You are very important," Sookie stroked WW's nose again.

"Thank you my Queen," he sighed.

"All the ladies do love a bad boy, so my mother says," SA'la replied from around Eric's wrist.

"That's my line, young one," WW eyed him.

"So my father says," SA'la laughed.

"Let's have some pie," Sookie smiled. "I think we'll all feel better."

.

Maxine was sitting with the grandmas. "I just want you to know, I can appreciate your taste in a nice lookin' gentleman," she said as she went through the pictures on her phone. "Now," she looked across the tent at Hugh, "I don't spend any time on that site now, cause my Hugh, he wears a kilt from time to time…"

All the women nodded their heads at that.

"But you have got to be able to get the connection…" Maxine stressed. "And you all don't have cable?"

"No," they all shook their heads.

Esther was thoughtful. "Lance is a mechanical engineer. He fixes everything. I bet he would know how to do this. We'll ask him when he gets back."

When everyone walked back in from the bus ride, Lance was called over.

The situation was explained.

"You want an internet connection?" He mused.

"Yes," Esther replied. "We all want a Face Book account."

"Well," he said, "we could go with a satellite…

Eric," Lance looked over at the other table. "How are you going to set up your internet connection out at the cabin?"

"It is all ready there," he replied.

Lance looked thoughtful. "How?"

"Molly," was all Eric replied. Then he shifted over to that table. "You need something?"

"Well yes, the grandmas all want a Face Book account."

With smiles, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"With their extra money from selling their cabins, they should be able to get some kind of little notebook…" Lance said.

Eric held up his hand. "This is not necessary. I will talk with Molly. She's been up for a while. She'll be right over."

Eric pulled out his phone and sent a text. Molly came in and Maxine motioned for her to come on over. She explained the problem. "And the bus, can you wire the bus as well?"

"You bet," Molly smiled. "We are Frequency Northman. With our bandwidth, we go everywhere. Wait one. Let me take a picture of everyone." She snapped away and then smiled as she previewed the photos for them. "Let me go to the mansion. I'll be right back."

Lance was pouring coffee for everyone when Molly came back in and walked over to the family. "These are iPads. They can go everywhere and do everything. They will rock and roll where ever you are. Now, I've got one for Hunter as well," she smiled at him and put one in his lap. "Now, for the grandmas, this app that is a group photo, will let you call all the ladies. Just tap, _Call All the Ladies_. If you tap a face, you can talk only to that lady. This picture of you as a group and Hunter lets you talk to all the ladies and Hunter. And just tap Hunter, and you can have a one on one conversation."

Here you are, Hunter, why don't you call all the grandmas."

When he hit the group photo, iPads started singing _Angels We Have Heard On High._ On his screen he could see all his grandmas!

"Now," Molly smiled, "we hit the disconnect, and Miss Esther, you make the group call to talk to Hunter."

"Ohhhh," they all smiled.

"I'm going to give them a tutorial on some of the other things," Molly ruffled Hunter's hair. "If you've got something you'd rather do, it's okay. They are all going to be right here."

"I need to feed Andy and Lion," he said. "I heard the clock strike and count down the hour. Momma said that was their eatin' time. I got homework. Momma said if Daddy is busy, we'll sit and read and she will help me with my readin' log."

"Then you do that," Molly smiled at him. "Feed the critters and study!"

"And I'll be able to see my Grandmas and talk to them…like after school…" you could hear the relief in his voice. "And read with them?"

"You betcha!" Molly high fived him.

"It's startin' to get cold on the floor," Sookie smiled. "I think we ladies can move inside. That way the men can talk a little business. I know Lafayette has worked hard today and would probably like to sit down and…" Sookie eyed him, "relax.

I know Lance said he had all the pictures of the cabins ready to show Eric. This great big table would be a good place to lay them all out. We ladies will be inside havin', well maybe, another piece of pie, story time with his grandmas and get our little man ready for bed. Then he can come on out and have a little time with his Daddy before bed time."

"That's a great idea," Lance said. "Let me get my file off the bus. We can get this done."

"Molly, I want print outs of all the pictures," Eric said.

"On that," she smiled, "I'll be right back."

Eric was looking around the tent. "This makes a pretty nice office," he mused. "Big table, lots of room to stretch out. Clayton," Eric asked, "would you and the men mind sharing the space with me until the construction is done?"

"My, my King," he stammered. "We, we would be honored. But we are content to sit on the picnic tables by the big ass grill. We enjoy the weather. The rain on us is a blessing. The air in your winter invigorates, us."

"But this is your fire pit," Eric answered with concern. "I am the one that is honored."

"Thank you my king," he smiled. "Thank you. We shall be quiet as you go about your work."

.

The pictures were all printed out and laid out on the table. Lance pulled up his information about each one and that was printed out, as well.

When Hunter came in, Eric noticed the time. It was seven thirty. His little man was all ready for bed. He was carrying a pillow and a blanket, as well. So, his Momma had sent him in for a little snuggle time. Hunter loved to sleep in his Daddy's arms. Eric loved it as well.

"Daddy," Eric picked him up and sat him in his lap, "you workin' a puzzle?"

"Why no son," he smiled at him. "We are just…" and then Hunter leaned forward and reached for a picture and placed it next to another one.

"See," he smiled, "that one goes there." Standing up on his Daddy's lap, he laughed. "That one over there goes next to this one. See?" he said, as Em picked it up and moved it for him.

Standing, Eric sat Hunter on his shoulders. "Oh what, my son, goes where next?"

.

Em was watching the "puzzle" take shape as Hunter looked at the shapes and then blithely fit one to the other.

"It's Camelot," Lance said. "See, this picture is going to fit here. It's crude, and certainly not as refined, but you can see the overall shape."

Em was just a little shell shocked. "Good lord, it is. Looking at it from the East, in the early morning sun," his voice faltered.

Lafayette and Jesus were looking on and commenting on the "fort" that was coming to life before them.

"Albin," OI said, "you are required."

With a cheery greeting Albin entered the tent, a drink in his hand. "What calls me forth," he smiled. "I was having a discussion with Esther…" and when he reached the table, he stopped.

"What am I looking at?" OI asked him. Clearly, OI knew the answer.

"Queen Sookie's hunting lodge," he set his drink down and leaned in, "as the East sun hits it in the early morning light."

"Yes," the dragon chuckled. "Not as big or as grand, but yes. Clearly, that is what this is."

"Finton," they both looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh my brother," Albin laughed as tears ran down his face. "You did indeed hide them in plain sight."

"This is Camelot," Lance said, his voice hushed as he regarded the small dragon that was now perched on the Fae's shoulder. "Built for our King Arthur."

"Built by whom?" Albin asked.

"It came to Arthur from his mother. It was the great hall where she grew up. Her father was Amlwadd Wledig," Em said. "When Arthur came to power, the Prince removed himself and construction was begun and the great house was named Camelot."

"Interesting," Albin smiled, "Wledig was a Prince and not a King?"

"Prince," Em smiled. "He was a quiet man. Did not see him often. But there was no doubt, from his coffers came the money when anything was needed."

"Have you a physical description?" he asked.

Lance started. "For the time, battle hardened. Even with his age, he was still a fierce warrior."

"Yes," Em agreed. "A leader."

"But no _physical_ description," Albin said.

"Well of course," Lance began, again. "Brown hair and eyes. There was nothing remarkable about him."

"Finton," Albin chuckled. "Nothing remarkable about him. If the original house was his, he had time to prepare it. Over the years he would have woven his magic very subtly to hide himself."

"But there was everything remarkable about our King Arthur," Em said. "Everything."

"I do not know your King Arthur," Albin said. "My Finton did an excellent job of hiding his earthly families. You Arthur, as Finton's heir, with Finton himself, in the shadows to guide him, the man would have indeed been remarkable. A great and good king, I am sure."

Lance looked down at the now sleeping boy in Eric's arms.

"Our King has come back to us," Em said.

Eric pulled his sleeping son in closer to him and adjusted his blanket. "You believe Hunter is Arthur?"

"We are here, Eric," Lance said. "We are empowered, once more so that we may be of service to our King."

"His mother needs to be here to hear, this," was all Eric said.

"The grandmas as well," du Lac stated. "They have been waiting on him, also."

"I think perhaps," Albin's voice was low, "the time has come, I believe for all of us to play our cards. The grandmothers are here for a reason. Finton's heirs, are here for a reason. I believe it is time to perhaps discuss that reason."

"Molly," Eric said looking up from the structure he was looking at that was laid out before him, "get Pam and Tara. Jesus, if you would not mind, please, request the presence of the rest of the family."

.

They were all gathered around the table.

"It is time," Albin smiled at all of them as he watched Hunter yawn and snuggle into Eric with his blanket and pillow, "to address what we each now know of those that call themselves The Fae.

"Esther," he bowed his head to her, "please. If you would begin."

The grandmas gave a brief description of what they knew of their fae background and how it had impacted their lives. Then Sookie gave a brief description of hers. Lance discussed his heritage and his memories of times past. Em did the same. Of how he had used trickery for Uther and yet it had been Wledig who had paid him to protect the boy, Arthur, as he grew. Prince Albin discussed briefly his fae heritage and his relationship to Finton. How they had been born at the same time under rising, double, blue moons.

"The grandmas all know they are fae, descended," Albin picked up the thread. "However, I can not tell from whose line. The grandmas believe that Bluebell was descended from Arthur's line. Sookie knows she and Hunter are Finton's fae descendents. Our Hunter is descended from Finton's line on Bluebell's side and on the Stackhouse side, as well.

I can tell by the look on your faces, oh honored ones, that none of this surprises you." He bowed his head to them, again. "My heart thanks you for having looked after our Prince Hunter. What you do not know is that Eric and Sookie are our King and Queen of the Blue Realm. Our great and good Queen Sookie is a descendent of the Royal House whose blood passed through our Prince Finton. Those that guard your land are indeed those warriors who have sworn to protect the royal family.

Our Queen did not know your story when she first met you so she told you what would be acceptable to humans. But clearly, these times have passed.

We all have a story to tell, tonight that affects our Prince Hunter. I think it just best we begin with the telling. Perhaps, the telling could begin with Em and Lance. They recognized this structure as being Camelot."

"It is," Lance said, his voice full of pride.

"With the early morning East sun on it," Em said, his voice full of wonder. "King Arthur, it was his favorite view. With the sun comes a new day, he always said. Leave the past and step into the new day."

Em smiled at the small form that was now sleeping in Eric's arms. "Hunter and Arthur. Both are located in the night sky. Arthur, The Hunter with his bow, as he travels the forever of celestial twilight."

"He bears witness for the Sky Fae," OI said with surety. "Finton was of the Sky Fae Clan. Our Queen and her son, they are Sky Fae."

"Our little man, his names are etched in the stars," Eric kissed his son, "undoubtedly by his great grandfather."

"What else do we know about Arthur?" Albin asked.

Lance shrugged. "Em and I, we were his champions. A wizard and a warrior. We swore to protect him with our lives."

"Emrys was once a dragon," OI said. "He and Finton were great and good friends. One day, Emr'rys just disappeared from The Realm. No one would have thought to look for him as human. That form was beneath us. They obviously had some type of mutual agreement. Finton masked him and left for him to use the shifter side of the fae. He would do this so that he could stand guardian to his grandson, Arthur."

"But I don't know how to shift back to dragon," Em said with heat. "I…I. I know I should be able to fly…and call fire to me…" Closing his eyes he whispered, "but that is all I know about that part of my past. I have no memories past Camelot."

"Then Finton has left something in place to hold you to this form," Albin said and OI nodded his head in agreement.

"But that was in Wales. Could it affect me here?" Em asked.

"No," Albin said. "That type of energy stream would be obvious. So whatever it was, he moved it here."

"So, over two hundred years ago," Lance said, "Finton moved thirty families that believed in and held to King Arthur, from Wales to Louisiana."

"First of all why?" Sookie said with doubt in her voice. "Then, I have to ask, why here? Louisiana?" Sookie shook her head in disbelief. "Why not someplace else?"

"A most excellent question, my bride," Eric regarded her with thoughtfulness. "Civil war was coming to the South," Eric said, in his voice, the horror that war brings with it. "If you are old enough, you know the signs before it happens. Slavery in the South. Not in the North. You know from experience that from such differences is going to come war."

"Why risk putting his people in the path of a civil war? Who would do that, intentionally?" Sookie asked.

"It had to be for something that he believed was worth the risk, something of great value," Eric said. "He obviously had something that was far more important to achieve. He knew war and he knew that there was the risk of this little area of Louisiana getting destroyed."

"That is why the original cabins are located where they are," Lance was looking at the photos. "He had them build far apart and some places impossible to get to, unless you were on foot. All of them easy to defend if you could get to them at all. Someone was going to survive."

Albin considered that. "Finton must have been living among them at the time. There are certain things that occur in nature that would have helped him with his magic, to help keep this area, physically safe from the war and safe from Mab. Is there a map?" he asked.

"Sure," Molly said as she pulled Louisiana up on her iPad and then plugged it into the monitor that sat on the table.

"Two rivers flank us," Albin smiled. "The Red on the left and the Mississippi on the right. With the water constantly running South, the always flowing water would help to keep his magic unobserved. A very big plus."

Sookie shrugged. "If he was determined to come to America, there are places like this all over the US. I would have gone with some place safer. I am just back to, why here? What drew him here? He was a seasoned, combat veteran. I don't know much about tactics, but I would not have chosen, here."

"I see what you are saying," Albin agreed, "yet he was powerfully attracted to this place. So much so that he brought me here to show me. He was filled with joy the day he planted the stand of oaks here in your yard, my Queen." Albin became thoughtful. "That would have been about the same time he moved his people here along with whatever talisman he used to keep Emrys from shifting back to dragon.

But look closely at the map," Albin was once more studying it. "Besides being flanked by the two rivers, the top part of the state, there is an abundance of rivers that have their beginning, here. With all this water, this area would serve him well and block all signatures of fae magic."

"Oh my gawd…" Sookie said quietly as she ran her finger along an imaginary line on the monitor.

"It's Area Five," Pam said in a quiet voice

Eric pulled Hunter up closer to him and held him tighter. "I was all ready here, before the war…I have been in this area…well since I first came to America. I followed the river up from New Orleans. The Viking in me was attracted to this area for the same reason. All the rivers. The Native Americans that were here…" and he just shrugged. "When The Authority came to be, they just left me in place."

Albin looked at Eric. "I know my brother tracked vampires in the New World. Clearly, he saw the resemblance between you and his father…Eric," he smiled, "in Fae that means Evan…and you were a Viking. One of The Shield Maiden's people…that must have been when he formulated the plan and so he planted a stand of oaks to celebrate. Then to Wales to gather his people."

"He settled here because of you, Eric," Sookie said, taking his hand.

Albin smiled and nodded yes. "In Wales, he had a small community who knew the fae and were not afraid to keep their ways. They were waiting on the return of their King and so my brother began to work his plan.

Bringing them into your area, he kept the small group of his Camelot descendents hidden and he used this talisman from his ancient days to help him achieve it."

"And runes," Em added. "and a curse that can fall on a member of Bluebell's family if they strayed beyond the norm."

Albin laughed out loud. "Very smart. The talisman would keep those descendents in check while it enabled, others, such as our young Hunter.

In time, Finton knew he would start another family. The stand of oaks that he planted would call to and determine who would someday live on the land. And from this land, someday there would be a female child who would be gifted.

He knew that Eric would eventually meet the telepath in his area…being vampire would dictate that he do so. In Eric's Viking race memory, there would be enough so that the name Sookie would strike a chord within, him. Every time he said her name, it would work its charm and make him curious. That she was telepath, would pull him in even farther.

Just as the name Eric, would call to and beckon you, my Queen.

Finton was his father's son, in all ways," Albin smiled at Sookie. "like his father, a mystic. I believe he saw glimpses of the future. King Evan would write his wife, our Queen Sookie, love poetry, that was wrapped in prophecy. In those poems he spoke of their love and that they would walk the Cold Realm together and from the winds, they would call their children, home."

Nothing in the tent stirred. Then Hunter shifted and said, "I love you Daddy," as he kissed Eric's chest and went back to sleep. Once more, there was a slight breeze that danced along the floor and everyone took a breath.

"You think Eric and I really are Evan and Sookie," Sookie said, her voice neutral.

"Yes," Albin said.

"And you think Finton is going to be born to us, again," she stated as she began to see how her great grandfather would carry the hope in his heart that he would be able to achieve a life of true balance, living with his family.

"Yes," he wiped the tears, away. "I believe this.

I dare say, Finton probably arranged a chance meeting between Remy and Hadley, knowing that someday, Hunter too, would be telepath and would end up with you, my Queen."

"And you think Hunter is…?" Sookie asked.

"Suibhne," he replied, his voice soft. "Finton's older brother that Mab murdered. Some of his blood now pulses through our King."

"So, you think he set this whole thing up so someday he could come back around and live again, with his family, in balance," Eric said.

"I believe," Albin smiled. "That he saw that his Father, Mother and his older brother and his younger brothers and sisters would someday be here with him."

"So, what do we do?" Sookie asked.

"Live your life," Esther smiled at her. "Just like the rest of us. Knowing does not change who you are, does it Em?" She chuckled.

"No," he smiled. "No it does not."

"I am not asking you to believe, my Queen," Albin laughed in sheer joy. "Not at all. But it brings joy to me to do so."

Sookie smiled despite, herself. "Okay, I'll give you that I have thought about naming, someday, one of our boys Finton. But in the mean time, Em is dragon in his bones. How do we find this talisman so he can get back to his core?"

"I do not know my Queen," Albin smiled. "I have been out to the grandmothers' area. Finton…he hid his families from Mab. He hid this as well."

Eric looked around the group. The grandmothers were beaming and elbowing each other. Lancelot du Lac was sitting back in his chair. From the looks of him, he stopped carrying the world on his shoulders.

The Merlin. Well maybe, just maybe, he looked a little more dragon-ee than he had a few minutes, earlier.

Kissing his son on the top of his head, Eric brought Sookie's hand to his lips. "We'll be out Saturday after story time at the book store. Maybe with all our new found knowledge…maybe we will find the missing piece."

"I am a dragon," Em eyed the small winged creature that was once more around Lafayette's neck. "I could use some Bourbon on my pie and in my coffee and maybe in a glass sitting beside my pie," he said.

"We brought the White Whiskey," Esther smiled as she patted him on cheek. "I think you need something a little stronger than Bourbon."

The party moved inside.

Hunter was tucked into bed and the alcohol came out and the bar was open.

The grandmas were full of _I told you so's_ as they kept recalling instances and cackling with glee as Em and Lance could only nod their heads in agreement.

At ten, Lance stood and said, "I have had all the shame I can stand heaped on me for one night for not believin'. Time to go. Miss Sookie is expectin' and she's had a day."

"We'll see you on Saturday," Sookie smiled as they got up and hugs and kisses were passed around.

Folk waved from the porch as out they all went to the bus with new electronic toys. As they got settled in their chairs with their hot chocolates and Bailey's, Molly hopped on board. "Grandma Esther, fire it up," she smiled.

"Here I am at Google," she smiled. "Wild eyed Southern Celt," she spoke the words to her iPad. "Ladies," Esther yelled above the "Woooohoooos!"

"This is the _kilted hottie of the day!" _

"Click on the pictures," Molly said. "This one has hundreds of pictures of kilted hotties, it looks like. Enjoy your ride home."

Molly winked at Lance as she started to get off the bus.

"I used to think I liked you," he said as…

"Look at that ass!" was shouted from the back. Then…

"Esther, not so fast."

"That's what he said," was shouted back as the bus shook with mirth.

Lance was pretty sure it was Esther who had said it. He was pretty sure he was blushing.

"Good trip home," Molly smiled as she got off and the door closed.

As the bus drove down Humming Bird Lane, when they drove past the mansion, all the vampires heard them singing, "Friends may come and friends may go and friends may peter out, you know. But we will be friends through thick and thin, peter out or peter in!" Followed by a lot of cheering and then, "Look at the ass on that one!"

.

Dear Readers,

Happy New Year!

Many thanks to Miss Dragonfey57 for introducing me to the Wild Eyed Southen Celt kilted hottie of the day. Check Wild Eyed on face book. If you google Wild Eyed Southern Celt on face book, she'll pop up with variations of face book. One is her name with face book and photos. Click on that and you'll go to her albums. Well just wooooist of the whoooooist! If you are on her home page, just click on "photos" at the top of the page.

A New Year's toast to you: May you have a year full of blessings….your cup filled and tapped down and then spilled out over you and before you!

As always, thanks for reading!

Welcome 2013!

CES

_**Served at Hunter's Celebration Lunch**_

_Jack Daniel's Glaze_

1 tsp onion powder

1 TB Tabasco sauce (start with 1 tsp and season to taste)

2 TBS Red Wine Vinegar

¼ cup Jack Daniel's

2 cups brown sugar

¼ cup water

2 beef stock cubes

2 TBs Worcestershire sauce

Combine all ingredients in a small sauce pan, bring to boil. Reduce heat and simmer for five minutes.

Use as a sauce on any grilled meat…..it is spectacular on grilled salmon.

_Strawberry Pretzel Salad_

_(When was the last time you had a pretzel salad? This was very popular about 20 years, ago. It was proudly displayed on get together tables, everywhere._

2 ½ cup crushed pretzels

¾ cup melted butter

.

1 cup sugar (I use a ½ cup)

8 oz cream cheese

2 cups whipped topping (Cool Whip, thawed)

6 ozs. Strawberry Jello

1 ½ cup boiling water

2 10 oz. packages of frozen strawberries (Because the Jello is already sweet, you really don't need the strawberries that you can buy frozen mixed with sugar.)

Mix pretzels and butter. Press int 13 baking dish. Bake for 10 minutes at 375. Cool.

Beat sugar into cream cheese. Fold in whipped topping. Spread over crust and seal along edges.

Put Jello in mixing bowl. Pour in boiling water and stir until dissolved. Place frozen strawberries into Jello. When partially set, spoon carefully over cream cheese. Chill. Serve.

_Vanilla Sauce_

There are a lot of vanilla sauce recipes out there. Very easy to turn this into a "hard sauce" to go over anything!

1 cup heavy cream

¼ cup sugar

2 egg yolks

2 tsp all purpose flour

2 tsp vanilla extract

Pinch of salt

1 cup of vanilla ice cream.

In a pan, add the cream and sugar, bring to a boil to dissolve sugar.

In a bowl, place the two egg yolks, flour, vanilla, salt. Beat until smooth.

Then, pour a little of the hot cream mixture into the yolk. (If you added the yolk directly to the hot pan of cream, the yolks would cook and you'd have big bits of egg yolk in your sauce.) Whisk! And Whisk! Some more until smooth them pour all the mixture back into the pan stir, stir, stir! Cook over a very low heat, stirring constantly until the mixture thickens and coats the back of a spoon.

The yolk is going to make some mini lumps…so pour it through a fine mesh sieve. Add the vanilla ice cream. At my house, I'll add maybe a ¼ cup of Grand Marina to the sauce. On Derby Day, I use Bourbon, of course.

In a hurry? I've done this as well…..buy a box of vanilla pudding you have to cook on top of the stove. Follow the directions. Take off the heat and add 1 cup of milk or half and half or heavy cream….yippee! Then a cup of vanilla bean vanilla ice cream….(your friends will think you scraped out those vanilla beans just for them! And if they ask make sure you tell them yes you did!) Heat and stir and add the alcohol of your choice. Yum….I love it over waffles with strawberries on top!

_Cheese Torte_

From time to time I wander into Wegman's. That's a grocery store in the North East.

In their cheese section, they have what they call a cheese torte. Yooooo Momma!

Being the good girl that I am, I purchased a sliver of this bit of heaven on earth. Then I brought it home and took it apart. Here is what I learned:

For the base: They used a triple cream Saga Blue cheese….I have bought a triple crème blue cheese at Costco…you can also substitute a Brie….

In a bowl put:

8 ounces / ½ of the 16 oz the container or Marzetti Caramel dip….you could also melt 8 ozs of Kraft caramels

Chop fine 1 cup dried apple rings

Chop fine, ½ cup dried cranberries….also goes by Craisins, I believe

Chop ¾ cup of pecans.

Mix all of this together and place on top of cheese.

Please Note: If you like blue cheese….if you put this on top of a triple cream blue cheese and it needs to be a triple cream for easy spreading….my darlings….you are never going back…just say'n…..

I have had friends serve this at parties on top of Brie and people who did not like Brie came up to them and said….I don't like Brie but that is really good.

Now, at Wegman's this sells for a fortune…and they get really fancy with it. So can you. Refrigerate the caramel mix for a couple of hours. Center the cheese on a plate. Put on some latex gloves or using your spatula mound this on, patting it into place. You can then cover it with clear plastic wrap and even it up more. I've done this with rounds of cheese and it is not only tasty but spectacular!

Let it come to room temp before serving. Or if you forget, bringing it out cold is not bad, either.

Please note: If you heat the Brie so that it is warm and almost melt-ee before you serve it and if you heat the caramel mixture just a little bit and then put it on the Brie…people are never leaving your house…they are moving in….


	53. Chapter 53

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 53

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 53**

Eric was waiting for Sookie to finish in the bathroom. It had been a very good day. Hunter had been celebrated just as he should be.

The meal had been a great success as had the entertainment that had followed. Hunter had been delighted! Hmmmm, time to think about some type of Madrigal Dinner for Christmas….

Using the tent for his office…Eric was more than pleased. Electronics had been moved out and spread out. On one end of the table was a rough idea of what The Lodge was going to look like. Molly had printed off more pictures and another "Over All View" had been numbered for Lance. Lance had taken pictures of the one large "puzzle" that Hunter had put together. From that, and his and Em's memory, Lance would to do more specific drawings.

Once all the humans had moved inside, OI had hosted a get together in the tent for all of his "old" friends to celebrate his family's good fortune that they could be of service to their Prince by seeing to his grandmothers and those that would be his champions. What was served was not Were, but all dragons seemed to have a sweet tooth. The pies were made much of until the last crumb disappeared and then the dragons.

OI, Eric decided, was a hero's hero! All this and pie, too!

The grandmothers had been very pleased with the bracelets and had wondered about the care of their gift. Albin had explained how The Light that passed through The Fae provided what they needed. Drink and food were not required but it was a pleasant experience to be able to do, both. The little dragons had all smiled and winked and nodded their heads yes!

Yes, a very good day.

It was good to have guests, but he enjoyed the quiet as it had once more settled over the house. Eric was listening to Sookie in the bathroom. He was lying on the bed while she was brushing her teeth.

"I'm just not for real sure how any of that affects us," she said as she spit into the sink, "past lives and reincarnation and such. Well, maybe I should say I'm not real sure how I am gonna' let any of that affect Hunter."

"You sound a little testy, lover," Eric said as he stared at the wall, willing himself to see through it so he could see the look on her face. Hmmm, no x-ray vision. He'd have to work on that. "What is going on?"

When she stuck her head out, she had on her pj bottoms and a cami. Normally, she opted for his Jeep sleep shirt. Yes, she was upset…

"Sookie," he sat up, "talk to me. What is going on?"

There was confusion on her face and for a moment, he thought she might cry. Getting up, he was to her and then she was in his arms and snuggled next to him on the bed. "Please lover, I can not stand with you if you do not tell me."

She took a great big breath and then slowly let it out through her mouth.

"Eric, I know all this is obvious, but we did not see Hunter as a baby…I did not get to hold him or be there with him when he cried," she sniffled just a bit as she wiped her eyes. "And yet, I get flashes of him….I mean, of me holding him and rockin' him and watching him take his first steps. The first time he said Da-Da and could give us kisses. Little baby open mouthed kisses on our cheeks. Just like we gave to him.

Every time I say I am his Momma," she touched that place above her heart, "I add another stone to the bridge that takes me to these memories.

The grandmas were talkin' tonight about the first time they held him and it was like I could see myself there with him in the rocker, handin' him to them. And," she began crying, "and I wanted to be there handin' him to them to hold."

Tears ran down his chest as he held her next to him and let her cry.

"You told me, lover, that every time I say that he is my son, the bond strengthens and in my heart I know he is my boy. From my blood comes our son, Hunter. The same would hold true, for you. From his Mother's spark, comes her son, Hunter."

"I wondered if I am having Queen Sookie's memories of birthing Suibhne or if I really am Queen Sookie and it's me havin' the memories or it is just that I am so worried about being a good Momma or that…that…I worry about what Hunter heard from Hadley and that I want to protect him from it."

Eric pulled her face to up to his. "As to Queen Sookie's memories or yours. Does it matter?" he asked. "A part of her now lives in you."

"Well," she began and then stopped. "I want to be who I am," she replied.

"And Esther said that knowing does not make any difference. The grandmas are a very good example of that…Em and Lance as well, I believe. And my Sookie, here you are, being you. You still continue on being you.

Now, you are an excellent Mother. If you do not believe me, then we shall ask Hunter." Slowly he traced her face with his finger. "I too worry about what Hunter read from Hadley. I am not for sure how to approach this subject with him. At times I want to just come out and ask him…" Eric shook his head, "but then I stop and think that is not the correct way to do that. I don't think any little boy wants to say this woman who said she was his mother took him from the only home and love he had known so that she could sell him to a vampire. I do not want to hear him say those words." Eric stroked her back. "In my rage I would declare war on all humans and vampires and end them all."

"It's eatin' on me," Sookie sighed as she lay her head against his chest. "I want to know that this is not weighin' on his mind or makin' him cry when I'm not around to hold him. And I know part of that is from my childhood, but still Eric, it's eatin' on me. There are so many things I don't know about him that I can't add something as big as he was maybe Suibhne in another life and with my death, I left him there with Mab to be murdered.

I need to know that my baby is just fine, right now."

"Then tomorrow, after school, we'll ask him," Eric said as he held her in his arms.

"If he says Hadley was mean to him, I'm paying her a personal visit," Sookie said as she wrapped her arms around him and with a sigh and a gentle kiss, she was asleep.

This is what he needed. Being right here, with Hunter sleeping in the next room and Sookie next to him. Eric enjoyed the quiet of holding Sookie while she slept. Her small sleep sounds were a joy and a comfort to him. Her soft cushy body was a joy as well. She probably could not tell it yet, but he could. That thought made him smile. She was getting curvier and softer, like an opening Virgin's Blush rose. Her skin felt like silk and with the extra blood pumping through her, there was a constant soft pink glow to her. As he held her, he thought she was the essence of all things feminine.

If Eric could have seen himself in a mirror at that moment, it was possible he would have had to take a second look at the image that was peering back at him. He looked a bit more rugged, a bit more masculine. Maybe his shoulders a little broader and his hands, a bit more of a square shape to them and a bit more capable looking.

Hunter would been able to pick him out of a crowd. It would not have mattered to the little boy if there were hundreds milling about and they were all dressed the same. His eyes would have gone straight to Eric. He would have said that he looked just like his Daddy. A superhero.

.

"Miss Sooks won't lets us sit in the house and smokes. I thinks the tent is now the house." OI said. "I likes sittin' on the back porch with our little cigarillos. With the tents here, we needs us a different plan."

Lafayette was looking around. "Mr. Erics is sure 'nuffs taken with that bein' his offices. I can understands, that. If I'd knowed this pieces of valuable real estate was ups for grabs, I'd move the kitchens out here."

Opening the kitchen door, they went back into the house.

Opening the front door, they stepped out onto that porch. "I guess we can sits at the far ends of the front porches, away from the doors. Not like the family is comin' out to sit with us," Lafayette said as he stepped back in and grabbed a throw off the back of the couch.

OI considered that. "We'll be happy heres," he replied. "This looks like comforts. You think it's comforts?"

Lafayette sat down. "Mmmmhmmmm, this is nice. We gots us a blanket to wraps up in like smoked piggies in a blanket."

"Those are sure goods," OI sighed. "I likes them little piggies wrapped in that dough."

"Yes, those are some serious goods arteries blockin' little piggies," Lafayette held out his favorite tobacco product as OI blew a stream of fine fire to light it. "Wrappin' those grilled Nürnberger wursts in croissant dough and bakin'm off…lordies!"

They both relaxed against cushions of the love seat, comfortable as they sat side by side.

"It was a good day my big man's" OI said as he blew a smoke ring.

"Twas, my little mans," Lafayette echoed, back.

.

"Lord have mercy!" Lance must have heard for the thousandth time and they were not even half way home. Since Esther was the one with the least to drink, she was in charge of the remote. Or at least, that was what Lance could determine.

"Em!" he hissed at his friend. "Are you watching that?"

"Hell yes," he replied as he took his eyes off a monitor and leaned in so he could talk to his friend. "I am getting ideas. I'm going to grow my hair long, again, and I think I'm paying another inking visit to Tin Can Tiny. This one young stud has a dragon tattoo that comes up the side of his body and wraps around his chest. I am very taken with that."

"You going to finally retire?" Lance chuckled.

"Well, maybe, especially if I get my dragon core back. I can't exactly stretch my wings above Austin. But I can out here. I will tell the University that I am going to step down to pursue other goals. I'll do it under the pretext of writing. Which I am going to do, by the way. Sketches and diagrams of Camelot and their common language. Damn! And biographies of all the key players."

"Turn around!" all the grandmas yelled.

"What was that about?" Lance asked.

Em's eyes went to the monitor. "One young man who is shirtless, has his back to the camera and is holding his kilt open wide. All you see is this magnificent back with yards of material stretched between his two hands. Denying the ladies a view of his ass, of course. And apparently they are very disappointed about not seeing his front, as well. The imagination is a powerful thing," Em laughed as he leaned back so he too, could once more view a monitor and he attached names that he carried in his heart of his former companions to these young men. "Yes," he smiled, "that one could easily be Gregory with his four brothers and oh look, a look alike for Andrew."

His eyes came back to rest on the handsome man that was driving the bus. Lancelot du Lac was, indeed, the tragic hero from a romance novel. "How ever, none of these on the screen can come close to my Lancelot." With a smile he leaned back and closed his eyes. Dragons could see the future and at times, he could as well. There was a woman in his brother's future. Not a young woman but she would be his mate, just the same. She was not a young woman, but damn, she would bear him a son and Lancelot's life and his joy would be complete.

Em thought about his own future. Yes, it was time to move home.

.

.

After coming back from the lawyer's on Wednesday, Bell May had not slept all night. As in she had not slept…damn, she knew she looked like death warmed over when she pulled all nighters…but she kept hearing wings rustle on the roof. When Crock had come in at around three early Thursday morning, she had had enough.

"Crock," she met him at the door, "get the flash light and shine it up there on the roof. There is something up there with wings. I can hear it."

Getting the flash light out of the car, he walked around the small house, the light up on the roof.

"Nothing up there, Bell May," he said as he turned off the flash light and holding the door open for her, they went inside. His eyes were orange, the Were in him was starting to rise. "Unless of course, you count that dragon that's roosting up there."

"What?" she had jumped and he had laughed.

"If I kill it, will you fuck me for free?" He closed the door and picked her up and buried his face in her neck, growling.

"Yes," she had whispered.

Laughing, he carried her back to his sleeping bag and ripping the clothes off of her, put her on all fours and fucked her Were style. He had not shifted but damn, he had done some damage. When she had started to get up he had pulled her under him and said, "I'm not done with you, yet." When the sun came up, he pulled out of her and lay on his back and went to sleep. She had laid without moving for the longest time, trying to determine if he really had seen a dragon or if he was just fucking with her. When she started to move, she gasped as the pleasure, pain radiated through her. Oh he had fucked with her all right. There was no place he had not fucked with her.

When sleep came, it was troubled. There was that small dragon, again, and this time she knew she was dreaming because Crock sat up and talked to him as well, as OI pulled each one of her teeth, licked the root and then put it back in her gums.

When she woke, she could hear the shower running. It was late.

Crock came out drying his hair with a towel. "It's going on midnight. We slept the day. That's good. I needed that and I guess you did, too.

Kenny called. He's going to ground for a couple of days. We are to stay put as in right here. Use cash only from this point on. I've already shifted and ran. Now, let's go get something to eat. Then we're coming back here and doing that, again. Only this time, I'm not going to be as gentle."

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 34. 30th day of Married Bliss, 7th Day of being Parents**_

Here it was, earrrrrrly on a Friday and Bell May was beginning to wonder if she was going to have a future worth living. Damn it to hell! Kenny and his fucked up way of doing shit! The Quickie Mart! As they went walking in, a little tiny touring bus went driving past. Damn! Now there went what sounded like a good time! Probably a bunch of rich women tourists passing through on their way to Mississippi to tour _Graceland_! Damn, she would love to go to _Graceland_!

It was just past midnight and here she was at the Quickie Mart having dinner! Really! Her idea of a romantic evening did not include a dinner picked from the G_ormet Fine Dining Frozen Food_ freezer and microwaved at the Quickie Mart. Did this place never close? And how was it profitable that they stay open twenty four hours? Just how much business could you possibly get this time of night in this little two horse stop in the road?

But nooooo, instead, here she was, having dinner at the stand up counter of the Quickie Mart. Instead of a bottle of champagne, her date offered her a taste of his Big Gulp. "Because," he kept saying, "I'm a big gulp."

If he said it one more time she was killing him in his sleep.

They had three folks working this shift. One did nothing but clean. No wonder the floors shined. She felt like dropping something on the floor, just to watch the guy come running over and clean it up. Now, there was an idea. Better yet, a piece of her Salisbury steak, flipped from her _gormet_ plastic fork toward that wall.

Crock was looking at something else when she said, silently, "Ready, aim, fire!"

Before it hit the wall, there was a dragon with its claw reached out and snagged it. Then it was zinged back at her and hit her on the forehead, right between her eyes. With a yelp, Kenny's attention was back on her as the piece of meat dropped back onto her plate.

"What the fuck?" he said in a low voice to her. "I brought you someplace nice. Tomorrow night I thought we'd go to The Sonic. You know, actually eat _in the car_. That Lexus is nice living. But I don't know if I can trust you to do that."

Picking up his napkin, he removed the tomato sauce that was still on her forehead.

"I, I did not do that. There," she hesitated, "there was this little dragon that threw it at me."

Crock just shrugged. "Well then, what did you do to piss him off?"

"What?" she sputtered.

"He was over by the Big Gulp machine, waiting his turn. He likes the bubble gum flavored Big Gulp they sell here. Seems he can't find it anywhere, else. Seemed nice enough."

"What?" she managed to eek out.

The guy that was cleaning smiled as he went by, this time with a mop.

"Godric," was called out and looking over at the cash register, he pushed his mop on past and to the front.

"Yes Gabriel," Bell May heard him respond as the cashier said,

"If you'll watch the resister, I'll go out and hose down the front. Seems the little dragon spilled his drink out by the ice freezer. He said it's a sticky mess out there.

We don't want that tracked in on our floors."

They were suppose to wait until twelve twenty. If their contact did not show up by then, they were free to go. Bell May did not think this was funny nor did she think she could wait five more minutes. It was time to haul ass out of here. If somehow Crock was making this happen, she was going to rip his heart out and eat it while he watched. When she started to shake, he looked at her and said. "I bought you a nice dinner. Don't think by being sick we're not fucking. Unless you're throwing up."

"I'm not gonna' throw up. I want to wait in the car," she said.

"Times up, anyway," he replied, checking his watch and then putting everything in the trash. "I love how they keep this place so clean. I really enjoy coming here."

Getting in the car, they waited until twelve thirty. The moon light was playing tricks. Bell May was ready to scream at every little movement until she finally closed her eyes and pulled back into herself. Closing her eyes did not help. She swore she could feel the air currents being moved by the flapping of the dragon's silent wings.

"Did you really see that?" she finally asked, her voice breaking the stillness of the night as she opened her eyes, focusing only on Crock and not what was out in the night.

"See what?" he replied, looking up from his phone.

"You said you saw a dragon over by the Big Gulp machine."

Laughing he ran his hand up and down her thigh. His fingers finally squeezing her inner thigh, then shifting and cupping and holding her sex. "Bell, I'll fuck crazy, as well as sick. I'm a Were. I don't get sick and crazy does not rub off. You want to fuck, yes or no?"

"Hell yes," she replied. "But let's go."

.

.

.

It was after midnight and Sissy and Jason were still talking. Damn, that boy had done everything that was female in Bon Temps! To include a vampire!

"So," she finally got the courage to ask him, "You got any kids?"

"No," he shook his head. "I always wear a condom. I like it even better if she's using birth control, as well."

Jason knew that things had changed once the dragon bracelet had been placed on his wrist. He felt centered. Balanced. There was more to living than just the next rut. He was a ten percenter…hard to resist. And yet that was not the vibe he was picking up from her. This was a woman who was sure of herself, despite the broken heart. The bracelet on Sissy's arm was probably doing the same thing to her. Making her _more_ of who she was and immune to his wiles. He would not be able to charm his way into her bed. And at this moment, he could honestly say he did not want, too. It was going to take something more. Like being responsible and reliable and trustworthy. Looking at this woman, he wanted to be those things. "You plan on stayin' after this year is over?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "I think so."

"Good," he grinned as he stood. "I've got the twelve thirty shift. I gotta get to the station."

"Good night," she smiled as she saw him out the door.

"Hey," she called after him as he walked toward the patrol car. "You wanted to make a pass at me right? But did not because I am Hunter's teacher, right!"

He could hear the teasing in her voice.

Walking back up to her little porch, he said, "That's right. But come May, when school is out, he'll be in kindergarten. Between now and then, we'll hold hands and go to movies and have Sunday dinner with my family. A good night kiss at the door ... maybe the longest good night kiss in history, but that's what we will do. When Hunter graduates from pre-school, I'm fuckin' your brains out. Of course, you'll be wearin' my ring and your last name will be Stackhouse."

"Is that a fact?" she said to him as her hand reached out and brushed the imaginary crumb from the front of his shirt.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a smile. "Now, inside, and lock your door. There is a full moon. Weres will be runnin'."

"Thanks for the heads up about that," her voice was very serious.

"If you are gonna live in this town, you got to know the players. Remember, just think the _**X-Files**_ are real. But that's okay, 'cause we are the good guys and you are gonna be just fine."

Jason could feel all those feeling that she evoked in him stirring inside of him when he said. "And even if you don't marry me in May, you are still one of the good guys. And I am proud to say that I know you. You teach children how to read."

"Thanks Jason," and she felt a door close in her soul and another, open. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she went back inside and closed the door and locked it. "He is proud to say he knows me," she smiled. "He is proud to say he knows me," she kept repeating as she went in to get ready for bed. Simpson had never been proud to say he knew her. When he introduced her around, he laughed about the fact that she _taught_ pre-school.

"They color," he had always smirked.

"What an assssshole," she said to herself in the mirror. "Good riddance! And just look at me! Good times!"

.

The grandmas were all home and tucked safely in and Lance and Em were sitting in front of the fire in his home.

"That little touring bus is a handy thing to have," Em said as he kicked off his shoes and put his feet up.

"Yes it is," Lance replied as he poured himself a drink.

"It's a full moon and you did not shift," Em said.

"You are drunk and you are right. It has to be the influence of the bracelet," Lance looked at it and the little guy winked at him.

Em took his bracelet off and looked into the topaz color eyes of the dragon. "I have seen and talked with your father OI," he said with authority. "I am also, dragon. And I am only a little bit drunk. I promise I will not pee my pants or pass out this time if you wish to speak to me."

"That ship has sailed," Lance grinned. "bBa'bba hears the words come out of your mouth but he knows for a fact what is going to happen. You still have that knot on your forehead. A silent testimony to how you fair around dragons. And if you do harm to yourself again from fainting and peeing your pants, or did you wet yourself first and then pass out…well, whatever, if it happens on his watch, he is out of a job and shamed before the entire dragon clan."

"Well fuck," Em said as he put the bracelet back on and put his hands behind his head.

bBa'bba winked at Lance and blew him a kiss and mouthed "Thanks!"

Lance grinned and sat down on the couch and put his feet up.

"On Monday, I am going to start hiring crews. I figured church on Sunday is a good place to start looking for labor. When I wake up, here, in a couple of hours, I am going to start sifting through photos and doing rough outs and drawing up some plans."

"Well," Em sat up a little straighter. "So now you are an architect."

"I am not an architect," he said with all sincerity, his hand over his heart. "But I am a mechanical engineer. I take things apart and I then put them back together. I can draw a blue print. I don't think a house blueprint is that much different from a mechanical blueprint. Everything centers around your supports."

"Well, listen to you, Mr. I Am Not An Architect."

"And listen to you, Mr. I'm Getting Your Ass Up Early. You are walking the cabins with me and using your very fine knowledge of languages to see if the ancestors left any coded messages behind. I can speak _Cymraeg_ but my reading skills at it sucks."

"So _anything_ they left written on the walls would be coded, is that what I am hearing?" Em chuckled.

"Yes," Lance grinned.

The fire crackled and popped merrily along as the two men sat in comfortable silence.

"It was a very good day," Em said.

"Yes, a very good day," Lance replied.

"Thanks for making me come home. I didn't want too," Em sighed.

"I know," Lance said, reaching over and putting his arm around his friend.

"He's only four," Em smiled and started to cry. "Thank you God, he is only four with a mother and father that love him and he does not hate me."

He felt tears forming. "My King Arthur, he does not hate me."

Lance held his friend while he cried. "No Em, Hunter does not hate you. He knows you and I would say trust is not an issue. He introduced you to all his friends as his Uncle Em." He could tell when his friend felt better.

Getting up, Em walked over to the kitchen sink and washed his face. Drying it he sat back down. "I can be for him everything in this life that I was not in the last. I would not allow him to be taken from his family. I would do my best to destroy any who thought to do so."

Lance chuckled. "Yes, you try fostering that little guy out to Sir Ector, his mother would...well fuck...have you ever heard of the Living Death?"

"What?" Em said as he picked up Lance's glass and had a drink.

"This is what I heard from Molly," he said as he began his story.

When he was finished Em said, horror in his voice! "No fucking way…! And Bell May is on her list!"

"Way Dude," Lance chuckled. "My very best advice: Our Miss Sookie, don't be pissing her off."

.

.

.

"Momma, we fixed you breakfast," she heard the happy little voice. Her son was riding piggy back while his Daddy was carrying her a breakfast tray.

"I'm gonna go pee and wash up," she smiled. "My men are up early."

Hunter was giggling. "I've had my breakfast and we decided to let you sleep. We are just gonna sit with you while you get started on breakfast and then Daddy is taking me to school."

"School? Really?" she said, panic in her voice. "I did not realize it was so late…" she said, looking at the clock.

"Bathroom, my bride, some breakfast, then we must be on our way," Eric smiled at her. "When I come home," he winked at her, "why I'll come in and help you wash you hair."

"I already brushed my teeth," Hunter called after her. "So we got some extra time to sit with you."

When Sookie came out and got back into bed, Hunter was giggling. "I drew you a picture while I was eatin' my breakfast," he sat beside her on the bed. "See," he held it up for her to see. "This is me. And that's you rockin' me and that's Daddy rockin' both of us."

"Ohhhh Hunter, my Sweet Baby," she started crying, "it is so beautiful," she sobbed.

With lots of kisses and hugs, Sookie made it through her juice and then it was time for her guys to go. Both of them gave her one last kiss and then headed out the door. Picking up the picture, Hunter had indeed drawn his family. Sookie was holding in her arms an infant. His tiny smiling face peeking out of his dragon blanket as Lion and Andy dozed in front of the fire.

Sookie finished her breakfast and taking one last look at the drawing, carrying her tray, she headed toward the kitchen. Lafayette and Jesus were having coffee and looking over the blueprints for the new kitchen.

"Thanks for yesterday," she said as she gave them each a hug.

"Miss Sooks, as much as I would loves to take credits for all that finenesses, I cooked the meats and made the sweet potato casserole and mashed potatoes and a few other this 'n thats. Everythin' else was Grandma cookin' and dragon doin's."

"OI, I am gonna need a list of who helped with the tent and all. I need to write thank you notes."

"My Queen," OI was face to face with her. "You have no idea of the honor and privilege. I believe you call them bragging rights…"

"I need a list," she smiled at him. "My Gran raised me to write thank you notes."

"Of course, my Queen," he bowed his head to her.

"Good, now I'm going out to take a look at Camelot. Eric will be back in a bit."

"We'll be leavin' you two to your sweet alone time," Lafayette said.

"Thanks," she smiled in return as she opened the back door and walked into Eric's office.

.

"What do you think, my bride?"

Hearing the door close, Sookie turned around to greet him. "This is really nice. What a great space. I think it speaks to your inner Viking."

"Mmmmm," Eric nodded his head in agreement. "And what do you think my inner Viking is saying to me?" He walked toward her, rubbing his hard on through his jeans.

"That," she watched him as he unfastened the top of his jeans and pulling off his shirt, he lay down on his side on the edge of the massive table. She could see the throbbing in his pants through the denim. With the button undone, she could see the head, pushing out the top. "That you want to mark your territory."

His eyes were mere slits as he watched her. "Please, come and sit down," he motioned to the chair.

When she did, her mouth was even with his nipple. There was a clamoring for his blood in her tummy. Her fangs dropped and when she bit his nipple and sucked, with a grunt, he came.

"Damn you taste good," she said, pulling her head back and licking her lips.

"Do it," he hissed through his teeth.

With a thought, her chair had moved down to his crotch. "Mmmmm," was all she said as her tongue licked his head and then she bit, there, and sucked.

A yell left his lips as his hips bucked and he came, again. As she cleaned him off, her eyes were positively wicked when he came back from the orgasm that lifted him from the table.

Unzipping his pants, she pushed him over on his back. Off came her bottoms and then she was sitting on top of him, doing only a little light grinding. Just enough to keep his interest. "Lovely neck," was all he heard and then it was her teeth piercing his skin as he slid into her and as she drew life giving substance from him, he pushed life giving substance into her as he exploded one more time.

From that point on, Sookie really did not remember too much more of how the rest of the morning went. She was too busy having her brains fucked out.


	54. Chapter 54

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 54

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 54**

Bell May was back to dreaming about that little dragon. "So you see," OI smiled at her, "this must be real because others see the dragons, as well. I do believe that is what you wanted."

Her brain was busy processing that. "Well that would mean…" What…it was real? No, it was all a dream! She was having one of those waking dreams because if she was not that meant for the next four years she was living in a very human version of hell right here on earth! No, she was dreaming!

Ohhhh fuck! Well in case she was damned, it was time to get serious about this. While Crock slept today, she was going over to one of the runes. Or fuck, he could wake up and she'd take him and go for food and then he could walk out with her and she could use him as the sacrifice. Hey, maybe that was what she needed. Just take control. She'd show those dragons who was boss. They mess with her and they could see first hand for themselves what she was capable, of.

With a start, she sat up, sunlight was coming in. She was awake and that little dragon…well he was dead because now she had a plan!

She was still in the bag with Crock. Damn, that had been quite the ride! He had worked her over good and she had loved every minute of it. At one point during the night, she had come back from the bathroom and she had run and jumped on top of him. Without even a grunt he had rolled her over and started, again.

This guy was a big, fast, powerful thing. The moon was full and the Were was on him. Hmm, if she _could _kill him, that would show those dragons that she was really strong. If she could kill a Were, why she could certainly snap the neck of one of those little dragons. Why, she had broken plenty of chickens' necks. That dragon was certainly smaller than a chicken.

.

.

Lance was up in the rafters taking pictures of the cabin on his property.

"Fuck me," Em was doing paper rubbings. "These runes have been here the whole time. They echo what is painted on the property."

"Finton knew what he was doing," Lance answered back as he snapped photos from different angles. "As we carefully take these cabins down, we'll check for more between the chinking. Albin will hopefully know which way these things are suppose to face when they go back, together."

"What?" Em asked. "I thought they went back the same way they came down?"

"Well, come on, Mr. Magician. These are runes. Even I know about the ebb and flow of magic and what you have going on depends on what you've got turned which direction. And on top of that, these are runes. It's just that would these now go turned to face in toward the home or do we face them out?"

"You really are sour grapes, you know that, right, Mr. Know It All," Em said as he looked up from his task.

"I studied," he said with a smile.

"I'm about done. If you are, let's move on to the next cabin."

.

Hunter was playing hopscotch with Tommy, Brian, Shelly, Heather, Skyler and Paul. Sissy had been a little concerned about those six since the first day of school. None of them were computer literate. Had no experience at all with a computer. They were all very low income and lived with their great-grandmas, their mommas working at some job somewhere to help ends meet. She did not know all those stories. In heart, she did not want to. She cried enough about the poverty that she saw here, already. But children, in their innocence said things. Tommy said his momma cried at night after she went to bed. Several others had nodded their heads and said their mommas did, too.

It was a computer driven world and Sissy had been driven as she met them on the first day of school and accessed their needs. They all needed computer time. As the classroom's lead teacher, she had done battle to get laptops in their classroom. The Fifth Grade teachers let her know at every opportunity in a gentle but direct way that her two laptops had come from their collective classrooms.

Sissy had not cared where they came from. She had two laptops in the classroom and made sure those six little guys got some time on them everyday. If nothing else, logging off at the end of the day. A lot of repetitive work was now done on the computer. The other ten children in the classroom had a working knowledge of what a computer, was. Those six…it had been a bit of a struggle for them at the beginning but they now felt comfortable enough to move around with the mouse and click on different site words and stories.

In her five years of teaching, she had seen a lot of different pecking orders. Who lived with their parents, who did not. Who lived with one parent. Who lived with no parents. Now, into that mix came who was the most electronic savvy. She was guilty of that, herself. Pairing one who had more computer skills with one of the other kids who did not. It was just hard for her and Anna to be everyplace at once. Damn, being a kid in this society was tough these days and it started as early as preschool.

Not that those six had been shunned, but they had not found their way to each other. Well, that had changed. Watching them on the playground, there was no mistaking they all now belonged. They were a merry little group as they cheered and clapped for each other as they made their way on the hopscotch grid that she had painted on the kindergarten playground side walk before the school year had started.

These seven had good motor skills. Hand to eye coordination was good when they leaned over to pick up their bean bag token to toss to the next square. Their fifteen minutes were up. When she blew on the whistle, they all lined up and in they went for a drink.

Getting a hug from everyone as they went back into the classroom, Hunter was the caboose and closed the door. When they had been asked to take one more student, Anna had not hesitated. Saying no, they were at the legal max limit.

Something inside of Sissy had stood up. That was not Anna's decision to make and out of Sissy's mouth had come, "Yes, of course. We'll make room." A small rift had erupted between the two of them but Sissy did not care. She was here for these babies. Everyone else could just go take a flying leap. She'd go down swinging. Besides, Grandma Berry and Grandpa Hugh were coming every day with a snack. And just not just with a handful of Cheerios per student. But with things these little bodies needed. Snack time was making a big difference in their concentration. And maybe it was only day two, but this was not wishful thinking. Howie, the smallest guy in the classroom asked today if there were seconds. Without batting an eye, out had come from the cooler another set up. Sissy saw the look pass between Grandma and Grandpa. Well, like maybe they had been expecting that. After all, this was their town. No, correction. It was her town, now too.

Well, most of these kiddos were entitled to the free breakfast program. They would need to get here fifteen minutes earlier. Well, fuck that! She'd push the paperwork. If it did not come back signed, she'd go door to door to get the guardian to sign the paper work and bring them a bagged breakfast from the cafeteria. They'd eat in the classroom. Concentration was a good return on the ten minutes it took to fill a tummy.

.

Sissy was reading a story as they all sat on their spot on the carpet. As she turned each page they all made the "Whoosh" sound of the wind blowing because they were practicing their _wh_ sound.

When the story was over, she called out their names and they went to their center to work with things that started with _wh._

"Nice bracelet," Anna admired it as Sissy got out her folder and began her observations. Just a couple of quick notes as to her gut reaction on how well this working and then she was moving on to each center and spending a few minutes working with each child.

"Yes, a gift from Hunter at his party, yesterday."

"Wow. I'm surprised there is that kind of money around here. His folks must be better off than most. Most of these folks don't have anything in the way of extra cash.

How'd that go? You get all the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches you care to eat?" she laughed.

"Actually no. We had Thanksgiving. It was very nice.

You have a good time in Shreveport?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I think Rory might be the one."

Putting away her folder, Sissy smiled to herself, "Well yes, I think I just might be able to say the same….Jason Stackhouse just might be the one."

The little dragon bracelets were busy. They were in training! Their job was to observe and take note and interfere if someone was not very nice. Shelly and Heather were doing a picture walk together through a book. Ca'ala, the little female on Shelly's wrist was enjoying the story. Se'ala, her sister on Heather's arm was watching the activity going on around her. Then it was time to line up! They were on their way down to the 3rd grade hall where they were going to do some buddy reading!

"Careful," one of the adults said as Se'ala passed her as she sat proudly on Heather's wrist, to one of the teachers standing at her door across the hall. "They'll be checking your classroom for anything that they don't have."

Se'ala flashed her sister, "What, what do our small darlings not have?"

Ji'nxse who was an older sister, was all ears as she walked with her Miss Sissy. What had she missed? Her two sisters flashed her. Their brothers started chattering as well.

They all flashed their father.

OI sat up from around Lafayette's neck, startling him as he was measuring out sugar.

"My little man's….what the fuck?"

"Does our Prince need something at school? What are they lacking? My daughters tell me that all is not right and that our Miss Sissy is being mocked behind her back. The boys want to go invisible and do some tail slapping! The girls are looking for blood!"

"Noooooo," Lafayette said as he put the measuring cup down.

It was quiet out in Eric's office. Good.

"Mr. Eric's," he said opening the door. "You needs to talk to Miss Sissy. The fledglings are reporting in that things are needed and that some other teachers are mockings our Miss Sissy behind her back."

Eric was pulling on his shirt when he stepped into the kitchen. "OI, keep your children in line. No popping in the Papal Library. I have this."

.

.

It was time to pack out! Hunter's table had been called and he and Tommy walked over to get their coats and backpacks. Then it was out the door and time to go home.

"You gonna' go to story hour tomorrow at the book store?" Hunter asked at they both waved to their parents that had come to collect them.

"Yes," Tommy said. "Look! My Momma has come to get me! She's off today. You want to meet her?"

"Yes," Hunter smiled. "She can meet my Daddy and Momma, too."

.

.

On the ride home, Hunter talked about his day. Everything he had learned and that _wh_ was important because it made _the whoosh sound_, just like the wind.

"Grandma Berry and Granpa Hugh brought us a real good snack. It was a cheese stick and we could have seconds, and some celery cut in four pieces and a box of milk and some grapes. Grandma said it was gonna' be a clear day 'cause we ate everything."

Sookie smiled. "My Gran used to say that, too.

You been thinkin' about what you want to take to the cabin, tomorrow?"

"Can I take Tommy sometime?" he asked.

Sookie turned to face him. "That's a good question. But right now, Tommy is only four, like you, goin' on five. I don't know if his momma wants him to be away from her for that long. I would not want you to be gone from me. But when he's older and your older I think that would be a fine idea."

.

.

At three o'clock Sissy walked down to the 5th grade hall carrying two laptops. With a knock on the door, she smiled and waved through the window and then walked on in. "I would just like to thank the 5th grade students for the loan of your lap tops. You have been most gracious and kind and thoughtful of our smallest learners. I just want you to know I appreciate that.

Where do you want me to put these?" She said to Mrs. Riley.

"Just right there on the table will be fine," Mrs. Riley smiled. "So, you won't be needing them anymore?"

"No," she smiled.

"And I can count on that?" she said with a cheery voice.

"Count on that," she replied and then went back down the hall to her classroom.

Closing her door, she went to the story carpet and sitting down in the middle of it, she cried as her eyes went around the room. In one corner sat the plug in station for twenty i-Pads that were currently charging. Racks of ABC and 123 books age specific for her young ones that had been already catalogued. Racks of books for her to read! Glue sticks and crayons and pencils!

The old alphabet carpet that had been on the floor was now gone. In its place was a brand new one. The Head Start program idea had been sold to the school on the grounds that the school would get more funding. And they did….for teacher's salaries and a small stipend per student. This was the first year they had the program at this school. In her room had been cast offs that no one else had wanted. She had brought with her what things she had accumulated from her five years of teaching. Garage sales and thrift stores and her own income for new books had supplied her little library. Well not any more. For age specific books, she now rivaled The Library in the school!

At three forty five she had to see the principal. Yes, no kidding. The law would be laid down. These things belonged to the school…etc.

With a serious face she stood in line for a few minutes with two other teachers to wait her turn and then she was motioned in.

"Sissy," she was greeted warmly by Principal Grant. "Please come in. This will only take a few minutes. I have already signed for the equipment delivered to your classroom. It all now appears on our inventory. A condition comes with the generous donation. These things are to stay in the Head Start classroom. At all times."

"Thank you," she smiled, shaking hands and then headed on out the door.

"Generous donation," she was not going to laugh and skip down the hall. Money…well yes, there was money in this little town. It was just outside of town. "Yes, a generous donation from Hunter's parents. The little guy who Anna had said no too and I said yes, yes, yes!"

The kindergarten teachers were sticking their heads into her room and "ohhhing" and "awwwing" appropriately.

"Just wait," Mrs. Jefferson snickered, "until Mrs. Riley gets a load of this."

"I'll let her come down and read with the babies once a week," she smiled, "on their i-Pad."

"Damn girl, you are a generous soul," Mrs. J. winked at her.

"Not really. I am all about the kids. She can go piss up a rope."

Sissy went by Principal Grant's office at the end of the day as she went to the office to sign out. Even with the door closed, you could hear Mrs. Riley crying and being loud. At that moment the door opened and there she stood.

"Those i-Pads should be ours," she said with a low growl.

"Well, 5th grade can certainly rotate through and do reading buddies with us twenty minutes a week," Sissy smiled sweetly.

"That is not good enough," came back Riley's too quick response.

"Then go piss up a rope," she smiled and then turned as she continued on to the sign out book.

"Hey office," she smiled and bowed to the women there. "A very good evening to you and yours. Until the morrow, fair ladies!"

Mrs. Riley was visibly upset as she walked out to her car. "Go piss up a rope! Well I never! I have been teaching here for twenty years. She has no idea who she is messing with."

As she drove, she formulated her plan. It was time to take action. Start a little movement and spread a little talk and maybe get somebody fired. Or at least make her so miserable she'd move back to Indiana or some other Yankee state of the union.

Going to the door she knocked and decided to go with earnest instead of tearful.

"I am so glad you are home," she reached out and touched her friend's, hand. "Is it all right if I come in and have a cup of tea?"

"Well, of course, Mrs. Riley, now come on in and tell me what's upsettin' you. I can see it on your face."

"I have been nothin' but nice to this young," she stressed, "lady. Why, I even loaned her all the lap tops out of my class room so she could help those poor little cast offs that are never gonna learn anything, anyway. I mean, Head Start. We all know what that means. And now, today, the school got some new computers that were suppose to go the 5th grade and I saw her sittin' in on Principal Grant's desk. Well you know," she sighed. "Those fairies all stick together. So she got 5th grades equipment. And she is not a Christian. She told me to go piss up a rope."

"Now that's interestin'," Maxine said. "I have only seen two lap tops in her class room. Why you were braggin' at the beginnin' of the school year they over spent on computers for 5th grade and you had some extra. Now I don't know about new computers in Miss Sissy's class room, but Hugh and I purchased iPads to go in there. Along with some books and a few other things she needs."

Grandma Maxine pulled out her fire breathing, very scary persona. The one she was famous for. "Those babies are not cast offs?" She spit out! "My Grand baby Hunter is in that classroom. He is no body's cast off," she growled. "Hugh and I take snack every day to them. When was the last time you went hungry? From lookin' at you, probably never.

She only told you to piss up a rope? I'm tellin' you to fuck off, you lyin' bitch. You need to be on your way. I'm calling the Superintendent of the Schools and President of the School Board. I hope you are ready to retire. My man's a lawyer. I'll be talkin' to him just as soon as you step your lyin' ass out of my house. You bein' out of the teachin' business. That just might be the condition you walk away from this and we don't sue your lyin' ass for sayin' those things about Principal Grant and our Miss Sissy."

The door closed in her face and then Mrs. Riley sat in her car, trying to think of how this had happened. "What have I done?" she moaned. "What have I done? Just what the fuck have I done?"

At that time, looking up out of her open sun roof, a flock of geese flew over and shit all over her car…and her…

"Well now would you just look at that," Sheriff Andy said, trying not to laugh as he was doing a walk about through the neighborhoods. "Looks like the universe has decided to shit on somebody else. I know it's wrong and I should not laugh but, Hallelujah! Welcome to my town, Mrs. Riley and oh, by the way, have a little shit. It's free today."

.

Hunter was home work happy! After lunch he had read with his Momma and his Daddy and then they had called the Grandmas and he had read with them! He had played outside with his Daddy on the pirate boat and then he and his Daddy and Momma had worked a puzzle in Daddy's office! They had a snack and now he could hear his La La talking to his Uncle Jesus. They were planning dinner.

He liked sitting here by the fire pit. They had moved his Grandma's rocking chair out here and it was a cozy place to be. He was sitting on his Momma's lap and she was sittin' on his Daddy's.

"Hunter," his Momma smiled at him. "Sweet Baby, I love the picture you drew for me this morning. I would give the world if I was the Momma that had given you life."

"I know," he smiled, "I can feel it here," and he touched above his heart.

"There are so many things, Sweet Baby…I want to understand. I worry about the time Hadley came and took you from Grandma Clay's."

Hunter became very serious. "My Grandma loved me," he tapped his chest, again. "For a while, we lived with…" he thought for a second, "in that tent. Then Hadley said it was time to move on."

"You remember anything about that movin' on time?" she asked.

"I remember bein' in the car and stoppin' to go to the bathroom and stoppin' to eat. One day I was missin' my Grandma. She was still here," he touched his chest, again. "We stopped to go potty and I petted a dog. She was a good girl. She told me not to worry. She said that Hadley was taking me to my Momma and that it was you. Once we stopped and there were no trees.

So then I started dreamin' about you and then I woke up and there you were," he smiled.

"Momma," he smiled at her, "don't cry. There were times when I wanted to cry when I could not feel my Grandma anymore but she always said 'God will send His angels.' So I was not scared.

And He did. When I woke up, there you were. My Momma Angel. And I did not know that my Daddy was there," he laughed out loud and clapped his hands. "I always did want me a Daddy. I got the best Daddy in the world!" he clapped his hands, again.

"Ohhhhh, I smell cookies hot from the oven," he gave her and Eric a kiss as he slid down and went in the kitchen door.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god," Sookie was sobbing as the tears rolled down her face. "Oh god…" she looked up at Eric whose was crying, also. "He was safe, he knew he was coming to me, he was safe…he was safe…he was not scared…he knew he was coming to me…" as she broke down and bawled. And with each heart reaching sob, all the pain and anguish she had been carrying dissolved along with her fears about Hunter. Wrapping herself around Eric she then cried for every hurt and unkind word that she had lived through and that Hunter had not. "She did not start drugging him until they got to Vegas. Ohhh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" putting her head on Eric's chest she let go of all her fears for Hunter.

"A dog," Eric wiped the tears from his eyes. "A dog told him he was coming to you."

"And the best Daddy in the world," she rubbed her nose against Eric's.

"My maker, my Godric," Eric chuckled as he looked into love filled eyes that were looking back at him.

"See my Son," Godric said standing and kissed him on the fore head. "See what happens when you give love a chance."

"My darling Sookie," Godric kissed her on the nose.

"I am going in to have warm cookies and a glass of milk with my Grandson, Hunter. Anyone care to join us?"

"You know that will spoil your supper don't you?" she smiled through her tears as she was at this moment warm and content and filled with peace.

"I know," Godric smiled. "But I am the Grandpapa and it is my job to spoil him."

"Will you stay for supper?" Sookie asked.

"Of course," he smiled. "I want to hear about Hunter's day. He has a story picked out he wants to read with me."

"You are gonna have to sign his readin' log," Sookie smiled.

"I can do that," he grinned. "How about with some star dust and an angel's wing feather?"

.

Tommy was pleased as he could be to sit in his Momma's lap! She had a new job! She was workin' at the new book store! She would walk him to school in the mornings and his grandma would pick him up after school!

"Thanks Grandma for encouraging me to go in," Lacy Jean smiled. "When I saw the help wanted sign, I just could not believe that they would want me..."

"Well, of course they would want you. You are smart and a hard worker. They are lucky to have you," she hugged her.

"Wow, that's some grip you got there old woman," she grinned. "You must be feelin' better."

"Lordy I am," she smiled.

"Thanks for taking us in," her eyes welled up. "I could not have done this without you."

"Your momma is a self righteous old fart," she laughed. "And I mean that. Why, having you and that baby in my life is a blessing. Now, what do we want for supper? We should celebrate."

"I would love some of that cheese. How about you Tommy?"

"That was yummy good," he smiled. "I'm glad we brought some home. And is there any of that meat?" he asked.

"The prime rib, you bet," Grandma said. "I'll heat it gently on top of the stove so that it stays nice. We got some salad and some broccoli. We'll have a feast!"

.

Tommy was asleep on his mattress from his baby bed while Lacy Jean fixed her bed on the couch.

"Benefits, Grandma. We are gonna get benefits. And a little one week paid vacation. More the longer I work there. And sick days. And a thousand dollars a week. I can not imagine a thousand a week. All I keep thinkin' is that you and Tommy will get a new bed and" she laughed, "I won't always have to have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for my lunch."

.

After Tommy's little family went to sleep, Fa'ala and her brother Ees'xx came out to play.

"Tommy needs some more confidence on the computer," Ees'xx said. "I'm gonna talk him through it while he sleeps. In the morning, it will come naturally to him."

Fa'ala was all grins. "I'm gonna train Lacy Jean on the shipping system they have at the book store. When she starts in the morning, she will feel like she is earning her money.

Ohhhhh, Grandma," Fa'ala smiled. "Dragon to human contact….she's going to be around for a long time."

"Her boy is gonna be some body, some day," Ees'xx ran his tail softly over Tommy's head.

They both flew into Grandma's tiny bedroom.

"Grandma," Fa'ala whispered in her ear, "the lovely Lacy Jean needs to wear your Fae court dress to work, tomorrow."

Her brother was holding his sides and laughing so hard he was doubled over.

"Hmmm," she eyed him, "I just thought it was a good time to step up and make the good folk of Fae accountable," she wiggled her eyebrows at her brother.

"Did we just beat the fairy godmothers at their own game?" he asked.

"Bet your sweet ass we did," she chuckled. "Either bring your **A** game or stay home. Looks like they stayed home just a bit tooooo long!"

"Father is going to be so proud," Ees'xx laughed.

"Bet your sweet ass he is," she said as she did a little victory dance and then went to work.

.

Dear Readers,

I am home with the crud. Wanted to get this smallish chapter out with this little note in case this gets worse and I don't get back around for a while. Everyone says that the worst is coming….Really?

As always, thanks for reading and indulging me in my back stories…I do so love them…..

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

CES

*Thanks SpikeLizard


	55. Chapter 55

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 55

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 55**

When Bell May woke up, it was dark. They had slept through another day and her stomach was growling. Crock was still asleep. Her grandiose plan was still just that….a plan.

"Well fuck," was all she said as she shifted onto her back.

"Don't mind if I do," Crock's voice growled at her.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"I've got a bone you can chew on," he laughed that turned to a howl as he turned her over and ran his heavy beard up and down her back. "You're a good woman," he nipped at her ass and then had his hands on her breasts as he straightened her up and pulled her onto him. "This is not going to last long. I need to go run. But you seem to like this," as he started pumping and she howled right along with him.

.

.

.

"So, this is what we are looking at," Em said as he sat down in the chair as he had a bite of his prime rib sandwich. "essentially, nothing new. The carvings on the rafters merely echo what was painted on the grounds. And Northman said what, again?"

"That they are both the same message," Lance got up and put more horse radish on his sandwich and grabbed another handful of onion rings and then sat back down. "However, the painted sign is the language of and represents a different world. Normally he says, anything that is painted like that, it represents the spiritual world. These pictures of the rune carvings from the rafters that I sent him are part of the common language but would also represent a different world of the nine. And these were not written on but carved. That means a different world was evoked there, as well."

"So they both say the same things but in two to perhaps three, different languages," Em got down on the floor with his sandwich and beer and started shifting things around.

Lance shook his head no. "That's the idea but you are still off the target. Now you are comparing BB-Guns to M-16's. They can both do damage, just how much and to what. Mordred's curse comes to mind. Has worked on members of Bluebell's family through the ages, or so she said. Of course, the curse also drove off Hadley, Hunter's momma. The reason I can figure for that is because there was still Hunter floating in her blood stream. Or maybe it just drives off all assholes," he shrugged. "It is pretty peaceful out here.

If you are liked and accepted by…by…." Lance looked thoughtful and then just motioned with his hands, "all this, it does the opposite and it apparently helps boost your gift along."

"Well fuck," Em muttered, "in the academic world, we were wrong about The Elder on so many levels."

"Yes," Lance rolled his eyes, "try nine different levels. And each one of those levels is again broken down into nine levels."

"Sour grapes," Em muttered, again. Lance smiled, again.

Em sat down on the floor and faced him. "All right, I admit it. I never studied. I called on all my memories to get me through school. I partied like there was not going to be a tomorrow. I fucked everything that was female. If she invited me back, I did it again. But never more than twice and I always used a condom. No attachments. I had hundreds of thousands of dollars in school loans because, as I was Merlin, and all the magics of the universe were suppose to be at my disposal, I believed my ass should not have to work.

And the school loans, by the way, all of which I have paid back."

"You make me so proud," Lance grinned. "So responsible with your sex life and financial life."

His brother looked unhappy. Time to fix that. "Em, I think," Lance sat down next to him, "that the runes have been blocked to you as well. That they are what Finton used to block your dragon side. I think once we find this…this talisman that you shall be able to shift back to dragon.

Of course, you are still not going to know jack shit about the runes because you never studied."

"Fucking…sour…grapes…" Em got out one more time before they both broke into laugher. "Tin Can said she'd be in at around ten. Want to play some Mahjong while we are waiting?"

"Ohhh, well yes I do," Lance grinned. "Mahjong for two, coming right up."

.

.

.

That was a big ass table sitting out in Eric's office. He had electronics at one end. Then came Hunter's art area so that he could sit and color or draw or paint while his Daddy worked. Then there was Hunter's puzzle working space where there was a puzzle always going. If the guards were having some down time, you'd see one or two of them sitting there putting in a piece and nudging each other when ever they found one.

Then came a place at the table where you could sit and eat with about twenty folk and maybe bowl, if you had a mind, too. Sookie was standing at the open kitchen door watching three generations of…she did not even hesitate…Northman males working a puzzle and chatting. She was making cinnamon rolls to have with breakfast in the morning. Ohhhh, and just maybe one before she went to bed, tonight!

Godric, in his very gentle way, talked to Hunter about his grandma and laughed with him about all the things he and his grandma had done, together.

"I miss her light in me," Hunter finally said as he sat back from the puzzle and concentrated on his Grandpa G.

"That is what your Daddy told me," Godric smiled at him. "And I understand that. Hunter, are you old enough to think real hard about something?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Grandma and me, we'd work puzzles so I'd think real hard about that so it would help me not hear other people in my head."

"Your Grandmother was a very wise woman and did all that she could to help you. And I know above all else, she loved you and you loved her."

Hunter looked at him and nodded yes.

Eric could see the tears shining in his son's eyes.

"I want you to close your eyes and hold out your pointer finger and think very hard about your Grandma Clay. I am going to touch your finger with mine. But you just keep right on thinking about your Grandmother."

Eric looked over at Sookie who had stepped out onto the porch.

Godric continued on as he looked over at Sookie and smiled and then his concentration was back on Hunter. "Do you remember when your Momma said that what you had felt for your Grandmother was earthly love and now she was in Heaven so there was a different kind of love, you just could not feel it from her."

"Yes," Hunter nodded, his voice a whisper. "But I sure want too."

"Sometimes, when we are very sad," Godric's voice was soft, "we can not feel the love that is there, waiting for us. Then, when our joy returns to us, and because it feels different," Godric held up his pointer finger and touching it to Hunter's, he then began to pull back his finger away from Hunter. A stream of soft light now connected the young boy to his grandfather. "We do not know that it is their love that has been there all along, waiting for us in joy and not in sorrow." When Godric's finger was even with his shoulder, the light that stretch between the two of their fingers shimmered in millions of glittering pieces.

Eric would have sworn that it danced with pictures of Hunter and his Grandmother, and their life story, together.

Sookie, who was standing farther away, saw the shimmering figure, standing behind Godric. Her finger was raised and it passed through Godric's finger and on to Hunter.

With Godric and Hunter still connected with the light, Godric reached over and taking Hunter's hand in his, gently touched Hunter's finger to his heart and the light disappeared as did Bluebell that had been standing behind Godric. There was a giggle from Hunter and then laughter as he clapped his hands together and then was up and dancing around singing, "It's my Grandma! It's my Grandma! It's my angel Grandma! I got my family and I am filled with joy and now I have my angel Grandma!"

"Daddy!" Hunter swooped in for a hug, "I can feel her!"

"Momma!" Hunter's little legs carried him as fast as he could go, "I got my angel Grandma!"

He was up in Sookie's arms and they were dancing and laughing around the kitchen as Eric was down on his knees, with his arms wrapped around his maker who had become so much more.

"My son, my Eric," he gently stroked his head, "I could feel the peace in you when you had closure with your parents. For our young Hunter, this is the same. The very best that he knew of her….her love….now once more lives on inside of him. There are no more shadows there for you to worry about. All is now filled with joy for our boy..." Then placing a gentle kiss on Eric's lips he said, "and for my boy, as well.

Come my son, I believe our Sookie has a tray of cinnamon rolls ready to frost. I like mine with just a bit of grated orange rind in it. Then a story for our young man and then bed time. And I perhaps have heard a story or two myself, today."

"My Godric, I am most interested to hear your story," Eric smiled.

"I must tell you," there was pride in Godric's voice, "I was very impressed with the way you handled the situation at school, today."

Getting up, Eric smiled as he wiped away the tears. With their arms around each other, they walked toward the kitchen.

"Yes," Eric responded, "once I heard that Miss Sissy was being mocked behind her back, the best way to handle that is with another human, preferably one that runs the town, handling that. I called Momma Berry and asked for her advice. She said to call Hugh." Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

"I offered to purchase the equipment but Hugh insisted. Just a very small something he said he and his beloved could do."

"There was much wisdom in that, my Eric."

"I have since heard from Hugh," Eric chuckled. And then became very serious. "Mrs. Riley offered her opinion about the children in the Head Start program, none of it flattering, and told many lies. To include that the principal and our Miss Sissy were fairies…and I do not believe she was referring to the same type that Hugh is. Earlier this evening there has been a school board meeting with our Harvard grad lawyer in attendance along with his dearly beloved in attendance as witness."

Godric chuckled. "Grandma Berry was exceptionally fine this afternoon when she showed Mrs. Riley out. And can you believe it? When Grandma Berry sent her on her way, Mrs. Riley's sun roof was open and there was a most unfortunate accident. A flock of geese were flying over and shit all over her car and right through that open sun roof onto her."

"Oh, most unfortunate…" Eric eyed his maker who looked like the innocent angelic being that he was.

Then they were in the kitchen and Eric could smell the freshly grated rind in a bowl. "Orange rind, huh?" was all Eric added. "That sounds delicious. The smell is most enticing."

"Yes," Godric replied as they both chuckled. "At _The Good Times Grind_ in town, some mornings I special order. Miss Carly will add some to the frosting and do one just for me."

"It is always nice when you are treated special. I have not always appreciated it when the universe has treated me so special. I hate it when geese poop when they fly," Eric said with disgust. "That white liquid stuff…it makes contact and goes everywhere."

"I have found this to be true, my son," Godric said with a sure nod of his head as they both smiled as they heard Hunter and Sookie dancing and singing through the house.

.

.

.

"Miss Tin Can!" Em shouted as they came through the door and shook the sleigh bells for good measure. "A very good evening to you."

"Dr. Emrys," she called back. "I've got my camera ready."

"Please," he bowed at her and winked. "Call me Em."

"I'd call you up shit creek without a paddle. She's way too young for your old ass to be charming," Lance eyed his friend.

Laughing, she winked back. "Hey, I have got something like ten thousand hits to my photos of you two. Of course, it's not brining me any more business. The fantasy geeks that live around here are mostly cowards about needles. Not that I blame them. They may go with something small but after that heart with their personal _star date_ in it, they are set for life.

Now, who wants to start?"

"My hands first," Em smiled as he sat down. "Removing his pants won't take him very long," Em shook his head in disgust. "My boy has no finesse. And my dearest, I understand it is a process to get him set up for the photo shoot. So, I think you should start with the quick and easy."

With a chuckle, she examined the palms of his hands. "Wow," she pulled her light over and leaned in for a better view. "Those runes look like they are….vibrating…maybe…" as she stepped back so Em could see.

"That's interesting," Lance said as he looked over his friend's shoulder. "They certainly look alive."

The two men stared at each other for a bit, thinking about their day and if maybe they had woke something up.

"Spill it," she turned both of their heads to face her. "This is Tin Can you are talking to here, Emrys and du Lac. What the fuck have you two been up too?"

"Ohhhh, just your usual kind of thing," Em smiled charmingly. "Threw out one who walks with Mordred's curse. Lance has pulled his sword in his hope to take her head…fortunately, she had already left. I met King Arthur. Today we looked at runes that protect the land where we grew up. Lance taking photos and I was actually touching them while I did rubbings."

"Well that is just fucking wrong," she wailed. "When you have that kind of fun, you are to call me. There are runes in this area…you are fucking kidding me…and you did not call!" Hissing at both she sat down. "Now I am going to pout, you ass holes!" She cut her eyes to Lance. "Unless you have the photos on your phone. Then maybe I won't. And I get the full story. After all, I am a damsel in distress and you can't deny me." Crossing her arms she said, "I'm waiting."

"Oh fuck," Em sighed. "Damsel in distress. She knows the rules."

"And I distinctly heard you mention Arthur," Tin Can smiled. "How come he's not in here with you? I'd think you three would be inseparable. Is he in the truck? I'd love to meet him and do a tat."

"Well, he is at home in bed asleep. His bedtime is on most nights, seven thirty. His mother, now she might have something to say about a tat since he is only four," Lance said.

Em nodded his head. "Oh yes, she would certainly have something to say about that."

They both said, "None of it good."

"This just gets better and better," she grinned. "I am still the damsel in distress. Lance you prep and hop up on the table while I set up the lights. I am going to shoot his hands. Then, while I shoot the sword, you tell me the story."

When Tin Can turned around to start photographing the sword, she let out a low whistle. "Wow…fuck…I do good work. That looks three dimensional," as she reached out with her hand to touch it. "And you actually pulled it…" she was staring in wonder and then started taking photos.

"Yes," Lance replied.

The tale began. From time to time Tin Can would comment.

At one point she stopped them and said. "Well of course Emrys is a dragon in his bones. Everyone knows that. That is why the Pendragon flew the flag that he did. So that all would know Emrys stood with him and you could not defeat a dragon. And why Arthur carried his father's standard. Emrys was his mentor. Where have you two been?"

"He never studied," Lance said with a sad shake of his head.

"He is just sour grapes," Em said in a sad voice and then stuck out his tongue at Lance.

Patting Em on the cheek, she smiled. "They said Einstein would never be able to write with wet chalk. And you know what, he couldn't. But he gave us lots of other good things."

Both men laughed.

Looking from one to the other she said, "Now, is there anything else required this evening?"

Em pulled out his phone and went to the dragon tattoo on the young man he had admired. "I want this tattoo."

"Wow," she looked from the photo back to Em. "That's a dragon. And you are a dragon that has not one fucking clue. Now, let's say, this dragon comes walking off your body sometime when it gets in a mood to do so, O Clueless One. How could that be good?

Yes, I can see by the look on your face that it would not be. You get back to your dragon bones and some control over that, then I'll ink you. But until then, no out of control dragons flying over this little part of our world. We got enough problems."

Saying goodnight they went back out to the truck.

"I think she likes me," Em smiled.

"Careful old sod, it was the sweet young things that got you in trouble the last time."

"Morgana was not so young. I am stating that for the record." Em said matter of fact.

"You catch any sort of vibe off of her," Em asked. "I was doing my best to not be you know…"

"In her pants," Lance supplied.

"Oh, I was definitely trying for that," Em smiled. "But I mean Supe, wise?"

"No, not Were. Not Vamp. Not anything like any of the Fae I have encountered so far. Of course, listening to Albin talk, there are lots of those variations."

"But she is very intuitive," Em said. "More than any human I've ever met."

"Yes she is," Lance agreed. "So that has got to make her something more than human."

"I still want to get in her pants," Em smiled. "More than twice."

"You are a dirty old man," Lance replied as he started the truck.

"I prefer to think of myself as a retired professor of languages."

"What are you going to do when _the whatever more_ she is steps up and throws your ass down?"

"Ask her to be gentle but not stop," he laughed.

Monroe was not very big. Main Street did not have any stop lights but did have stop signs. When Lance put his blinker on to pull out, he caught a whiff of something and killed his lights. On the street in front of him went five motorcycles.

"Well shit," he mumbled. "r'Rx'xx," he said to his dragon bracelet, "can you mask my Were scent and make me smell like human?"

There was a burst of pride from his arm and then taking a whiff of the air, sure 'nuff, 'ole Lance had gone to the smell of human.

"Al'fose, heads up," Em said to his fledgling. "Something seems to be stirring.

What?" Em asked.

"Weres," Lance replied, "headed back this way. Either they caught my scent or they are comin' to see Tin Can since she is the only thing open on this street. Yep, there they are and out we go. Listen up, Grandpa. Follow my lead. We are walking out of there with her."

Em regarded his friend as he got out of the truck with an easy grace and the two of them started toward across the street. "Oh, I am liking this. We get the girl after all. Lance, through all the ages, that is the most brilliant thing you have ever said."

Tin Can looked up when she heard the sleigh bells. Well shit…she did not know these bikers. She had inked just about all of them in Louisiana, Arkansas and this side of Mississippi. Not that they were all good guys, but they did not give her any shit and always paid her. These guys looked like they were going to give her shit. Well shit…

They all sniffed the air and smiled. What the fuck?

"The man that was just in here? Do you happen to know is he local or from out of town?"

The door chimed again and back in walked Lance and Em. Okay, she could deal…

"Baby girl," she could hear the joy in Lance's voice. "Your grandma just called from the hospital. Your momma said to come and get you. Your brother is awake," he smiled as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"You have to pardon us," Lance said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Her brother came home from Afghanistan in a coma. Hit by one of the fucking IED's."

Then his attention was back on her. "Lock it up and let's go see your baby brother.

Gentlemen, if you will pardon us?" Lance gave them his sincerest smile.

"Grandpa," she started crying, "that's good news. Uncle Em, looks like we won't be need'n you to do grave side services after all."

Em gave a gentle smile in return to the group. "We've been preparing our hearts for the worst but keeping our eyes and our prayers on God. But our Stephen, he's a fighter. He's awake and he's talking and, our darling girl," he smiled at Tin Can, "he asked for you…"

"…and some eggnog ice cream," they all three said together and then laughed

"Please gentlemen," Em smiled graciously as he held open the door. "We are going to celebrate one of our heroes. I'm sure Tin Lizzy will be here in the morning at the regular time. We have to drive to the VA hospital in Shreveport. That's a couple of hours yet to go tonight."

The five seemed a bit confused and then said, "Glad he's doing okay. It's good to have him home and standing tall," as they made their way out the door.

Tin Can flipped off all the lights, flipped on the neon closed sign, set the alarm and locked the door. They put her between them as the walked over to the truck. Openeing the doors, they all climbed in and off they went.

"Where we headed?" Tin Can asked.

"In the direction of Shreveport, with a stop off on Humming Bird Lane.

r'Rr'xx, do we have Fae guards with us? Or do they drop off once we leave the area since we now travel with you?"

"They have dropped off," came the reply. "We are sufficient to protect you."

Tin Can was trying to look over his body at his arm. "What the fuck, Lance, your bracelet talks, those guys came in there looking for you and we all three said my non existent brother likes eggnog ice cream. I want the story."

"Yes," he said, "to all of it. But there are one or two things that we need to take a little look see, at. We are driving through town like we know exactly what we are doing on our way out to the main highway."

Keeping just right at the speed limit, they made it through town without incident.

"There are fucking Weres everywhere," Lance said as he pulled out of town.

"Fucking what?" she echoed back.

"Em, they are fucking everywhere. Call Eric. Tell him we are on our way to see him. Somewhere along the way, we are going to need a fae escort because, would you just look at that. Those five cocksuckers have spotted us. I am betting we will have Were eyes on us all the way to his place.

Tell him we are coming his way and to break out the Sweet Baby Ray's."

"Woo-hoo!" Two little voices said. "Sweet Baby Ray's!"

.

.

.

Bell May was beginning to think she had made better decisions in her life.

There had been more motorcycles in and out of here then she could track. Crock spent all of his time outside talking with them. She could not hear one thing. Something big must have happened. One thing was sure, she was not going out to the runes, tonight. And if this did not clear up, she would not be going out tomorrow.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to Kenny going to ground and she was wondering if he was dead. And if he was dead, why was she and Crock still alive? New regimes had a tendency to kill off the old one. Just look at what had happened in Maine. That was a massacre and when the Feds showed up the body count went up.

She was not important, that was why she was still alive. And after all, it was not that she had been married to an heir apparent, no way in hell Keith could have ever taken over the business…but she had been married to Kenny's brother. Well fuck….marrying Keith in Vegas…when she had managed that little _coup_, by killing the bitch that was chasing Keith, she thought that made her drug royalty. Now it was probably going to get her dead.

She heard a cycle leave and then Crock came in. Sitting down on the floor he looked at her and said. "Kenny is dead. These are the new guys. They are riding through tonight with their boss to Mississippi. They plan on shifting and running there, sleeping the day and then moving on to Alabama for a couple of days. We are to stay put. Take care of whatever business we need to…go shop and eat and whatever. But Monday night or maybe Tuesday or fuck even Wednesday, our asses are to be right here.

New management is going to be passing back through. He is going to want to talk with both of us."

"They gonna' kill us?" she asked.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Or maybe not. Depends."

"You know those guys? They Weres?"

"Yes. No different than us. Selling a product and they have to pay bills, too.

Go to bed and get some sleep. Figure out what you would like for a last meal. They had a nice selection at the Quickie Mart. Fuck, we'll even go to Monroe. We'll spend money like every meal is going to be our last. Now, I'm going outside and howl."

Getting undressed she lay down. There was now no fucking way she'd ever get over to the runes and sacrifice Crock. Crock was her go between with the new guy and maybe the only thing she had going for her. Oh fuck! She had Crock going for her…just how sad was that?

Momma said she had called down the curse of Mordred. Sure enough. What the fuck made her come home early? Christmas…she always showed up here Christmas Day….oh wait, that was right. She had a fucking dead husband at the funeral home! The husband that was going to take care of her in her old age.

She had always wanted to be somebody. Looked like maybe she was….she was somebody on their to be killed list.

.

.

.

Em's phone rang. "Yes Eric," he responded when he hit talk.

"You are twenty miles out," Eric said. "Liam reports there are no more Weres on the road between here and Shreveport. There are, however, several, oh perhaps dozen, on the grill. Should we save you some?"

Lance shook his head no.

Tin Can looked interested and whispered. "I'll eat anything with Sweet Baby Ray's on it."

"We have one taker," Em replied. "Miss Tin Can likes the sauce."

"I'll put in her order," Eric chuckled, "anything else?"

"Eric, you have anybody there who can take a whiff of Tin Can? She's more than human but Lance and I have no idea _more what_?"

"We'll run her past OI. If she carries any Fae, he might be able to detect it. See you in a bit."

.

.

.

The big touring bus lumbered on through the night. Inside was a small, elegant, set of rooms. Everything was upholstered in leather with three hundred year old wormy chestnut on the floor. There was even a gas fireplace with a marble mantle that faced it that had come from one of the homes of Elisabeth the First. This room had been fashioned after the library of one of the oldest and most sumptuous houses in the U.S.

"How many did we loose going through Northman's area, Henry?" The young, elegantly dressed man asked.

"Fifty, so far that we have not heard back from. Of course, there are no towers in some of these areas. But fifty, yes, I think we are going to find that to be true."

"Everyone else out of Louisiana?" he asked.

"Not yet. We still have twenty five working their way to the Mississippi line."

"That's a fourth, for sure, maybe as high as 37.5 percent." He raised the heavy crystal glass to his lips and took a drink of the one hundred year old bourbon. "Well, we had to know what would happen if we came through Northman's area unannounced. A forty percent attrition rate is not a bad price to pay to find out the unknown."

There was a knock on the door and Gill stuck his head in. "Morry, I've tried calling the rogue twenty five. No bounce backs."

"Shut down all the coms and get some sleep. If they show up in Alabama, good. If not, we can absorb their pay and re-invest it.

We have lost enough money over the past two years dealing with Kenny. I have no intentions of doing business with Northman," he said pointedly. "He has got to have one weakness. We'll find it and bring him around to our way of thinking."

Laughing he refilled his glass. "If nothing else, he sleeps somewhere during the day. We put enough of my brothers on the ground, we'll find him."

.

Dear Readers,

Saw the doc. The good news is it is not pneumonia. That bad news is I have bronchitis.

Got drugs. Yippee!

Will be posting just short, hopefully, coherent bits.

Thanks for your well wishes and for better health. You guys rock!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

CES

*Thanks Spikelizard


	56. Chapter 56

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 56

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 56**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 35. 31st day of Married Bliss, 8th Day of being Parents**_

"So," Tin Can was trying to see out the window into the darkness. "What if we get there and OI scans me and I'm a bad guy. Back in the day, a lot of good went wrong, a lot of bad was cleverly disguised. I don't want to be a bad guy. I like you guys. I want to hang out with you. No to the bad guy."

"I honestly don't think Tin Can, that you are a bad guy. I think we have enough of our mojo up and running we would know that," Lance said.

"Don't worry about that," Em said with conviction. "Lance is right. I think we would know. Besides, where we are taking you, this is like out on our land. The Fae have this warded. No bad guys are going to come on the place unless invited to do so and even then they can not inflict any damage."

"That's a relief," she said.

Lance started to slow down. "Humming Bird Lane coming up, right hand turn, past the vampire mansion and then on in."

"Past the what?" she sat up straighter and looked out the window.

"On the right," Lance grinned. "is going to be Vampire HQ."

"Can you ink a vamp?" she asked as they drove on down the road.

"You can ask if you see one," Lance replied and then, "watch the construction when you get out. We are here."

When they pulled up and the doors opened, the smell of roasting meat hit her nose and the men stepped out.

"Smells good. And you think that's Were?" she was trying to look everyplace at once.

"I know it is," there was a tall blond man standing at the side of the truck to help her out. "Welcome to our home, Miss Tin Can Tiny. So pleased to meet you. I am Eric Northman. Won't you please come in. I'll show you where the bath room is and then on to the back.

Lance, Em." Eric bowed his head. "Good to see you back. Let's get settled and talk.

Eric missed nothing. Despite their respective magic, clearly, they were relieved to be here. Looked like they needed several beers. "We've got iced down Smithwick's in the back."

"Could use one or two of those," Lance smiled, "cause things are just not right."

.

Tin loved the front porch. She grinned when she saw the little person rocker sitting next to the big one.

Inside, the farmhouse was old and comfortable and had been kept in loving repair. Nice fresh paint. Expensive wall paper. Laura Ashley if she was not mistaken. Or maybe something imported from England. Original fixtures. Beautiful hardwood floors. Wide plank. Also original to the house. This had been home to generations of Sookie's family. She would love to live in someplace like this.

Then they were through the kitchen and all she could say was a bit breathily…"Can I sketch this tent?" Tin Can asked as they walked in. She was sure her mouth was open and her eyes were probably bugging out of her head. There were antler and wrought iron chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and emitting some type of soft glow. Look the fuck at that table! There were chairs and benches and all manner of other things to sit upon pulled up to it. The furnishing were better than what she had seen in any of the _Lord of the Ring_, movies. And those movies were the end all of every cool thing there was to imagine.

Eric smiled at her. "My son's art supplies are there on the table. Please, help yourself. Are you hungry?"

"I…I…" she finally laughed, "I thought I would try some Were with the Sweet Baby Ray's. I don't get Were on the menu out where I live…oh man…" she stopped talking for a moment when she saw her first dragon. "But I love the sauce," she grinned as her concentration once more came back around to Eric.

"Mmmm," Eric laughed, "there is a reason for that. Were-wolf has a very strong rangey taste. And if they are heavy smokers, well, it is like eating an ash tray. But for the fae, I do not think it is about the taste as much as it is all about the camaraderie while you are grilling wolf. Everyone seems to stop by with their piece of bread to wrap around a bit of meat and of course then douse it in their own little cup of sauce and talk. What ever wolf actually makes it to the table is just a reason to sit and drink beer and chew bones. Apparently the bones are what are desired.

Our hosts tonight are the Captains of the Guard. Since all three Captains and their men were involved tonight with tracking and then killing the wolves, it has been _a party_," Eric emphasized.

"How many wolves?" Lance asked.

"Seventy five wolves were where they were not suppose to be," Eric's voice brokered his discontent. "We checked with the locals and they had not one clue who these Were, were.

Please," Eric sat them down, "I am being a bad host. I'll get your beer and see to some food."

.

Em and Lance sat down on one side of the table. She and Eric across from them. Watching what was going on around her was even better than munching away on her piece of Were. No fat on this piece but who ever was working the grill had the touch. Just the right amount of heat to seal in the juice and on the fire long enough to cook it but not dry it out.

Wow…tough, stringy, rangey was right and that could not be over stated. But still, with the lightly charred grill marks and enough sauce, it seemed to even it all out. Having a drink of beer, she was listening to the conversation and watching what was going on around her. Big blond guys seemed to rule the night! The sides of the tent were pulled back and even though it was cold outside that did not seem to influence the temperature inside the tent. Did not seem to influence these blond guys either.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark. What was going on outside was indeed a party! Quiet, but OH MY GAWD! There were lots of dragons of various sizes and more of those big blond guys! She knew they were Fae but they looked like great…big…Vikings!

Those big blonds on the inside were dressed a lot nicer than those big blonds on the outside. Ohhhhh….the guys on the inside were guests…they had on their dress up party clothes…the ones outside…must be the ones who were hosting and had been the ones out _on the hunt_…..ohhhhhh fuck! Would you look at the size of those swords…! Yes, no kidding. No evil guys storming this place!

Watching the crowd, she did what they did. Ate her piece with her fingers. Then licked the Baby Ray's off her fingers. Napkin. Tin had no place to put the bone so she put it back in her little container of sauce. Folk seemed to be sharing their bones. "Sorry to interrupt," she wiped her hands on her napkin as she looked at Eric. "But I have this bone. Is it okay if Lance's and Em's dragons share it?"

"Of course," Eric smiled.

Tin Can thought it was quiet in this tent with so many in it but she now knew it was quiet because of her.

"What did I just do?" she asked.

"Nothing," Eric grinned as the two littlest dragons fluttered up and over to where she was sitting. "You have bestowed them a great honor. As an honored guest, you have invited them to eat with you.

This is a warriors' feast," Eric stroked their noses. "They are the youngest ones here, were not in on the kills, and therefore must wait until everyone else has been served."

"Did I do wrong?" Tin Can asked, a little nervous.

"Of course not," Eric chuckled, "just gave them a forever of bragging rights. Their father, at this moment, is trumpeting yet another first for his family."

Tin Can handed the dish with the bone in it to r'Rxx'x. There were grand bows from the two little dragons as r'Rxx'x tossed it into the air and slapped it in the center with his tail. Catching both pieces, he offered a piece to his brother. With another set of grand bows to her, they both sat back to back with the bowl of Baby Ray's next to them and watched what was going on around them.

Business went back to being discussed as Tin Can walked over to Hunter's art area and picked up a charcoal pencil and paper. As she sat, she sketched what was going on around her.

With a grin she passed out drawings to those Fae that she had captured on paper.

When Malcolm asked her if she was a much sought after artist in this realm, she had laughed and pulled out her phone. "I do tattoos," she smiled and then shrugged as she showed him a sample of her portfolio. Several gathered around to look. When Lance's sword came up, they all whispered among themselves.

"And you can do this on my skin?" Wallace was very taken. "You can ink," he paused on the word, "whatever I desire onto my skin?"

"I, I don't know?" she replied. "I don't think I have ever tattooed a fae? At least, not that I know of."

"Do you take gold for your work?" Wallace's voice was hopeful.

"What?" she drew back.

"No… ," he looked pained. "your work is exquisite. Of course not. Jewels perhaps? I have some white gold coins," he sounded doubtful. "I think I would be too embarrassed to offer you that."

"Wow, I don't normally charge that much," she gave him a small smile.

"This ring," he pulled one off his finger.

It was a massive hunk of gold set with a blue diamond the size, Tin Can thought, of a robin's egg. When her mouth opened, she closed it.

"Well of course not. You recognize it as nothing to be prized," he said with great disdain. "It is dragon's gold and the gem was found on the night of no moon. Would you please consider it as enough to reserve me a time for a tattoo. And the matching earrings," he smiled as he removed them from his ears and placed them next to the ring.

"Oh fuck…" she mumbled as her eyes went to Eric.

"Welcome Miss Tin Can," he bowed his head to her, "to the land of the Fae."

.

OI was in attendance with his King. Many present thought that he was smirking. They were correct, of course. He was! His children continued to bring great honor to his house and this pleased him to no end.

That his two youngest had been invited to share a wolf bone and their own dish of the Sweet Baby Ray's with a guest of their King! These were the times of prophecy come to pass!

"OI," Eric leaned over to speak to him. "Our Miss Tin Can has a request. She desires to know if there is anything about her that says more than human. Would you do her the honor of using your many gifts to see if you can determine that for her, please?"

"Of course my King," he offered a great bow. Silently he glided over to her and settling on the table, taking her hand he kissed it. "I thank you for your kind regard of my family, Miss Tin Can, truly, it is my pleasure to help you in this endeavor."

With a delicate sniff of her wrist, he then turned her hand palm up and his tongue flicked out to her palm. Then OI kissed her hand and was thoughtful and eyed Lance. "If I might?"

"Sure," Lance replied. OI repeated the process and then turned his dragon eyes on Em. "I know who you are, Wind Rider, if you would be so kind?"

With a bow of his head, Em stretched out his hand and OI sniffed and then smiled.

Turning to Eric he bowed and smiled. "My King, I have not one fucking clue. They all smell _not the same_. I suspect Finton.

I am so sorry Miss Tin Can that I may not be of further assistance to you," OI kissed her hand and smiled charmingly. "Yes I smell the human but I don't smell anything else. Like your ancestors. The same holds true for the other two, as well. And as humans, you should smell of your ancestors. But you three do not."

"Interesting," Eric smiled. "So Miss Tin Can is somehow connected."

"Very much so," OI bowed to his King. "If there is nothing else my King," he said with great pride, "why, I do believe the oldest of the Rapiers has arrived. I shall see to her needs." Wiggling his eyebrows, he was airborne and gliding across the room.

"Is he….is he going to go hit on her?" Tin Can asked. "Was that what I just heard?"

"OI is quite the ladies man," Eric said with a continental flair and a wave of his hand and a grin he was having a difficult time keeping to himself. "His honor to offer is legendary…

If you will excuse me for one moment," he smiled, stood, bowed his head and walked outside.

Em and Lance both watched as Eric walked away and then they both started laughing.

"Gawd, he's funny," Em finally managed to get out.

"What? What did I miss?" The young woman looked perplexed.

"His honor, his offer, his honor, his offer, his honor…" Lance managed to get out in a deep Louisiana accent before he started laughing, again.

Tin Can was puzzled but only for a minute. "He's on her, he's off her, he's on…" then she rolled her eyes. "Men," she reached across the table and flicked both of them. "Or I guess that's just all males."

"All males," Em replied looking pleased. Now the question remained, just who the fuck was she?

.

The first time Tin Can yawned it was noted. Curtains were set up out in the tent and then a bed.

When OI appeared and told her that her chamber awaited, smiling graciously, she bowed to the men at her table and followed him to the back corner. When he drew closed the curtains, that surrounded her, the noise disappeared. Taking off her clothes, she lay down and then the light above her winked out as she snuggled into what had to be the nicest bed she could imagine as the day faded from her and she went to sleep.

Eric sat back down next to the two men. "Other such sleeping areas are being arranged for you, outside," he smiled at both. "Now before I retire for what remains of this night, there is an influx of Weres riding through Mississippi. Head count seems to put them at two hundred. They seem to be adding to their number as they go. Any idea what this is about?"

"There was a big drug raid in Maine, earlier this year. I suspect it is still fall out from that," Lance growled.

"Until they threaten one of ours," Eric looked from one to another, "we are just going to let them roll on through.

I think we have Hunter settled. He has been our concern. Anything that has threatened that, the order has just been _kill on sight_. Perhaps we can tone that back down and use a bit of decorum."

"Decorum? With a Were?" Lance chuckled. "A shot gun in his face is still too subtle."

"Please, du Lac," Eric placed his hand over his heart, "allow me to live the dream, at least until I rise."

"I can give you that, but not a minute past it," Lance sighed. "Weres. A bit slower than most and hard to humble. Only way they will listen is when they are dead."

"And so goes my day," Eric bowed his head. "And on that note, gentlemen, your sleeping areas are prepared and I am retiring. Adieu."

.

Eric had one more stop to make. The Mansion….Pam was handling the bullshit and it was still a pain in his ass.

When he came in there were several just fresh goo spots on the floor. Pam looked up and said, "Too stupid to be trained. Wanted to know if there really were fairies and could they could pull their wings off and would they flop around on the floor if they did…Mr. Sid is on his way with the cleaning team."

Eric raised his eyebrow at his child.

"Tennessee," she rolled her eyes, again.

"We've got Weres on the move," he said and this time she gagged.

"Eric, I am willing to handle the vampire shit. I am not handling Were shit. It is warm and steamy and if you step in it you never get the smell off your shoes or out of your nose. My shoes are my children. Thank you, my maker, my evening just went from a nightmare to a fucking Were nightmare."

It was always for the best to just let Pamela get it out of her system before he continued. "Looking to perhaps relocate and set up their drug operation in a new area. For instance my Area Five. There are seventy five that have helped to season the big ass grill, this evening. Their pelts will end up on the tent floor. They were caught between Shreveport and the Mississippi Line. Several followed Lance here, tonight.

There are about two hundred riding through Mississippi right now."

"Molly," Eric began, "earlier this year, there was a big drug raid in Maine."

"I'm on that," she began inputting information.

"Ask around," the father to one very small young man said in a conversational tone. "This could be a defining moment. If any vamps in our areas know anything about this, I want to know. They have nothing to fear. Get them in here. I just want answers and then they are going to be out of the drug business. If they are involved and don't come forward now….I am going to find out. And what Jersey and Tennessee are enduring…that is nothing."

"Of course, Eric, we'll send that out," Pam's voice was very serious.

Giving each of the girls a kiss on the forehead he was out the front doors and headed for home.

He had never dealt in drugs on a serious level. Sophie-Anne had roped him into her V scheme. Fucking bitch that could not live within her means. Through his long life he had just preferred to steal whatever he needed, whether that be by an invitation in or some glamour. The bottom line was that things that impaired humans were bad for vampires.

Young vamps did not seem to understand that. Especially today's. No respect. They brought their boorish ways with them into the vampire realm. That was just bad manners. He honestly did not know what he would do without Pamela. "Pull their wings off and see if they flop around on the floor…" he shook his head in dismay. He had tortured one vampire for weeks because he did not know that the sun came up in the East and set in the West. So every morning, Eric would have him positioned, chained with silver to a table, facing the East. Let him cook a bit and then pull on the rope and bring him back in. He'd do the same in the afternoon. Two minutes before sundown, push him out on the table facing West.

"Now I've got Weres who think they can ride through Area Five with drugs," he felt like howling, himself. "These stupid cocksuckers know this one fact: This has been my home since coming to the New World. Area Five is mine! Kings, Queens, The Authority! All has come and gone and Area Five remains mine!" He hissed as he walked through the cemetery.

"My son plays here with his friends. His champions all ready stand at his side! My children will be born here and grow and go to school. I will gladly hunt you to extinction, myself."

"Ahhhmm, cough cough cough," Eric heard.

"Oh come on, Liam," Eric groaned.

"My King, you have far more important things to do than hunt Were. This falls to your guards. That is part of _our_ job," he stressed.

"Really?" Eric eyed him as they walked along.

"Sire, it falls under the _and protect him from all else_, category. Of course it does not mention Were specifically. That's why we have that clause."

"Really?" Eric said, again.

"Yes Sire, right there next to _all Were will be served with Sweet Baby Ray's hot off the big ass grill_," he chuckled.

"Now that," Eric laughed as they approached the house, "I can believe is written into the law."

"Rest well this night my King and know that we stand guard over you and yours," Liam said as he bowed.

"Thank you," Eric smiled at him. "Thank you. I sometimes forget that you make all this possible."

"No my King!" there was fierce pride in Liam's voice. "You and our Queen made all this possible!"

With a salute, he watched as Eric went up the steps and into the house.

"For the rest of our days," Liam smiled as he watched the door close, "we are here to protect the royal family and all that you hold dear.

Oh, another round of meat is going on the grill. We royal guards," he wiggled his eyebrows, "do know how to throw a party!"

.

Hunter yawned and stretched and then sat up in his bed. His Grandma was back in his heart and "Ohhhhhh, my Grandpa is here," he giggled as he tickled Lion under the chin. Lion lazily raised his head just a bit so Hunter could hit all the spots and then snuggling back into his warm spot, purred and went back to sleep.

"Come on Andy, Grandpa is here. I'm gonna go tell Daddy."

Eric was all wrapped up in warmth. This was bliss. Sookie had just kissed his chest in her sleep when Eric heard tiny little foot steps.

Turning his head he smiled at Hunter who appeared at his face.

"Daddy, Grandpa is here. I'm gonna go get my Weekly Reader so I can read it to him. He's havin' coffee. I'll wash up and be quiet so Momma and you can sleep."

"Thank you my son," Eric kissed him and then the little face was gone and Eric heard water running in Hunter's bathroom. "I love having grandparents come and visit," as he closed his eyes and felt Sookie kiss his chest, again, as her hands moved lower and he got harder.

.

Hunter was looking around for his Grandpa. Hmmmm, not in the living room or in the kitchen as he went to the fridge and got himself out a little box of milk. Then he was back through the living room and opening the front door, there he sat!

"Grandpa!" Hunter came running out with Andy behind him.

"Morning my little man," Lance picked him up in a hug. "It is cold out here. You need something more than your pj's and house shoes.

Let's grab a blanket to wrap you in and we'll sit out here and have our morning drink and watch the sun rise."

"I brought my Weekly Reader, too," Hunter added. "I can read it to you."

"Very good," Lance hugged him closer, "I am looking forward to hearing the good news."

Grandfather and grandson sat out on the front porch. In the early morning quiet Hunter told him that his Grandma's light was back inside of him. Wrapping his arms extra tight around Hunter they talked about that as they watched the deer pass through the yard and then the squirrels and birds come to life. "Those are wild turkeys," Lance said as several hens strutted through at the far end of the yard. "Sit real still. They are very smart."

When their drinks were finished and the news, which was about polar bears, had been discussed, Hunter said. "Grandpa, can you fix toast and runny eggs?"

"You bet," he smiled. "You hungry?"

"Yes sir," he patted his tummy. "Momma keeps the egg fryin' pan in the stove. I can show you where she keeps everything else. She made cinnamon rolls last night. We won't have one until she gets up. We shared one last night, though, still hot. It was yummy good."

"Breakfast it is then," his Grandpa carried him inside.

"You gonna stay and go to story hour with us at the book store? Tommy is gonna' be there."

There was hope and joy on his little guy's face. "Well, I'm not here by myself. I came with your Uncle Em and Miss Tin Can Tiny. We'll stay if they don't have to get back. But I want to see your friend Tommy, again, and go to story hour. If not today, then I'll be back."

Hunter's smiled got bigger.

"Your Uncle Em is sleeping in a little tent out in the yard. Miss Tin Can is sleeping out in your Daddy's office. See," he whispered as he opened the kitchen door. "In that little area there in the back. When they wake up, we'll figure this out."

"We'll be quiet," Hunter said, "and eat here in the kitchen. Or if you want to talk," he smiled, "we can go sit in the dining room. Now that Daddy has his office, Momma's says we got room now to sit in there and eat as a family."

.

There was a moment when Tin wondered if she had dreamed last night. Before she even opened her eyes, this bed she was lying on could be no dream…it could only be Fae.

In her small curtained off area of the world, there was a chair with what must be a well fuck….a gown over it with a note that said, "Miss Tin Can, please wear, me!" There was also a small basket with morning ritual creature comforts along with towels. Well that was nice. They would not mind if she took a shower. Drawing open the curtains, light streamed in along with the smell of food. "Bathroom, shower, and maybe some food if they are willing to share."

Opening the kitchen door, Hunter was running a piece of toast through what was left of egg on his plate and his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Are you Miss Tin Can? Did you like sleeping in my Daddy's office? Did you sleep," he paused on the word and giggled, "okay?"

"Oh," she curtsied. "You must be Prince Hunter. My handsome Prince," and he giggled, "at first I thought it was the most comfortable of all beds. Then, I began to toss and turn and I could not find the right spot. Finally, I removed myself from the bed and do you know what I found shoved under the mattress?"

"A pea!" he clapped his hands and giggled. "You are the princess! You found the pea!"

"Yes," she swept him another grand curtsey.

"Now, I am in need of finding a bathroom. Please, your majesty," she said, "if you will excuse me. I shall shower, brush my teeth and return to you on the wind!"

The shower was nice. The towels were nice. This honking piece of "dress" she was wearing everyday the rest of her life was beyond nice. Where the fuck was that ring and earrings? Oh, that's right, she was wearing them, as she looked at herself in the mirror. To look at them you would think they would be heavy. For such solid pieces, they were very light weight.

There was a bag for her jeans and sweat shirt. In they went and out the door she went into the kitchen.

The family was up and moving. Someone by the name of Lafayette was pouring lattes and passing out beignets in the tent so he could get started on breakfast. Lance was talking to Em who had just walked in. Miss Sookie was having her juice and talking to Hunter about his morning so far.

"Miss Tin Can is a princess," he smiled when he saw her. "She found the pea under the mattress!"

"Well, of course she did and of course she is," Sookie smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Sookie. Come on in here. I understand you already met my men folk."

"Hi," she began, "I hope I did not…"

"Please," Sookie smiled at her. "Did you see me up doin' anything for you?" as she reached over and pinched Eric who responded with "Ouch, my bride!"

"Just 'cause I'm expectin' they would let me sleep through the Second Comin'. Not that I don't appreciate them lettin' me rest," she kissed Eric and then Hunter. "But I like to welcome our guests. I am sorry I was not up to greet you."

"It was late," she held out her hand. "I'm Tin Can. Thanks for letting me spend the night and for sharing your lovely home with me. And this…this…wow…dress!"

"That's yours to keep," Sookie smiled. "See, it has fitted to your form and knows that you are comfortable wearing it. Now, grab your beverage of choice and sit down here and tell me about yourself. Eric says you are an artist."

"I'm actually a tattoo artist," she looked a little sheepish. "And last night, one of your guards, Wallace, he gave me this ring and set of earrings to do a tat on him. I put them on last night because when he got up he just left them. I…I didn't want them to get lost. Is there someway I can get these back to him?"

Clayton appeared and with a shocked look on his face bent to speak into his Queen's ear.

"Wallace will be in for a tat," Sookie said. "This is his holding payment. Clayton worries that it is not enough to keep a place open for an appointment."

"Miss Sookie, this is way too much for me to tat his entire body," she replied.

"Miss Tin Can, you have to understand, The Fae do not place a value on these types of things the way we do."

"Okay," she nodded.

Sookie grinned. "I know, it takes some gettin' use too. I am still adjusting, myself.

You ever think about doing frescos on walls?" Sookie asked. "I'd pay you in the currency of this realm," she laughed. "That way you can pay rent and eat. Ohhhh, speaking of eat, here comes Lafayette. Let's help him move out breakfast."

.

Tin was helping with the process. King and Queen of the Fairies…and King Arthur who was also a prince of the fairies! Looked like just a normal family to her. Everybody pitched in and helped carry out food and plates and breakfast was served at the big ass table.

"Momma, Grandpa fixed me eggs and toast earlier," Hunter said as he passed the bowl of hard boiled eggs.

"I bet Grandpa is a good cook," she hugged Hunter to her.

"He knows how to fix runny eggs," Hunter smiled at his grandfather.

"Have your fruit, then, Sweet Baby," she smiled at him.

"That boy ate two eggs and four pieces of buttered toast," Lance smiled.

Ought-oh! There was no mistaking the look that passed among the adults that lived in this house. Something was not right.

"He's a growin' boy," Sookie smiled.

Miss Sookie turned her head to say something to Eric and Tin caught the look on her face. "Oh fuck!" she squeaked to herself. There was nothing normal about that! "Oh fuck!" Whose face was that? What face was that? What the fuck was that?

Eric kissed her on the forehead and then ran his hand down her cheek and she was back to looking like Miss Sookie.

"Momma, I'm savin' room for your cinnamon roll," Hunter said with gusto as he dug into his bowl of fresh peaches.

"They are in the oven warmin' up," she smiled at him as she kissed him on top of his head. "Now, only thing we need to do this mornin' is make it to story hour. Then lunch, then we are headed to the Grandmas." Her attention was now on the three sitting across from her. "You gotta get back or are your goin' with?"

No body needed to be back. Story hour was a go!

Over breakfast Hunter had to tell the story about how Miss Tin was really a princess. "Some wicked toad or some such probably spelled her," he said with surety. "But she knew about the pea," he nodded his head, his face set, stating a fact.

There were head nods all around the table. Princess she was!

"Princess Tin," Hunter bowed his head to her. "I have never rescued a princess from my tower. Would you play fort with me?"

"Well of course," she grinned and bowed her head in return. "I would be honored."

.

Walking out of the tent, Tin could see it. Hunter's fort, of course, was everything a little boy could want. All scaled to his size.

Tin was sitting up in "His tower" which was six feet off the ground and could only be accessed by climbing up the jungle gym that was beneath it. There was a slide once you were up here, that would take you in a gentle loop down to the ground. Hunter was in his set of "Viking" clothes, which were adorable beyond words while Hunter and his "sword" and his trusty Andy battled dragons and bad guys; this morning played by dragons and his Uncle Em and his Grandpa and his La La and his Uncle Jesus.

The dragons were, Tin decided, all hams…no dragon there at all. When one died, you knew it! Lordy, then Em died. He sorta put the dragons to shame. The dragons all had their heads up, from where they had fallen, watching him and were taking note as he gasped out his last. Then La La went out quoting the final death scene from _Romeo and Juliet _as he staggered and wailed gracefully about! Jesus ran away, screaming in fear and begging for mercy!

"The Princess of the Magical Pea is mine!" Lance roared as he charged the bridge.

"Never!" Hunter shouted in return as he jumped from the bridge and was caught in Lance's arms. "With this kiss," and Hunter put one on his cheek, "I claim you as my own."

Both laughing, Lance tossed him up into the air and catching him, hugged him and said, "My heart, 'O my king, belongs to you."

Hunter's hug got tighter around his neck. The little boy pulled back from the hug and putting a hand on each check said, "I know Grandpa," and then kissed him. For long moments their eyes never wavered. "Uncle Jesus is bringin' out our snack," he smiled as his eyes went to the picnic tables.

"I could use a little something before we go to story hour," Lance said. Carrying Hunter, he walked over to the dead Em, who was the closest, and toed him. "My King," he said, putting Hunter down, "forgive all these mangy curs and with a kiss, give them back their dignity and their right to die at your hand another day. Then to the tower to rescue the maiden fair, Princess Tin. When our work here is finished, let's go see what is on that tray."

It was great fun coming down the slide. Holding Hunter's hand, she walked up with him to the tables. Miss Sookie and Mr. Eric had joined them. They were all dressed in their "Viking clothes" as well.

"Got an e-mail reminder from the book store," Sookie smiled as she sipped her tea. "Today is Prince and Princess day and to come dressed if you have that."

"Oh," Hunter looked a little concerned. "Momma, can you call my friends? They don't get e-mail."

"Well of course," she smiled. "I can do that."

.

When Sookie called, the grandmas all said they knew. The bookstore had become their newest place to pass on the street and see what was in the window. "You get a buy one, get one free if you come dressed up," they all told her.

Sookie grinned. "Bringing books to the kiddos of Bon Temps, one free one at a time."

.


	57. Chapter 57

Preemptive Strike: True Blood, Season Five, The Finale Chapter 57

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 57**

Lafayette was pouring some more coffee as they had their morning snack. "Mmmhmmm, my little man's. You did me proud out there this 'mornin'. I has never seens me a more handsome villain."

"Your death, my big man's," OI placed a hand over his heart, "brought tears to my old eyes."

"Mr. Shakespeares," La La said in his all knowing voice and a snap of his fingers. "For any and alls occasions. Don't knows what to say…Mr. Shakespeares, he is the mans for the jobs."

"Sounds like we missed the show," Sookie was putting more lemon curd on her scone as she was looking around the group.

"Miss Sooks," Lafayette struck a pose, "we were all finely dispatched," he threw his arms up in the air and in his hallelujah voice began, "by our most noble Prince Hunter. He rescued the Princess Tin and he gots all this done before time for snack," he added, batting his eyes. "Nooooo," he shouted to the heavens, "super hero ever accomplished as much in so short of times!"

Everyone at the table applauded him. Lafayette took a small bow and then continued. "Just say'n," as he poured himself another cup of coffee and then raised it, "to our Prince Hunter."

There was a round of "whooohooo's!" and a clinking of glasses and china as cups were raised.

"Andy and ZZ helped," Hunter said with a smile. "And Princess Tin, she was lettin' me know when a bad guy was try'n' to sneak up on me. She'd throw kisses at the bad guys. When they'd stop to get one, I'd get'm! She's real good at playin' fort."

Princess Tin was saluted as well and amongst all the "wooohooo's" Miss Sookie checked the time. "Well, we need to get. Story hour is gonna start so I'll get the food put away then let's head on that way," as they brushed off their crumbs, finished their drinks and started for the kitchen.

.

The Queen of the Fae finally had a minute to herself as she rinsed out cups in the sink.

"Doc Serger," she said as she put away Grandma Clay's cow pitcher that had held the cream, "I hope I am not disturbin' you. And I know it's Saturday and still early your time, but have you got students studying with cadavers, today?"

"It is a pleasure, my Queen, to see you this morning," a face appeared in her mind's eye along with a voice with a heavy Minnesota accent. "I'm stopping for coffee on my way to the university. Yes, there is always someone studying, my Queen."

"My baby is still in starvation mode," was all she was capable of saying as tears choked her voice because the scream to curse Hadley all over again wanted to over take her.

Sullivan Serger could read very well what was coming from his Queen.

When he smiled, Sookie could see all of his _very sharp killing mode_ Fae teeth.

"Why my Queen, I do believe I need to practice _my_ suturing technique. One must practice to stay in the game."

"I thank you," Sookie bowed her head, wiped off her hands, and headed out to get her coat.

.

On the ride into town, Tin Can was full of questions. "What," she looked from one to the other, "did Miss Sookie shift, too? Why are they all so upset about Hunter eating four pieces of bread?"

Lance gave the condensed version. Grandma Clay, Viking, Vampire, Halfling, True Love, King and Queen of the Fae.

"Vampire….I did not see that coming. And he's adopted….? But, Hunter looks just like Eric…" Tin said in disbelief, "and they have only had him for eight days?"

"It's the bond that passes through the fae….it adjusts to whatever is needed and Hunter wanted to look like Eric."

"Okay…." She looked from one to another, "I'm ready for round two. Tell me about the toast."

Lance began again and ended with them rescuing Hunter in Vegas.

"This…this…Hadley…" she spit out. "She starved him…and dehydrated him…" she was hissing, "so she could sell him...!"

"They monitor everything he eats and drinks," Lance continued on. "His body is still in starvation mode. That's why he wants all the carbs and there is always some type of drink within his easy reach. On a cellular level, his body has to refuel, Jesus says. If the little guy says he is hungry," Lance's voice was very serious but full of pride, "it all stops and he gets a snack. He is loved and he is what is important!"

"Fuck-ing bitch," she was yelling. "Please tell me this Hadley…she is still alive and where the fuck she is….!"

"Ohhhhh," Lance grinned, looking a little wolfish and very pleased. "Let me tell you about Momma Sookie and The Living Death." When he finished that, she applauded.

"Well fuck," Tin chuckled, "I like it."

Both men looked at her.

"It must be the Momma Bear in you," Em commented. "You look absolutely delighted."

"Fucking right," she smiled. "You hurt a baby, The Living Death, that will do for starters.

Now what else do I need to know?"

"Well," Lance began, "Miss Sookie is pregnant with twins. Hunter is going to be a big brother. Alrik and Signy, named after Eric's folks. By the way, he's over a thousand yeas old.

Lafayette and Jesus are life partners. Jesus is a nurse and is tracking all this for Doc Brenda who is Fae but also a doctor here in town. What did I forget?" he asked Em.

"Well, on the spiritual side of the coin," Em smiled, "Lafayette is a medium and Jesus is a bruja and dead."

"Whhhhat?" she elbowed Em, laughing.

"You get Jesus to far away from Eric and Sookie and he winks out. He comes back into solid form when he gets back into their proximity," Lance continued on.

"Oh fuck…" she thought about that. "Really…?" she turned to Lance.

"Really," he nodded his head. "Something about true love and the Blue Realm and only Lafayette could see him before but now true love reigns in the land of the Fae and so true love reigns where ever the King and Queen are."

"Dead….wow….didn't see that coming," she said. "That's interesting…true love…" she mused. "Do you think we three are back together because we love each other?"

There was silence in the cab of the truck.

Lance thought about the young woman that was sitting next to him. Did he love her…well maybe he did and he let the thought take hold in his brain and it gave him warmth.

Em thought about the young woman that was sitting next to him. Did he love her…well maybe he did and he let the thought take hold in his brain, and in his pants and it pushed around in his mouth as he fought the urge to kiss her. Warmth…he was a raging inferno!

Tin let that thought drift through her. She felt comfortable sitting between the two men. Like she had known them her entire life. She knew she could trust both of them with her life and they would not ever let anyone hurt her. They were old enough to be her father or fuck around, here, you start having babies at sixteen, they could be her grandfathers and she did not care. The world could just go fuck itself. She had come home!

.

.

"Looks like the book store is gonna do okay," Jason said as he blew his whistle and held up his hand so that the folks on the corners could get across the street. Word had gone out and it looked like a little tiny medieval fair going on. The little park in the center of town was alive on this cold Saturday morning. There were even one or two cars here from Shreveport. That was nice. They could just bring their big city money on into their little town.

The coffee shop was doing a thriving business and had even set up a little "tea and things" stand outside their shop.

The library was open and was taking book donations.

When the clock chimed the hour, all the children were inside the book store. First stop, the makin' table. Today's stories were about a princess and a prince. Crowns were the order of the day! When each child had theirs glittered and bejeweled and secured to their head and were on the story carpet, out came the first book. _Ten Toes on the Prince._ Which was followed by _Don't Wake the Princess! _

.

"Grandma Berry!" They were all outside admiring the vendor who made medieval looking jewelry out of sea glass and another who was selling herbs and sachets when Hunter spotted her.

"There is my boy!" Maxine picked him up for a hug. "I see you are wearin' you crown today, my young prince," she kissed him. "And Tommy is as well."

"Yes, ma'am," Tommy grinned. "We bought books. My Momma works there now."

"I saw that," Maxine sat Hunter down and then collected her hug from Tommy.

"Whoa!" Sookie took a step up. "Just as soon as you stop lovin' on that boy, I want a look at your hand!"

Maxine grinned and then handed Tommy back to his grandma. "Yes, that is a weddin' ring," she blushed. "Hugh called Judge Graham after the meetin' last night.

We just decided it was time. When it gets warmer, we are gonna do a big cook out and maybe somethin' a little bit different, but last night, Sookie, I knew it in my heart, that all I want is him. I think maybe," she sighed, "I think maybe all I have ever wanted was him."

"I know what you mean," Sookie took her hand and they walked off a bit from the others. "You know that they would die defendin' you. That when they are done here with this life, they really do want you to be with them on the other side. They say forever and they mean it."

Maxine was lost for a moment in the past. "Givin' the times and all things considered, Mr. Fortenberry was the best man he knew how to be," her voice was sad. "I was his first and he was mine and it was at the drive in and so therefore he thought he had to marry me. And I thought I had to marry him and so I did.

While I was raisin' Hoyt, I was the best Momma I knew how to be. Lookin' back on that, all I had to pattern myself after was my Momma and Old Mrs. Fortenberry. Lord have mercy! It's a wonder Hoyt was as kind and as wonderful as he was up until the end."

Her voice got harder. "Still a serial killer, though. Honestly," she looked thoughtful, "I don't think I was _that_ bad as a momma."

Sookie put her arm around her and gave her a kiss. "You weren't," Sookie sighed right along with her. "You raise them and then they are gonna live their life. That is why you raised them."

Both women sighed.

"Should I tell Hunter to call you Grandma Hughes?" Sookie asked to help brighten her mood.

Maxine smiled. "No, I'm Grandma Berry. He told me why he calls me that," her grin got bigger. "He said he and his grandma would look at the seed books. He says there was a berry in that book that is the color of my cheeks and lips. Hunter says he thinks about that every time he sees me. So he calls me Grandma Berry cause I remind him of a berry and being with his grandma."

"That boy is a sweetheart," Sookie smiled as she watched him with his friends as they admired each others new books.

.

.

.

Bell May was having a moment. Just not the right kind. "I am not ready to die! I have not had my fifteen minutes of fame…! Hey, female serial killers are rare. That could be it! But maybe I have not killed enough people to be a serial killer…I might not get my fifteen minutes…" Bell May wanted to spit and yell and cry and maybe kill someone else.

"If I confessed to killin' those two women, and did not tell them where the bodies, were…maybe that would get me out of this mess with Kenny. The state could lock me away and I might continue to live until Louisiana decided…"

Then she had a moment of reality…she had killed a woman in Louisiana and one in Texas.

"Well fuck, Texas would try to extradite me. Then it would be a race between the two states as to who would get to do the honor of ending me. Maybe I don't need fifteen minutes of fame."

Bell May was out in the bright early morning sunshine. Well, early by her standards. It was noon and she was looking at the rune that was painted on the side of the barn on the Bennett's old place. The Bennett's had sold out when she was a kid in grade school.

Sagemores had bought the place and farmed the land but the house had never been much and was now even less. A tornado had taken off the roof and just about everything else but the chimney. And just like everything else around here, once it was named, that was it. The Sagemores had owned it for almost sixty years…and it was still called the Bennetts' old place.

The barn was still standing. Well of course…the house could burn and the well could run dry but that fucking barn lived on, forever. Daring you to stick around and try, again. Like each generation losing its shirt was not enough for it. It had to taunt you into stayin' and then slowly suck the life from you.

Now the Bennetts, whoever the fuck they were….they were smart. Hauled ass on out and onto somethin' better. And when she had turned eighteen, she thought she had done the same thing. Hauled ass on out! Left this nowhere in that trucker's rear view mirror in exchange for a great big somewhere…!

"Oh… would you just look at this! I hauled ass on out and now my ass has been reeled back here. Now I am back to that same fuckin' view in my rear view mirror. Nothing has changed! Same exact fucking view I had when I left here at eighteen. And now it looks like just maybe I am going to die, here. Along with all the other losers that call this place home. I'm gonna fuckin' die in the place of my ancestors!"

She kicked at the rock and watched it go flying toward the barn.

"But would you look at this! Those fucking runes just continue to continue! Just who the fuck is going to paint you after Em is gone?" She yelled. Then she had to ask herself, "Who the fuck had painted them before Em?"

Crock came walking up, nude. "Good run," he smiled. "Quiet out here. Not a lot going on. This would be a good place to settle down. Shame Kenny could not get out here to see it."

"Fuck me," Bell said, starting to shrug out of her clothes.

"What?" Crock stepped back. "I thought you said those painted things were religious or something."

"What?" she took a step forward and unbuttoned her pants.

"No," he said as he walked over to the car and got his clothes and started to dress. "I would not fuck you in a church. This is somebody's church. I can respect that."

"What?" she laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he replied. "My momma raised me right. I choose to do wrong. But I pick my wrong. And I am not fucking you in front of that symbol."

"You're serious," she was stepping out of her pants.

"It's a long walk back to the house," he said as he pulled on his boots and got in the car. "Either get your clothes back on and your ass in the car or you are walking," his voice and his face were set as he closed the door and started the car.

With a hop, skip and a jump her pants were back on and she was in, buttoning her blouse.

He was glaring at her. "What the fuck, Bell May. Even I have standards."

"When I was younger," she smiled at him, "I used to come out here and dance naked before them. Do all kinds of perverted stuff," she ran her tongue across her lips. "Never fucked in front of one, though. Thought I would today with this great big stud I know…looks like he's not such a stud after all," she said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Pulling over he stopped the car. Getting out, he got undressed and tossed his clothes in the back. She was not going to smile. She would have her fuck in front of the rune after all.

"I'll see you back at the house," his voice was set. "Get your head back on straight. If you want to live through this, you are going to need all the help you can get. I would not piss off anyone or anything who could lend a helping hand.

I know these fuckers that killed Kenny. They like blood sacrifices and torture. They are young and they don't care for the old and we are both, old. Kenny did things the old way. It's a whole new world out there Bell and new ways of doing business.

A gun to the head just is not the same for these youngsters. They want you to bleed. Kenny just did not understand that there was no place he could run, too…or how much blood a human body holds. You had better believe they drained him while he was still alive, of every ounce."

Crock took off running and then he shifted to a wolf and he was gone.

There had been a lot of rain this winter but that would not matter inside the barn. Walking in, she pulled her lighter out of her pocket and set fire to a bale. With any luck, the whole county would burn and make it all the way to the little house where they were staying. It was drafty enough that the greedy little flames were making their way up the side of the bale of hay. Getting in the car, she started it and drove out.

William put out the flame and then mind flashed Jameson.

"Our King says there is something much bigger afoot," Jameson popped out to the barn where William was standing. "That we shall have them all in perhaps, just a matter of days."

William grinned in acknowledgement and they both said, "Sweet Baby Ray's."

.

When Bell got back to the house Crock was already there. "Let's go to a movie in Monroe," she smiled. "Then go eat. Maybe at a real honest to goodness sit down someplace and actually order rather than a buffet line."

"We could do that," he grinned.

Out at the car, he put his clothes back on. "Bell, I'm glad you didn't run."

Shrugging she said, "I've got no place to go."

.

.

.

Lafayette and Jesus had gone to story hour and each had made a crown.

Lafayette kept adjusting his while he fixed lunch. "Tilteds to the left or tilteds to the right?" He would say whenever he saw someone different in the kitchen. "Miss Sooks, you never saids anything 'bouts royalty'n' bein' so hard."

"I have a cabinet who helped me along with that, besides, I think it's about being comfortable. Ultimately for Eric and I at the weddin' that is what it came down, too. Comfort."

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Girl child, has I taughts you nothin's? It is about looooookin' goods! Beauties is pain! Where is six inch stiletto wearin's Pamela when I needs her?"

"Well, then tilted rakishly to the right," she grinned.

"Just as I thoughts," he blew her a kiss. "My man, I loves him dearly. But there are days I swears, he thinks like a straight white dude. He's got no ideas when it comes to crown wearin'. Looks at his handsome royal self. He just set it downs straight on his heads." He turned his eyes on Jesus and said, "Don't you sass me 'bouts that. You knows that's true. Now, King 'o my heart, take a picture of this here Prince of the Bad Thang so I can posts it!"

Then his attention was back on Sookie. "Now, these here ice chests are ready to go and so is lunch. Call the family, it is time to eat!"

.

.

.

Sissy had waited until after lunch to go to the book store. There was another story hour at two. She was hoping to be in and out before the crowds started to gather, again, for the afternoon reading.

The twins, Trindy and Breeony, who owned the shop were having a very good day! They sprinkled fairy dust here and straightened out princess wings, there! Lacy Jean knew who was whom and was just the local they needed! They wondered if it was too soon to give her a raise. And Lacy Jean even came dressed in fae wear! Well that was just an unexpected plus. Which caused them to wonder who was passing out the clothes because they had not seen any fairy godmothers.

Hmmmm, someone had the jump on the fairy godmothers!

Just wait until word was passed in The Realm!

When Sissy came in it was immediately noted by the twins that here was another that had been so blessed to be wearing a fledgling. A gift himself from the King of the Dragons…and these fledglings were his children! Oh my! There had been so many in their shop this morning that had found favor with OI! Hard to imagine actually getting on OI's happy side but apparently you could!

And then their King and Queen had come in!

Hugh had said to be prepared for all the royalty! He had not been kidding!

.

Sissy was delighted in the book selection and had even got to spend a few minutes chatting with Tommy's mom. Standing in line to check out, Jason came in and stood beside her.

"Carry your books home from school?" he asked her, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, how about out to my car, Officer Stackhouse," she smiled as she put them up on the counter, rang out and then Jason offered her his arm. With her hand on the crook of his arm, they went out the door.

"Being seen with me is not good for your reputation," he sighed.

"Well what happens in May? Won't they expect me to be seen with you?" she replied.

At that moment, she thought Hunter's grin looked just like that one on Jason's face.

"Between now and May," he was very serious as he put her books in the back of her car, "there are lots of things to talk, about. I get off at six."

"Just so happens, I made a pot of stew and some corn bread."

"Really, a Yankee like you knows about corn bread?" Jason said in surprise.

"Indiana is located in the corn belt of the country. See this," she made a fist, "this is my parents' house. See all this space over here across from the house, where I lived for eighteen years," she indicated with her other hand, "corn field. Ever since I can remember, corn field. I can cook corn more ways than you have done all the women in this town."

"No way," he said, his voice serious.

"Way," she replied. "I have over one hundred recipes for cornbread, alone. And just as many for spoon bread."

"Whoooaaaa Momma!" Jason's eyes lit up.

"You want kids?" she asked as he opened her car door. "Because if we are going to get to May, I have to know."

"I was not a very good student but I was pretty good as a jock. I can do the 3 R's and read bed time stories but they are going to need help with all that advanced math and that is going to be on you."

"What do you do for holidays?" she asked.

"Wow…that depends…summer holidays are always a big picnic and fish fry and…."

"What about birthdays?" she asked.

"Birthday cake and ice cream and hats," she loved the fact that his eyes actually lit up. "I love those little pointed birthday hats!"

"What do you think about me sitting on your lap while you feed me from your plate? At a party with your friends and family there?"

"You're my woman," his eyes melted her with their honesty. "Mother to my babies. It's my job to feed you, see to your needs. I'd be real proud that you said yes to me. You better believe I am going to show you off."

"I see May in your future Office Stackhouse," she smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get off."

"Yes Ma'am," he smiled as he watched her fasten her seat belt and then he closed her car door. Going back out to the street, he blew his whistle and stopped traffic so she could pull out onto Main. Blowing him a kiss, she was gone.

"Well that does it," he said as he headed back toward the station. "She needs a man who can stand side by side with her. Time to really get serious about takin' those on line classes. I've finished ten so far. Time to start knockin' those out."

.

.

.

Tin was sitting between the two males. It was a fun drive back to the grandmas. They laughed and talked and the tales got taller with the telling.

Past lives, present lives and what it was like growing up knowing your were du Lac and Merlin.

"I'm real proud of you," Lance said as he elbowed Tin. "The first time you saw a dragon you just went right on talking."

"Well yes," she rolled her eyes. "What was I suppose to do? Scream and then faint?"

"And you did not pee your pants, either," Lance said, his face set and serious.

"Pee my pants?" Tin said horrified, "Pee my pants? What kind of sissy….girly…pink glittered…pees her pannnnnn…" It was all kinds of quiet in the truck.

"Wellllllllll fuck," she hissed under her breath.

Lance started laughing so hard he was beating on the steering wheel and howling with delight.

"Yes, Em," he choked out. "You pink glittered girly! If you look real close at his forehead Miss Tin, you can still see the knot. In his hair line is a lovely bruise.

I think it just begs the question, if you are dragon in your bones, how is it the first time you see one _you pass out and pee your pants_!" Lance was back to howling with laughter.

Well, that was a very good question. Tin looked over at Em who just shrugged at her and said. "I have no answer for that. And I have tried to think of rational, logical explanations. Then, all the plausible things I could say and then just out right lies and I still come up with nothing."

"Pink glittered girly," Lance said, "who never studied, I believe sums it all up. So that's us, Miss Tin. Tell us about your self."

"Wow, seeing as how my life does not span the centuries nor do I have legends and lore or song, spun about me, I guess I'll just have to go with what I know. I live in Monroe. My grandma still lives, there, too. That's how I ended up here. She fell and hurt herself. I came to stay and help her out.

My dad and my mom are from Texas. I was raised there, in a little town called Kempner. They have the national grackle festival there very year.

"Grackle?" Em looked confused. "You mean those gawd-awful birds?"

"Yes," she was serious. "Those. They are not to be mocked. We sold enough Grackle Festival bumper stickers to help pay for the volunteer fire department building.

My mom worked for the county, cleaning the elementary school. My dad was an auto mechanic when he was not drunk. When he would start drinking my mom would run him off and we'd have to move from whatever tiny two bedroom house we were renting to something smaller. And in Lampasas's County that can be anything from a travel trailer to a log cabin."

They could hear it in her voice. She loved her mother beyond reason.

"He'd be gone anywhere from six months to a year or sometimes a year and a half. When he came back he'd be sober and hard working and would have saved a little bit of money to give her and we would get to live in something a little bit bigger."

There was a bit of hope in her voice.

"He'd go back to working at the _Fix it Fast_ garage and sometimes he'd stay sober a year and a half never got to two, then he'd start drinking and Mom would run him off again and we'd have to move to something smaller. And so it went. When I started at UT he never came back. Mom figured he was probably dead."

There was finality in her voice.

"Only he really was not a drunk, come to find out. He had another family in Brownsville. By trade, he was a dentist. He told his Brownsville family that he was out doing Doctors Without Borders. Bringing dental services to the great unwashed refugee masses. Only that was a lie as my mom had to pay for dental insurance. And there were times when there was no extra money so we did not have any."

Her tone became conversational.

"David Crockett Fitz actually came from a very nice, well to do family. He married a very nice, well to do girl from a very nice, well to do family who gave him three daughters, all with perfect teeth and who all did the Grand Cotillion there in the Rio Grande Valley. Y'all not being Rio Grande Valley some bodies do not know that they pick up the sixteen year old young miss in her ball gown in a semi trailer because that is the only thing that is wide enough to hold her in her dress that costs tens of thousands of dollars as she is on her way to her comin' out ball.

I found out that he had died, right before I graduated from UT and this all came to light in a very odd but endearing way. I was in the dentist office reading one of their professional magazines because I get ideas for tats from the oddest places and I am zipping on past their obit page and fuck me running, there is Davie baby, complete with picture. Now this rag is several months old and so I put it in my bag, tell the receptionist that no thanks, I don't need my teeth cleaned today and walk out.

I drove myself to Kempner and showed my mom. We talked all weekend about what to do. After graduation, I took a copy of their marriage license and my birth certificate and I went to Brownsville. His very proper straight teeth girls, and grieving widow, who lived in a very proper, very large house, did not want a scandal.

They called Grandpa and Grandma Fitz who live in a house that is bigger than the White House. They had to come and see for themselves that their son had indeed been visiting and slumming in the refugee camps, just not in Bangladesh. He was only going as far as Kempner, home of the grackle festival.

The only thing my mother wanted was for them do right by me. They paid off my school loans.

When my loan balance statement showed me with zero balance, all paid in full, Mom went back to using her maiden name. Which was Tiny. So I started using it, myself.

The rest is, gentlemen, how you two would say, history."

.


	58. Chapter 58

**_Preemptive Strike Chapter 58_**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 58**

There was silence in the cab of the truck as the two men thought about how the fuckwad Davie baby had…had…cheated the universe on a major scale and still been loved.

"Two families," Lance growled, "…that fucker had two families! He wronged you and your mother on so many levels that I can not begin to count them all."

"A wife and children," Em's voice was soft. "No matter where the cheating scum went, he was welcomed with love. His family here and there…his life a lie but the love both families had for him was real."

"That was the sad thing," Tin's voice was quiet. "Mom would not have a drunk lying around the house so she'd throw him out and tell him he was welcome back when he got cleaned up.

About once a month he'd call and tell her how he was doing. How long he had been off or on the wagon. How much he missed us. How he'd gone a week straight without anything to drink because that would get him that much closer to coming back to us. Or he'd call and say how many days he had not had one sober minute and he'd cry and say how sorry he was.

All of it was a lie. I don't like lies," Tin sighed. "I've had enough to last me."

"Understandably so," Em said.

"I love my mom and grandma," she looked from one male to the other. "And you two. I'm not giving up you two. And I'm not giving up having meals with the King and Queen of the Fae. Or going to a Were roast with dragons or or or…" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "My entire life I have waited on you two. This is the most real experiences that I've had so far in my life. I thought Davie ripped my heart from me when I saw that obit. Then he ripped it from me again when I had to show my mom. But this…this is like…like I have finally woke from the dream. And Davie can kiss my ass. He gave me life so I could get to this time and place and I'm not looking back and I'm not going forward without the two of you."

"We will figure out how the three of us tie in," Em picked up her hand and kissed it. "Both of us are old enough to be…" he coughed…. "well, whatever you want," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I appreciate that.

"We're home," Lance said as he slowed down for the corner that would take them on to his house. "Supper time we'll take you over and introduce you to the grandmas. They'll know something and if nothing else we will talk this to death. The grandmas know our lore and everybody. They will drive it down roads Em and I did not even know existed.

For sure, they are going to love you and want to meet your grandma."

"I can not wait to introduce you," Em smiled. "They will be thrilled that here is another puzzle piece.

So your name really is Tin Can Tiny?" Em asked. "They are going to want to know. What does it say on your driver's license?"

"Étain Mémoire Fitz," came her reply.

Both men stopped what they were doing. There was quiet in the truck as Lance's grip on the steering wheel was now white knuckles. His voice was very loud and it was in French. Tin had taken French. This was so fast she was having a hard time following. She had no problem understanding the phrase "Stupid fucker!"

Em grasped both hands and sat with them clinched in his lap and shouted something back in French. She understood him when he said, "Stupid fucker!" There was a moment of silence and then Lance started, his voice hushed.

"Étain Mémoire, Étain Mémoire…" Lance kept repeating over and over, each time a bit louder until he finally yelled. "I should have known. I should have fucking known. Étain Mémoire."

Tin looked over at Em who was only staring at his hands, his face closed off to her.

"We're here," Lance growled, as the truck screeched to a halt. "Out of the truck", he leaned over her and said to Em.

"With pleasure…." Em said as he yanked open the door and was out and around to Lance's side of the truck, pulling open the door and then his hands were on Lance yanking him from the cab.

"You listen to me!" Em was yelling.

"I don't fucking think so!" Lance yelled back and picked him up and shoved him against the truck.

Lance was a bit bigger of the two, but not by much and Em had surprise on his side as he led with a right hook and made contact with Lance's chin.

Which pissed the Were off as he grabbed the wrist that went sliding by on his face and using it shoved its owner to the ground. With a spring, Lance was on top of him and the wrestling match started with fists flying.

"Stop it!" Tin screamed. "You two have to stop it," she was yelling.

"Oh how noble, no lies!" Lance yelled as they both got to their feet and both of them landed blows and then danced, away. "You fucker! You lying fucker!"

"Me," Em spit back. "I lied to no one! Especially not to Étain."

"Don't you dare," Lance hissed. "You are the fucking reason…"

"What the fuck do you know or did you care?" Em's tears were streaming down his face. "You had your love in your arms as you left for France! You left a swath of war and death and Arthur's broken heart for me to mend.

You," Em yelled, "you left Étain," fury danced around him. "In their zeal to end you, they were clamoring for her blood. I protected her the only way I knew how. I took her to my bed and told the world that she was mine. I loved her with all that I was and I told her I was hers.

At the end of that life, Lance, you had ripped the soul from me as well…I was happy to be locked away."

"See," Tin was crying, her misery in her wails, "see. I knew it. I am a bad guy…I knew…I knew it… I have always known that I was bad. I could not know the things that I did…" sitting down in the middle of the drive, her heart broke as her body shook, racked with sobs and heart break. "My past sins have come home to me…I was one of those monstrous, evil women. See what I have done, I have once more turned you against each other."

"No," Em was down on the ground with his arms around her. "No. You are no monster, you could never be evil," he was crying as he ran his hands down her face. "I was out of control….I begged you to lock me away….all of it crumbling….my king and my best friend trying to kill each other….out of control….all of it was out of control. I was out of control.

I had meddled where I should not and in my arrogance, I thought I could correct it. Give Arthur what he wanted. Give Lance what he wanted. But I could not…" he wept. "You," his ran his hand down her face, again, "you were the one thing I did right. The only thing…I trusted you with what was left of my heart.

Please," Em held her as she cried, "please. You are not to blame for this. You were never to blame.

Please," his eyes sought out Lance's. "Please."

Lance pulled them up both to him and wrapped his arms around them as they all three cried.

"Oh fuck," Lance was weary. "We'll be warmer inside," Lance gave Tin a smile and a kiss on the forehead as he tucked her under one arm and kissing Em on the forehead, he tucked him under the other.

r'Rx'xx took flight and opened the door as they three went in and sat down on the couch.

Lance was still in the middle with his arms around the other two. He was not ever going to let either one go.

"Étain," he began, "is French for tin or pewter. Mémoire is French for memory. Nimue is Welsh for memory.

As Lancelot du Lac, at King Arthur's court, my father was French but my mother was Welsh. As a matter of fact, she was descended from one of the lesser tribal Welsh kings before Arthur came to power. She was indeed, a princess. It was her letter of introduction that got me into King Arthur's Welsh court.

"But history and the legends all say…" Tin dried he eyes.

"Yes, well they can all just go fuck themselves," he growled. "I lived through it." Looking at her he felt his heart, lighten. She was a burden he had carried back to this life, as well.

"Once I was established at court and the stories began about The Round Table, my baby sister wanted to come to court. My Étain wrote me letter after letter saying how much she missed me and how she could run my house for me seeing as how I had no lady wife to do so for me.

In all my letters to her I told her I had no house. I was lucky to have a room that I shared with one other and..." he paused and looked at Em. "You had your shit everywhere."

Then his concentration was back on Tin. "You were gifted," he sighed. "Mother taught you all she knew and had of course filled your head with visions of studying with Emrys.

Imagine my surprise when I was called to the yard one afternoon and there you were with your escort and cart full of baggage."

Laughter escaped him. "We both moved out to the stables while we moved you in and then went searching for someplace suitable for you to live. We ended up living in that hut while you continued on at court. Lady in waiting to Guinevere when she came to be," he sighed.

With sad eyes, she sighed and replied, "I..I have no memoires of that."

"When we find the talisman, I bet your memories return as well," Lance held her. "Don't worry, we know who you are. You are my Étain," Lance smiled at her.

"And my Nimue," Em smiled.

"No she's not," Lance said in return. "I am the big brother. Do you see this, she sits on this side of me, neatly tucked in. She is the baby sister. I do not have one fucking clue who you are."

"No," Em stood up and positioned himself in front of Lance. "No. I will not be left alone in this life. You will have a family," he wiped the tears, away. "A wife and son and I will not end my days with only faint memoires of a long ago time of Nimue…"

Lance leaned his head back on the couch, confusion oh his face. "What wife? What son?

You fucker!" he yelled, standing, his face now even with Em's. "Have you had a vision?"

"Oh," Em drew back, his voice raised in distress! "You can not trust anything I say! You have not one fucking clue who I am!"

Lance moved so fast, Em did not see him and then they were on the floor, wrestling again. Calling each other names and Lance trying to beat the vision out of Em. Em would only laugh as he would inflict as much damage as he could.

Tin would from time to time lift her feet when they came rolling back in her direction. "You know, oddly, this all seems very familiar," she chuckled. "I'm getting hungry. You fellas want something?" she asked.

The scuffling on the floor stopped.

"I could eat," Lance said.

"Myself as well, my lady fair," Em smiled.

"You…" Lance's voice still sounded upset.

"Truce," Tin said, standing. "You two need to get washed up and then you can help."

Food came out of the fridge.

They made prime rib sandwiches and sat down at the kitchen table with a beer.

"Please Em," Tiny laid her hand on top of his, "tell Lance what you know."

"It's a vision, Lance….come on," he moaned. "You know how gnarly those are. This was…like on an old radio show. No picture at all. You called her Gwen. I could hear a little boy, younger than Hunter, calling you Daddy. She's not young," he said with a shrug. "Obviously not past the child bearing age but…but…I'd say she's getting close. And the only reason I know that is because I hear that in her voice."

"A wife. A son," Lance grinned.

"Lance," Em fiddled with his knife for a moment, "I think she's Were."

Lance finished his beer and then got another. Opening it, he drank all of it as well.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"I get this feeling that she is the complete package. Everything you have ever wanted in a mate."

"How old are you?" Tin asked.

"Yes, Em," Lance chuckled, "how old are you?"

Making a face, Em took a drink of beer. "How old do you think I am?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well, there was some speculation on that when I was taking your class. You have been teaching a long time. We all thought you were some child genius and had started early. We put you at around forty something. That was five years ago so I'd say late forty something. But damn, you look good."

"It's the dragon," Em replied. "I age slowly. It's the Were in Lance that keeps him from looking his age."

"Which is?" she asked.

"Sixty five," he replied.

"Nooo," she laughed as she drew back. "You are kidding me…"

"No to the kidding," Em replied. "Sixty five on Winter Solstice."

"Well, at least my grandma is older than you," she smiled. The guys were not smiling.

"Look," she began, "since Davie baby, I have a real trust issue with men," she looked pointedly at each one.

I love that I have an older brother," she smiled at Lance. "That feels right.

I don' know what type of relationship I have with you," she took Em's hand and held it. "And I'm not afraid to find out."

"Under my roof," Lance eyed his brother. "You keep your dick in your pants. And you young lady, don't be making eyes at him so he has a hard time keeping his dick in his pants.

You will not be sharing the same bed under my roof. Just keep that in mind. We still have a few hours of daylight left, let's take the ATV and we'll give you the tour."

"Is he always like this?" Tin asked as they finished their sandwiches.

"Yes," Em replied. "Mr. Responsible Ass Hole."

.

"Wow," Tin hopped off as soon as the ATV stopped. "Wow…" she walked up to the rune. "Is it alright if I touch it?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes," Em replied. "After I paint them, I spray it with a sealer. Helps protect them."

"Beautiful," she smiled. "That's amazing detail work. What do you work from?"

"I just copy what's on there," Em replied as he joined her. "There are nine different worlds. And within each world there are nine worlds. Eric knows what some of it means. I need to video him explaining it so I can get some type of grasp of what I've been doing."

"Come on over to the cabin," Lance started that way. "This painted symbol corresponds to what has been carved in the beams."

As Lance started towards the cabin, he stopped and sniffed. "Were," he said as he froze and sniffed, again. "Jameson," he said and the Fae appeared at his side. "Were has been running out here."

"Yes," he bowed his head. "Marshall informed me of the woman who started the fire and I told my King. He said there was something big going on and in a few days we would, perhaps, have them all."

Lance stood taller. "Bell May?" he asked.

"Yes, in one of the barns. It was put out. No damage done, the hay was restored."

A growl came from deep within Lance's chest.

"We have this," Jameson bowed, "you are not to worry. The fledglings will accompany you, but a guard will as well. Our King's orders."

"Thanks," Lance said.

Jameson bowed his head and then was gone.

Lance took another look around and took another sniff and shook off the pissed off feeling that was churning in his gut. "We'll just ATV our way to Esther's," he said after Tin took pictures. "Family is there, already. Men cook now on Saturday nights."

"That sounds nice," Tin smiled.

"We heat up left overs that Lafayette sent along," Lance chuckled "so it will all be good."

"Well, I like a sure thing," Tin patted him on the hand as she climbed back on.

Turning to Em he snarled, "You need to keep your hand away from her ass. Don't think I'm not watching you."

When they got there Hunter and Eric were out walking with the dogs as Sookie sat and chatted with The Grandmas. Greetings were called and coffee was poured. Introductions were made and the speculation begun and grandmas told the history of what happened after Camelot and their people had lived together holding the heart of their king through the ages and now their Welsh village resided here.

Sookie added what they had recently figured out and how Finton had put all of this, together.

"Well it is only right that you be here," Esther was all aglow. "You were an important part of Em's life," and all the grandmas nodded in agreement.

"And your grandma lives in Monroe. We'll have to invite her out and stop off and see her when we go that way," Naomi said.

"So what about your people dear?" Mary asked.

Tin gave them the same condensed version she gave the guys. Grandmas were shaking their heads and clucking their tongues.

"Yes," Elisabeth was frowning. "Always be suspicious of anyone who says they have no family. Granted, there are orphans out there but love can blind you to the truth of the matter at times.

But don't you worry, none, baby girl. Lance is the best big brother a girl could ever want. And Em…well" she rolled her eyes, "he is why you should have a big brother like Lance," she laughed.

"Grandma Sonnet," Lance's gaze came back around to her, "I had to beat the crap out of Em, and I may have enjoyed that just a little bit too much, but he finally told me there was a woman in my future. You know anything about that?"

"Well heavens yes," she rolled her eyes. "Gwen is coming back around. And a boy, your son that you will get to raise, this time. That's only fair. And she'll be Were, your baby, also."

"What?" he looked at the grandmas. "You know I'm Were?"

"Well yes, dufuss," Esther's voice was full of disbelief as she reached over and pinched him. "Just like your momma and daddy and those before them. What? Did you think you were keeping some all fired up big secret from us? Boy child, you can't keep any secrets from us."

"And that Em is a shifter, dragon in his bones," Elisabeth said.

"Miss Sookie and Mr. Eric were the only true surprises. But give us enough time and we would have figured that out," Mary said with pride.

Sookie was chuckling as she watched the two men digest what was going on around them. Tin was laughing as well as she watched the two perplexed male faces take it all in.

"Now, startin' to get dark. I hear the dogs. Eric and our Hunter are on their way home. It's Saturday night. The men are cookin'!" Esther smiled with satisfaction. "I just love me a man in the kitchen."

Lance sat down in front of Esther. "What else?" he asked.

"All the major players, Lance, are comin' back around. That means there are some mean bastards yet to put in their appearance."

There was fire smoldering in Em's eyes. "Mordred, Morgana," the words slithered out of his mouth.

"Well of course," she smiled. "We were just all believin' that all the good guys would be present and accounted for with their magics up and runnin' before the baddies showed back up." Esther's grin lit up the room. "I believe we now have a full house of good guys," she winked at Em as she heard the dogs barking to be let in, "and a few we did not dare to dream of," as she smiled at Sookie.

.

"It's Saturday night!" Hunter said with glee as he came in the door with the dogs. "Gotta go wash up so the men can cook."

"I believe we have a cheese and cracker tray for Hors d'Oeuvres," Sookie held out her arms as Hunter stopped by to give her a kiss. "You want a small nibble before you start to cook?"

Hunter looked at Eric who shook his head yes. "That sounds good, Momma, but I don't know how to horse overs," he said.

"That's okay," she grinned, "your La La has already sliced the cheese and breads to go with it."

A small table was moved to the middle of the room and plates and napkins were put out along with the cheese tray and hot artichoke dip and bread and cracker baskets. Everyone helped themselves and no grandma said anything about spoiling your supper when a bottle of wine was opened and glasses were passed around and then another bottle was opened.

The day was discussed and Hunter talked about the different runes he and his Daddy had seen. They had gone into a couple of the cabins and Hunter got to see first hand what had been in the photos he had helped put together.

Then men were off to the kitchen and the cooking started.

They could all hear Hunter talking about Polar Bears.

"He is so proud of that _Weekly Reader_," Sookie smiled.

"He knew all those words that were on the work page and was able to match them to the right color," Esther was beaming. "Bluebell would be so proud of him," she dabbed at her eyes. "They were always spelling colors."

"She loved that baby," Sookie smiled.

"Yes she did," they all sighed.

Hunter came out carrying an open trash bag. "I'm here for the cheese plate if you are done," he smiled as he went from grandma to grandma collecting the disposables and kisses.

"Daddy says not much longer. The meat is about right and Grandpa says the gravy is about done. We got some sweet potato casserole but Uncle Em says that there is only enough for him," Hunter giggled. "He says everyone else can have mashed potatoes. Except for Princess Tin."

"Ohh," Tin smiled. "Is he going to share with me?"

Hunter started laughing. "No, he says you can have as much mashed potatoes as you want."

"Is that a fact," she smiled as she leaned over and looked in the kitchen. Em was doing his best to look very innocent.

"Mmmm, those mashed up sweet potatoes, my La La he put in brown sugar and butter and pecans and marshmallows," Hunter's eyes got big. "Lots of marshmallows!"

"You like marshmallows?" Tin asked Hunter who was now her focus.

"I do," he smiled. "They are good on hot chocolate but we can't have them for a snack at school. Has to be a healthy snack."

"You ever had a s'more?" Tin asked.

Hunter looked at Sookie who was thoughtful and finally said, "I don't think so. We'll have to do those."

"Is it yummy good?" Hunter asked.

"You betcha!" Tin laughed. "You need two pieces of graham cracker. Then you toast a marshmallow and put it on one piece of graham cracker. Then you take a square of chocolate and put it on top of the toasted marshmallow then you put the graham cracker top on it and you have a s'more. Because you ask 'May I please have some more!'"

Hunter grinned. "That sounds yummy good. Momma will say when we can have those. Now I got to get back to the kitchen. Men are cookin'."

.

After dinner and kitchen clean up, Hunter climbed up onto Eric and went to sleep. Sookie handed Eric one of his baby blankets and Hunter snuggled in even more on his Daddy.

Sookie addressed the group. "I want to talk to Albin in the morning, maybe after breakfast. See if we can get some kind of grasp on what the talisman is, does, anything he can think of. Maybe if we walked him to all of the cabins, maybe he'd get a whiff of something."

"That's a good idea," Eric agreed as Sookie leaned her head against him. When she yawned, Eric stood up and helped her to her feet. "Good night, family," he smiled. "We'll see you in the morning."

.

Another bottle of wine was opened and the talk continued. Old times, better times, times yet to come. When the clock chimed midnight, Em, Tin and Lance said goodnight and ATV'd on back.

When they went in the house Tin looked at both of them and then she said to Lance, "I need you to referee."

"Gladly," he smiled as he sat down on the couch. Tin sat on the other side of him and then he patted next to him where he wanted Em to sit.

As Em sat down, Tin's eyes drilled into him. "Spending time with Hunter has really put things in perspective. I don't give a fuck how old you are or how old anyone else thinks you are. We go forward with this relationship, I want children. As in more than one as in more than zero. Babies, plural. If that is possible.

I will expect you to be a hands on daddy. Diapers and burping and bath time and fixing meals for your children. If a thousand year old vampire loves being a daddy, I expect the same thing from you.

Merlin, Emrys…pick a name. I don't care. There have been hundreds of books written about you over the centuries. I would know, I own most of them. You have written books about King Arthur and Merlin, yourself. I now find that to be very droll.

What I do not find so funny is that you have been paired off with every evil woman in history. That while attracted to evil, you were not evil, yourself. There have been psychological profiles written about the myth, Merlin. They all say you have a healthy ego. A fatal flaw. That you are an ancient god in a godless world.

Well, here is what I know about me. I want what I want, Em. You have had lifetimes to think about this. I would hope by now you would know what it is you want."

"I did not expect to have you come walking back into my life," he said. "I did not expect to be sixty five and you are what, twenty five…"

"Twenty seven," she said.

"Oh well yes, you be twenty seven and me be sixty five and have you come walking back into my life. Of course you want children," he said to her. "And fuck, ten years ago, I would have loved to have been that person for you…I am going to retire, Tin, I am old enough to fucking draw Social Security that I have worked for my entire life and I am going to retire and write and travel."

"Good to know," was all she said as she got up. "No lying. I like that. I'm sleeping in your room, tonight. Your sorry ass is out here on the couch," she said.

"Room down the hall on the left," Lance said as she walked off.

Lance started laughing when he heard the door close. "You really are that fucking stupid."

"Yes, well, I'll remind you of that when…"

"When what?" Lance was still laughing. "The baby is awake all night. Teething and he slobbers all over everything. Has to be held because he is crying and you don't know why he is crying.

Maybe Em, the reason the baby is crying is because he is lonely and wants to be held.

I watched an eighty year old woman with cervical cancer be a blessing to a baby boy for almost five years. She loved him with all that she was and he loved her in return.

You are seriously fucked up, Em. You walk away from her, go back to your house in Austin or Iceland or wherever the fuck you run too…you are going to die a lonely old man. Because this time, you'll know that happiness was within your grasp and you fucking threw it away.

You want what Nimue, only Nimue? No Nimue with excess baggage or a small responsibility that would take her attention away from you? That trusting heart no longer exists. Looks to me like 21st century Nimue has some ideas all her own. She has been taught in the school of hard knocks, Em. And she has learned to be self sufficient, call family those that stand by her, and that men are not to be trusted.

Good for her. You know what. She did not see you coming either but the universe made sure she was ready for you this time. You can not sweet talk and magic your way past her wanting babies and you having to step up and be responsible."

"That's not fair," Em hissed.

"You are right, it's not. And you know what, the universe does not play fair. But you play the fucking hand you are dealt to the best of your ability.

I am going to bed," Lance said as he stood.

"I mean what I said. You respect the rules of my house," and he walked off down the hall.

Sitting on the couch, Em thought about his life. "Maybe in this life, I'll go back to being a dragon and I won't care," as he held up his wrist and admired the small fledgling, there. "Maybe in this life, I'll go back to being a dragon and I will care," he said as he thought about that.

Walking down the hall, he knocked on the door. When he heard "Come in," he opened it and said. "I will respect the rules of this house. Please," his voice broke, "please come with me."

Lance heard the knocking on his door.

"What?" he yelled.

The door opened and in stepped Em and Tin. "We are respecting the rules of your house. We want to talk. You can moderate."

"Oh fuck…" Lance sighed. "Tin, get in between the sheet and the cover next to me. Em, you are on top of the covers on the other side of me."

"It's cold," Em said.

"Don't give a fuck," Lance said. "Go get the blanket off the other bed. I am going back to sleep. At no time had I better wake and find hands or bodies where they are not suppose to be. You respect the rules of my house," he grumbled.

Before Lance was even asleep, Tin's hand reached across his body and Em reached over and took it.

"I am a fucking idiot," Lance heard Em say before he drifted off, "that never studied." And that was a very good place to start.

.

Dear Readers,

Hunter. King Arthur. The perfect pairing.

Only for me, Arthur is not a stand alone. With him comes several major players that must be included. Besides, I have always had my personal take on Lance, Em and Nimue. This gave me the opportunity to write it down. You know how I love the back story…sigh…

As I count them, I have four more from King Arthur's court that will be included.

You guys are so good. A tip of the hat to you who knew Nimue was Tin in disguise. And to those of you who know that Morey is short for Mordred….ohhhhh, the Mordred of the family curse and in legend was Arthur's son….oh my….

More Eric and Sookie in the next chapter.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

CES

*Thanks Spikelizard

.

Sissy's Spoon Corn Bread

1/2 c. butter (1 stick)  
2 eggs  
1 can whole kernel corn, drained 14.75 oz  
1 can cream style corn , not drained 14.75 oz  
8 oz. sour cream  
1 (8 1/2 oz.) size box Jiffy corn muffin mix or any corn bread mix this size. (Or your favorite corn bread recipe that contains this much corn meal/flour mix.)  
½ cup to 1 cup grated cheddar cheese

Melt butter. Beat eggs. Combine all ingredients. Stir to mix. Pour into a well greased 11 x 7 inch baking dish. (I've also done this in a round cast iron skillet and a deep dish stone pie plate. Always grease well! Put down your heat proof trivet and bring it to the table. I like this served hot with lots of butter. I have my own little plate that I put it on and eat it with a fork or spoon. I treat it like dessert…with a great deal of reverence and yummy noises…I guess it is good reheated…this is normally gone before bedtime.)

Bake at 350 degrees for about an hour or until the top is a light golden brown.

.

There are a lot of variations on this recipe. You can add cooked and crumbled pork sausage or bacon or cubed ham.

You can also add ½ cup diced green chilies, drained, or jalapeños, drained, or ½ cup onion or all of the above.

Whatever you family enjoys.

I have also seen this done and called a Taco Bake. My niece will add the green chilies and onion to the corn batter.

She cooks and seasons hamburger like she is doing for taco's. Drains the meat. Into the greased baking dish she spreads out ½ the corn batter, spreads the meat on top of that and then adds the other ½ of the batter. Bakes for one hour at 350.

Then, she set sets out the lettuce, tomato, chopped onion, salsa, and shredded cheese like you would for tacos.

I know, you'd think, why not just make tacos? I have thought that myself while watching the process. Then it dawned on me. She only does it this way during the winter. Something a bit heartier. Besides, you could put this bad boy in a bowl of pinto beans. Yum!

And if you have never cooked a pot of pinto beans, you should. There is something very satisfying and yummy smelling about cooking beans.

.

Pinto Beans

Pick a day when you are home.

The night before, pick through the beans…rinse…put in a big pot and soak over night.

The next morning, you will probably need to add more water.

Put on heat, bring to a boil, reduce heat to a very gentle boil.

Stir occasionally from the bottom and add more water.

Don't add salt while they are cooking.

Do add one (1) clove of garlic while they are cooking. One clove, no more. This is all that is necessary. Makes all the difference to the taste of the beans.

Cook until done.

Then season with salt and pepper.

I normally make the whole one pound bag. After letting them cool, I measure out about one cup liquid and beans together, and put them in baggies and freeze. Great for chili, etc.


	59. Chapter 59

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 59**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 59

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 36. 32**__**nd**__** day of Married Bliss, 9th Day of being Parents**_

Eric liked the quiet that living in the country brought to a home. You could hear everything in stereo! Hunter was sound asleep. Eric was taking great delight in listening to his small son breathing peacefully.

Eric's nose was nestled into Sookie's hair. He loved the way she smelled, especially with his scent all over her. Mmmm, that was always nice. Earlier, she had been nestled with her back side into him and his hands had worked her nipples until her first orgasm.

Then he slid in as she wiggled around on him, his fingers still working her nipples and this time when she came it was with a low moan that sounded a whole lot like his name. His mouth had been right there on her neck and as the pleasure rippled through her, so did her blood into his mouth. Exquisite!

Counting with the chiming Grandfather clock, it was half past midnight. He loved chiming clocks. That was one of the things he had enjoyed about living in London. Big Ben. Hmmm, possibly the only thing he had enjoyed about living in London. That must of how it had been for Sookie, to have all those voices inside her head. Big cities! Noisy! His ears had constantly been assaulted!

Eric could feel Hunter as he came up through layers of sleep. His son rolled over and then sat up.

"Daddy," he whispered.

"I'm right here, my son," Eric was up and over to his bed, lifting him out of his covers. "What wakes you?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Then into bed with your Mother," he kissed him as he lifted the covers and put him in next to Sookie. "I'm going to do a little work. I'll be right upstairs in your old room," Eric smiled at him.

"'Kay," he replied.

"Hunter," Eric laid down next to him. "My son, what is wrong?"

"Sometimes I wake up and listen," he said.

"For your Grandmother?" Eric asked as he held him close.

"Yes," came his small reply. "Sometimes, she needed an aspirin. I'd go get one for her."

"Hunter, I am going to lie here next to you until you go back to sleep. I love you my son. And your Grandmother loves you also," Eric kissed him again and rubbed his back. "Her love for you lives on in your heart."

"I love you, Daddy," he whispered back and within minutes, the small boy was once more sound asleep.

"I think he gets lonely during the night," Sookie said as she rolled over and could see Eric's silhouette there in the soft glow coming from the fae lamps. "That he was always within close proximity of her when he was tiny so she could hear him. Then when he got older, he was there for her in case she needed something," Sookie's hand reached out and rubbed Hunter's cheek.

"Such a responsibility for one so small," Eric's voice was hushed.

"I think Eric, this is who he is. This is who he has always been. Like his Daddy, he was born to rule. He just goes about it a different way.

Now, I've got our son, you go take care of business," she smiled as she moved over closer to Hunter. "I know you have been waiting to talk to the girls all evening."

Giving Sookie and Hunter both a kiss, Eric was up and walking upstairs, tossing his phone as he went.

Pam picked up her phone and hit face time. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to call us tonight. I thought maybe we had the night off since maybe the boss man was taking the night off," there was a hint of hope in her voice.

"As you can see," Eric grinned, "I am working."

"I see you without a shirt on so I suspect your work and our work happens to be two different things. And yours is probably a lot more fun," she pouted.

"Yes, child, undoubtedly," he flashed her a great big fangy smile. "I see no new goo spots on the floor so your fun has been curtailed," and he looked a little sad for her. "So I guess everyone has figured out that SWMBO does not do stupid. See, this is most delightful," he added happily. "They are all capable of learning. Now if you please, put Molly on."

"Molly," Pam called out, "It is Eric, pick up. He's proud there are no new goo spots on the floor," she growled.

"That's rich," Eric could hear Tara. "You just goo'd them earlier in the evening," Tara laughed. "Those were some stupid fuckers. Just a real shame Mr. Sid had to spend the time to clean them up. They were too dumb to be worth the effort."

Pam happened to look at her phone which showed Eric with both eyebrows raised and a small frown on his lips. "Here is Molly," she said with a great big smile as Pam's face was gone and Molly's popped on the screen.

"I've been tracking down information about that big drug bust in Maine that you asked for," she said. "There have been a lot of dead ends and false leads. Someone thinks to play the fox and the hound. They just don't realize I've been playing that game since I was Fae. I know a false trail when I see one," she said with pride.

"So, I've been looking at the money. People may come and people may go but they all want to take their money with them."

"Always follow the money, that's my girl," Eric's voice held pride. "I'm plugging you into the monitor," Eric said. "Run me what you've got on the big screen," he chuckled. "Miss Molly, I can tell by the way you have your hair pulled behind your ears, it is going to be good."

"Really?" she grinned.

"Really," Eric replied.

"Well, that must be why Pam and Tara always beat me at poker. I'll have to work on my tells, then." The grin faded and there was a very serious Molly.

"Now, on your screen is M. Evangelical Foggs. Graduated Harvard Business and has an office on Wall Street. This guy is on the Who's Who of not only on the list of_ Up and Comers _but also on the Who's Who list of _Up and Made Its._

His family owns and operates Foggs Construction. They have been around since before this was a country. Not billions in self worth but millions. Comfortable millions.

Here is the Mrs. He is married to Wilson Evangeline Wilson Foggs. The money does not get any older in this country or the blood any bluer, I believe is the term Tara used. And when I start looking at that family, I see it crossing its way back to the continent.

Now, I am running the video of the husband and wife going through the receiving line at the White House."

"He's a Were," Eric said.

"Yes," Molly said. "We all agreed on that. He has that fluid motion when he walks."

"The wife, however, is not," Eric said watching the couple as they went through the receiving line.

"You think he is laundering the money for them?" Eric asked.

"More than that," Molly said. "I think he is the master mind, as well. The more data I run, the more it all points at him. Smart, politically well connected. Has money to push things along in the slow times. Could use and undoubtedly does use his Were contacts to his advantage. Was raised in the North East, primarily out of Connecticut. His family has a lodge in Maine."

"Interesting," Eric smiled and his fangs popped down.

"Oh no, that's not what is interesting," Molly sounded disappointed. "You did not ask me the good stuff."

"Ask her the good stuff," Tara put her face on the camera. "All evening she's been dancing around here singing, 'I can't wait until Eric calls and asks me about the good stuff!'"

Eric smiled and put his hand over his heart. "Molly dearest, the most easily acquired child of mine and the most agreeable, tell Daddy about the good stuff!"

"Did he just say that I was not agreeable?" They all heard Pamela huff. "Why I am very agreeable," she pouted. "Everyone here knows how agreeable I am. Any one in here disagree with that?"

Everyone got very busy looking at something!

"You fuckers!" she hissed.

Molly was keeping a straight face until Pam was finished with her rant. Then Miss Molly smiled. "The good stuff is that the M in his first name stands for Mordred."

"What?" Eric leaned into the monitor.

"Every one calls him Morey. It even appears as Morey on his driver's license and passport. But his birth certificate says Mordred."

"That is some good stuff," Eric chuckled. "Girls, you have done me proud. Take the rest of the night…"

"Wooooohoooo!" was heard shouted by three different voices.

"Day Walker, this is Jeremy out of Mississippi, looks like we have the helm until sunrise. What else can we do for you this evening?"

Eric looked at the monitor willing the girls to come back. Well, that was not going to happen. "Have we heard anything back from our people yet about this drug operation?"

"All this took place in the North East, Day Walker. Our folks in the surrounding areas all say that no one is being chatty about this. The only thing the local vamps are saying is that there have always been Weres running drugs. It is Weres, and as Vamps, they don't give a damn."

Eric was thoughtful. "Well, pass the word in a very quiet way to our neighbors in the North East that in our private, unobtrusive way, we are going to give a damn. Let me know if you hear anything."

Eric finished up his business then took himself back downstairs to the business of sleeping with his family.

.

Sunrise was not yet a horizon event. When Eric woke, there was a little tiny body pushed into his, with his arms around his neck. "Daddy," Hunter whispered.

""Yes, my son," Eric whispered back.

"My La La has been here but Momma is not yet awake. He left us some hot chocolate. You feel like havin' some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds perfect," Eric kissed him on the nose. "I'll be right back with a cup. You want your own or do you want to share?" Eric asked.

"I like sharin'," he smiled.

"One cup of hot chocolate, coming right up," Eric kissed him again, just because he could and then was out of bed and over to the mug. Beside the thermos was a bag of miniature marshmallows. Eric added a handful and poured in the cocoa.

Slipping back into bed, Hunter sat up beside him. "Daddy, I brought my _Weekly Reader_, do you want to see it?"

"Well of course," Eric smiled at him.

"I've been savin' it to share with you over our hot chocolate. Just like when you read the Sunday funnies to me and Momma."

"I saw the funnies over there," Eric ruffled Hunter's hair. "your La La brought them. When your Mother wakes up, we'll read them together."

"I'll go get my _Weekly Reader_ out of my back pack," Hunter said with enthusiasm, "I'll be right back."

When Sookie woke up Father and Son were propped up on pillows having their hot chocolate and quietly discussing polar bears and going through the _Weekly Reader._

"Momma, you ready for some hot chocolate?" Hunter asked. "My La La brought the funnies. I like havin' mornin's in bed readin' with my family."

"Let me go to the bathroom, Sweet Baby," Sookie gave him a kiss and then one for Eric, "then I'll be ready."

.

.

.

"When I would fantasize about having a Ménage à Trois," Lance grumbled as he tried to get out of bed, "this is not what I had in mind."

He was pinned down under the covers on both sides. Tin was a sweet thing while she slept. That auburn hair with a dusting of freckles across her nose. Those hazel eyes that sparkled when she smiled. Since it was winter she did not have one bit of a tan. She was, Lance thought, one of the whitest chicks he had ever seen. It looked good on her though.

Em, even in his sleep looked like he had been rode hard and put up wet. Well good, she put him through the wringer.

He and Em both had carried around a lot of pain and grief. It was time for both of them to realize that was the past and there was no going back. Only forward. Leave that shit for the historians and the gamers and the poets. Purge the system and see to the future. Families were in their futures!

And the big bads were coming…he felt the rumble down deep in his belly!

The good guys had to be ready. And that meant not letting those evil fuckers push guilt off onto them. "Boo hoo, not my fault," he could see Mordred crying. "Boo hoo, all your fault." He had witnessed that slim bag doing that back in the day.

And with what he had been carrying around, he just might have thought he should be responsible for that evil, as well. Lance grinned. "Should have showed up a couple of weeks earlier. I might have been a taker for that bull shit. Not anymore."

Yes, bad guys. He was up for a good brawl! A fight would help him blow off a lot of steam now he had his sword…and well fuck…that was just a fantasy as well. The fae had no intentions of letting them in on it. Jameson had made that very clear.

"Well maybe I'll at least have front row tickets to watch," he sighed.

Breakfast started at eight. It was somewhere around seven. Time to get up and get moving. He'd have to wake the love birds…well, or at least one love bird. With a shove, Em was rolled up like a burrito in his blanket and on the floor where he made a satisfying "Woof!" sound as he hit.

"Gotta go pee?" Em asked in a huff as Lance stepped over him.

"Breakfast is at eight. Get your ass up and moving," Lance chuckled as he headed out the door.

.

.

.

All the grandmas were in Esther's bedroom. Lounging and sipping Mimosa's. Lafayette was in the middle of the bed with them, already his fab-u-lous self! He and OI all matchie matchie with the big ass jewelry this mornin'! With a pitcher of orange juice and champagne mixed his La La fineness was refilling glasses. Jesus was topping everyone off with a bottle of champagne.

Chester and OI were dancing while Diana Ross and the Supremes were playing on the iPad. Chester eschewed cheap ass coffee, but so far this morning, he was to the good several glasses of Mimosas and was rocking out!

"Every days," La La sighed "should starts like this! Crank ons up that Miss Diana!"

.

.

.

Lance was showered, shaved and dressed and had made coffee and was enjoying the show. Apparently the two love birds had not gotten everything talked out.

"Well," Tin said with her hands on her hips, "I can understand how you miss that Nimue…she ooh'd and awh'd over every little thing you said. Me being too young at the time to realize you were full of shit…these reasons you keep mentioning for not wanting babies, this all sounds vaguely familiar."

"Ouch, that hurts…." Em said as he brought her a cup of coffee and she sat down on the couch. "It is just that I have not even been responsible for me over the years. I have centuries of bad, selfish habits…"

"Well yes, and I am," she snapped her fingers, "that far away from switching to girls. You just keep that in mind," she pointed her finger at him.

"Thanks for the coffee," she smiled at him as he sat down next to her. "I love this dress. The fae have really got it going on. It does not get dirty or look like it needs to be pressed. Wow, after that shower, and then slipping into this, I feel all fresh and wonderful and ready to…to…well," she eyed him, "not take any of your shit.

Mmmm," she took a sip, "even the coffee taste better with this dress on."

Lance glanced down at his vibrating phone. "Grandmas are up and drinking all ready," he chuckled. "Lafayette makes a good Mimosa, according to the ladies. They just popped another bottle of champagne. Apparently not the cheap stuff. It's not eight yet but Esther says there are breakfast Hors d'Oeuvres.

Who knew?" Lance chuckled reading the text. "Looks like something about dollar size blueberry pancakes with a cream cheese filling and tiny hot link sausages and champagne corn muffins with smoked brie topped off with orange marmalade. You need to finish your coffee or leave it. Chester won't let this stuff in the house. He eschews cheap ass coffee and brings the coffee maker the size of the kitchen to prove it.

I'm hungry and don't have to wait. Dollar size pancakes," he mused. "Hmmm, that almost sounds not like much. Little spicy sausages, though. I think I am going to like the pre breakfast warm up."

.

Hunter was having another corn muffin. This time, his Daddy sliced it for him and put a piece of ham on both sides and then a bit of that cheese with the orange jelly on top. His tummy was happy! He had a corn muffin already with his scrambled egg bake with some butter and that orange jelly on it. That had been real good, too.

As soon as he finished this, he was having some fruit. He saw peaches on the table and some melon. Just as soon as he finished his little sandwiches, he was having some of that!

The grandmas were all wearing their fae dresses this morning, while they toasted each other and the talisman, where ever and whatever it was. They would grin when Em was not looking at them. That poor boy, he never had a chance! Princess Tin, she looked very much at home among them!

"Don't you be lookin' so smug over your brother's fate," they would elbow Lance when they passed him. "Your turn is comin' to be wearin' that foolish grin. Miss Gwen will spin your head around and you won't know up from down."

All Lance could think while he sipped his champagne was "Bring her on! I'll put her legs over my shoulders and eat her like a popsicle!"

Tin was having a very good morning. Hunter was her escort as they discussed what food was laid out in the kitchen. After she had helped him fill his plate and he had gone back in to show his Momma, OI came fluttering in to refill his champagne glass. He smiled charmingly as he offered to refill her glass as well.

"OI," Tin smiled at him in return. "do dragons have a problem _not_ wanting children?" she asked.

"What?" he drew back aghast. "Of course not. I can not speak for all dragons in this matter, but we love our children. Our ways may seem a bit odd to humans, but to others in The Realm, we are superior parents."

"Did you know Em when he was a dragon?" she asked.

"Well of course, he was one of my loyal subjects and a friend, as well."

"Loyal subject?" her voice hesitated.

"Why yes, Princess Tin, I am OI," he said with a grand sweeping bow, "King of the Dragons."

"Well," she was thoughtful, "did Em have dragon children?"

"No," OI shook his head.

"So, he's always been the same self centered bastard that he is today…" she mused.

Em looked in the kitchen with his mouth open. Clearly he was listening to every word that she said. Tin gave him the stink eye and went back to her conversation.

"Emr'rys," OI smiled. "Like Albin's, his path was bound with Finton's. Emr'rys was not there the day Finton was betrayed and killed. Many believe if he had been, Finton would still be alive. But Emr'rys had long been gone from The Realm.

When Finton died that day, Emr'rys was locked in his human form. Finton would never have done this to his friend. Somewhere, there is an exit out of this human form. Finton would not leave his friend like this."

"So, in his heart, Em really wants to get back to dragon form and not have human babies."

OI drew back. "Fair lady," picking up her hand he kissed it. "Human form is inferior to dragon. We would never shift to this delicate, easily hurt body.

But if there was love, this would not stop a dragon from doing so. Your human life extended for two hundred years is nothing to a dragon. For us to wear a human body for that small bit of time is nothing in our long lives! A family with one such as you," he kissed her hand, again. "would be most delightful."

"You are a charming rascal," she chuckled.

"Oh, my lady," he wiggled his eyebrows. "I can shift to whatever human form you prefer. A male with red hair and flashing green eyes with our children the same? A tall, dark, handsome man like my bonded? If you prefer female, that is possible as well, but there would be no children from this union."

Tin was laughing as OI continued to wiggle his eyebrows and smile charmingly. "Just something to consider my lady," he winked at her as he fluttered off and Em came into the kitchen.

"Was he flirting with you? I could have sworn I saw my King flirting with you."

"Oh, he was," Tin smiled. "I needed some information. And he was more than happy to supply it.

So, if I ask you a question and you don't know the answer to something, don't make shit up. Just say so. I can respect that. You lie to me about this dragon stuff…" she punched him in the chest with her finger, "and I will know."

Sookie was sitting on Eric's lap while he feed her the fruit from his plate. "Sounds like Miss Tin has things well under control," she laughed.

"Em is so screwed," Eric chuckled. "Or maybe not, depending on your point of view."

"We about ready to talk to Albin?" she asked. "When he stopped by earlier, he took that glass of champagne and went to do walk about. Said to just let him know."

"Just as soon as we finish this plate, my wife. Maybe take Hunter and the dogs for a small walk. Then we'll talk to Albin."

.

Albin was going from cabin to cabin. He had saturated each small dwelling with his blue fire, seeing if anything at all lit up. Not even the runes that were carved on the beams twinkled at him. That was beyond odd. The written language of his Queen Sookie that she had given the Vikings should have lit up like stars in the night sky! "My brother," he mused out loud, "just what did you leave in place?"

Walking on to the next cabin, this time he popped up to the beam and lay down on top of it. Concentrating his energy, he lit up only the carvings in the wood. Still nothing. Then he tried lighting up the beam and not the carvings. Still nothing.

In each wooden structure, he tried a different approach to reach the talisman. With the last one, he chimed through to his Queen and then he was there at her side.

Everyone was gathered in the small living area. Albin began. "This is not typical Fae Magic. I find no trace of Finton. At all. So this has to involve his heirs, in some way. Please, tell me what you know of this talisman."

Esther looked around the group. "Well, it affected Bluebell's family. I don't know so much if it has any affect on the rest of us. If someone in her family did wrong past the age of puberty, then what they called The Curse of Mordred drove them off. They could not stay in the area for very long. Bell May is the most recent one that comes to mind.

Bluebell used to talk about an Uncle that was a bad piece of business. When she was little, he'd show up, howl at the moon and then go running off into the night. Saying he was being chased by the winds of hell.

And of course her folks would just shake their heads and say 'He has The Curse of Mordred.'"

"So, not anywhere else, just at their house," Albin said. "It embraces the good and drives away the evil. Something that was family specific. And knows when you achieved puberty so it is evaluating the chemicals in your body that is specific to Finton's blood.

This is something that interacts with his family. Something that recognizes his blood kin. And of this magnitude, it would have to be something they interacted with every day.

Now, my logical choice would be something wood. Finton loved trees. But just like in my world, the trees here are vulnerable and that would not be a good choice. It has to be something they come in contact with.

What things do humans use every day?" Albin asked.

"Well," Sookie began, "we eat, so there would be dishes and utensils. We have to drink, so we're back to dishes. We have to have water, so maybe there is something at the old well out front. We have to sleep," and she just shrugged. "We all have to use the bathroom. The out house is still in the back. It is wood. I don't know if it is original to the cabin or not."

Eric picked up one of the iPads and did a sketch from the well, to the front steps, through the cabin, to the outhouse out back.

"There is a piece of petrified wood for the back step," Eric said looking up. "I noticed it the first time I walked into the house from the back."

"What" Albin asked, "is petrified wood?"

"Simple terms, wood that has turned to stone," Eric replied.

"On Ynyslas beach in Wales, at low tide, there are the remains of a submerged petrified forest," Mary was thoughtful. "If Finton brought this, it would be a piece of the home land that was once wood and is now rock. Cleary, that would withstand the test of time and survive the ages."

"Finton could have used one of those and brought this talisman over from Wales. The back door step would be perfect," Esther was looking at Eric's diagram.

"That's right," Sookie said. "Everyone would have at one time gone out the back door to the outhouse. With in door plumbing, you would still go out the back door to the yard."

"It would be the perfect place for a Triad," Albin was thoughtful. "This would help to keep the magic flowing. There you would have three like things: a flowing river, sap that flows and a moon flow in the females of the house. Or in males, when of age, their sexual discharge."

"Only one way to find out," Eric put down the iPad, "let's go take a look."

.

Eric put Hunter down as they all stood looking at the back step.

"It just looks like a back step," Sookie said. "You don't really notice anything special about it unless you sit on it," which she did as she ran her hand over the top of it, "or have super human eye sight, like Eric," she chuckled. "I am still going with it just looks like a step."

"We are going to need shovels," Eric knelt down beside Sookie and ran his hand over it.

"I saw some down at the barn," Lance replied.

Jameson walked up to the group with shovels.

"Give me," Lance said, "and let's just see if this is what all the fuss is about."

Lance started tentatively digging out in front of the step. "Holy crap," he muttered when he hit rock, "this thing is big."

"It is going to run down the left side of the house," Eric responded as he picked up a shovel. "We see the top edge of it here on the right side of this step. The rest of it runs North along the side of the house and is buried. Careful as we go, we don't want to damage it. And no magic…let us just proceed cautiously for a while."

Em picked up a shovel and Jameson and Liam each found another one. Slowly, the side of the small rise that the house sat on was uncovered.

"It's as tall as I am," Sookie said. "And three times as wide. That is a huge piece of petrified wood."

"My hands are starting to itch," Em said as he stepped back. "And," he put his shovel down, and looked at his hands, "the tats are lit with blue fire," his voice was quiet as he held them up for all to see.

"I think we have all the edges dug out," Albin said, watching Em. "I think if we got all of us in here, I am sorry Lance and Em, I mean Fae at this point, I think we can lift it and turn it so it no longer faces the house."

"It's big," Sookie said.

"Yes, Finton would have picked this size for a reason. Probably to do with how much magic it could hold. Whatever Finton laced this with," Albin's face was set, "it faces the house so that it affects those inside. If we turn it to face out, we should know something a little bit more. Clayton, Chester, nice of you to join us. We are going to lift, then pull it away from the dirt then set it down. Once we get it so we can maneuver it, we'll turn it around. All together now, lift."

There was a sucking sound as the wet earth released its sacred prize of the past two hundred years.

"Now," Albin said as three of them got around behind it, "let's turn it around."

"Ohhhh, shhhhhugar," came out of Lance's mouth. There were about a million other things he wanted to say but could not in front of Hunter.

"Mother…fussssssss…bucket!" Em wheezed out. "It's the stone!"

"It is the…the…stone," Lance said as he approached it. "Here, Em, see this. The runes on your hands matches what is carved, here. Laid out in the shape of a tree. Damn!"

"Ohhhhhh," a low groan came from Em as his hands stretched outwards and the blue fire shot from them and lit up the carvings at the base. Which started an interesting chain reaction. The carvings spit the lightening back to Em who with a wail, shifted to dragon. With a flap of his wings he hovered above the rock and with a belch of blue flame, he burned off all the dirt and the entire stone blazed blue from within. There were runes that could be seen swirling inside the fire, dancing inside the quartz that now made up the tree.

Then, with a thought the dragon was gone and there was Em, floating down to the ground in his robes.

"Not yet," was all Em said as the blue radiated out and sizzled and popped. For a moment, the stone stump was gone. In its place there stood, complete, the remnants of a living tree. Then as the blue faded, it was once more stone.

With a grin, he pointed to a place in the rock. "The sword goes there. This is from where King Arthur pulled Finton's sword and this is where it needs to be returned, too."

"His sword," Albin gave a sad smile. "This," he pulled the sword from his side, "this is all that is left of my friend. When I found him, he still held it in his grasp as he lay dying. Mab destroyed all else that had belonged to him.

Of course," tears streamed down his face, "it was never mine to keep. I am merely its guardian until it is to be given to his heir."

Sookie wiped the tears from her own eyes. She knew about loss. About wanting that one special something from someone who was now gone. If there was anyway she could re do this, she would.

With a bow of his head, Em took the sword from him and said, "I must complete what Finton could not."

"Of course," Albin handed him the sword and silently took a step back as he wept.

Em approached the rock and with one step, he was then hovering in the air above the rock and with a downward thrust, the sword slid into the stone. Then he was dragon and the blue flame once more engulfed the stone and the sword.

As Em, he floated back to the ground as the blue seeped this time, out of the rock and flowed along the ground and back into him.

"It is done," he said. "What I was asked to do. Return the sword to the stone so that in a future generation, Finton's heir to Camelot could claim what was rightly his.

Would anyone care to try to pull the sword from the stone?" he asked.

"Dragon fire," Chester said as he came forward. "I am not an heir, but that is just dragon fire," he grinned as he approached the rock and then jumped up onto it.

Grasping the sword, he pulled. Then pulled again. Em was laughing out loud. "Dragon fire, my lord Chester. Anyone else?

My King," Em bowed to Eric.

"I am not an heir," Eric grinned, "and tonight OI will have yet another something to boast, about. Of course I shall try it." With a leap he was up on the stone, his hand on the grip. When he pulled on it, nothing happened. With a smile and a bow, Eric was done and off the stone.

"Hunter's turn," Sookie smiled at her son. "Have you Daddy hold you up there. I bet you can pull that sword from that stone."

Hunter laughed out loud. "I'm not that strong yet," he giggled.

"Does not matter how strong you are," Sookie smiled at him. "With this, I think it is about how right you are for the job."

Hunter's eyes went to Eric's who nodded yes.

Picking up his small lad, Eric placed him on top of the stone. "Just pull my son, the day is yours. It will come easily to you."

With a sure nod of his head, Hunter put his small hands on the hilt and out it came.

There was a cheer from down below as Hunter grinned and handed the sword to his Daddy and then jumped into his arms. Hopping down, he took the sword from Eric and then walked over to Albin.

"My Grandpa, he would want you to have this," Hunter said. "You kept it for me. Thank you, but I don't need it. I got my Daddy and Momma to keep me safe and ZZ and Andy and all my angels.

And my baby brother and sister will be here. You can't have anything like that around babies," he said with a wise nod of his head.

Albin got down on both knees in front of the young boy. "I thank you, my Prince. All shall know that I carry this due to your graciousness."

Hunter smiled at him and patted him on the cheek. "I could not feel my Grandma 'cause I was so sad. Maybe if you stopped feelin' sad for my Grandpa, you'd feel his light like I do my Grandma's."

"Oh lordies," Lafayette dabbed at his eyes, "that boy is sure 'nuff gonna bring me to tears, again. Princess Tin, how's my mascara holdin' ups?"

"Just a bit runny there on the edge," she wiped at her own eyes. "There, you got it," she sighed.

"Fuck, I did not ice down nearly enough champagnes," Lafayette moaned under his breath. "Baby," he squeezed Jesus' hand. "We got's to stay right behind the family going homes, tonight. I'm drinkin' today; you is drivin'. Blue fire and Merlin's bare ass and swords in stones! Lordies!"

Sookie was looking at the gaping hole where the back step used to be. "Lance," she looked over at him, "what do you think? Fill it or leave it for the reconstruction?"

"I think, Miss Sookie, we need some type of step back here for now. Just a safety feature. I would not want you coming out the back door and falling."

"We can block the back door," she replied. "We want to come out to the back, we'll just use the front door."

"Well, okay then. Just leave it. We are going to push on back this way. That part that drops down is the kitchen with a walk in fireplace and will be a big open area for the family."

"My Queen, King," Em bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"You did good," Sookie smiled at him.

"It was not me, my Queen," Em replied. "But Finton. He had this long laid out before he approached me. He carved the runes into it and left it there on the beach. It was ancient before Camelot came to be. At low tide, this stone was all ready a topic of discussion among the village of fisher folk.

Finton wanted his earthly line to continue and once he had all in place, he contacted me. His plan was with a bit of his blood in the hole where the sword went and with my fire to seal it, the sword would have stood until a rightful heir pulled it.

Then magically, one day a sword appeared in the stone. On another day, years later, a young boy pulled it out.

I was to stay and be Arthur's guardian. Wars were raging in The Blue Realm and Finton returned to do battle there and I was here to protect Arthur.

I thought I was more than this corruptible flesh that I was wearing. That did not end well," he sighed. "Fortunately, in this life time, Lance wanted to get it right. These runes that Tin tattooed onto my hands that match what is on the stone _is the key_. My name. Midden Emrys, laid out in the form of a tree. Done in the language of Finton's mother," Em smiled.

"That was all Lance. He insisted. In this life, the image lived on in him but not me. It was familiar to him not only because he had he seen the stone on the beach but he would bring his sister Nimue to view the mighty rock and tell her how Arthur had pulled the sword from it.

As Nimue studied with me, she knew it was my name. Our affection for each other, grew. In time, she also took the runes in the shape of a tree for her own crest, using it to seal all correspondence that went to her brother. When times grew dark, all knew this symbol as mine and it kept her safe.

Finton's plan was brilliant. The runes on this stone, facing the house, along with the runes painted on the barns all work in conjunction. Bell May and Hadley are two prime examples. They would step off onto the back step and that would send out a vibration and the runes would answer back…their job being to protect Finton's family….and to protect King Arthur when ever he came this way."

"Albin says Finton could see the future," Sookie said.

"Yes my Queen," Em said. "In that regard, he was more dragon than myself."

"Did he mention to you about being born back into his family?" she asked.

"What he said my Queen was, _From the father comes the son comes the father comes the son comes the father comes the son._"

"I would understand that to mean he thought he was," Sookie said.

"He was a boy that loved his mother," Em's voice was matter of fact. "When she passed back into the light, his world shifted."

Sookie smiled at him and said, "Thanks. I'm glad you're back. I hope you are, as well. Gotta go pee. If I don't drink a several glasses of water by lunch, Clayton starts cryin' and carrin' on."

"Yes, my Queen," Clayton was there by her side as they walked toward the front of the house.

Tin was watching the "man" who seemed to be very nonchalant for someone who just got all his dragon memories back. She was not doing so bad in the memory department, herself.

"I owe you an apology," Em said as he came over and took her hand and they started walking. "As a dragon, I wanted nothing more than to be human. As a human, I could not remember my dragon side and I thought that was so much better.

You," he kissed her hand, "in all of Fae, there was nothing like you. Your wit, your warmth, your strength of character. Your love for me that I had not ever encountered in another being.

Like Finton, I saw human as something so much more palatable. Just so much more. Your frailties are what make you unique and create each new challenge for you."

Kissing her hand his eyes met hers, "Did I mention the part about your love for me?"

"Yes," she smiled. "But I heard nothing about your love for me."

"Do you remember what I showed to you before Lance decided to take Guinevere and run?"

"You crafted the rings," she smiled, "I only saw them the once."

"Yes," he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it with passion.

"So," they continued to walk along, hand in hand. "You are staying here, on this side of The Realm?" Tin asked, knowing the answer.

"That is my intent," he replied. "Of course, after dark, I shall take my natural shape and fly the night skies. I am looking for a dragon rider, to share the experience with me. Are you interested?" he asked.

"Well yes, of course," she replied.

There was a dragon's grin on Em's face as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked him.

"I plan on doing more than flirting," he raised her hand to his lips, again, this time taking tiny little nips.

"We are to respect the rules of my brother's house," she giggled.

Em was laughing, "He did not say anything about anywhere else. Besides," he whispered in her ear, "I don't think I can wait until dark to take you for a ride."

From nowhere Lance appeared, standing in the middle of the two of them with his arms around both. "It is obvious that you think to bed my sister before the sun, sets. Not before you stand in front of the Lord Authority and exchange marriage vows. Then you can fuck where ever you want in my house, as long as I don't have to see it or hear it.

Lord Authority," Lance called. "You are needed. A small exchange of vows here in front of the stone. So that my brother and sister are not only one in spirit but in the flesh, as well."

"Ohhhhh, a wedding!" Word was passed as everyone gathered around the stone.

"Chester," Lafayette was beside himself, "just as soon as we say the I do's I needs you to gets to the house and ice down the rest of that champagnes. And pre heats the oven! And…"

"My Lord Authority," Chester's voice was calm and soothing. "We still have the cheese cake and the chocolate covered strawberries and brownies and that New Orleans Chocolate Praline Cake and everything that is needed for making s'mores! It will be a most delightful wedding feast! And the champagne was so nice from this morning, I have it iced down from earlier."

Lafayette stopped for a moment and thought about that. "Why, all chocolates!"

"My big man's!" OI was looking in his eyes. "Ohhhh, why yes and yes and yes to the chocolates. We has that bottles or twos or threes of the orange liquor goodnesses, too, in the way, way, back of our Jeeps!"

"I have the rings," Em said with a grin. "Left over from a previous time. I'll have to shift to dragon to get them. I have kept them safe, my Princess Tin, our signet on heavy gold bands," he smiled. "Back in the day," his eyes loved her, "you must know in your heart that I had every intent of marrying you."

Wiping her eyes, she nodded as she watched her intended shift to dragon, cough up two gold bands, and then morph back to her Em. Placing a ring in her hand, he then raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"My Prince Albin, you stands with me with the bride," OI said, "Lance stands with the groom."

"I think," Tin smiled, "this is what is known in these parts as a shot gun wedding."

"Damn straight," Lance said. "I am here this time to see that he does right by you."

"My big man's is ready," OI sighed as he wiped away the tears that threatened. "We gots the rings. Let us celebrate!"

The bride and groom, hand in hand, walked toward Lafayette who stood waiting for them. Em kneeled down on one knee and asked, "Princess Tin, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled at him as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Kneeling down by him she took his hands. "Will you be the father of my children?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he smiled. "I would be honored," and then Princess Tin slipped the ring on his finger.

Em kissed her as Lafayette pronounced them to be husband and wife.

.

.

.

Set up behind Grandma Esther's was a party tent! The dragons had been busy while vows were being exchanged. A two fold celebration! Their Em had returned to them and was now married! There was a smallish fire pit, just perfect for making s'mores and tossing in champagne glasses after toasts. Then, once the wedding party arrived, so did the stone!

Wedding photos were taken in front of it as well as pictures of all the grandmas and everyone else. It was a real photo op as all present, to include the fledglings, tried to pull the sword out, would look embarrassed and then someone else would hop up to have a go. Then up would go Hunter and with a cheer, Hunter was able to pull it out! Their Prince would then put it back in and up would go someone else to have a go at the impossible!

There was music and dancing and much merry making as everyone congratulated Lafayette on an all chocolate wedding reception. Why, it was the very best thing, ever!

.

.

.

"So beautifuls," Lafayette cried all the way home. "That sun set, picking up the colors of that stone. That red quartz all matchie matchie with the colors of the bride's hair. With them lookin' in each other's eyes before he morphed to dragon and they took to the sky. Princess Tin, laughin' and cryin' as she sat on his back and her dress fluttering just like in all the movies, Em blowing fire and trumpeting in victory….and my mascara is down past my chin," he hiccupped.

"Truly my big man's," OI hiccupped in time to his La La's sobs, "you as the Lord Authority's. I never gets tired of you sayin' the words over the happy couple," he sighed, then hiccupped, again.

.

Hunter was sitting in the back seat while his Momma drove. His Daddy said that he was not drunk, that he had never been drunk. His Momma said that she was drivin' and to lay himself down in the back and to take a little rest.

Hunter reached over and patted his Daddy on the cheek. Momma had fixed the back so there was extra laying room. His Daddy had laid down in Andy's spot beside him where the seat let down and was all stretched out in the back. Why even the front passenger seat went all the way back out flat like a bed. Hunter gave Daddy his pillow and then when Daddy had gone to sleep, he had covered him up with his blanket.

Andy was in back of him, with his head hanging over the back of his chair and watchin' his Momma drive. It had been a nice weddin'! He had danced with all the grandmas and all the dragons and the bride and his Momma! And they had made s'mores. Ohhhh, they were yummy good!

.

Lance was in Esther's kitchen, finishing off the last bottle of champagne. Two bottles had gone home with the bride and groom. There were numerous empties in the trash! Along with various other bottles of alcohol! Damn! What a party!

All the Grandmas were tucked in someplace. He was headed out to the couch. Hell, maybe he'd just sleep on the floor! He gave the happy couple his house for a couple of nights as a wedding gift. Damn, he was a good guy at heart!

"Oh fuck," Lance chuckled as he eyed the last brownie. "Might as well finish that off. That's everything eaten. Gonna be a clear day, tomorrow."

Grabbing a pillow and a blanket, he laid down on the floor. "Good thing I am self employed," he laughed. "Damn! I think I'm sleeping through till next Wednesday!"

.

.

.

Sookie was grinning as she drove home. One of these days, she was just going to pop the Jeep home. But tonight she was enjoying the quiet and the time she had to herself. Hunter was laid out next to his Daddy. Both of them sharing the pillow and his little blanket.

When they arrived home, it was eight thirty. Eric sat up, smiled and then wrapped Hunter up and carried him inside. Off came the clothes and their little guy was in bed, still sleeping.

When Sookie turned around, off came her big guy's clothes and he was in bed, sound asleep, as well.

"Not drunk my ass," she chuckled. To celebrate Em's return to dragon and his wedding, OI had broken out something he called _Death From Above_. It was fermented, she heard OI laugh, from dragon's piss and weeds from the Dead Plains and then distilled. This had aged in dragons' casks, no one had asked him what that was, for just short of two thousand years. There had been a lot of toasting done with that.

At one time, during the party, she had seen Eric blowing fire with the dragons!

"I guess I'll be takin' Hunter to school in the mornin'," she laughed as she went to the kitchen. "Good," she smiled as she checked out the fridge. "We'll have bacon and eggs and toast for breakfast. Oh, and there are some peaches! I'm willin' Mr. Lafayette won't be up and movin' as Mr. Bright and Early, either. I think I saw him breathing fire once or twice, as well."

.

.

It was late Sunday night. After dropping Crock off at his favorite honky-tonk, Bell May had finally got up the nerve to come out and take a look around. First of all, _the ten miles of heart ache road_ had not burned down. Well of course not, the land _loved them _and not her!

She pulled off onto the road that took you down to the river. Killing the lights, from here, she could drive a bit and park and walk just a bit and be in the back yard. Getting out of the car, she stopped by the big rock that was in the first bend in the road. She was even with the outhouse. All she had to do was walk at a slight upward angle from this point on and she would be at the back door.

There was just a bit of moon so that a flashlight was not necessary. Fuck, she had done this often enough growing up. Nothing out here changed. She knew exactly where to step and then she was out of the trees and into the yard. "What the fuck happened here?" she gasped as she saw the gaping hole under the back door in the moon light.

"Was there a treasure buried there all along? Did the old women finally figure out that they brought the wealth with them from Wales and where it was buried? Did the Northmans use a metal detector? What the fuck? My family sat on an entire fucking fortune forever! And I live in poverty! And now it belongs to Hunter Northman!" Sitting down, she cried.

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Of course, you can't have an Arthur story without the stone…who for me is always a major player.

That's one player off of my list of four, three more of the legend to go.

_And you just don't know how much I wanted Finton to materialize when Em hit the stone with his blue fire_…oh well….Finton is a boy who loves his Momma…he'll be back around!

As always, thanks for reading!

CES

.

This recipe, thanks to the internet, has been passed around since it showed up at Bunco. I know this is from one of the Bunco Babes that lives in Virginia. I wish I could give credit for from whence it came. Sadly, I can not but it does not keep me from enjoying it. Yummy good without anything, just all by itself! Have it with a champagne brunch, even better.

Orange-Champagne Cakes

Prep: 30 min.

Bake: 30 min.

Oven: 325°

Stand: 10 min.

Ingredients:

1.5 cups yellow cornmeal

1 cup all-purpose flour

2 teaspoons baking powder

1/8 teaspoon salt

1.5 cups unsalted butter, softened (three sticks of butter)

2 cups sugar

6 eggs, beaten

1 cup orange juice

3 cups finely ground almonds (pulse mood when using the food processor…with the blender, pulse small batches. Be careful not to turn it into almond butter!)

1 tablespoon finely shredded orange peel (small side of your grater)

1.5 cups champagne or sparkling wine or a sweet wine

¼ cup sugar

Orange marmalade (optional)

Shaved Parmesan cheese (optional)

Thin orange peel strips (optional)

Preheat oven to 325° F. Grease and flour twelve 1-cup individual tube pans or 4-inch muffin cups; set aside. (If you have muffin tins that only hold ½ a cup, you are going to make twice as many corn muffins. You can do these in the muffin papers. Because of all the nuts in this batter, I grease the muffin papers as well. I just hit them with Pam. Not as pretty but works.)

In a medium bowl, combine cornmeal, flour, baking powder, and salt; set aside. In a large bowl, beat butter with an electric mixer on medium to high speed for 30 seconds. Add the 2 cups sugar; beat until well mixed. Add eggs, beat until combined. Beat in orange juice (mixture may appear curdled). Beat in cornmeal mixture just until combined. Fold in almonds and shredded orange peel. Spoon the batter into prepared pans (about 2/3rd's full in each). Bake about 30 minutes or until a toothpick inserted near the center comes out clean. Cool in pans on wire racks for 10 minutes.

Meanwhile, in a small saucepan, combine champagne and the ¼ cup sugar. Bring to boiling, stirring to dissolve sugar; reduce heat. Simmer, uncovered, about 10 minutes or until mixture is reduced to 1 cup.

Remove cakes from pans. Transfer cakes to a large platter. Prick cakes with a toothpick. Carefully spoon or brush the champagne mixture over cakes. Cover to keep from drying out.

Serve cakes at room temperature. If desired, serve with orange marmalade and shaved Parmesan cheese. If desired, garnish with orange peel strips. Makes 12 servings, if using the 1 cup pan.

To bake ahead: Bake and cool cakes. Cover, and store at room temperature for up to 4 hours. Garnish as directed above.

*Note-(from the original Bunco Babe) When I made these for Bunco, I used a mini-muffin pan and baked for around 15 minutes. This recipe makes A LOT! I ended up with about 60 mini-muffin sized cakes!


	60. Chapter 60

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 60**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 60

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 37. 33rd day of Married Bliss, 10th Day of being Parents**_

Bell May was having a moment redefined. The tears had started and would not stop. Sitting down on the ground she put her head on her knees and cried for what should have been hers and now belonged to someone else. Her wailing filled the quiet of the night. Then she heard the first "donnnnnnnnng" fill the air. "What the fuck?" she stopped her blubbering and lifted her head and counted to the lovely Westminster chiming.

"It must be midnight," she took a tissue from her jacket pocket and blew her nose. "Who the fuck moves a grandfather clock into an old, rundown, log cabin? Oh well, some one who found a fortune buried in the yard, apparently, and has not the decency to return it to the rightful owner," she sniffled as she stood up and walked around to the front.

Up the step to the front porch and then she was looking in the front window. There were soft lamps glowing inside. Enough light so she could see that there was a bed that occupied just about the entire bottom floor. There was some kind of cupboard pushed up against the wall by the stairs. "Momma's antique rocker is gone!" she wailed. "I knew I should have taken it that time and sold it while I had the chance. But that old woman would not give it up. Said that is what she rocked her babies in…fuck…! She sat in it until I walked out the door. She would not even come out on the porch and wave me good bye," she sighed. "Well, I hope Hunter Northman," she spit, "got a good price for it. I hope they choke on the rocker money and the curse takes them."

When her phone chimed, she stood up from looking in the window, thinking she was hearing things. Her phone normally did not work this far out in nowhere.

It was a text from Crock. "Where are you? You were suppose to be back at midnight."

"Oh," she sighed as she stepped back from the window. "That's right."

With a heavy heart she made her way back to the car. "Well, it does not matter about the treasure or the rocker, anyhow," she said to give herself comfort. "I'm probably dead by the end of the week, anyway. Too old to live, according to the new boss guy; to poor to hire a lawyer to drag that little dragon's ass into court. The Living Death…what the fuck! I am sure he violated some of my rights when he licked my brain.

Ohhh fuck, listen to me. New boss guy is gonna drain me for sure if I keep this up. He's gonna call me bat shit crazy and just be done.

Drain me…huh, I wonder if the new boss guy is a vamp?"

Jameson stood and watched the foolish woman who was now talking to herself walk out of the yard and back to her car. Aed popped in and was standing beside his captain. "Wails like a banshee, that one does."

"Now that you mention that," Jameson was thoughtful, "she does. It's the way that high piercing scream trills around and becomes a moan. It's enough to make you want to ripe her heart out and stuff it with lily stripped sweet jasmine nectar and slow water before you give it to a dragon to pickle for a hundred years in Death from Above."

"Damn, I still would not eat it," Aed laughed.

"Eat it?" Jameson eyed him. "Why I'd use it to start my fire with," he chuckled. "Toss it into my fire pit, have a dragon hit it with a bit of flame and stand back and pray it did not engulf the house," he slapped Aed on the back. "As black as her heart is, I bet it would burn for a thousand years!"

"Good times!" they both shouted.

"Dragon's balls, Aed," Jameson became very serious, "who would have thought that we would ever stand with the royal house? Then that our Prince Hunter would be the only one capable of pulling the sword from the stone!

Truth now," Jameson elbowed him, "did you try to pull the sword?"

"Fuck yes," he said with a shake of his head and a big grin. "I thought it was all an act, all playing make believe so that our Prince would know he stood on his land. I found out that our Prince truly does stand on his land," he laughed. "I believe the Lord Authority took a picture of me attempting to do the deed. He said he was going to do a book for our Prince. My place in our history is guaranteed. I am surely to live in infamy! There goes Aed," all the lovelies will say, "one of Prince Hunter's Own. His strength, legendary, in his own mind and no where else."

Both men laughed as they walked around the property, heard the car start and then watched it drive away.

Aed shook his head. "Poor woman, she has not one idea how foolish she looks. Driving without her lights on, bawling over something she does not own and wasting her days without being mindful of doing something important…she is living like the Living Death is not her final outcome. Silly woman, she knows this and yet continues on."

"I don't ever want to piss off our Queen," Jameson said with a shudder.

"Oh aye," Aed shuddered right along with him. "I've popped through to see the Living Death Hadley. The fae that are there studying to be doctors are very creative. Living Death Hadley is a screamer! They see to it that she has new experiences to scream about."

.

.

.

The clock had just struck midnight. Sookie put her book down and was going to switch off the light. Since they had come home, she was doing her best not to laugh while she watched Eric sleep. There must have been some serious good times around that cask! It looked like Eric was wearing some type of dragon beanie. WW was all entwined up in Eric's hair, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head, not moving. Not even when from time to time her nude husband would stand up on the bed, flap his arms and call to his brother dragons in the ancient language of Wind Rider'Ese. Sorta like a rebel yell with a lot of posturing! And Eric was not the only one posturing! Wow, she knew from first hand experience that King Eric was long and robust, but, she eyed Eric's manhood and shook her head at the wonder of it all! Even King Eric seemed to have a bit more to crow about!

Once or twice, Sookie had thought Eric was going to take flight. Then Eric would just sort of slide back down next to her in one fluid motion. When his face was even with hers, he would stare at her and lick his lips and then wiggle his eyebrows at her, looking very dragon-ee while he did that, with that _come on look_ written all over his face with King Eric throbbing against her leg.

Next, Eric would blow her a little kiss and he would wink at her…boom! Then he and King Eric went back to sleep. Just like a light switch. _On position_, he was standing up and flapping and King Eric was making grand speeches as well. The wink must have triggered the _off position_, because as soon as he winked, then he was asleep, King Eric right along with him.

She kept telling herself she _must_ have seen funnier but she could not remember when.

.

.

It was seven, early by school standards for teachers to be rolling in, but Sissy Hilton was not the first one in the building. Signing in, she made her way to the kindergarten hall where she could smell food.

Kindergarten was having breakfast!

"There she is, our impromptu hero!" Mrs. J. winked at her and then smiled. "We were going to have breakfast ready for you when you got here. We thought you might be early, just not this early. We need about fifteen more minutes for the breakfast casserole to finish up in the electric skillet."

"Hero? Me?" she smiled.

"You don't know, do you?" Mrs. J. grinned.

"Know what?" Sissy said as she took a glass of juice from Mrs. Brown.

"Mrs. Riley is gone," Mrs. J. said. "There was a closed session school board meeting Friday night. Sources say that Mrs. Fortenberry came loaded with both barrels, took aim and hit the bull's eye."

Sissy looked a little perplexed. "That makes me a hero?"

"This won't be discussed. This is the most hush-hush thing that has ever happened in the history of the school. But apparently Mrs. Riley had very unkind things to say about the Head Start program and the students that made up said program. Also something about your sexual preference in particular as she wanted to get you fired for not being a good Christian. Lies, of course, as Mrs. Fortenberry set the world straight about that."

"What?" Sissy sat down on a table.

"My dear Miss Sissy, you managed to do on one Friday afternoon what the town has been trying to do for the past ten years. Ten years ago, that is when Mrs. Riley stopped being a teacher and just started collecting a pay check. Things are going to be a lot calmer in that fifth grade hall," Mrs. J. smiled at her. "Ten years too late but we'll take it.

So, this morning, in your honor, breakfast with every starch invited to the party that we could think of."

"You have maple glazed donuts?" Sissy asked.

"A dozen," Mrs. Pansy smiled. "That just makes it official what we all already knew. You are one of us. Maple glaze is the number one choice in this hall. Unless it's the one o'clock planning period. Then it's chocolate or something deep fried."

"How about something deep fried with chocolate?" Sissy laughed.

"Oh, you've had one of our deep fried snicker's bars," Mrs. Links said with a straight face. "The first week of school, getting these little guys organized, we live on those."

All the women nodded their heads in agreement.

"Those snickers are the complete food group. Chocolate, nuts, sugar and fried," Mrs. J. said.

"Only missing the alcohol," all the women said together and laughed.

"We are glad you are here," Mrs. Pansy said. "Now we'd like to schedule a time to come over and read with your babies!"

"Wooohooo!" Mrs. J. laughed. "My dear, you are going to be courted. Just remember, we are your neighbors and we loved you first!"

Sissy enjoyed breakfast and the camaraderie. Kindergarten had always gone out of their way to help her.

There would be rumors about what had happened Friday night. Eventually, Grandma Berry would tell her…or maybe not. Was she bothered about some old biddy saying she was gay and wanting to get her fired? Maybe she should be, maybe she should be angry and spitting fire and looking for blood. But this was Bon Temps and she was looking for a good time!

Besides, Grandma Berry had her back. No need for Sissy to bring out her little b-b gun. Not when you had the main battle gun of an MIAI tank taking out any and all who thought to hurt you.

"Good times!" She smiled as she helped herself to some breakfast casserole in the electric skillet!

When she turned around she could see it on their faces! Small town, big gossip! Just let it rip!

"Yes, it's true, I am seeing Jason Stackhouse. No, I have not slept with him yet. Yes, he has told me about all the women he has had sex with. Just about every single woman in this town and in the surrounding counties. No he did not sleep with his Math teacher so he could graduate from high school. He made that C on his own.

I probably won't marry him until May. Right after school is out. Yes, he is working on his degree in Law Enforcement from LSU on line and yes I am going to be proofing his papers for him. So, just trot those teacher's pet jokes on out and get them out of your system."

"Ain't no flies on our Miss Sissy!" Mrs. J. high-fived her and all the ladies went "Woooo-hooo!"

.

.

Lance was having a good dream. He was surrounded by warmth and love and caring.

Then he decided to work his wolf nose. That kinda ended the good dream. He was surrounded by Rusty, Bucket, Red Dog and Dawg, All stretched out next to him.

"I wish Chester was here with his coffee maker that is as big as the kitchen," he sighed. "Oh well," he pulled the blanket over his head and went back to sleep.

.

.

Tin had wondered if she was going to feel any different being married. Married. Emrys had actually married her. Something that they had somehow never managed to make happen during the age of Arthur. Her tutor and eventually lover, had been old for his time. Perhaps sixty, sixty five when she had turned twenty five, Lancelot had left, and Em had taken her to his bed. That Emrys did not look so very different from the Em that she knew.

Tin reached out with her hand and traced it along the man's pale face that was lying next to her. His black hair was long and done in braids. His black beard was neatly trimmed to his face. When he opened his eyes, she knew his black eyes would sparkle like jet set with marcasite.

OI had not been kidding when he had said dragon could shift to whatever form they wanted. This man that was in bed with her was the thirty year old warrior/wizard version of Emrys from the time of King Arthur. And damn! He was a powerful thing!

Did she feel any different?

There was a heavy gold band on her third finger, left hand. Her body had been well loved. She had given Em pleasure as well. No, she decided, she did not feel different. It just felt right.

.

.

Sookie met Jesus in the kitchen as she went in to start breakfast. "Was Lafayette doing anything at all a bit odd last night in his sleep?" she asked.

"Oh," Jesus looked thoughtful, "would odd be OI saying he abdicated his kingship so that his bonded could rule in his stead so that he could take his happy dragon ass and go a pirating?

Then," Jesus was wearing a different thoughtful look, "Lafayette putting on _all, and I do mean every single piece, _of his big assed jewelry. And standing in the middle of the bed. Wearing a leopard print thong where he has attached his earrings and placed it on his head and part of it used as an eye patch. He and OI both standing there in a kilt, in the middle of the bed. Lafayette declaring himself King of the Dragons and OI King of the Pirates. You mean that kind of odd?" he asked matter of fact.

"That would do for starters," Sookie grinned. "I'm just gonna let Eric sleep it off. I hope he wakes up before the babies are born. He really wanted to be here for that."

Jesus started laughing. "Oh, the boys had a very good time last night. They are still wearing their kilts. OI is stretched out on his back on Lafayette's stomach. His eyes are open but his pupils are presently located somewhere in the back of his head. His jaw is in some type of locked open position. He is making these snoring sounds that sound like he is saying, *'Don't stop 'til you get enough…' and Lafayette answering back *'keep on with the force don't stop'… If it was not for the sounds these two are making, I'd swear they are both dead. And that is something I have some experience with."

They were both laughing as Sookie took out the bacon and started breakfast. Her little man would be up before much longer and the way he was dancing last night, he was sure to be hungry.

Hunter sat up in bed and sniffed. Mmmm, bacon!

Slipping into his house shoes, he went to the bathroom and then stopped to peek in his Momma's and Daddy's bedroom. His Daddy was still sleepin'. Maybe Momma would help him in the shower. He was never sure if he got his hair clean. Giving his Daddy a kiss, he made his way to the kitchen.

"'Mornin' Momma," he said with a smile. "I could smell the bacon. Daddy's still 'sleepin'. Can you help me wash my hair in the shower?"

"I'll do the toast," Jesus said. "You get our little guy ready for school."

A shower, towel, clothes. Another kiss for his Daddy as they headed to the table.

Breakfast was a chatty affair. Grandmas and dancing and a wedding and a sword in a stone!

"I had a real good time with the Grandmas," Hunter said as he finished his eggs and then started on his bacon. "I like dancin'. What did Grandma Esther call them?"

"A Highland Reel, a Virginia Reel and an Irish Reel," Sookie smiled at him as she poured him a glass of milk. "That was a lot of fun. That is something I bet the Grandmas could teach your friends at school to do."

Hunter thought about that and smiled. "You think maybe Grandpa would drive the Grandmas over and we could invite my friends, here?"

"We will have to talk that up," Sookie replied. "Now, you want some more or are you about finished?"

"'Bout done. I think Grandma Berry is bringin' warm cinnamon rolls and an egg and milk for snack today. It is gonna be yummy good."

.

Sookie drove Hunter to school and they talked about whatever was on his mind. Parking the car, she walked with him to the crossing guard, crossed the street and then a kiss and a wave and he was in the door.

As she drove home, she watched the town wake up. Folks up and moving and going on about their normal every day. Just like she was going about hers. She finally had a version of normal. She had dropped her baby off at school and she had two more babies on the way that someday she'd be takin' to school. Her husband provided a nice living for them so that she would not have to work. So she could be a stay at home mom. This is what she had always dreamed her life would be like. Some nights she had laid in bed cryin', because she just did not see how she could ever possibly get to this time and place.

"You just gotta give love a chance," she smiled as she wiped away the tears.

When she pulled into the yard she was amazed at the amount of construction that had gone on over the weekend. Things were moving along. Eric wanted the house finished by the time the babies got here. That just might happen.

Smiling and waving at everyone, she went inside and stuck her head in the kitchen.

"Lafayette," she leaned in, as Chester was making coffee as quietly as he could, "is that you?"

"Lordies…" she heard whispered. "I thought I had died and joined my Jesus in the great beyonds. Miss Sooks, at first I thought I was blind in one eye. Only, turns out, I am wearin's a thong as an eye patch…and it is not my thong or my Jesus! What the fucks! And…and…it is all jeweled and…and…somehow….I've got a piercin' where I have never had a piercin' before and it hurts like a mo fo'n bitch! I'm too scareds to go pee, I'm too scareds to take it out."

OI was crying, tears streaming from his eyes. "I gots one too," he wiped his face. "Mo fo'n bitch! When I meets up with who evers did this to me, I'm gonna," he started crying, "flame those mo fo'n bitches."

"Where is Jesus? Have him take it out," Sookie suggested.

"My Jesus is not here in our hour of needs. He left a notes here on the table, he's gone to town to see Doc Brenda for a few…all I gots is the most excellent Chester makin's us caffeine goodness and a tiny ice pack to ease up on the swellin'."

"I hate that tiny ice packness on my piercin'" OI wailed. "I hurts where I have never hurts before and I am cold…cold….in a place…mo fo'n…where I have never been cold, before!" OI was crying again. "All I gots is the piercin'…I can't see anything of my dragon self left cause of the mo fo'n cold! I has done and disappeareds!"

"I'll call Jesus and have him come on home. He can talk with Doc Brenda, later," Sookie wanted to pat them on the shoulder but it looked like there was no place they did not hurt. "Chester has your coffee ready, with extra sugar and cream. It's gonna be all right. Chester is here and Jesus will be soon."

Closing the kitchen door, Sookie was not going to laugh, all though she wanted, too, as she walked toward their bedroom. When Eric was last seen, he was not sporting a Prince Albert. If she had to point the finger at someone who had done this deed…well, the way WW was all entangled in Eric's hair, like he was hiding, or clinging on for dear life….well just maybe.

Off went the text to Jesus to come home at all good speed. They had an emergency. "Get Doc Brenda to pop you home!" she added just for good measure. When she heard Jesus name being shouted through teary voices, she knew all would be well.

When she opened their bedroom door, she knew that all was going to be well.

There lay Eric on their bed. He was stretched out on top of the covers, his upper body propped up on some pillows. Her man was not wearing a Prince Albert, but he was wearing a hard on…one that his hand was helping, along. He was also covered in the blue dragon fire. It licked up from every pore on his body.

"Good morning my wife," he smiled at her, his fangs flashing.

"Eric," she grinned.

"My Sookie," his voice was low and lazy, "run."

With a squeal she popped out and right into Eric's arms. She immediately popped out again and was down at their swimmin' hole. Eric was there in the water, waiting for her.

The blue flames continued to lick from him, creating a hissing sound in the water. "You know you want too," he smiled at her and winked. "Come my pretty one, join me here and let me give you untold pleasure."

"It's the dragon drink, isn't it," she said backing away from the water. "It gives you a glimpse of where I am going next."

"Oh," he chuckled wickedly. "I not only know where you are going next, but where you are cumming next as well. You pop to the cabin, my Sookie, and I am doing you there. I am sure Lance and the workmen would enjoy the show."

"Daaaaamn," she chuckled. "You are good."

"Wife, I am exceptional. Now," he splashed water at her with his hand, "I think you would be so much more comfortable," then he was there with his arms around her while the flames burned off her clothes, "without all that in our way."

"The flames tickle," she chuckled. "Ohhhh," she felt a bit more heat, now, "ohhhh Eric, maybe not." The flames were now fueled by his passion and desire for her. They engulfed her. Every part of her, warming, then hot to the touch as all her womanly parts began to sizzle.

The pain she felt was need. Where ever his tongue touched, she felt the pressure build.

They were in the air and hovering with Eric behind her and wrapped completely around her. His teeth in her neck as he feed and fucked and she screamed. Somewhere in the madness she knew that to create a new life, this was how dragons mated. _This _was the reason they were called Wind Riders.

With a yell of triumph, Eric finished her and then himself. She knew they had popped back to their bed as Eric pulled her close, kissed her and then went back to sleep.

With a grin, she stroked Eric's face. Out of reflex, he reached for her hand and kissed it. Well, okay then. He guy was now back. The fire must have burned the rest of the Death from Above out of his system. Checking the time, she could have another shower and a cup of decaf. Then it would be time to get Hunter.

With all the alcohol now out of his body, Eric was probably going to be hungry when he woke up. Better have something substantial for lunch. Hunter was going to have homework. Eric would not be able to nibble on her until they got their boy into bed, tonight. And that was just fine. This was just a part of their new normal.

.

_*Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough,_ Michael Jackson, 1979

.

Dear Readers,

Short little chapter but I had fun writing it. I wanted to get the "morning after" out of the way.

As always, thanks for reading!

CES

.


	61. Chapter 61

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 61**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 61

Lafayette and OI were noticeably absent from lunch.

When Hunter asked where they were, Sookie just looked very serious when she said, "Sweet Baby, they are just a bit under the weather. They danced all night and pulled a few muscles in their legs and now your Uncle Jesus has them iced down and has them resting so they will fell better."

Hunter nodded at the wisdom of that. "I heard Grandma Esther say she was probably gonna need to do that today, also. She danced all night and had a real good time but she was sure she was going to need to rest, today."

"Mmmhmmmm, Momma can see the wisdom in that. We'll just wait on the Grandmas to call us, today. We'll just let them rest and read with them, later, when they are ready."

"Okay Momma. I'm gonna go out to Daddy's office. I got some colorin' and cuttin' and pastin' I need to do."

"You want me to sit with you?" She asked.

"No," he smiled at her.

"Well okay then," she smiled back.

Hunter hopped down and climbed into Eric's lap and gave him a hug and a kiss. His Daddy held him close for a long time.

"I love you my son," Eric finally pulled away from him and smiled.

Hunter gave him another kiss and then was down off his lap. He opened the door that would take him out to the tent and out he and Andy and Lion, went. The lights came up in the tent and the fire pit crackled merrily.

"I have," Eric's voice was very serious, "actually been run over by a train." Eric settled back into his chair and regarded the chicken pot pie that still sat on his plate. "I feel like that now, on the inside as well as the outside.

And did I dream making love to you down at our pond or did we actually consummate our love, there this morning? I am embarrassed to say that I could go either way with that."

"We did," Sookie grinned. "You were some hot stuff, literally."

"What else?" Eric asked.

"Somewhere along the way Lafayette and OI acquired kilts and a Prince Albert. They have no idea of the how, why or who. And they really want to know _the who_."

A cough came out of Eric followed by laughter. "And I thought I was bad off. And they are upstairs resting from this…why does OI just not spit and Lafayette put some saliva on it?"

"Because, apparently, the Death From Above, while it is in your system, it counteracts all the dragon's healing powers. I understand Jesus has removed the piercings and now is keeping very small ice packs on the boys."

Eric looked puzzled.

"You burned all of Death From Above, out," Sookie said. "You were covered in blue dragon flames, they burned out of all your pores. You sizzled while you were in the water and then you used it to burn my clothes off and to heat up a few other parts of me."

Eric's grin covered his face at this feat of sexuality he had accomplished but Sookie could tell by the look in his eyes….."You have no memory of how you did that, do you?"

"No, but I'm going to have to work through my memories. Apparently King Evan did." He flashed his fangs at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sookie gave him a kiss and then eyed how much Eric had not eaten. "I thought you would be hungry."

"I feel like there is one something left I need to do to be rid of this, completely. I can feel it building up inside of me."

"You were blowing flame last night," she said as she picked up his plate. "You think that's it?"

"I did what?" Eric had picked up his silver ware and was staring at her.

"More than once. You guys were blowing fire. Proudly, I think, at one time I heard you saying yours was the longest."

Eric grinned and then looked just a bit concerned. "I would ask WW about this but he is curled up under my pillow, whimpering."

"Yes," Sookie laughed. "I would not look there for much help. He was all tangled up in your hair this morning. I don't know if he thought he was keeping your head from exploding out of the top or if he was just…well, hanging on for dear life.

If the pressure continues to build inside," Sookie looked concerned, "you know, just make sure you have some empty space around you and try not to burn down the house.

Now," she regarded the food on the table, "no matter how much pain the boys are in, they are going to want some lunch. Lafayette loves pot pie. I'll take him up a dish and see how he's doin'."

With those words, with much wailing and gnashing of teeth and still wearing their kilts, the boys came into the kitchen.

"I am dones with royalty, do you hears La La," Lafayette said with sincerity, looking out and up to anyone in the heavens that cared to listen. "No to the princes of the universe comin' to visit what used to be my fineness without a written invitation!"

"Got pot pie," Sookie said with a smile.

"Bless you Miss Sooks," he said as he sat down gingerly at the table. "I am sorely in need of comforts. My Jesus has done what he coulds for us. I can now at least makes it through a metal dectors without callin's the police on me and maybe go pee…though I leaks from places I should nots.

Mr. Eric's you was not sportin' a kilt or any extra hardware this mornin' was you?"

"No, I was just bleeding blue flames out of my pores," he said as he sat back down.

OI raised his head, his eyes still not focusing very well. "You are very blessed my King," he sighed. "You were born human. If you were dragon in your bones, you just belch it out as flame. I am almost there, but not yet," he let out a bigger sigh that was tinged with the smell of a wood fire.

"Well, Lafayette was blowing flame as well last night," Sookie said as she put out more plates.

OI cleared his throat and smiled at his bonded. "This is indeed a blessing. I did not remember that. We have a cure. If we each had just a small snort of the hair of the dragon that bit us, this would start the process."

"I'm in," Eric grinned.

"Me too," Lafayette said and then went "oops…but no more royalty nothing's! I want no more princes leavin's his callin' cards on me. I likes the kilt, though."

"Just a small taste my bonded," OI squared his shoulders and straightened out his kilt. "Blow the last of the flames out and then we'll be fine…justs fines," he smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What about WW?" Eric asked.

"Would help him along," OI nodded, "he is of no use to you my King if he is not with you."

BD snorted. "I say let my brother suffer it out. He was drunk at the royal wedding, as well. At least he has the good sense to hide himself away and not be seen and known to be a fool."

"Ahhhmmmm," Jesus said as he dished up the pot pie. "Has anyone…" his voice died away.

"Checked the dragon regions of our King's historian?" OI's voice sounded like he was looking for payback.

"He was not wearin' a kilt," Sookie said.

"That just means he has missed a true fashions opportunities," Lafayette remarked. "And how did's this happen? Tattoo parlors and piercin's that is not my thang…"

"Princess Tin would know where to go locally in that area. She works in a tat shop," Jesus added. "Anyone," he paused, "could have asked her."

BD was chuckling. "Drag my dear brother's dragon ass out here."

"I'm texting Lance," Sookie said. "He would have the number to the local place."

.

Lance was sitting up and drinking coffee. Grandma Esther was sitting in a chair and having a cup as well. Between the two of them, they had finished off the pot and made another.

"I've got the munchies," Esther said. "You sure there is nothing chocolate left?"

"I finished the last brownie before I laid down on the floor last night," he sighed. "Damn, I'd love to have another pan of those right now.

Oh," he looked over at his phone that was vibrating on the coffee table. "Sookie. Wants the number to the tat shop where Tin works. Wants to know if we have a new tat…or any new piercings…" he read the message and then read it again.

Esther and Lance both did a mental check, then shook their heads no.

Going through his contacts, he sent Sookie the number and then laid back down on the floor and started laughing.

"What?" Esther said.

"I see another cooler shoved under the kitchen table. I wonder what's in it?"

"First dibs on it," she said. "And while you are up, another pot of coffee and a plateful of whatever is in it. Please."

.

It was a sad state of affairs in the kitchen. BD was furious and WW was so shamed he did not know where to start.

"How is it?" Lafayette eyed WW, "that you had a piercin' in yous tongue and no where else?"

"I do not know," he mumbled his reply.

"You left our King," BD was flapping her wings and hissing fire at her brother. "You left our King…"

Sookie showed Lafayette the text and he held up his hand for silence. "Dialin'!" he said with a stern look on his face.

"Yes, this is his fineness La La…" was all Lafayette got out before the woman started asking him how he and his party were doing this fine afternoon. And to please remember her for all their tattooing and piercing needs.

"Well yes ma'am's" he replied, "but we was just wonderin' if you could tells us how many was in our party when we came in last nights."

"Well," Lafayette put it on speaker phone, "there was you, that very tall good looking blond gentleman, a man you called your hot Latin lover, Lance, who dropped trou and showed me his tat that Tin did and two dragons."

They were all staring at the phone with their mouths open.

"You," Lafayette was just not real sure how he was going to say it. "You said we came in with two dragons?"

"Yes. You and OI got a Prince Albert and the other dragon, WW, he chickened out at the last moment and just had his tongue pierced, instead."

Lafayette and OI were now glaring at WW who started sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Miss Tin Lizzy, this is that tall blond male that came in. Did we say how we happened to end up there?"

"Prince Alberts were the bet, Lance's idea," the woman said. "You congratulated him on it the whole time you all were here. La La and the two dragons lost the bet to you. Apparently your fire stream was the longest. The Latin Lover came along to make sure our establishment was clean and sanitized. He was very impressed with our sterile environment."

"And you did not find it just a bit odd to pierce two dragons?" Eric asked.

"We get all kinds in here after midnight," she laughed. "As along as they have proof that they are over eighteen and can sign the form, I don't ask. You guys paid in gold and a couple of big ass pieces of jewelry. Can I make you an appointment for future work?"

BD was laughing wickedly. "My brother welched on a bet," she was all teeth. "He can either wear the tongue ring in disgrace the rest of his days as he sits in a tree and shits gold or be pierced as he promised to do and continue on with our King."

"Oh woe is me," WW was crying. "I do not remember anything, truly my King. And I have never welched on a bet, before."

"Clayton and I will go with him," Liam spoke up. "Please tell Miss Tin Lizzy we are on our way." The poof, Clayton, Liam and WW, they were gone.

"My King," OI actually chuckled, "we shall await your historian's return. I shall go and fetch a pitcher of the Death From Above.

No need for the cask?" he added hopefully, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eric grinned. "No need for the cask, OI, you are right."

"Well drat," OI sighed. "The pitcher it is."

"Still does not explain the kilt," La La said. "But I likes it."

Eric went out into his office and sat down next to Hunter. "What my son, are you working on?"

"This is an advent calendar," he said. "I am makin' it for you and Momma. Today Miss Hilton talked about things people do in December to celebrate. That is our month, now. She talked about how in…in," he was thoughtful… "any way, where it snows a lot, they have advent calendars and you put little things in them so you can have one every day 'til Christmas. See here, on the 24th," Hunter had cut out the squares for the pockets and glued them on, "that's the last day before Christmas.

See, she put a little one in our back pack so we could look at it and make one at home. We made one today in class that shows us when the last of day school is. We hung them up in our classroom. Everyday when we come in and get unpacked and say the pledge, we'll check our calendar and see what surprise is waitin' for us.

We made one for Grandma Berry and Grandpa Hugh, too. We all wrote messages to put in theirs and in our teachers' too!"

Eric picked up the sample that Hunter was working from. It showed in pictures what was needed to be done 1st, 2nd, 3rd. Then on the back there was a list of hints that could be copied to go into each pocket. _Good for one kiss. I love you. One hug. _All of them were done in pictures with the words written below them.

In Hunter's four year old scrawl was the word December that he had decorated with Christmas trees and wreaths. **Sunday-Saturday** had been printed on the paper and Hunter had cut them out and glued them down. There were numbers written on the pockets that he had glued onto the sheet of paper.

"And, Daddy, I can make up my own, too," he said. "Like take off my outside shoes. Feed Andy and feed Lion. Pick up my towels."

There was so much faith and trust and joy in that small face! This child touched his emotions in places he had buried so deep that he thought they would never surface. For centuries Eric had seen humans as only a food source.

As a vampire, he had believed that his emotions belonged to his maker. There they were safe. It had taken Godric two thousand years to come back around to the truth that every vampire denied. They started out as human and there was a piece of that that still existed, with in them, somewhere.

And that most of them had started out with this type of selfless love. Putting others first. Wanting to please their parents. Then somewhere along the line, it could and often did, all go to shit.

"Except for those like Russell, of course. Some are just born evil. Probably a serial killer before he could walk," Eric thought as he rolled his eyes and sat down next to Hunter and hugged him.

Father and son sat together and using the glitter crayons, they wrote the rest of the numbers on the calendar and drew pictures along the outside margins. Then Hunter started writing down his surprises to go in the pockets.

Lafayette stuck his head out of the kitchen then he said, "The deed is done, Mr. Eric's, if you would like to join us. Mr. Hunter, I will have your Daddy back to yous in two shakes of a little lambs tail."

Giving Hunter a kiss, Eric joined them in the kitchen where there was a mug of grog, maybe was the right word, waiting for each.

WW was doing his best to be brave. Tin Lizzy had given him a little tiny ice pack. Fuck, this was why OI was King of the Dragons! A bad boy! And all the ladies loved him! And rightly so, he could finally admit to himself. His king had worn his Prince Albert for hours and an age! He had maybe worn his for five minutes and he wanted to cry non stop and yank it out and wail about how much it hurt!

He would not complain, he would not cry, at least not too loudly. He would do as he was told by his sister and from this point on he would be the historian and be grateful he was not sentenced to being a dragon bird where he had to sit in a tree. Not one more touch of alcohol….ohhhhh…..was that a mug of grog?

"WW," OI addressed him, "there is a mug of Death From Above for you. We are going out and sitting on the roof of the house away from the workmen. We shall down our mug and then fire shall belch forth and we shall be recovered. Any time after that, my bonded's mate has very graciously consented to removing the Prince Albert from you and the ring from your tongue. Actually, that ring makes you sound like you can't breathe and you are gasping for air. That needs to be gone first, I think so you can be understood."

"Thank you OI, King of the Dragons," he bowed his head. "I am forever grateful."

"My King," WW bowed to Eric, "if you wish for someone else to be your historian…"

"In theory, WW, you never left my side. Jesus shall remove the tongue ring. When we are done blowing the last of the blue flames, your Prince Albert shall be removed and I expect us to all go back to doing our jobs."

"You are most gracious, my King," WW began to sob, uncontrollably .

"It's the ice pack," Lafayette and OI both said. "Let's get this motha' done."

.

.

Hunter had surprised his Momma with the advent calendar.

Sookie had cried a little bit when she saw it and then she had to show it to all the Grandmas and Grandpa during story time and they wanted to know if their boy had time to make one for them.

Hunter had assured them he would get right on that.

Once all the fire had been belched out and piercings removed, the family had sat down at Eric's great big table and advent calendars were made and decorated. Sookie found a bag of chocolate Kisses and tucked on or two into each calendar. Then, with a smile, she broke out her secret stash of miniature Snicker's bars and spread that goodness around in the calendars as well.

Hunter went, "Ohhhh," and then started thinking about what else he could make and put in the pockets!

Eric went "Ohhhh," and then started thinking about what else he could put in the pockets!

.

Dinner was jolly and family was present and accounted for.

Hunter talked about his reading with his Grandmas, today and also reading with his Grandpa who was still at Grandma Esther's. Bed time came all too quickly that evening as his Momma and Daddy read him a story, kissed him goodnight, and he was snuggled in with Andy and Lion.

His last thought before The Sandman took over was, "Why, I am gonna ask my Momma if I can have a family picture, for everyone one of us, in front of the stone. I could put one of those in all the grandmas advent pockets!" There was a burst of star dust at his window that looked like frost had lit up the night. Waving at the tiny shooting star that zipped past outside, smiling, he went to sleep.

.

.

.

Tin was standing out on the balcony. The robe she was wearing was fae. It was beautiful, as beautiful as the dress she had been married, in.

The view was breathtaking. Waterfalls cascaded down the tall, wild mountains while dragons danced on the air currents far above her. Em walked out with his robes flowing behind him. Nothing fastened in the front. It was just all sleek, powerful, male that advanced toward her and then he wrapped his arms around her as he put his head on her shoulder and they both admired the view.

"How long have we been gone our time?" she asked.

"A couple of days," he kissed her neck.

"Lance thinks we are still at his house," she smiled. "You need to let him know so he can go back home."

"Pbbbllttt!" blew past her husband's lips. "Sleeping on the couch at Esther's is good for him. Makes him appreciate what he's got."

Turning she faced him. "I would have been happy to be your bride at Lance's house."

"My Princess Tin," he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her. "I would be happy to be your husband anywhere. But let me tell you something about your sisters with the straight teeth. Never shall they have a life like yours. And your grandparents that live in the house bigger than the White House, never will they have a home like yours."

Pushing aside his robe, she wrapped herself around him and could only marvel at the wonder and the beauty that surrounded her. "Those elves in _The Lord of the Rings," _she smiled, "they have got nothing on me."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 39. 35th day of Married Bliss, 12th Day of being Parents**_

"Wow," Sookie looked up at their advent calendar to check the date. "It is Wednesday all ready!

I talked with Grandma Esther early. Em and Tin are back. They are at Esther's visitin' and had breakfast and tonight I guess they are staying with Lance."

"Yes," Eric replied, "I talked about putting those two on pay role. Em knows in pretty fine detail Camelot's design. He helped fine tune most of it. And Princess Tin will do the paintings of the murals.

Lance has hired his crew and they have started on the markings of the cabins and the take downs."

"Yes, Tin is going to do the tat on Wallace, today. I guess she is going in to work for a bit." Sookie started chuckling. "I know it if none of my business and just wrong on so many levels for me to wonder about, but just what could a fae want tattooed on his body?"

.

Tin was having coffee while Wallace sat at the sketching table with her.

Wallace was most pleased to be here. The Vice had said that the environment here was clean. He was happy in his heart that their Tin worked in a place that The Vice found worthy.

With pride he had pulled out the picture to show Princess Tin. "See this is the picture of her mouth. See how plump and full and inviting and heart shaped it is. I want that sketched with the mouth open wide. But I want the open mouth still in a heart shape."

"Like that?" Tin asked, as she sketched it out.

"Yessssss," he smiled, "perfect. Now, I want her fangs extended ohhhh, about that far down," he indicated on the drawing.

"Oooookay," Tin said as she concentrated on her work. Fangs, well of course, the Fae could have fangs.

"No, they are just a bit wider at the top and taper down just a bit to a point, very lady like looking….oh yes, that is it exactly."

"What about her tongue?" Tin asked.

"Oh, just the tip of it peeking out past her bottom lip, all red with blood," he smiled and laughed as she drew that in. "Perfect," he sat back in the chair and admired it.

"Now, do you want a little blood on her fangs?" Tin asked ready to add a splash of red, there.

"Oh no," came his quick response. "She would never do that. She is far too lady like and keeps everything clean and tidy while she feeds."

"Now," he became very serious. "I have seen names incorporated into these tattoos on humans. I would enjoy this also. See that full pouty bottom lip. Can you work her name, _Pamela_, into it so that it looks like part of a beautiful, full, luscious, crushed strawberry, bottom lip."

Tin stopped mid stroke and put her eyes on Wallace. "Pamela, as in _The Pamela_. Now, I have not officially met Eric's oldest child, Pamela, but I have heard stories."

Wallace's smile covered his face and he bowed his head. "Truly, this picture does not do her justice," he said placing his hand over his heart. "Yes, it is true I am very enamored of her. And in her heart, she is of me, as well. We are a fine match but she is rueful from time to time of our relationship."

"Hmmm, well yes," Tin said. "I heard that she likes girls."

"Yes, this is what makes her mournful. How can she find such pleasure with me when she says she only likes girls?" Wallace shrugged. "I am the male to her female. Strength to her beauty. I give her things that those girls she knows can not," he chuckled.

"Oh," she blushed a little.

"Princess Tin," he stammered, "I am of course referring to jewels the size a dragon's egg. She looks magnificent when I place them all over her nude body.

I would never make such an off colored remark to Emr'rys wife," he said. "If I did such a thing, I would perhaps wake one morning and find myself a girl, as well. Perhaps a female toad. Prince Emr'rys magic is deep and noted and should be feared if you were to well, perhaps, insult his bride."

"He's a prince?" her voice dropped in surprise.

"On his mother's side. Dragons, with their memories, track their family's history. Because it was his mother who's title came from her father and not from her mother….the title would not transfer to him and he would not consider himself a prince nor would the other dragons.

But to the rest of the realm, he comes from a very old and noble house. He is the last of his line. Rightfully, all titles from his line should fall to him. But he is not interested in living in The Realm. Prince Finton has returned to the light. His friend Du Lac lives here. He has found his happiness here and has given his heart to you. His children will be born here. His life is complete. What more is there to want?"

Everyone else had stopped to listen to the conversation about love in the tattoo shop.

"So this Prince now has love?" one of the bikers asked as he raised his head from the tattoo table.

"Yes, love," Wallace said. "This is all he has desired. This is true for all of us."

Those in the shop nodded in agreement.

"But he could have a title?" Tin Lizzy said.

Wallace looked sad. "A title does not give you warmth and happiness. OI, King of the Dragons. He would give all that he has, to include his title, if his love came back to him."

"What happened to her?" Ralf On You asked as he looked over from watching the Hulu dancer being tattooed on his bicep.

"Civil war," Wallace sighed. "Mab'b'el's second in command, her twin sister, Mee'b'el, wanted to bond with a Scimitar.

The Scimitars saw this as a way to be done with one of the terrors that stalked our realm. All knew it would have to be a Scimitar high enough in rank that Mab and Mee would not suspect a plot.

OI's mate volunteered.

No one was privy to that conversation between the two dragons. OI knew how it was going to end.

All the Scimitars knew how it was going to end. She bonded with Mee and then cut Mee's throat as OI's mate screamed her vengeance at Mee for the wrong she had done to the land.

It took three hundred years for OI's mate to die, but die she did. That is the fate of the bonded. OI was with her during the madness and those moments when she was sane."

Big Mike wiped his eyes. "What was her name, OI's mate's name?"

"Cam'el'O'ot," Wallace smiled.

Tin dropped her pen and stared.

"Yes, Emr'rys, out of his love for his King and his friend, he brought her name with him to this realm. The dream was for her spirit to live on here and to inspire loyalty."

The six bikers that were in the shop all blew their noses.

"Camelot, love and betrayal," Tin Lizzy dabbed at her own eyes.

"That's a real hard place to be, in love," Big Mike said in a sad voice and nodded his head.

"And to do what's right," Ralf On You sighed. "I like to be in love but there are days I don't want to do what's right."

"Then 'tis best to step aside and let love flow to another," Wallace said. "All else turns to dust. Love is what matters. To have one great love in your life time, that we all should be so blessed."

"You know that's right," Big Mike said. "Truer words have not ever been spoken. I'm fifty six and I think back to the time when there was this girl, in Phoenix. She told me that she loved me and we were together five years but she would not tattoo my name on her body. Anywhere.

So there was this piece of….well, anyway, I was at the bar drinking and bitching about how my woman would not wear my name and Miss Piece of Easy Ass said that was just not right and we went out to my bike and that is where Mary Lou caught us. It was our five year anniversary. She got off work early and she came to the bar so we could go out and eat, have a little extra time, together.

I have never seen anything like Mary Lou, since," he cried a bit as he blew his nose, again.

"My friend," Wallace said, his voice full of sympathy, "it is not what is written anywhere that speaks of our love for another, but what lives inside of us."

"Preach it brother," Big Mike sighed. "Tell the world."

"Tin Lizzy, you still got that four hour set of sad songs to put on," Ralf On You asked, "I feel like crying."

"You betcha," she said as she put down her needle. "I've got my _I'm Blubbering Cause I Done Fucked Myself Up _first on my machine_."_

"Is that the one where Toby Keith is singing _She Never Cried in Front of Me_, _The Man I Want to Be_ by Chris Young, and _Here Comes Goodbye_ by Rascal Flatts?" Little Mike asked as he looked up from the book of tats, thinking about the newest one he wanted.

"Yes," she replied as she went to her iPlayer.

"Crank it up baby girl, I feel like bawling," Big Mike said as he put his head down and let the tears flow.

Wallace smiled at Tin as they talked about where he wanted his tattoo inked onto his body and just how it had to be the perfect shade of red for Pamela's lips.

.

.

.

It was ten in the morning and Bell May had been up for a couple of hours. The big bus had come rolling in late last night or was it early this morning? She had no way of knowing. She had lost her watch while she had been out gallivanting around on Hell's ten acre road and her phone did not work worth shit out here.

Crock had went last night to the big bus and he had not come back. "Fuck, I hope he's not been drained," she said as she cleaned the bath room one more time. Yes right, like the good rich folks that traveled around in that would come over here and use anything in this house.

When the sun came up, she made herself a peanut butter sandwich. There was an apple in the cooler. She was going to have that as well and a bottle of water. If she was dying today, she was at least going to have a last meal.

"Bell," Crock stuck his head in the door. "Come on. Morey has finished up with his business. He's got time to talk with you now."

Picking up her dressy jacket as she went out the door, she thought she looked presentable. Yesterday she had her hair done and her nails, as well. Just a clear coat. No French tips. Nothing that said wild or rich or flashy. Just a clear coat. Exactly what her momma would put on if she was going to church.

When the bus door opened, she stepped inside and it was like what she thought it would be. Rich folks lived here. There was a quiet that came with rich. Heavy wool rugs, leather, fuck, even tapestries on the walls to help absorb the sound.

She was shown into a library. On a bus…a fucking library with a fireplace on a bus!

"Good morning Bell May," the young man smiled at her. "I'm Morey. And we are here today to see if you live or die."

"I like that," she said matter of fact. "No bull shit. You just put it right out there."

"Hemingway said you spoke what was on your mind, I like that myself," he smiled. "Please, sit."

"Hemingway?" she said as she sat down into a leather wing back chair that molded to her like melted butter.

"I refuse to call him Earnest. My brother, Crock," Morey smiled. "Our mother is a very well read woman. When she was pregnant with E.H. she fell in love with Hemingway's narrative style. I don't much care for it myself, I prefer to read numbers."

Bell wondered when he was going to be done with the polite chit chat. Not that she was complaining. It meant she was still alive.

"So, Bell May, you have an interesting name as well."

"Nothing original. It is just poor Southern," she said. "Named after my momma and her momma. If I had I had a daughter, I guess I would have named her May Blue," she chuckled. "Family traditions and all."

"Yes," Morey smiled, "don't I know about those. My momma is a hard working, church going lady. She runs that construction company like she does her house. Clean, tidy, everything in its place. Lunch is from twelve to one and dinner is from six thirty to seven thirty and your ass had better be at her table."

Bell actually smiled. "My momma was the same way. Damn, I could not stand it. That is one of the reasons that I left."

"Isn't that odd," Morey smiled back. "That is one of the reasons I stayed."

"You love your momma," she nodded her head. "I can tell."

"And you did not?" he asked.

"I grew up on listening to the what should have beens and the someday. Myths and legends and the magic of the old country. The family curse and being poor and what part our family played in history."

"You have any living family Bell May?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied. Crock had warned her about lying to him. So far, she thought this was great. Just as good as talking to a shrink. "I am pretty sure my boy is dead. I might have a grandson. All though he looks too much like his adopted daddy to have been my boy Remy's. But then again, maybe Remy's daddy was not foolin' me when he said he was Hunter's grandpa. Maybe Lance sees some Were in him. So maybe by some fluke and I mean why the hell not, maybe Hunter Savoy really is my grandson."

"Bell May, you are a woman full of surprises," Morey poured her a cup of coffee. "Your grandson might be Were?"

"I was married at the time to Mr. Savoy. I came home that year for Christmas. I always made some time for Lance when I would come home. I though maybe I was already pregnant. But then, maybe I was not. So I named my son Remy after Lance's daddy, just to fuck with him I told myself. But then, maybe he really was Lance's and I always did like his dad. He was a good man for a dirt farmer."

"Lance, someone mentioned that there was a lone wolf that lives out this way?"

"Yes," she said.

"He must have been your first if you came home looking for another taste. Were does that. Ruins you for everyone else."

"Yes," she smiled, "I think that explains it. I been married a lot of times, but Lance….hate his guts but damn, what he does to me…"

"Yes, ruined you," he smiled. "I know. I did the same to my wife. Wilson Evangeline Wilson Foggs. That woman has the same last name for two of her names. You cut her and her blood runs blue. Comes from some of the oldest money you can imagine. But I had that little something extra special that those other boys at Harvard did not have…and that she likes. I run hot and the sex is not only good, it gets wild. She likes that and I am happy to oblige her. Besides, we make a good looking couple."

"That's real nice that you have a family," she said.

"Yes, this house your family place?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I don't have a family place any more. My momma left it to Hunter, who she believed to be her great grand son."

"Ouch, see what happens when you don't sit down to your momma's table," he chided her.

"Well, not that I could have stayed there, anyway. The land hates me. It drives me away. That's part of the curse."

"Bell May…" Morey laughed. "My goodness woman. What did you do?"

"I danced naked in front of the hex signs. In front of them, I sacrificed a chicken so that Lance would never be able to have love in his heart for a woman. That kind of thing."

"Bell….May…." he laughed. "Is that why you see dragons?"

"Probably," she sighed. "The land hates me. I tried to burn down a barn the other day. Put my lighter to the hay bale and watched it start to burn. I was hoping the whole county would go up in flames.

Is anything," she arched her eyebrow at the open window, watching the limbs blow in the cold breeze, "out of place here?" Turning back to him, she smiled, "Well, of course not."

"What kind of curse are we talking here?" Morey asked.

"The Curse of Mordred," she replied. "It came with the original thirty families from Wales…that and the fairies. My family is suppose to be descended from King Arthur. When you get to puberty, you do something mean and mean it in your heart, the curse drives you away."

She became thoughtful. "I don't think I have ever seen a fairy, unless Em counts as one. But I have seen those little dragons. I guess they could really be fairies."

"Em?" Morey asked.

"Yes, he was at Lance's house the other night when I first got here. He hit my ass with his blue fire as I was running back to the car to Crock."

"Em and Lance?" Morey took a sip of coffee. He was intrigued. "Who are these two again?"

"Welsh Emrys and Lancelot du Lac," she replied. "They grew up here. Lance stayed and Em teaches at UT, Austin. Comes home to paint the hex signs from time to time… cause you know, we can't let Bell May come home."

Morey was now more than intrigued. He had, perhaps, finally found a gift for his lovely wife. He could actually give her something she did not have. "And tell me please about your Hunter."

"I saw him for the first time the other day. Lawyer's office. He's adopted now by my son's whoring wife's cousin. And I swear, Eric Northman is that boy's daddy."

"Eric Northman?" Morey echoed back.

"Yes, he was there with his wife, Sookie. What the fuck kind of name is that? I saw the boy for only a few seconds before Grandma Berry, who I guess is Eric's momma came in and got him."

"I have hit the mother load," was all Morey could think as he started making his plans. "So, Hunter is adopted by Eric and Sookie Northman. And did you happen to notice a diploma on this lawyer's wall? Like maybe where he went to school?"

"Harvard," she shook her head. "I just figured there was no way I could break that deal. Fucking Harvard!

I got a little fae magic myself when it comes to men. Well Sookie," she spit, "does as well. I tried to magic the two men to seeing things my way but then she touched them on the arm and I had not one chance of pushing my influence off on them. She has got a little more going on than I do."

There it was, what he had been waiting for. Just a little fairy magic. And maybe Hunter had it as well. "Bell May, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if would kill me quick. I really don't want to be bled out, slowly, or tortured."

Laughing, Morey sat back in his chair. "So you can't stay here but you can't go home."

"Something like that," she replied.

"I happen to know for a fact that Crock is kinda sweet on you. Now, he says you are a hard worker and I guess you eat. So that would mean Sunday dinners with our momma when you are in the area."

"What am I missing, here?" she asked. "This sounds like Cinderella getting her ride in the coach. And I know it is coming on midnight."

"And you are smart," Morey said with relish. "Well, if that lawyer really did graduate from Harvard, there is no way in hell we are going to legally get Hunter. Now, there are several illegal ways to go about that. And after talking with the lawyer…"

"Hughes," she supplied, "Hugh H. Hughes."

"Well, all right then…" he laughed, "I'll have a chat with him and Mr. Northman and see what kind of deal we can arrange. Now, Hunter is going to need his grandmother with him if all this comes to pass, legally or not."

"Oh," she smiled and then looked worried. "I really do not like children," she replied.

"Not a problem," he smiled. "My wife and I want to adopt. Ever since she sold her soul to the devil, we can not get pregnant."

Bell thought about that.

"Now, I need to know everything you know," Morey picked up his phone and punched in some numbers. "But first, lunch. There is a menu around here someplace for today, oh, here it is." He handed her the leather bound book that she opened and began to leaf through. "What would you like? I'll notify the chef. No need to worry about the wine selection. Chef Julian will pair the wine with whatever it is you want to eat.

Then, after lunch, we are going to conference call with my wife. She will not say much while you and I chat but she will be listening to every word. Now, I'm going to need a few minutes. Why don't you go change into something a little nicer. Crock says you have a very nice wardrobe. That's good. My Mrs. is going to want you dressed accordingly. She is a real stickler for that. If you are going to talk business, you are to be dressed accordingly. More than one has ended up on her alter for thinking they could take a teleconference with their shoes off."

"She's the one the drains folks slowly," Bell May said in understanding.

"That's right," Morey smiled.

"Good to know," she bowed her head to him and Morey showed her the way out.

"Find my wife," he said stopping off to talk to his Comms man. "I want to talk to her right now. I don't care what she is doing. Then find me a picture of Eric Northman. And I know I don't have an appointment, so when you call Miss Sexton in California, you be very respectful. If I am still on the line with Mrs. Foggs, apologize to Miss Sexton for being my spokesperson and you ask her about hex signs.

Then, I want the phone number to a lawyer by the name of Hugh H. Hughes. Harvard grad. Pull up all his stats. I want to know him like I do my own fraternity brothers.

Now, I want to speak to my wife."

When he went back to the library there on the monitor was his beloved. "Baby," he smiled at her. "Pull everything you have about Mordred and Morgana. I think I have found where that village of fae fled, too."

"Morey…" she wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes baby," he smiled at her. "And there is a child. A little boy, around four, maybe five. His name is Hunter."

At this moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her as she flowed gracefully to the floor and sat there with her arms around herself and sobbed.

"Hunter," she smiled at him, as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "A good name. His sacrifice will give my dark lord what he wants so that we can have our own child," she wept as Mordred cried with her.

.

When the chef brought the lunch in, Morey had before him a lot of information to process.

"Bell," he smiled at her, "I think we can eat and work, what think you?"

"Of course," she replied as she watched Crock pull up a chair and sit down with his glass of wine next to her.

"Now, we are going to start by watching this video that Northman did for the _Why Can't We All Just Get Along Vampire Society_."

"That's him," she said as she watched the feed. "That is the man that sat next to me in the Hughes' office. Daylight streamin' in the windows and he was not smokin' anywhere."

"And this picture is?" flashed up on the monitor.

"That is Hughes, his lawyer."

"Yes," Morey laughed. "Triple H, his friends call him. Top of his class, Law Review, the list goes on and on. Damn girl, you were lucky to walk out of there with anything to call your own.

Speaking of which, you want to drive out and see your house. We'll get that for you also when we get Hunter."

"That sounds real nice," she gave him a tight lipped smile, "but there are great big blond guys out there that look just like this Eric Northman. And they all carry swords and no tellin' what else."

"That's actually brilliant," Morey said as he cut another piece of his steak. "Fucking brilliant…"

.

.

They were just about finished with lunch when Eric's phone chimed saying it was a text from Hugh. Hugh would never send him a text during their lunch time unless it was very important. "I'll speak with you in ten minutes," he fired back and continued on with his conversation.

.

Eric was sitting in his office with his fangs, down, listening to Hugh repeat back the conversation he had just had.

"My King," Hugh was laughing. "Mr. Foggs insists that he speak with you and not your ahhhh, human Doppelganger, I believe he said. He will expect to see your fangs and maybe a bit more proof that you are vampire and not human. So, an hour after the sun sets, if you are agreeable, my office if you like."

"I like," Eric laughed. "I like it very much."

.


	62. Chapter 62

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 62**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 62

Eric was sitting in his office with his fangs, down, he thought his blood might literally be boiling. They were on Skype and Eric was listening to Hugh repeat back the conversation he had just had.

"My King," Hugh was laughing. "Mr. Foggs insists that he speak with you this evening and not your ahhhh, human Doppelganger, I believe he said. He will expect to see your fangs and maybe a bit more proof that you are vampire and not human. So, an hour after the sun sets, if you are agreeable, my office if you like."

"I like," Eric laughed. "I like it very much. And just what is it he thinks he I am going to be agreeable about?"

"Ooooh," Hugh put on his very best lawyer's face, "he wants very much to meet Hunter. Not tonight of course, on such short notice, he stressed to me. But, I was also to stress to you that Mr. Foggs knows of Hunter's and Miss Sookie's families' heritage and has an offer he would like to talk to you about."

"I am sure he does," Eric felt like doing a little killing. "Hugh," Eric leaned into the camera and licked his fangs, "whenever wolf Foggs ends up on the grill, I would love for you to be here to partake with us. I think the ladies will have some type of to do in the house while the men drink beers and smoke those nasty cigars in the back. Very casual, low key, but there will be Sweet Baby Ray's."

"Oh my King," Hugh smiled, "it would be a privilege. But please, a day's notice if possible. My love bug will want to bring something. Short notice is not a problem as I can cancel my appointments for the day and be at home to help her… her bake pies," he smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I am her official taste tester and if I am very good, she lets me lick off the cream."

Eric grinned and shook his head. "I will do my best, Hugh. I think we all around here like pie."

Saying their good byes, Eric leaned back into his chair and looked around the tent. Not that he was happy about this, but Sookie was a very short fuse when it came to Hunter. This could just get ugly in a hurry.

Eric talked with Lafayette and Jesus and explained the situation.

"Yes," Jesus assured him, "Lafayette and I have this."

"Lords have mercy…" Lafayette shuddered. "Maybe's Living Deaths Hadley should be doin's a blog so these dumb fucks can gets them a clue cause Miss Sooks is gonna redefine their idea of free health care."

"Don't worry Eric, we'll take Hunter out and play fort so that you can brief Sookie," Jesus said as they went to get their jackets.

Then, the fun part of his day started….not. Eric sat down with Sookie and explained about the conversation he had with Hugh. Eric watched the transformation take her.

"You think they want my baby," her voice had started out soft as Eric continued talking in what he hoped sounded like a rational tone as she kept getting a little louder…. "You think they want my baby…" He was having a bit of a hard time keeping it together, himself.

Then Sookie stood up and she knew she was this side of having a Living Death hissy, screaming fit! "You think they want my baby!"

Her precious Hunter was out playing with Jesus and Lafayette and there were about a thousand dragons on the property with that many guards and she was still this side of the _kill zone_! She was a raging mess, she decided and was ready to put Bell May in the vat, right this fucking moment! Haul her ass in there and hold her sorry ass under and drown her in the formaldehyde while she explained to Bell May and Hadley what raising a child was all about.

Leave Bell May and Hadley to scream their how-dos at each other while they gurgled in the liquid that was going to keep them together until they were burned! Once they were cremated, then they could explain their shit to God!

"Not that she owes us anything," Sookie spewed, "and I would expect her to do anything to save her own hide, but Hunter is her grandbaby! He is four years old and…a…baby! And she told Mordred," she hissed, "and Morgana about his fae heritage."

Eric was not going to step into the middle of this discussion! On his Sookie's face was the pissed off, full raging, Queen of the Fae! "Fuck Me!" was all he could think as he let her rant and hoped she did not _direct that_ _pissed off glazed over look at him_!

"I have a mind to go wake Molly up, give her a hit of my blood and set her ass down and put her to work. Matter of fact," when she smiled, Eric shuddered a bit, "I think that is exactly what I am going to do."

Poof, his wife was gone. Then, poof, his wife was back and Molly was licking her lips.

The Queen of the Fae was all business. "You said that you had tracked this Wilson E. Wilson's family back to the continent. I want it all," Sookie said. "And I want it right now. What do you need to make that happen?"

"I'm on that my Queen," Molly said as she set up her lap top and had it up and running. "I am going back down to my cubby to get the rest of my gear.

I have six more notebooks I can open…"

When Sookie turned to look at her, Molly gulped and was gone.

"Think they can fuck around with my baby!" Sookie spit out fire as blue flames danced along her finger tips. "People are going to die! Clayton," she said, fire rippling along her words as they left her mouth.

"Yes my Queen," he was there before her on one bended knee.

"Fire up the big ass grill," she smiled as her eyes blazed. "We are grilling Were, tonight."

She heard the happy sounds coming from the fort area as she looked out the opened side of the tent. "And OI is out playing fort with my baby," she sniffled a bit and there was a hint of a smile.

Then it was gone. Pissed off was a look she now owned. "Mordred is married to his Morgana, Wilson Foggs. I'd bet money on that. If you would please, please give OI, just give him a wink and a nudge, he'll know.

I think that vat will hold three, comfortably, without them knocking around into each other."

"Of course my Queen," he bowed his head and then popped out.

"Lance and Em would know her, also," Sookie's thought went elsewhere and then Em popped in with Lance and Tin.

"My Queen," Em bowed, "I received your message. What is needed?"

"I want everything your remember about Morgana," Sookie's words sizzled through her teeth.

"Of course my Queen," Em bowed again.

"I'm sorry, I know you are on your honeymoon," her words were a bit more even.

"Molly is tracking her family through the ages right now. Anything you can remember would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course," Em replied with another bow.

"I'm going out to play fort with my baby," Sookie brought herself back under control. "I'm sorry for the abruptness of it all and no warning and I know I am being rude, but these fuckers want my baby and we are short on time. When they think they pull their we know our secrets shit, tonight, I want them to understand that we know all of theirs."

"We have this, Miss Sookie," Lance assured her. "We are all happy to be here to help you come against those who think to hurt our Hunter."

"Thank you," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now, I'm gonna go play with my baby."

They all smiled at her and Eric kissed her on the forehead and with a sigh, Sookie was out of the tent and was headed toward the happy sounds coming from the fort.

"Fuck…. me….!" Molly blew out a lot of air.

"My thoughts exactly," Eric said with a shake of his head and then told them about the phone conversation with Hugh. "You can see what Hunter's mother thinks of all of this," he chuckled.

"Morgana was after my time," Tin said. "I was old and I only knew her as a very little girl. All though, all thought she was Mordred's daughter."

"Eeeuuu," Molly spit. "Well, she now goes by Wilson Evangeline Wilson Foggs."

"Oh fuck…" Em said as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "How very droll and depraved. Sir Ector, Arthur's foster father," he raised his eyes and looked at the crowd. "Among his family, he was known as Ector, son of Will. Sir Ector's wife's name was Evangeline. This Morgana uses the names of two very noble persons to hide behind."

"Wilson Evangeline Wilson," Tin made a face and then smiled. "She picked a bad time to be born back into a body."

Eric looked around him at the champions that stood ready to defend his son. Truer words, he thought, had never before been spoken.

"After I woke and you were gone," Em kissed Tin's hand, "she was a young woman. Evil, I think best describes her. Perverted. And obsessed. She wanted to study with me and I refused except for all but the most basic of healing herbs. She soon grew weary of that and began her own journey.

She kept copious notes and sketches. Morgana was an excellent pupil, but very twisted. She had," he paused, "not exactly a friend, more like a minion," Em became thoughtful, "She was a shifter of some sort. She favored the larger cat family. Morgana called her My Bella.

These two women have been somewhere in the world at the same time that Lance and I have been born back into a body. We would sometimes get close, perhaps a shot fired in the night or a knife thrown. But we were never able to deliver a killing blow to either one."

They all stopped and thought about that.

"You could not give odds on that happening," Eric sat back in his chair. "Obviously, their time of ending at your hands was not yet or you would have been successful. We now know that there was more to be accomplished not only by you but them as well. That your paths were to cross one more time."

"All right," Lance thought he was going to be sick, "is it just me or does My Bella spell Bell May?"

Em laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Lance said, "I'm gonna go puke. I'll be right back."

"Oh fuck…." Em repeated as he watched his friend leave.

"Tell us Molly," Eric sat down next to her, "what you know."

"I have traced this family back. Someone kept, if I might quote Em, copious notes and deposited them in places where they could be easily found. In the libraries and museums there are all manner of books on file, copied from much older manuscripts. Family history, dates, places of interest. An excellent road map if you knew what you were looking for."

"Morgana left it all for herself to find the next time she was born back into a body," Eric was thoughtful. "Establish a family lineage where the originals could always be kept. So that she could make her way there.

Things happen, even in the best of families. Next best thing is to hide her information in plain sight. Make copies and put it in libraries of the age you are living in. Let the librarians keep track of your material for you."

"Yes," Molly smiled. "She worked the system. And she likes the system. Especially the electronic one.

I have looked around inside the Foggs' and the Wilsons' on line activities. Mrs. Foggs keeps something encrypted that I have not been able to break into. I think," she smiled, "if I tried _My Bella_, oh look," she grinned, "I'm in.

If you would please, sit down at a pad, I am opening her journal and we shall all take a chapter. This will get us through it the quickest. We should know all her secrets by…."

"Snack time," Eric smiled. "I've got the newest entry."

"There is a lot of information, here," Molly skimmed through it. "We could use another pair of eyes."

"Yes," the computer could not keep up with Eric's hands moving across the key board. "Do we want to bring Sookie back in to wake up Tara and Pam?"

"No, let's not," everyone got out a version of that.

"Yes, that is my thought as well," Eric's chuckle was filled with caution. "Leave her playing with Hunter. He is the best thing for her."

They all agreed about the wisdom of that.

"Molly," Eric was intrigued, "Sookie just woke you…and did what?"

"I heard my name being called, I opened my eyes, she put her bloody wrist on my mouth, I had a couple of swallows, here I am."

Eric was full of purposefulness. "Pam and Tara would be handy…I'm going to give it a try. All of us will watch my two girls for the bleeds."

When Eric came up with them, everyone was busy. How do's were said and Molly showed the girls where they could start reading.

Once Tara started clicking through the pages she said, "You woke me up to read this! These are some seriously sick fucks!" she grumbled.

"Yes," Pam rolled her eyes, "they say vampires are perverted…fuck me…" she shook her head in disbelief. "Her family always been into devil worship?"

"I'm in the 1500's hundred's," Em said, "and they are during this time frame. And I don't think it is her entire family. I think it is just her. These journals that she has scanned in…the writing is all very grandiose. She makes a lot of references to _her family_. The love she has _for them_. The feeling of longing and _to be with them._ How they share in all things. I think she is referring to Mordred."

"Oooookay," Lance got up, "I think I am going to be sick again."

"If you would," Tara looked over at him, "puke for me while you are in there. This is some seriously fucked up shit. I have the time when she is at Harvard. She has just met Morey. She knows he is different. Wants to fuck him right there on a table at Bartley's.

He walks her home and they end up doing the deed down by the Charles River. She tells him she is really Morgana and he says his name is really Mordred…._really Mordred_ and she is so excited about this that…" Tara shook her head. "There is a homeless man sleeping on a bench. She wants to fuck him also and then slit his throat…" Tara ran her hands through her hair. "Morey says no because they do not have a knife. Oh well," Tara rolled her eyes, "Mr. Voice of Reason.

So they start walking back to her place. Once there, Morey is now telling her a little bit about his history. Oh, fuck, get this. He tells her he's a Were. That he has an older brother that is Were. Two sisters that are not.

Morey's mother's Phlox, has a brother, Seth, who is married to her best friend by the name of Bittney Cakeskill. Seth gives her six babies, a couple of sets of twins, all Were."

"Oh fuck," Tin said. "oh fuck…"

"Oh yeah, who does not see this comin'," Tara groaned. "Yes, well, the two women, Morey says, got Seth drunk. Phlox helped herself to her brother's goodies. Phlox gets pregnant and the next full moon, when they shift, Aunt Bitty Cakes he calls her, and Phlox has Seth for a moonlight snack.

He is born about nine months later. Hence his name, Mordred. Momma used that because of Arthur and his sister using that name first, to name their baby. Apparently his mother is very well read," Tara rolled her eyes. Then in a disgusted voice continued. "But momma Phlox gives him the middle name of Evangelical to make up for it, because her people have always been good church going folks and pillars of the community and all," Tara rolled her eyes in loathing.

"I thought my momma was fucked up…" Tara said in revulsion. "Sooooo, Wilson goes on to say that she takes Morey home and shows him all these journals that has been in her family forever and they know they have finally been brought back together."

"That answers the question of do they know they are Morgana and Mordred," Eric's fangs were down. "Sookie is going to want to know that."

Lafayette stuck his head through the door. "I don't knows what you alls is workin's on, but the stench in here is nasty!

Now, I gots to be thinkin' 'bouts snack time. We gonna be havins' heartier 'cause of Mr. Erics and Miss Sooks is havin' to take a meetin' and all, right after sun down.

I see the girls are up. Do I needs some bagged bloods?"

"I'd really like a burger and onion rings," Tara said. "And a chocolate milk shake." Looking back down at the family history that was more perverted than hers she added, "And a bottle of tequila…a really big bottle of tequila…"

Molly thought about that. "Yes, me too. That sounds good. No to the tequila."

Pam eyed the two girls. "I don't know any of that from my time as human but I'll give it a whirl. I think I'd like Scotch instead of tequila, though."

.

.

.

Morey sat in the library thinking about his future…their future. "Baby," he smiled, "you are on the plane, you are on your way to me. You are setting down in Shreveport. The helicopter or the car will bring you to me where ever we are in the process.

Word has gone out. We will have an army of Weres here by the time you get to me. I am very sure that Northman sleeps out at this cabin. It's isolated, there are guards there. Now, Crock and I are going to shift and go out to take a look. You are not to worry. We will be fine.

If we find where Northman rests during the day, we are waiting until we have enough Weres to storm the place and drag him out into the sun. I promise you, we will not try anything on our own. We are too close to having everything we want."

"I want to believe, Morey, in my heart," her voice was breaking his heart at the longing he heard, there. "I want to believe."

"Baby," his voice softened even more. "Bell May, damn, she lived here and knew things that only your family kept records, of. This is where that village of Fae disappeared, too. And Bell May, she has a bit of the gift. I watched her work it on the chef.

That means Hunter will have it also," he added reassuringly. "He is who we have been waiting on. And Baby, he's descended from a Were. This child holds both of the conditions that you bargained, for. He has the fae from your side of the family and the Were from mine. This is perfect, both of us making a sacrifice of our own kind. So you will be able to keep your magic and I'll have you, Baby, right there on the alter. In nine months, we'll have our own child."

There was joy on his wife's face. He had waited a long time for this moment. It had all been worth it.

"Baby please don't cry," he wiped at his own eyes. "You know you'll get me going, too. I love you, little momma," he smiled at her and touched the screen. "I'll see you soon. I expect you to have baby furniture all picked out by the time you land."

Hanging up, Morey got undressed and went next door to the house. Knocking, he stuck his head in. Crock was sitting on the floor reading a book. His big brother was like their mom in so many ways. He loved to read.

"I'm ready to shift, now. Got a lot of things taken care of.

Bell May," Morey smiled and nodded his head to her. "I'm going to borrow my brother now. We are going out to the cabin. We'll take a look around where you say it has been dug out in the back. These guards, they will ignore a couple of skittish wolves. You just have your wine and read your book."

"Thanks," she smiled as she looked up from a collection of Hemingway's works and watched Crock get undressed. Then the two brothers walked out the door and were gone. "If I am gonna meet Crock's momma, I have got to know what helps make the old girl tick."

.

Morey and Crock shifted and ran and actually did some frolicking along the way. Once they got out to the ten mile stretch of road, they shifted back by one of the hex signs.

"This," Morey eyed it dubiously, "is what Bell May says all the fuss is about? Miss Sexton was not able to take my call. She is tied up with some vamp client out of Europe. We were about an hour too late on that. She will be with him on the phone until the sun rises in the East. Drat the luck.

But still, I don't see anything special about this. I looked up hex signs. Depending on what you believe…some ancient rite of passage or all a language misunderstanding in the Pennsylvania Amish area. Big brother, what do you think?"

"I have known Bell for a lot of years. Way before she ever hooked up with Kenny. She's known for being below the radar. No arrests, no tickets, not known for soliciting. Does not drink to get drunk. Absolutely no drugs. She works whatever she is given to do. Always level headed. Like I said, she speaks what is on her mind. No bullshit.

So, when she started in saying she was seeing dragons…that is when I called you. I think we have to respect what she says. She wanted me to fuck her in front of one of these the other day. I told her no. That this is someone's version of church and you have got to respect that. I told her I do a lot of what's wrong, but even I have standards."

"Well, you are right of course, big brother," Morey stepped back from the sign. "That is exactly what this is. This is someone's belief system. And Wilson and I are so close to having a child. We will not willingly upset anyone's power that be."

Crock smiled at his brother. "You know, if you two would actually have sex, your penis in her vagina, and stop jerking off all the time, especially you. The more you do that, your little guys go swimming off everywhere except where they are suppose too, until you are literally shooting blanks by the time you two hook up at the end of the day."

Morey laughed. "Well yes, but it's fun and she likes to watch and I like to watch and what is the point of having a Comm's guy if we can't watch each other get off during the day when we are both at work."

"My baby brother," Crock smiled. "I give you this challenge. No jerking off or sex for three days. Give your little guys time to get their strength back and build up their reserves. In the middle of her cycle, you mount her from behind like the stud you are and keep her there until she is screaming for something and she has no idea what it is, then you let go because you know you are the only one who can give it to her. Nine months later, you'll be holding your child in your arms."

Morey smiled and then hugged his brother, his voice soft. "You still miss Gretchen?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Bell can't get pregnant can she?" Morey said.

"No, that one won't be dying in childbirth."

"Well okay then," Morey hugged him tighter and then let him go. "Let's get this done. I can see the two of you living out here. It's quiet. I know how much you like that."

.

The wolves came circling up from the river. Nothing smelled out of place. There were a couple of their Weres that had run through here. When they got to the barn they stopped and shifted back to human.

"It's quiet," they both said as they eyed the hex sign on this barn.

"When we get this cleaned up out here," Morey admired the workmanship in the sign, "I'm taking pictures of all of these and sending them to Miss Sexton. See what she has to say about them. If she gives them the all clear, I think I would like to have them scattered about the property the lodge in Maine sits on. I think they would look at home, there."

"Bell says these work and hates them for doing so. They have been here a long time. Miss Sexton can say whatever she wants. I don't know if we should move them. I'd hate to bring that curse to the lodge."

"I love the spiritual side that you have," Morey said with respect. "I envy you that. I can't see past the bottom dollar."

"That's why momma sent you to Harvard," Crock said with pride. "Now, let's find Northman," he ruffled his little brother's hair. "Let's take it on to the house. But we have got to be leery. These are farmers out here and are looking to protect their live stock. They don't care if wolves are endangered or not."

"All right them," Morey smiled at him. "We won't go up and ring the door bell."

As wolves they frolicked in the front yard, jumped up onto the porch and looked in the windows. They carefully scouted out the area in the back that had been dug out.

Shifting, they both stood there and ran their hands over the cut out side of the small rise.

"Something big came out of here," Crock said. "And do you see this impression over here, it was heavy. They did not drag it over here, so that means they had to pick it up and move it.

Do you see how this is all grown over. It has been here a long time. The cabin was almost built on top of it. See, it ran right along the edge of the foundation, such as it is.

And there are engineering flags out here. They are getting ready to do some grading. Could be they were doing some test digging and found this big rock and just went ahead and moved it so they could get ready for the add on."

"Moved it to where?" Morey asked looking around.

"That is a good question," Crock was evaluating the area. "Nothing seems to be disturbed. There are a bunch of rocks down past the barn, going to the river. But that is a long way to carry something that heavy."

"I think they used it to help reinforce Northman's sleeping chamber," Morey grinned. "I think the vampire picked it up and moved it."

"Could be anywhere," Crock said, looking around.

"Yes, but it's here. I can feel it. We might not find him before he rises, today, so I'll have to keep that meeting with Hughes and Northman. But we'll find it. I can feel it in my Were bone."

They both laughed.

"Do not be jerking off out here," Crock eyed his brother. "That vamp rises and smells you…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Good point," Morey sighed. "Come on, I'll race you back. Winner gets to fuck Bell May. Of course if we tie, we can both fuck her."

Crock laughed. "I think she just might enjoy that. I know I would."

"It has been a while since we have both entertained the same lady at the same time," Morey said wistfully.

"If Momma was to ever find out," Crock eyed his brother.

"I know," Morey said with a sure shake of his head. "We'd be lucky to see the next full moon before she ate us. The men are to be faithful at all times."

"That is a fact. We just need to keep that in mind. She and Aunt Bitty Cakes! Damn….!"

.

.

.

Hunter was walking hand in hand with his Momma up to the house. They had a good time playing fort and swinging and playing pirates! His Daddy had taught him about sailing a ship! He and his Momma had made the sail fly!

But it was snack time, now. His La La had come out and said so and his tummy was now telling him so, too!

Then they were inside the tent and his sister Pamela was up! And so was his sister Molly and his Auntie Tara!

"Hello little man," they all called in greeting! "Come and give me a hug," they all three said in unison as Hunter made the rounds and collected hugs and kisses.

"Mmmmm, somethin' smells good!" he said with a wiggle of his eye brows! "I smell meat!"

"Your La La is fixing what he calls Sliders," Eric picked up his son and kissed him. "They are little mini- hamburgers with all kinds of grilled vegetables with French fries and onion rings and pickles and lettuce and tomato and onions," Eric kissed him again. "And all kinds of fresh vegetables on the side. I think he has a cucumber that he has sliced, just for you," Eric kissed him on the nose. "And that caramel apple salad that you like so much."

"And mayo," Tara called out, "on my fries and catsup on my onion rings and another chocolate milk shake! Please!"

Molly got the last of hers out with a straw and nodded her head in agreement. "Chocolate and ice cream," she grinned as she eyed Pamela's unfinished shake.

"Really?" Pam raised a quizzical eye. "All the commercials say catsup with fries."

"Anyone can eat fries with catsup," Tara smirked. "But with mayo, yum!"

"You going to finish that chocolate shake?" Molly asked Pam in a very nonchalant way.

"Chocolate," and she made a bit of a face. "It's okay," Pam drawled. "It's not as good as…" Pam's hand was out and on her glass before Molly's hand made contact with it. "Mine," Pamela hissed and being vampire, used her considerable sucking ability to finish it off.

"I gots more of the chocolate-ee goodness in a glass," Lafayette said as he headed back to the kitchen. "Miss Tara, she does so like them with lots of syrup. I gots a blender full and brownies in the oven. I think my timer just went off. I'll be right back."

A time out was called when the food was brought out.

Yummy sounds were made as the bowls and platters were passed, around.

Then dessert!

"If you are not going to eat that," Tara sat eyeing her maker, "just say so. You've been staring at that chocolate covered strawberry for five minutes, now. And yes I have been timing that. That is the last one and with the Grand Marnier injected into it, I had forgotten just how good those are."

"I am savorin' the moment," Pamela replied. "The smell continues to remind me of hot summer days in the strawberry fields when I was little."

Molly grinned. "You are just thinking about saving it and having it for later. Maybe to share with someone special."

"Who someone special?" Sookie asked, looking up from sharing her hot fudge on top of vanilla bean ice cream on a warm brownie with Hunter.

Tin, not having lived her life around vampires and therefore being straightforward in her approach to most things, bit her lip, for only a fraction of a second.

"Princess Tin," Eric laughed, "who? I know my child will not tell us and Miss Molly will not rat out her roomie, but you know something."

"What?" Tin looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, Princess Tin," Sookie laughed. "But you don't know anything about how to achieve that _Crazy Sookie Look."_

"I, I can not divulge client tattoo artist confidentially," she said with care.

"Wow!" Tara laughed. "Some one got a tat declaring their love for my maker? Who and what and who?"

Well, she could do this. For a moment, there had been a very pleased look on Miss Pamela's face. Taking out her phone, she stood up and walked over and sat down next to Eric's oldest child. "This morning," was all she said as she showed her the picture.

There as no face to be seen. Only the tat on the bicep.

"If you will excuse me," Pamela said, standing. Leaving the strawberry on the plate and with the plate in her hand, she walked out of the tent, through the house and down to the swimmin' hole as the sun graced her skin with its golden warmth.

"Wallace," she breathed out.

She felt his arms go around her and then his teeth nibble on her ear.

"I told her your lips were like the velvet of crushed strawberries."

"Would you share this one with me?" she asked as she felt his velvet tongue and his fangs trace along the vein in her neck.

"Oh aye," he sighed as he nuzzled her neck and then bit.

.

Snack time stretched over to an early dinner.

Sookie thanked Em, Tin and Lance profusely for all their help. "Sorry to be such a b-i-t-c-h and all," she sighed. "It's just that I am finding it makes me unhappy when someone wants my baby."

"We understand that Miss Sookie," Lance assured her.

"Thanks for bein' so carin', I mean that. And I know you all need to get on home. The grandmas are looking forward to going to Monroe to meet Tin's grandma this evening. I thank you so much for all your help, today."

With a last hug and a kiss, Em walked with Tin and Lance out into the kitchen and poof they were gone.

Eric was sitting with Hunter in the living room and reading. As the sun went down, Sookie became more and more restless until she finally went and sat down next to her two guys.

"Sweet Baby," Sookie stood Hunter up in her lap. "Daddy and Momma have to go to Grandpa Hugh's office to do some business. We won't be finished until it is past your bed time. You will be here with you La La and your Uncle Jesus. Momma will get you ready for bed then I am sure they will read you another story and lie down with you until you are asleep."

"'Kay Momma," his voice was soft. "It's dark out there. You and daddy take the Jeep. There are big roads in town." Wrapping his arms around her neck he whispered, "I love you. Take my angles so I don't worry."

Sookie wrapped her arms around him. "Of course Sweet Baby." At this moment she wanted to destroy them all. And not just those that wanted her boy, but all those that would hurt a child where ever they were upon this planet.

This little tiny thing that she held in her arms was unlike anything she had experienced. Little hands pressing into her flesh as he kissed her and then lay his head on her. The blood lust that had lurked in her earlier had been soothed back into place. These two little hands had such love in them that they had put her back to rights. Her son needed her here. Eric could take care of this. "I tell you what. Daddy can go to the meetin'. He will be there with Grandpa Hugh and Liam and WW so he won't be there by himself.

Daddy will help you get ready for bed and then we'll kiss him out the door and Momma would just like to hold you and sit and rock for a while. Then we'll have a story and go to sleep in the big bed and that way we'll know when Daddy comes home. He'll give you a kiss and tuck you into your bed and when you wake up in the mornin', it will be time for school."

Eric placed his hand on his wife's face and kissed her.

Sookie held his hand there in place for long minutes before she placed a kiss on his hand and could give him a smile without tearing up.

Picking his son up, it was time to get his little man ready for bed.

Watching the two of them disappear into the back of the house, she had a personal revelation. When she had killed Debbie Pelt, it had been a conscience decision. Death or life for the Were. For a moment, she could have gone either way but she knew in her heart that Debbie would always be coming back around to try and kill her and hers. That kill was preemptive.

With these fuckers, there was only death….and it was instinctive.

.

.

.

You ever get a craving for a caramel apple, try this instead. I am always amazed at how many kiddos like this. Also good with any meal with pork….or a hamburger…or just right out of the bowl….lolololol…..

.

Caramel Apple Salad

.

One 16 oz. container Cool Whip, thawed

One 20 oz. can crushed pineapple, do not drain

One 1 oz sugar free, fat free, _instant _butterscotch pudding….or the traditional _instant _butterscotch pudding (the package makes 2 cups of pudding)

½ cup salted peanuts, chopped coarse…

4 apples sliced and chopped…if I am having a few more for dinner, I'll use up to six apples.

.

In a large bowl: Mix the pineapple (do not drain) and the butterscotch pudding, together. Mix until all pudding is dissolved. Add the apples and the peanuts.

Fold in the Cool Whip (if you use the fat free Cool Whip, you can eat it for breakfast without the guilt…great way to start your day….just say'n…)

This is delightful! You do not so much taste the pineapple, which keeps the apples from turning. It does though, remind me of a caramel apple….yum!


	63. Chapter 63

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 63**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 63

Wilson Evangeline Wilson Foggs really was all that. She believed that money, you could not have enough of it. Power, you could not have enough of it. Family, you could not have enough of it. Especially family with money.

Why, she could trace her family line all the way back to a place in Wales. Well, she could trace _herself _back to that place. Why, she could trace the dark lord that she worshiped and made deals with…well she could trace his line back to…bless his fallen ass….and she had seen it once or twice and even played there…his pedigree was _almost_, she chuckled to herself, almost as good as hers.

Because Baby and a great big Fuck Yeah! Her man had brought her the gift of countless centuries! The stars had aligned and the Were moon had called and her and her beloved's time was now. Fuck yeah! There was _nothing_ on this plane of existence that she feared.

Well, she crossed her eyes. There was one. Morey's mother. Momma Foggs.

When she and Morey were first engaged, she had called her Mother Foggs.

"No dear," she had smiled so sweetly, "just call me Momma."

That ninety year old women did not look a day over sixty and had the mind of a fifty year old Harvard grad. One that had seen it all, done it all and assimilated it all to further the cause of her family. _You are going to school here and helping run the company. You are going to school there and helping run the company. You are going to Harvard and learning all about the best ways to invest our money. _Oh yes, _And get your ass to my table. _

Then there was Momma Foggs oldest, E. H. He had gone to Princeton or at least he had a sweat shirt from there. He was so much older and spent so much time away from the family. He was hard to pin down. At times, she thought he was a spy. Worked for the CIA or somebody…that thought took hold and she said….fuck yeah…spied for somebody like Momma Foggs..E.H., that guy knew a little bit about everything. Construction, banking, law….Momma had him when she was twenty five. The numbers spun through her mind. Really? He was sixty five? "I hope Morey looks that good when he is that age. Damn, good genes!"

One thing was certain. Momma Foggs cared deeply for all her children. But she was very smitten with the baby of the family. Her miracle baby she called him. She had given birth to Morey when she was sixty! Daddy Foggs was very proud of him as well. He had better be. Because Morey had six brothers and sisters across town whose father was dead. Had been Fresh Kill that first full moon night after Morey had been implanted.

"Fuck'm and feed from'm," she laughed out loud. "That is not so very different from what I do," she sighed. "My lord just did not get the great architects of Europe to design and build for him. Dratted religious canons!"

If Momma Foggs ever found out that Morey had married one that worshipped the dark one….now there was an unpleasant thought…her very fine size six, six, six, she giggled, ass would be looking for a new husband.

Starting the electronic feed again on her lap top, she was once more watching Northman doing his bit for the oh so legit, she snickered out loud, tax paying vampire community and his country. He was completely at ease putting his face out there in front of millions. He was not afraid to live on forever in the archives of the mass flow of media information. There was something to be said for that. History remembered those who were not afraid to show their faces.

Oh dear, she felt her girl parts starting to heat up. Eric Northman. Hmmmm and yummy! He looked to be very _delightfu_l. Not much was known about him. He was a vampire sheriff out of Area Five of Louisiana. Old. Was not afraid to preach the vampire mainstreaming bit and apparently practiced it since he had a wife and a son.

Morey said that Hunter looked just like Northman only with darker hair. Morey believed that it was one of the human guards who was the father. Maybe not. Old vamps were rumored from time to time to sire a human child. Maybe, just maybe.

Hunter… she liked the name and filed it away for future use. He would be a most _delightful_ little boy. One that would probably cry for his momma for sure when they were separated. That would make him just that much more special. Watching the feed, Eric was so charismatic he just might cry wanting him, as well. Bonus!

The face on the screen fascinated her as she ran her finger along the long legs. She was not without her own vampire contacts. One or two that she depended on had gone missing. In the vampire hierarchy, sometimes that happened. Not liking it, there was just not a whole lot she could do about it so she was still a bit in the dark about some things in the present world of vampire.

Which brought her back around to Eric Northman and thinking about the big blond made her wet. She and Morey had a very open relationship. He did not care who or what she did as long as he got to watch. And if he was able to join in, so much the better. But most of the time that was just impossible. Her man was a workaholic! He liked to keep her in nice things! And she liked nice things!

Besides, she never did the same guy twice. They were her sacrifice as she cut their throats and then bathed in their cum and their blood as she brokered her next deal with her lord. And that deal always involved money. Except one. And that one was that she and Morey would have their own child.

And their child would be privileged! She sighed as she snuggled back into the pillows on the bed. She and her beloved had been born to privilege and she really liked her privilege!

Her family's wealth tapped a source in Europe. They still had a cave of gold bullion stacked neatly from floor to ceiling, left over from what her Father and Uncles just called _the war._ She had no personal idea of which war that was or if it was all the wars, going back to the Romans when they had trooped their way across Europe.

Morey's family continued to work for theirs. Her husband was a very smart man and was always looking out for his family's interest. There were times when the construction business was slow. Then there was always Wall Street, taking a dive from time to time.

So when Morey said there was more money to be made in drugs than on Wall Street and their families combined, she had smiled and said, "I'll start chanting. We need more money."

Yes, all that drug money paid for the two hundred Weres that were sitting out in their plane and the present transportation. Their bikes strapped down in cargo. _Her mind drifted to strapping down the big vampire and riding him _as she started to squirm_. _She could not do this now and give that perversion the justice that it deserved. That fantasy would have to wait so she brought herself back into focus as she concentrated on those things around her.

Her suite on the plane rivaled their bedroom. She still wanted a fireplace in here. The FAA kept saying no. Well drat. And her husband backed that up. Well double drat! That did not stop her from lighting the candle on her bed tray and running her fingers quickly through the flames until she actually singed a finger. That was what she needed….a reality check.

Inputting the codes, CNN came back up on her feed as well as ten other news organizations. There was always a fortune to be made off the misery of others. Her job was to find it.

.

When the plane landed, it was not yet dark. They taxied to an empty birth and her beloved was there to meet her. They would have some very serious sex and then a light repast and then off to the lawyer. She was going to give birth. When she did, on the first full moon after the event, Morey's gift to her was that he was going to eat his mother!

.

.

.

Merlotte's was doing a healthy pre dinner business. A little early for some of the home grown folks.

Maybe a last meal, last deal, last call for others.

"Is it just me," Jason passed by Sam on his way to a booth, "or is there a lot of," he hesitated, "out of towners in here? Saw lots of expensive bikes sitting out in the parking lot."

"Nope," Sam smiled. "Not just you."

"Well now," Jason slid into a booth, "I guess I understand now why c'Como wanted me to buy a couple of bottles of Sweet Baby Ray's today," he smiled down at his bracelet.

Sam smiled in return as he felt a happy vibration go through his wrist. "I know that feeling. I was going through inventory and wondering out loud how much SBR's I needed to order and f'Flx said he wanted a couple of cases. Reminded me that SBR's makes a nice gift for those in his clan. My little guy is a real sweet talker. Sookie says he is just like his father, OI. So I just figured why not. I ended up ordering ten cases. Besides, sittin' on the shelf, it does not go bad."

"That is a fact," Jason replied. "I take it he called you, too?"

"You bet," Sam replied.

"Well all right then," Jason looked at the menu. "I would like that Sweet Baby Ray's burger with rings and a salad."

"Comin' right up, Officer," Sam wrote up the ticket and then walked back to the window.

Taking those on line classes was a good thing. Sissy was a good thing. His life was now a very good thing. Jason liked being a bit smarter. He was beginning to understand why some folks laughed at things that before he did not think were funny. Getting up, he walked over to the juke-box. He fed in the quarters and went back to his seat. When _Runnin' Outa of Moonlight _by Randy Houser played, Sam looked over at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Sitting back down, Jason thanked Holly for the tea and salad and looked out over the good folks of his town and those that were not so good, not from his town. "You done fucked with the wrong town," he grinned to himself. "Why, I got my ten percent up and runnin' tonight and I am feelin' a touch of the fae, myself.

Nice one Stackhouse," he said to himself. "See, you can put it all together and make inferences and connections.

Hmmmm, I see in your future," his eyes lit on a Were at the bar, nodded his head at him and went back to eating his salad, "I can see that your drug dealin' Were ass is gonna end up on a big ass mo' fo'n grill."

Damn, the salad was good. Holly had put on a few extra cherry tomatoes. "Gonna raise me a family here," he smiled. "Good times."

.

When Eric and Hunter came back to the living room, Hunter was riding on Eric's shoulder and giggling. Eric was carrying his son's house slippers and had Hunter's small foot in his large hand, rubbing the bottom of it back and forth across his beard.

"I see my clean boy is in his Jeep jammies," Sookie held out her arms for him. Eric put his house shoes on him and lifted him off and handed him to her as crossed over and got his jacket from the closet.

"Mmmmm," his Daddy made a yummy noise as his long stride now had him back by them, "a Hunter sandwich." His little grin covered his face as his Daddy took him back from his Momma and wrapped his arms around him. His Momma put her face on his back and gave him lots of sweet kisses.

"We'll be right here, Daddy," Hunter hugged his neck and gave him a kiss as he settled in with his head on his Daddy's chest. "Tell Grandpa Hugh I love him and I'll see him at school, tomorrow."

Eric put his cheek on top of Hunter's head. His eyes met Sookie's.

"That's right," she smiled at him as she lifted her head away from the sweet clean smell that was her boy. "Tell Grandpa Hugh I love him also.

We'll be right here," she rubbed Hunter's back. "You have a very good meetin'. Please," her eyes were now talking to Eric, "be what every one expects you to be."

For a moment, there was a _thousand year old blood lust filled vampire_ looking out at her. Her smile got bigger. "Mmmm" she made a yummy noise. "I know that you will."

.

"Now e'Effn," Andy said in a soothing voice as he left the coffee shop and started towards the police station, waving at the good town folk of Bon Temps as they passed him in their cars in the early dark of late afternoon. "This here is a public area and folks are allowed to walk the streets and we are here to _serve and protect_. Until they do wrong, that includes everybody.

My understandin' is that we are just not to _serve_ drug runnin' Were just yet."

Under his long sleeves, the fledgling stroked Andy's wrist with his tail.

"Yes, Mr. Eric is sponsorin' a men's night out at the grill, with cigars, maybe tomorrow night. We'll do steaks and eat pie and then the ladies will be inside the house. Then it's your turn. I've got you a couple of bottles of Sweet Baby Ray's. One in the truck and one in the cruiser so we are prepared at all times."

.

.

.

The Hughes lived in the upstairs of the lawyer's office until their love nest was built.

It consisted of a bedroom that made Maxine weep every time she came in here. No Queen had a place to lay her head as lovely as she did! And it had the most sumptuous bath she had seen any where! There was a smaller version of their bath room on the opposite wall for guests and the rest of it was kitchen and table with comfortable chairs and couches!

Lord have mercy, Maxine would think every time she came up stairs. When they had married Hugh had told her she did not need to bring a thing after saying I do. She had just walked in the door and moved in that night after walking out of the Judge's chambers. This small bit of heaven was complete with the brand of toothbrush that she liked and a kitchen like the pros used.

In her closet was the most wonderful clothes she had ever owned. All of them like what Sookie had given to her at her weddin'. She had a walk in jewelry closet! She had a man, at times, when she would stop and think about it, at times that seemed too good to be true.

.

Mrs. Hughes was sitting in a naughty version of Chef de Tarte Savoureuse Maxine. (Tasty Pie Chef Maxine) She was most comfortable sitting on top of Mr. Hughes. They were joined, so to speak. It was time for the pillow talk. She was in control of the stick and she was enjoying her position of power.

"My sweetest," Hugh looked up at her, passion in his eyes. "I must go dress for this meeting."

"Hugh," she winked at him. "You know that I love you. Now, I want you to tell me."

"My love bug," he said with longing, "my life is yours."

"Really?" she arched an eyebrow at him and her tone changed. "I had me a talk with the grandmas the other night. I gave them the web site _Wild Eyed Southern Celt_ and they ratted you out. Now, which Fae Clan are you descended, from?"

Hugh smiled at her, his eyes filled with love. "Night Wind Fae. I wanted to tell you, from the very beginning. I was sure one as beautiful and full of passion as yourself….I was just afraid that you would want anything to do with me.

You," his voice became soft, "you could have had your pick from any male there."

All her life she had always been a little rough around the edges. Not what she would call beautiful or even pretty. She was just what she saw that looked back at her from the mirror. His eyes told her the truth. He thought she was beautiful. At times when he was at the office, she would still sit and cry about that.

"I am not from a royal house or a great and powerful warrior with accolades to woo you with. I am just me. The dragons are honored by keeping the histories. I only keep a record of our laws."

He was the most handsome man she thought she had ever seen. His graying red hair that reflected silver in the light would curl around her fingers. She was taller and certainly weighed more than him. But when he smiled at her, she felt like a woman whose every dream had come true.

"So, in your bones," she said, her voice serious, "you are a lawyer. I like," she smiled and wiggled, "that lawyer bone."

Then she was serious, again. Arching her eyebrow at him just to make her point. "Now, I know this bracelet is also more than a bracelet. She's a fledgling. I gave the grandmas my German Chocolate Pie recipe for that information. Is she ever gonna talk to me?"

"Just as soon as I get through yelling, my wild one!" His voice rose several octaves as Maxine, who had always practiced her Kegal exercises since the leaky bladder scare ten years ago, now made her husband the proud recipient of her silent and five times a day for ten years internal exercises.

"Always thought I could crack me a nut in there," she rubbed her hands on his chest and pinched his nipples when he came.

"Oh love of my heart," sighed out of him, "you cracked two."

When she leaned down to kiss him, he pulled her down with him. With a kiss, she then pulled away.

"So, give me the briefin," she said to him. "What is goin' on? You takin' a meetin' when we were suppose to roll out pie crust, tonight."

"Bad, bad folk are coming for our Hunter," his voice was serious now, as well.

"My Walther," Maxine sat up, "is in my other bag, I'll change it out and get dressed."

"My darling one," Hugh pulled her face around gently so he could see her eyes. "It is men folk talking tonight. Miss Sookie is staying at home with our grandson. They are expecting only Eric tonight and it will be a parlay. Information exchanged for more pieces of information. Bets laid and played and from what they learn from tonight, they will think to turn it into something greater when we meet the next time."

"So it's a poker game and you use these winnings, which is information, to get you to the next level for bigger stakes," she smiled at him sweetly and patted his face.

"Yes, my love bug, your explanation strikes to the heart of the matter!" His woman was magnificent!

"Yes and I just put that in terms that Sam Merlotte could understand, cheaper than what you charge."

Hugh laughed at her and winked.

"So, what's the big pay out?" she asked.

"My darling, along with vampires, there are also those who can shift to animal form and Were Wolves," he said with hushed tones. "All sort walk among you."

Maxine rolled her eyes. "There is guy who used to write for the **X-Files** that grew up here. We went to school together. You and I have been watchin' those. Baby doll, all that was true, none of it made up. Now tell me something I don't know."

"Mr. Eric, who was once vampire and Miss Sookie, they are King and Queen of the Fae. That is a story for another time.

I do not want you to fear for our Hunter. They can both kick any big bad's ass. Miss Sookie can kick their ass with her eyes closed, while making a soufflé, and maybe she is kicking their ass five years in the future."

Maxine thought about that. "You think she can really make a soufflé with her eyes closed?"

"Yes," Hugh responded. "She would not even need an oven. She has blue fire she can shoot out of her hands. If she kept the fire in a steady flood around it…" he thought about that and nodded yes, "yes, she could just put it on the counter and bake it that way."

"We got us some good kids," Maxine smiled.

"The very best," Hugh smiled back at her.

"And," she was serious again. "I know this is important or you would be here with me."

"They are, among other things, drug runners. Mr. Eric wants to catch as many of them as he can. That is why the parlay.

And oh, least I forget. Mr. Eric must make a grand vampire entrance, tonight. There may be banging of doors and howling of dogs and all manner of other nonsense. Weres are all about the show and not known for their brains."

"I thank you for tellin' me," she kissed him. "Our children and grandbabies walk these streets. I want all those fuckers, dead. I will keep me and mine upstairs. I know how important this is. Now you run on. I'll be here rolling out pie crusts with…my little dragon have a name?"

"kK'll'ock," he smiled.

"Good to know. Now you get cleaned up and Clock and I we'll put on some…" she stopped and thought about that. Her WWE was still at the Fortenberry house. She had no need for that, anymore. Not with what was in her bed! Lordy! This was her husband. He was all that she needed.

"Somewhere, they are showin' **X-File** re-runs. We'll find us a station and watch that," she smiled.

"My dearest," his smile got bigger. "The reason that I mentioned Were was because we have been invited out to the house. Maybe tomorrow night," he shrugged, "maybe not. We won't know for sure exactly when until the Were that is in charge and is attending tonight decides to throw down.

When that happens, Mr. Eric's and Miss Sookie's fae guard are going to grill wolf , as in Were Wolf, on the mo' fo'n big ass grill in their back yard. We will need to take a bottle of Sweet Baby Ray's.

There will be steaks and other nice things for the ladies, for the fae, there will be wolf. Were Wolf bones are a rare delicacy for us. And the Sweet Baby Rays…" he sighed.

"Well lordy, husband," she was giving him the stink eye. "Just how many folk? And how many pies do I need to be makin? I was just gonna roll out for the family."

"Oh my love," he shook his head. "Your pies among the dragons…they are famous. You can not possibly begin to make enough pies…after the Thanksgiving Feast, they were invited to partake of your most excellent baking. Each was most happy just to have a taste, a crumb of crust."

"Now see, this is what happens when you keep secrets from me," she shook her finger at him when she got up from the bed. "Men," she looked down at her fledgling. "Baby girl, now is not the time to be shy. We gotta role out pie crusts."

"Yes ma'am," Clock, who was most pleased at her bastardized name from the Pie Princess, fluttered in the air. Well, who had bragging rights now! The Pie Princess had christened her with her Cold Realm call sign! As soon as the pie crusts were done, she was doing a victory dance and whoohooing it through the bond! The light would shimmer with another of OI"s family's firsts!

"You been with me now for a while," Maxine smiled at her. "You know how I do things. I'm gonna get dressed. You go ahead to the kitchen and get started."

"Yes ma'am" she smiled as she fluttered off to take out the flour and lard and salt.

"Please my darling, don't be angry," Hugh took her hand. "Please save me some dough to roll. I treasure that time we have together, discussing our day and me watching your magnificent ass as it moves back and forth as you roll it out."

When he wiggled his eyebrows at her, Maxine had to laugh. "I love you, lawyer to your bad bone. Now, get, so you can get yourself back to me."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled as he went to shower.

.

The King's Own was feeling very, very, special tonight. They were wandering in and out of shops, stopping to buy coffee, saying hello to the good citizens of Bon Temps. Licking their fangs when they passed by a Were.

They all felt privileged to have pulled this duty. Well, maybe a little blood had been shed as they wrestled to see who was going out to escort their King, tonight, and who was holding the perimeter and further out. Those closest to the building, why that area would be flush with Were!

Bon Temps. This was the place where their Prince Hunter attended school and their Queen had been known to use the Public Library. They were all enjoying the brisk night air in their _civilian clothes_, marking the Were they were going to be grilling sometime in the very near future with a naughty gesture that no one but one of their own could see.

Their King and Captain had just popped in. Oooppssse! Apparently Liam was still having that discussion with their King.

"I want as many as possible, Liam," Eric said. "So this might take a couple of meetings. I can take their insults and their snide remarks and their crude language. If I am called a name, you may not rip off their head. If they call my Sookie or my son a name, I am going to rip off their head at the time and place of my choosing. After I torture them for a bit. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes my King," he sighed.

"Now, I am to make a grand vampire entrance. Flash my fangs…" he rolled his eyes. "Is there a Were or two in particular you want me to drain in front of them? Ones that you think are too skinny for the grill?"

Liam chuckled. "My King, you know we prefer the skinny wolf."

Eric was laughing and slapped him on the back. "Come on, we are still early. These cocksuckers have not yet arrived. Full dark has finally arrived. Let's walk the area and see what we think.

Damn, I have a hard on! You have not let me get this close to any real action….well…since never."

"My King," Liam was horrified. "There was goo spatter on you in Vegas."

"Oh yes," Eric snickered, "that was nothing I had to work for. Ohhhhhh, look at Eric. His hunting ground was the Green Room…Green Room goo spatter.

And at the thought of….of a Were being disrespectful…I'm hard…from the excitement of walking the streets of Bon Temps and smelling Were butt hoping one of them is disrespectful to my family. Oh how the mighty have fallen," he sighed. "Eric Northman, one thousand year old kick ass Viking Vampire, King of the Fae and sadly, tracker of Were which makes him hard."

"My King, I gave you a sword in Vegas…" Liam sounded disheartened, "and actually allowed you to use it. Not just for ceremonies….and you got goo on you. I still feel I failed in my job over that blood letting. Their goo on you…" he shook his head. "My job is too keep you goo free. That falls under _additional duties_," they both said and chuckled.

When the laughter had stopped, Liam stopped walking and Eric stopped next to him. "My King," he began, "as a warrior, yourself, your understand about honor."

Eric gave one painful nod of his head.

"I did not think I would ever see…" he wiped his eyes and began, again. "There was no hope for our world…and now, all we see are possibilities."

Eric nodded.

When they started walking, again, the King of the Fae smiled charmingly and said, "So, I get a magnificent sword to carry, that proclaims my status and lets these Weres know that I am a force to be reckoned with? Hmm?"

"No."

"For your King, there are knives to throw? So I can show them I am a force to be reckoned with?"

"No."

"A beautiful carved wooden staff for me to poke the Were with?"

"No."

"Well fuck Liam, I have to bare my fangs."

There was another long suffering sigh. "If there was some way I could get around that, I would."

"You are no fun," Eric said as they crossed the street.

"I know my King," he said with reverence. "But that also falls under _additional duties_," they both said and chuckled.

"Oh look, is that a long black limo, pulling up in front of Hugh's place of business?" Eric said with innocence as his concentration went there.

"Mmmmmy King…." The Captain of his guard shook his head. "Perhaps we should continue our walk for a few more minutes this way." He pointed up the vacant street with his hand.

"Liam, I think that is our guests," and there was a touch of innocent joy in Eric's voice.

Liam may have actually rolled his eyes at his King.

"And I know how much it hurts you for me to expend the tiniest amount of energy in my own personal way to embarrass these cocksuckers."

"The King's Own, gear up!" Liam sent the order out through the bond. "Leave the Weres in place, finish moving the rest of civilians out of this area. Our King is on the move!"

Eric then chuckled like the wicked one thousand year old vampire that once upon a time he was. And in that soft, silky, with only a trace of an accent voice that had seduced thousands of women said, "Now boys," there was a very sweet smile. "I think it is time to start having a little vampire fun."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Okay. It's gone past official. I have dipped into my plot line for the story I have just been calling _Follow the Money_, an Eric and Samuel short story for The Prankster Chronicles. It has been rattling around inside my head for the past year couple of years.

That Morgana's family has a cave full of gold on the continent…hmmmm….. (Please Note: Samuel may have helped the queen of the old empire with her money, but someone had to be actually _be_ the banker for Catherine.)

And the reason Em, Tim and Lance all work so nicely together…hmmmmm…those three have been rattling inside my head as well, as they help our two heroes along in Nazi Germany.

I know one or two of you are saying, but Auntie Carroll, you had Merlin locked inside a tree in one of your stories….and yes…but fear not…I had figured out a way around that…magic is a very useful thing….lololololol….after all, I managed my way around Miss Harris' Canon and Eric was Sookie's first….lolololol…..(Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!)

Someday, I will get around to writing that story of my favorite two guys draining Nazi's….so if you read that story, you'll be seeing some of this, again. Of course, depending on how much I use here…..maybe not….lolololol….

Be blessed and be the blessing!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	64. Chapter 64

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 64**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 64

"Oh look," Eric wiggled his eyebrows at the boys, "is that a long black limo, pulling up in front of Hugh's place of business?" Eric said with innocence as his concentration went there. "Could that possibly be the ones that I am to _be the vampire for_…." the words hung like smoke on the still night air.

Eric stood a little taller, squared his shoulders, licked his fangs. Maybe even stroked the front of his pants. And that felt so nice, he did it again. "Because," he crained his neck a bit to get a better look, "I can be that vampire and would not even have to be asked twice."

"Myyyyyyyy King…." The Captain of his guard shook his head trying to bring him back to reason. He was met with a toothy smile.

Then, "Fuck a duck," Liam rattled through the bond to his men. "I am beginning to see what the oldest child means when she says that." It was perhaps, time to appeal to his King's sense of….well fuck…nothing came to mind. The humor was rolling off his King in waves. The question was, how long could they could they continue their stroll through town before Liam no longer had _any type of control_ of the situation?

"My King," he turned on his own personal charm. "Perhaps we should continue our walk for a few more minutes this way." With a smile, and a grand sweeping bow, he pointed up the vacant street.

"Liam," Eric batted his eye lashes at him, "I think that is our guests," and there was a touch of innocent joy in his voice. "It would be oh so impolite to leave them waiting."

Liam may have actually rolled his eyes at his King.

Laughing out loud, Eric looked from the Captain of his Guards to the shiny black car that had just turned off its engine. "And I know how much it hurts you for me to expend the tiniest amount of energy in my own personal way to embarrass these cocksuckers."

"The King's Own, gear up!" Liam blasted out through the bond. "Leave the Weres in place, finish moving the rest of civilians out of this area. Our King is on the move and we may need, no correction, we are going to need damage control."

The "Fucking Yeah! King Eric's Own!" that was blasted back through the bond was not the response Liam was hoping for….he was hoping for one that spoke of just a little bit more control. Nobody understood his job…sigh…some days you just had to roll with it.

Eric then chuckled like the wicked one thousand year old vampire that once upon a time he was. And in that soft, silky, with only a trace of an accented voice that had seduced thousands of women he said, "Now boys," oh this felt _so_ good as he felt the magic in him begin to spin up and out, "I think it is time to start having a little vampire fun. Show my bona fides. Put their minds at ease. What do you think? With a cape or without?"

"Ohhhhh my King," the chatter started and Liam knew he was no longer in control as he rolled his eyes at the elitist warriors who had just been given free rein.

"A great billowing cape… you dressed in nothing but blue fire and a great billowing cape…" the suggestions got just a bit raunchier as the seconds ticked by and their King laughed just a bit toooo heartily at all of them. Damn, he was encouraging them!

"No one," Liam sighed again, "respects or understands my job." Oh well…their Queen wanted their King to enjoy his night out. He would see to it that he did. "My King, whatever you have planned," he smiled as they now heard the voices inside the car debating whether or not to get out, "now would be the time."

The limo held eight, comfortably. The back partition was now down so Morey and Wilson could see the six Weres sitting in the side seats. Morey was still helping her put her clothes back on as she zipped him up and he began talking to those guards in the limo.

"We have our people everywhere. Northman will show up and I am sure it will be the vampire. No need for anything rash. I am just here on a fact finding mission and the lawyer guarantees that this is a safe haven. That there are spells and wards in place. I had my witch come by early and she says there are things guarding this building that she has never seen, before.

So, when Mr. Hughes says there is to be no glamour and no blood letting inside of his sanctuary, we have to respect that as well.

The boy, Hunter, is not here, tonight. I know Bell May wants to be reunited with her grandson. And I know Crock wants her to be reunited. But we move this forward slowly and carefully so that we come out winners. We are assessing the Northman situation. If a vamp comes at you, you are to take care of that. But always," he stressed, "the child is what is important."

Eric was assessing the situation, himself. There were some gagging sounds being made about the conversation going on in the limo. And there were a lot of raspberries being blown at the car. There was whistling for Eric and stomping. His men deserved only the very best. Time to make a decision.

"Hmmm," Eric struck a pose. "I need a signature move. Liam what think you?"

"Fuck Yeah!" was once more racing through the bond and Liam knew that all was lost. All he could _now do was damage control_….and let the good times roll!

"Of course, my King. Something that speaks of you, something they would all recognize as your personal signature."

"Well then," Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

"What the fuck?" was yelled through the limo as it was buffeted by winds and snow that came down in white out conditions.

.

Maxine was rolling the crust along when Clock started laughing.

"What is it baby girl?" she asked going over to the window. Laughing, Maxine went back over to her granite counter tops and picked up her dish towel and wiped her hands. "Damn, I love rolling dough out on these," she smiled. Picking up her phone, she went back to the window and turned it to video record. Then she sent it off to Sookie.

.

Sookie and Hunter were sitting in the rocker. They had pulled it closer to the fire pit so they could watch the sparks shoot up that beautiful flue. They had his blanket and pillow as they rocked and read stories.

When her phone chimed, Hunter said, "Do you think it's Daddy? Can we look?"

"Of course Sweet Baby," she kissed him and took the phone out of her pocket. "Oh look, it's a message from your Grandma Berry. She sent us a video."

"Momma, it's snowing at Grandma Berry's," he laughed and clapped his hands.

"Just look at that snow whirling and blowing…just like in a snow globe," she smiled at him. "If we were there, I'd have to hold onto you extra tight. And I'd have to have Daddy hold on extra tight to both of us so we would not get blown away."

Watching this, it took all Sookie had to keep it together. She wanted to lie down on the floor and howl with laughter and beat her fists and stamp her feet on the floor.

That was one of the funniest things she had ever seen! This two hundred thousand dollar massive piece of over weight American piece of machinery was being picked up and slammed down as hurricane force winds laced with angry lightning pushed it and snow! Around! And all of this was happening just in front of Hugh and Maxine's. No snow anywhere else on the street!

"I bet they are peeing their pants," she laughed silently as she kissed Hunter on the top of his head. "Want to see my vampire," she snickered, "you need to be careful what you wish for.

I think," she tickled Hunter, "I think we need to make Snow Man Soup and send the how-to video to Grandma Berry."

"Ohhh, Snow Man Soup!" Hunter's eyes lit up.

"Off to the kitchen we go," Sookie rubbed his nose with hers and then put Hunter down.

.

"What the fuck!" Was being yelled in the limo as the car was being moved around. The car had been struck by lightning, twice. Every one's hair had stood on end.

Morey had been slammed into one side of the car. Wilson had been shoved into him. Then the snow and the wind stopped and he looked out at the street. He could see the look of shocked amazement on his Weres' faces. Then, there was a large black billowing something that was floating down to his side of the car.

In the middle of snow piled street, there stood who had to be Northman dressed all in Victorian black with a mother of a black cape lined in, according to the light from the street lamps, red, billowing all around him. Which was pretty cool because there was not a breath of air anywhere. Okay, so he could believe this one was the vampire. Holding up his hand, the vampire, Eric Northman, snapped his fingers and the snow was gone.

Smiling, Eric walked over to the car.

Morey rolled his window down.

"Eric Northman," he flashed his fangs, "vampire. I do so hope you are Mr. and Mrs. Foggs. If not, I apologize and you will need to move your vehicle and I will pay for any and all damages."

"Nice entrance," Morey gave him a bow of the head.

"Well yes," Eric smiled in return. "I am not allowed any of my vampire theatrics inside.

If I may," he smiled politely. Standing out of the way, with a snap of his finger, the auto's door came open.

Getting out of the car, Morey regarded his present arch nemeses. This, this thing stood between him and having a child! "Pay attention and take notes," he said as he watched the vampire.

"My wife is with me," Morey indicated with his head to inside the car. "I know this was to be a gentlemen's parlay, tonight. But she wished to attend. She will not say a word and will sit quietly. She wishes only to listen."

Eric shrugged. "The house has been warded. Her dark lord will hold no sway, here."

"Take good fucking notes," Morey said to himself. "That could be a lucky guess or he really could be all that…

Baby," his voice was tender as he gazed once more on his wife. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to listen," she replied as she slid over to the edge and Morey offered her his hand. Getting out of the car she turned her body to Eric and put one foot up on the bottom of the door frame and pulled up her skirt. "My husband, if you would please," her voice was soft.

"Pleasure," he leaned in and kissed her and his hand slid up her thigh and then his fingers were inside of her and tugging on the pentagram it slide out of her.

Handing it to her, she put it in her mouth and sucked on it. Taking it out she kissed it and tossed it onto the seat.

Morey licked his fingers and then taking her hand, they started in.

While her husband had been administering to her, she had watched Northman blatantly the whole time. "What the fuck!" she hissed to herself, her good girl Sunday dinner with Momma Foggs manners gone. "That stupid piece of dead meat! Not one look of desire. Not one look of lust…not one look of…of…enjoyment, even! He…" she gasped at the reality..."He looked bored! I am going to keep him and his precious little family alive….forever…!" She screamed internally, "Morey can just fuck his momma if he wants a son! She is so well read, they can just name him Oedipus!"

Eric popped to the front door as they collected their things and closed the car door. He struck a yoga pose. The Lord of the Dance, the Natarjasana was one of his favorites. At one time he had been considered a true master of the art. "This outside door must be opened in the old fashioned way and I shall wait until you are here," Eric said with a smile as he balanced on the top step, in front of them, watching them come up the walk. "Hugh keeps his orchids and coy on this porch. It is a very pleasant area, one that always fills me with hope and renewal. May it do the same for you. Namaste."

Morey smiled his thanks as they went up the steps. This must be the vampire mind fuck he had heard so much about. Now Northman was a Zen master spreading vampire cheer and well wishes to the universe in his blue jeans and white t-shirt. In Latin it said, _Mater mea Maxine bonum facit Picas. Pater mea vesci in Maxine est_. (My Mother Maxine makes good pies. My Father says to eat at Maxine's.)

"Once inside, please enjoy the harmony and inner peace of the building," Eric smiled and with a snap of his fingers, the door slowly opened.

.

Clock was intrigued by what her King was doing and had cloaked them from view of the street. She and Momma Berry, she had been instructed to call her, were both intrigued.

"Why does my King snap his fingers?" she asked this wise woman.

"He gets their attention. It is both a hand movement and a sound. My Hugh said that Weres were all about the show and short on brains. This way my boy, he brings their attention to him for as long as their attention span, lasts. Only the good Lord knows how long that is," Maxine said with a sure shake of her head. "So Eric has to do it each time he does something else. Helps to keep them focused.

Otherwise, they might miss something and then he'd have to repeat himself. It is just faster this way. It is Hunter's before bed time lovey hour and my boy is out here having to deal with this foolishness and my Hugh is downstairs having to shepherd these drug dealing fuckers to the big ass grill.

Now," Maxine turned from the window and smiled at her. "Don't you worry, none. Tomorrow we'll go shoppin' for the Sweet Baby Ray's. No way is my girl not to have all she wants.

And I am baking that mince meat just for you. I'll talk to Hugh. I'll have everything ready to go. And if the night of the party, if he could just get a'hold of some Were for me I'll just mix that in and bake it off at Sookie's. I think it would become an all 'round year favorite, not just during the holidays," she said with surety.

Clock's eyes were perfectly round. A Were pie baked by the Pie Princess herself, just for her!

"Hmmm, they have moved inside," Maxine said and then her phone chimed. 'Oh," her face lit up, "it's from Sookie. Ohhhh, there is our grandbaby in the kitchen. '_Love you Grandma Berry. We are in the kitchen and Momma is showing me how to make Snow Man soup_! _Tell Grandpa I love him!' _

Look at the smile on that angel's face," she wiped her eyes. "When Hugh comes up, he'll want to see this and then we'll roll out a few more and do snack for tomorrow. There is no way," she drew in a big breath and then let it out, her ample bosom rising and falling, "that we can do that without him being here. It's bad enough that he is missin' out on most of the rollin'. He said if he missed out on helping with snack, he was cuttin' me off for a week!" Maxine said with a flutter of her hands and horror in her voice.

"And lordy Baby Girl, I just got cut back on!" She whispered, as she put her hand to her throat. "So," she righted herself and thought about her man and what he did to her. With that thought to inspire her she continued on with confidence, "We'll wait until Father Hugh comes back up to do that."

.

Hugh opened the inside door and was there to greet them as Crystal offered to take their jackets. Everyone declined and continued to wear theirs.

"One last chance before stepping into my inner sanctuary to divest yourself of any harm that you wish to carry in," Hugh looked at the group. "To do so is to take your own life."

Morey motioned to the two Weres that were accompanying them. "Get coffee," was all he said. "Baby…" his eyes went to her. He knew she was carrying something else. She had given up that first piece too easily.

Lifting her tongue, she spit out another pentagram into her palm.

"Toss it into the room," was all Hugh said, "your men are gone and it can not continue on within my sanctuary. If it holds special significance for you, then you will need to escort it back to your automobile."

Hmm, the worst that could happen was that she'd make the old man pick it up and then she'd have his worker bee walk it out to the car. Wilson eyed Hugh and then tossed her favorite talisman through the door. It sizzled and then there was a flash and it was gone.

"Okay, that had been my favorite talisman," her thoughts were racing as she was doing her best to keep her face neutral. She had heard about these spells, but so far her lord had not offered one up to her to see what she would be willing to pay. From what she had seen so far tonight, she was behind with the good stuff. Fuck! She was not rocking it like she thought she was. Well, that was going to change.

"Mr. Northman," Hugh now directed his attention at him.

"Ladies, if you would not mind looking the other way," he smiled and then with a snap of his fingers, the jeans and the t-shirt were gone and he stood there nude. "As you can see," he bowed his head to Hugh as he turned all the way around, "I have nothing to hide."

With a snap of his fingers, the nude vampire was gone and there was the three piece pin stripe black business suit hot from Gucci. He was now clean shaven with a white shirt with a blue tie that matched his eyes and was, Morey realized, patterned with a map of the 16th century world. The compass rose that was predominant was not lost on him.

"O eight," was all he said.

"Forty two," Eric replied, as he adjusted his cuffs.

"Did you find that the war affected the enrollment during that time?" Was the next part of the secret handshake that was verbal.

"Which one?" Eric now directed his attention on him.

"What?" he was so taken by surprise that he might have stammered.

"Which war? The Dutch-Portuguese War or the English Civil War?" Eric's eyebrow was raised, quizzing him.

Morey blinked and then smiled. "Sixteen forty two."

"I am," Eric gave a bow of his head, "the reason you and your wife were able to attend. John Harvard and I were friends. I gave the money and insisted that the University be named for him.

In return, my legacy lives on in Harvard Yard."

Morey started laughing. "I see the resemblance, now. I often wondered who that statue was in Harvard Yard."

Eric allowed the smile to penetrate to his eyes. "Yes, I think it's the long legs. Now, Mr. Hughes charges an outrageous amount of money. If you are ready…" Eric indicated, his outstretched arm passing through the door ways that could apparently fry you if you did harm, here.

"Yes, by all means," Morey bowed his head. Offering his arm to Wilson they passed though. When his bride did not sizzle and disappear, he figured they were still in the baby making business.

Hugh ushered them into the first antechamber that was off the main foyer. It was set up with a small table and comfortable chairs. "Would you like a small meal before we begin. I know the hour is early. Water, tea, or coffee? Something stronger?"

"Nothing for me, thank you," Eric said as he sat down. "I have had dinner."

"No thank you," Morey said.

"Crystal, just four glasses please and a pitcher of water. Lemon?" he asked.

"Yes, please, that would be appreciated," Morey replied. Clever. Mr. Hughes had asked for four glasses. So, the lawyer always included the vampire. That was a nice touch. "Take most excellent notes, old sod. Learn from the vampire. This is your first parlay with one. **A** game only and at all times. It is a good thing Wilson is here, between the two of us, we'll dig this fucker's grave and stake him out in it."

Wilson had her hands in her lap. Her fingers were moving a million flexes a second. She thought she was going to be able to rocket up to that ceiling and float gently down just like she had seen Northman do….just like she had seennnnnnnnn…..oh my gawd of the stench and glory! Naked! He was naked! He was so..so…so…naked….that….that…well maybe he was wearing shoes, she could not swear to that but FUCK YEAH! NAKED! ABS! FUCK YEAH! OH MY DARK LORD! HE WAS A GOD! A NORDIC GOD! OF COURSE HE HAD MADE A BABY! COULD SHE SEE THAT AGAIN? WAS THAT REAL? A SON! FUCK YEAH! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASECANITOUCHI T! FUCK YEAH! DID YOU SEE HIS ASS! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASECANITOUCHI T!

Morey had sat in board rooms all over the world. He prided himself on being better than the Japanese. An Englishman feigning boredom. Please. That was a preschooler with no attention span.

BUT…and that was a very big three letter world. There was nothing to read on Northman. Anywhere. Perfect control. This would be fun. Parlay. He was famous for it. Getting something for nothing. Ruin your day and then run your world. And sometimes, those that he bested, they just gave up and committed suicide when he was through with them.

That was always a self defining moment. In his past, he had beaten them down so completely, they could no longer live in the same world with him. That was the very best thing about winning…when it included reading the obit. He clipped them and stuck them to his wall behind his desk.

"Lies are brought to this table, gentlemen," Hugh's voice was firm but pleasant. "But there is always truth. If you so desire, you may _call their bluff_. But not without penalty. If you call their bluff and you are wrong, since you are both Supes, I will remove a finger from your wife. May I please have the documents that your wives have signed saying they agree with this."

Out of both men's jacket pockets came the forms. Hugh looked them over and then placed them in his breast pocket. "You have both left on deposit twenty million dollars to pay the assassin who will perform this. It will be when husband and wife least expect it. If the bluff is called and you lie, well, you have seen my wards.

Who would like to begin?" Hugh asked, looking from one to anther.

"I'll start," Morey settled back into his chair.

"Noted that Mr. Foggs has taken the opening volley. This is parlay, gentlemen. No questions may be asked. There are only statements and the answers may be in no less than three parts.

Begin."

"I need to apologize for bringing my Weres into your area without notifying you first. All our numbers are in. I am missing, all total, one hundred and six."

"There is nothing left of their belongings," Eric countered. "All has been destroyed. Fire is very useful."

"Stay out of your head and in the game," Morey chided himself. "You just gave him something and he gave you nothing. You won because he thinks he won."

"Mr. Northman, to you," Hugh said.

Eric made a frownie face. "Mr. Foggs, you asked for this parlay. For this moment in time, I have no need of your truths."

No lightning sizzled in the air. What? He was M.E. Foggs! The most important people in the world wanted to talk to him! Everyone wanted to know his thoughts!

"You must re-engage your opponent," Hugh said. "The parlay must go at least fifteen minutes. Mr. Northman may choose to stop it at that time."

All right, time for the minutiae and bull shit. "Your name is Eric Northman."

"Since I settled in this world. This is my legal name. And my vampire one, as well."

"You founded Harvard."

"Yes I did. It was the equivalent of roughly two million American dollars at the time. A mere penitence for something as valuable as an education."

"You have only one vampire child by the name of Pamela Swynford de Beaufort."

"No she is not. For a vampire child she is the most disagreeable one that I have. I have another."

Well now, that was easy and useful. Morey looked over at the timer. Ten more minutes. Since they had to only go to fifteen minutes time to get this in gear.

"You have a human child, as well."

Eric's grin covered his face. "Oh yes, my little man. Hunter is my son. I love him with all my heart."

Morey would think on that later. But Northman really was fertile rocketed through him! Score one for Mrs. Foggs! On the plus side, now that was a nice reaction. The vampire had said the word, _love_. Time to play on that. "His grandmother Bell May would like to see him as well. Your son is the last of her line."

"His mother would never allow this. Hunter does not know Bell May. But in the drug trafficking area, she is well spoken, of. "

Morey actually laughed out loud. My gawd this was fun. Finally he had met his match. "Sookie did not give birth to Hunter but she loves him as her own."

"No," he sighed, "she did not. But she is his mother. Her love for him and his love for her binds them together."

"I am finding that I like you Eric. You need to agree that Bell May, in the company of my family, will see him. Here in Hugh's office is fine. Lunch catered in. You and I both know that you can not protect him at all times. As Were we are many. As vampire, you are one. And your son and wife are fairy. That is a secret that would have the Supe world looking at you."

"I do not care for you Mordred," he smiled, his voice even. "I will ask Sookie and Hunter if this would be agreeable. If they both agree to this, here in Hugh's office would be fine. What I know and you do not, is that I can protect him at all times. As Were, you are going to be less. My family is going to increase. And yes, my son and wife are fae. Let the Supe world come. I welcome it."

What had just happened? How did Northman know that? "Momma said she had the only copy of my birth certificate," he flashed around on that thought.

"I wish to reengage," Eric turned to Hugh.

"The next round goes to you, Mr. Northman," Hugh looked up from the notes he was taking.

What was that? Reengage? He had his head out of the game and what the fuck had just happened? "Reengage?" There was a hint of anger in his voice. "Please explain that…." then Morey flashed back. "…_for this moment in time_…well fuck…Northman had qualified that statement.

"Question?" Hugh asked.

"No," Morey bowed his head to him.

"Nicely played," he bowed his head to Eric.

With the lift of an eyebrow Eric said, "You came here to broker a deal for my son so that through his death you may give your child, life."

What kind of sick vampire perversion was that? Northman was a sneaky fucker, after all. Most humans flinched when the death of a child was mentioned. Well, he was not most humans and Wilson was always looking for a good war so they would know where to invest. If children were involved, money could be made. "Not death. Only a few drops of his blood to call to our child out of the mists. My wife also has a touch of the fae and I am Were. A child with a combination of this blood would call to our child."

"Bluff," Eric said.

"Not death," Morey repeated and the static charge began to build in the room. "Not death," he repeated louder as his eyes went to Hugh.

"Lie," Hugh said as he noted it.

"No, I am not…" then reality walked in and took a bite out of his ass. "My gawd, Wilson, you were going to drain the boy?"

All that old money was indignant. She was being questioned by one who ate their own young and their old. "A few drops to call out of the mist….," she stared at him and then started on him! "Our child is going to be magnificent!" her eyes flashed at her husband, her voice loud and angry. "He requires the entire vessel, not just a prick on the finger or even a slash on the wrist!"

Morey could feel the lightning charges beginning to flicker around them.

"What say you?" Hugh asked Morey.

"I lied," he said, resigned to the fact that he had actually lost and that his wife had signed a binding contract.

"Finger is forfeit," Hugh said looking up from his notes. "Mr. Northman's discretion will dictate which one." When the words left his mouth, the static that had built above the Foggs, dissipated.

Well fuck….Morey stood and took Wilson's still angry and shaking hand. He knew they were going to have to step up security to keep all her lovely fingers in tact.

And damn, he was jubilant on the inside! He was so pleased that she really wanted this child!

"Discussions will take place within the Northman household about the meeting for lunch," Hugh said. "I'll get back to you. Mr. and Mrs. Foggs, have a good evening."

"If I might offer you a bit of advice," Eric's voice brought Morey back to this reality. "You want a child? Your wife can't conceive? Just look at what she puts in her vagina," his voice was very pointed and sounded out with disgust. "You should be the only thing that she puts in her vagina. If she feels she must wear something of that nature in her lower body, I would suggest her ass."

Wails of pain came from Wilson as she looked at Eric as Morey helped her from her chair and then with her coat.

As they walked out amongst the tears and boohooing Eric stepped back and smiled at Hugh. "Was it something I said?"

Morey supported her as they made for the door. "Who the fuck cares that I am going to loose a finger," she laughed hysterically, wailed, and then wanted to scream. Why did she have to leave? She no longer had that magnificent piece of male sitting across the table from her! Did he say he wanted to put something in her ass? Yes, please….anything…! Her crying and sobbing were about the injustice that someone as rich as herself could not have what she wanted! And she wanted the big blond! Repeatedly! Everywhere! As tears streamed down her face Morey put his arms around her and walked with her out.

"Fuck me," she whispered as they stepped outside and they walked down the sidewalk.

"Baby?" he hugged her closer.

"Fuck me," she said, louder. "Now!" she yelled, as the car door opened. "Fuck me now! Be hard and big and fuck me now! Like it was our first and like it could be our last!"

Tossing her into the back seat, he got in and closed the door. Pushing her dress up to her waist, he fumbled with his pants. From somewhere she had a knife and the material was cut as she drug him out as she screamed for him to be inside of her.

The lust had her and he loved it. She ripped open his shirt and then cut him above his right nipple. She latched on with her teeth and started sucking.

"Oh fuck Baby," he moaned. "Yes, do it."

"Fuck me," she kept chanting, "fuck me fuck me…pleasecanItouchitpleasecanIt ouchit," she kept whimpering to the big blond that she held in her mind's eye that she wanted to be on top of her.

When they had finished, he sat up and he pulled his body out a bit away from the seat.

They had done this many times, before. She wrapped her legs around him and felt him get hard as she began to rock, away.

"Let's go," he said to the driver.

"Leave it open, the divider leave it," she sighed as the car started and pulled away from the curb. She continued to rock gently back and forth as he found a comfortable place and smiled as she continued to suck on the wound. Damn, she was still wound!

As the car pulled away, Morey saw his Were's walk away. Closing his eyes, he rethought the evening. "Northman. Well just fuckkkkkk," he laughed. "He had controlled the board all night. Waited until there was three minutes left and then rolled out the question that was the bluff. "Fucking perfect. He must have been laughing at me the whole time. Well and that was all right. Because I learned what I needed to know. He loves his son. His son!

No, that's not right," he sat up and whispered, "Baby? I need you here with me."

"Mmmm," she smiled at him as she licked her lips free of his blood.

"Did Northman say that he could protect his son at all times?"

Wilson had a moment. How the fuck was she suppose to know? Her time in there had been wrapped around fantasies about Eric.

Pausing in her rocking, she remembered the mouth moving, forming words and then….hmmmm….she wondered if it would be just a tad bit wrong to admit that she had not heard one word. Ooops!

"Well, Northman was not fried so he must have," was her reply.

"I want to know who his security is….and we are going to need more security for you.

You really want this baby," he smiled at her. She continued to amaze him. She wanted this child like his momma had wanted him!

"Well yes," she smiled, dreamily, as she went back to rocking on him and he put his head back and thought about their future with a child.

.

OI was sitting on the table, sipping the fine Scotch Hugh had offered him. It was smoky. From the Isle of Sky. Perfect!

But not everything was perfect. "The stench my King," he waved his claw back and forth in front of his nose, "is awful."

Hugh smiled and said nothing as he looked through his notes.

"I am having a hard time placing that…that…woof!" OI snorted. "That foul stench."

"OI," Eric smiled prettily at him. "That stench, she wants to sacrifice our Hunter."

"What?" he fluttered up into the air.

"Another Living Death, my friend. If you do not wish to do this..."

"My King," he beamed, "but of course. Now what type of animal is this…" he smiled, his teeth glistening.

"Human with an unhealthy affiliation to a fallen angel that she worships."

"What?" OI said. "Is this the Satan that the two other Living Dead have asked me if I am he?"

"Possibly," Eric answered. "Please, not to worry. I am sure she will be unpalatable. We can always break this down into smaller bits and ask others to help."

"My King, I am OI. I have been places and tasted things that I can and will not remember. Her stench is just another to be forgotten. She wished for our Prince Hunter's end. Gladly, as the King of the Dragons, I shall bestow her with the Living Death.

How many more can we put in that vat?" OI asked.

"Oh," Hugh smiled, "there are medical schools all over the country."

"Good times," OI smiled.

"Well yes," Eric smiled. "Very good times! Just wait till I tell our Queen that I went the full monty, tonight."

"Ohhhhhhhh," understanding filled OI, "ohhhhh" and he broke out into laughter. "That explains the dead and rotting fish smell mixed with corruption and maggots."

"She was so wet," Hugh chuckled, "the entire back of the coat she was sitting on was stained. Good thing I put out the new stuff for tonight. I would hate to have to throw away one of our antiques."

"Well good luck my King," OI smiled. "I am going to follow this smell and check in whenever they check out for sleep."

"Coward," Eric said, squinting his eyes.

"I have survived when others have died because I know when it is time to run and hide," OI said with a straight face and then broke into laugher as he popped out.

Eric stared at the place where OI had been. What a charming rascal he was though.

Which brought him back around to lunch with the not so charming Foggs. That decision was not up to him. "Hugh, I will speak with Sookie about lunch. Then I'll let you know."

"Very good, my King, rest well this night. Hopefully in your own bed and not on the couch."

Eric grinned as he put on his trench coat and Liam walked with Eric out of the door.

"What a foul stench on that female," Liam was making polite conversation. He wanted a nice coffee. Now would be a good time to go somewhere, maybe Paris, and get one. "OI will have not one problem finding that. Cats in both realms would not have a problem finding that and I don't know, maybe do the polite thing and bury it."

Eric laughed. "Well it is time for us to go face the Queen."

"What?' Liam took a step back. "Us? My King…." He tapped his wrist. "I could use a coffee….I'll get…" he looked around as his cohorts on the street who all toasted him with a cup of Starbucks.

"Ohhh, Liam, Captain of my Guards," Eric batted his eye lashes at him. "You don't wear a watch and you don't drink coffee."

"Yes," he resigned himself, "I knew this was going to come back around and bite me on the ass." He heard a lot of laughing coming from across the street and some from up the street as well….and then silence. "Yes, that's right, run you cowards," Liam yelled out into the empty streets.

Eric laughed as they popped home.

.

When he came into the tent, there was his wife and son. Sookie was holding Hunter in her arms as they danced around and were singing:

Snow man soup,

Snow man soup,

Marshmallows what a tasty treat are snow man poop!

See the candy cane,

See the candy cane,

It calls down bits of heaven that used to be the rain.

I like to share it with someone cuddled up in bed,

Or share it with someone only in my head.

Or with the neighbor under 'neath the stoop because above all,

They are your friend with an extra hand and always help you when you call.

Snow man soup,

Snow man soup,

Sharing it is the best way to always weather any storm

If you share it in your heart you will always stay toasty warm.

Hunter clapped his hands and said, "Daddy's home! My Daddy's home!"

His Momma danced them over to his Daddy and Hunter got a sweet Daddy kiss.

"Daddy look! We made snow man soup!" He held up the little bag. "Momma put a candy cane in it and it is yummy good! All pepperminty!

Then," his eyes got big, "Momma gave me one to talk to the snow flakes with," he giggled. "I've been callin' to them ever since Grandma Berry sent us the movie of it snowin' at her house and I'm ready!" His eyes sparkled. "We made snow man soup to share and put it in baggies."

"Let the snows come and the winds howl and Old Man Winter do his worst. My son, I admire that you are prepared with the soup that shall keep us all warm and cozy. But do I understand that you have been calling to the snow flakes?"

"Yes Daddy," his little head going rapidly up and down.

"Have you that candy cane still on you?" Eric was looking him over.

"Oh yes," his eyes got big. "See," he held up the little tiny candy cane in its plastic wrapper. "I've been waving it around."

"Well that explains the snow at Grandma Berry's. See," Eric held up the small peppermint treat, also. "I had one there, too. One more time, my son," Eric was very serious as he put his arms around him and took him from Sookie.

Holding it up, Hunter went "Come on out and dance with us snow flakes!" as he shook it around.

"Do you hear that?" Eric asked.

"No," Hunter was listening.

"That's because it's snowing. There is a certain kind of quiet that comes with the snow. Let's look outside,"

Going over to the side of the tent, Eric drew back the side and Hunter let out a squeal of delight. "It's on the ground, it's on the ground!"

"What?" Lafayette stuck his head out and then yelled, "snow! Mr. Hunter, we needs our snow play'n clothes on!"

"Can I Momma? Please? I'll get up early and play a bit in the snow and then we can go right to school in the Jeep."

"Hmmmm," Eric rubbed his nose against Hunter's. "I bet there is no school tomorrow. Snow day!" He winked!

"Come on, we needs our snow man clothes. Let's get Jesus and go catch us some snow flakes on our tongues!"

Eric put him down and Hunter went tearing off into the house.

Eric was all grins as he watched his son singing his snow man song as his little legs carried him as fast as they would go.

"Just how much trouble are you in?" Sookie chuckled. "Right before you got home, guards started popping out to get coffee and were laughing their asses off."

Giving her the Hunter grin he said, "Full monty kinda trouble."

Rolling her eyes, she could only shake her head and give him a kiss and then stepped back to make room for Liam.

"My wife, I gave all of them fair warning. To turn around. Did I not Liam?"

"Yes my King, you did," he bowed his head as he faded in. Eric noted the lack of enthusiasm in his voice and Eric was doing his best not to laugh.

"Boys night out," she chuckled. "It's all right Liam," she smiled at him. "I know how he is. He needed to be out of the house and be vampire. And I know what that means. Get naked and make the women loose all good reason. And he was doing it for a good cause so he could find out information."

"Thank you my Queen," as he bowed he mumbled before he popped out saying, "No body understands my job. They think I am living large in the company of our King…"

"Bless his heart," Sookie smiled. "I would not want his job," she chuckled. "It is all I can do to keep up with you. Like now. I take it I am not loosing a finger and Wilson is," she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"It was just almost pathetic," Eric snorted. "Just way too easy. The Were must be lacking in soooo many areas. OI is there now checking on things for later tonight."

Sookie's grin got all toothy. "Before she goes into the vat, we are going to have words, that bitch and I. Up close and personal."

Hunter came running back out, all bundled up calling to his family. His La La was right behind, him!

"You two look all nice and warm. Daddy is on his way and I'm gonna make some snow man soup then I'll be out."

Eric was vamp speed to put on his boots and then vamp sped back to her for a kiss, collected Hunter and then out went the men folk to play in the snow as she headed to the kitchen. Shaking her head at the wonder of it all as she looked out the window, she could hear the happy sounds coming from outside.

"We got our Jeep," Hunter shouted, "just let it snow!"

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Snowed here, today. So you can see what drove the story!

Well, that and the Parlay…! I was trying to shoot myself in the foot as I was writing and making up all these freaking rules for the Parlay…. I finally said…WTF! Tell the freaking story and move on. We want Eric and Sookie…. And so I did. See, you did not need to know that, but there it is.

.

Snow Man Soup to share:

In a baggie that you have written Snow Man Soup on, place:

1 individual packet instant hot chocolate mix

2-3 chocolate Kiss candies

10-15 mini-marshmallows

small candy cane

(For the adult version, an airplane size of your favorite adult alcoholic beverage. You can not go wrong with Bailey's!)

You can even print out Hunter's little song and attach it if you want, courtesy of your old Auntie Carroll. Or, they would be truly blessed if you penned your own missive.

Several years ago, at the Mount Vernon Inn in Mount Vernon, Virginia, I was served a drink called a Martha Washington. It is hot chocolate with butterscotch schnaps in it…Oh baby oh baby…they top it off with whipped cream, of course, cause Martha had nothing fat free back in the day! Just woo hoo and let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! You can start with the snow man soup, minus the peppermint sitck (save that for the hot chocolate and peppermint schnaps) and add the butterscotch schnaps! Wooooohooooo!


	65. Chapter 65

**Parlay the First…Rules of Engagements**

Listen my friends if some cold dark night

You think Parlay will make things right.

If snow does blow and wind does howl

Be aware of who throws the Parlay down.

Heed this warning with all your might

For Parlay is not to be taken light.

.

And posted plainly for all to see

The Rules of Engagements that can bring anyone to their knee.

.

Only he who 'cites the Parlay can call or bluff

You must stand tall and all be tough.

With lie on breath and truth not far

You still lie, your life bears the scar.

If bluff you call and all is true

The Dead rise up and consume you.

.

This night the wind did shake and howl,

And chill the bone and death did prowl.

.

Only shelter he did seek

Not for himself, he had a wife to keep.

What chance had the Lover against the dishonest few

Who had walked this life and slew all they knew

Not with knife or hands or threat

But with the truth and in their eyes true death.

_._

_I knew that Wealth and might and power behind the walls_

_Smiled at me until one night the call_

_Came to seek my future fortune's child_

_And with me walked my life my bride._

_._

_I had not wealth not coin not pride_

_My only gift was my fine mind_

_And riddle, song, or tribute I all knew_

_And Parlay, this was a game played by few._

_._

_Well perhaps pride did inside me dwell_

_And evil ones talked to me of untold wealth_

_That was mine to take and mine to own _

_No questions asked but truth would be known._

.

Their first statement was:

Long live the King!

_._

_Of which, _I respond_ I do proudly sing,_

.

Then on my first turn I laid my attack,

In the choices that we make we must not lack.

_The fish in the lake swim North 'tis true._

_._

And they smiled at me and said,

Yes and East and South and West they can too. 

.

Then two more facts were laid bare for me to greet:

Shoes are not meant for two left feet. 

A wealthy man eats his own meat.

_._

_These were never mine, my father owned them first. _

_As cows do graze upon green land and their leather forms my purse._

.

'Twas my turn now to plot once more

Two now I must ask for all keep score.

,

_When blood is spilled the night does weep_

_And in the darkness secrets we do keep._

.

They thought me simple and the fool

My wife they thought her a tasty jewel.

_._

Poets, alas, they meet their doom

And death does take from them their bloom.

.

I began to think a trap they had laid as they eyed my wife,

Eyes upon her them envious me of my life.

Their honor none, they were all such knaves,

As they cast about like gnats above the waves.

.

But Parlay was called and to all must be true

But there is still the bluff and the golden rule.

.

If you call Bluff, the truth they must utter

And all that do hear begin to shudder

If lie is told when truth there should be

The dead shudder until they are on bended knee.

.

The liar, you, will forfeit all, only not your soul,

It is your heart's blood they want, your lover, your soul is not their goal.

.

Three more posed the self same call:

There were acorns more than most this fall.

The birds do sing so very sweet

No Army can march on two left feet.

_._

_The mighty oak was watered well._

_The nestlings chirped at their parents tell_

_'C'est la soupe qui fait le soldat.' _The little General Cried,_ An Army marching on its stomach can only fail._

.

Amongst themselves they did smile

And turn to drink and for a while,

Watch the clock and see me squirm

Leave now with love or an empty soul burned.

.

But I threw down Parlay and while smile went to frown.

So four Parlay must now be laid down.

.

_The Cold Moon shines without mirth,_

_Feet doth not touch upon the Earth,_

_This Parlay song you have sung about me_

_Say bluff and I will see you upon bended knee._

_._

'Tis true the moon is cold we know

And dead do roam some from below,

Parlay all know from whose mind it was born

The god Parlay, from him it was torn.

.

My wife beside me rolled her eyes

And rolled them again, while I said "_That is a lie,"_

_And now to me you forfeit all _

While their quivering thighs gave way to fall..

.

_For from my mind, Northman, Parlay was born. _

_I was just a man in a Viking form._

_My father king with meat and land_

_Until my life was taken from my hand._

_And vampire doth embrace the night, but alas before you, no god in sight._

.

They came crashing down on bended knee

Their riches there for me to see

For they had no love or life or form

Only shadows now without their riches all forlorn.

Their wealth their prize was not love to their shame

And I now owed what their hearts doth proclaim.

_._

_Parlay the First, Eric Northman, that is me and the Rules of Engagements were written only by me._

_._

My Sookie sweet gave me a wink and a kiss

And in my heart was only bliss

For Parlay was something I wanted her to understand

And I Parlay the best with the untold knowledge of the damned.

Those on bended knee did weep and moan

For a heart sweet as hers they had never known.

.

_My Bride 'tis true now you may speak_

_For Parlay is done and all these jewels are for you to keep._

**.**

**My husband I never doubted for your heart is true**

**And your ass is fine your front parts too.**

**Now that I know how Parlay is played**

**Did we not do this, just the other day?**

**I called your bluff and yet you lied, for King Eric winked at me from his one good eye,**

**And now that we have our enemies here on the ground,**

**I think I'll throw this Parlay down.**

**I just rhymed seven so that is now seven to you,**

**So Parlay seven that are all brand new.**

**. **

_I want to fuck and feed that's true_

_For Parlay does have its way with you_

_Your mind is sharp you ego stroked_

_You keep telling your self "Fuck Yeah, that cocksucker just choked!"_

_But now, well fuck, Miss Sookie you just threw down_

_And let us Parlay without you in that gown…..._

_Fuck the seventh, I will not engage_…."Eric muttered, "_Lover, we could Parlay all night. Or do this all night or,_" he pulled her to him as his tongue slipped inside her mouth as his hand slipped inside her bodice and her breast heated at his touch and pushed against his hand. Leaving her breathless he then nibbled on her collar bone as his legs lowered and he pulled her center now even with his and thrust against her, "O_r we could do this."_

"**Ohhhh Eric**…." was all that he heard.

.

_And so my friends if some cold dark night_

_You think Parlay will make things right._

_If snow does blow and wind does howl_

_Be aware of who throws the Parlay down._

_If tall and blond and blue of eye_

_Perhaps you should walk away and Parlay some other night._

_For Parlay the First, Eric Northman, no where do a god I see_

_And the Rules of Engagements were written only by me._

.

.

For a more indepth look at the rules, the Viking Parlay Rules of Engagements Glyph that Eric had made, and what the glyph means, see my word press for the 9th of February 2013.

.

.

Dear Readers,

All hail the muse! Pbbbllllttt!

I spent several hours yesterday writing up the rules for Parlay. Much time was spent on "the back story" of the Parlay so I could then write the Parlay. I finally said "Really, are you kidding me! Write the story!"

Would, coulda, shoulda!

Wellllll, this morning I woke with this little ditty singing and dancing around in my brain. Really?

So I said, "Ha! Muse (she still sounds an awful look like Eric) I am going over to the word press site and play around over there and try and figure things out. Ha!

Hours later, I was very frustrated until I switched out to Word and wrote this down….freaking muse….she needs a life…

In this somewhere are the rules of engagement. Eric and his love of Elder Futhark poetry!

Brain is back on track with Preemptive and tomorrow is another day!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake freaking Compton, I am blaming all this on his ass, and bring on The Viking!

CES


	66. Chapter 66

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 66**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 66

"So, apparently we had a very good boys night out," Sookie chuckled. "It's all right Liam," she smiled and patted him on the arm. "I know how he is. As a Viking, nudity meant nothing to him. As a vampire, nudity meant nothing to him. My guy likes to be naked. Show off his parts and make all the other guys weep and women faint.

He needed to be out of the house and be vampire. And I know what that means. Get naked and make the women loose all for a good reason. And he was doing it for a very good cause so he could find out information from these two perverts and then use it against them."

"Thank you my Queen, I am most grateful for your kind and understanding heart," as he bowed he mumbled before he popped out saying, "No body understands my job. They think I am living large in the company of our King…"

"Bless Liam's poor heart," Sookie smiled as she patted Eric's face and he grinned wickedly at her.

"I would not want his job…not for love or money," she chuckled. "It is all I can do to keep up with you," she laughed as Eric picked up her hand and slowly ran his tongue along the vein that was pulsing on the top.

"Like now," she moaned as Eric put her middle finger in his mouth and gently sucked, watching her breathing pattern change.

"I take it," mmmm, she was getting wet, "I am not loosing a finger and Wilson is," she wiggled her eyebrows at him as she slowly pulled her middle digit out of his mouth.

"Ohhh, my bride, my bride," he rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "What a nasty, nasty, skank. Hugh has already thrown away the chair that she sat in.

It was as if she had never seen a nude male, before. Someone of her breeding and education has surely seen Michelangelo's _David_. I did pose for that, not my face, of course.

Which just makes it almost pathetic," Eric snorted. "She was just way too easy. The Were must be lacking in soooo many areas, none of them pleasant to think, about.

The good news is, OI is there now checking on things for later tonight. Hugh assured him that on medical campuses across America, there are vats needing cadavers. OI is very happy about this and feels confident that we can fill all of them."

Sookie's grin got all toothy. "Before she goes into the vat where she shall spend four years along with Bell May, since they are such good friends, we are going to have words, that bitch and I. Up close and personal. And I am going to have more than just words to help her understand just who my family is."

"Before Wilson goes in," Eric could hear the pitter patter of running little feet, "there is something more to discuss."

Hunter came running back out, all bundled up, calling to his family. His La La was right behind, him!

"Momma very much approves Sweet Baby. You two look all nice and warm. Daddy is on his way and I'm gonna make some snow man soup then I'll bundle up and I'll be right out to join in the fun."

Eric was vamp speed to put on his boots and then vamp sped back to her for a kiss, collected Hunter and then out went the men folk to play in the snow as she headed to the kitchen. Shaking her head at the wonder of it all as she looked out the window at the snow coming down, she could hear the happy sounds coming from outside.

"Mr. Hunters, we gots us a snows day tomorrow! Yous La La says snow man soup for every meals!"

"We got our Jeep," Hunter shouted, "just let it snow!"

As Sookie got the pan out to make the snow man soup, she loved listening to the little voice that echoed around in the yard. Hunter was indeed her son, a part of her spark. Hadley, Bell May, and now Wilson, just trash to be taken out. "Takin' Out the White Trash with Sookie," she smiled as she went to put on her coat and boots. "Somebody has got to do it. Just glad it gets to be me."

At times the snow came down to the beat of a cadence of rolling drums. Thunder snow. Sookie had heard of it, she just did not think she would ever experience it.

Other times, it felt like the flutter of angels' wings, with a chorus of the bowers in the trees keeping time. When they had made snow angels, and a snow man dragon they stopped for snow man soup.

Then it was back outside and the snow came down heavy, but soft as it kissed the skin and Hunter laughed at the mystery that was on the ground before, him.

When the giggles took him, his Momma scooped him up. "Way past your bed time, young man," she kissed his rosy cheeks. "You've got the never ending giggles. You get that from the Stackhouse side of the family. That means you are so tired that is all you can do and tomorrow, my little man," she kissed the tip of his nose, "is another day. Snow day tomorrow. No school. Now, a little more snow man soup to warm the tummy then off to bed."

Hunter wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against her. "Yes Momma," he said as he gave her a kiss.

Before they were back inside, her little guy was sound asleep.

"I'll take him," Eric said.

"I'll load the dish washer," Sookie replied "and then I'll meet you out here by the fire pit."

Eric kissed Hunter on the fore head and off they went to his bed room. Tucking him in, Eric stood and watched as Lion hopped up and got comfy and then Androcles.

"Guard him well," Eric said to both animals. Two sets of eyes smiled at Eric and then snuggled into their boy. Eric then divested himself of his coat and boots. Tonight had been what as needed…some down time.

But there was still business to discuss with the Queen of the Fae.

Sookie was already in the tent, her hot chocolate on the small table next to the rocking chair where she was sitting.

Smiling when she saw Eric, she stood up and he sat down and gathered her next to him.

"They want to meet Hunter," his voice held no opinion one way or the other. "The Foggs wish to meet Hunter. They are using the pretext that he is the last of Bell May's line and it is actually Bell May that wishes to see him. The luncheon would be in Hugh's office. No foul artifact can be brought in. I told them that the decision was yours and Hunter's alone."

"I'm not just real sure what to think about that, Eric," she said slowly as she picked up her cup of hot chocolate. She offered him a sip and when he handed it back to her, she held it in both hands. The bottom of the mug resting on the palm of her delicate hand while the fingers on her other hand felt out the raised snow man pattern that covered the glazed clay form.

Eric could see soft whiffs of steam drifting lazing, coming from the top of the mug. Then more as the vapors climbed up out of the mug until he could see billowing whiteness and feel the heat radiating out from what she held in her hand.

Chocolate began to spatter out of the heavy earthen ware cup, like a volcano before it erupted and the smoke took form! It was the face of the Fae Queen the Good Queen Sookie, the Queen who took out the filth from this world that others feared to touch!

It was obvious when she made a decision. In her hands she once more held a warm and inviting drink of hot cocoa. Not the roaring, mega-colossal erupting volcano that had been churning previously in her cup. An 8 was the highest on the eruption scale, that would be the worst volcano ever. Eric would have put Sookie's hand held volcano in a mug at about 1,000 on that scale.

"I'll talk to Hunter and explain things to him and see what he wants to do. If he hesitates or even blinks an eye. The answer is no."

"Of course, my wife," he said as they sat and rocked, her head now against his back as they both watched the flames.

"He's a part of me now Eric," her voice held wonder. "I'll know."

"My Sookie, I never doubted that he was not. You are his Mother," he said with pride. "And the boss of this house," he added, his voice next to her ear.

"As the boss," she turned her head and smiled at him, "take me to bed. He'll be up early. How much longer with the snow?"

"The children will be home the rest of this week, not tomorrow, but the next day, the good folk of Bon Temps will be able to get around."

"Good. That gives OI time. He hates to be rushed and takes such pride in his work."

.

Maxine and Hugh sat out on the covered balcony that was off of their bedroom.

"Lordy Hugh, look at this! It is like being inside a snow globe! I'm glad they gave us that phone tree. I have done talked to everyone on it. They all live here in town. We'll walk and take over snack, tomorrow," she smiled, "and maybe a little lunch," she winked.

"Yes my wife," he smiled. "It will be good to check on the grandmas and Hunter's champions. And our other dears, as well. All shall be right with them in the snowy days to follow."

.

.

.

Wilson stopped rocking back and forth on top of Morey half way to Shreveport.

"You ready to talk?" her husband asked her.

"I know what you are going to say. Northman is the father. The boy is not Were…" She was violently shaking her head and then stopped and sat up straight. "This is truth," she stared into his eyes wanting to deliver the intensity of the moment, "but not the entire, truth.

To which I say, the boy is…something…every time I hear his name, I feel our child move in my womb," she moved her hands from his face and then placed them on her stomach. "Northman could have been Were before he was turned.

Or," her voice became a still breeze whispered on the midnight ink, "perhaps he is our son the first, Amr," she said quietly.

Morey eyes wept tears of sorrow. "My slain son," the words left his mouth, "by my own hand. In the mist billowing off the warm springs, I did not know that it was he.

Do you think…?" his words faltered. "Bell May said her family was suppose to be descend from Arthur. Do you think Hunter is our Amr?"

"I do not know, husband," her hands ran through his hair. "I do not know. But if Hunter is Amr, our son, he would call to his brother to bring him to us.

What I do know is that he is the key, Morey, and I want that fucking door unlocked."

"All right then," he nodded in agreement, "Hunter is the key."

He put both of his hands on her shoulder and laughed. "You just said that Amr would call to his brother, little momma! You are going to give birth to a son!"

He felt the pride of over a thousand years rise up in him.. "Our sons, our two sons are coming back to us."

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 38. 34**__**th**__** day of Married Bliss, 11th Day of being**__**Parents**_

Their plane was parked at the Shreveport airport, pulled off on a private birth away from prying eyes. They had settled in their bedroom to work. Her husband did not normally share in her inner most sacred house at this time, but she wanted him with her.

Wilson stood and stretched. "I feel very good about this. Sookie and Hunter are going to want to meet us. I have chanted this out into the universe and my dark lord has shown me a righteous path to take with them."

Morey looked over at her from his lap top. There sat the woman he loved. The mother to his child. From days long past, the woman who had always been the mother to his sons.

"What?" he drew back in mock confusion. "You have lived on your lap top since we returned. Fifteen minutes of chanting, only, tonight. Baby, I think that is the shortest one shot you have ever done. Fuck, your one shots take on a life of their own.

But tonight, no special oils, no special oiled candles. None of that stinky red tea that you drink for twenty four hours after the one shot. I have seen you work a one shot deal for weeks," he pointed his finger at her and chuckled, "before you would walk that righteous path. And you know," he added with a bow of his head to her, "that I am right. So what gives, my little mamma? Tell daddy."

"We are going to have lunch with them. I believe that. Then I am going to take retribution on them. I shall have Hunter's blood and since perhaps he is Ari, not his vessel. But, we shall have our child!" She said with passion.

"That is one fucking hell of a good one shot! Baby! How so?" he got up and came over and sat down by her.

"My research started with Hadley's obit. She was survived by a Sookie Stackhouse Northman. Then, I went searching for Ms. Stackhouse's particulars." Her laugher filled the bedroom on the jet. "Before she married Northman, she was a fucking bar maid."

"You sure about that? Northman married white trash?" Morey's voice was questioning.

"Husband!" she pouted, "I go from the Queen of the mighty one shot and now…how can you doubt me? Look, I have bookmarked the sites."

Reading through them he started to chuckle. "I do not know how I could have ever doubted.

Please accept my apology," he tried to take her hand and she drew it back.

"Our life is about to be complete and still you doubt," she frowned at him.

"No," he sighed. "It is just that I want this so much…" his eyes filled with tears. "Our son and now, perhaps Ari…"

"I have never doubted you," her voice was gentle.

"I know," he raised his eyes to her. "But I am a selfish, arrogant bastard. And I want it all."

"Then you shall have it," she smiled as she raised his hand to her mouth for a kiss and then diverted and tried to bite off his thumb.

"Baby," he screamed as he held her nose and covered her mouth with his hand so that she could not breathe.

When she loosened her teeth, he eyed her. She nodded her head yes and then he let go and withdrew his mangled thumb.

Laughing at him, he smiled back at her.

"Point taken," he chuckled as he rubbed his thumb. "All right, she was a bar maid in a dive. The finest of white trash. Living on non existent tips and minimum wage.

Still though, Triple H is their lawyer. He is a Harvard bona fide slippery, sneaky, paperwork, judges' chambers, winning bastard. He did not make a mistake with the adoption papers. We will not get be able to pull Hunter out of their hands by any type of loop hole."

"She graduated from high school, Morey…barely…." Her smile broadened and covered her face.

"Because you are stupid does not mean the courts are going to take the child from them. Remember, Triple H…" he said with caution.

"Oh, that is not the court that is going to be judging this," she smiled at him as she envisioned one of her hands missing a finger. "Parlay the First,"  
she added with a wink.

"What?" he asked.

"Parlay the First, is the original. I went back into my journals and found my notes. What you and the vampire played was just a bastardized version of the game. And you see my husband, with your fine mind, you did not know that.

Parlay the First is an intricate, delicate, approach to double edged meanings and yes facts, and rhyming and then, if you wish to change things up, rhyming in as many different languages as you can.

What the fuck kind of chance would this poor, barely educated, Sookie," she spit, "even know what Parlay means? Well," she laughed, "Maybe she saw T_he Pirates of the Caribbean _movies. I can only hope she did. Let her wrap her twang around…well…whatever dialect she speaks. Parrrr-lay," her laughter rang out as she thought about what the uneducated red-neck must sound like.

"This is right. I can feel it. This is the reason I was the Poet Laureate of my graduating class. I write poetry by the yards. I have my very fine Harvard mind, memories, plus I have been reading my journals for small unknown facts. My history and geography is top notch. I am prepared, my husband.

And," she leaned in, the excitement in her voice, growing, "the Doppelganger Northman will be there with them at lunch. No vampire tricks at all. Not that this would be allowed inside Hughes' establishment. And the Doppelganger won't have a fucking clue, either.

I will invoke," she smiled and then winked, "and then evoke Parlay the Second. Which is simply the second round.

We'll have lunch, I'll work it around to what do you do for entertainment…what about a ladies round of Parlay…ask for a rematch and she may be stupid enough to give one to me.

In the original, you have to forfeit what is the closest to your heart. That will be the boy. Since you wagered for a finger in the First, a finger will still be the wager for the Second. We will have his blood for the spell!"

"Baby, I know I have never really embraced your dark lord side, but fuck, tell me what it is you want me to chant," he laughed, "and I'm right here with you."

.

It was a nice feeling inside of him. He and Wilson had spent a little spiritual time, together. They had never shared in that capacity, before. Man, that was some most excellent whatever they had smoked. He had not one clue that she did that. Well, that was on him because he had never sat with her during one of her spiritual excursions. And then they had chased it down with…what the hell was that? Tasted like Bourbon but burped like Rye.

He blew out the candles in their bed room and he went out to his study on the plane.

"I am behind in the markets," he groaned as he logged on, his thumb still giving him problems as he admired her teeth marks. "But I am glad we had that time, together. I will never be known for my spiritual side. Numbers, though…I am known in countries where they do not have electricity." His fingers hit keys that woke up people all over the world.

His music came up…. "**Hugo**," he cranked it up, "….rock on_…_son, rock on!" as he sang along. along _.*If you're havin' girl problems I feel bad for you son, I got 99 problems a bitch ain't one…_

The music wanted to make him howl. "Damn, I love this song and I love my bitch," and he started looking at the boards around the world as he watched the money tick across the screen. "I'm going to be up all night doing this. Oh well. Bon Temps to Shreveport is shut down with snow. What the fuck!" He laughed. "Just proves my point. I've got nothing else to do and this bitch, ain't done..." he was watching a ticker out of Asia. "Make daddy some money," he hit the keys and then sat back and watched the markets across the world follow his lead.

"'Cause momma needs a new pair of shoes and we are gonna have to expand the double wide," he chuckled as he looked around the 747, "we are living in tonight."

.

OI sat on top of Wilson. In truth, he had tasted fouler…but this just spoke to the good work that he was doing. Anything this corrupt should not be allowed to breathe, let alone walk the streets of a world that did not recognize this creature's smell.

"Are you my dark lord? My dark prince?" He heard her slurred voice echo in his mind. "You are so handsome, so complete. I prefer this form to that of your human. You are the perfect size to take me completely. I have worn the pentagram and even swallowed one, preparing myself for you. Are you here to prepare me?" she moaned. "Will you prepare my husband as well for you? Pick an orifice," her voice pleaded, "climb inside and devour me from the inside, out. Then do the same to him."

"I am not your dark lord," OI answered her. "Yes I have come to prepare you. I have not come to prepare your husband. He shall be prepared with Sweet Baby Ray's."

"Sweet Baby Ray's father," she smiled and then hiccupped inside his head as she watched him lick her brain. "As you have said, we shall name our child Ray…Ray is short for Raymond, my mother's grandfather's name. She will be so pleased. All my mother's people," she felt tears forming, "shall be so pleased."

This felt good to be so alive. Upon her son her family would pour untold wealth. Raymond, the name felt firm and strong on her tongue.

"If you would but take me and line the womb where our sweet Ray shall grow, I," she sobbed, "I would love you in my heart, forever and a day and wait for this hour to return every day so that I could await your pleasure.

You are so beautiful, I would want Sweet Baby Ray to look like you," she sobbed.

"Fuck a duck," OI mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

.

Lafayette kissed his sleeping Jesus and got out of bed. Pulling on his silk flannel Chanel jammies, he went over to his closet and got out the cigarillos and a bottle of Gran Patrón Platinum. There was sorrow coming from his bonded. It was time to smoke and do shots and maybe gets just a little nasty.

Coming into the kitchen, he assessed the situation. It was not good. Chester gave him a 'What the fuck look?" as he motioned toward OI with his head and the chocolate delight that sat untouched in front of the King of the Dragons.

"Gonnas do us some shot-teeees of the s'pensives blue agave sorts," he said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I sees Chesters has made you your favorites First Ladies of the Lands…her being the very first ladies of the lands. Not one sip that I sees has passed you's perfect's lips. That whippin' creams on tops still looks like Miss Marthas."

OI sighed and eyed the drink. "Miss Martha's is just too pretty to licks," he sighed, again. "Chester's done artisted up and I can'ts stand the thoughts of her finest first ladyness, so regals lookin's not bein' completes."

Lafayette patted his shoulder and OI settled there. "This is the time for me and my bondeds," he kissed him on the snout, "just yous and mes and blue agave makes threes.

Gots me some blankets warm's by the fire. Our place of refuges on the front porches, awaits. Times to smoke and drinks and face the facts of da skanks, and they is many and not just females, of this world, is just that, skanks."

Once they were settled outside OI lit the cigarillos. Lafayette offered him the bottle. Taking a long drink, "Ahhhh, my big mans' I needed's me some of that's," and he sighed as passed the bottle back.

"Why," OI took a drag and blowing out smoke snow flakes watched the snow, fall. "Why do all the mo' fo'n skanks wants me? I likes nice girls. Is it's a vibes? Is it causes I looks like this bad boy…this perverted thing…this fallen angel…?

I has had ladies and I likes ladies and I knows that they likes me. They loves a bad boy that protects his owns. But these is not ladies and it is not mes they wants…but this…this…bringers of evils….makes me wants to pukes."

"Haves another hits of the gators' favorites," Lafayette took another swallow and then passed him back the bottle.

Lafayette settled his head back next to OI and they started to swing. "Yous is a handsome thang, for sures. No gettin's around thats. That's just truths. And your reeks of powers and things unseens and good times. Women's they loves that. Men folks too. That's just truths. All wants to be buddy buddy and high fivin'. That's just truths.

Now, da skanks, they brings it all down to whats they understands cause they wants what they wants. My little mans, truly, the goods and the bads and the face book hatin's bitches…they hits the dislikes cause that is sayin's thats they knows you….when you is lookin' yous best, they hit that dislike button cause' somebody else, and not their nasty asses, got there firsts, whatever that firsts happens to be.

Yous is a gorgeous thang and wanted by ladies and skanks, alike. Just so happens, most human folks, they is fucked up and that is on thems. Mmmhmmm.

And yous just be yous. Don't you be changen' yous handsome ways not for mes or the skanks of this world. Mmmmhmmm, you just listens to yous La La."

OI took a big swig and then another. "Them shoes not yet made down at the swimmin' hole," he chuckled, "they sure do knows they's tequilas."

"Nasty assed gators'," Lafayette took a puff. "They will steals you blind. Mmmmhmmm, they is paying for their nasty assed ways, tonight," he chuckled. "if they is not at the swimmin' hole."

OI leaned his face against Lafayette's as the watched the snow. Lafayette stroked OI's nose. His bonded was still out of sorts.

"My little mans," He turned to face him, "you just has to face the facts. They is carved in that sword in the stone as follows: Handsome. Fuck'd up humans. Skanks.

Now tells yous La La, what else is weighin's on you?"

"I was a bad boy," he sighed and took another hit on the bottle then another pull on the cigarillo.

"I…I was bad's…maybe skanks bads. I, I done's gave that skanks, Wilson, the finger," he tucked his head a bit and tears formed in his eyes.

"She was deserven's, my little mans, listens to yous La La. Givin' the finger sometimes is sayn's the thangs words can not. With a pure of heart, it's all righteous. Yous is one of the purest."

"Thanks you my big mans," he let out a sigh and turned up the bottle.

"What's?" Lafayette asked, feeling the ripple of a laugh form in his bonded's being.

OI felt the tequila burn as it went down his gullet as he finished off the bottle. "My big mans…" he chuckled, "I don' gave's her the finger…her finger…I lefts it in a glass there by her bed."

.

.

.

The loving had been most excellent. The gentle side of Eric caused her to weep as he poured out his love and devotion and talked about their children yet to come.

It seemed she had just closed her eyes when she heard the giggle. "Momma, me and my La La, we looked outside and listened to the radio. No school today, just like you and Daddy said. We are gonn'a have us some breakfast and then play outside."

"Sweet, sweet Baby," she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you. I was up late talking with your Daddy. I'm gonna sleep just a bit longer," she said and then her eyes lit on her bed side clock. "Baby, it's six," she rubbed her nose against his. "That's early, little man, even for you."

"I know but I woke up and looked out my window and saw a snow man outside my window. He's got a candy cane in his hand. I think he wants me to come out and dance with him."

"OKayyyyy," she yawned. "Give me a kiss and bundle up. Don't forget your Daddy."

"I won't," and then his Daddy was leaning over his Momma and had him in his big strong hands and tossed him up into the air. He was laughing so hard when his Daddy caught him and was holding him above his head like he was flying! Then his Daddy lowered him down and blew fluffies on his tummy!

His laugher woke up the rest of the house.

"I knew he would like the snowman," Chester smiled as he manned the coffee machine. "Lord Authority, extra milk today?" he asked.

Lafayette had on his red and white, rubies. "Chester, my mains caffeine goodnesses makin's man. Yes, pleaseeeeee!"

"My big mans," OI smiled at him. "Yous is lookin's better than those candy canes that brings the bits of heavens that now is snows."

"Mmmm, in my hearts, I knows I am not all that red and white goodnesses, but I am tryin's my little mans, I am tryin's."

.

.

.

"Raymond," Wilson smiled as she came wake. "Counselor, protector…full of the secrets of the universe and his strength shall be legendary."

With her eyes still closed and embracing the dream that would be their son, she pulled herself up and laid against the pillows and reached for her glass of water.

Taking a drink she chuckled and said, "Morey, stop picking my nose. I love you but I can pick my own nose."

Opening her eyes, her glass of water was giving her the finger! Her finger! Her middle finger! Looking at her right hand, it looked like she had been born with out it! Then peering back into the glass, the screaming started.

.

The jet was surrounded. The video feeds had been checked and rechecked. Morey was in the bedroom holding his wife as everyone came in and told him the same thing.

"There is nothing."

"I know that," he hissed at one point. "I checked the feeds myself. My nose works just fine. I was sitting in the next fucking room!"

His eyes blazed Were orange. "Find this assassin and then I want to hire him.

"Get back to work. Figure this out."

"Our son's name is Raymond," her tears fell once everyone was gone and it was once more just her and this mortal thing that would be father to their child. "Raymond. My dark lord appeared to me and our son's name is Raymond….after my mother's grandfather," she sobbed.

"Who the fuck cares about a finger? Raymond, Morey! His name is Raymond! Don't you see, Parlay the Second is a go!"

.

.

.

At eight o'clock the baby momma was sitting out by the fire pit and having her hot chocolate. Eric's heart was full. She glowed. This morning the twins were dancing around her.

"Mmmm, breakfast," she gave a contented wiggle all over. "I'm gettin' so I love breakfast."

A side panel was pulled back on the tent. It was the dark of a sunless dawn and spitting snow.

"Mmmmm, Daddy," Hunter yelled into the tent and then came trooping in, stopping to pull off his boots at the door. "I smell waffles," his eyes were glowing.

"Your house shoes are right there, Sweet Baby," Sookie called over to him.

"I see them Momma. I got the towel too, to wipe Andy's feet."

"You ready for second breakfast?" she asked him as he diligently cleaned and rubbed down his dog.

"Mmmm, Daddy made waffles. I can smell them. Yes ma'am."

"Well come and fix a plate, little hobbit, and let's talk."

Hunter skipped over and climbed up on the bench between his Momma and Daddy. His Daddy fixed his plate as he settled in.

"I want to talk to you a little bit about the meein' that your Daddy went to last night."

"Okay," he said as peaches were put on one piece of his waffle then a little bit of whipped cream.

"We both know that I was not the Momma that gave life to you."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"But I am the Momma that you share your spark with, and your light. That makes you my baby.

"Yes," he said. When he smiled up at her, she thought her heart was going to break. He was so full of love.

"Now, we both know Hadley was the woman that birthed you. And her husband's name was Remy and he helped to give you life. If they were both alive and living together and living at your Grandma's, they would be your momma and daddy."

Hunter thought about that and said. "Okay."

Sookie took that as a sign to go forward. "Now Remy, he is Grandpa Lance's boy. Remy died before you were born.

Your Uncle Jason called us and told us that Hadley has died. She was in a bad accident."

Hunter thought about that. "I got no light for them."

"That's right," Sookie said assuring him.

"Now, your grandma Bluebell, she had a daughter and her name is Bell May. She was Remy's momma. So that would make her your grandma."

Hunter thought about that. "I got no light for her."

"That's right," Sookie said as she put some blueberries on another piece of his waffle.

"Now, your family are those people that love you. That's why you got so many grandmas."

"That's right," Hunter said.

"But Bell May, because her son was your daddy, she said she wants to be your grandma, too."

"No," Hunter said.

"That is a good answer," Sookie said.

"But she would like to meet you because you are a part of her boy and have lunch with us at Grandpa Hughes' office."

Hunter thought about that.

"It will be whatever you decide, Hunter," Sookie said. "Take your time. There is a husband and wife that Bell May works for. They will want to be there also. You Daddy met them last night at the meeting that he went, too."

"Did Daddy like them?" he asked.

"No," Sookie replied. "He did not."

"Do you and Daddy like Bell May?'

"No, we do not."

Mother and son went back to eating their breakfast as Eric watched the two of them. Hunter was deep in thought but intrigued.

"Momma, why are we goin'?" he asked.

"So I can kick their ass," she smiled at him. "Want some syrup on that piece of waffle?"

"Yes, please," he giggled. "Momma, you are not to say ass," he whispered. "You can say hiney, though."

"So I can kick their hiney," Sookie smiled at him.

"Okay," he said as he eyed his bacon and then ate that next.

"You good with us goin'?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he took a bite and it felt good going crunch, crunch, crunch in his mouth. Swallowing he said, "My Momma is gonna' kick their hiney!"

.

.

.

"Hugh," Maxine came down stairs to help him mist the orchids. "That was Sookie on the phone. She says 'Good mornin'' and that lunch is here, tomorrow. Our Hunter will be with them.

She says to post the rules of Parlay in the window so it can be read from the street."

Hugh grinned. "The Queen of Fae does wear a crown."

Maxine laughed when she said, "Your ass will be good and kicked when she Parlay the Second throws down."

.

* _99 Problems _George Clinton, Jr.


	67. Chapter 67

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 67**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 67

The girls had taken the early evening off and Hunter had walked them around and proudly displayed what the _awake family_ had been busy doing on his first "Snow Day" home from school.

Someone had done a snow dragon of OI on a picnic table out by the grill. He was standing on tipee toes, with his wings unfurled, with his arm stretched out above his head with the world balanced on one claw. He was standing on Lafayette's shoulder, who was sitting at the picnic table. Both of them with a cigarillo and Lafayette was holding a bottle of the gators' finest. The little bottle of Gran Patrón Platinum was a perfect replica.

Pamela was truly inspired. She was going back out later and doing a snow man with fangs. He just might look like Wallace. Hmmm, maybe she could get Wallace to pose for her. Maybe she could get Wallace to pose nude for her.

Ouch. Her fangs started to ache. Fucking fairy! He was such a tease! A nice lookin' tease but a male tease all the same. However, that tat was a pretty sweet thing and it looked just damned sexy on him! He could flex his arm and it looked like it was blowing kisses.

She was in a bit of a quandary. "I don't know if I should just jump his bones or drain him," she sighed to herself. "Men are so complicated," she sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Most do not understand about shoes. He does not know about _all my shoes_. Maybe I'll just jump his bones and then drain him."

Which lead her back around to the question, "Which shoes should I do that in?" And then the observation, "Men are so complicated. They don't care what shoes you are wearing as long as they can get naked, get you naked…"

At the end of the tour, her little brother had let go of her hand as they had come full circuit and were back by the tent opening. By looking at all the snow art in the yard, it had been a very big day for Hunter. And tomorrow was going to be an even bigger day.

Eric had briefed her before they began their walk about. "If it is not vampire shit then it is human shit," Pamela fumed as the girls collected their kisses and then slowly wandered their way to the mansion.

"Looks like we have a snow man escort," Tara laughed. "Check it out, once we get through the cemetery and to the mansion property, all the snowmen have fangs. Ohhh," she laughed, "why this one even has a tattoo that says _Pamela _and a snow man penis…woof!" She hooted. "Is it really that small? That's just embarrassin'. Maybe that is a girl after all…?" she leaned down to get a better look.

"What?" Pam was pulled from her reverie, "small?"

"So you haaaaave seen Wallace's...IT!" Molly laughed.

"I like," Pam paused only briefly, "girls."

Peels of laughter from two different voices rang through on the still night air.

"Ohhh, maker," Tara chuckled. "Wallace showed me the tat. It's cool lookin' and so sweet. Your name sparkles like glitter. Tin got your lips, exactly!"

Pamela made a face and growled, then she was gone.

"She really gets cranky when she does not get any fae lovin'," Molly snickered.

"Yes, well," Tara replied, as she sneakily took a hand full of snow off a bush, "we need to do somethin' about that," as she formed the snow ball and lobbed it at Molly who shrieked as it made contact at the base of her exposed throat and exploded and went everywhere.

Pam was in the mansion and was met at the door by a small committee as she said sourly, "Oh look, vampire shit that could not wait."

They all followed her into her office, wishing to be there to watch her mighty red pen, hoping that not one line of red would be on theirs. It was considered an honor to walk away with your paper unscathed.

Sitting at her desk, she started reading, then stopped, her red pen poised for editing.

You could hear them coming across the yard. Once or twice Pam thought maybe Tara had been brought the final death the way she had screamed. When several some things hit the side of the mansion, she looked up.

"Snowballs," Kennedy out of Missouri, said. "I know that sound."

Pam's door was open. She had a clear view of the foyer. She raised her head when the girls came in and shook her head in disbelief and went back to her briefing.

"I won," Tara said. "my snow balls were not as perfect as yours but I got more snow on you than you did me."

"Yes," Molly replied, "but I rolled you in the snow."

"But I rolled you in the snow, naked," Tara replied.

"But I rolled you in the snow, naked, last," Molly said.

"Girls," Pam looked up. "You look like those abominable snow creatures. You thaw and melt on Mr. Sid's floors and he's going to put you on a True Screwed Diet. Now get defrosted. Not in here," she added, pointing her finger at the stairs. "I need your frost free asses in these chairs post haste.

All the pictures are in from the wedding. Let's get this put together. There is a picture of Eric in here in a kilt that I want as my screen saver."

.

Tara walked into the shower and turned on the warm water. By the time she was finished it looked like Mt. Everest was on the tile floor. Stepping over the pile of now melting snow, she wrapped up in a towel and sat down to blow dry her hair.

"Whapppppp" she heard the incoming snowball before she felt it.

"This means war," she smiled as she dried off and admired her fangs. Flicking away the offending bit of cold slush from in between her cleavage, she got up.

Everyone in the mansion could hear the ruckus coming from upstairs along with the screams and the victory shouts of glory!

Pam looked up at the ceiling as thundering feet and shrieks were heard above her.

Something went zipping past her window followed by something else. She sighed.

Getting up, she went out into the foyer and opened the double doors and said to the wind. "This is SWMBO. TITS SWMBO and Child of SWMBO, get your snow covered asses in here." Placing one hand on her hip she added with a bored voice, "Now."

Both girls were vamp speed to the steps and then walking up the steps were two more snow maidens.

As they came in, Pam closed the doors, indicated with a nod of her head up the stairs. "Five minutes," she said. "If your not back in five, I'm callin' Daddy and telling him I'm takin' the night off and you two are in charge."

They were both back in three.

"Would have been here sooner, my maker," Tara said with puppy dog eyes, "but I had a small errand to run," she said as she walked past Molly and slipped a bit of snow slush down the back of her shirt. There was a scream and Tara laughed as she sat down.

"Now children," Pam crossed her arms and arched her perfect eyebrow, "no more snow in the house. The photos await. That will be fun.

Then vampire shit," as disgust rolled off of her, "will not be fun.

But mommy's darlings…" Her voice was very sweet and soothing when she said. "For my good girls…Tarrrrraaaaa…" her voice was still dripping honey and her smile was just like June Cleaver's when she continued on "…do not throw that bit of snow at Molly…"

"Ahhh hhhhhhhmmm….yes my maker….." Tara gave Pam her best innocent look.

"Now, as I was sayn'…before we go to bed, the sexiest, baddiest assed Momma that ever walked or vamped the planet, she will be tellin' you a bed time story."

.

It was eight. Hunter had been sound asleep for a while.

Sookie was on the couch with her feet up. It had been a great day! Seeing the world through Hunter's eyes put a whole new perspective on things. He had never played in snow and he had laughed the entire day. And she had laughed right along with him!

Eric hung up his phone as he stuck his head into the living room. When he smiled at her, she felt her heart fill and her light was complete. He was hers, she was his.

"Lafayette sent us the pictures from the weddin'. So did Lance. Molly put them all together for us. You ready to take a look?"

Eric sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. "I think now would be perfect."

The first picture was of Em shaking so badly as he stood there with Tin during the ceremony that he was actually a little blurry.

"I know that feeling," Eric hugged Sookie that much closer.

They laughed and commented as they pushed past the pictures on the pad. Then they both stopped. "When," her eyes were on him, "when did you put on a kilt?"

"Oh my bride…" he sat, his eyes wide. "I, I , do not know….but if we look, it is after Hunter pulled the sword from the stone the second time. See, look at the sequence."

"You are all wearin' one, WW as well. No one looks to be in pain, so maybe this was before the fire breathin' contest."

"But obviously after several mugs of the Death From Above because I do not remember."

"Well, you all look real nice," Sookie smiled at him. "I wonder whose tartan it is you are wearin'?"

Eric was intrigued. He knew all the Highland colors but not the Fae right off the top of his head. "WW, do you recognize this pattern on the kilt we are wearing?"

"No my King," he responded. "But I like the hat I am wearing."

"Well, look," Sookie zoomed in on the picture, "all of you are holding a beret in your hand. See," she zoomed in again. "What is that on your beret?"

_*"Looks like some family crest…or…some type of insignia. I can't quite make it out…"_

"_Well, I guess you guys popped out someplace. I just hope it was not where a bunch of guys were skinny dippin' and you just well, helped yourself to their clothes…."_

_Eric was thoughtful and then had a pained looked flash across his face. "I, I seem to remember bag pipes," Eric mused, "and I found sand in my shoes." *_

"Well," Sookie smiled, "we'll just keep that memory tucked away, maybe it'll come more into focus," she smiled at him as she went back to the next picture and then eyed him. "Oh look, here you are in tuxedos..."

_**.**_

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 39. 35**__**th**__** day of Married Bliss, 12th Day of being**__**Parents**_

"I'd rather play in the snow than deal with vampire shit," Tara sighed. "We are not asking for tribute, why do they keep sending it? We just have to pay taxes on that.

"Which means more bookkeeping," Pam sighed.

"Which means another tweaked App," Molly smiled.

"On that note," Pam at this moment thought maybe a snowball aimed at Molly's head was not such a bad idea, "we are done for the night. The rest of you are excused," she said to the room as she watched them file out. "Child of SWMBO and TITS SWMBO, here with me."

Pam felt the quiet settle over the mansion. Nodding at Molly, up went the white noise jamming device that kept other vamps from listening to what was being said in the office.

"You wanted the briefing about the lunch appointment the family is going to have today," Pam closed the lid on her lap top. "I'm ready."

"Sookie talked about it a bit while we were admiring the art," Tara pushed back from her tap top.

"Parlay," Pam said with a fangly smile, "shall be the hot button topic at lunch."

"That is what Sooks said," Tara responded. "We have not played Parlay since, I don't know…Junior High, maybe."

"Parlay?" Molly asked.

Tara looked a little crossed eyed and then shrugged. "It's just a rhyming game we used to play as kids, Parlay. It's nothing new. It is something the older folks in town have done since….well, I can remember. Sookie's Gran taught us. La La's side of the family was big time into it. His momma's people…at family reunions, they could Parlay the entire family history.

All Sookie and I would do as girls would be to jump rope to it. It's just rhyming words and when we got a little older, sometimes you could only rhyme on a certain topic."

"Yes," Pam nodded in agreement. "That's the idea and there are lots of rhyming memory games floating around, especially in Louisiana since Eric settled here and introduced it to the gaming houses in New Orleans.

Been a while," Pam was thoughtful, "since I've been in a Parlay Parlor. But they are still out there, playing to the original rules, fortunes won and lost."

"And Grandpa started this," Tara sat back, ready for the story.

Pam would not smile. Tara loved stories about Eric. That girl child was just like her maker.

"Parlay," Pam said, "your grandpa invented the word and the game. It is based on the Elder."

"I got this," Tara said with surety. "The Elder Futhark. That was Grandpa's Viking alphabet."

"And so much more," in Pam's voice they could both hear the respect. "In the land of Eric's Viking forefathers," she began, "is the Elder Futhark. It is the search engine and the Wikipedia of the Viking World, all rolled into one. You can ask the Elder anything and if you know how to read it, up pops the answer. Fuck, Eric says you can even navigate by it. Land or sea."

"Those runes?" Tara eyed her.

"Something about the numbers making up the longitude and latitude," then Pam shrugged and continued. "Like any number based system," Molly sat up straighter and smiled, as Pam continued, "you have to know their operating system."

Pam took out a pen and paper as the girls pulled up their chairs on either side of her.

"For you to be able to access all this knowledge, from the Elder, you have to know that there are nine worlds and nine worlds within each world. 9x9=81=8+1=9."

"Math," Tara nodded her head. "Got that."

Nodding her head, Pam continued on. "Now, in the Elder, the multiples of 3 are very important. The Elder, itself, is laid out in three groups of eight.

So, when you are working with the Elder, anytime a three pops up, everyone notes it. It's kinda like getting to split pairs in Black Jack. You get what ever is to the left of the **3** and whatever is to the right. But that can also bite you on the ass so sometimes you just leave it alone."

"Just like in Black Jack," Tara said. "You have to be smart enough to know when to do that."

"Yes. Now, when Eric's parents were killed, he was at that point a warrior. When he became Clan Chieftain, things changed for him and he still had to have skill with a sword, but now, with words, as well. Especially with words, so, he decided he needed a talisman or a good luck charm to help him.

So he did what any good Viking would do. He turned to the Elder and he thought about what he really wanted each day in his life.

First he decided how many runes he wanted this to be. Six runes gave him two sets of three. Not real complicated or lengthy. Something he could scratch down in a hurry and move on.

He said he then examined each rune carefully."

Pam took out a pen and paper and started sketching runes. "These are the runes that he used for the first line of 3:

Pertho is of the _spirit world_. Its color is purple, its number is (14).

Ansuz, which is Odin's world, is a _god's world_. Its number is (4).

Raido, is also of the _spirit world_, its color is blue and it rolls with the number (5).

So, he has loaded this line with magical things. Sometimes you can see them, sometimes you can't but they are there.

But look at the next rune which starts a new line beneath those three.

Laguz, which is water, represents the _world of this earth,_ this place where his feet walks and his ship sails. Its number is (21) or **2+1=3**." She circled the **3.** "It ends a line of three, it begins a line of three.

Next is

Ansuz and up pops _the god's world_, again. His number is (4) and now right next to him is the **3 from Laguz. **The 3 is still happy because he is still in balance, sitting right next there to his brother 4. Do you see, now we have the 4+ **3**=7.

Eihwaz is _the world of the honest, balanced man_ as your feet walk on this planet. On the Elder it is number (13) and 1+3 =4. So one more time, the 4+**3**=7.

Now add only the runes numbers up: 14+4=18 +5=23+21=44+4=48+13=61= 6+1=**7.**

The 7 here, the final number, represents every day of the week. In his human walk, he now has a good luck charm that is good for and will get him these things every day of the week from the spirits, gods, this world, and from humans. For the second line, he has very efficiently pulled from three different worlds. The gods, the physical earth and human's world all ending with 7. Just a double tap…this is his plan and his back up plan.

Now let's see just exactly what it is that Eric wants every day for the rest of his life.

**P**ertho he pulled from the spirit world. It is the vagina and all things woman. First thing on his mind is that he wants to get laid every day. But he also has goals and the mind set and to use his words _effectively which are going to help him get laid. _

**A**nsuz Pulling from the god's world, like Odin, to have power of his words and an excellent speaking ability_. Helpful to get the woman into the right position. That foot goes here, I'm going to put that there…._

**R**aido That the true meaning of the spirit of his words would take form and travel out and be heard exactly as he wants them to be. _Oh baby on baby, scream my name._

**L**aguz That in this world, his words will flow like water from his fertile source. That would be his brain and his other parts," Pam rolled her eyes, "_because he wants to get laid._

**A**nsuz We are back to the gods world and when they speak, all listen, so this will apply to Eric as well_. I am talking, stop your bitching, yadda yadda yadda. Scream my name, so the entire village can hear you._

**E**ihwaz That his mind is always a reliable, dependable, driving force, seven days a week. Same can be said of his dick."

The girls both applauded and whistled.

"Which brings us to PARLAE," Pamela was not going to laugh. That had been her reaction when he had explained it to her, "Written left to right in one line.

As a talisman this has got him covered every day for sex and being able to sweet talk a female. Any Spirit, being able to sweet talk one of those as well. He hit the god's world twice so he can pull down some big mojo when he needs it. You get a busy signal with one, you hit the other. He wants to be able to talk to everyone in this world with a sharp mind and be honest with himself."

Molly looked up. "So he wrote a lucky charm so he can get laid every day and be king of the bull shitters."

"That would be Eric," Pam said, her voice full of the acceptance of this fact. "But, in his defense, at the time, he was Clan Chieftain and needed the peace keeping skills of an aged sage. And that is the beauty of this:

Written in the runes in a straight line that he can write anywhere in this world, **Parlay** means to _the human ear_ that Eric wants his words to have creativity and beauty but he also wants his words to have power and to be known for his excellent speaking ability that carries a rhythm and flow from his fertile brain. That his mind, therefore him, is reliable and dependable and honest. That when he speaks his voice is a real force of nature with god like qualities.

That is how the word, Parlay, drum roll please…"

and both girls went "ba rump a rump a dum…"

"…came to be."

"Fuck yeah!" Tara pumped her arm. "Go Grandpa!"

Molly grinned. "Sookie the 1st gave the runes to the Vikings and told them how to use them. I don't think this was her intent…"

Laughing, she was shaking her head in disbelief. "Eric wrote for himself Fae abilities. That is why he has always been more than vampire. That explains a lot about him."

"Huhhhh," It was obvious Pam was searching through her memories.

"You mean," Tara leaned in, "you mean you can write yourself fae?"

"No," Molly was thoughtful. "But…but…"

"But what?" Pam regarded her.

"Once our world went under, it was hard for us to mask and walk among humans. The royal houses could do it with some ease but for everyone else, they would _rune out_ onto their skin or write it on something to carry what qualities they wanted to bring with them here.

What you just described sounds just like that."

"Fuck a duck," Pam rolled her eyes. "That fuckin' Eric," she chuckled, "yes, that would explain how he could bull shit his way out of otherwise impossible situations. There is one in Paris that comes to mind but that is a story for later….Parlay….let's get back on track."

Both the girls nodded.

"Now, with this knowledge you now have about the word, you can use this at Parlay and win. These are little known truth facts and useful to know because Parlay is all about double innuendo, hints and allusion.

It is called Parlay the First and it represents the first round of the game. When Eric plays it, he can reference the title because _he is Parlay the First. _If you continue _the same game_, because it can be switched up, as in to add more players, then it becomes Parlay the Second and you have got to remember all the rhyming and facts that took place in the 1st and so on. When we were in Paris, Eric was playing Parlay the 76th. This one game with Smitty had been going on for over a hundred years."

"So," Tara was thoughtful, "vamps should be a whiz bang at this."

"Child," Pamela shook her head and then adjusted her lipstick with her finger, "my rhyming skills are blah blah blah fuck a duck, blah, blah, blah.

You have to know it all…..minutiae, history, music, art, politics, reams of bull shit.

You have a judge and you had best believe they are good at tracking things. They keep score along with every one else who sits quietly in the room and does so unofficially because:" Pam counted off on her fingers, " 1) the same fact can not be repeated and all kinds of other shit….2) and it all has to rhyme….3) Eric and his fucking love of the Elder Poetry," Pam rolled her eyes.

"I watched Eric with twenty different vamps one night in New Orleans, Parlay in twenty different languages. He won twenty fortunes. True, he was vamp, but he could do that as a human, as well.

The poker tournaments that the humans and other Supes pride themselves on…pbbblltt!" she blew a raspberry. "Poker," she snickered "is for the weak willed who can not Parlay. In poker there is minimal talking, you can bluff and walk. Parlay you talk all the time, truths. Or you can lie, depending on how lucky you feel. But you call bluff on a truth and they take what your heart holds true.

And you have to listen. You think you can hang out in your own head or check out the ass or shoes on someone…just go ahead and forfeit."

"So, this is what Sookie is going to do at lunch today? She is throwing down against this Harvard bitch?" Tara with pride.

"She is throwing down," Pam smiled. "Hugh will record it for us."

Looking at Tara then Molly, Pam said, "I'm takin' odds on how long this lasts. The Harvard Bitch is down in five, four, three, two, one…? Do I hear six? Seven? Make it worth my while, ladies, 'cause Momma needs a new pair of shoes."

.

.

.

OI was maybe sniffling a little at breakfast, dabbing at his eyes while he complained about the cold. No, he was not crying, he said politely to everyone at the table, he was just cold he assured everyone within ear shot. The cold hitting his old eyes made them tear up.

Hunter would from time to time reach over and stroke his nose. "Want some peaches?" he would ask, as OI would sigh and say "No thanks my most handsome Prince, my heart's just not set for peaches this fine winter's mornin'.

I thinks I got me a touch of the cabin's fever, is all."

Eric was not going to fall for the dragon's trap. Eric knew it was a trap because he had used this ploy plenty of times, himself.

Hunter was very patting him on the hand. "We are gonna' go have lunch with Grandma Berry and Grandpa Hugh, today, you want to come with us? You can ride in the Jeep. Maybe my La La and Uncle Jesus has got cabin fever, too."

"Oh, this is special invitation to the grand Grandma's and Grandpa's," he sighed, again. "There will be plenty sittin' down at their fine and beautifuls table."

OI and Hunter both sighed at the same time.

"What is it my little man's?" OI's crystal purple eyes looked like they were going to over spill.

Hunter sighed, again. "Yes, I am gonna meet a woman who wants to be my grandma." Hunter shook his head no and then whispered to OI, "Momma says she is not very nice but Momma says she is gonna kick her hiney at Parlay."

Then he brightened, "My Grandma, she taught me Parlay. We would rhyme when it was time to plant the 'matters that's nestin' time with the gators. And , my Momma is gonna Parlay. I am gonna' watch so that should be fun. And Grandma Berry is a real good cook. She and Grandpa always have extra snack. Maybe you could come, too?"

Jesus was in the kitchen making another pot of coffee as Lafayette poured himself a bowl of cereal. He winked at Jesus and said, "Wooooorrrrkkkk it! My little mans! Woooorrrkkkk it!"

.

.

.

Maxine was checking the table where they would have lunch. "Hugh, I am so excited. Lafayette and Jesus are comin' for lunch as well. All so excitin'! Our first time entertaining in our new home.

Well," she made a face, "even if it is the Harvard Bitch and her Were and Bell May," she growled, "wantin' to be my baby's grandma," she was glaring.

"It will be a real pleasure to watch our Sookie put her in her place," she said with much satisfaction.

.

.

Dear Readers,

A short little chapter but once more, the runes, ruled, here. As much as I wanted to blow on past this explanation that I started the other day…well...it was not to be.

The quote from earlier in the chapter:

_*"Looks like some family crest…or…some type of insignia. I can't quite make it out…"_

"_Well, I guess you guys popped out someplace. I just hope it was not where a bunch of guys were skinny dippin' and you just well, helped yourself to their clothes…."_

_Eric was thoughtful and then had a pained looked flash across his face. "I, I seem to remember bag pipes," Eric mused, "and I found sand in my shoes." *_

You will find the explanation on my word press site, Tuesday, 29 January, 2013. Just use my name carrollestewart with a dot word press with a dot and then com. (Please note: there is not a peroid after the e in carrolle.

This is how, I think, I will be using this site. We'll see how it goes…

Cause I am still figuring that site out…oy vey…..please bear with me…..

Also, I am going to do a "rendering" of Eric's talisman.

Should be interesting, cause your old Auntie Carroll, she can't draw. Hmmm, maybe clay…..

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking! P Parlay!

*Thanks SpikeLizard


	68. Chapter 68

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 68**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 68

**Parlay the Second…Rules of Engagements**

Walking in the cold sunshine or dead of night,

You think Parlay will make things right.

During light of day and streaming light abounds,

Be aware of who throws the Parlay down.

Heed this warning with all your might

For Parlay is not to be taken light.

And posted plainly for all to see

The Rules of Engagements that can bring anyone to their knee.

Only he who 'cites the Parlay can call or bluff

Calls the Rule of Engagements, and can call enough.

With lie on breath and truth not far

You still lie, your life bears the scar.

.

If bluff you call and all is true

The Dead rise up and consume you

.

.

.

Maxine was admiring the light coming in from the window. It was still early and a lovely morning. Her man did have a way about him! And he did have his ways about her body! All of them toe curling!

Why this morning he had fed her strawberries in bed. He had dipped them in chocolate and then wrote his name with it on her body! Then erased it with his tongue! Damn!

The snow sparkled and shined and pushed millions of little rainbows into the rooms. Maxine was checking the table where they would have lunch. As much as Hugh wanted to build their house, she liked it here. She was in town, close to everything and the pre-school babies were rocking her on all levels. Of course, Hugh came for home, that being just up the stairs, for nooners and that was just damnnnnnnn nice as well.

How he touched her heart. That man had a Windex bottle and paper towels and was polishing the windows.

"I love it when the rainbows come dancing in," he gave the old bubble glass one last swipe and then stood back to admire his handi-work.

"Hugh," she was placing the napkins, "I am so excited about our Parlay party, today. Lafayette and Jesus are comin' for lunch as well. All so excitin'! Our first time entertaining in our new home!

Well," she made a face, "even if it is with the Harvard Bitch and her Were and Bell May," she growled, "wantin' to be my baby's grandma," she was glaring. "Humph! Why I've got a mind to show her my Walther…."

"Now dearest," he sprayed the next window, "That video Sookie sent us of Hunter telling you how he loved his Grandma Berry and thanking you for allowing Jesus and Lafayette to join us…" his voice was gentle and sweet.

Despite herself, the gloom was gone and now there was joy. "That boy is a sweetheart, a real joy and a blessin'. His Grandma Clay was a woman who knew what the word Grandma meant."

"Just another name for love," Hugh blew her a kiss. "That would be my woman."

Maxine knew she was smiling like an idiot but she did not care as she set out the sherry glasses. "It will be a real pleasure to watch our Sookie put her in her place," she said with much satisfaction.

Hugh walked over and put his arms around the only love of his very long life. "You set a beautiful table, my sweet," he dropped his hands a bit and ran them across her very fine ass.

"Pshaw," she smiled. "I have got more china and crystal on this table then they have in china and crystal shops.

It is lovely, with those candles," she straightened out a tea cup that was not to her satisfaction.

Stepping back from the tea cart, Maxine was satisfied. "Hugh, your Momma had real nice taste in things."

"I am glad, my bride, that they have been passed down to someone who takes the same joy out of setting a table the way she did."

"My joy," she smiled at him, "comes from you."

.

.

.

Morey had actually got a little sleep. That was a good feeling. Not one that he had very often. As he stepped out of the shower he knew it was going to be a very good day. The Mrs. was rocking out to _Sweet Sacrifice. *It's true, we're all a little insane, but it's so clear now that I'm unchained…fear is only in our minds…._" The music was being piped through out the jet and it was loud. She wanted this….to feel the vibration of the music pulsing through her, through everything around her.

For someone who had had their security breeched and was minus a finger, his Wilson was rocking!

Drying his hair, he went out into their bedroom. She was bouncing up and down on the bed screaming the lyrics and wailing along.

Turning down the music, his woman looked over and gave him her best sexy pout.

"Baby, please stop juggling the knives," he called as he waved at her to get her attention.

"Crock and Bell May are here. Crock is going to be joining us for breakfast. You have any feelings one way or the other about Bell May sitting down with us?"

Throwing the knives into the wall, she walked to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge, with her legs, parted. "She is not Hunter's grandmother. Northman is the father, not the male that she pushed out that can not hold onto his woman."

"Point taken," he bowed his head. "But Crock is a bit sweet on her. I think she could wind up as family. Auntie Bell May." Wiggling his eyes brows at her, she scowled.

Closing her legs, she said, "These shall remain as tightly closed as a Gillardeau until you take that back. Which reminds me, I want to take the yacht to Marennes-Oléron and just eat oysters before we have sex to bring forth our son."

"Well, I like the idea of eating raw oysters before we create Raymond," he let his eyes roam over her body. "But no to the take backs," he slid down onto his knees before her. "I think Crock likes her."

Picking up her right hand, he kissed it and then pushed her ring finger and pointer finger farther apart and put his mouth where her middle finger used to be attached to her palm.

.

"I think," his eyes were full of passion, "I think I am going to use this area to warm up my tongue and lips before I move on to your lower lips."

"Having this finger gone is very freeing," she became philosophical. "I have always feared being maimed in some way. And this is perfect. I am always at the ready with my devil horns and people will just think that I am waving," she laughed as she ran her right hand down his body.

"Very sexy," he growled.

"Legs still clinched tight," she blew him a kiss.

"Well, that leaves me a few different choices," he winked at her as he pinched her nipples.

"I'll fight," came out in a low husky growl.

Easing back to the floor, his back was now on the rug and he put a foot on either side of her on the edge of the bed. With her legs now locked together with his, he started to jerk off.

"You fucker," she put both feet at the top of his legs.

"Too late for your sweet talk," he laughed at her. "I've got this."

.

.

.

Listening to Crock, Bell May was starting to feel like a second class citizen. Harvard this and oldest money that! And now, rules to live by while in _her_ presence! Damn! Crock's sister in law was a bitch!

"And once more, why is Wilson so special?" She was pissed. She did not care. They could all just suck it! She was the key to get them in for this meeting.

Crock was doing his best not to be amused. With Bell, he could be himself. That was nice. And unexpected.

"Because you cut her, she bleeds blue. Momma wanted her pedigree brought into the blood line. Our family has been here just as long as hers, but we don't have the bona fides that take us all the way back with distinction.

Wear the two carat studs," he watched her go through her jewelry.

"On the drive in, do not speak," Crock pulled up his dress slacks, "unless spoken, too. It is about a forty five minute drive to an hour ride to Bon Temps. The main roads have been salted but the side ones are keeping kids home from school. So Hunter will be there, today.

Go to the Galley and get breakfast. Wilson does not want you at breakfast. You are not family.

Stay away from the alcohol. All day, starting now. Best behavior. All day, starting now." Smiling would just piss her off more. If she made it through today, she was a done deal.

No doubt about it, she was upset. She was good at masking her feelings but he had been with her long enough now, her odor had shifted. "What?" he asked her.

"I don't know, you seem different. More sure of yourself. More…more…"

"Educated? Refined?"

"Well, I guess so. I thought you were a…a…."

"Drug running Were. A bit simple but persistent until the job was done. That is what I wanted you to believe. I had infiltrated Kenny's drug gang and I wanted to live," he stated as he went through the ties.

"Well, I want to live, too," she replied, a bit of whine to her voice.

"Don't," he shook his head. "That will get you killed. Especially around Wilson."

"What?" her head jerked around.

"I like you Bell. Momma is going to like you. You are a hard worker and you can keep secrets. Sex with you is rough and nasty. I like that, too.

But, if you don't like something, just say so. To all of us. We won't agree but we'll respect you for taking up for yourself. But if you whine, I'll kill you. If you whine around Wilson, she will kill you slowly and dance in your blood while you scream."

"That little thing?" she drew back.

"Yes," he said as he fixed his tie and then checked the mirror. "She worships our dark lord."

"Our…our what?" Bell May's mouth was still open, shock on her face.

"We worship Satan. When I am home, I dispose of the body for her," his tone was matter of fact. She had closed her eyes and her brow was furrowed. Processing. Well, a little hard to gauge that reaction but he was not reading fear.

"You don't want to stay after this job is done, I understand. You can live and I'll cut you loose.

But if we go forward after this and you meet Momma, there is no looking back."

Opening her eyes, she scrutinized him. "Does your church going Momma know?" There was amazement in her voice.

"No."

"Do, do I have worship Satan?"

"No."

"Would we live one someplace or are we gonna continue to work the drug trail?"

"We'll live someplace. Build a house. Settle in."

There was doubt in her voice. "Really, a home with a breakfast table and morning coffee…and…and..fuck I don't know. A white picket fence, maybe?"

"If that is what you want," he replied.

"That's a lot to take in," she said quietly.

"That I worship Satan?"

"No… that I'm actually going to have a home," she sat down on the bed.

Sitting down next to her he took her hand. "We have got to get today, done. Then I am taking you home to meet Momma Foggs. And your life will never be the same," he leaned over and kissed her.

"That Were that lives out on Ten Mile Misery Road, can we kill him before we leave here?"

His hands were moving across her breasts. He could feel her nipples get hard through all the layers. "You could consider that my wedding gift to you."

"Really?" She put her hands on his. "You want to get married?"

He removed his hands and sat back. "I like you Bell and I'm tired of being alone. Besides, when I told you about Wilson loosing a finger, you creamed."

"Well," her tone was very matter of fact, "she's got perfect tits and a perfect ass. With that finger gone, she is not nearly as perfect as she used to be."

"That's my girl," he smiled at her. "No whining about Wilson's perfect T and A, just happy that she is now not so perfect."

"I need to know," she sat up a little straighter. "You shared me with Morey the other day. You two…" her voice stopped. Could she really push it this far?

"We two what?" he asked as stood and pulled on his suit jacket.

"You two ever both do Wilson at the same time?"

"Well of course, we are brothers, that is why I shared you. But those are things we only do on the road. Momma does not abide an unfaithful male and she has spies, everywhere."

"Did you like fucking Wilson?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied as he slipped into his shoes, "but I love fucking you."

.

It was ten thirty. Time to go. This would give them plenty of time.

"Baby, you got your brief case ready to go?" Morey asked as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Yes, everything I need," she winked at herself. "Let's do this so we can just go on to France. Pick up the yacht there. I'm ready to eat raw, party raw and fuck raw."

.

.

.

"Momma," Hunter came out of his bed room, "I like this blue shirt that looks like my Daddy's," he smiled. "And I'm wearin' my good black shoes. Daddy said he was wearin' his."

"You are so handsome," Sookie picked him up and hugged him. "Grandma Berry is gonna' want pictures of you. So when she asks you to hold still for a second and smile, give her your very best one!" Sookie added with gusto as she tickled him.

"The side walk is cleared," Eric came in from outside. "Oh my," he put his arms around Sookie and Hunter, "there is my family. My beautiful pregnant wife and my handsome son, who looks just like me," Hunter laughed as Eric took him and tossed him up into the air.

Stealing kisses, his Daddy then hugged him close and put him on his hip. "We still have some time," Eric checked his watch, "anyone want to look at pictures with me?"

Hunter was watching his daddy and his eyes lit up. "I like the one of ZZ tryin' to pull the sword out. With my help, we did it together. Momma said that's 'cause we are a team! And Daddy, Momma says you look very handsome in that kilt."

"Thank you my son, how about into the living room with my family and we'll put it on slide show."

.

.

.

Hugh was at the front door to greet their guests. "Please, come in, good to see you again Mrs. Savoy."

"Mrs. Foggs, good to see you, again," he smiled charmingly.

With a smile, she stretched out her right hand. She had been thinking about this moment all morning. His reaction. He did not even flinch when he shook it. Fuck, he was good. Smooth…and beguiling. He was indeed, a lawyer.

"Welcome," Hugh continued on, "and who is this handsome gentleman?"

Morey smiled and shook hands. "Oh, that's my brother E. H. He is not staying. He enjoys bonsai but loves orchids and I told him that you had some of the finest I have seen. I hope you don't mind if he takes a look."

"I thank you for the compliment," Hugh stretched out his hand. "Of course I don't mind.

Welcome," he said to Crock.

"Please stay and have lunch with us," Hugh shook his hand. "I'll tell Maxine. She'll be thrilled. The Sherry is set out. Please, enjoy the porch and we'll see you inside, Mr. Foggs. And Mr. Foggs, did your brother tell you about bringing disruptive things into my place of business?"

"Yes," his attention turned away from the Volcano Queen orchid. "No wonder your beauties do so well. You have created a happy place for them."

"This is a place of sanctuary for all that live here. And that is to be respected and adhered to at all times."

"Of course," he bowed his head. "I would end my own life before I would do damage to the living things that you have envisioned, here."

.

Maxine came out onto the porch and introductions were made. "Please stay for lunch," she smiled at E. H. "There is plenty. Sherry is set out. Please, fill you a glass and admire the porch. The family is on their way."

Bell was told not to drink. It did not stop Wilson, Morey or E. H. from partaking. The orchids were lovely. She was just a little amazed as Crock/E.H., she was going to have to adjust to that…as he went through and told her about each one.

It was noted when the family arrived. There was no missing them walking up the sidewalk. Faux Eric with his arm around the Mrs. and carrying the boy. Two males following behind them. Then the shouts of joyful greetings when they came in. Coats being taken and hugs and kisses being shared.

Wilson took a step closer to Morey and whispered, "This is just laughable. He does not look anything like the vampire."

Morey allowed his eyes to glance at the happy couple as Hunter went in search of the cat, Maus Hund. (Mouse Hound.)

"Close," he smiled, "but you are right. With a passing glance, you would think that you were seeing Northman. But take a second look…" he wiggled his eyebrows and went to refill their glasses, "and you know that they have come close but no cigar," he chuckled.

Then Wilson had a flash back to Eric's big cigar….ohhhh la la, she got that feeling inside as she thought about what it would be like to have one of the vampire's children growing inside of her.

Crock was admiring the surroundings. His mother had sent him to school his entire life and his ass all over the world to learn things for her. She trusted no one but her family and when she needed to know something, off he went.

So, he had met all types and seen things that could not be explained and studied his ass off so that his mother would approve. He hated the fact that she had eaten his Uncle. But he respected her for it and loved her for it. His brother was living proof of her determination.

In the foyer he saw the sideboard that held the sherry. With a deliberate stride, he walked over and refilled his glass. Mixed in with the bar accouterments was one of the oldest symbols known to man. Carved from the wood was the tree of life with a snake wrapped around the base of the tree with the Raven of Malki Zedek, or Melchizedek at the top.

Not known to man, was that this secret society could trace its origin back to Cain. Not known to the good citizens of Bon Temps, one of the guardians of the many truths resided in their town.

The reason he knew this was because he worshiped, _Melchi-resha, _the fallen angel of darkness. Their symbol was the snake in the top of the tree with bird feathers on the ground. His society had been around just as long as the Enjoin of Melchizedek.

Well that explained what guarded the house. Those who walked the path of Malki were granted special boons, rights and favors. It was rumored that they had a list of the true name of everything on the planet. Knowing its true name it had to obey you. Morey's witch did not know what guarded the building…well no fucking kidding. That explained the perfect flowers and the old bonsais, as well. It also explained Wilson's hand. Who ever had removed it had caused it to heal, as well.

It was there on the side board for all to see. Six white candles. The poinsettia candle rings. Things set up in groups of three. And most importantly, the liquor of the ancient day. It had been fermented from rye and there were two toasting glasses, representing the toasting horns that would have been used back in the day when the King of Salem had come out and met Abram.

Malki…a non Jew that believed in the one true god. Just go figure the odds on that.

He did not believe in luck. He did believe in fate. He was honored to be here and planned on making the most of the occasion.

You could hear Hunter singing as he approached the foyer, carrying the cat.

"At Grandma Berry's I head a sound.

I found her cat, his name is Mouse Hound

He's a good boy and keeps his paws on the ground

He likes his snacks

And he likes his treats

He likes the mouse with little tiny feet."

Maxine waited until he was finished and then applauded. "Hunter, come give Grandma a kiss. Your Momma been helping you with your rhyming skills?"

"Yes and my Daddy too," he put the cat on the floor. "Momma says it's easier to learn that way."

"Well she's right," Maxine collected her kiss. "Now go on and wash up. It's time for lunch."

"Momma Berry," Lafayette was in the foyer admiring the table, "what's can La La do to helps?"

"You're a sweet boy, Lafayette, but you are our guest. You just have another glass of sherry. I'm ready to put out lunch."

.

When all eleven were seated at the table, poached pears was the salad with triple cream blue cheese on the side nestled into a bed of butter lettuce.

"It is interesting that you are teaching him by rhyming," Wilson said as she took a bit of the pear. She let it sit in her mouth as she savored it. Her number today was two. It took two to tango, two to perform a sacrifice, two to make a baby, two to Parlay.

So today she allowed herself two bites of everything. This was bite number one. She would have bite number two when everyone else was half way through their salad. Then she would start the cheese.

"Yes," Sookie had a bite of pear, loaded on top was the blue. "That has been our way, here, well, before the state was settled. The Native Americans that were living here could Parlay as well. I guess all cultures can or have some way of keeping their verbal history before there was pen and paper."

"So, you were taught as well?" Wilson opened the popover and added butter. Yes. like she was really going to eat, that! Please!

"Well, yes," Sookie smiled. "My Gran raised us. We were poor and my Gran did not have any money. So we played rhyming games. Did not cost anything and improved your memory skills.

Back when Louisiana was founded, there were Parlay Parlors. This building used to be one. Some Sunday afternoons we'd come to town and Jason and I would sit here in the foyer and listen to the rhymin'.

Being Baptists and all, we did not have bingo. But there was nothing wrong with enriching the mind and sometimes there was a pot to win along with a little side bettin'. More than once we ate off the winnings my Gran made from the Parlay Parlor.

Rhyming helped me learn in school and it certainly helped me with my waitressin' job.

How about you?" Sookie asked.

"No, I read a lot of books and attended art classes and gymnastics and dance."

"Oh, that must have been real nice," Sookie smiled as she slathered the butter onto her popover.

"So you know Parlay?" Wilson said casually.

"Well, we all jumped rope to rhymes growing up. We even had one for hop-scotch. So yes, I guess I do."

"Well, maybe over dessert we could do a little bit. I was fascinated last night listening to the men. From an anthropologist's stand point, I am very interested in something so unique to Louisiana."

"I believe in helping folks learn," Sookie gave her the Crazy Sookie smile. "Lafayette," she looked down the table, "would you please pass the raspberry jam?"

.

Salad plates were cleared away and the meal continued, pleasantly.

Bell May was doing her best to act the interested grandmother. This was not easy. She did not like small children. Well hell, she did not like them when they grew up to be adults, either.

Crock has asked her to make some sort of effort toward the boy. In if you want to live, _speak,_ it was step up and be a team player.

"Hunter, do you miss my mother?" she asked.

"I miss my Grandma," he said in response as he put down his fork and looked at her. "But her light still shines in me so I am not sad, anymore."

That was a typical Bluebell response. God, angels, fairies and lights. Fuck, that old woman had poisoned another generation! Biting down so hard on her tongue, she thought she would draw blood, with a smile she continued.

"I miss her as well. What did you like the most about her?"

"I loved all of her," he responded, his eyes now staring into hers. He was only a child, but she could see it there in his eyes. He knew that she did not love his grandma. All the babies loved Blue Bell. "Well of course, he did," she seethed to herself. "Everybody loved Bluebell Clay.

"I was coming to see you two this Christmas. I was bringing gifts. With all the Christmas cheer, I was looking forward to getting to know you. I was going to tell you that I was your grandma."

The blue eyes were now flecked with gray, like angry storm clouds pushing in on a hot summer's day. "You took my Grandma's bed. You could have just brought her that. With the cancer, she said she could never rest as well without her bed. She missed her bed and my grandpa." His tone was set and firm. His mind made up. "You are not my grandma."

Deep inside of her she wanted to scream! He sounded like Bluebell as well. The way he phrased his words, that tone of voice. Bluebell…down to the way his eyes could shift color…

"Sounds like you loved your grandma a lot," Morey said gently. "I know you miss her, but your momma and daddy love you too."

"Yes," Hunter smiled and his eyes shifted back to blue, like his father's, Bell May reminded herself.

"They do. I like bein' a family. I am going to be a big brother," he said with pride. "I will love my baby brother and sister and be my Momma's hands down low.

And I help take care of my dog and kitty. They are all mine to love."

"Yes they are," Morey smiled as he went back to his trout.

Wilson was taking notes on the place settings. The table was set with a different pattern than what had been set out on the side board. It was not Waterford, all though it reminded her of the heavy, finely cut crystal. The grape vine that was intricately carved into the steam looked real. Such craftsman ship was remarkable as the vine grew upward into a paper thin bowl.

With all that she was, she wanted to ping her finger against it. That was something the plebeians did. At her place setting were variations on the theme. White, red, sherry, brandy all things to be held in the hand and savored on the tongue. With the light shining through them, you could see the color of the wine as it danced and swirled around in the glass with the slightest air current.

The richness before her was like having a meal with her family. Her family, not Morey's. Her mother ruled the dining room and you dressed for every meal. Everything was immaculate and pressed linen and there was a butler who over saw the wine and one who over saw the table as they sent their worker bees off to fetch for their betters.

She was not here to critique the table, she reminded herself. She was here to observe the child. Hunter was entertaining. He was very observant. Fuck, he had Bell May pegged. So Crock was serious about this. Really?

That over holidays she would actually be sitting at the same table with the dregs of humanity that was Bell May. Really?

Crock was still a mystery. She knew nothing about him. He never talked to her when he shifted and ate the body for her after a sacrifice. He never talked to her during sex. He made small talk instead with Morey. Encouraging each other on as the two brothers congratulated each other on their sexual prowess. That he even preferred women was news to her. But, she had no real reason to think that he would not. She just did not know.

Maxine and Hugh cleared the table and brought out coffee and dessert.

"Ohhh, Grandma Berry," Hunter's eyes lit up. "You made mine and Daddy's favorite. German Chocolate Pie…"

"Well of course. I know what my boys like. Now we've got the some fresh strawberries and some vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. Tell me, my sweet baby, what can Grandma fix for you?"

.

Family helped clear the table and then glasses were refreshed.

"Did I hear earlier there was to be a game of Parlay?" Hugh asked as there was a round of applause from the table.

Sookie laughed. "I just don't know. As much water as I drank during lunch, I'll be havin' to go pee every little bit."

"Oh, please," Wilson smiled at her. "We all bow to Mother Nature."

"Well if you don't mind that I have to get up and go potty. The twins have implanted and are having their way with me and my bladder."

"Twins, a two fold blessing. Well of course not. Please, we can Parlay _and be excused to go to the bathroom_," she stressed.

"Thanks," Sookie smiled at her. "Then, well, I guess that could be fun. But, I gotta go, now."

Wilson smiled as Sookie excused herself to go to the bathroom. "Two. My number for the day, two! Let us Parlay and Hunter just might be going home with us after all!"

When Sookie had returned to the bathroom and sat down, all eyes were on her. Bowing her head to Hugh, then turned and faced Wilson, saying,

.

**SN:**

**"Walking in the cold sunshine or dead of night,**

**You think Parlay will make things right. **

**During light of day and streaming light abounds, **

**Be aware of who throws the Parlay down.**

**Heed this warning with all your might**

**For Parlay is not to be taken light.**

WF answered with,

"I came today to sit here with you

I want to know what you know too.

In the light of day or dark of night

I came to Parlay and to know your might.

I have heard the warning and know its true

I have come today to Parlay with you."

.

Hugh had opened his Parlay book to a fresh page and Maxine passed out a pen and pad of paper to everyone.

.

"Parlay has been thrown down," Hugh began. "We now play by the Rules of Parlay the First.

Since Mr. Foggs began last night, Mrs. Northman picks up For Parlay the Second and we will begin with her.

.

**SN**:

**I evoke the Rules of Engagements this I do, I do not need you to evoke them too.**

.

WF:

The Rule of Engagement is known by few, you do not know the rules but I know I do.

.

Our child that stands in shadow the mists I do claim

And Hunter with Hunter I shall do the same.

.

**SN:**

**Now I evoke the Golden Rule I can not cheat or lie but shame to you,**

**I invoked the Rules of Engagements, Not Engagement, I threw down two. **

**.**

**This game is forfeit the same stakes still stand.**

**I believe what you owe me is on our husband's hands.**

**I want the two on that he wears the bands.**

_._

Everyone looked up from their notes.

"Hunter, my sweet baby," Maxine winked at him. "Let's go find Mous Hund. It's his treat time and he told me he wants it from the hand of his boy. Plus, I got some gingerbread cookie dough in the fridge just waitin' to be JJ men."

"Okay Grandma Berry, I like JJ men," he said with gusto.

Then, "Did my Momma just win?" he asked.

"Yes, she did," Maxine smiled at him. "Those JJ men sound so good, we'll make snow man soup to have with our JJ men fresh from the oven.

If you all will excuse us," Maxine smiled at Bell May, "I'm gonna take my Grand Baby."

She smiled sweetly at the table. "Now give Momma and Daddy and Grandpa a kiss."

"Nicely played Mrs. Northman," Hugh got out as he hugged Hunter and his grandson gave him the best prize of all! A kiss!

"What?" Wilson started to stand. Crock caught her eyes and motioned for her to sit down. "How can she be the winner?" Her voice was even. "Rules…engagements?" She took her seat and watched Hunter as he gave out kisses. "With an S…that's not right," her focus was back on Hugh. "It is Engagement, rule."

"Rules of Engagements," Hugh said, "Mrs. Northman went first and desired to Parlay against more than one. The rules are posted. You can Parlay against as many as you like but that has to be stated at the opening volley, or other wise, it is a given it is just you and one opponent. I have seen Parlay called and six taken on by one. Her desire was to Parlay against you and your husband."

"**S** at the end means more than one," Hunter said with a nod as he kissed his Daddy. "Cookie is one. Cookies is yummy good but not for breakfast. Even Mr. Fox just got one gingerbread boy." His Daddy winked at him, "Not boys cause the S means more than one.

Momma," he reached up and put his arms around her, "is it okay if I go with Grandma Berry now?"

"Yes Sweet Baby," she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for sitting so quietly and for having such good listening ears on."

Eric gave his little guy another kiss. Skipping around the table to his grandma he sang,

"Cardinal Number

Cookie is one, Cookies is two

My Momma can Parlay my Daddy can, too.

Ordinal Number

Parlay the first,

Parlay the second

Parlay with my Momma and you'll wish you hadn't."

Maxine was so proud she clapped as Hunter came up to her chair. "Look at that boy and he followed with a three!" she was beaming.

"We been working real hard on that ordinal and cardinal concept. He's so proud of learning that," Sookie blew her son a kiss from across the table.

"I love you Momma, you too Daddy. I gave you a kiss and I got my angels. I'm ready to go see Mouse Hound and make JJ men."

"Okay Sweet Baby," Sookie smiled at him. "We'll be right here."

The adults listened as Grandma Berry and her Parlaying grandson made their way through house and up the stairs, chatting away. When they heard the voices and footsteps disappear, the table was volatile.

"What the fuck?" spewed out of Wilson's mouth.

"A ring finer from each hand?" Morey was looking at Hugh. "Two fingers, two fucking fingers?"

"My lawyer society runs a parlay game some place, Mr. Foggs, once a month. This helps to keep our minds sharp and focused. This was once a Parlay Parlor and I host from time to time. Sometimes it is last minute. The rules are always posted in a window.

We lawyers are an arrogant breed, Mr. Foggs. Especially we who have spent time in Harvard Yard. We like to Parlay. We play for what we value most. Have you ever noticed that some lawyers have such limp handshakes? It is so you don't pull their prosthetics off."

Welllll fuccccck! That explained a lot of shit! Momma's lawyer had a weak assed, non existent hand shake. Welllll fucccccck! "That does not make me fell any better, Mr. Hughes," Morey finished off his wine and reached for the decanter.

"No, but it should give you pause for thought," Hugh was now an officer of the Parlay Court. "Parlay winnings are always payable upon the end of the game."

"What the fuck?" Morey stammered. "But…I left twenty million for the assassin. He did a fine job of removing Wilson's."

"That was not true Parlay and the rules are posted Mr. Foggs. That is why they are posted in the window. You want to Parlay, you read the rules before you even come inside. This is all the encouragement some need to just keep walking. Some see it as a challenge and then come in and engage in a game. We would have no one ignorant."

Wilson had assured him she had this wired. All they way over in the car she had talked about the rules of Parlay. "Baby! What the fuck did you do?"

"I've got this Morey," she smiled. "Let's go read the rules and re-engage."

"What the fuck, woman?" his voice got louder. "If I loose another set of fingers, I won't be able to wipe my own ass. I'll be a three toed Were. I'll be known as The Three Toed Were. No."

"Then you are saying no to Raymond," she countered with sad smile. "When I see Raymond as spirit, I'll tell him that his father slew him also, by denying him his right to be."

"That's not fair," he bit back the words.

"I know," she sighed. "but I want our child, here, with us."

"How long do we have to decide?" Morey asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Hugh responded.

"We'll be back in fourteen with our decision."

.

It's a poem," Morey kept repeating as Wilson read the rules out loud for the third time.

"Yes," she grinned. "Very clever. You know, the last time we were in Paris, I believe I saw one of these posted in the window of a little café. I am going to have to start paying attention whenever we go out."

"Wilson," his voice was serious. "These are my fingers. I am all ready missing one ring finger from each hand. The stakes will be double or nothing. I could end up with just my thumb and two fingers on each hand. Are you going to wipe my ass? Yes, I can see that look on your face. The answer to that is no. Then, I'm going to have to shift every time I want to shit. Do you have this? Yes or no and spare me the righteous bullshit. I can rhyme and speak the truth of numbers of the all mighty stock exchange. As long as you have the rest of it."

"Double or nothing is so sweet," she smiled. "They will never allow Hunter to be maimed in such a way. They will give us the boy before they do that."

Morey could appreciate the way his wife thought. The little mother in her. "Wife, you are right, of course. They love him. They will do what is best for our Amr and they will give him to us. When that happens, to celebrate our victory there will be no fucking in the car on the way to the plane in front of the boy."

"Of course, not," she kissed him, "time to be parents."

"You want this?" he asked her. "Children are forever."

"Yes," she smiled as she leaned in and lightly bit his lower lip. "Yes, I am ready. When we go back in, I start with a three stanza, she answers, you do a three, she answers and then I lead off with a four back to her."

"Let's do this fucker," he grinned.

.

WF:

My husband and I desire a child

One from our hearts not one that's wild

Not one whose spirit has been defiled.

.

**SN:**

**You speak of children as if you know**

**But your heart is filled with hate from below**

**At your hands he would become mankind's foe.**

**.**

_MF_:

_Pampered, not spoiled our child would be_

_And never turned over bended knee_

_A blessing to all, you will see._

_._

WF:

It is true my dark lord is not welcome here

And that I am married to a dear

But I want Hunter for his heart is true

And I want his dog and kitty cat, too.

_._

**SN:**

**Bluff. **

Eric's grin covered his face. To a Supe, homophones could eat your lunch...sometimes literally...just as it had done now. Of course, humans could end up as lunch. Oh my, family was looking at each other and snickering as they all looked up from their score keeping.

**SN:**

**Fucking straight evil here can not abide**

**And a Were not a dear/deer took you for his bride**

**That is my baby you fucking bitch**

**And I'll find your body lying in a ditch.**

**.**

Morey paused for a moment…should he challenge that? Could she know that she'd find Wilson in a ditch? Ohhhh, fuck! What had just happened? There was a halt of activity around the table as everyone stopped writing and was now looking at Sookie.

.

**Fingers were the bet, I threw down two**

**Four fingers is what is now due **

**They'll be gone before you leave today**

**As per the rules all must obey**

**He will be a three toed Were with also his pointer fingers gone or him they'll slay. **

.

What the fuck just happened?" Morey was looking around. "What the fuck? What did I miss? Baby…what the fuck….! I fucking heard three toed Were!"

"How do you want this done?" E.H. asked, standing. "Morey, sit back, have another glass of wine."

"E. H.?" His eyes went to his big brother.

Hugh answered the older and much wiser brother's question. "It can not be done in here. There is an out building in the back…"

"I would like the setting to be as comfortable as possible. How about in the car? Would that count?" Crock shifted his glance from his panic stricken brother and could only wonder at the arrogance of the dumb shit he was married too.

"Have your driver pull it around to the back drive way. That will afford some privacy," Hugh replied. "Then, it will still be done on our property. I'll put on my jacket and be waiting for you.

I'll see you out the front door with your jackets," Hugh stood, leaving his book open. "I'll finish filling it out once I see the bet has been paid."

"I trust you to do that," he bowed his head and they all started toward the front.

With their jackets on and out the door, as they went down the side walk Morey laughed, "My dear brother, that was some quick thinking. Damn, I was afraid I was going to have my fingers hacked off with a butter knife. Let us get in and roll our asses to the airport and be out bound."

Opening the limo door, Wilson got in then Morey then E.H. and Bell May slipped in and sat on the side. Closing the door, Crock said to the driver, "Turn right, then into their drive."

"What?' Morey yelped as he found himself in his brother's lap, with E.H.'s big arms around him. His brother's long, muscled legs had grasped his and he was effectively held down.

"Brother please, I need my fingers to work," he was sobbing.

"Bitch…" Crock glared at Wilson as she opened up her briefcase and took out a gag.

"Nooo, brother…" then the gag went in.

Bell May sat drawn up as small as she could get.

"Don't worry, Morey, I'll do it," Wilson patted his hand. "Don't worry, baby, they will be lovely snips. I bought a new surgical pair of bone snips, baby…and anti coagulant in the bandages…don't worry, I came prepared."

Her voice was a bit shrill but Crock trusted her to do this.

"Shoot him up with something," Crock said. "Just a bit, not much. Take the edge off. The Were will help him start to heal but he is going to need to be relaxed."

When the car pulled into the drive, Hugh walked over to the window.

When it rolled down, Crock looked at Bell May and said, "Get the brief case. Put it on his lap. Then I want you to hold his hands, down. As soon as the finger is gone, hit it with one of those bandages. That will stop the bleeding."

When the deed was done, Crock bowed his head to Hugh.

"What do I do with the fingers?" Crock asked, respectfully.

"They are the property of Mrs. Northman. She knows Weres. If you would care to eat them, she said you must do so before you leave."

"Thank you," he bowed his head, again. "She is a lady."

His mouth shifted to that of the wolf and with glowing orange eyes, he looked at the fingers that he had held while he taught his brother to walk. Putting all four in his mouth, he chewed, listening to the bones crunch and the cartilage snap.

When he swallowed, Hugh bowed his head and said. "The account is pain in full. So it shall be recorded."

One more time Crock bowed his head. The window went up and the car backed out of the drive and they headed toward Shreveport.

.

When Hugh came in the family was at the table having warm cookies and oh, lovely, Maxine had brought down a lemon meringue.

"Would you look at the beautifuls fluffy clouds of toasteds perfectlys, Momma Berry," Lafayette fluttered his eyelashes at her, "whipped whites on that's bad boy. Mmmhmm, needs me a piece of that's with those JJ mens dancin' around the outsides of it," Lafayette said. "Now, who needs more coffees?"

"Ohhh," Sookie smiled, "a second piece of pie and JJ men," she picked Hunter up.

"Still warm from the oven," he smiled. "We are gonna frost some and put some decorations on some. I told Grandma Berry that my Grandma would make some the day before and we would hang them on our tree to decorate it. Christmas Day, we'd get to eat them. We didn't have no frosting but they were still yummy good."

From the tears rolling down Maxine's face, Hunter must have shared with her. Sookie had not seen any Christmas decorations in the house. That must have been the way they decorated the tree. "I think that is a fine idea. I'm glad your Grandma thought of that. But we'll have some to eat now and we'll hang some on our tree, too."

With Hunter sitting in her lap, the afternoon passed and Sookie thought about Christmas. It was time to get started on that.

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

_In the foyer he saw the sideboard that held the sherry. With a deliberate stride, he walked over and refilled his glass. Mixed in with the bar accouterments was one of the oldest symbols known to man. Carved from the wood was the tree of life with a snake wrapped around the base of the tree with the Raven of Malki Zedek, or __Melchizedek at the top._

On wordpress, date, 2 February 2013, is a picture of the carved Raven and Snake.

As always, thanks for reading!

CES

.

* Amy Lee, Terry Balsamo

.

.

.

Wine Poached Pears

How many pears?

Depends on how many you are serving.

4-6 Peeled, Cored pears. A whole poached pear is a fantastic thing to see. You can sliced them into ¼'s or ½'s and poach. Check your guest list and decide. (It is best to use Bosc or Anjou or any hard winter pear. The soft ones, though yummy, will fall apart.)

1 1/2 cups of red wine or a blended is good, as well. You are adding "ingredients" so save the most expensive red to drink for yourself and use his less expensive brother for this.)

One cup granulated sugar…and if you do ¾ cup granulated to ¼ cup brown sugar and add a couple of cloves and one or two allspice…ohhhh baby….

2 teaspoons of cinnamon

Combine all ingredients, except pears, and bring to a boil. Once boiling, turn heat down to a simmer and add the pears. Simmer pears for 10-12 minutes and then turn pears and simmer for an additional 8-10 minutes - until they are fork tender. (You can poke them with a fork.) Remove pears and let them cool. Boil wine sauce until the liquid has been reduced by half. Pour sauce over pears and serve with vanilla ice cream, any chocolate product, cheese…the blue family, especially….etc…

.

Popovers

1 cup milk

1 cup flour

2 eggs

½ tsp salt

6 greased muffin cups

Put in a bowl and mix flour and salt. Whisk or blend eggs and milk. Add wet to dry and stir until everything is moist. Do not panic over the lumps. Pour into the well greased muffin tin or well greased custard cups. Only half full. Place in a 450 degrees oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes. Reduce heat to 350 for another 12-20 or until golden brown. No Peeking! When the timer sounds, take from oven, unmold, serve immediately. Your guests will love you!

There are those who say to puncture to let the steam escape, not to puncture. If serving immediately, I just bring them straight out to the table. If you are reheating, be the heroine in the B slasher movies, poke with a sharp object, and reheat and serve the next day. If you have small ones, you may wish to use a fork or a knife and stick it in the side. For big folks, I just figure they should know better.

.

JJ Men

2 ¾ to 3 cups flour  
¾ cup butter  
1 cup firmly packed brown sugar (your choice, light or dark)  
2 ½ tablespoons molasses  
3 TB boiling water  
Grated rind of ½ lemon  
1 tsp baking soda  
2 tsps cinnamon  
1 tsp powdered cloves  
1 tsp powered cardamom (I don't always have cardamom)  
1 ½ tsps powered ginger  
1 tsp powdered all spice (The recipe does not call for all spice but I always put it in)  
½ cup sliced almonds

The recipe does not call for almonds, but the Christmas gingerbread men at the Baeckereis in German always had almonds in them.  
1 tsp Nutmeg The recipe does not call for nutmeg but I always put some in.(When I bake in the fall, I grate nutmeg into everything.) I use fresh nutmeg so I just grate it over the bowl until I can smell the nutmeg.

Cream butter with sugar until light and fluffy. Mix molasses, water and lemon into butter mixture. Add spices and soda into flour. Plus Flour mix into the butter mixture. Beat.  
You want the dough to be smooth and pliable so that it easily rolls. Start with the lesser amount of flour and plus more if needed. Knead briefly on floured surface. Wrap in plastic and place in fridge for 1 hour. (The recipe calls for this but I never do it. I want to get on with the cookie process. Read that to mean the eating of the cookies. And hey, no eggs in this recipe so the kids can sample the dough right along with you.)

Roll out on a lightly floured surface to desired thickness and use cookie cutters.

Arrange on a lightly oiled or parchment paper cooking sheets and bake at 350 for 10-12 minutes.

I know this does not seem possible, but these taste even better if allowed to _age _for a couple of days. Takes the cookie to a whole new level. They also freeze nicely.


	69. Chapter 69

Preemptive Strike Chapter 69

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Crock held his brother in his arms as they headed toward Shreveport.

"I thought you were an anthropologist?" Crock glared at Wilson. "Don't you have a doctorate in anthropology? I could have sworn," his voice got softer, "that my brother said you did."

Wilson glared at him. "I have made a fortune…"

"Yes," Crock snarled. "Off of other people's misery. You profile a war torn country and then bill, accordingly. Well geez, where could you possibly start the next war to feed into this on going one." His eyes glared at her.

He thought about the life that he was holding in his arms and toned it down just a bit. "Your life has been privileged," he stated. "You know nothing about the day to day human condition where people live within the laws of a peaceful society and actually have to go to work to pay their bills and feed their families," his voice was full of disdain.

"Their family!" The passion was in his voice. "A unit where nature intended for a female and hopefully the male, and the village, to nurture the child she gives birth, too. The bond between a mother and her child…well…" he closed his eyes and counted to ten. Opening them he said. "You go after a woman's child and she will consume you with all that she is….you have not one fucking clue.

And, if I might add, Harvard grad, Mrs. Northman did not need much to finish what you had so proudly started with the Parlay.

Homophones, you fucking idiot," he laughed. "Miss High School education ended that round with your homophone usage. You are married to a Were….when you called him a dear/deer, you did not specify what type of dear/deer. Since the Parlay was to her, she decided for you. You are not married to a d…e…e…r but to a Were. So she called your bluff.

That was fucking brilliant! Just look at what a public education will get you! Homophones," he chuckled.

"I am smarter than she is…I am…"

"Are your capable of rational thought?" Crock's eyes pierced her. "Smarter? You announced to the world that you wanted her child and so she ended you at the first opportunity."

His brother stirred in his arms. "Please," Morey's voice held tears, "please no fussing. We thought Hunter was our Amr, so maybe we could have him as well. I am just as much to blame as Wilson."

Crocked rolled his eyes. These two just never stopped. Penis… in vagina… that was how the rest of the world tried to make a baby. These two….they tried everything but that. "You need to rest, my brother. Do you want to lie down?" His voice held concern.

"No, I like it when you hold me. Reminds me of when I was little and you would come home. I always looked forward to you holding me and reading me a story. The older I got the less you came home. I missed you."

"I missed you as well, my brother," Crock kissed him on top of his head.

"Can you tell me why we had to do this?" Morey tried to turn his head but Crock held him that much closer. "Why we could just not leave…" you could hear the slur in his words from the pain and the drugs.

"Yes, but you need to rest so than you can shift and lick your wounds and push the healing process."

"I like listening to your voice. Please," Morey let go of a heavy sigh. "It brings me comfort…"

"I know you do," he laid his head on top of Morey's. "I will talk and you will rest.

Feeling Morey relax even more against him, he began.

"I know what guards the house and why Wilson's wound is so nicely healed.

I saw it on the sideboard. The Tree of Life with a snake wrapped around the base of the tree with the Raven at the top. The house is guarded by the Enjoin of Melchizedek."

"Who?" Wilson asked.

If this was just not so sad, piled on top of pathetic, it just might be laughable. Time to just roll with it and bring this bitch utter humiliation. "Bell, do you know the name Melchizedek?"

"Yes," she sat up. "from Sunday school. He was a king. He fed Abram, before God renamed him Abraham, bread and wine."

"Malki Zedek was the king's name," Crock smiled at Bell May.

"Momma is going to love you, little lady," he chuckled. Then his attention was back on Wilson. "And once again," his smile was nasty, "the anthropologist from Harvard has struck out. I would think you would know your ancient civilizations."

"Brother, please…" Morey sighed. "Please no fussing. Your voice is very comforting, please tell the story."

Crock would do this for his brother. What he really wanted to do was rip out Wilson's heart, feed it to his brother and help him heal. Well, not at this minute. But there were still hours left in the day.

"This secret society can trace its origin back to Cain from whom, perhaps, Malki was descended. It is believed that he started the Enjoin of Melchizedek. That this was in place during his reign.

Those who walked the path of Malki are granted special boons, rights and favors. It is rumored that they have a list of the true name of everything on the planet. By knowing its true name it has to obey you. Morey's witch did not know what guarded the building…well yes. Secret society and all. Unless she had first hand eperience she would not.

Those flowers on the porch were exceptional. Perfect. It also explains Wilson's hand. The way it has healed, it looks like she was born with it that way.

That is because of the Enjon.

There on the sideboard for all to see was the snake and raven. There were two candleabras set with six white candles. The poinsettia candle rings. The poinsettia was the flower of Malchi. The histories all agree that he had living fences of the flowers that were so high that he used them in a maze.

And most importantly, there on the side board was the liquor of the ancient day. It had been fermented from rye and there were two toasting glasses, representing the toasting horns that would have been used back in the day when the King of Salem had come out and met Abram.

Malki was indeed an interesting man for his day. In a world where multiple gods were worshiped, he was a non Jew who worshiped Jehovah. That in itself is remarkable.

In thanks for his faith and hospitality to Abram, the raven told him the names of all living things. Because of his faith in the one true god, the key to the universe was given to him.

And what a key it is."

"The raven," Wilson began, her voice hinting at the displeasure she was experiencing in her brother-in-law… "is a major player in most mythologies."

"Don't…" Crock smiled, "you worship Satan. I don't want to hear you mock someone else's belief system."

"If I might remind you," her eyes became mere slits, "so…do…you…"

"And yet," my god below, it was like talking to a surly three year old, "oddly, you do not hear me bad mouthing what they believe. There are a lot of things Wilson, you, me, our dark lord, can not explain. Even he admits to a higher power.

I do not know why you walk this path. I happen to walk this path because I do not believe mankind is worth saving. Then you come along and prove my point."

Morey shifted in his lap and let out a little yelp.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Morey, truly." As he kissed his head again, he said to him. "I should have been more vigiliant when I saw Wilson's hand. I should have hauled all of our asses out of there when I saw that sideboard. Woulda, coulda, shoulda," his voice was low, "well fuck…"

His concentration was back on his baby brother where it belonged. "Once we get you to the plane and made you comfortable, I'm gonna have to call momma and explain how her baby lost four fingers on my watch."

"What about me?" Wilson snipped, "I lost a finger."

"Like I said," his eyes turned Were orange, "how her baby lost four fingers on my watch."

"Baby," Morey stretched out his hand toward her. "You have to be careful. I heard Sookie say you were going to wind up in a ditch. That is correct? I did hear that? Or did I dream that here it in the car?"

Wilson was still pissed at Crock. She would settle that score eventually. "She just said that to rattle us," she put her hand on his leg. "We really need a system of tells, Morey, to give each other comfort and strength. So we know what the other is thinking. We need to work on that."

"I'll just twist my wedding band for yes and my fraterinty ring on my right hand for no. Oh no, wait," there was a small laugh and then tears, "I don't have those fingers anymore."

.

.

.

"Momma," Hunter was sipping a cup of hot chocolate and admiring the JJ men on the platter that he had helped to make. "The Moor Teufels helped with the rollin'. They are so funny. They had some problems with the cutters. It would take all of them to pick up one of the big ones.

They liked helpin'. And once they saw the JJ men, they all wanted to be cookies, too!"

Hunter looked at his Grandma Berry and they both laughed. Then Hunter looked at his Daddy and giggled. "We have surprise JJ men for Daddy! Grandma Berry helped me with that cookie cutter."

"Mmmm," Eric smiled and then tickled him. "A surprise JJ man?"

"Yes," Hunter giggled. "But you have to wait 'cause he is so special. Grandma Berry said St. Nicholas Day is comin'."

Sookie looked at Maxine who just winked.

"Well, I am lookin' forward to meetin' Moor Teufels," Sookie smiled at him. "Grandpa Hugh said the teufels are a big help with his orchids."

"Mmmm," Hunter replied as he dipped his cookie in his hot chocolate. "That is what the little guys said. They said with the snow, they are lookin' to help here in the house 'cause a happy Teufel is a busy Teufel."

Maxine was laughing. "That is right. Other wise they just annoy the dickin's out of the cat. The way they scurry around here. I swear Maus Hund thinks they are something for him to hunt.

They are friendly enough with the cat and enjoy his company. But from time to time I have to come runnin'. They are on his back and guiding him around by the ears and old Mr. Hund is complaining at the top of his lungs. Mercy, you'd think they had stepped on his tail.

And you do have to understand their hygiene habits." Maxine and Hunter both nodded. "Slick was picking his nose. And they all sneezed all over the dough.

But Grandpa Hugh had explained," Maxine and Hunter both nodded their heads, "so I told Hunter.

What they are pulling out of their head orifices is the pollen they have been in. So, after being in the orchids, they were spreading that pollen around everywhere. Gave the cookies a real good flavor."

Hunter nodded in agreement. "When I offered Slick a tissue, he said that he was just doin' his job."

Sookie looked at Maxine who winked, again.

"Grandma Berry took pictures. You'll see Momma." Then Hunter started giggling.

"It was fun to watch them be cookies. Do you think there is a book about them at the bookstore? We got time to go to the bookstore before we go home?" Hunter asked.

"I think we do, my son," Eric kissed his index finger and then put it on Hunter's nose. "I think we do.

We shall check out what is new at the bookstore. Then, it will be time to go home. The girls will be rising soon. They are going to want to see you and hear about your day."

.

.

.

Hunter was so proud of his Momma he went running to the cubby wardrobe when he heard the girls coming up.

"Momma won at Parlay!" He was clapping his hands and dancing around. "And I followed with a three. And Grandma Berry fixed our favorite pie for dessert and the Moor Teufels came out and helped us make JJ men!"

"That," Tara picked him up, "is a very big day for anybody! And is there still snow outside?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he grinned. "My La La says no school tomorrow. Too much snow still on the side roads. So Auntie Tara, maybe after dinner, if you want, we can go walk around and see what's new with our snow people!"

"Now there is a good plan, Hunter, I can see the wisdom in that. Now is this a hot chocolate walk about or is this more of a snowball fight walk about?"

Pam was about to crack up! That look on his face was the same one Eric got when he was just given a yummy choice he did not know he had. Delight and anticipation all rolled into one!

"Ohhh," Sookie stuck her head into the living room. "If anyone is gonna be thrown' snow balls, it is gonna be me."

At that time La La walked up to her and they began discussing dinner.

"Timin' really is everything," Tara whispered to Hunter. Wiggling her eyebrows, Tara then winked at Hunter and was vamp speed out the door and then back.

Wop! And then Wop! Before anyone could yell incoming, Sookie was hit first and then Lafayette. Laughing, vamp speed, Tara was gone.

"Tara Mae!" Sookie squealed.

"Boots, coat and mittee's Sweet Baby! We are hunting Auntie Tara!"

.

.

.

For a while it was a free for all. As the noise level increased, more joined in from the house, the mansion and the guards; fae and vamp. It got to be tricky and folks were teaming up. The trickiest was Eric's team. Which was just Eric.

"Your Daddy is fast," Sookie whispered to Hunter as she was watching the tree line. "But we have our secret weapon. Hunter, where is your Daddy now?" she asked.

"He's behind those bushes over there," he whispered and pointed.

"Perfect," Sookie smiled and the Queen of the Fae asked the tree to shake all of its snow off of itself and onto the King of the Fae…all at once!

It was very satisfying to hear a yelp of surprise coming from that bush! Sookie, Hunter and Lafayette all high fived and then shimmed down and then back up as they heard the quiet trying to sneak up on them.

"Auntie Tara," Hunter whispered and Sookie and Lafayette grinned wickedly with their snow balls at the ready!

.

The snow ball teams had to break for dinner. Then they had to break for hot chocolate. Then they had to break for a fire pit with some s'mores and JJ men.

Then it was bedtime for little boys and time for vampires to go to work. The little boy was sent off to bed with a story and sweet dream kisses. The vampires were doing a lot of grumbling about their lack of a story and sweet dream kisses.

Eric gave them a wide eyed look and a small, tight, insincere grin. Poof, they were gone.

.

"Good," Pam smiled as she went into her office, still brushing off snow. "They got the mega big assed TV installed. Ladies, if you are ready, Molly, start the feed and let us watch how Momma Sookie kicked ass, today."

When the feed started, Pamela was critiquing what she saw on the screen. Her family looked gorgeous. The men in their new Armani and Hunter looking just like his Daddy! Sookie in that drop dead gorgeous blue Chanel day suit number that matched Eric and Hunter's eyes. From looking at her you would not expect that Louisiana accent to be coming out of her mouth. Something a little more cosmopolitan…but what the fuck, Miss Sookie was a gorgeous thing!

"Would you look at our guys, they are so handsome," Pam smiled.

Tara looked over at her maker. It sounded like she meant that….

Molly looked at Tara and mouthed "Fae loving," and then did some really rude, naughty, things with her tongue.

Tara wiggled her eyebrows and they continued on.

"Who is that other guy?" Tara asked watching what was going on at the luncheon table.

"Eric sent me a text with the major players," Pam was pushing her will at the silent feed to tell her all of its secrets. "That is E.H. Morey's older brother. He likes orchids or so he claims. He's a Were. He seems to be with Bell May.

Molly, see what you can find on him. He has come up on my radar…" Pam froze the frame as she watched Molly's fingers fly across the key board and several windows open on her pad.

"He's sixty five. Been in and out of Harvard. Degrees in art, law, engineering and English Lit. While at Harvard, that seems to be the only time he leaves any type of trail. Works for Foggs' Construction. Lives in the family house. Drives a family car. All credit cards belong to Foggs' Construction."

"He's off the radar," Pam smiled. "The doer of the family's Dirty Deeds. And he knows Bell May. E.H. has probably been supplying Morey with who is doing what in the drug world. This Were could start a little in-house war, spread a rumor or two, kick the hornet's nest when needed.

He's older. Been around a while. Has the finesse to make that happen. Those degrees he has, that would give him the perfect mix.

Those that he wants to know him, do. To all others, he is just a nobody. Maybe they think he is a grifter or a panhandler. Something unsavory but not deadly force, more of a bone breaking guy but can be trusted.

In this position, he'd be able to get things heated up so that Morey can move in and take over. That's a guess but a good one."

"Damn maker," Tara sat back, impressed.

"Seen them all, been them all, done them all. That was as human. As vampire, I was taught by the best.

Now speaking of guesses, how long for our Miss Sookie to shut the Harvard bitch down? Write down your time and place your bets before I have Molly start the feed."

Tara wrote hers down on a piece of paper, folded it, and put it in the middle of Pam's desk.

The other two women eyed her and she just smiled and said, "What was the bet, again? Closest to the time gets a weekend off and a million from each looser?"

Pam squinted at her, thought for another moment and wrote hers down and put it in the center. Molly took a moment longer and then did the same.

"Start it," Pam grinned. "Our Miss Sookie and the bitch got past the throwing down and excepting. Good stuff comin' up," Pam said as her fangs pushed down.

"Here we go…" Tara laughed and then she continued to laugh as Pam and Molly watched the screen and Pam said.

"How long was that?"

"That is forty-five seconds," Molly looked at the time, again. "Not even a minute!"

"That's my girl Miss Sooks!" Tara grinned.

"And the time you guessed?" Tara was still smiling.

"Five minutes," Pam sighed.

"I said ten," Molly was shaking her head.

"I said, oh look…" Tara held up her paper and unfolded it, "…one minute."

"Not fair, home court advantage," Molly pouted.

Chuckling, Tara sat back in her chair. "I'll pick the week end and you can just go ahead and put that money into my account, Miss Molly. My maker, I thank you for that little Christmas bonus. Now, let's see what else my girl has in store for these dumb fucks."

As the feed continued, they all three watched in wonder.

"You know," Tara was thoughtful when Molly turned it off, "you here about how stupid Weres are. And we have even seen some first hand and smelled them cookin' on the grill. But never in my born days have I seen someone so gleeful to reengage so that they can loose, again. It did not even take Sookie a minute…and here this stupid woman and her equally stupid Were husband come back for round two of whop ass!"

"Some days," Pam sighed as Molly started the feed, again, "I just love risin'. All this and money and being a vampire, too. You just can't buy this kind of entertainment."

Tara was laughing. "Would you just look at our girl! All three of them are just damn lucky Momma Bear Sookie did not roast them right there on the spot. Damnnnn! Our Miss Sooks, she looks right at that camera and flashes her fangs. Good times!"

.

.

.

Crock was sitting on a couch with his feet up. Just him. It was quiet on the plane, for a change. No pounding music, no fire breathing, no circus acts! Except for a bed and a nice bath, he preferred staying out in the country in that old house Bell had rented.

He would give Morey twenty four hours to heal. Then his little brother was going to shift and lick his wounds. It was going to be painful, but it had to be. He'd shift with him and they would lie together and be pack.

Finishing his drink, it was time to call momma.

When Momma Foggs picked up her phone, Crock started.

"Momma, there has been things done and bets lost. None of it drastic but have you ever heard of Parlay?"

"Well yes," she shut down her laptop. "What version?"

"Parlay the First?"

"Well fuck yes," she sighed. "What did it cost?"

"Morey lost two fingers on each hand. Wilson only one."

"What happened to the fingers? Do you offer to buy them back?" He could hear the concern in her voice. Time to put her mind at ease.

"Morey's was offered to me to eat but it had to be in front of the Master of the Book. So I did. Wilson's was left. Morey shifted and ate it."

"What's wrong son?" she asked. "The parts have all come home. They were not lost and have stayed with the family.

"You got time for the whole story?" he asked.

"You know I do. Tell me…"

E.H. started talking. An hour had passed when he had finished. "We are going to stay a couple of more days. I am going to get Morey to shift and heal. Then we are going out to the woods around here and he is going to shift and run and be wolf or he will never come back to the South and he can not give into this. He has to be stronger because of it."

Phlox was furious. "What do you think about his bitch?"

"We need to replace Wilson. Momma that blood line that you wanted, I just do not ever see that happening. They are not going to breed…she has not one clue about children. I think all this has been some elaborate ruse so that she has not had to breed."

"I am intrigued by Sookie," Phlox smiled. "Beat Wilson in less than a minute. Waitress. The boy Hunter loves her and he has not even been with them a month."

"You would like her," E.H. said. "She's a real lady. A natural at the being the momma. Charming Southern accent. Cooks for her family and cares for her son. Pregnant with twins so she's fertile."

"I've heard of Northman," Phlox sighed. "He will not let her go willingly and now that she's seen Morey and Wilson, I don't think she would be interested in my youngest. What do you think, son?"

"I think it's time to cut our losses with Wilson. I also think it will do Morey a world of good to be on his own for a while. Let him grieve for the loss of his fingers and his wife at the same time. Then let him heal mentally and physically and then put his ass back out there. With someone who is a bit older. Feels her biological clock, ticking. Someone who wants his babies and who wants to raise them with him standing there by her side."

"That is a good idea son. There are several girls working in the office that come to mind. All smart, hard working, ready to settle down," Phlox thought about that. Would have to think about that.

"How is my oldest, doing?" she smiled.

"I am just fine Momma. I am looking forward to coming home and having some of your meatloaf. I have a heavy heart. I feel responsible."

"Son, you did what you thought was right. That is all you can do. You going to be home for the holidays?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so," he smiled. "We'll plot and plan when I see you. I love you."

"And you as well, my oldest."

Hanging up Phlox thought about her life. She had worked hard and studied even harder. Wanted a man who wanted the things she wanted. He just turned out to be a Were. A Were that was willing to take her last name. She was Phlox Buttercup Foggs and had been named for her great, great, grandma.

The original Phlox had been the only surviving child in that Foggs' generation. Phlox the First found herself a Were who did not mind taking the Foggs' name. Also found herself a lawyer who valued money more than male pride and that lawyer pushed it through the court. And so it had been ever since. The name Foggs' lived on because you really did not need a son. You just needed heirs.

Opening the lid on her lap top, she started going through the company's employees. Her boy needed a wife and a mother for his children. Time to do a little shopping around.

.

Talking with his momma always cleared his head. Crock was feeling good about this. Did his brother love the bitch? Yes, in his way. But he also knew his brother wanted children. All during lunch Morey had watched Hunter and had been totally engaged. Talking to him, asking him the books he had read and listening to his dog and cat stories. When he had recited the Snow Man Soup poem, his brother had applauded.

Wilson had been engaged in watching herself in the silver. Yes, time to change up his baby brother's world….for the better.

.

.

.

The family was asleep. It was time to go to the mansion. Eric walked over, admiring the snowmen. Another couple of days and they would be gone, but for now, there were lots of pictures of Hunter posed with the artist and the piece of art. And sometimes, well…now that he was on the mansion grounds, they were just a real piece of work…..oh ha ha…someone had done him in the swirling cape as vampire….hmmm, looked like maybe Pam had actually signed that one.

Then he was up the steps and inside and he could hear the girls chatting with New Orleans. When he came in the office, everyone stood up Pamela said, "You are excused for now. Don't go far."

When the door closed, Eric settled in.

"Sookie kicked ass," Pam smiled. "forty five seconds. She ties your record."

"Homophones," Eric chuckled. "They will allow me to get you every time. My wife, as well.

Yes, it was most satisfying to watch my Sookie completely annihilate those two. Twice. Dumb fuck and dumber fuck. And that our son was able to be there for the first round as his Mother came to terms with those so far beneath her that it staggers the mind."

All four of them sang, "My Momma can Parlay, my Daddy can, too."

"My maker," Pam was full of pride, "my little brother, he has your Parlay excellence. Was there a reason all I got was blah, blah, blah, fuck a duck?"

"Must be the male gene," Eric smiled and kissed Pam on the forehead. "Now children, Daddy is here to talk about the fun part. Part B."

"Oh," Tara clapped her hands together, the way Hunter did. "Is this where we get to kill them?"

"This is where we get to kill all of them, Granddaughter," Eric flashed his fangs in a great big smile. "Because, once the Were heals, that will be in about two days so he can shift and run, they will come looking for us. Wanting a little pay back. Some restitution. They will think to use their Were wolf funning and cunning and running."

"Liam," Tara said and the Captain of the King's Own appeared. "You good with this?"

"My King knows that when he says 'we' he is referring to the royal 'we' and he is not included in such fun."

The girls were laughing. Eric was not.

Pam stopped snickering long enough to say, "Liam, I really admire you. The way you say that with a straight face and so sincere. And you say it without a blink of an eye or a smile on your face. Nor do you look like you fear for your life. There was a time…" Pam wanted to stop laughing but could not. "Ohhh," came out in a sigh…. "there was a time…"

"Yes, well, the days of unsung glory are over for our King," Liam smiled interrupting her. "Now, all in the land sing of his power and might."

Eric did not have on his happy face. "I want in on this fight, Liam."

"My King," he bowed his head.

Eric pulled himself up to his full height. They stood eye to eye and toe to toe. "Do not feed me the party line. You deal me in. Make that happen." Eric pulled out his Clan Chieftain voice. Threw in a little glamour. And a little charm. Not much, just a little. Everyone loved that. Hmmm, Liam still did not look convinced. "Please. Your king desires this."

Liam stepped back and made a grand sweeping bow. For a moment, Eric thought maybe his Captain of his Guards was pandering to him.

"Well yes, my King. Of course. As you command. Anything else?" he asked.

"No," Eric still was not happy as he watched Liam fade to invisible mode.

"That was way to easy," Tara said. "Something is up with that."

"Yes…" Eric sighed and then smiled. "But I am dealing myself in. You have to dress for the job you want," he grinned and he heard Liam clear his throat. "And I have one in mind."

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 40. 36th day of Married Bliss, 13th Day of being Parents**_

They were all sitting out in the tent having breakfast.

"Is today really Wednesday the 5th of December?" Sookie asked. "Is that possible?"

Hunter looked up from his oatmeal. "Yes Momma. Today is St. Nicholas Day."

Eric eyed Sookie above Hunter's head and she just smiled and nodded.

"My La La says no school on Thursday or Friday, cause of the snow. Will we be able to go to see my Grandmas?"

"I think so," Eric replied, "between here and there they only got a light dusting. Nothing like what we have had, here. The roads have all been salted. They have been refreezing at night. Do you wish to attend story hour on Saturday?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I would like that," Hunter's eyes were very serious. "I can see my friends and make sure they are alright. Grandma Berry said that she and Grandpa Hugh go by every day at snack time and take my class their snack they had fixed for school so nothin' goes to waste."

"That's a good idea," Sookie nodded in agreement. "We don't waste food."

"No ma'am," Hunter shook his head everything about him very serious.

"'Sides, Grandma Berry got out her phone tree and I talked with Tommy. He said they were all doin' okay at his house and he would see me on Saturday if we came to town.

I told him we could go 'cause we got the Jeep."

"That's right Sweet Baby," Sookie dabbed at his mouth with her napkin. "Your Daddy did good when he bought that for us."

Hunter smiled at Eric and then put his spoon down and reaching for his Daddy's face, his Daddy that was a super hero and the best daddy in the world leaned down and Hunter gave him a kiss. "Thanks Daddy. I love you." Patting Eric on the face, he went back to eating his oatmeal.

Eric wiped the tears away that were forming and went back to thinking about his plan for Part B that he was fondly calling _Death From Above._

.

Dear Readers,

If you would like to see Hunter's new friends, they are posted on Word press at Carroll E. Stewart under the date 5 February, 2013.

As always, thanks for reading.

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

CES

*Thanks SpikeLizard!


	70. Chapter 70

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 70**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 70

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 40. 36th day of Married Bliss, 13th Day of being Parents**_

The family was out at the big table in Eric's office having breakfast. Eric liked the fire pit. Everyone else enjoyed it as well. Fae came and went saying their good mornings and waited patiently for Chester to run his espresso machine.

Chester had developed his own following of coffee devotees. Eschew had become a favorite word when it came to coffee. Of course, when he steamed the milk for the hot chocolate, Sookie thought he was a hero, as well.

With breakfast finished, they all grabbed the dirties and head for the kitchen and Hunter went to get his story books. He was reading with his Grandmas this morning and showing them the pictures of the snowmen that they had taken.

As Hunter went skipping merrily out of the room, Sookie turned her attention to Eric. He had been in deep thought for the past several minutes.

"What's going on?" She asked as she scrapped off plates.

"Thinking about the Were attack that is coming," Eric replied. "I talked with Lance earlier. There are several hundred still, out in the Monroe area. He says they are everywhere in town. If they nod their head at him, he does likewise, but he is leaving them alone and vice versa. They have not been out driving past the Grandmas in mass but on occasion one or two drive by.

I can understand that, nice roads out there to ride on. A cyclist's dream ride could be far worse. But I don't want them out there at all.

Lance said that the farmers are doing some winter plowing and tractors are moving around some on the roads. Esther is out there on a tractor," Eric paused. "I know the guards are watching everything and everyone but it still leaves me feeling dirty that those Weres have even passed that way."

Eric put food away as he watched Sookie load things into the dishwasher.

Miss Sookie understood her husband. Yes, they were now fae but sometimes that human thing still butted in. There stood a thousand year old vampire that was always thinking safety first!

Weres around his loved ones. That was not going to end well for the Weres. Her man loved being home, but he needed to be out and about sniffing out trouble, as well. "You think they are going to go ahead with whatever plan that brought them here?"

Sookie wiped her hands and watched Eric as he thoughtfully put the soft boiled eggs into the fridge. She thought she felt something down in her tummy area. The twins were looking forward to the egg salad that she would make, later.

"Yes," Eric leaned against the fridge and regarded her. "Morey loosing his fingers is not going to interfere with this. It will not impact his decision.

He was down one hundred and ten Weres after they rode through Area Five. He did not even blink at the loss of life. He has just called in more. The plan is still in place.

I would love to go out and take a look," Eric said and Sookie could hear the desire and want dripping from his mouth.

The smiled spread across her face. "I have heard Liam's long suffering sighs about his King and his want of actually going out into the field to do combat. Poor Liam. He's still recovering from your boys' night out," she laughed. "Just a bit mortified that you actually dealt with them and he did not."

Eric's grin covered his face. "That was fun. Dracula…he gave vampires a really bad name but Stoker did a good job of portraying him. I still can't believe that Vlad Drac paid Bram to write his biography. They all accused me of being arrogant," Eric made a face. "I pale in comparison to Vlad. What an arrogant ass.

But it was fun," Eric wiggled his eyebrows, "wearing his cape."

"Here it comes," Sookie rolled her eyes.

Eric's fangs were down and he was laughing. "In the business world, they tell you to dress for the job you want, not the job you have."

"And….?" Sookie smiled at him.

"I really liked that cape I wore. And I think this should involve a dragon or two," he smiled.

"Dragon rider?" Sookie laughed. "Are we talking _The Lord of the Rings_ kind of dragon rider or something a little more user friendly?"

"My bride, perhaps something just a little more sinister than the Nazgûl. Something….oh…I don't know…just exactly what yet."

Sookie admired her man. All parts of him. Some were bulging in friendly, inviting places. "Sounds delicious. Do you need a partner in crime?" she grinned. "I can be very grateful," her voice dropped and she licked her lips.

"Ohhh, well yes then," he licked his fangs as he took a step toward her, then another. "By all means, my lady fair shall have a part."

Hunter came in with his books. "Momma, I checked my Advent Calendar and today we need to make the smell good in the pot. And I know we would leave out a cookie for Santa. Do we need to leave a cookie for Saint Nicholas?" There was hope written all over his face.

"I think that would be the nice thing to do," Sookie picked him up and hugged him. "When your Uncle Jason and I were small, Gran used to make Orange Slice cookies. Let's make some of those. I'll dig out the recipe. And, yes I've got the recipe that your teacher sent home right here for the simmering potpourri," Sookie smiled. "You gonna help me?"

"Yes ma'am," he grinned as he put his books on the kitchen table and as his Momma read off the ingredients he watched her as she took things out of the cabinets and told him what everything was.

It was not long before the kitchen began to smell like all good things Christmas and Sookie and Hunter both wiggled their eyebrows as they each had an orange slice from the candy bag. Then it was time to cookie!

It was a busy morning. Cookie dough was made and Hunter read to his grandmas with Sookie in the background. When each tray of cookies came out of the oven, they were proudly shown off and Sookie promised they would bring some cookies to share when they came on Saturday.

.

"After lunch," Sookie checked in on Eric who was in his office, after the last tray of cookies came out of the oven, "I'm holding court. Fairy Godmothers have heard that there is fae clothing being passed out and it is not of their doing. There is much being said about that, Albin tells me, by the Fairy Godmothers. Plus, there are babies here, they have all agreed, that need Fairy Godmothers.

So get ready. We'll be in the dining room. I've got cookies and Lafayette is going to make Soda bread and lemon curd. We are going to have tea and discuss how things are getting ready to shift in favor of humans.

Hunter is going outside with the fellas after lunch to check on their snow folk."

Eric got up from his laptop and came over and wrapped his arms around her. "Here comes the fairy…ahhh…hmmmm business that goes along with the vampire shit. Give it no more that an hour, lover. Yes, no and then move on."

"I will," she smiled. "Albin is coming with and he says it will go quick. That I am Queen, yes, that I am Queen Mother, that takes precedence. But we'll get the Fairy Godmothers up and running in time for the holidays."

.

After lunch, Eric was nose deep in his lap top and Hunter and his La La and Uncle Jesus went out for a walk to say goodbye to their snow friends.

Sookie was in the dining room "holding court," and at each place was a loose leaf binder. Inside were brief explanations of the holidays and pictures. While Albin served tea, and refilled plates, Rachael was the last one presenting. With her were ten other Fairy Godmothers. She was wrapping up and summarizing and was brimming with ideas for Saint Nicholas' Day.

When the timer went off Rachael sat down.

"Those are most excellent ideas," Sookie smiled at her. "And it is not to say that the middle class does not need your help. They do. Just as I hope there are believers in the wealthy class as well. It is just that the poor could really use your help." Sookie read them _The Night Before Christmas_ and they all laughed and said,

"Well, that would be Ajax for the little old elf. And since he can only be one place at a time, we can be his helpers!"

When they popped out, Albin smiled and said, "With five minutes to spare, my Queen, before the hour is up. This timer sitting here on the table is most excellent. The Godmothers, you can get them so wound up that they don't stop. This was a most excellent idea.

Now, about tonight, Saint Nicholas, you say he fills the children's shoes?"

"Yes," Sookie responded. "In Holland they put out wooden shoes. That was the story that was read in Hunter's classroom. So, Eric could pop out and get some…."

"No need, my Queen, we have this. For our Prince's champions, we shall leave the wooden shoes fill with the treats. For the others, we shall…" he shrugged, "perhaps for them a pair of wooden shoes, as well," he said, satisfied with his idea.

Finishing his tea, he stood and bowed, then was gone.

.

After dinner Hunter came looking for his Momma and Daddy, carrying his new tennis shoes and his dress shoes. "Which pair do you think I need to put out?" he asked. "Or my snow boots? They are in Daddy's office, over by the outside door."

"Hmmm," Sookie eyed them. "I like the dress pair. Those tennis shoes of yours has had some hard living in them. I think the snow boots could just stay where they are. Of course, I love the baby shoes of yours we brought from Grandma's," she picked him up and put him in her lap as she put kisses all over his face.

"But maybe you should put out your dress shoes and Daddy will put out his and I will put out mine. I am sure your La La and Uncle Jesus will do likewise."

.

.

.

As the sun began going down, Eric was watching Hunter with great delight. Clearly, his small son was waiting on bedtime. Every time the clock chimed, he counted down, waiting until the clock told him it was seven forty five and time to brush his teeth.

Hunter's eyes were glowing as he counted to seven with the clock. He went to his room and changed into his jammies. Then he had a Christmas story and then it chimed the half hour and he started to giggle. With his Momma's help, they made hot chocolate and put it in a cup and left out an Orange Slice cookie for Saint Nicholas. By the time he was in bed at eight and tucked in with sweet dream kisses, his eyes were round as saucers.

"Lion, Andy," he whispered to his friends, "Saint Nicholas is comin'. I talked with Grandma Berry today and she said she saw all my friends from school today when they took around snack and she told them to be ready with their shoes outside their door.

But don't you worry. I'll hear him but we'll stay here in bed so we don't surprise him. We would not want him to spill his hot chocolate!"

.

.

.

There were a lot of good people in Renard Parish. Most of them were middle class and lower. The same could be said of the good folks that lived out where the Grandmas were.

.

.

.

About five in the morning, and some of the good folk were a little bit earlier risers, the calls started coming into the Bon Temps police station.

Andy was grinning. This was fun. This is what your job should be like everyday. Telling the good people of his town that those things had indeed been left for them and that it was all legit. Take it inside and enjoy. Spend the gift certificate at Piggly Wiggly. Eat the candy. It was delicious. He was speaking from experience. He had gone through his pair of wooden shoes and after the first bite of chocolate with a big sigh and a sip of his coffee, he had another. Then he asked Jason if he wanted his chocolate coins.

Jason unwrapped one, took a bite and then looked back over at Andy. "Mine," was all he said with a grin as he took the next call.

Everyone was in this morning to help field the calls. It was not like they were not prepared. Sookie had called after chatting with the Fairy Godmothers and said, "Weird fae shit coming down the pike. This is your friendly heads up. Expect wooden shoes and chocolates and money of some sort. The Fairy Godmothers are on the move and *marching towards the sea."

.

.

It was just after pre dawn, a bit of light on the horizon, when Sissy opened her front door to get the newspaper. There was a pair of wooden shoes sitting there and in them were…

Looking around her little neighbor hood, there were wooden shoes sitting outside everyone's front door. And in them was…

Going back inside, she got her phone and standing in the doorway and watching the shoes to see…well…she was not for sure just exactly what….she called Office Stackhouse.

He said he would be right over.

Bringing hers inside, she took out a recorder and a song book and fingering chart to go with it. There was a bottle of wine. Her favorite brand of creamed soup, a bag of chocolate coins and a gift certificate at the Piggly Wiggly for fifty dollars and what looked to be a gold coin…not chocolate wrapped in foil. Well, all right!

When Officer Stackhouse pulled up in front of Sissy's, doors all over the neighborhood opened and folks came out. Jason noted that most were elderly and single moms and a little face or two peeked out with them. He smiled when he saw the kiddos all wearing their wooden shoes.

"Nothing to worry, about," he said to the cul-de-sac. "It looks like Saint Nicholas made the rounds last night. It's all good. If the shoes fit your feet, the treasures are yours to keep," he smiled. "Now close those doors, you're letting the cold in and the heat out."

Sissy had opened the door and was regarding him as he reassured her neighbors. Watching him come up the walk she actually giggled. "I see you are wearing your wooden shoes."

"Yes, mine have a rubber sole on the bottom. Andy just decided it was for the best. The sidewalks all seemed to be cleared and it's just if we go out to answer one of these calls."

"And just how many of those have there been?" She opened the door wider as he came in and then closed it. Sliding out of the shoes, he was now in his stocking feet.

"Oh, just one or two hundred," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and when his lips made contact with hers, a low, hungry,

"Mmmm," sound came from the pit of her stomach.

When the kiss broke off, she ached in a lot of places. Places she had never ached when Simpson had kissed her.

"They all have the same thing in them?" she asked, a bit breathless.

"Nope," he shook his head. "They all have the Piggly Wiggly gift certificate. And the gold coin and all the kiddos seemed to have gotten a recorder. But after that, things change up a bit."

"What did you get in yours?" she asked.

"Shot gun shells, some of the beef jerky out of Oklahoma that I like so much, a gold coin, and these socks that I am wearin'. My feet are really warm, for as thin as they are. And comfy inside these shoes."

"Well, Officer, should I expect Santa on Christmas Eve?" she asked, laughing.

"Mmmm," Jason was thoughtful. "I think so, but I'll have to check on that and get back to you."

Sissy became quiet and took a step back. "You are not kidding, are you?"

"No ma'am," Jason's voice was earnest, so was the expression on his face. "We take our holidays seriously around here."

Thinking about that she continued on, "My folks want me to come home for Christmas. I would like to invite you to come with me."

"I'd sure like to do that," Jason wrapped one of her curls around his finger, "and before we get to May, I'm gonna need to speak with your daddy…" his tone was very serious. "But I'm scheduled to work Christmas Day. I told Andy I'd take it so others could be off with their families. I'm free New Year's," his voice was soft as his thumb moved to her bottom lip.

"I like that," she was able to get out. Well, yes, she liked all of it. The way he kissed her. Played with her hair. His hands light and gentle as they moved across her face. "Maybe we'll plan on New Year's with my folks. If Santa is coming down my chimney, I want to be here. I'll talk to my folks and they can celebrate and then when you get off…"

"I'll come over and get you and we'll go out to Sookie's and Eric's and visit with the family," he smiled. "Have dinner. Open a few presents and wish everyone a Merry Christmas."

His radio squawked. "That's my sign," he grinned.

"Well, thank you Officer Stackhouse," she replied in her very best citizen's voice as they walked arm in arm to her front door. "I'll talk to my folks."

"And I will, my lady," he raised her hand to his lips, "talk with you later." Whistling as he walked out to the cruiser, he waved to the neighbors who were looking out their windows. They all waved back as several doors opened and calls of "Happy Saint Nicholas Day Officer Stackhouse" were echoed back to him.

.

.

"Daddy, Momma!" they could both hear his little feet running for their bedroom. "He was here! Saint Nicholas was here! And…and…and he put my shoes in my closet and left me a pair of wooden shoes out in the hall! Just where we left them! Come look! Come look! Just like in the story book! And there is a little tree by the stairs. And…and…" Hunter shouted as he ran back into the hall. "There is even a pair of baby shoes with a Lady Bug for Signy and Alrik!"

Lafayette was in the kitchen. Breakfast was ready when the family came in wearing their jammies and house coats and carrying their wooden shoes.

"My La La," Hunter clapped his hands, "you are wearin' your wooden shoes!"

"Mmm-hmmm," Lafayette picked him up and rubbed his nose against his. "I am's. And there was the tiny tiniest pair for my little man's. He's out clog dancin' on the front porch. I ams surprised you can't hear that pipes of the bags music wailin's from here. Mr. OI, he is besides himself!"

Over breakfast the things tucked into the shoes were admired. Sookie got a bottle of Angel perfume and a 2012 LLadro Christmas bell. She was pretty sure she would be getting one of these every St. Nicholas' Day from now on.

Eric put on his **#1 Dad** hat and modeled it for every one and then admired the bottle of wine and the extra big bottle of Sweet Baby Ray's. Hunter had a fish puppet and a recorder with music books. There was also a gold coin and a bag of chocolate gold coins and a new fish lure. And on top of the wooden baby shoes was indeed, a lady bug. Like Hunter's fish, she was a hand puppet, also.

"After breakfast," Sookie assured him, "I bet the Grandmas are up. We can give them a call. You marked Saint Nicholas' Day on their Advent Calendar, let's see if he stopped by there, also."

.

.

.

Wilson was very aware that things had changed on board the jet. With Morey incapacitated, Crock seemed to be the one in charge.

Her music was not being piped all over the plane. It was quiet. She hated the quiet. Once her husband was on board the plane last night, there was a doctor there and Morey was given something to help him sleep and then the wounds were stitched closed.

Morey was put to bed and Wilson was told to sleep someplace else. Crock made it perfectly clear that his brother was not to be disturbed in any way and her ass was to be someplace else. He would sit watch over his brother.

Crock did not want a sound anywhere on the jet, he had announced after the doctor left, while his baby brother was healing. Word was passed. Everyone went into stealth wolf mode.

That was just insulting. Her being banished because she was could not be quiet. Ha! She had gathered up her lap top and went to her study. Making herself comfortable, she thought she would do a little work. Listen to her music and start a war, someplace, the way she was feeling.

When she had plugged in her ear buds to listen to her music, a text had popped up on her phone screen, telling her to turn it down or she could walk back to New Jersey this fucking minute.

It was very clear to her. Morey needed to get back up and running the show. Crock was starting to interfere with her good time. She was, after all, a Wilson. And all should tremble when she approached.

Instead, she was having breakfast in the dining room and not their bedroom. She was not even offered a menu…it was self serve from warmers on the buffet. Just what the fuck!

Crock was conducting business from here while he ate breakfast. She fixed a plate and sat down and watched him drink his coffee. She'd spit in it if she could. Fuck, she'd poison him if she could get close enough.

Once Morey was better, oldest brother was dead meat. It would be a pleasure to end his days. Painfully, as she rode him she'd fuck his brains out before they spilled on the floor.

From time to time her eyes went to him. Mother Foggs did make good looking babies. Crock was a good looking man. He looked maybe fifty. In slacks and a button down and a pull over sweater this morning, he looked just like any other well to do male executive. But she knew what was beneath those clothes. Heat, muscle and hard flesh. For just as long and how much you could stand. She had tasted that more than once.

That was the reason she had agreed to come here this time so she could have both in her bed. Be away from home with both brothers in attendance and have some fun. Then it all went to hell. Because so far, this was not her idea of a good time. But, get Morey healed before they left and it could be a good time.

Good looking babies….hmmmm….time for a new plan. Before she killed Crock, she'd drain him of his seed before she did his blood. Maybe her dark lord would bless her with a child from that union. She'd give Mother Foggs a grand child from each son. That should get her in the old woman's good graces. There would be an heir apparent for the old Foggs money and an heir apparent for the new Foggs money. Both sons would come from her. Given enough time, she would rule the Foggs empire. Just as all the women in the Foggs family had done for generations.

Now, there was a good plan, she smiled as she ate her grapefruit. A baby from each brother. That was a very good plan. They would grow into men and each would have an empire to rule. That thought was very satisfying until….well fuck, she wanted an empire for herself, as well.

It was time to start her long range planning. Time to start taking out the men on the Wilson side of the family.

It would have to be slowly and discretely. But it was certainly all doable.

Those fucking Wilson men! They married for breeding, only. For the female who was brave enough to marry into the family, you had better produce a child or you were out and a new baby maker was brought in. The feudal system was alive and well in the New World. Nothing exemplified that better than the men in her family. Well, she had lived that system and knew how it worked.

Her family had allowed her to marry Morey because the Foggs had money and their family went back on this continent as far as theirs. They would not have cared if he had two heads and six noses. Just as long as there was the pedigree and most importantly, the money.

It was time to shake things up. She needed two sons. Well she could do that…and she would be the true power behind the throne and the Wilson Empire would be hers!

.

.

.

Sam had paid to have his parking lot plowed. It was in the high 30's today and the trees were dripping but it was going to take a while for the stuff under the trees to melt. When the 40's rolled back around as the low, it would go.

They would be open for dinner tonight. And since it was Saint Nicholas Day, maybe it was time for something a little different. He was going in to put a low fire under the beans. That saint had been a good man. Fed the poor. Well, from tonight until Christmas, Merlotte's would serve a big bowl of brown (pinto) beans seasoned with a ham hock and a piece of cornbread for three bucks. He could not give it away but he could make it affordable.

Smiling, he walked across the parking lot in his new wooden shoes. He had always wanted to go to Holland ever since his third grade teacher had read him that story about Saint Nicholas and the children putting out their wooden shoes to be filled.

.

.

.

Eric was listening to the activity in the kitchen. With Sookie and Hunter busy making more dough for JJ men, now was the perfect time to pop out and do a little recon work.

.

Ian was walking with his King along the ridge line. They were both dressed in long cloaks and fae armor. The occasional ray of sunlight being absorbed into the armor itself, helping to make them nearly invisible to all but the most observant.

Eric was wearing his long boat crown. That bought him the right to carry a sword. One of the conditions that Ian had said was in the histories. Eric was seriously going to have to read the histories. He was beginning to think his Captain of the Guards bent things to his perspective.

"This will do nicely," Eric grinned as he scouted out the key terrain. "Now, we need to go to the movie theatre in Monroe. On one of the screens we need a day of Disney."

"Yes, of course my King," Ian was just a little too enthusiastic, Eric thought, for his own good.

"My Captain, I can not do business with the manager of the movie theatre dressed like this. Something a little more human business like."

"Oh," Ian sighed, as they popped out.

.

.

.

Andy hung up the phone. Seems word had spread about Saint Nicholas. Now there was a reporter out of Shreveport that wanted to talk to him. Interview some folks in town.

Laughing he had told them to come on. He could not stop them. But he had nothing to tell except that he liked his wooden shoes.

.

.

Carol Stuart was standing in front of the Editor's desk. "From my sources in Bon Temps, sounds like the whole town got a pair of wooden shoes."

Clyde S. Stitshaus was not convinced. "And the sheriff said what, again?"

"That he liked his wooden shoes and he had nothing else to say about them. There was no note. No one has stepped forward…."

"So what?" Clyde eyed her. "The mayor left shoes for the high profile public employees?"

Carol had been on the job since graduation in May. Shreveport…well you had to start someplace. "I am an investigative reporter, that is what I am suppose to find out," Carol replied.

"Carol, have you ever been to Bon Temps?" he sat back in his chair and wished for a cigarette. Fucking politicians and doctors and second hand smoke, anyway.

"No…" she replied reluctantly.

"And so your source in Bon Temps is…?"

"When I called the police station…." she sighed.

When he had been fresh out of college, he had been just like her. "I like your enthusiasm kiddo, I really do. And your drive. But this is not the Washington Post and there is no Pulitzer story in Bon Temps. There is no story there at all. When you have been at this as long as I have, you learn what to go after.

My suggestion to you is find out who bulldozed the only vampire bar in this part of the country and what is going to be built on those lots that are being cleared. Go to City Hall. Find the paper work. Now, there is a story."

.

.

.

Sissy had spent the morning playing with her recorder. It had been a while, but when she had been in elementary school, their music teacher Mrs. Dodds, with the help of the PTO (Parents Teachers Organization) had a fund raiser every year so there was enough money for the school to buy a recorder of the entire first grade level.

It was with this that Mrs. Dodds introduced them to music.

She knew Grandma Berry was keeping tabs on everyone during the snow days by taking around snack. Today she had waited until after lunch to call her and ask if their little people had all received a recorder from St. Nicholas. When Grandma Berry had said yes, it was time to rewrite her lesson plans. On their iPads, they would watch and listen to the recorder being played. That would introduce the lesson. Then she would demo the finger position and they would have ten minutes of music every day.

Jason was bringing over dinner, tonight. He had made venison chili in the crock pot, today. She had made spoon bread to go with it and had the grated cheese and made a carrot cake.

Smiling, she heard him when he pulled up. Opening the door, she watched him as he carried a cardboard box that she knew held whatever he had deemed necessary to go with the chili. Her smiled got bigger when she realized he was still wearing the wooden shoes.

There was a small kiss when he came in the door and then he went into the kitchen and set the box down and started taking out dinner. When it was all proudly displayed on the counter, she applauded.

Dinner was down on the floor in front of the fireplace. They talked and laughed. When the meal was over, they put things away and Jason put on his jacket and put his shoes back on and walked with her over to the door.

Sissy had a deep and personal revelation when she realized he had to go. And that was she did not want him, too.

"Early day tomorrow?" she asked.

"No," he leaned against the front door and pulled her up next to him. "Don't have to be in until noon. This is just where it takes till dawn to kiss goodnight."

"Ohhhh…" she felt the heat rise in her as she moved in closer and wrapped her arms around him. And then, until dawn, in the merest of whispers forming in her mouth, all that came out was "Jason…"

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 41. 37th day of Married Bliss, 14th Day of being Parents**_

It was midnight oh 2 at Merlotte's. Friday morning had never looked so good! You would never guess that there was snow piled up outside. Folks came and went. All the beans and cornbread just went. That was good. He had still made enough money to pay for the fuel to cook them and a couple of extra pennies, literally, to go in the till. And that was just fine. He had not seen old man Worth in a couple of months. Not since his Mrs. passed. His clothes were hanging a bit more loosely than the last time he had seen him.

Hmmm, might be time to cost out that navy bean soup that he made that Emma liked so well and run that in January.

It was easy to spot the locals, tonight. They were all wearing their wooden shoes.

Terry said he was never taking his off. He kept saying he could not remember the last time he had felt so good.

Sam allowed himself a smile. Maenads could kiss his ass. Witches that wanted to do harm could just go fuck themselves. Serial killers…just come on…they had a tree you could wrap your car around and pronounce you dead at the scene. "Bon Temps," he grinned as he waved to Jane who was leaving tonight, not drunk, but happy all the same. "My home town and hometown of the King and Queen of the Fae. Good times!"

.

.

.

*Sookie is referencing General Sherman's (Union Army) march to the sea. The Union Army was in Savannah by December 21st.

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Good-bye to the old lap top. Finally gave it up after seven (yes I know a dinosaur in computer time) years of service. Bless its little electronic heart.

I am a rebel without a clue in my own home. I have gone i and am eschewing Billy Gates…I have a lot to learn…lolololol…about the Mac but I am learning something new every day. Well just woo-hoo! I am seriously behind the electronic curve here but hey…why not.

On the Word Press site, with February 12, 2013, as the date, you will see what Hunter has pictures, of.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, **drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

** Thanks SpikeLizard

THE SWEET SMELLS OF CHRISTMAS

Cut into small pieces:

½ orange peel

½ lemon peel

1 stick cinnamon

¼ cup whole cloves

1 bay leaf

Place in pan, add water. Simmer. When water cooks out, add more. Place in fridge and use over and over.

.

This cookie recipe has been around since I was a kid. So for over fifty years it has been making mouths happy!

ORANGE SLICE COOKIES

1 cup granulated sugar

1 cup brown sugar

1 cup margarine

2 eggs

1 tsp. vanilla

.

2 cups flour

1 tsp baking powder

1 tsp baking soda

½ tsp salt

.

2 cups rolled oats

2 cups (12 ozs) candy orange slices (wedges) snipped into small pieces (Brach's, along with others, make these)

1 cup flaked coconut

.

Cream together margarine and sugars. Add eggs and beat thoroughly. Add vanilla.

Plus in flour, baking powder and soda and salt. Mix thoroughly.

Add oats. (A pair of scissors in a glass of hot water makes cutting the candy easier.) Plus orange candy bits. Add coconut.

Using about 1 TB of dough, roll into balls. Bake at 350 on a greased cookie sheet for 12 minutes or until done. Do not over bake. You can roll in powdered sugar when cool.


	71. Chapter 71

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 71**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 71

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 41. 37th day of Married Bliss, 14th Day of being Parents**_

Sookie was on her side with her right leg thrown over his legs with her body pushed into his. Eric was lost in the moment. The loving had been most excellent. He had cum a couple of times. Sookie, well, somewhere after the 8th screaming event with his name leading the way, her murmur of 'I love you, you big stud,' had super stroked his ego as she began to drift toward sleep. As she kissed his chest and closed her eyes, he could feel her wetness, mixed with his essence, running down his leg. Yes, it was an evening of most excellent loving and the way her smell clung to everything was something he would never tire of and was proud to wear!

Holding her, with her soft breathing teasing the hairs on his chest, for right now, was the most perfect thing in the world. The mother of his children, he grinned deliciously, needed her rest and he had a little plotting and planning to do. When Eric started to sit up, Sookie wrapped her arms around him for another kiss.

"Lover," his mouth was once more moving over hers, "go back to sleep."

"'Kay," she sighed as she rubbed her nose against his. "We'll be right here, when you come back," her tongue licked his bottom lip and then nibbled there very gently.

Thinking about that and what they had just done made it difficult to leave the warmth that was pressed into him. He was in a bit of a quandary. He had countless wet dreams of not having to leave Sookie's bed and now…now... here he was using his own free will and willingly getting up and going out to see just what kind of trouble he could get into!

Damn warrior instincts! The only good thing about this was that the adrenalin /battle/victory sex afterwards would be killer!

"Saturday's battle shall be most satisfying," he whispered in her ear. "Not as satisfying as the sex we had just now or will have afterwards…that will be primal, raw, and giving way to every urge," he licked her neck and then blew softly on it. "And I want everything about Saturday to be perfect. From the kill zone to when you fuck my senseless.

So lover," his nose was in her hair. She smelled of sunshine and Hunter and the babies growing in her tummy. "I'm going out to do a walk about of the area."

"Mmm," she sighed.

"This won't take long," he stroked her backside, his hand lingering on the curve of her ass as his mouth moved lower and kissed her nipples. The pregnancy made them hard all the time, now. Just like him. He suckled one softly and then the other. When she moaned and pushed into him, his fingers were back on her nub as she sobbed his name. She shudder with an orgasm when he pushed his fingers into her. She held his hand in place with hers as she floated on the ecstasy. With the last tremble, he felt her body relax as she unclenched from around his fingers.

"I just want to see the killing field in the quarter moon light," he pulled her up to him as she moaned his name softly. "The new moon won't be until the 13th. I just want to make sure enough fairy dust gets scattered around that the locals will sleep through it if it comes to that."

Shifting to sit up, Eric gently withdrew his hand and placed it on her tummy. "You and the babies need your rest, so nestle back down into the covers, lover. I'm stopping off at the mansion, first, and then out and then back."

"Okay," he heard with his super vampire ears. "I love you and not just because you deal with all the vampire and now Were shit." Rubbing her face against his chest he heard, "Or because you have a big dick and know how to use it. Or those great big fingers…"

Placing a kiss on her nose, he smiled as she went back to sleep.

Hmmm, time to dress for the job that he wanted. With a thought, he was clothed and out their door.

Eric stopped off to look in on Hunter. Andy raised his head in acknowledgement and then laid back down, watching Eric the entire time.

"Guard them well," he said to the dog who thumped his tail in reply. Then Eric was gone.

.

Walking up the steps of the mansion was a thousand year old Viking war lord king outfitted for the full sweep of battle.

When the front doors blew open, Pamela looked up from her Skype call and said, "I'll call you back. Eric is on his way."

Then the doors to her office blew open and wind and snow whirled in. And gliding along on the current with his cape billowing in the raging wind, was Eric.

"Nice entrance," Pam eyed her maker. "I see those acting classes have finally paid for themselves."

Eric grinned at his child and then his eyes glanced around the room. Everyone except for Molly and Tara got up and left.

"Was it something I said?" he asked innocently.

"Well not yet," Pam chuckled. "it's just a matter of time.

Besides, they just all figured since you are wearing all of your killing paraphernalia, well you know," she just shrugged, "that maybe you are looking to kill someone. I think they would just rather it not be them."

"Killing paraphernalia," Eric sounded aghast, "Child I am a Viking king dressed for war."

"Yes," Pam replied, "and all those that just left recognize that and do not wish to be on the receiving end of those big pointy sharp things you have hanging from your waist and strapped across your chest."

That was not the only reason the room had left. Eric smelled highly of Sookie. A very satisfied, content, happy Sookie. With a delicate, delicious, whiff of what Pam knew was a pregnant Sookie. That yumminess rolled off of his tongue, wafted from his hands when he moved them. Settled on the breeze when he spoke. The layers of clothes he had on did not help. Her maker reeked of sex! The good kind!

Could he have showered before he came over…well yes, but what was the fun in that. Her maker was a real piece of work! Not that she wasn't. But damn! That arrogant, fang licking _I just sucked and fucked_ looked really good on Eric. Right now he was glorying in all that he was!

"Oh maker of mine," Pam sat back and eyed him. "You have an exceptionally beautiful and smart oldest child. She has given you an exceptionally smart and beautiful grand child. You have another daughter who was not smart enough to quit while she was ahead. Too fucking bad for her. You own her ass, as well. She cleans up nicely and as wire heads go, she's an okay roomie. You have a son. You have twins on the way. You are a day walker. Your beautiful, pregnant with twins wife, is Queen of the Fae…"

Tara was chuckling. "He does look like he has just raided the cookie jar. Would you look at the smirk on Grandpa's face! Something good is comin' our way!"

Eric batted his eye lashes a couple of times. "I have been reading Stoker…" he began by way of an explanation.

Pamela rolled her eyes. "That's the good news! Vlad Drac? Eric, I have met Vlad. What a moron. Who the fuck pays a human to write their biography?

Especially a human as crazy as Stoker who would sit in a room with that crazy assed vampire. Stoker…" she shook her head in disbelief. "Takes notes about Vlad and then _lies_," she stressed, "when he wrote the book…that's insane."

"Well yes," Eric sighed in disbelief , then said with convection, "but those two were a match made in heaven. Both having equal amounts of crazy.

I thought for sure Vlad was going to turn him just so his journey would be chronicled, forever. Vlad liked to talk and Stoker had some sort of short hand for taking it all down and was always asking for more detail. Who the fuck cares how many rafters were in Drac's sleep chamber?

Fortunately, I got a hold of Stoker's notes and burned the chapters about me. Writing me in as Vlad's love interest!" Eric made a gagging sound.

"Seriously," Pam snorted. "Not that everyone did not smell back in the day. But Vlad Darc's personal hygiene was lacking. I don't think he had bathed since the 5th century. Good thing he could glamour the humans. No one else could stand to be around him."

Eric chuckled. "That smells about right," and he and Pamela both laughed.

Tara looked from one to the other. "I know you two are having maker/child flashbacks, but may we please flash forward. It was beginning to sound like something good was coming our way."

"Oh well yes, sorry grand daughter," Eric bowed his head to her. "Saturday, we are having a small gathering of Weres. Only several hundred. The great and good Queen of the Fae, Queen Sookie the II would like to invite you to be in attendance for this great and good blood letting event that shall undoubtedly have its beginning before the sun sets and non day walking vampires, rise. And shall end on the big assed mo' fo'n grill."

"Ohhhh,"Tara stood up. "Please, oh my maker's maker, may I please have an outfit like you are wearin'?"

"Wellll," Eric placed his hand over his heart and looking somewhat sad, he began his heart felt explanation, "not exactly."

.

Under the quarter moon, Eric and Liam had walked the area. All this would happen on Hunter's land. That was appropriate and someday Eric would have that chat with his son and explain what had happened. There was a very good chance that Hunter would be Were. Eric wanted him to understand how this land had protected his fae family and how his family had stood to protect him from those that thought they could take him.

Eric nodded in approval as Liam walked him around the river bank and explained. "The snow melt from the river is going to flood this area just a bit and the Weres will find the opening tomorrow at around noon. This will give them plenty of time to move everyone into position."

"They are going to think that I hid my entrance in a clever spot but nature does have a way of betraying you," Eric grinned. "I like it."

"Yes," Liam replied. "Everything is ready, after you my King," he smiled as the door to the chamber opened in the side of the hill. "Torches at the ready," Liam said as the darkness vanished and flickering light filled the tunnel.

.

"Perfect," Eric smiled. "You have captured the essence perfectly." They both stood across the river and looked toward the rise that would from know on be known as _The Weres' Folly."_

"Do we have enough Sweet Baby Ray's?" Eric asked.

"Yes my King," Liam smiled. "We have built a small log structure onto the property. This is where the cases are stored.

.

Sookie knew when Eric slid back into bed. The clock had just chimed three and there was her husband with his arms around her and he was pushed into her front side.

"Shhhh, lover, just let me minister to you," he let out a low moan as he licked her the base of her neck, his tongue keeping time to her pulse point.

"You are so sweet, my Sookie," he moaned low on her name as he pulled flesh from her neck into his mouth and suckled on it.

With his thumb on her nub and two fingers inside her, stretching her, he had her pinned to the bed while she squirmed and whimpered and begged him to bite her.

"Tell me," he raised his mouth from her nipple, "tell me what you want," his mouth settled back on the other pink rose bud that delighted him in all ways.

Her hands were in his hair and then on his shoulders and then back in his hair. Pulling him closer and the backing him off and then pulling him closer.

"Bite me," the ache was in her voice. "Bite me. Nnnnn," she was able to gasp out. "Now, please now, Eric please now…" she was close. So close to the edge…

His fingers began stroking her G-spot as "Ohhhhh, fuccccck!" came out as a breathy squeal from her.

"Well yes," he nipped both nipples then was on top off her and he was inside of her. All parts of him. Fangs, his raging hard on and his fingers, as she sucked what was on his fingers off of him and back into her.

.

.

.

Friday morning when Morey woke up, his Were had burned off all the pain killers. His hands still throbbed, but not like they had.

"You need some help going to the bathroom?' E. H. asked.

Morey sat up in the bed and smiled at his brother who he knew had sat in the chair next to bed all night. "You are the best big brother in the world. If…if you would just help me with the bandages, I think I can manage."

Crock cut away the gauze that held everything in place and looked carefully at his brother's right hand and then the left. "Looks good," he said as he let the left one go so Morey could inspect it. "Scabs look good. We'll spend today as wolf and with you licking them, by the time the quarter moon sets, you should be completely healed."

Holding his now oddly configured hands in front of his face, he knew this was going to take some getting used too. Well fuck…gloves were going to become an important part of his wardrobe. Morey looked over at his brother. "Momma always said if I didn't quit giving folks the finger, my hands would freeze that way."

They both chuckled as Crock sat down on the bed and pulled his little brother to him. "Fuck brother, I am so sorry," the oldest sibling sighed.

"Not your fault," Morey wrapped his arms around him. "I am old enough to know better. I put my trust and faith in Wilson…" and his voice dropped.

"How is momma with this?" he asked, raising his head and looking at E.H.

"I told her, we talked about it. She knows of Parlay the First. Says your are damned lucky that you walked out of there at all. Most don't. She said that during the '60's Northman left no one alive at the Parlay Table."

"'60's?" Morey echoed back to him. "1960's?"

"The Age of Aquarius rose in the month of a bad moon, momma says. The whole decade was troublesome times…" his brother sighed. "Humans, vamps, Weres. All the Supes. We were all spun up and out.

Momma said that Parlay was making the rounds big time, again, in the Supe circles. You played for eating rights to the death. Northman drained who ever he played against. It did not matter.

Packs started attending just so they could eat what ever was left of the bodies Northman discarded."

Crock's voice dropped. "I've been thinking about what you said. Wanting the boy, Hunter."

Good, his brother's ears perked up. This would help motivate him and keep him interested in the healing process. Momma had said no to taking the child. He was too old and would remember. But Morey would work extra hard at healing if he thought perhaps at the end of this, the child could be his.

"I'm sending all the packs out today, looking for Northman's sleep chamber. We'll know something by sundown. If nothing else, they will be eyes on the area when Northman rises."

Morey hugged his brother. "I'm hungry. Let get this mother of a day started.

.

Three Fingers, Morey had began to think of himself, had breakfast with the family. He was learning how to use silverware when he said "Fuck it…" shifted and ate.

Crock howled in delight as he called for the raw steaks from the kitchen.

.

.

.

Hunter was having breakfast and thinking about what he wanted to take to the Grandmas. "Daddy, do you think I will need my snow boots?"

Eric was thoughtful. "That might be wise, my son, to take them along. You will need something sturdy and warm when we go to pick out the Christmas tree."

"How big a tree?" Sookie asked. "They are moving right along on the house. Once they got the girls new cubby poured, they got it all framed out and the sides on. Do we want to have Christmas in the new living area?"

"They are just about finished in there," Eric replied. "That might be nice. Hunter what do you think? We could go ahead and move in there while they began to expand the kitchen out into this part of the house once the holiday's are over."

"Our new bedrooms are gonna be down there?" he said with some hesitation.

"That's right Sweet Baby," Sookie pulled him up into her lap. "We'll take another look at the blueprints so you can see where your room is gonna be. All this in here," she motioned with her hand, "will be the eat in kitchen and a dining room and your bed room will be a bigger bathroom for us to use and our bedroom will be your La La's new pantry. You and the twins and your other brothers and sisters that you will have someday will make a houseful.

Plus, when the Grandmas come and visit, and your Grandpa, we want everyone to be able to sit down at the table."

"Like out in the tent?" he asked.

"Yes," she said reassuringly. "We have a big family," she rubbed her nose against his. "And it just keeps getting bigger," she grinned.

"Okay, but we can leave the small tree in here?" he asked.

"Sweet Baby, we can have a tree for every room in the house, if that is what you want."

"Love you Momma," he put his arms around her and hugged her.

"I love you, too," she said as she held him next to her heart.

With a giggle he hopped down out of her lap. "Momma, look at what our angles have made on the floor!" he clapped his hands. "It's a heart! They tracked love all over your floor!"

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Happy Valentine's Day!

Very short chapter but I wanted some happiness before _The Weres' Folly_…

If you want to see what the angels tracked onto Sookie's floors, check February 14, 2013, on my word press site. I have also started posting recipes there from my stories, under the recipe tab at the top.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

CES

*Thanks SpikeLizard!


	72. Chapter 72

Notes for Preemptive Strike Chapter 72

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 72

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 41. 37th day of Married Bliss, 14th Day of being Parents**_

It was late Friday afternoon and Hunter was having a tiny bit of a problem. He had just finished talking with his Grandmas as the family sat out by the fire pit and had snack.

"Grandma Esther says they are having Disney movie day on the big screen in Monroe," he dipped his apple into the caramel sauce and then had a bite and chewed.

"Mmmm," Sookie responded as she had a sip of tea.

"It starts at two," he was thoughtful. "We get to the Grandmas at two."

"Mmm," Sookie said, again, with a wise nod of her head.

"Well my son," Eric joined the conversation, "we could be packed and ready to go when we leave for story hour. We can get there a little bit early so you can visit with your friends and leave a just little bit early. We could stop and have a little picnic in the car at lunch time and be at Grandma Esther's by one. We would put you right on the bus with your Grandmas and your Mother and I will go over and work on the house."

Hunter was slowly running his piece of apple through the dip on his plate. "Grandma Esther said they were gonna' watch movies at the big movie house and eat popcorn and then they are gonna have dinner at _The Golden Corral."_

"That sounds like a nice day," Sookie smiled.

"It's not the first of the month," Hunter said quietly. "Grandmas would not have any extra money until the first of the month. That's the 1 on the calendar." He got up and went over to his Advent Calendar. "See," he said pointing, "there is the 1 and here we are. We are on the 7. Tomorrow will be the 8th."

"Yes, my Son," Eric's voice was still, following Hunter's train of thought.

"And I don't have my roll of pennies anymore," Hunter said, his voice thoughtful and just a bit sad.

Eric looked at Sookie who was trying her best not to cry.

"Hunter," Eric was very serious as he walked over and picked up this tiny being who knew too much of this world.

"My Son," Eric began, his voice soft. "Your Grandmother loved you with all that she was. You know this to be true."

"Yes," he said and nodded his head.

"Your Mother and I love you with all that we are. You know this to be true."

"Yes Daddy," Hunter replied.

"If you want to go with the Grandmas and your Grandpa and your Uncle Em and Princess Tin Can to the movies, your Mother and I have enough money saved so that you can do that. What day it is does not matter. There will always be enough money.

For the movies, there will be money for a sweet treat and popcorn and a soda. Those in this house will not do without so that you may go and enjoy this time with our family."

"Andy and Lion can still eat?" his little voice was hopeful.

"Yes my son," Eric kissed him and gently rubbed his nose against his.

"Hunter," Eric smoothed the hair off his brow. "You are my son. It is my job to provide for you. When you need new shoes, you get new shoes. When you outgrow your jeans, you get new jeans. If you are hungry, there will be food for you to eat. If there is something you wish to do and money is required, you are to ask me or your Mother. You are _my son, I am the Daddy_," Eric stressed_, "_and it is my job," Eric rubbed his nose against Hunter's, again, "to provide for you. To see to your needs. Just like it is my job to provide for your Mother and your baby brother and sister. And for Androcles and Lion. And there will be times when you shall invite your friends to accompany us. We shall provide for them, as well."

"Okay," he smiled, his relief evident, "Grandma Esther said they were showin' _The Sword in the Stone,_" he chuckled. "I wanted to see if it looked like mine."

Eric walked back over to the table with his son and sat down as Sookie took him from his arms.

"Hunter," she began, "if we are gonna be at story hour and then straight way on to the Grandmas, maybe Andy should stay home on Saturday and he can come out with your La La and Uncle Jesus on Sunday when we pick out the tree. That way he can romp in the woods with all of us there."

"My La La's back seat fold down like ours?" he asked.

"Yes, my son," Eric kissed him, "it does. I am sure Chester will not mind the back seat company. Androcles is a good boy and will not tell him how to make coffee."

Hunter giggled. "Daddy, Andy does not like coffee."

"I know my son," Eric chuckled, "They shall have a very pleasant ride together."

.

.

.

The sky was red as the sun was going down. Morey had shifted back and was still lying on the floor naked as he looked at his hands. The scabs were gone and they had healed. Since shifting back, he had been listening to phone calls from Weres calling to report in. They had eyes everywhere out on Hell's Ten Mile Road, Bell May called it.

Admiring his hands, it was like he now had three dicks. Which put him in the mood for a three some. And after he killed Northman, he was going to feel like a four some. Bell May, Wilson and Sookie. Mmm, Sookie. If she would marry a vamp, then she'd fuck a Were. At least once. Even if the other two women had to hold her down. And he was a good fuck….it would not take long before Sookie would start to enjoy it….and he would still have them hold her down…just because he thought she might like it.

Being the wolf today helped him clarify things in his mind. Gone was the self doubt and loathing. He was the leader of the pack. Ruthless on Wall Street and any back street or rural road.

The reason he had decided to run drugs, in the first place, was because there was a lot of untaxed money to be made. Because it was just a lot of money, period. Because Wilson liked a lot of money. Because he was now committed to this. Because well fuck…now he had to kill Northman, take what was the vampire's and rule this area. Anything else would be seen as a sign of weakness and his drug empire would start to be gnawed away by those who would think they were smarter, faster, and not stupid enough to play Parlay.

Par-fucking-lay.

According to Crock, back in the 60's, their momma had apparently been there one night when the Duke of Lindsay Pell Mell, the self proclaimed rightful heir to the throne of Lower Saxony, thought to take on Northman. The game had lasted fifteen minutes, momma said, Northman _toying _with him the whole time.

Then it was a free for all after the vampire had drained Lindsay and tossed what was left of him with such force up onto the ceiling that he who would never be king, went splat and rained down vampire goo on the room for the next several minutes. All those present shared in Lindsay's thousand year old blood as it dripped from the ceiling.

With money, he had that kind of strength. As a Were, he had that kind of strength. Those two things combined, he was unstoppable. Morey held up his hands in front of his face and admired them. More Weres would be arriving tonight and the early AM. Northman might be old, strong and smart.

But he was young, Were and smarter. And he was going to have a fucking army of Weres at his disposal. Northman's lair was out there someplace and they were going to find it. Now where the hell was his bride? He was ready to give his middle fingers a trial run and skewer his bitch front and back. He'd stop when she screamed just how much she loved the new and improved version.

.

E.H. was sitting in the library on the plane, going through his laptop, looking at family photos. He ran his finger over the face of his wife. He had married Gretchen before Morey was born. Gretchen along with his unborn child had died in an auto accident before Morey was born. A drunk driver had hit her head on. He had not died. After Gretchen's funeral, he found the man that had murdered his wife and unborn child and ate him slowly.

Sookie looked enough like Gretchen to tug on his heart strings. When they had found out Gretchen was pregnant they had both howled with joy. When he was asked to come down to the morgue to identify the body, he stopped believing in just about everything, except his family.

As he sipped the Scotch, he allowed himself the fantasy. His child would be Morey's age. Maybe he'd be a grandfather by now. Gretchen would have been by his side as they traveled the world and discovered and explored and looked for explanations for those things that were not grounded in reason. Wolves mate for life. He did not realize just how true that was.

In his heart, he was preparing to say goodbye to his brother. If his brother died at Northman's hands, Wilson's body would not be returning to Connecticut. Not even in a body bag.

.

.

.

Jason got off at eight. It had been a quiet Friday in Bon Temps and it had given him some time to think. He was in way over his head with Sissy. He was smart enough to realize that. She was smart and funny and her heart was gold.

In her, he knew he had found what he had been waiting for…it was just that now he had a small problem. He thought about the dragon that was wrapped around his wrist. Before this went any farther, she had to know. At eight o' five, he called his sister.

"Sookie, I'm gonna ask Sissy to marry me. But before I do that, I need to tell her about the fae and the dragon she wears. She needs to make an informed decision."

"Why Jason Stackhouse," Sookie smiled at the phone, "that's one of the most unselfish things I think I have ever heard you say."

"What…" he hesitated, "what if after I tell her and she panics and says I'm crazy and calls _The National Inquirer?_

What if she doesn't want me because I'm…," he hesitated, "fae…" he added. "Only just a tiny bit when she could have so much more."

"Jason," Sookie could hear the doubt in her brother's voice. Something she thought she would never hear. "Jason, just tell her. If she has doubts or questions that you can't answer, just bring her to the house."

"You don't mind?" he let out a sigh of relief.

"Jason, if you can not convince her…" Sookie thought about her brother not being able to get around a woman, "then just come on over with her. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Sis," he grinned. "That sure is a load off my mind."

It was eight-thirty when Jason got to Sissy's house. Pulling up, he sat in his truck for a few minutes and thought about what he needed to say. Nothing appropriate came to mind so he just got out and went to the door.

Ringing the door bell, when she opened the door, his heart melted. She was wearing a Santa hat and not much else.

"Woman," he came in and closed the door, "you are makin' me nuts!" he exclaimed. "Now please, go put on somethin'….I need to talk to you. I like the Santa hat though. Please wear it."

When she came back out dressed he started. "First of all, you can't come to the door like that until after we are married. Second, now that I've seen you naked…" gritting his teeth he walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss. Breaking away he said, "You make me nuts to start with and now…."

Leaning her forehead against his she said, "Just tell me…"

"I want to marry you but there are things you have to know about my family."

"Mine raise corn," she smiled as they walked over to the couch.

"Mine…" he shrugged, "mine, on my Daddy's side, we are descended from the King and Queen of the Fae."

"You mean as in fairies?" Sissy sat back, a slight smile, "or…okay, all I got is fairies."

"Yes," Jason replied. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it was gonna be. And I know that is a lot to take in, but I wanted you to know before I met your folks. I wanted to give you the chance to change your mind about me…about us."

Her heart skipped a beat. Then another. Oh fucking fuck fuck fuck. He was serious. "Who…" she hesitated, "who all knows about this?"

"Well, Sookie and Eric, of course, because they are queen and king of the fae. Sheriff Andy and his lady, Holly. Hugh and Maxine, cause Hugh is fae, also. All the grandmas that were at Hunter's 1st day of school party. The sisters that own the bookstore, they are fae. Oh, Sam Merlotte and his lady Luna and Luna's daughter Emma."

She had just crossed over into some unknown reality where a pathological liar got to be a police officer and carry a gun or…or he honestly believed this. "I…I don't know what to say, Jason…" she swallowed her tears. "Can you…can you offer some type of proof?"

"I'm only a ten percenter," he replied, his voice low. "I thought that was enough….but maybe it is not for you…maybe you want someone with a bit more…" he shrugged and wiped at his eyes. "I can't do fancy tricks. And because I am not bonded with my dragon, I can't even ask him to do fancy tricks so I can show you." His eyes melted as he reached for her hand.

"But Sookie said she would talk to you if you wanted."

"I…I would like that…" Sissy was crying in earnest. "I…it's just that…"

"You were both counting on May," Sookie smiled as she walked up and kneeled down in front of them.

Sookie picked up Sissy's hand and guiding it, it passed right through Sookie's body.

Before Sissy could scream, Sookie leaned her forehead against hers and put her arms around her. "You love my brother. I can see that in you. He loves you and that is somethin' I thought I would never see in him.

Would you like a cup of tea?" Sookie asked.

"Yes please," Sissy's voice was scared and anxious and full of hope.

"I'll be right back," she smiled and then, poof, she was gone.

Jason put his arm around Sissy and then Sookie popped back in with a tray filled with tea things. "Lafayette had this ready to go as soon as Jason called. There is even something a little stronger to put in your tea if you want. The honey liqueur is pretty amazing."

All three sipped their cup of tea while Sookie talked, from the beginning with Eric being vampire to Hunter coming into their lives.

"Ji'nxse," Sookie pointed to the dragon bracelet Sissy was wearing, "is the fledgling's name. She will keep you from harm but she will not speak to you until her father gives her permission to do so."

Sissy ran her finger lightly over the dragon's nose. "And…and the twins at the bookstore. That is why they give me such great discounts?"

"Ji'nxse is the daughter of the king of the dragons. His name is OI and he is bonded to Lafayette. They consider it a great honor to have anyone from one of the royal households come into their shop."

"The other little ones with the bracelets?" Sissy asked.

"Yes, Hunter's companions," Sookie smiled. "They were gifted with the fledglings. Just think of them like the elves in _The Shoemaker and the Elves. _They are there to help them. And to keep them safe. And offer comfort when it is needed."

"And the clothes, the dress you gave me?" her voice was hushed.

"Fae," Sookie replied. "Along with the wooden shoes. The clothes and the shoes will grow with the little ones' feet. And self repair and clean…those kinds of things."

"Wow…that's a lot to take in," Sissy leaned forward and poured the honey liqueur into her tea cup and then added the tea.

"Yes," Sookie smiled.

"Mine and Jason's children…" her voice stopped and Jason sat his cup down and put his arm around her.

"All I know is that they will be loved." Sookie smiled. "Their fae abilities, no one knows. I was more, Jason was less. Hunter was more…" she shrugged. "The twins will be…" she smiled, "a lot more because they are direct line…" Sookie reached over and stroked her face. "If you don't want to know this, I can glamor you and take it away. What you feel for Jason as well."

Her brother started crying but was nodding his head, yes.

"He will not live a lie with you, no matter how much he loves you. I am proud to say that about him.

You two talk. We area goin' out to the Grandmas after story hour, tomorrow. We'll be back Sunday night." Then poof, Sookie was gone.

Sissy sat up and put her hand on Jason's face. "Do you love me Jason Stackhouse?" she asked him.

"Yes, I think I do," he replied. "Only it's more than that. I respect you and what you do with those babies at school. That's amazin'. I trust you to do what's right and decent. Those things just speak to the person that you are. Those are things I have not always been."

"Children?" Her voice caught. "Our children?"

"Sookie was right. They would be loved, Sissy. I think there is nothing more important than that."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 42. 38th day of Married Bliss, 15th Day of being Parents**_

Pam could hear the eves dripping. It was thirty four degrees outside. Balmy, compared to what it was in here. She was in a snit for all the good it was going to do her.

There sat Eric, laying down the rules about what was going to happen, later today.

"But Eric," she hoped to hell it did not sound like she was whining, but she knew it did because she was. "I have met the dragons. They would not mind me riding on their back."

There was sniffling coming from Tara. Perrrfect! Her child had learned from the best!

Eric fixed his gaze on Molly. "What, oh newest daughter, have you nothing to add to this calamity of emotions?"

Pam bit her tongue when Molly raised her eyes. Tears were beginning to run down her cheeks.

Eric hissed some obscenity in a language she did not recognize and then said. "I can not command a dragon to allow you to ride." Eric eyed each of the girls. "Nor can I ask. They would grant it simply because I asked. Use what influence you have."

"Thank you my maker," Pam bowed her head as she dabbed at her eyes.

Squinting at each one, Eric stood and was gone.

"Fuck yes!" Molly squealed. "We are going to get to ride a dragon!" as she stood up and danced around the room. Sometimes at vamp speed, some times not.

"This is a very big deal, huh?" Tara said as she watched her roomie go bonkers all over the room. Reminded her of the cartoon character _Ricochet Rabbit._

Molly stopped for a moment. Standing in one spot, she moved her feet vamp speed for several seconds as she counted to scream at the top of her lungs and then was just back to pinging around all over the room.

"A very big deal," Pam said. "You two make yourself scarce. I'm going to talk with Wallace. He will fill me in about Miss Tin Can. Maybe a little something more about Em. Then we'll talk to OI."

Molly stopped pinging and became thoughtful. "We bring OI into this, he is going to want to be in attendance in the cave."

Pam shrugged. "We have no choice in this. He is the fucking King of the Dragons. This has everything to do with protocol. We start with him and let him invite himself in.

I am fine with Lafayette being there. He could be our day guard in the secret lair. Have a walk on and walk out part. OI could have his bragging rights."

"Let's do this mother," Tara stood and grinned at Molly. "Get to the pillow talk my maker so we can get to the good stuff." Vamp speed, Tara and Molly were gone.

Pam wiggled her eyebrows. "And here I thought Wallace was the good stuff."

.

.

.

With a kiss and a feel, Wallace winked at Pam and with another kiss and another feel he said, "I am away my princess to speak with OI, King of the Dragons. I'll pop back in in about five minutes."

.

Returning, Wallace gave Pamela a grand bow. "His majesty, OI awaits your pleasure," he grinned. "I know I've had mine," his hand landed on her ass and then the offending hand was gone before she could bat it, away.

Giving him the stink eye, with a laugh he was gone. Pamela walked out of the office and looking up the stairs she said. "We are on. Let's go."

With a dazzling smile and a wave of the hand to the New Orleans crowd, and then a snarl of "Now get back to work," from Miss Pam, they were gone.

.

OI and Lafayette sat out on the front porch swing. Both wrapped in a blanket. WW and BD were hovering off to the side along with a few other of the Cut Throat Clan.

"Our fair and beautiful Princess Pamela," OI stood and bowed, "I am honored that you wish to speak to me. I understand you are here to claim your boon for the atrocity that was leveled against you by that scoundrel WW, our King's own Recorder of the Histories when he did remove from your person a jewel to which he had not asked permission."

Well la te da! There was her lead in! Wallace had not given her any type of clue of how OI was going to proceed because Wallace did not have one. Pam did not know what to expect so she just came expecting the world to end and would roll with what ever was tossed out there. Well, that was most useful. Thank you OI! There was a bottle of the world's most fucking expensive tequila in his future!

With a grand sweeping bow, herself, she kneeled down on both knees before the King of the Dragons and said, "O' great and good king of the winged warriors and the ruler of all their clans, it is with the most humble of hearts that I ask you for this audience."

Molly and Tara stood back and watched their Miss Pam wooooorrrrrkkkk it!

"I do come seeking a boon for this wrong that was perpetrated upon my person."

"Speak it," he said, "and this knave shall bring it forth."

"With the coming of the sun, there is to be a great battle between the Fae and the Were."

"I am aware of this," OI said with a nod of his head. His eyes sad. His voice sadder.

Oh most excellent, Pam would not grin. Everyone was going to be a winner except for WW. Well, if you can not hold your liquor, you should not drink.

"Our great and good Queen and King of the Fae are to each ride a dragon when the battle moves out of the cave and into the open lands of Prince Hunter. Myself, my child and my sister, we would also request a dragon to ride at this time."

"Fuck…me…," WW whimpered in a small voice.

"We would not wish to do this without you being present," Pamela's voice was earnest. "In the cave, we would not wish to demean you or your bonded, but if the Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege would consent to perhaps the role of vampire caretaker, while we are in the cave, just a small part, so that there would be a need for you to be there…." Pamela let that thought drift off. "Then of course, to take to the skies with a Wind Rider…" she bowed her head, "I would request that you be present as witness so that all would know there was no foul intent on our part."

OI's face was impossible to read. "The Honorable Lord Authority, to which I am bonded, we are scheduled to arrive at the favored and honored Grandmas on Sunday. But my bonded and I, we could, perhaps, pop in and then out and be home in time for dinner and Saturday Night Raw," he said, as he was doing his best to peer into the future.

"What say you, my bonded, our Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege?" OI turned to Lafayette.

"You knows I am scareds of heights….so as longs as I dos not has to ride, I am goods. My little mans are you goods?"

"I am," he smiled as he turned his gaze on WW.

"Sciathán Laochra, Scimitar dragon of the Scimitar Clan, you are called to right this wrong you have placed against our fair and good Princess Pamela, oldest daughter to our King Eric and our Good Queen Sookie. It is your duty and responsibility to find for our Princess and her child and her sister three Claymore dragons to be in attendance upon them before the rising of the sun."

"My King," WW responded as he bowed his head. "I am in attendance upon our King. I must respectfully decline and ask you to represent me in my stead. I would be forever and a day in your debt," he added, his voice even as he wailed inside, "O' woe is me! What the fuck! OI owns my ass now!"

"I understand your faithfulness to our King," OI said with a bow of his head. "In your stead, I will seek those for our ladies fair to ride. And gladly do I receive and unto my self take your promise of debt."

"Thank you my King," WW bowed again. "Princess Pamela, again my heartfelt apologies for being a drunken scoundrel the evening our King and Queen were wed."

With a grand sweeping bow, he was gone.

Pamela stood and with a grand sweeping bow she said, "I thank you, OI, O' great one of the winged death from above. We await your pleasure." Then vamp speed they were gone. And the other Cut Throats, as well.

"My little mans," Lafayette laughed, "yous is poetry. You gots us invited, you gots WW to take the heats for you askin' for volunteers for our ladies to rides. Yous gots the right to asks whoevers you wants to do this and you gots WW by the short hairs."

"It is goods to be King, my bonded, it is goods," he laughed. "I feels like clog dancin' out my victories!"

"I'll gets the tequila," Lafayette smiled.

"I'll gets my shoes," OI shimmed all over.

The off duty guards in the tent smiled when they heard the bag pipe music start.

"That fucking OI," Brandon elbowed Cyrus. "I'd give both nuts to be in attendance and in on the kill come the new light."

"The Claymores are stirring," Cyrus replied. "The King and Queen are each riding a Rapier class. Now the Claymores will have bragging rights as well. The head of their clan will request to be one of the three and will carry the Princess Pamela. OI will give him that right. Then there will be two more they will haggle and negotiate over."

"Who bet against OI that he would not be in attendance?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I did for one," Cyrus moaned. "I think just about all of the Queen's Own, now owe OI."

"Big mistake," Brandon laughed. "You know how the Dragon King is. He does not want things. He wants you in his debt."

"Yes," Cyrus sighed, "I'm fucked. Royally fucked. I just hope OI collects during my life time. I'd hate for my son to have to pay off my debt after I am gone."

Brandon laughed out loud. "Yes, Craigge would yank you out of the light and put your ass back here. Did you hear what OI collected from the last son that was put into debt to OI by his father?"

Cyrus raised both eyebrows. "Do you think that was true?"

"I was there, saw it happen," he was laughing so hard he was banging his fists against the table.

"But Mab's dead," he said with hope in his voice.

"She is not the only skank…and apparently there are plenty in this world."

.

Princess Pamela was going through her wardrobe. She was keeping a close watch on Tara and Molly as well.

"So in essence, we are wearing see through nighties? Is that right?" Tara held up a sheer all lace and ruffle bustier and a matching pair of stockings and a garter belt. There was a robe that was just as sheer. She was looking through it at Pam.

"This is only for when we are in the cave. We are to entice the Weres to come farther into the cave. They are not going to do that if we are dressed like Grandma Moses," Pam eyed her child. "Eric has seen and done it all and is now completely devoted to his Queen. He is not interested in looking at your girlie parts. And we want the Weres to look at your girlie parts."

Tara stood up a little taller. "My maker, Grandpa has not seen all my girlie parts and…and…"

Tara was modest! Really! "Were those fabulous black Jimmy's with the diamond heels. They will go perfectly with that little number," it was time for a distraction.

"Ohhhh," Tara's face lit up.

Now that Pam had her child thinking about more pleasant things, time to move in for the kill. "We'll throw on this fabulous Fae riding dress when it is time to ride the dragons."

"I can't wait!" Molly was gleeful. "I am going to ride a dragon! I'll be naked for those Weres…I'll get naked for anyone as long as I get to ride a dragon!"

Tara looked through the ensemble one more time at her maker. "Those Jimmy's huh?"

"Yes," Pam smiled. "Jimmy will have never looked so good!"

.

OI was smiling as he sat swinging on the front porch. The house had gone to bed and he had a small bit of time to himself. Tonight had been perfect. He seldom took human form, but when he did, it was the Viking race that he settled on. As he sat here by himself, this was the form he was now in. A strawberry blond with a beard and blue eyes. *Not the fierce good looks like his King, but that of a weather worn, older, rugged oarsman.

Sitting out here with the tequila and the cigarillo, in this fragile human body, helped to keep things in perspective. He had children now residing in this Realm of the Cold Moon. He had not seen that coming and the fact that they did both surprised and delighted him.

The Fae were moving into Bon Temps and stretching out The Realm. Once, thousands of years ago, in an age before this one, in his down time, he had caught a glimpse of a small settlement that shimmered with the light of the fae; the night sky, one he did not know.

It was a strange world and one that he did not recognize. What was the oddest was that this place was his home. He knew it in his heart.

Walking off the porch and down the steps he admired the night sky. Yes, there it was. What his bonded called The Big Dipper and there was the Little Dipper. Those two star clusters, that is what he had seen in that world's night sky that was lost to him after that glimpse.

He knew that under that night sky, he would find love and companionship there and death. That his bonded waited for him there, just as he waited. His twin. His self. He now understood what he had seen so long, ago. And when his Lafayette passed from this world, so would he. From a broken heart.

But until that happened, he grinned as he shifted back to dragon, he was OI, king of the mo fo'n dragons who held markers all over the Kingdom of the Blue Realm. If his big man ever needed anything, anything at all, he would have it.

And come night, they were all going to be needing their very own bottle of Sweet Baby Ray's! OI sniffed the air and it smelled like roasted Were! Hundreds of them! With another sniff, he could smell his bragging rights!

Flying back inside he opened the door to the cubby and fluttered down. "My Princess," he bowed his head to Pam. "I have for you the dragons you will be riding in the sunshine. If you would please," he bowed his head, again, "the riding clothes and come out and we shall give you a few pointers."

Pam thought Molly was going to vibrate right out of her skin as she literally yanked off her clothes, destroying those hideous red sneakers in the process, and was dressed and ready to go.

"Thank you, your majesty," Pam bowed her head, "we'll be right up."

.

"Dawn is comin' on," Tara said. "I'm gonna go wake up Sooks and have her feed us. That was way better than any roller coaster!" Tara stroked her dragon, whose was content to be called Snow Ball, between the ears. "You know I meant no disrespect by that, right? 'Cause I know how fierce and brave you are. It's just that…wow…" Tara was blowing out a lot of air. "That is just indescribable. What a rush!"

Pam had a nice set of balls, herself, but hers were not big enough or brass enough, to wake Miss Sookie and ask for a mouthful of blood. Damn, it was good to have a child that…that…that was a sister to the Queen of the Fae…!

Tara was off her dragon and headed toward the house. A few minutes later, out came Miss Sookie in Eric's Jeep pj shirt.

Eric sauntered up while the girls got in line to have a hit of day walking goodness. He eyed Pam. "I see things have changed since we last talked."

"I'll be naked if that is what you want," Molly turned around and grinned. "I'll rip all the clothes off Tara, as well. Pam has no problems being naked. We'll all be naked!"

Sookie turned around and looked at Eric while Tara bit her wrist. "What's up with the naked?" The Queen of the Fae, asked.

"Clueless," he replied. "Oh newest daughter," his attention was now on Molly, curiosity in his voice. "naked?"

Molly was back to dancing around! "In the cave! To entice the Weres! We've got nighties but we'd do naked if we could ride the dragons in daylight! Even Tara!"

"Yes, never thought I'd show my girly bits out in broad day light to folks I don't know, but shucks, I'd do it on the back of a dragon."

"Ohhhh," Sookie was thoughtful as she handed Pam her wrist. "Things really have changed."

"La La and OI have agreed to be our very own Renfields," Tara grinned.

"Isn't it gonn' get crowded in that cave?" Sookie asked.

Eric grinned. "Not really, my bride. Things have changed, just a bit more than you think."

.

.

.

*Not the fierce good looks like his King, but that of a weather worn, older, rugged oarsman.*...If you wish to see OI's likeness as a human, please go to my blog site. FF strips out site addresses. You can type into your browse the address on my profile page. Thanks, CES.

.

Dear Readers,

Wow! Preemptive Strike was nominated for a Fangreaders Award…..wow! You'll find it under Jason Stackhouse…lololol…not that that is our blond preference to be under, but hey….lolololol…. Many thanks to Bwtawny for believing and submitting me for the nomination! I am humbled and honored….now…you need to read and VOTE for your favorite!

There is a list of the nominations. I have also posted them on my blog site. To see the official list go to the Fangreaders site: Fangreaders dot blog (no space) spot dot com. Follow all the prompts, push all the buttons. VOTE! When you Vote, it gives you the right to bitch!

On my blog site, I have also started posting recipes under the recipe tab. Eventually, I'll have all the ones from my stories plus my favorites.

I haven't figured out the Chapters tab, yet. (My daughter put that up there. She said I would need it, eventually.) But I will….lolololol….

You guys inspire me!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

CES

*Thanks Spike Lizard!

PS…We are taking a long weekend and are skiing! I am posting this little chapter for Ashmo 2000…I maybe led her to believe that she was going to have to wait until we returned on Tuesday night before this chapter got posted. Here you are girl!

PSS. You guys are cracking me up with your SBR's stories!

I love them!

PSSS…..Battle of The Weres Folly….next chapter…..


	73. Chapter 73

Preemptive Strike Chapter 73

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 73

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 42. 38th day of Married Bliss, 15th Day of being Parents**_

Hunter was having a good dream. He was holding his baby brother and his Momma was holding his baby sister. Mmmm, his nose started twitching and woke him up. They were having cinnamon rolls for breakfast! Mmmm, they smelled yummy good!

Sliding down out of bed, he put on his house shoes and went to the bathroom. This was a nice bathroom. He could not imagine one bigger than this that his Momma said was going to be here someday.

Andy and Lion followed him and stopped at his Momma's and Daddy's bedroom door as Hunter went in and placed a kiss on his Momma's cheek. "Love you sweet baby," she smiled at him.

"Love you Momma, go back to sleep," he kissed her again. "You and the babies need your rest. I'll come and get you when breakfast is ready."

Then went around to his Daddy's side of the bed.

This was his favorite part of waking up. Kissing on his Momma. Soon, his brother and sister would be here and he'd get to kiss on them.

Now he got to kiss on his Daddy!

He felt very safe when his Daddy's big hands reached for him and then pulled him up and put him on his Daddy's chest. Hunter would put his elbow's on his Daddy's chest and lean down and give his Daddy a kiss. Then he would put his arms around his neck and his Daddy would wrap those big strong arms around him and there would be a great big hug and his Daddy always whispered in his ear, "We love you." There was another kiss and "I love you Daddy," then he and Andy and Lion were on their way into the kitchen to collect his kisses from his La La and his Uncle Jesus.

Hunter was happy to be in the kitchen helping his La La. He was going to his Grandmas today and they were watching the movies on the big screen at the movie house. He had heard about the movie house in Monroe but he had never been there.

His La La said they did not need to pack food for tonight since they were eating out. Just something for their picnic along the way and something for his Momma and Daddy to have for supper.

He looked outside. The snow was melting and where they had walked there was some green peeking up. There was mud in places and it was still cold so they would eat in the Jeep. There was that place along the river, he hoped they could pull over and eat, there.

It was going to be a very good day. They had looked at the web site for the book store. Today's story was _I Can_ _Help! I'm only Five! _He knew this story. Miss Hilton had read it to them. It was about a five year old who was a super hero to her momma because of all the things she could do! It even showed how she made her own peanut butter and jelly sandwich when her momma was busy with the new baby!

Yes, that was who he was going to be, too! When then new babies got here, he would be his Momma's hands down low and help her and if he wanted a snack and she was feeding the babies, why he could make his own pb&j!

Lafayette was watching Hunter. "What evers are you being so serious abouts?" he asked him as he grated the orange so that Hunter could add the zest to the vanilla icing.

"Story hour," Hunter replied. "I know this story. Miss Hilton read it to the class. It's about a little girl and at the end she says, "even though we are small, we can still be good helpers."

"Many truths in that," Lafayette said as he watched Hunter add the zest and then Lafayette stirred it in. "It does not matters one bit yous size in yous bodies….it is the size of yous heart."

Hunter grinned. "My Grandma used to say that."

Lafayette smiled back. "You were her hands down low."

"Yes," Hunter smiled with a sure nod of his head.

"You think you cans be your La La's helpin' hands? This here icing is ready to go on these here cinnamon rolls. I needs someone who cans get more icing on the rolls then in their mouths." Lafayette leaned in very close and whispered in Hunter's ear. "My little mans, he loves this icing. I done made one batch and when I turned arounds, he was sitting in the bottom of the bowl and there was no icings. Just a great big grins…that was all yous La La could see."

Hunter giggled.

"Mmmmm, all that orange goodnesses," came the reply from around Lafayette's wrist and Hunter giggled when he saw OI's tongue flick out and leave a divot on the top of the icing.

"You sees what's I means," Lafayette shook his head and you could hear the pain in his voice. "That there bowl of icings is not safe. MMMMmmm, no sirs. So if you would please," he handed Hunter a spatula, "spread that frosting goodnesses on for me. Then I'll start yous an omelet.

ZZ decided his Prince had the gift for spreading frosting! In went the spatula, on went some frosting and then his young Prince would take a finger full and feed it to him! It would not do to chuckle in glee or delight. His father had gone from being wrapped around the Lord Authority's wrist to be being wrapped around his neck so he could watch all that cream cheese and orange goodness going onto the rolls and then a finger full into his son's mouth! ZZ did however "He he he!" to himself with great relish when his father's gaze went some place else! There was much to be said for living in the Realm of the Cold Moon. Right now it was the cream cheese frosting!

.

.

.

Maxine was in a state…she kept looking from her spring form pan which was much bigger than her regular 'ole pie pan to her roasting pan.

"Dearest," Hugh put his arms around her. "I have talked to Wallace. He assures me that there is going to be enough Were for the roasting pan size mince meat pie."

She had her hands on her hips. Hugh was in a state of desire and lust! She had no idea how crazy that stance made him. He just wanted to bite her ass and then do other things to her!

"Do you think I should do two?" Her eyes were now focused on him with her hands still on and emphasizing her hips.

Yes, start with worshiping her ass then move on from there….

He could hear the concern in her voice. His Mrs. How he loved her. Hugh took both of her hands. "My darling one," he kissed her, "do enough for two. What ever makes you happy. But this is a celebration! You are not to be in the kitchen. You are to be squired about by me. Seen on my arm! And dancing with me under the blue moons!"

Hugh looked around the kitchen. There were pies, everywhere! "Besides, those meringue pies…" he sighed. "I will be the most envied man, there. That coconut cream, I could just spread that all over your body…"

Maxine laughed. "You bad boy! You did that last night. Now we're down three pies."

"Not me," Hugh winked at her, "I'm too the good four pies!"

.

.

.

The girls had had breakfast with the family. Pam did not know cinnamon rolls but she did now. Well yes, no wonder her child had been so excited about smelling that luscious aroma.

They had been popped into the secret lair by Wallace and were inside the cave listening to the activity going on outside the cave.

Pamela was rolling her eyes. "What the fuck?" she kept saying. "How many times do those dumb assed Weres have to walk past the entrance? Am I going to have to go out there and hold one of them down with their nose to the ground and say 'Go on point, stupid fucker…'" she rolled her eyes again.

Molly was shaking her head. "I would have to agree. It is very obvious that the river has been out of its banks a bit and has washed away the bushes and even without my vamp eye sight, there is clearly," she stressed, "something that resembles a step leading into the side of the hill."

"Fuck," Tara moaned, "you could even see that in the dark! _Look, it's a step. I wonder where it goes? Let's get some shovels or some other digging shit_," she paused in her Were voice imitation, "they're Were's… _how about if we just dig our way in with our paws_…for cryn' out loud. Are we gonna have to go all Beetle Juice on their asses? Put up a big flashing neon sign?

My maker, let me go get them and drag their mangy asses in here. Day light is wastin'! We could be ridin' dragons!"

"Mmmm, hmm, yes," Pam rolled her eyes, again. "Are you feelin' my pain, yet? Every fucking night upon risin'…and you'd think vamps would be smarter. They all have Were blood in them someplace," she sighed.

"Now, enough moaning and groaning. We gotta get back on track. Eric and the family are getting ready to go to story hour. We gotta get this show on the road. I'm going out and drawing these stupid fuckers a map. I want my dragon ridin' time in the sunshine. If the only way I can get that is to kill them all now, game on!"

.

The Weres were spread out. They could not leave too many tracks down around the river. If they did not find the vamp, today, the vampire would be sure and notice when he left tonight to feed that he was being looked for. Only a couple of their very best trackers were working the river banks.

There were Weres working the tree lines and the fields. The rest of them had binoculars and were watching for movement or anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey," York called out, "did you see that?"

"What?" Jones answered him.

"I thought I saw movement….looked maybe like a female. Down on the river bank." He put the binoculars down. "Come on, let's go take a look. Could be the blood bag comin' around to check on the vampire."

.

Pam was back inside the cave and listening to the on going conversations. Seriously, you went looking for a vampire…who from time to time had been known to dig a hole and sleep in the ground…and did not bring something to dig with? Once more, she rolled her eyes. "Not a shovel between them…just where do they think the term _gone to ground_ came from? We are gonna have to open the door and invite them in personally."

She was rubbing the bridge of her nose. When she was human, this was what she referred to as a head ache comin' on, moment. She had knifed one or two stupid humans when she was human. She could certainly eviscerate a couple of Weres as vampire.

"I keep a shovel in the back of my car," she said to the wall. "I have an entrenching utility shovel that folds up neatly and will fit in one of my larger hand bags. You just never know when someone needs killin' and then buryin'. Right now there are one or two that come to mind…

Make the fuckin' phone call," she hissed at the outside wall. "This is soooooo obviously way above your pay grade."

.

Morey hung up the phone and looked out the window of the bus. Louisiana, a good place to be from. However, after today, he was going to be spending a lot more time, here. He liked the old house Bell May had rented. He had asked that the bus be parked so he could have a good view of it. The peaks were interesting. For such a small house, the roof had been finely crafted. He laughed at himself. For being a Federal Hall WASP(White, Anglo-Saxon, Protestant), he had grown up in the construction business. He still noticed those things. Momma would be proud.

Wilson had slept through the phone calls this morning. It just went to prove what E.H. said. Penis in vagina and Were…now he was feeling very smug…wear her ass, out. Last night had been a bit of a romp. She had said no, he had said yes and putting her on all fours, he put his teeth onto the back of her neck and bit down. Not enough to break the skin but it made her yelp. When he had slapped her ass and told her to pump harder while he held still and enjoyed her warmth and friction, she had done just that.

Pulling on his pants and a shirt, Morey walked into the library on the bus. "We've got Northman," he chuckled. "We know where his day chamber is located. You ready?" he asked.

"Let's rock 'n roll," Crock smiled up at his brother.

"It was a good idea to come back here last night," Morey sat down next to his big brother.

"Yes," E.H. smiled at him. "It is quiet, here. I'll go get Bell. She's in the house, still.

Is our crew inside the chamber?"

"No, not yet," Morey was thoughtful. "They are trying to figure out the way, in. I think the ladies can stay until the door is actually open. It's not far from here.

We may need your engineering expertise, my brother, opening this rock door. If nothing else, we'll bring in a back hoe and dig that fucker out."

.

.

.

Lance had picked up the Grandmas and they were all waiting for the family at Lance's house. When the Jeep pulled up, everyone was outside to hug and kiss on Hunter and then Eric and Sookie.

"Princess Tin," Hunter hugged her. "I am glad your Grandma is gonna go with us!"

"Yes," she hugged him back. "She is so looking forward to seeing you! We'll pick her up in Monroe."

"Hand me my grand son," Lance said with a smile as he reached for Hunter.

"Grandpa," he wrapped his arms around his neck. "We had cinnamon rolls for breakfast and I got to frost them! ZZ helped. My La La is bringing some more for our breakfast, tomorrow!

I liked story hour this mornin'. We all drew our favorite super hero and then we used the glitter crayons to make them sparkle.

I know it's after one so we gotta go. I'm lookin' forward to the movie day. My Daddy says I am not to worry about the money. He said he would give some to you to keep for me so I could have popcorn and then eat out afterwards."

Hunter turned and smiled at his Daddy and then reached for him. Eric took him in his arms. "Gotta kiss you and my Momma and take my angels. Daddy, we'll be at the movie house in Monroe if you need us."

Eric wrapped himself around his son and with a kiss, handed him to his Mother.

They walked with everyone to the bus and got more hugs. Lance was the last to get on. They could both hear Hunter chatting away inside.

"Get all of them, Eric," Lance said, his voice deadly.

"This we shall do," in his eyes was the vampire predator. His voice was that of silk.

The blue eyes blinked and there was the father of a four year old. "Take good care of our boy."

Lance wiped at his eyes. "Thanks for including me in the family picture."

Eric knew what _alone_ felt like. He was never going back to those times and because he now had his family, he could sympathize with the wolf. "Because I am his father, at times, through the bond, I feel what Hunter feels. He loves you. And he does this for many reasons. One is because you are his grandfather. But he knows that you made Blue Bell's life easier. You did things for her that he could not."

Eric reached into his inside pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. "Hunter's drawing from this morning. He drew super heroes. This is me and if you flip it over, he also drew you.

I have a picture of me that he drew as a super hero already, or I would not be parting with this one," Eric's voice was serious. "I don't ever want to disappoint him," his voice was soft and low.

"Grandpa," they both turned at the little voice who was standing at the top of the stairs. "Grandma Esther said it's after one. Kiss my Daddy and Momma so we can go."

Both men chuckled. "Eric, Miss Sookie," he bowed his head instead, went up the steps of the bus and the door closed.

Good-byes were called out and Eric and Sookie stood arm in arm in the chilled air and waved as the bus pulled out.

"Pamela says they are having some very real problems trying to get the door, open," Eric grinned.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Sookie groaned. "It's a rock door. It has to pivot on somethin'? You just keep tappin' around until you find the release mechanism. Come on! Everybody knows that! That is B grade slasher movie 101. We can't make it much easier than that without them getting suspicious.

Well, we are probably goin' have to go into stealth mode and help them out. If they haven't figured it out by two, it's time to set them on the right path. We haven't got all day. Tara wants to go dragon ridin' in the daylight."

"Yes," Eric chuckled, "Pamela is about ready to go vampire commando. Get naked, go outside, kill them all, bath in the river and go ride dragons."

.

.

.

Crock was tapping around on the door. "He's a vampire. Not a ghost. He

just can't walk through walls. This door has got to open on some type

of pivot in the floor and ceiling. Easy in and out. You just have to find the release. Northman is tall so it is going to be probably…..and look, it is this very small rock outcropping."

They all smiled as the door swung open. "Now that the door is open, let's look at some way to disable the mechanism, or jam those limbs in here between the door and the facing so that the door stays open. We don't want to be locked in here with no way out. This place could be booby-trapped."

Morey was looking around. If the water had not risen, they never would have found this place. Destiny and all that! "The boys said they thought they saw a female down here. They caught a glimpse of her. No real smells, though. By the time they got here, she was either gone or she is still inside. So, we are talking about a glamoured out blood bag.

How dangerous can this be?" Morey asked as he could see his brother being cautious.

"Good point," Crock replied. "But still, we are not taking any chances. She could be armed, glamour or not.

I think Northman's tricks are going to be our real concern. Once more, this door is clever and very old school. If she sees us, there may be something that drops to enclose Northman. Think Indiana Jones at all times so we can't just shift and go tearing in there.

And we are on the opposite side of the river, away from the house. There very well could be a tunnel under the river toward the house. She hits the lever, the river comes in, we all drown and come sundown, he'll be able to get out. It's what I would do. If he does not drown us, then I'd bet he'd do his best to lock us in."

"Let's get started, then," Morey turned on his flashlight. "We going in by ourselves or taking a dozen or so?"

"How many lives do you want to risk?" Crock asked. "I'm good with taking a couple of dozen as long as I lead the way."

There were Weres, everywhere. "You heard my brother," Morey said out into the crowd. "We'll start with volunteers. This vamp is old. This may be his vault. We'll split whatever we find."

There was a murmur through the crowd and in all total around a hundred stepped forward. Morey grinned as he admired the now permanently opened door. "I'm feeling lucky. Let's go."

.

Sookie was admiring "the cave"….more like The Bat Cave! Only nicer and more electronics…well at least, not any the Weres could detect.

The ladies were all appropriately not dressed. Along with their naughty nighties, their shoes were killer as well. Of the girls, Sookie had on the most. Eric had laid down the law. No way were any Weres looking at her girly parts! It was bad enough they could admire her soft curves through her clothes.

Eric was the Viking king, dressed for battle. Not only in leather and armor and chainmail, but jewelry as well. Every time Sookie looked at him she went "Woof" internally and heated up another notch! Eric would then look at her and grin and wiggle his eyebrows.

Yes, this place was wired all right. Miss Molly and her love of all things electronic. Eric and his girls were watching them come in on the monitor. Lafayette re-applied his lipstick. "What dos you thinks?" he batted his eye lashes.

"We'll let them ohhhh and awhhhh appropriately before they make their way down to the first level. Then," Eric grinned "it will be time for your fineness to tread the boards."

OI was preening. This was being recorded. It would be shown at the Were roast tonight and in The Blue Realm, as well. "My big mans, what does you think?"

"Mmmmhmmm, yous is a handsome devil, so says the Lord Authority! I thinks we are ready for our close'm ups, Mr. DeMille!"

.

.

As the Weres walked into the cave, the torches along the walls flared up.

"Nice touch," Morey smiled. "Fucking vamps and their magic."

"Yes," Crock smiled as well. "Northman, I like him. Apparently he has spared no expense. I can respect that.

Plus, nothing fell on us, so let us proceed, with caution. Let's keep the flashlights handy. I'd hate to loose the torches just when it starts to get interesting."

The first sharp bend they came too, Crock stopped. "This is not right….that is a true ninety degree angle. That is not nature. Huh…flashlights on high and let us take a closer look."

"Ohhh," Morey chuckled, as the lights played along the floor. "Well would you look at that…the floor is missing by about ten feet. That looks to be a long ways down. How did the blood bag get past that?"

"Back up," Crock said, "those torches coming on and lighting the way, that is very impressive. We did not look at our feet or above the line of light. Now, with our flashlights, let's look up above the torch line. That spoon carving…..look for toe and hand holds that maybe lead to a little tunnel that can be crawled, through."

"Here it is," Simon called out.

"That was too fucking easy," Crock replied. "Back it up further. It is not going to be that obvious."

"_Miss Sookie, you called that one," Eric smiled. "E.H. really is an engineer."_

"_Not to hard, not too easy, but just right," she grinned as they began taking bets on just how long it was going to take them to get to the main entrance._

.

"Clever," Crock said more than once. "How very vampire…Northman's purpose is not to kill you out right….just cause you to fall so that there are broken bones…maim you so he has an easy meal when he rises. Or get you so lost and scared that you are fresh and tasty and there is no blood loss.

I don't think we have to worry about Indiana Jones type of mayhem."

As they walked, along, more torches flared up and they could hear those

Weres behind them. The mighty one hundred.

Crock marveled at the engineering feat that was this tunnel. All the walls looked like they had been spoon carved. Worked into the rock face were intricate Nordic designs and runes.

Damn! This was impressive! They had been in here for a couple of hours. Doug's job was to do nothing but announce every fifteen minutes how much time they had left to be in here.

They rounded the next bend and they were standing on a balcony. A fucking balcony! They watched as all the torches came to life and then the ripple effect continued downwards. They were standing at the uppermost peak, looking down into a large cavern. There were four levels that ran along the walls. All the levels held priceless treasures and were connected with a grand curving staircase that was also carved out of stone.

To their right and left, there was what appeared to be sets of floating stairs that took you down to the main stair case. Crock was sure they had been stalagmites at one time.

They shifted their eyes from the wealth of past and lost ages to the bottom level and there, in the middle was a carved pedestal that reached about fifty feet up into the air. Onto to this was carved a history of the Viking race along with what Crock knew as the Elder alphabet. On top of this slept Northman.

"And oh fucking shit," even Morey was impressed, "Apparently there is a Doppelganger of Sookie as well. Stretched out beside him is his Mrs."

"The Bride of Dracula," Crock was trying to see across the cavern.

"Well fuck me running," Morey held up the binoculars, "here," he handed them to Crock. "Does that look like naked bodies? Look, on top of those piles of gold?"

Laughing, Crock said, "Now I know I like Northman. Fuck, he has a harem. Looks like they come in colors and flavors. A lovely chocolate, a tempting red head and look at the tits on that blonde."

"_You girls hear that," Pam whispered so they could all hear her in their ear wigs, "he likes my tits. I'll kill him fast instead of slow."_

_Sookie was dressed as the Queen of the Fae. No expense had been spared on what she was wearing. And there was a lot of it. It reminded her of her wedding ensemble, only done in black and pink this time. Layers upon layers. Eric was going to either rip it all off and ravish her or slowly take it off and make her nuts. But she was feeling a bit of the battle lust herself._

_Ruppert had outdone, himself. She was going to have to make him the Lord of something 'cause this outfit rocked!_

_She was listening to the girls giggle and was doing her best not to howl with delight right along with them. Lying next to Eric, her to war Viking King. He had one arm around her with his hand pushed up past her cape and all her layers and frills. There was now his bare skin to her bare skin contact. Damn he had big hands! His hand resting on her tummy was delightful. That little finger of his was moving ever so slowly and doing some naughty things! This was the reason he had pulled her panties off before they had flown up here! Yippee!_

_His other arm crossed his body and his right hand…well, his finger tips were resting right there next to her right breast. Slowly, he was pulling her top out of the skirt. Then his finger tips were doing a little walk about on the bare side of her breast. Her eyes crossed when a finger snuck up and stroked the side of her nipple!_

_She could feel Eric vibrating as he chuckled silently at the different reactions he was getting from her body. He was was a bad, bad, boy…and he was her bad…bad…boy! Yippee! _

"What do you think is real and what do you think is fake?" Morey asked.

"I think it is all real," Crock replied. "To include that long boat parked there at the base of that pedestal. I wonder if that is what he made his way up the river here, in?"

"What?" Morey asked.

"The Vikings went everywhere. If there was a river, with those boats, they explored it. He and his crew came to the New World, explored and he got turned and they well…who knows if the crew was dinner or not. Fuck…Sookie could be the one that turned him."

Morey thought about that and started to say something when E.H. just said, "I'm looking at those runes. She's some type of warrior goddess it says. We'll discuss it later.

For right now, the clock is ticking. We need to stop here and evaluate. Who do we let in? Is the treasure a free for all? Once word of this is out, it is going to get busy in here. How do you want to handle this?"

"First thing, we destroy Northman and his family," Morey replied. "We have to go forward with that."

"Well yes," Crock replied. "But some of these things are ancient. Better than museum quality."

"Then we'll pay the one hundred in cash for whatever they bring out.

For those not brave enough to come in the first time, there is only one way in, one way out. We monitor, closely."

Crock nodded in agreement.

"Good, let's call them up and proceed," Morey's eyes were once more back on the pedestal.

Crock put his hand on his brother's arm. Morey turned to look at him.

"One or two of this crowd has been drinking. One or two others smoking. I saw some Were orange in the eyes of one or two others. They are doing something a little bit more than weed. Now that we are here, we need to be a little more cautious."

"Then, we let the stupid ones trigger the traps," Morey smiled.

"Well, all right then," Crock smiled in return. "Time is a factor. Call them and let us get this started."

When the one hundred came forward, wolf howls flooded the chamber.

"I am going to fuck me a vampire bitch on top of a hill of gold" was heard more than once.

"Such languages," was heard by all the Weres as Lafayette sauntered out onto the bottom of the cave in the newest interpretation of the Malaysian princess. The back of his sarong was pleated and flowed out for twenty feet behind him.

All activity on the balcony stopped.

"Mmmhmmm, listenings to those howls, I ams seeings me some nice wolf fur coats in my futures."

Cat calls and wolf whistles and more howling were now echoing around the chamber.

"Mmmm-hmmm, now that is just somes of the nastiest talks I have ever heards. And La La doubts yous is even capables somes of that."

"Lafayette," Crock bowed his head.

"Mr. E.H.," he said in return. "I sees yous has broughts yous four fingereds and two thumbs brother backs for mores. Did you twos lean nothings the firstest and seconds time arounds."

Morey smiled. "Well, third time is the charm, Lafayette. Now why don't you be a good queen and tell us how to get down there. Northman is getting ready to meet the true death. You are as well. But if you tell us, I'll let them fuck you to death, which if you have not had Were before, I am sure you would enjoy…and not slowly torture your pretty face."

"Why Mr. Morey," he batted his eye lashes and fluttered his fan, "yous thinks La La is pretty?"

"Well yes," he lowered his voice and growled. "Now, if you would just tell me the safest way to get down there, why, I'd show you," he growled again, "just how pretty I think you are. Those feathers in your turban, why I can think of several other places they should be…"

"Ohhhh," Lafayette shimmed all over, "I gots me a fancys tickler!"

"_What the fuck," Pam hissed. "This is a walk on part? Not a fucking soliloquy! They are suppose to be admiring my tits, not La La's good taste in head gear." _

_The other two girls were chanting into Pam's ear piece, "Go La La….go La La…go La La…"_

"_Time is a factor," they all heard Eric's voice chime in. "Lafayette, we have yours and OI's best side on camera. Please…"_

Lafayette struck a pose. "You can sweets talk all yous like. Yous just here to bring my Mr. Erics the final death and take all his treasures. Yous just common thieves and murderers.

Yous has gots a mouth fulls of pretty words, but you shan't be havin's you a mouthfuls of this most exquisite and lusciousness that is La La finenesses." Lafayette walked to the side of the room.

"Lafayette no," Crock called out. "Wait…"

And with a wave, his La La fineness pushed on a rock and a rock wall began sliding into place. Then he was gone from view.

Crock looked at his brother and said, "Let loose the hounds."

Morey turned around and raised his hand. All eyes were now on him. "The sleeping vamps are yours for the fucking. They'll wake and have the bleeds but will be relatively harmless if you work in teams. When it is time to go, we will pay you in cash for whatever you carry out. Shift to wolf and sniff things out. Just assume it is all booby trapped."

There was a chorus of howls and then mayhem reigned supreme.

"_Finally," Pam bitched, "about fucking time." _

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Oops….battle next chapter.

Less than six thousand words is still the easiest for me to edit.

If you check my blog site with today's date of Wednesday, 20 February, 2013, you'll find the cinnamon rolls that Hunter helped with.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

CES

*Thanks SpikeLizard


	74. Chapter 74

Preemptive Strike Chapter 74

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 74

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 42. 38th day of Married Bliss, 15th Day of being Parents**_

Lance was grateful to Eric and also pissed off. A great and good war against the drug dealin' and pushin' and usin' underbelly of Were society was being waged, today. Some of it on and above his land.

With just one Skype call, Eric had very effectively removed him and Em from the picture. Eric calling him and asking him to take Hunter and the grandmas to the movies had been sheer genius. Get everyone out of the line of fire and Eric could do as much damage as he saw fit…or wanted…or just whatever!

Lance bit back on that thought. The burden of guilt for killing so many would fall on no human's shoulders. This was a Fae run show. Em had piped in with that he was not only Fae but a dragon so he should be invited in.

The King of the Dragons had been sitting with Eric during that Skype and OI had said nothing, just looked at Em and for once in Em's life he had shut the fuck up with no come back. Damn, was worth the price of admission just to witness that.

He could spend days chasing his tale about this or he could accept the fact that Eric was always going to do what he thought was best for his family. Not that Miss Sookie was anywhere innocent of all this. Lance thought that she helped Eric formulate the plans while Eric pulled the trigger and set it all in motion. After all, she was a Momma. She had no time to be cleaning up after anyone who did not live in her house.

But in the mean time, Hunter was sitting in his lap and they were sharing a soda and a large popcorn and a box of liquorice sticks and watching _The Sword in the Stone._

Lance could tell, Hunter was going to have things to say about this movie! The way he giggled and would nod his head in agreement, dinner should be fun!

.

.

.

The Weres were howling in delight! There was gold! Walls of gold. Hills of gold! And jewels! Hills of jewels! Just scattered around everywhere like they did not give just one flyin' fuck! Some of the hills of jewels…. the jewels were the size of their hands! Everywhere they looked there were riches that would fill untold dump trucks! They would never have to work again! They could have and do whatever they wanted! They could fuck the rest of their lives away in…in….well…maybe in Vegas! Date a show girl! Buy a casino and own the show girl! Hell a different show girl every night and leave their bitch home with the kids!

Ohhhh, pack instinct had them all rubbing their crotches. That was in their future! Right now, they could have those three tasty vampire enriched, sleeping morsels that were stretched out on top of those gold hills!

Mmmmmm, why you could wake them up, give them the bleeds and then lick up that vampire blood….mmmhmmm! Take on that extra strength and speed and then they'd have those tasty morsels at the top of that pinnacle. They had all heard of Northman. Up there slept 1,000 year old vampire blood on tap! Get strong enough and you could be even stronger with his blood! Up went one howl! Then another!

The howling started in earnest as wolves shifted and began the journey down the floating steps on the side. As they ran, in a couple of places, the steps gave way. Scrambling for balance and then jumping, they made it to the next step.

Morey was watching the pack, intently as they howled for the success of their brothers who were making their way down the stairs.

So, the steps were rigged! That was good to know. Crock had been right. The closer they got to the bottom, the risker it was going to become.

If they had just been human maneuvering on those steps, they would be lying on the floor, broken, waiting for sundown. But they were Were! Those on the steps had shifted back to human and they were now reaching out with their foot and wiggling around the next step and being a bit more safety conscience.

Morey could appreciate their attitude. It was like beating Wall Street. That rush when you knew you had led the pack, made the killing and then left the remains for those behind you to gnaw on. After all, this was now theirs and all that treasure was not going anywhere! Not until he said, so.

When the first one reached the 4th level, there was a howl of victory as he shifted to wolf and then raced around the 4th floor.

"Don't you dare pee on anything," Morey snarled as the wolf stopped to lift his leg. "This is not yours."

"_Oh fucking hell," Pam hissed, "don't you dare pee on anything! Bad enough I have to smell Were. I draw the line at Were piss."_

"_No home trainin'," Tara said in disgust. "Normally, I don't hold with striking children, but I would have to say his momma did not beat that boy enough if he thinks he can come inside and piss on things that do not belong to him. When is that ever all right? Especially priceless art objects. What the fuck! That's just nasty!"_

"_Next time," Molly said, "I'll wire the stuff so they'll get electrocuted if they do that."_

"_Oh," Pam gagged, "we have moved from Were piss to singed Were hair._

_All though, I did see a human once walk to the end of the alley and piss. There was an exposed wire. It was hot! The electricity traveled up his stream and into his penis. That fucker died with his dick in his hand. I stuck around until the police showed up. They all thought he had died jerking off."_

_Pam was actually laughing. _

"_My maker, you have anything at all to do with that?" Tara asked._

"_It was the fifth death by pissing that night," Eric said. "Electricity was just making the rounds in New York City. Grand daughter, your maker was captivated, obviously."_

"_I bagged seven all total before Eric came out of his meeting and made me stop," she sighed. _

Slowly the leg went down and there was a snarl as the Were shifted back.

"We get a percent. I am marking what is…"

From Crock there was a flash and the echo of a boom that flooded the cave. A surprised look was on the Were's face as the bullet hit him right between the eyes.

_They all heard Eric in their ear wigs… "I told you there would be gun shots when the first Were made the 4__th__ level…now, hmmmm, who was it that bet against me?"_

"_Ohhhh, man," Molly moaned._

"_Well, yes," Eric was smirking, "I do believe that it was my newest daughter."_

"_Her high lights need to be touched up, Eric," Pam was gleeful. "Send her ass, along with mine so I can supervise, back to The House of Chaz to get that done. And she needs a nice pair of black fuck me pumps for wearing to work. Something with some sparkle on the heel and toe. When Tara and I wear ours, those present note that we are family. Her happy wire head is family, also." _

"_Ohhhhh, man," Molly sobbed, "I hate fuck me pumps…" The sniffling stopped and they all heard her say. "Hey, that Were said he likes my tits. He says he likes them small."_

"As I was saying," Morey continued on. "Yes you get a percent, but this is not yours. This stuff will be hard to sell. I will give you cash at a fair market value. You all know me, I'm honest in my business dealings. If there is something you think you must have, I'm good with that. But we don't have all the time in the world to get this done. Now, let's go down to the next level."

They negotiated the steps, carefully. If they went one at a time, the floating stairs support their weight.

"I thought that staircase connected all these levels," Crock said as he walked around the 4th floor. "But that was an optical illusion from where we were standing. Looks like we are back to just using those floating stairs along the sides. Careful as we go."

_All the girls were on the main floor, stretched out on top of different piles of gold. Pam was on top of gold coins from the 15__th__ century. She was starting to twitch in anticipation. Here came the first of the stupidest cock suckers that ever walked the planet! _

_Tara was grinning on the inside as she remained stoic on the outside. She thought she was going to bust! Afternoon snack had finally made it to the bottom floor! She was glad her maker had introduced her to the taste of Were that night when The Authority had come a'callin'. Now there were some stupid cocksuckers!_

_Molly was lying quietly on top of her twenty foot high mound of gold coins. This was the longest she had ever been away from her electronic gear. She missed them! But then, she felt a giggle coming on, she was going to get to ride a dragon! She hoped these guys hurried. She really wanted to ride one in the daylight! And one of the Weres had said she had nice tits! This was going to be the perfect day just as soon as all this was done and she could log on!_

_It was a good thing Sookie's clothes covered sooooo many things. Mostly the way her toes were curled and the naughty things Eric kept doing to her. Her hands were clasped together on top of her body. It would be just way too noticeable if her hands grabbed him and yanked him up and she pulled his pants down and impaled herself on him. Well yes, those pesky Weres just might notice that her hands were not resting peacefully on top of her body._

_Eric's fangs were down and his fingers smelled delicious. What was that commercial from back in the sixties? Finger licking good? Well yes… _

_Annnnnnd! Oh my, someone had lost track of the time…it had been about an hour since the last time he had heard the count down. Ohhhh dear…best be checking the time…vamps were going to be rising earlier than you expected, today. He had been "risen" well, since he had ripped Sookie's panties off. That little bit of nothing was tucked in next to his heart. Mmmm,mmm, mmmm, he smelled delicious! _

The race was on to see who could get to the vamp on the top of the hill of gold. They tried as human and Were and each time they took a step up on the hill, gold came sliding down.

"What we need is us a rope," Pam heard one of her many admires reason out loud, "so we could lasso her and pull her down here."

"_So dumb and yet they breed," she sighed. "Did their momma never tell them that was no way to treat a lady? Lasso? Really? And perhaps muss my hair? Or," she gasped, "what if it hit one of my shoes?" Her fangs popped down. "Fear not, my lovelies," she whispered to her feet. "Mommy is here and will do very bad things to that nasty old Were who suggested that."_

Crock was inspecting the pedestal. He knew only enough about the Elder that he thought this was a part of Viking history that had never before been seen. The scholar in him was salivating.

Morey was walking around the different levels. His brother was right. These artifacts were better than museum quality. You would have a very hard time explaining where this stuff came from if you tried to sell it on the open market. It would have to go to private collectors.

Some things they could stash in a cave in Maine and have it found and that could be donated to a museum. But there was only so much of that you could do before questions started being asked.

Stopping in his musings, he smiled as he watched his men roll naked in gold coins. It was not every day you got to run naked through a treasure house of Viking artifacts and other priceless valuables from around the world.

His eyes went to a painting on a wall. "Really?" he took a step forward and the torch in the wall got a bit brighter. "The Mona Lisa? I've got new found respect for you Northman," he chuckled.

Watching several wolves trying to run at top speed to make it up to the gold hills to the sleeping vamps was amusing. Morey chuckled as he watched them slide not so gracefully back down to the floor in an avalanche of gold. With a laugh, he went back to walking along the 4th floor and admiring the other lost masterpieces that were hanging, here.

"_Time to rock and roll," Eric grinned. "I can hear all my girls thinking daylight is wasting."_

"_Yes please!" was whispered back to him. _

In the general melee of Were madness and mayhem and an occasional bottle being passed around, the girls shot straight up without disturbing one piece of gold and were having a smallish meeting up at the top of the cavern.

"_After listening to these bozos," Pam's fangs were down and she was so pissed, she had a bit of a lisp. "As much as I'd love to kill all of them for just being stupid, we only want to reduce their number by no more than half. Eric says that after a bit, if they have not noticed that some of their number is missing, then the torches will start to dim. That should get their attention, get their asses moving and outside to sound the alarm."_

"_Time to meet and greet," Tara smiled. _

"_I get the one that said he liked my tits," Molly grinned and then they were gone._

_Tara did not know she could walk upside down on the ceiling. This was prrrrett-teee cool! Damn! She had the best maker in the world! Now, where was the one that said he wanted to fuck her Were style? Hmmmmm….oh there he was, over there trying on some gold helmets._

_Tara waited until he took one helmet off and was getting ready to try on the next when she put her hands around his neck and pulled him up._

_They were up in the top of the cave. His voice box had been crushed. Tara was standing on the top of the cave and his face was even with hers, with his body dangling in the air. _

"_Don't you just hate helmet hair," she sighed. "I love to wear hats but then, you know….you've got hat hair. And I just don't know any way around that. From looking at your hair, I'd say you don't either._

_And while I've got you here, when you said you wanted to fuck me Were style, was that with me just on all fours or did you mean with you as a wolf? 'Cause if you meant just with you as a wolf and me as a sweet young human form thang…well, that's just nasty," she snarled as her fangs popped down and bit._

_Molly was watching the floor. Now there was the one that said he liked her small tits. That made her smile. There was the one that said small tits were nice. And if you bit them off and ate them, they were even nicer. That made TITS SWMBO frown. Well yes…she was willing to bet if she pulled him up to the roof by his dick and then slammed him against the ceiling to help tenderize him a bit, and get his blood pumping, he'd never say anything so mean about small tits, again. Especially if she drained him slowly and made him look at her small tits the whole time she was doing it._

_There he went, off to pee in that dark corner where he thought no one would notice. That was nice. He was going to unzip and take his dick out. Tally ho!_

_Pam was licking the blood off her fangs. As much as she loathed Were, Eric had done right by them. If you were going to have to eat the mangy stuff, it was nice to be able to do it in the company of family and in what had to be the most expensive dining room in the entire world. Yes, not every day you got to dine amongst priceless artifacts. Even if you were eating the cheapest meat on the planet. _

_Sad they were all Weres. She had never fucked on top of a pile of gold that big. Or on a solid gold throne owned by the Mad King of Bavaria. Hmmmm, maybe later tonight while everyone was celebrating, she and Wallace could avail themselves of this fine room in their desire to pursue carnal delights. _

"_Well drat," she said as she looked down at her bosom. "My girls are out of alignment. How is that possible? Oh," she wiggled her eyebrows, as she put her hand into her bustier and pushed them back up where they belonged. "That's right. Were who thought they were perfect wanted to see them one last time before he died. You just can't deny a man his dying wish," then she laughed out loud. _

"_Well yes you can. Must have happened when I tried on that Valkyrie breast plate. Damn, I looked hot in that! I think with the fae riding clothes….we should get to wear one of those."_

_Motioning for the other two, they were across the ceiling and to Pam. "Listen up. Start looking around the Viking things. I found a gold breast plate. I was smoking hot in it! Each of you find one and we'll go out as Shield Maidens."_

"_Ohhhhh," Molly's eyes lit up. "This just keeps getting better and better."_

"_There is some seriously cool shit in here," Tara added. "My maker, I saw some chain mail that looked to be my size."_

"_Ohhhh, eating while we shop," Pam sighed, "I think I just came."_

_Eric and Sookie were now sitting up on their perch. Sookie was in his lap with her head resting against his chest. _

"_Oh, look," Sookie was watching with interest, "one was there and now he's gone."_

"_That was Pam," Eric grinned. "She'll be bitching for days about how she took one for the team and had stop in her shopping to have Were."_

"_Would you just look at that Tara Mae drop down from the ceiling and then yank one back up. That was just amazing!" Sookie said in admiration. "She snagged some type of sword while she was at it. _

_And how many now does that make for Molly?" She laughed out loud. "Would you look at her. She looks exactly like one of those golden statues in all that armor. One walks by and she just helps herself." _

"_She really wants to get outside and onto a dragon," Eric laughed. "Are we down to half, yet?"_

"_I think we might be close enough," Sookie turned and smiled at him. "The girls need their fun. They have been working really hard. I think we can fudge things a bit and move everyone in that direction."_

_Eric pulled Sookie back even more onto his hard on! "Time to go dark," he chuckled as the torches began to dim._

"What the fuck?" Crock took a step back from the pedestal. "What time is it?" he yelled.

"Ohhhh shit!" Morey was now in the semi-dark. "Time!" he yelled. "Doug! Anyone!"

"Where the fuck is Doug?" Morey heard more than once. "And Roy and…and…"

"The fucking time!" he yelled again. "I gave that fucking Doug my watch!"

"It's a quarter of four," came the reply from several. "They are just lost in here someplace, is all."

"Sun sets at five o' one today. These are old vamps. Haul ass out of here," Morey shouted.

The runes on the pedestal lit up with fire. They all heard the laughter coming from the top. All eyes were drawn up and there stood a Viking Vampire War Lord.

"_What?" Eric chuckled. "Leaving so soon? I understand my girls are still hungry. Were is sustenance but not very filling."_

"Fuck!" Crock hissed.

"Shift and run," Morey screamed as it went to back to Were mayhem and wolves began racing for the floating stairs that would take them back to the balcony as the torches continued to dim.

"_They are going to be lost in the tunnels for about thirty minutes," Eric sighed. "My bride, I am going to owe the girls. They are only going to get about thirty minutes of day light dragon riding. Plus, the fact they had to have Were." _

"_But they did find some nice armor," Sookie smiled at him. "That will look smokin' hot with their dragon riding outfit."_

"_I hope that is enough to save my ass," he sighed as the chamber became quiet. From outside it, you could hear an occasional scream echo back down to them._

"_Eric," Sookie stood and wrapped her arms around him. "I think we are alone now and I don't think anyone is coming back this way and if your vey fine ass is gonna get chewed on by the girls. I'd like to admire it one more time. You got time for a quickie?"_

_Eric let his eyes roam up and down her body. He could smell her sex heating up before he reached out with his hand and with his finger started at her forehead and ran down to her mouth where it lingered as she sucked on it. And then, it went all the way down into her cleavage._

"_That's our cue," BD said as she and her brother fluttered off to watch Weres run hither, thither and yon, trying to escape._

"_What kind of quickie do you want?" Eric asked her, his mouth at her ear as he would lick and then nibble. _

"_What about you?" Sookie breathed out. "What do you want?"_

"_Lover," there was a chuckle that turned into a low moan. "I want to strip you, roll you around on top of me while I fuck you on every surface in here. And that would just get us started. I want to take the edge off for you. This taste will only make me harder and hornier."_

"_Now," he pushed down oh her bustier until her very pink and swollen nipples just barely peeked out the top, "what do you want me to do?"_

_He had both hands resting on her Decalogue. His thumbs were now brushing softly against the top of her nipples while his index fingers massaged the under side of her pink aching rose buds. _

"_Five, four, three, two, one," he said softly. "Oops, you are out of time. My choice," he whispered as his head bent forward and grabbing hold of the material with his teeth, pulling on it, it ripped, leaving her standing there with her upper torso fully exposed. _

_Spitting out the offending garment, "That's very nice," his head turned and looked up at her and then his tongue began licking the underside of her breast._

_Then he was standing in front of her, his knees bent so that they were now face to face. His hands now resting again on the top of her breasts. "Fuller," he smiled. "Heavier…" the word came out in a caress. "Your nipples pinker," as he bent his head to kiss one and then the other. "Are they aching my Sookie? Do they burn for my touch?"_

"_Yes," she closed her eyes and felt the wetness run down her leg. "Yes, Eric, yes. They do."_

"_Mmm," was all he gave her in reply. "I ache, also. Lift you skirts, Lover. Show me that you want me."_

_Pulling up the offending layers that were now in her way, she put her hand between her legs and brought out her fingers. Placing them in his mouth, his fangs popped down and his eyes pulsed with blue fire._

"_Mmm," came out in a low vibration against her fingers as her hands reached for his belt._

"_You want this Lover," he moved her hands, "I keep the belt on. You wrap around me and find a way in."_

"_Ericcc, please," she moaned._

"_Yes, please," he moaned back._

_She could feel him though the leather breeches. All of him. Hard, throbbing. Huge. The tip should be about ready to push past the belt. She would start there. And if that was all she got, she'd take it._

_Putting her arms around him, she wrapped her legs around him and raised her hips. Yes, yes, yes, she could feel that tip of his velvet steel against her wetness. She set a rhythm with her pelvic muscles and let the tip work against her clit. She could feel his hips begin the same pounding rhythm. As she quickened her pace, his head dipped from her neck to her breast. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he was then sucking to the same rhythm that her body was dictating. She was there…she was there….and then…he bit and there was an explosion inside of her. _

_Eric was placing kisses along her collar bone when he came too. "Hello Lover," he rubbed his nose against hers._

"_Hmm, it appears something has destroyed your top. Let's find you a gold breast plate to wear to war! It appears that bustier is no longer serviceable."_

.

The afternoon had started out with all the Weres standing around the door of the cave telling stories and exchanging lies and just bullshitting in general. One or two said they had actually been in Northman's bar. One or two professed to know Northman and one or two had said they had done business with him.

They had all agreed that he was a vampire that needed killing and his territory taken over and managed in a good and proper Were fashion. After all he was a vamp, what the fuck did he know about dealin' drugs?

As the sun began its trek across the Western sky, they began slowly backing away from the door. They all thought they would have heard something by now. It must be all good…they smiled and slapped each other on the back as they took another step farther back and weapons began to appear.

.

It was four thirty. Crock had told Bell that she and Wilson were to leave at four thirty to come down to the river. That would get them there in plenty of time before sundown and they would be out of the cave by sundown. Eric would either be dead or there would be so many Weres when he came out he would soon be dead.

Bell May grabbed her jacket and scarf and started out toward the bus only to see Wilson sitting in the back seat of the Lexus.

Wilson was under strict orders from Morey. Her ass was to be in the car and ready to go at four thirty. If Bell May had to come looking for her, he was putting her on all fours and fucking her as Were…all night…and she would endure the bite marks and the scratches with honor and pride until they healed. She gave him any shit and he would do it, again, and this time leave a scar or two.

Last night had been a real eye opener. She had danced around this fantasy of getting pregnant. Morey was now dictating a new dance step. One that involved her actual participation. It was a dance of an actual sex act that could get her knocked up. A very vulgar term for a very vulgar act.

No, it would not do to be late to this. She would appear malleable. She would poison Morey off at her leisure. Hitting the button, her window rolled down. "We are going to be late is you don't get your ass in the car and drive us," she said.

"I am not your fuckin' chauffer," Bell May replied. "Crock said the keys would be in the ignition. Get your skinny white ass behind the wheel and let us go."

Wilson watched in horror as Bell May walked over to the passenger side and got in and sat down and buckled in.

Bell had had enough of her better than thou, ways. Turning her head to the uppity bitch that sat in the back seat she said, "Crock explained to me about your family. He also told me about the good old fashioned fucking Morey gave you last night. What you might not know is if you don't produce an heir, in much disgrace and outcry and on all the white trash channels, publicly, Morey is handing you back to your parents. The baby boy called his momma last night and she chatted with her sons. Momma Foggs is very much in the loop about this and approves.

So get your ass up here and drive this car. I don't have to be anywhere. I understand you've got someplace you are suppose to be."

.

It was four thirty and the clouds were starting to move in. "That's not right," more than one Were said. "Suppose to be clear through next week. No rain called for," as they checked the safety on their pistol and many pumped their shot guns.

The sun would be down in thirty-one minutes. They were all now watching the cave entrance.

"What was that?" They yelled and fired at the entrance to the cave. Then something else came whizzing out. Then another and another and another. There was volley after volley aimed at the opening.

"Fuck," was screamed. "Hold your fire. It's ours. It's Weres. Put your scope or your bino's on them. It's ours."

The girls all high fived inside the cave.

"Let's toss out the rest and by that time, our survivors should hear the gunshots and find their way out." Pam was smiling.

"These poor fuckers," Tara indicated the stack they had of them over at the side of the wall, "have been voted off the island."

.

Crock and Morey shifted back to human.

"Gunfire," he said to his baby brother. "We are close. Let's haul ass."

When they got to the entrance of the cave, looking out, they could see what had happened. Those poor fuckers had come running out of the cave as human form and been shot for their good intentions.

"Shift," Crock said, "or they'll shoot us, also."

A chorus of howls went up from inside the cave and the Weres outside lowered their weapons just an inch and howled back. Out came their wolves, racing towards them and once there was safety in numbers they began to shift back.

"We count fifty of you," Gray said to his boss.

"Yes," Morey replied, "Northman and his four bitches are early risers. Let's see what they have to say about venturing out before sunset." At that time, the sun broke through the clouds and a cheer went up along with howls.

Morey smiled at his brother. "We've got him. If he has a bolt hole, he'll use it but he knows he is out numbered and he won't be coming out this way. We'll empty his chamber tomorrow while he seeks shelter someplace else to…to…no.." Morey stuttered, "it's three!"

Screaming down on a beam of sunlight were three Claymore dragons. The largest class of dragon that had ever taken flight in the Realm of the Blue Moons.

Out of the cave walked three day walking vampires. Three Valkyries. Three of the deadliest things to ever walk the face of the planet. As the dragons came screeching in with the high pitched whine of their wings and banking all the Weres could do was watch in wonder as they thought the dragons were going to slam into the earth.

The death from above stopped short, hovered and then settled gently to the ground as the girls mounted them and settled in.

"Can't stay," Pam shouted across the river. "Got a hot date with a Were…oh," she laughed, "that would be you."

With one mighty whoosh of their wings, they shot straight up and fire began to light up the sky.

.

"Oh fuck," Sookie squeaked, as she felt the air pressure shift in the cave and things were knocked over. "The dragons have arrived."

Eric grinned, "Looks like our quickie turned into a longie," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Grabbing a kiss, and then Sookie, they popped to the front of the cave. "Lover," Eric grinned, "you are lacking in an upper garment. Here," he shrugged out of his chainmail, "wear this."

Slipping it on over her head, it molded itself to her body in true Fae fashion. Here came her dragon, now. With another kiss she was out the door and onto its back and they were gone.

Eric knew his was incoming. He could feel the vibration on the air as it wings caused the shift in air pressure. Those Weres with their sensitive ears must be having fits right about now. That was so not his problem. Here came his ride. He was out of the cave and running as his foot hit the first rock in the river and then the next higher one and then the next. With a final leap he was on the dragon's back and they were winging their way above the battle field.

There was the sound of heavy machine gun fire. Pam was shaking her head in dismay. That caliber of weapon had no business being in the hands of civilians. Illegal, illegal, illegal! Her dragon, Ice Cycle, thought so as well. A roar of fire was belched out and streamed across the sky. There was just a vapor trail where before there had been something not very nice and very illegal!

As the sun set, the battle continued to rage. Liam was looking around at the carnage on the ground. "Dress for the job you want," he sighed as he looked up into the sky at his King who was presently in a steep dive probably pulling about five gees as King and dragon roared in laughter and then roared as they both spit out flames.

"Nobody understands my job," he sighed. "Nobody. Well yes," he said to no one, "Captain of the King's Own, how exciting…" he watched as the dragon pulled out before splattering both self and King into the ground as he began another low flying attack just inches above the ground as bullets whizzed past them.

There stood his King with his blade drawn, body parts flying in his wake. "Going to put me in an early grave," he sniffled just a bit in case some one was listening. "The good people of fae will see my dead body and say, 'by the Blue Moons above, how old was he. The most ancient of fathers?"

"'Nooo,' they'll say at my wake. 'He partied his life away with the King. At court there was too much wine, women and song. He was a young warrior. And the drink…well…there you have it…tuned him to a wizened, bald, no life in his limp dick, old fart.' Yes," he sighed, "put that on my memory rock. _Captain of the King's Own_."

A slow drizzle had started. It was time to wrap this up. "Liam," Clayton approached him, "Prince Hunter's Own will finish the clean up on the ground. The ladies are out riding now for enjoyment. Our King and Queen still have some unfinished business. See you at the mo' fo'n big ass grill."

.

Morey and Crock and shifted in and out of human, keeping on the run. Yet, they always ended up someplace back down by the river or on Hell's Ten Mile Road.

"What the fuck?" Morey said as he looked around one more time. "It's like we are caught in a loop."

"Day walking vampires," Crock whispered, still trying to process that information. "Day walking, dragon riding vampires. Just what else are they capable of?"

"The girls are on their way out here," Morey said. "As long as we stick by the road, they will find us and we will GPS our asses out of here. Day walking, dragon riding vamps or not."

"Now there is a plan," Crock smiled. "Let's shift and head toward the road."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

If you would like to see part of the battle, please go to my blog site for the date February 21, 2013. The site is Carrollestewart dot word press dot com...FF strips out site addresses. If this does not go, check my profile page for the address.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	75. Chapter 75

Preemptive Strike Chapter 75

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M.**

Chapter 75

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 42. 38th day of Married Bliss, 15th Day of being Parents**_

The Weres watched in horrific wonder as day walking vampires took to the sky on dragons! Their brains could not process the image fast enough or their voices scream in outrage and panic.

One Were thought to sound the alarm, but he did not know what that might sound like as the apprehension weighed him down as did the air pressure of wings bending trees to the ground. At that moment it was impossible for him to raise his weapon. It felt like the weight of the atmosphere had declared war on him, as well.

Their brains finally began to process just what it was that they were witnessing. The worst of abominations! The end of an age! The beginning of the utter destruction of mankind! Day walking vampires!

Or worse….

It was the Valkyries of old come back to take retribution on the Weres for their slaughter of the Viking race.

All the old legends were true! Their ancestors had cursed them! In the ancient days, as packs they had roamed the Artic! Ruled! And then the Vikings appeared and wars raged and their numbers, declined. But so did the Vikings.

…the Vikings. Their Were ancient histories had come back to them full circle!

From the cradle, all Weres leaned the rhyme.

_I have five toes I have five toes,_

_Tis the day of the Were and so it goes._

_Toes of three o' toes of three_

_Woe to the Were should have let the Valkyries be._

_Beneath a cold, waxing Crescent Moon_

_Death is coming, death is soon._

_Should I live to see the next full moon,_

_I am without pack, tis my doom._

The reason for the rhyme had been lost to the ages. Weres were not prophets…as they watched the sky light up with dragon fire and the screams of victory from the Valkyries, maybe there had been one Were that was!

It was too fucking late now. Weapons opened fired on targets that were moving so fast that you could not guess where they were going to be next. Sometimes the dragon flew into the bullet barrage head on. The bullets bounced off of them and fell to the earth at the same rate of speed they had left the weapon.

Hot metal tore through Were flesh. The dragon flame turned to ash what was left of the bloodied and mangled body.

As the sun set, you could see the rays reflecting off the gold of the armor that was worn by all three Valkyries, as the dragons darted in and out, bringing death. Swooping low enough so that you could hear the Valkyries curse them as they cut off heads and limbs and left grotesque shapes of what had once been human or wolf.

When full dark settled over the land, Weres howled in fear and the battle continued to rage.

Then there were howls of outrage and dread. The Waxing Crescent Moon smiled down on them and the horror of war was spread out around the Weres. There across the fields and in the trees were maimed wolf and man. And if you stopped long enough to peer through the smoke and flame, there were screams of disbelief as man shifted back to wolf and died.

Liam was looking around at the carnage on the ground and then up into the sky. The dragon flame reflected off the ladies armor as blood red. "Dress for the job you want," he sighed. "How about armor that reflects back the carnage of the battle. Or chain mail that drives you forward. Or swords that will even remove a dragon's head because the blade is a dragon's tooth."

Out of all the pieces that had been in the chamber, their King's children had picked out the fae pieces. One of a kind pieces that had been designed for Dragon Riders. One of a kind pieces that had been crafted during King Evan's time for his favorite dragon riders…

Liam felt his heart lurch inside of him. All the prophecies were coming true. Those that their King Evan had spun for his Queen….the scream of the dragon made his shift his eyes upward. Their King and Queen had come back to them.

He knew his King was safe, but that did not make his job any easier. King Evan had been lost to them once. On his watch, their King would not have one hair out of place. That was his plan. Sometimes he had a hard time working that plan.

Liam kept the grin to himself as looked up into the sky at his King who was presently in a steep dive probably pulling about five gees as King and dragon roared in laughter and then roared as they both spit out flames.

"Nobody understands my job," he sighed. "Nobody. Well yes," he said to no one, "Captain of the King's Own, how exciting…" he watched as the dragon, SBR, that was his call sign in this realm, pulled out before splattering both self and King into the ground as he began another low flying attack just inches above the ground as bullets whizzed past them.

The only reason Liam had agreed to this was because not one hair on his King's head was to be out of place. His King had promised him that there would not be. "Well drat," he sighed. There stood his King on SBR's back, with his blade drawn, body parts flying in his wake. As they thundered past, his good and gracious King pointed to his hair and yelled above the din,

"Look Liam, not one hair out of place. Still perfect!"

In disbelief Liam watched as his King whizzed by and them SBR started to climb at an angle of zero…just straight fucking up! Just what kind of fucking magic was in the fucking hair products they had in this realm anyway?

"Going to put me in an early grave," he sniffled just a bit in case some one was listening. "The good people of fae will see my dead body and say, 'by the Blue Moons above, how old was he. The most ancient of fathers? Did he live to be the oldest of our kind? Was it pure living that caused this old fellow to linger here so long?"

"'Nooo,' they'll say at my wake. 'He partied his life away with the King. At court there was too much wine, women and song. He was a young warrior. And the drink…well…there you have it…tuned him to a wizened, bald, no life in his limp dick, old fart before his time.' Yes," he sighed, "put that on my memory rock. _Captain of the King's Own_. _No life left in his dick. All the stiffness was scared out of it._"

Clayton was walking across the field towards his friend and would be sympathizing with Liam if it was just not so fucking funny. His friend was easy to read as their King went whizzing by in a combat climb. Poor Liam, he was going to have some explaining to do to Albin. Sadly, his friend was never going to learn. You give into their King an inch, he was going to take the entire fucking planet, both realms and all the moons! Clayton watched as SBR set up for his next dive. He could hear his King urging him on. At this moment, he was glad King Eric was not his job. He had enough seeing to it that Queen Sookie, drank her fluids, ate her vegetables and not those tasty but easily concealed Snickers bars.

A slow drizzle had started. It was time to wrap this up. "Liam," Clayton approached him, "Prince Hunter's Own will finish the clean up on the ground. The ladies are out riding now for enjoyment. Our King and Queen still have some unfinished business. From here on out, this is the Queen's show. I've got this. See you at the mo' fo'n big ass grill."

.

Morey and Crock and shifted in and out of human, keeping on the run. Yet, they always ended up someplace back down by the river or on Hell's Ten Mile Road.

"What the fuck?" Morey said as he looked around one more time. "It's like we are caught in a loop."

"Day walking vampires," Crock whispered, still trying to process that information. "Day walking, dragon riding vampires! Just what else are they capable of?"

"We are so fucked if they ever catch up with us," Morey eyed his brother. "So we have to keep shifting and running so they do not catch up with us. The girls are on their way out here," Morey said. "As long as we stick by the road, they will find us and we will GPS our asses out of here. Thar may be dragons, but satellites rule in this day and age. Day walking, dragon riding vamps or not, this is the 21st century. So we just keep shifting and running. That has worked so far."

"Now there is a plan," Crock smiled for the first time since this madness had started. "Let's shift and head toward the road."

.

Bell May knew Wilson was stalling. Adjust the seat. Adjust the mirrors. Adjust the seat, again. Go back on the bus so she could go to the bathroom. Came back out and once more adjust everything that needed adjusting. Wilson adjusted everything but her attitude…Bell was once more wishing she had brought her gun and just one fucking bullet. This bitch dead was one instant attitude adjustment that worked for her.

When they were finally on the road, they had to stop for gas. Then pull out and back in so she could top it off one more time and go to the bathroom.

When Wilson came out, she bought them both a coffee. "Nice bathroom," was all she said as she handed Bell the coffee and once more went through the motions of checking the mirrors.

Bell was not for sure if she as amused or what….just what the fuck? They were suppose to be there before sundown. Cleary they were not and she was not taking the heat for this. Wilson thought she could what? Bribe her with a cup of fucking coffee? Bell did not know at what game Wilson played, but she was not going to step into it. She was sixty five and had a good man that wanted to marry her. A good man with money and was the best fuck she had ever had. This stupid fucker was going to be tossed back to her father. And from the sound of things, when Morey was through humiliating her publicly, her daddy was going to disinherit her.

So she said nothing as the car started and they were once more on the road. It was going to be past dark by the time they got there. She hoped to hell the boys had been victorious. And if not, the vamp should be so full that he would not be interested in them.

Gabriel was under the covered gas pumps, hosing down the cement when Godric came out. They both watched as the Lexus pulled away.

Watching the tail lights until they disappeared, Godric tuned to Gabriel. "I loved my child, Eric, even as vampire. Is it so hard for humans today to find any love at all in them for another?"

"I guess it is," Gabriel nodded with her head toward the road where the car had disappeared into the night. "There goes two very good examples of _it is all about me."_

They smiled at each other.

"Miss Sookie has seen to it that it really is all about them," Godric laughed softly.

"Yes, she has," Gabriel chuckled as well. "They shall celebrate it ever second in every cell in their being."

"Then, when their time is up here…" Godric said nonchalantly.

"Good…times…," Gabriel smiled knowingly. "They will look back on the vat with the fondest of memories."

"Oh," Godric's smile was genuine, "here comes Wanda and Delores. Time for the shift change. I understand Wanda has good news. I heard that her husband has been hired by Lance in the reconstruction job of Camelot."

"Heard that," Gabriel grinned. "As a chain saw artist, her man Drake is going to come into his own. She probably won't be working here much longer."

"Oh," Godric took a step back. "I had not heard that he was a chain saw artist."

"Well," she smiled. "He tinkers at it when he comes home from the cotton fields. Lance is going to give him a chance. Good thing he'll be working on the lodge, now. Lance will not be able to afford him in a couple of years."

They waved at the ladies and called their greetings as they all went inside. Two to clock in and two to clock out and go check in for their other jobs.

Wilson knew she was late but that was just too fucking bad. No one might believe it, but she really did have to go to the bathroom. Nerves. Wilson was driving a bit below the speed limit, because what she really wanted to do was floor it and head on out of here and someplace where she was not known. She was in deep shit. Her dad had called. Momma Foggs had called him after talking to her sons last night. This shit of her not producing an heir had started in earnest. Her father had promised her a very unpleasant ever-after if her divorce became the topic of the tabloids.

All she had to do was get home. Lock herself in her lair and start working the magic. Then disappear to South America, regroup, recharge and formulate a good solid plan for killing off all of her family and then Morey's. Mother Foggs….well, she was killing her slowly.

"Hell's Ten Mile Road," she heard Bell May say. Cleary, the half wit was not talking to her. Lost in her own personal hell, someplace. Yes, family would do that to you.

It was raining just hard enough that the windshield wipers had come on. Even Mother Nature knew of her plight and was weeping right along with her.

"I think I see them," she heard Bell say. Peering up ahead, yes, there were two nude males standing in the road. Well yes, she smiled. That did look like the Foggs' brothers. Just might as well get this show on the road. They were both Weres so they would have good reflexes. She would have to wait until the last minute.

When she was about three hundred feet away, she started to speed up slightly. She honked the horn and flashed the lights to acknowledge that she saw them. They both stepped out of the middle of the road and a bit to the right. She sped up just a tiny bit more. When she could see them distinctly in her high beams, she floored it and the Lexus did not disappoint.

Bell May, however did. "What the fuck," she screeched, as she reached for the wheel. Wilson was ready with claws out and scratched her across the face as she continued head on for the two brothers.

"Noooo!" Bell screamed as she struggled to undo her seat belt. In her desperation, she undid Wilson's instead and then Bell managed to be free of hers and grabbed the wheel. The car went into a skid. Both brothers jumped. Just not far enough. The car hit them and then continued to slide off into a ditch.

Both women had gone through the windshield. Their bodies half in and half out of the car.

Crock's legs were broken. So were his arms. He knew that when he tried to roll over. He could see his baby brother on the side of the road. The way the body lay twisted, he knew he was dead or….and then he saw him shift back to Were. From what he had seen tonight during the fight, he knew his brother had just died.

Crock could smell gas and then saw a small orange glow coming from car.

He could not crawl to them to see if they were still alive, he could not crawl away. If there was any life in the car, it was going to end in a fiery explosion if the flame made it to the gas tank. They were all going to end in a fiery explosion if the flame made it to the gas tank.

He could feel the change in the air pressure. His ears had a slight ache. After tonight, he knew what that meant, as well. Dragons…

Eric landed first and watched as Mercedes, Sookie's dragon, came in to land. Eric walked over and bowed to the dragon and then extended his hand to help his Sookie disembark.

Eric's heart lurched in him! By the moons in all the realms, she was magnificent! This is what Sookie the First, The ShieldMaiden had looked like! The robe that swirled around her when she walked! Her to war crown! Her armor! The flashing brilliance of her fae dragon riding skirt that fell around her feet in yards of exquisite colors that echoed the setting sun. Here stood their queen! Her coat of chain mail that absorbed the moonlight and pulsed with the heart beat of the light that it cast. The Queen of the Fae, the Queen of his heart…

Eric went down on one knee before her. He could tell by the puzzled look on her face that she wondered what he was doing. Then she looked out around her. The fae that had been involved in the battle kneeled before her as well.

"Long live our Queen," they all shouted, "Long live our great and good Queen Sookie!" they cheered.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. "It is time to finish up here and then I understand that the big assed mo' fo'n grill is going."

There was wild cheering as she smiled at Eric and taking his hand, he stood to his feet.

"Last of the business," she tiptoed up and kissed her husband.

When she turned, Crock could feel her eyes on him. Then she turned and walked towards the car that was leaking gas as the fumes became more powerful.

Eric helped her down into the ditch and then she walked around to the front of the car. "Bitch in a ditch," she said to Eric who only smiled.

"Ladies," Sookie began with a smile in her voice, "I know you can hear me and from where I am standing, I also know you can see me. No, I am not an angel come to escort you home, no matter what I look like. 'Tis I, Sookie, the once upon a time bar maid and telepath. Mother to Hunter and wife to Eric and Queen of the Fae. If it was up to me, the only place I would take you would be Hell. However that is not my job, so I have to do something just a bit different for you."

Her voice was now cold and deadly. "You are just one heart beat away from being dead and then transcending into the Living Death. You shall be on this earth, trapped in those bodies for a while longer yet. So, while you are not yet going to meet your maker, there is someone whose acquaintance you shall finally be making."

Sookie's voice was jovial. "Bell May, you shall be meeting your daughter-in-law Hadley, at last. Don't be fooled by her kind and sweet ways," Sookie shook her finger at her. Then she whispered, "She killed Remy and also Bluebell." Her tone was matter of fact. "She is now paying for that. Along for what she wanted to do to Hunter," she spit out.

"Ohhh, and Wilson," Sookie's voice was still deadly. "You won't be shoppin' around for a child anymore. I took great personal offence that you even laid eyes on our Hunter. That his name crossed you lips made me want to rip out your tongue and then shove it down into that black hole you call a heart.

But our boy wanted to see me kick your ass at Parlay. Of course," Sookie smiled, "he used the word hiney. He would not ever say ass. His great grandma taught him better that that.

Of course, she taught you better than that as well, did she not, Bell May, yet here you are." Sookie titched under her breath. "Remy really was Lance's son. Lance was a good father to him while he was here and his care of Bluebell is the stuff of legends." Sookie laughed. "He really is Lancelot du Lac. And Hunter…well, just like Bluebell said. King Arthur would be born back into your family's line. And he was….that is our Hunter.

Bell May, your family really was descended from Fae. All the grandmas as well. And Eric and I, we are King and Queen of the Fae. So when you get to visitin' with Hadley, just let her know that Hunter is fine and is loved and all that love he has in his heart he gives to us.

If that greedy, cold hearted bitch would have only loved him a little bit, he would gave given it to her."

Sookie then turned her attention back to Wilson. "I would not have you endure the vat of formaldehyde and all those fae medical students practicing on you by yourself without the company of your great and good friend and lackey companion. You know her as Bell May, but through the ages she had been your My Bella. Shame you two never did talk and figure that out.

But all of you will have some time together to figure out those relationships.

Now, if you will excuse us, the gas fumes are getting stronger. You ladies are going to burn a bit before the fire gets put out by the rain or whoever passes by."

Hand in hand the King and Queen of the Fae walked over to Crock.

"E.H.," Sookie said with a shake of her head. "I would think that the wisdom of your years would have made you smarter than this. I can see it around you, you wear your sorrow like a shroud."

Whatever this vision was, she was beautiful and unworldly. Before him stood Northman and his wife, Sookie…and yet it was not them. King and Queen of the Fae…well yes, he could certainly believe that. He managed to speak. "Even through the pain, I could hear your conversation with the two women. Is all of it true?"

"Yes," Sookie said kneeling down so that she was eye to eye with him.

"Am," he cleared his throat, damn he hurt but he would soon be dead or eventually healed. "Am I going to be Living Death?"

"No," Sookie shook her head. "You have not pissed me off enough to be that.

Do you want to live?" she asked him.

Tears formed. By the side of the road lay his dead brother. And now a woman that he thought he could at least live with was gone to him as well.

"Yes," his tear streaked eyes and his voice both said.

"Then, you need to do that. What you have been doin' is not livin'," Sookie said to him. "And I know a little bit about that.

You have just been goin' through the motions. And you have not been doin' that very well, either.

I suggest you go home, heal and find a nice girl. And I mean heal your heart. I know wolves mate for life. But you could have someone else to love. Have a couple of kids. Grow old and die a good death."

Sookie rose and walked toward her dragon. Eric kneeled down in front of him. "You live because of the goodness of our Queen and because she wants you to spread the word. Drugs are a dangerous business to be in. These warriors," Eric grinned, "they are Fae. You saw just a small sample tonight of what they are capable of.

We are going to raise our family, here. We are going to be traveling around the country. My Sookie has not been to many places and it is my intention to make sure she sees the world. And this shall happen without children being used to run drugs from one house to the next or watching drugs being exchanged in parks where children are meant to play.

Those who think to come against us, we welcome it."

Crock nodded in understanding. There was a new big bad on the street. One that was unstoppable. One that would protect his family and would kill who ever got in his way.

"My brother…" his eyes were now on the wolf across the street.

"No," Eric replied. "When asked, his body was destroyed in the fiery crash."

"What…what happened to it…? Crock asked, his voice pleading.

"Fiery crash," Eric replied as the car exploded and fire shot up and out. All of Crock's hair that faced the wreck was singed from his body as he yelped in pain.

The King of the Fae walked away and mounting his dragon, took off into the night sky.

"What the fuck was that?" a County Patrol Officer asked as his head turned and saw the blaze.

"Call it in," he said to his partner as he hit the siren, "we need fire trucks to Hell's Ten Mile Road."

.

Hunter had loved the movies. Well perhaps, he had been enchanted by _The Sword and the Stone _and loved that one the most_. _They had talked about that movie the entire time while driving to dinner.

Lance watched him as his grandson was a little bit distracted by all the food. For a while Hunter was all eyes in _The Golden Corral _ but by the time he had sampled all the salads, a bite of all the different kinds of meat, a plate full of friend okra and some mac' n' cheese, Hunter had announced he had room for a tiny bit of dessert. Then came the warm bread pudding with the soft serve ice cream on top from the machine that Lance had showed him how to work.

Between bites of dessert, they were back to talking about _The Sword in the Stone._

It was eight when the meal was finished and they were loading up to go home. When Hunter hopped on the bus, he called his Momma and Daddy and began talking about his day.

Eric and Sookie watched as his eyes began to droop. "You are looking sleepy our son," Eric smiled gently at him. "Maybe Princess Tin will take out your blanket and pillow and you can rest with her until you are home to me and your mother."

There was a big yawn from their little man and Em reached into the overhead rack and down came the Hunter green traveling pillow and his lovey blanket. Uncle Em helped him out of the chair and into Princess Tin's waiting arms.

"Love you," he was able to get out and then he was asleep.

"See you soonest," Eric and Sookie smiled at the grandmas and waved and then the connection went dead.

.

.

.

"We have about an hour, Lover," Eric had Sookie leaned over the bed and was pumping in and out of her from behind at vamp speed. "I'm going to cum here, and then we are going up on the roof. I am going to keep rhythm with the rain pounding on my back."

"Eric," she was screaming, "Eric…" was all she could manage.

"Say it," he growled. "Scream it!" he shouted.

"You are the best fuck of my life!" she screamed. "The biggest dick I have ever had inside of me. The only dick I will ever have inside of me. Harder! Harder! Harder you big stud!" as her screams then ended in a moan that vibrated through both of them.

He yelled her name as he came. Then he was out of her and he had her turned to face him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he once more entered her and he was hard from feeling all that warmth and wetness that held him.

"Fuck…me…on…the…roof," she hissed and then bit his jugular.

.

.

.

County troopers had radioed in a fiery crash out on a state road. The Louisiana State Police out of Monroe had been called. Five squad cars of these special troopers were now on the scene because a white Lexus out of Nebraska had been linked to a couple of drug deals and had burned in their jurisdiction.

For the past several days, the troopers had heard that there was a Lexus fitting this description in their area. All though, it could never be found. Just an odd report of it being sighted and then it disappearing from view.

The special drug crime units all over the country had watched the drug ring in Maine fall apart and none of them wanted that moving into their state. So when Louisiana said that they thought maybe they had a lead, everyone else took a step back and an easier breath.

Well, there was only one person still breathing out here at the scene that the ambulance had taken to the hospital in Monore.

There was one lone, naked, survivor of the fiery crash. And maybe he had not been in the car at all. Maybe he was the cause of the accident. Clearly the car had lost control on the wet roads and skidded into the ditch. If they saw a naked man out here on one of these roads, they would probably do the same thing. Swerve to miss him.

The country troopers stood back and watched as the Stare ran the investigation. Not that there was a lot to see except a burned out shell.

Was there a reason people did not continue to wear their seat belts? Nothing like a body through a windshield to make a believer out of you. How about a crispy body through a windshield to make a believer out of you?

"Whoa!" Lance said as he began to slow down. "Blue flashing lights up ahead. Let's get Hunter back into his seat. They seem to be pulling folks over."

When it was their turn, they pulled up and Lance shut off the engine and opened the doors. He had his class C license at the ready and the registration for the bus.

"Please step out of the vehicle," he heard and out he went.

There were troopers, everywhere. County, State and maybe a Fed or two in the big black Suburbans.

"I've got this one," he heard a female's voice and looked over in her directions.

Ohhhh great….she was Were. Here came the shit…all of this, _whatever this was,_ was getting ready to be his fault.

All the windows on the bus, dropped. Oh great…the grandmas would be calling encouragement so he'd get more shit. "Man and wolf up," he hissed to himself. "Here she comes."

"License and registration," she said to him, standing the regulation distance away and shining the light from her flashlight into his eyes. She had an LED flash light with the blue filter on it. Guaranteed to make Were eyes look orange. Just what the fuck? Smell was not enough for her. She needed a visual aid, as well? Well, he could certainly smell her…Were and menstruating. Just fucking ideal! Were in a position of power and she was PMSing as well!

Fuck this shit! He was out here on land that was part of Hunter's realm. This part of the state was crawling with Prince Hunter's Own. Just shine that light in his eyes one more time, bitch.

Dropping the light from his eyes, she advanced and took his license and registration and insurance papers.

Reading them through, she read them through again and then handed them back to him.

"Who is on the bus?" she asked.

"Esther Jones, Lydia Moreholt, Deborah Sagemoor, Mary Bowdler, Elisabeth Rhys, Naomi Lloyd, Sarah Cardiff, Sara Gawine, and Sonnet Penn, from this point on to be knows as The Grandmas. Welsh Emrys, Ph.D. University of Texas, Austin, known as my asshole brother and his wife, Tin Can, The Mrs. and artist extraordinaire. And my grandson, Hunter Northman, presently the sleeping four year old and the light of my life.

And so many fucking fae guards," he chuckled to himself, "that we'd still be standing here this time next year if I was to go through all of them!"

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Taking my folks home. We spent the day at the movie house in Monroe watching the Disney marathon. Went to _The Golden Corral_ to have dinner. Now we are on our way home."

"Hello dear," all the grandmas had moved over to an open window on this side and were looking out and waving. "Our Lance does not mean to sound so rude. It is just that he does not have a good woman in his life to remind him of the niceties."

Turning his head slowly his eyes focused on all the faces at the windows. And they had not even been drinking and would you just look at the grins on all those faces…he was screwed…

Turning back around he smiled and said, "I seem to have left my manners out in the barn. I do so apologize for my rude ways."

"That's our boy," Esther said with pride. "See dear, he's not the least bit boorish. And not that there is anything wrong with farming, but he has a degree from LSU in mechanical engineering.

Why, there is not anything our Lance can't fix. Everyone in the county counts on him when something does not work right. Everything from roofs to plumbing to old man Stacey's 1925 John Deere tractor. Lance is the only person left in the world who knows how to fix it. The only thing Mike Stacy knows about it is how to break it."

"So, you are a local," she said.

"Born here in my Momma's and Daddy's house. Probably gonna die here. Guess you can't get anymore local than that."

"So, you know everyone. You'd know when strangers came into your area?"

"Well of course," he replied.

"Come with me," she said and they began walking over to the burned out car.

"Not much left to see," Lance said.

"It's a white Lexus with Nebraska tags. You ever seen it before?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied with a nod of his head. He blew out a lot of air. "Any survivors?"

"One, a male."

"Were?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Found him naked with broken bones off on the side of the road. Car lost control and skidded and hit him. He says that the folks in the car were coming out to pick him up."

"That could be true," he replied.

"His background checks out. He is some fucking body."

"Foggs," Lance replied.

"Yes, again," she smiled at him. "Shame you were not out here earlier. We could have just asked you instead of making all those pesky phone calls."

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked. "You got enough officers of the law out here to staff a good sized city."

"You listen to me, Were," she growled so no one else could hear them. "You leave that shit someplace else."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled in return. "Now unless you have probable cause, I have answered your questions and I am taking my family to their homes."

"Oh, but I do," she smiled at him. "You knew Foggs' name."

"Well," he smiled in return. "Yes I did. You can keep me and Em can drive The Grandmas on home."

"Oh, I can do a lot more than that. I think you have been dealing drugs, Mr. du Lac and I can take who ever and whatever I want off that bus. To include your grandson. Tie him up in foster care for a couple of days and make his momma and daddy sweat it out before the courts give him back."

Lance felt the rumble way down deep in his toes. It was going to happen. It was going to just bubble just right on up out of his body. He could not control it, as much as he wanted too….well okay, he did not want to control it that badly. The laugh left his mouth as a chuckle. Then it turned into a smothered chortle. He coughed and that sounded more like a hoot. Then he was just laughing. It just came rolling up out of him until he finally sat down on the pavement and the tears rolled down his face.

She was kneeling down in front of him with the light once more shinning back in his eyes.

"You think this is funny?" she smirked at him.

"No ma'am," he tried to bring himself under control. "But I have an idea. I would like to see you, right now, stand up and walk to that bus and take my grandson off of it. I triple Were dare you," he was still smirking.

"You are going to regret this," she smiled as she started to stand. And then she couldn't.

"Try shifting to Were, see if that helps," he whispered to her.

There was a low growl coming from her and she continued on in the same crouched position.

"What's wrong? Gotta a problem? Like maybe you can't stand up?" Lance stood up. "Now that is just embarrassing. You are going to be spending the rest of your days in that position. I work for the county. Mowing, a little road repair. I have access to orange cones. I'll put some around you so you won't get run over. I'll be around from time to time to make sure the wind has not shifted them around because you are going to be in the same exact position. When the full moon rolls around, they will match the color of your eyes."


	76. Chapter 76

Preemptive Strike, Chapter 76

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

Chapter 76

The growling from the State Trooper was still low and rumbly.

Lance could hear the other troopers talking to folks in cars and getting information and letting them pass on through. But not him, oh no. This trooper could not let him just pass on through cause he was a Were!

The Were in him had pissed off the Were in her and she had stepped up and said things that she should not. Was she way out of line? Well fuck yes, but she was a Were with a badge and he was a Were that had probably done wrong.

Only she still had the grumblies. Really? You could still have the grumblies in her situation?

Lance was just a little bit amazed. You would think, that being frozen in a crouched down position would maybe speak to the moment. Maybe act as a warning. Maybe, just fucking maybe, put a little sense in your head. Then again, he was only a mangy Were and he was what was wrong with society.

Most days he was a law abiding citizen and did not appreciate one bit it being inferred that he was not. Those once or maybe twice times he had not been so law abiding, perhaps in those weak Were moments when he had started a fight or two, he had not gotten caught and so he was still a good guy according to the police.

Hmmm, this State Trooper thought he was a low down, no good, no count Were and it was her job as a badge wearing Were to straighten him out! Huh…well… in her eyes maybe he did not know much, but this he knew for a fact. You fuck with Northman or anything that was his, and your ass was in some serious hurt.

Which led him to the question? Were her knees and thigh muscles going to start to hurt or was being frozen like sorta like being a statue and you did not feel those muscles screaming at you?

Was it wrong to have a little fun at the expense of the nice Were State Trooper…..well…he would know when it was bed time. If he fell asleep, right away, then it would be just fine to have his fun because he was not suffering from a guilty conscience. If he stayed awake tossing and turning, then it was wrong.

As soon as he got home, he planned on having several beers and sleeping like a baby. Time to have a little fun…

"What's wrong, your buddies don't know you are Were?" in his voice was concern. "Should I tell them to check on you on nights of the full moon?"

"Fuck you!" she hissed at him as she tried to struggle to stand, sit, lay down…any different position that the one that she was stuck in.

There were a lot of things flashing across her face. She liked her job. She was good at what she did. It had been a hell of a struggle to get here. What if she was stuck like this the rest of her life?

At times Lance just hated being a good guy….well fuck…fun time was over.

"Hmmm," Lance kneeled back down. "Maybe we should start, again, at the very beginning. You stop being a Were bitch and I'll just continue to be my sweet adorable self.

If not, then orange cones are in your future…you could make a real fashion statement." He stood up again and offered her his hand.

"Come on board the bus and meet The Grandmas. My grand baby is sleeping. We will not be waking him up. Then we'll go someplace and talk. I'll answer all your questions and maybe some you do not even have right now. And you will answer mine. This is my little piece of the American dream and I don't like folks interfering with that. Especially Were drug runners."

She could not move. Not one fucking muscle. She was going to take that little boy from these drug dealers and…and…she felt like she was being pushed down into the black top. She could not shift, she could not get up. A real fear began to grow within her. What if he was telling the truth? What is she was stuck out here the rest of her days?

Maybe she had over reacted when that little bus had stopped and she heard the Were rumble in his voice. Not all Weres were lower than Were shit.

Looking at her right now were the eyes of a man who had spoken the truth. And in those eyes she thought maybe she saw sympathy for the fix she was in.

Plus, he was right. She was being a bitch. She had come out here expecting to find a ring of Were drug dealers and bust all their asses and when she heard the Were she had reacted and then acted. Well grandmas could be drug dealers and they had certainly used children as mules.

But just maybe, not these grandmas. They certainly were not Were. Did not even have a lingering scent of Were about them. She felt the pressure on her shoulders lessen. And the little boy could certainly go home to his parents. She had lashed out in anger. The weight lifted.

Taking his hand, she stood up.

"No reason Em can not drive my family on home. The Grandmas like to watch Saturday Night Raw on TV. Hunter likes being tucked in with his parents and his dog. You know I can find my way from here."

Dropping her hand, he started toward the bus and she followed.

Lance went on first and turned the overhead lights on and to low. Going up the steps she stood at the front and looked out onto the faces of little old grandmas, a man who had to be the professor from UT and his wife. And there in the leaned back seat, and strapped in was the grandson sound asleep.

Lance went around the bus and made the introductions as each grandma smiled at her.

"You now know their names. And you are?" Lance said to her.

"State Trooper G. Guinn," she said, removing her hat and addressing the group. "I am assigned to a special drug task force. We think a well known drug gang has been spotted in this area of the state. I will be speaking with Mr. du Lac and leaving with him my card. If you see any unusual activity around your place, I want you to call the police. Do not approach these people. They are considered armed and dangerous."

"Thank you State Trooper Guinn," they all smiled at her. "We'll be sure and get your number from Lance and call."

"Maybe you should come for breakfast tomorrow so we each speak to you."

That Esther, Lance looked at her crossed eyes and shook his head, no!

Putting her hat back on, she left the bus. Lance handed his wallet, watch and ring to Em. Along with his jacket and took off his shoes as well. That left him standing in his jeans and t-shirt and socks. "I'll be home when I get there," was all he said.

As the bus started, Trooper Guinn waved the bus on past the barricade.

"Our Lance is a good boy," Esther called out the window. "Never been married. Been waitin' on the right woman."

"Don't come any better than our Lance," Mary chimed in as the bus started to roll. "He's got a good heart. And he's fertile. That's proven."

"Be gentle with him," Em said, opening his window. "He only gets laid once every five years," laughing, he closed his window, the bus shifted gears and rolled down the road.

"I'd blush," Lance said, "but it would not do me any good."

State Trooper Guinn actually smiled. "We'll talk in my patrol car. You look just a little strange standing out here in your bare feet and no jacket."

"I have certainly looked stranger," he replied. "Especially the time of a full moon."

When they reached the car he said, "I am not sitting in the back seat. Put your shot gun wherever…."

"This had better be good," she said to him as she took old Besty out of her brace and put her double barrel in the trunk.

Guinn got back in the front behind the wheel and Lance closed his door and said to her, "Go ahead and start. Ask me what you want to know."

"How was it that I was not able to move?"

"You threatened Hunter," he said. "If you had been vicious in your intent, you would be dead."

"Some type of spell?" she asked.

"His Momma and Daddy are Queen and King of the Fae." She growled at him. "God's honest truth," and he crossed his heart. "That baby boy is a Prince of the Realm. He comes with his own set of guards. That is who held you in place, tonight. But we can come back around to that.

You want to know about the Foggs. I want to know what happened here tonight."

"Car accident," she said. "Bad one. Two bodies for sure. Females. Three dead we think. The only survivor was a man by the name of E.H. Foggs."

"So, the oldest brother survived and not Morey. Interesting. The two women who died…." His voice got soft. "Wilson Foggs and a woman by the name of Bell May Clay."

"That's what Foggs said," she was watching his every move.

"Well, Morey, his little brother, the one that did not survive, he was the drug lord. Yes, I know. He was some big money from Wall Street but that was just his day job. His real money was in drugs. The family has a lodge in Maine. That drug ring that was up there…when the Feds broke it up, Morey stepped in and took over. Pure conjecture on my part but if you put all the pieces together, it fits."

"Why here?" she asked. "Why did they come here?"

"Bell May," he sighed. "She grew up here. Her Momma, Bluebell lived here. Momma Clay died a couple of months ago. Nothing but the elderly live out here, now. Would be the perfect place to set up a drug shop. Buy some out, scare others off and you could have all this."

"You sound like you know Bell May." Her eyes were riveted on him. Her nose was working. He did not smell excited. So the woman was what to him?

"Did," he replied. "She was the first girl I fucked. She left here at eighteen. Probably started running drugs at that time. She came back every five years. I fucked her then, too. One Christmas she came back with a four year old. My son, although she said he was not. His name was Remy. She named him after my Daddy. She left him with her momma from time to time for Bluebell to raise. I was Daddy to him whenever he came this way."

It got quiet in the car. She reached over and turned her police radio all the way down low. So, maybe, just maybe she had made a mistake. Her daddy seldom did. He read people and was always spot on.

What?" he looked at her.

"You are Lancelot du Lac," she said.

"Yes, you know that. Says so on my driver's license."

"You played football at LSU."

"Yes," he nodded. "That was a lot of years ago."

"My daddy was real proud of you. Used to brag about you like you were his own. He said that you were a Were who could not only play ball but was also smart. You were on the Dean's List all four years. A degree in Mechanical Engineering. He would look at you on the football field and point to my oldest brother and say 'Study your ass off.'

I was there with my family that Saturday when those two Weres from Old Miss broadsided you. We could hear your bones breaking from where we sat."

"You were what?" Lance looked at her, "Ten?"

"I was seven," she replied. "My Dad was a building Maintenance Engineer at LSU. Heating and cooling systems. Didn't pay much but we got tickets to the games every year.

We wondered what happened to you."

"Came home to heal," he said. "Then I just stayed. My Dad needed help and his friends needed help and then…all their kids moved away and they all got older and I was the only one that stayed."

"Being responsible will break your heart," she said to him in French.

He felt his heart lurch inside of him. That is what he and his Guinevere would whisper to each other in those moments alone before they had broken their trust with Arthur and had become lovers.

Em had told him that his Gwen was coming back to him. That she would be older, but fertile. Guinn. Clearly The Grandmas had seen it. That is why they were so amused.

He did not think this was funny. Not one little bit. He had been so damaged for so long he had no idea how to help her with her pain.

All he could say was, "Nice French, Cher," and hoped his heart did not rip out of him.

She did not say anything. Everyone in Louisiana spoke some sort of the Mother Tongue. He had gone to school, studied. Apparently he spoke some French as well. It was time to stop being the good cop. Time to roll with the bad one.

"There have been reports of a white Lexus with Nebraska plates off and on for the past several days. Eye witnesses said it had been seen out here. When Monroe started being flooded with Weres, I began checking around. You have a lot of money sitting in your account. So do the Grandmas and several others who live out this way."

"Yes," Lance replied. "I have been buying the original cabins that sit on their land for Eric Northman. My grandson Hunter, was adopted by him and his wife, Sookie. They are taking all of these cabins and building a lodge out on Bluebell's land. I get paid what ever I spend on the purchasing the buildings and all work to be done."

"All of it legit," she smirked.

"Yes," he replied. "I am sure you ran those numbers. Saw where the money came in from and where it goes out too."

"Tell me about Northman and his Mrs. Just how do you get to be King and Queen of the Fae?" she was laughing.

"Do you want the short version or the long one?" he asked.

"Make it the long one and work those pesky drug dealers into it when you can."

.

.

.

"Mmmm," Sookie smiled as Eric stroked her back and lavished her face with kisses. "Me and the babies, we are sleepin' now. Here they come with Hunter. Tuck him in next to me and you go on to the party. I can smell the Were on that big ass grill from here."

.

.

.

"This is some nice grilled meat and has all ready been chopped up," Maxine smiled as Hugh dumped the platter of meat into the prepared mince meat filling. "Now, we'll just mix this all together and then divide it between the two roasting pans.

Lafayette, how long do you think this is gonna take?"

"Mmmm, Miss Grandma Berry, Mr. Eric's got us one of those new fangled air forced cooking machines," he smiled with a nod of his head. "I'd say 425 for forty five minutes."

"Hugh got me the exact same oven," she leaned over and kissed her husband. "I was thinking the exact same thing. Especially since the filling is already hot."

.

Clock was listening for the timer. Her little pie was going to be done, soonest. She could smell the delicate aroma of Were mingled with the other spices and her mouth salivated.

Her father was bragging that his daughter was to be rewarded with her own pie from the hands of the great and good Grandma Berry…the honored Grandmother to their Prince Hunter and Mother to their King!

OI was outside admiring all the Were on the grill. What a feast! There had all ready been several runs to the cabin for more Sweet Baby Ray's! The entire Realm was turning out tonight to celebrate and have a taste! Oh, there was the timer and there was his daughter come to get him. She wanted him to have the very first bite! He would insist that she have that honor…he would share the second bite from this luscious little pie with his Lord Authority. Mince meated Were…those that were here tonight were indeed going to be blessed.

Hugh escorted his Mrs., around. Keeping a close eye on those pesky little winged fae that would flutter up to her and want to whisper sweet things in her ears.

The lovely and oh so luscious "Mrs. Hughes," he stressed to those that winked at her and complimented her excellent baking skills, was safely attached to his arm. Where she belonged.

Maxine received her compliments like the noble and humble Queen of his heart that she was! The mince meated was a huge success! Of course, the sweet pies were a hit as well. They always were…

Hugh smiled as he basked in her loveliness. "Mine, mine, mine," his smiled said.

Liam was happy to be working the grill. His King had come by and left several cases of cold Smithwick's and had stood there and drank one with them as they talked tonight's battle.

A coconut meringue had come out to those working the grill followed by one of the German chocolate pies. Of course, the grill masters received a double portion of the mince meated. Well yes….there were many perks to working the big assed mo' fo'n grill! Pies, Weres, Beers and the Sweet Baby Ray's.

Liam thought maybe he was just a bit drunk. Not Death from Above, drunk, but feeling very warm and snuggly. Maybe it was time to take the night off, let Leif take command of the King's Own, and go home with the wife. Or fuck, just do her out in the woods…or make a raid on the cabin and cover her in Sweet Baby Ray's and lick all of it off of her.

The wife of the Captain of the King's Own eyed her husband. Winking at him she went back to her conversation. She'd find him someplace tonight, sleeping it off. She'd carry his ass home and tuck him in and then ride him like the fae dragon rider she was. It really was all in the thighs.

.

.

.

Trooper Guinn was sitting patiently and listening. Listening to his words and his voice, she knew he believed what he was saying. His smell told her the same.

Lance told her the story, from beginning to end, or at least what he knew of it. He ended with that there was a battle that had been waged out here tonight. He was sure the world was now down about five hundred drug running Weres but he was not privy to that story so she would have to wait on that one right along with him.

When he finished talking it was a bit after two.

Fuck, was all she could think. Growing up she had certainly heard stories about the fae…but they were just that…stories! "And you expect me to believe that?" she sat back and laughed. "Damn du Lac, you spin a good story."

"Well yes I do," he said with surety. "But it is also the truth. Call your spies in town and inquire about all the Weres that _were _in town. I'll bet you a month's wages that there is not a Were to be seen. Unless of course, he's local. And you will not find one trace of these five hundred. Ever again. I know that for a fact. That kind of evil is not going to be abide, by.

Miss Sookie was raised poor by her Gran. She was loved but that was all she had. She has had to work hard and was raised to be a good citizen. Knows the value of a dollar and loves her family. You have got to understand. They are raising their family, here, and the Realm of the Fae is pushing out.

Drugs," he stressed, "are not going to be tolerated. So if there are any arrests you want to make in this area, I suggest that you get started. Same can be said of any other illegal activity. Those perpetrators will go missing and not again be found."

"First of all," she was leaning over, in his face, "if, if I believe you about the fae thing, they can not take the law into their own hands."

Lance was laughing out loud. "Cher, they will abide by our laws and pay their taxes. But anything threatens their family, _this will not be tolerated_." The humor had left his voice. He was very serious as he continued. "They have cleaned out the vamp side of the house and they have started on the Were. It is going to run out into all walks of life. And neither you or me or anyone else is going to tell them otherwise. You have tasted just a tiny bit of their power. Did you really enjoy being frozen in one place? Judging by the look on your face, I would say no.

But these are good folks. All of them. Come to breakfast in the morning at Esther's and meet them."

"You have got to stop smiling at me," she glared at him. "That country boy charm does not work on me. And what are you going to do when I show up there and tell them this outlandish story that you have told me."

"Being responsible will break your heart," he said to her in flawless French.

Now it was her turn to laugh. "You seem to think you can sweet talk me, Mr. du Lac. As my co-workers will tell you, I can not be sweet talked."

"Yes," he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "You don't trust yourself around men," he said.

"What?" she snarled.

If she really was his Gwen, it was time to get this show on the road. If she was not..well fuck…it had been pleasant talking to her about all the weird shit in his life. Maybe she would not mind getting coffee sometime if she did not shoot him for what he was getting ready to say.

"In your heart, you believe if you fall in love, you fear you are going to betray his trust and cheat on him and many shall die because of you.

That it is a long fall from grace and that it is safer to hide your heart away than to cause the pain that you often cry yourself to sleep to most nights."

"What?" she drew back and yelled at him, "Get out. Get out of the fucking car. Now," she hissed at him.

Raising both hands in the air, he opened the car door and got out. Everyone was still over at the scene of the accident. Since no one had drawn their gun, he guessed it was just fine if he took himself on home. "Wish I would have kept my shoes," he sighed as he walked past the place that had claimed Bell May and sent her off to the land of the Living Death. "It is a nice night for walking. I think I'll just stick to human and think on things for a while."

He had maybe walked a half mile when heard the car and then it pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and Trooper Guinn leaned over. "Get in. I'll give you a ride home. I want to see this blueprint of Camelot."

When he got in the only thing she said was "Buckle your seat belt."

The next fifteen minutes were quiet. They passed old farms and she could see the poverty that ruled out here. Had he really made a difference to these folks? Did they really count on him?

"Turn in here," he said. As they drove up the drive he could see the bus but Em's Jaguar was not there. He and Princess Tin had gone some place else for the night. What…in case he brought home a girl and got lucky…that was laughable. Brought a girl home and got shot was the most likely thing to happen.

He held the door open while she walked inside. Turning on the lights, she smiled when she saw the painted walls.

"My mother," he said. "She was gifted artistically and musically.

My office," he pointed to the kitchen table. "The blueprints are pinned to the wall along with the…"

Starting for the wall, he stopped to watch her as she stepped in and never touching the things pinned and tapped there, her fingers followed the blueprint and then the pictures that had been cut out and fitted together.

"Oh gawdddd," her wails began, "I dream about this place. This, this is it in the early morning light. I am running and running and I am so lost. I see gates everywhere and when I reach one, it vanishes and I feel like I am dying inside."

He knew that feeling. In the old life and this one.

In the old life, Lance had held her while she cried. She had held him while he cried. But no matter how hard they tried, and no matter how much they loved and valued Arthur, they could not walk away from what they felt for each other.

His heart was breaking all over again as the misery ate at her and rolled through her and ran like a raging river out of control off of her.

Going to her, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "That was a long time ago, Cher. Things are different now."

"You don't know that. You don't know me," she pushed his hands away and stepped out of his arms. Turning she faced him. "Some lucky guessing on your part."

"No guessing my beloved," he said, his hands so desperate to touch her that they clinched and unclenched at his side. "We both betrayed Arthur and we lived with that guilt and all the misery that came from that. You and he, you were better at being friends than you were ever at being lovers."

"No, no, no…" the tears welled up in her voice.

"Not know you…" there were now tears in his voice. "Of course I know you. Your favorite flower…it's the blue blooms on the rosemary plant. A flowering ever green shrub. It grew in the small garden where we would meet.

You like cold baths and baked apples." From him came gentle laugher. "The reason you like cold baths was so that we could rub naked bodies together and get warm, afterwards. We would shiver with the cold and then we would shiver with desire.

Your favorite time of day is when the sun stands straight up in the sky. That was our time, together. Arthur would be dealing with the affairs of state and that was my free time during the day.

You are afraid to give your heart because you fear the grief that will follow. So you keep all men away because you fear the misery.

Myself as well. I found release in Bell's arms because she was misery and I knew that I would never find love there and so I was safe."

As she crumbled, he picked her up and held her close to him as he sat down on the couch. "He's four, Guinn. Arthur is four and he is my grandson, Hunter. There is not anything any more to fear. No more sorrow. No pain. Leave it all in the past and step forward with me into the future. Our son is there and he is waiting on us."

.

.

.

Phlox Foggs sat in the limo in the pre dawn light that was taking her to the hospital. Morey and Wilson were dead. As much as she grieved for her baby boy, she had thought that with those two it was going to be like the shoot out at the Okay Corral. Both of them just keep firing at each other until one or both were dead.

Crock would heal. She was bringing her oldest home. Then, he could fuss all he liked. She was marrying him off and he was having babies. The women she had looked at for Morey would do for him as well. He could date them all, fuck them all for all that she cared. As long as he settled on one. He was marrying and settling down.

Phlox had talked with the police about the accident. There were two females in the car. They could find no trace of her youngest son's body. Some remains might be found, they cautioned her, but the fire had been very hot.

She knew E.H. and Morey had been out for a run. Morey was hit and as wolf he had probably wandered off into the woods and died. They would never find the body. Other predators would start to feed on him, tonight. This was just the way of the nature, the way of the wolf. With all of her heart, she would have preferred that her son die in her arms. But they were Weres and that shit just did not happen.

Their lawyer was sitting next to her. E.H. was coming home with her. Then she would find out what happened to her baby.

.

If you want to see the cabin where the Sweet Baby Ray's is stored, check my blog site! It is dated February 25, 2013.

.

Dear Readers,

This was my mother's recipe. Suet...yes...that is the fat you trim off the meat. She never boilded a cow's neck bone. She would buy a cheap roast, instead.

Homemade Mincemeat

2 pounds beef neck (before it is cooked)

1 pound suet

4 pounds tart apples

4 cups sugar

2 pounds currents

3 pounds seedless raisins

½ pound citron, chopped fine

juice and grated peel of two oranges

juice and grated peel of two lemons

1 pint fruit juice or cider (Yes, 1 pint of fruit juice...I no longer remember what she used. It could have been oraange...but I can not say for sure.) Cider would be apple cider.

1 TB salt

1 ¼ teaspoons grated nutmeg

½ tsp mace

Simmer beef necks in enough water to cover until tender, about three hours.

Cool; put through coarse blade of food chopper with suet and apples. Place all the ingredients in a large pan, mix well. Simmer 1 hour.

To make the pie:

This recipe says enough pastry for a top and bottom eight inch pie.

Two cups of mince meat for an eight inch pie plate. Fill bottom pie crust. Adjust top crust to fit. Crimp…cut a cute design in the top to allow steam to escape. Bake for 35 minutes in a 450 degree oven.


	77. Chapter 77

Preemptive Strike, Chapter 77

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

**Chapter 77**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 43. 39th day of Married Bliss, 16th Day of being Parents**_

"Not know you…" there were now tears in Lance's voice. "Of course I know you. I have carried you in my heart each time I have come back to this life…and each time you were not there to share it with me.

Over the centuries, I have looked at each woman I have passed and wondered if it was you. Wondered if perhaps, this time, we would get to be together and get it right.

And then here I am, thrown back into yet another life without you. And in those moments when I have not been burdened down by the guilt, I think about you. Before I would fall asleep at night…I would think about you. When I would eat my lunch, with the sun straight up in the sky…I would think about you.

Of course I know you," his voice was hushed. "Your favorite flower…it's the blue blooms on the rosemary plant. A flowering evergreen shrub. It grew in the small garden where we would meet to just sit and talk about what had happened that morning.

You like," his hand caressed her face, "cold baths and baked apples." From him came gentle laugher. "The reason you like cold baths was so that we could rub naked bodies together and get warm, afterwards. We would shiver with the cold and then we would shiver with desire…I craved your touch, always. At all times. Even when I stood next to Arthur on the battle field. My best friend there beside me with my sword drawn to kill any and all that threatened him. His life I would protect with my own…and his woman…his wife…" his voice trailed off.

Lifting her hand to his lips he found his voice again and continued on. "Your favorite time of day is when the sun stands straight up in the sky. That was our time, together. Arthur would be dealing with the affairs of state and that was my free time during the day. Together we would sit and talk and laugh…until one day, the laughter stopped and then there was only passion…in a stolen kiss or my hand brushing against yours."

Lance head the words pouring from his mouth and his heart. Finally, she sat here with him and these things were his to say. Say them he would.

"You are afraid to give your heart because you fear the grief that will follow. So you keep all men away because you fear the misery. And God knows, we had years of it. But there was no way around that. My love for you outweighed my love for Arthur. You know this to be true."

There was a slight nod of her head as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"The Misery, it took on a life of its own. It affected all that came in contact with us and cursed them as well. When you died that winter in Normandy, I returned to Arthur and begged him to take my life.

He would not even lock me away. Just sent me away to live out my life without you…and without him…and without any justice…to continue on as the poor tortured soul that I was.

In this life I found release in Bell's arms because she was misery and I knew that I would never find love there and so I was safe."

As she crumbled, he picked her up and held her close to him as he sat down on the couch. "He's four, Guinn. Arthur is four and he is my grandson, Hunter. There is not anything more to fear. No more sorrow. No pain. Leave it all in the past and step forward with me into the future. Our son is there and he is waiting on us."

.

.

.

It was cold in New Jersey. And snowing. It had been for the past two days. There had been the phone call. She had listened in disbelief to the voice on the other end of the line.

Now Phlox was listening to the conversation that was going on down stairs. Police officers coming to your door _at any ho_ur was never a good thing. Especially if you are Were. So many things could go wrong with the dual natured. And this evening, in the early dark and the Louisiana rain, lots of things had gone horribly wrong.

Once the local police officers left their house, Phlox had called the Monroe police department and talked with the police sergeant on duty about the accident. He told her that her oldest was alive and he said that there were two females in the car along with his brother. They could find no trace of her youngest son's body. Some remains might be found, he cautioned her, but the fire had been very hot.

Let the humans think what they would. They would not find her youngest son's body because it was not in the car at the time of the accident. She knew E.H. and Morey had shifted and been out for a run. According to the statement that E.H. had given the police before he had been sedated, Morey had been in the car.

That statement that E.H. gave was for the legal system. In her heart she knew both her boys had been hit by an auto and Morey, as wolf he had wandered off into the woods and died. They would never find the body. Other predators would start to feed on him, tonight. This was just the way of the nature, the way of the wolf. With all of her heart, she would have preferred that her son die in her arms. But they were Weres and that shit just did not happen.

Making some phone calls, she left her husband in charge to deal with the family that would be coming over. She was going to Louisiana to get her baby.

On her flight to Shreveport she had a lot of time to think and grieve and howl.

It was after two AM. Phlox Foggs sat in the dark in the limo that was taking her to the Monroe hospital. E.H. was alive. As much as she grieved for her baby boy, she was a little amazed that Morey had lived this long. She had thought that when he had married Wilson, those two, if you gave it enough time, it was going to be like the shoot out at the Okay Corral. Both of them just keep firing at each other until one or both were dead.

She had never been for real sure just what it was that Morey had seen in her but because of Wilson's blood line, she had been more than happy to welcome her to the family. Wilson's family had rivaled theirs in age and position.

But over the years as she watched the two of them together…both of them bull headed and stubborn and their jobs consumed them both. Two very dominant personalities that never seemed to have a lot of time for each other.

Well, that was now all in the past.

That baby that she had been so proud of…a piece of her heart was lost to her…but she had other babies she had to see to…

Her oldest would heal away from the prying eyes of these backwoods doctors. She was bringing him, home. Then, he could fuss all he liked as she laid down the law to him. She was marrying him off and he was having babies. The women she had looked at for Morey would do for him as well.

He could date them all, fuck them all or run an ad that he was available and looking for a woman who wanted to get married and have kids for all that she cared. As long as he settled on one. He was marrying and settling down.

Their lawyer was sitting next to her. E.H. was coming home with her. Then she would find out what happened to her baby.

.

Crock was heavily sedated. Two broken arms and legs, but he would heal. Now that she was here in the hospital room, she could see the burn. His skin was a light pink. The flame up had singed all the hair off of the front of his body….what ever was exposed. And that had been all of him because he was nude.

Well, hair grew back. He'd shift to Were once his bones healed and that would help push the hair, along.

Furst, their lawyer was in talking with the hospital. That monstrosity flying machine Morey had purchased was fueled and waiting for them. She had called Morey's tech guy. Come sun up, when the crew was awake the bus that Morey had traveled in was being moved to the airport and would be loaded onto the 747. Once they were home it would be sold off, along with the 747, as well.

Furst came back in and sat down next to her in E.H.'s room. "Wilson has donated her body to a medical university. I was just wondering…"

"Have it sent," she said. "Someone might as well benefit from her."

"Her parents…"

Phlox shook her head. "She was a Foggs. I will decide and I will follow her wishes in this matter. What about the other woman that was with her?"

"She was a local. No family left. No one or money to bury her."

"Contact the university. Ship her body along with Wilson's. No reason for her to be a burden on the tax payer. She can contribute to medical science right along with Wilson. Now, I want my boy, on the plane. I don't trust anyone or anything South of the Mason-Dixon Line.

Doc Hollings and Nurse Swift will be landing shortly. I want their assessment of E.H. It's time to go home."

Furst looked out the window and then his eyes settled on E.H. "There is a Were on the local police force. Once he knew your family was Were, he went out sniffing around. Could not find a trace of Morey.

He could tell where he had hit the ground…but not where he had wandered, off, too."

"Someone picked him up?" Phlox said with just a tinge of hope. Might he still be alive? Stranger things had been known to happen!

"Hard to tell, the officer said. It had been raining and still was. But the scent ended there.

Phlox, you need to be prepared. Maybe the accident was not an accident and maybe Morey was in a bad way and not dead and someone was waiting and watching and hauled out his body."

"Why?" her concentration was on him.

"The local police, they all seem to think your boys were dealing drugs."

"What?" Phlox drew back.

"They do not know about the bus and I did not mention it," he added.

"Everything they have is circumstantial...pure guess I think best describes it but they have a lot of it and it all points back to them. Phlox, I've been with you a lot of years and I watched you raise these boys…and as much as I would not want to believe it…if there was one tiny bit of evidence…there would be a search warrant for the jet."

She thought about her daughter-in-law. Morey had bought the plane for her because there was no such thing as too much…she bit her lip to keep from howling.

Watching Phlox, he waited until she had control. "They wanted to hold E.H. for indecent exposure…

I suggested that perhaps the fire had burned all of his clothes off of him…that he was barefoot in the car when he was thrown from the vehicle…"

"Thank you Richard, you have earned your fee. The bus needs to be diverted and just driven back to New Jersey. The plane?"

"They can't hold it," he replied.

"We'll fly back in that. Then I want it completely dismantled and sold for parts."

"I'll see to it personally," he said as he stood. "I'll make the necessary phone calls."

Her E.H. was a good boy, reaching over she took his hand. He had told her he had been keeping an eye on Morey for the last couple of months. Helping him along and being a good big brother in general.

E.H. would know what happened to his brother's body. If someone had taken it, she'd do what ever it took to get it back.

.

.

.

Lance had not taken the time to build a fire so there was nothing that spoke of romance. Just him…and his arms wrapped around her. They had started out on the couch. She had been cradled in Lance's arms while he talked and explained to her why when she became interested in a man there had always been a knee jerk reaction of shutting down emotionally.

As he talked, somewhere along the way, her jacket had come off along with her Kevlar vest and her pistol belt.

This was bliss! He had massaged every joint in both hands while he held her and talked. It was the most amazing thing. That had calmed her like nothing else ever did. When he asked her her first name, she was at a momentary loss. He had asked her in French. Then she realized he had been speaking to her in French the entire time.

"Gar," she had replied, "as in that nasty old ugly fish. My momma and daddy and brothers were fishing. She caught a gar on her line and when she was pulling it in, her water broke. Also helps that it was my daddy's name and I was the last of the babies."

"Ogrfan Gawr," Lance smiled, "was your father's name back in the day. But I like calling you Guinn if you do not mind."

Once he knew her first name, Lance had grabbed a blanket from off the back of the couch and taking her with him, he had stretched out there with her settled beside him. Then, he covered them both with the blanket.

They talked present day famalies. She had four older brothers. He had Em and now Princess Tin and Hunter, his grandson. Plus a whole lot of elderly folk that he saw, too.

There was a moment of quiet as they both listened to the rain on the tin roof. She must have dozed because she woke up thinking that this was what her life was suppose to be like. She could not remember the last time she had been this warm or felt so rested.

Shifting just a bit, so did he to accomidate her and pull her in closer until she was finally resting on the top of his body. Damn! This boy was hard and he was big!

To his credit, he did not push it into her, or throb it against her. It was just a part of him that made her feel like she was a part of him.

At some point she had excused herself, grabbed her bag and gone to the bathroom. She had been a little startled when he had stuck his head in and asked her not to put a tampon back in. "I've already put a towel and a wet wash cloth on the bed. I would be honored if you would join me there."

When she came in, there was a light on in his bathroom and the door was partially open. "I want to see you," he smiled at her. "And I don't have any candles."

She was a Were. Nudity did not bother her. But having this man's eyes on her…this was something new and different.

His eyes followed her to the bed. He turned back the covers and she slid in beside him. Picking up her hand, he placed more kisses there and then he lay back on the pillows and she seemed to fit perfectly into his side.

With a flick of his wrist, they were beneath the covers where it was warm and safe and sane.

There was a towel stretched out beneath her. He didn't care if she was bleeding. "It all washes," he had said. Clearly he was not overly concerned about his sheets. He was, however, fascinated by her. Lance kept placing soft, gentle kisses on her hands and her face and on her neck.

Gar was not a virgin, nor did she have a huge data base of experience to pull from. Maybe once or twice a year she had sex. And when the job consumed her as she got older, maybe not once a year.

Truth was, she was Daddy's Girl. And her daddy had been very proud of Lancelot du Lac. Still was. Compared all the other football players, Were or not, that came and went to him. So every guy she met or Were she had dated, that Dean's List football player was the measuring stick she had used to gauge them by.

Was he the perfect fantasy male by the time she was eighteen…well fuck yes….

…and those other guys, they had all fallen short.

Turning just a bit so she could see his face it was hard to believe that he was sixty-five and had never been married. He was a gorgeous hunk of man…her man, she realized with a thought that was so startling her body actually jumped.

"What is it Cher?" he asked in a sleepy rumble.

"I…" well what the fuck? This was either yes or no.

"I just realized that you are my man…"

"Have been for centuries," his eyes were still closed but she could see the smile on his lips.

"No, I mean…my mate."

His eyes opened. "Yes," he pulled her in next to him. "Have been for centuries."

"Make love to me," she ran her hand across his face and could feel the rough morning stubble of his beard.

"Have been, in my mind, since I brought you home," he whispered to her and then his mouth was on hers as his tongue was just as gentle as his hands had been.

.

Somewhere along the way, he had filled the old claw foot tub and came in and picking her up carried her in and into the tub they both went.

"Warm," she smiled "and with bubbles."

"Yes," he smiled. "I am done talking cold baths and showers, woman. So just adjust. And when Em and the Grandmas told me you were going to walk back into my life, I bought some bubble bath, but forget the candles."

"Is there a sword tattooed to the side of you body?" she was trying to blow past the bubbles for a better look.

"Yes," he replied. "It is a replica of the one I carried at Camelot. Princess Tin inked it on me."

"What I could see of it," she smiled at him, "looked very cool. Can I get one?"

"No," he replied. "I like you just fine the way you are."

"I know I am all in a fog of love and hazy well being, but…but…before we made love…"

"Which time?" he smiled at her and then growled and kissed her.

"The first time," she managed to get out after the kiss broke off.

"I, I could have sworn that that dragon bracelet you were wearing…"

"That it flew away?" he bent his head down low and blew bubbles at her.

"Well yes," she laughed nervously.

"It did," he blew more bubbles at her.

"Oh…." Left her mouth of its own accord.

"That's nothing. Em is a dragon in his bones. You live out here with me, you'll see him and Princess Tin during the evenings out riding the night thermals."

"Oh…." And then her voice got very quiet.

"Cher," he turned her face so he could see her eyes. "There is going to be a marriage proposal. And there will be a ring and champagne, and flowers and chocolates and a moon lit night…all those things a woman wants."

"How about if I just want you…" she whispered.

"Cher, you have had me for centuries…I've got my Momma's wedding band if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

"Yes," she smiled at him and then started to cry. "Yes…"

.

.

.

Liam was coming to and something was not quite right…there was something in his mouth…hmmmm….had he fallen asleep smoking one of those cigars? Opening his eyes, it was dark…well…the sun was getting ready to rise but he was wearing sunglasses. Raising his arm, he heard the crunch…crunch…crunch…of what sounded like people walking on snow.

"Ohhhh no!" he took the carrot out of his mouth and then the sunglasses from his face. He was standing, facing the cabin. The screen door and the wooden door were both wide open. Looking around him, the entire area had been doused in fairy dust, of the small flying ones, variety. Stuck to the front of the cabin were pictures of him as a snow man in many various and different poses.

At one time the carrot had acted as a penis. "Those randy little flying foot soldiers," he shook all over and the snow went flying off of him. There was no need to look in the cabin. He knew it was empty. Ohhhh, there was a note for him on the cabin wall as well. He recognized his Colleen's hand writing.

"_Even with you asleep, I had a very good time,"_ the missive read and he grinned. "_The carrot was very useful_," ….

"What?" he may have actually yelped.

Hearing her laugh, he turned to face her.

"Maybe I was a little drunker than I thought I was," he grinned.

"Wear the Oakley's and noting else and oh…bring the carrot, Frosty…" she wiggled her eyebrows "and I'll race you home."

Poof, she was gone.

Picking up the sunglasses he slipped them back on, put the carrot back in his mouth and poof, he was gone. He would beat her home and be there waiting on her…he knew a short cut!

.

.

.

Hunter was having his hot chocolate as he and his Momma sat snuggled up in bed and were coloring in his _Sword in the Stone_ coloring book.

When his Daddy stretched and opened his eyes, he had Hunter up in the air above his head and was flying him around.

Hunter was giggling as his Daddy zoomed him back under the covers while his Momma and his Daddy sat up and fixed his pillows next to his Momma.

"Was your La La here this morning? I see the hot chocolate," Eric rubbed his nose against Hunter's.

"My Uncle Jesus brought it in. He said Mr. Chester drove the Jeep this mornin'. Uncle Jesus said my La La was in the back all stretched out and sleeping with Andy. They are now over at Grandma Esther's makin' coffee and settin' up breakfast.

I was a little bit hungry so me and Momma already had a bowl of fruit and a cinnamon roll. I'm gonna go potty now," he smiled as he kissed Eric and then Eric lifted him out and he was trooping up stairs.

"Ohhhh, good party! I thought you were sticking to beer last night," Sookie chuckled.

"I was…and then Lafayette made a Depth Charge in honor, he said, of Pearl Harbor, out of the Smithwicks and OI's Death from Above. It was a very reverent moment as we saluted those brave seamen who lost their lives on that day of infamy. He had a great uncle that went down on the Arizona. Lafayette was named for him.

Mercedes got me to you safely," Eric smiled.

"How was the mince meat?" she asked. "I know Maxine worried about it."

"She is all the rage," Eric grinned. "Hugh is considered the luckiest male fae to have ever lived. She saved you a coconut cream pie by the way. It's in the fridge."

"Oh yum," Sookie smiled.

"Sadly, they ran out of bountiful Sweet Baby Ray's that was in the cabin before all the Were was consumed. We had to use the last of the bottles that were in our pantry. There was enough but just barely."

"What?" Sookie sat up. "There was a cabin full…"

Eric was grinning like a mad man…. "Well yes, but you remember the small foot soldier fae from the wedding? Those with the randy songs."

Sookie nodded yes.

"They were having a Depth Charge drinking contest with Liam. Got him drunk and in Liam's zeal to protect the realm, he went out to the cabin to check on the Sweet Baby Ray's. He was followed.

Miss Colleen, his wife, she said all the little flying fae were dancing in conga lines and passing the SBR's out of the cabin and laughing hysterically and high fiving their good fortune as they went flying off with individual bottles of it."

They were both still laughing when Hunter came back down.

"Meat and eggs sound good," Hunter grinned when Eric pulled him back up onto the bed. "Uncle Jesus said my La La brought a ham."

"Yes my Son," Eric blew fluffies on his tummy, "that does sound delicious. Let us get a shower and get dressed and see what else we are having for breakfast."

.

.

.

They were sitting out under the tent in Esther's back yard. Chester had supervised setting up the hot food and Lafayette had let him do it as he sipped his coffee. "I needs to learns, my little mans," he sighed, "that yous is a powerful force and yous alcohol is reflected in yous powerful forces style."

OI was wearing his Oakley's this morning as well. He and his big mans, they had Oakleyed up! 'Twas good to have the Oakleys! Death from Above was a powerful good thang and sunglasses of the most mannificants types was requireds afterwards!

OI felt like waxing poetic! "'Twas a things of beautifulnesses my honored bonded to watch you drops that shots of Death from Above into the Irish finenesses that was that Smithwick's. It was a tasty thang with the," his voice caught as he wiped at tears, "those most perfects and highly desireds Minced Meated Pies…" he shimmed all over! "…such good and tasty thangs….and all in one evenings…" OI shook his head slowly at the wonder of it all. It would not do to shake it too fast. His brain might fall out…or at least his eyes. "That mo' fo'n big assed grill…my big mans…when you called that magics of the magnitudes of that Were cooker to our house from the realms of the big assed grills…." OI could only sigh, "yous is a genius."

Chester could only nod his head in agreement as he passed out coffee to the honored Grandmas. As much as he loved his big assed coffee making machine…it did not compare to the big assed grill.

At that time the family arrived and there were hugs and kisses all around. Breakfast started and plates were filled and Hunter talked about his day at the movie theatre and the treats his Grandpa had bought for him.

"Where is Grandpa?" Esther asked. "He's normally the first one here when he smells that coffee has been made."

"He's on his way," Princess Tin smiled. "He's bringing a guest," was all she said as she fixed herself a plate of fruit.

What left Em's mouth may have been a laugh or a snicker. It was a little hard to tell. Princess Tin had elbowed him in the ribs as he went "Ouch, my bride!"

All the Grandmas started chuckling as they brought out the White Whiskey and went about the business of setting up glasses for toasting. Another one of their boys was getting married. There would be more babies! Good times!

.

.

.

"You mean," Gar was looking at the fae dress in the living room. "You mean you have a room mate?"

"I told you," Lance smiled at her, "Em and Princess Tin. Em still does not have the lights or gas turned on in his folks' house. They were out last night whenever we got home. Eventually they came in."

"Lance," she laughed nervously, "there were a couple of times I was screaming pretty loud."

"Yes," he grinned, "and I thank you for that.

You can wear the dress," he took her hand, he could tell she was nervous. "Or the uniform or one of my shirts…I don't care…they don't care. Time to meet my family. Or meet my family again."

"You think Miss Sookie is going to be there?" Now she sounded a little nervous.

"Yes," he replied. "You are going to like her. She is going to like you. Just be yourself," he leaned over and kissed her.

"I want to talk to her about last night…I…I want to apologize for what I said about taking Hunter..."

"She'll let you talk until you feel better. But like I told you, if you had truly threatened Hunter, you'd be dead. So you did not. So relax about that."

"That simple, really?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "in the world of the Fae, it really is that simple."

.

When Lace and State Trooper Guinn showed up it was commented upon and eye brows were wiggled when they saw Gar wearing Emily's thick, gold, wedding band and Lance smiling like he had invented fire and the wheel and sex!

"When's the weddin'?" all the Grandmas wanted to know as Lance and Gar were passed from one Grandma to another. After they were loved on, Lance took her over to meet Eric and Sookie.

Sookie took her hand. "I know…," she patted her hand, "get somethin' to eat first. Have some coffee. Enjoy…you have waited a long time to hear the congratulations on the fine man you are gonna be marrin'. Whenever your comfortable, we'll talk.

But right now, the family wants to love on you.

Welcome," Sookie smiled at her.

"Thanks," she smiled in return.

Breakfast was jovial. Everyone had to one more time trying pulling the sword from the stone. They always wound up asking Hunter up to help them. And together they could lift the sword.

Gar was entranced as she watched the four year old. They were going to have one of those little boys! A son! Em and the all the Grandmas saw a son…one that would shift! Well what a hoot that would be! There were only grand baby girls!

When Lance sat back down next to her from trying to pull it she chuckled and said. "You really can't pull that out with out his help?"

"Nope," he replied. "Why don't you go give it a try. I need a new screen saver."

"You know, I want to believe you when you say you tried your best," she grinned.

"Go ahead," he chuckled. "Then, when you call Hunter over to help you, so you'll know what if feels like to pull that sword out, I'll have a picture of my wife and our grandson working together to make things happen."

There was a lot of cheering when she approached the stone. Lance had built a set of wooden steps that went around it. Standing up on the second step, Gar put both hands on the sword and pulled. Then she tried again. Then she gave herself just a small shot of Were strength and still nothing.

"Would you like some help?" she heard the little voice. "I'm a good helper," and she could hear the surety, there.

"Yes, please," she bowed her head to him.

"If we do it together, it comes right out. My Daddy says it just takes teamwork. Everybody workin' together."

"Your father is a very smart man," she smiled as Hunter came up to the very top step and placed his tiny hands on top of hers and together they pulled and out came the sword.

"It tingles," she laughed.

"My Momma says that's the dragon fire. My Uncle Em put it there."

"Oh," she said.

"He's a dragon, my Daddy says, in his bones. But he loves Princess Tin so that's who he married. You gonna' marry my Grandpa?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good," his smile lit up his face. "My Grandpa, he's had nobody to love him since my Grandma died. Just me. He misses her….me too. But her light is inside me again.

Now I live with my Momma and Daddy and I can't hug Grandpa everyday. He needs someone to hug him," he said with a sure shake of his head. "I like my hugs everyday. That's the best part of waking up. Hugging on my dog and kitty and then I go potty and then I get to hug on my Momma and Daddy and get my kisses. And from my La La and my Uncle Jesus as well. When my baby brother and sister get here, I'll get hugs and kisses from them, too. Best part of wakin' up," he smiled as he climbed down.

"Best part of waking up," the words echoed through her. She had gone a life time of missing out on the best part of waking up. Time for that to change.

Gar watched as Hunter skipped over to his Daddy. He was up in his Daddy's arms and then Hunter had a hand on each cheek and gave Eric a kiss. Eric Northman, she knew that name. Bad ass vampire…not that you could prove it. Not that you would ever be able to prove that to Hunter.

"Come on," she heard Sookie's voice. "The men folk are gonna' go look at the on goin' work. We can wander that way more slowly if you like and talk."

Well, okay. The time had arrived. All she could do was just say the words. "I had no right to say what I did to Lance about taking Hunter. It is just that I normally do not see the better side of folk. Especially Weres.

All though not an excuse, we have been chasing these drug runners for several months, now. They are some mighty bad folks. These Were would torture the humans…grizzly and perverse…even for a Were. Leave the body so anyone could find it. Their favorite dump sights were around elementary schools."

When she looked over at Sookie, she was not for real sure what she saw and so she just continued walking and telling her story.

"Then, tonight, when the phone call came in, we were all geared up and came out expecting a shoot it out drug bust.

Then, it wasn't that…" and Sookie could hear the amazement in her voice. "There was just a fiery crash and there is this Were driving this little bus. Since he's Were I just though I'd talk to him and shake him down a little and see if he knew anything. Then, I read Lance's name on his driver's license, and I lost all good reason.

It was like all those negative feelings that had ever kept me from committing to a relationship had just been validated. There was this good guy that my dad has revered and held up as a shining example to everyone he knows that has turned drug runner and had never married who had a grandson and that I had had a school girl crush on my entire life…and he had just proven to me that I was right. All men were lower than Were shit…and I just lost it."

Sookie laughed. "Men…there has been once or twice before we were married that Eric has taken me across that border line to the other side of bat shit crazy."

"Still though," Gar was shaking her head, "I am ashamed of myself. I am an officer of the law. I should not ever jump to conclusions, not matter how pissed off I become. And my personal life…is just that personal…that should not come to the job with me, either."

"Yes," Sookie chuckled, "when we live in that perfect world, it will be like that…but in the mean time…you just do the best you can."

"Well," Gar kicked a rock across the street, "I was not doing my best and that reflected in my words and behavior.

Lance told me," she began slowly, as she cut her eyes to Sookie, "that I'd be dead if I had truly threated Hunter."

"Yes," Sookie responded. "The bond or the light that passes through us, reads the intent. It knew you were" Sookie paused, "…hurting…"

"Lance also said…" she paused… "you take the law into your own hands."

"Yes," Sookie replied, her voice matter of fact. "In all matters of our family. We are law abiding citizens, but we now live under two realms. And we abide by Fae law, as well. Last night, about five hundred drug runnin' Weres came out here to kill Eric and anyone who might be with him and to take Hunter and I.

They won't be back around," she said. "That is Fae Justice."

"I am not for real sure how I feel about that?" Gar said.

Sookie just shrugged. "Hopefully, that will put an end to the wrong doin' out here in Hunter's realm. But nothin' less than law abidin' will be tolerated.

Gar, I can understand your position. But we don't go lookin' for trouble. Nor are we gonna stand by and watch as those who can not do for themselves become victims. Does not matter if they are human or Supe. Our guards are out here patrolling. And out here they will stay as long as the family is here. And if you are Were and think to harm one of our family, your ass is gonna' wind up on the mo' fo'n big ass grill."

"What?" she sounded startled. Had she heard that right?

"In the Realm, Were Wolf always shifts back to wolf. The guards will have you gutted, skinned out and on the grill faster than you can say Sweet Baby Ray's."

"What?" Gar said in utter disbelief.

"The fae love wolf meat and especially their bones. They like to dip them in the Sweet Baby Ray's and eat them like candy."

"What? You," Gar stuttered at bit, "you have seen this?"

"The big assed grill is in our back yard. There was a mega Were roast there last night. I stayed with Hunter here, so Eric could go celebrate their victory over the Were's Folly."

"What?" she said as they crossed the road.

"We named the battle," Sookie replied. "Actually," she became thoughtful, "since we are in the South, I guess it should be named after the closest town. That's still a bit, away, so we just went with Were's Folly, cause I just thought it was wrong to call it, _You Can Not Unfuck Yourself From This."_

They had crossed the road and were now headed towards the cabin. "That's what Pam and girls wanted to call it.…let's sit down on the steps," Sookie took her hand. "And I'll tell you all about last night."

When Sookie had finished Gar said, "The fae, they don't look at us like we are a tasty treat do they?"

"No," Sookie chuckled. "Unless you are a wrong doing wolf, then…well, I think Grandma Berry sent along some Mince Meat if you would like to try a bite. I know Princess Tin, does. She tired Were one night fresh from a howl and hot off the grill. That may sound cold and callus, but I am just talking about an animal, here. When they Fae kill them, there is no trace of the human, left.

Before there were Vikings, there were Were Wolves that roamed the Artic Circle…there were no natural predators. Vamps weren't really interested in living in the North. Not enough humans. Not like they eat Were as their first choice anyway.

So, there were no checks and balances….Queen Sookie the 1st popped in for a visit, saw the problem and became the first Shield Maiden and trained the tribes to be Vikings.

With the Rune magic she taught them, they were able to ward their villages and keep the Weres out and to slow them down to human killing speed when they came sniffing around the outskirts of their villages. She also showed them how to and which runes to put on their swords so that they could kill a Were out in the open.

Her fae guards were there with her and no one was embarrassed about eating wolf. To include the Norse Men who did not always have meat, especially in the winter months and her guards would gnaw the bones that the humans would leave.

Eventually Sookie and her guards, they built a hunting lodge some where on the Artic Circle… and that is what Camelot is patterned after. That is what is going to be built here, only much smaller. But it will be a replica of her hunting lodge. Complete with wolf pelts."

"I'm….I'm not for real sure how I feel about that, either…" Gar's voice sounded just a bit lost. Sookie understood that. Some days were just easier than others…still.

"Gar, you have to remember, Lance is Hunter's grandpa. There is a good chance that Hunter is goin' shift when he is older. We respect the Were and their ways.

We don't respect anyone," Sookie stressed, "who wants to kill us."

They could hear the men folk talking around back. They had come up from the barn where dismantled cabins were waiting to be put back together.

"Lance talked about us having a baby boy," she smiled and then sighed. "I'm fifty. A bit long in the tooth for hoping for that."

Sookie laughed out loud. "Eric is over a thousand and he will tell you he is just getting started.

Gar," Sookie took her hand, again. "We don't play by the rules. I am a telepathic barmaid that ended up Queen of the Fae. Lance drives a parcel of grandmas around in a little bus when he is not fixin' broken down farming equipment that was around before World War I. Princess Tin, she and Em go flyn' in the evenings and she has told her husband that they are having babies…as in more than one and she does not give a rat's ass if they can shift to dragon or not." Sookie was chuckling and then became very serious.

"Have your baby and watch him grow up and become a man. Love your husband and don't let this life slip away from you."

"But…" Gar sighed. "It…it feels like I am cheating the universe by getting a second chance with Lance. Like maybe I don't deserve a second chance."

Gentle laughter rippled out of Sookie. "Let me tell you about second chances. There are those that believe that Eric and I lived before, as King Evan and Queen Sookie the First, of the Fae. There are times," she laughed as she launched into her next story, "that I think they just might be right."

.

Lunch was pleasant and then it was time to cut the Christmas tree! They carefully wandered the land. Eric stopping with the axe as Hunter would touch the branches and sniff and check for birds' nests.

He kept coming back to a great big tree that had suffered wind damage. You could see where it had bent in the wind and the trunk had cracked. His Daddy said that they would take down the top part of the tree, leave the damaged and see if any new sprouts would come back and make a new tree. Hunter thought that was a fine idea.

Walking the tree back up to the Jeep Hunter was very thoughtful as his Daddy tied it to the top and Hunter helped by holding the rope.

"Momma," he finally looked at her, "is there gonna be room in our new kitchen for my Grandma's list maker?"

"Of course, Hunter," she smiled as she picked him up and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ready to take that home?"

"Yes," he replied with a solemn nod of his head. "Is there room in the old kitchen?"

"Yes, Sweet Baby," she held him closer. "Anything else?"

"One Christmas, Grandma put those bubble lights up in my window in my room. Can we do that?"

"Of course," Sookie replied. "Your Daddy found those in the top of her closet. You want to take the little tree that is in your old room?"

He thought about that for a long time. "Momma can you see the angels when they come here?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"I tried to tell Grandma what it looked like when the angels came…so she bought that tree for me at the church store. They look kinda like that those lights."

Eric looked at Sookie who was looking with wide eyed wonder back at Eric. "So, it's just not your guards who can't sneak up on you but angels as well," she smiled at him.

Hunter smiled back.

"It is, my Sweet Baby, whatever you want to do. Your Grandpa says next week they will start on the add on. You okay with that? I know your Daddy walked you around today and showed you what it was going to look like."

"Yes," he grinned, "it's gonna look like the puzzle Daddy and me worked. Grandpa showed me all the old cabins that he is going to use to build it and showed me the…the…"

"Blueprint," Sookie smiled at him.

"Yes, and Princess Tin said she would do special paintin' on the inside of it. She showed me some in her book. It looks real nice. Someplace a fairy princess might live," he smiled.

"Or the Queen of the Fairies and her children," Eric came over and gave his boy a kiss.

Hunter laughed out loud. "My Momma could be Queen of the Fairies. She sure is pretty enough."

"That she is my son," Eric kissed him again and then kissed Sookie, "that she is."

Sookie was blushing. "I love my guys," she smiled. "That's a nice lookin' tree. We'll get it in water as soon as we get home and then we'll decorate it tomorrow when you come home and we'll save some for the girls to do.

There is a little street fair tonight in Bon Temps. We'll have an early supper and go and buy some hot chocolate and listen to the Christmas Carolers get us started on The Season. I think there might even be horse and buggy rides.

Grandma Berry said there is gonna be one every Saturday and Sunday night from now until Christmas. Their will be carols and merchants will be open late and I think there is even gonna be an extra story hour in the evenin's."

Hunter's eyes lit up. "Can we pick up Tommy and his grandma so they can go?" he asked. "That's a big road. And I know I got school, tomorrow. So we will get Tommy and his grandma home early."

"I'll make that call," Sookie smiled at him.

.

It had been a very good day! They had a tree and his Daddy was takin' it from the top of the Jeep! Then the Christmas tree was in the washtub filled with water outside leaning against the porch and was ready to be decorated when he came home from school, tomorrow!

When they came in the house, Hunter clapped his hands. His La La now had a bigger kitchen! The old living room was gone and now there was shiny new everywhere Hunter looked. His Momma was real excited, too. She just kept sayin' his Daddy's name! He could hear his La La comin' into the house. Then he was all excited, too!

Then they went down the new hall and saw their new living room! His Momma was so happy she kissed his Daddy and just stood there and looked around.

Then Daddy walked them across the hall and he showed them a new family bathroom. The rest of the house down here was not finished, but his Daddy told the workmen he wanted these two rooms done.

.

There was still enough chill in the air and snow in places that it was festive in the Bon Temps town square. Someone had even put a wreath with a big red bow around General P.G.T. Beauregard's horse's neck.

There were jugglers and fire breathers out on the street. Eric was holding both Hunter and Tommy so they could get a better look.

"Look over there, Daddy," Hunter pointed to a group of people. "Do you see them? There are angels comin' to join out Christmas celebration."

Eric looked out over the crowd and could detect nothing unusual. Then, his smiled reached his soul when he felt his maker appear at his side.

Godric kissed Eric and the two boys and taking Tommy from Eric, they walked around the different booths and smiled and nodded to the fae and humans alike that were selling their goods.

"The women folk are in the book store," Eric said as he watched Sookie through the window. "Something about maple walnut fudge and showcasing the cookbook. The boys wanted to watch the fire breathers."

"That sounds delightful," Godric looked that direction and waved at Sookie who smiled and waved back.

"My maker," Eric's eyes lit up. "My son said he knew when you arrived."

Godric winked at Hunter. "I think, my grandson, Santa will bring a camera for you for Christmas. Until then, perhaps your father will show you how to use the one on his phone."

Eric thought about that and then took out his phone and sitting Hunter on a bench, he showed him what was necessary to take a picture. "Look through this screen, hold it still, my son, and then tap this button."

"He will be able to explain to you so much if you can at least have a bit of a visual of what he experiences," Godric smiled.

They continued to stroll down main street and say good evening to their friends, the locals, the Fae, the out of towners…and to those who were _really _from out of town.

.

It had been a very good evening. The street fair was a great success!

They had returned home, Hunter had his shower and was now in his room. Eric's phone pinged. It was Pam. Christmas vacation was getting ready to start for his girls. It was well earned. He'd get Hunter tucked into bed, take care of anything Miss Sookie needed taking care of..and after seeing phase one of the new kitchen and the new finished living room..well..oh la la…..! After tucking her in and out and in and out and then just tuckering her out, then and only then would he stop off and see the girls for a few minutes.

Before he put his phone back in his pocket, he saw that there were thirty new photos. Opening to the camera, he looked at the pictures that Hunter had taken.

"Fuck me…" he whispered to himself as he went in search of his wife. He could hear Hunter in his bedroom reading a story to Andy and Lion as Eric went into their bedroom. "Sookie, you need to see this," his voice soft as he showed her the screen.

"What am I lookin' at?" she asked.

"Angels descending to Earth. Hunter took them…they can't sneak up on him, either….he knows…Godric suggested he might like a camera for Christmas."

A gargled sound came out of her throat as she continued to look at the picture.

"Well, all right then," she pulled herself together. "I guess he just might."

.

.

.

.

My Word Press site with the date of 2 March 2013, has the angles streaming to Earth that Hunter see's.

.

FangReadersLibrary business….sigh….I am pimping myself.

The nice folk at Fang Readers sent me an interview to answer….meet the writer kinda deal for the Preemptive Strike nomination (many thanks to Miss Bwtawny for nominating me)…..this is also posted on my Word Press site….the date for that one is 1 March, 2013.

.

Dear Readers,

I am leaving on the 4th….without internet service so I won't be back this way until after the 11th of March.

If you are kind enough to leave a review, I'll send out my note after I return.

Epilogue is an up and comer…yes, I know, I've said that before. But I have only one or two more notes to myself left that need to be addressed. So, if there is a loose end you want answered, please let me know.

My exit out strategy is:

We will have Hunter's first Christmas in the old Stackhouse farmhouse. We'll get to see the Northman babies and everyone else's babies and the town of Bon Temps about five years into the future….

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, *drain the fairy, bring on The Viking!

*Thanks SpikeLizard!


	78. Chapter 78

Preemptive Strike, Chapter 78

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

**Chapter 78**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 44. 40th day of Married Bliss, 17th Day of being Parents**_

The Sunday had passed and they had moved E.H. to a private hospital in Shreveport. Their Doc Hollings had said it was for the best. He would monitor him for twenty-four hours and Nurse Swift was always somewhere in the background. Then they'd discuss putting everyone on a plane and going home.

It was after midnight and coming on Monday morning. Phlox was sitting in the chair next to the bed with her feet up. E.H. was looking better already. Putting some whole blood into his veins helped.

Until his burns started to look better, she was keeping him in a sterile environment. It hurt her that she could not touch him without being gloved and masked, but Doc said it was for the best and he would heal faster.

Once her boy was resting, she had woke up everybody she knew and talked to them about Eric Northman. Then she called the one person she swore she would never talk to, again. Her momma.

"Put Ivy on the phone," was all she said when the old man picked up. No surprise there, he thought every phone call coming into that house was for him. That he was the beginning and end all. End all was right, some full moon she'd have him for a snack.

"I knew you'd be calling me someday, bitch for a daughter,"

he laughed. "I knew you would."

"I am coming home, old man, and as soon as we land I am coming to see you and ripping your old fucking, worthless heart out. Now put Momma on the phone."

.

.

.

Hunter was up and ready to go to school. Then he was coming home and they were going to decorate their Christmas tree!

"There is gonna be a bit of a tree decorating party tonight," Sookie said as she fixed him his breakfast plate.

"Oh," he set down his glass of milk.

His smile melted her heart.

"We are makin'cookies today and fudge and who knows what else! Your Grandma Berry and Grandpa Hugh are comin' and I think your Grandpa Lance is drivin' the Grandmas. I think they will be here in time for lunch."

Hunter clapped his hands. "Daddy," Hunter's attention was now on Eric, "it's a good thing you got the kitchen done and that extra bathroom and that nice big living room. All the Grandmas can sit in there when they get tired and put their feet up!"

"Yes," Sookie gave Eric a kiss. "Just like he saw it comin'," she smiled as she kissed him again. "Then tonight, we'll have supper and your Uncle Jason is comin' out to admire the tree and bringing Miss Hilton and they will be eatin' with us."

Grinning, Hunter clapped his hands, again. "It's a good Christmas, all ready!" he beamed as his Daddy poured him another glass of milk.

.

Eric took Hunter to school as Sookie and Lafayette planned out meals, cookies and snacks.

Christmas decorations were brought down out of the attic and several fae went popping back to the realm to look for special things to go on the tree.

"We'll have to make decorations, also," Sookie said. "We'll hang cookies but I want a photo of Hunter in one of those little tiny cute Christmas frames to go on the tree and one of us as a family, as well.

So," Sookie eyed Lafayette, "you need to decide just what it is you are wearin'. I think we all need Santa hats, of some kind, as well."

"That's a fact," Lafayette said as he ran his hand across the new granite in Phase One of the kitchen. "Some winter fairy somethin'n, somethin'n…and I think my Jesus needs somethin' with antlers!"

"Well, let's think on that and get started. I want to make this fudge!"

Lafayette eyed her. "You just bads…"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," she smiled. "Did you try that double decker fudge they had?"

"Oh lordies," his eyes rolled up into his head. "You means the chocolate and butterscotch?"

"Ohhhh," OI trembled, "we cans make that's here in this marvelousnesses of this new kitchen?"

"First thang!" Sookie and Lafayette said together and high fived.

.

The little bus was waiting to pick Hunter up from school! His grandpa was waiting for him at the end of the sidewalk! Miss Gar was with him, too!

"Grandpa," Hunter came running and then was in his arms. "You brought Miss Gar and Uncle Em and Princess Tin and all my Grandmas! And we got a new Weekly Reader today and I knew all the colors on this one, too! It's all about owls!

"Well," Lance gave him a kiss on the nose, "let's get you on the bus. Lots of Grandmas waiting on their hugs and kisses. And on the ride to the house, you can tell us all about them."

.

Gar had spent a life time dealing with bad folks. In this house, things clearly revolved around Hunter and the children yet to come. She was always shifting gears. Sweetness and light, not dank souls and the rotting cavity of darkness.

There was a constant parade of food and a constant parade of folk getting something to eat. Not to mention, that was a big tree! It took all the little dragons getting things to the top. _Little dragons_ and she did giggle out loud at that thought!

It took all afternoon to get the tree done and then Jason and Miss Sissy, who was clearly going to be Mrs. Jason Stackhouse one of these days, were there and out came another round of food. Over supper, it was discussed what ornaments would be made to go on the tree and Miss Sookie had said they would save that for after dinner and do the making in Eric's office.

Then, Eric took Hunter in his arms and up they went to the top of the tree to place the angel. Everyone applauded and cheered when the room lights were dimmed and the tree lights were turned on.

Except for Hunter….Hunter was jumping up and down for joy!

Lance stood behind Gar and put his arms around her. "That's in our future," he grinned. "That little boy, we are gonna have ourselves one of those."

Watching Hunter, she had no idea that she could even dream this big! A child! "Need to get you home tomorrow to meet Momma and Daddy," she smiled. "I'll call them tonight and tell them that we are getting married. Any idea for a date?" she asked. "Momma is going to be so excited that she's gonna want a date."

Lance shrugged. "Right now…next week…Christmas Day….? I'll give it until New Year's Eve, but I'm not starting off the New Year single."

"How about the 26th," she grinned. "Just family."

Lance started laughing. "Yes, your family and then there is my family…"

"Ohhhhhh," Sookie leaned her head into the conversation. "Did I hear a weddin' be planned? Where are you going to have it? The house will be all decked out for Christmas by then. You want to have it here? I thought I heard the 26th! I bet everything is booked! You just might want to have it here! Let's talk to Eric! I know he's plannin' a Madrigal Dinner to help ease the burden of Old Man Winter. The Old Court House is just about done on the inside. Let's have the weddin, there!"

Gar watched as everyone had stopped to listen to their conversation and then there were wedding plans being talked all over the room! It was now past time to call her Momma and Daddy! Once Hunter was in bed they would leave for home. So, they'd be home from here by ten. Her folks would still be up. It was time to introduce the fiancée!

.

Gar and Susan Guinn hung up the phone. They both heard the clock strike midnight as they sat looking at each other.

"She is getting married…our baby girl is getting married," Susan smiled as she stood up to put the coffee cups in the sink.

"Lancelot du Lac," Gar chuckled. "After those Weres about tore his leg off, he went home to heal and he stayed to help his Daddy and his neighbors farm. Told you he was a good boy," Gar laughed out loud. "And he likes to fish."

"We all ready got us a grand son, Hunter," Susan smiled. "And the promise of another one, according to the signs," she laughed. "All those things we wanted for her…"

"…all those things she wanted for herself," Gar added.

"They will be here tomorrow, we need to get to bed. Lots to do when we rise. I'm gonna need to freshen her bedroom…"

"…and the guest bed room," Gar looked at his wife. "I don't give a fuck who he is…until they are man and wife, they are abiddin' by the rules of my house."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 46. 42th day of Married Bliss, 19th Day of being Parents**_

Phlox woke with a start and at first could not place where she was….she thought Morey had come into their bed room wanting to known when his brother E.H. was coming home. "Soon, my son, your older brother will be home in time for Christmas."

"Momma," she heard her son's voice. "Momma you are dreaming."

"Son," she was so relieved to hear Morey's voice she felt the tears form. "what are you doing out of bed?"

"Momma," she heard her baby's voice…only it was not Morey calling for her, it was her oldest.

"Momma, you are dreaming. It's me, E.H. When are we going home?"

Sitting up and looking around she smiled at him. "When Doc says you can. Your legs are broken E.H. and your arms as well. It is the burn covering the front part of your body that concerns us."

"That's healing," he replied. "I can feel it. I been out twenty-four hours?"

Phlox moved her chair over so she could reach E.H.'s hand. "Pretty close. The accident was Sunday night. It's early Tuesday morning.

Son, what happened?"

"We tread where we should not. There are day walking vampires and flying fire breathing dragons and my baby brother died as a human on the side of a road then shifted to Were."

"What happened to Morey's body? Do you know?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "There are guards that work for Eric Northman. They took it. They just…walked off with it and disappeared into thin air."

"You were in a lot of pain, son," she said gently.

"Momma, I know what I saw. I even asked Northman for the body and he said no."

E.H. leaned his head back onto the bed. He was wired and had casts and tubes sticking out of him. This sucked and he said so.

"Doc said when you started talking nasty, we could maybe put you on the plane and take you home."

"Get me the fuck out of here then," he snarled. "I am past fucking ready to go home."

.

Phlox watched the early Tuesday morning sky as they flew into the sun heading East. E.H. had bitched and moaned and said he wanted a pretty nurse. No offense to Nurse Swift but he wanted someone who would suck him off and he would at least feel better. Phlox chuckled as she listened to him raise hell before Doc hit him with another round in his IV to make him sleep.

Doc Hollings would get him home and set up in the house. As soon as they landed, she had someplace else she needed to be.

.

Phlox's momma, Ivy, was one hundred and ten years old. Her momma had given birth to her when she was twenty. Back in the 1920's. For a Were, that was maybe considered older, certainly not oldest. Weres could live a long time but as a rule, most did not get past the getting pissed off stage that would get them dead.

Phlox thought about Ivy. The Grand Dame of Foggs Construction. Her mother had lived when times had been different for Were. Had lived under rules that Phlox had said "Fuck that!" and did whatever she wanted.

But the old ways died hard for her momma, despite the fact she had been brought up in the construction business. She believed she needed a man. Her father had been a good man and a good Were.

After her father had died, her mother had been courted by human and Were, alike. She was still a fine looking woman and she came with a very nice house and a trust fund.

Her mother was now married to the oldest living Pack Master on the continent as well as being the one so far below Were shit you had to dig down to find him. Hate was not a strong enough word of how she felt about him.

If he said one disrespectful word to her when she got there, he was going to be the deadest oldest Pack Master on the continent. He was a filthy, disgusting old reprobate. Lived during a time when the Pack Master helped himself to whatever and whoever he wanted in multiples. The old fucker still did and her mother let him do it.

She had not talked to her mother in the past five years since she had said "I do" to the old fucker and yet here she was….she got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk of her childhood home. Here she stood at the front door, ringing the bell. The bell that her father had installed on the house that her father had built. Oh well, could not be helped.

Ringing the doorbell a second time, she heard it chime and then there stood her mother at the door.

Smiling at her Phlox said, "I will not come into this house that my father built and where I was born and raised and my father died.

But I need to know, where is Henri buried."

"Maybe you should come in," Ivy said. "I made coffee and your favorite lemon pound cake and…"

"Mother," she sighed. "Not while that old fucker lives in my father's house. Now, I need to know….Great-Grandpa Henri…."

"No good will come of this," Ivy said in sorrow. "Let Morey go and be grateful that E.H. still lives."

"There are day walking vamps and flying fire breathing dragons. Mother, the end of times is on us. Weres will be hunted to extinction. Just like in the old stories."

"They are just stories, Phlox," she said.

"Mother, Morey died as human and then shifted to Were. His wolf body was carried off by men who just vanished into thin air. E.H. saw this happen. Now, where is the dagger?"

Ivy wanted to howl! Her mother had trusted her with the family secret. She hated that it had come down to her. That dagger was suppose to carry a curse. Death to those that touched it. Death to those that wielded it. Just death…and from the looks of things, it had started all ready.

"You want to go down in Were history as The One," she dabbed at her eyes. "Isn't Morey being dead, enough? You wake this thing up and it will take one from each generation."

"You scared of dying Mother," Phlox asked.

"No, it's just that…"

"What? Shit for brains has a big dick and takes Viagra."

"He's the Pack Master, Phlox, show some respect," her mother drew herself up.

"Is that what this was about?" her daughter hissed. "He is the Pack Master. You married that piece of Were shit because he is the Pack Master?

I hear he has just about drained your trust fund. All his ill begot bastards come sniffing around and he hands them the money from your account. What are you going to do when that money is gone?"

Ivy stepped outside and closed the door.

"Ohhh," Phlox shook her head in disgust, "all that money is gone."

"Yes…and…and…I need some money, Phlox."

"So, that's why he agreed to let you see me. Well. Here is what you need to do. Bring your ass back to the office and go back to work. You'll get a salary so you won't starve."

Ivy closed her eyes, counted to ten and slowly opened them.

Her daughter was laughing at her. "Well yes, if you did that he'd be having orgies in your bed so you need to keep your ass at home so you can at least keep that out of your bed."

"I need twenty million," Ivy said.

"Fine," Phlox replied. "Ten mil now, the rest after I get the dagger."

"Mausoleum….oldest part of the grave yard," Ivy sighed. "It is the only one up there. Sits by itself."

"Stories say he was buried with it," Phlox said.

"That is what they say," her mother sighed. "So it should be there."

"Did it really belong to Nostradamus?"

"You mean did Henri steal it from Nostradamus' and that is when he put the curse on it? Yes….." and then she shrugged. "Maybe."

"Mother, I love you and I am sorry you are such a product of your time. Keep dick head away from me," she said as she hugged her mother. "If he follows me up there, he's dead. So, say your good-byes to him after I leave here."

Ivy just looked at her daughter. "Phlox…."

"Mother, he is just a male…and not even a good male…you want sex…buy a toy.

You know he is going to ask you what we talked about and you are going to tell him because you believe it is your wifely duty to do so. And he is going to follow me so he can have the dagger and the ten million and then he is going to be dead."

"I suspect so," Ivy sighed.

"Now, I love you but I have to go. It was good to see you," she smiled at her mother and then kissed her. "I won't be at his funeral, but I'll see you at the memorial service we have for Morey."

.

.

.

Shit for brains Sebastian was Pack Master. He thought that made him somebody. Well, at Pack meetings it did. How ever she employed just about every Were that went to that pack meeting. And when money talks, everybody listens.

Transferring funds to her Mother, she called the office, and had several of her foremen waiting for her at the cemetery. Shit for brains did not disappoint. When he walked up to her as she was opening the door and told her that he wanted the dagger, she invited him to walk with her inside the mausoleum. With great pleasure he was held down while she ripped his dick off and shoved it down his throat. Then she did the same thing to his heart.

"He likes to watch," she said, "stand him up in a corner over there so he does not miss one thing."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Well…well…your old Auntie Carroll has borrowed yet again from "Follow the Money"..sigh…Nostradamus…it was just so freaking easy….just say'n….sigh again…

Yes I know, the shortest of the short. But one or two requested what I had written before I left for a week. Here tis….

The double decker fudge recipe, straight off the back of the Jet-Puffed Marshmallow Crème.

If you want to see Hunter's tree, Phase One of The Kitchen, and walk with Mother Foggs through the cemetery, please go to my blog site.

If you are kind enough to leave a review for this little bitty chapter, I'll still be back next Monday. So I won't be able to respond to your kindness until then.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES

.

Fantasy Fudge

3 cups sugar

¾ cup butter or margarine

1 can, 5oz evaporated milk

12 ozs milk chocolate chocolate chips

1 jar 7 ozs marshmallow crème

1 cup chopped walnuts

1 tsp vanilla

Line a nine inch pan with foil. Spray the foil with Pam.

In a large pot, bring sugar, butter and milk to a roiling boil on medium heat, stirring constantly. Boil 4 minutes or until 234 degrees on candy thermometer. Remove from heat and add chocolate chips, vanilla, marshmallow crème and nuts. Stir until melted. Pour into pan and cool.

Then…..

Repeat the process but substituting butterscotch chips for the chocolate ones.

Pour over the top of the chocolate fudge. Cool….with the foil, you can lift the whole thing out of the pan, flip it out and removed the foil and slice…..or shoot, you can just disregard that and with a fork, have a go at it.

Once you slice it and separate out the pieces and let it set out for a bit, the slices will dry out a bit and firm up even more.


	79. Chapter 79

Preemptive Strike, Chapter 79

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlaine Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 46. 42th day of Married Bliss, 19th Day of being Parents**_

Preemptive Strike, Chapter 79

Henri Foggs had lived to be an older Were. About three hundred years and then some…maybe almost four hundred…most of the family thought. There were stories about all manner of ill deeds that were associated with his name. That he had started wars, assassinated kings, bedded queens, and produced an heir or two for the crown, and just brought mayhem in general wherever he went.

Good times, the family had laughed amongst themselves. He was a Were with an agenda and had the brains to work it.

He had partied, killed and thieved his way across Europe until for some reason he came to America. The reason they all thought he came here was because he was wanted and recognized everywhere else.

That _could get a bit tricky_ they had laughed amongst themselves but there were Princes in Romania who could shift!

Associated with his name in the family was a dagger that he always carried. There was much speculation about this ancient looking device…many thought it was the strength behind his reputation. Something magical his way had come…and he had used it to smooth talk and kill his way around the continent.

Phlox was counting on it as she lifted off the top off the crypt that Henri was placed in and scooted it aside.

"Damn, he still looks good," she said as the other Weres stepped up and then stepped back.

"He's been magiced," Olson said as he made the sign of the cross.

"He's been something," Phlox replied as she regarded her ancestor. Pulling back his upper lip she looked closely and said, "He does not look to be vampire. But just in case, hand me that stake."

Shaw stepped up with the sharpened oak stake.

Taking it from him, Phlox hefted it, then plunging it in, the body did not jerk around, nor did it disintegrate.

"Well all right, he's still not vampire. Olson you are correct, he has been magiced."

"Weres don't hold with disrupting the natural order," Phillips said as he kept his eyes on the body.

"That is a fact," she replied as she turned to face them. "But this old Were…" she shook her head, "family legend says not some very good things about him so we are going to right those wrongs after I search his body. I'm looking for a dagger that he carried. It has been in the family forever. He stole it from his father before he came to the New World. I am taking it back and in time it will pass to E.H.

We'll burn Henri's body and the old reprobate's unless you want to shift and eat it."

They all looked interested. Smiling to herself, she went back to searching Henri's body. Eating the old pack master…that should calm any thoughts of fear leading to munity in the ranks. There may be magic, but fuck….the old pack master could be a tasty treat!

Smiling she went about her work.

Her guys had made the Were decision. Fuck magic! Clothes were being removed as she heard the shifting going on behind her.

Tucked into Henri's waist band she found it. So like a male to want it placed next to his penis. Rolling her eyes, she admired it only momentarily and then tucked into her waistband under her coat and watched as the body began to disintegrate. Taking out the stake, she'd save that…one never knew when a vampire needed to be brought the true death or a Were wanted to play fetch.

Removing the lighter fluid from her handbag, she doused the stone crypt and then tossed in a match. There was nothing in there that would smell like flesh burning. Even the clothes had turned to ash. Moving the stone lid back into place except for one corner, she turned around and smiled as she watched the activity around her.

They were such male Weres. That always worked to her benefit. Let her boys finish up. Get cleaned up, get dressed. Put the lid back on old Henri and none would be the wiser. It would be dark whenever they left. It was all good.

As they shifted back, they all bowed on one knee to her and said their thanks and then began to get dressed. Righting the chamber, she could not see or smell blood anywhere. It was time to go.

Opening the door, she looked around and saw that activity had stopped here for the night. Well, at least for the time being. Cemeteries after dark could get busy. But it was still early and humans had gone home and no one else had come out to play.

As they left the building, the snow had started again. It was suppose to snow all night. That was good. Worked to her advantage. Walking back to her car that was parked several miles away, she thought about the future.

When the old fucker had not returned by midnight, Momma would know that Phlox was true to her word. He often did not come home until the next morning so that is when Momma would call the police.

Mother would tell them that he had not come home. That she had no money left and that she had to borrow from her daughter to maintain the house and pay her bills.

Let the pieces fall where they might. There were a couple of Weres on the force. They would know what had happened to the body just not all the details. The current Mr. Foggs would go down as a missing person…..as in missing to a warmer climate with a much younger woman and a lot of the Foggs' money.

Which was fine. Her mother would survive this and hopefully be a bit smarter for the experience. Momma had the ten million, if she wanted the rest, she was signing the house over to her. This shit of some old man or even younger man, living in her father's house where he thought he was king of the castle was not going to happen, again. Her daddy had built that house and she had helped.

It was not long before she was back at the shopping center and opening her bag, she once more only allowed herself the briefest of looks at the dagger as she removed her keys. Getting in her car she watched the snow come down. Snow was useful stuff. Fun for a Were…chasing snow flakes and catching them on your tongue…or it was a time when you could do your worst if you had a mind, too. She was normally to busy with the business to be out taking revenge on folks, but this…this was something that had to be done.

When one of the old fucker's by blows had driven a new Lamborghini to her house and wanted to know if she could pay the insurance on it…well…that was it. You could just stick a fork in her because _she was done_.

Word would pass that the pack master was missing. Those in his immediate family would know that he had not taken off to the Bahamas, no matter what the police said. They would all know there was a reason Phlox was called Her Daddy's Girl. Her daddy, Howard Foggs, was a good man and a good Were. Would give you the shirt off his back if you needed help. He never laid his people off, no matter how slow the business got. They would work a reduced wage at something, anything, because he was paying them out of his own pocket. He was known for being honest, forthright, and built the best there was in the world.

But you fuck with his family, you were dead.

"Just come on back around asking me for insurance money on a car you can not afford," she laughed as she started the car. "Please, just stop on by and race that engine and call my momma Mother Foggs. You are going to find out that I am not your sister."

.

.

.

When Sissy and Jason walked in through the door holding hands, Hunter giggled and clapped his hands. "What a good Christmas," he sighed as he watched his Uncle Jason help his teacher with her coat and then with his arm around her they admired the new kitchen.

There were a lot more raised eyebrows as Grandmas were asking when that wedding was going to be and Jason would say, "We are spendin' New Years with her folks. I have to talk to her daddy before we announce, anything."

Grandmas nodded their heads in approval as they refilled their coffee mugs with the beverage of their choice…..and not any of it was coffee…however there was a lot of whiskey and a little bit of egg nog makin' its way into those mugs!

Sissy watched all of the activity around her. Before you could fix a dinner plate, you had to make an ornament to hang on the tree. You could cookie decorate in the kitchen with Lafayette or you could glitter with Jesus out in Eric's office. Most folks were doing lots of each and Hunter's decorations were in high demand. There were Hunter hand prints done in plaster of paris everywhere, drying, with two holes punched through the top ready for the red ribbon to be strung through it later this evening.

Sam and Luna and Emma were decorating cookies when Andy and Holly came in.

"You seen Momma yet this evening?" Andy asked Sam.

"I think she had Hugh are in admiring the tree with their egg nog. Why? What's up?" Sam replied.

Holly held up her left hand and grinned.

"We gotta show Momma before this gets out of control. If anyone else sees the ring before she does…" Andy whispered and both boys grinned at each other and nodded their heads.

"That is a wise decision," was all Sam could say as the happy couple started toward the new wing of the house.

Maxine covered Holly in kisses and was crying as Hugh called out "Congratulations! A wedding! Our boy is getting married!" There was a flurry of hugs and kisses as the news spread through out the house and then everyone had to kiss on the bride to be and hug Andy.

Champagne was opened as toasts were made to Lance and Gar and Andy and Holly as the merry making continued until Hunter's bedtime.

Maxine was dabbing at her eyes all evening as she and Hugh smiled at each other and congratulated each other on what fine sons they had.

On the ride home in the car, Maxine was lost in thought.

"My beloved," Hugh took her hand and kissed it. "Where have you gone too?"

"Holly's momma is dead and she has no idea where her no count father is. We are going to have dual duty. Father and mother of both the bride and the groom.

We'll need to pay for the bachelor dinner and the weddin'….and…and…" tears started in earnest, "I'm gonna get to be the mother of the bride!"

.

"You good with a big wedding?" Andy asked Holly as they drove back to Bon Temps.

"Yes," Holly smiled.

"Good," Andy let out a big sigh. "The way Momma's eyes lit up when she saw that ring…." And he sighed, again.

Holly was chuckling. "Oh, she's got this comin' and goin'. MoB, MoG…I figure all we have to do is show up for fittin's and tastin's and just let her handle everything else."

"You really don't mind?" Andy asked.

"Sugar, your Momma is many things, but in her heart….she is a romantic…there will be frills and do dads and all manner of things that represent love….and Hugh will keep it all tasteful….it will be a beautiful weddin'. Now, listenin' to Miss Sookie, the Old Court House is just about finished on the inside. She thinks Lance and Gar just might have their weddin' there it bein' such short notice and all.

It is suppose to be somethin' else on the inside, complete with a little restaurant and a tea shop. We'll just watch and see how it goes. Once we are married, we are gonna need someplace to live. There are going to be apartments and such to buy on those upper floors. Eric invited us to go over and take a look at what was available."

"Well, at Grandmother's it is a little cramped with Terry and Arlene and the kids. Not that I mind," he smiled.

"It is time for you to move out," Holly said. "And time for us to move on with our lives."

.

.

.

Sexton had spent since Las Vegas thinking about moving. Yes, she was moving in with Paul…but…Bon Temps…it meant Good Time! She and Paul deserved a good time!

She was looking over the blue prints Eric had sent of the Old Court House. There was going to be a top floor of several thousand square feet with offices tucked into the building. The rotunda was going to be a much sought after piece of real estate. The fae were stretching out. Did she and Paul want it?

Neither one of them were tied to California. Not that she felt unsafe. Eric had his people in place, here, but they could not be everyplace at once. Her grandfather, Mercedes, stopped by often. When she would ask his council, he would say, "Child, it is not for me to tell you which path to walk…but if you are truly seeking my council, I would walk it someplace else."

Looking over the blueprint one more time, she liked what she saw. The penthouse had its own private elevator. There would be a charming fae run restaurant and tea shop on the main floor. With offices and apartments on the other floors.

But in the mean time, she was moving in with Paul. That would be their home until they made the decision.

The packers were here and she watched as her things were wrapped and put in boxes and then carried out to the truck. She was going to enjoy living in downtown L.A. with Paul until the old courthouse was finished. When Paul rose, they would talk and then they'd call the mansion. It was time to get on with their lives.

Her hand went to the pouch that was in her pocket. This morning, the first thing she had done was to switch her runes from the burgundy velvet case that she carried them in to the rawhide one. Which she thought was a bit strange but could not get anything else done until she did that and with the packers coming, she had a lot to do early.

Every time she checked the runes, today, it was _Pertho_, reversed, and she could not get past that Rune. It was most odd. Stagnation and remorse and the essence of female would diminish as it ran out into nothingness….she did not think it referenced her, specifically…but she did not know who it was in reference, too. And she did not have the time to sit down and do a proper casting.

When she would pull that Rune and hold it, she felt the universe, shift gears. Taking out the pouch she shook it. Putting her hand into the bag, she felt the Rune jump into her fingers. Pulling it out it was _Pertho_, reversed. Sexton was not one to swear but all she could think as she held the rune was "What the fuck?"

.

.

.

There was a quiet that settled over the house. Phlox was enjoying it as she sipped her tea and watched the fire. Snow was still falling and now the wind was howling as well. Once or twice she matched it in pitch and howled right along with it.

Placing the book she was reading in her lap, she picked up the dagger one more time. It was not very big, just nine inches long from tip to pommel, but it was very elegant and finely made.

If her using this was suppose to bring about the destruction of the Supe world, then it was going to be a very elegant way to do so. Not that she wanted her life to end, it was just that she thought Morey was going to be so special. Achieve so much…be so much more…why even President. She had dreamed big for her baby…and now that was all she had left of him….memories and hopes and love.

After Gretchen had died, she had found a lot of busy work for E.H. To see his heartbreak was at times more than she could stand. He had become her antiquities expert. Her entire life she had heard rumors of the dagger and what it could do. So she had sent her oldest in search of truths and legends.

Not anywhere had he turned up stories of what the family was suppose to possess. Apparently, back in the day, no one stole from Nostradamus. She laughed out loud. The Weres in her family had always had big brass ones….males and females…

Well, except for her mother and her old fashioned way of doing things. As soon as her mom got up in the morning, the old girl would call the police. They'd tell her she had to wait twenty-four hours especially if he had a history of sleeping it off somewhere and coming home early the next morning. Especially with these roads.

Once more she held up the dagger and watched it flash in the firelight. It was not that she wanted to rule the world or destroy the Supes or even have justice for Morey. Morey…..trafficked in drug dealing …and just how was it she had missed that?

What she did mind was that the vampire had not given back her boy's body…day walker or not. It was not his to keep. Morey needed to come home. That was the Were way.

Eric Northman. The folks she had talked to had plenty of current things to say about him. "Yes," they had assured her, "he has taken to calling himself Day Walker and his human, pregnant, wife is the Queen of his kingdoms."

That was a bit odd but then she had certainly seen and heard odder. Vamps….go figure…deaders to the end that wanted to have children.

Looking into the future, she could only see as far as tomorrow. She'd have Doc keep E.H. drugged and she would call _The_ _Day Walker_, she snickered. If he gave her no satisfaction over the phone, she would take herself back to Louisiana and she'd talk with Northman in person. Either he would agree to her terms or she would hunt him the rest of her days.

The wind screamed and howled around her house and sparks flew up the chimney. Well, she eyed the hissing embers, taking it as a sign, why wait.

Picking up her phone, she placed the phone call to the residence of the King of New York. "This is Phlox Foggs and I need to speak to Eric Northman. Is there someone there who can give me a contact number. The number for his fang banger's club has been disconnected."

.

Pamela was on the phone, talking with the King of Texas's, second, Rory Calhoun. What a peckerhead! She had rolled her eyes so many times during the conversation she thought she could take one out and play marbles with it. Only half listening to Rory, she was also pretending not to be amused as she listened to Tara and Molly make plans for the Christmas holiday. Pam thought she was at her finest when she multi-tasked.

Looking at them from the phone call she mouthed "Texas is a go."

This was not news to her, as King Alf called just about nightly. But apparently Texas' second was so full of himself he just had to call. His king was apparently in love with some bat shifter who had been hanging around on his roof and they wanted to join them at the amusement parks.

Pam had put the phone down and admired her manicure while she listened to the second in command go on and on about the happy couple and what an inspiration Day Walker and Queen Sookie was to his king. Which is why his king could not come to the phone because he was presently in Houston at the theatre or some such…blah…blah…blah…Pam rolled her eyes at the phone.

Then peckerhead started hinting around if maybe she was joining the family on the rides as well…she pretended to drive a wooden stake through her heart and cut off her head as Molly and Tara were snickering right along with her. Sticking her finger down her throat, she was silently puking all over her desk and then she just hung up…just to have Molly look over at her and say, "It is Phlox Foggs. Eric and Sookie have met her two sons, Morey and E.H. and she would like to speak to Eric."

"In regards too?" Pam asked.

"She would like the body of her son Morey returned to her. No matter what condition it is in."

Pam stifled a chuckle. "If she is willin' to hold, I'll get Eric. I'd just have too much fun taking that call and she just might not think I was being reverent enough. Ask her if she wants to Skype. If so, Molly, O' Sister the Younger, have that a go by the time I get back."

.

It was almost midnight and it had been a very good day. The Christmas tree was up and Hunter was so full of joy Eric thought that he just might explode with happiness right along with his son! Grandmas had come to visit, weddings had been announced and Sookie had rode him like the sex goddess that she was! Mmmmmm…and his wife was sporting a bit of a tummy where his twins were growing! Damn! A very good day!

At eleven Hunter had woke up and come and got in bed with them. Eric was still holding him and Sookie when Pam stuck her head in the door.

"Mother Foggs would like to speak to you, or do you want me to take it?"

"I'll be there," he said as he kissed Hunter on top of the head and then Sookie and placing their sleeping son next to his sleeping mother, he got out of bed and pulling on his jeans and a t shirt, and slipping on his shoes, he was gone.

.

"Mrs. Foggs, good evening, I am Eric Northman, what may I do for you?" he asked.

"To the point, Mr. Northman," she said. "I want the body of my son Morey returned to me."

"That is not possible, Mrs. Foggs," Eric replied in a business voice. "His body has been burned. There is nothing left of it. All of his personal effects were some place else."

"Yes," she replied. She was a little startled by his fast and non pulsed reply. Was he telling the truth? "I have those. My family is old, Mr. Northman and descended from a pack in Europe that roamed the Carpathian Mountains. We have our own peculiar rites and rituals. This includes the bodily remains. I would like to at least have his ashes."

"In all honesty Mrs. Foggs, there are no ashes," came Eric's reply, "or gladly I would send them on to you.

I did return to you your oldest son. I was hoping he would explain to you what had happened."

"Well, yes, he told me that Morey's wolf body was taken by men who vanished into the air."

"Yes," Eric replied, being diplomatic. "That is correct."

For as old as she was, she was easy to read. The frustration was beginning to build in her. She was going to do or say something that she was going to regret on a deep and personal level.

WW was shifting around a bit. He smelled Sweet Baby Ray's in his future.

"Mrs. Foggs," Eric kept his voice reasonable, "your two sons, your daughter in law and a local woman who was their guide brought five hundred Weres onto our land, looking to kill me and anyone else who was in my sleep chamber and take my human wife and son. Now, I thought I was being more than fair in returning your oldest to you. A bit damaged, perhaps, but alive so he could tell you what had happened to your youngest drug running son.

Perhaps that was a mistake," Eric was looking into her eyes with just a hint of vampire showing through.

He knew her face. A younger version but he had seen her before….oh yes…she was a regular at the Parlay sessions back in the 60's. Then she knew what he was capable of doing.

Holding the dagger under the desk, it felt reassuring in her hands. Was that a threat she heard in his voice? He had better be careful. She now had a way of dealing with unruly, old, vampires…!

"You have the upper hand," she reminded herself. "Do not play his game!" At this moment, with those blue eyes trying to rip the soul from her, it was a little hard to be counting your blessings but she held the knife!

Her ancestral pack had hunted Vampire back in the day. Dragged them out of their sleeping chambers and watched them cook in the sunlight. Was this payback? Was he was taunting her? Did he really think he was going to win this? She wrapped her hands even tighter around the dagger, careful not to bring any blood. This thing of beauty that was going to right the world was now hers!

"I would like to meet with you," she said. "I would like some part of my boy returned to me."

"Mrs. Foggs," his voice was now gentle, "I am sure E.H. told you that your son reverted to wolf when he died. The wolf carcass was carried off, gutted, skinned and the body butchered and then grilled and eaten. To include the bones. We can return the pelt to you and that is all."

"What kind of animals are you?" she screeched. "You did what?"

"Mrs. Foggs, we have his pelt if you would like it." Eric was maintaining but it was difficult. All the girls were off camera mouthing "Sweet Baby Ray's, Sweet Baby Ray's, Sweet Baby Ray's…"and doing a little victory dance with the upper part of their body.

"No, no, no, no…" she gasped. "No…" and then the connection went dead.

"Too much…too soon?" Eric's Dead Pam face was in place as he looked up from the monitor at the girls. "I am practicing full disclosure," his voice was sincere and heart felt, "just as President Obama says all governments should."

All three girls rolled their eyes at the same time and Eric clutched at his heart. "How that wounds me," he sighed, "my own children."

"She's hiding something, Eric," Pam said and hearing the girls chuckling she added with a shake of her finger as her focus was back on them, "do not encourage him."

Putting on his very saddest face, Pam was now back to watching Eric as she rolled her eyes, again. "Whatever it was she had it in her hands. You could read that all over her face."

"Yes," he was thoughtful and back to the task at hand. "It gave her confidence. There was a moment she thought she held the winning hand. She'll be here. Give her a day or two. E.H. is still healing. She'll leave him at home. He has a voice of reason. After watching her tonight, reason is not what she wants to hear. She wants blood."

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 47. 43rd day of Married Bliss, 20th Day of being Parents**_

Sexton had spent the day watching her things being packed up. The time had finally come. She and Paul were moving from her family's house and they were moving into a home! They were moving over to Paul's! This had never been her home, just a house where she lived.

By the time Paul rose, all her personal belongings would be packed and the truck gone. She would do a final walk through tonight with Paul and pull the protection spells and wards she had on the house and grounds.

She would leave it broom clean, she thought with a chuckle and then laughed out loud. She should leave it broom riding clean. "I'll get Paul to blow through it tonight after I have removed the wards," she smiled. "That will have to do. It can warehouse my samples until they are sold. My life is finished, here!"

.

.

They all heard the clock strike midnight and the West coast started checking in. "Eric," Molly looked over at him while he looked at the map of North East, "it's Paul. He and Sexton would like a few minutes if you have the time."

"Of course," he took one final look at the map and then sat down at the desk to take the Skype call.

Eric said his how dos and the conversation flowed from there. Sexton talked about the Rune and explained just how odd it was that she was still just pulling that one Rune. "It is beginning to unsettle me," she told Eric.

"The penthouse is finished," he said. "Come tonight.

If you see staying in California one moment longer adversely affecting you, come right now."

"I'd feel better if we could, Day Warrior," she replied. "I'm moving into Paul's but I think the time has come. We are at my family's house, now, and I am removing the last of the protection wards I had laid down. We'll be finished here in a few minutes."

"A simple solution," Eric smiled, "call AA and book a flight out and get Paul's traveling box. Do you want an escort?"

"Yes," she replied. "I would like that." There was a frown on her face and her head tilted to one side. "I don't think I want to wait on AA. I'm calling my Grandfather."

Paul was standing behind her and raised a _what the fuck?_ eyebrow as he looked at Eric.

Eric could see Mercedes as he popped in. Paul swept up Sexton and both were on his back as the house began to rumble and then they popped out.

"Earthquake?" Molly asked as the connection was lost.

"Possibly," Eric replied. "or could be a sink hole or a mud slide. This is California we are talking about.

Welcome," Eric said turning around, "close call," as he held out his hand to help Sexton off Mercedes. "I am glad you are all safe and none the worse for the experience. Miss Sexton, next time, let's not wait so long to act on those gut feelings.

When Lafayette gets a twinge of anything, the whole area goes on alert," Eric chuckled.

"You are going to need to call someone to notify them you were not in the house. Molly, a little assistance please in that area.

Let's send someone to take a look around and see just exactly what did happen. Liam, if you would send someone to pop out and take a look.

Now," Eric smiled, "We can walk you around the penthouse right now, if you like. Or if there is someplace else you would rather live, that is fine as well. But I thought the penthouse would be great for Mercedes. A wonderful place to take off and land from.

I know that you have the entire world to choose from as far as places go to live…but on behalf of myself and my Sookie, we are glad that you listen to the universe, Miss Sexton and decided it was time to move."

Sexton smiled at Eric. "We have been talking about making the move here...Paul says he can live anywhere and grandfather has been encouraging me to move here as well…I thought if we lived downtown for a bit I could shutter down gracefully my interior decorator business…wrap up that part of my life and let my clients purchase the rest of my stock that was still in the house."

"We had one last walk about outside, checking that the gas and water was turned off," Paul was thoughtful, "then we cut back through the house checking lights...

Things looked good so Sexton thought she'd give you a call."

"It seemed to have happened when I removed the last ward," Sexton was thoughtful.

"Sink hole," Liam said when he popped back in. "The house is gone."

They were all thoughtful. Eric was the one that broke the silence. "Pamela, I'll be out for a while. We are going to Bon Temps. Paul and Sexton will need someplace to stay tonight, local, if she wants to see Bon Temps during the daylight.

I believe there is a guest room available here at the mansion," he bowed his head to Sexton. "Of course, you can always have Mercedes pop you back and forth to L.A., but if you want the full flavor of a place you think you could call home, I think you should sleep and drive on Louisiana soil."

"Yes," she nodded, "I agree."

"Of course Eric, I'll notify Mr. Sid. He'll be so pleased that we are entertaining," Pamela bowed her head and smiled.

The guests left with Eric and Pamela still had her smile still in place. As soon as the outside door closed Pamela snarled at those in the room who took the hint and the latest gossip and left.

Messages were sent out and then Molly turned on the white noise that stopped any and all from eavesdropping, intentionally or not.

Pamela began, "Now, as a rule, I live my life by who is finally dead and who is still alive that could cause me grief and that I will eventually get to kill. I am not superstitious or believe in luck, only the kind you make yourself, and I think you should kill all witches.

However," she raised her left index finger and pointed skyward. "What the fuck? It takes putting Sexton's place of residence in a sink hole to get them where they are suppose to be…" she let that thought trail off…

Tara just shrugged. "You turned me…you of all people…" Her eyes were on her maker. "And so here I am…where I am suppose to be…"

Molly was thoughtful. "Same for me. In a round about way, I am where I am suppose to be. With the King and Queen of the Fae. With Sexton and Paul here now, Eric is surround by the best in the biz…wire, money, business, warrior, mystic, his family…if he needs it, it is right here at his disposal. Not to mention…his maker is now his guardian angel…"

Pam raised an eyebrow. "He is the King of the Fae and can take care of himself. That does beg the question, why is it thought he needs his own personal guardian angel?"

"I had not put that in that perspective," Tara stared at Pam. "Something is coming…something nasty? What kind of evil are we talking here?" Tara asked. "We talking something that has climbed up out of the pit?"

Pam may have choked. She did for sure clear her throat before she continued. "What do we know about the vamps in the North East?" Pam asked. "Besides the obvious? Just what goes on up there in that frozen winter wasteland? They are all very closed mouthed. Not that vamps are talkative, but there is no gossip."

"What did I miss?" Tara asked.

Pam was tapping her fingers, together. "Foggs said her people used to run in the Carpathians. I doubt that. Vlad lived in the Carpathians and he hated Weres, therefore, there were no Weres in the Carpathians.

The Foggs are the construction experts in the North East. All the Supes use them. I have been asking, around. They build for all the vamps, there. I bet their family worked with the same set of vamps in Europe."

"Fuck, maker, I'm all giddy I am so impressed with you." Tara was mentally connecting all the dots. "Mother Foggs knows all the royals and she is gonna work a deal with the them. This thing that she has, she thinks she can destroy Eric with it and the North East vamps can have the country."

"You are so my child," Pamela smiled. "She won't contact New York, they all know he stands with Eric. Besides, he's busy planning his wedding.

She's going to want something in return for handing the country over…"

"You really think this is all about getting her son's body back?" Molly asked.

Pam chuckled. "She lied about them running in the Carpathians, I am sure she could lie about a few other things as well. They have money, she has other children. Besides E.H., she has two daughters that work in the business with her. It is not like the business is male-centric. But something is male-centric."

"I think you have to ask the sick fuck questions," Tara said. "Like why did she feel the need to have Morey when she was sixty? And why did it have to be her best friend's husband, her brother, to get her pregnant. If she did not want her old man trying with her for another baby why not go to some young stud to get the job done? Someone you did not have to eat, afterwards."

"It was all there is Wilson's notes about the Foggs family. It's part of a ritual," Molly replied thoughtfully. "We've been looking at this all wrong. Phlox set all this in motion, the original Phlox….when she paid off the lawyer all those years ago so that the newly acquired husband could change his name to Foggs. And it has been the women ever since running the show. And now Phlox the Second has to have a piece of Morey back….and not his pelt…that won't do."

"Blood does not course through hair," Pam smiled, "and so for some reason, the hide does not count. Maybe she needs a major organ or enough meat to grill. Hugh said E.H. shifted and ate Morey's fingers. I wonder what happened to Wilson's finger? I bet it was eaten as well.

Mother Foggs said,

_My family is old, Mr. Northman and descended from a pack in Europe that roamed the Carpathian Mountains. We have our own peculiar rites and rituals. This includes the bodily remains. I would like to at least have his ashes.'_

We have our own peculiar rites and rituals," Pam chuckled. "I am sure she does."

"I think I'm gonna puke," Tara groaned. "What if…since she's played the Brother/Sister and made a baby…what if she wants to play the Oedipus card as well and then have that child…maybe…maybe she thinks she's the mother of the savior of the Weres.

Rites and rituals," Tara was quiet. "This is some serious fucked up shit. Just who or what did she make a deal with?"

"Now there is a perverted road I'd rather not walk down," Pam said in disgust. "But when Eric returns, we are going to have to lay it all out for him."

"Yes," Molly said, "and we'll let him be the one to lay it all out for Miss Sookie. I do not want to be the one to have that conversation with her."

They all nodded at the wisdom in that as Tara said, "Amen, preach it sister."

.

.

Dear Readers,

I have been staying away from Mother Foggs. Personally, I did not want to know what her deal, was. Well….the best laid plans….

Many thanks to the lovely NCMiss12 for wanting to know more about Mother Foggs before the story came to the end.

If you want to see the old Renard Parish Court House, please go to my blog site of March 11, 2013.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES

.

**Any Alcohol (for St Paddy's use Irish Crème) Bundt Cake**

(As a rum cake, this recipe made the rounds about thirty five years ago.) Must be as large as ten inch Bundt pan…do not go smaller

.

1 cup chopped pecans (or favorite nut….the pecans give it a praline topping)

.

Into a large mixing bowl place:

1 yellow cake mix (18.25 ounces ) DO NOT MIX ACCORDING TO PACKAGE DIRECTIONS!

1 package instant vanilla pudding mix (3.4 ounces) DO NOT MIX ACCORDING TO PACKAGE DIRECTIONS

4 eggs

¼ cup water

½ cup vegetable oil

¾ cup Irish Crème liqueur (use the less expensive brand….save the Bailey's for drinking)

.

Glaze

½ cup butter

1 cup granulated sugar

¼ cup water

¼ cup Irish crème Liqueur

.

Preheat oven to 325 degrees F (165c… that's for you Miss Trudy! ;-))

Grease and flour a 10 inch Bundt pan. Sprinkle chopped nuts evenly over bottom of the pan.

2. In a large bowl, combine cake mix and pudding mix. Mix in the 4 eggs, ¼ cup water, ½ cup oil and ¾ Irish Crème liqueur (or the alcohol of your choice). Beat for 5 minutes at high speed. Pour batter over nuts in the pan.

3. Bake in the preheated oven for 60 minutes or until a long thin knife, wooden skewer, etc. inserted into it comes out clean. Cool for 10 minutes. Then invert the cake onto a serving dish. Prick top and sides of cake. Spoon hot glaze over top and brush onto sides of the hot cake. Allow to absorb glaze and then repeat until all the glaze is used.

4. To make glaze. In a saucepan, combine butter, ¼ cup water and 1 cup sugar. Bring to a boil and continue boiling for 5 minutes, stirring constantly. Remove from heat and stir in ¼ cup Irish cream.

It will take a bit to work the pan of glaze onto the cake but well worth the effort! Work on something, glaze, work on something, glaze….etc.


	80. Chapter 80

Preemptive Strike, Chapter 80

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

Chapter 80

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 47. 43rd day of Married Bliss, 20th Day of being Parents**_

The Old Court House had been a great success. With the house now gone into the sinkhole, Sexton no longer felt the need to stay in L.A. It was time to get Paul's things packed up and get everything moved into the penthouse!

During their walk about of the Old Court House, Eric had been intrigued when Sexton had said that she had been pulling the Rune _Pertho,_ reversed, all day from a rawhide pouch when her norm was to carry her Runes in velvet.

Eric had been so interested he has asked to see the bag.

Yes, rawhide. With a strip of leather to act as the draw string. "You keep this bag to use when you do a reading for the men?" he asked.

Hesitating she replied. "Actually, that held flint rocks that I have collected since I was a little girl. At one time, I took a flint knapping class and made arrow heads."

"So it had never held Runes before today?" Eric asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I just needed…"

"Something not as feminine?" he queried her.

"Well, yes," she replied.

"When we return, would you run the Runes for me, please?"

"Yes, of course…should…should I be concerned?"

Eric smiled at her. "Not here and not now. You and Paul have come home."

.

It was morning. Hunter would be up in a matter of hours and on his way to school. They were back in Pam's office and Eric sat and kept watching Sexton pulling the same three Runes. _Pertho,_ reversed; _Mannaz,_ reversed; _Dagaz_, reversed.

"The womb closed," Eric said as he pointed to _Pertho_, "which manifest itself in the manipulation of all the weakness of mankind, to include womankind in particular." There was unhappiness in his voice as he pointed to _Mannaz_, a frown on his face.

Then he moved on to the last Rune. "While all stand blinded to its pilfering of the feminine soul and all women stand by in hopelessness." His finger hovered above _Dagaz,_ his eyes focused elsewhere.

Pam had not said anything. She was one not to fuck around with magic…but these were The Runes. This was a part of who Eric was…who she was…

"What?" he finally looked at Pamela. "Speak child before mouths open up all over you body and they all shout at me."

"We got to talking after you left," she said and then told Eric what they had discussed.

What sounded like, perhaps an earthquake rumbling through Eric, followed by the actual understandable words, "Fucking Weres…

…Liam," Eric got out….

"We are on that, my King! We shall check around the sinkhole. We had noticed nothing unusual before. We'll take tracker dragons, as well. If someone or something intentionally went gunning for Miss Sexton…"

Fire billowed out of Mercedes along with a high pitched wail. "They had better not have," he hissed. "My King, I leave my Granddaughter in your care. I shall investigate this personally."

"Of course," Eric bowed his head as he watched Mercedes pop out along with a dragon call to arms that pierced the air.

OI popped in, his nostrils flared and his teeth bared. "Who has threatened a Princess of the Dragon Realm? Who thinks to stand against The Realm?"

"No one that we are aware of yet," Eric replied, his fangs bared. "Mercedes has gone to challenge the facts of the sink hole under Miss Sexton's family's house. Was it an act of nature or something more devious?"

"We are standing guard, my King," OI bowed his head. "We shall know this mystery solved and our Miss Sexton shall abide within our midst while we do so."

"Yes," Sexton bowed her head to OI. "Thank you oh honored one for being so mindful of me and mine."

Lifting her hand, OI kissed it and then bowing to Eric said, "My King, all shall be well. Dragons stand guard," and then poof, he was gone.

"This is going to be all over the news," Pam said. "This part of California falling into the ocean always makes the news."

"Humans will just think on it as an act of nature. For everyone's sake, I hope that is what it is," Eric sighed. "Because if it is not, there are going to be some pissed off dragons. I have seen pissed off dragons…it is not pretty or desirable to behold.

And if this was someone's dark intent, they will be believing that Sexton was swallowed along with the house." Eric was thoughtful. "That could be a useful lead. How folk react to this…"

Eric was pondering that when the mansion's phone rang.

Molly picked up and said, "It's Jason."

Eric merely raised an eyebrow and reached for the phone.

"Yes, Jason," Eric said. "What may we do for you?"

"Eric, I am out here walking patrol down main street and I know I am only a ten percenter, but I swear, I see dragons. On building roofs, in trees, one little guy is perched on top of a neon sign. He's kinda florescent…"

"Mercedes called for them and OI sounded the alarm. There may or may not be something going on. Miss Sexton's house in L.A. fell into a sink hole this evening."

"I just this minute left the station and that is all over the news," Jason replied. "Camera crews are setting up on what ground is left of the front of her house."

"Our people are on the scene there now," Eric turned on the TV and watched as a large gaping hole was now the leading headline news. "We are deciding if it is an act of nature or bad guy."

"Good to know. I'll pass the word. I don't think Andy can see the dragons but his little dragon should be able to tell him about them. And I am sure Holly can. Probably some other Supes as well."

"The Realm is pushing out, Jason. Dragons on roof tops is only going to be the beginning."

"Cool," he replied. "Thanks for the heads up. Talk to you later."

"Ahh, Mr. Sid, if your would please," Eric smiled at him and then bowing to Paul and Sexton said, "Show our guest to a light tight guest room. I think we have one. And then, if you would, I think they are going to be ready to move into the Old Court House. Can you find a bed and dresser and a few things for them to use until their things arrive?"

"Of course Mr. Eric. I have that furniture that I purchased for the girls. It's stored in a room upstairs."

"You are of course," Eric's attention was back on the couple, "invited to stay here as long as you like," Eric said to Paul and Sexton, "but, I know what it is like to want your own home."

"Thank you Eric," Paul smiled. "Now, I feel day light approaching."

"Of course, time for you to rest. My girls as well. A new day is getting ready to begin and in another hour or so my family will be rising."

As the room emptied, Eric continued to sit and watch the news. Pam sat down on the desk next to him.

"You are lost in thought, my maker."

His eyes went to hers and he leaned back in the chair. "I have much to think about child," he smiled at her. "You have not fed yet this evening. You need to do so."

"Eric…" she began.

"Wallace is waiting," he grinned at her and winked.

A smiled covered her face and nodding at him, she got up and left.

Turning off the TV Eric sat and thought about the immediate future. "Fucking Weres," he hissed as he got up and headed toward the house.

.

Sookie was sitting up in bed, propped up on pillows, watching Hunter sleep. When Eric walked in, she smiled at him and patted the right side of the bed that was currently empty.

"I am so sorry my bride," he said as he pulled off his shirt and pants and then slid into bed next to her, "I was hoping that my anger did not wake you."

"What's going on?" she ran her fingers across his face and then kissed him.

Eric told her what had happened during the night.

"So, no one was hurt and Liam has not yet reported back in…" she looked at him expectantly. "Eric," she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it, "what is bothering you?"

"It's the Runes," his voice was quiet. "There were stories….the wise women of the clan would tell in our village….of an ancient evil that would stalk the villages…" His voice trailed off. "The womb closed, _Pertho_; Mannaz, which manifest itself in the manipulation of all the weakness of mankind; Dagaz, while all stand blinded to its pilfering of the feminine soul and all women stand by in hopelessness.

This was the Runes of the beast that devoured the souls of women and left entire villages barren. These Runes mean this creature literally stood against all things feminine in nature. That is stood in opposition to all things female.

This never happened in our village because our wise women kept the protection runes in place. But…I have seen cave paintings of one of these women…stripped of her right to be called female.

When Sexton said she switched out her velvet bag for one of roughed out suede…it started me thinking."

"Do you think Sexton is at risk?" Sookie asked.

"No," Eric shook his head. "She samples the wind and takes what she needs to sound the warning, plus she is dragon. I think by her actions we will be forewarned. Before she retired, she asked Mr. Sid for a velvet pouch when she rose so that she could return her Runes to what she was use to carrying. She said that now that she had delivered the message, the urgency that she had been feeling has left her."

"You think what?" Sookie asked.

"I think all things female will be at risk if this ancient one thinks to manifest itself in this culture," Eric replied.

"And this ancient evil, this is what Phlox the First made her deal with?" Sookie asked.

"I believe so," Eric was thoughtful.

"And Phlox the Second is coming here?" Sookie looked very serious while humor danced in her eyes.

"I believe so," Eric eyed his wife, "with something that she believes gives her the upper hand."

Sookie's grin got bigger.

"My wife, might I remind you that as Queen of the Fae, your powers are the stuff of legends, but this old one, she is the stuff of legends as well. And you are mother to our son and you carry my babies."

Sookie pouted. "This must be how you feel when Liam starts…" she sniffled a bit and looked sad.

"I've been practicing that look for over a thousand years and Liam still tells me no…."

"Well drat," she sighed. "I need a different look."

Hunter was beginning to stir. With a sleepy smile, he reached for his Momma who had him up in her arms and wrapped in a hug and then covered him with kisses.

"Good morning our Son," he heard his Daddy's voice as he felt his Daddy's big hands go around him and then he was snuggled next to his Daddy as he hugged his neck and placed kisses there as his Daddy gave him kisses on the top of his head.

"I love you," he smiled as he pulled his face away and smiled up at his Daddy and then his Momma.

"Need to go pee," he grinned. "Daddy you ready for a shower?" he asked.

"Yes, my son," Eric gave him another kiss. "I am. Let us greet a new day."

.

Sissy was at school early as she checked the classroom and thought about her lessons for today. The clop, clop, clop of her wooden shoes made a comfortable sound as she went about her room.

Looking out the window, it was a little difficult to miss the flashing lights on the patrol car. No siren, though….Jason, he did so love to make an entrance!

Going to the window, she opened it and waved to him and he waved back. Then he was there and leaning out of the window to greet him there was a good morning kiss.

"Just a heads up," he smiled as he kissed her again. "There are dragons everywhere. Couple of big ones perched up on the roof of the school. Did you see the news where that house in L.A. fell in that sinkhole?"

"Yes, that coast line has been crumbling away for years. I think they were lucky it only took out one home and the road in front of the house."

"Well, that house that fell in, that is where Miss Sexton lived and she is one of ours. So, the fae are out there checking things out and we are dragon happy until they know if it was an act of nature or planned by a bad guy."

Sissy swallowed. This was still all new to her. "Jason, I was raised in a corn field. All I worried about were crows. We are safe here, right?"

"Oh yes," Jason chuckled. "It is a good day to be a good person in the town of Bon Temps."

"Perfect," she smiled, "because I plan on bundling everyone up and we are having a mini-snow man build-a-thon during recess."

"Yes, ma'am," Jason grinned, "you just take those babies right on outside. Now, how about another kiss to keep me warm and then I gotta go do a neighborhood walk about."

.

Hunter was having his oatmeal out in his Daddy's office as he eyed the candy cane wreath that was on the door that went back into the kitchen.

"Don't you be shaking that candy cane, young man," his Momma said as she poured him another glass of milk. "The closer we get to Christmas we can have some more snow. I know how much you and your Daddy liked having that little mini-blizzard. I know it speaks to the Viking in both of you. But you've got book learning to do today and Miss Sissy said you are learning about the American South West on your iPad and Grandma Berry said they were bringing a snack to go along with that lesson."

Hunter grinned. So did Eric.

"I mean it you two," Sookie raised both eyebrows. "Behave yourselves. Christmas is comin' on. I think we are gonna' have a white one this year."

.

.

.

Phlox had been down to the kitchen and had come back to her room with a cup of coffee. "Give me strength," she said more than once as she eyed the phone that she held, while speaking with her mother. Ivy had called the police and Ivy had been told to call back after her husband had been missing for twenty-four hours.

"I want the other ten million," her mother whinned.

"You sign the house over to me and you can have it," Phlox countered. "But not until then and I don't give a flying fuck what I promised you about giving it to you once I had the dagger.

No other old fucker is moving into my father's house. You can either live with your next fuck at his place or you can purchase a house with the money I gave you."

"But this is my home," she started crying, "and I am an old woman."

"Don't play that card with me," Phlox hissed. "You are mean as a snake, true to every oldest daughter born into this family under a full moon. If I was to tell E.H. that you had his wife killed so you could have a taste of the blood of his woman that carried his unborn child, he'd spit you and slow roast you over an open flame.

I have made arrangements for the lawyer. He'll be over later today. Sign the fucking form." Hanging up, she tossed another log into her fireplace and thought about taking a shower.

Mother Foggs' suite took up just about the entire second floor. The rest of the family had their rooms on the third floor.

Healing was a painful thing. And a good thing. Unlike humans, the longer a Were lived, the faster he healed.

.

The pack had given him the nick name Crock, because even for a Were Wolf, when he shifted, he had some incredibly, long, nasty looking teeth.

He had woke during the early morning hours and had wanted to sit in the chair by the fire so he could remember. The walk over had been painful. He had used furniture to balance himself against, the casts making his movements awkward but manageable.

He had made love to his wife in this chair. They would sit face to face, her body impaled on his, her legs around his waist. They had conceived their child in this chair.

Crock sat there now, staring at the cold, dead, fireplace. He thought about the words that had come up the chimney. That place in his heart just got colder and now death swam before his eyes.

"Yes," he smiled as he felt the pain ripple through him as he thought about his loss with a fresh wound, "yes, spit you and roast you over a slow fire, that will do for starters."

Soon the house would be up and moving and they would be in to check on him. Getting himself back to bed, he closed his eyes and dreamed of revenge.

.

.

.

"We done sure 'nuffs got us some dragons out there," Lafayette said to Chester as they went into town.

"Yes," Chester eyed OI who was smirking. "We do."

"My little man's we heard anythin's back about Miss Sexton's Humpty Dumpty?" Lafayette was looking at the store fronts. With the fae moving in, there were some tasty delights to behold.

"Not yet, my big man's," OI replied as he noted what dragon was where in the town. "They is followin's the origin. Checkin's each stone and puff of wind."

"Ahh, here we is…_The Stone House_," Lafayette put on his blinker. "Newest of the fae new in Bon Temps. I gots to have some of that course ground corn meals if I am gonna be makin's hush puppies today. And Miss Sooks likes hers hearties.

We'll get coffee and decaf babies teas, as well. It's real handies that they carries Starbucks.

Chester, looks like they gots Irish Soda Breads in the windows. They make as good as mines. Jesus and I had a little taste yesterday when we cames to town. You gonna have some of that's?" Lafayette pulled in to park.

"I'm buying all they have," he said with a smile. "Loraine likes it and I always benefit whenever I take her something she likes."

"Looks at yous," Lafayette chuckled, "yous even saids that with a straight face."

"Well," Chester replied as he opened his car door, "if I was to lick my eyebrow around you two, it would just be wasted."

"You has to forgives him, my big man's," OI said with a sad shake of his head. "He's just a dragon rider…does nots knows any better and sex is all he thinks about when he not ridin's a dragon….unlikes us, who just thinks about sex all the times…."

They both laughed and high fived as OI settled back around Lafayette's neck and they went inside to shop.

.

.

Hugh did not have a client until nine this morning. He and Maxine were hunched over the web site, looking at wedding dresses.

"Now," Maxine was on the Disney inspired wedding dress site. "We have to keep in mind Holly is a little bitty girl and she's a little bit old for lots of ribbon and lace."

Hugh was in agreement with his wife. "I think we'll contact Ruppert and see if he has anything suitable."

"Is he the one that designed Sookie's weddin' dress?" Maxine asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "That was Fae, complete. True, he designed it for our Sookie the First, but he really out did himself on that one. But he could, I am sure, he could design something equally as nice for our Holly."

Maxine started dabbing at her eyes, again, as the tears flowed. "Our babies are getting married, Hugh…so much to do and so little time to get it all done." Righting herself she blew her nose and then smiled. "But, we gotta get started on snacks for the little ones, today.

We'll do fry bread and I've all ready cooked the meat and beans and we've got the grated cheese."

"I'll slice the lettuce and chop the tomato before I go downstairs," Hugh put his arms around her and hugged her close. "All shall be well my darling one," he kissed her. "You shall see. The wedding shall be beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, my bride."

Watching Hugh carry his coffee cup to the sink, she knew it was time to get going. "Clock," she said to her dragon, "do you think they are going to want a juice box or chocolate milk to go with their fry bread?"

"Ohhh," her dragon smiled, "chocolate milk. It goes with anything and helps build strong bones."

Maxine was thoughtful. "You think we can sneak in some Flan?"

"Ohhhh," Clock smiled as she thought about one of her favorite desserts. That syrupy goodness in the bottom was to be treasured. "I think, Momma Berry, we could try."

.

.

.

Hunter would still from time to time, pat his tummy. It had been a good morning at school. They had learned about the South West. They all got a new Weekly Reader that had stories and pictures in it about the Native Americans.

They had built little snowmen out on the playground and had fry bread for their snack. It was a good snack and there was lots to go around! Hunter had his with meat and cheese and tomatoes and lettuce. Those were some good tomatoes! You could even have seconds and everyone did.

Then there was a tiny little cup of Flan. Mmmm-mmmm. It was a dessert that was made by the Hispanics that lived in the South West, too. Because it was dessert, you could only have one.

They watched on their iPads the Native American dances and then it was time to go home. Carefully packing away his Weekly Reader, he had learned a new word, today. Pow-Wow! He could not wait to share that with his Momma and Daddy!

.

Lafayette returned at ten and there was a big pow-wow going on in Eric's office.

"It was very subtle, my King," Liam smiled. "But the tracker dragons are even more subtle."

"We followed the fault line back to its origin. Along the way you could see where the fault had been nudged along to go out to the coast. We did the same with the underground stream and found that to have been tampered with, as well."

"So," Eric smiled through his fangs, "Miss Sexton's wards are what kept the land together. But clearly, she was the target. Earthquake, sinkhole…it really did not matter as long as it looked like an accident."

"Yes," Mercedes growled. "The smell of the spell, my King, was recent."

"Now that's interesting," Eric's fangs got longer. "You think since Vegas?"

"Yes, my King, I believe this to be true," Mercedes was blowing flames out his nostrils.

Eric's eyes went to the map of the North Eastern part of the United States. "We would have known if any of our kingdoms were tampering with that, correct?" he asked.

"We have eyes and ears on them," Liam replied. "We would know."

"That just leaves the old vamps in the oldest European settled part of the country." Eric was pissed. "I want to know which one or ones is personally responsible," his eyes held a bit of a blue spark.

"The King of York and Jersey is going to get an additional added treat. The North East is about to become his. I'll wait, maybe, to let him know," Eric chuckled. "No sense is spoiling that sense of well being and euphoria he is flooded with at the moment while planning his wedding."

Eric laughed out loud. "When we know who did this….then his life is going to suck. I do so hope he does not call the mansion, complaining to Pamela. She'll leave him in charge during Christmas break.

Liam," Eric could see his Captain smiling with delight, "we are going to need guards for him. I want to make sure that his building does not go missing, as well. I am going to be heavily vested in him. I want him kept safe at all times."

.

.

.

Hunter had just as busy an afternoon as he had morning. There were Christmas cookies to be made and they made a fruitcake and they decorated some more cookies to go on their tree! They had to make little pound cakes to take to his Grandmas and his La La said they would do those up special. All the Grandmas liked the Egg Nog flavoring that his La La put in their Nog so his La La would pour some of that on their cakes before they iced them.

Then it was readin' time with his Grandmas and then supper time.

Miss Sexton and Mr. Paul they came over and had supper with them and then helped decorate cookies and Hunter showed them how to fold the paper and cut out and glitter the snowflakes while he explained about how candy canes can cause it to snow and how to make snow man soup.

Then it was bed time and his Daddy read him a story and tucked him in while his Momma watched and then kissed him goodnight.

Watchin' his window, he giggled when he saw a tiny fairy go zipping past on a shootin' star. Blowin' them a kiss, Hunter closed his eyes and went to sleep.

.

Sitting in Pamela's office was Paul…and he was one pissed off vampire! Eric could appreciate that. If someone went gunning for his family, he'd be pissed off and then some.

"We are going to find who did this, Paul, and make them pay."

Pam thought Eric looked happy beneath those fangs that quite possibly were dripping dragon poison.

Pam, Tara and Molly all sat at Pam's desk and pretended to be busy. As much vampire fury as there was being pushed around the room, it was pretty easy to keep your head down and your face smirk free.

"As of yet, we do not know if they acted alone or with the entire North Eastern Corridor. But we are going to know."

"And this Foggs woman," Paul snarled. "This Were…" his voice ended in a low hiss.

"Oh, she's dead…it is just a matter of time. She will be coming for an unannounced visit ohhh, probably get into town tomorrow evening or the next day, take a look around and then do her worst.

You and Sexton are invited to watch from the comfort of your own rotunda," Eric smiled, "but that is all that you are invited to do."

"Eric…" he paused, "my King," he began, again.

"I am not a king, Paul, at least not for you. I am Day Walker. And I mean it, keep your ass at home and this will keep you intact.

Because as King of the Fae, I can tell you this. The Realm is pushing out and soon it will encompass all of Bon Temps.

Vampire is descended from Fae. That is a story for another time but it is truth.

I would not give you false hope but I would give you hope…Sookie and I have discussed this….you live enough of your life in The Realm, you could perhaps, become fertile."

Paul drew back and set his face to keep the tears from forming. "Truly?" he choked out.

"Yes," Eric smiled at him and then continued. "However, I would believe in the sure thing. That being, the Dragon Realm is going to want children from your union. Sexton is of the House of Mercedes and she has marked you as her own.

Mercedes is going to grant his granddaughter her wish….marriage to you. After this union, The Dragons will give you a year or two and watch to see what happens…if your love grows or diminishes…if it grows, they will then mark the passing of her days with your children about her skirts.

Don't fuck this up," Eric's voice was quiet and very sincere. "They will all be watching. Make no mistake, any one of those dragons would shift to human form for the rest of his days to be her mate.

I know," Eric continued on, his voice gentle, "what you have endured for only small glimpses of her. To see her and exchange a few pleasantries. How you always worried for her and about her. And now, when you rise, she is there to greet you and you think you know what happiness is...you do not," Eric cautioned him. "To see her holding your child, then you will know…"

Paul bowed his head. "Thank you Day Walker.

Would you mind if we spent another night here. Sexton is so taken with talking to Sookie and decorating for the holy days."

"That is not a problem," Eric's smile returned. "You should go back to the house and help them. You have a very deft touch when it comes to building a gingerbread house."

Paul grinned. "I'm going to have to do the Old Court House. Do you think Lafayette would mind if I used his cookie dough? I believe it is going to take most of it."

"He'll just make more," Eric laughed. "Every morning we start the day with the smell of gingerbread."

"That is not such a bad thing," Paul grinned.

"Oh, it can always be worse," Eric laughed. "There was that time in the sewers in Paris…."

"Gag," Paul laughed. "Running from The Authority on top of the waste in the sewers. Good times…" he groaned.

"The best," Eric laughed.

Liam frowned at his King.

"Of course, O' Captain of my guards," Eric bowed his head to Liam, "nothing compares with the good time I am having now."

Smiling, Liam bowed his head and then went to invisible mode. "We are joined at the hip, my King," he grinned to himself, "until this little go around is finished."

Chuckling, Paul bowed his head and then was out the door and on his way to the house. Babies, he danced as he raced along! They could have children!

"Anything else?" Eric asked. "If not, I'm going over to the house for a bit," Eric said to the girls. "I'll be back before midnight. You need me to do anything before I go?"

"Just check over the holiday schedule one more time," Pam said. "I've switched out some folk to bring them in to work. Once that is done, go be Mr. Charming. You are talking to New York at 12:15. We'll see you before midnight so we can brief you on the other phone calls," Pam said. "California is going to be rising and they piss and moan if they are cheated of one second of their allotted time."

Eric looked over the list and was impressed by what he saw and told Pamela, so. Handing it back he said, "I'll be here before midnight, I promise," Eric gave them each a kiss and then was out the door.

He always enjoyed the walk from the mansion to the house. No matter what the weather. It gave him a few moments to himself. He was glad Sookie liked Sexton. He had always enjoyed Paul's company. Tonight they would do a little entertaining and then he would see Sookie off to bed and then …sigh…back to work.

.

.

.

Crock was sitting up in bed, listening to his mother talk to the doc. He had been a good boy and eaten all his raw meat, today and had finished his raw meat evening snack. It was just not the raw meat he actually wanted. _Grandma, what an old black heart you have…but I'll manage to choke it down._

His grandmother came into the room bringing him a chocolate milk shake from Stellman's Malt Shop. That was his favorite.

"Why Grandmother," he smiled at her, "what big teeth you have," he chuckled.

"All the better to eat you with my dear," she laughed back. "How are you doing, tonight?" she asked, as she held the milk shake so he could drink it through the straw.

"Best I've felt in a very long time," he smiled at her winked. "I think the worst has passed. I'll be up and about in a few more days."

"Well, Doc says you need bed rest for at least two more days," his mother cut in. "You are still mending and rest is the best thing for you."

"Yes Mother," he smiled at her. "I am resting," he gave her a small grin as he saw the doc out of the corner of his eye push another needle full of _knock out Crock juice_ into his IV.

"Grandmother, if you will put my milkshake in the freezer, I'll have the rest of it, tomorrow. I think I'll rest, now."

"Resting is good, baby boy," Ivy patted his hand. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

"Thanks Grandmother," he said, his voice groggy.

"Let's clear out of here," his mother said. "My boy needs to rest."

Laying his head back on his pillows and closing his eyes, he listened as they all went downstairs. He unwrapped the gauze that held the cast on his left arm, together. He had ripped the cast in half earlier today while folk had been out of the house.

He shifted his left hand to Were and with his claws, made short work of the casts. Stretching tentatively, he felt all bones to be solid. Smiling at the IV, he pulled the tube out and put it in the potted plant next to his bed. No one was knocking his ass, out. He had some phone calls he needed to make.

Reaching for his cell phone he went through his contact list. "This is E.H. Foggs," he said when he heard the female on the other end. "I need to speak to Eric Northman."

Molly handed Eric the phone.

"Northman," was all Eric said.

"Mr. Northman, this is E.H. Foggs."

"Yes," Eric replied. "I remember you. You are healing nicely?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected," he replied. "I understand you are Day Walker. That you are in essence king of the vampires for all of the U.S. except for the North East. I am requesting Sanctuary."

Eric stared at the phone and crossed his eyes. Well fuck….!

"If I can make it to you, I need to know that you will not turn me over to my family or any other Weres. Sanctuary. _Sanctuarium_, Mr. Northman, and all that that ancient word carries."

"What are you wanted for?" Eric asked.

"I am going to kill my mother and slow roast my grandmother while she is still alive. I have not yet decided how I am going to end her. There will be Weres looking for me before I do that, however."

Liam faded back in. "That would be a waste, my King," he said with a raised eyebrow "to just kill them indiscriminately. Two Weres my King, for the mo' fo'n big assed grill."

Eric made a face and Liam did his best not to grin. "He could end up living here the rest of his days," Eric said through clinched teeth. He thought he saw his Captain actual begin to form a grin.

"When..." Eric said to the phone. "When would you like to arrive?"

Good… Northman agreeing…that was half the battle. He had to be some place safe so he could plot and plan. The rest of it was hauling his ass out of the window and down that tree. "I am getting ready to be on the move. I have a few things I need to gather up. Then I'll be out the window and on my way."

"Stay there," Eric said. "Give me an address. We are coming to you."

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 48. 44th day of Married Bliss, 21**__**st**__** Day of being Parents**_

The clock was chiming midnight when Eric's crew popped back in supporting a Were between two guards.

"I see you brought him in a chair," Eric pointed with his head.

"Very handy," Crock looked at Eric and flexed his legs. "I wondered if they were Fae when they popped out with Morey as wolf. Of course, those dragons were a very nice touch."

"That is correct on all accounts," Eric regarded him.

"Sanctuary, Mr. Foggs..." Eric smiled with his fangs down. "I grant it for a price which is right now information. You will tell me the truth. You can not do otherwise. Why are you killing the women in your family?"

"My Grandmother had my pregnant wife, killed. Staged to look like an auto accident. Apparently she wanted to taste the blood of my pregnant wife. My mother knew about it."

"Well, that would be reason enough for me to kill them," Eric replied as his fangs retracted.

E.H. actually laughed out loud. He had just been glamoured. That was suppose to be impossible.

"Yes, you were glamoured," Eric replied with a smile of his own.

"Well, that was interesting," E.H. was thoughtful. He had made the perfect choice. "I am here, Mr. Northman because I want revenge. What is it that you want to know?" E.H. asked.

"_What_ is valid Mr. Foggs. _What_ do you know of the women in your family?"

"Apparently not anything," his smile held but there was, sadness oozing from him.

"Time to pow-wow," Eric smiled as he said the word that Hunter was so enamored of. "I believe I heard Sexton and Paul go up stairs. Sadly, they are needed. Pamela, if you would not mind knocking on their door and asking nicely for them to join us.

I would love for Sookie to hear this," he sighed and turned his head toward the house, "but she is sleeping and she would not leave Hunter in the house without one of us being there."

Eric let out a bigger sigh. "My bride was not happy when she woke this morning to find her world had changed and I had let her sleep through it.

Well fuck," he hissed, the decision made.

"Liam, please ask Em and Princess Tin and Lance and Guinn to join us. Might as well get the family out of bed so they all get the story at the same time.

My office at the house in ten minutes."

.

Sookie was sitting in the rocking chair, with Hunter wrapped up in his blanket, his head on her shoulder, sleeping. Her head was resting on top of his as she placed kisses on his hand and she watched him smile in his sleep.

Others had pulled up chairs with something to drink while Eric made the introductions.

"Now," Eric looked out at the crowd, "something dark has this way come. The women in the Foggs' family practice some form of cannibalism. This is what we know so far. Clue me in…."

Molly began by explain about Mother Foggs and Morey's conception. Eric talked about the conversation he had had with Mother Foggs. Pam told what the girls had pieced together. E.H. then told what he had found out in the early morning hours that had changed his life, forever.

"What," Eric asked E.H. "was she holding in her hand that would give her a sense of power? Any idea at all?"

"I…I…well oh shit," E.H. said as he shifted in his chair. "I don't know what she was holding…but after my wife was murdered," he growled, "I…I….was a fucking archeologist. Those classes she had me take. The ruins she sent me too. She was looking for something…has been for the past thirty years. Fuck, I don't know, maybe longer."

"Mordred and Morgaine," Em said with disgust.

"Back in the day, those two practiced the darkest of the dark," Princess Tin added.

"Miss Sexton, if you would, please," Eric asked.

From her velvet bag came three Runes. "Pertho, reversed; _Mannaz_, reversed,; _Dagaz_, reversed," she said, her eyes on Eric's.

"What ever this thing is that the family worships, it stands against all things feminine." Eric then went on to talk about what the old wise women in his clan had said.

"It's an old one," Sexton said.

"Yes," Em echoed. "Old and evil. Founded in family blood sacrifice."

"And ritual," Sexton shuddered. "Only the oldest daughter born under a full moon inherits." Her eyes went to E.H. "You must have been a surprise."

"I…" E.H. paused. "I…that's why they wanted to taste my wife's blood. My oldest daughter…I was male and so they needed my oldest unborn daughter…we were so excited, she was due to be born under a full moon…she died under one instead…" he howled in his grief and the wiped the tears from his eyes. "Who the fuck are these people?" he asked.

"Not people," Godric said as he kissed Sookie and then Hunter on the top of the head.

"Fallen angelic," he smiled at Eric. "Hello my son."

"My maker," Eric smiled at him in return. "I am glad you are here. Fallen angelic. Something evil indeed has this way come."

"Let them come," Godric kissed Eric on the top of the head. "You are ready."

.

.

.

Winter Solstice was coming. Phlox sat in her bedroom and thought about her future. It was beginning to look bleak. There would be no child from her and Morey to offer to her god. There was not even a taste of Morey to offer to her god. She was in some serious deep shit. This bargain only held as long as she provided her god's next meal.

Sadly, her god liked them young and tasty and as promised. She still had howling fits when she thought about what her mother had done to taste Gretchen and the oldest daughter that she carried. That old woman had thought she could out bid her to be their god's right hand maiden. Well fuck…..the old woman just might come out the winner after all in this.

Well, E. H. was still her first born. He was a good son. He would understand. She would explain it to him while he was still drugged. She was going to have to eat him but it was after all their way. She had raised all her children to believe that. Why, she had even begun to believe it herself.

It would be simple. Doc would just say that E.H. had died from his wounds, internal bleeding or some such.

Feeling much better about this, she went upstairs. Knocking, when she got no reply she smiled. Good…doc said it was powerful stuff he was putting into E.H.'s veins.

Opening the door she stared in disbelief as her brain tried to process just exactly what it was she was looking at…which was an empty bed. Her eyes went to the fireplace…knowing that E.H. was sitting in his easy chair…but what the fuck! That was gone as well…!

Peering around the room he had to be in the bathroom! For some reason, he had called someone to help him move his chair and himself into the bathroom!

Turning on the light, she peered in and walked over to the mirror. There, written in his blood her son had left her a message on the mirror.

_I am coming for you old woman. Tell my grandmother I am going to slow roast her over an open pit flame. _

"Ohhhhh fuck," she screeched, "he heard me…he knows."

.

.

.

There was a lot of screaming. A…lot...of…screaming…!

"Those new cadavers just arrived," Sadie smiled. "I understand they are burn victims. The timing is perfect since we are learning about burn victims."

"Good morning Hadley," Rex said, "some friends of yours have just arrived. One is you mother-in-law and the other is…well, let's just say she wanted our Prince Hunter as well…

Now, I believe that our job this morning is to remove all the burned epidermis from these two and see just how far down we have to go before there is lovely non seared tissue to work with.

Sadie, you ready?"

"I believe so, O' lab partner of mine. Let us get started."

.

.

.

It was a lovely Wednesday morning. E.H. watched the activity going on around him. Hunter was a charmer and was full of joy as he gave out hugs and kisses to everyone at the table.

Clearly, he was dearly loved and he loved everyone in return.

To include his Were grandfather. Crock envied that Were. Next to Lance sat a woman to love and one who loved him. A grandson…a family…fuck, he thought he had a family…apparently not. He had monsters that worshiped a fallen angel that liked to eat inbred innocence. He felt sick at his stomach. Enough of those awful thoughts as he went back to watching the boy.

Hunter was clearly delighted that his family was here and was having breakfast with him. He had been cordial to him, saying good morning and it was nice that his Momma had invited him to breakfast and would he like some Irish Soda Bread? His La La had made it and it was real good.

This morning's hot topic of discussion was the American South West. Crock was not for real sure what drove that discussion but Hunter made it interesting none-the-less. He was a bright little boy who was a joy to be around.

Then it was time to leave for school. On went the coat, the backpack and a big hug for his dog and his kitty.

Then a hug and a kiss for everyone else as Eric saw him out the door and Miss Sookie went to dress for the day.

"Time to get this started," Em smiled out at the crowd. "Let's mix the paints and Tin will collect the things needed to make the paint brushes, with. Our defense perimeter has to look like the real deal.

As soon as Eric returns, he'll either yea or nay until it looks just right. Miss Sexton, the Runes if you will, please. What is our first one to see the light of a new day?"

"Raidho, reversed. Death is traveling. Then," she put her hand back in the bag, "the unholy three. She will be here.

We need to name her," Sexton said as she put the Runes back in her bag. "Even if it is not her real name, this will give us a power over her."

Tin was thoughtful. "Mordred and Morgaine, they worshiped Lilith," her voice was quiet.

Sookie came back into the room. "Now that is interesting. There was a djinn that the vampire Authority wrongly worshiped as the mother of the vampire. They believed that in that vessel was the blood of their god, the one their bible preaches. This djinn, she liked her sacrifices young as well."

"Lilith is an old name," Sexton said. "Many believe she was the first bride of Adam."

"If she is a fallen, she was not married to the first man," Sookie said with surety. "And as a fallen, I bet Lilith was not her first name, but one she is known, by.

Possibly she goes by several, depending on maybe where she is on the planet. Clearly she had followers. Of all types. Supes, especially. And still does."

"Truth," Sexton said. "As a fallen and appearing as female, she would have appealed to the matriarchal human societies. It would have been a great honor to offer your first born to your god as she explained to you how blessed you and the child would be.

Today, she would continue on with those that know her. It can get a bit risky explaining yourself to the police that your god wants you to have children so you can eat them."

"That is a fact," Sookie said in disgust. "So you just keep up with those that have worshiped you all along."

"Do you think Godric will be back around this way?" Lance asked.

"Godric said we had this," Sookie smiled. "So we just go on with what we know. He is busy someplace where he is truly needed. If we truly needed him, he would be right here."

"Then let's get started," Em said. "I could use another slice of bread and a to go cup. I'm headed out to start scouting around."

Lafayette was in the kitchen listening to the conversation that was going on out in Eric's office. Jesus grinned at him and said, "I think we are going to need calico beans as they come wandering in from outside, today. That and some more soda bread."

"Tis a fact," Lafayette smiled at his mate. "Needs to get started on that's. That mo fo'n fallen had best be careful. Just mights ends up on our mo' fo'n big assed grill.

.

.

.

Havin' yourself a St. Paddy's Party?

.

Calico Beans

8 ounces bacon…that's about 10-12 pieces

1 pound lean ground beef

1 cup chopped onion

½ cup brown sugar

1 Tbsp dry mustard

2 cans pork and beans…..(apx. 1 pound each, depends on whose brand you purchase)

1 can lima beans or butter beans or black beans…(apx. 1 pound, depends on whose brand you purchase. I prefer black beans in this, but pick your favorite.)

1 can (1 pound) kidney beans, drained.

½ cup ketchup (Sadly, I have not tried substituting Sweet Baby Ray's for the ketchup.)

1 tsp salt

1 Tbsp vinegar

Brown bacon, beef and onions. Put everything in a slow cooker and cook on low for 3-5 hours.

.

Irish Soda Bread

4 cups flour

4 tsp. baking powder

1 tsp baking soda

1 cup sugar

½ tsp salt

1-2 tsp caraway seeds ( I use two cause I like caraway)

1 to 1½ cup raisins (I use one cause I'm not so crazy about the raisins)

2 eggs, beaten

1 cup butter or margarine, melted

1 cup milk

Preheat oven to 350

Place all dry ingredients in a bowl. Plus raisins and caraway seeds. Mix well.

Add butter, eggs and milk. Mix well. The dough will be sticky. This makes two loaves.

Put down about a cup of flour and spread it around on your cabinet top or board and turn out. This will absorb a bit more flour as you work the dough into a round loaf shape. Cut it in half, re work, pat it down fondly, and then place on a well greased 8 by 8 pan with a lip/side or larger. The recipe says you can bake this in a loaf pan but I never have. First of all, this is a lot of dough. I think it would take two loaf pans…

I do, however, put both loaves equal distance apart on my 9 by 11 stoneware baker. As they bake, they spread and they will touch.

Bake it for 45 minutes but because of the high butter fat and sugar content, start checking it at around forty. I bake mine on stoneware which slows down the bottom turning brown the fastest.

What you have just made is a giant scone….call it what you will. There are a gazillion other soda bread recipes out there but I have had one or two where the soda is overpowering. I do not enjoy that. Since adjusting this recipe, this is the one I have stuck with. The Irish in me seems to be at peace with it…the French part of me says to spread on a bit more butter when I eat it….

Regardless, Happy Saint Patrick's Day!


	81. Chapter 81

_Preemptive Strike, Chapter 81_

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_If I rise before the dawn, I see the sun._

_If I sleep past moon rise,_

_The shadows no longer chase me in my dreams._

_Your hand reaches for the first golden ray of light_

_And when it touches your soul, you bleed and I am no more._

_**King Evan, written for his Queen, Sookie**_

.

Sookie grinned at Em. "I think what we are gonna' want to do is funnel that fallen down to the swimmin' hole. If Lilith, and I doubt that is her true name, saw Adam and Eve, this place is gonna' be meaningful to her.

Eric has already downloaded maps from Google Earth so you can see where you are."

"Thank you my Queen," Em said with a bow. "Tin and I will be airborne in a matter of minutes to get our bearings. Then we shall be on the ground prepping paints."

"Sexton," Sookie put on her coat and then regarded the woman. "You keep vamp hours. You are invited to go with but why don't you stay here and nap until needed."

"I'm good," she smiled. "I slept after we wrapped up the meeting and Paul woke me before his day slumber."

Sookie nodded in understanding. Sexton had given up her time with Paul so that she could be helpful during the day to them. And yet another reason to kick this thing's ass. "Well all right then, let us go take a look at some choice places to bring in this fallen angel that are obvious and will not be missed by the dumbest of yahoos."

Lance read the confused look on the other Were's face. Leaning over to E.H. he said, "Em, he's a dragon. But don't be impressed by that. He never studied."

Em glared at Lance as the Were batted his eye lashes in return.

"Oh," was all E.H. had as a response as he went out onto the front porch with everyone else and watched the lift off in the pre dawn light. "Ohhh," his eyes went upward as the dragon and his rider disappeared into the mists as the first of the work crews began to arrive.

They were all busy in Eric's office when Eric returned from dropping off Hunter. Paints had been made and now paint brushes were being prepared.

"Which Runes, Eric?" Em asked.

"_Pertho, Mannaz_ and _Dagaz"_ he grinned, "all encircled by _Tiwaz._ A warrior for the women has the way come," he chuckled. "Lilith, or whatever name this bitch goes by, can just bite on that."

"We need to wrap this up," Sookie said as she glued the hairs onto the stick. "The weekend is comin' on and Christmas and I've got bakin' to do and the girls are still not on holiday. We need to dangle a carrot."

All eyes went to E.H.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

Sookie regarded him and said, "Your family is in the buildin' business. We got us a bunch of builders out there in the yard. Why don't you just go on out and do some builder speak. They'll catch on soon enough and someone will talk and someone else will listen and by the end of the day, some one will have called your momma…don't you think?"

"Well yes…" he chuckled. "I do believe that could happen."

"Stop by and see Lafayette. Start by takin' them out something….you bein' a builder and all, you understand what that's like."

"Yes ma'am," he bowed his head to her, "I do."

.

.

.

If howling would do any good, Phlox would do it. The coffee was cold in her cup, not that she cared. She had drank pots of it since E.H. went missing and was indifferent to all of it.

Waiting until after she had had her breakfast, Phlox then had called her mother and told her if she wished to continue on with her miserable existence, she had better haul ass on out of the country.

Not that it mattered, her boy was Were…he'd sniff his murdering grandmother, out. Not by any means, Phlox reflected, was she was innocent of all of this. If she was lucky, at least he might kill her outright while he roasted his grandmother alive.

When she told her mother why it would be to her interest to disappear, the screams had almost deafened her. Her mother had insisted on coming over and seeing for herself. When Ivy saw the message written in blood on the mirror, the screams had started, again. Only this time she was begging and pleading to Lilith. When Phlox could take no more, she had called in her men and had her mother put back in her car and driven home.

Since that outburst, it had been a quiet day at the Foggs' residence. Phlox had finally turned her cell phone off. Then the house phone. She had called the office and said all business calls coming in for her, someone could just put their ass in their car and drive over to her and tell her about them.

Instead, they sent over one of the assistants and she had her cell phone. Her name was Jane and Jane took the calls for Phlox and determined if it was business or just someone her mother had paid to call.

At this point and time in her life, Phlox could honestly say she missed her husband being alive. She would love to be able to shove all this shit off onto someone.

Oh well….

It might be time to call Bitty Cakes.

She could use some comfort and less screeching. Those voices inside her head kept getting louder and louder as well. Maybe it was time for lunch…or maybe dinner…maybe she should have a very nice dinner…it might be her last one. Take her ass to the wine cellar and start drinking, heavily.

Whenever Lilith showed up…and she would with the way Ivy had been bellowing this morning, at least she could be sociable and offer her god a before dinner drink. Red or white? Something stronger? Chilled or room temp? Hors d'oeuvre or just straight to the main course? After all, it was not every day when a god came to dinner and you were dinner.

There had to be a protocol for that, somewhere. Phlox was just not for real sure she wanted to know what it was.

.

.

.

When it was time to pick up Hunter, the Runes had been set in place. E.H. had been fascinated by the entire process. The scholar in him wanted to ask questions, but he knew they were limited on time. He considered it just an honor to be here to help and stand witness.

No one objected that he sat in Eric's office and listened to plans being made. No one suspected him of being a spy or treating him any differently. Their acceptance of him was complete.

As he listened to the plan being formulated, in his heart, _he_ was beginning to object _to him_ being here. Things he had done and the being that he worshiped….he had no right to be here in this place that was filled with love and joy.

Still walking with some sore muscles, he made his way to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup. It was with wonder as he watched the large fae guard discuss the beans that he was grinding and the quality of the milk he was foaming.

Handing him the cup of coffee, Chester commented on the state of lack of cinnamon and other spices he wanted and went off to make a list.

"Is there something I can help you with?" E.H. asked Lafayette.

"No, just doin's lunch," he replied.

"That bean soup you had this morning, it was delicious," he said. "Perfect, as a matter of fact after being out in the chill." His eyes went to the manager scene made out of gingerbread cookies that was on the old Hoosier. Baby Jesus had a wild head of blond, curly frosting hair with edible silver glitter sprinkles for a halo.

"Thanks," Lafayette said as he put the bread in the oven to bake and then turned to face this poor creature who was so lost that a road map would not help. It was time to be La La.

"Now," E.H. was a bit surprised when Lafayette pulled out two chairs and motioned for him to sit down at the table and then he sat down beside him. "here is the deal. Yous has gots to get past yous past. We all gots one, in this here house, special to this here house. None of them is pretty…all of them is fucked up."

"Yes, well," his laugh was half hearted, "you don't know my past."

"And you don't knows mine," Lafayette countered with. "Pusher. V addict. Blood whore… those are just somes of my most recents. You thinks yous is a bad ass….you gots nothin's on this crowd. In this house walks some bad… ass…"

"I worship Satan, the evil one." E.H. stated.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Whats that…" he laughed. "You thinks you dos what?" he chucked. "My man," he patted him on the hand, "you could nots come into this house if your hearts was not good. Or onto this land. If yous hearts is good, well then, you can not be embracin' the evil one.

That is why the Runes are out there as a guidin' light. The evil one, she will follow its path 'cause that is the only path she can take. The only place she is invited to walk.

Now, we all gets lost from times to times 'cause this life, it don't come with some fuckin' road map. Just sayn'," Lafayette patted his hand, again.

"And," Lafayette sat up straighter and stared across the kitchen, " yous lady, Gretchen, she says it is time for you to be movin' your mangy Were ass on. There is a woman gettin' ready to come into your life and she is gonna need you…all of you…"

Lafayette nodded to the woman that was standing across the kitchen from him with her hands on her hips, staring at the Were with sad eyes and then started tapping her foot as her eyes took on more of a glint with a nasty assed glare. La La guessed she was about done being nice.

Then his focus was back on the Were. "So yous is to get your fuckin' head on straights and you be what this comen' on woman needs.

Mmmm-mmmmm. Mr. Were, don't yous be lookin's at La La like he has justs growns another head. You heards me. I am a Medium, and my little mans, he blocks that shit from me. But Miss Gretchen, he let through. So I knows it's importants.

You gets your Were shits together and you be the husband to this lady that is comin' your way that she deserves and the daddy this woman's babies needs. 'Cause she's comin' to be a blessin's to you and she didn't come with no roads map, either.

Now, I gots some cinnamon rolls just frosted. You take those on outs and starts talkin's yous stuff. Christmas is comin' on and I gots bakin' to do. Mmmmhmmmm. Can'ts be worried 'bouts takin' times out to be kickin's some fallen's ass. Just sayn'…"

.

E.H. started with the Foreman. Leaving the cinnamon rolls out in the trailer, he put on a hard hat and did a walk through.

Well yes, how about that…he did not chuckle as he asked questions and remarked on the grade of steel they had used…he really was a builder. Yes, E. H. Foggs, as in Foggs Construction. And yes, he was seriously considering moving to Louisiana. Starting his own firm here in the South. Maybe.

.

.

.

It was nine fucking _post meridian_ o'clock and Phlox thought maybe she was drunk. She knew Bitty Cakes was drunk. That woman had stripped down to nothing and was dancing on top of the bar in the wine cellar.

"So," Bitty did a backward flip, and landed on the floor in front of her, "the big bad is coming to get you, we just don't know when? Is that correct?"

"Yes," Phlox opened another bottle of wine and turning it up she drank all of it. "That is correct. I am hoping my mother gets eaten first. I would love to see that."

"Mrs. Foggs," Jane yelled down the stairs. "Phone. I'm afraid if I come down there with the cell, I'll loose the connection. It is someone out of Louisiana by the name of _Baker and Baker Construction_. Wanting to know if E.H. is really going to start a company there like he says he is. Maybe."

"Is E.H. in Louisiana?" She yelled up, starting towards the steps.

"Appears to be," Jane replied.

"I'm on my way," she shouted as she shook all over and then kissed Bitty for all she was worth. "Maybe my ass will survive this after all," she laughed as she headed up stairs.

"Just maybe," Bitty sighed as she savored the kiss and watched her friend walk away.

.

Phlox hung up the phone. "Where the hell is Bon Temps, Louisiana?" She looked over at her friend.

"Googling that now," Bitty smiled.

"Must be someplace E. H. saw when he and Morey were there," she fussed as she picked up her wine glass and went and sat down next to her friend.

"Here." Bitty expanded the view on the laptop's screen. "Seems to be in bum-fuck no where. Shreveport is the closest big city."

"How drunk are you?" Phlox asked.

"Not that drunk," Bitty eyed her. "Oh come on….she's not going to eat me…just you."

"Fuck you," Phlox giggled.

"Yes…" Bitty sat closer. "You had better, if you want to call her with out her showing up all pissy and teeth bared…" her friend ran her index finger down her face and stopping off at her mouth, Phlox licked it.

"We need to prep the candles with almond oil and take our selves a long slow bath. Then you can prep me with almond oil and lay me out on the alter," Bitty grinned at her and bit her lower lip. "Play time…"

"This might be the time," Phlox was not smiling, now. "She just might devour you, also."

"Then we will both burn in her belly, together, after a couple more bottles of wine," she stretched and stood up. "Come on," she said stretching out her hand, "let's see if we can beat she who has no name."

.

Both women were in the tub. "Reminds me of our first time," Bitty smiled as she finished off another glass of wine. "You took my maiden head on the alter with the phallus made from a ram's horn and then I took yours with marble phallus snake and she found our sacrifice fitting."

"We have come a long way, Bitty," Phlox said with lust in her voice, remembering that night. "And we are still alive to talk about it. Tonight might be different…I mean that. Maybe you should leave. I'll call her and you can still be alive to come around tomorrow to call the police and supervise my funeral…whatever bits are left."

"Friends to the end," she smiled. "Men come and go but our love still stands."

"Here here," Phlox smiled at her and then drained her glass. "It's coming on midnight…the time when the veil is the thinnest. You ready?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Last time we did this she grew a penis the size of my arm and it was the best sex I have ever had."

"What?" Phlox sat up, water running off her shoulders. "You told me I was the best sex you ever had."

"Well yes, but I'm drunk now and I think it is time for truth."

Both women laughed.

"Then let's get started," Phlox stood up out of the tub. "The oil is warm and I think I see great sex in your future."

.

Phlox had been magnificent in oiling her body. From her scalp to her toes and all places in between, Bitty had one orgasm after the other. The rock slab was millennia old and smelled of almonds, blood and sex. The god insisted. Bitty could understand why. The smell alone was enough to get her off.

Bitty was chained, spread eagle. That was important. She had to be on display. All parts of her open and willing and inviting. That was the thing she loved about this god. She only took you if you were willing. And Bitty was willing.

Phlox was nude as she danced around the alter, her shadows acting out what was to be done to the sacrifice. Bitty smiled when she saw the horn being held level with Phlox's sex and the thrusting the shadow was doing made her wet.

Next came more warm oil, poured over her body and then light hands soothed it onto her skin. Then came the cold wine and the chanting. Once her body heated the wine, the god appear if their supplications were worthy and their god would come and drink from her.

"You may approach," she heard the voice and Bitty knew that all had been found acceptable.

The fallen that was present regarded with disdain the two bodies in front of her. There was no smell of incest, here. No young blood to be tasted.

"Where is the child that I was promised?" she who referred to herself as Lilith, asked.

"Dead," Phlox wept.

Fury mounted in her. This family was to produce the tastiest morsel. "I have kept my bargain with you. You still live, you still prosper and you still fuck.

I was called here and I came in anticipation of my payment. You have called me to your death," she replied.

"Please," Phlox feel to her knees. "Mercy, oh great and honored mother. Death has greeted me as each child was brought forth. Stolen from me before I could suckle their blood to you. My own mother stole the blood that was rightfully yours to take."

Lilith considered that. She loved treachery and the revenge that was extracted to correct it. "Ivy did this?"

"Yes oh honored one," she cried out.

"You want me to spare your life…"

"Yes oh honored one." Lilith could hear the sincerity in her voice.

Smiling she replied, "And take Ivy's?"

"Yesss," slithered out of Phlox's mouth.

Well what to do? All could benefit from this. She was not greedy or unfair. Just hungry. "I do not take the life of a worshiper, lightly. This requires a gift. What have you brought me so that I sit next to temptation?"

"Betrayal," the joy could be heard in her worshiper's voice as she sang on the word.

"Betrayal is a temptation that is not to be offered lightly," she countered wisely, as she thought about that tasty dish.

"I know, my queen mother, my god, I have nurtured this betrayal from the beginning. My Bitty Cakes, she loves me," she said with pride. "But I have never loved her in return. And she is ready, tonight, to die in my stead. To take you inside herself for the best fucking of her life."

"Phlox…" Bitty whispered.

"Here," Phlox picked up the knife and cut the palm of her own hand, "taste," as she let the blood drip into the goblet.

Holding the crystal under her nose, Lilith smiled. Reaching for Phlox's hand she bit the wound and sucked. "Ohhhh," she smiled as she dropped the hand and licked her lips, "You are cold. There is no warmth to you. You have nurtured no one and loved no one. Your sacrifice is accepted."

"Phlox…" Bitty was weeping.

"Oh Bitty," Phlox tched as she approached her. "I had to have an ace in the hole. Do you remember at the sorority house when we would play any game? You were always my ace in the hole. You took pride in that. And tonight, I gave you every opportunity to leave. But you wanted to stand by me…I knew you would because you love me. You are my ace in the hole, my Bitty Cakes. Mine to the very end."

"Ohhhh child," Lilith stood over the alter and crooned to the woman who was now openly weeping. "Do you give yourself to me willingly? I can not hear you through your tears…" she lovingly ran her hand down her body. "One last time I will grant you youth and a body to cushion me.

In your sorrow I accept your love and devotion and your body and your blood. You shall walk within me forever more and I shall be your god and you shall be my slave and you shall have no will except mine. And it will be glorious."

"Say it Bitty," Phlox hissed at her. "Say it. _And it will be glorious_."

"Fuck you," Bitty sobbed.

"I take that as a yes," Lilith smiled. "Do you concur?"

"Yes my god," Phlox got down on both knees. "I concur."

"What wine have we to go with the meal?"

"I have been collecting since your last visit my god, o' queen of my universe."

"Let's start with something red, then. Not to dry."

.

Her god looked pregnant. Complete with full hips and breasts and tummy. She was beautiful as she represented woman in all her glory and power. Phlox was going to live to see another sun rise! However, she had learned a valuable lesson. She was going to have to stop making promises she could not carry through on.

"Phlox," Lilith regarded the woman who was prostate on the floor. "You still owe me a first born child."

"Yes, o' my god. My son," she wept tears of joy. "My son is in Louisiana. I have my god, o' one that I adore and worship, I have a cloth with his blood upon it. In your magnificence, surely you can follow his scent and claim him as your own.

His wife, Gretchen, the one that carried the life that belonged to you that Ivy ended. If you take her form, he will come willingly to you. I have both the cloth and the picture."

"It is not my job to hunt for my sacrifices," she spit.

"I know my Queen," she sobbed. "But his heart loves this woman still. When you end his life, he will think it is at her hands."

"Blood betrayed twice in one evening, Phlox," she considered that. "I have not had such a feast in years.

Bring me the cloth and the likeness of his bride. I will do her justice."

.

.

.

Lilith stood outside the perimeter. No one here worshiped her. How was that possible? She could smell his blood…this oldest child that was rightfully hers. His blood was sweet and pure and filled with love and longing for this shape that she now wore. His blood called to her and she lusted for it with all that she was! And she was being denied! Her pride flared up and she spit her curses out into the universe.

As spirit, she could not cross this foul line of sanctimonious shit from humans or any other creature that profaned this plane of existence that she had been cast, too. It would do her no good to scream her obscenities and defile the universe. She needed a body. She needed the body of a human believer to be able to cross this line and claim what was hers.

With a thought she was back at Phlox's and smirked at the sleeping body in the chair. "We need a plane," she said as she slapped her. "We area going to Louisiana.

"My god," she said groggily.

"Yes I am and I am taking your body."

"My god," Phlox pulled herself upright. "Please, will you return this vessel to your slave?"

"Your shape is old and past child bearing. What would be the point?"

"I wish to take my revenge on my mother…please…in my possession is a dagger that would allow me to destroy those of the supernatural bent. I could change her to wolf and skin her of her pelt while she yet lived."

"Where would you," she sniffed, "acquire such a weapon of purpose?"

"From Nostradamus," Phlox replied humbly.

Now there was a name Lilith knew. For a human, he got around and she had heard rumored that he had trafficked in the weapons of the fallen. For some reason, she had not been gifted with a weapon while still a resident of that cursed place from which she had been forcibly removed.

Why…that thought intrigued and excited her like nothing else had in countless millennia! She could own a sword forged at the gates of heaven! No, she would own a sword forged at the gates of heaven! And if anyone doubted that to be true, she would just run them through with it.

"Call Ivy," she slapped her again. "she is going with us. I want to hear her side of this sad tale of woe."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 49. 45th day of Married Bliss, 22**__**nd**__** Day of being Parents**_

_**.**_

E.H. woke that morning when he smelled coffee. He had a curtained off fae area in Eric's office and had actually slept. Deep, restful, peaceful. Sitting up, he pulled on his clothes which were now of fae design and headed toward the kitchen then stopped.

He liked mornings as he walked over to the opening in the tent and pulled it aside. Out there some place were two little tents for the other two couples that were houseguests. He was sure their places of sanctuary were as…_restful _was the only word that came to mind, as his.

That thought made him smile. He wondered if he and his new Mrs. and their brood would someday be invited to stay? What? Where oh where had that thought come from? Oh fuck….there was a woman and her children coming into his life that would be a blessing to him and she did not have a road map either. What the fuck? He did not want to love, again….

"Gretchen," he barely breathed the word out and let the memories of her take hold when one of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling fell and when he jumped it missed him.

"Mangy Were," he heard the hiss in his ear. Yes, that was the sweet sound of his pissed off Gretchen's voice when she called him by his pet name when he was in deep shit.

Eyeing the antler and candles that were now lying at his feet he looked around the room.

"Next time I won't miss," he heard her voice. "Pull your head out of your ass and get on with your life. And oh, the wife, don't you dare suggest a threesome to her."

"Gretchen?" he swallowed. Up until now….well…it could be the fae…but that….that was privileged information! And she knew…well oh fuck….!

Stepping outside the tent he took one more look at what was on the stone floor. Was it time to move on? He could have imagined her voice. But on the floor were broken pieces that could not be imagined. And the info about the threesomes….

He let the outdoors take him to a place deep and abiding within himself. The sun was going to rise but there was going to be a storm, sometime, today. He could feel the pressure beginning to build and it was pushing down on him. Sniffing for rain, he caught a whiff of something else instead and stepping back inside he let the flap fall back into place and once more eyeing the near miss, padded his way silently to the kitchen.

"'Mornin's," Lafayette said. "Chester had dones made yous coffee."

Sniffing the pleasant aroma of Chester's coffee, he looked thoughtful and then went to the kitchen door and stuck his head out and then closed the door, still looking thoughtful. "What's that smell?" he asked. "A sweet smell over…"

"Rotted fruit?" Lafayette finished for him. "That is the smell of the big bad," Lafayette grinned. "Cames around look'ns last night for a good time. Was nots one to be hads so she lefts. 'Supsects she'll be back around shortlies. Have yous coffees. When it rains later, it'll wash her nasty ass smell, aways."

"She really can't enter here?" he said in wonder.

"Not invited, not that mo' fo'n bitch. Like Miss Sooks said, she'll be back arounds in a humans body. We have done left our trails of bread crumbs leadin's her to the gingerbread house and we'll be readies."

"What time is it?" E.H. asked.

"'Tis five. We'll gets our Mr. Hunter outs the door then we'll have us some undoubtedly potty mouth fun. I have yets to meet a mo' fo'n evil creature that did nots come with a vulgar tongue waggin' in the breeze.

You ready for first breakfasts yets?"

"I could eat," he replied. "You want me to do eggs?"

"Step on ups, Sugar," Lafayette smiled at him. "My mans is still in the shower and I am startin's the ham."

"Really? Pork?" E.H. raised an eyebrow. "I..I would think…."

"That what?" Lafayette laughed. "We'd be sacrificin' a cow. Wafting the smell of beef toward Heaven? No, no sir….that is not what we puts on the mo' fo'n big assed grill."

Lafayette stopped what he was doing and put his hand on his hip. "Miss Gretchen, she make her point with you? I heards the crash."

"You ever get so scared you can't think?" E.H. asked.

"Every day," Lafayette replied as he made the fruit compote to bake with the ham.

"What is it that scares you?" His voice was full of surprise. "All this…the King and Queen of the Fae…I can not imagine."

"That I don'ts deserve any of this," his voice was soft and filled with tears. Shaking all over, he stood up straighter and arranged everything in front of him neatly on the counter. "You listen's to yous La La," he turned and held his eyes, "you can nots get caught in that trap…thinkin's that you don't deserves to be loved or for the blessin's that come your way….or they win…now," Lafayette righted himself as he took a drink of coffee and took out a cutting board. "You gots a Mrs. and babies comin' your ways. Gonna needs you's proteins. Needs to get started with them eggs."

.

The private jet set down and lumbered down the run way.

The car that was waiting for them was a rental, not that she cared. It was serviceable and would get her where she needed to be. Ivy was driving as she sat in the back, thinking about what a good idea it was to bring the slave along with her. Putting her hand into the purse, she fingered the blade as Ivy drove.

It was just the shits having to process things through a human body…this one had a decent mind and was not at all as ignorant as some of the bodies she had been in through the ages. It was old but it was serviceable, as well. Besides, she could shift things around a bit while she was in the body. It might leave it permanently damaged after she was finished with it but she did not care. It was there to be of service to her and that was all.

Following the smell of E.H's blood, she came to the place she had been earlier as pure spirit. The woods were quiet and appeared friendly. Well…until she spotted the Rune. Fucking Vikings! It was a shame her Weres had not finished them off back in their early beginnings.

The Runes could affect the human in an adverse way, but certainly not like it could a spirit. Riding in the body was a good idea. She could just walk on in….but carefully.

Her nose was being tickled by something fanciful. Ohhh, a pregnant female! This was too delightful. She could have a main course and a dessert! The female would agree to worship her. There would be someone about that she cherished. Ohhhh, perhaps there would be another small one and she simpered on the inside.

She would start on the child until the pregnant female pleaded and begged for her to stop. The stupid cow would do anything for her small one. Such foolishness. All should just worship her and be done with it.

Well, she would gain a new follower, today, and then in her utter devotion to her god, she would offer herself and the one she carried as a sacrifice. What a pleasant thought as she fingered the knife and continued walking until she heard voices.

As she peered through the trees, why, it was beautiful and complete. There were several couples standing around but she only had eyes for the small blonde, pregnant female. How luscious she looked and ripe for the picking. Her tummy just beginning to swell. Her breasts full and round. She would save those for last and savor those. Ohhhh, it was brilliant that they had brought the knife! This magical knife that had been forged at the gates of heaven would now do her bidding!

Apparently, her late morning meal cherished all that stood with her. But the tall blond, that must be her mate. Well, no matter. If there was no child, and curse her luck, she did not see one, a mate would do. Hmmmm, how to announce her appearance…

Stepping into the clearing, there was no need to announce her perfect presence. "Mother," she heard the male blood whore's voice she had followed here last night and something stirred inside of her. "Grandmother!" was then hissed by his voice.

"Son," she smiled as she started toward him, "I was so worried about you. I have brought you this vile creature to show that I stand with you.

This body was the perfect choice," she mentally congratulated herself. "It will get me within striking distance of the mate and then I'll make my demands of his pregnant whore!" The knife was tucked into her waistband, under her jacket. Housed in this human body, she would damage it when she drew the knife at her super speed, but she had a back up body in reserve. It really was all about having an ace in the hole.

Sookie could feel things shifting around inside of her. Just like driving a stick shift when you depressed the clutch and shifted gears. That was what was going on inside of her. She was herself, but she also knew she was more than herself.

Her eyes tracked the body that housed E.H.'s mother and the grandmother that trailed behind. But she was not fooled by the outer covering. There was no mistaking the smell that was growing stronger as the younger woman stepped closer. So this is what the face of evil looked like….someone's mother.

Lafayette had stepped aside from his group and went to the open place in the trees where the Foggs' women had entered. Picking up the stake, he placed it in the ground. There was no going back for this bitch and the other old grandma woman, well, they had restocked the Sweet Baby Ray's!

Sookie watched with satisfaction as the women approached. They had been busy. Around the pond there were placed seventeen glyphs. Lafayette had just put the last one in place. This fallen was now surrounded by the Runes, _Pertho, Mannaz_ and _Dagaz, _all encircled by _Tiwaz. _It was time for the warrior of womankind to step up…and Sookie was pretty sure it was her.

.

Maxine and Hugh were finishing up with snack when Hunter raised his hand and said, "Miss Sissy, is it all right if my Grandma and Grandpa take me home?"

"Hunter," all the grown ups eyes were on him, "do you not feel good?" Sissy asked.

"I just need to go home," he said, tears in his voice.

"We'll sign him out," Maxine said with authority. "Don't you worry, sweet baby, you just come on with me and Grandpa and we'll stop by the office and sign the log out book."

Hunter gathered up his things and into his back pack went his work sheets and then holding his Grandma Berry's hand, they walked to the office and then out to their car.

"We'll get you buckled in," Grandpa Hugh said as he opened the back car door, "and then home."

"Grandpa Hugh, Grandma Berry," he looked at both. "I love you but I gotta get home." And then poof, he was gone.

There was a new vibration coming through the bond. "Hunter," Eric breathed out as his focus was now on his son as he reached for him and held him in his arms.

The smell was sublime! "The child," Lilith said as she removed the knife and Sookie watched in horror as she let it loose and it sped toward her husband that was now holding her son.

At that moment it all became perfectly clear. Sookie understood in her heart for the first time that King Evan had written his Queen love poetry wrapped in prophecy.

_If I rise before the dawn, I see the sun._

_If I sleep past moon rise,_

_The shadows no longer chase me in my dreams._

_Your hand reaches for the first golden ray of light_

_And when it touches your soul, you bleed and I am no more._

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

If you would like to see the glyph for The Protection of Woman, that was posted around the pond by our heroes, please go to my blog site with the date, March 16, 2013.

I am working next week and have one of my West Coast babes coming into town. So I will write when I can and post when I get enough words for a chapter.

As always, thanks for reading!

Happy St. Patrick's Day!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	82. Chapter 82

Preemptive Strike chapter 82

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

Hugh looked around and then at his Mrs. "Oh, come my beloved, we are going to quick like bunnies take the car home and then we are off to the house."

Parking the car at their home, he took her hand, kissed it and then, poof, they were gone. When they popped in, Hugh looked around sniffed the air and said. "They are down at the pond." And off they popped.

.

Eric's eyes were busy tracking all that was going on around him. His brain was processing everything! He read loud and very clearly that The Bond was being bombarded by the high alert status of the guards and The Bond was now tuned into and was being fed by every fae in the realm. Their strength, power and most humbling of all, their love flooded him.

Despite the oneness that now filled him, there was a very distinct light that pulsed with an energy that was new to his consciousness and yet was very familiar. Something so subtle yet sublime that it encompassed him and like a slow trickle of water that burst the dam, he may have howled at how complete he now felt!

A riot of emotions struck him as he realized what he was feeling. It was his Sookie! _His Sookie!_

Then an overwhelming and over riding force struck him, like a physical blow. There was a new vibration coming through the bond. "Hunter," Eric breathed out as his focus was now on his son as he reached for him and held him in his arms!

The smell was sublime! "The child is mine," Lilith said gleefully as she removed the knife from under her jacket and threw it.

For one second, Sookie watched in horror…and then she was wrapped in sizzling anger _as that fucking bitch let loose the blade and it sped toward her husband that was now holding her son._

At that moment it all became perfectly clear. Sookie understood in her heart for the first time that King Evan had written his Queen love poetry wrapped in prophecy. That her Evan had written those love sonnets _for her_…._his Sookie…_

With a love filled smile at her husband and son…

"Fucking bitch!" Sookie turned and hissed at the malevolent creature as she reached with her hand and caught the dagger by the pummel as she threw it back. Her aim perfection…her intent not to kill…not yet… and with satisfaction Sookie heard it strike with a thud and then a scream of pain accompanied by wild thrashing.

Evil could just fucking take a number! Not that it was going anywhere. Not the way her dagger had that bitch stuck to the tree! She needed some time with her son! "Momma is so sorry Sweet Baby for the bad words," she leaned her forehead against Hunter's. "But Momma is gonna' say some more bad words. I don't ever want to hear you say these bad words."

Hunter nodded in solemn agreement.

The responsible momma in Sookie stepped back up into place. She had a few moments. Why she had all the time in the world, she realized. "Did Grandma Berry and Grandpa Hugh sign you out? I see them standin' over there."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

"Momma is real proud you can pop in and out and I know your Daddy is too, but we are not to worry the good folk at school. That is why we sign in and out."

Hunter grinned at her and gave her a kiss. "Grandma Berry, she followed all the rules," his eyes were shinning at her with a light blue glow.

"I love you Momma and I could not wait to see you! I could feel your light inside me and I wanted to be here to watch you kick that big bad's hinny."

"Me too," Eric's grin matched that of their son.

With a grin that matched her husband's and son's and a small, silent shake of her head at them, she kissed her son and then her husband. Turning, she saw the figure that was now pinned against an oak tree. An old oak tree that Finton had planted and nurtured.

The body that was Phlox's was having a hissy fit! What the fuck was this! What had just happened? How had this happened? This was impossible! Her screeching and wailing had not subsided as she fought against the dagger that had slammed through this body right above the heart and into a fucking oak tree! For all of her wild gyrations, she was held fast and could not pull it free as much as she tried!

Walking towards the broad, old oak, Sookie admired its fine lines and thought about her son that had planted it, Finton! Her dear, adoring Finton! As she walked, her royal regalia as Queen of the Fae adorned her and the boundary of The Blue Realm pushed out and anchored itself from Bon Temps to Prince Hunter's Territories.

"Dress as you will, you fucking whore," the fallen angel laughed through the pain as Sookie approached. "You have no power over me. You can not command me. I am going to yank out this sword and then I am going to cut out your fucking heart with it and eat it while your husband and child watches."

Laughing, Sookie recited the poem as she walked.

"_My true name is Astarte," _her voice was full of good humor,_ "the morning star and I fell from grace." _Sookie made a sad face and shook her headand finger at her_. "I fell past the stars, whose voices I no longer hear singing, I fell past the moon, whose voice is now death to me._ That just makes me sad," Sookie wiped away mock tears. "And what makes me sadder is that…

"_I am Astarte, the mother of Lilith, whom I devoured; the mother of Mab, whom I devoured; the mother of Phlox, whom I devoured._

Just how embarrassin' is that. To own that you have those three for children and that they now reside inside of you. Now there is a reason for morn'n sickness if I ever heard one," she rolled her eyes. "I know I'd be trying to puke them all out. But I digress," the Queen of the Fae, grinned.

"_If I rise before the dawn, I see the sun._

_If I sleep past moon rise,_

_The shadows no longer chase me in my dreams._

_Your hand, my Queen, reaches for the first golden ray of light, your dagger called Day Warrior_," Sookie's grin reached across her face as she reached forward and shook the dagger handle that protruded from the flesh just a bit and was greeted with obscenities and screams as Astarte's other hand tried to make contact!

"_And when your beloved's heart, touches your soul, you bleed, in the Realm of the Cold Moon and produce sons, and I am no more._

Yes," Sookie sighed. "I never quite understood that part about the blood when Evan recited it to me. He said he was not for sure, either, since we had not been here. It was not until I actually sat with the Vikings that I understood the cycle that the women in this realm had to produce a child. Can my beloved rock a prophecy or what?" Facing Eric she blew him a kiss.

"_I was defeated by she whose heart found joy in the Realm of the Cold Moon._

Now, that was always one of my favorite parts. I knew I was going kick your ass and that I was going to be happy, here. Then came my very favorite part…

_And I watched in love as my husband, my king," _Sookie's voice shook with joy_, "taught our children to skip rocks against the face of time."_

Smiling, she brushed back the tears. "Our children. Our boys are just like their Daddy. Both of them…mystics…because all three of them knew about you," there was heat in her voice as she stepped closer.

"_And they could read in the shadow of the Sookie Hawk, that reflects upon the water, the name Astarte, that betrays us all. _

_We do this for Sookie the First, the Sookie of legend, beloved Sookie in our hearts who can not forget us."_

"Hello Astarte," Sookie smiled at her. "I see you found my dagger," she chuckled. "I don't mind you borrowing it, but I am going to need it back. Evan had that forged especially for me. It carries all sorts of wards and fae magic and even some of my blood. Did you know that you can't hurt a member of my family with this dagger? That's right…impossible. But I can do a lot of damage with it. I know you have found this to be true."

"Fae," the fallen one managed a smile. "I am going to fucking love eating you alive. I am going to start on your little boy and then your husband and I am going to rip from…."

"Oh come now," Sookie tched and now stood in front of her and pushed the dagger further through her upper body and deeper into the tree as she was rewarded with screams. "Such language, and in front of my baby and our guests.

You poor sad thing," Sookie cooed. "As much as you hated the fae, you were always captivated by our light. The light you had left behind. Did you think I did not know that you stood in the shadows watching me whenever I came to The Realm of the Cold Moon?

Did you not think that my husband, my king, through his prophecies had not all ready told me about how you would find your way into our realm through Mab while she traveled here? That Mab would become so enamored of you that she wanted the great power that you possessed and that you promised to her?

Did you think that I did not know that one day, that fucking bitch would betray all and…kill…my…son…Subhine," she hissed as she pushed the dagger in deeper. "My sweet, sweet baby, Subhine. And then…my…son…Finton…!" Sookie's lips were drawn back in a snarl. Her teeth now sharp and pointed and her fangs, elongated as she pushed the dagger in up to the hilt and was rewarded with more screams.

"My husband told me in his prophecies that there was no way to side step this evil that was making its way to us and that if it was not stopped, it would completely destroy the Blue Realm.

So all we could do was lay out our plan.

I gave to the Vikings the Runes of our people so they could kill your Weres and keep you out of their villages.

My Evan and I, we blessed our sons to carry out the plan as we passed through into the light so that our Realm could fall into darkness, if only for a little while. If only," Sookie wiped her eyes, "if only for a little while."

Everyone was intent on listening to the story and Ivy saw her chance. Shifting, she sprang at Sookie to find herself gutted as she watched her intestines spill out onto the ground. Lance stood there, his sword drawn as he brought the killing blow to the wolf.

Sookie bowed her head to Lance, who in return saluted her with his sword.

"Noooo," Astarte screamed silently. "Nooooo! I needed that body!" Perhaps there was another way to gain her escape! Perhaps….

"Mother Sookie, my Queen," there was a sobbing voice coming from Phlox's mouth and the face and body shifted into Mab, the Mad Queen of the Fae. "I am sorry. So sorry. Your forgiveness, please…I was betrayed into sorrow for the lies this evil creature told me. Release me, please, so that I may kneel before you and declare my allegiance to you once more. In my innocence I trusted where I should not. Please, your heart is merciful…I know this to be true."

"Mab," Sookie smiled at her. "Let me tell you what being born into a human body will do for you. It gives you a whole new perspective about love and mercy…good and evil. And this one that you betrayed my sons for…" she laughed, "the fallen Astarte. I know all about her. Our human history is filled with her filth that led to our sorrow.

When Eric and I drained you, I knew you had not passed back into the light. I had hoped you had gone to Hell.

But I see you here in this body. It was back into your mother, instead. Is that not correct?"

"I have always hated you," was screeched. "I counted the passing of the days as years before I could drain your son," Mab's voice said with arrogance.

"Yes, I know," was Sookie's calm reply as she wiggled the dagger as she pulled out the knife part-way and listened to the screaming. When she was satisfied that it could get not louder, she plunged it back in as the screaming stepped up another notch.

"But he is here with us now, just as his father promised me he would be." Sookie stepped to one side and taking the face that now appeared to be Mab's by the jaw Sookie pointed her foul head at Eric. "There, you see, in his father's arms…your King's arms…there is my son. He is so handsome, like his father. That is my Subhine, my Hunter. You would not know this, but when Subhine was young, his hair was dark, just like Hunter's. It did not lighten like his father's until he was much older.

"No, no, no, no…fucking NO!" By all that was unholy that she had held in her grasp… "NO!" screeched through every part of Mab.

"Ohhhhhh," Sookie winked at her. "I can tell by the look on your face. Yes, you see it now. The man my son will one day grow to be. And this time," Sookie's eyes blazed with blue sparks, "he shall have a woman worthy of him and they shall pass their days in joy and bliss with his mother and father there by his side."

"I fucking hate you…" Mab wailed as she tried to pull the dagger from the body.

"Glad you hate me," Sookie chuckled. "I am here with my family, just as my husband, foretold, so choke on that, bitch."

"Grandpa," Hunter shouted in joy and clapped his hands when Godric walked in out of the woods and stopped to kiss his son. Taking his grandson out of Eric's arms, together they walked to the fallen angel that was pinned like an insect to the tree.

"My daughter," Godric leaned his forehead against Sookie's and placed his hand on the back of her neck. "I am so proud of you. We have waited on this one to be caught in a human body. Her fate awaits her and those whose she has consumed, as well.

I believe," he handed her Hunter, "that this young man is yours."

"That's my Momma," Hunter said with pride. "She kicked that big bad's hinny!"

"Yes," Godric chuckled, "yes your Mother, did. Now, my grandson, it is my job to take this spirit to jail."

"Just like the sheriff does," Hunter said with a sure nod of his head.

"Yes," Godric leaned in and rubbed his nose against Hunter's. "Just like the sheriff does.

My daughter," he pulled the dagger out of Astarte and handed it to Sookie, "I believe this belongs to you, as well.

Now, my blessings upon my family and I shall see you later," he smiled as he placed his hand inside Phlox and drew out two of the damaged spirits that resided within and popped out.

For a moment, Phlox rested against the tree. What the fuck? Her god was gone as well as that other creature that had thought to possess her! There stood her son and on his face was not only horror, but his disappointment in what she was.

The bitch was not paying any attention to her. That would be her last mistake. She would kill the woman and then her teeth would sink into her son's neck and if she died, she would not die alone, but with her oldest in attendance.

Growling, Phlox shifted and lunged as Sookie struck true with her dagger. "Really?" Sookie said in disgust as she looked down at the wolf's carcass. "Think you can hurt my baby?"

"No wolves can get me!" Hunter smiled at his Momma and clapped his hands and laughed.

"No my Sweet Baby," Sookie hugged him close to her as she walked toward her husband. Her beloved, Evan, who was a part of her in her first life; her beloved Eric who was now a part of her in this life. "No they can not."

With a smile at her husband, the one who had forever ruled her heart, he wrapped his arms around her and her son. Her beloved son…her oldest…

"Long live our beloved Sookie!" the fae shouted. "Long live our King and Queen of both Realms!"

Eric turned her so she could look out over the pond. Everywhere she could see was the Blue Realm and the Fae, cheering her and her family. Hearing the call of the hawk, she looked skyward.

"The Sookie Hawk," she laughed as it began its downward descent as she shifted Hunter to a more comfortable position and held out her other arm as the screaming call of the bird of prey vibrated off the water and filled the small valley with its victory call.

Landing gracefully on her arm, Sookie rubbed her nose against its beak and then brought him around to the front of her body so Hunter could admire it.

"I got a kitty," Hunter said as he gently ran one finger down side of the bird's wing, "his name is Lion. He likes to go outside and hunt. No funnin' with him," Hunter said, his voice serious, as the pink eyes of the bird twinkled at him.

"No funning, my Prince, and I would like to add, welcome home." The bird bowed his head and then took off, soaring and calling into the heights of the atmosphere.

Sookie eyed the two dead wolves on the ground. "Clayton, if I might," she addressed the Captain of her guards. "I would like these pelts gifted to E.H.

If there is nothin' else, time to get to the house."

"Of course, my Queen," he bowed his head. "We shall make this so."

"Done in times for lunch nourshiments," Lafayette remarked as he stopped to pick some grapes as a small winged fae sprinkled them with fairy dust glitter and then winking at him, took off, giggling as she went. "Chester's just now popped out to go fire up the grill. He likes it hot when he's the pit boss."

"What did I just miss?" E. H. asked as they watched the family.

Jesus put his arm around him. "They are going to skin out the wolves, who are now solely that. Anything that resembled human is now gone. They are going to give you the pelts, butcher the wolves and put them on the grill in the back. Wolf is a rare treat for the fae," Jesus said to him. "They especially like the Sweet Baby Ray's bbq sauce. Actually, they like the SBR's just by itself. But dipping the bones in it is like us eating chips and salsa."

"Oh," he remarked. "Is that what happened to Morey? And all those other Weres?"

"Yes," Jesus replied.

E.H. thought about that. "That is fitting I guess. Our mother raised us to believe that death was the opportunity to be eaten by the family. I used to think it was because she believed it when Jesus referred to communion as _this is my body, take and eat_. Now I know it was because that is what her fallen angel did and she wanted to be like her.

What a lot of fucked up shit," it sounded like he carried the weight of the world.

"You good with all of this?" Jesus asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "I knew Morey was going to end badly. Drugs…" E.H. blew out a lot of air. "What the fuck? I was trying to ride herd on him before our mother found out." He was laughing. "Now I know why she always preached your body was a temple. Eventually she was going to eat it. She wanted it pure and tasty." His laughter turned to tears.

"You are going to need some time," Jesus said.

"And something to drinky," Lafayette added. "'Tis five o'clock somewheres. I just decreed it so. Let us get starteds on that. I feel an _Ole _comin' on."

Pamela, Tara and Molly all stood on the perimeter, back in the trees just a bit, watching the activity around them.

"Miss Sooks just cleaned house," Tara smiled. "Damn, that girl has not only keen fashion sense but a killer blade to go with that outfit."

"Killer blade is right," Pam was thoughtful. "I am Eric's…" she paused. "Well fuck…I used to be his oldest…I guess Hunter now has that honor…."

"You are his oldest, my maker," Tara said with authority. "Don't you be given' that up."

"Well yes, child," Pamela smiled. "I am his oldest and I want a special dagger as well. Does not have to look like Mother Sookie's but close…I am putting that on my Christmas wish list."

Molly grinned as she looked around and waved to some of her fae friends. "With King Evan and Queen Sookie back in the biz, The Blue Realm has pushed out and has anchored itself. I would guess that it is here to stay. It is the middle of the day and we are awake and walking about and not cooking or bleeding and I wonder what La La is fixing for lunch?" Molly added with enthusiasm!

"Well fuck…a…duck….! You know what this means, right?" Pam shook her head. "You tell my maker when you see him that I started smoking and sizzling and had the bleeds. I am going back to the cubby and pretend this did not happen. I am not working vampire shit during the day."

"Too late, my maker," Tara smiled. "Looks like we have been spotted. "Here comes Grandpa, now."

"Look!" Eric was jovial. "My girls are up! And Wallace just briefed me that he believes he has a lead on who is up to no good in the North East.

And I knew I had a reason for that elegant day spa going into the old court house," he smiled and winked. "My ladies are going to need to be pampered."

"What's the catch?" Pam asked, disgruntled.

"Why child, you wound me…" Eric sniffled and wiped at his eyes and then grinned, not being able to contain, himself. "The catch being Wallace has a lead on who is up to no good in the North East. Now, who wishes to go with so we can be there to greet them when they rise?"

"Can I go through the treasure horde and find a dagger something like Mother Sookie's?" Pam asked, her voice, reverent.

Eric shook his head painfully, no. "Child, that is one of a kind. I had that piece commissioned just for her. OI"s fire was used to forge it. The metals…" his voice trailed off as he looked at Pam's face.

"This is just too much, Eric," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can not possibly assimilate that you were not only a Fae King, but the most beloved Fae King of all time, before you were born into a human body to be my maker. I am so overwhelmed…." Bloody tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shhh, shhh, Pamela," he held her close. "You are my child. I am your maker. That does not change. All shall be well between us. I will talk to OI…a dagger will be made for you. Shhhh, please do not cry."

Her body shook as Eric placed kisses on the top of her head and then he drew back from her. "You are right…this is a lot to take in…rest…take the girls and go to the spa and soak and get your hair and nails, done. Bathe in champagne while you drink it from a glass. I'll see you at sunset."

"You…" she sobbed, "you won't go on a killin' spree without me…promise…" she sighed through her silent sobs, her eyes woeful.

"Of course not," Eric stroked her hair. "One more day does not matter." Kissing her on the forehead, he then kissed his other two girls and walked off.

"Dammmmmmn maker," Tara said with new found respect, "best one yet."

"Who loves ya, baby?" Pamela smiled.

"The best fucking maker ever!" Tara grinned as they took off toward the house at vamp speed.

It was lunch time and grill time and party time! Eric gathered up his family. He was carrying Sookie on his back while he had Hunter who was riding on his shoulders. This morning, in school, they had learned about birds of prey and this was the topic of discussion on their way back to the house.

OI was sitting on Lafayette's shoulder as they made their way to the house. "My big mans, this calls for a Deaths from Aboves celebration!"

"Ohhh lordies, you listen to yous La La. We gots us a fragile Were, three day walking sister girl vampires and a love smitten Mr. Wallace. You sures we needs to be brin'n outs The Deaths?"

"We looks charmin's in our kilts and berets, my big mans," OI's eyes were round with innocence. "'Sides, the mo' fo'n big assed grill will hold them two Weres withouts much troubles. We will be needin's a little somethin' somethin' to ease the pain of just havin' the wee smallest taste of Were.

Lafayette thought about that. "That kilt, that is a powerful thang," and OI nodded his head in agreement.

"'Coulds maybe, my big mans, I snap yous picuture and send it ons to Miss Wild Eyed Southern Celt! One looks at yous and yous would be the kilted hottie of the day!"

Lafayette considered that. "My Jesus, what does you thinks?"

"Love you in that kilt," he grinned. "And we'll put E.H. in one as well."

"What?" the Were raised his eyebrow as he heard his name mentioned.

"Don't you worry nones, Sugar, you just listens to yous La La. My little mans, he gots the cures for what ails you. We'll have us a drink or two, cuss our mommas and then get all Dr. Phil's about it and cry and compares stories and finally know in our heats of hearts, this shit just stinks and it is times for healin's."

"Then we are gonna dress yous up," OI smiled at him.

E.H. was not for sure what that smile meant. "Does he mean with a side order of dressing?" he asked Jesus.

"No," Jesus put his arm around him. "No he does not. But it is a good thing your mother is dead. I am sure there are going to be pictures of you on the internet by morning that she would not approve of but will have a lot of women wanting to know if your ass looks that good just what does your front look like?"

"That's a facts," OI smiled. "Good times!"

.

Sookie was keeping an eye on things as the party continued on. Hunter had had his reading time with his Grandmas and bed time story with his Daddy and now he was sound asleep.

From time to time she would stick her head out of the tent and wave to fae she knew or would schedule an appointment with a group of Fae that wanted to present her with an idea.

"Momma Berry," she smiled as she put her arms around Maxine. "Thanks for signing our boy out. I have not had the opportunity to tell you just how much I appreciate that."

"Normally, I would not do that without callin' first," Maxine said. "But you could read it all over that young man. He was comin' home. Clock was tellin' me to get him to the office just as fast as I could 'cause big things were happen'. When I looked at Hugh, he looked like…" Maxine leaned in and whispered, "…that he had shit his pants. There was joy and wonder and surprise and a wildness on his face that I had not seen, before.

I knew it was past time to move those two out of the buildin'."

Both women just nodded their heads.

"Can not thank you enough," Sookie hugged her, tighter. "I had a talk with Hunter. He knows he is not to pop in and out. We have human bodies and we are to work it as human as best and as long as we can. We can not be upsetting the locals or our friends."

"That's right," Maxine replied. "Hugh says there is gonna' be enough second looks now that The Realm has expanded, permanently."

Sookie grinned. "Just about everyone in Bon Temps wears their wooden shoes as they go out and about. They'll adapt to the changes and won't remember a time when they didn't see shootin' stars being ridden by tiny fae goin' down mainstreet."

Both women laughed.

Maxine became very serious. "How often and how many are you gonna' be entertainin'?"

"Momma Berry, you can not possibly keep up with what all goes on out here!"

"Now baby girl," she grinned, "I can certainly try."

.

The mo fo'n big ass grill was a popular place.

"My King," Liam asked, with Clayton standing as wing man. "Why did you stay our hands? It was the right of the guards to take the lives of the wolves."

Eric had been waiting for this conversation all night. He was happy to finally get it out of the way. The only thing he could say was the truth.

"It was the right of du Lac to step forward and protect his grandson."

Clayton started to say something. Instead he stopped and then nudged his King's Captain.

Liam desperately wanted to say _anything _about that, but found he could not.

"Have another beer, Liam, Clayton, you'll both feel better," Eric chuckled. "That takes care of the first wolf. Now for one of you not killing the second wolf."

Eric leveled his eyes on both men. "If you want to get between our Queen and her killing someone who threatens her family, you be my guest. You did not see me stepping forward to make that kill for her."

Clayton cleared his throat and took a step back.

Liam thought about that. "Perhaps my King, you are right. Our Queen does not raise her sword often, but when she does, perhaps 'tis for the best if we just let her handle that."

Eric laughed. "Well yes, I do believe would be for the best."

Catching Sookie's eyes, Eric patted his Captain on the back, "Another beer," he mouthed to both fae and smiled at folk as he walked by and then he was there by her side with his arm around her.

"Good, good folk of The Blue Realm," he addressed the group, "Please continue on. But tomorrow is a school day and our young Prince must be up and out the door. Ourselves as well."

"Good night" was called out as they went inside the house and left the party.

As they walked through the house, Sookie regarded Eric. "The Grandmas were right. Knowing that I am Sookie the First and Sookie and the Second…I don't feel any different. I still got Christmas bakin' to do and Hunter to get to school and you to love," she kissed Eric and felt herself melt into him.

"Oh my, well yes…" he grinned. "I believe there is a small matter of clothes that are in my way," Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

"Will you do that thing?" she asked sweetly.

"What thing is that?" he asked as he took a step back, hesitation in his voice.

"Oh come on, you know," her smile got sweeter. "The very first time I saw you, you did that thing."

.

.

.

The Supes that lived in the New Territories of The Blue Realm of the Cold Moon noticed the differences right away. Before the storm struck that evening, Bon Temps became quieter, cleaner. There was no trash on the ground and every brick and piece of cement walk, and plaster wall, was in place. Windows on buildings were spotless and sparkled!

There were no dead branches on trees and flower beds, all though resting for the winter, were neat and tidy looking.

And everywhere in the Blue Realm of the Cold Moon, you could hear the clock from the old court house, striking the half hour and the hour.

Of course…the humans could see those things as well. And if the humans had on their wooden shoes, they could see a few other things that the Supes could see….

An occasional dragon perched on a roof. Small fae riding shooting stars as they zipped down main street after the shops had shuttered their doors for the night.

And from time to time, if they believed in their hearts, visible were two blue moons that hung in the night sky after the storm had passed and brought sweet, soothing cool air that hinted of a new born's drowsiness and a delightful mid afternoon respite. The town of Bon Temps slept that night; perhaps was had the best nights sleep in the history of the state of Louisiana, if not the world.

.

.

.

The kilt E.H. is going to were is on my blog site. Check the date 18 March 2013

.

Dear Readers,

What an unexpected treat! I had a snow day, today! Well just woohoo!

So, I continued on with the chapter that I started yesterday….!

Good thing…lolololol….oh my…..one or two or three or four or perhaps more do not like cliff hangers! Lololololololol….awwwwww! I was just lookin' to have some fun!

Well yes, so much for my idea of fun….lololololol….I'll try not to do that again….lolololololol…..

Now, you can see what I did, here…I opened the freaking door for Eric and Sookie's freaking early-day back stories! Aaaargggh! (I am still trying to my best to end this story.)

I will include the back story in the next chapter about "that thing" that Eric did the first time they met….

But for now….I still have a West Coast Babe somewhere in transit and some honest to goodness work this week that pays me in the coin of the realm.

So, I'm back to… I'll write the next chapter when I get a chance this week.

As always, thanks or reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	83. Chapter 83

Preemptive Strike chapter 83

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 50. 46th day of Married Bliss, 23**__**rd**__** Day of being Parents**_

"Oh," Eric stopped and listened, "the clock is striking midnight."

If Sookie would have had any money on her at this moment, she would have been willing to bet that maybe, just maybe, Eric was blushing and stalling. Really? Her Eric actually embarrassed about something?

"Now my wife," he smiled, "what is it to which you refer? I remember most distinctly the first time I saw you there at court. You were surrounded by admirers of the highest order and the finest rank of nobility. I was just a lowly Prince of the Wet Lands and Beyond. A title my family had not even held for a thousand years. I believe it was given to my Grandfather because one of my ancestors raised purple lilies and like Johnny Appleseed, went about planting them every where."

"Is there something you are not telling me?" she asked as she peered into his eyes, trying to decipher what she saw there. "You hiding something?"

"My bride," Eric's voice was sweet and gentle. "That evening there were many things that I did to wish to impress you. There were…" he brought her hand to his lips and leading with his tongue, licked it ever so gently before his lips made contact. "… many things that I did. To which one do you refer?" His eyes were twinkling and she thought maybe he was trying just a might bit too hard to be Prince Charming.

Well, okay…that tongue of his had always had talent! Damn…..!

"That," she felt herself shiver, "the way you kissed my hand just now. You kissed it just like that that night. I had never…" she felt herself heat up and she got wet, just remembering the shock and surprise and the desire that she felt for him that night, standing in the ball room garden of her father's palace.

"Your Father, the King, he would have cut off my tongue and other parts," Eric chuckled, "if he knew that I had presumed to help myself to your sweet taste with my tongue.

All those suitors so polite, well mannered, and engaging…" his voice was very serious. "You were so gracious to even dance with a country bumpkin like myself," he added, his voice sincere. "I made sure not to step on your toes."

"Well, you did return my shoes," she sighed. "They were a favorite pair…well," she laughed, "favorite because I had managed to hang onto them the longest…" her voice trailed off and became softer.

"You were a bad boy even then," her eyes were half closed and her lips were slightly parted as she was panting as Eric continued to lick the vein that pulsed through her wrist, his fangs brushing against it.

"And then, when you danced with me later…" he sighed but there was no mistaking the desire in his voice.

Her body was filled with want at the remembering.

"Mmmm…" the sound rumbled through Eric's chest, "you're perfuming…" he put her hand on his shoulder. His left hand he planted firmly on her rib cage, the top of his hand brushing the bottom of her breast. His right hand grasped hers. He now held her in the perfect waltz position. "Just like you did that night when I danced with you," he whispered to her as they began to spin around the floor.

Sookie remembered distinctly the smell of the night blooming jasmine that was in full flower the night of her father's birthday ball. That was not all she remembered….Eric…well my O' my…he was just the twin of her Evan…complete with his wants, needs, and desires and was not ashamed of how he went about getting what he wanted. "When you would twirl me around and then side step as I passed by and then you would step back in and brush against me…for all the clothes I was wearing…you managed to do the impossible….I could feel your desire…and I remembered thinking, _just how big is he_?"

"Timing really is everything," Eric's voice was low and husky. "And I had it timed out perfectly. I would make sure your body was positioned just so," he turned her body just a fraction, "so when I stepped back in, there was the pleat in your skirt that gapped just enough so I could nestle in next to you, if only for the briefest of seconds."

"A very bad boy…" her voice was now a whisper. "That was the first time I had ever….ever felt an adult, erect, male…"

"Mmmmm," he rumbled, again, as he pulled her up onto him. "That feels good…you smell good…open up for me my Sookie…like you did that…that night…"

"Eric…" she giggled.

"Shhh," he laughed softly in return, "no one will know. Open for me…" he whispered those words he had so very long ago, "just for me…"

She began to relax under his hands and shift, about. He could feel her outer layers of self that she wore everyday began to dissolve until all he could smell was sweet innocence. It was better than being naked…because this exposed your soul along with its wants, needs and desires. This is who she was at her core, completely exposed! And she just wanted him…! Only him! Had always wanted only him!

The waltz slowed as he felt her entire being shift under his hands. His beloved had had the very best of days! _Her family_ was once more with her and she had kicked ass, today! She had been magnificent with that dagger! He had been hard ever since watching her throw it!

Of course, Queen Sookie was known for her skill with a blade. You were a fool to doubt her skill with the blade. After her father had passed and when they had first come to power, there had been a small skirmish or two of the upper noble houses. The older gents who thought they were entitled, had drawn out their kith and kin and had met out on a field, prepared to do battle.

Their Queen had arrived just as the trumpets were sounded to begin the foray and she terminated several of the oldest of each house. Damn…that day she proved she was Queen in all ways…she was good with a blade! There on the bloodied field of battle, she told them to put their differences behind them or there would not be any of them left to discuss peace plans.

Eric could still see her, after she had killed Prince Earleg, bending down to pull her dagger out of his chest and then wipe it on his cloak. She had been, in many ways like her father, King Sooklund. He had held the peace during his reign. He'd get a whiff of a war brewing and he was always there first and dueled the fools. He was good with a blade, as well.

His beloved was amazing and he had been humbled at the time that out of all her suitors, she picked him. "You let me in…" he breathed out in ecstasy, danced them to a wall, where he leaned his back against it, his legs stretched out in front on him as he pulled her up to him. Her legs straddled his and became wider apart with each step she took until finally she faced him, her wet spot hitting his legs.

Slowly he pulled up her skirt as he watched the fire in her eyes and could feel the heat radiating out from between her legs. His bride had had a very good day. A most excellent day…he would not tease her or even ease into her. She was ready…

His fingers shoved aside her panties. "You let me in…" as two fingers found their way to her opening and he was met by dampness and heat and the most wonderful smell in the world.

"You were so vulnerable, your heart exposed to me there on that dance floor," he sobbed as removed his fingers from inside of her and ripped the panties from her and then the skirt as he picked her up, his hands clasping her butt as she wrapped her legs around him and he walked them back over to the bed.

"I could not fucking believe it…I could not," he blinked the tears away. "You were so beautiful, there in the moon light as you danced with me and I could see what no one else could. Your sweet abiding spirit."

Sitting her on the edge of the bed, he stood before her. Her hands trembled as she unfastened his belt and then unbuttoned the top button on his jeans as his manhood throbbed and pulsed at the remembering.

"Ohhh Sookie, you were mine that night…there in front of the kingdom and no one knew it but us."

"Yes," she whimpered, as she picked him up and bringing the tip to her mouth, slowly ran it around the inside of her perfect round, O shaped mouth.

Disengaging from her, he slid down to the floor, his body between her legs. Pulling off his shirt, he then pulled off her blouse and smiling, he reached around and unfastened her bra. Tossing it aside, his eyes feasted on her perfect pink tipped breasts.

Putting her hands on his face, she led him to one where his kiss was soft and gentle then became rough and claiming.

Pulling her up to him, she wrapped one leg around him as he positioned the other one on the bed. "Stay open for me, lover," he looked up from his suckling. "Leave the leg spread open for me."

While his mouth still worked her exquisitely, one hand was now on her ass and probing there while the other was in her folds and then on her bud.

His thumb, index and middle fingers held the same rhythm as his manhood and he filled her both front and back and she was coming undone! The pressure was building inside her and Eric was inside her and the lives he had given her were inside her and the memories of their past life and how he had given his heart to her and how she had blossomed that night under his hands from a well mannered, pristine princess at her father's birthday party into a raging….her mind fought for the visual…well fuck…Eric had turned her into a raging, constantly wanting sex fiend! Sex! After dancing with him that night, that was all she could think about and she wanted to do it all with him!

His mouth was making satisfying suckling noises while still latched onto her breast. She was there…she was there….she was…he smacked his lips and grunted as another "Mmmmm" vibrated through her breast and she started screaming and did not know if she was going to be able to stop!

Eric held her as she bucked uncontrollably against him as he groaned and came. Holding her in his arms, he waited for her to show some sign of life. Picking her up, he tucked her into bed. After getting a wash cloth, he came back to her still limp form and cleaning her, he both felt and heard her sigh when he got in next to her.

"Damn," she had no control of her limp, liquid muscles. "Yes, that thing you do…when you lick my hand and then kiss it….that's what I remember the most about the first time I met you."

Kissing her, he pulled her in next to him and lazily stroked her back.

"What?" she yawned. "What do you remember?" she kissed his chest and closed her eyes, as her breathing told him the Sand Man had her firmly in his grasp.

"Everything," he grinned, he knew like an idiot, as he kissed her and held her while she slept.

.

.

.

The house was quiet. Coming through layers of sleep, Lafayette thought he heard the front door close and the Jeep start. Then something changed…! He was not for real sure, but he was hoping that was not his head that was on fire! Hopefully, his head was safe somewhere and they had magiced some poor, misguided fucker's head onto him. That would be a mercy! Then he felt the throbbing start as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What the fuck?" he was sobbing as he recognized the pain that was pulsing and pounding. "Jesus, baby…" he started to sit up, decided that was the worst idea, ever, and then just opened one eye. That was a bad idea as well.

"Baby, oh lordies, yous wearin' a kilt…I don't know that one…." He sobbed. "We been out skankin' 'rounds and…and….lordies…was once not 'nuffs for me?"

There was deep, guttural in pain moaning coming from his Jesus!

"Don't touch me," Jesus managed to get out. "Under this kilt, I think…I have been tortured…who would do such a thing?"

"I don't sees OIs or SIs, anywheres! We done lost the family! My little mans?" Lafayette was weeping and looking around as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Where is you and SI?"

There was pounding on a drawer from the chest of drawers. "My big mans," was heard, pain in his voice, "help, please…my little man bits…oh nos….I…I thinks SI is in here withs me…oh nos….!

Don't cry, my brother…"

"Take it out, take it out, take it out…" was all SI could say over and over…

Jesus sat up, moaned in pain and managed to pull up his kilt.

"Ohhhh my baby!" Lafayette wiped the tears from his eyes. "Looks at yous! What nasty assed mo' fo'n bitch would dangle a leash off of that?"

"Lover, you know I am not one to swear but WHAT THE FUCK!" Jesus screeched.

"SI," Jesus got out, "can you guys push against that drawer to get out? Or pop to me?"

"No…no…I can not move, I am so sorry…" the little dragon sobbed. "I ams all anguished up!"

"Okay," Jesus said through the tears, "I have eyes on and I'm assessing the situation…ohhh man…" he gritted his teeth. "Now I'm removing the bolt…ouch…ouch….ouch…ouch…." Jesus hissed through his teeth.

"I'm coming to you two for some saliva….ooooh fuck that hurts," he moaned. "Mine's out. Ohhh…fuck. Then I'm taking out everyone else's."

"'Kay," came from three tear filled mouths.

Getting out of bed was the first challenge. For a dead guy, he didn't think he'd hurt like this. Must be one of the perks of Miss Sooks and Mr. Eric being back on line. Yippie aye OOOOO tie I aaaaaa! Mooooothhhherrrrr!

Walking over to the chest was a challenge. Carefully pulling open the drawer, inside curled up were the two dragons who were whimpering.

"Spit," Jesus said and then rubbing some on his penis, he carefully removed the bolt from SI's boy part and then OI's.

"I'm coming lover," Jesus said to Lafayette as he shook off the last of the pain.

When Jesus was finished, Lafayette wiped the last of the tears away and shaking his head to clear it he said, "Now I knows I might still be drunks, but my little mans, what is and your brother wearin's on tops of you's heads?"

They both began unwinding their turbans and "Ought-oh's" came out of both Jesus' and Lafayette's mouths.

Between his claws OI was holding a pink leopard pair of thong underwear and on the front was written in red lipstick _Ride'm Cowboy_!_ Let's_ _Rodeo!_ and SI was holding a white lacy thong that said _Home of the Whopper! _Also written in red lipstick.

"I…I…." OI grinned which felt like it split his face in two. He yelped in pain and then grabbed his face and pushed his lips back together as he lisped out, "I seem to remember twins!"

"Ohhhhh shiiiiiiiiiit!" Lafayette said looking around. "Where is E.H.?"

"We are missing a man…" Jesus said, concern in his voice.

"We's dones and lefts one of ours behinds," Lafayette cried out and then grabbed his head. "Maybe my brains will just explodes for doing such a thangs. Maybe it is just goin' to explodes, anyways…" he said as he laid back on the bed. "Ohhhhh fuck….Mr. E.H., he's wakin's up somewhere, maybe in a bed with some skanks underwear tied to his head that says, _I like it with Sweet Baby Ray's_! And with his man parts on fire and he don't knows where the fuck he is…or he coulds be blinds from drinkin' The Death…and wandering the streets of Cairo or in a Turkish jail…or…" Lafayette was now crying.

"What the fuck up…" they all heard the voice under the bed. "where the fuck am I? Am I dying? Am I dead? Gaaawwwwd, please, I want to be dead! What the fuck…? I've been run over by a truck…and I know what that feels like because I have been run over by a truck before…that felt good compared to this…

I can not fucking move and it's dark…where are you guys? I can hear you but I can't see you. What the fuck…I didn't think I was claustrophobic but I am beginning to think I just might be?"

"Yous in under our beds," Lafayette said. "We'd helps you, but none of us can bends over…our heads will explodes."

"Okay, okay, okay," they could hear the relief. "Just under a bed…not in some sarcophagus someplace. But fuck, I am wrapped up in something. And, I think I'm wearing a kilt. I hope it is a kilt and not some woman's skirt! I'm working my hand out.

Oh man," they all heard the body move towards the side of the bed and looking down over the bed, they saw a hand come up from the floor, raising the skirting.

"Ohhh fuck…" there was a screech, "the dark is better. I still think I'm dead and in hell…I am not ever to drink that shit again…do hear me up there…and I am not coming out. Ever! Vampires have the right idea about staying out of sunlight."

"Ahhhhhh," Lafayette looked down at the floor where the hand had been. "Mr. E. H. You happens to have a Prince Albert?"

"What?" E.H. shot back and then groaned. "I am not to talk that fast. It giggles my brain which makes me wish I was even more dead. Because I am pretty sure I am dead and I still in hell.

And what was that you just asked me? What…the….fuck…you are not asking me if I have Prince Albert down here with me are you?"

"No," they all four said.

"Wait one," he replied. "Ahhhhhh, everything seems to feel the same. Of course, I am paralyzed from the neck down so how the fuck would I know?

And…and why would I have a Prince Albert?" For a Were, he sounded panicked. "The ladies like me just fine the way I am…well, at least they did. I hope my hard-on still works after this wears off."

"We'll get you a pair of Oakleys….they will be you very best friend, today," Jesus said. "But first, I'm lying back down and closing my eyes. Just for a bit."

"Good idea" was heard through out the room as comfortable positions were found and the snoring of five still drunk males was heard.

Sookie was at the base of the stairs, heading off for the kitchen when she heard the commotion upstairs. Doing her best not to laugh, she went to heat up the ham. Eventually they were going to want to eat. There was a spiral cut in the fridge. She'd heat up the left over bread pudding as well. From an alcohol comma to a food comma…it was going to be a good day.

She had had her breakfast with Hunter and Eric. That thought made her smile. Yes, her guys…and then there would be Signy and Alrik…and eventually Finton….her sweet, adorable….always up to something, like his father, Finton! Laughing she made her way to the kitchen…yes, it was going to be a very good day.

Well, before she did that, there was one more stop she had to make.

Opening the door to the cubby she yelled down, "Eric said he knows you're awake. You are his children and you are tied into his universe. Not that you were not before," she laughed, "but you really are now. I'll heat up some Bloods if you are hungry. He took Hunter to school and is spending the morning in town. I think he expects you to be up and moving by the time he gets back for lunch."

"How up and how moving?" Pam was over to the ladder and looking up.

"He wants to battle plan for the North East. He wants to know who wants bragging rights."

Pam looked around. Tara was stretched out on the bed, delightfully comfortable, admiring a pair of shoes that were on her feet. Molly was hunched over her lap top, also delightfully comfortable. Pam had spent until sunrise…well…her girly parts were all nice and comfortable as well. Plus, she didn't think she would ever be hungry, again. There was some thing about drinking Fae blood that was very satisfying. And drinking it from some parts of the Fae body was far more satisfying than others! Yeppers…Eric and his little war…he was welcome to it. No one down here wanted bragging rights.

"Dearest Mother Sookie, please give our regards to my maker and thank him for his generous offer, but we are getting ready to go to our day rest and we'll check in with him at sundown."

"I'll tell him you need a day to assimilate and that you are still emotionally strung out from being able to day walk in The Realm."

"Thanks," Pam said.

Only Tara's mouth, moved. Her voice loud enough to be heard all the way to Bon Temps. "And that Wallace has left her so tired and satisfied that when she walks she is so sore…."

"….in a tight and yet delicious way," Molly added.

"That she needs to actually sleep," Tara continued on. "'Cause she has not the capability to think straight cause he done sucked and fucked her brains out."

"Fuck," was all Pam said as she lay back down with a huge grin on her face.

.

Eric was staying in town until it was time to pick up Hunter. Doing a walk through of the Old Court House, he was pleased at how well it was coming along. The pool area was finished. Hugh had briefed him that there was a fae couple that would be running the café that was attached to the pool area.

This place would not impede on Merlotte's not that in his heart of hearts that he cared. Not that he wished the Shifter ill, but this was about his family and his wife and Lafayette and Jesus needed someplace a little more chic to stop off and have a light little something to eat while they were in town. The more with child Sookie became, she was going to want someplace nice to sit and entertain her friends. Someplace Hunter could bring his friends for an ice cream sundae. They would be open for lunch with salads and small things and in the evenings they would be _The Melting Pot_.

The intent was not for them to do a high traffic business. Just that they be open. Paul was going to run his business from their suite upstairs and his clients could call down for a meal or whatever. Miss Sexton would do the same.

Nodding to the foreman as he left the building, he went on into town. Waving at Hugh as he passed by his office, he walked on until he found the old _Bon Temps Hotel_. It should also be finished in time for a Christmas Wedding. Lance had announced that the 26th was the date. Eric had assured him that there would be a place for out of town guests to sleep and a place to hold the wedding.

The hotel was coming along nicely, as well. A small exclusive place along the line of a bed and breakfast. One price would get you your room, breakfast, tea in the afternoon and whatever food and alcohol was in the Butler's Pantry.

Any out of town vamps that were here to visit or do business would check in at the mansion and sleep in Shreveport in a vamp friendly hotel. Period. If he found them in his town without proper clearance, the guards were ordered to remove and then stake...or behead…or rip their fucking heart out. He was not having that shit going on in his town. Nor was he going to burden Pamela with their bullshit of why they were there and have her time eaten away listening to their lies.

Waving to the foreman as he left, he put his hard hat on the shelf and started down the street. Smiling as he passed _The_ _Brighton Shop_, he admired what they had in their window. He and Hunter would have to make a stop here on their way home. Listening to the old clock tower chime, it was a morning well spent and time to pick up his son. His beautiful, perfect, son…his Subhine, his Hunter.

Eric knew when his maker walked beside him. "Did you know?" he asked Godric. "That our Subhine was our Hunter?"

"My son," Godric smiled at him. "I am not God. I do not know all nor am I at all places at once. I am merely Guardian. I know what I see and feel in my heart. Why don't you tell me what you have always felt for Hunter."

"When I drained Mab," he began carefully, "…"

His silence spoke volumes to Godric. "My son, you knew something was missing. That you had in Sookie all that you had ever wanted…but you realized that there was something more…and it was still gone from your heart."

"Yes," Eric replied, his voice a whisper. "Yes….I could not tell Sookie that she did not fill all my emotional needs for I could not say what it was that still left me feeling incomplete.

When the guards found Hunter and brought him to us. Seeing her there on the floor with him lying on the couch. She asked for a damp cloth so she could wipe his face. I thought…" tears formed, "I thought my heart was going to break.

And when he slept next to her that night…seeing his tiny perfect body next to hers…and when he asked me if I would be his Daddy at breakfast…I thought my heart was going to explode with pride and happiness and inside of myself, that empty spot began to fill with each new day that he was with us."

"In your heart," Godric smiled at him, "you had accepted him as your son."

"Yes," Eric was thoughtful. "I don't remember there being a time when I thought differently. The fact that I did not physically father him in this time had never entered my mind. He was my son and he was home with us now and from that moment on that is all that has mattered."

"My Eric," Godric took his hand and stopped and faced him. "It would not have mattered what I had said. In your heart, you have loved Hunter all along. Was it because of the Fae Bond or The Light? My son," Godric pulled him down for a kiss on the forehead. "No. You love him because this is who you are.

Now, oh look, we are at the school. I believe my grandson is on his way out."

There was no mistaking the cheery little voice that shouted "Grandpa, Daddy!" as he waved at them from the line that was walking down the side walk.

When Miss Sissy handed him off, Hunter waved at her and then was straight way to his Daddy's arms. Then he was passed to his Grandpa where there was another hug and kiss and then he was being carried to the car by his Grandpa as he told them all about his morning. They had made candy cane ornaments to go on their Christmas tree! He could not wait until they got home to show his Momma and his Grandmas!

"My son," Eric put him in the back seat. "We need to do a little shopping, first. I saw something for you Mother in a window. A small gift, I think for her, tonight. What do you think?"

"A surprise?" he clapped his hands. "Momma likes surprises!"

"Yes she does," Eric chuckled.

"My Eric and my Hunter," Godric, gave them each a kiss before Eric closed the car door. "I must be off but I will see you tonight at the street fair!"

Waving good bye, Eric got in and started the Jeep. Looking behind him in the mirror, his maker was gone and it was time to shop.

Eric talked to Hunter about the surprise he was planning for Sookie. Hunter giggled with delight as Eric told him the story of how he had first met his mother.

.

Hunter liked the Brighton shop. It was full of pretty little things. "Momma does not like to wear shoes," Hunter peered down at the tiny shoe on the black velvet. "And you found hers and took them to her at Grandpa's birthday party!"

"Yes my son," Eric grinned and winked.

"Just like Cinderella!" Hunter eyes went to the other trays. "Daddy can we buy some more?"

"Yes, my son," Eric's eyes went to the lady who was helping them. "You tell me what is needed and we'll get it for your Mother."

.

Her guys had returned home and Sookie was very aware of the vibe going on between father and son. When she would ask what they were doing this afternoon Eric would say "Ohh, just working in my office."

Then her little darling of a man would look at her with a sweet smile and say, "I'm just workin' in my Daddy's office."

Something was up! Just what, she was not for real sure. But that was all right…tonight was the street fair for a bit and then home and tomorrow was Saturday and they were goin' to story hour and then off to see the Grandmas.

She was curious, though, as she watched her men folk exchange glances. The way Hunter was grinnin' she doubted he'd be able to hold it all in by breakfast tomorrow mornin'!

.

.

.

Lunch was ready and the men folk from upstairs came downstairs to the dining room. Hunter gave each a kiss and everyone sat down at the table where there was quiet conversation.

When Hunter asked to be excused and had skipped merrily off to Eric's office, looking around the table Eric asked, "Just how bad is it?"

"We four," Jesus indicated with his hand, "woke up with yet another round of Prince Alberts."

"Ouch," Eric replied.

"Obviouslys," Lafayette winced, "we did nots get enough of that the first times. Mo'fon' Death from Above! Somehows, for that's bit of piercin' businesses, we left our Mr. E.H. at homes. But he was wrapped up like a mummy and shoved under our bed. No ideas how that happened but it did."

"I have a tattoo, though," E.H. replied. "Right butt check."

"I Goggled it," Jesus said, thoughtfully. "It is Pistol Pete. The mascot for the Oklahoma State Cowboys…it looks good. So it must have been healed with dragon spit. Not even a Were will heal a tat that fast."

"What are you not sayin'?" Sookie eyed the still hung over group.

"OI and SI were wearing new crowns," Jesus continued on, his voice low.

Sookie was trying her best not to smile.

Eric's grin covered his face. "I am going to regret if I do ask, I am going to regret if I do not ask…." he chuckled. "The King of the Dragons and his brother The Prince…new crowns...who did they abdicate to this time?"

OI sat looking very sad and contrite. At that moment, regret and repentant were his first and last names.

SI had big dragon tears in his eyes. Sorrow flowed off of him and his shame knew no bounds.

Eric did not believe it for one moment.

"You can not bullshit the king of the bullshitters," Eric looked from one dragon to another.

"My King," OI stood and offered up a great and sweeping bow. "Apparently, my brother and I, we have been afforded a great honor in this land of Oklahoma, one of your many kingdoms! I have been named King of the Rodeo and given the honorarium of Cowboy. My fearless and courageous brother…he was knighted Conqueror of the Whopper! Some great beast that had troubled the Lands Of Oklahoma shall no more!" Then with another great bow he smiled and went back to his plate and gnawed happily away on the ham bone.

"Mmmhmm," Sookie chuckled. "Sounds like fast food to me. I think you boys got the Death from Above munchies and hit a twenty four hour drive through."

Lafayette paused in thought and then looked over at E.H. "That would 'splains how onion rings came to be on our newest Were's toes. And those nuggets were…well…"

"You were wearin' onion rings?" Sookie chuckled.

"Yes, and wrapped up like a mummy in toilet paper wearing a kilt with chicken nuggets and a variety of dipping sauces placed in my wrappings."

"And a very good time was had by all," Eric smiled. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work that needs to be done. Gentlemen," he bowed his head. "My darling bride," picking up her hand he kissed it. "My son, awaits."

.

.

.

It was after dark and they had come to town to have their supper. Hunter was being carried by his Grandpa Godric and he noticed every new thing at the street fair. Momma said the fried turkey leg that he was eating was almost as big as him!

They could not stay long. He was going to read his very own book, tonight, to his family. He had worked hard on it all day. His Momma was going to be surprised!

.

When they got home, Hunter went through the house, ringing a little bell that his Daddy had given to him, announcing story hour. That was fun!

His whole family was there! Miss Molly had even set it up so his Grandmas could watch and his Grandpa and Miss Guinn and his Uncle Em and Princess Tin!

.

Sitting in his Daddy's lap, he started his fairy tale with _Once upon a time_. That is how fairy tells started. He had learned that at school.

Then holding up the book, he showed the pictures and told the story of how his Momma and Daddy first met. His Momma did not know this story. Only his Daddy. It was fun to watch the surprise on his Momma's face!

After saying "The End" his family had clapped and cheered.

Then it was time to collect his good night kisses and hugs and off to bed he went with his Daddy who would tuck him in. Then in came his Momma! She was wearing the necklace he had picked out for her! With sweet dream kisses he smiled at her and snuggled in.

When Lion and Andy were comfy, reaching under his pillow he found his candy cane. He was not going to shake it just yet. Daddy had marked the date on his advent calendar to shake it! He knew what his Momma wanted for Christmas and they needed snow!

.

The house was once more quiet. Folks had gone off to bed or Eric's office. There were always fae about but they moved so silently that you did not know they were by the noise that they made. You always knew when Chester was brewing coffee, though. The aroma would hit your nose all at once and then disappear.

Sookie was lying on top of Eric, her elbows on his chest. "Just so I understand this, you were jerking off the first time that you saw me by myself?"

"My bride," his voice was sincere as he gently brushed the hair behind her ears. "I was a young man. It was a sunny day. I had gone to the pool to swim. I got to thinking about you, wondering what it would be like to kiss you. You had better believe I was jerking off while I fantasied about you. I was in mid stroke when I heard you call out. At first, I though I had worked true fae magic and I almost came.

Then I heard you splashing in the water and you were still talking to someone. I thought you had spotted me, then I realized you were speaking to your dragon that you had dismissed.

I panicked and shifted to my green form and dove into the water. When you waded past, your legs and feet going right by me… it was all I could do not to swim up and wrap my green body around a leg and start humping it."

Laughing, she leaned down and gave him a kiss. "If my father would have known…"

Then she became serious. "You saw the boys. A fae male does that after he has mated with his wife…no male had ever done it before they were married."

"I could not explain it," Eric was thoughtful. "And I could not approach the king and tell him that I saw his grandsons dancing about his daughter's skirts."

Smiling Eric added, "He would have cut me with his knife…"

"Now that we are back on track…" she ran her fingers across his face. "You can see Finton…?" She smiled past her tears.

"Yes," Eric rolled her over to her side. "He is here, my Sookie. Our boy is coming home to us.

Apparently," laughter danced in Eric's eyes, "he needs numerous older brothers and sisters to help ride herd on him."

"So, he has not changed," Sookie chuckled and closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Not one bit," Eric laughed. "That boy is just like his Mother."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

If you would like to hear Hunter tell the story about how his mother and father met, it is on my blog site. Check the date, Saturday, 23 March, 2013.

And for my dearest Shisshy Deb who earns her Coin of the Realm at OSU...Go Pokes!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	84. Chapter 84

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 84**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 51. 47th day of Married Bliss, 24**__**th**__** Day of being Parents**_

The family was asleep. It was time to do business. Liam was waiting for him in his office.

Eric was listening intently as Liam out briefed him for the day.

"There was a Were couple in town this afternoon, pretending to be interested in real estate. They were well dressed and groomed and was driving a nice Mercedes. They had been looking around in different areas of the state for a place to invest. They were interested in old buildings that needed to be renovated. Were any for sale? They were looking to buy and money was no object."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "A Were saying 'Money is no object' means they have either done something very illegal or they are in bed with a vamp…figuratively, not literally speaking, of course," Eric leaned back in his chair. "Not that it matters, sounds like they are looking to set up a base camp. Bring in their hence men under the guise of working on buildings."

Liam nodded in agreement. "They spent the afternoon taking photos of places with the real estate agent, Phyllis, showing them about. They stayed in town. They were not at all interested in anything out in the country."

"Too scary out here," Eric laughed. "They have all heard the stories of how five hundred of their brothers and sisters have disappeared.

Of course, they may be looking for E.H. but I think they would have phoned him if they wished to speak to him."

"Yes, my King. This would be the proper protocol. They did not speak of him at all. Their entire conversations were about the real estate market. There was one slip up. The female said how they could have owned the entire town if they had just gotten here right after the maenad attack. The Euro was very strong."

"Now that's interesting," Eric mused. "Tara said that the maenad told her that she had called it into being…was anything else said about that?"

"No," Liam shook his head. "It was what The Lord Authority calls an _oops_ moment. It was said after Phyllis left them at the end of the day. Once the words were spoken, they both looked at each other and they both mouthed 'Oops'".

"I imagine," Eric was thoughtful, "that who every they are working for would have told them to expect the entire town to be wired for sound. So they would be careful in their conversations not to give anything away."

Liam nodded in agreement. "They had dinner at Merlotte's where they looked not so well dressed and true to Were style had eschewed anything green to eat. They ate burgers and drank several pitchers of beers.

Apparently they and Merlotte do not get along," Liam added.

"Most Shifters and Weres do not," Eric replied. "Were words, exchanged, or just growls?"

"Glances," Liam replied. "The Weres were smirking and Merlotte just glared.

Chester has been monitoring the news. He is very enamored of this recording device. Apparently their plane went down. We have recorded it for you."

Eric sat in silence and watched the feed.

"Well fuck," Eric moaned, "Pam is not going to be happy about this."

"Anything else, my King?" Liam asked.

"No," Eric replied. "I thank you for your help, today. Pam said she put more paper money in the vault."

"Good," Liam had said as he bowed his head and stood. "I shall leave gold in the vault for the US paper currency. I am buying some Sweet Bay Ray's."

"Liam," Eric's voice held a trace of a chuckle, "just check with The Lord Authority. He could order it for you. Or, you could just use the credit card for shopping."

"My King," Liam drew back, somewhat aghast, "this is for my own personal use. I do not expect The Realm to pay for my merriments and I like the feel of the paper money.

The Lord Authority showed me where to find the Sweet Baby Ray's on the Green Grocer's shelf. Besides, being in the grocery store helps me. I observe the humans and this is assisting me to assimilate."

"Well, all right then," he smiled at his captain as he stood. "Time to speak with the child. She is not going to be happy about this."

Eric was thoughtful as he walked through the cemetery on his way to the tonight's little tête-à-tête. Pam was going to fucking stake him! Good thing he was older and faster! He had the feeling that after he dropped tonight's little bomb shell, being her maker was not going to matter. Death by Pamela!

The girls were prepping New Orleans tonight for their _alone time_ at the mansion. Tomorrow night NO would be on their own as the girls started their Christmas break. It was just a bad fucking time to be planning a war but idiots and their lack of survival instincts just seemed to rule the night.

Entering the mansion, the doors to Pam's office were open with many and various NO vamps milling about.

"Oh," Tara saw Eric walk in, looked over at her maker and then back at Eric. "Yes, I see what you mean. That shoulder is just a bit higher. So he's pissed enough to pull a sword."

Heads came up from what they were doing and all were looking at Day Warrior.

"Leave," he said.

It was vamp speed out the door.

Sitting down, he eyed the girls.

"Does this," Pam began in her drawl, "have anything to do," she rolled her eyes, "with the phone call I got from the Shifter about the two Weres that were eating in his fine dining establishment?"

"Yes," Eric nodded his head and gave her a tight little smile. "They are here on behalf of the Old World," his smile left and there was heat now in his eyes.

"My maker," Pamela's eyes shot daggers at him, "really is all that.

Just how," her voice was low and pissed sounding, as she focused on Molly and Tara, "would my maker know that..!"

Turning back to Eric in her best child's voice she continued on. "Merlotte said their English was very good but with his fuzzy Shifter ears, he was able to detect a hint of an accent in both. Maine the male spoke with and he thought maybe German for the female but was not for sure."

She futzed around with the papers on her desk before he was once more the center of her attention. "Who is looking for you, Eric?" and you could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Or maybe I should say who is not looking for you?"

"Child," there was a smile in his eyes, "we shall go on with our plans. This is not going to change. You are on break with the rising of the sun.

I am going to make a few phone calls," he smiled as he took out his cell. "Who ever it is has funded the North East. If they have Maine, then they have Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island and Connecticut, as well. Those royals all came over on the same boat. They were sponsored by someone, with a lot of money, then.

Not to worry, the King of York and Jersey shall inherit the frozen conclave of the North East. I would not ask you to do this. And I especially would not ask you to give up your well earned Christmas holiday."

Pam was digesting that…that was just too fucking easy. There was something Eric was leaving out. "What?" Pam asked, her eyebrow arched at her maker. "What are you not sayin'. Just put it out there Eric. At this moment, I want someone to feel my wrath. This will just save me from getting all pissy again, once I do find out and that may or may not influence my decision of stakin' New Orleans out in the sun, later."

"Dearest child, please," his voice was soft and gentle, "do not stake NO before your holiday is over." Eric then focused on Tara. "They knew of the maenad attack."

"What?" Tara leaned in toward Eric. "Knew of it how?"

"We don't know. They believe that we have wired the whole town. That was a slip up on the part of the two Weres. You may not have called the maenad. She could have been on someone's payroll."

Realization ran through Tara and then there was nothing but outraged vampire! "Are you fucking kidding me? Someone paid that bitch to be set loose on our town?"

"Like I said," Eric gave her a tight lipped smile, "I have to make some phone calls, but yes, that is possible."

Tara was up and on her way over to Eric. "Can you drag that Were shit in here and glamour them...or fuck I'd torture them. Let's get this show on the road! I'm ready right now! Fuck, I'd give up my Christmas break to track that mo fo'n bitch to the ends of the earth! Let's go!"

Passionate, everyone observed, their Tara was, about things that she considered hers. Who knew that Bon Temps topped her list?

"I would," Eric said matter of fact, "but, after they left Merlotte's there was a private plane waiting for them in Shreveport. They have since left."

"Well that just blows huge Were ass kissin' chucks," Tara hissed.

"Tara, child, their plane exploded in mid air over The Gulf after they had stopped in NO to…" Eric shrugged.

"Oh…" she paused in her righteous indignation. "Someone really does think you have everything and everyone wired. That you had bugs planted on them so you could track them back to their Were lair… so their boss had them go ka-boom!"

"Yes," Eric nodded in agreement. "This has been well thought out. I would guess who ever _they_ are, they were here before the maenad attack and scouted out the place. I am sure there is a dossier someplace on the town and its folk. Compton was still on Sophie-Anne's payroll at the time along with The Authority's. There is just no telling whom Billy Boy was chatting up and hosting when no one was about."

Tara looked at her Grandpa. From time to time, Pam would tell her she was a lot like him. She knew that look. It was the _kill the fuckers first then kill everyone else later, fuck the questions! _look!Pure raw emotion! No rational thought there what so ever. And her Grandpa was famous for his rational thought.

Things began to fall into place. Tara was looking at the big picture and not liking what she saw. "You think Quinn sticking his nasty ass in here when he did has something to do with it. And the fact that Sexton's house fell into a sink hole the size of Dallas…"

"True," Eric replied.

"And yes," Eric's eyes were blazing with anger, "Quinn did a lot of work for de Castro, but he also did a lot of work for everyone else. The Old World would call him if they needed something. He had strong ties there. His family ran a circus. I believe they still do. They were one of the few to survive Hitler's purges."

"Well fuck…a…duck," Pam thought about that. "You think his family would come after you?"

Eric was thoughtful. "With a Shifter, anything is possible but that is not the vibe I am reading. Not that these circus folk don't have a lot of money….but this speaks to _a lot of money. _And vamps will take your money but they don't work for Weres of any type.

So, it is time to make a phone call. Time to see what the movers and shakers of the Old World are doing."

Pam's eyes latched onto Eric. "No fucking way," she breathed out in awe.

"Fucking way," Eric replied with a smile. "My girls are on vacation. I will handle this. You are not to be bothered," he said with a wave of his hand. "Go. Do not wait until the dawn. Daddy has this."

Pam's foot started tapping on the floor.

"Child," he laughed, softly… "excited…much…?"

"Oh fuck Eric I know that it is my worst tell ever…it is just that….well fuck….!" Her eyes glowed. "Most of the time I think you are bull shitting me about knowing him and the rest of the time I am so wound up that you could actually know him, I cum just thinking about it."

"He who…he what….?" Tara was all eyes. She had never seen her maker so…so…gleeful? Maybe?

"The Da'vid," when Pam said it, there was an orgasm that accompanied the name. "Samuel Da'vid," it came out in a low moan and whisper.

"Who?" Tara and Molly both said at the same time.

Eric was grinning. Actually he was laughing at her. Pam did not give a fuck! If Eric _actually_ knew him….then it was time for her to know him as well! Or at least, hear his voice. She would settle for that.

"Since time has begun," Pam began, trying to keep the ecstasy out of her voice but not succeeding, "there have been rumors of a Jewish vampire that…that…." Tears were forming, she did not know if she could hold it together.

Chiding herself that it was only money….fuck! yes! right! Mooooonnneeey! She wanted to do back flips and scream and run naked at vamp speed all over the world! Instead, she took a deep breath. "That Samuel Da'vid controlled the world's money markets."

"Well, yes," Molly shrugged, "the old vamps, they have been running the banks and…"

"Well yes, Miss Molly," Pam batted her eyelashes at her. "But Samuel Da'vid runs them."

"Really?" Tara and Molly both looked at Pam and then Eric.

"Yes, really," Eric replied.

"Did Godric introduce you to him?" Tara asked.

"No," Eric grinned, "we bumped into each other, literally, running through the sewers of Paris. There is something about pulling each other out of human shit that creates a lasting bond.

There were angry villagers at all the exits. I could fly, he could not. He can make money out of nothing. I can not. I saved his ass and he's been saving my money ever since."

"So," Pam's voice lowered an octave and wiped the tears from her eyes, "he really does exist."

"Yes," Eric eyed her "and if Wallace could see you know…."

"Fuck, Wallace knows how I feel about money. I cared about it long before I…" she caught herself, "…before I met him." Righting herself she continued on. "His family's jewels that he covers me with are nice enough but cash…" Pam said and then muttered "Oh fuck…"

Great whoops of laughter rose up out of Tara and Molly.

"Not one joke about the family jewels," Pam seethed.

"Well," Molly said with a straight face, "I think it is real nice that he lets you admire them."

"Yes, my maker, the karat weight of his family jewels must be what…100 Karats each," Tara held up both cupped palms. "And I heard every time he gets a new set of blue jewels, he gives them to you. Why, you must be in blue jewel heaven!"

"When you polish them for him," Molly asked, "is that with a sonic vibrator or just a little spit and a rub from you? Or do you actually do something with a live animal? Because when he yells above something that sounds like a cat screeching in heat, it sounds a lot like 'Fuck me harder, woman, or I am getting on top! Maybe that's how you ride a soft gentle human lady, but I'm a fae man!'"

Pam's gaze rested on Eric. "Please stop smirking at me. It is humiliating enough with these two."

Eric chuckled. "I have listened to your shit about my sexual exploits, many for which I am famous, for a century, child. I must say I am rather enjoying this. But you are correct." He laughed out loud as he took out his phone. "If you fuck like a human female…I am embarrassed for you."

Before Miss Pam could start, Eric held up his hand. "It is ringing," he said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Shalom my friend," Eric said, his tone jovial.

"Eric," came the reply from a young man's voice. For the thousands of years Samuel had been alive, Eric could still detect a bit of his original accent.

"Samuel, peace to you and your house. May your god shine his mercy upon you."

"And the same to you, my friend," Samuel said in return. "I understand that my God has blessed you with a family. This is great and wonderful news. I rejoice for you."

"Thank you Samuel. I regret that you still walk the path of solitude. I know in your heart how much you desire a family."

"Thank you, Eric, for your kind words.

Now that I know you are not calling me under duress," Samuel smiled at his phone, "I have missed you. And I hear all manner of gossip about you. And the reason I know it is only gossip is because I have not heard one peep out of you."

"We have been busy," Eric said, his voice sincere. "Things have moved along very quickly and each day has brought something new and wonderful. I am married. My wife's name is Sookie and she is pregnant with my daughter and son! Our oldest son's name is Hunter. He is four and a joy!"

"Busy, busy, busy…" Samuel laughed. "And with twenty-eight kingdoms to your name, as well. You have been a topic of conversation in all the circles. I must act bored and walk away so I miss out on a lot of this newest part of your life."

"I never wanted to rule, but they will not leave me alone, Samuel," Eric growled, "and I protect what is mine."

"Yes, I did not expect that to change, my brother. I would love to meet the family. I am presently in Paris. You coming this way any time soon?"

"No," Eric laughed. "Our Christmas Holiday is planned. Hunter is in school and…"

Samuel started laughing. "A son! School! I will come to you. I long to be in a family atmosphere, once more! One that embraces the Holy Days!"

"Wrap up your business and join us," Eric said, genuine pleasure on his face. "I have missed you. Come home to us and find rest.

However," Eric's mood shifted, "on a more sober note, the reason I called. Anyone out there moving vast amounts of money around? Most specifically, in Euros?"

Samuel's mind started ticking through the stock market. The public one and the o' so very private one, as well. Then his mind went to bank transfers and the money market, itself. Who was buying and trading currency went through his mind. "I'm thinking about that. Going through the numbers of the past year. I'll pull up my spread sheets but right now, nothing seems amiss. What is going on?"

"We have six royals in the North East that have strong ties to the Old World. We had a couple of Weres today show up looking for information. They are dead, their plane blew up…not my doing."

"So, they were not to be tracked back to their employer. Efficient thinking. Weres are not that efficient.

A great and good mystery," Samuel said with gusto, "my dearest Eric, you present me with. I shall wrap up here, do a bit of discrete looking under the covers to see who is in bed with whom and be on my way to you. How is Monday?"

"Monday is perfect," Eric smiled. "We are busy this week end and Hunter's holiday starts on Monday and my girls holiday starts with the sunrise."

"Best place to fly into?" Samuel asked.

"Shreveport is still the closest. We'll just bring you straight to the house."

"Shreveport it is. Until Monday, my brother, Shalom."

"Shalom to you my brother. Until Monday."

.

"Clifford," Samuel looked over at his butler, valet, man at arms, trusted companion, friend. "We are off to Shreveport. Mr. Eric has himself a family. All those interesting tidbits that I have been hearing now make sense. We are spending the Holy Days with my brother.

His four year old son Hunter…hmmm, we need gifts. And small somethings for the twins. A boy and a girl. This is most delightful!"

.

Pam sat looking at Eric. She could not think of one word to say. No witty come back. Not one bored expression. Fucking Samuel Da'vid had called her maker, _brother!_ Her maker had called fucking Samuel Da'vid _brother!_ She was at a loss…

"My holiday starts now," the words came out of her mouth. Then she got up and left.

"What's up?" Tara asked, unable to read her maker.

"My daughter is going to fuck Wallace like the vampire she is," Eric chuckled. "Where does she and Wallace have sex so you can hear them?" he asked.

"Oh," Molly looked surprised. "We…we haven't, not really, ever heard them. We just made that up."

"We were just funnin' with her," Tara replied. "Why? Does she really yawl like a cat in heat?"

"Priceless," Eric laughed. "Now, you girls run along," as he got up and went to call the NO vamps back in.

.

.

.

Sookie was pretty sure it was early Saturday morning. On one side of her was the Andy and Lion was lying on top of her. In the middle was Hunter and then Eric.

Damn straight, they needed a bigger bed. Not that this was not cozy. But the twins were coming and other brothers and sisters and eventually, Finton. And he'd be dragging potted plants the size of trees into their family bed along with several different size classes of dragons. "I wonder if it is to late to increase the size of our bedroom? And bathroom…?" she mused as she watched her guys sleep.

"Noooo, bathroom should be fine. If dragons want to bathe, they can just go on down to the swimmin' hole.

Well drat, Finton is going to want to wash behind their ears for them. Need to speak to Eric about do we increase the size of our bath room as well or just put a heated pool or hot tub or something out back? That boy," she rolled her eyes and then chuckled. "He's not even here yet and already our lives are changing to accommodate him."

Poking Lion, the cat stretched, eyed her, closed his eyes and then settled back in.

Chuckling, she scratched him behind the ears, scratched Andy between the ears and whispered, "The baby momma has got to go pee. You are gonna have to move."

When she came back in, the bed was empty and she was pretty sure there were yummy smells already coming from the kitchen. "Need to go see what that is about," she smiled as she pulled on some jammies and went that way.

"Tara Mae!" Sookie came in and gave her a hug, then got her morning kiss from her guys. "You are on holiday! You should not be here in the kitchen, but it smells delicious!"

"Mmmhmm, I know what my girl likes," she grinned.

"Are you makin' that quiche?" Sookie turned on the oven light and peered in.

"Every calorie of it," she smiled. "I went shoppin' at the Piggly Wiggly in Shreveport. Not that La La does not keep a well stocked panty, but I never could make pie crust worth a," she smiled at Hunter, "pa-toot, so I bought some. Plus, I wanted some canned biscuits so I could make my world class famous beignets. La La is gonna have a fit when he finds out I fried them in his kitchen," she laughed.

"Yum," Sookie replied as she watched her friend flip the faux version of the beignet. Just a canned biscuit smashed a bit between your two hands and into the hot oil it went. Browned on one side and then the other and hot out of the grease and into the paper sack full of sugar.

Hunter had the job of going shake, shake, shake with the bag full of sugar and beignets.

"I see," Sookie winked at Hunter, "that you have Mr. Hunter's full attention and you have given him the most important job of all."

"Yes," Tara winked at Hunter, also, "gotta get the sugar on while the beignets are still hot. He loves my cookin' as much as his Momma, does."

"Mmmhmmm," Hunter smiled. "I'm real good at shakin' this bag, Momma. Auntie Tara says that the…quiche…" his eyes went to Tara's and she smiled at him and nodded yes. "That the quiche is ready and I've already washed my hands and face and Daddy combed my hair."

"Then breakfast it is," Sookie smiled. "You want to eat with us?" She smiled at her sister.

"Fryin' up that bacon did make me hungry for other things," Tara said.

Sookie pricked her finger with a fang and offered it up. Taking a hit, Tara smiled. "Time for breakfast. If La La sleeps in, he is gonna miss out 'cause I could eat."

Upstairs, sleep was being pushed aside. Maybe it was because he was still a bit hung over and with a case of the munchies or maybe it was because his Were nose was working. E.H. sat up from the bed they had put in the guys' closet and was his present place of _Sanctuary_.

Hmmm, a quick shower, his fae clothes were still looking and smelling good that he had hung up before going to bed, and then haul his Were ass to breakfast.

OI heard the shower and his nose started working as well. "My big mans," he whispered in Lafayette's ear. "I smells breakfast and somethings fried."

Sitting up, Lafayette took a deep whiff. "That hooka' Tara Mae is my kitchens. Oh lordies, she had done and made those white trashes beignets."

"Is white trashes always bad, my big mans?" OI asked, his voice soft and sweet. "We does watches that Hollywood white trashes realitys shows when no one is lookin'."

"There is much wisdom in yous words, my little mans, but yous La La must draw the lines. That hooka, she is gonna want to make those from times to times. We has got to sets some boundaries with hers. I gots holidays bakin's to do and can't has her hooka' ass in there wantin's this and thinkin's she can be addin's that."

OI was fluttering in the air, his face sincere, his words, those to live by. "We'll be firm, my big mans while layin's down the law. But in the mean times, Mr. E.H. he is up and movin's."

Lafayette's eyes got big. "Lordies," he breathed out. "You listen's to yous La La. You go run interference for us. Save us somes of what she is makin's. I'll be downs in three shakes of that Were's tail.

Make sure you smiles at her and tells her how yummy good it all smells and that we'll be tuckin's into her breakfast table shortlies. Not that we is askin's her to wait, just let her knows we are on our ways. She'll do the polite thang and won't be startin's without us."

"I can hears Miss Sookie and Mr. Hunter in the kitchen with hers," OI whispered.

"Ohhhh lordies, get yourself there, my little mans. The baby momma and the Mr. Hunter, she'll be plate'n them up.

Jesus, wakey-wakey. Miss T has made breakfast. We gotta gets if we wants to eat!"

.

Sookie was wondering where to set up for breakfast. Eric's office was looking more and more like an office. Less of a temporary deal and more like of a permanent part of his life. Hunter had his area of the table in there as well. All of the kiddos would stake out a part of it as time rolled by, just so they could sit in with their Daddy. It was a big assed table. It was beginning to look like claimed Northman territory.

She'd have to pow-wow with the fae guards. Maybe they would not mind building another fire pit…maybe over by the grill. If all were agreeable to that, if they took that space in the blue print that was intended to be his office, it would be a way of having a larger bedroom without to much of a re-do.

"Breakfast in the dining room," Sookie smiled as they carried the food in.

.

Hunter had gone to pack what he was taking to his Grandmas. Eric was thoughtful as he looked out over the crowd. "I have once more, by bride, changed your world without waking you up. I apologize for that. But we are going to have a house guest on Monday. His name is Samuel Da'vid. He is a vampire and Jewish. Very old school when it comes to being Jewish.

There have been one or two new developments on the home front. Ahh, good, here comes Pam and Molly, now. I'll make this brief and fill in while Hunter is occupied elsewhere."

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 54. 50th day of Married Bliss, 27**__**th**__** Day of being Parents**_

Passing through the cemetery, it was just after midnight. Monday was now upon them. The weekend had gone by in a blur. The cabin was coming along nicely. E.H. had come out with Lafayette and Jesus on Sunday. Lance had walked everyone around. The walk about had been nothing short of spectacular. E.H. wanted to hire on just for room and board so he have bragging rights about helping to put it all back together.

Eric was very pleased at how this was all working out. The Realm had anchored out to the Grandmas. That was obvious on the drive, out. If you knew what you were looking at, you could clearly see the influence of The Realm. The land looked neater, cleaner, greener. Paint on houses looked good and roofs might look old but all were all in good repair. Eric would be willing to bet that cars would always start, there would be no more leaky faucets, and there would be no agricultural pests or weeds in gardens and no one would go hungry.

Alcoholics just might settle out and those with no to none work ethic just might develop some. It was all about balance to the good.

Eric had briefed Lance, Guinn, Em and Tin who would be here by lunch time, today. Samuel would be arriving just at sunset. Albin would be in attendance, as well.

To top it off, they had made it home in time for them to once more attend the Christmas street fair last night. Hunter thought he was a super hero!

Hi son…his sweet beautiful son…who thought his daddy was everything…."I am going to fucking kill each and everyone of them," Eric licked his fangs. "Taking me from my family for their fucked up bull shit….they are going to regret this…"

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Yes.

Hello Samuel Da'vid. I have been missing you in my heart. One or two others have told me that they have as well. I have been saying no to putting you in this story because I have to draw the line somewhere.

But my heart kept saying yes.

After referencing The Were Tiger Circus from "Follow the Money," Samuel looked at me with those big sad green eyes and said,

"Shalom my sister, it is your decision to make. But, you have mentioned the Were Circus…the Were Circus…Weres and the circus…and you do not even like the circus…and I have seen what you do to Weres in this story that you do not like…and you will not mention me?

You love me…."

As I am once more hit with his beautiful green eyes….

I don't think there was any glamour involved….

I no longer have any shame. Instead of using my imagination and creating someone new, I just borrow from my cast of characters, and apparently plot lines, at will…. Shalom and Oy Vey!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

Be Blessed and Be the Blessing this Easter Season!

CES

PS...I have added to my blog site a section in the menu at the top of the page called "The Light Beckons". I have added here a one shot called "The Light Welcomes". It is about what happens to Godric after his body burns on the roof top in Dallas. I will be adding one shots here from time to time.

.

Quiche by Tara

1 9 inch high fluted pie shell, unbaked….if you buy the frozen… cut the second one into strips and wetting the pie shell with your fingers, attach the strips along the top of the one you are going to put the quiche in. This will give it added depth. Using your fingers, pinch into the dough a nice pie crust design. Everyone will think you made it yourself!

½ pound cooked, crumbled bacon

½ cup chopped ham (opt)

1 ½ cups grated Swiss cheese

1 small onion, minced

Asparagus, 14 oz can… chopped. If you use fresh, boil it first until tender. Chop into ¼" lengths.

½ cup mushrooms (I like mushrooms so I always add a variety of these and more than ½ cup.)

4 eggs, beaten

1 cup heavy cream…ouch but yummy!

½ cup milk

½ tsp salt (the pork products are going to add salt to this dish. So proceed sparingly with the salt.)

½ tsp pepper

½ tsp dry mustard (or not…sometimes I omit this.)

dash of nutmeg (I always include this.)

dash of cayenne pepper….if you like yours with a bit more zip, set out the Tabasco on the table.

Cook the bacon. Crumble.

Plus all meats on the bottom of the pie shell. Layer on the cheese. Spread the sautéed onion over the cheese. Add asparagus then layer the mushrooms.

Combine eggs and remaining ingredients. Beat until well blended. Pour into shell.

Bake at 375 for 45 minutes or until firm and brown.


	85. Chapter 85

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 85**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 54. 50th day of Married Bliss, 27**__**th**__** Day of being Parent**_

Eric was sitting in Pam's chair in her office and watching the news report about the plane that had blown up over The Gulf. Two real estate investors and their crew of three had died in the explosion. The FAA was still picking up debris off of and out of the ocean.

It was Monday, the 17th of December…that thought registered for a moment and then he sat back and thought about that. A lot a happened to him in the past fifty-four days of his life. Unbelievable things.

"Thank you," he said as he looked skyward.

Turning off the TV he tossed the remote into the air, caught it, and then thought, "If I was Bill Compton, where would I hide the most important thing in the world to me?"

"NO," he said and everyone appeared at the door and stood quietly out in the foyer. "Who knew Compton when he lived in Or'leans? Saw him? Observed him? Tracked him for Sophie-Anne? Keep tabs on him for The Authority? Frequented the same fucking bar? Passed him in the street, once.

If you had even once laid eyes on Billy Boy, I want to know about it. Line starts at the door."

There were fifty-six NO vamps that were working the mansion. Pamela had picked them because she said they were the brightest of the lot. Eric also knew she had run extensive background checks on all of them and watched them while they were here.

Roman had been a stickler about everyone having a file. So, The Authority had kept files on all the vamps that worked in their building, NO, Louisiana, and the known universe. Not life stories, but like J. Edgar, if something note worthy came up, it was filed away. And little Miss Molly had electronic copies of the personnel files that were uploaded to a server before HQ blew up.

Pam had poured over them and she and Molly and Tara had discussed them at length. He had read over them, as well. It was time to do a little house cleaning. Pam was going to be upset that she was not here for this, but this was part of his job. Weed the herd. There were thirty-six vamps in line.

The NO fifty-six that were working the mansion all had one thing in common. They had, at some point, actually spoken to Compton. They were getting ready to be the NO thirty-six.

In Eric's hands was the file that Compton had compiled about Sookie and her family that Russell had been so gleeful about. Bill had _hidden_ it in the false bottom of a drawer in one of the few pieces of furniture that he owned. Really? A child on a step stool could have found that.

A moron with no IQ…well, it had been found by Mott who had clearly resided at the bottom of that _fucking list_.

So, Bill was just begging for it to be found. You did not leave something so important as that in so obvious of a place without planting it there.

So, Bill had been playing Russell…but for who? And why? This smelled like Bill wanted her dead.

Eric's fang's were down. Someone in the Old Fucking World…!

There was a reason The Authority had settled in the New World. They were not welcome in the old. There was a reason they had not settled on the Eastern Seaboard as well. Eric's eyes went to the map. The North Eastern part of the U.S. had said _no thank you and fuck you very much_ to the politicos establishing themselves there and Roman had listened.

The Authority…what a joke in the Old World. The old vamps thumbed their noses at the upstarts that thought they could tell them how to live their lives. Because those that eschewed The Authority were so old, they had contacts, everywhere. When The Authority would take one of their vamps to make their point, five of their staff would go missing along with their wealth.

Eric had been vampire for maybe three hundred years when he and Godric were in Paris. It was the end of summer and Godric had gone on to Austria to visit with Alf.

It was known that he was Godric's child and Godric, like all the old vamps, said they were outside anyone's authority. Apparently The Authority wanna-be's were looking to send a message. Looking back on it, Eric thought he knew what cocksucker for The Authority there in Paris had set him up.

He had been left to his own devices as he went out one night, cruising the taverns. He had settled on one that translated to _The Maiden's Head_. He was out and about early that evening and one thing had led to another and then he was being chased by just about the entire tavern.

Riots were nothing new to him along with all other manner of human revolt. This was not spontaneous, it was planned. Fortunately, he had been down in the sewers and looking around when they first arrived in Paris and when wooden stakes and arrows started flying, it was time to head underground.

And that was when he had first met Samuel.

Samuel had always moved about stealthy and you found him in the most unexpected places. Da'vid _thought_ he was making his way quietly home through the sewers and was caught up in the foray. Looking back on it, it was hilarious. Not so funny at the time, though.

Eric had sheltered with Samuel. They bathed, they feed, they played chess. He was with Samuel the next night then the next and finally until the New Year. As far as Paris knew, Eric had disappeared from sight. Well he had, so to speak.

Samuel, Eric laughed out loud. You could always tell where his brother had lived. Samuel believed in the underground sewer systems. He had sponsored and paid for them in the big cities. Just pick one anywhere on the globe and Da'vid money and possibly engineering had built it.

Eric was pretty sure that the aqueducts were not Roman in origin, but had flowed from the mind of Samuel, as well. Samuel was all about making a buck off of his enemy and then using it in support of his people.

Good times, Eric grinned to himself.

Well, it was time to get started. Traitors did not stake themselves and he had to get through these thirty-six, first. "Figgs," Eric looked up from the iPad. "Come on in and close the door. You are being recorded so let's start."

.

The thirty-six had gone fairly quickly, all things considered. Eric let them talk and watched them as they drug up past memories. Some had only a glimpse of Compton and had exchanged greetings in passing. Others had conversations with him over the course of the decades. None really knew him very well. What had stuck with Eric was that none had wanted to know him.

Eric was beginning to suspect that all the angst that Bill had about being a vampire was self imposed bullshit and he had put it in place to offer up an all important insight about himself for those vampires around him. That type of self-denial posturing would keep other vamps, away.

What he was learning tonight was that Billy Boy had no friends, not even a drinking buddy. Every fucking body had a drinking buddy. At least one. Even Pamela. They were not advertised but as vampire, you could not do this on your own all the time and you could not count on your maker for your…he paused on that thought….entertainment.

Fisher was the last of the thirty-six. "I want the other twenty, now," Eric said. "Have them line up."

Harvey Fisher stood up. He had passed through the shadow of death…whatever it was that Day Warrior was looking for… he had passed that test. The twenty that claimed that they had never seen Compton, he was sure they were not going to pass. Around here it was tell the truth and live. Those twenty were finally dead. It was not for him to wonder how they would meet their final demise or just how Day Warrior knew they had lied. But from the look on Day Warrior's face, it was going to be spectacular.

.

It was a beautiful sunrise. Once the sun had crested the trees, Eric returned to the house. Pamela and Wallace were sitting out on the front porch swing with Lafayette and OI, all of them smoking those little nasty cigarillos and drinking Scotch.

Good mornings were called out as he mounted the steps. "There were twenty that wished to greet the sun. There is now a crew of thirty-six that will be reporting in."

"Drew was their ring leader," it was a statement from Pam.

"Yes, such as he was. More of one to offer encouragement in the telling of the lies, department, then to actually attempt to try and lead a coup.

I gave them options…since they could not reach a consensus of how they wished to go forward, I helped them along in that department by demonstrating. Some were more willing than others. But…"

"Wait for it," Pam blew a smoke ring, "here comes Eric's joke of the day."

Bowing from the waist he replied in his very best clipped upper crust British accent. "They all saw the light of day when I explained to them what those options, were."

There was applause and "Bravo" was called.

"I am sorry child, that I went ahead with that. I know how much you were looking forward to dealing with them. But with Samuel arriving, later, I wanted things to be in order.

So in order they are.

My son is just rising. There shall be a kiss for him and I shall see if any assistance is required. I would yield to no one my fatherly duties.

My Mrs. is not yet up. I shall greet her with a kiss on her lips and then a kiss on her lips," his face was very solemn. "With honor and pride I am off to perform my husbandly duties.

A very good day in the sunshine to you all," with a nod of his head he was then through the door.

"I would roll my eyes at him only my maker has done the impossible in such a short time. So, Eric was able to reach a consensus. Good for him. With those twenty…you could not get them to agree on anything without them wanting to call a national assembly," she shook her head. "Eric does have a way about him," she chuckled, "and can be very charming. Apparently, except for a couple of them, he charmed them all into wanting to greet the sun.

That was nice that the rest of them were so agreeable and efficient. He handled that much more swiftly then I would have been able too. When no one likes my charm, I have a tendency to keep them chained in silver for a couple of years. Or UV lights for a couple of weeks."

Pam finished her Scotch. "Lafayette, any of those chocolate covered strawberries, left?"

"I thinks there is one or two," he replied.

"Thanks," she replied as Wallace and Pam put out their smokes, stood and headed off to the kitchen.

OI watched them walk off.

Lafayette was good at reading his little man. The expression on his face was a little hard to guess. "What? Tells you La La."

"Wallace," OI replied. "He always has been and I thoughts he always woulds be a player. Miss P, she's done got him by the heart and the short hairs."

"Don't be fooled by what's you sees, now," Lafayette added with passion. "Miss Pams, she can bes a mean mo' fo'n bitch. Yous La La knows this for a facts."

"Yes," OI chuckled, "I thinks that is why he likes hers. Reminds him of his mother. Don't know how many's his momma slew durin's the war. She evens brought down a couple of dragons. And I do not means the small ones.

Miss Pam is just like his momma. Gentle when she needs to be can sure 'nuff kicks your ass when she wants, too."

"That does sound like our girl," Lafayette grinned and then glanced at his watch.

"Mmmm, my little mans. Timer is about to go off. Those raised yeast donuts is now all relaxed and puffy and gonna be a tasty treat. That hooka Miss T and her white trashes beignets," Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Times to heat up the oil. You cans be all _the _ _light is on at Kryspy Kremes_ and _Runnin' on Dunkin'_ that you wants. This here is The Lands Of La La and the Lord Authorities and breakfasts is served."

.

Hunter heard his Daddy come in. He was up and out of bed and met him in the living room.

"Daddy, since we are gonna have company, I need to do some work in your office before Momma gets up. I'm gonna get me a box of milk and set at your table and work for a while."

"That is a good plan, my son. Do you wish for me to sit with you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I've just got some cuttin' and glitterin' I want to do. I'm makin' snowflakes for the Grandmas. They all want one to hang on their ice box. I'm gonna paste a picture of me in the center. Momma made some more copies for me last night. She said she would leave them on the table. I need to cut them out."

Eric kneeled down in front of Hunter. "I am going to rest now with your Mother. The door will be closed. If you need anything, please knock first."

"I will Daddy," Hunter nodded his head. "I love you now I'm gonna go get started."

"That is fine my Son," Eric grinned and then kissed him. "Your La La will be in soon."

Skipping, Hunter, followed by his dog and cat, make their way to the kitchen.

"Yes," Eric grinned, "time for me to get started."

.

"Mr. Hunter's what yous doin's out there?" Lafayette called out, looking out the door into the tent.

"I'm makin' snowflakes for my Grandpa to take to my Grandmas," he waved. "Momma says he's comin' today.

The Grandmas helped me fold them yesterday and we cut some on them. I'm doin' a little bit more cuttin' and now that I've finished with this one, I'm putting on some glue and some glitter. That has got to dry. I'm glad Daddy has this big table. Then I'm gonna write _ Love Hunter_ on each one and glue on my picture. They all want one to put on their ice box."

"That's a good plans. You does one for your La La and Uncle Jesus's toos. And you done ones yet for your Momma and Daddy?"

"Yes, I made theirs at school. I took it out of my back pack when I came home Friday and Momma took it to their bedroom and hung it up on the mirror."

"Mmmmhmmm, 'x'splains why yous La La has not seen its. You needs a snack?"

"I got a box of milk and some cherries."

"That's goods.

Now, I'm startin' donuts. Gots a lot of hot oil on this here stove. When I'm dones, I'm gonna needs some help with the glazin's. You wants that jobs?"

"I'll be right here," Hunter grinned.

"I'll be callin'," Lafayette replied as he went back into the kitchen.

.

.

.

Breakfast was pleasant and schedules were discussed. At the end of the meal and over the family's beverages of choice, the donuts were much praised. There was a choice of glazes. Vanilla, chocolate and maple. Hunter thought he liked the maple the best.

After being excused and washing his hands from eating his donut, Hunter had gone back to Eric's office and was completely engrossed in his project. Sookie came out and sat with him and added touches of glitter. Grinning, all over the table was the sparkle of snowflakes!

"Looks like Old Man Winter has moved inside," she smiled.

"Mmmmhmmm," Hunter smiled at his Momma. His candy cane was still under his pillow, just waitin' for the day on his advent calendar when he was gonna' start shakin' it!

.

By lunch time, Princess Tin, Em, Lance and Guinn were present. Lance had left E.H. in charge out at the cabin site.

Photos were put up on the big screen. The cabin, drawings, carvings and furniture were all discussed. Mock ups and roughed out sketches were looked at and admired. There were color swatches and paint chips.

At four-thirty Tin had out another sketch of a dragon that she wanted to incorporate into the front door.

"Time to go," Eric said looking up from the paper door that was drawn to size of the door that was on the front of the cabin.

"Sookie, if you would like to stay here, I'll get Samuel."

"Eric, that would really be great," she smiled at him. "I've peeing now about every hour. Doc Brenda says I will until the end of the first trimester with as much fluids as I am taking in.

Plus, Hunter is having a little nap. I'll just stay and be at the door to greet you when you fellas get back."

.

Liam sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep while his King drove. "What is it that lays so heavily on you, my King?"

"How did Sookie's dagger get out of The Realm?"

"When Mab came to power my King, she had access to what was in the residence. Mab must have brought it across when she came here. Perhaps it was a gift or she sold it or traded it or in one of her frenzies just left it.

My King, I am just happy that it survives. During the war, weapons were melted down and re-forged. Things scattered to dust. Destroyed.

Ruppert and Dublin were in and maintained the residence. Albin sent word immediately when Mad Mab had drained the Prince. They were able to secure your wedding ensembles and your crown jewels and our badges of office from your time. Those things that the Prince held dear…"

"We did not know my King about her…we had not one fucking clue…" Liam wiped the tears from his eyes.

"And then to find you again…not all your memories there…but there you stood…and with each passing moment you became _more_ and now I once more stand with my King and Queen and our Prince…"

Eric continued to drive as he let Liam cry for all that had been lost.

"There was no other way, my friend," Eric said once the tears had subsided. "There was no other way. There was just no fucking other way. If we had all stayed home in The Realm, this would not have been a problem. But we began teleporting, here, and this opened us up to their evils. This fallen angel passed her corruption to Mab. And if had not been Mab, it would have been someone else.

My boys and I, we knew Mab would embrace her. So we took that one solid fact and we laid out our plan.

Because all three of us could see it. The darkness that was going to destroy us completely if we did not war for just a little while," Eric said with a sad smile.

There was now laughter coming from his Captain. "I remember seeing you at the old king's birthday ball. A Prince from the Wetlands and Beyond….you wore your hair in braids and wore a simple circlet upon your head to announce your rank.

Braids had fallen out of favor at court. The style was just one or two in the front and to let the rest of it hang loose. Simple gold circlets had gone out of vogue as well and had been replaced with taller bands encrusted with gems. Many thought "_Country bumpkin" _when they saw you…of course, I did not my King," Liam grinned and Eric laughed.

"Those at court may have thought that, but Barclay, the Captain of King Sooklund's guards he turned to the king and said, 'My King, both moons have risen and a warrior of old of the ancient caste has come to wish you a happy birthday. And has found a pair of the Princess's shoes. What a blessed occasion this is.'

All the guards there raised their horns in a toast. I still do not know if it was to the King, the moons, to you, the found shoes or a combination of all four. That phrase _warrior of old of the ancient caste…_ that could get Barclay going." Liam grinned. "Sorry my King. It is just remembering old Barclay…that can get me going," he chuckled.

Righting himself, Liam continued on. "I was the newest to the King's Guards so my job was to refill the drinking glasses of all the other guards who were in attendance as invited guests. I was not the only one who was within earshot that heard this. The rest of the evening I watched the King watch you."

Eric was laughing. "I liked the braids. I swam everyday and it helped keep my hair under control. I also liked the plain circlet. My mother had insisted that I wear one with jewels. My hair would get caught on something and pull. I went back to my plain circlet.

I wish I had an inspiring story about how my Grandfather had thrilled me with stories of old and I wanted to be like one of the revered ancient warriors. But actually, it was just all about me," Eric said with a chuckle. "I was there that evening to woe Princess Sookie and I was not futzing with my hair or crown so that I looked nervous.

I was a Prince of the Realm, all be it, the Purple Lily Realm," he laughed, "but I was determined. Besides, I was very aware of the style at court. My Mother kept me informed. I was not going to look like every other male there. I was going to look like me.

It really is all about owning the look," Eric grinned.

"You wore it very well, my King. It was obvious where the King's focus was all night. Then I watched everyone else watching you. The next day at court, the bejeweled circlets were gone and the braids were back."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Would be suitors kept showing up at the Hall all day in their braids with shoes, claiming they had found them and were returning them to HRH Sookie.

But they were too late. Princess Sookie's heart was taken by the Prince of the Purple Lily who had returned to her her favorite pair of shoes." Liam laughed out loud. "She had you moved into the palace before the next moonrise. Wanted everyone to meet you. Wanted to get to know you better herself."

"She just wanted to see me naked," Eric grinned. Then turning to Liam he said, "You are not ever to tell my wife I made a joke about that."

"I would never, my King," Liam wiped the smile from his face.

"Good," Eric smiled, "because she _really_ wanted to see me naked. And her father was looking for any reason to remove my boy parts."

"Yes he was," Liam chuckled. "There were many bets placed that you would not make it to the wedding, uncut. I was not one of them my King. I believed with all my heart, that you would be whole and sound with all your original parts."

"Were there odds?" Eric asked.

"Big ones," Liam responded with a nod of his head.

"Ahh, a conversation for another time. There is the exit for the airport. I believe that is Samuel's jet coming in now. His Holy Days ended yesterday. It will be interesting to see if he can be awake during the day without the bleeds."

"I will be present but not seen, my King."

"I know you will," Eric replied and then Liam vanished.

Eric drove to the private hanger and parked as the jet taxied up.

The small jet way was moved into place and the door opened and there stood Samuel. A wash of relief went through Eric. It was good to see his friend. Very good. Samuel would have answers about the Old World. Eric was beginning to feel like he needed to know what was going on in that part of the world.

"Samuel!" he called out.

"Eric, my Brother," Samuel smiled and waved and was down the steps vamp speed and over to him. Wrapping each other in a hug, they stood still for long moments.

"It is good to see you," Eric hugged him that much closer.

"And you as well," Samuel's hug was just as fierce. "I have missed you. But clearly, you have been busy."

"Clifford," Eric smiled and waved.

"Master Eric," came his reply as he departed the plane. "As always sir, a pleasure. I will leave you two gentlemen to your greetings as I take care of seeing the plane unloaded."

"Here is the address," Eric smiled at him. "Just put it into the GPS and trust it to get you out into the country side."

Clifford smiled. "Truly sir, landed gentry are we now?"

"Well yes," Eric laughed. "You could say that.

Let's go," he smiled at Samuel. "I've got a lot of things to tell you to get you caught up."

"Yes," Samuel smiled in return. "You do," he said as he got in the Jeep.

Staring the car, they drove off and Eric began. "Do you remember how you had told me that you had met one or two fae in your long life?"

"Yes," Samuel's attention was focused on his brother. "I remember the part about how you wanted to believe but would end up looking at me like I been awake for days and just did not have the good grace to meet the truth death from the bleeds."

"Well," Eric looked over at him and smiled, "I need to apologize for that," and began his story.

Eric had to give Samuel credit. He did not interrupt him once.

When they were past Bon Temps Samuel finally said, "You don't look any different than my Eric."

"I am not any different. I just have more…" he laughed, "of everything."

"And you are their original King Evan and Queen Sookie. And Hunter is Subhine. And Finton is not yet born but you see him from time to time dancing around Sookie. And your other children as well."

There was no question in Samuel's voice, only thoughtfulness.

"Yes," came Eric's reply as he glanced over at his friend.

"Will I be able to day walk in your Realm without getting the bleeds and burning?"

"I don't know," Eric said softly. "But since you can already day walk on our God's Holy Days, I wondered."

"Did you just say _our God's_?" Samuel chuckled.

"My Brother, this is so far beyond me that as Evan I comprehend it but filtering it through Eric's brain….some things get lost in the translation."

"I can not wait to meet the family!" Samuel laughed as they continued on with their conversation.

.

"Daddy is almost home," Hunter got up from the table. "Momma will you help me hang these signs up?"

"Of course Sweet Baby," Sookie smiled. "Let's go put it one on the front porch and one in your Uncle Samuel's guest chamber."

Pulling up, both men spotted the woman, boy, dog and cat sitting on the front porch. Then they saw the sign above the door. "Welcome home Uncle Samuel to the land of the two blue moons!"

"Look," Eric grinned, "the moons are up. It is official. We are home."

Laughing in joy Samuel said, "My Brother, I have seen a lot of things in my time. God parting the sea has been the most impressive. But those two blue moons, I think that is third now on my list."

"Oh," Eric chided him, "so what is second?"

"Your family," Samuel looked at him with hope and wonder. "And that perhaps I could have one as well," he smiled as he opened the door and got out.

"Hi," Sookie and Hunter along with Andy came down off the porch. "I'm Sookie, this is Hunter."

Hunter smiled at him and Samuel shook his hand.

"And that is Andy." Samuel shook his paw as well.

"Lion is up on the porch. Being a cat and all he's interested but he is not that interested.

Come on in," she gave him a hug. "We are so glad you are here," she stepped back and smiled at him. "Eric told me all about you sheltering him in Paris. I sure am grateful for that. We've got a house full that are waitin' to meet you.

I understand that Clifford is on his way. We'll see to it that he gets here safely. Now," her smile brightened as they climbed the steps, "Samuel, won't you please come in."

Samuel's eyes went to the sign above the door. "That is magnificent! I especially like the glitter you used."

"My Daddy said that you had green eyes, so we put some green glitter on it!" Hunter said with pride.

"It is beautiful," he smiled at Hunter. "Thank you for being so thoughtful of me."

"Before we go in, please be gentle with Pam. She's about to pee her pants the way it is. If you say boo or make any unexpected moves, there goes my floors…" Sookie sighed.

"As in Miss Pamela? Eric's child?" Samuel looked perplexed.

"Yes, she got her self in such a dither about meetin' you she's barefoot so her high heals won't be tappin' on the floor. And that girl does love her shoes…." Sookie sighed. "So this is some serious stuff.

As vampire, I know she has no bodily functions to produce waste, but I just would not count on that tonight."

"Good times," Eric chuckled as he opened the door and the family came in.

All the introductions were made and then pulling from his pocket a small velvet case Samuel handed it to Eric.

"A mezuzah," Sookie said when Eric removed it from its casing.

"Yes," Samuel bowed his head to Sookie.

"Oh Samuel, thank you," she admired the ornate metal cylinder.

"We shall hang it up tonight." Eric kneeled down and showed it to Hunter. "This is very special, my son. Inside is a paper. It has been scribed according to Jewish law and it contains our family name. We have indeed been blessed, my son. Your Uncle Samuel will show us where it is to be placed on the outside door."

"Okay Jesus," Lafayette grinned at him. "Mr. Clifford is heres. We's is on. I got's Blood's, I got this and I got's that's. Ring the dinner bells and lets get this shows on the road. Mr. Cliffords says he wont's be sittin' at the table with us. Says he's servin's whatevers. No argue'n's with him about that's…so on we go's."

.

The table in Eric's office had been cleared off at the end closet to the door. Samuel was so old, he could have small bites of anything that had a fruit base that he had known during the time that he was human.

Lafayette had prepared an ancient meal that was now being spread out over the table. They were going vegetarian, tonight, but he had included plenty of modern bean dishes and lentils with which Samuel would be familiar. On the table were pomegranates, peaches, several types of grapes, several types of melons and honey with its comb. Dates were present and scattered about liberally.

There were flat breads for dipping into the hearty dishes. For dessert, he had prepared Lemon Cake Pudding.

Everyone was at ease as the meal progressed. Samuel was the congenial guest. He was overwhelmed when he saw the wine selection. It was all made in the vineyards of Israel.

Onto his tongue went small tastes. He was lavish with his compliments to Lafayette on how good everything smelled and tasted.

Sookie was glowing! She was surrounded by family!

Sitting at her table were three vampires that could tonight, eat food, because they had had a taste of her blood. One very old vampire that could have very small tastes…well, because he was very old.

There sat Lancelot du Lac and his Were companion. Mer'lyn. Princess Tin that had the ability to put life into tattoos. The King of the Dragons. A Medium, a dead guy that was a Brujo. A real honest to goodness Fae guard that you could actually see and the King and Queen of the Fae.

But what clearly held Samuel's interest was Hunter. And Samuel was mesmerized!

Hunter asked Samuel questions from the Old Testament, repeating what he had heard in church, from his Grandma, from all the Grandmas. "What was it like walkin' through that parted sea?" his little boy voice asked in awe. Samuel had everyone's attention at the table while he told him.

After that story, you would, from time to time, see Hunter blowing across the top of his glass of water and nodding his head and saying quietly, "I can see how that could work."

.

Dinner lasted all evening and at nine Sookie announced that it was well past their little man's bedtime.

Giving everyone a hug and a kiss Hunter trooped off with his Momma with his dog and cat bringing up the rear.

"I have this," Clifford said as he motioned everyone away so he could clean up.

"Hmmm," Lafayette eyed him. "My kitchens. And I gots things that goes in special places. I am at leasts gonna direct traffics. You got no says in that I don't do sass."

"Of course, sir," Clifford bowed his head and loaded a tray and carried it to the kitchen as everyone got up, grabbed a dish and followed him.

Samuel took a small taste of wine and held it on his tongue, tasting the sun, the arid soil, the water that had dripped through the pipes onto the plants.

"Your family," Samuel made an all encompassing gesture with his arms, "they are enchanting. I have never spent a more pleasurable evening."

"Thank you," Eric replied. "Sookie will be back after Hunter is tucked in. I shall kiss him good night then we shall all gather in the new living room. There are more comfortable chairs, there."

.

When Eric came in from kissing Hunter goodnight, Albin was in attendance and talking with Samuel. Well good, how dos were said and the family seemed to all have something to drink and had found a spot to sit and watch or participate. Whatever it took.

Eric poured a glass of the sweet Israeli red wine and began. "Samuel," Eric handed him the dagger, "have you ever seen a weapon like this?"

Setting down his glass, he admired its fine lines and replied, "Yes. Not exactly like this but very close. The hilt and the pummel were shaped like a falcon in flight, with some type of pink stone set for eyes.

Its craftsman ship was exquisite. I had never seen such work, before. Fae?" he asked.

"Yes," Eric replied.

The guards in the room bristled into the seen surrounding area. They were pissed! Some one had their Queen's sword!

"It was not the only one," Samuel continued. "It was at a very private showing in the early 1700's. There was a small cache of weapons. The bidding did not start until the next night. When I showed up the next evening, there was no host and of course no arms.

Something or someone scared our host off, we all thought."

There was the silent hiss of swords being drawn.

"My Queen," Clayton stepped forward. "We searched this Realm for things that were made during the time of the Shield Maiden. We did not see, smell or feel anything of your armory."

"How would you," Sookie said out loud, "mask a fae weapon from a fae…? You'd need a fae to mask the weapon from another fae…."

"My Queen," Albin began, "your armory would be impossible to mask. Those pieces were designed for you. I do not care what type of fae you are, you do not have the power to mask the royal armory from its rightful owner."

"What," Eric paused, "what if they took the entire vault? Would those wards still not hold?"

"Well yes but…" Albin paused. "Well yes, you are right my King. If they took the entire structure they were housed in, the wards would still hold.

But those that stood with Mab would have destroyed her in outrage for such an unthinkable act. Mad Mab did not do this."

"Besides a sister, she had a brother," WW said.

"Yes, but he was killed that night of the draining, protecting his sister," BD added.

"Are you sure it was him?" Sookie asked.

"Well yes, of course my Queen," BD replied. "There were many witnesses of the best repute."

"Yes," Albin replied, "I was there. I saw it."

"Mab could shape shift to a different body," Sookie replied. "Maybe her brother could do the same. Get a shifter to take her brother's appearance and be killed while he walked off."

"My Queen," Albin was thoughtful, "there is no record in Mab's blood line that they could do that."

"I saw her, Albin. It was you standing at the door, bloodied. Eric went to the door and she tossed him across the yard."

"My Queen, yes, you told us. But she had shifters that followed her. Perhaps she sent one to the door and she was waiting in the trees…"

"Albin, I chased her and I watched her shift from your form to that of her own."

A log popped in the fire place and sent ambers spewing out past the fire dogs and up the chimney. "There is no record of her family ever being shifters. That would explain much," Albin looked pained. "Then her brother, Oberon, yet lives."

"Traitor!" was hissed around the room as the guards looked a little less human and a lot more like pissed off fae!

"Well," Sookie smiled. "Merry Christmas to me. We'll just find my weapons and bring them home where they belong."

"Time to make a call," Eric chuckled as he took out his phone and went through his contacts list.

"E.H. where did your family get the dagger from?"

"I, I don't know," he replied inspecting the joists in the cabin. "I'd have to call…"

E.H. was standing in the living room, with Clayton at his side.

"…my sisters," he replied grinning as he looked around. "That was women's business. But I know when they'd start drinking...they would giggle about stuff," he said as he punched in the number.

"Sis, where did Henri get the dagger he was buried with?" he asked.

There was a low growl and then he repeated the question, this time his eyes were Were orange. "Where did Henri get the fucking gold dagger he was buried with?

See how easy that was. Now, have a very pleasant rest of your evening and I will chat with you, tomorrow. Good night.

Nostradamus…..my ever so great great grandfather Henri stole it from Nostradamus."

"Nostradamus. Interesting. Being a doomsday prophet would certainly help his cause," Eric mused.

"And if Oberon could mask his scent, he could pass for vampire, correct?" Eric's fangs had dropped. "So vampire would do business with him. There would be no doubt that the other vamps would read him as old. And as well as helping himself to the armory, he probably did to the gold as well. So the Supe community would see him as being old and very wealthy and would have laughed right along with him at his prophecies while he took the name of Nostradamus."

"So Mab would have contacted her brother," Sookie said. " And told him to find anyone, anyone at all showing signs of fae traits. So as Nostradamus those with the gift would have sought him out.

These days he could just do an internet search."

"Once the light war started in The Realm," Albin was looking back through time, "Mab did not leave. She would have depended on Oberon to conduct business on this side. It would be easy for him to do as a very old and very wealthy vampire. Just call his contacts."

Eric was smiling. "Compton spent time on the continent. I saw him there, once. He probably met Oberon, there. You know Bill, like a crow, he was attracted to and liked all things that are bright and shinny. I am sure Oberon was laughing his ass off as he promised Bill mountains of gold and jewels. Probably gave him a little something as a token of their mutual agreement. Years roll along until one day Bill gets the call and Oberon wants information on a place called Bon Temps and probably sends Billy another little something to entice him along.

As Sheriff," Eric was shaking his head. "over the last couple of years, I watched this area light up like a pin ball machine. Seemed like just fucking everybody wanted information about Bon Temps. Like it was tweeted…_Bon Temps is a lovely Fae town…go there and pluck one for yourself."_

"So Bill puts it all in motion," Sookie was pissed. "He is talking to Sophie-Anne, Oberon, New Orleans, leaving information about me around so just any fucking body could find it and carry me off for a snack."

"Only Oberon does not want any of the town to survive," Tara's eyes were glowing. "And he especially does not want Compton to survive. You can't have anyone tracing it back to him so he sends along a maenad. She'll take care of not only the humans, but any and all Supes while she is at it. So Oberon's tracks are all neatly covered while he has gathered all the information his sister wants and he will be able to assure Mab that the Stackhouses are, indeed, dead. Along with everyone else.

Only Bill is double crossed with the maenad so he gets fired up and he now has to save Sookie."

"Yes," Eric nodded. "Whispers of a fae are making the rounds so there is no way he can now stop that. Hadley is talking to Sophie-Anne. Bill has made promises. And if he lives and Sookie dies, someone is going to come looking for him and will settle for a vampire snack, instead of a fae one. So he just continues on with his plan of betraying Sookie and hopes Oberon does not come looking for him personally."

Samuel added, "And while Oberon continues to party on in Paris, from time to time, that will not be his only home. No vamp has only one home and he would want to appear vamp."

"If you were Fae posing as a vampire and could perhaps mask your scent, because Mab could," Eric's fangs were all the way down as he could picture in his mind exactly where the armory was now located, "where would you hide your valuables from the other fae who might someday come looking for you who could not mask their scent?"

"Why," Pam drawled, "that is just this side of manic genius. You would hide it in the middle of vamp central. Not a lot of vampires, but just enough in an area big enough that they would know who comes and who goes. Why, if you paid them in halflings…"

Pam did not have the time to finish the sentence. Eric was standing and hissing obscenities, blue fire balls dancing in his hands. Sookie looked like she was ready to start spewing curses.

"The Frozen Chosen of the North East," Eric hissed, "all tucked away up there so quiet and forgettable. Always so happy to stay at home having their halfling snacks."

"That's…just…disgusting…" Sookie closed her eyes and fought for control.

"A full blown fae running a spell under Miss Sexton's house would explain a lot," OI was fluttering in the air with smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Because of her gifts, Oberon would known she was fae," Sookie added. "If he got close enough to her, OI, do you think he would be able to tell she was dragon?"

Fire was breathing out of OI's mouth! "No. It takes another dragon to detect it! But if he came onto her land, he would have known by the way she had warded her house. Intuitive to her are our ways. Those were dragon wards she had surrounding herself."

"When he opens the door to the vault, my King," Liam snarled, "we'll have him."

"But in the mean time," Sookie's smile was one of death. "He is out there fully charged. Can come and go at will. It just might be worthwhile to see what is going on in the world of things that can not be explained. We got any doomsday sayers in the North East? Perhaps vamps you'd like to visit in Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island or Co-nnec-ti-cut?" Sookie batted her eyelashes. "How about us just spreadin' a little Christmas cheer? I hear they got snow. We could stop by and leave them a little gift in their stocking…like maybe their head."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

To quote Scoobie Doo… "Ruh roh!"

For those of you who have read my stories…you had to have known

that somehow this was all Compton's fault….lolololol…..I just had to get there…

Also…well of course, Oberon. The brother/sister theme is running all through this.

If you would like to see the two blue moons rising as Eric and Samuel drove up to the house, please go to my blog site for the date 28 March 2013.

The hour is late…more mistakes than usual, I fear. But, I want to get it posted.

As always, thanks for reading!

Happy Easter!

Be blessed and be the Blessing.

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES

.

**Lemon Cake Pudding**

1 ¼ cups sugar

3 Tbs flour

2 Tbs softened butter

4 eggs separated

1 1/2 cups milk

1 TB grated lemon peel

Juice of two lemons

Pinch of salt

Combine sugar and flour. (Yes, just 3 TBS of flour.)

Cream butter and sugar, blending well until smooth.

Add egg yolks one at a time, mixing well after each addition.

Add the milk gradually.

Then add the seasonings.

Beat the egg whites until stiff and fold into the yolk mixture.

Pour into a well greased 9 inch square cake pan.

Bake at 325 for 40 minutes or until top is golden and firm.

The pudding will separate, forming a lovely lemon custard on the bottom and a cake like texture on the top.


	86. Chapter 86

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 86**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

"Clayton," Sookie addressed him.

"My Queen," he replied. He loved it when she used that tone of voice. He had a mission!

"The hunt is on! I doubt you will find Oberon, but these other vamp royals, I want there residences', searched. If you smell sunshine on any of them, I want their asses, here, so I can have a little one on one time with them.

If there is a child in their residence," she hissed, the fully outraged Queen of the Fae stood before him, "you are to handle the child with care…take some fairy godmothers with you! Just in case one of those vamps was stupid enough to have committed such an unforgiveable act.

Then, you can keep the vamp for your own amusement until we have determined that the child is safe. Then, it will be my turn," she smiled.

"Yes my Queen," he went down on one knee, his fist clinched above his heart. Then poof, he was gone.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 55. 51st day of Married Bliss, 28**__**th**__** Day of being Parents**_

The clock was striking midnight when Sookie sat back on the couch as Sookie, and not the berserker Queen wanting to go on a killing rampage! Eric wrapped his arms around her.

"It's comin' on Christmas," she sighed, "and here I am wantin' to cut off heads...that does not speak to the Christmas spirit. Everyone wants a gift that lasts for ever and ever….maybe what is needed here is the Living Death….I wonder if you can Living Death a vampire? Why, I'd be willin' to give it a try."

"I see you are not getting soft on us my Queen," Albin chuckled.

"Well, I just want somethin' special for these royals, all baskin' in the homey goodness that they bought with Oberon's gold that he stole from our treasury. Somethin' that says I gave this some thought. Why anyone can do your old regular run of the mill UV lights, decapitation, and silver. And that's before I know for sure they have been snackin' on halflings…" the word left her mouth and then her fangs popped down.

"I might feel better," she grinned wickedly, "if I want to visit _The Vat of the Living Death,_" she moaned in a _Night of the Living Dead_ kind of way and then chuckled, "and wish those girls a Merry Christmas."

"My bride," Eric moved his hand just a bit to her now protruding tummy. "Why don't you go get our son and his entourage and snuggle everyone into our bed, to include yourself. Holding Hunter always makes you feel better. I will come tuck everyone in if you want me too.

Sadly, I now have to call the King of York and Jersey. I might have to go face to face with this one. He is planning his wedding and I am sure all he wishes to discuss is that lovely something he has picked out for his bride to wear on their wedding night and where they are going for the honeymoon. Canton is not going to want to hear what I have to say, but as they say in the Colonies, that is just too fucking bad. Time to man up."

Sookie pulled him down and rubbed her nose against his. "I love you," she smiled as she gave him a little kiss. "Thanks for dealin' with all this. You are my super hero!

In a more serious tone she added, "If they find children at those residences, I am going to want to know."

"For that," Eric's voice was serious, "I will wake you, I promise," he ran his finger down the side of her face.

Kissing him again, with a nudge and a wink she said, "And, if there are no babies and my world changes, kinda drastically, will you wake me?" You could hear the hope in her voice.

"No," Eric shook his head, "you need your rest. It will wait until morning. Come my bride, I'll tuck you in."

"Good night everyone," Sookie smiled as Eric stood up with her in his arms. "Samuel, your room is ready.

Em, I am to understand you are doing the _poofing_ honors for the fabulous foursome."

"Yes my Queen, but we can not poof until Lance has collected our Prince's snowflakes for the Grandmas. They are to be placed on their ice boxes so that when they rise with the sun, they can be admired. They told us not to bother coming back if we did not have them with us."

"I have them," Sookie smiled, "in a file folder. Come on, I'll get them for you.

Eric," she gave him another kiss, "your office please."

Wallace winked at Pam and then excused himself. He was back on duty.

Pam looked around at what had once been a party as it began to break up. Dinner had been fun but…

Well, good, this part of the evening had finally rolled around! Pam, with some hope in her heart, was beginning to wonder if tonight would be the night. Well, look at who just got their Christmas present early! Why, just the very best child in the world!

Pam was doing her best not to smile or cum…they finally had Samuel to themselves!

Eric said Samuel charged for his services. It you stopped him on the street and wanted to talk about the market, you got a bill. This kept the inept at bay. Well, she played the market and always made some money. She was not one of _the inept_. Maybe just a lead in with a small, general question was all that was needed without a fee being attached.

"What are you running on your phone?" Molly asked. Before Pam could blink, the discussion was off and running. Pam was gleeful. Who knew that a wire head did not know she was suppose to play by the rules?

Terms, charts and diagrams went flashing past on the small screen of the phone. Apparently, it was more than just a phone. Pam had kept Eric caught up on the latest so she could follow the wire head speak…up to a point. Clearly, Samuel could talk the talk, himself. Maybe, just maybe, in the chair across from Molly sat another wire head!

His iPad came out and Molly motioned for him to join them on the couch. Bodies were shifted around. Samuel was next to the arm of the couch and he was pushed in next to Molly.

"This could work," Pam eyed the two. "The way to catch a wire head is with another wire head. If Da'vid married Molly that would make him my brother-in-law." She had another orgasm! "Keep your fucking mouth closed, smile if you have too…like you mean it…" she hissed at herself, "and encourage this along."

Elbowing Tara to let the happy couple talk, Tara looked at her maker, wiggled her eyebrows, said nothing, and paid attention to the conversation and watched as fingers flew across the iPad.

From what Pam had been able to learn from their techno babble, Samuel had done some modifications to the little beast and was betting Molly did not know what it was.

"Gimme," Molly said as she took it from him and then started inputting code.

"Pbbbllltttt," she eyed him. "Really? That is an interesting bit of string theory you have there wrapped around that electron, but watch this. I can improve on that."

Pam saw Samuel actually lick his fangs at the equations that went in at vamp speed.

"That," he drew in a breath and gave a small chuckle, "is impressive, but that is not what I have really running my system."

"Yes, no kidding…" she rolled her eyes at him. "_This_ is the equation you have running it," she wiggled her eyebrows at him as she tapped something and then with her finger, began writing on the screen."

"How…how…" then he laughed. "Do not tell me, I will figure it out!"

.

When Eric came back in, his girls were sitting on the couch with Samuel sandwiched in next to Molly and they were hunched over an iPad and Molly was chuckling right along.

Samuel's face looked like he was in so much pain, Eric checked him discretely to see if somehow he was being tortured. Nope...coming into the room he pulled up a chair to join the conversation.

"You can not possible know that about the system I am running," he sat back with agony in his voice. "That is impossible. I have the best tech guy in the world working for me and he insures me that I can not be hacked."

"Ohhh now," Molly grinned, patting his knee. "You don't have the very best techie."

"Yes," Samuel was now smiling, "I do."

"Well," Eric joined the conversation, "my Brother, actually you don't. However, I do."

Samuel started to say something, closed his mouth and then started to say something else.

"Your guy is Seth Gomez," Molly smiled. "I tutored him in the basics of hardwire, hardware and software. We were at MIT, together. This was years upon years, ago. He contacted me back in the 90's and needed an upgrade. Some thing that was alive, could anticipate and attack if a threat was perceived. I built your system and sold it to him."

"What?" was a barely audible whisper out of Samuel's mouth. "You are Gremlin's Gallon?"

"I think that is a smokin' hot hack name," Tara beamed.

"My brain hurts," Samuel looked over at Eric. "It actually hurts. I think I just had a building dropped on me. Maybe the size of the Empire State Building. I hope I survive this…"

"Don't worry," she smiled at him. "There are no back doors into it. I just happen to be smarter than it is."

"I'd like to hire you," Samuel smiled.

"Oh here it comes," Pam squealed silently to herself and had another orgasm. Samuel would be living on the grounds. Day walk, well yes, please have some. Want some tasty bits of Miss Molly….wellllll….

"You'd have to check with her father," Pam countered before anything could be said.

"Oh, well…." Samuel looked hopeful. He always got what he wanted. Miss Molly's father would have a price. He knew from experience they all had a bottom line. And he was just low down and slime ball bastard enough to offer untold amounts of money, gold, jewels, bonds, a country, or a combination of all of it to get what he wanted. All _those fathers_ walked away cursing him when Samuel owned what they once had.

"Gremlin's Gallon," Pam snickered, "why don't you tell The Da'vid _who's your Daddy,_" she laughed out loud.

Smiling, Molly looked at Eric. "I lost a bet to Eric. I am now his child. Miss Pam says if I was to die, he'd call me back and my ass would still be his because he did not give me permission to die."

"You know that's right," Tara chuckled.

Samuel hit his head against the back of the couch and then concentrated on Eric.

"You can't glamour me, Samuel," he laughed. "Not any more. I bet I can, however, glamour you."

"Ohhh, Eric…pbbblllttt!" he finally managed to get out. "She is the first person I have been able to have an intelligent conversation with about my encrypted system that apparently she designed and built and she's your child! I have been brought to the land of milk and honey just to be tortured! Dangled before me is the piece of fruit I am forbidden to pick!"

"Let alone bite," Pamela added just to plant the idea in Samuel's mind. When The Da'vid blinked, Pamela knew he had the visual. Yes! Yes! Yes! Hellloooooo Brother Samuel! Just call me Sister Pamela! And just what is the family investing in today?

Eric's eyes cut to Pam and he shook his finger at her. Then his concentration was back on Samuel. "You may talk to her all you like, my Brother, but you can not buy out her contract for she does not have one. She does, however, have the bond of maker and child. And we all know how that works."

"Really?" Samuel looked doubtful. "How?"

"She was fae before she was turned, tied into the light. As vampire, part of that light still exists within her, because vampire is descended from Fae. She lost the bet and of her own free will, she allowed me to tap into her light. Just like the bond I have with Pamela. There sits my youngest daughter. Miss Molly is mine."

"Fae?" Samuel leaned in to Eric and then turned and looked at Molly.

"I was a Fairy Godmother," Molly smiled. "I really enjoyed that gig and then we ran out of children in The Realm to be a fairy godmother, too. We needed a spy inside the vamps and I volunteered.

Now that I am back to living in The Realm, I think I am going to convert back to Fae. I can feel very subtle changes taking place in me every time those double blue moons come up. It may take a hundred years or so but I think I 'm headed that way."

Pam was not for sure, but she thought maybe, just maybe, Samuel had just cum…she knew she did! There would be little wire head Da'vid babies running all over the house when they came for family meals and little wire head girls hopefully wanting to try on their Auntie Pammy's lipstick! Well fuck, she'd have to hide her shoes! And little wire head boys that she could impress with her swords and show them how to kick ass!

"Your Uncle Hugh will be most happy to have you back to fae," Eric said with a smile. "I know how close you are to him. He will be thrilled at the possibility of you having children."

Molly grinned. "Yes," she sighed "but that is a bit and a bit from now….that's fairy godmother speak," she wiggled her eyebrows. "In the mean time, oh….there goes the timer and Samuel still has not figured out how I adapted his screen to touch."

"What…? Wait…! We were having polite conversation," he laughed. "That does not count."

"You did not call a time out," she smiled at him, "or ask for a King's X. That's more fae go mo speak, to quote Lafayette. So it does count. Now, you owe me…" she smirked. "Say it…"

Samuel was squinting his eyes at her when she laughed at him and reached over and tweaked his nose. "Don't make me pull out all my fae go mo tricks! I bet I can still put a permanent red blush in your cheeks, making you look all rosy and sun kissed!"

Laughing Samuel said, "Gremlin's Gallon has better crypto than I do…hmmmm, I want a rematch," he arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to get my laptop."

"Brrring it," she purred at him. "I am here and I am waiting."

Eric was looking at Molly intently and wondering what had happened to his daughter and when was she coming back?

What was most amusing was watching her as she watched Samuel's ass as he walked off…well oh my…maybe she was not coming back! Maybe this fairy godmother side to Molly was here to stay!

Eric was betting the odds that Samuel was as well.

Polite conservation carried on and when Samuel returned, the other three excused themselves and left the wire heads to themselves.

.

Eric was out in his office when Liam and Clayton reported back in. The residences had been swept. There was no sign or smell of children or any fae weapons, either. No sunshine smell clung to any of the vamps.

That was good. This would buy them a little time. He would be able to actually have a conversation with Canton, tonight, instead of dumping all this shit into his lap at the last minute…he could give him twenty four hours….Eric congratulated himself on that. "At least we are not doing this the day of the wedding." He congratulated himself, again!

Eric thought about the approach he wanted to take as he walked over to the mansion. There was a small contingent of fae guards that kept watch over Canton. No way was he going to allow anything to happen to his go to guy. Poor Canton, he had no idea…Eric laughed out loud.

The King of York and Jersey was now about three days from getting married and Day Walker had the mother of all wedding gifts for him. "No returning this one," he smiled at the guards as he mounted the stairs to the mansion. "Welcome to a very small part of my life."

There was a much quieter and gentler feeling to the mansion when he walked in the door. Folk were working and there was no bickering or long suffering glances.

Eric was glad that was out of the way. As much as Pamela enjoyed fucking with them, it was time to get this show on the road. His child and her amusements…oy vey!

New Orleans' vamps had always come with their own special set of problems. When you lived that close to the privileged few, you began to believe that you were privileged, as well.

And this had trickled down to the newest and the most insignificant of the vamps that lived there. He had not seen anything like it in any of the other kingdoms.

When The Authority had first set up shop there, Eric had been invited down to say his how dos.

Later that evening, he was in a tavern talking with another out of town Sheriff when they were accosted by some little twerp of a vamp that thought for all of his twenty five years of being vampire, he was somebody and they were out of towner no bodies. "Carlson, I believe was his name. Or at least," Eric grinned, "that was the name he gave us when we asked him while we pulled his extremities off," Eric smiled at remembering.

So, when it was time to call folk in for training, he and his ladies had decided to start with New Orleans. Bring in the worst of the ego maniacs and see what shook out. This morning he had got that out of the way and set an example to everyone else…and it had not been pretty. They had streamed it live and recorded it and put it on continual loop, just in case there was a vamp some where that thought Eric could not induce terror and fear in a vampire in less than one minute.

Canton was going to have a similar problem with the North East. Eric just might do him a favor and stake all the vampires in that area and call it _Done_. Of course, if Sookie found a whiff of a child in this mix, anywhere, past or present, she was going to call it _The Beginning of Whoop-Ass_!

Walking into Pam's office with the appropriate look on his face saved him from having to say any words. Bowing their heads, they all got up and left.

The doors closed, Eric turned on the white noise and dialed his phone. "I am coming to you in five minutes," his tone and his face were serious. "This can not wait."

Canton nodded his head. "Of course, Day Warrior," he replied, "I'll clear everyone out of my office."

Eric sent out a text message to Alf to answer his question about their visit to his kingdom and another one to Oklahoma, requesting photographs of the Viking rune stones that were located in and around Heavener, Oklahoma. Scrolling through his Apps, he found Molly's jamming device. "Time to rock 'n roll," he smiled as he popped out.

.

Canton listened to everything Eric had to say.

"And you'll destroy them all if it comes to that?" The King of York and Jersey asked.

"Yes," Eric replied. "Every last one of them. They have ruled themselves for so long, that is probably going to be our only option. I am willing to play nice but only up to a point. One of them will know of one residence for Oberon. It will only be of use to us if we can learn anything about him once we are inside.

Our renegade fae" Eric smiled, "has hidden somewhere in the North East my wife's armory," his eyes flashed blue sparks, "and we are going to find it," his voice spoke of no other option.

He bowed his head to Canton. "I am sorry this comes at such an inopportune time. Truly I am. Sookie and I would like to offer our congratulations on your up coming nuptials. Please, our fondest regards to your bride."

Canton smiled despite, himself. "Yes, my bride. I will deliver your well wishes. You were right, of course," Canton's voice was low and the set of his features changed. From one who ruled to one who loved. "Now that I see my beloved ever day, I don't ever want to go back to not seeing her first thing when I rise."

"Such is the way of the heart, my friend," Eric smiled and poof, he was gone.

There was one more stop he had to make as he popped into the heavily wooded forest along the Maine coast. There were Rune stones that had been scattered all up and down the Eastern Shore and on many rivers that had since changed courses or dried up here in the Northern Americas. Many of the rune stones had been dismissed and used as foundation stones or in fences or pavers in old gardens.

But they were here. Those that were written in the Elder invoking the 9th world residing in the 9th world of magic, pulsed. All you had to do was follow the sound and the louder it grew in your blood, the closer you were. You were drawn to it so you could read the message that had been left. For a Viking passing through, this was their bulletin board and you would find the information you needed to know about that area.

Sometimes it was a warning or a report about the fishing or just a friendly, hello.

He had always been able to feel them when he came this way but he had never had the time to stop and chat. Just a quick acknowledgment as he passed through because he was normally on the run and just one step ahead of keeping his head on his shoulders and his ass out of the sun.

Because those vamps that resided, here, they did not take kindly to strangers. All thought it was because they were so old and unyielding to progress, keeping to the ways of the Old World.

Eric was now beginning to understand what drove their life style. It was the ways of a very old world…

So, Oberon would feel safe, here. There was the ocean to his East and vamps to his West. He had to know his area was secure because he had no fae back ups. That was the problem with being declared dead. There was no support from the home front. Your cover was only good as long as you stayed dead.

It would be just Oberon on his own and whatever Halfling he brought in to either snack on himself, or trade off to a vamp. He had been out of the loop and probably homesick for some time. His writings as Nostradamus spoke to this. All that doom and gloom came from being depressed and without his own kind, Eric mused.

Since his sister was Queen, Oberon had to expect to someday go home and be The True Prince of the Realm, or some such title. Or maybe something a little more grander if he brought home Queen Sookie's armory.

"Then one morning…bamb!" Eric grinned. "All the old powers were back! Oberon had to see this as some type of victory for Mab…and for him self, as well. He must be fucking beyond excited about being able to pop in and out.

But of course," Eric laughed out loud, "he still can not pop, home. That has got to raise some interesting questions for him…like '_What the fuck_?' Probably screamed at the top of his lungs, repeatedly. I know I would be pissed if all things were once more right with my world except for the biggest one of all. No ticket home!"

The locks on the doors had been changed, so to speak. Everything was now coded to the present day King and Queen of the Fae and there was no overriding that system, Eric grinned at that thought. Either you had sworn fealty and received the blessing to come and go at will or not. The_ nots_ were not invited into The Realm. And without an invitation, you were not crossing that threshold. It was that easy.

"At some point, Oberon is going to begin to wonder just exactly what has happened and will become very disappointed in his sister," Eric could see it happening. The depression that dwelled within him would start to bloom, once more. That is when he would make his mistake. He'd go to the armory and try to storm his way back into The Realm.

"Just do it," Eric whispered on the wind. "As your King, I command this." Listening to his words radiate out, he thought about this fae that was out here in the night. "I do not know you," he said to the wind, "but you remind me of Compton. I staked his traitor's ass, I am more than happy to stake yours."

The wind began to howl in off the ocean and blowing snow pelted him. Taking a deep breath, he embraced it and felt the cold energize him!

Inhaling deeply, the smell of the pine forests flooded him with memories. He had been away from home long enough. Time to take his ass on back to the house. They would pow-wow after breakfast. Hunter had some more surprises he was working on and Eric had told him he could work in_ their_ office. His little face had lit up.

Then Eric's lit up as well. "Of course," he chuckled. "Oberon is going to want a lawyer. I need to speak to Hugh."

.

.

.

When the clock struck three, Samuel and Molly were in the kitchen, admiring the left overs and having small tastes of the humus.

"What was it like being a fairy godmother?" Samuel asked.

"It was fun," she smiled. "Probably the most fun you can imagine. Gifting a newborn with a string of pearls that you had collected from the morning dew. Dispensing gifts, blessing a child with talents. Arriving and leaving in a cloud of fairy dust. Scattering fairy dust everywhere you went and watching it shimmer in the light of the day and the light of the moons, as well.

Plus, I had wings, little tiny ones and I could fly.

When Mab drained Subhine, she corrupted the light. We stopped having children…on the rarest of occasions a child was born.

And when there stopped being babies for me to bless, I discovered that I really liked babies. I liked everything about them. Their smiles, those cute fuzzy heads and button noses. The way they smelled. Especially the way they smelled…and I missed them so much I began to grieve…for everything.

But there was one thing that gave me hope. King Evan, he would write his Queen love sonnets wrapped in prophecy.

"_We shall walk in The Realm of the Cold Moon _

_And love and have our children there in the shadows of the Blue Moons_

_Those that have gone before us shall weep blood_

_But when the sun rises, they shall stand with us once, again._

I talked with my Uncle Hugh a lot about that verse. Plus, I had a mentor who had been, here.

I wanted to be present and be ready to help my King and Queen when they returned, here. As a vampire, I would weep blood. When our King and Queen came back to us, I believed I would once more be fae.

I believed that and I still believe this with all of my heart."

"You took a terrible risk," Samuel said.

"I had no job…no purpose…I figured I was dead, anyway," she shrugged. "I could feel myself diminishing. That's what happens to a fae when they are tied into their job. One day I woke and my wings were gone…" her voice was quite.

"Here," she wore a small smile, but you could still see the hurt in her eyes. "Here, numbers became my new children that I could give gifts, too. I could make them more than what they originally, were. I felt useful and I once more had a purpose."

"I understand that," Samuel smiled at her. "As the oldest child and a male, I was to be a priest. That is what I had prepared for my entire life. When I was turned, I found another way to see to the needs of my people. That was with money. So I set about to make as much money as I could. Devise ways that I could use my enemy to make money so I could give it back to my people."

"Numbers," Molly smiled, "are a very useful and satisfying thing on this plane of existence."

"Yes," he nodded his head in agreement.

For the next two hours they putzed around the kitchen opening doors, taking lids off of foods and nibbling here and there.

When Hunter came in at six, they both knew it was love.

"Uncle Samuel," Hunter smiled. "My Momma is still sleepin'. I gave my Daddy a kiss and told him I was comin' to the kitchen to have a little snack. He's pullin' on his jeans. See this little ice box," he went over to what looked like a Hunter high wine fridge but inside were Hunter snacks. "My Daddy and Momma had this put here just for me.

That big ice box that my La La uses, sometimes I can't open the door, cause the suction on it is so good. That's what my La La says. So I got this little one that I can open and close easy-peasy," he smiled.

"You want a snack? I got some grapes and some cherries and ohhhhh," his voice sounded excited, "there is some of that za zee key," Hunter carefully sounded the word out, "dip that I like. My La La, he makes this dip with yogurt and some sour cream and cuc'mumbers and garlic and some dill. Mmmm-mmmm.

My Daddy is comin'," Hunter said and turned around to face the door

Eric stuck his head in the kitchen and grinned. Hunter ran as fast as he could for a hug and was swept up into his Daddy's arms.

"We are havin' a snack," Hunter announced.

"I see this," Eric grinned. "Is your Sister Molly and Uncle Samuel going to have a snack as well?"

"I think so," Hunter gave Eric a kiss. "I got things to share with them, Daddy. You can go rest with Momma if you want to. I'll be just fine. I am here with my family."

"I can see that you are," Eric grinned and put him down. "I am going to go snuggle with you Mother for a bit. I'm going to close the door…"

"I'll knock," Hunter looked very serious.

"Thank you my son," Eric bent down and gave him another hug.

"You two are going to be up for a while, correct," Eric arched his eyebrow at Samuel. It was not a question. It was not even a statement. It was a fact.

"Yes," Samuel and Molly both replied, together.

"Good, very good," Eric smiled and then was gone.

They had settled on a picnic out by the fire pit. The blanket was spread out on the floor and there were little dishes of food, everywhere. Hunter was the congenial host. He was delighted at being able to provide for his family as he told them about school and his grandmas and the book he had made about the first time his Momma and Daddy met.

"I don't know that story," Samuel was intrigued.

"Would you like to hear it?" Hunter asked. "I can do a picture walk with my book."

"Why yes, that would be lovely," Samuel said as they picked up the floor and put the food away.

Hunter went to his room and got his book and snuggle blanket. Coming back into the office, Hunter looked at his Uncle Samuel. "Daddy always holds me in the rockin' chair. Momma sits on his lap and Daddy covers us up with the blanket."

Samuel sat down and then Molly sat down in his lap and pulled Hunter up to her and the blanket was carefully arranged.

"Once upon a time…"Hunter began as he held up his book so they could see.

After the story had finished, Lafayette stuck his head out and said, "I'm makin's pumpkin' waffles. Do I gots a helper?"

"I'm a good helper, my La La," Hunter said as he hopped down. "I'm gonna put my blanket and book away and I'll be right there to help you."

Samuel and Molly both watched Hunter as he trotted back inside.

"I want one of those," Samuel whispered in Molly's ear.

"Can you wait a hundred years or so?" she asked.

"I can wait forever," he smiled at her. "As long as you are waiting with me."

"I can do that," she rubbed her nose against his. "I had a fairy god mother visit me when I was born. She told my mother and father that my destiny was to be loved and cherished."

"Did she happen to say anything about you being worshiped and adored?" Samuel whispered softly in her ear.

"No," she whispered, back, her eyes searching his.

"Well get ready," ever so gently he placed a kiss on her lips, "because starting now, you are going to be."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

If you want to know a little bit about Oberon, please go to my blog and look at the date 1 April 2013, no foolin'!

With each new male character I introduced, I wondered if he was the one for Miss Molly. I even tossed Jason into the air but he landed with Sissy.

When I thought about introducing Samuel, about twenty chapters, ago, I thought….ohhhh! Well yes of course, Samuel!

Perfect!

I see no one on the horizon for Tara. I think she is going to be just fine as Auntie Tara for a while.

As always, thanks for reading! No foolin'!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	87. Chapter 87

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 87**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 55. 51st day of Married Bliss, 28**__**th**__** Day of being Parents**_

Breakfast was over and folk were picking up their dishes and headed to the kitchen. Sookie elbowed Eric. "I would like to have known about Samuel and Molly," she elbowed him, again as she watched the two interact. Molly had actually been making eyes at Samuel over breakfast!

At one point, she thought Samuel was going to start crowing!

The smile covered Eric's face. "I just did not know where to begin with that one. Samuel was waiting for me when I came out after our shower. We had the bride price talk. There will be more negotiations about that later, but basically, we are going to end up owning Samuel." Eric wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a small kiss as they listened to Hunter in the kitchen explaining the ins and outs of making snowflakes. The one on Lafayette's refrigerator was being greatly admired.

"Listening to them talk at breakfast, Samuel is a little bit older than her, but not by much. They certainly have a lot of things in common. That's helpful. And Molly going back to fae…" Sookie thought her heart just might explode at the joy she was feeling at the moment. "Believing in that prophecy that you wrote as King Evan. She put a lot of faith and trust in you Eric," she said as she wrapped herself around him.

"My wife," Eric raised her face to his, "she put a lot of faith and trust in us. And now Samuel does so, as well.

He is going to take things slowly. Just a taste from things he is familiar with and see how he does. He is going to try being up during the day but staying in the house. He's not going outside…not until he sees how this plays out.

I think that as long as the moons are full, he will be able to eat and drink and day walk. As they diminish, I believe his aptitude for his fae abilities will as well. As the dark of the moon approaches, he will probably be more vampire like than fae. Unless it is one of our God's holy days….then all bets are off because he has always been able to day walk at those times.

So, we are just running this as an experiment for a couple of months. For today and everyday, we'll be monitoring him for the bleeds."

"Any ideas why he could already day walk, before?" Sookie asked.

Eric just shrugged. "He does not know who his maker, is. Perhaps it was one of the original cast out fae."

"That could make sense if you connected all those dots," Sookie was thoughtful. "Do you think…?"

Shaking his head no, Eric brought Sookie's hand to his mouth for a kiss. "As long as I have known Samuel, he has never expressed a desire to know his maker. This is a mystery left to the ages."

"I can do that," she assured him. "Any idea when they are getting married?" she asked.

"Soon," Eric grinned. "I told him he was not having sex with our daughter until he put a wedding ring on her finger."

Laughing out loud Sookie said, "Yes, my husband. You are of the school of do as I say, not as I do."

Eric was laughing right along with her. Then became very serious. "I am her father. It is my right to set the boundaries. And so I have."

"And as the father of the bride, what fine ones you have set," Sookie was still chuckling then added, "Poor Signy."

Eric's fangs popped down and hissed, "I am draining any male that looks at her…"

"Errrric," her eyes became soft as she peered into his. "You know you can not do that."

"Yes I can," he replied. "And I will. My baby girl will thank me. Just as Molly will. Samuel will not ever be disrespectful to her, but if he is, I am draining him, as well. I told him that this morning."

Just from looking at his face, Sookie could tell there was no getting her husband around this subject. Well, Signy dating was eighteen years in the future. Or, maybe fifty or sixty years from now or…just maybe never, if Eric had any say in the matter. Time to get back on track. "Well okay, so our Miss Molly must be speaking with Hugh, today."

"I do believe that is the plan." Eric looked a bit more agreeable. "I overheard her say something to Samuel something about calling Hugh this morning."

"Any idea where they want to have an exchange of vows?"

"I believe just out in the yard, under the blue moons. I saw both of them chatting away with Lafayette."

Sookie glanced over at the advent calendar. "Well, today is the Friday, the twenty-first. We are comin' up on Christmas Eve Eve and the rehearsal dinner that evening for Lance and Guinn. I told Hunter we would have time to do one more evening at the Christmas street fair. So, maybe we want to go tonight if they want to get married tomorrow night."

Eric nodded his head in agreement.

Sookie waved at Hunter and then her focus was back on Eric. "I told the Grandmas we would not be there this weekend. But Lance is bringing them to us on Sunday for the rehearsal dinner. They will be stayin' at the _Bon Temps Hotel_ and the evening of the 24th they will be out here with us and then Lance will bring them back to us on Christmas morning. That's Tuesday and then we are celebratin' until the twenty-sixth when folks come into town for Lance's and Guinn's weddin'.

Of course, if Samuel and Molly want to push it until the twenty-seventh or later, that works, also.

But Jason and Sissy are going to Indiana for New Year's Eve and they are leaving on the 29th and they are back here on the second."

"Busy," Eric smiled at her.

"Yes," she smiled back. "busy doing fun stuff. It is kinda nice, though. I…I haven't had a Christmas like this since before I had to start workin'. Gran made the holidays special. There were always fun, extra special things to do and she made it seem like we were…" tears started down her cheeks as Eric held her, "…like we were…the most important things in her life."

"That's because you were, my beloved," Eric laid his check on top of her head.

"Hunter's snow flake…Gran put mine out every year. The maenad trashed everything and I remember cryin' for all the things I had lost when I had to throw it away….tainted with the corruption that Mary Ann was…and I see Hunter's up there," wiping her tears away, "and I know that all is right in my world and evil like that will never come this way, again.

Or," she sniffled, "if it does, I'm cookin' its ass with blue flame while I decide just exactly how it is I am going to end its miserable existence."

"That is my girl," Eric chuckled, "bad ass…and my bride, I must say, it looks," his hands went lower and squeezed ever so gently on her posterior, "very fetching on you."

"Yes," she batted her still damp eyelashes at him. "You only say that because you love me and you know what a turn on it is."

"Well yes," he whispered in her ear, "having my wicked way with you after a battle…it is very satisfying listening to you scream my name."

"Hunter is entertaining the troops," Sookie looked through the door into the kitchen. "I could see us doin' some sneakin'."

"Well yes," Eric's eyes were sparkling. "I seem to remember you suggesting all types of _sneaking,"_ his voice was very serious, "there in your father's castle. Just as soon as I arrived you started suggesting sneaking before I was even unpacked.

I am amazed that I made it with all my parts original to me to the wedding. Liam tells me there were very big odds that I would not."

"Yes," she grinned, "I drove those odds. Good times," she winked at him. "Now I bet that I can have you out of those pants in the next three minutes. Starting now."

Eric looked at his watch. "Go," he grinned.

"Hunter," Sookie stuck her head into the kitchen door from Eric's office. "I'm gonna help Daddy wash his hair. He thinks there still might be some soap in it."

"Okay Momma, I'm right here with my family. As soon as we are finished here in the kitchen, we are gonna' go out to the office to make snowflakes and sip hot chocolate."

"Love you," she blew him a kiss then taking a step back she rubbed her ass against Eric's boy parts and together they cut through the kitchen.

When she got him past the crowds and into the hall she said, "Those pants feeling a little snug, Northman?" Turning around she grinned and looked down. "They are looking a bit tight to me."

"You win…" he sighed as he pulled her up to him and he walked to their bedroom with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh…" as soon as they were in their bedroom, sitting on the bed, she unbuttoned his fly and admired the view. Giving King Eric a kiss, she sighed as she wrapped her legs back around him and pulling him to her, she wiggled onto him, "…I always win. And not just once or twice…I win in multiples…"

.

There was a lot of happy noise coming from Eric's office! When Eric and Sookie wandered back in, there was a party going on! Snacks were out and there was hot chocolate with nice things of the adult beverage persuasion sitting out, as well. Egg nog was being tasted and snowflakes were being made!

Hugh and Grandma Berry added to the party atmosphere as did Jason and Sissy!

Maxine was just a bit beside herself as she listened to the conversations going on around her! Molly was on her way back to being fae! Hugh was the only relative she had left. Why they would have more grandbabies!

Eric, being no one's fool, before entering was carefully assessing the situation. Oh my, Maxine looked ripe for a take over! It was time to have some fun. At Samuel's expense, of course. Walking in he put his arm around Samuel. "My Brother, you are indeed, very blessed to be marring one of my daughters.

And on such short notice. I do believe I am hearing exchanging nuptials tomorrow night. Now, here comes Mother Berry. You want her on your side. At all times. This is her town and she knows how to make things happen. She loves Hugh with all that she is and embraces whatever he embraces. Molly is Hugh's niece."

"Eric," Samuel regarded him. "Just where are you going with this? I know how to be respectful."

"Good," Eric grinned. "You just be agreeable to whatever she says. She sees you as the father to her grandchildren. I would just roll with that if I were you.

In her heart, because she and Hugh will not have children, she is going to want you to name your first son, Hugh. So just adjust to that thought. Incorporate it in however you see fit, but your first son will have a variation of Hugh in his name."

"What?" Samuel sputtered. "Eric, the name Hugh is not Jewish. I have watched on the fringe and prayed to my God for love and for a child and…and…_Hugh_…?" he got out in doubt.

Eric wrapped his arm that much tighter around Samuel to keep him from escaping. "Yes my Brother, Hugh. This will keep me from having to name my son Hugh."

Samuel may have actually opened his mouth in disbelief.

"Ahhh, Mother Berry," Eric smiled his heartiest, "your son-in-law was just telling me how honored he was to be able to name their first son after your highly esteemed husband."

Maxine took a step back and swallowed back the boohooing of the serious Southern girl type that was threating to over take her. As much as she wanted this, she had dared not hope for it. A child named after her Hugh!

"Ohhhh, Samuel," she wrapped her arms around him and smothered him in her bosom, "Hugh is going to be so thrilled. Our Molly," she wiped her eyes, "she has found herself a mate to stand by her and love her and her children through out the ages. What…." she sniffled, "what a blessing you are to us.

Hugh," she managed to get out past the tears and waved him over, "Samuel wants to name their first son after you!"

"Samuel," Hugh wept as he wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you! Never having children of my own, Molly…well….she is my daughter…" he smiled, and his tears started in earnest, "and what a fine man she is marrying. And you want to name your son after me….! I am not worthy of such an honor!"

Samuel wrapped his arms around Hugh and held him while he cried. "Hugh…" he sighed internally. "Not Aaron, or Jacob or Moses…but Hugh…or some sort of variation…"

Patting Hugh on the back and reassuring him, Samuel cut his eyes momentarily to his Brother. He recognized that smirk…sighing Samuel just resigned himself to the fact…Hugh…well just oy vey!

"Yes, my Brother," Eric was still smirking as he silently continued the conversation. "See this victory dance in my eyes! Yes! Score a major round for The Northman!" Eric grinned at him and then his focus was on Maxine.

"Mother Berry," Eric put his arm across her shoulders, "we need to discuss a date for our two love birds.

We can have the reception anywhere, but I think you would enjoy the old court house. How about Saturday night? This afternoon, after the rehearsal, we will banish Samuel and that will give us the twenty-four hours of separation the bride and groom need.

We can have the ceremony here and then the reception in town. Put some money into the local economy. Dinner, dancing…what do you think?"

"Why son," she smiled at him, "what a grand idea. Now as the MoB, that does not give me a lot of time."

"Well," Eric grinned, "I have seen your work. If anyone can make this happen, it would be you!"

.

Breakfast with the family had been fun. Hunter continued to entertain and Samuel kept thinking that some day that was going to be him! They would have a child and their hearts would be overflowing!

Then came lunch.

Lafayette took them outside, showed them where they would stand and walked them through the small but charming ceremony.

Eric was giving the bride away. Hugh could huff and puff and sniffle all he liked….and he did…but Eric was firm. "My child," he countered with every tear that Hugh shed when he looked Eric's way.

When Hugh sat down on the steps and cried non stop Sookie gave Eric a sad little smile.

Eric sat down next to Hugh. "You will walk her out of the door and down the steps. Then you shall hand her to me. I will then hand her to Samuel."

The negotiations started. Hugh wanted to walk her so many steps and past all the Fae House representatives. Eric countered with his number. After a few moments of fierce negotiations, numbers were agreed upon.

The type of flower petals that she was to walk on was discussed, next.

Sookie had watched from the comfort of the porch swing with Momma Berry.

"Men and their posturing," Sookie sighed. "Men who both went to Harvard and left with law degrees. _Men_…." And she let that word say it all.

Maxine grinned. "Well, the fae are not so different than their human male counterpart. If Eric did not make Hugh work for it, there would have been no bragging rights."

"That's true," Sookie laughed. "And when it is recorded in the histories…"

BD sat up and said, "It has been noted how the Princess Molly was loved by her father and her uncle. But her father, the King, the good and mighty King Eric, laid aside his heart so that the Uncle Hugh, who had loved Princess Molly as his own, could also participate in the hand giving of Princess Molly to the King's only brother, Samuel, The Da'vid.

Of course, after witnessing the wedding," BD smiled, "we shall be able to add body postures, facial expressions…each nuance being interrupted and given special significance," she ended with a bow.

Maxine's focus was now on Sookie. "Does their recorded history resemble anything of the actual event?"

"The names," Sookie smiled, "if the recorders of the histories are not drunk."

BD snickered. "There is a complete section of our King's and Queen's wedding WW is missing. I use this to my advantage. Good times."

.

The rehearsal dinner was held early and then the groom was kissed as he was banished from the house and Eric escorted him to The Dav'id Apartment at the old court house.

.

Samuel had endured for over six thousand years as a bachelor. He figured he was good for one more night. How tough could this be? Eric told him it was tradition. And besides, Eric had added, if he did not get to see Sookie before the wedding, Samuel sure as hell could not see Miss Molly.

Eric not getting his way! That was an interesting tidbit of information! Samuel had his own private laugh about that. The Viking had been getting his way since the day he was born. He would have loved to have been present for the misery his Brother must have endured that night before his wedding….as a fly on the wall, of course! No way would he want to be subject to Eric's self righteous indignation about being denied. Samuel had lived through one or two of those sessions…

…because Eric could talk some trash. The night they were at Versailles came to mind. Eric was there in his white powdered wig and his blue ensemble matching the color of his eyes. He was striking! That sweet young thing that kept saying no…she was saving herself for her marriage bed while she flirted outrageously with him.

Upon rising the next evening, Eric started. Was he not charming, enough? Was he not handsome, enough? Was he not…and the list had continued on…Eric dragging Samuel to every party in Paris that evening and fucking everything that said yes just to prove his point.

Eric and the lengths he would go to for the sake of making his point. Good times!

So this evening, when Eric had suggested a smallish bachelor party it had been easy for him to veto it. He had work to do. Besides, he wanted to spend a quiet evening in their new home. Their new home, he liked the sound of that as he admired the craftsmanship that had gone into rehabbing the old building.

When his phone chimed, he was delighted when Molly's picture flashed up on the screen. Ohhh, Eric had not said anything about not phoning! This was most delightful! Opening the message he was expecting something from his future wife…ohhh, it was something alright…it was a little video of Pamela standing in front of _Madame's Madame_. Hitting the play button, his evening of calm began to unravel.

"Hello Brother Samuel," she winked at him. "We girls have a little bet going on.

Tara and I think that we can get you to jerk off before the sun rises. Our Miss Molly says no way, you would not have dessert this close to having the royal feast. That a rosy palmed dessert might destroy your appetite for finer, wetter, warmer, tastier things to come. And our Miss Molly does want to cum," she blew him a little kiss. "Miss Molly says you can take whatever we dish out so she is bettin' us that you will watch whatever we send and still manage to keep your willy unleashed.

So, here we are in New Orleans and our Miss Molly is looking oh so hot and lickable in her school girl uniform. She is not wearin' anything beneath it and she looks like maybe she needs a good spanking," Pam winked, again. "She has a really nice ass that she just flashed at me.

She is one naughty school girl," Pam licked her fangs. "But don't you worry, we won't let anyone with anything that looks like a dick close to her back side. We are savin' that for you.

I am leaving you with this parting shot. Sometime during the evening, there will be an actual photo of Molly that pops up. The lighting is not the best, so you may or may not know by Molly's skin tone color. So look closely!"

Samuel played it again. And just because he could so effectively torture himself, one more time, he hit the play button…again. The whole time thinking about Molly without any undies on. His fangs popped down and his phone now became his worst nightmare. He blocked all calls except for those coming in from Molly's phone. He was hooked! He wanted non stop…he wanted the evening streamed to him live! Somewhere in this madness would be a naked part of his beloved!

Ten minutes later, his phone chimed, again. This time it was live.

"Hello Brother Samuel," Pamela winked at him. "Wish you could have been here. We entered Molly in the small tits wet t-shirt contest and she took first place! See, first place trophy," the camera panned and there was a whole crowd of girls in wet t-shirts that cheered wildly, chanting…

"Mol-ly, Mol-ly, Mol-ly!"

"You would be so proud," Pam was back on camera. "She won all of them!"

Then click…!

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 56. 52nd day of Married Bliss, 29**__**th**__** Day of being Parents**_

Every time Samuel's phone chimed, he had to look…a part of him did not want to…the other part screamed to shut the fuck up and get your ass to New Orleans…he didn't want to look…but he had too!

Eric! He had turned a child just like himself! Obviously, Miss Pamela had given this some thought. Things got a little more intense each time his phone, chimed. One header was _Molly with her nipples showing_! Hoping that this time Molly would be in the photo with her nipples showing! It was not…it was some human with their nipples showing…ick! He had had thousands of years of seeing nipples! Now he just wanted to see Molly's nipples…and other parts!

Pamela had sent him dozens of photos and videos and live feeds, each one saying that this time it really was a naked part of Molly…and each time he opened the page, he had a hard on believing it to be true.

When Pamela sent the one that said, _Molly getting her labia pierced! _ He had just about come undone! No touching required!

By the time the girls left to come home, Samuel understood Eric's reaction whenever Samuel would ask about his child and all Eric would do was roll his eyes and just say…. "That Pamela…"

.

.

.

Friday had whirled by with lots of Christmas cheer! Hunter was awake and snuggled into his bed! It was still early in the morning. Today was Saturday, and there was going to be a wedding!

His Uncle Samuel and sister Molly were getting married! His La La was doing the ceremony! They would say the words outside under the moons and then they were going to town to the old court house for dinner and dancing!

His La La had been baking and baking and there were yummy smells and pretty things to look at, everywhere!

Hunter giggled. His Daddy said today was the day to start shaking his candy cane so his Momma could have her present! His Momma said that she had so much love in her life that she did not need for Santa to bring her anything else. She had her family! But he knew one thing she wanted, he giggled, again, as he took the candy cane from under his pillow and started to shake it. His Momma wanted a white Christmas!

So, before they went to the old court house, tonight, he would shake it again!

Ohhhhh, Mr. Chester was in the kitchen! There was that strong coffee smell. Hopping out of bed, Hunter slipped on his house shoes and went to go potty. Then he was off to his Momma's and Daddy's room.

"Daddy," he whispered in Eric's ear, "I'm gonna go let Lion and Andy out. Mr. Chester is up. I'm gonna' get me a little somethin' for a snack. I love you!"

Eric smiled at his son and then his eyes went past him and eyed the alarm. It was six. Which was better than five. On some days, Hunter was up at five. Their son was an early raiser…just like Subhine had been. Pulling Hunter up on top of him under the covers, he held him close. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

"No, I'm gonna' go work in our office and take me some grapes and a yogurt and a box of milk. I got a few more things I want to make. ZZ will help me if I need somethin' from up high."

"Alright my son, I love you," Eric rubbed his nose against his as Hunter hugged his neck and then Eric put him back down on the floor and their little man with his dog and cat and dragon were gone.

Sookie stirred beside him, her eyes still closed. "I hate to make comparisons," she pushed in closer to Eric, "but he is just like Subhine."

"I was just thinking that," Eric pulled her in even closer. "Shhhh, go back to sleep. Chester is in the kitchen and Hunter is very content to be with him until the house rises."

"He's home now," Sookie kissed the bare skin of Eric's rib cage. "He knows that. His Momma and Daddy are here and his brother and sister are on their way and his brother Finton will be here, as well. He knows his angels are everywhere and will be right there with him if that is what he wants."

"Yes," Eric was running his hand over her curves. "When our memories returned, it triggered something in him, as well. He has become so independent. We could tell him that we were turning the world upside down and he would be fine with it.

He enjoys putting on his hard hat and walking around the construction site with me and seeing what is going to happen next to the house. There is now no hesitation at the idea of having a different bedroom and bath. He now seems to be excited about that. That we will all be at that end of the house, together, pleases him."

"That picture that he drew of him as a baby and me rockin' him," Sookie opened her eyes and smiled at Eric, "he knew, Eric. He knew I was his Momma and that as a baby I had rocked him. He could not explain it but he knew. And now that I am back on track…I know, too. I gave birth to him and nursed him at my breasts and watched him grow.

And here is something else I know…," she continued on, her voice, poised. "Hadley…she is in some fucked up shit! It might not be until after the New Year, but I have not even started to have my fun with her."

"Ohhh, my wife," he chuckled. "You would not…"

"Oh yes…I…would…." She said as she started chewing on Eric's collar bone. "OI can just name his price," her voice was very cool and self assured. "I'll pay him whatever he wants to yank her ass out of that vat, have OI work his magic on her so that it _seems like_ she is back in a living body and then repeat the process of her dying and going through that phase of becoming the Living Death, all over again." Her voice was full of good cheer. "This time, she'll know what to expect. I think she could appreciate the nuances of it better."

Eric heard their bedroom door close as their dragons fluttered out.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Eric chuckled and then that turned to a moan as her hands, and then her mouth, drifted southward.

.

.

.

Samuel was up and…and…he did not think he would call it pacing. He might call it being so turned on he could do nothing but think about the sex to come. It was still dark. Sunrise was in an hour and fifteen. He was going for a walk!

.

The helicopter landed at the mansion. Tara, Pam and Molly were just coming in. Molly excused herself and headed to the cubby. "I've got things to see, too," she said as she hurried off.

Tara was not going to smile. As much as she wanted, too. They had been out all night, having their own bachelorette party. Pamela had drug them to every male and female strip club in New Orleans. Poor Samuel…teasing him the way they had…that was great fun!

Pam watched as Molly went into the shrunk and down the ladder.

"Child," Pam drawled in her very best maker's voice, "I bet Samuel does our Miss Molly before we leave for the old court house."

Tara stopped to consider that. "What, you think he is gonna go cave man on her ass and pull her off into a corner somewhere after they say the I do's?"

"Or somewhere," Pamela wiggled her eyebrows. "Eric and Sookie did it out in the woods their first married time. For the Fae, that is all kinds of good luck."

"Well yes, but Eric and Sookie, that was not their first time together," Tara was thoughtful.

"Child," she grinned, "just yes or no to the bet."

Tara was thoughtful. "Grandpa says Samuel is a good Jewish boy."

"Miss Molly is counting on him being _a very good Jewish boy_," Pamela snickered.

"Hmmm," Tara was pushing the odds around. "Miss Molly is fae in her bones. I don't care how vamp she appears to be. Samuel is vampire…but you know…I think he is more fae in his bones than vamp…I'm betting he does her in the woods."

"Well drat," Pam actually stomped her foot. "Let's present this to Lafayette."

"Well, careful as we go," Tara eyed her maker. "I would love to have my toes done before the weddin' tonight. I don't know that I have time to get myself to the spa. I still got some Christmas shoppin' to do. Don't get him all tied up in knots. He suffers through these fae weddin's and I can't have him hidin' up in their room, today. I got a new polish and I've been dying to try it." Tara could hear her cousin out in the kitchen, doing shots with OI.

"He's drinkin'…hmmm," Tara wiggled her eyebrows at her maker. "Let's go talk some trash to the boys."

"Tequila," Tara smiled as they came in. "Damn, I miss the smell of blue agave first thing in the mornin'!"

"Breakfast of champions," La La batted his eyelashes at her.

OI set his shot glass down and poured another round. "My big mans, he gots the butterflies again. I keeps tellin' him to spit those rascals out and I'd eatm' for hims."

"Thank yous, my little mans," Lafayette raised his glass in a toast, "but yous La La…fae weddin's….they gets me in a states…"

"La La," Tara eyed him, "what you do is beautiful. Inspiring, even. And from the heart. You tell it like it is. That this is a partnership and you have got to work it everyday to keep it together."

"Lordy, that's goods, Miss T, I'm gonna use that's," he set his glass on the counter as OI filled it again.

"I hears tell that you ladies are movin's up stairs for the day." Lafayette was looking them over. "That Mr. Erics is gonna go get Mr. Samuel. He's spendin's his last day as single over at the mansions. Mostly men folk will be driftin' over that way, this mornin', as female thangs go on in this here house.

Then we is plannin' a cook out here, for the men folks."

"Yes," Pam smiled. "Lots of female things. Mostly betting."

Even Chester turned around from his coffee machine and was listening and Wallace faded in.

This was very nice. Pamela had a captive audience. Word would spread. There was money to be made. "Will Molly have her first time with The Da'vid out in the woods or in a bed in The Da'vid Apartment of the old court house? That is the bet. Talk amongst yourselves. I'm gonna go bathe over at the mansion," Pamela picked up OI's refilled glass, downed it and then walked out.

"Yes," Tara sighed, "we spent the night in New Orleans, visiting all the bawdy houses, sending Samuel pictures, Miss Molly, you know, not giving a fuck." Tara let that sink in.

"Of course, we had to go see Chaz before we did anything. I got a new pair of shoes but he would not let me wear them 'cause he said my toes looked like they had been used to dig out of the grave.

My La La, you think they look that bad?" Tara asked leaning down to look at them.

"Ohhhh, lordies child," Lafayette stepped back in horror! "Don't yous be showin's those in public….let's alone at a weddin' that I'm sayin's the blessin's over.

After breakfasts, you's get those thangs in a tub of waters and yous La La will see to that.

Lordies, Chaz for once in his pecker headed lives, was rights. That there is some ugly that needs to be corrected."

"Thank you my La La," Tara smiled at him. "We've been trying to convince Molly to go to the spa in town and get her nails done but she keeps sayin' she likes the natural look."

"Does not matters if you goes to the spa or nots. That ugly on yous feets is not leavin' this here house till that gets corrected.

Now, the breakfast casserole is about to come out of the oven. Mr. Hunter's, he will sure 'nuff be this ways shortly. Mr. Eric's has done and stopped in and is on his way back with the groom. Momma Berry called and they is on their ways."

The family came in and over breakfast discussions started in earnest. Ruppert was in and out with clothes, discussing with Molly what Samuel had picked and did she care to coordinate the rest of the wedding party with that in any way?

Fairy godmothers zipped in, kissed her and then went out to wake up flowers and other things that wanted to be present for one of their own getting married!

Molly had decided that she loved, loved, loved Lafayette. He kept passing her a shot of tequila when another group of fae popped by to wish her well and toast the happy couple. Let the masses drink champagne! She was beginning to understand about the blue agave!

By lunch time the mo fo'n big assed grill had been fired up and OI, with his dragon contingent, was there to bestow honors upon her and her family's house. From _The Were's Folly_ the King of the Dragons and his bonded had frozen Were and it came out of the freezer and was being cooked and the party went into full gear! Hugh was beside himself!

At two, Molly was called inside and was the guest of honor at a tea and Samuel was brought over to the back yard so he could be introduced and toasted, as well. From the roar that erupted, Molly knew that the Death from Above had been brought out.

Smiling at all and thanking them, she realized she had missed this. But she had believed in the greater good. That her King and Queen would come back to them and all would once more be right in their world.

And here she sat, as the joy flooded her. All was once more right in their world…and her beloved was outside drinking a toast to children yet to come. She believed that with all that she was.

.

The afternoon had progressed. Molly liked the raspberry green tea!

Late in the afternoon, Sookie had ushered everyone out the door and into the back. "Time," she smiled at her, "to start getting dressed."

In the shower, Molly thought about the final moments of this life that was about to come to a close. She had loved living in The Cubby with Pam and Tara. But her life started over, tonight.

Samuel.

Samuel. It was like she had known him her entire life. His sense of humor, his gentle ways. His smile that made those beautiful green eyes curve up just a bit when he was tickled.

She watched as if in a dream as Sookie, Pam, Tara and Maxine helped her get dressed.

Sookie did her hair.

Pam did her make up.

When they had finished, each one had kissed her and wished her only the very best.

"We'll give you a few minutes, alone," Sookie had smiled at her as she closed the door.

As a fairy godmother, she had seen and witnessed a lot of things. Love at first sight…well…she knew a thing or two about that. There was the instant recognition of an old friend from a previous life…the love you carried for someone that had completed you. She believed in soul mates. Just not one for herself. Samuel had changed all that for her. She had known him. Where and when, she did not know not did she care. That did not matter. What did matter was that they were once more, together.

Sookie stuck her head in the door. "You look beautiful. The music is getting ready to start."

_Asleep the Snow Came Flying _ was being played and Molly knew that was her cue. Taking one last look in the mirror, she could not believe what looked back at her. In disbelief she reached out toward the mirror. Yes, the hand that touched the cool surface was hers. That beautiful woman that stared back at her…that was Samuel's wife and the mother of his children.

.

Hunter had the rings that were tied to the branches of two pieces of evergreen. His sister Molly, she loved the smell of evergreen so they had decided that was the very best thing. And mixed in with the flower petals on the ground, there was evergreen there, too. It smelled like Christmas outside!

Mr. Ruppert had brought him some new clothes and chain mail. These were fancier than the ones he played fort, in. And Mr. Dublin, he had a little tiny circlet that he wore on his head. It had both the Sookie Hawk and the Purple Lily carved into it and went all they way around it 'cause he was his Momma's and his Daddy's son!

He was walking down the path that was covered in pretty flowers! There was his La La! Hunter smiled at him as he passed under the arch way of evergreen! Handing the branches to his La La, Hunter got a kiss and then went back to be held in his Momma's arms so he could see!

His Grandpa Hugh just handed Molly's hand to his Daddy's! There was lots of hugs and kisses and then his Daddy walked her under the arch. His Uncle Samuel was there waiting for her and he was crying, too!

Lafayette began. "The Two Blue Moons of the Fae Realm give warmth and light and life."

"Yes," all the Fae said nodded in agreement.

"The Blue Moons of the Fae Realm each take a different path through the night sky until they reach the pinnacle of their zenith and then they dance in each other's halo. Those two lights appearing as one as they intersect.

It is during this time their light and heat bring forth the life of the Fae night. Flowers bloom and the small winged ones receive nourishment from the moon beams, themselves.

Beneath these lights is the beginning for our Samuel and Molly. Two lights, intersecting and becoming brighter while in each other's presence. As individuals, they warm those around them and cast their light out into the darkness. Together, they become stronger and draw life to them."

Eric had walked back to Sookie and took Hunter. He put his arm around his wife and together they stood and watched as their first child was wed.

"Beautiful night for a wedding," Eric whispered in her ear and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes," Sookie snuggled in closer to him. "It is."

.

.

.

If you would like to see the Blue Moons rising and a bit of Molly's POV about the wedding, please go to my blog site dated 7 April 2013.

.

.

Dear Readers,

You think you know Crazy…when you get there…ask for me…I'm giving the tours for the next couple of months.

We had a leak in the upstairs bathroom…plumber was called and some ceiling came down…

Oy vey! I'm calling the leak a sign.

This crazy is all good and self inflicted but oy vey! I've decided to downsize, (does anyone out there need 300 pieces of matching china and a thousand pound, one hundred plus year old piano the needs to be tuned but still plays great?) paint, (ceilings, walls, a bedroom) do some sewing/painting/wood work as in strip and recover furniture and see just what it is that needs to be kept and what can be a blessing to someone else's life.

Clean out my little studio...am I really going to quilt quilts again in this life time…probably not. That goes for miniature paper quilting, as well. Maybe I'll keep dabbling with the paints…

There will be some writing…but it is now sharing time with work and my tours of Crazy and one or two of my other obsessions. Stop on by….I've got the tequila.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	88. Chapter 88

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 88**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 56. 52nd day of Married Bliss, 29**__**th**__** Day of being Parents**_

"They popped out," Hugh grinned and then yelled, "they popped out! The prophecies of our King have all come true. Vampire returns to Fae!"

There was wild cheering as Eric watched the rejoicing take place around him.

"Eric," Sookie was wiping the tears from her own eyes. "You…"

"That was not me, my Sookie," he pulled her closer and hugged Hunter to him, "that wrote the prophecies. That was Evan…and yes…we are one and the same but once again, this is Eric's brain and not Evan's."

"Long live our King and Queen!" was shouted throughout The Realm.

The family, smiling, waved and bowed their heads in recognition.

"Go party!" Eric shouted out to the crowd!

Maxine was beside Eric with her arm around him. "Hugh is in a state! Me too," she said fanning herself. "But for me it is different reasons. Son, I think we need to call the old court house and tell them we won't be comin' in tonight. Just to close up shop and bring that food on out here. What do you think?"

"A grand idea, Mother Berry," he grinned. "They can feed us here, because I don't think Bon Temps is ready for the full force of a fae party just yet," he grinned.

"Son," she eyed the dragons go waltzing by in the air, as the Sookie Hawks came swooping by, calling their victory chants, "I would have to agree with that.

Now, I've got to go see to my man. He is blessing Samuel and dancing a little jig and he has got his phone out and is lookin' at baby clothes and Harvard admissions for baby Hugh.

I told him we would have to name a pie after the young man. A Hugh Da'vid pie. We'll see what his favorite is and go from there."

Giving Eric a hug, she headed back.

Eric was looking around. Yes, there was no mistaking Hugh as he continued to dance around the front yard shouting "Samuel! My son Samuel! What a beautiful fae daughter I have!" and "My grandson goes to Harvard!"

Pam was watching the crowd. "Just look at what we have turned into," she grinned to herself. "Fae eating vampires on a daily bases," she chuckled wickedly. "And vampire becoming fae…our little Miss Molly is coming back on line. Time to go talk to Eric about this newest development."

Wallace was about to sign out from duty. She was going to be busy…hubba hubba… "Best just to do this now," she thought as she walked over and was there at their side as the rejoicing continued and folk had started drifting towards the back as Eric continued to call out, "Go, go party!"

There was more Were to go on the grill. Pam could smell it begin to cook. Now there was a fae attention getter! And people thought she was always in search of a good time! Pshaw!

Leaning in, she gave Hunter a kiss before she began. "Tara said something interesting, today. She said Molly was fae in her bones, despite the vampire. Then she said, she thought Samuel was more fae in his bones then he was vampire, as well."

"Now that's something to think about," Eric was thoughtful. "I wonder if he maybe started out as Halfling? He has never wanted to ponder his maker."

"Well," Pamela arched her eyebrow, "he is something, now. The way he lit up when the moons' beams dust hit him…" Pam's voice trailed off.

"Yes, it was like looking at an X-ray," Sookie replied. "You could see Samuel on the outside but then you could see a slightly different Samuel shadowing him. And that Samuel…" her voice trailed off.

"He looked fae," Eric smiled, "complete with pointed ears."

"So I was not the only one that saw that," Pam's voice was soft. "Good."

"Really old fae," Sookie countered. "Before our first time as king and queen. The pointed ears I saw had been bred out of the non winged fae well before Evan's and Sookie's time."

"That was something, was it not," Eric was now searching his memories back through the years, seeing if there was a hint of fae about Samuel that Eric had thought was just vampire. He had just not known to call it Fae.

"We'll know more when they return," Eric was watching the rejoicing crowd migrate to the back. He then turned his attention back on Sookie. "My bride, if Samuel can see their children…this is just more than the blue moons affecting the vampire. He was something more when he was turned. And I did not see him in full profile. Maybe the shadow of himself that we saw, maybe he had wings. The fairy godmothers Molly's size have tiny ones."

"Yes, but no pointed ears. Well," Sookie took Hunter from Eric, "things to think about.

But for now, we are gonna' go have a little snack and maybe stay up just a little bit late and have our hot chocolate and tonight Momma will read the story and then bed time 'cause tomorrow is another big day," Sookie grinned at Hunter and then rubbed her nose against his. "The Grandmas are comin' and a rehearsal dinner and…our little guy needs to rest.

Eric, you go on and represent the family."

"I love you Daddy," Hunter grinned and reaching across gave him a kiss. "Momma will read me the story, tonight. I'm gettin' my Daddy kisses now."

"I love you my son," Eric kissed him. "The sweetest of dreams. I will be in to kiss you again, later." Eric watched with a loved filled heart as Sookie and Hunter went up the steps.

"My King," Wallace appeared, "I am off duty for a while. May I walk in the company of your child?"

Eric leveled his gaze at both of them. "If you bring her home pregnant, you are going to have to marry her and keep her in shoes. Keep that in mind."

"My King!" you could hear the excitement in the Wallace's voice.

"He's kidding," Pamela replied as she reached for Wallace's hand.

"No, I'm not," Eric replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Eric, that could never happen," she smiled but he could hear a bit of an edge to her voice.

Good! A little fear was a healthy thing! "Then make sure that it does not," Eric responded.

As they walked away, Eric heard Pam say, "Did you happen to look at me while the moon beam dust fell? Did you see any pointed ears or wings or a halo…or anything that was out of the ordinary"

"My Princess," Wallace raised her hand to his lips, "there is nothing ordinary about you."

"You had better give me a straight answer," she pinched his ass, and he yelped, "or you just might not ever be straight, again."

"Good times," Eric smiled as he watched Hugh continue to spin. It was time to collect his lawyer and take him to the back yard and propose a toast. He was sticking to beer, tonight. He was only drinking the Death from Above if he was presented with a shot glass from OI personally, first thing. Eric thought about that. "No wait one, I can see that happening. I need another condition…I have to be standing by the mo fo'n big assed grill when OI presents me with the glass. No. Wait one…I can see that happening.

Fuck the beer," he said when he saw Liam approaching him with a glass filled with the light purple liquid that sparkled and his Captain of the Gurads was wearing a grin. "I'm drinking The Death."

.

.

.

The evening had been perfect. Samuel would not have picked this, but it had been perfect he thought as he helped Molly dress. "I don't remember taking all these clothes off of you," he nuzzled on her neck as he stood behind her, lacing up her corset.

"Fae lust is a powerful thing," she wiggled her backside into him as he chuckled in her ear.

"Are we now officially late to something?" Samuel asked. "There was to be a reception in town."

"Not to worry," she sighed as licked her collar bone. "Sex in the woods after the ceremony is the best of luck for a fae. Especially after we had destroyed our world. All present tonight were not surprised that we popped out.

Mother Berry was handling tonight's in town event. I am sure she has called and canceled or something. Our people just continue to party until the couple shows back up. We will need to stop off at the house and have our congratulatory toasts and well wishes," she sighed again when he cupped her breasts and lightly bit her neck. Just enough to break the skin and her resolve to get dressed.

"Once more before we go," Samuel nibbled at her ear. "I want to take you from behind, here in the flowers. Loose myself in your womb as we both watch the dragons riding the thermals high in the night sky. Do you remember the first time we did that?"

"Yes," came out in a low moan. "Oh yes," she placed her hands on the tree in front of her and leaned forward, thrusting her ass out just a bit.

When he entered her, his hands then went around her breasts and he pulled her up to him. "I have you," kissed the back of her neck. "Relax, I have you…"

Melting into his body, he shifted one more time and she gasped when he stroked upward and hit their lovers' spot.

"I remember, too," she could hear the passion in his voice. "That place inside of you that was mine alone to touch and bring you pleasure."

"Ohhh yes, Samuel, yes," she felt her toes, curl. "Yes," she whimpered as she lay her head back on his shoulder and watched the heavens explode with color at the same time she did.

.

.

.

When Molly and Samuel popped back in there was wild cheering and more toasting.

"Molly," Eric hugged her and then he hugged Samuel, "I do not wish to interrupt your blessed occasion, but when you have a moment…"

"Now is good, Eric," she smiled at him.

"I know you recorded the ceremony, tonight. Would you mind if I watched it? There was something just a bit odd there at the end. I was wondering if it was caught."

"Eric," Samuel regarded him, "what's up?"

"When the moon beam dust filtered down, Samuel it lit you up….Sookie says like an X-ray. And we could see…well, a shadow you…but with pointed ears. We thought maybe you were Halfling before you were turned."

"My spirit is that of an Old Fae, Eric," he smiled. "That would account for the ears."

"That is what my Sookie, said. Good to know," Eric grinned. "So you good with that?"

"I am," Samuel's smile got bigger, "most excellent with that!"

"Then the captured feed can wait. Go dance with your bride, because as her father, I am claiming the next waltz. Now that you have returned, I am going to wake Sookie. She wanted to be here to wish you only the best and offer a toast, as well."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 57. 53rd day of Married Bliss, 30**__**th**__** Day of being Parents**_

For a Sunday morning after a wedding it was lively at the Northmans' home. Lafayette realized he had not yet been to bed when he started breakfast.

Chester realized he had logged1,000 cups of the fabled Starbucks on his machine. The one he was doing for OI would make 1001.

Tara was in helping with breakfast. Missy Pamela had not brought her happy ass home last night. Or this morning yet, either. From the vibes Tara was getting through her maker/child bond, Missy Pamela may never come home, again. But she was cumming! Wallace was working her over in a very thorough way.

Maxine and Hugh had just about finished their coffee and was looking at Chester with pleading eyes. Smiling, he opened up another pound and started two more cups.

Sookie came in with Hunter. Both were fresh from the shower, ready to meet the day!

"Where is our King?" OI asked.

"Still sleepin'," Sookie grinned. "You guys still all in one piece?"

"Seems to be," Lafayette replied. "Breakfasts is readies and it is bedtimes for good little cookin's boys and girls all over the worlds."

"My La La," Hunter's voice was full of concern, "you not been to bed yet?"

"No sirs, Mr. Hunter, but yous La La, he is headed that ways, shortlies."

"Grandmas are gonna be here, tonight," he grinned. "I already talked to them. They are looking' forward to havin' dinner in town! Daddy says that it is going to be really special!"

"Mmmhmm," Lafayette picked up Hunter and hugged him. "That is a good, good, good, thang!"

"They all so said that they are lookin' forward to sitting down with you and talkin' 'gator!" he grinned. "They said last time you talked 'gator with them you bet Grandma Esther and lost so this time you have to buy!"

"Ohhhh lordies," Lafayette fanned himself, "I needs me a nap or two or threes. The Grandmas are wantin's the revenge of the blue agaves!"

"Daddy said we are goin' early this afternoon to see the swimmin' pool!" Hunter's face lit up. "And there is a place where we will be able to get ice cream sundaes after goin' to the book store!" He clapped his hands. "He said it is a nice place for Momma to go and meet her friends, too.

So don't you worry my La La. You take a nap and then later, we'll take the tour and do the Walk About. That is what Daddy said."

.

.

.

It was noon and E.H. helped to load everyone and everything onto the bus. Food, alcohol, knitting bags, suitcases. Some of this Samsonite luggage still looked new and was so old it would actually stand up to an elephant standing on it.

"I've got one or two more things to do at the cabin," he said to Lance. "I'll be there in time for the dinner at six.

I want to finish up in the kitchen and take the rest of those pictures of the newest add on to show to the family."

"Sounds good," Lance replied. "We'll see you at the old court house."

E.H. drove the Jeep he had purchased back to the cabin. The rest of the crew was off today. He liked the solitude. It gave him time to think. And today, he had reserved for his past life. Today he was going to spend a lot of time thinking about Gretchen and the things that were never meant to be. In his heart, he had stopped hating God. And himself…well, maybe he still called himself names from time to time…

After talking things out with Lafayette, he knew Lafayette was right when he said his mother had plans for his infant daughter. He wondered if his baby girl had been born if he would still be alive. He believed in his heart that his mother would have disposed of both his wife and himself and then raised their infant daughter accordingly. His mother had been collecting wine for years. It must have been a real feast she had been planning when their girl had her own child.

He looked over at the two wolf pelts that were in front of the door. He used them to wipe his feet on and encouraged the crew to do like wise.

That dream of having that family was never meant to be and working out here with his hands he knew it was time to let go of that sorrow…in his heart there was a place that now held Gretchen and that hope of tomorrow…but now, that was all it was, just a space…not his entire heart.

"If you don't move forward and embrace this new day," Lafayette had said to him, "they win. And it does not matter if you do not have the strength to stand, you just lets me know and I'll be your legs. Know that I stands by you and we'll do this one baby step at a time. 'Cause if you do nots, they win. And we don't ever let those mo' fo'n mothers win. Not evers…let go of that pain. You did not knows 'bout yous momma."

"Time to stand tall, E. H." he said as he used the chisel to remove a rough spot. "Time to say good-bye, one last time….I give myself permission to reach for her one last time…"

Sitting down on the floor, with his legs pulled up to him, he wrapped his arms around himself and cried, his tears drenching the front of his shirt.

Lost in his memories and his misery, he heard the clock chime. "One, two, three, four," he counted down.

"I love you Gretchen," he said as he stood. "Thank you for being a part of my life. I have to move on or they win," he said, wiping his eyes, "and we don't let them win," he said. "We do not let them win," he snarled at the pelts as he walked towards the door, "we do not ever let those mother fuckers win."

When he closed the door, the wind picked up. Sniffing the air, he managed a smile. "Hunter must have his candy cane out, that smells like it is coming off of snow."

The first hour of his drive he could feel the outside temperature drop. Then the snow started and he turned his windshield wipers, on. He did not need to listen to the weather to know that the heaviest snowfall would be in the Bon Temps area.

This would slow him down a bit, but that was just fine. He'd be there in time for the meal…maybe…if not then the toasting at the end.

When he pulled into Bon Temps the snow was indeed, heavier. The old court house was lit and the outside was decorated for Christmas. He had purchased an apartment in the building. It was on the third floor with the balcony as you approached the front of the building. He had bought it sight unseen. He had pulled money from his account and left Momma Berry a brief case full of the green stuff and a key and asked her to outfit it for him. Just get what ever was comfortable for his big frame.

If he got drunk enough, maybe he would just sleep there, tonight, instead of shifting and running through the snow until the sun came up.

The court house was up, ahead. Snow removal around here was Spring thaw, he chuckled. The snow on the streets was already a couple of inches deep. Hunter had been busy! There was the little bus pulled up in front and other cars. There was more parking around back…but…there was a parking spot.

"Well," he smiled, "look who is living right after all."

Parking, he pulled on his jacket. He was walking down the side walk toward the steps when he heard, "E.H.," the female's voice held a sternness and the woman's voice was tinged with tears, "don't you give me any sass."

"No ma'am," he said as he looked around, wondering who was out here and having a little fun with him. Then he spotted where the voice came from. There stood a woman with a car door open. The interior light was not on. That is why he did not see her and standing down wind, he did not smell her.

"I'm sorry," she turned out of the car door and into the wind and snow. "I was speakin' to my son."

"My family calls me E.H. also," he smiled. "E.H. Foggs. You here for the rehearsal dinner, also? Can I help you with something? Carry something? The snow is starting to pick up."

Lucy had grown up in a small town. Folks helped each other out. It was nothing for a door to beheld open when anyone had their hands, full.

But this was different. She was in a strange place and she had her babies in a car that was just about out of gas and she had to be careful with what money she had. As much as she wanted to believe in her heart that he was a good man, the mother in her wanted to scream for him to get away from her children.

"You have come home, little mother," Godric was in full angelic mode as the snow swirled around him. "Let him help you," his voice was reassuring.

"I had a job interview in the building at six, only we got delayed because of the snow and I need to be inside and I've got to get my kids from here to there and…"

"E.H.," the senior E.H. leaned down and looked in. He was met with the stare of a Were defending his territory . Well fuck….! "You heard your mother," he put a low rumble in his voice that only another Were would hear. "No sass. Now let's get everyone inside."

Out popped a ten-year-old boy who had on a jacket. The challenge on his face was gone. In his eyes was something that maybe looked like relief. Reaching in the boy un-fastened the car seat and out came a what appeared to be a two year old girl wrapped in a blanket. From the front seat a young lady that appeared to be Hunter's age stood up and smiled at him.

"Grab a blanket Lacy," E.H. said as he picked up his baby sister. "You are gonna need one from here to the door. Momma, I've got L.B."

"I'll get the back pack," the mother said as she picked it up off the floorboard. When she bent down, the sweater she had on could not be fastened. She was pregnant.

"Thanks," she managed. "I'm Lucy Mason. That's E.H., Lacy, and my boy has got his baby sister. L.B. There is a barber shop that is opening here. I saw the ad that they were hiring barbers and so I came to interview."

"Well, let's get inside," E.H. smiled. "All the shops are on the main floor. The spa, beauty salon and the barber shop are going to be located to the left of the main foyer.

Let's get up the steps, careful as you go," he said, reaching out and taking her arm. "You don't want to slip.

E.H., can you carry L.B. up these steps?" he asked, looking at the boy. The eyes that looked at him said he was scared. Scared to carry his baby sister, scared to be out in the dark. Just scared…and this boy was Were. "Here, you give me L.B. and you take the back pack from your mother and hold Lacy's hand and we'll all get in out of the weather."

"Thank you," Lucy said once he had the door open and they were all inside.

"This way," he smiled.

"Ohhhh, it's Christmas!" Lacy said as she looked around. "Ohhhh, look it Momma! Look it!" she giggled as she skipped over to look at the nearest tree.

"Yes," E.H. looked around. "They did a very nice job decorating the foyer.

The barber shop is this way," he smiled at Lucy, "and rest rooms are just right here if anyone needs to go."

"Thanks, but I need to get there. E.H., baby, Momma is gonna need you to watch your sisters out in the hall while I go inside to talk with the nice folks. I'm countin' on you. There are the color books and the story book and I've got the peanut butter and bread in the back pack. If the family gets hungry, make them a sandwich."

A door opened somewhere and there was no mistaking the smell of the grilled steaks that were being served, tonight. All four heads of the Mason family turned in that direction.

"That smells good," Lacy said wistfully.

A flash of pain crossed Lucy's face as her mask of good cheer dropped.

Her son looked away from the direction the smell was coming from. "I like peanut butter Momma," E.H. said.

"That's my boy," she smiled at him as she blinked back tears. "Now," she straightened her sweater, "here we go," she put her arm around him as they followed the sign that pointed to the barber shop.

"It's dark," she stopped before she got to the end of the hall and collected herself. Taking a breath, she turned to her children and smiled. "It's dark. There are no lights on. So, let's go to the bathroom and wash our hands and have dinner. It is beautiful out here in the foyer," she said as they walked back down the hall. "Maybe we could just have our picnic…"

"We gonna eat?" Lacy smiled. "That sure does smell good."

"Yes, it does," E.H. smiled at her. "Let's take care of personal business, then we'll go eat, little lady. There is plenty."

Lacy raised her eyes to E. H.

"There is plenty," he smiled. "Now, let's go wash up. Time to meet the family."

At that time Lafayette came through a door and stopped and smiled and winked. "Why Mr. E.H., yous brought me a date. Who is this little lady with those curls all over her heads."

"I'm Lacy," she smiled at him. "I'm four and it is Christmas, here. It is soooo pretty!"

See," she smiled at her brother, "my bubba, he said Santa would not know where to find us, but look, I can tell, there is Christmas here and Santa always finds Christmas."

"That is a facts," Lafayette said with a nod of his head.

"Mr. E.H., he says we can come in and eat."

"Well sure 'nuffs, 'cause yous is my date," Lafayette said as he squatted down. "You all washed up?"

"Not yet," she giggled, "but I am gonna."

"Well, yous La La will be right heres. So you go ons and take cares of yous girly business."

At that time Hunter stuck his head through the door. "My La La," he grinned, "we have more family for dinner!" There was no mistaking the excitement in his voice.

Hi," he walked over to Lacy. "I'm Hunter. I'll tell my Momma that you are here. You want to come with me and meet her?"

"I'm Lacy. We gotta go pee and wash up," Lacy smiled at him. "Then we'll be in. My baby sister, I know how to take her to go potty. That helps my Momma."

"That's good," Hunter nodded in agreement. "I am gonna have a baby sister in July. And a baby brother, too. My Momma is havin' twins. I'm gonna be a good big brother. I am my Momma's hands down low. I help her."

Lacy grinned. "We are gonna come eat. We'll be right there."

"I'll go tell my Momma you are here," Hunter clapped his hands in joy and then started for the door.

"Okay," Lacy smiled, as she watched Hunter run as fast as his little legs would carry him, "we'll be back in a minute."

The Mason family disappeared into the bathrooms.

"What has we here, Mr. E.H.?" Lafayette asked.

"Fuck…the boy is a Were. None of the other family members are. He's scared the way an adult gets scared. They have been living on peanut butter. Lucy is driving a fifteen year old Hyundai. They were all bundled up inside the car. No heat. She came here to interview for a job in the barber shop. She was late getting here because of the snow and they probably closed up and left early because of the snow. She does not have a cell phone or she would have called ahead and told them she was running late."

"What woman packs her babies up two days before Christmas and takes off?" Lafayette asked, an all knowing look on his face and heat in his voice.

"One running from a bad situation," E.H. replied.

Lafayette pulled E.H. in and kissed him on the forehead. "Times to steps up," he said as he stepped back and winked at him. "Be the man you were always intendeds to be. Husband, father to a Were child. Father to four babies who needs someone to stand between them and the big bad our Miss Lucy is runnin' from. Time to show this mother fucker who thinks he is a bad ass what a real bad ass looks like. Mmhmm," he said with an all knowing look.

"None of us comes with a road map, Mr. E. H. And sometimes wes gets lost. And sometimes, we finds our way home," Lafayette smiled at him and patted him on the cheek. "It is your turn to have a home.

Now, I'm gonna go spread the word. You bring'm on in. Mmmhmmm, just wait till I tells Momma Berry. She'll be lookin' to shoot somebody. That woman has five notches on that pretty pinks Walther, already."

E.H. came out first and then Lucy with the two girls.

"There is my date for the evenin's," Lafayette winked at Lacy. "Let us go on ins. I hears Mr. Hunter comin' on back this way."

The Mason family was escorted in with the pomp and ceremony due royalty. Hunter was explaining the ins and outs of where they were sitting. There was a children's table! And it had books to read and coloring books!

Lafayette was holing Miss Lacy's hand while E.H. walked in between mother and son, his hand in the middle of each of their backs, guiding them along.

Into the room they went and he watched in delight as their heads swiveled and as all their eyes lit up.

"Momma, it's a fairy land!" Lacy giggled. "Ohhh, it's so pretty! Look at those fountains! Are we eating out there? Is that for us?"

"Mmhmm," Lafayette said. "tonights we are all eatin's out there on that island. That is just for yous. Now, Mr. Hunter will bes yous escort from heres on out."

Lucy was a little taken aback. "I did not know," she said in a hushed whisper. "I did not know. I am so sorry, we are crashing your special night…"

E.H. shook his head. "No, this is just a very nice room and these are just folks. My folks…you see anyone here all fancied up. No ma'am. We got some new blue jeans and blazers but I don't see anyone with a tie, on. Look, E.H. and Lacy," he smiled, "Hunter will show you to your seats with the other children.

Come on in," he smiled at Lucy. "I'll introduce you. They are all good folks."

Eric and Sookie came over and shook hands. Momma Berry was hot on their heals. Lance and Guinn welcomed her and then E.H. introduced her to all the Grandmas.

Lafayette showed E.H. and Lacy to two chairs together at the end of the table and then the meal, began. E.H. had L.B. sitting in his lap as the salad course was served.

"When is the baby due?" he asked.

"March," she smiled. "You have children?"

"No," he answered. "I was married once, she died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry for your loss," she replied.

"It was a long time ago and I thank you," he replied as he watched the children at the table up from them. "The water feature in here is something else," he grinned as it was the hot topic of conversation at the children's table. "Eventually, those shoes are coming off and all those little feet are going to be dangling in the water," he smiled.

"I was just thinking that," she grinned. "This place is lovely. All these lights on these grand table arrangements. Really lovely."

Lucy was looking around. The ad had said they were looking to hire a barber. She just assumed it was in a barbershop. Bon Temps was not a big town. She had felt secure in believing that it would be just in another little old building somewhere.

But a barber shop in this building…! …she now doubted that she had the qualifications to work in someplace like this. All she did was cut hair…nothing more special than that.

"I am a good barber," she told herself but was beginning to feel like she had reached the end of this dark road and there was a stop sign and it was still dark.

"I am a good barber," she said again. At least they would have a good meal. She'd ask the wait staff where someplace reasonable was to sleep. It was going to be too cold to sleep in the car, even if they all did huddle, together. They had done that early this morning. She had gotten tired and they had pulled off at a rest stop and she had put down the back seat and they had all gotten under the covers and gone to sleep. Even E.H.

"Welcome to your new day," Godric was still in full angelic mode as he smiled at Lucy who had more strength and courage and faith then he had ever known, even as a vampire.

Leaning over, he whispered into her ear, "You can talk to E.H. Tell him."

"E.H.," he whispered in his ear, "now is your time. This is your life before you, a beautiful family that will love you and welcome you in their hearts. This is your time to love and be loved. Just believe."

"The kids are having a good time," he smiled. "Oh, how nice, here comes the soup.

Where are you staying, tonight?" he asked. "The snow is still coming down I am hearing from the staff. Did you get into the _Bon Temps Hotel_? I have not seen it since the renovation but all the Gandmas are staying there tonight and until the 27th. The 26th, that's the night of the wedding."

"Tell him," Godric smiled at her. "You can trust him, tell him."

"I don't know yet," she smiled then wiped at her eyes as she took a spoonful of soup and blew on it and fed it to L.B. "I was hoping some one at the interview could tell me of someplace clean to sleep."

"Who are you running from?" he asked as he broke off a small piece of bread and buttered it and handed it to L.B. He watched with delight when she smiled at him and took a bite.

"My x-husband," it was barely a whisper. Clearing her throat she said just a bit louder, "My x-husband."

"You don't need to be scared," he said as her hands now held a faint tremble as she fed the baby another spoon of soup.

"Oh, but I do," and she fought back the tears, again.

"Not here," his eyes sought out hers. "Not ever, here."

"He's gonna take my kids, the children he did not father, or so he says."

"Why," he asked.

"Because he can," she said simply.

"That is not a reason," E.H. said gently. "I know men look at things from a different perspective. But you and your children and I can not stress this enough, you are safe, here.

Sitting at this table in the best lawyer in the U.S. or shoot, maybe the world. And our Mr. Hugh loves to eat assholes for breakfast and chases them down with his morning coffee. But to help, we need to know what happened. So, let's just start with the ass hole's name and some history."

"His name is Joe. I attended the Vo Tech barber school my Junior and Senior years in high school.

That way I would be able to support myself while I was working my way through college. I married him when we were sophomores. I quit school and started working full time because his dream was to graduate and then go to law school. So, after he graduated from LSU, I had a full time job to pay for that and a baby. My baby went to day care while he went to class and I went to work. Then Joe graduated from law school with a degree and a new wife who was also a lawyer.

And I still worked full time and my baby still went to day care."

Lucy took a drink of water. E.H. was proud of her for what she had done.

"Child support came once a month in the form of a check. One hundred and twenty five dollars, which may not sound like much, but it is a lot of money when you day car provider makes most of your paycheck and the rest goes for rent.

Then, about five years later Joe shows up one day with the check and if I want the child support money, we have to have sex. It was the first of the month and rent was due and he had a condom and I had a doctor bill for E.H. and I had to buy medicine." Shrugging, she continued on, "So nine months later I had Lacy, who Joe says is not his, so there is no child support.

Then he shows up a couple of years later with a check for one hundred and twenty five dollars and he wants sex and my car does not work and nine months later I had Lady Bug. And because he wore a condom, she is also not his.

My Momma thinks I am a whore and won't have anything to do with me. Who knows," she wiped the tears that threatened to fall, "maybe I am.

I know condom's fail…" she sat up straighter.

"He was sticking a needle through the center of it," E.H. said. "He gets off thinking he his getting over on you. You would not be able to discern that. You would think he was opening a new one."

"Yes," she shook her head. "I finally figured that out."

"What did he do to make you run?" he asked.

"Joe came to see me a couple of days, ago. He and his Mrs. have moved to Dallas. He is all buddy-buddy with a judge there who says it is cheaper for me to live in Texas and now my child support payment is seventy five dollars a month."

Taking a breath, she took another drink of water. "The judge likes pregnant women and threesomes," she got out.

Even with their quiet voices, E.H. knew every Supe in the room was listening. The Weres in the room were so angry you could feel the rumble from deep inside of them pushing the air currents around like a giant thunder head!

He was afraid to look at Sookie…there would be only death, there…

"I told him no. He slapped me a couple of times and told me to send the kids outside. I told him no and he started to slap me, again. E.H. took a run at him. He picked him up and tossed him on the couch, laughing the whole time. He told me I was an unfit mother and he was takin' my babies. I started screaming at him and throwing things. I got him pretty good with this big assed heavy ash tray his Momma would use when she would come and visit. Drew blood and he left sayin' that by New Year's my ass would be in jail and my kids would be in nice families where they would be loved and provided, for."

It was all E.H. could do not to shift. He kept his focus on Lady Bug. "And this one?" he asked, his voice as soft and reasonable as he could make it and he hovered his hand above her tummy. "You and the baby doing alright?"

"I don't know, I haven't been to the doctor. He just hit my face," the tears welled up, again.

"May I touch you?" his voice was gentle.

A gargled response came from her.

E.H. gently laid his hand on top of hers. "No, he is not taking your children. He is not ever touching you, again. He will not ever see these children again, unless you want him too."

"You can not know that," she sobbed.

"Yes, I can," he smiled.

"Now, before you get all riled up at me, I have an apartment, upstairs. I have never been in it, but Mother Berry, she has bought furniture for me. There are other places I can stay. You and the children, stay there. Lance will be bringing the Grandmas out to the house for breakfast in the morning. You can spend Christmas Eve with the family. They would love to have you and your babies will get all the grandma loving they can stand. Lance will bring you back and then he'll pick you up Christmas morning. Come and spend the day. It will be fun, I promise.

The night of the 26th is the wedding. Spend that day wandering through town and take a look around. Get to know your town. You'll find that they will make you welcome.

I am working a job out of town. You stay in my apartment as long as you like. I'll give you a credit card. That way they can't track you and you take your time to find a job and a place to live. Momma Berry's Mr. Hugh, he is the best lawyer, ever. I mean that. So don't you worry.

Bon Temps is a happening kind of place. Plenty of work to be found, here. So don't you worry about that, either."

"I'll pay you back," she said. "Every penny."

"I know you will," he smiled as he fed L.B. another spoon of soup.

"Why would you do this?" she asked. "My own mother does not believe me. She thinks I threw away a good man because I could not please him."

Righting himself, he put the spoon down and held his glass of water while Lady Bug took a drink. "Because I believe in new beginnings. And any man that threatens a woman, he needs to be put down.

And this is a good place for E.H.," he smiled. "Plenty of Weres around here to help the boy along."

"Plenty of what?" she asked.

"Plenty of folk around here that care," he smiled, "is what I meant to say. Steaks are coming out. I'll go cut up Lacy's meat and be right back. You just sit here with Lady Bug."

Nodding her head, she took her baby and sat back in her chair and felt the world slip off her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she said a prayer of thanks.

Godric leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Rest, little mother," he smiled at her. "It is your turn to rest in the comfort of a man who will love and adore you and your children."

Godric glanced down at the children's table. His grandson Hunter was smiling at him. "No sneaking up on him." Godric blew him a kiss and giving him a wink, was gone.

Every fae in the room heard the conversation. Eric was seething. Sookie's fangs were down. "This Joe," she snarled, "shows up here," she smiled at her husband and patted his cheek, "his ass is mine."

"But my bride," Eric pouted.

"I mean it Eric. As it is, I am gonna have to out maneuver Momma Berry to get to him first."

Hugh and been whispering in Maxine's ear the entire conversation.

"Hugh," she eyed him, "where is my gun? I need to go and kill me another judge," she was hissing, her eyes mere slits.

The Weres that overhead the conversation were taking nonchalant glances around the room, their eyes pausing momentarily on the boy.

"His mother does not know he is Were!" was the collective thought and look that was being passed around.

Lance leaned into Guinn. "Huh…I've heard tell of Were skipping a generation or two, but I have never met a Were where that had actually happened."

"My great grand ma knew of one," Guinn picked up Lance's hand and kissed it. "She said it carried on the mother's side.

The law enforcement officer that I am…" she shook her head and then smiled at her man. "I am going to call my contacts in Dallas and see if Joe Mason sees socially from time to time a judge."

"Oh, my bride," Lance drew back. "Why you are starting to sound like an outlaw."

"Husband," she smiled at him, her smile a little more toothy than usual. "It is all I can do to keep from shifting right now and howling.

I am getting ready to retire from the police force and live full time in The Realm. In The Realm, anyone threatens my family, they are dead. And you know what, I am just fine with that."

"Look out now," he drew back from her in mock surprise, "outlaw looks good on you Cher," he put his arm around her and pulled her in close.

Lance took another look at the boy that was sitting at the table, helping his baby sister with her food. "That boy is going to be needing an Alpha male, soonest. He'll start acquiring hormones to get him ready to shift, before he hits puberty. His personality is gonna shift right along with his body. He is gonna need an Alpha to keep him in line. Other wise, it just gets ugly."

Guinn was watching E.H. feed the baby girl that was once more sitting on his lap. "I'd say he's got one," she grinned.

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

I am out of town the following week, starting tomorrow. If you are kind enough to leave a review, I will answer it when I am able to log on.

I will post when I can.

Looks like E.H.'s Happily Ever After has shown up! Nothing there I don't think that he can't handle. Especially with his Bon Temps family there by his side!

If you would like a bit more of Samuel's and Molly's time together out in the woods, please go to my blog site dated 10 April 2013.

If you would like Hunter's personal Walk About of the facilities in the old court house, please check the date 11 April 2013, on my blog site.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	89. Chapter 89

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 89**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_From Mistress-Cinder…._  
_"I would love to see the love story between EH & Lucy featured. : )"_

_For those that were kind enough to believe in E.H….this chapter is for you._

_**.**_

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 57. 53rd day of Married Bliss, 30****th**** Day of being Parents**_

Sookie was surveying the crowd. Well drat. Momma Berry had on her Momma Bear huntin' face! That woman had already killed one judge and from the looks of things had developed a taste for it…well drat. She was going to have to finagle her way around Momma Berry and that woman putting another notch on her Walther.

Sookie understood about having a taste of something. If it settled well with you and helped your food digest and kept you regular and helped you sleep at night, well then, you wanted some more. And there was nothing like taking out a nasty, low down, vile, corrupt judge, that thought women were just his for the bartering, that made you want to end his days so you sleep good and sound, all night long.

Shifting a bit in her seat, she could see Lance and Guinn. Ahhh, the happy couple! Oh, Hunter was up and on his way to talk to his Grandpa. There was an exchange of hugs and kisses and Hunter was animated and chatting away. There were more hugs and kisses for Grandma Guinn as well and off he went. Lance got up and came over to the children's table and was talking to E.H. Jr. and Lacy. Hunter left them talking and now their son was on their way to see them.

"You having a good time at the children's table?" she asked when he came up to her and Eric pulled him up onto his lap.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. "that is real nice. All my friends, there, we are havin' a real good time. We all got a box of crayons and color books and a story book and for after dinner," he clapped his hands, "we got bubbles!

And E.H. he is in fifth grade and he is readin' us a chapter book!"

Sookie could see it! That was going to be a new goal for their boy, reading a chapter book!

"It's about a brother and sister who have a magic attic. When he stopped readin', they were in Egypt talking to some mummies."

"What's your Grandpa doin'?" she asked.

Hunter became very serious. "E.H. and Lacy and baby Lady Bug, they don't have a grandpa or any grandmas. So I asked Grandpa if he would be their grandpa and we talked with Grandma Guinn about have'n them as lovies. She said she was happy to have grandbabies and Grandpa went over to tell them. I am gonna go talk to my Grandmas, and Grandma

Berry and Grandpa Hugh, next. I told all my friends that we can share."

"You are my Sweet Baby," she placed a kiss on his nose, "that is real nice."

Smiling, he gave his Momma a kiss. "They don't have a daddy, either. I told them I did not either for a while and now I do. I am with my family. I told them God will send His angels and those angels, they will find their daddy and send him to them, just like they did mine."

"You did good, Sweet Baby," she hugged him. "Now looks like dessert is comin' out. Mmm, ice cream. Have your sweet. After that, folks will be up movin' around for a bit before the toastin' starts for the bride and groom. You can go talk to the Grandmas then."

It was a happy little guy who went walking off, stopping to chat with folk he knew along the way. Greeting everyone with that cute little grin that was just like his Daddy's.

"Well yes, a daddy," she grinned at Eric as her eyes were now watching E.H., Senior. Lady Bug was standing in his lap, her hands covering his eyes and they were playing peek-a-boo. Lucy would, from time to time, lean against E.H. when she would blow a fluffy on Lady Bug's tummy. "Someone is gonna' have to have that _your boy is a Were talk_ with her and then Junior."

"I think," Eric looked over at the Were that was fully engaged with the little one and the woman that was sitting next to him, "that will happen. I don't think he will give that to her as a Christmas gift, but I suspect before the New Year, they will have that conversation. He is not going to wait around for that. Even I can tell that the boy is starting to develop his Were side. She is going to need to hear this from some one she trusts. Looks like that door has been opened."

"Well," Sookie smiled and waved at Hunter who was still working the room, "everyone will be at the house tomorrow and Christmas day and she'll see for herself that we are just folks. E.H. will be able to refer back to all this and tell her she was in a room full of Weres at the rehearsal dinner."

Lance walked up and squatted down between them.

"We were just discussing the newest pack member," Eric smiled.

"Yes," Lance smiled in return, "good thing they showed up when they did. His body is coming on line on the primal wolf level. He has subconsciously started to take on the traits. That Alpha male he met out in the parking lot put a little healthy fear in him and has helped him to start to adjust around the pack.

Wow, I remember when I was that age. You think teen age boys have it rough. The onset of Were…damn…your body prepping you for shifting when puberty does hit…damn…" he said with an all knowing shake of his head.

"Junior has relaxed visibly around his own kind. We have all noticed that. He has stopped throwin' off the Alpha hormone and has switched over to the acceptance hormone. He has settled in with the pack mentality.

We have all been watching him. Junior has gone over a couple of times to talk with his Momma. It is obvious he wants E.H's approval and the man does not disappoint. Gives the boy a kind word and encouragement. Tells him what a good job he is doin' with the little ones at the table and how he sees to their needs first. What a great big brother he is and how responsible he is.

We all have a bet goin' how many times Lacy is gonna turn around and blow E.H. Senior another kiss if you want in on some of that action. We are at fifteen kisses so far. I'm out of the running with ten. The Mrs. is starting to regret she picked sixteen."

"I'll take some of that," Sookie said as she watched the children's table. Dessert was finished and they now had their bubbles out. Lacy had blown a bubble and turned around and blew a bubble kiss.

You could not miss the giggling and the perfect round rainbow soapy spheres that floated gently above their table and across the room. "We talkin' the rest of the night or just at the table?"

"Just at the table," Lance replied.

"Mmmm, I'd go with twenty and twenty."

"Twenty it is to Mrs. Northman. That number is now yours and twenty dollars goes into the pot. My grandson is inbound. Looks like he's got questions," Lance smiled. "I gotta get back. Looks like another toast."

Sookie started to chuckle. "Here comes Hunter. He's got that serious look on his face. The question of the evening is about to be asked. _Can we take our shoes off and put our feet in the water?_

Eric, you think the water is warm enough for the kiddo's to go wadin'?"

"I believe so," he said. "Not to worry my bride. I shall take off my shoes and sit down on the edge with them."

It was no easy thing for Hunter to make his way to his Momma and Daddy. Why, there were folks along the way to visit with! And hugs and kisses to collect! And people to met! He did not know all these people and they were part of his Grandma Guinn's family!

When Hunter got to his Momma and Daddy he asked the question and got the okay. When he turned to face his merry band, there was no mistaking that smile and they all knew it was time to ask permission from their folks and then for the shoes to come off!

There were, all total, sixteen children, including Miss Lady Bug, who was not ready yet to put her feet in the water, and was accompanied by her Momma and E.H., that came and sat down with Eric along the bank. Toes went into the water and bubbles floated merrily above the group as toasts were made and pictures of the happy couple were flashed on the wall along with the appropriate _before they met_ story.

At nine, the band started and so did the dancing. Little ones were up and out of the water and had put their socks and shoes back on. There was one rule of the evening! Everyone had to whirl the bride to be around and Hunter was no exception!

Lucy and E.H. continued to sit with L.B. on the bank and splash with their feet and help Lady Bug blow bubbles. It was wonderful to be here and watch all the joy going on around her. There was the bride's family. The groom's family. She was not for real sure how Lance was Hunter's grandpa but now he was her kids' grandpa, too, along with a bunch of grandmas! She had not seen her boy, E.H., this excited about anything in a while!

It was easy to see that her boy adored the man that was sitting next to her. Joe had never been a father. When E.H. was born, he was too busy studying, he would tell her, laying the ground work of providing for their future. And she had believed every word of it.

"What are you thinking about," E.H. asked her.

"My boy," she smiled. "Just watchin' him be a good big brother out there dancin' with his sister. He's been through a lot the last couple of days. I have depended on him the way I would an adult.

I have worried from time to time about him not having a male role model. Turns out not having one was better than…." She stopped and collected herself.

"We had already divorced when E.H. was almost three. He does not remember Joe at all and Joe has never had any contact with my children. When Joe came to our house Monday," her eyes were full of pain, "E.H. did not know who he was or what he was doing there.

There was just this strange man who was threatening his momma and then hit her."

E.H. wanted to put her arms around her and tell her he was going to personally kill Joe in a most delightful, prolonged, manner. That might be a little bit much this early in the relationship, he smiled to himself. Instead he put his arm around her and gave her a hug and then reached for Lady Bug who smiled at him and giggled, "Shoe, Daddy, shoe."

Lucy felt her face flush.

"Don't," he said to her. "It's alright. I don't mind at all and personally, I did not think I would ever hear a child call me that. I hope it does not offend or upset you."

"No," she shook her head. "It is just…"

"Please don't," he smiled. "She is two. Is it okay if I take her shoes off and let her put her feet in the water?"

"Yes," she smiled as she watched this gentle, giant of a man take her baby's shoes off and kiss the soles of her feet then chew on her toes until she giggled.

E.H. dangled her so her toes barely touched the water and then would dip her feet in and listen to her squeal with delight as she moved them and splashed back and forth.

"You were saying," he smiled at her.

"When Joe had left, Lacy and Lady Bug were crying…so was E.H. He was crying and saying that that man was going to put me in jail…and take them away.

I told him that I would explain it to him, but not right now. I told them we all needed to just sit there and hold each other.

I did not know what Joe was going to do so it was time to haul our asses out of there. I told E.H. to gather up whatever would fit in his backpack of things to do in the car. That I would get our clothes and blankets and whatever we needed for camping. We were leaving.

I told E.H. we may have to camp out in the car that night and maybe a few more nights. So get the campin' stuff from under the bed. We were not comin' back here. So he was to take what meant the most to him.

'Yes Momma,' he had replied. 'We goin' to Bon Temps?'"

"So, you were already thinking about moving here before…?" E.H. asked.

"Not exactly," she grinned. "After the little ones go to bed each night, we read the Baton Rogue paper, _The Advocate_. I would bring it home from the barbershop. Our favorite thing to do was for E. H. to read to me the want ads and I would explain to him what that job title meant and what classes you had to take at the university and why it was so important to study hard and do well in school and have a dream.

Sunday night he had read to me about how they were looking for barbers in Bon Temps. I did not known where that was so I went out to the car and got my map of Louisiana, and found it and showed E.H. where it was.

That paper was a God send," she smiled. "I now had a dream, something to strive for, somethin' to believe in. Some thing physical I could point to.

Yes, I told him, I am going to call for a job interview and they would see what a fine barber I am and we shall live in Bon Temps.

I told him I was sorry he could not say goodbye to his friends, or our neighbors but we had to get packed and go.

It was not hard to pack out our one bedroom house…which came furnished in the land lords old furniture from the fifties and an old black and white TV that got only one station. Not that I was not grateful," she sighed. "With tips, in DeRidder, twenty thousand a year is a good year. Not that I was not grateful for that, as well.

So we started packin' things up.

I hated to leave behind anything of ours, not that we had much. But we were gonna have to sleep in the car. Warmth and food were the priorities.

I had two hundred dollars that was part of next month's rent and my pay check of three hundred dollars that I had not yet cashed and one hundred dollars that we saved from my tips for our summer vacation.

I told the girls we were going camping and Lacy went and got our fishin' gear and got out the picnic basket. I figured if nothin' else, we could live at the campgrounds. We knew how to do this because we did it for one week each summer.

Thank you Jesus," he heard her say under her breath, "that the kids like to camp.

Since this was not something foreign to them, I thought that would work. We could live cheap for a couple of days. It was just mid afternoon and into the car went all the blankets, sheets, pillows, towels and washcloths.

I also had the paper that said they were interviewing barbers in Bon Temps and the number to call. Going next door to my neighbor, I told her that we were goin' to my Momma's for the Christmas holidays.

Before we left town, we went through the drive through at the bank and cashed my check and to the store for some more non perishables and I called the number for the interview and set up my appointment. I figured a Friday appointment would help. That way if there were bruises on my face, they would start to fade."

She thought she felt a rumble come from deep down inside the man sitting next to her. His face was focused on L.B.

"Once everyone was loaded in, I said, 'This is now our home. No one is welcome in unless they are invited to do, so. In the name of Jesus, Amen.'

"Vampire protection, good call," E.H. smiled at her.

"Well yes," she closed her eyes and leaned against him.

E.H. held his arms perfectly still! Not wanting this moment to ever, end, he wondered how long he could hold his breath or stop his heart from beating! He could smell her hair and the delicate aroma that clung to her skin. Pregnant women smelt like he thought Heaven would smell. Like the air after the rain…with just a touch of sweet.

People talked about how some pregnant women glowed. There was a light that clung to her! If he were to stick out his tongue, he knew he could taste it as it hovered around her. At that moment all he wanted was to absorb that warmth into him self and let it destroy those cold, empty, lonely holes that lived in him.

Lady Bug was sitting on his knee and watching the excitement around her. Using her two year old vocabulary, she waved and called, "Sissy, Bubba," to her brother and sister out on the dance floor and then smiled at him and said, "Sissy, Bubba.

Up, " she smiled and E.H. stood her up and supported her while she looked over his shoulder. "Mommy, kisses," she motioned with her hand for her mother.

Lucy leaned in closer and smiling at L.B. she kissed her on the nose, the forehead, each closed eye, and then on her little mouth.

"Kisses," they both said in joy and her baby smiled and patted her on the check.

With the ritual finished, Lucy went on with her story. "We spent Monday night at a rest stop with a couple of other families that had pulled over to sleep. The next day we went to our favorite camp ground and stayed there until early this morning.

Last night I did not sleep very well so I got us all up early and we started driving. We stopped to sleep at around nine in Baton Rogue in a rest area. We all slept until around two. That is how I happened to get here, late."

"I am glad you did," he said softly, hoping she would not hear, him, hoping maybe she would. The warmth of her skin that touched him where she continued to lean against him filled him with joy and gratitude.

"You don't want to take this on," she whispered. "I got three kids, one on the way.

You know what an illegitimate child's birth certificate looks like?" she closed her eyes and thought about that the first time she had registered Lacy for pre-kindergarten. "It just lists the Momma's information and the entire form looks different. Folks at school know with one glance when you register your babies that there is not a father.

Because I have three illegitimate babies and work in a barber shop, folks think that I am a working girl on the side and some women worry that I am doin' their husband. Gonna' show up at their door and hand her a child and want money. I heard a woman in the grocery store say that I work in a target rich environment."

Raising her hand to his lips he kissed it. Opening her eyes, she raised her head slightly so she could look at him.

Placing another light kiss on her hand, he smiled at her and said in a low, soft, voice. "What's your point?"

"I just told you…" she began, and he could see a bit of humor in her eyes. She thought he was funny. She had no idea. He had a most delightful sense of humor. Joe was going to find that out. And money…he had a lot of money, plus he was a Were and Joe was going to find that out, as well. And he lived in the Land of the Blue Realm. Folks here tried to hurt the family, those stupid fuckers would end up laughing so hard that it would kill them. Joe could take that smirk to his grave.

E.H. liked what he saw, there, sitting next to him. No self pity…he was an expert in that field. Just a woman who worked hard and loved her kids and put up with the assholes that thought they were more than she was. That pissed him off as well, that people judged her without knowing her story.

"You are brave and fierce. I admire the woman that you are. You took a chance on love and when it did not work out you did not bury yourself in pain. That your babies are the most important thing in your life. That if someone takes a swing at you, you swing back."

"If Joe is really lookin' for me," her voice held concern, "he'll find me. He knows people. When I enroll the kids in school, he'll know. Since I did not leave the state with them, at least he can not accuse me of kidnapping."

"What's your point?" and the rumble that was laughter started deep in his chest.

L.B. was resting her body against him and looking up at him, she laughed, too.

"Are you afraid of anything?" Lucy eyed him. "Do you have a healthy fear of anything?"

"No," he replied with a grin.

The humor that had been on her face was gone. "I want to believe you when you say we are safe, here."

"I am not the only one that would tell you that," he replied. "So don't put me on some lofty cloud pedestal. Lance and Guinn, they would tell you the same thing. So would Eric and Sookie. Hugh and Maxine. Em and Tin. All the Grandmas. You do not have anything to worry about. You have come home. It is that easy."

"What happens when Joe shows up?"

She wanted to believe him. He could hear it in her voice.

"Well, it will be by our invitation and I am going to kick his ass. And if you want, I'll do it in front of E.H. so he can see there are consequences to people who hurt his Momma and threaten her."

Tossing Lady Bug up into the air, she shrieked with joy! Then up she went again as he gave Lucy a moment or two to think about that.

"A part of me says that is very wrong while another part of me would very much like for that to happen," she sighed.

"That is a place to start," he smiled at her. "You feel like going wading? We already have our shoes, off, and our feet are wet. I think if we roll up our pant legs just a bit more, we could put Lady Bug between us and each hold her hand and we can go do Walk About before we go dance."

"The only guy I have ever been with is Joe," she said. "And I've never had pregnant sex. He could not stand to touch me when I was carrin' E.H. He said it was like the movie _Alien_ the first time I held his hand on my tummy and he could feel E.H. move."

"I am going to kill this guy just because he is a stupid, fucking moron," he seethed to himself.

"I am not doing this so you will have sex with me," his eyes held hers.

"I know that and I know what that sounded like. But you have to understand, I am at a loss, here, and I have no idea…" her voice dropped, "just no idea…

…I had sex with my x-husband, who is married, so he would give me the money he owed me. I should have been able to figure out some way to live our lives without that money. I should have been smarter, more frugal and less fragile…more something…."

"Do you love your babies?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Can you imagine your life without them?" he asked her, just to make his point. He already knew the answer to that.

"No," she felt the tears start to form. "No, I can not."

"Then you are exactly where you are suppose to be."

"Where were you when I turned twenty-one?" she smiled at him. "And I thought I was smart enough to have this all figured out."

"Grieving," he replied. "I would have been no use to you. I was not any use to anyone. Up until the past couple of days, when I had some life altering experiences, I still would have been no use to you."

"Past couple of days…" she looked thoughtful and then smiled at L.B. "I had some life altering experiences as well." She sat still for a moment and watched L.B.'s toes wiggle. Well why not, either he was all that or not. No sense in getting her hopes up if he did not believe in the same higher power.

"Do you believe in God?" she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"Guardian angels? I mean the kind that walk the earth and can talk to you."

Laughing he replied, "Well yes."

"The past couple of days," she stressed, "Lady Bug has been doing the oddest thing. There is someone she has been talking to and she would just sit where ever I put her and just jabber, away, making eye contact with someone. She would laugh and sing little songs and occasionally I'd hear the word Godri."

"Godri," she looked up at her momma and smiled. "Bye-bye. All gone," she held up both hands and giggled.

Daddy," she giggled and raised her arms, "Godri all gone!"

"Godric," he smiled at her.

Laughing she clapped her hands and with delight repeated, "Godri. My Godri!"

"Godric is Eric's father," he said to Lucy. "The family's guardian angel," he replied with a chuckle.

"The family has a guardian angel? My baby talks to angels?" she sat up straight and looked from him to L.B. and then back to him.

"Sounds like she does," he rubbed his nose against the little one's who talked to Godric.

"But," his concentration was now back on Lucy, "around here, everyone talks to angels," E.H. laughed. "As in face to face conversations. Hunter knows when Godric comes and goes. Takes pictures and everything."

"What?" She looked confused. "A picture with, with a halo and wings…?"

"No," he smiled. "Pictures of Godric arriving and leaving. We'll ask Hunter to show us. There are photos on Eric's phone. Of course, you are going to have to decide for yourself once you see them. But Hunter will tell you it is his Grandpa. The family agrees with him."

"I want to believe you," she said.

"I will not lie to you, ever," he replied. "I know that is a bit much, but you were the one that opened that door," he grinned.

"I…I…I just did not expect that answer. Is Godric the reason we are safe?"

"He is one of the reasons. There are others…"

"Do I want to know what those are?" Her voice was still.

"You do," his smile become very soft and sincere, "but just not right now."

He tilted his head toward the dance floor. "They are playing one of my favorite songs. Would you grace me with the honor of this dance?" he smiled at her. * "It is so important to make someone happy…" he sang to her as he stood and was supporting Lady Bug with one arm and taking Lucy's hand, helped her up.

Shoes went on and holding the baby, he was twirling her around and pulled her in closer and he two-stepped them across the dance floor.

The next song was _When a Man Loves A Woman._ Lady Bug wanted down so she could dance with the other kiddos. Lucy watched as he sat her down with all the other children that were dancing. When he walked back to her, it was if she was watching with some one else's eyes as E.H. moved in closer to her. This man wanted to dance with her…how was that possible?

Her tummy…he was going to be up against her tummy…would that gross him out?

Her hands went up around his neck. His arms went around her and his hands slid down to her lower back as he pulled her in even closer.

When their feet started moving he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Is that the baby moving?"

"Yes," she blushed. "If that bothers you…"

"No," he moaned, "no…damn…"

"I…I…" she bit her lower lip. "I am in such unfamiliar territory…I am so embarrassed."

Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about.

It makes me hard," he said with a low growl.

"And fills my heart with joy," his voice was soft and held tears, "knowing that goodness and love will live on…that you will continue on in your children.

I know I should not say that to you…but damn woman…I have not felt like this in a long time!" Taking in a deep breath he slowly let it out.

"I will not do anything unseemly nor will I try to push you into anything. I am grateful for just this one evening. To not feel so cold and alone on the inside. But that is the effect you have on me. You have brought back to life places inside of me that were dead. And if you don't want to talk to me after what I just said, I understand that and I will abide by that decision.

Please know, I meant what I said earlier. You are welcome to stay. I would be honored if you would. I will be out of town."

Godric was carefully watching the situation. He was not going to interfere, here. This was going to be a turning point for both of them. Free will, that was a gift that was held very precious.

Lucy had an unfair advantage above most women. She saw all types and kinds of men everyday. And like a bartender, sometimes they just needed someone to talk, too. Or a shoulder to cry on. And she had seen more than one man break down and cry. From the emotions that E.H. was wearing on his face, for one so young, this man had been through the wringer. His heart had been ripped from him more than once. Maybe he was in unfamiliar territory as well.

"What's your point?" she asked him as she placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart, beating.

Smiling at him, she put both of her hands back around his neck as he stepped back up to her and pulled her closer to him. When her tummy was snuggled back into him he sighed.

"Lots of good men around here for you to choose, from. We'll get this all talked out and you can make an informed decision. After you hear about my past and my family, you may not want me."

"You said that everyone here was good folks….you would not be here if you were not also."

"I want to believe that…" he said with sincerity.

"Shhh," she smiled at him. "Dance with me."

The next song was _America Saturday Night_ and there was a great big "Woo-hoo!" that went up all over the room as everyone was out on the dance floor.

"What are we doing?" he asked as the music cranked up and he watched all the kiddos as well as the Grandmas line up.

"Boot Scoot Boogie," she grinned. "Even Lady Bug can do this."

"I've seen this done in a bar or two I've been in…" he chuckled.

"Well, let's see what you've got. You want to hang with me and my kids, you gotta be able to dance. And fish, all of us fish, but we'll save that for a later day," her tone was very serious.

"Mmmmm, fishing," he sighed. "I go fishing. I'm glad you said fishing and not catching. It's the catching that I can't do. Although I'd like to go catching."

"Well, E.H. has got the knack. He can give you some pointers. Now, here we go…"

.

In one corner of the room there were blankets and pillows that had been put down. Little people got tired and were switched out to their pajamas and found a comfy spot and went to sleep. As badly as Hunter wanted to hang, he went over to his Momma and Daddy on the dance floor.

His Daddy picked him up and said, "Ready for bed?"

"Yes, sir," her replied. "Can I sleep over there with everyone else?"

"Of course my son," he smiled. "We'll get you in your jammies and when you wake in the morning you will be in your own bed and it will be Christmas Eve."

It was ten and Lady Bug had been asleep for a while. E.H. did not ever want to put her down.

Miss Lacy and E.H. were starting to droop, as well.

"Let's get you up stairs and settled in," he led Lucy off the dance floor. "I can go out to the car. You just tell me what bags you want brought in."

"That's a little hard. I packed things in grocery bags so I could stuff them where ever they would fit. There is one cloth bag that should be in under the passenger's side front seat. That's got everyone's pj's and some fresh underwear. We got our tooth brushes in the backpack."

"I'll find it."

"The keys are in the back pack under the table."

"I'll get it. Here comes Miss Sookie and Momma Berry. They will give you options."

"You folks gettin' ready to leave?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, my little people are curling up wherever," Lucy smiled. "E.H. was kind enough to loan us his apartment."

"He's a good man," Sookie smiled. "We want you to come on out to the house and spend tomorrow with us. We'll be makin' cookies and countin' down to Santa.

And don't you worry about that. You live in Bon Temps, now. Santa will have somthin' for your babies, Christmas mornin' as well."

"That's right," Momma Berry said. "And when it comes time to enroll those babies in school, my Hugh and I, we'll be there with you. We'll get Miss Lacy in Miss Sissy's class in the mornings and that baby girl, Lady Bug, she'll just stay with me during the day while you are at work and I'll pick up Lacy and E.H. We got your back. Only condition is you have to call us Momma Berry and Poppa Hugh and we are grandma and grandpa to those babies."

Lucy was not going to smile. Here was a woman who managed things. She had just been managed. She reminded her a lot of her grandma. This woman was not anything like her momma.

"Now that business is done," Maxine smiled and continued on, "let me tell you about upstairs. That boy has not been in there so if it looks just a bit feminine in places, that is all on me. There are four bedrooms and that many baths. Seems he has a couple of sisters that he thought might come and visit. I just don't see that happen' but whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Let the boy have his dream.

There is a nice big kitchen for the family. I had it outfitted like mine. Now the fridge and pantry are all stocked. There is a nice fruit basket there for you to enjoy. You just help yourself. It there is somethin' you need, you just make a list.

There is a linen closet in each bathroom with towels and sheets and what not. I got girly soap and shampoo products in case his sisters ever do show up. Those are now for you.

I did the master suite in the same style as ours. E.H. is a big man so I got an extra big bed to go in there. Tonight you may all want to just sleep there so the babies won't be waking up separated in a strange place.

Sookie smiled at Lucy. "Momma Berry, she runs this town."

"Well," Maxine sighed, "somebody's got too. How you all gettin' out to the house in the morning? You need Hugh and I to stop by and pick you up?"

"E.H. said that Lance is drivin' the Grandmas out. We can get up and be ready to go with them."

"Tell you what," Maxine was thinking this through. "I think the reason he did not offer to drive you himself is because he did not want to scare you off. That boy has had a time of it," she said with a sigh. "I know he would love to be the one to escort you. E.H. can sleep at our place, tonight. Pick you and the babies up whenever you get up. You let them sleep if that is what they need.

There is a land line upstairs, you just call him and he can get you. Oh good, here he comes now. We'll get him on the same path as us."

Sookie was smiling when she walked back over to Eric. "Momma Berry has this well under control."

"I never doubted," Eric chuckled.

.

Lucy was carrying a sleeping L.B. Grandpa Hugh had Lacy and E.H. was carrying E.H. The elevator opened up in a small foyer. It was lovely and decorated for Christmas.

Maxine opened the door and turned on the lights and they all stepped inside.

Lucy was not without an appreciation for the finer things. Not by anyone's stretch of the imagination. She had taken those humanities classes her Freshman and Sophomore years at LSU. It was there that she had been exposed to the Dutch Golden Age of painting and just how exceptional she thought it was.

Her initial glance took in the leather chairs and sofa and what must be a flat screen but it was on one entire wall.

A huge fireplace was on the other. On the other two walls were paintings that took her breath, away. Through a large arch was the kitchen. When Momma Berry turned on the light in there, that took her breath away as well.

"If you get hungry, there is plenty to eat. If you start carvin' something' or those babies want something else, I am writing my phone number on this white board. You just call and we'll be right over with it. I don't care what time it is.

Now, this way are the bedrooms. And if you flip this switch, on comes the Christmas tree lights."

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 58. 54th day of Married Bliss, 31st**** Day of being Parents**_

When the children were tucked in and the bathroom light left on so they could see, Hugh and Maxine left and E.H. started his own walk about through the apartment.

"They did a good job putting in the travertine tile throughout. They sealed all of it evenly. Or at least what I can tell in this light. Looks like they did a good job of glazing the walls, also. Those columns are well seated," he said as he tapped them. "Solid. I saw the blueprints. There are steel beams that anchor them in place so that stained glass dome should not fall down on you.

Need to build a fire to make sure the fireplace draws, properly. But Eric had a good crew in here. True craftsmen. I feel good about leaving you in here. Everything should work."

"You said you did construction. But you are a builder?" He could hear the hesitation in her voice. As in _the builder_.

"Yes. My family owns a construction company. I am actually an engineer. I also have a degree in law, art and English Literature, as well."

"You do a couple of double majors?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly," he smiled at her.

She had thought maybe he was just a bit past forty. Was a builder. This explained the apartment and the nice things. He was well educated. Had probably traveled, a bit.

"Where did you go to school?"

"Harvard…all majors."

Four degrees from Harvard….holy moly! So he was more than just a builder…Harvard…a builder could have a place like this. But someone with four degrees from Harvard…! It was a tacky question but it just came on out of her mouth…"You come from money…?"

"Yes."

"Well," she took a deep breath and then let it out. "I have already committed a breach of the most basic of Southern Hospitality. I just might as well put my other foot in my mouth. You come from a lot of money?"

"Yes. But you did not know that down stairs. So," he smiled at her, "what's your point?"

There was no way a man who had money and his kind heart could care for her and hers. The tears started silently slipping down her face.

Reaching for her, he took her in his arms and carried her over to the couch. Sitting down with her still in his arms he said, "Tomorrow you are going to meet Lafayette. He will tell you that we deserve the good things that come into our lives. That if we walk away from those good things because we feel like we are not worthy, they win. And we do not ever let them win. That ass hole that you were married too, he never gets to keep you and your children from the things that you deserve. And I am not going to let my past tell me that I am not worthy of being loved and cherished.

The clock is striking midnight. It's Christmas Eve," he smiled. "I need to go so you can get some sleep. I am going to write my number on the white board in the kitchen as well. You sleep in the morning as long as you want. Shower, lounge about. We are in no hurry. It is going to be Christmas Eve at the Northmans' all day.

Come on, walk with me to the kitchen while I write down the number and then lock the door."

This man that had walked into their lives and swept them all off their feet wanted to be with her…wanted to be with her kids. Her prayers the past week had been just please let her keep her family together and safe. She never would have asked for this…. She had not thought that she was…what…deserving of a man that would love them? That she was worthy…?

He wrote the phone number down and they walked to the front door. E.H. put his hands in his pockets when she opened the door and he stepped outside. The very best place for him was on the other side of the door. He thought this would help keep him from reaching for her and rubbing his face in her hair.

"I'll see you when we wake up," she smiled at him.

"Yes, you will," he replied.

"You gonna kiss me?" she asked.

"What?" came the shocked reply as his body thought that was the very best idea in the world.

"Someone hung mistletoe in the door way. See," she pointed up. "I seem to be standin' right under it. And I think Christmas gets cancelled if the mistletoe rule is not obeyed."

"Well," he nodded his head. "Wow," he blew out a lot of air. "I don't want that on me. Christmas cancelled because of me. That is not how I want history to remember me.

And it is real mistletoe, not that fake stuff?" He leaned in a bit past the door frame and looked up above her head.

"Looks real from here," Lucy said. "If you were to kiss me under the fake stuff, I think we get six more weeks of winter and nobody gets dessert."

"Okay, good to know," he looked at the mistletoe again, still keeping his hands in his pockets.

"E.H., this is going to be our first kiss. I think…I'm not sure about these rules because it has been such a long time, I think that if our first kiss is with your hands in your pockets, that you always have to eat your vegetables and never again can you get popcorn at the movies."

"Really, no popcorn," he sighed. "Is that just me or everybody?"

"Oh, I think it's everybody."

"I, I can't have that on my shoulders as well. It would be the catastrophic failure of an entire industry."

Placing his forehead on hers, his hands slid down her back and pulled her in closer as she placed a hand on either side of his face. Her fingers moving slowly into his hair and across his temples.

Softly he rubbed his nose against hers and then his mouth moved to hers and placed tiny kisses on her bottom lip and then her top, one. Then very gently he placed his lips on top of hers and lightly licked the bottom side of her top lip and then he broke off the kiss and stepped back.

"I have to go," he smiled at her, "or I am not leaving." Picking up her palm he placed a passionate kiss there, nipping it ever so lightly with his teeth. "I'll see you when you call," his voice was filled with passion as he leaned back in and this time pulled her body up onto his and devoured her mouth, his hands cupping her ass as his breathing increased along with his heart rate.

When her breathing was as heavy as his he broke off the kiss and took a step back. There was another soft kiss to her upper lip and then he gone down the stairs.

"Wow," Lucy leaned against the door frame. "Holy moly, I am in some serious trouble. Yippee!" she smiled as she closed the door and locked it.

.

.

.

The party at the mansion on Lady Bird Lake that was located in Austin, Texas, was lovely. All those city lights reflecting off the water…just lovely!

Joe Mason _had been on his way_ to being somebody! A political somebody! Now he was _on his way_ to being in some serious trouble. Judge Tremble had reduced his child support payments and let him in on some special deals on the promise that he could deliver to him a pregnant sex partner. She did not have to be willing but she did have to be Caucasian. She did not have to be pretty. But she did have to be pregnant and Caucasian. Joe did _not want to disappoint him._ Especially when Joe had promised and money had exchanged hands and the law had been put in his favor.

Joe had been advised against it.

Nor did he want to disappoint his lovely wife, Phoebe. She had been ecstatic when he had told her about the drop in the child support payments. They lived on a budget. With that extra fifty dollars they were saving, she announced, he could get his hair cut every week instead of every other week and always look his best.

Here came Phoebe now. She was a stunner with that red hair and those violet eyes, just like Elisabeth Taylor's. Of course, she wore contacts because her eyes were actually, brown and her hair color came from a salon. But that was just fine because so did his. What mattered was that she was gorgeous and she was his and she had just made partner at her law firm. They were banking that money because they had political ambitions. You had to have some greasing the palms, money. That was just understood.

They were going to buy _that bigger house_ out here on the lake. Buy some sort of apartment in Paris and call the governor their friend and use him as a stepping stone for other, bigger things. But none of that was going to happen if he pissed off Tremble. He had promised the judge that he could make that New Year's Eve tradition happen and the judge had handed him the keys to the fucking city and the interstate system to the state.

Tremble always saw in the New Year with a threesome. He and the judge had done some serious real estate business this past year and Joe believed in his heart that it was good for the state of Texas and the local economy.

The 26th he would have to go back and take E.H. That would get her attention. "Unfucking believable how she cares for that boy. If she would have showed one tenth as much love for me why…" he laughed as he picked up another martini off the tray that went by… "nahhh…a barber… a fucking barber…I was, at one time, married to a fucking barber…if that ever got out, my reputation would never recover from that."

.

.

.

E.H. woke up in a room he did not recognize. His Momma and sisters were there in the bed with him. There was a light coming in from that arch way over there.

Sitting up he looked around. This was like in the fairy tales that he read to his sisters. He did not think anyone actually lived like this. When he started to get out of bed, his Momma sat up.

"I need to go pee," he whispered.

"Where those doors are open," she smiled. "That's the bathroom. If you are hungry, you can go lookin' around until you find the kitchen. There is a flashlight over here on the nightstand by me. Find the light switches so you can see where you are going. But you stay inside the house, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"Momma," Lacy sat up and grinned, "I need to go pee, too. I'm goin' with Bubba."

"Alright, then," she smiled as she fixed the pillows and leaned her upper body against it. "I'll be restin' with Lady Bug right here until you two make it back."

Lacy got up and scooted over to her mother. "Momma, last night, Hunter said he did not have a daddy. That God sent His angels to find his daddy. I think God sent us His angels and He found our daddy." Giving her momma a kiss, then her baby sister, she hopped down off the bed and off she went with her big brother who had the flash light and would get her to the bathroom and something to eat.

Lucy could track her children through the apartment. The "Ohhhh"s " and squeals of delight from Lacy and "Bubba, look it! Look it! A Christmas tree! Look it!"

It had been a huge tree that reached up towards that stained glass "dome" E.H. had called it. "Lord have mercy," she closed her eyes. You saw things like that in those great big, pricey, architectural books.

There was a clock radio on the bed stand. It was five. There was the sound of feet running back to her and when the door pushed open more into the bedroom she could see that E.H. had found the light switches.

"Momma," he son was excited, "there is food in the kitchen. Lots of food! And there is fruit in a basket on the table! It's got strawberries! Can we have that?"

"You eat whatever you want," she said. "I'd get up but I don't want L.B. to wake up and someone not be here. E.H. I expect you to see to your little sister. Get her whatever she wants. You too. Don't be turnin' on the stove, though. Just get in the fridge and the panty and open doors in the kitchen and see what is there. Okay?"

"Yes, Momma," he grinned and off they went, Lacy chattering away in excitement the whole time.

There was a phone next to her bed. "My bed, really?" she chided herself. Closing her eyes, she said, "If Lady Bug wakes up by the time I count to ten, I'm gonna call E.H. and ask him if he wants to come over and have an early breakfast. If she does not then…I'll wait until there is a bit more light."

"One, two, three…"

"Mommy," she head the little tiny voice, "go potty."

"Let's go baby girl," she grinned as she hugged herself and then got them both up.

When they came out of the bathroom her attention was once more on the phone. "He has a cell phone. He has it turned off. It will go to voice mail. He will return my call when he gets up with Momma Berry and Poppa Hugh…"

There was no need to go to the kitchen and look at the number. She had it memorized. But maybe the kids would not want him here. Maybe they just wanted some alone time…only one way to find out.

"Come on, baby girl," she hugged L.B. to her, "let's go find Bubba and Sister."

All the lights were on. To include the tree. No wonder Lacy had squealed. It was even more magnificent with all the surrounding lights on. That ceiling must be something when daylight came streaming in.

"Down Mommy," L.B. giggled when she heard her brother's and sister's voices coming from the kitchen.

Setting her on the floor, off went her baby, just as fast as she could go towards the kitchen.

When she walked in E.H. was doing a fine job of fixing for his sister. He had found a tray and had cereal and milk and had cut up a banana to put on top and there were cut up strawberries, as well. "Is it okay if we picnic by the tree?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "Yes it is. Would you all mind if I called E.H. and had him over for our picnic?"

"No," her boy looked pleased.

"No," Lacy grinned.

"His phone number, E.H., is right here on this white board. If something was to happen to me…like if I was to go into labor, you call this number. And Grandma Berry's is this one. You just call them, okay?"

"Yes Momma," he nodded his head.

Punching in his number, she was a little surprised when he picked up on the first ring.

"I thought you would be asleep, I was just gonna' leave a message and tell you we were up and would you like to come over for breakfast with us," she said somewhat breathlessly. "I was all set to leave a message…" her voice trailed off, knowing she had to sound like an idiot.

"Mmm," and that rumble thing that he did went to all the right places in her body. "I like hearing your voice first thing in the morning."

Grinning like a crazy idiot, she was sure she blushed as well.

"That is what I thought you would do. Just call and leave a message. The phone is right here by me and I've been waiting on your call ever since I left.

I've already had a shower. I'll be right there."

There was silence on the other end as she just stared at the phone. He was coming over! He wanted to come over!

"Lady Bug, let's go have our shower.

I'm gonna go get cleaned up and dressed," she smiled at her kiddos. "I won't take long. Don't answer the door until I come back out."

.

When the door bell chimed, everyone went to the door.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning…" was all she could get out before Lady Bug started, "Daddy, up, Daddy, up, Daddy, up…"

Picking L.B. up he came inside and hugged Lucy and then Lacy. "E.H. good morning, son," was all he said.

"Good mornin'" he was greeted with a smile. "I've fixed breakfast. Lacy wants a picnic by the tree under that pretty glass roof."

"Most excellent," E.H. grinned. "What a help you are to your Momma."

"Thank you," the boy beamed.

"Well, if we are going to have a picnic, let's find a blanket we can use to put down by the tree and have breakfast. I bet Momma Berry has CD's of Christmas music, someplace. If not, there is a channel on the TV."

Godric was sitting on top of the Christmas tree. The tree top angel that was on top of it and lit did not mind sharing the space with him. Little tiny eyes went up, up, up and focused on him. Lady Bug waved at him and he blew her a kiss and was gone.

.

.

Dear Readers,

If you want to see Hunter's photos of Godric coming in "to land" in angelic mode, please go to my blog site, dated Monday, April 15th, 2013.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES

_* Make Some one Happy_, Jule Styne, 1963


	90. Chapter 90

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 90**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 58. 54th day of Married Bliss, 31st Day of being Parents **_

_**Christmas Eve, 2013**_

The Christmas party was still in full swing when Joe and Phoebe left. It was nice enough outside that they put the top down on their Mercedes convertible and watched the stars begin to wink out as the early morning dawn announced its arrival.

Phoebe moved in closer and unzipped his pants.

"Well, Merry Christmas to me," he chuckled. "And what can Santa bring this very good girl this year?"

"Are you sure E.H. is yours?" she asked.

"What?" he turned his head for a moment and looked at her with his mouth open before she said,

"Watch the road, dar'lin. I am just asking the question. Are you sure that boy is yours? She has been a fucking barber her entire life. How do you know she was not two-timing you with every guy that walked in the door?"

"Are you going some place with this?" he asked, "besides her two-timing me and me not being a father?"

"Well of course I am," she yanked some hair that time along with his penis.

That hurt! "Ouch, oh, ohhhkay I'm listening," he cut his eyes to her again and then back to the road.

"If that kid was not yours, you would not have to pay child support. That would give us another seventy-five dollars a month. And _no money for college," _she stressed. "And I know you send her money for his health insurance and other medical incidentals. You just won't tell me exactly how much," she pouted.

Well, actually he did not, he just told her that so he could have an extra three hundred a month from his accountant for treating his guys to a nice lunch once in a while.

"We could put this whole thing of that you were married to a barber behind us. When we run for public office, she will be the bad guy. You found out the boy was not yours during law school and divorced her and look at how you supported that boy for ten years. We will be heroes."

"What happens when our opposition runs blood tests to verify?" he asked her, his mind racing with the possibilities.

"We don't give them _your_ blood…" there was her _get your head in the fucking game,_ look.

He could tell from the expression on her face that she liked this idea. Had probably been thinking about it for a while.

"We may have to pay the legal fees so his last name is changed from Mason. And you had better believe that is going to happen. He is not a Mason. But this could solve a lot of our problems. What do you think? We tell her we won't press charges for her assaulting you if she agrees that you are not the father."

Well what the fuck? Seriously, a woman two-timing him? E.H. not being his? Of course he was his kid. If he was to act on this now…..ouch…this train of thought could seriously allow the judge to mess with his life. He did not want to see in the New Year being the judge's playmate. "I could have used this brilliant thought a couple of months, ago. I thought about bringing him here, for a couple of days after Christmas," he said waiting for her reaction.

"Do what?" she yanked some more hairs. "When were you going to tell me this? You see him once a month for the entire weekend. I don't even get you for an entire weekend! Isn't that enough?"

"Ouuuuuch!" he slapped at her hand, missed, hit his dick instead and winced and hissed. "I knew what your reaction would be so I've been putting it off…don't!" He moved her hand back into her lap and then he covered his crotch with his hand.

In a more reasonable voice he said, "I told him last month maybe he could come and spend some time with us over the holidays. I thought maybe this year our schedules would be lighter. I have to work but he could be at the office with me and our housekeeper is always looking to earn some extra money. She could be with him if things got heated up at the office."

"Extra money! Are you kidding me!" she spewed. "Are we going to Europe this summer for a month? Three weeks? Oh that's right, ten days is all that we can afford…!" she stomped on the floorboard. "You promise me right now that you are not bringing him here."

"Phoebe, it is Christmas…."

"Yes, all over the world," she pinched his leg and he yelled. "I mean it. Promise me."

"Yes, I promise, I won't bring him here," he said rubbing his leg. "That is going to leave a bruise." When she gave him the finger, he knew she did not care.

"And _we are meeting_ _my parents_ for the holidays. Daddy called during the party from Colorado and said the hurricane damage has finally been finished on the beach house and they will be there on the 26th and are expecting us to join them."

"You know I can not get away until the 30th," he whined. "I told you that I am the guy in charge during that time. " Now he was just irritated. She would have to bring up Europe. Ten miserable fucking days and not a whole month. They were saving their money…blah, blah, blah. Her idea. "I am damn lucky that the office is closed Christmas day and New Year's."

Well shit. She was wearing that _I am going shopping_ look. In a much gentler tone he continued on, "You go on down on the 26th and I'll fly in and meet you there and we can drive back, together."

"You are going to find some time to go and see him, aren't you," Phoebe hissed, crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Yes," he replied. "I am. I will take only the afternoon of the 26th off and run over there. Talk to her about the most excellent deal you have so boldly put forth and then get my ass back to Austin and get some work done so I can bill someone for my time off."

"We are not having sex until this is done," she seethed. "I am tired of our money going to support someone else's bastard."

Bastard…no…E.H. was not a bastard…and he let her words rattle around in his mind. However…if E.H. was a bastard…that could solve some problems. Because there was going to be the matter of college. Well fuck, he had not even thought about that. It just might be best to settle this before Lucy brought the subject of college up. Of course, if E.H. were not his child, he'd be out his fun money and that weekend occasionally to Vegas. But…he'd be rid of that long term college commitment.

Well, this changed things up a bit. Made it easier and harder. The boy would have to stay with him until Lucy showed up for New Year's Eve. He would need for her to be here by the 30th.

But this could work.

And so a phase was coming to an end in his life. He had enjoyed being a father. Sharing with folks what a good dad he was and how proud he was of his son. All the women at the firm on _bring your child to work day_ telling him what a witch the mother was because she would not let him take his son out of state. He was going to miss those days.

Tears started to gather in his eyes.

.

.

.

The morning of the 24th it was still snowing and a pleasant thirty-three degrees. Little bits of Heaven were to be seen, everywhere. There may be three inches of snow on the ground and due to the temperature, there were clear roads, though, around the Bon Temps area.

There may be five or six inches of snow out at the old Stackhouse farmhouse. There may have been one little boy with his cat draped across his shoulders and his dog standing by his side that was up well before sunrise and had his nose pressed to the window in his bedroom watching it snow and shaking his candy cane and singing the Snow Man Soup, song.

His dragon, ZZ, may or may not have been singing and shaking a candy cane right along with him. Since dragons like peppermint sticks, it is almost certain that ZZ was having a bite or two from said peppermint stick.

Most assuredly, above the old Stackhouse farmhouse, there was an angel, Godric, tickling the clouds and laughing and singing the Snow Man Soup song right along with Hunter and the snowflakes. There was a woman that lived in that old farm house whose heart was so filled with love and joy that she wanted nothing else for the rest of her life. Just her family.

Well, and it was known throughout Heaven that one Christmas morning in what for her was going to be a very long life, she would like to wake up to a white Christmas. No reason not to get started on that.

.

.

.

One apartment in the old court house rocked with laughter! The picnic under the Christmas tree was delightful and full of animated conversation. The TV had been tuned to Christmas music while they had enjoyed the fruit and cereal E.H., the younger, had put together. When the area was cleaned up, E.H. asked if it was okay if they watched TV.

"Find something your sisters like," Lucy smiled as The Older explained to him how the remote, worked.

"There is the Disney Channel, I think that is age appropriate for everyone," The Elder smiled. "I'm going to help your mother in the kitchen. She wants to take some cookies with us so we are baking cookies."

"Mmmm, chocolate chip," Lacy rubbed her tummy and sat down with her brother and sister to watch TV.

The adults could hear the TV from the kitchen. E.H. was helping Lucy by finding things in the pantry when Lacy came in. "Bubba keeps changing the channels. I can't see anything."

"E.H." Lucy went into the living room, "please don't do that. Your sister wants to watch The Disney Channel."

"Well, I don't want, too," he replied. "I want something good," he said not looking at her as he continued to click through the channels.

"E. H.," her tone became stern, "hand me the remote."

"No," he said. "You don't need it. You are making cookies. Go back to the kitchen."

"What was that?" she walked up to him and leaning over took it out of his hand.

"Don't," he yelled at her and stood up. "Don't you dare! Give…"

The Younger found his feet dangling in the air as he was now eye to eye with The Elder. "You apologize to your mother," the voice rumbled as he set him back down on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he broke down in tears. "I am so sorry Momma," he sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Son," E.H. put his arms around both of them. "You are tired. Get some sleep and then we'll talk.

Okay?" E.H. held the boy close to him. It looked like life had rolled around before he wanted to have that _ your son is a Were_ talk. There was nothing to be done for it now.

Lucy was still in a state of shock. She was not for sure what she had seen on her son's face. She thought maybe his eyes had been orange and his teeth…oh my gawd…what had happened to his teeth?

And then there was the ease with which E.H. had picked up her seventy-five pound son and brought him back under control.

"Go get in bed," she managed to get out. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

The two adults put their arm around him and walked him back to the bedroom.

"Snuggle in and you sleep some more," Lucy kissed him as she sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "You have been very responsible for your sisters and I know you have been up late and up early with them. Get some sleep, baby. I love you E.H. We'll talk when you wake up."

"Okay," he wiped the tears that were still falling, away. "I'm sorry Momma," he whispered. "I love you," and closing his eyes, he was asleep.

"I was hoping to have this conversation, later," E.H. said as he took her hand and helped her up. They started back for the kitchen. "Looks like not."

"Do you know why his eyes turned orange?" She felt herself start to shake. "And his teeth…"

"Yes. Let's find the girls a channel they want to watch, make cookies and talk."

When they got back to the kitchen, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soft and hungrily. "Just keep that kiss in mind. After I explain this to you, I just don't know if you are going to feel the same way about me."

"This is big," she said, rubbing her hands across her face. "My boy…he…he….let's ahhhh…let's just do this. Tell me. Let me sit down, you hold my hand and tell me. I am so worried…has he caught something?…is he dying...?" she choked back the sob.

"Shhhh, you are doing just fine. He is going to be just fine," he hugged her, again. Stepping back he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her, lightly on the lips. "No, he has not caught something. Let's get started."

They sat down by the fireplace in the kitchen and he began with, "Fairy tales are all based on some type of reality. "

Her eyes got big. "There are more than vampires…?"

"Yes," came his reply. "We," he pointed to himself, "we call ourselves Supernaturals, or Supes, for short."

Looking out the window, she watched the snow for a few minutes. "It is six o'clock in the morning on Christmas Eve and my life, my reality has once more changed. On a very personal level. Go ahead, " she took his hand and said, "I want to know."

His eyes held hers. "There are all manner of Supes. Myself and E.H. are also, Supes. We are Were Wolves. Or just Weres. On the night of the full moon, we shift to wolf. We do not look anything like the perverted creatures you see in the movies. We just look like wolves."

Her face crumpled. "His eyes and teeth," she took a couple of deep breaths. "There were long teeth, orange eyes…how….how did it happen?"

"It is genetic," E.H. replied. "Both of my parents were Were. Someplace in his family tree is a Were. So, the question is, who went missing on nights of a full moon? Your mother or your father? If not your side, then it falls to Joe and his family. Genetically, that is the only way it is passed," he stressed.

"Genetically….," she took another breath, "my mom and dad…nothing like that comes to mind. Joe…no, while we were in school…" as she thought about that part of her life.

Her focus was back on E.H. "Right now, I don't care who cares the gene…what about my boy?"

"You are right," he nodded his head. "E.H. is what is important. Let me break this down for you. Starting with him challenging you.

He is not himself for many reasons. Right now, he is operating under the worst possible combination. He is tired and he is stressed and this is feeding his wolf nature.

His outburst this morning is because he is being flooded with hormones that will prepare his body to shift when he reaches puberty. Ten is not so unusual for this to start to happen.

He has a heightened sense of everything. His sense of smell, hearing, sight, touch, and taste have all been pushed beyond normal human and into the range of the wolf. And he is stronger, mentally. He does not need as much sleep. The day that he does shift, he will be stronger physically, as well.

When Joe hit you, he charged Joe. That was a human response and very much the wolf. That kicked in his Alpha hormone response. To protect his family. He's probably been riding that high all week and," he stressed, "also that low. The wolf in him knows he should have been strong enough to take down that _human_ ass hole. But he is not there, yet. He is just a ten year old boy.

"Do, do I need to worry…about him hurting his sisters?" Tears welled up back in her eyes.

"No. We are just like wolves. Family structured. We take care of our young and," he stressed, "try to take charge when there is no Alpha in our life.

Lance and Guinn are Weres. He was in a room full last night. With all the other Weres there, he was throwing the Alpha hormone out at dinner, thinking to protect his family. I rumbled at him a couple of times to bring him back to being a ten year old. The wolf in him respects the wolf in me.

But you, you are the challenge. You are the one in charge and you are not an Alpha. With no Alpha in his life, your kind hearted young man will bare his teeth to see if he can get his way. You are the authority. And he thinks he should be. This is all right now on a sub-conscience level and he is having problems reasoning it through the human brain. He knows you are his mom but there is a part of him that wants to be in charge.

For those raised in a family where there is an Alpha, you still see this type of behavior but not on this level. You smell the dominant and that keeps your hormones on an acceptable level in the pack structure. The pack is all about getting along and respecting the hierarchy, for the most part. Until someone thinks they can challenge the Alpha in a fight and win. Either as human or wolf."

"So, nights of a full moon… he will…" she was searching his face. She was scared, still, but not feeling like she was going to puke.

"Take his clothes off and he will shift to wolf and run," E.H. said matter of fact. "There is no way to stop that. He will be able to shift at other times as well if he concentrates on it or gets stressed, enough. We can operate on a fight or flight response or just for fun."

"For fun…" she repeated. "For fun…he is going to have fun…." he could hear the confusion in her voice. Damn, she was strong! And loved her boy!

Grinning at her, he kissed her hand. "A night like tonight, cold, out chasing snow flakes…it's fun. Really, " he kissed her hand, again.

"Fun. Okay….I'm filing away fun…" she sighed and slumped against him.

"You are doing great," he hugged her. "When he wakes up he needs to be told. No one benefits from trying to keep this from him. And he will feel a whole lot better about himself because right now he does not understand what is happening to him. And he needs to know he is not the only one. He belongs. That party last night, except for the Northmans' and the Hughes', most of them were Weres.

But those two families, they are Supes as well."

"Let's wait on that one," she said. "I'm on overload. But I have to get this said. If the gene pool carries this, the girls could be as well.

"Yes," he said. "And if you marry me, and have my children, chances are good they will be Were."

When he got no response to that he just charged on. "So, mother to a Were," his eyes held hers. "How are you doing?"

"When you kissed me…" her voice was barely a whisper…

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her again. Slow, passionate, full of longing…

Breaking off the kiss he said, "I am sixty five years old. Weres age slowly and have a tendency to die young because we get into a lot of fights because Alphas don't always do their jobs. Turns out my mother was a lot of evil things and maybe evil does not begin to label that bitch, but she was an Alpha during those formative years and I am still alive.

When you hear her story…" he sighed… "even I would run."

"What's your point?" she asked, as she wrapped herself around him. "My boy is going to be just fine. He is just going to…."

"Shift," E.H. said, his hand brushing back her hair. "We call it shifting."

"My boy is just going to shift," her voice cracked just a bit. "He is just a Were and he is going to shift. He does not have some super virus that is going to kill him and he has not been infected so that the CDC will come and take him and my babies, away.

Good thing I'm pregnant," came out in a strangled chuckle. "Or I'd have a drink or two. Okay, let's make cookies and you talk and I'll ask questions.

First one is, if I marry you and have your children…._was that a marriage proposal?"_

Laughing, he wrapped himself around her and picking her up he spun her around, placing kisses all over her face until she started laughing and he was saying, "Yes, please, marry me! Please my darling Lucy! Please say you will be my bride!" and then he howled.

"Yes," she laughed and then howled back.

"What?" Lacy asked, she and Lady Bug stood in the kitchen. "Momma what's so funny?" As they giggled and then howled.

"God's angels brought your daddy home," she smiled at her girls, as they both bent down and gathered the girls up in their arms and all four of them raised their heads and howled.

.

.

.

"Ohhh, Lafayette," Sookie was in the kitchen, early, sniffing the yumminess that was coming from here. "Merry Christmas to us. What are you making?" as she watched him stack layer upon yummy chocolate-tee layer of goodness on top of each other.

"I have done tasted the winds and in this here bowl is choc-o-lit ganache. I have done plenties of tastins of it. Mmmhmm both are powerful thangs. We are havin' ourselves a weddin', today. Just makin' the happy bride and groom a cake."

"Really…?" Sookie grinned as she eyed the yummy ganache in the bowl that was left over from going on the outside of the cake.

"Mmmhmmm, just you remembers, you heards it here firsts. I am gonna' needs my Lord Authority clothes. My boy E.H., he has come on home."

"Ohhhh," Sookie grinned. "They are gonna' need rings. I need to talk to Dublin. Get a variety in here to choose from. I can't gift them with dragons, but I can with jewelry. Just wait until I tell Eric. I just love weddin's," Sookie grinned as she swiped a spoon into the praline frosting that was on the stove and then took off with Lafayette fussing at her and her empty calories.

"My little mans," Lafayette spoke to the mixing bowl the ganache was in.

Up popped O.I.'s head from under the frosting. "Yes my big mans."

"We are gonna have us a weddin'. I am gonna needs some Lord Authority finenesses and suches for a Christmas Eve celebration. What does you think?"

"Ohhh, the candy cane jewels and….and the white," O.I. licked his lips. "Yous is yummy in that white."

"Yes, I was thinkin's that. But…..I am not the ones to shine. Now, not toooo muchie, muchie. I can't bes lookin' better than the bride."

O.I. wiggled his nose and then licked the chocolate off of it. "I sees….hmmm….keep the jewels and wears the blue. Yous is spectacular in the blues."

"Blue tis then," Lafayette smiled as O.I's head went back under.

O.I. was in bliss as he continued eating the mo fo'n chocolate-tee goodness from the bottom of the bowl to the top! His bonded was beyond anything he could have imagined!

O.I's head popped up, again, through the chocolate, as he tongue reached out and cleaned off his eyebrows. Hmmmmmm…. that noise was the honored Grandmas woohoo'n'! The little bus was here and they liked chocolate goodness with their white whisky! And they had been nippin'. He could smell it from here. When the Grandmas had the munchies, no chocolate was safe! No more lollygagging with this delightfulness or he'd be served up on a spoon and spread on one of those mo' fo'n honey butter biscuits that was hot out of the oven and eaten down before he'd have time to squeal stop! He needed to hurry this along.

.

E.H. The Younger woke up at ten. He was hungry and ashamed of the way he treated his little sister and his mother and told his mother and little sister, so.

Lucy put her arm around him and sat with him on the couch while Senior pulled up the ottoman and sat facing them and began talking.

Lucy thought the most amazing thing about this conversation was how relieved her son was. And the well thought out questions he asked. And just how accepting he was of the entire situation.

"Am I gonna' be by myself when it happens?" he asked. "When I shift?"

"No, son," E.H. smiled at him. "I'll be right there with you. So will your Momma."

Relief washed through him. "You're staying? You won't be leaving?"

"No, I asked your mother to marry me and she said yes. Are you good with that?"

"Yes," he nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yes sir."

"E.H., I want you to know, no one will ever hurt your momma like that again. Or you. Or your sisters."

"He hit her," his voice cracked as his tears fell. "I could not stop him…"

"I know son…" E.H. took him in his arms. "I know. He won't ever do that again. No one," he held the boy to him while he sobbed, "no one is ever going to do that to our family, again."

.

.

.

They were setting up for lunch when Hunter came running in from outside. "Lacy is here! Her family is here!" And then zipped back out to the porch to welcome their guests.

Hunter was down off the porch when the car stopped and over to the door. "You got a Jeep. You can go in the snow! It's Christmas Eve! Santa is comin' tonight! Lunch is ready!"

Eric and Sookie were on the porch waving. "You gonna offer to help?" Sookie asked Eric.

"No my bride. He has waited his entire life to help his family out of a car. I would not take that from him."

"My Momma is gettin' married!" Lacy was out of the car and to Hunter. "Just like you said. God's angles found my daddy and sent him to us," Lacy's little voice laughed as she and Hunter danced around in joy.

"Sweet Baby, you and Lacy come on now and get in the house. It's still snowin' and neither one of you are dressed for playin' outside. After lunch, you two can change and build snowmen."

Junior was helping with L.B. while Senior had his bride.

"Sounds like congratulations are in order," Sookie grinned as they came onto the porch. "Come on in, lunch is about to start. We will just roll with it from there. We are havin' a medieval themed Christmas. There are clothes if you you'd like to join us in our family tradition."

.

When Lucy put the little dresses on her girls, she knew that E.H. was right when he said that the Northmans' were Supes as well. Just what type was yet to be known but the way those clothes went onto her babies…

Then she slipped off her top and slacks and on went the dress….yes…she felt the material as it whispered past her. Oh my gawd yes….this was like coming home to a sung, comfortable, place of sanctuary and someplace where you were loved and cherished.

Her little ones danced off. Leaving a trail of glitter behind them. Sugar plum fairies wrapped in love and light. She believed, she believed, she believed. Just tell her anything as she watched her babies twirl and giggle. Santa, the Easter Bunny, all those things she held in her heart…she believed.

When she came out of the room, there stood her husband and her son. A little chain mail, some leather and velvet. She felt the tears slip down her cheeks. She believed, she believed, she believed.

"If I might escort you to lunch, beautiful lady," E.H. offered her his arm.

"I would be delighted," she responded, slipping her hand on his arm as she pulled her son to her and hugged him and then let him go as he was greeted from kids he had met last night and off he went.

Lacy, Lady Bug and Hunter had gone on in front of them. Her son was talking with one of Guinn's nieces that was just about his age. E.H. called her Rachael. Sounded like Were talk the two of them had going on.

"Lordy," she thought to herself, "my men folk, one of them is gonna' have to decide on a name, instead of initials. I wonder if my husband would mind being called Hemingway? Or may be my boy is ready to embrace his Irish roots and be called Emmet Hagan…or maybe just Emmet."

When they walked into the tent all other human thoughts in her brain vaporized as she looked at what was around her. A feasting hall. A Viking…! hobbit…! elf….! looking feasting hall decked out in greenery for Christmas as fantasy was embraced and had been carved into wood and stone! Everyone was dressed in the same manner of clothes!

"Holy moly!" she breathed out as her baby girls clapped their hands in delight and out of Lacy's mouth came, "Mommy, look it! Mommylookitmommylookit! Santa lives here!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet," E.H. grinned at her and winked.

"Could, could we be married in here?" the words stumbled out of her mouth.

The smile covered E.H.'s face. "I'll ask. Lafayette is here. We could do it right after lunch."

Lucy did a double take. "Really?" Her voice was filled with hope.

"Unless you want to wait," E.H. countered. "I would advise you to wait and hear about my past. Find out about my mother and what she was capable of doing."

"No, no, no, no," she replied. "If I am going to wake up from this dream, I want to be married to you. I want that…I want that…" she smiled up at him. "I want us…I want to be a family."

Raising her hand to his lips, he placed a kiss on her palm. "Then you shall have it my lady," he bowed his head to her and putting his arm around her, they went in and found their seat.

.

It was lively over at the children's table. Hunter and Lacy were presently acting out the _Three Billy Goats Gruff_. Hunter was the troll under the bridge. From time to time heads turned that way and listened as all the children's hands went _clip-clop, clip_ _clop_ on the table.

When Sookie had finished her meal, she started making the rounds, stopping off to visit with folk and making sure they had everything they needed. Pulling up a chair, she sat down next to Lucy and E.H. It was time to be the lady of the house. Being Queen of the Fae, she had adjusted very quickly to what was around her. Sookie could tell by looking at Lucy that she was still in awe of her surroundings. Lacy had summed it all up nicely. This did look like someplace Santa would live.

Lucy would probably not ask, but in Sookie's heart if she was going to be married, on this day, this would be the place she would pick.

"When is the weddin'?" Sookie smiled. "How about this afternoon?"

"Really? You would not mind?" slipped out of Lucy's mouth before she blushed and said. "I apologize for that. We are already stepping all over your hospitality."

"Nonsense," Sookie smiled. "We love weddings around here. In all honesty, Lafayette gave me a heads up this mornin'. He's got his mojo up and runnin'. So, he has already made the cake.

And with that heads up, maybe I talked with Dublin, our treasurer, and asked him to bring a selection of rings for you to choose from."

E. H. drew back. "That is not necessary…" his voice was low. "That you should do this thing…that you should bless us with your rings."

"What?" she smiled. "You are family now. Everyone has a past. Around here, we just leave it in the past.

Now you two just go on in the new living room. There is a little chest sitting on the coffee table. Go through it and pick something out. I know you'll buy your bride something lovely that sparkles, but for today, Eric and I would be honored if you would pick something out. Regardless, they are yours to keep."

E.H. was honored and humbled. Lance and Em had explained about the jewelry they had been gifted, with. "The badge of office that Lance wears…it represents both you and Eric…is there a ring that holds both?" E.H. asked.

"Yes," Sookie smiled at him and bowed her head. "Eric and I are honored that you would choose such.

Ohhh," she grinned, "here comes Hunter with his basket of candy canes to pass out. If I don't' ride herd on this, we can get ready for a blizzard. If you'll excuse me."

E.H. stood and pulled out Lucy's chair.

"You said she was a Supe," Lucy watched Sookie walk off and then kneel down and talk to Hunter. "What…what type…?"

"Queen of the Fae," E.H. smiled. "That is a very long story and there are those better qualified than me to tell it. Let's go find Lafayette. He performs the marriages around here and knows all the history."

.

Lafayette sat with them in the living room and explained things as they sifted through the rings.

"Dragons," Lucy kept coming back too. "Different size dragons."

"Mmmhmmm and what we may want to do is ask my bonded O.I. if he will take a sniff at yous and see if yous carries the Were."

"He can do that?" she asked.

"Mmmmhmmm, my little mans, he really is all that's. Rights now, he's gots a little some'n some'n goings on. He's got to add his special special to the _Deaths from Aboves_ at just the right time in the fermentin' process. When he checks back in, we'll makes this happens.

But for nows, you pick the rings and we'll has you marrieds just as the sun goes down and vampires rise." Smiling, Lafayette got up and left.

Going through the chest, they had both settled on just thick white bands. Carved into them were the Sookie Hawk and the Purple Lily done in alternating succession all the way around the band.

"This means we stand with the King and Queen of the Fae," E.H. smiled at her.

"This is a lot," she leaned against him. "When you said we were safe, you were not kidding. Fae guards and dragons and…and…"

"Lions and tigers and Were Wolves, oh my," he hugged her closer. "And you met Sam, who is a Shifter and Miss Sookie's brother Jason, who is just a ten percenter and Emma who is Were and her momma who is a Shifter. Miss Sissy is human and God love here, she teaches pre-school. So she is just a super hero. Our Lacy will be in her class with Hunter.

And then there is Hunter. His grandpa is Were and chances are good that he is also. Our Emmet is going to be just fine. Lots of good folks here who understand him and will call him out and then call us if they think he is getting out of line," he chuckled. "Damn, it sucks to live in a community where everyone cares and rats you out to your parents."

Lucy grinned at him.

"Speaking of parents," his eyes never wavered from hers. "Those babies are mine. I want them to have my last name. The girls and this one," he lovingly placed his hand on her tummy, "will be easy. Emmet is going to have my name, as well."

"Yes," she nodded in agreement. "We are going to be a family."

"We need to speak to Hugh and let him get started on this. I need to change my will, as well. He can do that, also. If anything happens to me, my family will be provided, for."

Lucy started to say something and E.H. said, "Do not. You are my wife. Those are my children. I am not leaving this to chance. I could have a heart attack. Be struck by lightning."

"I love you," she said.

Lifting her hand to lips, he smiled, "And I love you. Let's go talk to Miss Sookie and Lafayette."

.

Eric sat in on the little pow-wow and listened as wedding plans were being discussed.

"But," Eric looked at Sookie and then Lafayette, "what about the bride and groom not seeing each other twenty-four hours before the wedding?"

"I am wavin's that," Lafayette said with a snap of his fingers. "''cause this heres is a holy day. That's is now gones," and he snapped them, again. "This is a Christmas Eve's weddin' and this here couple is blessed with the loves of their childrens and," he snapped his fingers, again, "that is all that counts. Those babies needs their momma and their daddy right nows, not twenty-four hours from nows. Amen and Hallelujah!" he shouted.

"Now, my little mans has returned. OI," he said to his torque, "if you would my bonded, our Miss Lucy, she would be askin's for you to read her family's past, looking for any Were blood. Your La La has gots a bowl of cream cheese frostin' just for you."

Lucy watched as the beautiful purple necklace came to life. She may have squealed in delight, just a little. She did hear herself say, "He is so beautiful!" come out of her mouth, in wonder.

OI may have preened just a bit at her words and then fluttered to the coffee table.

"My lady," OI bowed deeply, "I thank you," he smiled.

"You smell divine…like chocolate," she added.

"My lady," he bowed even deeper, "I thank you."

When he righted himself, this lovely creature was concentrating on his face.

"Ahhh mmmm," she sat back. "I know how rude this is, you doing this kindness for me. And, I want you to know, I think you are beautiful and you look perfect…except for…" her hand started to reach for him and then pulled back. There was a pained expression on her face.

"You seem to have one eyebrow hair that is just a bit out of place. I know that is rude, rude, rude and I apologize for saying such a thing, but I am a barber and when I see something like that that is such an easy fix," she sighed. "I am just a little obsessive compulsive and words like that just come out of my mouth. But if you snipped it just in the right place, the rest of the hair would lie flat."

OI took a step back. "Truly," he sniffled just a bit, joyous hope in his voice. "I wax them and my bonded he uses his hair products, but that hair was damaged during a battle to the death with Swe'veldt. You could," he stepped back up, "you know how to makes it behave…?" there was hope in his eyes.

"Yes," she smiled. "It really is all about the cut."

"My lady," he bowed again. "I am yours to command. Please," he smiled, "if I might," as he raised her hand and kissed it.

Then turning her hand palm up, he sniffed along her wrist.

"Were, the girl child you carry is Were." Taking another deep whiff, he said, "It carries in your blood but does not linger on you. Your father was Were and his father before him." He sniffed again, "But it does not cling to you. Did your father not raise you?"

"Well yes, my dad died when I was eighteen."

"No," OI sniffed again. "No, there is no trace of your father on you."

"Oh…" came out of her mouth.

Everyone else exchanged glances and then leaned back just a bit as they watched Lucy process the information. Well okay…the man that raised her was not the one that gave her life.

"Can you…ohhhhh crap….wow…can you get some type of visual of my dad?" as the ramifications began to sink in and a whole new light spilled on her mother.

"If I might," his voice was very sincere, "just a taste of your blood."

"Yes, of course," she watched the small, perfect creature lick her finger and then tap it to his fang. One drop of blood welled up and with a flick of his tongue, it was gone.

"Handsome man, red hair, curly; you look like him Tall, but not as tall as your husband."

"I…I…"she stuttered, "Mom said I looked like her grandmother."

"That may be," OI said to her, "but you look like your father. That bit of an upturned nose, your light complexion. Those light green eyes. This is the man I see and he is Were."

"Holy crap," Lucy breathed out. "Thank you," she smiled at OI. "Whenever you are ready for me to fix your eyebrow, I will need a pair of scissors."

"Could we nows?" Lafayette asked. "My little mans, he is awful conscience about that one hairs. I tells him how handsome he is…."

"Of course, I understand," Lucy smiled. "If we have a mirror, I can show you as I talk you through the process."

.

WW was in a pout. "Looks like Santa has brought the King of the Dragons, perfection," he sighed to his sister. "That one eyebrow was something we all would cling to and point at and say….See, he is not perfect. See…"

"We who?" BD smirked. "You and all those males who whine because the females prefer our King over you. You know," she chuckled, "if the King no longer waxes it will fall from favor. You had best schedule your appointment with her Lady the Barber, soonest. I have seen your eyebrows un-waxed," she laughed out loud. "You will never get laid, again."

.

The side of the tent had been pulled back so that you could see the snow coming down. The chairs had been pulled away from the table in Eric's office and set up so that all could see where the bride and groom standing in the opening. Their children were standing there with them.

The Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege began. "In this house, we believe in the goodness of life. That to seek solitude is a joy, but to have to endure unfulfilling loneliness is a curse.

In this house we strive for love and understanding. And we know to receive this we must give it out in abundance.

My man, E.H., he has walked his path long enough by himself. Because his heart was empty, he has lived and experienced things that he should not ever again have to repeat.

Our Miss Lucy, she had walked this path long enough by herself. Because her heart was so full, she has lived and experienced things that she should not ever again have to repeat.

They are privileged to now walk this path, together. They both know that. And with them walk their children. They have been blessed beyond measure that they are entrusted to be parents to these three and to the others that will follow."

Lafayette smiled. "Now, who has the rings?"

There were giggles from the two girls and Emmet smiled.

"Well now, if my three ring bearers would please come stand here by me," Lafayette smiled. "The time has come."

Standing in front of Lucy and looking back at her was her heart. Three sets of big round eyes that were light green in color. Whose smiles filled her heart with joy and hope!

Emmet handed both rings to Lafayette.

"Miss Lady Bug," Lafayette kneeled down by her. "Would you say a blessing over these two rings.

This one," Lafayette held it up, "is your Momma's."

"Kisses Mommy," she smiled and then her little tiny lips kissed it.

"Now, for your Daddy," Lafayette held up the other ring.

"Kisses Daddy," she smiled. Giving it a kiss she looked up and said, "Up, Daddy."

E.H. picked her up and held her so that that little tiny bit of fluff now rested between them. Lady Bug leaned over and gave her mother a kiss.

"Miss Lacy, a blessing for your Momma."

"I love you Momma," she grinned and then kissed the ring. When Lafayette held up E.H.'s she said, "I love you Daddy," and kissed that one as well.

"Daddy up please," she grinned as she reached up and she was scooped up into his other arm.

"Emmet, a blessing please for your Momma and your Daddy."

"I love you Momma, I love you Daddy," he said as he looked at each one and then kissed their rings.

Lafayette handed the ring to Lucy.

Kissing it, she said, "I love you," as she lifted Lacy's dress and found his hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

Taking the other ring from Lafayette, she slid it onto the tip of her finger and held it up for him to kiss.

"I love you," he said, as she lifted her baby's dress and placed the ring between his waiting fingers. Shifting Lady Bug just a bit, he slid the ring onto her finger.

Lucy put her arms around Emmet and held him next to her. When her son smiled up at her, she thought her heart was going to melt.

"This is a family," Lafayette said to the crowd. "Where love says that every day is a new beginning. You keep the good things that happened yesterday and you leave the bad things there and when the sun rises, you do better. Amen."

"Amen," was echoed back.

"Now give me those girlies," Lafayette took them from E.H., "and kiss your bride."

When E.H. took her in his arms, the howling started. Laughing, he watched as his children howled right along with them. When Lucy smiled at him, it was all he could do not to howl along with them his heart was filled with such joy! Instead he leaned in and gently kissed his wife, his lips soft upon hers.

When the kiss ended, he did howl. It was no longer the sad, desperate cry of the lone wolf.

.

.

.

Sookie was dabbing at her eyes as she watched the family before them hug and kiss each other.

"This was perfect, Eric," she sighed as she laid her head, against him. "Beautiful ceremony. Their babies there with them to help bless their marriage.

Weres here to howl them good fortune and long lives. Snow fallin'…" Sookie leaned a bit and got a better view of outside. "And looks like more snow fallin'…." She laughed.

Eric grinned. "I believe your Christmas gift has come early, my bride. Our son was very concerned that you should have a white Christmas and Santa would be able to go about with ease on his sleigh."

"Eric, just how many candy canes did you buy?"

"My bride?" he looked a bit puzzled.

"All those candy canes that he passed out. And he is still carrin' that basket around. And it is full."

Sookie knew that _I am oh so innocent look_. That was his fall back when he was ohhhh, not so innocent!

"We gonna' be havin' snow all winter?" she asked.

There was that grin that was just like Hunter's.

"I am takin' that as a yes. I hope Santa brings everyone a sled for Christmas this year."

.

In the Land of the Blue Realm, Fairy god-mother ears perked up. "Ajax, did you hear that, we need sleds!"

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

If you would like to see a picture of Ajax and a few others Hunter has snapped, please go to my bog site with the date of 21 April, 2013.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	91. Chapter 91

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 91**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

Emmet, Lady Bug and Lacy had their pj's on and were all tucked in on the long leather sofa out in the living room. They were waiting and watching for any Santa noise as they sipped their hot chocolate and the family talked about their day. They like being married! They liked being Foggs! They liked how their Momma sat with her feet up and their Daddy rubbed them for her as she made little happy sounds!

"Daddy," Emmet's voice was quiet. Yes, it had been a good day. But he was ten and in fifth grade. He understood how things worked. He learned about it in school. Everybody he knew, they all lived on a budget. And sometimes, their momma's and daddy's both worked. Since he could remember, there had only been his Momma. "Momma's been off all week. I know she has tomorrow off 'cause it's Christmas. Does she have to go back to work?"

"No," E.H.'s body turned and saw the three children sitting there with their eyes on him and then smiles covered their faces. "I am sure there will be a few folk she will cut hair, for, but she will do that in the comfort of our home.

She has a full time job being your Momma and being my wife. You are going to have a new sister in March. Your Momma is going to need all of us to help her out with the new baby."

"We gonna live here?" Emmet asked. He thought his daddy owned this. But this is where rich folk lived. He knew his daddy had a job and that he was a builder. He was not for real sure what that meant. Did he do construction work like his friend's Jimmy's dad did?

"Yes, until I get your Momma's house built. Then, we'll move into it. But it will be somewhere here in the area. Bon Temps is going to be home."

"Can we have a dog and a kitty?" Lacy asked. "When Hunter got his Daddy, he got a dog and a kitty, too!"

E.H. smiled. "Once we get moved into the house, yes, a dog and a kitty if your Momma says it is okay," he stressed. "She will make the rules about that.

And you should ask Hunter was his chores are for his dog and kitty. I know he feeds and waters them and makes sure they get their play time with him. There is a lot that goes on there."

The three children looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. They all had chores. Even Lady Bug had a chore. She had to pick up her toys when she was done playing.

"Will the new house have a fireplace for Santa?" Lacy asked. She was getting kind of sleepy. Her eyes wandered over to the sack that was on the coffee table.

"Yes," E.H. smiled then was thoughtful. "Is there something that we are forgetting?' he asked looking at each child. "All this talk of Santa…seems like something is missing…."

Lacy giggled and Emmet got up and got the bag that had come home with them.

"Daddy, we need to put up our Christmas stockings," Emmet smiled. "Miss Sookie gave us one for each of us. We have five. So we are going to need five nails to hang them on."

The children watched as their daddy got the little toolbox and their momma helped him as he put nails in the mantle so they could hang up their stockings. One by one, they came over and gave their momma and daddy a kiss and put theirs on the nail. E.H. held up Lacy and then Lady Bug so they could hang theirs. Lucy hung hers up on one end of the children and E.H. hung his up on the other.

The Christmas tree lights twinkled and there was a crackling fire as they had their hot chocolate and they snuggled and got even more cozy and eye lids got heavy. E.H. assured Lacy that Santa could come down the chimney with or without the fire. Besides, there was the cold fireplace in the kitchen he could use.

As the fire crackled merrily, Emmet began to doze off right along with his sisters. Lady Bug lifted her arms and said sleepily, before the Sand Man had her, "Daddy, up. Beddy-bye."

"Please," Lacy smiled sleepily at her parents. "Please, me too. I want to sleep in the big bed with you."

"Come on son," E.H. smiled as he carried the girls back to the bedroom.

When the children were tucked in and asleep, Lucy slipped out of her nightgown and pulled on the top to E.H.'s pajamas. She got into bed and waited on her husband. There in the light from the bathroom, she admired his body as he stepped out of his clothes and pulled on the bottom half.

Getting in beside her, she said, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he asked. "That our kids are here in bed with us? It is okay. They'll adjust soon enough and want their own room. Besides, I want to hold you and talk. Feel your body here next to mine. With you tummy next to me, I want to feel the baby, move. Listen for Santa," he chuckled.

"Because we are going to have sex," his kissed her. "just not tonight. And maybe not tomorrow.

How ever," he kissed her hand, "if you don't want to wait," he kissed it again, "there are three other bedrooms in this place and I will happily make love to you there. Watch your body in wonder as it responds to mine. Listen to you moan my name." He kissed her lips and then he put his face in her hair and inhaled. "Before I move us back in here. Because the children are not to wake and wonder where you are. They have been through, enough.

Just as you have been through, enough," he was on his side, his hands brushing the hair back from her face. "Lucy, I do not deny that we have a connection and that I love you and our children as I have not loved, another. But we are on many levels strangers and I want to know things about you. And there are things you should know about me."

The clock chimed ten. And then time slipped away as they held each other and talked. It chimed midnight and then one. Her gentle breathing told him she was sleeping. When he had told her about his mother and her end, she had held him while he cried.

Then he told her about Morey. How his Gretchen had died and then nine months later, there was his baby brother. And how he had poured all of his love into that tiny little life.

Then came Morey's fascination with money, then trying to build a drug empire to make more money. How he had tried to watch over his baby brother in a world where neither one of them belonged. When she had kissed him and told him how proud she was of him for taking care of his younger brother, he thought he could conquer the world.

Lying in bed next to her, he counted his blessings and they started with Lucy and went through the children. For all the wrong, horrible things he had done in this life, looking to fill that void inside of himself, he had no idea how she was now his wife. He did not deserve this woman. But that he was thankful for her, yes. He pulled her that much closer to him and went to sleep, as sleigh bells sounded in the air.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 59. 55th day of Married Bliss, 32nd Day of being Parents **_

_**Christmas Day, 2013**_

"Santa was here," came the yell of joy sounding down the hall. "Momma, Daddy, Santa was here" as Hunter jumped up on the bed and was dancing around. "Santa was here!" he sang then jumped off the bed and headed back to the living room.

Thusly, did the day start at the Northman house as Eric wiggled his eyebrows at Sookie, snuck a feel and a nip and was up. It was all very good.

.

.

.

Lucy was coming up through layers of sleep. She heard little voices and felt the heat of her husband that was beside her. "Santa was here!" Lacy came running back into the bedroom. "Bubba says to come quick! Santa was here!"

Lady Bug sat up and clapped her hands and was up and out of bed as fast as her little legs could go.

"What, no good morning kisses?" Lucy said as she watched their children scurry off.

"Ohhh," E.H. growled, "I've got a good morning kiss for you," as he rolled her onto her back and then her side as his mouth found hers followed by his tongue. He was hungrily pushing parts of his body against hers.

And so Christmas morning started at the Foggs' house. And it was all very good.

.

.

.

Hunter sat patiently as Sookie put Baby Jesus in their little manger scene and read the story about the angles proclaiming him as The Messiah.

"Let's start with the stockings," Sookie smiled.

OI was rapidly nodding his head yes as he spied a stocking hanging on the mantel with his name on it. He could smell it from here. Santa had brought him some maple walnut fudge and what looked to be a great big bottle of Sweet Baby Ray's!

"You get to open one thing at a time and we all get to see it," Sookie said as Eric started passing out the stockings.

The Grandmas nodded in happy anticipation as well. Looked like a bottle of something in their stockings and they were all hoping it was not perfume!

Pam sat down next to Tara.

"My maker," Tara smirked, "just where the fuck have you been?" she said quietly out of the side of her mouth.

"I am off until after the New Year," Pam replied.

Tara took a whiff. "You smell like Wallace," she was doing her best not to laugh out right.

"We have matching tattoos," Pam stuck her tongue out at Tara and then was back waiting for her name to be called. "Not one word. As your maker I command it."

"What? New…new…new…" and the words would not come out of her mouth. "Merry freakin' Christmas," Tara sobbed. "You do not play fair."

"Like I have not heard that before," Pam was eyeing the bottles of white whisky that the grandmas had received. "But I do like to play," she smiled at Tara. "Now hush, child, why I do believe that was my name. And here comes Hunter to deliver my stocking personally."

.

"White Christmas!" Sookie grinned as she looked outside for the nth time. "Just thought I would never live to see one!" as she had another bite of the smoked salmon crepe Lafayette had made this morning. Lordy, the crepe was folded into fourths and it was still the size of a dinner plate and inside it was just every yummy fresh thing you could think of to enhance the taste of that salmon! And he had mixed some fresh dill in some sour cream with a touch of lemon….she thought her tongue was going to explode with happiness!

Hunter was everywhere at once. Ohhhing and awwwing over what was taken out and admiring and clapping for what everyone else had received.

By eleven everyone had arrived. There were well wishes and hugs and kisses and talk about yesterday's wedding and the wedding there was going to be tomorrow!

Lunch was added to the food that was already out. Lafayette said grace. They all sang _Angels We have Heard on High_ and then Christmas lunch started.

.

After the meal, the sleds came out and fae snow clothes went on and out went the kiddos! Tara was a bad guy and would pop up and down and snow balls would fly as squeals of laughter went up!

Then Hunter stopped, looked around and then they all ducked down low. Samuel and Molly thought they were sneaking with snowballs at the ready! Hunter's Uncle Samuel just did not fully understand that there was no sneaking up on Hunter! But there were a lot of snowballs thrown at his Uncle Samuel and his sister Molly!

His Momma called a time out and everyone came inside for hot chocolate and cookies and Christmas fudge. His La La had made something called Divinity! His Grandma Berry brought pies and those were yummy good, too!

Each one of his Grandmas made a different kind of cookie! Looking at the dessert table, he did not know where to start! Well, maybe just one cookie at a time!

Bick, one of his Moor Teufel friends, stuck his head out from under a fancy footed dish that held cookies.

"I rode over with Momma Berry and Poppa Hugh," he said. "I told them I would keep out of sight. I have had a taste of just about everything except those peanut butter and chocolate cookies. My dear friend," Bick smiled, "would you kindly get one for me?"

"Of course," Hunter grinned. "Merry Christmas!" he said as he got one out of the dish and handed it to him.

"And a very merry Christmas to you and yours as well," Bick replied as he ducked back under the bowl.

There were not too many eyebrows raised when happy sighs were heard coming from beneath the cookie plates along with a series of "Ho, ho ho!"

.

Under the Christmas tree, there were lots of blankets and pillows and warm lovies for little people to snuggle with as the afternoon wore on. Naps were had, by big people and little people, alike.

When dark fell, there was soup and bread and cheese and lots of left overs for snacking on. Hunter was sitting on his Daddy's lap and watching everything going on around him.

Grinning, he watched Lacy as she handed her baby sister a box of milk with a straw. Lady Bug was sitting in her Daddy's lap, with her back resting on her Daddy's chest as she yawned and her Daddy pulled her lovey up around her more. She was so cute with all those curls! Lacy was a good big sister and then her Daddy pulled her up also and tucked her in with Lady Bug.

"What are you thinking about my son?" Eric asked him.

"This is a good Christmas," Hunter smiled up at him. "I got my family," he grinned. "And Daddy, Momma is right. We have got us a big family! I like big families."

Eric smiled at his son. He could feel Hunter giggling in happiness. Eric hugged him that much closer.

"I love you Daddy, I'm gonna go visit!" he smiled as he raised his face for a kiss and then hopped down.

Eric watched him walk off and call out his greetings as he left the room, stopping to chat as he made his way out. There went his boy and his love for all things family…

It was with the enthusiasm that Hunter said those words "I got my family!" that stuck with Eric. He had the feeling this was only the beginning. His son was going to shift. He believed that in his heart. Hunter, his son that was born to rule would be Were.

Eric chuckled to himself. "Hunter, with grace and style, will bring a New Age to the Weres. I have grace and style…I guess I could use it to bring a New Age to the Shifter-Frogs …because grace and style does not work on changing vampires," he crossed his eyes to keep from laughing out loud.

Eric was sure, somewhere, there was someone and probably more than one someone, laughing their asses off. That he, Eric Northman, would someday be invested in Weres! Yes, Weres! As vampire, he could not kill enough of them. Now that was something that had come back around to bite him on the ass!

Yes, frogs! More than one night he had made a game out of running over frogs on the road in his Corvette. His personal best was fifteen in one night. That was another something that had come back around to bite him on the ass. The great and powerful mo'fo'n' scary ass Eric Northman could shift to a frog. Well just die from fright about that….he got the visual of a frog with fangs…it was a good thing he was not drinking anything or he would have spewed it all over the room.

"Ribbbbbit! Northern Louisiana," he sighed. "I thought it was all the rivers that spoke to my inner Viking. No, it was the swamps that spoke to my inner frog that pulled me here." He bit down on his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

Sookie came up and sat down on his lap. "Northman, you are looking very serious. What 'cha thinking?"

"I hope all the children are good with me eating a bug from time to time," he smiled at her. "I will try not to do so in their presence….but some summer nights, I just might not be able to resist."

"Wow, that is a very serious thought," she nodded in agreement. "What brought that on?"

"You know how you do things and you know you shouldn't but you do them anyway and how those things that you know you should not do always comes back around to bite you on the ass…."

"Yes, I know that feelin'," she nodded in agreement. "This got anything to do with you runnin' over frogs?"

"Yes," he sighed. Then he grinned at her. "I thought I would impress you with my driving skills that night."

"The way you were driving," Sookie was shaking her head at him, "you scared the pee-wadin' out of me until you told me you were trying to run over frogs.

Now I know you were just trying to squash the competition," she chuckled.

"Yes, I remember you got out of the car and walked home you were so angry at me. That was just one more thing that intrigued me about you….that you liked frogs…" his eyes sparkled as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

Grinning, she said "Ribbbbit! I knew someday my Prince would come. He could not very well do that if he was splattered all over the blacktop."

They both laughed.

Giving him a great big kiss, Sookie got up and left.

He watched that perfect ass walk out of the room. "Merry Christmas to me!" Eric smiled as he thought about bedtime that was coming later tonight.

It was getting late and folks had started to leave. Christmas had been perfect. Hunter was at the door giving out kisses and hugs and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas! "I'll see you tomorrow night!" he smiled. "There will be dancin' my Grandpa and Grandma Guinn said. Were your dancin' shoes!"

When the last person was out the door, Hunter walked over to Eric and held up his arms. As soon as Eric had his head on his shoulder, Hunter was asleep.

"Merry Christmas my son," Eric kissed him and Hunter smiled in his sleep.

"Merry Christmas my wife," Eric leaned over and kissed Sookie.

"I love you Eric, Merry Christmas.

Our boy has had a day," Sookie kissed him on the nose. "I think we just strip him down and toss him into bed. What do you think?"

"I think so my bride. Lafayette has the kitchen well under control. All though not Were, the guards do not seem to mind eating the left overs and then washing things and putting them away. That leaves me with options.

I think I'm going to strip you down and toss you into bed."

"Oh, Merry Christmas to me," Sookie smiled.

Later, Sookie seemed to be all out of options. All she could do was scream, "Eric!"

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 60. 56th day of Married Bliss, 33rd Day of being Parents **_

What a fucking, miserable, Christmas. Joe had spent the day fighting with the wife. She had been angry enough to start WWIII, which probably would had ended better for him. To save them both, he finally put her on a plane to Corpus to spend the rest of Christmas Day with her parents. After putting her on a plane, he started driving so he could sleep in a nothing hotel so he could be nowhere first thing the next morning.

Joe was standing outside the house. The 26th looked like it was going to suck as well. _She_ was not here.

It was early morning. The barbershop did not open until ten and it was just now eight. Lucy should be here but her car was not and there was no noise coming from inside.

With as many kids as she had, she could not afford to take them out to breakfast and for sure there would be noise. Children always came with noise.

When he went up on the porch and looked through the windows, her neighbor stuck her head out from next door. From the way she stood, he was pretty sure the old woman had a shotgun where he could not see it.

Mrs. Silvers was nobody's fool. God had put her here on this earth for a reason. She did neighborhood watch! They might not have much but it was theirs and she guarded it all fiercely.

When that Mercedes pulled up in front of Lucy's house, she knew exactly who it was. That low down, no good X. She knew about this piece of white trash. "She's not there," she called out. "She and the babies have gone to spend the holidays with her momma. Now you need to move on or I'm callin' the cops."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled at her and got down off the porch.

Now that was odd. Why would she do that? He talked with Mother Woodward from time to time and complained to her about how much he missed E.H. and how Lucy would not let him see him.

Sylvia always assured him that Lucy was not welcome at her house. Why oh why would she go there?

Going through his contact list, he hit her number and waited for her to pick up. Sylvia Woodward loved him. She always picked up by the third ring….

"Mother Woodward," he smiled at the phone. "Good morning and Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year."

"Joe," he could hear the joy in her voice. "What a pleasure to hear from you. And I thank you so much for your well wishes."

"You are more than welcome," he added graciously.

"Mother Woodward," he let his tone change. There was now a bit of pain in his voice. "I am here at Lucy's. I came by to pick up E.H. until the New Year. They are not here. A neighbor told me she had come to spend the holidays with you."

"Oh Joe, I am so sorry you were so badly inconvenienced," she was fanning herself. That no-good she had raised was still embarrassing her. "You know she is not welcome here.

Has she kidnapped E.H., do you think?" and there was horror in her voice, "to keep him from you?"

"Right now I don't know what to think. I am keeping good positive thoughts, Mother Woodward. There are one or two other places I can check before I call the state police," he assured her.

"Well, keep me posted," Sylvia replied.

"Oh…Mother Woodward," his voice was sad. "I remember distinctly the day you asked me why I divorced her. You were so heart broken, I just did not have the heart to tell you.

E.H. is not my son. I have not minded caring for him all these years but Phoebe is pregnant and the time has come to set all things to rights. I just can't have my child thinking they have brother. That would be a huge falsehood. And I would not want our child to think that someday one might come calling on them."

"Ohhh, Joe," it was a low sob. "I am so sorry. I...I wondered if that was the reason…that baby did not look anything like you. You have been so good to support him all these years."

So, she had not only raised a no-good, but a whore as well. Sylvia felt her knees start to shake. She needed to go to church!

"Thank you Mother Woodward," he sighed. "I wanted to sit down with E.H. and explain all of this. Well, I'll work my contacts before I have him posted as an Amber Alert."

Hanging up, he closed his eyes and counted to ten. He was seriously fucked. Tremble was going to want blood. His blood. If he did not have his pregnant partner, he settled for the person who let him down.

It was a long drive back to Austin. Joe had called and made an appointment to see the judge. The sun beating down on him did not do anything to ease the winter's chill. Joe had not ever serviced a male before. He had seen the judge in the locker room. He was going to have to buy a tube of KY jelly and hoped the judge let him use it.

.

.

.

The Foggs family had slept in and was cleaning up from a leisurely breakfast when Maxine called. "Lord have mercy," she was all out of breath. "I'm comin' over to get my grandbabies. The bookstore is gonna' open at ten. They are havin' a special story hour and then a two for one, sale. I called Sookie. She'll be here with Hunter."

Twenty minutes later kiddos were dressed and teeth brushed and Maxine was at the door. "We are doin' some book shoppin'," she said as their fae cloaks went on. "Give Momma and Daddy some kisses. Now, Lacy, you hold brother's hand and Miss Lady Bug will walk with me and we'll be there in two shakes.

We'll be back noonish," she smiled as she closed the door. "We'll be havin' us some lunch downstairs. Maybe banana splits for dessert," she told the kiddo's as they got on the elevator.

E.H. closed the front door and went to the closet and took out a package on the top shelf. "I've been saving this for a special occasion," he smiled at his wife as he escorted her back into the living room. "I asked Miss Sookie and she special ordered it for me."

Sitting down, she took off the bow and then broke the seal on the box. She started laughing when she moved aside the tissue paper and then "Oh E.H.", slipped out of her mouth as she stood and removed it from the box. It was a long red velvet cape trimmed out in red fox. The lining was done in a red silk.

"It's beautiful," she ran hand her hand across the fur.

"All the better for you to tease me with my dear," he licked his lips.

"And what…?" she asked batting her eyes. "Just what am I suppose to wear under it?"

"Nothing," he growled.

"Why," she said in her best Southern Ease as she ran her hand across his face. He had shaved this morning, but she could feel a bit of stubble there already. "You really are the big bad wolf."

"Mmmm," he replied as he leaned in and bit the top button off one of his shirts that she was wearing and "Ppph" sounded as it went flying across the room.

"Why, sir wolf, what sharp teeth you have," she took a step back as he stepped back in and leaning down, bit off another button. With another "Ppph" from his mouth, that button went flying across the room, as well.

"Mmmm," growled out of him as he licked between her cleavage. "All the better to eat you with my dear."

Raising his face to hers she said, "You mean that? I…I've never…I've never had oral sex."

E.H. kissed her and then took the cape and wrapped it around her. "That is going to change." Picking her up he carried her back to their bedroom.

.

Lucy lay wrapped in his arms. She had screamed his name when she orgasmed. She was still sobbing, her tears breaking his heart as she kept repeating, "I never knew it could be like that."

"What a fucking…selfish…bastard," E.H. seethed to himself as he pulled the cloak over him and his wife. When the crying stopped, he kissed her and then her tummy. Snuggling back into her, he kissed her, again. "It gets better," he smiled.

"Nah-awh," she whispered back and wiped at her eyes.

"Uh-huh," he smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

Her hand ran down his chest and she could feel the rumble that started somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach and move upward.

"Is that kinda like a cat purring?" she smiled at him.

"Yes," and she felt the vibration pick up just a bit.

"Do all Weres do that?"

"They can.

I do," he replied.

"I like it," she kissed him. "I like you saying my name over and over when you are on the edge.

I like that, rumble, too. It makes me feel like you enjoyed it."

E.H. laughed. "Uh-huh, you better believe I enjoyed it."

"Oh my, it's almost noon," she giggled. "That was a fast two hours."

"Time to get dressed and meet the family for lunch downstairs," he smiled as he kissed her along her collar bone.

"We are going to need our privacy," she ran her finger along his jaw line. "We slept so close together in that little house. I am just not for real sure how to handle this. The girls and I have always slept in the same bed.

When Emmet turned eight, to give him a little more privacy, I moved his bed out of the bedroom and into the hall at the far end and hung up a little curtain. I just did not feel right about letting him sleep in the living room all by himself. If someone was to break in the door, he'd be right there."

"This bedroom is really big," E.H. said looking around. "If we divided it up that end could be another bedroom and have a set of doors coming into here and out into the main hall, as well. The girls could sleep there. Then, if we moved the door on the bedroom, across the hall, closer to this end, that could be Emmet's room.

It will take a couple of days with a crew in here to frame it out and about another week for the drywall and paint, but that is the fastest, easiest fix for now."

"I'm going to have a sex life," she giggled.

"Uh-huh," he grinned at her. "I think we have got time for a quickie. I bet I can get you there is less than five minutes," her eyes lit up as his mouth trailed kisses down her body.

.

.

.

Joe was not having a very good day. His ass had spent the night in some Express No-tell Mo-tel along the way so he could be in Nowhere Louisiana, early. Now he was back in Austin after driving all day, in the judges chambers explaining himself like he was some school boy.

Nelson Tremble was watching Joe clarify to him what had happened and what he wanted to happen.

"Judge, if you will just tap your contacts in Louisiana and ask them to keep a look out for her car. I can have her here for you. She is even somewhat attractive."

Tremble was amused. This boy was really trying. "They wear a mask, Joe, I do not care how pretty or ugly they are. They all wear the Raggedy Ann mask with those cute button eyes and that nice big mouth. I love that red yarn hair."

He liked Joe. Joe was a kindred spirit. Liked money, liked power and actually believed he was doing a world of good when he took those bribes.

Nelson Tremble believed in being fair. He knew how things could all go to hell and back.

"Joe, you know this new piece of interstate we have sold everyone, on. Well," he shrugged. "Maybe we need it and maybe we don't. We took some farms that have been in families for over one hundred and fifty years. Texans do not like to hear the words imminent domain. We learned that lesson from The Alamo and the Super Collider. And I do not like to use it.

Now, granted, roads are good for the economy. You know, build it and they will come kinda thing. And that is damn good for Texas. But you, personally, have pocketed 9.3 million which you keep in an off shore account and that is not good for Texas."

"Judge," he righted himself. He was going to have to sell this. Make it all believable. Time to lawyer up and put to good use those acting classes he had taken. "I would just like to see my boy over the Christmas holidays. "

Good! The panic and fear were gone. In its place was a man that just wanted to see his child. "That could work," he said. "Keep that posture. I'll pass the word and see if anything sticks. If not, don't make plans for New Years. And what size dress do you think you wear? I'm hard pressed to tell if I have anything that will fit you. You may need to go shopping. I like things with sequins and beads. The joy in cutting all those off with my knife is unsurpassed."

.

.

.

"Bingo," Andy grinned. "Hey Jason, would you look at this. This just in from the Highway Patrol.

Judge Nelson Tremble out of Austin, Texas, is asking in a very polite manner if the great state of Louisiana would be on the look out for a woman by the name of Lucy Mason. She is not, he stresses, wanted by the police. There is just a father who would like to see his son for the holidays. She is driving a 1998 white Hyundai Sonata. Louisiana license plate BEA 3576 registered to a Lucy Mason. The judge stresses just keep it all low key but could we possibly help in giving this little guy a Merry Christmas with his dad."

"Well, Eric said we'd find out who the judge was. Looks like we are _game on_. I'm callin' Sooks."

When Sookie hung up from the phone call with Jason, she smiled at Eric. "The judge's name is Tremble. Your turn, Day Warrior. If you would please, once it gets dark, call Alf and ask him if he would mind having us as guests in Austin. It will just be a drop by, an in and out so to speak. No real time to sit and visit. "

Eric smiled at his wife. "My beloved," he raised an eyebrow at her, "when your fangs are down and you are breathing fire and those sparks are flashing from your eyes, I am guessing this is just a courtesy call. That you really do not give a fuck if the King of Texas says yes or no."

"Damn straight. Pam said Alf has a real pecker head for a second. If he does not put you straight through, I'm gunnin' for him, as well."

"Oh my bride," Eric's smile got bigger. "We can only hope for the best."

Sookie started to laugh. "You should not encourage me. It's Christmas and before the New Year starts I am hopin' the world is minus a lot of bad guys."

"Ho ho ho," Eric wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You have been a very good girl. I think that can be arranged."

Her laughter filled the room. "I would love to stay and discuss the moral merits of that but I have to go start gettin' ready for the weddin'. The thought of Lance and Guinn having their happily ever after puts me in a much better frame of mind. Hunter is so excited about tonight. That boy told me today every Christmas should be like this. Weddin's and more family!"

"His first Christmas with us has been one for the books," Eric smiled.

"Yes," Sookie was thoughtful. "Just like it was made to order…just like someone knew what our boy would love more than anything else…." Her voice was soft. "He just wants his family."

They could both hear Hunter outside as he and Lafayette were singing _Sleigh Ride_ as they were being pulled on a sled by Jesus.

Smiling at each other, Sookie picked up Eric's hand and placed a kiss there before she continued on.

"And I could sure 'nuff do with getting my nails done and maybe some highlights in my hair. You game to help me or should I go into town?"

"Oh, I'm game," Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

"I mean it Eric," she started to laugh.

"Me, too," he licked his fangs.

.

.

.

The afternoon of the 26th Hugh got the call. Making a phone call, he and Maxine walked over to the old court house and going up the elevator, rang the bell and was invited, inside.

Maxine and Hugh got their hugs and kisses and Maxine announced. "We need to make pies while Momma and Daddy talk business. Now, who is in?" she asked.

Little eyes got big.

"All gone," Lady Bug went to the refrigerator and patted it. "GBe," she looked sad. "All gone."

Emmet and Lacy nodded in agreement. "We ate the last piece of that chocolate pie that came home with us today at breakfast. We divided it up," Emmet said and Lacy and L.B. nodded in agreement.

Maxine nodded her head in understanding. It was always a sad day when there was no pie. "Well, I happen to know in the pantry there are pecans and coconut and chocolate. Should be plenty to make pie crusts with as well. Do I have any helpers?"

"GBe," Lady Bug giggled. "Pie!" she smiled. "Up," she lifted her arms and Maxine picked her up and L.B. gave her a hug and a kiss.

There were great big head nods from all the children.

"Well, alright then," Maxine became all business. "We'll start with the pie crust. Emmet, I'm gonna need those pie pans out of that cupboard."

Once the children were engaged, Hugh gave the briefing about what had come across the wire as both adults listened.

"So this Tremble," you could hear the threat in E.H.'s voice. "He is the one that wants my wife…and this dumb shit Mason thinks to use my boy to get her."

"That's how the police alert reads," Hugh replied.

"What about the date for the meeting?" Lucy was holding E.H.'s hand. "I don't want to make this too easy for him."

"That is going to be Sunday the 30th. We will be ready," Hugh smiled. "I've got all the paper work done, Mrs. Foggs," he grinned at her. "Judge L.P. Heather saw to it all personally and pushed the adoption papers through. The girls now have your last name.

Emmet Hagan Foggs, is in the works. And this too shall come to pass," he smiled.

"Ahhhh, Hugh," Lucy smiled at him. "this judge, did she happen to go to Harvard with you?"

"Well yes, of course," he smiled. "Class of 1836, 1891, 1936, and 1973. Of course, in 36, 91, and 36, she was disguised as a male."

"Hugh," Lucy chuckled, "would she happen to be fae?"

"What? Who? L.P.? What would make you say that?" He said in mock surprise.

Maxine stuck her head out of the kitchen along with all of her helpers. "You all need to come and look at the pies these children have made. Lord have mercy," she hugged, Emmet, "this boy is a natural at rollin' pie crusts. Just like his Grandpa Hugh!"

"We'll get these pies in the oven and by the time they are done, it will be time to get ready for the weddin'.

Emmet, you save a dance for your Grandma Berry," she hugged him.

"Yes ma'am, " he replied as he wiped his hands on the dish towel. "I will."

.

.

.

.

It was late afternoon on the 26th, with the sun still hanging above the horizon, and Joe was at the office when he got the call. Tremble's reach out to his contacts in Louisiana had been effective. The judge had called him and said he had received a phone call and gave him the phone number.

He _Googled_ Hugh H. Hughes. Harvard grad. Older gentleman. He had opened his office in Bon Temps probably in hopes of retiring to a warmer and less expensive climate.

Armed with information, he called the Louisiana office.

He had been given a date and a time to meet. There had been no negotiating. When he hung up, all he knew was that he was meeting Lucy on the 30th at four in the afternoon in Bon Temps in the office of Hugh H. Hughes.

Why oh why did she think she needed a lawyer? And from where in the hell had she gotten the money for a lawyer?

This could be a bit tricky. If he could not win with Tremble, he could at least score some points with his wife. He needed Phoebe on his side. He'd unload E.H. on Lucy and walk away, completely unscathed. He was going to win, he decided, one way or the other.

Of course, without those child support checks, he would have no reason to call on her. Well, there was Viagra now for when he got limp. But still, it was very sweet when he had pulled on that condom and she thought what….that she was safe from him? That made him laugh. She was never going to be safe from him. Her just lying there beneath him and not moving was better than any little blue pill.

Hmmm, since he had paid child support for a child that was not his, she now owed him. Doing some quick calculations, why, he had given her almost fourteen thousand dollars to raise E.H. That was a tidy sum. She was going to be working that debt off for several years to come.

Enough business. Time for dinner and a little shopping.

.

Joe was going to be at the mall, until it closed, looking at dresses. He was hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

Man, these after Christmas sales were just the best! Of course, he had probably missed out on the best. All the vultures were here when the mall first opened and had walked away with probably the very best of the best. Well, no matter, he liked this blue one.

When he got home he was surprised to see his wife's car parked in front of the house.

She met him at the door with a martini and nothing on.

"Sorry I've been such a bitch. But, I talked this out with my daddy and he said my place was by your side. So here I am."

"I am taking your advice," he smiled at her and then ran his hand down her side, following her curves. "I have a meeting on the 30th with Lucy. I'm telling her then that I am not the boy's father and I'm willing to prove it with a blood test."

"You big stud," she grinned. "Let's go to bed and celebrate. I've iced down the champagne."

It was a good thing he had left the dress in the trunk of his car. That might be a little hard to explain.

.

Dear Readers,

All Supes are descended from Fae. The original Fae of the Light and the Blue Realm could shift. (OI would tell you that all Fae are descended from dragons and since dragons can shift, therefore The Fae can shift as well.)

Please remember: Evan, Prince of the Purple Lily and the Lands Beyond, could shift to a frog.

Please note: Eric (Evan) now has his memories back of that time as King Evan. So, Eric would know how to shift to frog.

When you make fun of someone or something (Eric as vampire and his thoughts about Shifters come to mind)...it always comes back around to bite you on the ass...just say'n.

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	92. Chapter 92

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 92**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 60. 56th day of Married Bliss, 33rd Day of being Parents**_

_**. **_

**Saturday late afternoon, main floor, The Old Court House**

Lance knew Guinn was in the Bride's Sanctuary getting dressed with any and all manner of women in attendance. Eric had assured him that there were countless bottles of champagne iced down in there along with a female barkeep to keep the party atmosphere going. There were Were type appetizers as well which meant there was nothing small and dainty.

Since he and Guinn and be reunited and the 26th had been decided on, Guinn and himself had discussed their manner of dress for the wedding. His bride had seen for herself Hunter in his leathers and chain mail and actually pulling the sword from the stone. They both had wrapped their heads around the fact that they were going to be together and that the family wore clothing that was going to remind them of their time at Camelot.

They talked about that and for a couple of days and that had been all they had talked about. So to continue to move forward, emotionally, they had both worn their fae clothing. Lance would change to his when he would come home in the evenings after working on the cabin. Guinn would take off her uniform when she came home and slip into her dress. They would speak French and Lance read to her poetry and they both got comfortable with the thought that this was going to be_ their_ happily ever after.

Which led to other things….

Prince Hunter of The Realm of the Blue Moons was his grandson. Hunter was the Heir Apparent. The Crown Prince. And his grandson _carried a light for him_ which made him _a somebody_ in the land of The Blue Realm. As in _The Honored Grandfather._

Which led to the fact that Prince Hunter loved his leather, velvet and chainmail. This was a well known fact amongst the fae and delighted the dwellers of the Blue Moons.

Ruppert had explained that to the bride and groom one evening when he had knocked on their door. How all of Fae was looking forward to this marriage of Prince Hunter's Honored Grandfather and soon to be Honored Grandmother. Did the bride and groom have a preference of clothing for the exchange of vows or could The Realm dress them?

Lance was not new to how _the mission_ was accomplished in regards to the Royal Family. The family could do no wrong and everyone wanted to please them. Especially the young Prince. Every time Hunter giggled the entire realm giggled right along with him because he filled them with such joy!

They were getting married but Lance was not fooled. Ruppert thought this was going to please Hunter.

As they had sat and talked, Lance began to see first hand how all the Fae could bulldoze you with charm and smiles and Ruppert had been blessed with plenty of both…that is what came to mind…then…a bottle appeared with some glasses and there was a toast or two with the _Death from Above_. When _The Death _ came out you knew he had OI's blessing and you just might as well get on board.

By the time Ruppert was finished holding up swatches and talking trim and sparkles with Guinn, they had agreed to everything just like it was all their own idea.

And so the wedding odyssey had begun and for several evenings Guinn watched in wonder as plans were made and fae zipped in and out with things to entice the senses and cause the bride to gasp and cry at the beauty of what was being shown her.

When they had sent out the invitations, they had included that it was going to be a medieval style wedding, complete with a Madrigal Dinner. Clothing would be provided for those that wished to embrace the style.

And apparently, as Lance peeked out into the room, embrace the style everyone had. Well fuck…even the father of the bride, Old Gar himself, looked very resplendent.

The main ball room was configured a bit differently, for tonight's wedding. They were going to be exchanging vows out on the island. The guests were sitting on either side, closest to the fountains.

Lance had chartered a bus to bring to town all the elderly folk from his county that wished to attend that no longer drove after dark. He had done the same for Guinn's relatives and friends that lived in Baton Rogue.

Looking out over the crowd, he grinned. All total there were around two hundred and fifteen folks. He had no idea they even had that many friends…let alone friends who would be willing to come to their wedding on such a short notice. Or that Weres seemed to enjoy walking around in Elizabethan Court dress. Or maybe what they enjoyed was the open bar and the fact that it was open. Plenty walked by with a fried turkey leg. Lance laughed out loud. That was one of Hunter's favorites. Ohhh, there went his grandson now, chatting away with his chewed on turkey leg in his hand.

Pulling himself back into the room, it was time to finish up. Lance was dressed, or at least he would be once he strapped on his sword. For some reason, his best man had _gone squirrel_ on him tonight. As in_ bat shit crazy squirrelly_…! He did not smell alcohol on Em's breath so it was going to be _that_ kind of evening.

If Em did not stop smirking at him, he was going to toss his ass into the fountains. They were both still in the _Groom's Sanctuary_. Which was good. Em could not be _bat shit squirrelly_ out in public like this.

His best man would, from time to time, ask him if he had cold feet and it was not too late to chicken out, followed by a lot of clucking sounds. The first time it might have been funny. The twentieth time it sounded like Em was egging him on for a fight.

Em was in one of his moods. Nothing to be done for it except find out what the fuck he had on his mind. Whatever it was, it had to be big. Time to get this started. It would not do for the two of them to be yelling and rolling around out in the fountains.

Just grab this bull by the horns or the dragon by the snout. Whatever would get his brother back on track.

"As a best man, you are a piss poor one and you are not funny. So let's just do this. Are we going to wrestle around here on the floor before I get married?" Lance finally growled at him. "Is that what this is all about? You missing your wrestling buddy? You want to take a shot at me now that you are dragon? Because if it is, let's go Em. Dragon or human, I don't give a fuck. Dragon or human, I can still kick your Shifter ass."

"Tin's pregnant," was a barely audible whisper to even his Were ears. "I can hear our baby's heart beat…Tin does not know…"

"Congratulations!" Lance hugged his brother. Smiling at him he stepped back.

Em wrapped his arms around him and cried. "I am so fucking scared, Lance, so scared…a baby…a baby…who would trust me with a baby? I am going to be a father. What the fuck? I can't take care of myself, let alone a baby….I mean…I am just now back to dragon….it is a good thing there is a King of the Dragons and I know what a fucking scary assed mother he is…that helps keep me in line…you know there was a reason Finton and asked me to shift to human to protect his family…he knew I was crazy enough to do whatever it takes to make things happen. If it meant burning down the entire village to save one house, I would be the one to do it. You don't even have to point me in the right direction. I'll just make it up as I go. I am one crazy assed fucker and…and…and…and I never studied…and now a baby…I can't fake my way past knowing anything about a baby…" the adrenaline had pushed him only so far…he sat down heavily in a chair.

"And Tin, " he wiped the tears from his eyes, "why she is just mean to me."

Lance was waiting for that other shoe to fall. Just what the fuck did that mean? Had she cut him off already?

"She makes me pick up my own shit and everything."

Well, maybe not, but Princess Tin ran a clean shop. A place for everything, everything in its place, all neat and tidy like.

Em's eyes were full of sorrow as he looked at Lance. "I said to her that I was use to having a housekeeper.

She says we can hire a housekeeper once I learn to keep my own shit picked up.

I told her that was the reason for a housekeeper. You pay someone to do it. If you picked up your own shit, you would not need a housekeeper.

And," he paused and collected himself, "and when in Fae, you know," his voice was earnest, "all your stuff, it all just knows where it belongs and finds its way back there." His voice became solemn, again. "And Tin says that visiting there is nice but she does not want to live in Fae so I have to pick up my own shit."

Lance watched as the tears streamed down his brother's face. Someone had put a box of Kleenex in the Groom's Sanctuary, as well. Grooms cry? Really? All the grooms he knew had jumped up and down for joy because they had convinced some woman that his sorry ass was worth marrying!

Em was an emotional mess. Well, he was glad his brother was having his attack of the bat shit crazies here and not out in public. Handing the box to Em, he used one and then in a much more rational tone of voice continued on.

Sadness was etched on his face. "And you are my brother and she is your baby sister and I wanted to talk to you about this but…but…there was never a time and you and Guinn have been so busy and I did not think you would understand."

Lance pulled up a chair and sat down facing him. His brother was scared and had a bad case of the bat shit crazies. He had seen this type of behavior when they were younger. Em would try to do magic and fail and then drink and putting on his kilt, off they would go to a bar and the fights would start.

Only one way to bring him back around. Em had to get it out of his system. Just start the fight and see where it went.

"Do you want out?" Lance asked.

"What?" Em sat up. "Out of what?"

"This should be obvious," Lance continued on. "Do you wish to retract your marriage vows?"

"What!" Em yelled. "Do what? Retract what?" He punched him in the chest with his fist. "Are you crazy? You are obviously afflicted with the before marriage jitters!"

"So you love Tin…" Lance was checking his brother's reaction.

"Well of course," he snorted, "you dumbass Were."

"Annnnnnnd," Lance continued on, "you do or do not want this baby…?"

"What!" Em jumped up and shoved on him, trying to turn the chair over with him still in it. "What are you saying? You think I do not love this child? First it was my Tin you thought I did not love and now you think that I do not want our baby…if it was not your wedding day I would shift to dragon and leave you as a pile of ash," he hissed. "This must be the hangover from last night that is talking along with your fear of commitment!"

"Em," Lance's voice was soft. "You are going to be a great father."

Slumping back down in the chair, Em laid his head back and wiped the tears away. "I can see our child. She is so beautiful, Lance," tears were now running down his face. "She has long black curls and her mother's smile. She is so perfect," he whispered. "I don't think I 'm worthy."

He could hear the misery in his brother's voice. Oh well. There were just certain facts of life and Lance had learned most of them over the centuries while Em had continued to bluster his way through each life.

Lance shrugged. "Of course you are not. I'm not either. None of us are. We are guys. The best we can hope for in this miracle of life is that we can appreciate it for what it is. A miracle. That we understand that we have participated in creation. From nothing we have created a child. And this woman that we love, she blesses us with this child from this act of love that we have shared.

The poet in me speaks, but fuck Em, I did not take you to raise. Tin did not either. Bottom line, we are guys…we are led around by the dick… but we are all capable of learning. I think that is what counts. And you picking up your stuff, this will make Tin happy and she will gladly continue to have hot, nasty sex with you because I can wrap it in as much poetry as you like, but this is the bottom line… we are just guys and we like sex. If the wife is unhappy, we do not have sex. And she is your wife and obviously she does not like you having your shit everywhere. Hell, when we lived together, I did not like it either.

So, pick up your shit up if for no other reason then it makes Tin happy and to be a good example to your daughter. So just do it."

Em sat up and watched his brother and pushed that thought around. "You really think it is that simple?"

"My mother used to say, _If Momma ain't happy ain't no body happy_."

"But when I had a housekeeper…" Em started.

Lance closed his eyes, pain on his face. "Did your housekeeper suck your dick? Bear your children? Tell you you were the most magnificent and biggest stud to ever walk the earth and make you believe it?"

There was silence of the thoughtful type. From where Lance sat, he could hear those wheels turning in his brother's mind.

"Good talk," Em said and Lance opened his eyes. "I'm glad we have you past your pre-marriage jitters. You are going to be just fine," Em clasped him on the shoulder. "Now, let me straighten your chain mail and let's get the sword on you. Are you wearing the bascinet (helmet) as you enter or are you going to carry it?"

Lance was not going to smile. Sometimes you just got so scared that you had to talk out your bat shit crazies. That is what brothers were for.

When Guinn got pregnant, Lance was sure this conversation with Em would seem mild compared to the bat shit crazies he would be afflicted, with. He had already briefed Guinn about this. If he got the bat shit crazies just to whack him in the nuts. That would bring him back around.

There was a knock on the door.

"You ready?" Eric stuck his head in. "Hunter has seated all the grandmothers and is now seating the mother and father of the bride."

"Yes," Lance stood. "Yes, I am. I just need my sword. Em, grab my helmet and let's go. I am going to wear it with the face shield up. Once we reach the alter, I will hand it to you. So don't drop it. That is bad luck."

The hall was lit entirely by candles. Candles floated in the water. The island that sat out in the room was now covered with all types of plants and flowers.

At the end of the island, with the entrance, Lance and Em waited. Then the music started. Up in the musicians' gallery that was located above the fountains, was someone playing a sixteen string guitar, a mandolin, a French horn, and a flute.

Lance of course recognized the song._ Angels We Have Heard on High_ floated throughout the room. He thought he was ready for this. It looked and sounded like he was back in Camelot's great hall. His heart had turned into a puddle and had now pooled around his feet.

The old fears were gone and he could feel Bluebell's blessing as the congregation began to sing.

Walking with her mother and father was the most beautiful woman he thought he had ever seen. His Guinn. And they now stood with the blessing of all of those that loved them. To include his king…as Hunter took his hand and smiled up at him as they watched Guinn, approach. Lance felt his heart lurch, again.

The father and mother of the bride kissed their daughter and Hunter took her hand and walked with her to his Grandpa. Taking his Grandpa's hand, with Hunter in the middle, all three of them walked down garden path to his La La who was standing down by the fountains waiting for them.

When they reached the end, Lance picked Hunter up.

"I love you Grandpa," he smiled and kissed him. "I love you Grandma Guinn," he smiled as she took him in her arms as Hunter kissed her and hugged her.

Handing him back to Lance, he hugged his grandson one more time and then set him down. A small bridge had been built to connect the island to the main floor and stopping off to kiss his La La, Hunter was on the bridge and then over to his Momma and Daddy where he sat and watched.

Lafayette began.

"We are here tonight to bear witness for Lancelot du Lac and Gar Aubrey Guinn. That their love is one that will stand the test of time and for the ages that have passed and for those to come. That love will bind their hearts when fear threatens to over take them."

The crowd settled down. All fidgeting stopped as Lance removed his helmet and handed it to Em and Guinn handed her bouquet of blooming rosemary to Tin. Lance took her hand and together they stood side by side.

"There are," Lafayette's voice was quiet and filled the space. "Famous couples throughout history who knew great love and also knew great fear.

Adam and Eve that were deceived and then cast out.

Anthony and Cleopatra. All though lovers, they were not content to stand outside the law of marriage. So the Queen of Egypt married a Roman, whose first duty is always to Rome…when he must return home, there he is pressured into marrying a Roman and Rome looks upon Cleopatra's and Anthony's son as a bastard.

Tristan & Isolde," he paused, "whose love was forbidden. But because of a love potion used by an evil witch their hearts were hopelessly entwined as all others are cast aside.

Robin Hood and Maid Marion, where she is forever known as Maid and not wife to the outlaw of Sherwood Forest.

Then there are star crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet, whose family feuds only lead to death.

How does love survive deception…duty? How does a soul survive a forbidden love that can not end? How do hearts survive a marriage and feuds that lead to death? Can a love that exists between two people survive the winds that push against them? That taunt them, that wish only to feed their fears?

Many marriages, in our time, can not survive from one pay day to the next or having to pick up one more wet towel off the bathroom floor or who gets the newest phone. Such is our time.

But I am not talking about what we call great lovers in our disposable society. I am of course, talking about, perhaps, one of the most tragic pair of lovers in literature, Lancelot and Guinevere. What do you do when you are in love with your best friend's wife….and she is in love with you? What do you do in a culture where you are raised to despise deception and embrace duty? That truth is who you are and what you have sworn to defend.

John 3:16 tell us that God so loved…that He gave…..we all know that He gave us His son. But what He actually gave us was forgiveness."

Lance put his arm around Guinn and pulled her up to him, her head resting above his heart with his head resting on top of hers.

"Yes, forgiveness. To be able to forgive ourselves and to be able to forgive others.

The rings please, Hunter," he smiled over at the little prince who was up and on the move.

When Hunter stood before them, Lafayette looked at him and said, "A prayer please, over the rings of your Grandpa and Grandma."

The room bowed their heads and then Hunter said, "God will send his angels. Amen."

"Amen," the room echoed back.

Lafayette handed a ring to Guinn and then one to Lancelot.

Lancelot picked up her left hand and said as he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you and if love should fail, there is always forgiveness. And where there is forgiveness, God will send His angels."

Guinn picked up his left hand and repeated as she placed the ring there, "I love you and if love should fail, there is always forgiveness. And where there is forgiveness, God will send His angels."

Lafayette nodded in agreement. "We are here to bear witness to Lancelot du Lac and Gar Aubrey Guinn that tonight they have promised to love and forgive not only themselves but each other. For where there is forgiveness, there is God and His angels and where there is God, all things are possible.

You may now," Lafayette smiled at the couple, "kiss your bride, your love, your soul mate."

Lance could feel the smile that start at his toes and work itself through every part of his body.

When they finally stepped apart from the kiss, there was a lot of wild cheering as they both waved to the crowed. Once the crowd had settled back down, Lafayette said,

"Let us bless this couple in their journey. If you would read with me please from your program."

"_Love stands guardian over this house. Honor and mercy burn in the fireplace, filling the house with its sweet aroma. To all that enter and exit, know that united they stand and shall stand. Forever and Always."_

As the bride and groom turned to leave, the music stated. This time it was only Hunter winding the crank on Bluebell's music box. The bride and groom picked up the baskets that were down by their feet, and hand in hand they started back down the island and picked the fruits from the trees as they passed them by.

As they passed the Grandmas' table, Guinn left her basket of fruit, there. "From our house to yours, may you always be blessed with bounty." When they passed Gar and Susan Guinns' table, Lance left his basket there and said, "From our house to yours, may you always be blessed with bounty."

When they were seated at their table, the toasting started and the roasted pigs that reclined on wooden trestles decorated with apples and holly were proudly marched in.

.

.

.

Late on the evening of the 26th a registered letter showed up at the law office of Brick, Stone and Cutter. The security guard signed for it and it was sent upstairs to Joe Mason, Esq.

It listed who would be attending the meeting on the 30th.

_Hugh H. Hughes_

_Maxine M. Hughes_

_L. P. Heather_

_Shamus E. O'Malley_

_E.H. Foggs_

_L. C. Foggs_

_Eric Northman_

_Sookie Northman_

_Lucy Mason_

_Andrew Bellefleur_

_Jason Stackhouse_

_G.A. Guinn_

_L. du Lac_

_W. Emrys _

_Princess Tin Emrys_

Joe read through the names, again, drew a line through Lucy Mason and then handed the list to his associate. "Who are these other fuckers? I want to know, soonest."

He watched as the young man who had graduated first in his class from Tulane started for his computer as his office door, closed.

"What the fuck? Princess Tin? Are you kidding me?" he snorted.

His admin was back in less than five minutes. "Heather is a judge, family court; Foggs has a Harvard law degree, but I do not see where he is practicing and I have no idea about L.C. Foggs. Nothing popped up. Best guess a younger brother or sister. There in some type of associate capacity.

I found a vamp by the name of Eric Northman so that is not this guy. There is a Welsh Emrys who is a Ph.D at U of A. This could be him but I can not imagine why he would be there. He has published books and is a world renowned linguist. Bellefleur is the Sheriff of Bon Temps and Stackhouse is a Deputy. I have no idea about the rest of these. I can continue looking if you like."

"No. Leave the list," was all he said as he heard his office door close. He was standing at his office window looking at the Governor's mansion.

Joe was in just a bit of a quandary. "A judge from a family court? Two lawyers? Really? And who the hell are the rest of these fuckers? What the fuck? Sounds to me like she wants a fight."

That was a delicious thought that swam around in his mind. He could go for custody with a sympathetic judge there. It would be her word against his. The word of a fellow officer of the court against that of a slut. A woman who would soon have three illegitimate children. Why, his son was being badly influenced. The judge would hand E.H. over to him.

When the room cleared out, he would take Lucy aside and tell her if she wanted the boy, he'd sign him over, do a blood test that would prove he was not the father but her ass was in Austin on New Year's Eve. Why, he would even pay to have E.H's last name changed to Woodward. But not before she saw the New Year in with Tremble.

This just might work.

Then he had a thought. Taking out his cell phone, he found the number.

"Why Joe," Mother Woodward gushed, "so good to hear from you. Have you found E.H."

"Mother Woodward," he put the smile in his voice. "I have found where Lucy has taken E.H. Now, Poppa Woodward had already passed on before I met her. Would he happen to have relatives in Bon Temps?"

"What?" she choked.

"Would Lucy's daddy happen to have relatives in Bon Temps? She never mentioned them if she did. It just got me to wondering if maybe there was a black sheep that had never been mentioned that she had turned, too."

"Joe," she felt that old fear grip her, "I, I don't know that I even know where Bon Temps is. Is that in Louisiana?"

"Yes," he replied. "I am meeting Lucy there on the 30th to give up custody of E.H. And I must say, Mother Woodward, it appears she knows people in this town."

"No," she replied, "Walter's people were all here in Baton Rogue. There were no black sheep in our family until Lucy. Perhaps this is one of her friends from when she was at LSU."

"Well thank you," he replied. "Always a pleasure to speak to you."

"Yes, Joe, you as well," she said as she hung up the phone and sat down. She would have to do another walk through of the house. Make sure there was nothing with DNA on it from Walter's time when he was alive. That had been in the days of when you licked the stamps. This would take some careful scrutiny but it was all doable.

.

.

.

The last toast was offered and the wedding cake had been cut and served and the band was set up.

"At this time," Eric stood up and the room became quiet, "Lance and Guinn will have their first dance as husband and wife and ask all of us to join them."

When the guitars started so did the howls and couples were out on the dance floor.

*"I got a little change in my pocket…" with all the men signing along.

*"…no huggie no kissie until I get a weddin' ring…" the women responded with a shimmy and the howls started in earnest as the men continued to sing, along.

*…"don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself…." they all whistled and cheered as they danced across the floor.

.

Lafayette and Jesus were sitting together at a table when Lafayette took his hand and said, "I'm ready to talk now. Let's go somewhere quieter."

Jesus was watching his mate. It had been a day. He had wanted to go with him to see Ruby Jean but Lafayette had said he was in no mood to listen to her give him any sass about Jesus.

So he had agreed. Next to him sat his Lafayette. His very smart and well read man. Lafayette only let you see of him what he wanted you to. Jesus knew he had gone to Tulane for two years on a debate scholarship before Ruby Jean's mental health had become so desperate that he had quit school to take care of her.

So, today, Jesus had stayed at home and lit a candle and said many prayers for his guy and his mother.

They took themselves upstairs and pulled the balloon chairs over to one corner of the bar.

For several moments Lafayette sat and stared at the stained glass that allowed light to work its magic and the beauty of the soul to be seen.

"Miss Thang," he began, "she used to teach at LSU."

"We thought as much," Jesus replied taking his hand.

"She did not have tenure. So she had no steady income. No dependable, income she said and no insurance. She had always had a bit of the gift and could control it. When she got pregnant, she said it increased and she could still control it.

I had a sister. Laurieal was her name. She was born with a heart defect so she went to live with Miss Thang's brother, who had health insurance. And I stayed with her because I was healthy. When Sister passed over, at the age of five, that is when Ruby could no longer hold it together. Not herself, not her son who needed her, not the spirits that wanted to speak to her. Her grief was such that all shunned her. Herself, her son, the spirits."

"Oh baby," Jesus said and took his hand. "You were a child. A child wants to be loved and held. When you are repeatedly pushed away, you look else where for that love and affection."

"I can not change that for either of us," Lafayette finally said.

"No," Jesus stroked his face. "You can not. All you can do is love her the best you can."

Lafayette sighed. "Some days are easier than others. The holidays suck for her. That is when she would drink the heaviest and that is now when she craves it the most. We had one or two go rounds about that today. She wanted her Christmas cheer and I told her I was it. Ho ho and fucking ho."

"Did she say who your father, was?"

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "She said he was some blues singer out of the land of Mississippi. Really something back in the day. Earned his livin' by tradin' his soul at the crossroads and wailin' about the loss of same said soul.

He had heard about her African Spiritual class that she taught and had enrolled. He had come to the promised land of Ruby Jean lookin' for redemption. They became lovers. When her class ended that semester, he moved on. She was pregnant, did not want him if he did not want her, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit, so here I am."

"So, who was it?" Jesus smiled. "Bo Washboard Carter? Peck Pickin' Curtis? Mississippi Mud Murdick?"

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Coulds I gets that lucky? No, it was a white boy. That was all she said. Fuck, a white boy would have to do more than just sell his soul to sing the blues."

Jesus' grin got bigger. "You know, Ruby Jean always said that The Jungle Room at Graceland was a tribute to her."

"Do not start on me or I am takin's your ass the next time I go to sees her and leavin' it theres."

"I am not kidding," Jesus laughed. His La La was on his way back. There was that glint in his eyes and the ghetto talk from his lips. "Every time when she would bless the Jello, she would always include…what was that prayer she would say…

_I knew the King_

_He lived afar_

_He protects the jungle_

_And me while I drive my car_.

I thought she was talking about Jesus," he shrugged, "maybe not.

Then she would tell me about The Jungle Room in Graceland and how she had designed it and about how she had been paid with a new Cadillac.

I looked it up once. It sounded like she had been there."

"I can nots," Lafayette shook his head, "goes down that super high way road of loves with yous."

Jesus had leaned in and winked. "Come on baby, snarl that lip for me, just once. I always did tell you you did it better than The King!" he laughed.

"Ohhhh lordies," Lafayette sighed, "Miss Ruby Jean, thankyouverymuch."

.

.

* _Keep Your Hands to Yourself _Dan Baird (It went to number 2 in 1987…sung by the Georgia Satellites. I can't seem to pin down when it was actually penned.)

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Yes short chapter….and not very exciting…oy vey! But I got Lance and Guinn married. Yippee! And a bit about La La and his Miss Thang…and maybe his daddy…yikes!

This past week was one for the books….and not a best seller..lolol…normal wake up is 5AM….however at the end of the day I would drag my tired old ass home, have a bowl of cereal and was in in bed asleep by 6:30PM that evening.

Yes…no writing….

The week…it was a bad one but I am happy to say it is over. Yippee! And oy vey!

I was able to post on my blog site a bit about Pam and Wallace. For those of you who have been wondering what the Missy Pam has been up too, check the date Friday, April 26th.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	93. Chapter 93

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 93**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 60. 56th day of Married Bliss, 33rd Day of being Parents**_

_**. **_

Lafayette could hear the party going on downstairs and an occasional wedding guest would come upstairs to the bar here, for a drink and to sit in the quiet.

"You know, I understand now why Miss Sexton said our babies would come to us later," he said as his thumb absentmindedly stroked Jesus' hand.

Jesus was now fully engaged.

"Miss Thang was really upset when I left today. They called in the doctor and he gave her a calm the fuck down, pill, and asked me very politely not to come back anytime soon and do this again.

Of course, that mo fo'n door has just been opened. So maybe once or twice a year we'll be takin' the little walk down memory lane 'till I gets all my questions, answered.

Once I gets this all spuns around inside and rights in my head…"

"We have as long as you need," Jesus took his hand and kissed it.

"How do yous deal with your sick fuck abuelo?" he asked.

"He was an evil man with an evil soul," Jesus said. "I can't expand on it any more than that. I just accept it."

"That does puts it all in a tidy bundle," Lafayette nodded. "You just expects the sick fuck worsts and is surprised when it does not happen."

"Something like that," Jesus smiled at him. "Want a drink?"

"Nooo," he looked around the bar at all the stained glass and carved wood. "I think I'm ready to dance, nows."

"I brought my dancing shoes," Jesus stood and helped Lafayette up. Offering him his arm he said, "Your carriage awaits along with…" they both stopped to listen to the music that was playing down stairs.

"Is that the theme songs from _Rawhide_?" Lafayette rolled his eyes. "I had such a thang for Rowdy Yates. I would watch _Rawhide_ instead of Saturday morn' cartoons."

"I always figured you for the Clint Eastwood type," Jesus smoldered. "You know, more than once I have been told that I am the Latino version of Clint."

Lafayette sadly shook his head at him. "Firsts, yous is not Rowdy and I don'ts gives me a royal mo fo for Clint. Seconds, you won't put on those chaps, nots even for me. Thirds, yous is scared of horses. You sures yous people kicked those white boys' asses at The Alamo?"

His Lafayette was slowly rubbing his hand along his arm. Like you would a cat. His world was still upside down. "I love you," Jesus said to him. "You want to go home or stay and party?"

Lafayette leaned heavily against him. "I could just use some down time. Just sit by the fire and have a drink and not have to say or do or even be…just watch the flames."

"Let's go home," Jesus said. "I'll build a fire in the living room and pour you what ever and let your soul rest."

"I love you," Lafayette kissed him. "I probably do no say that enough. And I know that we are safe….but after a day with Ruby Jean…if it were not for you and Miss Sooks and Mr. Eric…someday that would have been my reality…only worse…"

"Do not," Jesus turned his head to face him. "We do not get to feel sorry for ourselves. We are blessed. We are living that blessing. Right now and forever more. Amen."

Jesus held his eyes. "We are going to stand here until you say it."

"Amen," Lafayette repeated.

Jesus was listening with his heart. It sounded like his guy meant it. Good. "Now, let's kiss the bride and groom and go home."

.

Hunter had danced with all of his Grandmas! Sometimes by himself, sometimes with Lacy! Sometimes with Lacy and Lady Bug! Sometimes he danced with them and they all danced with their momma and daddy! Sometimes he danced with his Momma and sometimes he danced with his Momma and Daddy!

E.H. watched Lucy out dancing with Emmet. Lance was getting another beer when he walked up. "Lance, hate to talk business on the night of your wedding, but would you happen to know a Were or any Weres that look like my Lucy? Red head. Light green eyes. Light skinned with a bit of an upturned nose. The Were carries through her. She inherited from her father, who was not Walter Woodward, the man that was married to her mother."

"Oh," Lance said in reply. "You know, I'll check with my father-in-law. I've lived outside of town for so long I no longer know the packs. But Gar would.

But just between us, she looks first generation Irish or Scottish. Like she just stepped right off the boat."

"Yes, that is what I was thinking. Who ever her father is, his blood line has not been Americanized."

Lance walked him over and introduced him to his father-in-law. Gar listened to the story and then stepped out and took a good look at Lucy. "And you are sure the Were carries through her father and that she looks like him?"

"Yes," Lance replied. "That is one thing we are positive about. And her father is tall. Not as tall as myself or E.H., but tall."

"Thirty three years ago….there were no Weres in these parts that looked like that. No one, today. We all tend to be more Southern European lookin'. Most of the Weres in Louisiana came in from France. We have been here awhile so we have lost that pure strain look. She does look Northern European.

Of course, does not mean that her momma was not out of town in Chicago or somewhere, visitin' with one of her relatives or gone on business and took a shine to a Were that was passin' through. You know, you get us drunk enough and slow dancin' and we'll fuck anythin' without thinkin' about the consequences.

Not that any of us has ever done that," Gar added just or good measure.

"No sir," both of the younger men nodded in agreement.

"But, now that I know, I can ask around. We have a risin' of the packs every third year. This first week in June it's in Baton Rogue. Bring the family and join us, E.H. We'd love to have you."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that. But the baby is due the end of March. I think home is probably the best for us but I'll ask the Mrs. She will either yes or no it."

"Smart man," Gar smiled. "You'll do," he chuckled. "Now, I am gonna' toast my baby girl. She got married, tonight. I'm still waitin' to see what her man turns out to be like. She says someday she is gonna give me a grandson to go with all these little grand daughters that I have." He glared at Lance. "I have already bought LSU season tickets for twenty years from now. As of tonight, you need to get started on that. I expect to be cheerin' my grandson from the fifty yard line."

Lance smiled as he watched the older Were walk off. "See what you miss out on when you don't have a father-in-law. I happen to know that he loves me. Has since my days at LSU. Could I tell that from the conversations I have with him?" he chuckled. "Well hell no. So maybe you don't want to look too hard for this mystery man."

Both men laughed as they heard the next slow song start and went to claim their wives.

Em had requested _You Are So Beautiful._ When ever it started he stood and held out his hand to his Princess Tin. "May I have this dance fair lady?" he asked.

Smiling, Tin stood and found herself in his arms as they flowed across the floor with his arm tightly around her and his body molded to hers as he danced her across the bridge and onto the island.

He slowed the pace once they were hidden by the trees and they were just barely moving their feet as he placed tiny kisses on her neck.

"There is something I have been meaning to say to you," he raised his head and kissed her. "I'm sorry I show such a lack of respect for you. I want you to know how much I love being your husband and how much I love that you are my wife. And my total disregard for your sense of symmetry and balance and space in the house, shows just how selfish and self centered I am. I am going to do better."

"Thank you," she smiled at him as he danced them farther back along the path and into the peach trees that were heady with the smell of ripe fruit. "Maybe what is needed for you is a dedicated space. We have an extra bedroom. That could be yours and you can spread out and work as you are accustomed, too."

"No," he kissed her again. "I need to be more thoughtful and diligent in regards to my surroundings."

Smiling at him, he dipped her back and then brought her body back up to his.

"I told you about our daughter," he smiled.

"Yes," the love that shone from her eyes broke his heart as he felt the tears form and he kissed her, again.

When the kiss ended, with both hands on her face he pushed his thumb along her eyebrow. "I can hear her heart beat," he smiled.

"Is that normal?" she asked. "Is that because you are dragon? I know the fae male…"

Em was shaking his head no and placed his hand on her tummy. "Along with her mother's, I can hear our daughter's heart beat…"

There was no mistaking the sounds of joy that were coming from the island garden along with the excited shouts of joy of "A baby….our baby girl…!"

Guinn smiled at Lance. "Is this what Em's bat shit crazies has been about?"

"Yes," Lance nodded. "And please remember, once we know for sure that you are pregnant, don't let me get that far down the crazy path. Just whack me in the balls. As I am lying there on the floor doubled over in pain, tell me it is for my own good and a cure for the bat shits.

And please, don't whack me so hard so that it makes me sterile or permanently damaged…because I am sure we will do so well with our first baby that we will want to have another one right away," he said with a happy grin and shake of his head to show he was one hundred percent behind the idea.

"_We_," she mouthed and looked at him cross-eyed. And then said out loud. "_We_….and need I remind you I…am…fifty."

Wow…would you just read that expression on her face…wow….like maybe she thought he had the bat shit crazies…who him? Why no…he was just full of good ideas!

Lance heard the words and thought maybe he should have a nifty, reassuring, come back. Like maybe "_Yes but in Were years, you are only thirty three_!" But it looked kinda like she could read his mind and the way she was rolling up that program it looked like she could whack him right now!

.

Princess Tin was going to have a baby! Hunter was sharing in their good news along with everyone else! He got his kisses from her and then some more as he went off to find his Momma and Daddy and tell them just in case they had not heard!

Sookie scooped him up into her arms. "A baby girl," he clapped his hands in joy! "The Grandmas are so excited! They are going to spoil her rotten, they all said and then give her back to her momma and daddy so they can spoil her rotten the next day!"

Watching the happy couple, Sookie could only smile. She knew that feeling of completeness. When Eric wrapped his arms around her she smiled up at him. "There are going to be dragons out in Hunter's Realm setting up house."

Eric grinned. "Yes, like OI won't have a son or two that would not give all his teeth to shift to human for the rest of his days to marry that daughter of The Realm."

Sookie grinned at Eric. "Yes, you think Em is going to have it bad…chasing off suitors…"

"Signy is not dating….ever…" he said as he spun his bride around for the next dance.

.

Hunter was dancing with his Momma! His arms were wrapped around her neck with his head resting on her shoulder while she held him. She waltzed them back over to Eric who was talking with Esther.

"He's asleep," Eric smiled as he took Hunter from her. "It's going on midnight, Cinderella. I think the bride and groom are getting ready to leave. Hunter wanted to be awake for the rice throwing and the bubbles."

"He is down for the count," Sookie kissed Hunter. "Let's see the happy couple out the door and then this happy couple can head for home."

.

.

.

It was well past sun down and several drinks when Joe had sent to the Judge a copy of who was going to be in attendance in Bon Temps. Tremble looked the list over carefully. Heather...what the fuck?

Maybe he needed to be in attendance. He sent a note to Joe. "Let them kinow I am coming."

Joe sent an e-mail to the office of HHH. "Suck on that," he smirked, "so I won't have, too."

.

When Crystal contacted Hugh with the update, he smiled. Things were going as planned. Most good.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 61. 57th day of Married Bliss, 34th Day of being Parents.**_

_**.**_

Plans had shifted around a bit. It was the morning of the 27th and Sissy and Jason had left for Indianapolis out of Shreveport. They were coming back early on the 30th and celebrating New Year's at home.

When they landed it was dark and Sissy's momma and daddy were there to meet them at the airport. Hands were shook and Sissy got her hugs and kisses and then luggage was loaded in the back of the four-door pick up truck.

"We've been invited over to The Bryces' for drinks and a light buffet," Mona Hilton said once they got in. "I said no but Janet started crying about hard feelings and I know it is last minute and all but Simpson and Cherry announced their engagement in the paper and tonight is a small get together for them.

I'm sorry," her mother burst into tears. "It is just that I am going through the change and everything makes me cry and we have known the Bryces' forever," she was sobbing, "and I did not want to put you through that but Janet has called me every thirty minutes wanting to know if you were here yet. She loves you, you know. You are the daughter she never had."

"Mom, it's okay," Sissy said. "I'm glad Simpson has found what he is looking for. I know I have."

Roy Hilton had just started the truck to pull out and then turned it off and the couple in the front turned around to face the couple in the back.

"But…but…" her mother began. "It has only been six months and a bit since you and Simpson broke up."

"And what…it is okay for him to move on but not me?" Sissy asked.

"No, of course not…" her mother stammered. "It is just that we want you to be sure…and happy," her mom finished. "We want you to be happy."

"I am happy," she said as she took Jason's hand. "Mom, Dad, I told you I was bringing Jason home to meet you. I know Jason talked to Dad for a bit and asked him to set aside some time for the two of them so they could talk.

I love my job in Bon Temps and I love Jason. We might not be dressed to stand around with the Bryces, but as you said. It is last minute and we are coming straight from the airport. I am wearing a new pair of jeans and Jason looks smoking hot in his. I say let's go. So when Miss Janet calls again, tell her we are on our way."

Roy smiled at his daughter. "That's my girl." Then he turned to Jason. "Do you know how lucky you are to be seeing my daughter?"

"Yes sir," Jason replied. "I certainly do. I can't wait to meet this idiot Simpson and thank him in person for letting her go. I am the luckiest man to ever walk the face of this earth."

Roy started the truck and under his breath said, "Good answer."

They talked all the way there. Jason admired his truck and the cornfields that were now vacant that stretched out for miles around them. "Must be very comfortin' to have so much food growing right out your window," he said as they watched the snow come down in the headlights.

The rest of the time Jason talked about Sissy. How smart she was and what she did in her classroom. Jason was bursting with pride when he said, "She is teaching those babies how to read and write!"

When Roy had talked briefly with Jason over the phone last week, Jason had told him that he had been a player. And that if he did not like him, he understood that . He had never met a daddy that did like him. And there had been plenty of daddies he had not met. But he had grown up and he wanted to do his very best by Sissy. And that included getting her father's blessing.

Over the phone, Roy had heard the voice of an earnest young man. There was one that sat in the back of his truck, tonight. Truth of the matter was that he had never cared much for Simpson and his holier than thou, ways. In the back seat sat a young man that was totally committed to his daughter. Everyone had a past. Sounded like Jason had left his someplace else.

When the time came for _the talk_, he would listen to Jason's sins and glare and hiss in the appropriate places. And from the stories he had already heard, there would be more than one or two instances of doing that.

But his baby was his baby and she had brought home a man that would love and protect her and not the limp-wristed dick that Simpson had turned out to be. A lobbyist. A fucking lobbyist for some oil company that wanted everyone to stop growing corn for fuel and depend only on oil. Like the world did not have enough stupid fuckers in it, here in the corn belt, they were growing their own.

.

When the truck pulled up, Jason helped Mrs. Hilton out of the truck and then Sissy. As they walked up the shoveled front walk, the Bryces' house was an old farm house that had been added onto. And once they were inside, Jason could see that it had been upgraded. It was still decorated for the holidays but seemed to be lacking in a manger scene or two and a few other homey things that he liked out during the holidays.

There were about thirty people all together. Men were dressed in suits and the women were in nice wool skirts with jackets and boots.

Granted, Jason lived where the sun did shine just about everyday except for during hurricane season and when Hunter had out his candy cane. So, okay, he had a bit of a tan. But Simpson, shewee…that boy was grub worm white. Vamps had more color!

And his wife to be….Cherry…Jason knew a skank when he saw one. He was a skank expert and there stood one, with her arm casually draped through the grub worm's while she continued to check out Jason's ass and without shame his boy stuff in front as well.

If she once more commented on what a charming drawl he had, he just might get the rifle out of that gun case and shoot her. Or maybe he would need a wooden stake, he was still not for real sure about that just yet. Although he was positive she was some type of blood sucker alright. Leech came to mind…he smiled when he saw the salt-shaker on the table.

"So Jason," Simpson smiled at him. "I understand that you are a Deputy Sheriff. Any big plans to become Sheriff someday in your little part of Louisiana."

Jason put on his most serious face. "Sissy has told me that I do not get to stop going to school until I get my Masters. And she says every good sheriff should have a law degree. So that would be no to the Sheriff for a while. Besides, I really do not want our Sheriff's job until I have more years on the force and a lot more maturity under my belt."

"Really?" Simpson grinned. "Just how many criminals are you chasing in Bon Temps?"

"Well, there have been two serial killers and a couple of rouge vamps and some cultists who loved to put on Obama masks and go around killing people because well, they were not members of their cult.

And after all, it is Louisiana so there are other and assorted things that just go bump in the night. When I have to ride patrol by myself, I always take my shot gun, revolver, and Jesus with me."

Okay, Roy Hilton stood a little taller. Sissy had told him that Jason had done just about every single female in Renard Parish. Who the fuck cared? This boy knew what was important. When Roy was out plowing his corn fields, he took Jesus with him, as well.

"You know, like a Boy Scout, be prepared. That's just my job," Jason's voice was earnest.

"And as much as I love my job, the very best part of my day is when I get to see Sissy. I have you to thank for that. If you had not broken off the engagement, I would not be standing here thinking I am the luckiest man alive. And I sure am glad you asked for her ring back. I would have hated to have asked her to get rid of it, but I would have. Because my woman does not need to be wearin' any other man's jewelry."

Roy now thought his head just might go through the ceiling. His pride in his future son-in-law knew no bounds. No one had known for real sure just exactly what had happened between his daughter and the stupid fuck head. Now he did. Mona reached for his hand and when she gripped it, he knew that she had suspected but Sissy had never said. And that piece of shit had asked for her ring back…and Jason, in his very polite Southern Ease, had called him on it.

"Besides," Jason grinned. "On what I make, I probably could not have ever bought her anything so nice. And there is no way I would let her use her money to help pay for the ring I would like to give her.

She works so hard.

Man, she is somethin' to see with all those little ones in that classroom. She has ten at risk babies in there and seven that are examples for them to watch and emulate. She figured out that part of their inability to focus was just because they were hungry. She goes every morning to the cafeteria and gets a bagged breakfast for them and then has a couple of town folk who brings in snack for them every mid-morning.

These little at risk guys have gone from not being able to sit still long enough to focus that they can read and write their first and last names and know all the primary colors, twenty sight words, and the numbers 1-20 and they are working their way through the alphabet and sounding out words! She got folks to donate twenty iPads in her classroom, too, and they have gone from having no electronic skills to being able to find their way around.

My girl teaches children how to read and write! As you all can probably tell, I am so proud of her that I could just bust!

So, what do you two do?" Jason asked Simpson.

"We work here in Indy," he smiled. "At the state capitol building."

"Wow," Jason nodded. "That sounds important. What do you do there?"

"We are preserving the backbone of America. The right for any business to participate in a free enterprise system. To own your own business and succeed at being innovative and a captain of industry."

"You lobbyists?" Jason asked.

"Well yes," he smiled. "We are."

"Mr. Jenkins, he has a home in Bon Temps. Most of the time he lives in Baton Rogue. He sounds just like. Can't get a straight answer out of him. Like he is ashamed of what he does."

"Yes," Roy laughed to himself, "there stands my _no bull shit allowed_ son-in-law."

"Well," Simpson plastered on his best _fuck you_ smile. "We are very proud of what we do. We believe that oil is our future. And only oil. That engines need to be built to burn it cleaner and more fuel efficient."

Jason was nodding his head in understanding. "I read the _IndyStar_ on line with Sissy. What effects her people effects me. You the folks trying to put a stop to corn being grown for fuel?"

Silence. You could hear the snow flakes falling outside. You could hear a vampire fart in Kokomo. You could hear the waves pounding on the shore off Lake Michigan. What you could not hear was one word from Simpson or the skank that was his future Mrs.

Apparently, Roy was so happy inside he was staring to gloat, maybe, just a little, noticeably, on the outside. Apparently, his boy, Jason, still had a few things left to say.

"When we drove up, your folks' house is surrounded by cornfields and I see barns and silos. So I am guessing if they gave you any money for college, that that money came from these cornfields.

So corn paid for your education so you could get a job that could take corn, away. That just does not seem right. Just say'n.

It does not bother you that your folks and other good folks like them could loose their homes and their livelihoods because of what you are doin'?"

"It is not that simple," Simpson replied, his voice biting off the words.

"Really?" Jason replied. "You loose your job, you can't pay your bills, the bank takes your house. There are millions of Americans who are right now living that nightmare. They would tell you that it really is that simple.

Of course," Jason grinned, "I am just a Deputy Sheriff from Bon Temps, Louisiana. I don't really know anything about big finance. But I know you have to pay your bills and I have seen poor and those folks who have had their homes, cars, and yes, even trailers, repossessed."

"Well," Roy smiled as he looked across the room at those who were silently cheering Jason on. Oddly, they were all corn farmers and their children they had put through college by raising corn. "Congratulations to the happy couple. All the best.

Our daughter and future son-in-law were up early this morning and out the door to get home to us and are tired. My Mona is going through the change and she is so happy for Simpson and Cherry, that they have each other," he stressed without smiling too big, "she is going to start crying. Just the smallest thing starts her. So, I am going to take them home and let my family get some rest.

Janet, Carl, your hospitality is always just the best. Good night and we'll see you Sunday in church."

"Nice to meet ya'll," Jason smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Bryce, thanks for the meal. It was delicious. Best of luck to you. Please keep growin' your corn. We need cheaper gas prices."

Putting their coats on, Roy helped the women while Jason went on ahead to remove snow off the truck.

Roy had his arms around both of his girls. "You did good, baby girl," he hugged her to him.

"Thanks Dad," she grinned.

"Wish you could stay longer," her mother sighed.

"Well, maybe over Spring Break. Jason wants to get back. He has been asked to escort one of our family court judges. There is some judge out of Texas who thinks he came come to our town and tell our judge what to do. I think Jason hopes to toss his ass in jail. I don't think it is going to be that simple. But it is probably going to end up on the national news.

Bon Temps," she smiled. "Good times."

.

Janet Bryce had indulged her youngest, maybe too much. His announcement about how he was no longer celebrating any holiday she took with a grain of salt. When he said he and Sissy had broken up, she cried and then believed it was for the best.

That there would be someone for her son and someone for Sissy as well.

Going to the hutch she took out the nativity scene that had been on the family dining room table since her momma was a little girl. It was time for this insanity to stop.

"Simpson," she eyed her son. "Since you no longer celebrate Christmas, you won't be needing those gift certificates we bought for you. I am calling the credit card company and having those canceled.

I am glad Sissy has found someone who deserves her. Clearly, you have someone who deserves you.

I am going through the change, myself," she smiled. "I am putting on my Christmas music and getting out the egg-nog and Rye and toasting our farm and the fact that we still have a roof over our heads.

You can also start paying us back that money we used to put you through college."

"But you love me," he simpered.

"Yes," she smiled. "And this is tough love because if that bill you are so gung ho on passes, it is going to be tough times around here.

The time has come. Pick a side. You either stand with your family or you do not. It really is that simple."

Cherry, who was bored now that Mr. Yummy Southern had left said. "I told you that we should have had this at the country club. I'm leaving. You coming with me or not?"

"Yes," he said as he shook his head in wonder at his mother. "Yes I am."

Godric admired the nativity set that now took the place of honor on the table. He smiled as he looked around the room at the good people who were here and then frowned as he watched the couple get their coats and leave.

There were many things he could not explain and one or two he could. Greed filled the two that were leaving. It was best just to let them go.

They would grieve for their son. But their oldest…he and his bride were expecting. There was going to be a new grandbaby! And this grandbaby would want to grow up to be a farmer, just like his grandpapa! And he would inherit this small piece of the American dream.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Yes I know. We are waiting for "The Texas vs. Louisiana Showdown…"

But I had promised myself this "Showdown" first.

I told myself when Sissy went home at Christmas, no way was she to endure anyone smirking at her! Especially that rat bastard Simpson! She was to show off her man when she went home and rub it all in Simpson's face. I was expecting great things from Jason and he did not disappoint!

Wooooohoooooo! I am so proud of Jason…!

Okay….on to "The Showdown!"

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	94. Chapter 94

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 94**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

**.**

_Dear Readers,_

_This is not the show down but had to be addressed before I could move on. Thank you for your patience._

_As always, thanks for reading!_

_Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!_

_CES_

**.**

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 61. 57th day of Married Bliss, 34th Day of being Parents**_

_**. **_

"Eric," Sookie picked up his hand and kissed it when he started the Jeep and they headed for home. "I did not have an opportunity to talk with Lafayette, tonight. Did you see him?"

"Not really," he replied. "But I could tell by my blood that was in him that he is tired. And OI keeps blasting the bond from time to time about how upset he is that Lafayette would not let him go with him, today, to see Ruby Jean."

"Ruby Jean," she sighed. "When I worked at Merlotte's I did not even know she was alive. Let alone that he supported her. Jesus says it is a very nice facility and with what we are payin' him he has moved her into an even nicer room and she has her own caregiver.

I asked him if he wanted someplace built locally for her to live. He said no and absolutely no."

"Well alright then," Eric's voice was gentle. "We have to respect that."

Sookie was staring out the window, chewing on her bottom lip. "I can do that, but tonight I am tellin' him that we are sending him and Jesus to the Northman Suite. I wish The Realm was a bit further out, we could send them to New Orleans or some place a bit more excitin'. But at the old court house they will have the spa and they can shop around town and walk the streets and get coffee and have tea at the bookstore with the sisters and just rest.

I keep askin' him if he wants more help in the kitchen. He says no," she sighed. "I just make sure we all help out and he does not get overwhelmed.

I feel so sorry for him. This Momma business of not wantin' to hold you," she sighed, again, "I know what that is like."

"You and he really are kindred souls," Eric took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm going to contact the different food places in town and see who is up for catering some meals out to us if we think there is going to be a crowd. If nothing else, we can go into town and have breakfast at the _Bon Temps Hotel_ with all the relatives," she grinned.

Eric chuckled. "I think Hunter has brought them all into the fold. He can tell you who is related to whom and how that makes them related to us. I think out of everyone there, the Foggs' are the only ones that do not have some type of blood tie."

"We have got us a big family, Daddy," she said, sounding just like Hunter.

They both laughed as they pulled up in front of the house.

When Eric took their sleeping boy out of the back seat, Sookie ran her hand along the top of Hunter's head. "You know, there is a reason we are not related to the Foggs," her voice was quiet. "Or at least not yet."

"Yes," Eric felt the warmth of his son's arms wrap around his neck.

"Do you think he knows?" she asked.

"Probably not in the same terms that we would use, but yes, in his four year old mind, I think he does. There were times tonight, my Sookie, when I would see Hunter dancing or chatting with someone, I could see his children dancing around him. Our grand daughters, they all look like Miss Lacy."

"And our grand sons?" she smiled.

"Well, they were very handsome, just like their grandfather," he grinned.

Putting his arm around her, they walked up the steps and into the house. Time to put their boy to bed and send their La La to get some rest.

.

When Sookie and Eric came in and found Lafayette and Jesus in the new living room, with the lights out and a fire and candles going, Sookie had told them both to pack their duds and take their asses into town. The Northman Suite was up and running in the old court house and she wanted them, there, for some spa treatments and just lounging and relaxing in general.

"You don't have to leave right now," she said. "But you are to be someplace else for the next several days. We have this. Just as soon as the New Year rolls around, we are all going to San Antonio for a week and doing nothing.

But I want you doing nothing right now. And oh," she arched her eyebrow at Lafayette. "Eric says OI has been blasting the bond all day about not being able to go with you. He is really upset. You make it right with your bonded. He's out there waitin' to come in and see you."

Jesus kissed Lafayette on the forehead and said, "I'll see you upstairs."

When the three of them walked out, OI bowed. "Thank you, my Queen."

OI flew in and fluttered there so that he was eye to eye with his Lafayette.

"I am sorry, my bonded," OI said, tears running down his cheeks, "that I was not enough for you. That I…."

"Do not," Lafayette sobbed. "You are more than enough. More than enough…" his tears fell also. "It is just that I had to do this on my own. I had to stand there and face down that fear. Now I have to sort it out and forgive her and forgive myself.

And you," Lafayette smiled and stroked his snout, "you are so magnificent. You fill me with such hope and joy…I had to do this as Lafayette…not as Lafayette and Jesus or Lafayette and his bonded, OI."

"I have been trying all day to understand this," OI said. "We are stronger when we are together. In times of battle, I always want those that make me stronger standing with me."

"This is different…" Lafayette began.

"No," OI shook his head, "this is survival. This is not different."

"Miss Thang," Lafayette sat back in the chair. "She always has something to say about my Jesus. So he could not go with me today because I did not want to hear her slurs and judgments about him. I wanted it to be just me and her in the room. Her mouth not influencing my thoughts about her in regards to my mate.

So we are having us a fair to middlin' visit and I am, in her round about ways, getting some of my questions answered.

Then…fuck me," Lafayette hissed. "Then she starts on about you. She says something about me has changed and she starts her ways with me and before you know it she is screeching about how I have sold my soul to the devil. She sees the dragon in me and is not fooled by those purple tears and how I am now headed for Hell."

Lafayette rubbed his hands across his face. "And it just went down hill from there. Ohhhh fuckkkk…" he sighed. "It just got a case of the uglies after that."

"So I guess that would be no to gifting her with a fledgling to wear to help bring her back into balance?" OI was serious.

Lafayette chuckled. "She would chew it off her wrist."

They both smiled.

OI became serious, again. "I am your bonded. I gave you today to face this peril by yourself. I will not ever do so, again. My sorrow for you could not be contained as I felt your sorrow and I could not be there with you to help you shoulder this.

I am your bonded, you can not refuse me this," his voice was stern but Lafayette could hear the love and concern.

Lafayette could feel the rightness of his words sift through him. "Well all…right….then," the ache inside of him lessoned. "The next time we go and see her, I'll have the doc put her on her happy pills and we'll sit and visit until she screams the ceiling down either with loathing or glee."

Together they went up stairs. OI stayed with Lafayette, trilling him a dragon lullaby and stroking his face with his tail until his bonded went to sleep.

It was time to go to work.

Ruby Jean opened her eyes. There was this beautiful, small dragon sitting on her chest looking at her.

"Those are some nice ear rings you are wearin'," she smiled. "Where do you find that shade of purple?"

"In The Realm of the Two Blue Moons," he replied. "May I interest you in a pair?"

"You got a matchin' ring and bracelet?" she asked. "I like to be color coordinated."

"Of course," OI smiled as they appeared and he put them on her. Holding up a mirror so she could see herself, Ruby Jean smiled. "Those are really nice. My La La was wearin' somethin' similar when he came to see me."

There was a pained look on her face. "I can't remember when now that was but my boy," her smile was back "he has an eye for nice things."

"Yes," OI replied, "he does. I gifted him with those, jewels, as well."

Ruby Jean sat up and peered deep into his eyes. "You are not the devil. I feel nothin' evil comin' off of you."

"You are correct," OI fluttered up so he was even with her face. "I am not the evil that plagues this world. But I am Lafayette's bonded."

"Bonded? You mean partner? You mean Jesus? Are you Jesus in this dream?" she asked. "You know, the last time I dreamed about Jesus, his head was sitting in that chair with his mouth sewed shut."

"No," he replied and filed away that bit of information. Who the fuck had done that to Jesus? SI would be looking for blood! "I am his bonded. Jesus is his mate. And you are not dreaming. This gift you have, it is because somewhere, in your blood line, you are part Fae."

"You mean fairy?" she drew her head back, her eyebrow raised at him.

"Yes," he replied.

"No foolin'…" Ruby Jean thought about that. "So, from time to time I really would see little winged cute things out in the garden dead heading my zinnias?"

"Yes," OI bowed his head to her.

"Well I'll be damned," she said in surprise. "That is just something else. And I am not dreaming.

You know anythin' at all about magic?" she asked.

"I am magic," he replied. "PFM, my bonded says."

"PFM?" Ruby Jean repeated. "I hear the staff talking all the time in that language. I don't know it. I need that translated."

"Pure fucking magic," OI grinned.

"Well all right, then," she because very serious. "That sounds like you are a subject matter expert. Or an SME. When I taught at LSU, there were a couple of things I did not understand about the African magics. Could you clarify some things for me?"

"Well yes," he sat back down on her lap. "I will do my best to answer your questions. But my brother, Qqal'llzimlele is probably more SME than myself about the simple magics. He was visiting this plane long before myself."

"Oh," she drew back. "By all means," she said. "And can I just call him Jack?"

"Well of course," OI bowed his head when his brother popped in. "Jack, this is my bonded's mother, Miss Ruby Jean. My bonded's honored mother, this is my youngest brother, Jack."

The hours passed. Staff came and went. Ruby Jean chuckled.

"So, they will not remember you because you glamour them every time they stick their head in. That's useful," she grinned, "and explains a lot. Like why I could sometimes see things and others would and we would talk about it and then they could not remember."

OI and Jack smiled in return. "Dragon's glamour," they both wiggled their eyebrows.

"Sadly Miss Ruby Jean," OI raised her hand and kissed it. "I must be on my way. In The Realm, there are one or two things I must tend, too, before the day starts for my bonded."

"You take good care of my boy?" she asked.

"Yes," he bowed his head, again. "The very best."

"My biggest fear for him is that he will go lookin' for his sister…" her voice trailed off.

"He will not do this. She has passed back into The Light. He knows this. It is for you that he worries."

"You'll be with him for a while?" she asked, her face full of hope.

"For the rest of his days which shall be long and glorious. When he passes into The Light, I shall follow behind him. Until then, his days are blessed and safe and sane. For I am OI, King of the Dragons and these things are within my power."

"Well just go figure," Ruby Jean smiled. "Of course it would be the king for my La La.

Is it all right if Jack stays with me for a while?"

"How long?" OI asked. "One year, two, a hundred?"

"I…I was just thinking for today," she said, "but I guess I could roll with one hundred."

"Well then, Miss Ruby Jean," OI bowed and took her hand and kissed it. "You would need to know that if you wore my brother as a piece of jewelry, for instance as a charming bracelet or as beautiful necklace, you would not age from this day forward. That one hundred years from now you will look just as beautiful as you do now."

"No foolin'!" she regarded OI and then smiled at Jack. "And…and he could keep those other spirits out, like you do for my La La? And those little fairies would come back around and help me with my garden?"

"Yes," OI bowed. "These dead ones would no longer plague you and my kind would consider it an honor to help you pick your flowers."

"Well hot damn," she smiled. "And Jack would talk to me and I could talk to him and he would just glamour whoever the fuck saw us talking?"

"But of course. You will not be bonded, but you will be friends and he will be your guardian."

"I could go back to teaching," she said with wonder. "I could turn the world upside down with my African magic theories. I, I," OI could hear the excitement in her voice, "I could go back to having my name on the door, Ruby Jean Reynolds, Ph.D, Department of African Studies, instead of just my name on that white board on the door there," she pointed with her finger.

I…I could have my boy, back," she whispered and the tears rolled down her face. "I could have my La La."

OI bowed his head and felt the sorrow that flowed from her. Yes, this was his bonded's mother. His Lafayette's sorrow felt just like hers.

"My brother comes with a treasure horde," he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her and that made her smile. "He has more purple pieces. My bonded and I we are matchie, matchie. Always. My brother envies me this. He has longed for a human to share his treasure with and to pass the time of day."

Bowing again, and claiming one more kiss from her hand, OI was popping out when he heard,

"Really Jack, a treasure horde? I look smokin' in this purple. You have anything in pink and purple?"

"Oh my princess…" there was glee in Jack's voice. "I have been collecting for years upon years…

Would you perhaps," and OI could hear the hope in Jack's voice, "do you know anything about cookies? My brother's bonded, Our Lord Authority of the Nuptial Privilege, he makes heaven when he makes what he calls No Bake Cookies."

"Pashaw…," Ruby Jean held up the mirror and admired Jack as he settled around her neck, the perfect shade of purple to match her earrings. "Who do you think taught him how to make those? When we get back to Baton Rogue, I'll make you cookies and you can help me grade papers. Once upon a time, I made the world's best pecan pie. I taught that to my La La, as well."

OI grinned as he broke off the connection _with Jack_, he chuckled. Jack. Well yes, Jack was exactly who was needed for this time and place and Miss Ruby Jean. That boy was enough like himself that they could be twins.

Jack would see to Miss Ruby Jean in a grand and fine way. Given enough time, Jack just might take on the human for Ruby Jean, why who was to say.

Her healing had already begun and would continue to do so. The doctors would call it a miracle. OI chuckled. He just called it PFM.

And without a doubt, Miss Ruby Jean, she would turn the world upside down with her theories about African magics and her mothering skills. His bonded's children were going to need a grandmother who could bake cookies and who would love her son and his Jesus without question. Not ever again was his big mans to endure this mo fo'n shit. Mmmhmmm. Not while OI, King of the mo fo'n dragons lived. And he planned on being around for a bit and a bit and an age. Right here with his big mans!

Good, he would be right on time. The newest batch of _The Death _had to be shake, shake, shaken and not stirred. No sir, no to the stirrin'. It was all about the shakin!

Once that was done, he was takin' his happy ass home! They were havin' themselves' a mini spa vacation! Mmmhmm, bathin' in choc-o-lit! It was good to be king!

.

.

.

Tremble was sitting on the toilet. He did some of his best thinking on the toilet. It was not, he told himself, because he was full of shit.

_Hugh H. Hughes_

_Maxine M. Hughes_

_L. P. Heather_

_Shamus E. O'Malley_

_E.H. Foggs_

_L. C. Foggs_

_Eric Northman_

_Sookie Northman_

_Lucy Mason_

_Andrew Bellefleur_

_Jason Stackhouse_

_G.A. Guinn_

_L. du Lac_

_W. Emrys _

_Princess Tin Emrys_

He had the list of names in his hands. His eyes were riveted on L.P. Heather. A family court judge. In Louisiana she only resided over cases in her parish. Parish…what the fuck…? Was there a reason those swamp dwellers in Louisiana could not call them counties like the rest of the civilized world.

Well yes, he had looked her up. "Well hellooooo Miss L.P! I am Judge Tremble. You can just call me Judge." Oh, there it was, he passed that and it made a satisfying splash in the toilet.

There was _no _getting away from the fact that Miss L.P. was just a woman…but damn, she was a fine looking woman. And she probably would not have a problem taking a strap to his bared ass once she knew what a naughty boy he had been.

But before he could enjoy such carnal delights, he had to start his New Year off right. Now, he'd have to be mean when they all met for this little get together. And he'd challenge her authority and then show her how things were done in Texas. Men stood tall and women stood behind them until it was safe for them to step out. She was going to like that about him. He was all man all the time. And she was just a family court judge in a parish, of all things, so this was going to be easy. He'd have his New Year's Eve fun and then Miss L.P.

Damn, when he ruled the world, that was one of the first things he was changing. Parish…what the fuck…!

He grunted, wiped and then standing, flushed.

It was a new day! His constitutional for the week was done. Out with the old, make room for the new!

Now that he had passed the old year away, he could admire his new Bowie knife. This beauty would be virgin and kept in the sheath until New Year's Eve.

He allowed himself the fantasy. Seven months, seven months was perfect. Not once had he ever broken the skin, or had he hurt anyone. His touch was so soft and he was so very careful. His conscience was clear. He always told them that he would not hurt them. And he did not, physically.

But, if the sub got so scared and went into labor…sometimes they would when he was scraping the beads off the dress that covered their belly, the entire package often died. It was for the best.

.

.

.

Breakfast was over and E.H., with Lady Bug on his hip, was walking through one more time showing the family how things were going to change.

Emmet like the idea of his own room. And having a door closer to theirs, that was just fine too.

They had showed Lacy where hers and sister's room was going to be.

"You'll be right there?" her little voice had asked. "Just like Hunter and his momma and daddy."

"Yes," they had assured her.

"And Lady Bug and me, we can still sleep in your bed sometimes and use your bathroom and the bathroom light will be on? I like that bathroom. Daddy you got us that rubber ducky for bath time and Ducky, he likes it too. With Lady Bug and me in the tub, he still has plenty of room to float, around."

"Yes," they had assured her.

"We want you to be settled in. All happy and cozy. Because the new baby will be here soon," Lucy had stressed. "And she will have her bed in here next to ours. You may not remember, but I was up and down during the night with Lady Bug. You'll be going to school, Miss Lacy. You are going to be needing your rest and not listening to the baby cry."

Emmet nodded in agreement. "I remember Lady Bug crying," he said. "Sometimes it was hard to get up the next mornin' for school."

"Can it be a fairy princess room?" she asked. "With sparkles and glitter?"

"Yes, of course," Lucy grinned.

"Okay," she smiled and off she went.

"Well of course," E.H. had smiled. "She just needed to know it could be a girly room," he chuckled.

That was going to get started. Get the kids in school and that would just leave Lucy and Lady Bug to be else where when all the pounding and dry wall dust, started. He would be here to supervise, that. This should take no longer than one day to get the rough out, up. They would be using screws to put up the dry wall when they got started on that, or he would know the reason, why. So that would be quieter and his girls could be home if they wanted, too.

They finished up their walk about and then there were chores and the kids were off making sure dirty towels were in the laundry and righting bathrooms.

After speaking with Gar, Senior, last night, that got him to thinking. From working for his mother, he actually had a pretty good network in place, himself. There was not anywhere in the world he had not been and if there was a pack, he was always careful to contact the pack master of where he was bound, next.

Time to make some phone calls.

.

.

.

Eric had built a fire first thing this morning in their bed room and Sookie and her boys had already had their hot chocolate. Relaxing in bed, Eric was in taking a shower with Hunter. She had to smile. This had to be one of her favorite times of the day.

Listening to the two of them talk about the day and making plans. Hunter in his little guy voice asking Eric questions and Eric in his very thoughtful way taking the time to answer them.

Smiling, she patted her tummy. She was having problems fastening her pants. Eric was absurdly pleased. The past two months had gone quickly. A new year was just hours, away, literally. And with it came a farewell to old ways for humans, vamps, and anything else that thought they could stand in their way.

Grinning, she thought of the day ahead. Well, there were going to be one or two or perhaps even three, more, that was going to know fear. Humans had tread where they should not and the Foggs' were now considered family of The Realm. The mother and sister of Hunter's future bride, Princess Lacy, had been threatened. Time to roll out The Living Death.

Which gave her pause.

Last night had been the head'm off at the pass and shoot'm down like the dirty dogs that they were, _we want revenge_ thus spoke the Grandmas.

Then, when the Grandmas heard there was going to be a showdown at Hugh's office Sunday afternoon, they had all requested to stay until the dust had settled and the shamed, if not tar and feathered and put on a rail, were at least run out of town.

Esther had sobbed quietly. "That judge wants to do what? Tar and featherin' is too good for him. Better yet, their walk of shame could be recorded and shown on _You-Tube, right? _Forever…_"_ and Grandma Esther just might have chuckled gleefully. Which Sookie thought was a brilliant idea. Sadly, their Tekkie expert was still on her honeymoon.

"I'll make it up to Molly and Samuel, later," she promised herself. "But I believe this has the makin's of the first premiere episode of _ Takin' Out the White Trash with Sookie_."

.

.

.

**Chocolate No Bake Cookies**

Dear Readers,

I got an e-mail from a friend wanting to know what the hell had happened to our Chocolate No Bake Cookie recipe! We have both made them for years. I got my recipe out that I had copied down from my Freshman year in high school and read through it.

Okay, comparing recipes, nothing had changed. Then I _googled_ the recipe…holy smokes! There were as many different cooking times and cooking ingredients as there were stories of failures and successes.

Such as: They did not set up…the reason… Not cooked long enough.

If you make a batch, you will know after a couple of hours if they are going to "set". If they don't, hey, don't despair. Just scape it off the wax paper and roll them into a ball and then roll them in powdered sugar, chopped peanuts, etc. You have a truffle to die for.

Another failure mentioned was they were hard and crumbly. ….the reason…they cooked too long….(You should try those crumbles on top of ice cream or a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Just say'n.)

Note: My friend had moved farther South. Apparently humidity can wreck a little havoc with the recipe as well.

The perfect cookie: What you are going for is something like the consistency of fudge. (Everything varies…using a candy thermometer, it took me longer than four minutes, more like six, yesterday to bring to a soft ball stage. My flame was too low.)

NOTE: Before making these cookies, have everything ready! Put your wax paper down. You are going to need about two strips, both about 15 inches long. Over lap them a bit.

In a container, have your oatmeal measured out and just put your peanut butter on top of it with the bottle of vanilla sitting right there. When the chocolate sugar mixture comes off the flame, you will be ready to go.

**Chocolate No Bake Cookies**

6 TBs. Cocoa

2 cups sugar

1 stick margarine (1/2 cup margarine)

½ cup milk (I just use whatever I have. Everyone on the web site had an opinion about what type their recipe called for. In high school I would have used whole milk. None of that reduced fat stuff back in the day. Today I use fat free.)

Into a medium size sauce pan, place the first four ingredients and stir until the margarine has melted. Stir from the bottom of the pan. You do not want to beat air into this. That will cool it down and take longer to reach the right temp. Just stir it from the bottom to keep things from burning. Over a low/medium to medium heat, bring to a full, rolling boil, stirring occasionally. (That just means the entire top of the pan should have a _medium boil_ going on. This should not be trying to boil its way to the top of the pan. If it is, you have too much heat and more chance of it burning.)

Once you have a full boil, **Start Timing Then.** (You are cooking the mixture to a soft ball stage. _Google soft ball stage_ for all the particulars. That is 235 degrees to 240 degrees on a candy thermometer. This takes maybe about four minutes, it just depends on your stove and your boil. After you have made these a couple of times, you'll get the feel for the flame, heat setting, etc. If you don't have a candy thermometer, go with a medium flame and the four minutes.

**After four minutes remove from heat and immediately add**:

2 cups oats (Do not use instant. I have used the Old Fashioned (tis more oat-ee… but softens after they set for a couple of hours. The oats draw in the moisture. I have also used the Three Minute oats. The oats start out "softer" in the cookie.)

2/3rds cup of crunchy peanut butter

½ tsp vanilla

As you stir these ingredients in, along with some air, you should feel the mixture start to thicken up a bit. Drop immediately by spoon onto wax paper. The first ones will spread out a bit. The last ones out of the pan, not so much! They will set up as they cool. (Keep fudge consistency in mind.)

WARNING: These are yummy good! AS in you could eat them all with a great big glass of milk!


	95. Chapter 95

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 95**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M**

_**.**_

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 61. 57th day of Married Bliss, 34th Day of being Parents**_

_**. **_

There was a knock at their bedroom door. Lafayette opened his eyes, sat up, pulled on a t-shirt, and called "Bring yous self on in heres…I can smells the coffee with that door closed."

Hmmmm, he was alone in the bed. Where was Jesus and why oh why was OI hanging upside down by his tail from the chandelier above their bed?

Chester came in with a tray. Not only with coffee but with a lovely, buttery croissant with some fresh strawberries and what looked to be a dish of lemon curd with flower petals everywhere on the tray.

"Am I's dyin?" he asked, "cause this heres is lovely. Looks like a last meal."

"You are on vacation," Chester responded as he sat the tray down on Lafayette's lap. "Your Vice is in the kitchen seeing to the next thing to temp your taste buds with. He says that as exquisite as his ass may be, you are to have your coffee and speak with your bonded."

Lafayette's eyes went up to OI's. "My little man's what chews doin' hangin' up there? Is you dyin?"

"I ams lookin' through the worlds core and seein's you, my big mans. Tipsy-turvies helps me with the effect of rightness and suches and removes all things and this and that's that interferes with the ticks and tocks of goodnessess and virtures and all that is yous."

"My little mans, this is yous La La and I am smellin' me some bullllll-shits wafting past the coffee. What has yous done while yous La La has been catching his beauty winks?"

OI righted himself and came and sat down on the tray and handed Lafayette his coffee. "Miss Ruby Jean….I went to visit with her and left my youngest brother….Jack…." he managed a smile, "with her for the next hundred years for sures, maybes longer if they…well…" his smiled disappeared and Lafayette thought he heard hope in his little man's voice.

"They is all matchie matchie with the jewels. She likes the purple and the pinks colors on the big assed jewels the best, but most of alls, she likes that Jacks can glamour and that her boy…." OI stroked Lafayettes' cheek, "that she will be able to see her boy and be with him.

She plans on healing and getting' herself back to LSU to teach the African magics in a ways that has never been considered cause there has been no dragon sayin' this'n and that'n until now.

She wants you to be proud of her, my big mans and she wants to be yous momma and a grand momma to your babies. I knows you twos has gots a ways and a bits and a bits to go. But we is gonna start… get past the hurts and get past the tick tocks alreadys gone and not evers again are you to suffers like you did. I will not has this….I am your bonded and I say no.

So I fixed what I could. Miss Ruby Jean, she was lookin' in the mirror and fixin' Jack this ways and that's around her neck the last time I saw them. I hads to go shakes _The Death."_

OI broke off a piece of the croissant and added a touch of the lemon curd and handed it to his bonded. "Nows, maybe later she will be callin' or maybes not. Yous is to rest and be looking at this world through its core. Those are orders from our Queen to her King of the Dragons. Once yous is lookin' goods and feelin' goods we will chit chats with Miss Thang and she can tell you all abouts her day. But not until I says so," OI arched his eyebrow. "Yous left me for a day…I am claim'in that day…yous ass is mine until I says differently and yous is restin'.

After breakfasts and suches, we is goin's into town and we has the spa for the next three days. After our first choc-o-lit soaks and we is all cocoa butter goodness and those little umbrella drinks, happy, maybe we'll gives Miss Thang a call. Maybe not, I will decide."

Lafayette sipped his coffee as OI went about discussing which jewels with which outfits to take. They would need lounging clothes, walking about clothes, going for tea clothes, spa clothes, dinner clothes and this and that clothes.

Lafayette could remember Miss Thang when she was being his momma. She liked to laugh and teach him how to do things. After his sister had died, he thought maybe that was what had scared him the most. She had stopped laughing and instead she cried in sorrow. Then as he got older, she wept in fear.

Their babies were going to have a Grandmama! This was going to take some getting used too. His mother, whole. But it was a nice thought.

Lafayette put his coffee down. "Yous said yous youngest brother…the ones that is like yous?"

"Mmmmmm," OI got busy going through the jewelry.

"Don't yous be_ mmmm'n_ yous La La! Yous is a handsome, charmin', rascal. You said he was as well….dangerous and suches with the smiles and smooth ways, I thinks is what you said. Like a fast car on a long, sexy, winding road. Mmmmhmmm….sexy…."

"My big mans," OI turned to face him, holding up the ruby and diamond earrings. "Yous Miss Thang is a lovely woman and deservin' of onlys the best. Maybe some day or year will rolls around and Jack will takes a shine and she will takes a shine and Jack will shifts to human. Who is to say?" Mr. Innocence added with a small smile.

"Mmmmhmmm, now just who heres in this room coulds see this comin' on? Could maybe's sees the future?" Lafayette narrowed his eyes and stared at him.

"But in the mean time," OI gave him his sincerest smile, "Jack is with hers and will bes until she passes into The Light."

Lafayette held out his hand and OI fluttered over. "I wants to believes. And I knows in my heart that this is truths. But…" he felt the tears forming in his eyes. "She is healin'?"

"Yes," OI stroked his face. "Yes. She is going to be magnificent, my bonded. And her love for you and Jesus and your children, it will take your breath, away."

Lafayette grinned and OI handed him his phone.

"Whats?" he asked.

"Yous is better," OI grinned. "Jack says she has had breakfast and is rehearsin' her magics teachin's on who ever stops by. Then she has him glamour them so theys can't be stealin' her truths."

Lafayette chuckled.

"I thinks you can say good mornin'," OI nodded his head. "I'm settin' the timer though," he arched his eyebrow. "We gots to get packed and out of the house to the spa spoilin'. We don't wants Miss Sooks comin' up those stairs. Would just get uglies."

"Tru dat," Lafayette said as he punched in Miss Thang's number.

He heard the phone pick up. "This is Ruby Jean Reynold's, Ph.D. in African Studies, suite. This is Jack speaking. How may I direct your call?"

'Yous is just bad, Sir Jack." Lafayette chuckled. "Is my Momma available?"

Lafayette could hear her in the background talking. Damn, she sounded marvelous. "Jack, is that my boy? Hand me that phone and sit a spell with Doctor Shitting His Pants, if you would please. Put a little whammie on him while I speak to my son."

"'Mornin' my La La," he could hear the love in her voice.

"Mornin' Miss Thang," he grinned as he sipped his coffee and talked to his mother about dragons.

.

.

.

Molly and Samuel were having hot chocolate while they strolled through Bon Temps. There were still snow men on benches and some ice sculptures in the town center. It was above freezing just a bit so the roads had cleared off but the snow still clung to the trees in places.

They were having breakfast with Hugh and Maxine this morning at nine. Then, while she was wiring Hugh's office, Samuel was going to be looking for off shore bank accounts of Tremble and Mason.

Electrons could not hide from her and money could not hide from Samuel. It was going to be a very good day.

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 64. 60th day of Married Bliss, 37th Day of being Parents.**_

It was Sunday morning and they were in town having breakfast with the Grandmas at the _Bon Temps Hotel_. Sookie was checking the calendar. The past three days had gone quickly. Sissy and Jason had gotten in at around eight thirty this morning. He had called her from the airport and said they were on their way. If Sookie thought they would still be there in an hour, they would stop in and say hi and if things were tasty, maybe have another breakfast.

Sissy was all up for sitting upstairs with the kiddos in Grandma and Grandpa Hughes' home while biz was conducted, downstairs.

.

.

.

The drive from Austin had been a non event. It was after three, Joe noted, and they were a bit early. The roads were somewhat clear but there was still snow on the ground. Bon Temps was not very big but Joe could see where it could appeal to someone who was looking to retire and live cheap. This was not for him. He wanted to rule the world, live the fuck where ever he wanted and live large!

Yes, there, up ahead, was _The Friend Cox House_. Charming in a sort of girly charming sort of way. Not a manly place at all.

It would be helpful if Hughes liked guys. He would charm him and get him on his side and hell, maybe before he left maybe Lucy would have to pay for his gas.

It was important to him that he have Phoebe on his side during this and it had been sweet when she had said she would stand by her man…but it had surprised him when she had insisted on coming with him.

"I want this little problem of yours taken care of," she said when she got in the car this morning.

Gratefully, she had sat silently most of the time, working on her lap top. "Besides us keeping all of our money instead of it going for some brat's college tuition, I'll be able to bill all these hours back to the client." Those words of wisdom had started their journey this morning along with some coffee and a breakfast bar he was still burping up.

Some where, Judge Tremble was on his way as well. He had no idea how he was arriving. Nor did he care. That was one less thing for him to worry, about. The Judge had said he would be there and Joe trusted that he would be.

Their timing was good. Pull in, park, go to the bathroom and it would be time to start.

They were parked, out of the car and going up the sidewalk. Opening the door for Phoebe, he walked past the flowers and with a purpose into the office area. With a haughty air he announced himself and his wife.

"My name is Crystal. Mr. Hughes starts always on time. If you would care to wait and have tea or coffee or freshen up?" she smiled.

"Bathroom would be sufficient," he said as regarded the woman. All though older secretaries were good and thorough, he could stand stupid if they were pretty, enough.

"This way," she smiled as she walked them to the rest room area.

At five till four Crystal showed them to the main conference area. "They will be here in one moment. They are admiring Mr. Hughes newest piece of art work." This line seemed to work the best. She just did not think they wanted to hear that the family was having pie. Then she went about the room setting trays of water and glasses on the table. When a door opened and Hughes stepped through, she left.

At that time, everyone else stepped in behind him and walked to the table. Joe's eyes momentarily flashed across Lucy's face. Good, he had not bruised her. Just his word against hers.

Then something interesting happened. Crystal was back. She had Tremble in tow but she also had Eleanor Woodward which caused his heart rate to increase. "What the fuck?" he mouthed to his wife.

Phoebe kicked him in the leg. "I got her number from your phone's contact list. I want everyone to know we are finished, here. I don't want her calling asking for money, or time, or anything else. Ever."

His heart rate went back to normal. There was the one kink in his chain of perfect events and that was Emmet. But, Emmet was not to be present. He had insisted on that and it had been agreed, upon. This was still going to work.

Hughes went around the circle introducing people. Joe may have blinked when he heard that Lucy's last name was Foggs. He did blink when E.H. Foggs was introduced right after her.

E.H. had his arm resting on Lucy's shoulder. Here she sat, surrounded by her family. She felt safe and loved. Phoebe had not changed, much. Of course, when you had plastic work done, you would not. Her nose had gotten smaller, though, and her hair had gone from light brown with streaks to bleached blonde. She bleached it and permed it. Ouch. Either do one or the other but not both. You can use all those salon products that you want. Damage to the hair follicle was just that. Her hair was turning to straw and starting to break off. She was not going to laugh. Well, maybe she'd cough and cover it up.

Beside Phoebe sat Joe. Damn, no wonder he had to pay to have sex. He had developed a bit of a paunch. And not just around his stomach. But in his face, as well. And someone needed to tell him he looked ridiculous in that goatee and he should never spike his hair. He just did not have the chutzpah to carry it off. She would say he resembled a Billy goat but that would be slurring goats.

Beside them sat Judge Tremble. Honestly, he looked a little bit like Porky Pig. Perfectly round head. Round jowls, round eyes, and a bit of a flat bottom to his nose so that it looked like a pig's snout. And this head sat on something of a smallish body. A true cartoon character. He was not even six feet tall, had less of a stomach than Joe but seemed well, just like a limp handshake, non-masculine.

You could not, however, disguise the fact that those three held no light or life in their eyes. She had seen plenty of dead things by the side of the road whose open eyes at least spoke of a former life.

Behind them sat her mother. Yes, no kidding. That woman had chosen sides a long time, ago. When her father had been diagnosed with cancer, her mother had said it was going to take every thing they had for his treatment. Her college fund was going to be used to help keep him, alive. Lucy was fine with that. That was not her money, but money her dad had earned.

So she started barber school in high school so she could pay her way through college.

Her mother had thrown a fit when she had graduated from high school and barber school and said she had been accepted at LSU and planned on attending in the fall.

"How can you leave me here with him?" her mother had screeched.

"I'm not going anywhere," she had calmly replied. "Dad no longer lives at home. He is in under hospice care. I will continue to go and see him every day. I am just going to live on campus. I am not even thirty miles away and much closer to him."

If it was just not so sad, it would be pathetic. There sat Eleanor with her Bible in her hands and a rosary. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it was just that when she had lived at home, they had been Sunday morning Baptists. Of course, a lot could change in seven years.

A lot could change over night, literally, and she did smile at that thought. Beside her sat her very handsome, husband. She was sitting in a room full of handsome men. None more so than her man. E.H. was, she turned to face his profile, a very handsome man. And she did not say that just because she was married to the big stud!

Sixty-five! She still had problems wrapping her head around that. He looked late thirties to early forties.

His dark brown hair, with that widow's peak, was the same color of his eyes. There was a scar that went through his right eyebrow that just seemed to draw attention to his long and thick eyelashes. She had clipped his hair this morning so it was just the best, perfect length. Since he was Were, it grew fast. He had told her this had helped him with his different _looks _and then demonstrated that for her.

He did not shave one morning and by ten, he looked pretty scruffy. When he pulled on a black knit hat and a hoodie, why yes, there stood big bad biker man who would shoot you and then run you over just for fun. With Mom in a heart tattooed on his arm.

By noon he had the makings of a beard. He slicked his hair back and put on just a pair of jeans and damn, he looked like a model for the toughest pair of denim out there. Woof!

Today he was wearing a white shirt and a black suit, Armani, with a pink silk tie that had pigs on it starring out a window and watching planes take off.

And the way she was dressed…well…she took his hand and smiled at him. When he had ordered the helicopter and it had landed on their patio, the kiddos could only watch in wonder. Off they zipped to New Orleans and they spent one afternoon in _The House of Chaz. _Lafayette was their fashion guide had given them the grand tour and his expert shopping advice. They all had dinner out and then they came home. Clothes, shoes and good times, richer.

Her red cape she had worn in and sat down and then E.H. had helped her drape it over the back of her chair. He told her it gave a very regal appearance to where she sat. She hated to think she was gloating, but maybe she was.

"Thank all of you for coming today…" Hugh, began and then _was interrupted by the judge from Texas._

"I believe we all know why we are here, so let us just get down to it. Mrs. Foggs wishes for more child support. I have determined that seventy five dollars a month is more than enough to raise one child. The fact that she has more children has no bearing on Mr. Mason. There is nothing more that needs to be said."

L.P. Heather was, on her very worst hair day, a very striking woman. One would even say regal looking. Her hair was cut close to her head and without heels she stood five feet, twelve inches tall. She was a warm cinnamon color, the African dark skin tone, to the casual observer, having been bred out. How ever, her coal black hair and eyes had remained. At a glance, you thought Queen of the Amazon Warriors who took no prisoners. When you heard her speak, you thought maybe Queen of the entire universe and with her eyes she maimed and with her voice, she killed.

"I believe," she said, her voice calm, displeasure clearly to be heard, "the reason we are here today is for an informal hearing for Mr. and Mrs. Foggs to present their facts as to why E.H. Foggs should be allowed to adopt Emmet Hagan Mason and therefor legally change his last name to Foggs."

Ohhh, Tremble felt warm inside….she was feisty! He liked that in a woman in the bedroom. Anywhere else and she was just out of line. It was time to lay down the law to this bayou beauty. "A man," Tremble smiled at her, "does not allow his son to take another man's name. In Texas, that is still considered a hanging offense."

L.P. rolled her eyes and there was open smirking going on around the table. "Mr. Tremble you are in the great state of Louisiana. I am the Renard Parish Family Court Judge. You are sitting in Renard Parish. And I have decided to step this up. This is no longer a preliminary, anything. You are now sitting in my court room. I see we have the Sheriff and Deputy Sheriff in attendance, today. I have my bailiffs.

Mr. O'Malley," she smiled at her law clerk. "I am desiring to hold court, today. Please site the regulation and let's get this started.

Mr. Hughes," she turned to Hugh, "since I do not have a court stenographer, are you capable of recording today's proceedings?"

"Yes, Madame Judge," he said. "I will tell Crystal," as he took out his phone and sent her a text.

"What the fuck!" Screamed across the faces of the three from Texas.

"You can not do that?" Tremble hissed.

"Consider yourself subpoenaed," she smiled and then looked around the table, her eyes finally resting on Joe. "And the rest of you as well."

Andy stood. "Hear ye, hear ye. Renard Parish Family Court is now in session. Being proceeded over by the Honorable Justice L.P. Heather.

Let it be know that E.H. Foggs seeks the right to adopt Emmet Hagan Mason." Andy took his position by the Judge. Jason went to stand by the door.

"Good, things are now in place," she smiled. "Here is how this is going to roll. I am not interested in past sins and transgressions. This is not a pissing contest nor is it a _he said, she said._ _Unless you can prove_ that one of the parties threatened the other party, I am not interested. I am here for the best interest of the child. Now, let's get started. What we have here is a family unit wishing to contain all members as a family unit. That all bear the same last name is an important identifier and can help, but not always, with the cohesive bond.

Now, I understand that Joseph T. Mason was in the residence of Lucy L. Mason and struck this seven month pregnant woman in front of not only, Emmet, but his four year old sister, Lacy and his two year old sister, Lady Bug, as well.

Mrs. Foggs, is that correct?" She directed the question to Lucy.

"Yes your Honor," she replied as E.H. squeezed her hand.

"Mr. Mason, is that correct?" Her laser beam gaze was now directed at Joe.

He had been expecting this and he had come, prepared. He had certainly coached enough of his clients how to respond to that question. "I did not strike her, your Honor, I merely slapped her on the face. Twice. As you can see, it did not even bruise. She was hysterical. I knew no other way to calm her down. I feared for not only my son, but the other children that were in the room with her."

L.P. congratulated herself on her self control. She did not laugh out loud nor did she hit him with fire balls and turn his sorry ass to dust. Just why was it that men thought that everyone would believe their lies? Did she not look old enough to be sitting on a bench? Did she not look experienced enough to know a lie when she heard one? Everything about this man said scumbag. And the stench that was rolling off of him made her want to gag. Three day old road kill smelled sweeter, complete with blow flies.

In her best Judge's voice she continued on. "And I also have a sworn affidavit before me you also picked up Emmet and threw him onto the couch," her eyes held his.

"Yes, your Honor. Once more, I did this to protect Emmet. He came at me because he thought I was hurting his mother. I needed to put some distance between him and me. The couch insured he would not be hurt when he landed."

Nodding, as if in understanding, she continued on.

"When was the last time you saw Emmet?" she asked.

"Well," he was all business, "just a matter of days, ago. I can check my calendar and…"

"Mr. Mason, when was the time before that that you saw him?"

"Well, I would have to check my calendar…." He repeated, not as much bravado this time.

On this realm of existence, L.P. had seen and heard it all. She had been a judge for over two hundred years, off and on here in the U.S.

She had resided in England long before coming here where she had also been a judge.

"You know, Mr. Mason, there is a reason the great state of Louisiana invests me with the power to hold court where ever and whenever I deem necessary. They do this to insure the safety of the child. They trust me to see past the bullshit and get to the heart of the matter.

I have now heard both sides of the story. Bailiff, the envelope, please."

Andy handed her the large manila envelope. Out slide several pictures of boys about the same age with the same coloring. All the pictures were in black and white.

"Bailiff, take those to Mr. Mason."

Andy laid the pictures down on the table in front of Mason.

"Pick out Emmet," was all she said.

Well…hmm. Upon his arrival at Lucy's house, Joe had not really paid any attention to the boy. His focus the entire time had been on Lucy. There were six boys in the picture. They all looked alike. He had a one in six shot of being right.

When Mother Woodward leaned forward, that was when he knew this was all a very bad idea.

"Well how can he do that?" she said looking over his shoulder at the pictures. "He is not in any of these photos."

"See," she said as she sat back down in her chair and took her wallet out of her purse. ""Here is the most recent picture of E.H." She held it up proudly. "There he is with his Joe at his tenth birthday party. Joe even rented a pony.

And you all should know, Joe does not want Emmet to have his last name. Why, that boy is a bastard. He is not a Mason. Joe told me so. So I don't know what all this fuss is about. Joe has done right by that boy. Child support, pays for his health insurance. A nice home for his mother and apparently his two sisters to live in as well. And now a third baby."

Heather had seen some slime balls in her day. She personally missed public executions and stocks in the town square, but this cheap assed, pecker head was one for the books. "Bailiff, if you would please, secure that photo for me."

Mother Woodward proudly handed it over and Andy walked it to the judge.

"Who is this?" L.P. asked Joe.

"You fucking man whore," Phoebe hissed and kicked Joe under the table. "That is my nephew, Wade at his birthday party. Where the fuck do you go once a month for the entire weekend?"

"I will have order," Heather rapped with her gavel. Oh, but granted, that was a good one. Joe was going to have some explaining to do to the Mrs.

"Just how much do you pay in child support?" Judge Heather asked.

"For the record," he responded righteously, "I have over paid in child support."

"Yes, Mrs. Foggs' records show that you did double up a couple of times those four years, after your divorce, while you still lived in Louisiana. Emmet had problems with ear infections.

Then, when you moved to Texas, you convinced Judge Tremble to drop the monetary amount for each month .

_Her records_ show that you have paid her $9,000."

"That is a very fair amount," the woman who could not keep her mouth shut in defense of Joe piped up. "Why, he bought her a house. She just has to pay bills with that money. Most folks can live on almost a thousand a month. Plus she has a job."

"Mrs. Woodward," L.P. smiled at her. "If you interrupt my court room one more time I will have you ejected.

And for the record, he has paid her over the past seven years, $9,000, total. He now pays her seventy-five dollars a month. He did not purchase a house for her to live in, he does not provide Emmet with health insurance. He can not even pick Emmet out of a group of children.

Bailiff, please pass the photos to Mr. Foggs."

E.H. smiled when the photos came to him. "Judge, that is my boy, right there. And in this photo, right there and in this one, that's him," he grinned.

"The great state of Louisiana finds for Mr. Foggs. Clearly, the child belongs in a family unit where he is _recognized_ by a responsible, adult male who _wants _to be the boy's father.

Mr. Mason, since you are an officer of the court and seem to be a pathological liar, I am contacting your esteemed colleagues and request that your license to practice law be evaluated, right along with you. A copy of these proceedings shall go forward as well. Bailiff, see to that. This court is adjourned."

Eleanor Woodward sat there in disbelief. What had just happened? Joe had gone from being a hero to having his integrity questioned? Joe, who had been her salvation when her daughter had said they were getting married and that he wanted to be a lawyer. That her old age was secured because Joe would take care of her. Then the nightmare happened. D-i-v-o-r-c-e! And her red-headed daughter turned out to be the slut she always thought she would be.

Just like her father! She ground her teeth and felt the tears began. This was not Joe's fault. This was Lucy's! If she had only stayed at home and lived like a good girl was suppose to. She would have found Joe and they would have married and they could have lived in her house. And they could all still be living in her house. Instead, Joe was now shamed.

Getting up she walked over to see this thing that she had given birth, too. Drawing back her hand she was going to hit her as hard as she could. Instead she felt a steel like grip around her wrist and there was a towering inferno of rage that was being held in check by Lucy's soft voice.

"I would not," rumbled out of the mouth and vibrated right through her, scaring her so badly she thought maybe she had wet her pants. There were brown eyes flecked with orange, staring into hers as E.H. backed her up against a wall.

"Lucy, now that I have your mother here," his voice was low and deadly, "is there anything you would like to say to her?"

Holy crap! Her mother was getting ready to slap her…she was starting to shake just a bit! This was nothing…she had her family standing her with her! She was not going to fall apart, now! No sir! They just got Emmet, forever and always! She watched as Joe signed the papers, Phoebe licking her lips and hissing at him the same time.

Crossing over to where E.H. was standing, she could understand what had driven her mother. She just could not find an excuse for it. "I know that Walt was not my father. Does not make me love him any less. He was the man that raised me. He was a good man, a good father. Turns out you are an awful mother.

And I know about Dad's life insurance policy. It was for a million. I can see your sick, perverted, reasoning for wanting to keep all of it. Since you knew he was not my father, I was not entitled to any of it.

What a blessing our children do not know anything about you. They have never asked. Someday, if they do, I'll just tell them you are dead."

"I'll get you out to the car," E.H. continued to hold her wrist. As he walked her out he grabbed her coat and out the door the door they went.

E.H. opened the car door and shoved her into it. "Don't ever come back and do not call. If you are ever seen in this area…and I will know," he smiled, his teeth long and pointed, "your ending will not be pleasant."

Gasping at what stood before her, and still shaking a bit, Eleanor started her car and backed out and headed toward Baton Rogue. At the first rest stop she pulled over and wondered how her world had been turned upside down? She had been so pleased when Phoebe had called and asked her to join them. Just like she was still family.

It had been a little distracting to see how well Lucy was doing. And now, that judge talked like Joe might loose his license!

All of this was Lucy's fault…everything….why, if she had not been born, she would not be carrying around this guilt. Because it really was not her fault, she was a good person.

But she had been a very naughty girl when she had gone to see her sister Lisa in New York, thirty five years, ago. Lisa knew how to get around in New York. Go to the best parties. The best premieres and gallery openings.

Lisa had triple dogged dared her to take her wedding rings off and they had gone out dancing and drinking at this sumptuous party the last night she was there.

"Walter never took me dancing," she sobbed. "I was entitled to one night of fun."

Her fun had been a red head and charming and had told her she was pretty with some type of accent and she had been just a little drunk, horny and willing. They had locked themselves in the laundry room of this huge apartment and he had made her scream with delight and maybe revulsion. Putting her up on the washing machine, he started it, then ripped her panties off and pushing her knees up and out made her crazy in about two minutes with his mouth where she would not even look.

All total, she was absent from the party maybe thirty minutes. But it was thirty minutes that changed her life.

From that point on, her laundry became a matter of pride. Walter's shirts were whiter that white and pressed to perfection. She moved her sewing machine into the laundry room along with a little coffee pot. In the laundry room, she owned the world….

…of course, she also had a daughter…who looked just like her father…and was a constant reminder of her triple dog dare. But it had turned out for the best. Walter had died and left her a million. She did not have to share it with anyone.

Going to the bathroom, she freshened up and thought about her future. It was too scary to think about the man Lucy was married too. Standing that close to him, she could tell, he did things to women. Probably bad things that made them feel good. Just like that red head had done to her. Returning to her car she headed for home.

.

.

.

Tremble was watching the entire show. He was pissed off and he thought maybe he was really pissed off and everyone in this room owed him a good time and he had been embarrassed! And that crazy old woman had been ready to hit his New Year's Eve party! That was reason enough to shoot her! Instead, Foggs had gotten to her. Good.

But he was still pissed off! And a promise was a promise and he had been promised!

He waited outside until Foggs put the woman in her car and came back to the door to go inside.

"You have a lovely family," he said. "And for the record, I'm glad you get custody of the boy. I had no idea Joe was such a liar.

However, he did promise me his X for New Year's Eve. I let no one welch on a promise to me.

Now, before you get all riled up," he smiled, "you need to understand who I am. I am a man who gets his way and I have people who see to it that I get my way. Like I said, you have a lovely family. And I understand about you taking care of the little ones. I admire that about you. You are willing to step up where Joe has slacked off. He's a real tool, not deserving of fatherhood and children are to be loved and cherished. Judge Heather was right about that.

But Joe made me a promise. And I have at my disposal, folks who are just a bit worse than vampires. Meaning they can day walk. Now, I want what I want. I promise you, I will not hurt your Mrs. As a matter of fact, I am going to be practicing on Joe, first. Why, you are invited to come out and watch so you will know exactly what is going to happen to her. But, by the end of New Year's Day I will be standing tall with my traditions and no one will be the wiser.

Now, here is my card. You call me and I'll get you directions. If you don't show up, your little family will get smaller until there is only you left."

"Are you threatening me?" E.H. asked.

"No," Tremble smiled, "I am inviting you. For their safety, you and the Mrs. need to be in attendance because I am the long arm of the law and I can reach anywhere, at any time."

"I'll call," E.H. stepped back.

"I know you will," Tremble smiled. "Now, here comes my entertainment for my ride back to Austin. My plane is waiting of us. Joe's Mrs. looks like she would not mind flying fist class all the way while he drops us off at the airport and he drives on back."

With a wink, he left E.H. standing there.

.

.

.

Eric and Sookie met E.H. in the foyer.

"With that ring, you wear the mark of the Blue Realm," Sookie chuckled. "So when he invited you, he invited us as well. When you get the address, Miss Molly will work her magic of the electronic type. We will be streaming live to the masses."

"I am to bring Lucy with me to watch whatever it is he does to Joe. Then I am to hand her over…" he growled and his teeth got longer.

"All most assuredly, doable," Eric grinned. "The important thing was the invitation in."

"E.H., you sure you are good doing this?" Sookie asked. "I don't know that I would want to watch…ick…"

"Miss Sookie, at least I am just watching and not doing," E.H. countered. "Believe me, I have _done."_

Eric was not going to grin. He could tell by the look on Sookie's face that she thought she was the baddest ass out there. Here it came, _I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours._

His beloved did not disappoint and stepped on up.

"My latest sin," Sookie arched her eyebrow, "I killed a Were in my kitchen. I knew she would not leave me and mine alone so I blew her face off with both barrels of a shot gun while I was sittin' on top of her. Then I had to clean that bitch up. With the re-do, I think all traces of her should now be gone."

"Impressive," E.H. could only nod, "any time you can get the drop on a Were.

My latest….my brother and I both, did my sister-in-law at the same time. We also did Bell May at the same time. I have not told Lucy that and I have no intentions of doing so. That is my latest sins. There are others before that. Not as fun but a lot more meaningful."

"Oh, ick," Sookie shook all over. "Really, those two….oh ick! With your brother…? That's just disgustin'…"

"I believe," Eric said as he shook his head at his wife, "this round goes to the Were. Now let us move inside. I have the visual on that now and even I am a little grossed out."

.

They were all sitting back at the table, E.H. had Lucy on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. "She tried to hit you. I'm killing that bitch," he smiled.

Lucy kissed him right below the ear. "E.H.," she whispered. "No, leave her to untold wealth and whatever else it is she prizes and God's perfect timing."

"I am. I am just not waiting around for God's perfect timing. I think I could be His perfect timing."

"No," she said. "Please no."

Growling something deep down in his throat, Lucy smiled at him and then put her head back on his chest.

"So, we are goin' to Austin for New Year's", Sookie grinned. "We got an invitation and everythin'! I'll call Alf, personally."

"My Queen," Clayton kneeled down in front of her, his voice full of sorrow. "There shall be rude and vulgar displays of human flesh and who knows what other manner of perversions, too numerous to mention, and you are the Queen Mother! Our Prince Hunter walks in your light and our unborn Prince and Princess depend on your goodness to nourish them. " The shock and horror in his voice was enough to turn the worst sinner toward The Light.

"Oh, come on," Sookie pouted, "this is the first installment of _Taking out the White Trash With Sookie. _ I'm Sookie. It is not called _Taking Out the White Trash_ _with Clayton._ I should be there to take out the white trash…" she smiled charmingly.

This huge, burly, solid, brick wall of a fae battle hardened warrior wiped tears from his eyes.

"Ohhhhh commmmmme onnnnnn!" she wailed and maybe even stomped her foot.

"And my King said that your tummy is so charming with the twins that to show they are growing and shall be beautiful and splendid children, that their blessing to your body is that you now must lay aside the old clothing and embrace all new. Ruppert is so over come with joy that he is designing an entire new wardrobe to show off their magnificence."

"What?" Sookie took a moment. "He's doin' what? I need to speak to him. I don't want anythin' that shows ever bulge…" she said. "Ruppert," she said as she headed towards the dining room. "I have time to see those new designs you are working on."

Eric was not going to laugh. Clayton did break a smile, though.

"Nicely played," Eric got out before a chuckle escaped.

"Thank you my King," he bowed his head.

"You know," Eric's voice had lost its amusement. "Eventually she is going to come back around to this."

"Yes, I know my King but by then we shall have everything lined out and specific jobs entailed. She would never disappoint the men by stepping in and taking their bragging rights."

"Liam really should take lessons from you," Eric smiled.

"I know my King, I tell him this, but he is so enamored of you, he forgets he is to be several steps ahead of you at all times. And by the time he figures things out, he is playing catch-up and doing damage control and he is most amusing to watch. He provides us with entertainment and extra time off that we win from the betting pools that Princess Pamela runs. Going to the grocery store can really eat into you time. If is most useful if someone loses a bet and you have them do this for you."

"That Pam," Eric rolled his eyes.

"Good times," Clayton smiled, saluted, and then poof, he was gone.

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Part I of "The Showdown". I had no idea it was over seven thousand words until I got to an ending point. You all know more than five thousand and my editing skills get blurred and the story takes a grammar and spelling hit. Oh well….thanks for not complaining….

Happy Mother's Day!

This week I am giving the tours in Crazy…well just woohoo…good times! Tequila shots for everyone! Stop on by!

I have no idea if I'll get to write…but I am going to do my best….sooooo….part II may not show up until the beginning of next week…or I might get a bout of insomnia and knock it all out in one midnight run…lolololol…

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	96. Chapter 96

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 96**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M **

**WARNING! Dominant/Submissive thread!**

_**.**_

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 64. 60th day of Married Bliss, 37th Day of being Parents.**_

Maxine watched as the three from Texas loaded into Joe's car and drove off. "Son," she turned to Eric, "be sure and let us know the time of the reality show. If it's broadcasting live in Fae, Hugh assures me that Molly has us wired so we'll be able to watch it."

"Of course, Mother Hughes," he grinned, "Molly has done some of her very best work yet. I understand they will even be able to see it in the Governor's mansion."

Maxine grinned. "Live and in screamin' color…if I don't get to pull the trigger, at least I'll get to watch." She got a little sad face. "Son, does that make me a bad person?"

Eric became just as serious. "Of course not. That just makes you a mother and grandmamma! Clayton will not let Sookie do the deed, either. It will be taped so she can watch it at her leisure…or rewind it at a good part, she says."

"Good thing I got my killin' in before the fae moved in," Maxine sighed. "Damn, Hugh has hid my Walther someplace and won't tell me where. I kinda miss that weight in my purse. It was very reassurin'. Hugh tells me now just to put my brag book in there of all my children and grandbabies."

"Well, 'tis for the best," Eric kissed her check. "You now have a constant stream of grandchildren in and out of the house. Sookie no longer keeps a loaded shotgun in the front closet."

"She is such a good Momma," Maxine patted Eric's cheek. "She does all of us proud.

Well, the timer should be goin' off here shortly. I put a brisket in the oven before we came downstairs. Supper will be ready as soon as everyone gets upstairs and I make the gravy."

.

Every one had dinner with Hugh and Maxine and it was late before the reluctant adults got themselves and their small children out the door.

Maxine decided that Lady Bug was hers! She was GBe's girl! That baby girl liked pie and made the cutest faces whenever she talked about it. She liked the chocolate but clearly the coconut cream was her favorite! "Should have been born to me," Maxine said all evening. "I'm just not for real sure how she ended up with her Momma and Daddy."

Every time Maxine said that Lady Bug would giggle, close her eyes and say "GBe, pie, mmmmmm," and pat her tummy.

Of course, that sweet baby girl was sitting in her Daddy's lap the whole evening. Good thing Miss Lacy would come around and sit in hers. And Hunter. And Emmet would hug her neck. She was the Grandma! Grandbabies were suppose to sit in her lap! Did E.H. not know the rules? And at Grandma's house, Grandma was suppose to rule!

As the family went out to their cars amongst kisses and hugs, goodnights were called one more time.

Hugh closed the door and turned to his Mrs. "You were magnificent, as always, my Buttercup. Never has any man been blessed with so much. What a beautiful family we have."

Silently she stood for several moments and regarded the dream that stood before her. "I was not like this until you came into my life. You made this all possible for me."

"Nonsense," he smiled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Now that," he smiled is what I like to hear. "Well and of course, you moaning my name in passion. Or you just moaning in passion. Let us clean the kitchen and I'll start by rubbing your feet and if you like that and with your permission, a few other places."

It was Maxine's turn to giggle.

.

Hunter was asleep as soon as they buckled him in his car seat.

There were a lot of heavy sighs coming from Sookie on the ride home.

"My Bride," Eric took her hand and kissed it. "Clayton is not going to allow you to be in attendance until after the fact.

Tremble is first going to practice on Joe. E.H. is allowed to watch so he knows what Lucy can expect.

E.H. sent out several text messages to contacts he has in Texas. There is apparently, in the Judge's house, a room set aside for tomorrow night's activities. Sound proofed, complete with chains on the walls, from the ceiling, and also on a bed.

From what E.H. has been able to gather, this is not for the pregnant woman, but must be for other nights during the year.

However, Tremble does dress the expectant woman in a dress covered in beads and sequins and then cuts them off the dress with one of his very sharp knives. There is never a mark on her body but he apparently talks to them the whole time about what he would really like to do to them.

One or two have been known to get so scared that they go into premature labor and die."

Sookie's fang's were down. "What does he do with the body?"

"The one Were who was the most forthcoming did not know. But," there was a tight lipped smile on Eric's face, "there is a family cemetery on the land."

Sookie turned her head and faced Eric. Her voice low and menacing. "I once had a very tall and sexy blond male tell me the very best place to hide a body was in a fresh grave."

Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

"I guess," she was thoughtful, "an old grave would do as well."

"Yes," Eric nodded in agreement, "Especially if there is sod covering the grave. Very simple matter to pull the casket out, put in a new body, roll the sod back over the grave."

"I could kill Tremble," she smiled. "Now why is it that Clayton won't let me go?"

"Well, first there is the matter of practicing on Joe. Best guess is that he is going to put Joe in a dress and cut the beds off of it…I see a lot of different creative ways that can play out.

Does he pull the dress taunt against Joe's man parts and scrape…? Is the dress sheer with the beads hiding everything until they are removed…? Does he slit it anywhere? Just too many variables as to nudity. Clayton will not allow it, my Bride.

Besides, the rumor mill has it if the Judge has a very good evening and no one dies, well, then it is his turn to be rewarded. He drops his trousers and gets spanked. Apparently he has a paddle…"

"Oh," Sookie sighed. "I see."

"…and he really enjoys this part of the evening. So much so that he jerks off."

"Ick and ick, again," she moaned and Eric took her hand.

"E.H. will explain everything to Lucy. They will celebrate New Year's and after midnight, will pop out. We should still be in town at the old court house celebrating until two. Breakfast will be served until three. Then we'll be home.

There will be plenty of alibis as to seeing E.H. and Lucy. It will be noticed that they were gone for a bit after midnight but their story will be that they just went upstairs to have sex. You can't get to Austin and back in two hours. So their alibi is solid."

Sookie was thoughtful. "All the kiddos should be down for the count by the time this starts to get interesting. For camping out there, Hunter will want his toothbrush and jammies and his pillow and lovey and the quilts from Grandma's. He said something the other day about that. That he liked to make a pallet on the floor with those in front of the fireplace and have a little rest. Reminded him of his Grandma. So we'll make sure those are in the Jeep, as well."

Sookie was watching Eric. Her guy was someplace else. Raising his hand to her lips, she kissed it. "What 'cha thinkin'?"

"Reminds me of old, territorial, vampire shit. Bring me my blood tribute. If it screams and cries, maybe I'll leave you alone until the next tribute season. If it does not, then, you'll keep bringing me blood tribute until one does…and tomorrow night I want younger…

I do not miss those days," he hissed.

"I can't imagine E.H. is good with this," Sookie replied.

"He's not," Eric said matter of fact. "I don't blame him. I have no problem just killing all three of them outright. Do it while they are still in Louisiana. But we don't want any of them tied back to Lucy.

So, we decided to just let them hang, themselves. Plus, we need to know how much damage Tremble has done. If any of those women are alive that he tortured, they need to be able to sue for restitution against his estate.

We have a plan, but it just pisses E.H. off that we have to have a plan. Myself as well.

Also, the police will need a search warrant to go digging in that family plot. We want the judge caught with his pants down in all areas."

"Well, I can be grateful for small things, then," she said. "This will be settled before Oberon decides to storm the castle."

Eric smirked. "My Sookie, it is the beginning of a new year. He has his powers and I am sure he wants to go home. Storming the castle, this is an up and comer."

As her fangs peeked down, she smiled.

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 65. 61st day of Married Bliss, 38th Day of being Parents. Last day of the year Two–Thousand and Twelve, in the Year of Our Lord.**_

_**.**_

It was late in the afternoon and Hunter was in explaining to Andy and Lion about the ending of the old year and the beginning of the new. Sookie was passing by his bedroom and stopped by and was listening as he talked about the good things they had to look forward, too.

"My brother and sister will be here the end of July, Momma says, and Daddy says the house will be finished by then and we will all have new bedrooms and my La La and Uncle Jesus will have a bigger kitchen and a nice big pantry.

And my Grandma's cabin will be bigger so my Grandmas can come over and visit and have breakfast. And Andy, you have not been fishin' with me yet, but Daddy says we'll go down to the fishin' hole as soon as it warms up and we'll catch dinner. My La La says he knows how to make hush puppies. He says they are called that 'cause when the dogs would start barkin' cause the food was cookin', they would cook those up and toss one to the dogs and say "hush puppy! So maybe my La La will cook one for you, too.

Tonight, we are goin' to another big party! We are seein' in the New Year at the old court house. My Grandmas will be here soon and they will be spendin' another night in town! So I will be startin' my New Year off right! I'll be with my family."

Sookie grinned as she listened to Hunter. This was his version of counting your blessings…everyone could take a lesson from children.

Making her way on to the kitchen, she took out the milk to heat and make hot chocolate and then said, "What did you see that morning on the roof top in Dallas?" as she turned and there stood Godric. "You had such joy in you."

He relaxed against the counter. "In those final moments, you really do see your life pass in front of your eyes and things around you become cleaner and sharper.

There is the light that surrounds you and Eric. The fae light that dwells in Eric was reaching for you and yours was reaching for him, as well.

I did not understand this, but I knew I was leaving my child with his destiny. I never doubted that you two would find your way to each other."

"When I saw him with you on that rooftop," Sookie smiled, "I knew there was love inside of him. That is was real and it was passionate. That I was not watching something that had been influenced by the blood exchange I had with him."

Godric nodded in understanding. "I was already well over a thousand years old when I first saw Eric. I had been alone for a long time and was beginning to return to my younger, wilder, vampire ways. I was the oldest vampire I knew and I was thinking that perhaps I was taking on god like qualities. That there was no right or wrong _because I said so_. _There was only day and night._

When I rose one night, there was a pitched battle. I followed the sound and the smell of blood. Eric was a magnificent warrior on a field of magnificent warriors. I had watched him battle that night. He was a thing of beauty.

When I found him the next evening, he had been mortally injured. His friends had honored him and gathered wood and placed him on the funeral pyre. I was amazed by such fidelity. His friends had not deserted him and he captured my imagination. Not only was he a great warrior, but one who inspired loyalty. Their devotion to stay by his side spoke of his trustworthiness. Such faithfulness…" Godric's voice became soft.

"I killed them. I really had no need to do so but I did. I wanted him to have no ties to this world. I wanted that allegiance that he inspired…I wanted to be like him. I wanted what he had to be made over in my image…"

Godric stopped and smiled. "He was a joy to watch become vampire with each passing rising. Inquisitive. Strong. Smart. Tactical. And Viking.

The first thing he said to me upon rising as his first night as vampire was, _I am covered in dirt. I need to bathe. I am Viking and we are a very clean race."_

They both laughed. "He is a guy who likes his shower," Sookie smiled.

"Yes," Godric smiled. "And I perhaps resembled more of an animal at the time than my former human life. But Eric was Viking and he never left that behind.

I would say let's drain the village and he would say, but that is wasteful.

I would say to him let us sink the boats and he would say to what purpose.

I told him there was no right or wrong and he never questioned me about it. But neither did he fully embrace it. He just became more indifferent and better at hiding his emotions as he got older.

Eric saved me, Sookie. My child pulled me back into my humanity. And as time passed I not only felt great pride in my child, but I also felt great love. A feeling that I thought would never return to me.

As the years progressed, so did the affection. Not only for Eric, but for other things as well.

For human life…and then one day I knew I was wrong…that there is good and evil…right and wrong…death and life…I had come full circle, back to those emotions I had embraced when I was a priest to my people…I cared more about my child than I did, myself. I was responsible for not only turning him, but for my selfish and wayward teachings, as well.

With you there with me on that roof top, I knew my time was now. That in my heart, if God did or did not forgive me, this did not matter, I would plead forgiveness for Eric."

"I guess you were forgiven," Sookie reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Yes," Godric smiled. "Yes I was.

Many blessings upon you and your house, my daughter," he kissed her on the forehead. "I am going to sit with my grandson for a bit. He wishes to tell me about the family. So many cousins and aunts and uncles and new grandmas and grandpas."

They started back to Hunter's bedroom with the mugs of hot chocolate.

"Like a dragon reciting their lineage," Sookie smiled. "He has all those names and relationships tucked inside his brain."

"He knows what is important," Godric smiled as Hunter inspected all of Andy's paws.

"Grandpa!" the little voice was full of joy. "I'm gonna check Lion's ears and then we can sit together and I can tell you about our family!"

"A splendid way to spend the end of the old year, my grandson," he smiled as he sat down next to him. "You proceed and then we shall visit."

.

.

.

Sookie went back to Eric's office. "Godric is here. Hunter is awake from his nap and doing his year end inspection on Lion and Andy. Then Hunter wants to tell his grandpa all about his family and then they'll be back to visit."

Eric grinned. "Most good, my bride. Lafayette said something about gumbo and rice before we left for the evening. I understand there will be a buffet set up all evening, starting at nine. Then breakfast at two. Then home."

.

.

.

Phoebe was in Tremble's party room out at his ranch. She decided that she liked Tremble just fine. Joe was still in some deep shit. So much, in fact, that on the plane ride back from Shreveport, she and the judge had worked a deal. Especially when the judge explained that Joe had nine million and some change in an off shore account.

Out with the old, in with the new money! New Year's Eve! Tonight Phoebe was going to be the Master of Ceremonies. Or maybe just Master! She really did not care one way or the other what happened to Joe's X. That was not even an interesting sideline. She did very much care about what happened to Joe. She would give him options. The rule was she was going to lash his ass nine times or he could offer a buy out. One million dollars for each time she did not take her pound of flesh. She had brought herself over to Tremble's early to see what he had to offer in the way of enticement. Hefting the cat of nine tails in _his library_, she smiled. This just might be what Joe needed to convince him to tell her how to get into that 9mil account.

.

.

.

Eric was dancing Sookie around the floor. The old court house was full of folks from all walks of life. Townies, relatives, Weres, Supes, and even some of Merlotte's regulars.

Right now there was a Conga dance with the Grandmas all in line behind Hunter as they snaked their way around the room. They were on their way to midnight. Eric looked over at E.H. who was all snuggled into Lucy.

Lady Bug was down for the count and was snoozing away over in the children's corner. After midnight, Grandma Maxine and Grandpa Hugh were positioning themselves over in that corner, as well. In case some small one woke and needed to go the bathroom or a drink of water.

After midnight, E.H. and Lucy were out the door. This was only going to work if E.H. and Lucy thought the kids were in good hands. They both agreed that there was none better than Hugh and Maxine and most of the fae realm standing watch over them.

As the clock chimed down to midnight, the countdown started and then with the last stroke, there was kissing, champagne corks popping and then all manner of people shouting "Happy New Year!"

E.H. and Lucy kissed, then kissed all three kids and hugged them. Then Lacy announced she was ready to sleep and Emmet said the same as they both headed off to lie down next to their sister.

Eric and Sookie walked over.

"Do whatever you need too," Sookie said. "Molly says she has set the parameters to edit you out. So this is easy peasy. Just do not kill anyone. We need them all alive."

E.H. nodded his head, reluctantly.

"Good, now looks like your ride is here," Eric said. "Wallace will pop you to the waiting limo that is approaching the house."

Sookie smiled. "Don't worry about the kids. See you in a bit."

.

**_Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 66. 62nd day of Married Bliss, 39th Day of being Parents. First day of the year Two–Thousand and Thirteen, in the Year of Our Lord._**

.

.

.

Tremble had several x-cons that he called on for special favors from time to time. He also knew their secret. They were Were-Wolves. Which he thought was useful and vulgar at the same time. It was bad enough there were vampires, which he could not influence. Then, turns out there were Were-Wolves that he could influence. Nothing like a threat and a promise to get folks to do the right thing that needed to be done.

He liked to think he was The Hanging Judge Roy Bean in another life. A six shooter strapped to his side and their life was to be held in the palm of his hand. Of course, you could not say that Bean was always of the best moral fiber. Without a doubt though, Roy knew how to get the job done.

Phoebe was of that mind set tonight, herself. It had been most delightful when she had come over, earlier.

When the happy couple arrived, he met them at the door. They had a few before dinner cocktails, then sat down to a lovely meal. Afterwards, he had walked them around his place and finally downstairs to _his library. _That is where the Weres were waiting for them. They grabbed Joe and had him over a couple of sacks of feed before you could say "The Great State of Texas."

Phoebe used a knife and cut his pants off of him, all the while explaining what she was going to do to his ass. And if he moved and one of those lashes made it around to his balls, so be it.

Joe had not believed she would actually do it until he heard the whistling of those nine lashes and then it made contact. His scream did a lot to convince himself that this girl was serious about that money. Once he had given up the information and she had called and transferred the money, she rubbed some anti-bacterial ointment on the lash marks and they both watched him slip into something a little bit more comfortable, blue and lady like.

Tremble was smitten. Phoebe was worth every penny of that nine mil. He hoped Joe realized what a jewel he had in this woman. Steady hands and an iron will. Those were priceless. "Those are some nice welts you raised on his back side. Gives his ass some character. I appreciate the fact that you did not draw blood. I can't be having any of that," he tipped white Stetson to Phoebe.

"I can abide by your rules, Judge," she tipped her black Stetson to him as she wiped her hands on her chaps. "No blood. But you are right. That does put some color in those white ass cheeks of his. You can see that right through that dress. Why, without the underdress, he is on full display."

"Yes," Tremble smiled. "Exactly the way I like it. Now, we are going to put on the Raggedy Ann mask just as soon as the rest of my traditions get here. Ahhh, good," he said taking the phone out of his pocket. "Their car has arrived. I'll be right back."

E.H. and Lucy had arrived at the Judge's ranch, outside of town. E.H. was not new to any of this. He had been and seen and done.

"You ready?" he asked Lucy.

"Yes," she smiled at him. "Let's do this so we can get back to the party."

A Were opened the door of the limo and out he and Lucy stepped. No words were exchanged but the expression on the Were's face said it all. He was so very sorry as he looked at Lucy's tummy and then looked, away.

Going up the walk, the door opened and their stood Tremble.

"Spare us your shit," E.H. said. "We are here to do this."

"Very well," Tremble said, "I'll take you to my library."

With the ease of a county gentleman, he led them through the house, to the kitchen and down the stairs. Punching in a code, the door opened and there was what E.H. expected. Chains, whips on the wall…everything so cliché that he wanted to laugh. Even Phoebe in her little black outfit with nothing on under the chaps and vest. Fucking clichés.

Looked like they had already positioned Joe on the bed. The Raggedy Ann mask that she was slipping on Joe was just a little more sicko than he liked but hell, his mother ate her own children. It was not like his family line was the greatest, either.

"Now," Tremble began, "you have to understand that we have already started. All though, not a part of your agreement, Joe has been very naughty and tried to hide money from his bride in an off shore account. She had to stroke his ass once to make a believer out of him. He paid her the full nine mil not to do it again.

And I want you to know, that I do not walk away from this unblemished. It was very satisfying to watch Joe take his lick. Now I have to take mine. Phoebe will do the honors."

"Drop your pants and assume the position," she drawled.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied as he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and then turning to the wall, dropped his trousers and grabbed his ankles.

"This is a nice paddle," she commented as she ran her hand over the smooth wood. "There are nine holes drilled in this," she swung it through the air so they could all hear the whistling. "Why is that?"

Whack! the paddle made contact. "I did not hear your answer?"

There were three more in rapid succession. "Those were just the warm ups. Now I am going to start in earnest."

This time when she hit him, he moaned. "I…"

Then she hit only his right cheek and he yelped in pain.

"I was bad. One for each time I was bad," he simpered.

There was whistling through the air and then it stopped. "You were bad, tell me."

Before he could say another word, what sounded like a crack of lightning went through the room.

He screamed in pain and glory. "I drill a hole each time one goes on to her reward. Not by my hand, never by my hand, but from fright. They live with my family, now."

Phoebe thought about that. That was very ambiguous. But the Judge had a sweet deal, here, and she was feeling mighty fine, herself. She had not done this since her sorority days. "Pull up your pants. Joe's ass is on fire and now so is yours. You'll both be uncomfortable for a couple of days but you will be a bit more mindful of him while you are removing those beads.

And Joe, no sudden moves, no matter how much you ass hurts. We'll go to the Bahamas and you can soak in the ocean and heal those right up. And Judge, once you finish demonstrating on Joe, I am going to paddle your ass, again. So you just think about how good that is going to feel.

I am fixing myself a drink and sitting over here and watching. Let's get this started. I want to have sand between my toes and a nice Bahamas' tan, and all that bribe money by sundown."

E.H. was not impressed. He was pissed, however. Anger was rolling around in him, through him and out of him. He had seen some shit holes in his day, but these three… and that Bowie knife was a bit much. Really, why not just use a sword…he was seething.

Lucy sat next to him with his arms around her as Tremble started at the neckline and began removing beads, talking the entire time about how careful you had to be around the neck. How one tiny slip and the jugular could be opened with such a big knife.

When he moved on around the nipples, there were all the crude and degrading remarks about how his was the power as to whether she would be able to nurse her child.

E.H. was having a fantasy of his own. Like taking that knife from him and starting at his anus, coming around to the front and drawing a permanent line exactly down the middle of the Judge's body.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to any more of this," E.H. said. Lucy nodded in agreement and they both stood to go.

"You don't understand," Tremble looked up from his work. "You can't leave until I say so."

"You don't understand," E.H. said with a smile, "you invited us in. OI," and he felt the dragon uncurl from around his neck, "I believe this show is now yours.

Miss Clock," he smiled at Maxine's little lady dragon, who had shifted to the Lucy Look-alike. "If you would please do the honors…" and poof, they were gone.

They walked out of the house and E.H. howled, calling the other Weres to him. "You are going to be free from Tremble after this. Do not get yourself into trouble again so that you wind up in front of some judge. All the footage of you here on the grounds has been purged. Now haul ass. All hell is going to break loose here. They will bring in dogs."

"Thanks," they all said and bowed their heads.

"Clock, if you would be so good as to glamour the limo driver, then pop us on home. My lady is waiting for me in our living room. Time to kiss on her, our children and see about breakfast."

.

The in-house Skyping capabilities in the government buildings in Austin blinked on. The ID address appeared on every monitor, saying it was from Tremble's office.

"Oh," Governor Justin Hicks smiled as he picked up the microphone in the mansion and addressed the crowd. "Looks like Judge Tremble," he indicated the large flat screen behind him. "He sent his regrets that he could not be with us tonight. But look, he is going to wish us a Happy New Year. Smitty, hit record so we can save this for prosperity."

.

OI was in no hurry. After all, he was here with his family. He smiled at Jack and Clock had just popped back in. Most good.

.

When Tremble woke up, he was nude and his ass was on fire. Damn, he looked over his shoulder, he was bruised but he was proud.

Joe and Phoebe were nude on the bed and there were beads, everywhere! Well, a good time had been had by all! He did not get to have his traditional fun, but those two had been a very good time. Besides, it was still New Year's. A pregnant woman just mind be found for him, yet. It made him a little sad that the plan for Joe's X had fallen through, seeing how she was married and all and her husband was a ball buster, their lawyer was a ball buster and Judge L.P., woooweee! That woman was sure enough a ball buster! But Joe's current Mrs. could rock his world! His ass proved that!

Punching in his code and opening the door, he walked upstairs to his kitchen…and then stared out his window. What…the…fuck! There were Texas Rangers and people in FBI wind breakers everywhere!

He did not give a rat's ass that he was nude. Opening the door, he yelled, "What the fuck! You are trespassing! Get off my property! Do you know who I am?"

"Judge Tremble," he was approached by an older male. "I am Special Agent Spacer. Here is the search warrant. If we find bodies in the grave yard, then we are expanding the search to your home."

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "You have to have probable cause…"

"Yes sir," he smiled. "The edited version is running on a continual loop on CNN Headline News.

The unedited version is on _YouTube_. Search _Judge Tremble Gets Spanked_."

His radio squawked. "We found a body. We are coming in. You will be escorted by Special Agent Higgins to your room so you can get dressed.

You have the right to remain silent…"

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Well…the judge goes viral…good times!

Giving the tours in Crazy was fun and I always see those little voices that talk to me all the time….good times! But it is good to be back! Many thanks to all who wished me shots of tequila and to have one in their honor! Ole!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	97. Chapter 97

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 97**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

_Dear Readers,_

_Miss Violetsdream wanted to know what happened after E.H. left. Here tis…._

**This story is rated M **

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 66. 62nd day of Married Bliss, 39th Day of being Parents. First day of the year Two–Thousand and Thirteen, in the Year of Our Lord.**_

Late One-ish in the AM, the beginning of a New Year.

When E.H. and Lucy came back to the party, phones discretely came out while the breakfast buffet was being set up and mimosas were being mixed. There was a message from Molly and word was passed and _YouTube_ started taking hits.

Of course, it had been broadcast live in Fae in its entirety, from the moment the Texas Trio and stepped into the judge's library. In the Realm of the Two Blue Moons, there had been much calling of encouragement and bets being placed.

Then, of course, came the very best part. That was when E.H. said he was finished and set OI lose! There was a loud roaring from the dragon community! All of Fae shook with their cheers and air currents were re-routed as dragons zoomed so fast through the air, that even the two blue moons shook just a little.

Eric was pleased beyond words just how well this had worked out. It gave E.H. some satisfaction. Those Weres that were at Tremble's would pass the word that one of their own had exposed the judge. It would give Weres in general a little self-esteem and the knowledge that eventually justice does roll around.

Eric watched as Sookie was over in the children's corner, rubbing Hunter's back. Their little man wanted to be awake for breakfast. He was sitting up and smiling at his mother as she picked him up and hugged him to her.

Hunter…some day the Were shit would be his. Eric was going to do everything in his power to have as much of that taken care of as he could. And if it meant finding a respectable, honest, job for every Were in the country so be it. Those that wanted to continue on their merry and very bad ways, well, The Family had bought stock in Sweet Baby Ray's and the mo fo'n big ass grill could be lit on a moment's notice.

And as soon as OI and his crew finished with the working of those three bodies for the Living Death, Eric was sure that come daylight, the King of the Dragons would be starting the New Year off with a celebration! He knew that OI had someplace…probably in _The Ice Mountains of Endless Dreams_, stashed several hundred wolves, ready to go on the grill. There was no way they had gone through all that Were from _The Were's Folly_.

Of course, would not surprise him if he and Lafayette had rented a frozen meat locker someplace on the earthly realm and had more future grilling good times stashed there as well, just in case some pesky little fae went looking for OI's stash. OI did have a way of seeing the future.

.

.

.

Austin, Texas

"Oh fucking shit…oh fucking shit…oh fucking shit…" was all Governor Hicks could find to come out of his mouth as the feed ran and not one sound was heard in the ball room.

KXAN, a local news station out of Austin, was sending the feed live out over the air waves as part of their live coverage of the gala festivities at the governor's mansion.

"Don't you dare go to commercial!" The sweet young thing that ran their Sunday afternoon _Out and About in Austin_, segment yelled into her headset. Her dream was to be an investigative reporter. Instead, all she got was fluff. Well would you just look at this…and this and ohhhh….that…..ick….

"Keep that camera on the screen! I will kick your ass after I have scratched your eyes out if you dare drop this feed! This is our chance at a national award!"

The Texas Rangers that were acting as security for the governor's mansion all heard:

_Joe has been very naughty and tried to hide money from his bride in an off shore account. She had to stroke his ass once to make a believer out of him. He paid her the full nine mil not to do it again. _

Then:

_I drill a hole each time one goes on to her reward. Not by my hand, never by my hand, but from fright. They live with my family, now._

Radios started squawking at the Ranger's headquarters in Austin and phones started ringing. "Sending you a copy of the taped feed. Sounds like maybe some bribes going on and maybe we have a murder confession from Judge Tremble. There are several judges here who look like they will give us a warrant. Get ready to roll. Call the FBI, sounds like money has exchanged hands and Tremble just might be a serial killer.

There is nine mil in an off shore account…if nothing else, we've got tax evasion."

.

.

.

The Breakfast Buffet was a very chatty affair. There were lots of chuckles and those in the know stopped off to tell E.H. how proud they were of him…and that was just about the entire Were community that was present.

At three the crowd started leaving as _Happy New Year_ was shouted in earnest as the Foggs, the Northmans and the Hughes rode the elevator upstairs to the Foggs' home.

E.H. and Lucy tucked the kids into bed. Eric put Hunter on top of the covers and put his lovey on top of him. They went back out into the living room and sat down.

"Hugh, we are good if anyone comes asking?" Eric said as he took his seat next to Sookie.

"Yes my King. L.P. watched the entire show in real time. The law enforcement agencies will do their jobs. We have no wish to hide the adoption. I am sure someone will make their way here. After initial hellos and such, it would not be untoward to suggest that maybe they would like to stop by my office. Tell them that I have the paper work and the tape as well. That I can give them copies.

L.P. is more than ready to give her unbiased," he chuckled, "impression of the Texas Trio. Once more, the Feds will have the tape we made at the adoption proceedings. We are not going to hide anything from them.

They will also have the one of tonight's little on going investigation. Miss Molly does not how to capture the moment."

"That business was just nasty," Sookie said, shaking her head. "I can see why Clayton told me no. Does not mean that I won't put on my queen garb and see them out of this life and into the next. I don't care if they are human and I am taking the law into my own hands. From the human side of the justice system, they deserve everything they are going to get…and then _Here, have a little Living Death, compliments of the Queen of the Fae._

You think you can threaten my family. You can just…" Sookie stopped and from looking at the expressions on E.H.'s and Lucy's face, she realized maybe she had said just a little toooooo much. No way was she telling anyone that Eric had seen their grandchildren and that Hunter and Lacy were destined to be.

Maybe she could do a little damage control, herself. "Okay, I can tell by the look on your faces that you two think you have reasons that you are not.

Just stop that way of thinking right now," she said, her voice firm.

"You two and those babies are family. Don't think that you are not so I don't want to hear it," she eyed them both. "Those children will call us Aunt Sookie and Uncle Eric. So just move on."

It was nice to see the smiles on E.H's. and Lucy's face. They were safe and they were going to live it and believe it.

Nice recovery, she congratulated herself. Oh good, OI was incoming.

OI popped in and was greeted with a round of applause.

"My King and Queen and honored ones," OI grinned, "with the help of my brother, Jack, and my child, Clock," he bowed his head to Maxine, "the first part of the Living Death process is done. The rest I can do while these three relax in jail.

We glamoured all three so that there is no memory of our Mr. E.H. and his Miss Lucy being there. My Clock took care of the limo driver as well. And I would wish to add at this time, my child did an exceptional job as portraying our Miss Lucy."

There was more applause for Clock.

Maxine could feel the little dragon around her wrist heat up just a bit. "You did good, baby girl," she smiled at Clock and stroked her nose.

"Oh great and honored Grandmother and pie baker extraordinaire," OI bowed his head to Maxine, "the dragon realm thanks you for that compliment.

To my King and our most beautiful and gracious Queen," OI bowed deeply to both, "I humbly thank you for this great and good honor of ending the old year and beginning the new, that you have extended upon me and my clan. For this, we are forever in your debt.

My bonded tells me that he has arrived safely at our home and place of sanctuary. That the mo' fo'n big ass grill is now heating up. Please know, the dragons are hosting this fortuitous beginning of this newest year.

We would be honored and pleased, our good King and Queen, if you would, at your convenience, join us. We extend this invitation to the proud, strong and courageous Foggs family, as well. If you feel in need of a taste of Were, I am of the persuasion that the grill will be cooking all day. So when your family rises, we would love to welcome you. The newest batch of _Death from Above_ is ready. For this brave Were and his bride, there shall be toasting to your courage and honor.

Once more," he bowed to his King and Queen, "for this great honor for myself and my clan, we thank you one and all."

Then poof! He was gone.

"Lafayette made gumbo and red beans and rice for…a…crowd!" Sookie smiled. "We would love to have you if you would like to join us sometime today. All the family will be there and then who ever else Hunter invited tonight. For sure his friends from school. So if you want to come on out, Lacy will have the opportunity to meet some more kiddos that will be in her classroom and you can meet their folks.

But for now, it is time for expectant mommies to be in bed," Sookie grinned. "Let us collect our little guy and we'll be out the door."

.

The dragon call had not yet gone out. OI and his big mans were sitting out on the front porch swing having their cigarillos and dishing the dirt before they got the party started. 'Sides, they both believed in sweet anticipation. Were and Sweet Baby Ray's was good…if you knew it was comin' and yous had to waits just a bits, it was exceptional!

"Mmmhmmm," Lafayette blew a smoke ring into the air. Then OI blew a dragon that jumped back and forth through the ring until it dissipated into the air. "Yous is sure nuffs a powerful forces of nature…mmmhmm, my little mans, you did me proud, tonight, amongst all that debauchery and scary naked white asses. You was standin's tall and lookin's good.

When that nasty-assed judge took out that's Bowie knifes, I was spittin' nails and hammers. I was readies to crucify mes a nasty assed judge. And yous bein's right there….you's is the stuff of iron and rock."

"My big mans, it took all the controls I had to not just spit poison in his eyes and in his mouths and up his nose…I was flamin's when I saws what he had planned to do to our Miss Lucys.

What an evil mo fo'n fucker. He was so prouds 'cause he does not draw bloods on his victims…I showed hims how not to draw bloods," he chuckled. "Talked his sorry ass through the Livin's Death process. He knows what is waitin's for him. All three of them does. I just glamoureds them so they could not talk about it's."

"My little mans, yous La La says yous is an art-teest of great skills and colorful persuasions. 'Twas most interestin' to watch the process. I knows you tolds me about it, but 'twas fascinatin's to actually see the ins and outs and suches."

"Yes," OI took another puff. "'Twas nice that those in The Realm could sees it also. They think they knows what all is involved for the Livin' Deaths….but now….they knows…" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mmmhmm, yous La La is so proud I am about to bust!"

"Our Miss Molly," OI bowed his head, "she done good. With her powerfuls expertise, The Realm got the before show, the during show and the after show."

"Mmmhmmm," Lafayette sighed. "that Phoebe bitch…who told that hook'a she should wear those Tony Lama's with that bare assed outfit she was wearin'. She needed her some'n some'n just a bit mores with that…those shit kickin' co-boy goin' boots did not do the hat she was wearin's, justice.

And that's girls ass….shhewweeee! She should be coverin's that up. That should never sees the light of day or the darks of the moons in anybody's realm. Just say'n."

"My big mans, yous is so rights. I thoughts I was blindeds when that white ass hit the camera.

And," OI rolled his eyes, "no sparkle on her, what so evers. Why we have more flash and mo fo'n fire on us when we's tread the boards with our little bittiest of bits walk'em on parts and her glaring white bare ass is gonna be on _YouTubes_ forevers and a day and a bit.

Just a shames the world of _YouTube_ finenesses could not enjoy the magnificent part we played in the cave during _The Were's Folly_."

"Mmmhmm," Lafayette nodded in agreement as he blew another smoke ring. "My little mans, we is always lookin' goods. Even fresh from our beddy-bye time. Always ready for our Mr. DeMille closem' up moment.

Speakin' of which…sun is comin' up, vamps is goin's to bed and Were is thawed and the grill is hot….yous ready to be your bad self?"

OI grinned. "Always, my bonded, always. I will sound the invitation call as soon as I fetchs _The Death_."

"Good times," they both said as their smoke rings joined and there was La La riding on the back of a dragon.

Getting up, Lafayette raised an eyebrow at his little man. "You knows I am scared of heights. That is sweet and all, yous puttin' mes on that dragon that went flying off, but that is not evers gonna happens."

OI nodded his head in acceptance.

"But I does look smokin' hot sittin' on the back of one. And I thinks I was made for dragon ridin' clothes. I would look smokin' hots in those, as wells."

"My big mans," OI smiled, and winked. "I just mights know a dragon rider or two who would trades me the right for a new ensemble for maybe somethin' only I coulds offer."

"Ohhh," Lafayette considered that. "Now, I don't want you embarassin' yous self or humblin' yous self. But I has admireds that jacket that they wears since I seen them at Eric's and Sookie's weddin. And I woulds never wear it outs in public since I ain't called to be no dragon rider and other such finenesses. I knows that they is a tight group and only those worthy gets one. I would only wears it for my Jesus."

"Oh my bonded," OI grinned, "I thinks I can make that happen."

.

.

.

When Tremble woke up, he was nude and his ass was on fire. Damn, he looked over his shoulder, he was bruised solid, but he was proud. "Wow, blue already! You can see where the holes are in the paddle. Nice design." Touching it lightly, he yelped only a little. "Gonna be impossible to sit down. I hope that does not interfere with my weekly constitutional."

After he had cut the beads off of Joe, the Mrs. lit him up, again! Nine on each cheek! Damn, he might not be able to sit for days but damn, he had jerked off twice in a row! Now there was a record to be proud of at his age! Just thinking about taking his licks like a man made his manhood start to rise! Yes sir, a very good evening.

Joe and Phoebe were nude on the bed and there were beads, everywhere! Joe's ass looked good. There were nine distinct lash marks. The Mrs.'s ass, well, it looked good, too. She was still wearing those chaps and with the way she had the pillows arranged, she was sleeping with her hat, on. Now there was a woman worth her weight in gold!

It was a fine night that had passed into a fine day and a good time had been had by all! He did not get to have his traditional fun, but those two had been a very good time.

Besides, it was still New Year's. A pregnant woman just mind be found for him, yet.

It made him a little sad that the plan for Joe's X had fallen through, seeing how she was married and all and her husband was a ball buster, their lawyer was a ball buster and Judge L.P. Heather, woooweee! That woman was sure enough a ball buster! He wanted her to be his ball buster! He would have to work on that. Send her some flowers. Do a little sweet talking over the phone. Find the schedule for her court docket and show up and make eyes at her all during the proceedings. Take her for dinner afterwards…and in time…invite her on out to the ranch so the two of them could rodeo!

But until then…

Joe's current Mrs. could rock his world! His ass proved that!

Punching in his code and opening the door, he walked upstairs to his kitchen…and then stared out his window. What…the…fuck! There were Texas Rangers and people in FBI wind breakers everywhere!

He did not give a rat's ass that he was nude. Opening the door, he yelled, "What the fuck! You are trespassing! Get off my property! Do you know who I am?"

"Judge Tremble," he was approached by an older male. "I am Special Agent Spacer. Here is the search warrant. If we find bodies in the grave yard, then we are expanding the search to your home."

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "You have to have probable cause…"

"Yes sir," he smiled. "The edited version is running on a continual loop on CNN Headline News.

The unedited version is on _YouTube_. Search _Judge Tremble Gets Spanked_."

His radio squawked. "We found a body. We are coming in. You will be escorted by Special Agent Higgins to you room so you can get dressed.

You have the right to remain silent…" he said as he recited the Miranda to Tremble who was now sputtering. Turning him around, Spacer could only shake his head when he saw his ass and then cuffed him. "We would not want you going for one of your many knives that you are now so famous, for. Or perhaps even a pistol or two you have stashed somewhere. We'll un-cuff you once we get you some pants and a shirt and put you somewhere so we can all watch you get dressed."

Tremble knew the law was on his side. He was righteous in everything he did. Why, he was a superhero! And all superhero's could fly.

As they started through the kitchen he saw his chance. The door to the basement was open.

"Yippie I o tie A you Mother Fu..…" he yelled as he ran and then threw himself down the stairs. "I'm flying," he laughed. "Look, I really am a super hero, I'm flying…"

"Fuck," Spacer yelled as he and Higgins took off after him.

There were screams of pain coming from below as well as "Close the door, get up and close the fucking door you stupid cocksuckers!"

"Back up!" Higgins yelled into his radio as they both raced down the steps, now with their revolvers drawn.

Entering the room, they both looked for bodies with weapons. Instead all they saw was two in the bed, still snoring and the judge on the floor, probably with something now broken.

"You cocksuckers," he continued to yell at the two on the bed. "You should have closed the door. We could deny them and hold our own siege. Just like at The Alamo only we'd kick their asses this time."

Higgins shouted "Clear" as he heard the steps on the stairs as other agents came pouring in.

"Well all right then," Stacy looked around, "we know where it was broadcast from. And who are those two?"

"Hard to say," Higgins shook his head. "I would guess Joe and Phoebe." Kneeling down next to Tremble's face he said, "Those two on the bed have a last name?"

"Mason," he spit out. "Worthless pieces of shit. I had this bunker special built back during the Cold War. We could have lived down here forever if they would have just woke up. Well I did my part, I flew down those stairs and gave them the warning. But could they wake up, hell no. And now I'm all fucked up. Broke some things. You boys be careful carrying me out of here. I demand and deserve respect. I'm a super hero."

Word passed. The judge was going to try to plead insanity. Higgins shook his head in disbelief. "This is Texas. Who does Tremble think he is fooling? He can be a super hero all the way to the chamber. Let's see if he can withstand lethal injection. Now, let's wake these other two up and see what their story is and just how did they come by nine mil in an off shore account."

.

Mother Woodward was having a spiritual, emotional and physical meltdown. "That's Joe and Phoebe," she kept repeating, over and over as she listened to those on the news make guesses at just who the couple was with the judge in "his chamber..." they had quietly snickered.

Word was going to get out and then what was she going to do? Her x-she stressed to herself, son-in-law was caught and recorded with his pants off and a dress on as he cried and pleaded for Tremble to leave his man parts in place and didn't he look pretty in the sexy blue dress.

Looking around the living room, she was crying again as she took down pictures of Joe. Mrs. Reynolds, who lived next door, would be the first one to connect all the dots. She'd be over to smile and gloat just as soon as the news released their names.

Well, she had _some_ money left after buying this house and all new furnishings and that nice Lexus. She was going on a trip, maybe one of those around the Great Lakes cruises. She'd be back in a month or two, after things calmed down.

.

.

.

When Joe was rudely awakened there was a man with a badge in his face. They were hustling Phoebe out and the judge was on the floor demanding that he could fly himself out. That an ambulance really was not necessary.

Joe had a moment as his brain cleared and his ass hurt. He realized how all this must look!

All he could do was weep while he was questioned by his good friends from the Texas Rangers. He bought tickets to their ball every year! Did they not know he was a good guy?

There was a dragon that had eaten his brain while he had watched and his back side was on fire!

Maybe, he sniffled, maybe his wife would go to jail for taking all those bribes, he said as he looked from one Ranger to another. Why, she and the judge were in cahoots! It was all that new road being built or some such thing. Why, he looked pitifully at those that were questioning him, he had no idea she had so much money!

Phoebe was upstairs and kept looking around and wondering when she was going to wake up from this nightmare. Someone had turned on the TV and there they were, on the news, starting off the top of the hour, the middle of the hour, and the end of the hour. Damn, was that her ass? Really? She'd been going to the gym all fall and that was just one ugly fucker. No wonder guys in the mail room and stopped checking her out.

And then there was that little dragon that had eaten her brain. She was never going to get to spend that money or live in the White House and her daddy was going to disown her. Well fuck, she wondered if the little dragon was coming back around and if he dated humans? She could be up for a little interspecies hanky panky! He wore some nice jewelry. She would suck that off his body and swallow it before he knew what hit him.

.

.

.

It was well past noon of a brand new year. E.H. was eyeing _The Death_. No way he was going through that, again. All though Lucy did admire the tat on his ass, she asked him why Pistol Pete?

"I was drunk," was all he could say.

"Not doing that shit, again," he mumbled under his breath as he eyed the glass that had been handed to him and he had set down.

Eric walked up and put his arm around him. "Still not recovered from the last on-dit with _The Death_?"

"No," E.H. replied. "And I have a family now and little ones that need their daddy. And if I can get laid, I don't want to miss that opportunity."

For long minutes both men said nothing as they thought about the paths that had brought them here.

"Thanks," E.H. said. "I feel like I have finally found some place I belong."

"Was not my doing," Eric countered.

"Yes it was," he smiled as he watched the kids. "You loved Sookie more than you loved your own life. You two made this all possible."

"She believes in me," came Eric's quiet reply.

"Yes," E.H. chuckled. "Puts a whole different spin on things does it not. For all the shit that I have told Lucy about, she still believes in me."

Well okay…the Were was not so bad. Eric decided he just might call him his friend and mean it. After all, one of these days, they really were going to be family.

Eric eyed _The Death_. "You really not going to drink that?"

"No," he replied. "Do you see me? I am already wearing a kilt. That went on sometime after the toasting with my first glass of that stuff. I am counting on Lucy to tell me exactly when because I don't rightly recall. Right now I have a hard on. I wish to keep that.

I don't need another tattoo or any piercing. Nor do I need to be mummy wrapped with chicken nuggets and sauces tucked into my wrappings."

Eric smirked. "That was my idea."

"What?" E.H. said.

"Good times," Eric grinned. "Now, get your glass. The Clan of the Broadsword is getting ready for the next round of toasting. Stand tall and be the hero. At least this time, the wife will be able to drive you home and tuck your ass into bed."

"I'd rather tuck her into bed," he smiled.

"I will make you an offer," Eric bowed his head to him. "You get through this round of toasting with your hard on still intact, I'll watch the kids so you can drag the Mrs. off into the woods."

"No fooling," E.H. regarded Eric.

"Well, I'll get Hugh and Maxine to watch the kids," he grinned.

"That's better," he smiled. "You're on. But you keep OI and Lafayette and especially Prince Albert away from me," he said with passion.

"Can do," Eric grinned as he watched E.H. walk off. Eric was thoughtful as he scratched his ass through his kilt. Looking down he had a moment. "When did I put that on?"

Oh my….he thought maybe he had already had toooo much to drink.

Naaaaaah!

"Good times," he smiled as he went to take his place next to the guest of honor.

OI surveyed all around him and nodded his head in acceptance of the many accolades that was brought forth for himself and his bonded.

His bonded was also the stuff of legends. His La La did not know it yet, but someday he would be a dragon rider. He would be the best of the best. There was no way he could not. He was OI's bonded and eventually the instinct would take hold. His La La could fear heights all he wanted. But it was an entirely different matter when you were the one in control of the negative G dive or the up their tail pipe ascent.

"Good times," he chuckled. "My big mans and me, we are headed for only good times!"


	98. Chapter 98

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 98**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M **

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 67. 63rd day of Married Bliss, 40th Day of being Parents. Second day of the year Two–Thousand and Thirteen, in the Year of Our Lord.**_

E.H. was sure he had been drinking _The Death_. He knew that because he could not remember how he had ended up in bed and he was numb…or maybe his feet were just missing.

It felt like the top of his head was going to explode, his eyes felt like they had been plucked out and then there was that numb feeling in his teeth and maybe his lungs. He could not swear to it, but he hoped he was still breathing. He also was hoping that he did not have a new tattoo or a Prince Albert….being numb and all.

_The Death, _however, could not hide the fact that he could smell that his two little girls were sitting on the bed with him. Miss Lady Bug, all girly clean was sitting on his right side with her upper body and her still damp hair resting on his chest and Lacy was also all girly clean smelling, fresh from a bath, sitting on his left with her upper body and head resting on his chest.

Ought-oh! registered. If they girls were just bathed….did that mean it was bed time? Had he slept through the day or was it days?

Well, he could still feel his hands…or maybe the feeling had just returned….but he softly began stroking the girls on the back.

Both little heads popped up and he could feel their kisses on his face.

"Daddy," Lacy whispered. "Momma said we were to use whisper voices so you could sleep."

"Whis-s-s-s…er" Lady Bug echoed. "Daddy, sleepin', whissssssser."

"We went swimmin'," Lacy giggled. "Momma took us swimmin' so you could sleep."

"Swimmin'," Lady Bug giggled. "Bubba swimmin'. Daddy sleep'n'."

"Where is your Momma now?" E.H. asked.

"She's fixin' lunch for our Daddy 'cause Momma said you are a hero."

"Heee-o!" Lady Bug put more kisses on his face. "Daddy! Heee-o!" Lady Bug crawled up on his chest and opened one eye. "Daddy! Heeeo!" then she giggled, again.

Lacy pushed open his other eye. "We're havin' a special lunch, Momma said. 'Cause you take such good care of us and do what is right. Momma said," Lacy's voice was now tinged with tears and E.H. sat up with both arms around his girls.

"Momma said you helped put that bad man in jail that hit her and…and…he threw our Bubba…"

Lady Bug was all tears as well as they both wrapped their arms around him and sobbed.

"Shhh, my baby girls, shhh," E.H. felt his heart torn from him. "Your Daddy is here now. You and your brother and your Momma are safe. Nobody is going to hurt our family. Daddy is here."

E.H. leaned back against the headboard and held his two littlest ones while he placed kisses on their heads and thought about in his heart what he wanted to do to Joe.

When they started to feel better, E.H. asked. "Did you wear your new swimsuits, today?"

"Mmm," Lacy said as she kissed him again and them pulled her face back. Her little tear streaked face broke his heart all over, again. "Momma even wore hers. Then we came home and took a bath and Momma washed our hair. Bubba took a shower in his bathroom.

Daddy," Lacy said, "Bubba has a bathroom. But I like our bathroom."

"Yes," E.H. slowly nodded his head. "Yes, you and Lady Bug and rubber ducky, Momma and Daddy and your baby sister. That is our bathroom."

"Yes," Lacy smiled and Lady Bug did too.

E.H. could hear Lucy coming down the hall.

"Lunch is ready," she said as she came in. "Girls, go help your Bubba set the table. He said he was hungry from all that swimmin' this mornin'."

"Okay Momma," they both smiled and kissing E.H. one more time, off they went.

"Joe is behind bars," she said. "It's all over the news. He gave up Tremble and Phoebe then the finger pointing started. Not just always the index finger. All three of them at one point used their middle finger.

The FBI has been busy. All kinds of bribes, all kinds of wrong doings, all kinds of money and favors. Joe had over nine million in an off shore account," she said, sitting down on the bed. "He handed that all over to Phoebe when she hit him with that cat of nine tail on his bare ass."

E.H. pulled her in close to him, with his arms around her.

"No one wants to know Tremble and all kinds of folk came crawling out. Hell yes they gave him money for favors…they all figure it is best to get it out in the open now while the focus is on him and not them."

He felt her arms tighten around him.

"They found nine bodies, some holding infants, others still in the womb." Her voice was soft and gentle.

Placing his cheek on top of her head he felt her relax into his body. "I was not scared before when Joe came to the house, I was just pissed off…"

E.H. raised his head and lifted her face so he could see her eyes.

"I…I am not scared for us, just sad for those nine…" the tears slipped down her face. "That they were so afraid and alone with him when they died…and I know they stepped from this life and into God's glory…" E.H. wiped her tears away. "But still, Joe wanted that for me. And if I did not survive, what would have happened to my babies…?"

E.H. felt the Were rise up in him. Family, to a Were, was everything. Weres, they may not have much, but a Were always had their blood. If they were blessed with a child, there was nothing more important. And those children were now his blood and he felt like ripping someone's heart out with his hand and their neck out with his bare teeth.

"They will have justice," E.H. rubbed his nose against hers. "Does not matter what the court system does or says. Miss Sookie..._our,"_ he stressed, "Miss Sookie, she has seen to it that they are going on to their reward…and the fear Tremble inflicted…it is getting ready to come back to him a million fold. For the other two as well."

They heard shouted down the hall, "Momma, Daddy, table is set."

"We'll be there. Your Daddy needs to shower," she called back.

E.H. kissed her and then kissed her again. When she smiled at him and ran her fingers across his face, he knew she felt better.

"I love you," he said and then swung his legs over to the side of the bed. Standing, he promptly fell down.

Turning his head, he could see Lucy smiling and covering her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her laughter.

"Miss Sookie told you what to expect, huh?"

"Yes," she grinned. "She said I would not want to miss this. I moved everything out of the way that you might trip or stumble on. She said by the time you get to the bathroom door you'll have your sea legs back. She said it was good entertainment. Nothing that the children needed to see but that I'd get a chuckle out of it.

You need some help?" she laughed.

"No," he pushed himself up off the floor, took a step and then fell. "I've got this."

.

With as much _Death_ as Eric had drank the night before, he thought it should enhance his flying ability. After all, it was OI's secret recipe and he prided himself on being a dragon…and all dragons could fly.

Instead he seemed grounded. These floors were really clean. That was nice. He could tell that from his bird's eye view. Literally. His face was barely hovering off the floor.

The third time always seemed to be the charm. Pushing up one more time, Eric was on his feet and making his way to the shower.

.

.

.

L.P. Heather was chatting with the nice FBI agent that had called her. "I'll be available," her voice was all business. "Of course I have a copy of the paper work and the recording. It has been filed at the county seat. A recording was also sent forward to the Bar Association in Texas in regards to Mason. I make it perfectly clear on the tape that I believe that man is a pathological liar.

If the Bar has not received it yet, they should shortly."

.

.

Hugh hung up the phone after talking with the FBI and called the Foggs'. "E.H.", he smiled into the phone. "It has started. FBI is coming this way. I gave them your land line number. They will be calling."

Hanging up the phone, E.H. had a moment. "I am going to need to speak to OI."

.

.

.

Hanging up the phone, Special Agent Bonny looked over at Special Agent Clyde. "You were the dumb fuck who volunteered us for the next high profile case that came along, is that not correct? Something about wanting credibility, a promotion below the zone. Maybe the Bureau needs another A.D. (Assistant Director) or two. Why we would even knock on doors to make that happen."

The smile lit up his face.

"You need to lose that shit eating grin. Guess where we are going?" there was a tight little smile on her face.

"Not anywhere," he said with assurance. "Senator…" and his voice trailed off as she sat there shaking her head, no and giving him the finger.

"Ohhhh, you think we are staying within the Beltway…" she took out a _Bible_ from her bottom desk drawer and then making a gun with her forefinger and thumb, she pointed it at him and discharged the weapon, right at his head.

"No…no…no…" he whimpered, "I was promised…"

Laughing, all she could do was shake her head at him. "The A. D. is the best liar in the business. In the land of the Alphabet Agencies, no one tops him. You know he can pass a lie detector test, right?"

"Oh fuck," he sighed. "So just how bad is it?"

"Because we have already established such a lovely working relationship with the locals, _we will_ be there conducting the interviews until someone gives us the okay to leave.

Bon fucking Temps," she gagged. "Good times."

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 69. 54th day of Married Bliss, 42st Day of being Parents. Fourth day of the year Two–Thousand and Thirteen, in the Year of Our Lord.**_

Andy was not going to laugh out loud. Special Agents Bonny and Clyde had arrived early this morning. They were conducting interviews. Andy had volunteered his office. The good folks of Bon Temps all wanted to come in and sit down and chat with them and say their how do's. It was just so sweet and homey. Why, Grandma Ellis had even brought hot biscuits and sausage sandwiches to share.

Mrs. Harvey had brought her special coffee. When she had loosened the top on that old green Stanley thermos, you could smell the whiskey before you could the coffee.

It was a real shame those nice FBI agents had declined her hospitality.

The special agents looked like they could use a drink. A little _Death from Above _ would undoubtedly help improve their day. Sadly, at OI's last party honoring E.H. and all his fine work, it was all drunk.

But, what Mrs. Harvey had brought in was not a bad substitute. Not that any of them was drinking on the job, but his shift ended in about fifteen minutes and he was sure enough going to have some to wash down that fine sausage biscuit.

"Some days, it is just extra special nice to be a good guy," Andy smiled to himself.

.

Bonny and Clyde sat in Andy's office with Judge Heather and watched the adoption proceedings, again. It had been a hell of a day. The judge was the last one on their list.

"I can see how you would find for Mr. Foggs," Clyde said. "That scumbag," he pointed to Joe on the screen, "is a real piece of work. Could not even ID his own son."

"I do what I believe is best for the child," she replied.

"Yes Ma'am," Clyde said. "We thank you for your time."

"You are more than welcome," Judge Heather replied as she gathered her belongings and closing the door, the two agents were once more left to their own thoughts.

"You think Mason brought Tremble here so he could take a look at Mrs. Foggs?" Bonny asked. "She's seven months. She is perfect."

"Well yes, I think maybe he did," Clyde's voice was low and menacing. "I think they had never been to Bon Temps, before, and thought they could, I don't know, threaten her family and just ride on out of town with her.

I think they showed up here and had no idea," he froze the frame. "You can see the shocked expressions on the Masons', Tremble's, and fuck, even her own mother's face when they find out she is married.

And not just married to some local they could bully and intimidate, but married to one of the best educated, richest men in the U.S. Whose family has been here longer than we have been a nation. Foggs fucking Construction. They helped build this fucking country. Look at them, all of them know that name, even Mrs. Woodward."

"Bon Temps," Bonny laughed, an edge to her voice. "Their lives were all pretty sweet until they turned up here. Then it all went to shit. Bon, _let me fuck with your life,_ Temps."

Special Agent Clyde wanted a drink of something really strong and then he wanted to chase it down with something stronger. No way did he want his alcohol cut with coffee. "Of course, since they had never been to Bon Temps, before, they did not know that one of the writers for the **X-Files** grew up here. That none of that shit was made up, that it was all based on fact."

"Sun is getting ready to go down in about an hour," Bonny said looking at her watch as it started to beep. "We are done for the day. I want to be in Shreveport before it hits the horizon."

"Can do," he replied. "Let's sign out and be on our way. And make sure that fucking GPS is unplugged and take the fucking battery out. If it says one word, I am going to shoot it."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 71. 56th day of Married Bliss, 44th Day of being Parents. Sixth day of the year Two–Thousand and Thirteen, in the Year of Our Lord.**_

Everyone was over at Maxine and Hugh's for Sunday supper.

Hugh was serving coffee and Maxine was dishing up pie. They had the children all settled at the table while the adults sat over on the couches and chairs.

"I got the phone call right before we left," E.H. smiled. "Joe wants to talk to me," he smiled.

"You leavin' for Austin in the mornin'?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," E.H. said and brought Lucy's hand up for a kiss. "Just as soon as we get the kiddos to school."

"Now don't you worry none son," Maxine patted him on the face. "We got this. Hugh and I will be in with snack tomorrow. We'll see our Miss Lacy and Mr. Hunter and our Sookie will stop by for Lucy and our Lady Bug and then pick our babies up from school and take them out to the house.

Hugh and I will pick Emmet up and take him on out. We are all gonna have some of Lafayette's fine cookin' for supper and then when you get back, your family will be at home, all snuggled in and sleepin'."

"I know that they are all going to be fine," he looked around the room, "but I want you to know how much I appreciate this."

"Not a problem," Sookie smiled. "That is what family is for."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 72. 57th day of Married Bliss, 45th Day of being Parents. Seventh day of the year Two–Thousand and Thirteen, in the Year of Our Lord. *"And on the seventh day, He rested."**_

Watching as they brought Joe in, E.H. kept his face straight. Convict orange and shackles. It was very satisfying when they sat Joe down and the guards slid the chains through the rings and locked him in. Wow…for a white collar crime, they must think he had a little something to do with Tremble's murders.

Worked for him.

E.H. was limited on time. He hated being away from his family to deal with this piece of shit but Joe had threatened his family. And that just did not sit well with him.

"Hello Joe," he smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for requesting to see me so that you could thank me for stepping up and loving Lucy and her children in the way the deserve to be loved.

No thanks necessary," E.H. shook his head. "Because you and I both know that you did no such thing. OI, the King of the Dragons told you to do that. His glamour is just the best. Nice smile by the way. He told you to do that, as well.

Oh, what is that smell? I hope that you did not get so scared when I mentioned OI's name that you did not just shit your pants. OI," E.H. said, "can you smell that?"

OI raised his head from around E.H.'s neck and smiled somewhat toothfully. He may even have licked his lips. "Hello Joe," OI winked at him.

"And yes, E.H. you are correct. That is a very foul odor wafting from him."

OI and E.H. both smiled at each other and then E.H. turned his attention to Joe. "Joe, the reason I am here is because I just wanted you to know I understand you have been cursed with _The Living Death. _You have got to seriously piss of the Queen of the Fae to have that shit rain down on you. And you do that by threatening her family. Which you did.

You are going to enjoy your time in that vat of formaldehyde with those medical students practicing on you. Going to make your time with that cat o' nine tails seem like a picnic on a lovely day.

Not that you have any lovely days, picnics or protected sex lovely times left. Shame you will never again need a condom. Not while you are in jail," he smiled and winked, "I understand there is a lot of bareback riding that goes on. Not that you have ever done that in the past. Why Lucy told me you always used a condom.

One that you were pushing a needle through center of while still unopened in its foil wrapper. And I just want you to know, she is fine with that. Myself as well. What a beautiful family we have. A son that I am proud of and two beautiful little girls, with another on the way.

And I have a wife that is soooo sweet, at times my teeth hurt and my heart aches at just how sweet and wonderful that woman is. Damn…the sex with her is something that leaves you satisfied and wanting more. Mmm, I'm hard just thinking about her.

And those beautiful children," he smiled, then his grin turned nasty. "They have no idea who you are except for being that bad man who hit their mother and threw their brother across the room. They call me Daddy and their hero because I helped put you in jail.

Yes, that is correct. Tremble invited me in, insisted, actually that Lucy and I be there. Of course that was not Lucy," he smiled. "My wife," he stressed with pleasure, "she is not ever going to see you again. But there will be plenty of others who will," he gave a small laugh.

"Being family of the Queen and King of the Fae does have some perks. You are going to live on _YouTube _ forever. Of course, our children will never see that one site. Queen Sookie has asked for that to not happen. But as of a couple of hours ago, when I got off the plane, your spanked ass had received over 10 million hits. I am sure some of those came from prisons, as illegal as that might be.

And there is a lot of talk from people wanting to know if somehow you and your Mrs. knew anything at all about Tremble and his family plot. In case you have not heard, there were nine women and their unborn children found buried in his family cemetery.

And prisons come with their own justice system. Scaring to death a pregnant woman…there are going to be several inmates that are going to have a problem with that.

But don't you worry about Lucy or the children. They are going to live very long and happy and productive lives. After all, I am a Foggs. I have all the time, love and money that is needed to make sure that happens.

Now, it has been nice chatting with you. OI, do you have anything you would like to add to that?"

"Oh, nothing that will not keep and I can not say to Joe later this evening," he licked his lips. "When I come back around for our private time. Until then, Mr. Mason," he winked at him.

"And Joe," E.H. added. "Watch out for those shivs….nasty little beggars that can gut you _as anyone,"_ he stressed, "walks past. I'll be amazed if you last a week. But don't you worry about that because you know, you won't really be dead.

I have already got the okay from the Queen of the Fae, Miss Sookie, to come and see you after you, well, die an unfortunate death in prison. That I am welcome to come and visit you from time to time in that vat. I'll talk about the family and the newest baby and just how sweet Lucy is and you'll be screaming in un-paralleled pain in about one hundred different dimensions. Right along with Phoebe, Tremble, and several others who thought to hurt our family.

Good times," E.H. winked at him, nodded to the Were guard, stood up and left.

.

.

.

The helicopter landed on their patio. Hopping out, E.H. took the elevator down to the lobby and then out to the garage to get their Jeep. They had made better time then he had hoped for. He called Lucy. He would be there in time to join them for dinner.

He had out briefed the FBI about the conversation he had with Joe..._Joe just wanting to talk about himself and whenever he got out on some technicality, with all that money he had, he was going to sue for custody. _ E.H. did not think that he lied. He simply said those things Joe really wanted to say.

When he pulled up, Lucy and the kids were waiting for him on the porch, waving and blowing him kisses. After hugs and kisses the Foggs family made it back inside and out to the tent where dinner was just being passed around family style.

There was a rousing cheer when they came in.

"Daddy, sit," Lady Bug had her arms around his neck.

"Looks like she wants to eat on your lap, tonight," Lucy smiled at their baby girl.

"Daddy," Lady Bug grinned and then put a kiss on his lips. "Daddy home," she patted his face. "My Daddy home."

.

.

.

Hunter was tucked into bed with Lion and Andy right there, beside him. Eric sat on the bed, stroking their son's back while he slept.

E.H. getting on that helicopter to take him to Austin this morning had been another step into reality. Eric might from time to time think about his glory days when he could come and go as he pleased and raise as much hell as he wanted, but leaving his family for the day while you had to go out and deal with shit…no…he was so far past that that he wanted to howl in frustration at the mere thought of having to do so.

The twins would be here in July. Each moment of watching them become more…he would not want to miss out on any of it! It was bad enough with Hunter learning something new everyday and Eric could not be at school to observe that!

Kissing their son, he got up and walked to their bedroom where he kissed Sookie. Watching her sleep was one of his many guilty pleasures. Well fuck, time to take his ass back to his office.

Oberon was planning something. Eric could taste it on the wind.

All their spies in the North East reported that the vamps were unusually quiet. Had been since before the New Year. They were all sticking close to home and not venturing out. All communication had stopped. No phone calls, text messages, or carrier pigeons. These were some old vamps. Eric wanted every venue covered. Carrier pigeons had been big at one time back in the day.

Something was up. It reminded him of the time that the vampire community went dark for thirty days before their big conference in 1638 in Warsaw.

These were some old, set in their ways, vamps. One of them would become so irritated at the situation that there would be a slip up.

Soon, it was going to happen soon. And when it did, Oberon was going to wish he had never been born.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 74. 59th day of Married Bliss, 47th Day of being Parents. **_

The clock had just chimed midnight. Eric had his feet up on the table. He had been staring at the map of the North East for the past ten minutes. Pushing his will at it to make it give up its secrets. This was just pissing him off. Time to get pro active.

"We are nine days into the New Year," Eric said. "And Liam, if I just might add, I am getting fucking tired of waiting. I am glad I sent the girls on to San Antonio. I am glad that Hunter has had such a wonderful time with his new and extended family.

I talked with my son and as much as he might have wished to go to Sea World, he says he is happy to be home with his family for the weddings and the New Year. My Sookie says the same thing, that as much as she wished to show Hunter NASA, that there will be other opportunities.

This," Eric spewed, "was not what I had planned. My family was to be resting and relaxing on The River Walk. I feel like draining someone. Several someones!" Eric's eyes went to the map of the North Eastern part of the United States."

"My King," Liam replied, "we are two days away from the two blue moons beginning their new, yearly cycle."

OI observed his King. Well, this could be all kinds of fun! "For such an important occasion, in The Realm, the night sky will be pink, my King. Our great and good Queen Sookie was born under such a night sky. It will be eleven days into the New Year and the beginning of a New Year in The Realm.

And," the King of the Dragons wiggled his eyebrows, "a New Moon here on Earth."

Eric grinned. "In complete darkness they think they will be safe. I feel a snowstorm of epic proportions coming on for that part of the country. Time to stir the pot."

.

.

.

The King of Maine, Sigmund the Twelfth, felt like draining someone! Oberon might be old and just might know how to have a good time but no one had died and made him the King of the New World.

His Queen, Glorianna the Fifth, was back from the Old World and this storm did nothing to improve her mood.

"Is there a reason we can not have peasants?" she said for the twenty-fifth time, tonight. He knew it was twenty-five, because he, Sigmund the 12th, had been counting. She was like this every fucking time she came back from the Old World.

"In the Old World," she gritted her teeth, "they have peasants. And Weres. The peasants are born to their position in the castle. So are the Weres. No muss, no fuss. No voting," she gagged, "and no bitching. Just servitude.

It was much simpler times when we could all have peasants and Weres. I fucking miss those days.

And when is this wind going to stop howling!" she screeched.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her get up from her chair and head toward the doors that she would fling open. The weather was going to destroy the drapes and probably ruin the thousand year old rug with the all natural dyes.

"I am going to see Oberon," she hissed at him. "I do not fucking care for his idea of the perfect right of passage. I say the time is right now!" she howled as she stormed out of the room, and not one to disappoint, flung open the doors and onto the balcony she stepped. There was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder and then she dove off into the snow and was gone.

Getting up, Sigmund battled against the wind to close the French doors. Yes, the drapes were getting battered to shreds. Snow was still swirling into the room when he went back to the fireplace. He did not want to look at the carpet but he could not help himself. Yes, that delicate berry red was now a runny pink.

With any kind of luck, she'd be struck by lightning and put both of them out of their misery.

.

.

_**.**_

"You were right my King," Liam grinned. "It was the Queen of Maine that went berserk. We have lessened the storm and made her traveling easier…only by a bit, though. Fitz says she is slowing down. She is in Concord, New Hampshire. Soon, very soon," Liam smiled, his fangs showing.

Eric pulled up the map of New Hampshire. Mountains, streams, beautiful country side. If you closed your eyes and pretended, yes, this could be a tiny piece of The Blue Realm.

Fitz popped in. "My King," he bowed on one knee, his smile saying everything. "She has gone to _**An Club Armory as Havk agus Lily**_ on the outskirts of town. It appears to be a private club. We can not follow her in, The Traitor will know."

Eric put his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes, his voice soft and at ease. "_The Armory of the Hawk and Lily_," he repeated, letting the words dance merrily across his tongue. "I am going to hurt this fucker for no other reason than that."

"Yes my King," Fitz smiled.

"Now that we know where he is, I need to speak to Hugh. Fitz," Eric bowed his head to him, "thank you. Is there anything you desire?" Eric asked. "I know you and your men have been working this area for a while and have missed out on several celebrations."

"No my King," he bowed, "we are honored that you trusted us to find him. We shall be recorded in our histories that we found Oberon so that our King and our Queen Sookie might bring him to justice."

"Our Queen, myself, our Prince Hunter and our children yet to follow, we thank you for your sacrifice. It will not be forgotten."

"Thank you my King," Fitz bowed. "Do you wish us to continue to shadow this building?"

"No," Eric smiled. "No one knows for sure just exactly what his gifts happen to be.

And I know you desire nothing, but I will speak to the Lord Authority. By sunrise, there will be, I am sure, something for you to cook on the mo fo'n big ass grill."

"Thank you, our King," he bowed deeply. "I shall pass the word." Then poof, he was gone.

"OI," Eric said. "I am calling in the royal marker. I need some Were and just a pitcher of _The Death_. We will get those who have been in the North East through breakfast. I don't want them drunk, but a taste of your magic elixir will do them well. When they are finished, we are all going on high alert."

"Yes my King," OI bowed. "And know, that you still hold my marker. My King, for the many blessing you have bestowed upon me and my house, it is with great honor that I provide for this celebration of heroes," he said with a grand flourish.

"If you will pardon me my King," he said with a grin, "I shall fetch the Were."

"Good times," Eric grinned with his fangs down. "The very best of fucking good times!"

.

.

.

*The Old Testament: Genesis 2:2

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Miss Duckbutt asked for an outtake of the morning after the night of _ Death from Above_. If you would like to read about La La's and OI's, experience, please go to my website. It is under the date, Thursday, 23 May, 2013. It is entitled, _The Deaths, Websites, & non-Skanks_.

Have a safe and blessed Memorial Day.

God Bless and keep those who don the uniform of the United States Armed Forces and her Allies, everyone of them heroes. To those heroes of our past, present and future may God bless you and keep you and cause His mercy and love to shine upon you.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	99. Chapter 99

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 99**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M **

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 77. 62nd day of Married Bliss, 50th Day of being Parents.**_

Picking himself up off the ground, Oberon growled at the marble carved angel that stood watch over the grave. He decided it had been the week from hell as he popped himself, home. Walking _the path _in Savannah, sometimes countless times, to get the portal to open had pushed him beyond his endurance. Humans and spirits…he had had enough of both! Once he got his kingdom straightened out, he was coming back to this shitty realm and straightening out a few others…

But he was victorious!

This time when he had walked _the path_, a portal to the realm had opened and he had stepped through in triumph! The favored son, brother to the Queen, soon to be King, had returned home!

And the best The Realm could do was to send clouds to talk with him.

Clouds! Clouds with attitude! Just fucking sucked to be them because he knew where he could get weapons that could maim, kill or hold you in suspended animation. Such were the weapons of Queen Sookie…and look, he chuckled as he opened the vault, he had an entire room of them_! Well, just fuck and fall backwards in that!_

The room glowed and twinkled with the weaponry. "I shall walk the path once more and then I am home, forever more!" He said with fevered anticipation.

Hefting a sword, this would destroy anything! He was going to include two knives just for show! Let them all tremble in fear! All hail King Oberon!

.

"He's back in Savannah," Shawn said. "We have secured your armory, my Queen," he smiled. "Clayton has instructed us to place your weapons in the Throne Room. He has drawn a sketch of where your favorites are to be placed on the walls."

"That is just perfect," Sookie smiled. "It will all be there when Oberon shows up.

Let him in The Realm and keep him busy," Sookie smiled. "I am going to go visit with my old friends for a while.

Hunter, Momma has a nice collection of knives. Some belonged to your Grandpa Sooklund. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes, Ma'am," his eyes lit up. "When I'm bigger, Daddy says there will be a special one for me. He's gonna' teach me to carve like he did when he was a Viking on his long boat."

"Just the best Daddy in the world," Sookie kissed her man and Eric winked at her. "Let's go take a look so after we deal with Oberon, I can pass some out as gifts as a token of my thanks."

.

Oberon stood in front of the angel in the cemetery chanting two, two, two when the portal opened. Stepping in, it closed behind him just like all good and well behaved portals are suppose to do. Looking around, there were no clouds wanting to give him attitude or guards, either. This was most good!

Checking the night sky, the two moons were in full view. Oberon had thought he had missed those maybe, the most.

When Mab would pop in and see him, she had told him that their world was still seriously fucked. Not only was the ground and folk of the Realm, barren, but the sky as well. There was only one moon that now stumbled across their heavens, instead of the two that used to waltz there.

So, he checked the sky, again. That wrong had been righted. As well as the land. He could tell it was still healing. There was no ancient growth, but there was growth.

The air was perfumed with the fragrance of the purple lilies. It was so good to be home.

.

"My King,"Liam was all business. Proud, but all business. "He is caught in the _Incessant Deception_. He has no idea that he is in the continual loop. He shall walk The Realm until our Queen is ready for him."

"Excellent," Eric's smile was deadly. "We'll clean up this business with him, tonight, and then take care of the North East another night. No need to rush this. Let us space out our good times."

Liam chuckled. "Yes, my King, what a grand and glorious plan!"

Both men were watching Sookie. With Hunter in her arms, they had walked from place to place as Sookie told him the story behind the weapon. Hunter had listened as only a four year old Prince of the Realm could do…with rapt attention. Asking his momma questions and admiring the beautiful but deadly weapons.

When they had looped back around to Eric and Liam, she said, "I think we are about ready. I'm gonn'a pop our boy home. He'll stay with his La La and Uncle Jesus while we conduct business."

.

Oberon had enjoyed his time wandering in The Realm. Visiting familiar places, seeing them once again whole. Now that Mab had figured out a way to heal the land, it was time to end her life. Taking the sword from its sheath, he took a couple of practice swings in the air.

It was time…

With his will he reached out in tentative stokes, like the brush on a fine painting. He could not go too far too fast or he would be found before he was ready to announce, himself.

Homes once more dotted the countryside. Well that was good. He had learned a thing or two while living in the cold moon realm….like taxes…and luxury taxes…and real estate taxes…and if it was something you valued, like a view of the ocean, it could be taxed.

Smelling hearth fires, there did not seem to be anyone in the residences. Well, they must be having a little get together someplace. Would his sister have the balls to actually be in The Palace? He could only hope….kill her there and crown himself king and sit on the fucking thrones of Queen Sookie and her King Evan. Puke and puke, again!

Yes, up ahead he could see the lights in the palace and hear the music. All of fae must be in attendance. There was no one in the realm, not even a dragon lurking about from the bottom of a liquor barrel.

It must be an occasion for a grand gala! Well look, it was, he snickered to himself. He was back and he was glorious!

Walking through the woods he came to their sea. He felt his heart, lurch, when he saw the palace reflected in the water.

For the longest time, he stood and admired the copper roof. Green in places, in others, it glittered in the light, looking like stars that adorned the roof and gables.

The Palace would be his prime residence. In the early hours of moon rise, there would be lovelies and nude swimming and splashing and singing and merriment! Actually, that was not a bad idea. He could have nude lovelies all the time on the beach and in the water. Why, anytime he looked out a window or called down from a balcony, there would be nude lovelies….what a fine idea….!

Picking up his pace a bit, he could now hear the music and the laughter. His sister and her drained husband had entertained frequently. They had not even called them affairs of state. Just had friends over and spent the evening admiring the night sky or catching fairy dust and moon beams.

Rolling his eyes, he was now on the main walk way in. "Moon beams and fairy dust…how cliché," he shook all over. "Orgies are an up and comer. The more and varied, the better.

Oh, how delightful," his eyes darted everywhere, looking for anyone who might sound the alarm. "The party is in the Throne Room. Most delicious. Sister, dear Sister, it makes me happy to know that nothing is sacred to you."

"…_but I sure know where I've been…I ain't wastin' no more time…to walk along a lonely street of dreams….here I go again…"_

Now that was odd…that sounded like _Whitesnake_….really?

Well, okay, music had improved, maybe a little.

For a moment he just considered popping in. "Surprise, the Birthday Baby has come home to claim The Throne." Smiling he kept on walking, admiring the paintings of dead kings and queens as he thought about that.

"Well, maybe not. Maybe I should kneel and swear my fealty and then gut her. I do so have a flare for the dramatic," he chuckled as he righted his cloak and went to make his grand entrance.

He had only been in the palace once…a very long time ago when he was a child. Somehow, his sister had never thought to invite him in when she had married. But he had memorized everything he had seen.

There was the grand staircase up to the mezzanine, then down the hall to another even grander staircase to be announced.

It looked like Albin was doing the honors of announcing, tonight. It was nice that sister dear had found jobs for all the old warriors. Especially that one.

After he killed Mab, Albin was next.

The old warrior watched him approach. There was nothing on his face to be read.

Oberon was ready to strike if need be.

Their eyes met. Albin gave him a nod of the head and kept to protocol as he rang the bell. Good, he would live to see Oberon crown himself king.

Ringing the bell twice, the music and the voices became quiet in the Throne Room.

"Oberon, brother of Mab, in attendance, without an invitation," echoed through the chamber. "State your business."

"I desire to be presented to our Queen," he replied. "As a subject of The Realm, it is my right," he stressed.

His eyes went to the two empty thrones that sat against the wall. Now that was interesting. He had thought for sure that Mab would have redone the thrones. At one time, when they had been plotting and planning jointly, she had said something about glamouring a dragon and using one for her throne. Apparently, she had not been able to sell a wind rider on betraying one of their own. But he liked that idea…

This style was so-o-o-o-o old fashioned. So heavy and carved….lilies on one and hawks on the other…and gilded and…old fashioned…yes, described it the best. This must still be a touchy area with the subjects. Well, he would just cut off their hands and it would no longer be a touchy subject.

"Our Queen is presently dancing with our King," Albin replied.

"As a subject of The Realm," Oberon's tone turned nasty, "I know my entitlements. All of them," he hissed. "And I am claiming my right for an audience under my oath of Fealty to The Realm. The Queen must see me."

"As you wish," Albin replied.

"Clayton, please, our Queen and King."

Straightening his clothes, Oberon then ran his hands through his hair. This was a somber moment. The changing of the regime. The beginning of a new era...the…the…his thoughts trailed off…as he watched the impossible walk into the room.

"What…what…" he sputtered as he saw King Evan escort his Queen Sookie to the throne and helped her sit.

"No," he screeched. "No…what fucking shifter shit is this…just what the fuck have you done with my whore of a sister and just what the fuck do you think you are trying to…"

Clayton grabbed one side of him and Liam the other. Picking him up, Oberon was now down on the Throne Room floor and in front of The Thrones when he was slammed to his knees.

Clayton had his sword, drawn. "I shall cut out your tongue for such words in our Queen's presence," his voice was angry. "Then, I shall remove your head."

"Clayton," Sookie's voice was low. "Please, he has invoked the law."

"My Queen," the Captain of her Guards bowed his head and then took his place, standing by her side.

"You should not have returned, here," Sookie said. "You and Mab plotted to and killed my son. You know the penalty for this act of treason."

"You have no proof," he countered.

"The Realm did not know that you came from a family of shifters," was Sookie's sure reply.

Oberon blinked. How did she know that? Had they tortured Mab?

By all that was unholy...how was this possible?

"You know the penalty for taking the life of one of the royal family," her eyes held his.

"This is some type of trick," his false bravado was heard throughout the room. "You are not Queen Sookie," he hissed.

Once more, Oberon felt himself being bodily picked up and slammed back down onto his knees. That time, something might have broken. There was pain radiating out of his knee caps.

For a moment, he let his eyes rest on the male that sat on King Evan's throne. That ass hole was smirking at him as he brought this imposter's hand up for a kiss!

"Bás an Rí (King's Death)", Sookie said as the blade was ripped from his hand and landed gently in her outstretched one. Handing it to Clayton, she then said, "Blade Fola (Blood Blade) Comapnion Iontaofa (Trusted Companion)." Both knives were now in her hands.

"Those three were gifts from my father. King Sooklund had a way with sharp objects," she smiled. "Myself as well. Clayton, put an apple on top of his head. Let me see if I have lost any of my skill."

"Gladly my Queen," he chuckled as Grayson tossed him an apple from the table.

"No," Oberon began his back pedaling, "no, the blades can only be called by their house. My their master's hand."

"Yes," Sookie smiled. "I must thank you for keeping all my old friends safe for me," as her eyes went around the room. "Now that they have retuned to their rightful places, the Throne Room is complete, don't you think?" she smiled sweetly.

As his eyes flitted about the walls, he realized what had happened. When he opened the vault, he had fucked, himself. She continued on. "Once you opened the armory," there was an unpleasant happiness in her voice, "you could not keep their voices, or them, from me."

"_The Armory of the Hawk…and…Lily_," Eric's voice echoed with what could only be death. "I do not find that amusing, at all.

However, those vampires of the North East that you surround yourself with, they shall find it very amusing when they receive the text message from you inviting them to your next smallish get together. We have not decided on the exact date for that, but it is going to be soon.

I know that I am going to be amused," he chuckled. "I just have not yet decided just how amused I am going to be. Blue fire amused or stake them out in silver for the next thousand years amused. Of course, I could always turn them over to my child…" he chuckled, "Pamela would be delighted to have the company."

"Eric," Sookie smiled at him. "I think Pamela is going to be busy. Has Wallace said anything to you yet?"

"Wallace?" Oberon said it so low, it was barely just a thought on the wind, but it was loud enough.

"Yes," Sookie's attention was now back on Oberon. "Wallace. He still swaggers a bit as he walks The Realm. Only he is swaggering just a bit more these days. He is in love with our oldest daughter. I know I should not be talkin' out of turn, but I think there are going to be weddin' bells, there….just say'n," Sookie wiggled her eyebrows.

Eric's eyes became a mere squint. "He'd better get his ass in to speak with me."

Sookie laughed and patted Eric's hand. "I am sure he will. He took her home to meet his mom."

There was another strangled response from Oberon.

"Yes," Sookie smiled sweetly at him. "Stirling yet lives, as well. I suspect she'll be by to see you before and after you are cursed with The Living Death."

"What?" yelped out of his mouth. "No…no…" he stuttered. "No…I demand a lawyer. Where is Hughes? I know my rights…any crime of which you think I am guilty, you were already dead _and you_," he stressed, "can not hold me accountable.

And the king that was slain, Suibhne, he is dead. And Mab is dead. You can not curse me with The Living Death."

"He speaks truth," Hugh bowed and approached. "This crime was committed under Suibhne's and Mab's reign. A lesser punishment you may pronounce, my Queen, but only one of those two who were the reigning monarchs at the time of this atrocity could curse him with The Living Death."

"I see," Sookie replied.

"Lesser punishment," Oberon spouted off. "Well yes," he laughed haughtily, "that would be stripped of my power and banishment to The Realm of the Cold Moon."

Eric laughed out loud. "You stupid cocksucker," he shook his head at the wonder of it all. "Woulda, coulda, shoulda, kept your mouth closed. Do you feel that tingling sensation that is coming across The Bond? That is our Queen. And she is pissed. Now, I know what you are thinking. 'Tis better to be pissed off then pissed on. And you are thinking, you poor stupid cocksucker, that you just pissed on her and The Realm.

You are in some deep shit," Eric chuckled. "Since she wrote that law, she knows it as well as Hughes."

"Well then my Queen," Oberon bowed his head to her. "I have you to thank," he laughed in return.

"So nice of you to bring up that law," Sookie stood as the blue fire danced around her. "First of all, you and that murdering bitch of a sister, that Eric drained of her blood and I drained her of her spark, seventy-seven days ago, killed my baby, Suibhne.

That does not sit well with me at all," she said as blue sparks now shot out into the room.

"Second of all, our son , Suibhne, is alive, right along with us."

"No," Oberon shook his head and all could hear the doubt in his voice. "Hughes?" his eyes went to him. "You are the Keeper of the Laws. You can not lie."

"Only truth.

Yes," Hugh replied. " our Queen is correct. Prince Suibhne lives, again. We all saw him today call a weapon to him."

"I did not see him!" he screeched. "I did not see him do this! You can not condemn me until _I know that Suibhne is alive_."

There was merriment all around the room and across The Realm. Oberon had a life defining moment. Fuck no…! Not the impossible! Had the prince really been born back into a body as well?

"Sweet Baby," Sookie smiled as her eyes focused on their son. Reaching out her arms she said, "Come to Momma."

Oberon took a step back. There in the arms of the Fae Queen was her son. Father and son peered at him from two sets of those _ soulless blue eyes_! Eyes that were the color of the water of those dismal swamps where Evan had been born and raised. No! No! NO!

"Do not panic, do not panic, do not panic," he chanted to himself. Yes, of course, state the obvious with authority.

"He is just a child, he can not pronounce the sentence," his words were minced. "He does not know nor does he understand the words that he must speak to fulfill the curse. When he comes of age," Oberon stressed, "then he can hold me accountable for either real or imagined crimes. Until then," he snickered, "you can only strip me of my power and banish me."

"You are right, of course," Sookie replied. "The law would never allow a child to carry such a burden.

But for this occasion, his Bonded will speak for him."

"What?" Oberon squeaked. "He…he…he is just…a baby…"

"I'm four," Hunter said with pride. "I'll be five in March. Momma says we are gonna' have a party with cake and ice cream and candles and my family and my friends will be there. My grandmas already told me they would come and help me celebrate being five. And in July, I am going to be a big brother.

I am, my Momma's hands down low and I can help in the garden. I am not a baby."

Letting out a sigh, Oberon started laughing. "Good one, my Queen. You had me going there, for a moment. Four. Our young prince," he smiled and waved at Hunter, "is four, soon to be all of five," he stressed. "No Scimitar bonds with a four year old," he said with a smile. "Their pride would not allow them to do this."

ZZ lifted off from around Hunter's neck. "I am z'Zim'balylast, The Bonded of our Prince Hunter."

"No…" it was a whisper that left Oberon's mouth.

Sookie kissed Hunter on the nose. "Sweet Baby," she smiled. "ZZ is gonna' stay with us for a few minutes, then he will be right home to you. Your Grandpa Hugh is gonn'a take you home."

"Ok Momma," he gave her a kiss and then one to Eric.

"We will be stopping off my Queen to see his Grand mama," Hugh grinned as Hunter wrapped his arms around his neck. "She has made our Prince's favorite chocolate pie. Then we shall be home."

"Thank you," she smiled and blew Hunter a kiss as they popped out.

"Now," Sookie's attention was once more back on the filth that had killed her son. "I believe we were say'n rules and some such. And oh yes, how Scimitars do not bond with children."

Laughter went up all over the throne room. Sookie's focus shifted to the Scimitar. "ZZ, as your Queen and Hunter's mother, I give you permission to speak for your Bonded."

"To the murdering traitor, Oberon, The Living Death," he said, with a bow of his head. "And all," his eyes rested now on Oberon, "that that implies.

But my Queen," ZZ continued on, "I fear I could not do this traitor justice. So I will be in attendance, as required by law, but I give this honor of inducing The Living Death, to my father, as is my right."

"Hello Oberon."

Oberon heard the voice and his blood turned to ice and froze there in his body.

"No," he started crying. "No. You are dead. You…are…dead!" he screamed.

OI's laugher filled the room. "There is an eyebrow that requires the proper cut. But other than that…" he grinned, "I am my handsome self and perfect in every way. I am going to invite Stirling to our oh so personal reunion. I believe she has a little poetry she would like to say over you while I am preparing your body.

Wallace," OI's laughter continued, "is not only her son, but mine as well," he said with pride.

"No, no, OI," fear was the undertone in his voice. "No. You must understand. Killing Wallace, that was Mab's idea. Wallace," he tried to force a smile, "was my friend. Is my friend," he corrected himself.

A deadly, toothy smile crossed OI's face. "While I am preparing your brain, you just keep telling me that," he chuckled. "Our Queen has already blessed the entire dragon clan with her words. She has told me that we are to be your custodians. That your body, once it has been processed, will be ours to care for."

You could smell the fear pouring off from Oberon and filling the room.

"We shall," OI licked his lips, "take very good care of you. We shall loan you out from time to time to those that come forward with a grievance against you. But, you will always be in the company of a dragon. We would not want some one in their rage to completely dismember you so that you would have to be stitched back together. Why, just think how painful that could be," he chuckled.

OI turned to Eric and Sookie and bowed "I thank you, for this great honor you have bestowed upon me and the Clan of the Scimitars."

OI looked at Oberon and laughed, "We who do not bond with children," then turning back to his King and Queen, the King of the Dragons bowed deeper, "thank you."

Eric laughed softly. "'O King of the Wind Talkers, you are most welcome."

The King of the Fae once more had his focus on Oberon.

"_There is no hope for the traitor,_

_Alas his name a curse forever more._

_But he lives on within the hills of death,_

_Victory's song sung on the lips of The Living Death,_

_And OI dances with his Queen, their names woven through the ages into our lore."_

"I wrote my Queen love sonnets wrapped in prophecy," Eric's voice was still and he brought Sookie's hand to his lips for a kiss.

"My sons, Suibhne, Finton and I, we knew Mab's name and that she and hers would bring the madness into The Realm. So we laid our plan to capture the traitor who would bring depravity into our land." Death lurked in his eyes.

"Your time as Nostradamus was a poor attempt to imitate me," Eric growled. "And that has been noted.

As a catch phrase, _*The lost thing is discovered, hidden for many centuries. _ That is not very original. The Greek Chorus was shouting that from the stage back in the day.

And it is not very catchy. Not something that the public can hold onto and turn into and use in every day conversation.

However," Eric winked at him, "Bob's your uncle," he chuckled. "It is a catchy little something and can mean just whatever you want it to in whatever situation you are in.

"Bob's your uncle," everyone in Fae said at the same time and laughed as realization became apparent in Oberon's eyes.

"We do so hope you enjoyed your last week in the Realm of the Cold Moon. A most excellent plan," Eric grinned. "Our great and wonderful good Queen Sookie thought that your life should have a purpose. That you should serve the greater good. Give back just a small something to that which you had profited and prospered, from. So she had all those small jobs for you to do," Eric said, with a straight face. "Small, but very important.

So, for each task you performed, she opened the portal to give you a glimpse of home.

And because you had the audacity to name your club _The Hawk and Lily_," Eric's voice was low and menacing, "why, I had the city of Savannah, wired, so we could all watch you _walk the path_ in real time, of course.

Molly," Eric grinned, "please, roll the feed that has been showing here in Fae."

Oberon watched in horrible fascination as his last week in Savannah played before his eyes.

Lying in his own vomit and excrement was bad enough…but when he saw himself giving ridiculous amounts of money to the poor who sold their hand made palmetto roses in one of the squares, his screams and cursing started in earnest.

.

.

.

*_Here I Go Again_. Written by David Coverdale and Bernie Marsden, 1982.

_*The Prophecies_. Written by Michel de Nostradamus. 1555

.

Dear Readers,

I have been very busy the past week and a bit.

To keep The Muse, happy, I have been posting short blasts on my blog site.

29 May 2013 is _The Invitation Home._

30 May 2013 is _Sookie's Avenging Victory_.

31 May 2013 is _Stirling, Scotland_

3 June, 2013 is _Please & Thank You._

So, if you would like Oberon's week from hell a little more in depth, and with some photos, that is where you will find it.

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


	100. Chapter 100

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 100**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

**This story is rated M **

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 84. 69th day of Married Bliss, 57th Day of being Parents.**_

It had been a most excellent week. Hunter was back in school and Sookie had another baby doc's visit and Eric was King of the World! Just ask him, he would tell you!

This weekend, they had a good visit with the grandmas and E.H. and Lucy had brought the children for Sunday morning brunch, courtesy of Lafayette. Breakfast had been at Grandma Esther's. This time next month, it would be over at the cabin.

Lance was making great progress on the place. With all the cabins and the kitchen add on, it was going to be roughly six thousand square feet. It was not being built with the idea of it being a permanent residence. But a place where you could line the walls of one big room with cupboard beds and sleep up to twenty children in there comfortably…so whenever Hunter wanted to invite everyone he knew, they might have a place to sleep a fraction of them.

There were four bathrooms that were finished that flanked to the right and the left of original structure. Eric had thought long and hard about that…the original cabin…those rooms where Hunter had begun his life. He had finally decided that downstairs would be the foyer into the house, itself.

Upstairs was still one bedroom and a bigger bathroom. Hunter's grandmother's bedroom was to remain. Eric could see how some day this would become Hunter's office. It would always look out over the front yard and from there he would be able to see the river in the back, as well.

From the old kitchen, where the back door was, that wall had been removed and you took the steps down to the now much bigger kitchen that would seat oh…, Eric smiled, about twenty grandparents, 35 assorted other relatives and sixty close friends with various dogs, cats and who knew what else thrown in.

Lafayette had designed this kitchen as well…his Kampin' Kitchen, his La La fineness had referred to it. It was broken down in stations. Vegetable station, baking station, frying station, grandmas cooking station…Lafayette had rolled his eyes on that one. "I done loves me some grandmas, Mr. Eric's and you knows that to be truths! But they is gonna wants to starts cookin' and supervisin' my fine black ass when they sees me pulling those lighter than angel feather biscuits from the ovens…mmmhmmm….you knows that truths!

This way, they gots their own areas to be fussin' and cussin' in while I works my magics and drinks my coffees. And I'm bein's right theres when they starts passin that bottle of white whisky a'rounds. They is real good 'bouts sharin'."

Sharing, well yes. Their son was all about that. Checking the rear view mirror, Eric could see Lacy and Hunter deep in conversation.

Today was Sunday, January the 20th , and they were headed back home. School day, tomorrow, for their Mr. Hunter and Miss Lacy. They were discussing what bait for what type of fish and just as soon as it warmed up, they would be fishin'!

Eric mentally reconfigured his schedule. There were things to do this week. The most important was the green house was going up. Hunter had shown them where they had always put in their garden and had looked wistful when he had patted the dirt patch that he and his grandmother had always worked.

Sookie had said that they could start the seeds at home and when the ground was warm enough, they would bring them out here and put them in the garden. His son had beamed with happiness. Eric swore he saw light pouring from the pores of his skin.

That was an easy fix. He had sent out the text messages saying the house could wait as the green house had jumped to the top of the list.

As they passed the Quickie Mart, their small caravan all honked and waved. The tags on the Jeeps read: Northman 1, Foggs 1, and Northman 2.

The good folk at the mini-mart waved back.

They were getting to know the local folks and be known by them and this was good.

These little mini vacations to the grandmas was very sweet.

It was nice to be away, but Eric liked going home. He always had as a human.

Back to the land of home sweet home and …well fuck…vampire shit. Tomorrow night he was briefing New York. After that _smallish __tete te tete_, things would be set in motion and for the vampires that lived in the North Eastern part of the United States, all hell was going to break lose. Eric was going to see to it personally.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 85. 70th day of Married Bliss, 58th Day of being Parents.**_

It was well after midnight before Eric had finished his husbandly duties.

Sookie and Hunter were all tucked in bed sleeping when Eric walked over to the mansion.

"How did Daddy's girls enjoy their time off?" he asked with a wink and a smile as he closed the office doors. "And oh look, my son-in-law is in residence, as well. Oh, most good.

Now, before we begin tonight's business, does anyone have any news?" Eric looked expectantly at the group.

"Anything you would like to tell your Father?" His eyes went around the room.

"Anything at all?" There was still a smile in his voice but now he was squinting.

"Anything that I would not want to hear second hand…" his eyes landed on Pamela.

Well oh shit! Pamela's lower lip started to tremble and then her hand went to her mouth as tears started to line her face. An ear piercing, soul wrenching wail came out of her mouth and up into the heavens as she put her head down on her desk and cried and moaned in misery.

Wallace popped in, his sword drawn to destroy what had caused his beloved so much agony.

"My King," he immediately sheathed his sword and bowed.

"Pamela," his voice was soft as he kneeled down beside her.

"Eric…" Pamela was sobbing, followed by "wah-ha-ha-ha…." Ending in a fierce wail.

"My King?" Wallace was beseeching him. "What may I do to correct this?"

Pamela's crying got even louder.

"Please, my King, tell me what I must do and gladly I will do this. Her tears are breaking my heart."

"I…I just wanted to know how her time off was…and…" Eric stopped. He could not be heard above the misery his child was crying out into the universe. When there was a small lull…

"Have you intentions towards my child?" Eric asked.

"My King," Wallace bowed his head. "Tis truth that I love your child. But, her time as human has influenced her in this area greatly. I did take her home to meet my mother, but that was a slow, slower…" Wallace made a face, "process. My King," he took Pamela in his arms, "that was a well thought out battle plan.

Someday I would be honored if you would grant me an audience so that I could discuss with you…"

Pamela's wails got louder.

"She is not ready for me to discuss this…" he finally said and her sobbing subsided.

"Of course," Eric's gaze took in the room. Everyone was visibly upset. It was not every day his child's heart sounded like it was going to break. "I am going to speak with New York. I guess no one now is interested in going," he said more to himself than anyone else. Tara was looking at her maker and wiping her eyes and Samuel had his arms around Molly who looked like she might cry any minute.

"My family. Take the night off. Wallace, I am always available whenever you want to talk. I'll send in New Orleans," Eric said as he excused himself and left the room.

"Damn maker, good one," Tara said as they high fived.

"Now," Pamela smiled, "who bet me that we would not be working tonight. Why Mr. and Mrs. Da'vid," she batted her eyelashes. "I do believe you own me two nights behind the desk.

Wallace…" she held out her arms while he picked her up and wrapped himself around her.

"Your carriage awaits, my Cinderella."

"Chaz is having a shoe sale, tonight, starting at midnight," she grinned. "We are already behind in my power shopping." And poof, they were gone.

Tara grinned. "Oh, sounds like Grandpa is sending in New Orleans. Well, I am out of here. My human birthin' momma thinks she has haunts and spirits in her house. That's because I am on the outside of it using my influence to push things around on the inside. I have not had this much fun in a while." Vamp speed, Tara was out the door.

Samuel eyed Molly. "My bride, I know you warned me," he sighed. "But, we have tonight off. Let us make the most of it as well."

When the New Orleans vamps came in, the office was empty, for which they were grateful.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Milo whispered. "If Day Walker makes his own child cry like that, just think what he would do to us."

"No kidding," Ryce said. "I thought he was killing her. I expected to walk in and have to call Mr. Sid to come in and clean up Pamela goo parts off the floor and walls."

"Well, whatever it was he did, you know if he would do it to his own child…just think what he would do to us," Stanton added. "We keep our mouths, shut, and our eyes on the task. Now all you cocksuckers, get to work. I don't want to piss him off to find out just exactly what it was that he did."

.

Eric sat in the King of York and Jersey's office.

"Canton, married life appears to agree with you," Eric smiled.

There was a small chuckle from the vampire. "The same could be said of you, Day Warrior. There is a twinkle in your eye that looks like love and it does not speak to the joy of final death and destruction."

Their eyes locked.

"You know why I am here," Eric's voice became serious.

"Yes," Canton became serious as well. "The North East…Eric, they have been a law unto themselves since they lived in the Old World. I do not doubt that you can destroy them, but can you destroy their reign of terror that has held sway over that area for so long. There is a certain invasive smell of corrupt stench that wafts from their kingdoms into mine from time to time.

I certainly was not privy to the stories, so I have no idea what type of deals were struck. But it is what I have not heard over the past two centuries.

No gossip….and we vampires, we do so love our gossip."

Eric chuckled. "There was no gossip about me," he pointed out.

The King of two kingdoms broke out laughing. "Are you kidding me? No gossip about The Viking? Of course there was…just not in circles where you cared to inhabit. All the old ones _knew of you_ and would from time to time speculate about you and your maker.

And you had better believe you are a hot topic of conversation in the Old World….well, mostly just how happy they were you and Godric had migrated to the New World.

And Eric, now, with the North East….it was what _was not_ _said about you._

And for those that are lucky enough to rise with each new sunset, well fuck, Eric, all any of those vamps can do is talk about you. If we had one of those Hollywood gossip shows, you would lead off every program and every story."

Eric laughed out loud. "Oh Canton, you rascal, you do know how to stroke my ego. The Old World had best continue to mind their business and mainstream. _They appear_," he stressed, "to do that very well. Not that any of them talk to me. But it is what I do not hear, as well. Especially on the news. So they are perhaps, behaving."

Slowly, Canton turned to stare at the fire that was burning merrily.

Eric's voice took on a deadly tone. "They continue to breed for slaves and Weres?"

"Yes," Canton gave a slow nod of his head, "I believe so.

My brother, Alaska, was the worst and of their ilk. I only know this because of what he would brag, about, when he would return from Russia."

"My Sookie is going to be all kinds of pissed off about this…" he said shaking his head. "Myself as well.

You think what?" Eric asked. "That they are going to try and implement that here? We have checked all of their residences. There is no sign or smell of children, anywhere. Only willing adults."

Canton shrugged. "I keep a watchful eye on all the missing persons' reports. Especially when children go missing. I look for any Were connection. I know one or two Weres on the police force."

"Where would they keep the children?" Eric asked, as his fangs dropped down.

"I do not believe they keep them here, I think they ship them to the Old World."

A log in the fireplace fell and sent sparks shooting, everywhere. Just like in Hunter's pictures when an angel would blow past.

"My son, Hunter," Eric's voice was fury unleashed. "His grandfather is a Were. We are sure our son will shift, as well.

Liam," growled from Eric's mouth.

"Yes my King," the fae guard stepped across, sparks shooting from his eyes. His sword pulled and glowing, his fangs down.

"Take," Eric spit out, "the entire fucking Realm if that is what is required! You glamour every fucking vampire in the world! You find these children and any other adult that is there against their will.

Contact your people on the force," Eric's focus was now back on Canton. "Tell them they are going to close the books on some of their missing persons, cases."

"Eric," Canton's voice was soft. "If they disappear, the old ones will know something is going on. They will see you coming."

"They will not see this coming," he smiled. "King of York and Jersey, your Realm is going to get bigger in land mass. Perhaps not in loyal subjects. Or any subjects at all. Adieu." Eric bowed his head and popped out.

"There goes Fury Unleashed," Canton shuddered, "in the form of The Viking." Looking at the map of the United States, his eyes were drawn to the North East. "Land mass but no subjects," he chuckled. "Kill them all Eric, every fucking last one. I have no time for their shit. The wife and I…we are just looking for some good times!"

Taking out his phone, he called Detective Kline and started talking.

.

Sookie was sitting up in bed whenever Eric popped back in.

"Sorry my bride," he leaned down and kissed her. "I am sorry to disturb your rest."

"What's up?" she asked, her eyes searching his face. "You were really upset there for a few minutes. Not that you are too happy right now."

"There was no sign of children in the North Eastern vampires' areas because perhaps, they were shipped out to the Old World.

Weres in particular."

Tears and anger and rage all flashed across his beloved's features.

Stroking her face, he leaned down and placed his forehead on hers.

"I told Liam to empty The Realm if need be but to glamour every vampire on the planet for information about these missing children. Find them and then to bring any kidnapped U.S. citizen to the New York police department. Canton has contacts that is he talking too, right now.

They know to take any Old World citizen back to their home country and turn them in to the local authorities. The Fae will use their glamour and make all of it believable.

We are going to work the plan regarding the Old World and the North East," he kissed her and rubbed his nose against hers. Smiling toothfully he continued on. "And that is to kill them all."

"We will have to have some type of special awards ceremony," Sookie chuckled past her tears, "as a thank you. Something special and one of a kind," Eric kissed the tears that were still coursing down her cheeks.

"Maybe build condos there along the water front of the palace. Let folks stay there as a way of saying thanks. And just…" she started crying again.

Eric took her in his arms and sat with her wrapped up in his love.

"Oh great and good Queen of the Fae," he whispered in her hair, "We have this, lover. You shall right many wrongs, but none more important than this."

"Momma," they heard Hunter's voice and then he was up on the bed with them. "I heard you cryin'," as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweet Baby," she pulled back and kissed him on the nose. "I am just so proud of your Daddy. He always does the right thing."

"My Daddy is a hero," Hunter said with surety. "He takes care of things that no body else wants too."

"Thank you my son," Eric kissed him and then Sookie. "Tomorrow is a school day and little boys and their pregnant mommies need their sleep. Now I am going to tuck you both in…" he smiled as they laid down. Hunter with his little body pushed in next to Sookie's. Sookie with her arms around their son.

Kissing each one, Eric pulled up the covers, kissed them again and stood there for a few minutes as he watched his family go back to sleep.

Well fuck…it was well past midnight, but this could not be helped. If it was his folk, Eric knew he would want to know. He figured the Weres were no different.

Eric went to his office and turned on his lap top and then the flat screen. Dialing both Foggs and du Lac, it was time to get this party started.

When they both picked up Eric said, "I am sorry to disturb you from your rest. But I thought you would want to know."

When Eric had finished the first of what he knew, Lance growled. "Send someone for me. I'm callin' my daddy-in-law. Gettin' his ass out of bed, also. Send someone for him, as well. He will be the powerhouse behind this."

"Fuck yes," Foggs growled low in his throat. "I want this face to face. Pop me in."

In Eric's office sat Gar the elder and his bride, Susan. Du Lac and his bride, Guinn; and Foggs.

"I can hear the chatter through The Bond," Eric said. "They are finding them."

"I want in on the kill tomorrow night," Lance growled. "Give me a chance to use my magic sword."

Gar senior looked at his son-in-law. "Magic sword?" he echoed.

"Yes," Guinn gave her father a small smiled. "Princess Tin inked it on him. It is his sword from his time at Camelot. When there is danger, it turns into a real sword. He's already killed one psycho Were with it."

"Well damn, son…" Gar said with pride.

"Magic sword?" E.H. echoed. "I want a magic sword. Can Princess Tin ink one on me?

And he gets to go tomorrow night? Into battle? And final death these vamps? I want to go…and with a magic sword."

"I can understand your rage," Eric said. "But it is going to be more than that…

There are going to be Weres…" he stopped and started again. "There are going to be Weres with special needs. There is the question of what to do with them afterwards. There will be those we will not be able to hand back to the authorities.

Some were handed over by their pack master so he would not have to hand his family, over.

I can not imagine they would want to go back to that pack…even if it would be allowed.

Others were born on the vampires' property and are considered real property. Like slavery was here."

Susan du Lac spoke up. "What kind of condition are these folks in?" The school teacher of thirty years spoke up. "Most folks that are kept in servitude are illiterate."

"Good point," Eric replied.

"We've got that old one room school house that is still standing," Lance was thoughtful. "Depending on how many there are…there are about twenty five old farm steads that are for sale and still standing. Since The Realm reaches out that far, they have sorta self healed. I could buy them and put them up, there.

Send them all to school. Parents and little people. Get the fairy godmothers on this and let them translate in whatever language is required."

"That could work," Eric was thoughtful. "But you are not to use your money. I will alert Samuel. If these vamps have their money somewhere, he will find it. With that we will be able to set up a trust fund.

Purchase essentials. Food, clothing. Improve their shelter. If they like to farm, tractors…" Eric shrugged. "Whatever is needed to make them feel useful and to have something to pass onto their children.

They could even help out the grandmas. We could pay them a wage for that and let them contribute to the good of society.

Depending on what they did for the vamps, there might be a craftsman or two.

We'll know more as the day progresses. I thank you for your time and input. Now, if you would like to be taken back home, I'll get…"

"Now son," old Gar began, "my boy tells me you have these cute little fae sleeping chambers. Since Susan heard about them, that is all she has talked, about. Besides, I want to be here and know what you know when you know it.

If those folks need a welcoming committee, well then, you can just count on me and my Mrs. We'll be here to shake hands."

"Thank you sir," Eric smiled. "That is very much appreciated. If you look in that back corner, I do believe you will see said sleeping chamber. Miss Susan, if you would like to retire, please do so. Now would be the time to rest.

But I believe I smell coffee. Chester is monitoring the frequency as well. By dawn, we should have the first of the Weres seeking asylum.

E.H., if you wish to return to your family, I will call you."

"Thanks," he replied with a nod of his head. "We'll get the kids to school and then Lucy and Lady Bug and I will be out here."

Eric could only nod his head in approval. "We'll get Hugh and Maxine to pick them up from school. They are both going to want to be in on this."

Eric checked the time. It was four thirty. He needed to head back over to the mansion for a few minutes and put some of those things in place. There were still one or two in the New Orleans crowd that were working their own agenda. Eric was going to feed them a little tiny worm of information and let them bite the hook and then he was yanking their ass out of the water and into the boat….nothing like a little early morning fishing just before the sun rose. And it was going to be a glorious dawn and one with the ground covered in vampire goo.

.

.

.

When Hunter woke up, his Momma was not in bed with him. He could sure enough smell food, though! A lot of food!

"Andy," he reached down and patted his dog, "what is goin' on? Have we got company?" his little voice was excited.

"I'm gonna go pee then we'll go check," he said, picking up Lion and hugging him.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he went to his bedroom and got his slippers and off he went to the kitchen.

Ohhhh, his La La had been hard at work. There were all kinds of yummy smells comin' from his Daddy's office.

Sticking his head in, he saw all the people! Why, there was mommas with babies and new friends his size and some grandmas and grandpas and some big brothers and sisters! There were fairy godmothers and his Grandpa and Grandma and Grandpa Gar and Grandma Susan! And Grandma Berry and Grandpa Hugh! Why, it was a party! And they were all havin' breakfast!

His Momma and Daddy were talkin' with someone and waving and calling his good-mornings he took off over to them. His Daddy picked him up and up, up, up he went into the air and then back down and he got his Daddy kiss and his Momma kiss.

"Momma, I like havin' friends for breakfast," he giggled. "I washed my hands."

"You ready to eat?" Sookie asked and gave him another hug.

"Yes ma'am. That bacon sure does smell good."

"Well, then, Daddy will fix you a plate. You just sit wherever you want and introduce yourself if you don't know them."

By seven thirty Hunter had met everyone in the room. Language was not a problem. He was a Prince of the Realm and could speak and hear whatever language was called for.

He had made himself a little pancake sandwich. Just a tad of maple syrup spread around on it with a couple of pieces of bacon fold over in his little pancake. All of it was wrapped in a napkin and he was making the rounds. Eric could only watch in wonder.

"Just like you when you were that age, huh?" Sookie chuckled as she watched their little man.

"Oh my bride," he laughed. "He is more than I ever was."

Hugh walked over and joined them.

"How is it going?" Eric asked.

"The fae did a good job of directing traffic," he replied. "These are the ones that had no place to go. Born in servitude or given over to the vampire by their pack master.

There is no proof, my King, of them ever existing.

I am working through the particulars, letting them make some decisions. I can put their identities in place once they have decided if they desire to stay. Interesting, most of then are gardeners. They had to be. The vampires would not buy food for them so they had to grow their own.

Miss Susan was correct. Illiterate. It has been explained to them that they will all go to school and learn to read, speak and write English. That they will have a small farm of their own and be surrounded by good neighbors.

I believe they all want this but they are still overwhelmed and fear their vampire master will show up and destroy them."

"Well, only if they can resurrect themselves from the true death," Eric chuckled. "That is going to happen, soonest.

But for now, I believe it is time to get Hunter ready for school.

Are you and Mother Berry able to pick the children up, today?"

"Oh yes, my King. We are taking snack and then we are collecting Emmet and Hunter and our Miss Lacy. We shall be here in time for lunch. Do you wish for us to drop Hunter off this morning?"

Eric could hear the hopefulness in Hugh's voice. There was something about getting that hug and kiss from your child as you waved good-bye to them as they went off to discover something more about themselves.

"That would be very helpful," Eric smiled. "Very helpful. We would appreciate that, very much."

"Not a problem, my King. If you will pardon me, I shall go and inform the Mrs. She will be thrilled beyond words!"

.

.

.

By the time Hunter, Lacy, and Emmet, walked in the door with Grandma Berry and Grandpa Hugh, it was time for lunch and there was a lot more order and decisions had been made.

E.H. collected his hug and his kiss from his kiddos. Putting Lady Bug down, his happy trio went to meet and greet. Oh there was the Were of the hour!

"Hello Pack Master," E.H. said as he stood next to Lance.

"No fucking kidding," Lance shook his head. "I have got fifteen families, four grandmas, three teen age boys whose parents the vampires killed and Sac. He seems to be the oldest Were of them all. He has only worked in the fields, pulling the one harrow plow."

"Fuck," E.H. replied. "Has he ever seen a tractor?"

"I don't think so," Lance replied. "Parts of their lives step right out of the medieval nightmare. They know about light switches, but there was none in the attic or basement or where ever they fuck they all lived. Or hot water or flush toilets. The vamp areas got the upgrades. The Weres got to live another day…maybe," he growled.

"My in-law Mom and Dad are moving in with us until we get them settled in one of those farm houses someplace. She is going to teach everyone English, reading, writing and math. Fairy gods will translate the lesson into whatever language is required.

Dad Gar is going to drive the bus to pick folks up and help her teach. The three teen agers are moving in with Mom and Dad. So that means we will have them for a while. Good thing we built on. We've got room but it is going to be tight for a week or so until Mom and Dad get moved into their house. Their place has four bed rooms, small but serviceable. It needs furniture and the power turned on.

Packs from all over Louisiana are chipping in to help."

"What do else do you need?" E.H. asked. "After all, I am part owner in a construction company."

"Not anything really that kind of big at the moment. I just have to get these folks settled and acclimated. Physically, emotionally, spiritually. Get their wolf in order so that they can have order."

"Pack Master du Lac," E.H. grinned at him. "I do so hope you will invite me and mine out to run with you."

"Fuck," Lance shook his head. "I did not see this comin'," as his gaze took in what literally looked like peasants. Well, they would have jeans soon enough. There was an easy silence between the two men as they took their own personal assessments of the room.

"You all expecting yet?" E.H. asked casually.

A grin covered Lance's face. "Well, too soon to tell but the Mrs. says her breasts are very tender. And damn, they grew a full cup size bigger over night. So I am saying yes to that but she says to just keep my nose out of her business until she pees on a stick and knows for sure."

E.H. smiled. "I understand Em told Tin…"

Lance looked around to see where his Mrs. was, exactly. Out of ear shot, good. "It is too fucking soon to ask Em to listen for my son's heart beat. Or believe me, I would have done it. I am just that desperate to know.

As soon as she knows for sure, she is retiring from the force.

So," Lance grinned at E.H. "I understand you get to pick a magic sword from Miss Sookie's armory. Just how special do you feel?"

"Fuck yes!" he chuckled. "Eric says they have started to rise in Europe. For one or two of those cocksuckers, I plan on being the last thing they see."

"Good times," du Lac smiled. "Very good times."

"Yes, but sadly," E.H. sighed, "all the American vamps are Eric's and he says that is going to happen tomorrow night."

"Do you think he would let us show up outside and howl while he does the deed?" Lance asked.

"Oh," E.H. pulled back and looked thoughtful. Then his eyes went to Eric across the room. "Background music. Instead of cue the squeaky door, or the crows calling, it would be cue the wolf howls.

That could be good times," E.H. said.

"Just an angle to work while we are out and about on the continent," Lance smiled. "Oh, there goes my wife. Damn, I love saying that."

"Me too," E.H. smiled. "Been a long time coming. And damn, was she ever worth the wait."

"You pick out a name for the new baby, yet?" Lance asked.

"Well, in our family, the youngest gets to pick out the name for the new baby. "

"Ohhhh," Lance grinned. "That explains Lady Bug."

"Yes," E.H. nodded his head, sagely. "And our Miss Lady Bug is partial to LulaBell."

"LulaBell," Lance repeated it. "Has a nice ring to it," he grinned.

"Yes, and actually," E.H.'s eyes lit up with love, "it fits her. LulaBell Emmet Foggs."

"She gets named after your son, also?"

"Miss Lacy wanted to help name her too. And she did not want her brother left out so she just decided to name her after him."

Both men chuckled.

"So you won't get to name any more babies…" Lance let that thought trail off.

"They will have my last name and that is enough," E.H. said. "You are talking to the man whose mother named him Earnest Hemingway. What the fuck? I happen to like Bubba. I could have rolled with that.

Besides, if we have boys, it will be something that starts with an _**E**_. All the females get _**L**_ and all the males get _**E**_. That is the rule."

"Good rule," du Lac nodded his head. "Fuck, I have no idea where to pull for our son's name. Gar is out. I said so. Remy was my daddy's name and my oldest son's name. Remington was Daddy's middle name, which I like. But we can't very well name him after my daddy and not Guinn's."

"What about Gar's middle name?" E.H. asked.

"Garfield," Lance said, shaking his head. "Gar Garfield Guinn. His people had no fucking imagination. Just say'n. But not too loud.

Same with mine. My daddy was Remy Remington…" Lance sadly shook his head. "And you know if we named him Remington, it would get shortened to Remy."

"What is your middle name?"

"Jacques," he replied.

"Jacques Guinn du Lac. Call him Jack for short. No wait…Jack du Lac….sounds like a used car salesman that comes on before the TV station signs off for the night.

"Or a porn star," Lance sighed.

"Yes, that was my first thought, but I was not going to say it," E.H. patted him on the shoulder. "I know you will do right by your boy. And you've got time."

Lance looked a little sheepish.

"What?" E.H. re-engaged.

"I am already calling him Thunderbolt. You know, his football nick-name."

"Tonnerre is French for thunder," E.H. said. "Just go ahead and get ahead of the game."

Lance was thoughtful. "Tonnerre Jacques du Lac.

Tonner du Lac. Starting out in school, that would be easy for him to write and learn to spell."

"All the sports casters will pick up on that. They are going to call him Thunder Jack du Lac," E.H. said.

"I can see old Gar chanting that from the stands, now," Lance grinned. "_Thunder Jack, Thunder Jack! _

Fuck, he is going to be yelling _that's my grandson_!

Thanks," he said to E.H. "that's perfect. I'm gonna go tell the wife." The grin covered his face. "Really thanks. I'll let you kill one of mine, tonight."

E.H. watched Lance walk off. Well, that was sweet and could work for him. He was going to start practicing with LulaBell a male name that started with _**E**_ just as soon as he found one that he thought was their son.

Of course, that could lead to nothing. If LulaBell liked Every, Every it would be. "Good times," he chuckled when Miss Lady Bug saw him and came running over. Good times.

.

.

Eric had re-scheduled their plans. Let the old ones, rise, fuck and eat. He was not giving up his time with his family to kill these cocksuckers. He has not going to ask anyone else to it, either. They would have lunch, see if anyone was celebrating a birthday or special event and act accordingly.

.

.

Eric had no fight with British Isle and Eire.

However, vamps on the continent, the Louisiana contingent, along with just about everyone from The Realm, was there to meet and greet.

.

.

The Fae popped out with anything of note that could be sold and the money set aside in a trust. Dragon fire was hot and made quick work of the residences.

They worked their way across the continent.

Those vamps that lived on the continent that Eric had nothing against….burned into every still standing vampire's secret day chamber door was the message: _**Continue to mainstream. Day Walker. **_

.

.


	101. Chapter 101

**Preemptive Strike Chapter 101**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

.

.

Dear Readers,

_This from Missingjasalways: "squeeee! Are you bringing in Eire and British Isle?! I really love them!..."_

By now, it should be obvious that I have no shame. Just say'n. When I mentioned Eire and British Isle, it was indeed Cedric and Ian that I was thinking of….but I thought just do a fly by mentioning and if anyone commented…well…seeing as how I have no shame and I really like those two and they were mentioned…I could include them for just a wee bit…and so I did.

**This story is rated M **

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 85. 70th day of Married Bliss, 58th Day of being Parents.**_

Cedric, King of Eire and Ian, King of British Isle had started out as human friends and had ended up with the same fucking maker. They both equally hated their fucking maker.

They had been young men who were proud of their family's distillery. Now they were vampires who liked to sniff their family's distilled spirit …and sometimes on a dare or a want to… each would empty a bottle of their own brand of Whiskey/Whisky and then puke their guts out, together.

Anytime one of them felt the need to puke their guts out, the other one was always available to do likewise. _Friends since birth, friends until death, friends in either Heaven or Hell,_ had been there motto.

No way in bloody fucking hell were they going to let un-death separate them.

And so into un-death they road and lived and on occasion even thrived and had a good time.

Their good times had always revolved around a very tall blond. When he had taken his very tall self to the New World, their good times had slowed down just a bit and they had to find their own entertainment and amusements. There were fun amusements, just as not on a grand of scale as what The Viking could provide.

It was late in the month of January on the Isles and January, any day of the month in the Northern Hemisphere, was a vampire's friend. Up early and stay up until early and your undead waking hours could be extended by a couple of hours on either end until the bleeds set in.

This January was no different, until Cedric and Ian checked their phones that fine early dark afternoon.

When they had both risen, there was on their phones a text message that said, "_Exodus 12:7_. E."

Ian had punched one on his speed dial to call Cedric.

"Oh bugger and fucking bleeding hell!" the King of British Isle had laughed as he waited for his friend to pick up.

"Eric, you are one beautiful fucker," the King of Eire danced a jig after reading his message and then his phone rang.

"Did you get the text?" King of British Isle asked.

"Yes, me boy'o," The Irish replied.

"Good. There is a helo inbound to you. Chalk your front door and haul ass to me. Something is up. Last time Eric left that message, he brought the final death to our maker."

"Good times," they both laughed and hung up.

.

There was a grand fire going in the library fireplace in the castle that belonged to the Vampire King of British Isle. Both kings of the British and Irish persuasion, sat with their feet up on the tufted leather ottoman that was positioned between the two leather, wing back chairs; a glass of their own distilled spirits sitting beside them as they talked their war stories and speculated on just what The Viking's newest adventure was going to be and they were so glad he had included, them!

As the grandfather clock continued chiming the hours, through the closed doors, Ian started hearing some interesting chatter from his staff. Most odd. Humans were now working right along next to vampire. After twenty-two hundred hours (10pm), his staff was strictly vampire. Something big was up to call everybody in.

Was there mischief in the air and did it have anything to do with Eric?

Hmm, oh what to do?

The Rule was: When he was in a meeting with the King of Eire, they were not to be disturbed… ever…even for the end of the world. If the world was ending, at least they would be sitting with each other…ending their walk here just as they had started it…as life-long friends.

There was a tentative knock on his library door.

"Cedric," he said "Will you please excuse me… whatever this is, it has got to be genuine or someone is losing their head."

Ian opened the pocket doors and the pocket doors were left open and the discussion started once Ian joined one of his tech people in the hall.

Cedric kept hearing from Ian, "What do you mean?"

Then there would be more hushed whispers and Ian would say, "What do you mean?"

There was the sound of his friend walking down the hall and when a door opened, all manner of electronic noise assaulted Cedric's ears.

"What the fuck in bloody hell do you mean?" Ian's voice had gone up another notch.

Ian was vamp speed back into his study. "Turn on your phone," he said as he took his from his pocket and switched it on. "See who is texting…oh fuck…I have three hundred and fifty text messages…"

"Three hundred on mine," Cedric replied. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Someone is eradicating the old royalty says Willet in her text.

According to Stanley," he scrolled down to the next, "they are moving West to East," Ian was reading text as fast as he could.

"The line stretches from North to South, Phoebe says.

Methodically, systematically, a hot, fast fire and then there is no trace of where the old royals resided, reports Stephen.

Just ground, covered in ash, until an unnatural wind blows it all away and natural fauna grows magically, literally leaving no trace. That was from Sarah. She is so scared she had gone to ground."

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked, shock in his voice as he began to frantically scroll through his messages, looking for an answer.

"Oh," Ian visibly relaxed. "This one is from Schwartz. He says that burned into his secret resting place door is _**Continue to mainstream. Day Walker**_.

"The Viking," they both said together and chuckled.

"That is what he meant when he sent us that message earlier that said _Exodus 12:7_.

Eric and Samuel, together, again," Ian chuckled. "So, did you chalk your door lentil?" Ian asked.

"Better believe I did, my brother.

How about you?" Cedric asked.

"As soon as the text came in. I did not have any chalk, but I did find some paint. E 1+20+13 N, on the front door. Eric and his wicked sense of humor. That is what happens from being with Samuel for so long. You start to think like The Jew. Not that that is bad. Following Samuel's lead, we made a fortune in the market last year. Which is a good thing, because this place costs a bloody fortune in upkeep.

My facilities engineer that I hire to keep my castle in tip top shape is going to have a hell of a time getting the paint off that six hundred year old door… and cussing me the entire time, no doubt. Oh well… that is why I pay him outrageous amounts of money. The old bugger makes more a year in salary than I do. Of course, no one knows how to properly flash copper anymore, so he's worth his weight in gold bullion."

Cedric winked. "Perhaps our time has come, boy'o. Time to once more party with The Viking…"

"I am game for some entertainment," Ian replied, with a smile. "What say we take our glasses of whiskey into the surveillance room, run everyone out, and on the big screen let us watch the lights go out over the Continent," Ian wiggled his eyebrows. "And I just got that App with the map that shows where all your friends live. Of course, I put on it where all my enemies, are, as well."

"Oh yes, I have that," Cedric said in agreement. "A light on the map designates their co-ordinates and their name. I used my pet names for them. None of them very flattering but truthful, to a fault.

This new App is very smart and very chic and easy to use. And it was only ninety-nine cents, American dollars. App store. That was a good buy."

Carrying their leather armchairs down the hall, they made them selves comfy as the command center emptied out. The big screen was lit. The vamp residences emitted a red light when the system was turned on. It was fascinating to watch the red light turn to white, then go out, and then in its place it said, _Day Walker was Here!_

"Just how the fuck does he do that?" Cedric asked. "O, wait one. _Do you_ _think he owns_ _the App_?"

Ian was shaking his head at the wonder of it all. "Good App….cheap price….you know how vampires love a deal. I bet we all bought one…Eric, that fucker," he laughed.

"Eric is tied into all our fucking networks, now," Cedric's voice was still in disbelief.

Ian was laughing. "Glad _we_ have nothing to hide. Now, let's watch the show. Ohhh, there went the Prince of Lower Austria. I wonder what he did to piss off The Viking?"

"Oh, I am going to pay him for taking out Schwinnfurt, what a cocksucker. The Duke of the Duchy of Dusseldorf. Who makes those titles up and how much did it cost him to buy that position?"

They both became quiet.

"We have ruled for over three hundred years, Ian. How much did old Bridge-Eric-staked-your-fucking-maker-ass, pay to have us put into power?"

"What is now roughly the equivalent of five hundred million in gold," British Isle, replied.

Both men stared at each other. Ian's voice was quiet. "We both know he was hatching a much bigger plan. Just what exactly is lost to the ages, thank you Eric."

"Blitzkrieg," Ian said as his eyes went back to the screen.

"That is what The Viking does best," Cedric nodded at the wisdom of this. "Why kill just one of them when you can kill all of them? Cut the head off of the snake, kill all the other snakes, burn all their nesting places, eradicate that species of snake and call it done."

"Yes, when he and Godric declared war on the Supes who were helping the Nazis, the war shifted in favor of the Allies.

Speaking of which, I saw Suzette, the other evening," Cedric grinned. "She said to send you her regards."

"Oh really," Ian sat up a little straighter. "I, I have not seen her since the war. Where did she take herself off, too?"

"Israel," Cedric replied. "She said the next time we saw The Viking, to thank him."

Their eyes locked onto each others.

"So," Ian dipped his finger into his whisky. He brought it to his mouth and placed it lightly on his tongue. "Eric really did give them Mengele."

"I believe this to be true," Cedric smiled.

"So Eric had already put the stake in Castro's heart, he had just had not plunged it in."

"I believe this to be true," Cedric nodded his head.

Ian thought Cedric was looking a little bit smug. His Cedric had no secrets that he did not know about. Time for him to get over himself. He was still riding that Vegas high. "Look old chap, the next time Eric invites us to one of his little get togethers, how about if we actually attend the event instead of …well…you know, do Vegas and then try to do everything else."

Cedric chuckled. "It was fun at the time…."

"Oh bloody hell," Ian spit. "We missed Eric saying he was King of the Fae and seeing dragons and who the fuck knows what else. Some of those that were actually in attendance, some of their stories, I believe... some…most though, I just discounted as the mad ramblings and sick raving of the envious and morally bankrupt." Ian shrugged. "Maybe all of it was the truth.

All we had time for was just a twitch of an eyebrow to Eric as we would pass him. Thinking we were so bloody damn clever pissing off the event and well, you know, doing Vegas."

They both grinned.

Then Ian was back on his very high horse.

"And what the fuck…he's married! And then, we missed him leaving _with his wife and son…!_

"I believe this too be true," Cedric grinned. "But..." and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bloody hell," Ian laughed. "Damn, that last night in Vegas was one for the books. Sin City my ass. I wish there was something that meant worse than sin…because I think that is what we did."

"I think we are now in a book," Cedric laughed. "Our sexual exploits is the stuff of romance novels."

"Oh bloody hell," Ian shook his head. "We pale next to The Viking.

Oh bloody hell," he sighed as his phone started squawking. "'Tis Sumner, no bigger wanker ever walked the planet. What the fuck now?" he said rolling his eyes.

"I could use some amusement," Cedric grinned. "Put our dear brother on speaker and let us listen to how he is handling this situation."

Ian glared at Cedric. "Do not ever use that term in regards to our fucking maker's youngest."

Cedric wiggled his eyebrows. "Perhaps he has been naughty and he is on Eric's naughty list. Perhaps this is the last time we will have to listen to his whining and bragging in the same sentence."

Ian thought about that for a few seconds. "Maybe we could hear him bitch his last as his worthless ass becomes goo… I like it," Ian chuckled and sitting his phone down hit the speaker and was greeted by:

"Ian," he screamed, "Ian, you must help me! Send for me! Tell Day Walker I want _Mainstreaming_ burned onto my door!"

"Why Summy?" Ian put a smile in his voice. "Is that you old chap? How is your evening? You sound positively dreadful. And I have not seen The Viking in an age. I am sure your spies have told you that."

"We have no family secrets," he snarled. "I should not have to hire spies! And…and…I have no message burned on my chamber door, you stupid fucker," he screeched. "That is how my evening is going! That seems to be the pass words! You get to live if Day Walker has decorated your door and mine has not been!

He is your fucking friend!" he wailed. "Call him, tell him I have money. I have gold…I have whatever the fuck he wants!

It is horrible, Ian," he broke down into tears. "Just horrible. I watched the residence of Queen Winnifred burn. I could hear her screaming inside, begging The Viking for mercy. Fuck, he was in there with her as the fucking building went up in flames! You must help me!

I am here, alone. All my sla…" he stopped himself. "All my retainers are gone. To include my Weres. I am being judged for crimes I did not commit," he sobbed. "The Viking, he is a mean, unforgiving, ruthless, bastard."

"Yes he is," Ian and Cedric both laughed.

"Ian, the stupid Irish is there with you?" he growled. "You could offer him sanctuary, but not me," he screamed. Then he was just screaming.

"Ian, Cedric," they both heard Eric's voice over the phone. "Would love to stop and chat but am on a tight schedule, here. At a later date, I look forward to spending some time with you. All my best regards."

Then the phone went dead.

Both men grinned and raised their glasses. "To you Eric, Day Walker and bringer of You Are So Fucked, everywhere."

"A very good evening," Ian smiled. "Now, the sun is getting ready to come up in a couple of hours. The lovely Karen and Michelle are here. They are so looking forward to their visit with you. I will see you when you rise."

"Why," Cedric bowed his head, "dear brother, and I thank you. Until our next rising," he bowed his head again and was gone.

Looking at the screen, Ian raised his glass in a toast to those finally dead cock sucking royals that had harassed them for the past three hundred years. Especially that piece of Were shit, Sumner. "And I will never be seeing you, again."

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 86. 71st day of Married Bliss, 59th Day of being Parents.**_

.

The Kings of Eire and British Isle had retired before sunrise, as all safety aware vampires are want to do. Both missed out on some exciting calls. The screaming and wailing that their day people had recorded for them to listen to was the stuff of legends.

One big blond legend in particular.

As the sun went down, the agitation in vampire circles went up. Cedric sat in Ian's study, listening to what was left of The Continent, weep in torment and maybe a little lust for power was an undertone, as well.

What Ian and Cedric had learned was that the old regimes were gone and burned into the goo-less's secret day chamber door that continued was _**Continue to mainstream**_. _**Day Walker.**_

Ian was in his library.

As one of the few and accessible royals left, he had an audience chamber down the hall, full of vampires. He had so many vampires, that they had filled the chamber and were also standing out in the hall.

For vampires, these were some bloody hell noisy fuckers.

Christie out of Paris was weeping….openly. He had made his way to British Isle and then to the head of the line and entering the library, had flung himself on the mercy of the king.

"What am I to do. I was owed a lot of money. Tell me O' good and gracious king, what am I to do?"

The King of British Isle responded with, "I am not paying their fucking bills. Stop your groveling, Christie, unhand me, and be on your way."

Ian's guards had to pry Christie's hands off Ian's leg. He was wailing as they pulled him out of the library and down the hall. Those that stood in line to make their supplicant to a King watched as the major Parisian fashion house continued to have a melt down.

Cedric watched his very proper British friend straighten out his pant cuffs. "Oh look, he's put a crease in your trousers. And he should know better. Do you want me to stake the next one that touches you?"

Ian glared at Cedric who was still trying to muffle his chuckle. "They are upset. I can understand that. They also want to know who is still un-dead. I get that as well, power plays and all. But bloody fucking hell, Christie was rubbing the back of my leg the way I do a lover's. If you had not been in here, I think he would have been trying to hump it.

Seger," Ian sighed, "who is next?"

The noise in the hall stopped. There was no weeping, no shuffling of papers that all demanded had to be paid. No pissing and moaning about their fate. No gloating about who was finally dead. Just silence.

"That's odd," Ian said as they both stood and went to the door.

Looking down the hall, lining the floor were vampires in the subservient position. Walking down the hall was The Viking!

"Eric!" Ian and Cedric both shouted in joy.

Vamp speed Eric was to them and then all three were wrapped in each others arms.

"It is good to see you," Eric smiled. "And I must apologize of being so neglectful of my friends. But, I have been busy."

"Yes," Cedric chuckled, "if last night was any indication, yes you have been. Blood fucking hell! First The Americas, then The Continent."

"Liked that did you?" Eric grinned. "Figured you would."

"Oh, if I may, I need just one moment," Ian said sweetly, then turning to those still on the floor said. "You are looking for restitution. Here is the one who freed you of your former royal. Please, converse with Day Walker."

Vamp speed, the hall cleared out.

"What the fuck?" Eric said.

"They all want money for your smallish raiding party last night," Ian rolled his eyes. "Since I am one of the few royals remaining, they just all thought they would bring themselves forth to my kingdom and see if I would let them suckle from my never ending flow of coin. If money grew on trees I would still tell them to kiss my British ass."

Eric hugged his two friends to him one more time.

"Really Eric," Cedric hugged him again, "for those that remain, burning their marching orders into their door was brilliant. Continue to mainstream," he said sounding just like Eric, "Day Walker."

"Just thought I would get their attention," Eric grinned. "In a very lasting and permanent way. Nothing says you are fucked like having your enemy know where all your sleep chambers, are."

"Oh Eric," Cedric laughed, "you always did know how make a lasting impression."

"They will be going to ground, tonight," Ian mused. "I would give money to watch that prissy little Christie dig his perfect coifed hair out of the ground. Seeing him first thing when he comes up out of the dirt."

"Really?" Eric wiggled his eyebrows. "How much, money?"

Cedric and Ian both took a step back.

"Why," Ian considered the odds, "perhaps something in durable goods, instead."

"I am listening," Eric replied as they went back into the library and sat down.

"My," Ian stressed, "longboat that I won is still in my possession."

"You mean my longboat? You cheated," Eric replied with a raised eyebrow. "And since I never welch on a bet, I was the gentlemen of the two and gave it up."

Ian smiled. "There was no cheating. The lovely Lizzie just preferred my company that night. Your long legs and blue eyes and Viking ways left her wanting a handsome and refined Englishman."

"You told her you were the King of England and your boy'o here backed you up," Eric's voice was still shocked at the lie that had been told to win the bet.

"Well," he smiled, "there was that. But I just followed your lead when you said that you were a Swedish prince."

"Well, there was that," Eric grinned. "So, my longboat," he was now very serious. "Have you left it to dry rot? Is it at the bottom of a bay, somewhere? You never could sail worth a damn."

"Oh, it is in tip top sailing condition. I have been keeping it for just such a wager."

"And if you do not produce the video of Christie shaking dirt from his hair?" Ian raised an eyebrow. "What am I to receive?"

"What do you want?" Eric asked.

Ian became very quiet. "Answers to my questions, Eric."

"You know I would tell you anyway," Eric smiled. "That is one of the reasons I am here. Another is to invite you to sit with me while I destroy those vampires that sit in the North Eastern part of the New World."

"Oh," Ian and Cedric's both perked up.

"When?" Cedric asked.

"Later this evening," Eric said. "But we can sit for a while and visit and then we'll be on our way."

"We really are sorry, Eric, that we blew off Vegas. We missed the show," Cedric said. "And reports are that is was a good one."

"Pamela told me you two had a very good time," he grinned. "She would hear things."

"It was better than Prague," Cedric said, his voice in a hushed reverent whisper.

"Well fuck…" Eric chuckled. "Good for you."

"No," Ian countered, "bad for us. We should have been there to…"

"To what, Ian?" Eric sighed. "We had to see how it all played out. Pamela told you to stay away. I am glad that you did. De Castro was paranoid of everyone. I could not have him taking cheap shots at you, as well. I would have ended him then if that would have happened.

Taking the U.S. was not what I wanted. Ending the old regimes here on The Continent...well...maybe I enjoyed that, but that is not what I wanted either.

I just want to be left alone to love my wife and raise my family." Eric shrugged. "That is what I am going to do."

A smile lit up his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at his two friends.

"You have such smallish kingdoms," Eric began, "could I perhaps interest you in taking care of The Continent?"

"What?" They both yelped.

"Fuck no!" Cedric yelled. "I like me undead life just fine, I'll be a thank'n you so very much."

Eric made his cutest little boy face. The one that looked just like Hunter's when he wanted an extra kiss.

"I could perhaps," he began, "offer you time off in Bon Temps. Nothing big city to offer. We have a charming apartment for guests in the old court house.

The Realm of the Fae now stretches out that far. You could, perhaps, day walk there. And perhaps, if you were oh so very charming and sweet and kind, there might just be a lovely fae lady who would be interested in sharing bodily fluids with you. Why, with a little bit of their blood, you just might be able to have small bites of things to eat and perhaps small sips of things to drink.

Of course, I can not promise you that. That would be between you and perhaps a future wife.

Because if you were to marry such a lovely creature, you could perhaps father a child."

Cedric reached out and took Ian's hand.

"I am not making this offer to anyone else," Eric said, once more all business. "I have no idea if one of the ladies of The Realm would be interested in your sorry asses. I can not imagine one of the fae of The Realm actually being interested in you.

Especially after I let it be known that you stole my longboat."

"That was him, Eric," Cedric drew back from Ian and pointed his finger in a melodramatic way.

"You Old Sod fucker," Ian countered. "It was all your idea. I am English. I have never had a misguided thought! And if I did, I would never act on it. That was not my idea.

Let's take the ladies out on a boat, you said. The Viking has a boat you said.…"

Eric was grinning along with the other two.

"Really…Eric…" Ian took Cedric's hand. "What you said…? Truth?"

Eric gave them both a small smile. "If invited to do so, we are positive about the day walking in The Realm. You will be able to do that.

A blood exchange with a fae…" Eric shrugged, again. "All bets are off about being vampire. Chances are that you will become more. But you will have to love this woman and balance her out just as she will balance you."

Watching his friends, he knew the path they would walk. They would bitch and moan about being the shepherds for The Continent, but they would do it. You just had to have the right carrot to dangle….or in this case…as Eric eyed the two glasses of whiskey, you had to get them in the correct spirit of things.

"Now," Eric stood, "about my boat. I would love to see it since it will be coming home with me at dawn. Then, we shall be off to the meeting with the vamps of the North East. Why, I believe you know one or two of them."

Cedric growled. "James Crighton, the king of New Hampshire. I will be more than happy to sign papers as to how he met the final death."

Ian's eyes sparked. "That fucker was brother to our maker. With pleasure, Day Walker, will I enjoy being there to see him end his final days."

.

.

The North East had been tracking the mayhem that had raced across The Continent.

Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Rhode Island, Massachusetts and Connecticut had been conference calling since reports started coming in last night. They each had their own idea of what all of this meant. They all sat with their lap tops, concentrating on the Skype call, their faces intent on watching the screen to see who was, perhaps, behind this. They did not doubt that it could be any one of them.

"Eire and British Isle seem to be the only monarchs of any note, left," Rhode Island said for the tenth time that evening. "Or at least residences that are still standing. Well fuck, and who would want their kingdoms, anyway? I remember laughing my ass off when their maker bought them their positions.

All that gold for two sparse populated areas. His dream of breeding Weres by the thousands was just laughable."

"Everything I am hearing," Vermont replied, "says this to be true. There are some minor royals whose residences are still standing, but they have obviously gone to ground and can not be reached. I can not make contact with any monarch or their underlying."

"I refuse to believe what I am hearing," The Queen of Maine stated. "Death and destruction on a massive scale aimed at the monarchs. That is impossible. Neither human nor Supe could possible get past their security systems."

"I do not know who else to call," the Queen of New Hampshire said. "I am a monarch, that is why I have peasants working for me. I do not deal with the chattel.

This must all be some propaganda hi-jinx a monarch has put in place. As an example of what could happen if we do not control the humans."

"Right now," the King of Connecticut said, "I would talk with anyone. I tried calling Christie. He is either finally dead or he is not picking up. No one is answering at his fashion house.

You know how he is about that place. He never leaves."

"Christie," they all said and looked thoughtful.

"Now there is an idea," the Queen of Vermont said. "Why, when ever we go to The Continent, we always stay in that charming villa. We could call the owners, Christie knows them, and ask them if they know anything."

"You killed a human the last time we were there. We were asked to never return," her husband said.

"There is nothing else to be done for it then," Massachusetts said, "we will have to check with one of the staff. Perhaps they know someone they can call."

"I would like some answers before we meet with Oberon at midnight, " the King of Maine said. "Anything at all will do."

"Can you believe this?" The Queen of Maine shook her head in disgust,."I am a reigning monarch and have been for over a thousand years, and I am reduced to getting second hand knowledge from one of my staff," she rolled her eyes. "What is this world coming too?"

"Another Skype in one hour," Vermont said. "I will make a few calls but I am not listening to anyone who is hysterical. I have had enough of that for one night. Most of those underlings are drama queens, anyway."

Signing off, there was plenty to think about and no one to give them any answers.

Buckman, the 10th Earl of Strafford, who was now the King of Vermont looked over at his wife, Shetland, a queen in her own right.

His eyes went back to the screen in their comms room. The big monitor had not changed. On their App that showed where all the monarchs primary residences were located, there was a message that said, "_Day Walker was here!"_

"Did you notice how this was not even mentioned," he said, pointing to the large, flat screen. "No one brought this up. And I am sure they all have this App. Rhode Island was the one who told me about it."

"We all know Molly works for_ him,"_ she spit out that word, refusing to say Eric's name.…"so _he _can fuck around with electronics, who cares," she replied.

Bucky, at times, was amazed at just how stupid his queen was. They still had twenty five more years to go on their contract before he could kiss her ass, good-bye. Hopefully, she would not slip and cut her head off on one of those really big rocks at the bottom of a really tall cliff.

"For one, we should be very concerned. That would mean they have hacked our system. But our IT guy assures me that this is not what happened.

He says that there was a worm buried in the program. On a certain time and date, it was set lose. This," he pointed to the screen, "it just some scare tactic of Northman's."

Shetland let go of a series of barks that passed for laughter. "Northman," she laughed, "Him and his maker have always been the craftsmen of bullshit. Northman learned from the best. Apparently Godric is still alive and is helping his child become a super-sized craftsman of bullshit.

Along with his wife and son," she roared with laughter.

However, her eyes could not leave the screen. Everything they had heard said those residences no longer existed. What was truth, what was Viking bullshit?

"Please, Bucky," she moaned. "Spare me the Northman tirade. I plan on pinning his Mrs. to the wall like you would a butterfly. Several well placed spikes will hold her in place, nicely. Watching her life flutter from her as she wiggles and bleeds and pleads for the life of her son. Amongst her screams and tears, and other terrified sounds she shall make, I will drink her blood from a crystal goblet. It will be, without a doubt, very satisfying. Perhaps the meal of this century."

.

.

.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 87. 72nd day of Married Bliss, 60th Day of being Parents.**_

_The Armory of the Hawk and Lily _was lit up. Lights blazed and twinkled on the snow covered ground, casting happy shadows of warmth and comfort. You could smell the wood fires as they floated out into the starry night sky. They were all old vamps, but Oberon was the oldest of them all. They would sit around his council fire, tonight, and talk and plan and perhaps, dream.

The stories they were hearing from The Continent, were all the same. Royal residences, torched, the ashes blown away and in its place grew the local flora and fauna. That was, of course, all second hand news. Any vampire in a position of power was not to be found.

"Gone to ground," had been the overall belief by those lackeys that had been talked, too, who had never worked in the residence. Only were present when it was time to pay their taxes.

Not that the North East was concerned…and they refused to use the word scared…that was for the lesser.

Driving up, there were plenty of Weres on the grounds tonight, patrolling. That was good. Oberon took his security very seriously. And with this disruption on The Continent, there were more than usual. Perhaps they would talk so late into the morning hours, Oberon would offer them all sanctuary. With all these guards, this would be a safe place.

The limos were pulled over as the window rolled down and the guard would talk to the driver and then motion them on through.

They were all relieved when they stepped through the door and into the club. Most good. Weres were in attendance inside, as well. Human staff had been dismissed. Good. As far as protection went, Weres really were the better guards.

Two Weres escorted them down the hall to Oberon's study. Perfect setting. It was stately and comfortable…and reassuring. Big enough that when business was finished, the humans that Oberon kept on tap would be called and they could all just party right here.

As the heavy, wooden doors were pulled open, they all stepped into the room. They could see British Isle and Eire sitting next to the fire. Well, that explained why they were not answering their phones.

All that the twelve could see of Oberon was his highly polished riding boots resting on the ottoman. The wing back chair hid the rest of him. His legs were crossed comfortably at the ankles. The conversation that they had been having was apparently calm and sedate. Eire and British Isle were both relaxed and content, looking.

The entire room held a serene and peaceful atmosphere. Yes, this was most excellent! Oberon had everything under control and had undoubtedly gotten to the bottom of this. Why, he had contacts, everywhere! Even if The Continent had gone to Were shit, they would continue to stand tall.

"British Isle, Eire," Bucky said as the doors closed behind him and a Were now stood in front of each door. "We did not know you would be in attendance. It is, a pleasure to see you."

"As always, a pleasure to visit the New World," Ian responded. Good thing he had brought his British along. Eric was making scary vampire faces and doing rude things with his hands and tongue and would occasionally thrust his hips, forward. Seriously, was there ever a time when he did not have a hard on! Oh shocking! Extremely rude things…why, that act just might be impossible for a vampire!

Ian noted his brother and it was all he could do not to roll his eyes…good thing he had brought his British, along. Cedric was having a hard time just holding it all together. Well…bloody hell, Cedric could not hold it all together. His low level chuckle filled the room. Which raised some eyebrows from the other vampires.

"I am so very glad," the Queen of Maine hissed, "that someone has found this royal fuck up amusing. And why the fuck did Oberon invite the two nitwits of the isles, here, anyway?"

"Because," the twelve vampires froze as Eric turned around in his chair and leaned out with his body. "Oberon did not invite them. I did. Just as I invited you. But first things first," Eric's fangs dropped. "Shetland, why, I do believe I heard you say you would like to pin my wife to a wall," as soon as the words left his mouth, she was thrown with force of a gale wind, against the stone wall, "like a butterfly," as small, silver stakes pierced her flesh along the outside of her body, outlining her, holding her in place, as her screams filled the room.

"Now, for the rest of my friends who are gathered here, tonight, there are some Weres who would like to ask you some questions. Such as, why did you pick their family member to ship off to The Continent?"

A chorus of howls went off outside the club, and inside as well.

"Oh my?" Eric looked dismayed. "What, you can not move? Well that is not much of a challenge for the Weres. But, I have already discussed this with them and they are fine with that. By the way, my son, Hunter, his grandfather is Were. We are sure our young man will shift.

Have you any idea just how seriously fucked all of you are? No?" Eric's eyes got round. "Well, when the Weres have finished with you, then I am going to start. And what they are going to do to you is nothing compared to my wrath.

Detective Kline, would you like to begin our demonstration? Just pick one and move him, or her," Eric smiled, "to where ever you are the most comfortable."

.

The King of York and Jersey arrived at one. Eric met with him in one of the gaming rooms. It was still just a bit hard to hear. The Weres had come prepared to deal out justice. Some of their family members had not returned. Others, children had grown but had not forgotten their parents.

Old Gar, Lance and E.H. were there to represent those Weres that had been kept as slaves and had no legal identity.

"Their areas have been swept clean, Canton," Eric said to him above the screams and promises of retribution and cursing in general could be readily heard.

"All of their vampires played a part in the scheme. They are all being dealt with by the fae.

You are now the King of the North East. Welcome your majesty," Eric bowed his head, "to your new regime."

.

At around four, Eric popped back home. Kissing his wife and son, for several moments he watched them sleep. Then reality set in. He still had two to deal with out of New Orleans. Apparently the King of Vermont knew that Eric owned a house in San Antonio. That Eric had a bi-partisan agreement with the King of Texas. Only Eric did not own a house in San Antonio and he and Alf got along just fine. There was nothing bi-partisan about them. He had gone fishing and caught the two that were left from the old regime of King Please Stake Me and End my Fucking Undead, Miserable Life, Bill.

Entering the mansion, there was no denying the smell. Pam was still upset. In her office, there were new shoe boxes lining one wall. When his child was upset, she shopped. From the look of all the shoe boxes, she had been very upset. Best not to approach her about her feelings for Wallace. He did not think he could have the cubby built big enough to accommodate all her shoes.

"Good evening to you my Tara, where is my child?"

"Hi grandpa. Momma maker is down in the basement. I think she is ending New Jersey, tonight."

"So," Eric sighed, "she is still upset."

"Little bit," Tara replied, giving Eric that all knowing look and motioning with her head toward the wall of new shoes.

"Well," Eric's voice was jovial, "perhaps I have something to help cheer her and brighten her outlook. Cornwell and Jasper are the two remaining traitors that were working with Compton."

"Ohhh," Tara grinned. "New Orleans's finest. I bet Molly those were the two. She owes me a night behind the desk. That girl may know electrons and all the wiring diagrams in the world, and as a fairy god mother, she was a rock star. But she has got to get better at reading vamps...just say'n."

Eric smiled at his grandchild. She had come so far, so fast. She was indeed, a natural at this, just like Pamela had been.

"Yes," Eric nodded in agreement. "And also interesting to note, Compton was given three stacking band rings made of white gold by Oberon. Nothing noteworthy but apparently William gave one each to his two trusted lieutenants. They all three swallowed them," Eric chuckled.

"Oh," Tara smiled, "well my maker did say she was going to take up fishing, after I told her what good times Sookie and I would have when we were young. And with Hunter lovin' fishin', well, she loves her little brother and is looking on line at _Orvis _for you know, the most fashion forward hip wades out there."

"Fishing," Eric nodded as he got the visual on what to do to the two who could not unfuck themselves from this. "That could work. Well, I shall seek her out and see if she wants to do the deed. I will be collecting the two from out front as we go to the basement."

Tara watched as Eric left the room. There went her maker's maker. Her grandpa. Eric Fucking Northman! Good times!


	102. Chapter 102

**Preemptive Strike : Chapter 102, Epilogue**

**The characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended**_**.**_** The characters on True Blood belong to Mr. Alan Ball. No infringement on my part is intended. **

I have no BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes are my own.

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 87. 72nd day of Married Bliss, 60th Day of being Parents.**_

Tara watched as Eric left the room. There went her maker's maker! Her grandpa! Eric Fucking Northman! Good times!

Eric took two steps and then turned back around and stuck his head in the door.

"I left two vamps at the house. Ian, the King of British Isle and Cedric the King of Eire. I told them that initially, I'd be busy for the first thirty minutes or so. They are over at the house speaking to Chester. He will bring them over in a bit. I saw no real reason for you to entertain them."

"Thanks Grandpa," Tara smiled. "I appreciate that. I just got off the phone with Mississippi. They were cryin' and snivilin' 'bout how come New Orleans gets to party at the mansion…" she said shaking her head with her eyes closed.

Opening them she said, "I am lookin' around here and I do not," she stressed with her eyes wide and her brow, furrowed, "see a party anywhere."

Eric looked pained. "Oh child, sorry. That would be on me. I told Jenkins out of Mississippi that Ian and Cedric were coming back with me and would be staying for a couple of days. He knows them back from the day. Any time you get Ian and Cedric together, there is a party."

"Oh," she said, arching an eyebrow at Eric. "Is that what he meant when he said he wanted a t-shirt with _The World Tour_ on it?"

Eric gave Tara his best innocent face. "I have no idea," he replied.

"Un-huh…" she was looking up at Eric through her eyelashes. Did not nothing to improve his look of innocence. "He said to mention Prague."

"Would that be Prague, Oklahoma, or Prague, Texas?" Eric asked with concern in his voice.

Tara rolled her eyes and replied. "Mississippi will be here tomorrow, 'bout midnight.

I told them to come on, bring their dancin' shoes 'cause it was party central. The Prague-nosis for tomorrow night is that I am takin' it off early," she said with a smile. "I will be here to open and then Molly is in charge until they show up. I am not going to Prague-crastinate about leaving it all with Molly. Those boys and girls from Mississippi are going to be unhappy when they realize it was all a Prague-come-on of the finest sort. And that they were sure-nuff had by Miss Pam's Prague-geny."

"Please, child. Not another one," he said with pain in his voice. "I'll tell you all about Prague, but not," he stressed, "with Sookie around."

Tara smiled when she said, "Thanks grandpa. I love to hear your stories."

Giving Tara a bow, he was out into the foyer where he collected the two _Compton-delict_i. With his two undead bodies of crime in tow, yelling, kicking and screaming, they made their way down the stairs.

It was time to do a little fishing.

.

Ian and Cedric waited thirty minutes and then made their way to the mansion. Chester was happy to act as escort and stopped off to show them in the cemetery where Sookie's family was buried.

"This is a great place of reverence and respect," he said as he pointed to the grave sites. "Our Queen's ancestors, here are the two that gave her life. Although she has no light for them, from their bodies came her body. We are grateful for that.

This is the honored Grandmother Adele. She raised our Queen. Loved her through her fae-ness that our Queen did not understand and our Queen believed her telepathy to be a curse. There was none to tell her she was telepath because she was of royal blood, descended from the original Old Magics. This good and great Grandmother Adele loved our Queen and offered her a place of sanctuary."

"What the fuck? Sookie is a telepath!" Ian flashed Cedric.

"A moment of silence, please," in Chester's voice was much veneration.

The two vampires watched the great-hulking warrior raise his sword in a salute and hold it in the air while he said his gratitudes. Sheathing his sword, Chester continued on with his guided tour of the cemetery, pointing out the grave where their King had buried a body for their Queen. "Our King has always been so mindful of her. Thinking to protect her good name and reputation. Grandmother Adele would very much approve of our King.

This," Chester pointed to the grave, "just proves my point. There were cocksuckers always trying to kill our Queen," his voice growled. "Evil trying to keep our Realm from healing and once more being in balance. Well," he laughed out loud, "our Queen and our King, prevailed, in both Realms.

The Light saw to this.

Mab and her insane siblings could not out plot and out plan The Light and they are no more," he said with triumph, raising his sword.

He shouted to the heavens. "Those that thought to destroy our King and Queen are destroyed. Those that stand with them continue to stand."

"Here, here," British Isle said as Chester sheathed his sword.

Cedric was impressed. Who would have guessed that beneath that stoic façade was so much passion.

As they walked on Chester was a polite and well informed tour guide as he talked about these folk in the cemetery and their days long past.

Ian was impressed. This fae knew details, facts and figures. He talked as if he knew them…personally. _Just how did he know_ that Great Auntie Isabella was actually Great Uncle Isaac and was a cross dresser?

"King of Louisiana," Chester laughed so hard he slapped his thigh. It sounded like thunder. "William Compton was a cocksucker and not very good at it," he chuckled, "according to our King."

His demeanor changed and there stood the _to war_ fae! "He lied to and deceived our Queen," his voice rumbled with the threat of battle! "He thought to trade her into slavery," blue flames began to lick through the pores in his body.

"His daughter Jessica was a traitor to our Queen and one most foul for embracing the false beliefs of the cocksucker Compton.

Lilith," Chester snorted. "the great lie. Our great and good King Eric ended that corruption of filths' days with a bottle of Clorox," La La's self appointed knight hooted with glee as the sound echoed around through the trees. "Clorox," he was very serious. "In this realm, it is what is used to whiten whites their brightest." He stopped walking and concentrated on Ian and Cedric. "There is much to be learned from the commercials on the television."

With great reverence he added, "And this wonder is also used to sanitize countertops, where pies are made. Grandma Berry says this to be true.

The great and good Grandma Berry bakes pies," he smiled and heaved out a very heavy sigh. "The very best pies. Except for the Lord Authority," he corrected himself, "whom I am privileged to guard and I would gladly give my life, for. He introduced me to the Mermaid's coffee and the big assed espresso machine for I eschew all other."

"And," his fangs snicked down, "the Lord Authority makes a pecan pie that is worth dying for," Chester's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "As if The Light danced in your mouth," he sighed.

"Ah, here we are. This is the mansion to which there has been reference, made. I shall introduce you to Princess Pamela's child, Small Princess Tara.

Then my escort duties shall be complete and you shall be guarded by the guards of the King. The Clan of the Dragon Riders thanks you for you kind regards to our Queen and her loving King. Enjoy the rest of your stay," he smiled as the front doors opened and inside they went.

Chester knocked on the office door. When he heard "Bring your bad self on in here Chester…"

…he grinned.

"That is our Small Princess." Chester said with authority. "She is so kind and thoughtful. And good with a sword. She has been gifted with our King's Masamune that was given to her maker and then to her. This is a good blade. Exceptional for this realm.

The master that made it was of The Realm trained and had some of the spark, himself. He could speak to spirit of the blade and it would listen. The steel in his furnace was of the same spirit of the sword and he folded the blade many times so that the two were happily married.

I have been sparing with her, myself. She is a natural," he said with pride as they entered the room.

Looking up from the monitor, Tara held up her pointer finger in a wait one gesture and then her focus was back on the screen.

Chester saluted, Tara blew him a kiss and then he was gone.

She was wearing earphones, so you could not hear the conversation from those on the line.

"You had better be payin' attention," Tara said, death in her voice, to the screen. "I do not give a damn about the time zone difference. Californias…and I mean both of your asses, Upper and Lower, get your shit, together.

Good thing for you I am the one taking the calls, right now. That was some of the most fucked up shit I have ever heard. 'Cause Miss Pamela would be there and you all would be extremely and completely dead and boundary lines would be a moot point.

Best get your fuckin' act together before she gets up out of the basement. She is endin' that fashion disaster Jersey tonight. And although it should put her in a good mood, when I tell her about what you West Coast Wonderfuckups thought of doin', you will be able to hear her scream _What the Fuck_! _Hand me a stake!_ All the way from here.

One more time…you dumb fucks that now fall under Day Walker's purview, you don't pay taxes. But you know what, you just might me the exception. Your heads on pointy sticks might just be all the taxes SWMBO desires.

Mmmm-hmmm," Tara checked her nails, "save the bullshit excuses for someone who cares. 'Cause that would not be me…" her eyes drilled into the monitor. "Or anyone I know.

Oh," she chuckled evilly as she pulled out her headphones so the entire room could now hear the conversation. "I saved the best for last. Day Walker is in, tonight. He is escorting two out of 'Orleans out of the building and off this plane of existence.

Here he comes now, I am going to put…"

"We have this, Child of SWMBO. Do not fear, we shall handle this," was squeaked out over the speakers and then they were gone.

Smiling, Tara hit the close button and shaking her head, rolled her eyes. "They want to divide the Upper and Lower Californias into two equal parts, each, so that their tax burden is lighter."

The two royals looked at her expectantly.

"They don't pay us taxes," she rolled her eyes, again. "Pam says they are just makin' up shit so they can say they called the mansion. They think their fucked up '_Look everybody! I done called the mansion with a brilliant idea!'_ makes them somebody.

I am gonna' be callin' them alright…I am gonna' be callin' on them with my maker. We will knock some heads, together," she grinned.

"Now gentlemen," she stood and extended her hand. "I am Tara, Pamela's child. Spare me the vampire shit and let's shake so we can move on."

"Mmmmhmmm," she arched her eyebrow as she shook hands with the red head, who winked at her and said,

"Child of SWMBO, a pleasure."

"You must be the Irish," she eyed Cedric. "Miss Pam said when you smiled, shit ceased to stink. And you need to take the twinkle out of those eyes."

Turning, she faced Ian. "You must be the King of British Isle. Reserved, proper, Pam said you could sharpen a pencil in your ass you are so uptight."

"Correct," Ian nodded his head at her and then shook her hand, "on both accounts. As to the kingdom and the charming personality traits. All though I do not believe that I have actually ever sharpened a pencil in my ass before, I do believe it might just be possible. I do believe I am that uptight."

"And honest," Tara smiled. "I like that. Now, what do you need while you are waitin' on Eric? There are a couple of donors in the kitchen if you are hungry."

There were two sets of eyes trained on her.

"I am serious so just come on," she said, "but you have to eat in the kitchen. That is the rule. Fortunately, not over the sink."

She got blank stares.

"Humans have a tendency to eat over the sink so we don't make a mess with crumbs or dribble…that way we don't have to clean up."

"Ohhh," they both nodded.

"Yes, I have not been vamp very long and did they have sinks when you were human? Never mind, you were rich white boys, back in the day, huh? I can tell by that perplexed look that says '_Clean up…me, never_.'"

.

When they had finished, Eric was back upstairs.

"Not greeting the sun, are they?" Cedric said.

"I have no time for that," Eric replied as he pulled up a chair. "Hunter will be up within the hour. We shall shower, have breakfast and then be off to school. Sookie is still asleep so I shall take him. If you would like to ride along, you are certainly invited to do so."

Cedric shifted his eyes to Ian and said, "Well yes, that might be for the best."

.

It was a cold, brisk, cloudy day. Little spits of stuff in the air.

Not a bit of sunshine was to be seen, all though, his La La kept saying those looked like snow clouds and who had out a candy cane?

Ian and Cedric watched as Eric saw to the needs of his son and wanted to believe that their future was true to Eric's. That was food and drink he was putting into his body.

His babies were in his wife's tummy.

All during breakfast Cedric and Ian would both look at Hunter and then look at Eric then back at Hunter.

Hunter was the congenial host. He offered them True Bloods and his La La knew just how to do that. He introduced them to Lion and Andy and then he talked about his Momma and his baby brother and sister.

When the cabin was finished getting bigger, maybe they would like to come and stay and meet his Grandmas. Other family would be there, as well.

Did they like to fish and his Daddy was gonna' teach him how to make his own flies for his fishin' pole and someday, when he got bigger, oh maybe ten or so, "Big like Emmet," Hunter said with a sure shake of his head, he would get one of his Grandpa Sooklund's knives and his Daddy was going to teach him how to carve, just like a Viking!

Then they were in the Jeep and on their way to school.

.

Cedric and Ian both sat in the Jeep and saw Eric walk with Hunter across the street and up the sidewalk and then blowing him a kiss and waving, his boy was in school and Eric was back in the Jeep.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" Ian asked from the passenger side.

"Well of course," Eric respond. "On the drive…."

"No," Cedric replied from the back seat. "We want to be able to see you and you see us."

"What is going on, my friends?" Eric asked as he pulled over and parked. "Come, we can sit in the town square."

"I am just going to bloody well say this Eric," Ian began. "What the fuck are you doing? All of us would give everything to have what you live. Does your wife not care?"

"She cares deeply," Eric replied, his eyes squinting, "and what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Tara, she reeks of you. She reeks of just fed and fucked you," Cedric said.

"If you two are making a joke, it is not funny," Eric hissed.

"We are not joking Eric," Ian said. "We thought maybe you two had…well amused yourselves before we came over."

"I am not amused by this," Eric spit out, "at all."

"Believe me, we are not either," Cedric replied. "Back to that we want what you have…a family…food and drink are just…" he shrugged. "But to have a child, children. To watch them grow. To be a part of their life. To see their love for you in their eyes…A mate that loves you...one you can openly love in return...

She reeks of you Eric," Cedric's voice was hushed. "We do not want to believe this, but she reeks…"

Eric could see concern and sorrow etched into his friends' faces. "Then, let's go find Tara. The Jeep is safe, here." Poof, they were gone.

.

Tara was still in the office, speaking with Mr. Sid before she closed up for the day.

"Grandpa," she smiled, a little confusion on her face. "What's up?"

"Ian and Cedric say you smell like me…fed and fucked smell like me."

"Is that why you two kept sniffin' me," she growled. "And hell no, I don't smell like Eric…

…do I?" she asked turning to Eric.

"Well of course you do, and Pamela and also of Godric and his maker and his maker. It all carries in the blood." Then Eric had a moment. "It all carries in the blood," he sighed and then smiled. "Sookie is up, getting ready for breakfast, time for a family pow-wow. Albin, if you would join us please. Miss Molly and Samuel, you are required.

Pamela, bring Wallace to breakfast. Em I dislike disturbing you, but your presence is required, as well. Might as well get Grandpa du Lac out of bed. Bring the wives if you so desire.

Lafayette," Eric said, to the wind, "we have incoming. I owe you and Jesus a week off in the place of your choice in The Realm. We are going to have about ten, maybe eleven, for breakfast.

Chester, fire up the big assed coffee machine. We are going to have a morning."

.

Once everyone had gathered and had fixed a plate, Eric explained the observations that had been made by Ian and Cedric.

All the Weres and dragons sniffed and shrugged. "Well, yes…" they all eyed the two boys from out of town. Get out much...? They were all wondering...?

"OI," Eric bowed his head to the King of the Dragons, "if you would please, one at a time, mask all the scents in the room, saving mine, Pam's and Tara's for last."

As the familiar odors began to fade, the last three sitting at the table all smelled alike.

"I can smell it now," Tara said. "Wow…I smell like…Pam and Eric…" Her eyes were fastened on Eric. "I can see how the would think that…wow…!"

"It all carries in the blood," Eric said. "As in the blood line."

"The Realm is still healing," Albin regarded his King. "So, your blood is being tweaked."

"Oh fuck," Pamela whispered. "All of his blood line…?" her eyebrows went up as she looked at Tara.

"What?" Tara gasped. "What? Hey, I just got turned to vampire. I like it. Some parts better than others, but still.

Stop lookin' at me like…like…I just caught some STD." (Sexually Transmitted Disease)

"I am just gonn'a say this out loud," Pam sighed. "First of all I just want to go on record and say _Fuck a Duck_!" and she stomped her foot. "Okay, I feel better.

So, maybe it is just not the blood exchange that I have been doin' with Wallace. Maybe it is Eric's blood," she bit her tongue, "Eric's blood rightin' itself in me as well."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Tara asked, looking around the table. "Am I gonna' grow wings? Shit fairy dust?"

All eyes then settled on Eric. "In Fae, my family could shift to frogs. We grew purple lilies. We were not exceptional."

"When we were Fae, you could see our children," Sookie said softly, "before we were married.

You can see your grandchildren, now."

Albin's eyes got round. "Truly," he sat back and held a new regard for his King. "You saw the Princes?"

"The first time I saw Sookie," Eric nodded his head. "Suibhne and Finton danced along beside her. They both looked like me. That is what brought me to court the first time."

Albin stared back into the past. "The Royal family was descended from the Old Ones. Which is why she is a telepath and so very, very good with a knife.

The Old Ones supposedly had your gift, also, my King," Albin said quietly. "See their children in the future and the future ages that they would live. "

"Old Ones?" Lance asked.

Albin smiled. "They were created by The Light. The Old Magics. The original Fae. Neither human or angelic. Pure magic. The caretakers of this world and others."

Eric looked over at Samuel and Molly. Both were smiling and nodding their heads, yes.

"Ohhh fuck," Tara wailed, reading the silence and the happy glances. "_I am_ _going_ _to shit fairy dust….!"_

Eric was thoughtful. "Probably more than that," his voice was low.

"You rat bastard of a maker!" Pam hissed and stood up, leaning over the table she stomped her foot and yelled at him. "Tell me Eric. What do you see when you look at me?"

"Daughters," he and OI said, together.

Wallace was beaming. Pinkish tears streamed down Pam's face. "They are going to want to play dress up in my shoes…" she sobbed. "How many?" she wiped at her eyes, saw the water tinged with pink and not blood and wailed, "How many? How many Eric?"

"Several," he said, with heart filled puppy dog eyes.

"Several?" she sobbed. "Two, three…?"

"Dozen," he and OI both said, together.

"You rat bastard!" she yelled at Wallace. "I would bite that thing off if I did not like it so much…and the fact that it just grows back…!"

"Can you see them all my King?" Wallace's voice was hopeful. "Or just an age and you must wait for the dusting of the moons? I am most pleased with daughters. Most pleased," he said through his tears. "Most pleased. How could I want for more...and yet I do…will there…perhaps be a son?"

Eric was very quiet as he cut his eyes to Wallace and then back to Pam.

"I am so fucked!" Pam wailed. "Just say it Eric. Tell the free balling bastard what he wants to hear."

"Like my Sookie, there will be twins, a boy and a girl."

A war cry sounded throughout Eric's office as Wallace picked Pamela up and danced her around the room and through the air at light speed. When there was silence once more in the tent, they were gone.

"I do not want to know about that….that…" Tara said with a shake of her head as she pointed to the streams of light left by Pam and Wallace where they had last been seen spinning around the tent. "But I am eventually gonna go back to smellin' normal? I don't want outside vamps thinkin' that I am Eric's flavor of the day."

Albin smiled at her. "This should self heal, like the rest of Fae is doing. We are not yet one-hundred percent. I believe once the old growth forest are back, we shall be healed."

"So how come we did not notice it?" she asked.

"We are accustomed to it," Sookie said. "It changed over time and we just acclimated. And could be that Eric took a hormone hit, today. I can feel the babies gearing up for another one of those….Sookie stopped. "Well, another one of those they need their Daddy's body fluids."

Eric grinned. "That is polite speak for raw, nasty, sex."

All the women rolled their eyes when their men folk pumped their fists and shouted "Yeah!"

"Mmmhmm," Lafayette stuck his head in from the kitchen. "'Nuff with the nasties talk. His La La fineness has made biscuits and is gettin's ready to throw steaks on the grill 'cause it is comin' up on Mr. Hunter comin' homes time. My Jesus says he will do eggs. Who is interested?"

"Yeah!" all the men shouted, again.

As drink glasses were refilled, Sookie checked the time. "Guess it is about time to go get our boy and have some lunch." Her eyes danced across Eric's face. "So," she pulled him down for a kiss and to whisper, "Just what do you see when you look at Tara?"

"Little boys," he kissed her and whispered back.

"Do they look like Ian or Cedric," she winked at him.

"Neither," he grinned.

"I thought for sure…" Sookie's voice trailed off.

Leaning in he licked her ear lightly and when she giggled, he mouthed, "Chester."

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 135. 120 day of Married Bliss, 108th Day of being Parents.**_

E.H. was pacing the floor. He had fixed dinner. He made a shrimp and garlic pasta dish that had enough garlic in it to kill vampires and de-worm Weres. The garlic and cheese bread and been the best ever and he had included just a bit of chopped up parsley in with the butter. As much as he wanted a glass of wine with his meal, he could maybe have a sip of that in a toast to LulaBell, who was, he was positive, going to be born before too much longer.

Fish, or things that have their life in the water, all the local women had told him when they would be out in town, was what was need to get labor started.

When Lucy's water broke, the kids were all snuggled on the couch. Emmet had made the phone calls and Doc Brenda was on her way. Momma Berry was on her way.

E.H. had read every book about babies he could. Even about birthing them. Well fuck….

Fact was, when Lucy's water broke, she went into active labor. He was down on the floor on his knees with her hips pushed out over the couch, checking for the cord around the baby's neck when Doc Brenda popped in.

"Good job," she smiled at him, "you just keep breathing with her. You've got this. Soon as Miss LulaBell pushes completely out, the children can cut the cord and we'll get our newest princess started on her journey."

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 217. 202nd day of Married Bliss, 190th Day of being Parents.**_

Sissy and Jason were married on the day after school was out. Her family came from the cornfields of Indiana to witness the big event.

They all loved the fact that _Quacker,_ the duck decoy butt that had been to all the local weddings and never out on the water was the one who held the rings. He was floating in the champagne bucket that had been set up on a table by the bride and groom where they exchanged vows down at the _swimmn' hole._

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set, Day 281. 271**__**st**__** day of Married Bliss, 254th Day of being Parents.**_

July 24th was hot and humid. Not that it mattered inside of their home. Doc Brenda was on Eric's speed dial. The whole fucking Fae Realm was on his speed dial. Everywhere he looked their were little tiny fairies pretending to clean and glitter and sing and dance with Hunter and make welcome signs that sparkled and floated in the air!

Ha! And ha again! They were all waiting on their Queen to give birth!

Sookie went on about her business. Eric smiled as he watched Hunter. "I can get that for you Momma," he would say as he would put his arms around her tummy and kiss the babies. "I am your hands down low," he would grin and pick up whatever it was she wanted.

Hunter had been busy all morning making _Welcome Alrik & Signy_ signs with just paper and his glitter crayons. They were everywhere and it made the house look like something very important was going to happen…and something was….! Through out the morning he would pick up Hunter and hold him tight. Hunter would put his arms around his neck and hug him back for all that he was worth.

Of all the things Eric could do for her, this, Doc Brenda had briefed all the soon to be daddies at the birth coaching class, only the momma could do. "You just be available for whatever she wants," she had stressed.

Eric was available…all his Queen had to do was speak the words.

….and speak words she did when ever labor started. Most of which Eric could not repeat. Some said in languages he did not know but it all had the tone of "You F-U-C-K-I-N-G MALE!"

Having Hunter there beside her head did not help. She would say between breaths, "Sweet Baby, Momma does not ever want to hear you say this…" and then she would start on Eric.

ON JULY 24TH, AT 1207 hours, Alrik Ericsson Northman was born. Followed by his sister, Signy Adele Northman at 1217 hours.

Hunter got to cut the cords and then give his brother and sister kisses. Then his Daddy kissed on them and handed them to his Momma. After she kissed on them they went back to Doc Brenda who weighed and measured each one.

Hunter helped his Daddy wash them off and dress them. Then they gave them more kisses and both back to his Momma so she could feed them. His Daddy was on the bed with his Momma holding her with his head resting on top of hers.

Hunter was all snuggled up on the other side of his Momma, kissing on Signy's feet.

Molly stuck her head in. "Good job, Momma Sookie!" Smiling she wiped the tears, away. "That was just beautiful. That language you were speaking there at the end. Samuel and I are sure it was the original Old Fae."

"What?" she looked at Molly and then at Eric. "What!" she sputtered. "Oh no you did not…"

Innocence by any other name would never look like Eric Northman. "But my bride, The Realm was so excited and it will take days for all of them to get through to see you and the children. The way Molly had the room wired, it was just like them being here and in no way did it hinder the birthing experience. For any of us…" he smiled.

"Now, we can take as long as we like to properly introduce the twins. Perhaps host a party down at the swimming hole.

The Realm's blessings can be dispensed, then."

"Eric," Sookie pinched him. "The Realm saw my girly parts! And not in a good or attractive way…why I was…"

At that time Alrik burped and the noised filled the room.

Hunter giggled as he said, "Excuse me, Alrik."

"Signy, my daughter," Sookie kissed her on the nose. "We are out numbered by these males…good times," she kissed her sons and her husband. "The very best of times."

_**Day Walking, Sun Rise, Sun Set. Day… into infinity…**_

Eventually all the Grandmas moved into town. They had their own little housing area where dogs and grand babies could play and all the neighbors were within walking distance.

The Fae that were interested in working the soil moved into their farms and some married with the Weres and on Sunday afternoons, there was always a farmer's market in Bon Temps.

The produce was exceptional and jams, jellies and products from the hand, hearth, and heart were as well.

Before the babies were born, the Emrys and the du Lacs built just a bit out past town along with the Foggs.

The Fae continued to settle in town and The Realm had pushed out to New Orleans. His La La finenessess and his Jesus went to the beach from time to time along the coast all though they were just as happy with the spa in town or _the cabin_ on the river.

The town continued to grow, although folks was not for real sure just where all these new folks went as the town's footprint remained about the same.

But grow it did.

Bon Temps was known for its good schools and outstanding football team…folks came out and cheered for their kids.

You could hear Lance and Old Gar yelling for their boy, Thunder Jack!

"He's gonna go big," all the old timers would say and this was one town that had a lot of spry, old timers in it.

Jason would nod his head and say, "He's fast and can run with the ball and can block. Just like his daddy did. That boy will put LSU back on the football bid for the Heisman Trophy!"

.

Once upon a time and a long time ago, there was and is the sleepy little town of Bon Temps. Just a spot on the map where folk seemed to live a long time and a good life.

If you stop a local and ask them what makes their town special, they would would tell you that their claim to fame was that one of the writers from the _**X-Files**_ had grown up here.

"That stuff is all true," they nod their heads and tell the out of towners at the farmer's market on weekends. "Bon Temps, good times."

.

.

.

Dear Readers,

Good bye to Spring and welcome to Solstice!

This ends the story on FF. I still have some small lose ends to tie up. They will be in short blasts and that will be on my blog site. (Allllll right….stop laughing….I know, for me, short is a relative term…lolololol….chuckle, chuckle….)

NCMiss12 wished to know if there was some sort of idea of what Hunter's Camelot looked like….I have something of an idea…

Hunter is going to give the final out briefing…he has been known to do that a time or two on my blog site…lol…

Miss Bwtawny wants to know why Godric chose to be a guardian angel…I have been giving that some thought. That will appear under my _Light_ heading….it will be entitled _The Light Teaches_.

That is someplace in my future….

Because in my past… all my free time for the past three years has gone to writing…yikes…that is hard to believe…so yikes! Again! But YIPPEE AND WOOOOOHOOOO!

So, I am behind. In everything…

Most urgent….I have to do a couple of doll mock-ups to take to my friend's shop to see if she likes them well enough to sell. So I will be doing some stitching this week and no writing. (Well, small bits.) The 28th is the dead line. I have for the past three years told Miss Marla that I would do a Witch/Wizard/Santa (s) in time for the Seasons….hmmmm…somehow I was always writing. (Pics and how to's should make the web site….we'll see.)

I have ideas for other stories and am presently tossing an idea around…not Eric and Sookie but something a bit darker...maybe…It is entitled _The Ribbon Tree_….they will be posted on my blog site. I have also re-done the love story I wrote for my husband one year for our anniversary. Complete with pics...and The Picts.

On a personal note, after fifteen years of trying, I am "done" pushing to publish my novel with a "house." After repeatedly being told an agent was the best way to go, I sent a query letter to an "agent."

Well yes, for $500…count them 500 George Washingtons…._someone_ would read my book….REALLY!

God Bless America. I am going the electronic route.

So a new season begins….for myself as well.

Miss Marla gets until the 28th, then the priority is the book. So, just short blasts on the blog site…

You guys rock! I know there is a lot to choose from when you have the time to read. I am honored that you stopped by and read _Preemptive Strike_.

Many, many, many thanks to all of you who allowed me to use your name for characters. And you know who you are my darlings!

Thanks for the reviews! Over a thousand…who knew! I love the feedback and the encouragement.

As always, thanks for reading!

Be blessed and be The Blessing!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


End file.
